MDUL MEMORIAS II
by KaicuDumb
Summary: La saga de JKR ya no volverá a deleitarnos con su magia.Te invito a penetrar en una historia en la que la magia,el embrujo,la pasión de los personajes de HP seguirá viva para ti.Atrévete a entrar, no te decepcionará: ahora la saga sigue AQUÍ!
1. La era licántropa

«Cuenta Cide Hamete Benengeli en la segunda parte de esta historia y tercera salida de don Quijote que el cura y el barbero se estuvieron casi un mes sin verle, por no renovarle y traerle a la memoria las cosas pasadas, pero no por esto dejaron de visitar a su sobrina y a su ama, encargándolas tuviesen cuenta con regalarle» (Cervantes, _El ingenioso caballero don Quijote de la Mancha_ (1615), cap. 1); «entonces trae hasta aquí un sillón de ésos y siéntate, que esa explicación, o subsanación, que exiges exige a su vez no ser breve ni dejarse media palabra que pueda parecer ahora insustancial o de poca relevancia; subsanación, digo, porque todo esto que te diré ahora debí habértelo dicho mucho antes» (_MDUL (IIª parte)_, cap. 6).

**¡WEB OFICIAL DE MDUL! **Elena y yo hemos creado una página web para MDUL a fin de poder aportar en ésta todo lo que, hasta el momento, habíamos ido picoteando en otras cuales buitres: me refiero a exposición de sus dibujos y poco más (no la concibo como una web trascendental, pero sí como un espacio común al margen de _fanfiction_). Asimismo, otra novedad será la de que, además de aquí, iré colgando progresivamente en ésta todos los capítulos de MDUL (los de la primera parte ya aparecen casi en su totalidad, por si algún día desaparece el relato en esta página por inactividad); así, os es posible en adelante tanto leerlos en esta página como extraerlos de aquélla, donde los hallareis sin las modificaciones a que ésta nos obliga, viéndolos tal como los ha parido mi pluma porque os bajaréis el documento tal cual yo lo subí. La dirección es ésta que sigue:

http (dos puntos) (barra) (barra) groups (punto) msn (punto) com (barra) MDUL

**ADVERTENCIA AL NUEVO LECTOR**. Bienvenido a MDUL, el mayor proyecto de mi vida y que da sentido a ésta. Te invito a pasar y tomar parte en esta célebre entrega por capítulos, en la que los lectores toman parte activa en su argumento. No obstante, antes de seguir, debo advertirte que ésta que ves aquí no es sino su segunda parte, y que, si te ves interesado en seguirla, quizá no comprendas en su totalidad lo que aquí acontece; puedes probarlo, y, si te satisface, comenzar por _MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO_, que hallarás en esta misma página o en la web citada: si pinchas sobre mi hipervínculo de autor, "KaicuDumb", sobre estas líneas, hallarás mis títulos. Por otra parte, si te arriesgas a pasar adelante, siempre estaré dispuesto a resolver las preguntas que me plantees. Un saludo afectuoso y adelante, discreto lector.

Los "reviews", nadie desespere, no los he dejado de poner: se hallan por esta vez al término del capítulo; aunque aconsejaría a mis estimados lectores y amigos a los que respondo, de los que hago una relación también más abajo, que los leyeran con anterioridad al capítulo.

(_DEDICATORIA_: A muchos quiero dedicar este capítulo. Sí, a todos vosotros, los que estáis ahí y me venís aguantando desde tiempo incontable; los que decís que este mamotreto innumerable os ha aficionado; los que decís que os divertís con lo que en mis manos no es sino parto natural; sí, a todos mis admirados lectores, que sois, ante todo, amigos: Atenea217, Aya K, Dru, Gwen Lupin, Helen Nicked Lupin, Julys, Kala Fiction, Leonita, Lorien Lupin, Lunis Lupin, Marce, Nayra, Padfoot Himura, Paula Yemeroly, Petita, Piki y Silence-Messiah por orden alfabético, que me habéis demostrado que he encontrado en esta página mucho más de lo que en un principio esperaba de ella. Especialmente, y como digo siempre, a _Marce_, ya que en este capítulo encontrará el bautizo de Samantha, su personaje; y también a _Elena (Helen Nicked Lupin)_, que, gracias al Cielo, ha salido del hospital por fin hace no más de dos semanas, aunque nos ha dado varios sustos considerables; y no poca inspiración, tampoco. Un abrazo a todos, y, por cierto, perdón por el retraso dije que actualizaría tres días antes)

**MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO (IIª parte)**

CAPÍTULO I (LA ERA LICÁNTROPA)

Dormía la pitia de Delfos; o durmiendo al menos se creía, porque los ojos tenía cerrados y los oídos callados en su lecho de blanda paja. Pero, aun así, pudo escuchar sus pasos, los del recién llegado, que la asaltaba en plena noche, y no supo si fue entre sueños o no cuando se hablaron. El que interrumpió su descanso era un hombre alto, de rizado cabello dorado y ojos plateados como si dos pequeñas lunas tuviera en sus iris. Andaba descalzo, muy suave, vestido con una túnica con la mitad derecha de blanco; la mitad izquierda, de color negro. Se acercó lentamente hasta los pies de su cama y, sin cerciorarse de si ésta dormía o no, le dijo muy bajo:

–Se ha hecho conforme a mi voluntad.

La pitia, tras haberlo oído, se incorporó para responderle:

–No es de extrañar. Que todo se ha hecho siempre según tus designios y por siempre será así. No es, por tanto, de extrañar, ya que tú eres el Destino encarnado, el bondadoso y al mismo tiempo cruel hermano de Apolo, que a todos los hombres llevas prendidos de tus rizados cabellos de oro gobernándolos a tu antojo. –La anciana se tomó una breve pausa–. ¿Es la hora?

El Destino se aproximó hacia ella, le sonrió y, sentándose a su lado, en el borde de la cama, le asintió.

–Rowling de esta forma lo ha dispuesto –le dijo–. Una edad se ha cumplido en este mundo; una era esta de vaticinios y profecías, de terror y maldiciones, de cicatrices... La era de duda y pesar para Ánuldranh, diría yo. Pero incluso eso ya ha pasado. Comienza una nueva edad de los Hombres. Y, donde antes la Humanidad tuviera miedo, ahora tendrá esperanza; donde entonces desconfianza hacia aquellos que son diferentes, ahora será respeto; cuando los intereses se dividían y los hombres luchaban entre sí quedará olvidado, que ahora hasta los que se odian más ácidamente se hermanarán y no habrá fronteras. El tiempo se ha cumplido, tú ya lo sabes.

La pitia asintió lentamente.

–Lord Voldemort, hijo de Tom Ryddle, y el Jefe Supremo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, hijo de Kalarjé Basilio Wulfric Dumbledore, han entregado su vida esta noche para dar fin a un periodo. Y muchos duermen en esta hora sin conocer realmente qué grandiosos acontecimientos tendrán lugar mañana cuando despierten. Abrirán los ojos, pero ya no descubrirán a los dos hechiceros más poderosos de su tiempo. Mas ¿cuántas estrellas pueden brillar durante una misma noche? Pues muchas brillantes estrellas se asoman ya por el horizonte; y una tanto más que el resto que llegará a eclipsar la luna incluso. ¿Qué conseguiré otorgándole más poder del que ya tiene? Hasta yo mismo lo dudo. Aún es noble su alma, pero ¿acaso, dime, no se envilecerá? Puede que me hubiese equivocado...

–¡No, ése no es su sino –exclamó la anciana–. Tus previsiones nunca han sido equivocadas, ni ésta va a ser la primera vez. Yo confío en él. Tengo fe ciega en él.

–Sea. No me opondré a los designios que se han escrito esta noche en los cielos. Sea. Comience en esta hora una nueva etapa de los Hombres, la que alguno tendrá a bien llamar dentro de algunas décadas la gran Era Licántropa. Es hora de que se resuelvan por fin las profecías que un día se hicieron a razón de Remus Lupin de Inglaterra, el príncipe mestizo. Que con ellas se le devuelva su feliz sino. Se olvidarán las aflicciones, los sufrimientos y los pesares que protagonizaron los episodios de su vida pasada. Ha de devolvérsele la gloria que se le pronosticó desde el día de su nacimiento y que le fue arrebatada a los cuatro años con un aullido de acero; aunque, bien es cierto, hasta este mismo suceso ya le estaba pronosticado desde antaño y todo se hacía por una sola razón. Sí, que se le cumplan todas las profecías que restan aún por saber y que el príncipe mestizo conozca por fin su misión en este mundo y la gloria intacta con que ha sido bendecido, con la gracia de mis dedos que lo aman y protegen. Sí...

–Sin embargo, no pases por alto, mi admirado Destino, que aún hay sombras más antiguas que la noche que se ocultan en las profundidades del mundo.

El Destino, mirándola con una mezcla de tristeza y de sorpresa, asintió con pesadumbre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Etéreos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana que caían sobre el yaciente cuerpo de Harry, inconsciente aún, y, en viéndolos, cualquiera podría pensar que todavía quedaba espacio para la esperanza; pero ésta hacía tiempo que había pasado, como se aleja el oleaje con la marea. Dos días, dos largos días llevaban los sanadores tratándolo y todavía no eran capaces de dictaminar si se salvaría o no. Pero Remus Lupin, el licántropo, permanecía a su lado a cada instante, siempre velando su sueño eterno, acompañándolo en aquella noche sin fin, sin retorno, mientras su agonía se extendiese y el fiel de la balanza no pudiera decidirse. Quieto, en silencio se quedaba sentado en su incómoda silla con sus manos de blando tacto cruzadas, con sus grandes ojos dorados, como dos estrellas erradas, fijas en Harry. Dos surcos en las mejillas, acostumbradas en él cuando se le hacía sonreír, aparecían al imaginárselo recobrando el sentido y trayéndoselo a casa para vivir con ellos. Pero aquel feliz pensamiento no le producía consuelo sino mayor desesperanza y se revolvía su claro cabello castaño color avellana mientras su boca de finos labios dejaba fugar un breve suspiro. Repuesto de él, a sí mismo se convencía diciéndose:

–Sobrevivirá. Es fuerte...

Pero ¿cómo tener esperanza si aquél que le hubiera mostrado la senda para mantenerla, aquél que le habría pedido que tuviera paciencia, había desaparecido para siempre?...

Al llamar Helen a la puerta con los nudillos, sacó a Remus de su mutismo, lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación para levantarse como un resorte y abrirle la puerta. Pero la sanadora se adelantó.

–¡Helen¿Ya has vuelto?

Pareció asombrarse al principio, pero la duda se fue abriendo camino en su corazón al observar el rostro serio, callado, de su mujer, y, frotándose las manos, esperó que su dictamen fuese más explícito que el de sus compañeros.

–Traigo resultados conclusivos, Remus.

Impacientado, éste le animó a seguir:

–¿Qué¿Qué es? Dime.

Helen dejó de mirarlo para desviar su atención en Harry. En sus comisuras se dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

–Se pondrá bien. No sé cuándo, pero creo que los análisis demuestran que su organismo va eliminando los restos de la maldición que aún fluyen dentro de él. Cuando este proceso haya acabado, despertará. Ojalá sea pronto. Como ves, eso no lo podemos concretar; pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible, créeme. Pero hasta ahí las buenas noticias, Remus. Por desgracia, la maldición que él mismo se proyectó le incidió tan directamente en los ojos que tiene ambas retinas abrasadas. Un completo estropicio.

–Pero ¿eso podrá solucionarse, no?

–Claro –respondió sin ánimo–. O eso creo... –añadió–. No se han tratado muchos casos de ceguera en el mundo mágico, pero el laboratorio ya ha sido alertado y todos trabajan a fin de preparar el remedio. Verá, Remus; volverá a ver. O al menos eso deseo.

Afligido, el licántropo se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla y hundió su rostro en las manos para que Helen no lo viese tan entristecido. Pero ella, cautelosa, se aproximó hasta él con pies de esponja y le acarició con delicadeza los dedos con que se ocultaba su rostro.

–¿Qué te entristece? –le inquirió y, en viéndole sus ojos humedecidos, prosiguió diciéndole–: Tú no tienes la culpa de que él ya no esté aquí. Deja de atormentarte.

–Pero pude haberlo remediado. Pude haberlo salvado, como hice con Harry. Es que es verlo... Si no hubiera ido a buscarlo él solo...; si me hubiera hecho acompañarlo... Albus no debería haber muerto. Lo añoro. Y lo peor es que, aunque suene a estupidez, ahora, una vez que todo ha pasado ya, es como si tuviese la sensación de que él sabía que iba a morir.

–Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo también he tenido esa impresión. Y no me extrañaría; Dumbledore siempre sabía muchas cosas antes de que se cumpliesen. Aunque nunca quiso decirme cómo era posible que las supiese, quién se las había revelado. Pero no debería ser eso lo que nos atormentase ahora, Remus. Ni nada debería hacerlo. Remus... Por favor. Era su hora. Sí, él seguramente lo sabría; y lo aceptó. Haz tu igual.

–No puedo... Es mi... Es mi padre. ¡Sí, como si lo fuese! El único realmente que he tenido. No puedo olvidar el brillo de su mirada contemplándome mientras agonizaba. Sus últimas palabras. Ánuldranh... ¿Qué demonios será Ánuldranh? Hijo; ¡me llamó hijo amado! Y yo lo último que le dije fue que cómo íbamos nosotros a hacer frente solos a toda la turba mortífaga.

–¿Y qué más da qué fue lo último que le dijiste? –replicó–. Eso no importa. –Remus alzó al fin el rostro con nostalgia–. Él sabía cuánto él importaba para ti; ése habrá sido su último recuerdo.

–¿Tú crees? –susurró.

–Sí, Remus, por favor, créeme.

Se acuclilló frente a él y le extendió los brazos para cobijarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

–Me tienes preocupada.

Al separarse, Remus se enjugó una última lágrima que resbaló lenta por su mejilla.

–No, Helen. Tú me tienes preocupado a mí. Desde tu última visión en el sótano... ¿qué ha pasado? Estas noches has tenido extrañas pesadillas y, entonces, el dormitorio entero tiembla.

Helen se incorporó y giró dándole la espalda. Fingió que comprobaba la carpeta con las observaciones de Harry para no tener que soportar la fija e intensa mirada de su marido.

–¿Eh? –le inquirió.

Remus se levantó y colocó suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. Entonces Helen se volvió, con la mirada baja. El licántropo apoyó sus dedos en su mentón y le alzó el rostro. Le sonrió y ella intentó corresponderle, pero en seguida volvió a hundir la mirada.

–Creo que mis poderes han aumentando. Ahora no necesito esforzarme para tener una visión. ¡Me topo con ellas por todas partes! Pero no es agradable. –Su labio inferior y la mano con que sostenía la carpeta comenzaron a temblarle–. Hace un rato vi a una anciana en el pasillo... ¡Estaba sola! Le pregunté qué le pasaba, le di la mano y... y... Esta noche morirá... ¡sola! En su casa. Lo he visto, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. ¡Remus! –Dejó caer la carpeta y le agarró una mano que llevó a su corazón fatigado–. Sentí cómo moría. Sentí su dolor ¡aquí, en mi pecho. La vida fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo y yo intentando atraparla, pero se escapaba, no había remedio. Y cuando todo iba a acabar, allí estaba de nuevo, mirándome con sus ojos grises; y me preguntó: "¿le pasa algo?" Y yo no pude decirle nada, Remus¡nada! –Le soltó la mano, aparentó calma y se encaminó a la cabecera de la cama para tomarle la temperatura a Harry–. Antes, cuando vine a tomarle sangre a Harry, al tocarlo, lo vi en una casa grande, muy bonita, con mucha luz que entraba por unas ventanas enormes desde las que se veía un jardín inmenso. Estaba con una chica pelirroja, la hija de los Weasley, y tenía un bebé en los brazos. Tenía los ojos de Lily y el pelo de Molly. Sólo por eso sé que sobrevivirá, porque los análisis siguen sin decirnos nada. Pero... Pero no veía, Remus. Harry no veía a su hijo. Lo tocaba con sus manos, pero no lo llegaba a ver. La luz que Lily le insuflaba –impactó su mirada en los dorados ojos de Remus–, esa luz, Remus, esa luz se ha apagado. Sus verdes ojos se han consumido.

–Pero el remedio que has dicho se estaba preparando...

–Ese remedio le devolverá sus ojos, Remus. Y con ellos podrá ver a su hijo. Pero Lily no. Temo que nos haya abandonado definitivamente, para siempre; que no volverá.

–Lleva muerta dieciséis años, Helen.

–Pero algo de ella quedaba vivo en Harry, sólo que... se ha sacrificado de nuevo.

Remus se sentó y contempló unos instantes a su esposa proceder con el enfermo, que parecía un difunto con la sábana cubriéndolo hasta los hombros como una clara mortaja de muerte. Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo preguntándose en silencio por qué tenía que estar todo su entorno tan dominado de aquella vil desesperanza que parecía devorarlos a todos por dentro como un ave de rapiña. Sin espacio para la esperanza...

Llamaron a la puerta.

–¿Se puede? –inquirieron al otro lado.

–¿Quién será? –preguntó Helen con el ceño fruncido.

Ron asomó su puntiaguda nariz con curiosidad. Hermione, unos centímetros por abajo, también se quiso asomar para echar un vistazo por el pequeño resquicio que el chico había abierto. En el pasillo había abundante jolgorio, como si alguien más estuviese esperando fuera.

–¡Ron, Hermione! –exclamó Helen crudamente–. No podéis pasar. Harry necesita descansar.

–Pero... –protestó Ron.

Y al fin, entre empujones y exclamaciones y exabruptos en voz baja, los que aguardaban impacientemente detrás de ellos los obligaron a abrir la puerta y Remus pudo ver esperando fuera a los gemelos Weasley y a la joven Ginny, a Luna Lovegood, a Neville, a Seamus y a Dean. Lentamente se fueron dejando entrar a pesar del enojo que esbozaba Helen, que pedía para Harry reposo.

–Será sólo un momento –solicitó con cara de dulzón Fred Weasley.

–¡No, por favor¡No! Tiene que descansar. No es nada particular, ya lo sabéis, chicos; que yo me alegro mucho de veros. Pero esto es un hospital. Cuando se ponga bien ya podréis venirlo a ver tanto como queráis.

–Pero ¿se pondrá bien? –inquirió Hermione con un chillido agudo, llena de sorpresa que iluminó sus radiantes ojos.

–Pues claro que se pondrá bien. Está a mi cuidado... –dijo con suficiencia.

–Anda, Helen. Déjalos un rato. Se portarán bien. No montarán jaleo –sugirió Remus, hecho al que los chicos se sumaron asintiendo repetidas veces y esgrimiendo claras sonrisas, tan radiantes como extensas.

–Gracias, Remus, por ayudar –masculló entre dientes–. No puede ser. Nadie lo siente más que yo. Os tenéis que salir. Todos. Ejem... Remus¿qué parte del "todos" no entiendes?

–Pero... –protestó ahora Remus mientras su esposa lo imprecaba a ponerse en pie.

–No hay peros que valgan. Aprovecharé para llamar a una enfermera y darle unas friegas al chico. Necesitamos intimidad. Y así te quedas un rato con los chiquillos en el pasillo y les cuentas batallitas o lo que se te antoje para distraerlos. ¿Te parece?

–Eres perversa –fanfarroneó.

–Me contento con la hechicera malvada del cuento. Pero ¿queréis dejar de haceros los remolones? Luego, si os habéis portado bien, os dejo entrar cinco minutos. Pero ¡cinco minutos! Y ahora salid, por favor, salid. Tú también, chico.

–¿Acaso no sabes quién es éste? –le preguntó Remus echándole a un confuso Neville un brazo por encima del hombro. Helen cabeceó lentamente, con la ceja levemente arqueada–. Helen... Te presento a Neville, el hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

La adivina se llevó una mano a su boca entreabierta y lo estuvo mirando un rato ensimismada mientras un torrente de lágrimas afloraban a sus brillantes ojos en los que parecía haberse despertado la llama del recuerdo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donde se alzara en otro tiempo la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos se había instalado un enorme escenario sobre el que incidían una centena de focos que los empleados de mantenimiento se habían ufanado en colocar durante toda la noche a fin de que por la mañana todo estuviese preparado. El suelo estaba rebosante de confeti como si hubiese tenido lugar una fiesta y un gran cartel pendía del techo: "El fin de la Era Tenebrosa: el inicio de la luz", rezaba. Globos mágicamente conjurados flotaban de un lado para otro con la cara de Harry Potter y unas diminutas manos en el extremo inferior que parecían agitarse saludando. Todo el mundo batía palmas. Toda actividad parecía haber cesado en el Ministerio aquella mañana y los funcionarios se agolpaban en el atrio de recepción alrededor del escenario en el que, hasta el momento, sólo habían tenido lugar diminutos fuegos de artificio que habían entretenido a los más pequeños.

Todavía entraba una multitud sonriente por la entrada secreta de la cabina de teléfonos y por las chimeneas cuando Cornelius Fudge, más petulante que nunca, subió la escalinata y se colocó en lo alto de la plataforma central desde la que dominaba todo y todos a él lo veían, centro de la sala. Sonrió con agrado a todas partes mientras fingía unos amagos de inclinaciones hacia el público hasta que se apuntó con su propia varita a la garganta para practicar el encantamiento "sonorus". Carraspeó y los rezagados que aún seguían parloteando guardaron silencio.

–Bienvenidos a todos, niños y niñas, ancianos y hombres y mujeres de todas las edades. Bienvenidos los que vengáis de fuera y bien hallados os encontréis los que habéis detenido un momento vuestro trabajo en estas oficinas para asistir al, diría yo, momento en que más cálido he encontrado este vestíbulo, pues nunca tan calurosa masa arropó antes evento como el que hoy tenemos que festejar. Y doy gracias al cielo porque hoy se lea sobre mi cabeza "el fin de la Era Tenebrosa: el inicio de la luz" y no cualquier otra cosa, más desagradable y grotesca.

Dio unos segundos para que el auditorio aplaudiese, un primer aplauso que se produjo con ganas y decididamente enfático.

–Bien, bien. Gracias, muchas gracias. Pero no es a mí a quién habéis venido a escuchar, mal que me pese. –Rio en voz baja esperando que aquel comentario despertase alguna carcajada, por pobre que fuese–. Procedamos a la entrega de los premios, sí. Después el Ministerio tendrá la cortesía de agradecer vuestra visita con un delicioso ponche de calabaza.

Un recto y alto funcionario subió hasta donde estaba Fudge y le entregó un sobre. Éste se lo agradeció y en seguida el hombre bajó de nuevo quedando Fudge nuevamente solo. Lo abrió con cuidado y leyó:

–Bien. En primer lugar, el Gabinete de Sabios del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, por sus méritos durante tantos años en la Orden del Fénix, por su denodado esfuerzo en la lucha contra las Fuerzas del Mal, ha decidido unánimemente entregarle la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, a... –se tomó una pausa que se antojaba de intriga– ¡Remus Julius Lupin!

Remus, que en un principio pensó que el salir ante tanto público no lo avergonzaría, ya comenzó a sonrojarse cuando todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir a su alrededor. Helen aprovechó para darle un beso mientras él le entregaba a su hija Nathalie a los brazos de su suegra, que le sonreía complacida. Matt, asombradísimo, se soltó de la mano de su madre y aplaudió con gran entusiasmo. Mientras discurría con embarazo y con piernas de gelatina hasta el escenario de entrega de premios escuchó sobre los aplausos la voz apasionada de su suegro que vociferaba:

–Es mi yerno.

Ascendió la escalerilla hasta la altura de Fudge, que se abalanzó sobre él raudo y le estrechó la mano que el licántropo le ofrecía con una fuerza y una energía que éste no esperaba. Le susurró "enhorabuena" al oído mientras subía de nuevo el mismo hombre que antes le había entregado el sobre ahora con una figurilla plateada de Merlín, encanijado pero con una larga barba que barría la platina.

–¿Quiere decir algunas palabras? –le propuso el ministro.

El licántropo negó con la cabeza. Se limitó a levantar la estatuilla mientras miraba hacia arriba y después se dio unos golpes en el lado izquierdo del pecho mientras se retiraba a la parte de atrás para que la entrega prosiguiese.

–Él estaría orgulloso de usted –le susurró Fudge de nuevo al oído mientras se colocaba detrás de él.

Y después, apenas perceptiblemente, le guiñó un ojo.

–De acuerdo –prosiguió Fudge una vez los aplausos se hicieron menos intensos–. Continuemos. De nuevo, el Gabinete de Sabios del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña –leyó con mayor rapidez–, por sus méritos durante tantos años en la Orden del Fénix, por su denodado esfuerzo en la lucha contra las Fuerzas del Mal, ha decidido unánimemente entregarle la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, a... ¡Rubeus Hagrid!

El semigigante se aproximó lentamente mientras la gente se apartaba apresurada a su paso hasta la plataforma. Hagrid decidió no subir al escenario y Fudge, encaramándose un poco para estrecharle la mano y entregarle el galardón, también lo recompensó.

–El Gabinete de Sabios del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, por sus méritos durante tantos años en la Orden del Fénix, por su denodado esfuerzo en la lucha contra las Fuerzas del Mal, ha decidido unánimemente entregarle la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, al ¡matrimonio Weasley! Una para cada uno, claro está –aclaró.

Los Weasley, sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo con entusiasmo, se aproximaron también a por su premio.

–El Gabinete de Sabios del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, por sus méritos durante tantos años en la Orden del Fénix, por su denodado esfuerzo en la lucha contra las Fuerzas del Mal, ha decidido unánimemente entregarle la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, a... ¡Mundungus Fletcher!

En seguida aplaudió la gente, pero el estallido fue disminuyendo conforme se fue viendo que nadie iba a recoger en este caso la Orden de Merlín. Todos se miraban unos a otros encogiéndose de hombros o sonriendo con disimulo.

–¿Mundungus Fletcher? –volvió a preguntar Cornelius.

El hombre que entregaba los premios conforme llegaban subió de nuevo hasta Cornelius, le susurró algo al oído y volvió a bajar.

–Me acaban de comunicar que el señor Fletcher ha preferido no acudir y que vía lechuza nos ha pedido encarecidamente que le hagamos llegar la Orden de Merlín... como sea.

Después de Mundungus siguió llamando a otros muchos y el escenario siguió llenándose de antiguos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que sostenían sus preciados galardones con cierta melancolía, pues a ninguno parecía recompensar mucho el reconocimiento que suponían cuando el que más se lo había ganado ya no estaba allí para disfrutarlo. Y especialmente nostálgico estaba Remus, a quien la figura de Merlín se le antojaba terriblemente parecida a Dumbledore.

–Sigamos, silencio –rogó Fudge retomando el sobre–. El Gabinete de Sabios del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, por sus méritos durante este último periodo en la Orden del Fénix, por su denodado esfuerzo en la lucha contra las Fuerzas del Mal, ha decidido unánimemente entregarle la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, a... ¡Nymphadora Tonks!

La chica subió a recoger el premio con paso galante asintiendo de agradecimiento mientras discurría por los aplausos que recibía. "Gracias, gracias", iba diciendo con una franca sonrisa. Y todos los jóvenes magos que allí apostados ganaban tiempo para cualquier otro asunto o, simplemente, celebraban la caída de lord Voldemort, se quedaron maravillados de aquella chica tan hermosa, con su radiante melena oscura, con sus brillantes ojos azules como dos diamantes que alguien le hubiese pulido con esmero. Porque Tonks mantenía aún aquella apariencia, y no había querido cambiarla por ninguna otra, ni por las más extravagantes, que tanto añoraba, pues consideraba aquél un tributo a su primo desaparecido, al legado físico de una familia que había empezado a desmoronarse.

–Por último, y no por ello menos importante, el Gabinete de Sabios del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña también ha decidido entregarle, por su honrosa labor como enfermera de la Orden del Fénix y por más de una escaramuza de alto riesgo en que se ha visto envuelta, la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, a... ¡Helen Ángela Lupin!

La adivina, sonriendo abiertamente, dejó a Matt al cuidado de sus padres y discurrió, como sus compañeros, hasta la plataforma en que Fudge la esperaba. Una vez hubo recibido el premio y el ministro también la hubo felicitado a ella enérgicamente, se colocó al lado de su marido, a quien volvió a besar.

–Pero¡ay! –dijo Fudge con aspecto de pesadumbre–, qué clase de acto se podría celebrar hoy si no es por los honorables caídos, cuya inestimable entrega no puede recibir recompensa en una mera insignia de plata. Porque ellos han entregado mucho más. ¡Mucho! Hasta su propia vida. Y por ello también han de recibir la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, pero con carácter póstumo, los siguientes –rescató el sobre y leyó–: Alastor Moody, Sara Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sturgis Podmore, Mark Freeman, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance y Sirius Black. Y ya que nos encontramos galardonando la acción dentro de la Orden del Fénix de aquéllos que ya no están, el Gabinete de Sabios ha tenido a bien reconocer la labor, la entrega, el gran sacrificio que hicieron a toda la comunidad mágica un hombre y una mujer como otro par no hubo. Sí; aunque su muerte no se produjera durante mi legislación y particularmente yo haya de admitir que se les reconoce tardíamente con dicha entrega, reconocemos el esfuerzo de James y Lily Potter con la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase.

El auditorio repartido por el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia rompió en aplausos y en gritos de júbilo y en muestras de vivo ánimo.

–Sí, sí –interrumpió Fudge levantando un poco las manos para solicitar calma–. Por favor... Pero aún queda alguien más a quien entregarle la Orden de Merlín con carácter póstumo. –El rostro del ministro, como el de todos los numerarios de la Orden del Fénix, se entristeció–. Cuántas cosas ha hecho que no pueden recibir un nombre. El mejor mago de todos los tiempos, incluso he oído que lo nombraban. Creo que se quedaban cortos. Albus Dumbledore se enfrentó a Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis... –Fudge se armó de valor y dijo–: lo... lord Voldemort –la gente no se estremeció ni hizo ningún tipo de mueca; asintieron–... y sucumbió. –Remus enterró su mentón, afligido, en el esternón–. Pero demostró gran coraje y la misma fuerza que siempre lo caracterizaba; y murió honrosamente. Por todo ello, este Ministerio, a pesar de haberle concedido ya con anterioridad una Orden de Merlín por méritos similares, en esta ocasión también desea retribuir su prestación con la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase.

El público volvió a estallar en aplausos.

–Y, ya para acabar, entregaremos la última Orden de Merlín –exclamó Fudge con gran pomposidad.

El funcionario que entregaba los premios subió hasta el ministro con una figurilla semejante a la que los otros portaban en sus manos, sólo diferente en el resplandeciente color dorado que la recubría; pues estaba realizada toda de oro.

–Tengo aquí en mis manos –dijo Fudge cuando el hombre que le había dado el premio bajaba– la única Orden de Merlín de primera clase que el Ministerio ha resuelto entregar. –Carraspeó con sonoridad–. La última vez que la comunidad mágica estuvo en peligro fue hace algunas décadas, con un terrible hechicero denominado Grindelwald que cometió graves y atroces atentados que pusieron en peligro la integridad de muchas personas. Pero nada equiparable con esta era de terror iniciada por un hechicero sin nombre y una comandilla de mortífagos que obedecían a ojos ciegos sus órdenes. Su poder se inflaba como los globos que flotan sobre nuestras cabezas y todos comenzábamos a temer que no hubiese escapatoria posible, que se hubiese comenzado un ascenso terrible que nos condujese a un estado de cosas en que la maldad y el tenebrismo nos gobernasen. Y cuando todos temíamos que esto que acabo de describir acabaría sucediendo antes o después... algo sucedió que nos otorgó esperanza: Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. Debo reconocer que no se le ha hecho justicia, y en ello culpó al mismo Ministerio y a mí mismo, pero imagino que algún día serán capaz de perdonarnos. O el propio Harry será capaz de perdonarnos. Lo cierto es que, cuando todos pensábamos que eran patrañas los rumores que corrían acerca de que lord... lord Voldemort había regresado, Harry Potter intentó convencernos. Y cuánto esfuerzo puso en la tarea. No le importaron los castigos ni las reprobaciones ni temió a ser expulsado en ningún momento. Siempre estuvo única y exclusivamente interesado en salvarnos a nosotros, sea cual fuese el precio a arriesgar. Pues acabo de conocer que, desde el momento de su nacimiento, muchos sabían, incluido el Señor Oscuro, ya caído, que Harry era su único rival, su mayor enemigo, pues era el único capaz de matarlo. ¡Y lo ha conseguido!

Concedió un espacio de tiempo para que se extendiesen los aplausos.

–Harry conoció el contenido de una profecía hace unos años y, desde entonces, comenzó a prepararse física y psicológicamente mientras nosotros, insistentemente, le pusimos todas las trabas habidas y por haber para interrumpir su tarea. Personalmente le he pedido perdón, pero no me avergüenza hacerlo públicamente. Y hace siete días, como todos sabemos, la Orden Tenebrosa recibió el contundente embiste de la Orden del Fénix y muchos sucumbieron, pero lo más importante es que el Enemigo Tenebroso también. Mas nadie conoce cómo tuvo lugar su caída. Y Harry me ha dado permiso para contar cómo tuvo lugar la caída de la Orden Tenebrosa. ¡Conque atentos!

A continuación pasó a relatar los acontecimientos memorables que formaban ya parte de la historia de su mundo de aquella noche mítica, una historia que el público atendió expectante y que luego pasaría de generación en generación de ancianos a niños hasta que, transcurridos los años, Harry Potter se convirtiera en una leyenda; y su historia, en mito.

–Por todo ello, y sin más preámbulos –exclamó Fudge–, me siento más que satisfecho de poderle entregar la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, a ¡Harry James Potter!

La gente, entre aplausos emocionados, se removía inquieta esperando ver aparecer de un momento a otro a Harry. De pronto lo hizo por la zona de los ascensores, custodiado por un par de aurores del Ministerio que permitían que su paso a través de la turba de magos y brujas fuese más fluida. Harry, emocionado, iba estrechándoles las manos con ánimo, sonriendo. Y miraba hacia todas partes ilusionado, ya que había recuperado la vista, como si nunca antes hubiera podido ver realmente, y una mezcla de sonrisa dulce y amarga se escapaba por entre sus comisuras al contemplar a todas aquellas personas coreando su nombre e intentando atraer su atención. Al fin alcanzó el escenario desde el que se entregaban los premios, donde recogió la Orden de Merlín de manos de Fudge, a quien le estrechó la mano con animosidad.

–Da unas palabras –le pidió el ministro.

Harry enrojeció al mirar desde tan alta posición a todo el mundo. Entonces le parecieron muchos más que cuando anduvo entre ellos camino de la plataforma. Se sintió cohibido y, casi sin voz, sólo acertó a decir:

–Gracias.

Y se retiró para unirse a sus compañeros, que permanecían detrás del ministro de Magia, que también aplaudía ahora con ganas. Cuando al fin cesaron los aplausos y vítores y enfáticos gritos, Fudge retomó la palabra:

–Antes de que comience a circular el ponche y brindemos numerosas veces, quisiera anunciar... algo. El Ministerio de Magia estos últimos años no se ha comportado o no ha estado a la altura de lo que se esperaba de él, soy plenamente consciente de ello. Y, consciente como soy de que necesita brisa fresca, quiero aprovechar para hacer hoy pública mi dimisión como ministro de Magia. –En seguida se iniciaron los comentarios a media voz y los rumores entre el auditorio, pero Fudge no dio lugar a que se extendiesen. De momento prosiguió–: Y quisiera añadir algo a fin de que mañana, cuando lea El Profeta, no encuentre infundadas hipótesis sobre mi decisión. El Ministerio se ha enfrentado durante estos últimos años a la peor etapa de su vida y, en caso de haber dimitido entonces, no hubiera hecho honor a mi labor: hubiera dejado el Ministerio en un momento de debilidad que la Orden Tenebrosa hubiera podido aprovechar y, además, yo mismo me he visto en la obligación moral de hacerle frente a la adversidad, puesto que lo sencillo nunca resulta una meta. Y, aunque el Ministerio no funcionaba correctamente, por ambos motivos explicados, me sentía en la necesidad de seguir desempeñando mi cargo. Pero ahora, una vez ya todo ha vuelto al orden y a la normalidad, sería improcedente, consciente como soy de todos mis errores, no asumir el _mea culpa_ y marcharme en silencio, tal como vine. Porque no soy yo quien debe liderar en esta nueva etapa que se abre de prosperidad, ya que yo no he hecho nada para su establecimiento. Espero que con esta breve síntesis hayan comprendido mis motivos y, al juzgarme, sean siquiera algo conmiserativos. Ahora que me voy, quisiera agradecerles a muchos su ayuda, su colaboración, pero ésos ya lo saben... Los que verdaderamente han ayudado a solucionar los problemas que afectaban a todos son éstos que están aquí arriba, conmigo. Pido por ellos otro aplauso.

En esta ocasión éste fue mucho más apagado y pobre que los anteriores, pues los que habían escuchado aquel discurso estaban dominados por la duda y la extrañeza, y poco interés tenían por aplaudir.

Una voz remota, ronca, que sonaba como lejana, desde algún rincón comenzó a vociferar:

–Harry ministro. ¡Harry ministro!

Lentamente, los que estaban más cerca, después de mirarlo un momento sorprendidos, también se unieron a aquella salva de aplausos y voces rotas de entusiasmo que rápidamente, como la pólvora, se fueron extendiendo por todo el atrio. Harry, visiblemente agitado, enrojecidas sus mejillas a más no poder, temblaba de arriba abajo. Los integrantes de la Orden, más sorprendidos y confusos que ningún otro, se unieron al unísono con gran entusiasmo y batiendo enormes palmas, sobre todo Hagrid. Helen, en cambio, miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa e intriga; al menos hasta que Remus, casi con las lágrimas saltadas, le dio una palmada en la espalda y en el hombro al muchacho mientras le sonreía con agrado y éste le devolvió el gesto. Entonces la adivina, tapándose la boca con una temblorosa mano y a punto de llorar, miró a Remus con ojos de corderillo y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho con amor dejando que el licántropo la arropara en un abrazo.

–¡Harry ministro¡Harry ministro¡Harry ministro!...

Fudge, el ministro, sonriendo con complacencia y batiendo palmas con ánimo, deleitado, sacó a Harry de entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre quienes se escabullía, para que hablase o saludase o hiciese lo que quisiese. Aquéllos entre los que quería pasar desapercibido lo empujaron para que diese la cara, sobre todo la señora Weasley, que lloraba emocionada.

Harry, al lado del ministro, al que miraba de reojo, saludó con una mano trémula a sus aclamadores y éstos estallaron en renovados aplausos y más chillidos extasiados. Fudge, en cambio, levantó las manos con gesto severo para solicitar que guardasen silencio.

–Va a hablar. Silencio, por favor –dijo.

–Bueno, yo... Esto... yo... Yo estoy muy agradecido, en serio, pero... Bueno... –Se le escapó una sonrisita–. Yo no quiero ser ministro. Al menos hoy no. Me gustaría matricularme en la Academia de Aurores y ser un auror. Un auror de verdad.

–¿Estás seguro, Harry? –inquirió Fudge–. Seguidores no te faltan; estimo que saldrías escogido. Si no me crees, mira cómo te animan.

Y el auditorio reavivó sus muestras de entusiasmo, pero ni por ésas Harry cambió de parecer, que volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–Yo realmente estoy emocionado... y les doy las gracias. Pero ése no es mi sitio. En cambio –sonrió volviéndose a medias–, hay alguien a quien yo propondría. Alguien a quien yo votaría ciegamente. Porque es el mejor.

–¿De quién se trata, Harry? –le preguntó Fudge.

Harry se giró completamente y Helen no pudo reprimir esta vez las lágrimas cuando comprobó hacia donde apuntaban sus verdes ojos, verdes como la esperanza.

–A Remus Lupin, sin duda –exclamó Harry asintiendo enérgicamente.

El auditorio quedó en suspenso, Fudge confuso, Helen derramando nuevas lágrimas mientras reía de la emoción, los integrandes de la Orden paralizados y Remus, a todo esto, peor que ninguno; sólo una voz se escuchó entre tanto:

–¡Ése es mi yerno! –vociferó el señor Nicked desde abajo levantando los brazos.

–¿Lupin? –inquirió Fudge sin poder reprimir una sonrisa–. Muy bien, muchacho.

Y el exministro le revolvió a Harry el cabello con simplicidad.

–Pero... ¡ése es un hombre lobo! –gritó un espontáneo que sabía de su condición licántropa porque era padre de una chica a la que Remus había dado clase en Hogwarts.

Remus no despegó la vista del suelo mientras que Helen, al contrario, buscó un rato con la mirada al que había dicho eso con un rostro y una expresión asesinos. Los señores Nicked y Ángela y Sorensen, también presentes, se mostraron muy ofendidos con el comentario. Pero fue únicamente Harry quien salió a la defensa del licántropo.

–¡Sí, lo es! –exclamó–. Y yo soy un sangre mestiza. Y uno de mis mejores amigos es un semigigante. –Hagrid se sonrojó–. ¡Y mi mejor amiga es lo que suelen llamar una "sangre sucia"! Pero no, amigo, usted está equivocado. Todos ellos¡los tres, son excepcionales magos y excepcionales personas. Y si me alegra que lord Voldemort haya desaparecido para siempre, en cambio me entristece que sus ideales sobrevivan en personas como usted. Puesto que Lupin, junto con Sirius Black –algunos en seguida parlotearon algo con los que tenían próximos a ellos, pues seguramente nunca habían oído de boca del mismo Harry el reconocimiento de que el fugitivo Black había sido amigo suyo cuando todos lo creían culpable de su desgracia– es lo más parecido a un padre de lo que nunca he podido tener. Y yo lo he visto hacer cosas grandiosas, a pesar de que es un licántropo. ¡Sí, créame o no. Él –lo señaló con el brazo extendido– me salvó cuando estuve a punto de morir. Él es el mejor hombre que yo he conocido jamás.

–¡Harry, Harry! –lo tranquilizó Fudge–. Calma. Buen discurso. Pero estás equivocado. –Harry lo miró como si tuviera el impulso de querer abofetearlo–. Remus Lupin no es el mejor hombre que tú hayas conocido nunca; ¡es uno de los mejores hombre que muchos de nosotros hayamos conocido antes! Y cuanto este muchacho ha dicho ahora mismo –refirió dirigiéndose a la masa expectante–, yo mismo lo ratifico. Pues también a mí mismo me protegió durante un tiempo, y sé de lo que es capaz. Ahora mismo yo le hubiera ofrecido que me sucediese a Albus Dumbledore, pero éste no está; se lo ruego entonces a aquél que para Dumbledore era como un hijo y al que le enseñó todo lo que es preciso saber. Y no importa que no tenga ni una pizca de conocimientos sobre la dirección de este Ministerio, que yo lo ayudaré. Pues Harry ha hablado con gran madurez, con absoluta razón: lord... lord Voldemort ha caído; derroquemos también sus ideales. Démosle una oportunidad. ¿Igualdad queremos?

–¡Remus ministro! –comenzó a gritar Ángela, a quien en seguida se le unió Sorensen y después los señores Nicked y los hijos del licántropo, hasta que todo el mundo coreó su nombre mientras le aplaudía.

Remus dejó de abrazar a Helen, que lloraba todavía de emoción, para avanzar hasta Harry y estrecharlo con cariño mientras éste le daba unas palmadas en la espalda y en el hombro de idéntica forma a como el licántropo antes se las hubiera dado a él.

–¿Qué puedo decir? –preguntó Remus cuando se encontró frente a frente con Fudge.

–Mejor no digas nada –le rogó–. Te conozco, Lupin, y acabarías diciendo algo parecido a Harry, que no te mereces esta oportunidad y demás tonterías. Permíteme ser el primero en felicitarte.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió el licántropo.

Fudge le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al auditorio seguidamente:

–Tengo la satisfacción de presentarles al primer candidato a ministro de Magia. –La gente volvió a aplaudir y el señor Nicked, elevando su voz por encima de todos, gritó de nuevo: "¡Es mi yerno!"–. No me importa, Lupin, que me diga que no se quiere presentar; añadir su candidatura corre de mi cuenta. Se oponga o no, yo echaré su nombre en la urna.

–¿Por qué hace esto? –le inquirió Remus con una vaga sonrisa y húmeda la mirada.

–¿Por qué? –repitió–. ¡Oh, hombre! –exclamó para evadir la respuesta, pero, como viera que el licántropo insistía, acabó respondiendo en un susurro–: Porque le debía una disculpa, Remus. A usted y a Dumbledore sobre todo. Me daba vergüenza admitirlo, eso es todo. Pero creo que así, Dumbledore, esté donde esté, me habrá perdonado. ¿Usted cree?

–No me cabe la menor duda –susurró, como si con la emoción se hubiese quedado sin aire–. ¿Me permite que lo abrace?

–¿Es indispensable? –bromeó.

Pero fue este mismo quien le echó los brazos por lo alto y quien le golpeó la espalda con más intensidad. Algunas cámaras fotográficas captaron aquel entrañable momento y fue portada al día siguiente en el diario El Profeta, la mejor publicidad que Remus podía recibir en aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo, el licántropo seguía sin creérselo cuando llegó a casa. Extasiado aún por la noticia y por los acontecimientos recientes, Helen y él prepararon un piscolabis en su casa para celebrarlo con los señores Nicked, Ángela y Sorensen, Harry y algunos miembros de la Orden que se quedaron. Pero fue al marchase todos estos cuando Remus se sinceró con su esposa:

–Ha sido todo tan increíble. Como una especie de sueño. ¡Temo que pueda despertar! –Sonrió–. Pero hay que ser realistas: soy candidato a ministro, pero no saldré escogido. Ni me importa. El reconocimiento de hoy compensa cualquier fracaso.

–Remus, no deberías pensar así –le recriminó Helen sin apenas prestarle atención.

–¿Cómo no? –le inquirió–. Ya te he dicho que no me importa, pero habrá muchos otros como el tipo ese que piensen "oh, es un hombre lobo". Mañana se hará eco El Profeta de ese aspecto oscuro de mi vida y se enterará todo el mundo. Sabes lo sensacionalistas que son esos periodistas. No me darán tregua. Pero no me importa. Estoy satisfecho aunque no salga elegido; ni que me lo hubiera propuesto.

–¡Remus! –exclamó Helen precipitadamente–. Mira, tú tienes posibilidades. Muchas posibilidades, diría yo.

Remus la miró confuso.

–¿Qué sabes tú? –le preguntó seguidamente.

Helen automáticamente evitó mirarlo, pero, tras mucho insistirle el licántropo, ella lo miró y en sus ojos guardaba un brillo tan intenso y una sonrisa tan radiante se abrió en sus labios que su gesto encandiló a Remus.

–Hoy no he tenido ninguna premonición, si es lo que quieres saber. Pero hace muchos años sí. Perdóname por habértelo ocultado todo este tiempo, pero... Pero ¡ya es suficiente con que a una persona de esta familia no le sorprendan demasiado las cosas cuando suceden al fin para que también a ti te hubiese estropeado la sorpresa!

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–¿Recuerdas el día que tuviste un encuentro con otros licántropos en el Ministerio en la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para Hombres Lobo? –Remus asintió lentamente–. Cuando volviste te dije que había tenido una visión. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Pero no te quise decir de qué se trataba. Remus... Vi esto. Lo vi. Yo ya lo sabía. Serás el mejor ministro que jamás haya dado este país, ya lo verás.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio –comentó Remus en voz queda, tembloroso.

–El día de la elección ya te darás cuenta por ti mismo, Remus, cariño.

El licántropo se dejó caer sobre el sofá con la mirada perdida y las manos cruzadas puesto que, de tan nervioso, no dejaban de juguetear intranquilas. Helen se sentó a su lado y le echó un brazo por encima del cuello, lo que supuso el detonante para que el hombre estallase en llanto.

–¿Qué te pasa, por qué lloras?

–Porque... ¡Porque es el día más feliz de mi vida y ya no están todos con los que quisiera celebrarlo! James y Lily, Frank y Alice... Sirius... Mi madre... Especialmente ella. Y Dumbledore... Me gustaría que él estuviese hoy aquí. Me gustaría celebrarlo con él. Se alegraría mucho.

–Él ya lo sabía, no sé cómo pero lo sabía, Remus. Y ya se alegró. Siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de ti. Hoy, desde el cielo, te estará mirando y estará esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Sécate esas lágrimas y correspóndele.

Sus palabras lo animaron de forma que consiguieron despegarle un tímido esbozo de sonrisa.

–Y ahora vayamos a celebrarlo tú y yo. Solos tú y yo. Los demás nos tomarían por locos si les dijésemos antes de la elección que ya sabemos quién será el ministro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lentamente, ayudado por una comprensiva y dulce Helen, Remus comenzó a darse cuenta de sus posibilidades, de la realidad abismal del nuevo periodo que se abría tan bruscamente ante él como el explorador que va abriendo con una daga su camino por entre altas plantas en una región desconocida. Con miradas cómplices durante el desayuno se daban cada mañana los buenos días, unos buenos días que, mañana tras mañana, los llevaban sin pausa al día tan ansiado y misterioso en el que Remus aún desconfiaba, a pesar de la total confianza que Helen depositaba en su visión. Sin embargo, algún cambio se había operado en el licántropo, que comenzó a desechar sus viejos atavíos, los cuales intercambió por nuevas túnicas de lino, de fino algodón, ropa cómoda, elegante, que le daban el aire de un refinado aristócrata. E incluso su paso se hizo más galante y su figura más esbelta y erguida, como una perfecta estatua griega. Y en su rostro ya no quedaban ni pizca del rechazo o la íntima melancolía que cubría sus ojos con un velo de sombras y ojera, sino un brillo que lo hacía sonreír a cada instante. Hasta se había dejado perilla y bigote, lo que le daba, según Ángela y Tonks habían coincidido, un aire mucho más atractivo; y es que la tía de Helen no dejaba de repetirlo; siempre iba pregonándolo por doquier: «¡Que ya lo dije yo! El nuevo ministro tenía que estar como el café: dulce, caliente y que quitase el sueño. Es que una tiene antecedentes de adivinas en la familia y algo le tiene que haber tocado a ella en el reparto genético. ¿O no?» Pero, sin duda, la que más satisfecha estaba con el cambio era Helen, quien acariciaba cada día, en el momento justo en que se despertaba, el mentón barbudo de su marido que le había conferido un seductor aire de juventud que sus canas, cada día más reclamadas, habían apagado.

Pero la sorpresa de Ángela o de Helen no eran las únicas. El licántropo recibía a diario montañas de correo que los habían obligado a instalar un abrevadero para las lechuzas en el alféizar de la ventana; hecho que, si por una parte resultaba positivo y gratificante, no dejaba de sorprender a los vecinos, muggles, que veían cómo a cada minuto que alzasen la vista la casa estaba anegada en el vuelo de aves que a la distancia se le antojaban rapaces, conque creían que la mansión de los Lupin estaba gafada. Cartas de viejos amigos, compañeros, conocidos, personas con las que sólo había mediado unas palabras o que acaso sólo conocía de vista; ¡todos le prometían su voto! Y lo animaban a construir un nuevo país. Fue Matt, que en su regocijo de preadolescente ayudaba a su padre a reducir la cargante tarea de abrir los sobres y desplegar los pergaminos, quien encontró la carta de enhorabuena que la auror Joanne Distte le había enviado deseándole suerte. Remus, por evitar cualquier malentendido posterior, corrió a mostrársela a Helen, quien sonrió con tirantez. Pero no fue la única, el conductor del autobús noctámbulo, Ernie, Ollivander..., todos le deseaban sus mejores palabras. Aunque la que más le sorprendió fue la de Ann Thorny, la secretaria del despacho del ministro, que decía solamente: «Te estoy esperando impaciente». El señor Nicked parecía asombradísimo del fulgurante éxito de su yerno, del que cada día demostraba sentirse más orgulloso y al que preguntaba insistentemente cualquier duda que se le ocurriese acerca del gobierno de la comunidad mágica. Remus, paciente, como acostumbraba a comportarse con su suegro, le respondía lo mejor que podía, a pesar de que sus persistentes cuestiones lo ponían nervioso al poner de manifiesto su poca experiencia en el cargo que Helen le había asegurado que desempeñaría, un secreto que ambos mantenían y que hacía que todos siguiesen esperando el día de la elección con incertidumbre y nerviosismo.

Pero, por desgracia, no todo eran buenas noticias, pues también bajo el vuelo raso de las lechuzas llegaban a menudo sujetas misivas que contenían peligrosas maldiciones que Remus evitaba con difíciles artificios adquiridos en la Academia de Aurores o vociferadores que le gritaban a Remus que era un maldito licántropo y que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora que todavía estaba a tiempo era retirar su candidatura y meterse en el podrido agujero del que nació. Nathalie, siempre que estallaba una de estas cartas de sobre rojo, se ponía a llorar sin consuelo en los brazos de su madre, como si supiese, pese a su escasísima edad, la afrenta que dirigían contra su amado padre. Pero Remus aceptaba aquellas cartas con resignación, diciendo siempre que, sin duda alguna, no había habido un solo ministro en el mundo que no hubiera tenido detractores.

Sin embargo, había algo más profundo que sí lo preocupaba realmente desde el día en que lord Voldemort desapareció, algo de lo que no había hablado ni siquiera con Helen y que causaba que aquellos días no fuesen tan felices como Remus realmente hubiera deseado. Ya que, en sueños, una vez su cabeza reposaba sobre la almohada y su conciencia se perdía bajo unos párpados cansados, unas voces huecas, como oxidadas por el tiempo y la podredumbre, se levantaban fantasmagóricas desde los pies de su cama y lo asaltaban en su descanso. «Resucítanos, Remus. ¡Resucítanos! En tu mano está el poder. ¡Hazlo!» «La llave, encuentra la llave», exclamaba otra voz igualmente monótona, producida como con eco; «la llave que abre la puerta al poder que se te ha dado y duerme en este sótano.» «Despiértanos, Remus, despiértanos...» «¡Malditos todos nosotros!», aclamaba ahora la voz de una mujer; «¡malditos!... Perdidos en la inmensidad de lo eterno y efímero a la vez, en ti vivimos. Pero sin ti¡malditos!» «La llave... la llave que siempre ha estado en nuestro haber...» «...nos despertará, sí, y así nuestra memoria sepultada fluirá en ti siempre que la portes. ¡Levántate y ve a por ella! Yo te guiaré...» «¡Silencio!», clamó una voz que superaba a todas en gravedad y potestad, de una fuerza tal que hasta el sigilo del viento se detuvo y los animales hubieron de guardar silencio. Y los murmullos de los espíritus venidos de lo que no tiene nombre cesaron, porque aquella voz resonaba por encima de todo envolviéndolo todo y cubriéndolo con un timbre que a Remus, mientras se agitaba sudoroso en el lecho, inconscientemente creía recordarle a alguien: «Yo mismo lo guiaré hasta la llave, ya os lo dije. Pero no hoy; pero no ahora. Conque... ¡retiraos!»

Y aquella noche, la última vez que sintió las voces, éstas fueron tan intensas que Helen, subiéndose sobre él, lo despertó bruscamente zarandeándolo. Finalmente, todo cubierto de sudor, Remus se incorporó de un salto con el vello de todo su cuerpo erizado y una sensación de escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda de hito a hito. Y, mientras su mente regresaba de las profundidades de lo onírico, cuando no había hecho más que despertar, en el momento en que bruscamente se incorporó, gritó desgañitadamente:

–¡Dumbledore!

–Era una pesadilla, Remus, cielo. Trata de tranquilizarte –lo consoló Helen mientras le secaba el sudor con un paño que había tomado de su mesita de noche.

–No –dijo entre titubeos–. No... Ha sido muy real. ¡Vienen a por mí!

–¿Quiénes? –inquirió.

–Las voces. ¡Las voces vienen a por mí! Están malditas... Helen, están malditas. Quieren hacerme daño. Helen, por favor, tienes que protegerme. –Se refugió en sus frágiles brazos que apenas podían cubrirlo mientras él se encogía a su lado como un niño pequeño–. No me dejes. No me dejes solo. Protégeme de ellos. ¿Lo harás?

Pero Helen no le respondió. Le acarició su cabello ribeteado de gris hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. En ese instante, de nuevo se escuchó una voz que Helen, que trataba de apartarlo sin despertarlo para volver a conciliar el sueño, no percibió; una voz que susurró al oído del licántropo con melosidad, una voz rota, la primera que había escuchado aquella noche: «No te preocupes, hijo, no temas. Pero también yo he de velar por mí mismo... Y no deseo que la llave que a mis padres y a mis hijos perteneció permanezca ahora en un cajón olvidado mientras lentamente se pudre como también nosotros nos pudrimos. Pero nuestro poder sigue intacto, y lo sabes...»

Como aquellas extrañas psicofonías no volvieran a producirse y Helen comprobara que las pesadillas de su marido cesaron, la tensión que el matrimonio había ido acumulando de noche en silencio entre alegría y festejos de día, se disipó.

Tanto a Remus como a Helen les sorprendió la pronta noticia de que Harry quería independizarse. Tan pronto como se hubo matriculado en la Academia de Aurores les comunicó a su madrina y a Remus que, aunque sentía dejarlos, él necesitaba vivir solo por una temporada, y esgrimió argumentos aplastantes como que en su casa no había sitio para todos, más cuando estaban esperando un nuevo bebé, y que él disponía aún de suficiente oro mágico en Gringotts como para comprarse una y que, incluso, deseaba pasar una temporada solo después de tantos años con los Dursley. El licántropo y la adivina le dijeron que lo añorarían, pero también que lo estarían visitando muy a menudo a pesar de que los pudiera tildar de entrometidos o cargantes; pero, sobre todo, le insistieron en que lo ayudarían a encontrar la casa idónea. Y el proceso comenzó cuando llamaron a la inmobiliaria "Chimeneas Felices en Hogares Radiantes" para solicitar una cita a fin de hacer una ruta por las casas mágicas en venta. Aquello despertó un sinfín de recuerdos en la pareja que Harry hubo de escuchar con aparente agrado: la casa que se les derrumbó encima cuando la visitaron, la de la ciénaga, las primeras impresiones del sótano, la visión de los niños que aún preocupaban a Helen, el _boggart_... Remus se rio especialmente al recordar que por entonces el _boggart_ de Sorensen se convertía en un armario del que salía él mismo, ya que lo que más temía en aquel momento era revelar su homosexualidad hasta que en una borrachera hizo lo que cuerdo siempre hubiera tomado por imposible.

–¿En qué se convertirá ahora el _boggart_ de Soren? –se inquirió en voz alta.

Ninguna de las casas que visitaban parecía agradar a Harry a pesar de que gozaban de la aprobación de Remus y Helen. Siempre había algo que lo motivaba a rechazarla; a veces nimios detalles que dejaban a la pareja perplejos. Helen lo justificaba diciendo que, en el fondo, Harry no quería dejarlos, que acabaría quedándose a vivir con ellos. Pero estaba equivocada: Harry Potter encontró la casa idónea para él donde menos cabía esperar: en el valle de Godric. A escasa distancia del solar de la casa de sus padres, desértico, del que sólo malas plantas habían brotado, a excepción de dos matas rebosantes de abiertas flores que rememoraban a través del paso de los tiempos dónde los cuerpos de James y Lily habían caído, se erigía una casita recogida, de aspecto hogareño y muy tranquila, la que Helen asoció prontamente con la que había visualizado en su predicción. La pareja intentó convencerlo, no obstante, de que no la adquiriese, que le traería malos recuerdos, pero Harry no opinaba igual; su pesadilla comenzó cuando hubo de abandonar aquel valle; ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad de nuevo, como si se hubiese cumplido un ciclo, era de la opinión de que sus pasos lo devolvían al valle en que habitaron sus padres. Y Remus y Helen no se opusieron.

Finalmente, dos semanas antes del día en que los votos se repartirían en la urna, a fin de arañar los resultados, contradecir a las encuestas y conseguir el favor de los magos indecisos, los candidatos protagonizaron una ruta incansable por cafeterías, la taberna, la biblioteca, el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, desde donde lanzaban con gran precisión sus cuidados discursos en los que casi siempre la palabrería iba acompañada de rotunda mímica y expresiones de acero. Remus reconocía sentir conmiseración para con Perkins, el anciano ayudante de Arthur Weasley, quien decía que, de no ganar esta convocatoria, se jubilaría por fin; sin embargo, se mostraba implacable contra Dolores Umbridge, cuyos argumentos contradecía sin esfuerzo y buena disposición y a cuyos propósitos y proyectos de leyes atacaba con entera determinación. El público aplaudía con fervor a Remus cuando sus debates se producían contra la subsecretaria del ministro; preferían la espontaneidad y la improvisación animosa del primero frente a los discursos bien elaborados de antemano pero cargados de reproche e intolerancia de la segunda. Incluso había un grupo de seguidores de Lupin que lo acompañaba de debate en debate lo mismo que el fiel fan de un cantante a éste de concierto en concierto; se trataba de los compañeros licántropos que Remus había conocido en la única sesión en que había tenido suficiente estómago para ir de entre todas las convocadas por la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para Hombres Lobo. Lo animaban, aplaudían con verdadero fervor y gritaban su nombre cuando bajaba del estrado después de haber discurrido con entereza; seguidamente, eran los que más silbaban a Umbridge, a quien interrumpían constantemente en su discurso con amonestaciones en voz alta y exabruptos por los que, casi siempre, eran invitados a salir fuera por los miembros de seguridad. El agente que se había comprometido a ayudar a Remus durante su campaña dijo que aquellos incidentes no hacían sino desprestigiarlo, pero éste no estaba de acuerdo con él: miraba a su alrededor y veía cómo la gente se indignaba en voz baja y revolvía en murmullos cuando expulsaban a los licántropos y se contentaba con disimular una sonrisa cuando, sucedido esto, Dolores, carraspeando fuertemente, trataba de reconducir hacia ella la atención.

Pero, aunque Helen se siguiese mostrando tan ferviente en lo relacionado a su visión, Remus, temiendo quizá despertar agriamente de un feliz sueño, prefirió no creérselo todo, no por el momento; no hasta el día de la elección...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana de la elección Remus, a causa del gran número de pociones y tés casi hipnotizadores que había ingerido el día anterior para poder dormir tranquilo a petición de Helen, se hizo el dormido para no preocupar a su esposa, porque lo cierto era que no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche a pesar de los satisfactorios efectos que le había prometido. Se levantó con el cabello greñoso y taciturno. Introdujo los pies en sus pantuflas, acción que le llevó unos minutos, y se levantó pesadamente de la cama bostezando sin descanso de camino al cuarto de baño, donde se lavó tantas veces la cara que perdió hasta la cuenta. El espejo le devolvió una imagen de sí mismo adormecida y despeinada, con los ojos enrojecidos y apariencia de diez años más viejo. Se vio bostezando en el reflejo y se sorprendió de lo poco preocupado que parecía.

Bajó a desayunar y se dejó dar un beso por un Matt especialmente cariñoso y una Nathalie juguetona y carismática. Tonks lo recibió con un cálido buenos días después de un fingido aplauso que había protagonizado al verlo entrar y en el que habían colaborado sus dos hijos, a los que había inducido al juego.

–Cariño, tienes unos pelos... –comentó Helen observándolo de reojo.

Remus, asintiendo con desgana, cogió una tostada quemada del plato, se la llevó a la boca, donde la dejó suspensa en un suave mordisco, y se sentó a la mesa. Nathalie se rio batiendo palmas; la expresión de su padre la divertía.

–¡Vamos, vamos, date prisa, señor Lupin! –exclamó la adivina–. Tendremos que ir a votar temprano. Los periodistas estarán esperando ver cuál será el primer candidato en llegar. Tonks¿te importa encargarte de que los niños se vistan? –La chica se levantó asintiendo–. A Matt le buscas cualquier cosa elegante que encuentres en su armario, lo dejo a tu elección. La ropita de Nathalie está ya encima de su baúl.

Matt, sonrojado, se dejó galantemente agarrar la mano por Tonks, que se los llevó a ambos hablándoles de los juegos que inventarían por la tarde.

–Y ahora tú, Remus, ya te puedes estar dando prisa, que eres tú quien ha de ir inmaculado, no tus hijos. Date prisa. ¡Ah! Hoy debes ponerte esto. Si lo compré fue precisamente para un día como este. ¿Qué digo¡Para el día de hoy! Oh, Remus, toma. –Le entregó el reloj de bolsillo que años atrás le había regalado por el aniversario del día en que comenzaron a salir y que el licántropo mantenía con mucho amor guardado porque decía que no consonaba con el estilo de ropa que solía vestir–. Ahora eres un hombre elegante. Sólo te falta esto.

Al llegar al atrio del Ministerio de Magia, a la familia del licántropo lo sorprendió una tormenta de flases y luces de cámaras fotográficas tan intensa y de improviso que no dejaban de parpadear. Nathalie, incluso, se llegó asustar y, al día siguiente, salía en todas las portadas berreando, hecho del que Matt se reía constantemente. Todos cogidos de la mano, sonriendo con dulzura, saludando, se acercaron a la urna e introdujeron su voto.

–¿Y yo por qué no puedo votar? –preguntó Matt cruzándose de brazos.

–Porque tú eres pequeño, mi niño –le respondió su madre con afecto–. Cuando seas mayor, podrás.

–Todos me decís eso. ¡Cuando sea mayor, cuando sea mayor, cuando sea mayor...! Yo ya soy mayor.

Helen se sonrió. Cabeceando, le pidió que no montase mucha guerra, que era el día especial de papá y todo tenía que salir a pedir de boca.

–¡Señor Lupin! –exclamó un periodista que se aproximaba corriendo–. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Me llamo Mike Loyal, de Corazón de bruja. Nuestras lectoras quieren saber qué expectativas tiene usted del día de hoy.

–Bueno, esto... No lo sé, realmente. –El licántropo lanzó una mirada de auxilio a su mujer, que, un poco apartada, le sonrió con complacencia–. Realmente no sé qué tendría que esperar del día de hoy. Quiero decir, estoy propuesto como ministro, sí, claro, pero... Bueno, es extraño. Yo no lo esperaba. ¡No, realmente no espero nada. Que Rowling provea.

–Exacto, que Rowling provea. Pero que provea bien querrás decir¿no, Lupin? –El licántropo se giró y descubrió a Fudge sonriéndole. Al llegar hasta él le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le repitió unos golpecitos de ánimo varias veces–. ¿Nervioso?

–¿Acaso es posible no estarlo?

Fudge rio con sonoridad.

–Señor Fudge –inquirió el periodista entrometiéndose–. ¿Le importaría que le hiciese algunas preguntas?

–En este momento sí, joven. Tengo un asunto del que conversar con mi joven candidato. Lupin¿le importaría a tu familia esperarte en la cafetería? Regresarás en seguida. –Se volvió hacia Helen y afablemente le dijo–: Cargue lo que pida a mi cuenta. Dense por invitados.

–Gracias, Fudge... –masculló Remus.

–¡Oh, no hay de qué, jovenzuelo. Ahora, si no te importa, bajemos hasta mi despacho; allí estaremos más tranquilos para conversar. Esto parece una colmena de periodistas. ¡Qué fastidiosos me resultan! Acompáñame, por favor.

Remus se despidió rápidamente de Helen, de sus hijos, de Tonks y de Harry, a quien también habían traído con ellos para que ejerciese su derecho al voto. Después siguió con extrañeza a un desacostumbradamente rápido Fudge, que, candorosamente, lo invitó a pasar primero al ascensor. Corrió las rejas y pulsó el botón sobre el monitor. Remus no habló durante el trayecto porque Fudge se había puesto a silbar mientras se balanceaba con los talones de delante hacia atrás. Al detenerse, pasó adelante y condujo a Remus a lo largo de un anchísimo y extenso corredor en el que, al final, se encontraba su despacho.

Abrió la puerta y Ann Thorny, la secretaria del ministro, al ver a Remus entrar detrás de Fudge exclamó:

–¡Lupin!...

Pero Cornelius, al pasar delante de su escritorio, casi sin mirarla, le dijo:

–Ahora no, Thorny.

Y la chica se sentó algo azorada y seria. Remus, sin que Fudge lo viera, como si temiese que a él también lo pudiera reñir, la saludó con la mano en un gesto simpático e inocente cuando fue a cerrar la puerta que comunicaba el despacho de la secretaria con el del ministro. Este último era más amplio que el que le precedía, con las paredes inmaculadas de blanco a excepción de la de detrás del alto sillón acolchado del ministro, cuyo muro ocupaba enteramente un colorido lienzo que representaba una catarata tan conseguida que parecía que tan solamente metiéndose una mano podría conseguir uno mojársela. Del techo pendía una increíble lámpara de araña que destelló a su paso. Una multitud de cuadros con anteriores ministros cuchicheaban entre sí a partir de haber visto a Remus entrar, quien, a su vez, también a ellos los miraba con asombro y curiosidad. El suelo entero estaba recubierto por una roja alfombra de bordes deshilachados a la usanza árabe. Encima de la puerta, sin llegar a rozarla al abrirla, pendía una pequeñilla campanilla que Remus se quedó contemplando con curiosidad; Cornelius, al verlo, explicó:

–Es por seguridad. Ojalá no escuches nunca su tintineo.

Fudge llegó hasta el enorme escritorio que tenía bastante desordenado y se sentó en el asiento del ministro.

–Por última vez... –dijo al hacerlo–. Pero siéntate, amigo, siéntate.

–¿Para qué quería que hablásemos? –inquirió Remus.

Fudge rio estruendosamente al escuchar su pregunta.

–Vaya. Constato que no te gusta andarte por las ramas. Quería charlar, eso es todo. Si no te molesta, claro... Y, claro está, también quería aprovechar la ocasión para preguntarte si tienes alguna duda. Aunque, bueno, por eso no debes preocuparte. Thorny te ayudará estupendamente; es buena chica, aunque percibo que algo impulsiva, pero veo que ya se conocen. Umbridge también; asumirá deportivamente la derrota. Y yo ya te dije que estaría a tu disposición de nueve a diez horas todas las mañanas en las reuniones del Gabinete de Sabios. Me pidieron que ocupase el sitio que Albus Dumbledore dejó; al parecer este Ministerio no quiere librarse fácilmente de mí.

–¿Por qué da por sentado que voy a salir elegido yo?

–¡Oh, vamos, Lupin¿Acaso no lees la prensa, las encuestas, nada? Además, perdona que te diga, pero yo he apoyado tu candidatura y espero que eso sirva de algo.

–Discúlpeme si es indiscreción, pero a mí también me sorprendió. Cualquiera habría asegurado que usted apoyaría a Dolores.

–¿A Dolores? No, no, no... No. Ella también lo esperaba, la verdad, pero se le pasará el enojo. No, Remus, ya te dije mis motivos por los que tú eras mi candidato favorito.

–Perdone si vuelvo a extralimitarme, pero me siguen pareciendo insuficientes.

–¡Oh, chico! Siempre igual... ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

–No es que me esté mintiendo. Es...

–Es... ¡nada! Bueno, sí. Si yo me fui fue para acabar con la... corrupción que mi legislatura estaba generando. Sí, no pongas esa cara. Vol... Voldemort era malvado; ¿acaso no sabía de sus fechorías? Pues igual los políticos. Sabemos cuando somos corruptos, pero fingimos que no lo somos con palabras bonitas. Y Umbridge es tan ambiciosa como yo, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Es el claro prototipo de los slytherins, entre los cuales formó parte en su día. Y un gryffindor como tú y un hufflepuff como yo siempre hemos estado en contra de los serpientes. ¿Cómo iba a querer que se produjese algo peor a lo que yo había organizado cuando ése era principalmente el motivo por el que me iba? Te pondré un claro ejemplo para que lo comprendas. ¿Quién es mejor merecedor de una medalla: el que desconoce que va a ser su poseedor o el que lucha día tras día por ella? Vamos, responde.

–No sé... ¿El que lucha por ella?

–No, Lupin. El que lucha por ella día tras día, una vez la consigue le parece galardón insuficiente y debe cubrir su avaricia con más y más y más. Ya no hay forma de detenerlo. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con la medalla que ésta le produce unos ingentes delirios de grandeza. Pero, por el contrario, aquél que la recibe por sorpresa, como tú, no se cree merecedor de ella, como tú, e intenta por todos los medios que esta prueba le pase de soslayo, puesto que no quiere quedar mal... ¡No se cree a la altura del prestigio que comporta! Y, en lugar de dejarse dominar por sus encantos, se pone a trabajar esforzadamente a fin de hacerse verdaderamente merecedor del premio. ¿No lo ves, Lupin¿Eh? –El licántropo asintió aunque en realidad no compartiera su razonamiento–. Necesitaba alguien que no repitiera los errores del pasado. ¡Mis errores, Remus! Los puedo reconocer, Lupin. Por esa misma razón intenté disculparme contigo. Y ahora ¿qué, te sientes merecedor de tu medalla?

–Sinceramente... No.

–Ya harás méritos para lograrla. ¿Te importa esperarme aquí? Voy a avisar a tu familia, si no te importa... He pensado que quizá os guste recibir los resultados aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

Remus respondió apresuradamente que bien y Fudge salió. En el intervalo en que éste regresó con su familia, el licántropo contempló todo a su alrededor con una mezcla de excitación y asombro. Si Helen estaba en lo cierto, pronto él mismo ocuparía aquel alto sillón y gobernaría aquella pila de papeles y pasaría los últimos minutos de la jornada observando la candidez del agua cayendo por la catarata del paisaje o la forma curvilínea de la campana reluciente que nadie deseaba escuchar.

En seguida Fudge retornó con su mujer, sus hijos y Harry. Helen, al entrar, se encogió, pero sólo Remus se dio cuenta, quien corrió presto a auxiliarla. Le preguntó si había sido el bebé, si había experimentado náuseas, si se encontraba mal, pero Helen, absorbida, no respondía. Finalmente musitó:

–Aquí... Al entrar he sentido algo extraño. –Sus ojos se deslizaron sin que ella los gobernase hacia Harry–. Una confusa sensación de... dolor. Pero no me sigas preguntando, no sé qué ha sido. No sé qué ha podido ser... o qué he podido vaticinar.

–¿Vaticinar? –inquirió Fudge en voz alta.

–Helen es adivina –le respondió mientras la acompañaba hasta el asiento más próximo–. Helen, tus visiones te provocan, lo sabes. Eso no debe de ser bueno para el bebé.

Helen asentía mientras bebía de un vaso de agua que Remus acababa de conjurar.

–Remus, me he tomado la molestia de traerte una cerveza de mantequilla –mencionó Fudge tendiéndole la botella–. Pensé que quizá tuvieses la garganta seca.

–Gracias –respondió aceptándola. De nuevo se volvió hacia su mujer–¿Estás ya bien? –Ésta asintió intentando ponerse en pie, pero Remus se lo impidió–. Bueno¿qué te parece el despacho?

–¿El despacho? –repitió y lo miró con más detenimiento que antes. Sonrió–. Me parece perfecto, Remus. Es tan elegante... Tan distinguido. Se me hace extraño imaginarte aquí, pero todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. –Fudge rio con altanería, como si su mujer hubiese expresado lo que él pensaba–. Los cuadros... –susurró observándolos uno a uno–. Allí hay un hueco –exclamó señalando un espacio en medio del muro.

–Oh, sí –contestó Fudge azoradamente–. Qué observadora es usted, señora Lupin; no se le escapa una... Ahí tenía el cuadro de mi mujer pero, una vez hube dimitido, lo retiré; en caso de que Lupin saliese electo, es libre de cubrir el hueco con la pieza que se le antoje.

–Pondría un cuadro con mis tres hijos cuando nazca el próximo –sugirió.

–No –contestó Helen negando lentamente con la cabeza–. Pondrás otro. Uno que ya se ha puesto en marcha...

Remus no supo a qué se refería, pero tampoco le preguntó. La excitación que le producía el nerviosismo que caracoleaba por sus miembros como un ejército de hormigas le impedía parecer cuerdo y quedarse quieto. Deambulaba de hito a hito del despacho ministerial y, a pesar de que Fudge le exigía de vez en cuando que por amor a santa Rowling se detuviera, él se volvía a poner en pie y caminaba sin descanso, con desasosiego, sacando cada cinco minutos su reloj de bolsillo para consultar la hora. Pronto el sol se elevaría en lo más alto de sus cabezas y las urnas se cerrarían por aquel día; la decisión habría sido tomada. El futuro de los magos se habría decidido ya... Y, si en el fondo le daba igual no salir escogido, temía por otro lado que Umbridge sí lo fuera; además, en cierto modo, el vaticinio de Helen, aunque se obstinase en negarlo, le había hecho partícipe de su ilusión, lo tenía colgado de un espejismo quebrado en el tiempo en el que se veía a sí mismo reflejado como ministro aunque nada de aquello hubiera llegado a suceder todavía realmente.

Así, cuando por megafonía avisaron a las dos de la tarde que se había cerrado la urna y que se iba a proceder al recuento de votos, el aceleramiento se apropió del enloquecido corazón de Remus. Tan animado como estaba, apenas era capaz de reunir toda su concentración en escuchar a Fudge contándole cómo había sido su espera el día en que él había salido escogido ministro de Magia. Sólo percibió las palabras "paciencia, chico, paciencia", quizá porque el mismo exministro estaba siendo consciente de que el licántropo estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Conque, cuando igualmente por megafonía mágica se anunció que el candidato nombrado ministro de Magia había sido Remus Julius Lupin con un total del sesenta y seis por ciento del conjunto total de votos, todos se preguntaron cómo el licántropo consiguió sobrevivir; Matt se abalanzó sobre él como un bólido y Nathalie, que había sentido la alegría experimentada por su madre, festejó la elección de su padre con risas estridentes y palmas constantes. Harry, en cambio, se aproximó más cauteloso y lo felicitó con menos fastuosidad; sin embargo, Remus a él lo abrazó con máxima sinceridad, pues por él había pasado de ser el último olvidado de aquel país a cubrir un puesto que en su vida nadie, sino una adivina, hubiera previsto.

–Remus, deberíamos subir arriba –opinó Fudge después de haberle dado la enhorabuena–. Los fotógrafos y los periodistas estarán aguardando con nerviosismo tu llegada y en estos momentos no me cabe duda de que se estarán preguntando dónde te encuentras. Esta tarde tienes mucho que celebrar. Mañana empieza el trabajo...

El licántropo sonrió y todos juntos salieron de aquel despacho que tan habitual iba pronto a ser en la vida del licántropo, tanto como la gentil secretaria que apenas pudo felicitarlo intimidada de nuevo por Fudge o los pasillos atestados de gente que lo aplaudían o trataban de estrecharle la mano para congratularlo. Agasajado, creyendo que no podría haber nada más que lo sorprendiese sobremanera, al apearse del ascensor una tempestad de luces y un huracán de preguntas le sobrevino. Los fotógrafos se golpeaban a fin de obtener la mejor toma para sus periódicos mientras los periodistas gritaban reclamando su atención al tiempo que alzaban los brazos. Fudge señaló a uno y, como obra de encanto, el resto se calló.

–Señor Lupin¿cómo definiría su elección?

–¿Cómo? –reiteró–. Incrédula.

Los periodistas rieron.

–¡A mí¡A mí¡Señor ministro! –volvieron a gritar de inmediato.

Fudge señaló a otro y éste preguntó:

–Señor ministro¿qué le diría ahora a sus más agresivos opositores¿O a sus adversarios¿Qué le diría a Dolores Umbridge?

–¿El qué? –Abrumado, Remus rio–. No lo sé. Supongo que la comunidad ha escogido. En sus manos estaba el poder y sigue estando. Y a Dolores le diría que... Lo que tenga que decirle a Dolores ya se lo diré en privado.

–¡Señor ministro! –inquirió en seguida una joven bruja de aspecto agradable–. ¿Qué le parece que antes incluso de su elección como ministro la revista Corazón de bruja lo hubiese nombrado el ministro más atractivo de la historia de Gran Bretaña?

–¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Remus mirando a todas partes con cierto embarazo.

–Sí. ¿No recuerdas que tía Ángela me lo comentó y yo te lo conté a ti? –inquirió Helen en voz baja.

De nuevo se alzaron voces intemperantes que se combinaban con los impactantes reflejos de los flases de las cámaras, y muchos de ellos ya no preguntaban sólo por Remus sino también por Helen. Pero Fudge, quizá contrariado por la noticia de que no era él el ministro más sexy, espantó la colmena de periodistas de su alrededor pretextando que el recién investido ministro tenía que festejarlo, y aquello no implicaba una rueda de prensa sensacionalista.

Pasados unos minutos durantes los cuales Fudge había estado comentando la elección con el director del diario El Profeta y su esposa, éste regresó hasta donde Remus permanecía con su familia, cada vez más rodeado de amigos y conocidos que se estaban acercando para felicitarlo, con una copa de coñac en la mano. Le dijo que tenía que hablar con él y lo apartó unos metros del grupo. Remus, curioso, no esperó a que hablase y le preguntó qué quería. El otro, sin responderle, se metió la mano en el cuello y se hurgó en busca de un medallón del que, al instante, se desprendió y el cual entregó al licántropo.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

–Es el medallón del _primus_ del Ministerio. Ahora te pertenece. Aunque, como te he referido ya, me verás todos los días en las sesiones del Gabinete de Sabios, ya eres el ministro, y debes poseerlo desde el mismo momento en que eres escogido. Es una puerta a la unidad. Atiende, te explicaré su funcionamiento... Es algo importantísimo, conque escúchame atentamente.

Pero, cuando Fudge se dispuso a hacerlo, una turba de fotógrafos se acercó al ver a ambos hombres conversando puesto que querían fotografiarlos. El exministro, contrariado, le musitó que se guardase el medallón, que luego se lo explicaría y que posasen ahora; pero aquella conversación pendiente cayó en el olvido, el medallón fue guardado en el baúl de Remus al retornar a casa decidiendo internamente que, en cuanto viera a Fudge, le pediría que le explicase su funcionamiento; mas también el medallón cayó en olvido de Remus, y así fue cómo el objeto del que ningún ministro se había desprendido fue depositado por el licántropo en lo más profundo de su baúl.

Pero era feliz, contrariadamente dichoso, y su gozo le hacía descuidar los más nimios detalles, olvidar aun los asuntos de mayor relevancia. Pues, pensaba, ya habría tiempo para todo aquello.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, radiante, espléndido, caminando solemnemente se apareció en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia Remus Lupin a las ocho y veinticinco minutos. Los funcionarios se volvían hacia él a su paso y lo saludaban. El licántropo se detuvo un momento en el espacio vacío que la derruida Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos había dejado; la gente se lo quedó observando un momento, sin molestarlo, pensando incluso que estaba orando o practicando algún desconocido ritual. Pero Remus sólo estaba contemplando su vacío, el encanto que flotaba en el ambiente. Transcurridos unos segundos, retomó la marcha hacia los ascensores, en la cual siguieron sucediéndose los buenos días y los asentimientos de cabeza como saludo. Sintió miradas punzantes en la cabina del ascensor, mientras descendían, pero no le importó, pues la gente lo contemplaba con simpatía y lo despedía con respeto. Mientras avanzaba por el corredor hasta su despacho, con un estrenado maletín de mano, reiterados saludos lo hicieron pensar por un momento que jamás se acostumbraría a aquello.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y una sonrisa de Ann Thorny, su secretaria, lo asaltó. Elegantemente vestida, la joven bruja se puso en pie y rodeó su escritorio para encontrarse con el hombre. Al llegar a su altura le ofreció su mano que el licántropo estrechó con una amplia sonrisa.

–Lupin... ¡Qué sorpresa! No se puede hacer ni una idea.

–No te creas, que sí me la hago –contestó soltando el maletín sobre el escritorio de la chica–. Bueno, espero no tener que molestarte mucho, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer.

–No se preocupe, señor ministro. Yo lo pondré en el camino. Pero póngase cómodo en su despacho hasta las nueve, momento en que tendrá que acudir a la reunión con el Gabinete de Sabios. –Remus asentía a cuanto decía su secretaria mientras se encaminaba hacia su mesa seguido por ésta–. Hasta entonces me tiene que firmar unos cuantos formularios para que ponga en marcha una serie de protocolos que le explicaré puntualmente. A las diez, cuando termine la reunión con el Gabinete tiene previstas una serie de reuniones con diversos miembros del Ministerio. ¡Ah, también tiene que aprobar el presupuesto de julio. Fudge ordenó que lo hiciese el próximo ministro conque vamos con retraso.

–No hay problema, Thorny –respondió–. Tráemelo y..., si sé descifrar lo que pone, aprobaré el presupuesto de julio.

La joven secretaria salió del despacho del ministro y volvió al poco con un turgente cúmulo de carpetas y papeles bajo el brazo. Mientras tanto, Remus había vaciado con cuidado sobre su escritorio su maletín, que contenía exclusivamente una fotografía de Helen con Nathalie sobre su regazo y Matt sonriendo a su lado; la colocó estratégicamente sobre la mesa y, después, hizo inventario mental de todo lo que reposaba sobre ella: la agenda, un lapicero con forma de dragón que contenía una decena de larguísimas plumas muy coloridas de pavo real, el tapiz para los pergaminos... Cuando Thorny regresó, debió descubrirlo con la mandíbula desencajada y mirándolo todo a su alrededor con sorpresa, porque la chica se sonrió un instante. Depositó los formularios sobre el escritorio de su jefe y se sentó en el asiento frente al de éste.

–Mire, esto es el plan presupuestario –explicó la chica rescatando una carpeta del fondo–. Necesito que le eche un vistazo antes del mediodía para que pueda enviar una copia a todos los departamentos.

Remus tendió la mano para que le diese el tomo y lo hojeó un instante. Como viera que frunciese el entrecejo, su secretaria lo animó diciendo:

–Vendré a ayudarlo si tiene algún problema. No se preocupe, señor ministro; la primera vez puede resultar tedioso, pero pronto le cogerá el tranquillo y verá lo bien que se maneja con estos papeleos.

–Eso espero –dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa–. Y, por cierto, Thorny, no me llames más señor ministro. Llámame Lupin, como siempre. ¿Vale?

–Sí, claro, señor mi... ¡Oh, señor Lupin...

–Bien...

Remus sacó otra carpeta que había llamado su atención y leyó el rótulo que había sido rubricado con letras doradas en la página principal: «Despidos». Se lo mostró a Ann Thorny esperando que ésta le diese algún tipo de explicación al respecto.

–¡Oh, eso! –exclamó Ann–. Fudge y Umbridge idearon un plan de despidos dentro de la plantilla ministerial con el que se reduciría el gasto de las arcas y que aumentaría la capacidad económica del Ministerio para desempeñar imprevistos o acciones de cierto riesgo financiero. Sin embargo, aún estaba pendiente de la aprobación del Gabinete de Sabios.

Remus se dispuso a abrirlo para leer los nombres contenidos, las personas designadas por el exministro y su colaboradora para ser despedidos, cuando Dolores Umbridge, la subsecretaria de Remus, abrió la puerta y entró precipitadamente en el despacho. Se apresuró hasta el escritorio y, una vez allí, asintió repetidas veces mientras que, sin aliento, intentaba decir:

–Lo siento, lo siento por el retraso... Buenos días, señor ministro. –En seguida dirigió una mirada incandescente a la joven secretaria, que la miraba sentada con cierto desdén–. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, Ann Thorny, que no te sientes en el escritorio del ministro? Estás trabajando¿qué haces sentada?

La joven fue a decir algo, pero Remus se interpuso poniéndose en pie:

–La he invitado yo a sentarse –mintió–. Además, no veo qué mal tiene que mi secretaria se siente a departir conmigo sobre el trabajo. Al menos ella ha estado puntual para mi ofrecimiento. ¿Ahora quiere usted sentarse también?

Dolores lo recorrió con una fulgurante mirada de sus saltones ojos de culebra.

–No –escupió–, prefiero quedarme de pie.

–Perfecto, porque yo también –respondió Remus–. Thorny me acaba de comunicar que el anterior ministro y usted estaban elaborando un plan de despidos dentro del Ministerio. Imagino que ahora yo tendré que ocuparme de esa labor¿no?

–Imagina bien –dijo Dolores mirándolo intransigente, con rabia reprimida.

–Bien pues –contestó el licántropo retirándose unos pasos del escritorio y tornándose a pensar–. Bien, sí, bien... Tome, señora Umbridge. –Le tendió la carpeta con los despidos que ella recogió con rapidez–. No tengo tiempo de desempeñar susodicha tarea, pero usted podrá hacerlo gustosamente; ¿me equivoco? –La mujer negó lentamente con la cabeza–. Muy bien, entonces retírese y prepáreme para última hora de este día un listado de los despidos más apremiantes. Mañana a primera hora lo presentaré al Gabinete. Ya me ha oído, a última hora, sin falta.

–Por supuesto, señor ministro –contestó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

Ann siguió con una asombrada mirada a su jefe hasta que éste, cuando a punto estaba de salir la otra, exclamó:

–¡Espere! –Umbridge se detuvo–. ¿Podría hacerle alguna sugerencia para los despidos? –La mujer asintió pesadamente, como si le costase hacerlo o, más bien, como si le costase agachar la cabeza ante aquel hombre. Remus se giró para pensar un instante, transcurrido el cual, volviéndose, dijo–: Dolores, está despedida.

–¿Qué? –gritó.

–Ya me ha oído. Recoja sus cosas y vaya buscando otro trabajo. Y llévese esa carpeta, por favor; no quiero ni volverla a ver. Me refiero a la carpeta. Bueno, a usted tampoco, la verdad. Ahora lárguese.

–¡Tendrá noticias mías! –exclamó Umbridge con ira.

–¿Es inevitable? –inquirió el hombre con inocencia.

Pero la bruja no lo escuchó porque cerró la puerta al salir con tal violencia que despertó un ruido atroz. Ann, sonriendo, repuesta del susto del portazo, miró su reloj y pegó un brinco en su asiento.

–Es la hora, señor ministro. Son las nueve. Va a comenzar la sesión del Gabinete y usted no puede faltar. –Se puso de pie y el licántropo, imitándola, la siguió–. Venga –lo animó.

–¿Dónde tiene lugar esa asamblea? –preguntó.

–Hay un atajo en este despacho –respondió misteriosa–. Uno de tantos.

Se aproximó a una estantería y esperó a que el ministro llegase. Después, pidiéndole que prestase mucha atención, tomó dos volúmenes a la vez y tiró de ellos hacia fuera sin llegar a sacarlos. Remus se sorprendió al escuchar un ruido de cadenas y poleas y al ver un alto pero estrecho cuadro junto a la estantería que se abría despacio.

–Entre por ahí –le invitó–. Camine todo recto. No hay pérdida. ¡Vaya!

Remus, asintiendo, se introdujo en la opaca oscuridad de la obertura aparecida ante sí, y Ann, al verlo marchar, tapió la entrada con el cuadro tras de él.

El licántropo siguió una vía sin pérdida, un estrecho túnel que lentamente iba ensanchándose y ganando espacio en altura, en el que habían aparecido mágicas antorchas suspendidas de los muros. El ambiente, aunque casi mefítico y muy húmedo, le trajo un vago recuerdo de los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts que sus amigos y él habían descubierto. Inmerso en aquellos pensamientos, se sorprendió topando con el final del túnel: cerrado. Al principio sintió temor, enclaustrado como se encontraba, pero después, clamando a la razón, probó a empujar el término de aquel pasadizo y descubrió una textura parecida a la de un lienzo, ya que lo que empujaba era otro cuadro, uno que lo conducía a la sala de reuniones del Gabinete de Sabios del Ministerio de Magia, un recinto de piedra fuertemente iluminado con luces de neón pendidas del techo y con una larga mesa rectangular rodeada de sillones de terciopelo rojo.

–Buenos días, Lupin –lo saludó Fudge–. Ya creíamos que no venías. –Sonrió–. Siéntate. Te estábamos esperando. ¡Atención, la reunión va a dar comienzo.

Cerca de una veintena de personas arremolinadas en grupos abandonó su animada conversación y se dirigió a la ingente mesa en la que ocuparon sus puestos tan sistemáticamente que Remus supuso que la elección no había sido arbitraria; cada uno sabía dónde se sentaría, puesto que aquellos sitios habían sido adjudicados de antemano, conque se quedó en suspenso, esperando que alguien lo rescatase de su perplejidad y le mostrara dónde podía sentarse él.

–¡Lupin! –llamó su atención Fudge–. Tu asiento es el del extremo norte –le avisó–. Ya puedes sentarte. El opuesto a la Jefa Suprema, Gwen Marom. La sustituta de Dumbledore en este consejo.

Al decir aquello, Remus reparó en la mujer que había sentada a la distancia en el extremo opuesto a él. Gwen tenía un expresivo rostro redondo, de bronceada piel, en el que sorprendían sus bellos ojos entre verdes y marrones. Lo miraban intensamente, tan vivamente que podía sentir su parpadeo de largas pestañas sobre sí, a pesar de la lontananza. Su nariz era cual un pequeño tobogán redondeado y chato, como una torre o un monte venusiano en el medio de sus perfectas facciones. Como ella también lo mirara a él descubriéndolo por primera vez con embelesamiento, su boca de carnosos labios estaba ligeramente abierta y en sus brillantes ojos relucía la dorada mirada del licántropo, que también la contemplaba con cierta curiosidad, recorriendo con un atisbo su larga cabellera negra como el tizón, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus pómulos abultados, su largo cuello estirado. Cuando el licántropo se sentó, ella fingió no haberlo estado observando y se puso en pie con desenvoltura para iniciar su parlamento con su voz dulce y firme:

–Antes de comenzar nuestra junta, quisiera darle personalmente y de parte de todos vosotros la más sincera y entrañable bienvenida a Remus Lupin, el ministro. –Se encendió un tímido aplauso que el licántropo escindió alzando una mano y blandiendo un tímido "gracias"–. Espero que se acomode prontamente a sus obligaciones y podamos disfrutar de las grandezas de nuevo que un recién nombrado ministro puede ofrecernos.

Volvió a tomar asiento y Remus le asintió desde su puesto con una sonrisa. Ella, esbozando el mismo gesto, le asintió entornando sus bellos ojos oculta su boca tras una mano con que sostenía su mentón.

–Abrimos la sesión –dijo un hombre gordo sentado a la izquierda de Gwen a la par que escribía con un ajado cálamo sobre un pergamino, el cual no volvió a hablar en tanto duró la reunión–. Encuentro ordinario del cinco de julio de 1998. Presiden la asamblea la Jefa Suprema Gwen Marom, responsable del Gabinete, y el ministro de Magia, Remus Lupin.

Al callarse, Fudge carraspeó y se echó un poco hacia adelante para hablar:

–Quisiera, si no es molestia de los reunidos, comenzar hablando yo mismo, puesto que creo que existe en la calle, en el corazón de todo hogar mágico, un sentimiento que es preciso erradicar desde hoy ya. ¡Existe una histeria colectiva, generalizada!... La comunidad teme que, en cualquier momento, otro lunático cualquiera pueda poner nuestro mundo patas arriba mediante maldiciones y el terror. Quieren que hagamos algo y quieren que lo hagamos ya. El Profeta se ha hecho eco hoy de algunas entrevistas. ¿Las han leído? Son realmente etopeyas encarnizadas. ¡Deslenguadas han sido las plumas que quieren ya crear la primera controversia cuando el nuevo gobierno ministerial aún no había sido instaurado ni siquiera!

–Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Fudge –dijo un hombre calvo, con gafas de montura dorada y gran papada–. Se nos está exigiendo que hagamos algo, que tomemos algún tipo de decisión o de actuación con la que podamos impedir desde este mismo instante cualquier otro posible ataque en el futuro.

–Reino Unido es el país más seguro de todos –repuso un mago anciano–. Nadie cae en la cuenta de eso.

–Sin embargo Vol... –mencionó Fudge.

–¡No pronuncie su nombre, Fudge! –gritó medio incorporándose una bruja de aspecto vivaz–. Eso sí que produce histeria generalizada. Muchos de nosotros hemos estado sentados en esta mesa durante los terribles años de Quien–Vosotros–Sabéis y nunca hemos podido remediarlo. No hay forma posible de que el Ministerio sea capaz de controlar dichas actuaciones.

–La hay –dijo otro mago más apartado de Remus–, pero conllevaría mucho dinero, tiempo y al Ministerio no le interesa.

–¡No la hay! –refutó de nuevo la bruja elevando la voz–. No podemos vigilar constantemente a todos los magos de este país o allende él para mantener alejado el tenebrismo. Es una opción que se escoge libremente... Quizá ésa sea la solución desde la que podría erradicarse: magos especializados en Hogwarts que enseñen los valores fundamentales como la bondad, el amor... ¡El bien en definitiva!

–¿Está intentando sugerir que los profesores de Hogwarts son unos incompetentes o que son ellos los causantes de que los alumnos se pasen al bando oscuro? –inquirió una bruja de aspecto burlesco.

–¿Es que nadie recuerda que el tenebrismo está instalado en muchas familias desde incontables generaciones¿Quién puede superar un poder de subversión como ése? –se preguntó otro mago pequeñito y regordete, con el rostro todo colorado.

–Señor Lupin –llamó su atención la Jefa Suprema Gwen–. Usted ha obtenido una Orden de Merlín que este mismo gabinete decidió por sus méritos contra la Orden Tenebrosa. Imagino que tendrá alguna opinión sólida al respecto.

–Pues sí –respondió con cierto apocamiento–. Aunque no sobre la decisión voluntaria de los magos: soy de la opinión de que éstos son libres para escoger el camino de la magia que se les antoje. Y la magia negra siempre prevalecerá en bosques oscuros y alejados y en tabernas que se escapan a nuestro control por más que nosotros nos esforcemos en erradicarla. Es mejorando la seguridad como se puede hacer frente a la explosión del tenebrismo: los aurores son los únicos capacitados para plantarles cara. Y, asimismo, estoy completamente en desacuerdo con la política de Azkaban.

–¿Qué le pasa en su opinión a la política de Azkaban? –inquirió con dulzura la Jefa Suprema.

–¡Terroristas controlados por criaturas de terror¿Acaso alguien encuentra eso coherente? En el momento en el que un hipotético hechicero se mostrase¿quién puede asegurar que los dementores no le seguirían de nuevo? En esta ocasión han retornado a Azkaban, están imperando sobre mentes afiladas como Lucius Malfoy y los demás mortífagos de lord Voldemort. ¿Acaso no quedarían libres al escapar éstos de nuestro control? Los dementores son criaturas autónomas.

–¿Está sugiriendo que liberemos a los dementores? –inquirió con asombro un mago próximo al licántropo–. ¡Azkaban es el único modo para mantenerlos a raya! Hasta que se adoptó ese sistema, esas criaturas deleznables campaban a su voluntad destruyendo y martirizando cuanto se les antojaba. Ahora sólo martirizan a aquéllos que nosotros decidimos, a los que han destruido y hecho manifestarse el terror que se les devuelve.

–Tienes razón, Moore –respondió Gwen Marom–. Pero Lupin también. Si ésa es la única forma de dominarlos, bien es cierto también que se nos ha tildado a los gobiernos de todo el mundo de inhumanos por las organizaciones humanitarias.

–¿Inhumanos? –escupió Moore.

–¿Cómo se les llama entonces a los que nos exigen que les apliquemos a los presos la pena capital, a los que constantemente nos piden que los dementores repartan besos a diestro y siniestro? –inquirió Fudge.

–Propongo que redactemos para la asamblea de mañana las propuestas personales para el problema penitenciario en Azkaban y las expongamos mañana a fin de alcanzar alguna solución lógica –sugirió la Jefa Suprema–. Ahora, si os parece, quería reclamar vuestra atención acerca de un asunto de menor trascendencia, pero que me tiene ligeramente asombrada. ¿Cómo es posible que aún no se haya ordenado la reconstrucción de la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos?

–Estoy de acuerdo –opinó una bruja cercana a Gwen Marom.

–Disculpad que os diga –intervino Fudge–, pero los últimos años de mi mandato ofrecían problemas más apremiantes que desviaban completamente nuestra atención del atrio de este Ministerio. Ahora bien, es Lupin quien ha de adoptar esa decisión.

Las miradas se deslizaron rápidamente hasta éste.

–Por supuesto, claro. Si el Gabinete cree necesaria la reconstrucción de la fuente, no me opondré. Atenderé al gasto exigido y lo ampliaré en el plan presupuestario de este mes que iba a efectuar esta misma mañana con mi secretaria. Pero, si se me permite la intromisión, no quiero ser partícipe de la reconstrucción de una fuente completamente exacta a la anterior. Soy partidario de alzar un nuevo modelo, más unitario, del que todos nos podamos sentir orgullosos.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó una bruja con talante receloso.

Pero la Jefa Suprema, sin mirarla, la interrumpió y preguntó al licántropo:

–¿Cuál es su propuesta, señor ministro? Hable para este consejo.

Y, en habiéndolo hecho, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Una semana más tarde comenzaron los trabajos de instalación de la nueva estatua dorada, que ya no evocaba las figuras de la anterior; se trataba de una ingente y fiel reconstrucción en oro puro de Albus Dumbledore en pie, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, con una espléndida túnica rebordeada de plata y con su larga barba prendida del cinto. El agua caía por unos diminutos chorros instalados en las puntas de sus zapatos, que se asomaban como asustados por debajo del pliego bajo del faldón de su vestidura. Sobre sus brazos extendidos, el propio Remus colocó una caja de cristal blindada bajo los encantamientos más poderosos que contenía la varita de lord Voldemort, que había conservado desde el día de su muerte hasta entonces, a fin de que sirviese de símbolo para que, por siempre, la historia recordase a su viejo mentor como un hombre espléndido, una figura ilustre, una promesa perenne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus arrastraba la mano de su rezagado primogénito, que se detenía paralizado ante los escaparates del callejón Diagon, sobre todo ante los productos de quidditch, viéndose su padre obligado a tirar de él. Lo imprecaba para que aligerara, pero Matt no atendía a sus súplicas y rezongaba a su alrededor deteniendo su marcha, llamándole su atención entre voces y pidiéndole que se detuvieran ante cada escaparate que le llamaba la atención. En un momento en que una bruja de Gales lo reconoció y se acercó para saludarlo y discurrir unos minutos con el ministro, Matt se desprendió de su mano apresadora y echó a correr calle arriba para poderse detener de nuevo ante el espléndido escaparate de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Su padre lo descubrió al poco y se lo llevó de allí rápidamente, regañándolo por haberse soltado mientras conversaban.

–Ya te he dicho –le explicaba– que este año no puedo comprarte una escoba. Lo siento, Matt, en serio que lo siento, pero son las normas; y las normas están para cumplirlas. Quizá te compre una el año que viene, ahora que por suerte tendremos un poco más de dinero. Pero siempre y cuando saques buenas notas este primer año en Hogwarts. ¿Te parece un buen trato?

Matt asintió sin ánimo, con indiferencia. Sin embargo, al rato, tentado por la idea de verse algún idea surcando el cielo sobre el palo de una escoba, mejoró su ánimo y le inquirió a su padre:

–¿Y qué escoba será?

–¿Cómo que qué escoba será? –repitió–. Pues la mejor que haya.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, te lo prometo. –Rio Remus–. Pero ahora pórtate bien, que vamos a entrar en esta tienda y necesito que le des buena impresión al dependiente.

Empujó la puerta de la tienda de Ollivander y, al alcanzar el mostrador, preguntó mirando el desorden de cajitas rectangulares de su alrededor:

–¿Hola, hay alguien?

Una gris y triste mirada lo abordó desde detrás de una estantería de improviso y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios que acostumbraban a usar palabras acertadas y ajustadas a lo que tenía que decir. Sonriéndose, se acercó hasta ellos hablando para sí:

–Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Es un privilegio, señor ministro. Extremadamente previsor. –Echó un vistazo al muchacho que lo acompañaba–. No esperaba aún la visita de su hijo, he de admitir.

–No es a comprar su varita a lo que he venido –explicó.

–¿Ah, no? –inquirió borrando su sonrisa–. Quizá su venida tenga algo que ver entonces con ese terrible objeto que el Ministerio ha colocado en la estatua de mi viejo y ausente amigo Dumbledore. ¿Es así?

–No, no en verdad –especificó–. Pero... ¿qué pasa con la varita de lord Voldemort?

La mirada apagada y melancólica, sin brillo alguno, del fabricante de varitas se intensificó conforme adelantaba su rostro y lo aproximaba al del ministro.

–Las varitas sin dueño han de ser destruidas de inmediato –explicó enfáticamente–. ¿Quién sabe el poder desatado que podría despertar un núcleo modificado mágicamente o el mismo paso de los años sobre la madera embadurnada de barniz seco? Hay testigos de fuerzas sobrenaturales, espectros de colores que no detienen su marcha infrenable hasta que han destruido el mismo poder que los alimenta a fin de hacerse más y más invencibles. ¿Acaso cree, señor Lupin, que la decisión adoptada en la Cumbre de Fabricantes de Varitas se debió a un antojo?

–No, mi señor Ollivander. ¡Que el diablo me lleve si en algún momento pensé de tal forma! Pero en esa misma cumbre a la que alude se abrió la posibilidad de que los que quisieran conservarla pudieran solicitar un permiso especial. El Ministerio lo ha hecho, conque no sé a qué se debe esta conversación.

–¡A que es la varita del Señor Tenebroso, de aquél cuyo nombre, aun muerto, no nombramos! –exclamó–. Sé que los hombres del Ministerio lo han pedido, por eso lo persuado a usted, señor ministro, a quien considero un hombre ecuánime, de que la retire de inmediato.

–Tranquilo, Ollivander, cálmese. Yo mismo he comprobado que los hechizos realizados sobre la caja de cristal que la recubre son eficientes. No hay peligro de que nadie la pueda robar.

–No, señor ministro. No temo que la roben; temo el horror que esa misma varita pudiera conllevar en sí.

–Si se queda más tranquilo, queda invitado a pasarse por mi despacho cuando lo desee y yo, gustosamente, haré retirar la varita de la Fuente de Dumbledore con el fin de que usted pueda analizarla. Incluso puede hacerle todas las pruebas que quiera todas las veces que le entre en gana. ¿Le satisface? Pero ése no ha sido el motivo de mi visita; ni tampoco el comprar la varita para Matthew. Aguardaré aún unas semanas. Es otro el motivo que me trae hasta aquí.

–Usted dirá, me tiene intrigado.

–Deseaba solicitarle un encargo. La elaboración de unas varitas. –Se sacó del bolsillo interno de su levita una probeta que había tomado del equipo de pociones de su mujer que contenía unos cuantos pelos grises como hebras de plata–. Cosecha peluda de la última luna llena. Helen, mi mujer, me cortó unos cuantos anteanoche a petición mía. Imagino que ya supone qué es lo que voy a pedirle.

–Ligeramente –respondió el fabricante sin apartar la mirada de la probeta que el licántropo había depositado sobre el mostrador de madera–. Pero me satisfaría –devolviéndole la mirada– comprobarlo de sus propias palabras, señor ministro.

–Deseo que haga unas cuantas varitas que contengan pelos de mi transformación licántropa para mis hijos. ¿Para cuándo estarían listas?

–Le recuerdo, Lupin, que es la varita quien escoge al mago, y no el mago quien decide cuál ha de ser su varita. Hum, veamos... Los pelos parecen de buena calidad, quizá pueda obtener buenos resultados con ellos. Nunca he trabajado con licántropos como núcleo; exclusivamente para su varita.

–Entonces me prometió que daría un buen resultado –añadió.

–Y lo dio –aseguró–. Pero con el mago adecuado. Sí, Lupin, haré sus varitas. Un núcleo de usted para una varita nunca habrá de producir nefastos resultados, sino muy al contrario. Considero –calculó– que puede llevarme un par de semanas su elaboración; una si me apresuro. Como me pasaría por el Ministerio a razón de aprovechar su ofrecimiento de analizar el estado de la varita del Enemigo de las Tinieblas, le avisaría entonces si es que desea que su hijo pruebe suerte con ella.

–Gracias, Ollivander.

–Es un placer, señor Lupin. Quedamos en eso, pues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann Thorny, la secretaria, llamó a la puerta con suavidad, como acostumbraba, y, al escuchar la voz de Remus permitiéndole pasar, abrió la puerta.

–Ha venido Samuel Rodolphus Peet, señor ministro.

–Hazlo pasar –le solicitó Remus sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos que rápidamente pasaba para firmar mientras en sus labios se extendía una sonrisa con apariencia sinuosa.

Cuando Thorny le dijo que podía pasar, Samuel Peet, el encargado de la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para Hombres Lobo, entró no sin cierto temor en el despacho de un ministro al que había conocido mucho antes, cuando aún no era más que un don nadie, un licántropo desvencijado que luchaba por sus intereses y que había arremetido contra él con fuerza. Temía en lo que se pudiera haber convertido, conque su paso tembloroso y su voz vacilante no estaban injustificados. Remus, haciendo gala de la seguridad que en los últimos días había ido adquiriendo, sin mirarlo siquiera le rogó que se sentara y que aguardase pacientemente a que él terminara de firmar aquellos formularios. A Samuel le tembló la voz para responderle que no importaba, lo que despertó una segunda ladina sonrisa en el licántropo.

–Bien, ya está –dijo al acabar apartando todos los pergaminos que había ido acumulando junto a él–. Samuel Rodolphus Peet, encantado de reencontrarme con usted. ¿Qué es de su vida?

–Bi... bien.

–¿Trata ya mejor a los licántropos que solicitan los servicios de su oficina?

–¿Có... Cómo dice?

–¿No me he explicado bien? –Extrajo el reloj de bolsillo que le había regalado su mujer y le lanzó un rápido vistazo–. Seré rápido, Peet; no tengo mucho tiempo y no quiero ausentarlo demasiado tiempo de sus obligaciones en la Oficina. Si alguna tarea he podido conocer bastante bien antes de mi llegada a este lugar, ésa ha sido, junto con la labor de los aurores, el quehacer que usted desempeña en la División de Seres. Y he de admitirle que quedé muy descontento con su trabajo.

Samuel balbuceó una retahíla de cosas incoherentes que Remus interrumpió al punto, ya que de nada se estaba enterando:

–Tranquilo, Peet. No lo estoy despidiendo ni nada parecido; tampoco quiero que parezca que le estoy llamando la atención. Simplemente me despertó la curiosidad que un licántropo como yo me mandase tan educadamente a... freír espárragos cuando mi situación laboral era bastante... comprometida. Precaria si lo desea. Su labor en el Ministerio es satisfacer las dudas y tratar de solventar los problemas de los hombres lobo de la comunidad. Las reuniones me parecen un pretexto perfecto si consigue eso, pero no deseo que se conviertan en el objeto de sus intenciones. Le doy un plazo de un mes para que encuentre un trabajo digno para todos los licántropos del Reino Unido en el que se les concedan tres días de descanso: el de luna llena y los dos siguientes a fin de que todas sus heridas se rehabiliten sin prisa. O todos los que sean necesarios siempre y cuando presenten una justificación firmada por un sanador. Los licántropos a los que no haya podido ofrecer un puesto remunerado serán objeto de una indemnización por parte del Ministerio valorada en ciento cincuenta galeones por mes que se encargará de sufragar su propio departamento, gasto que he afrontado en el último plan presupuestario. –El mago estuvo tentado de responderle, pero se mordió el labio inferior, agachó la cabeza y continuó asintiendo con persistencia–. Por último, deseo que contrate un equipo especializado de psicólogos que trabaje las veinticuatro horas para poder aliviar la tensión o los problemas de cualquiera de nuestros compañeros de dificultades. –Finalmente, para relajar la tensión, le sonrió–. ¿Ha quedado claro?

–Sí, bastante –acertó a responder.

–Genial. Por último también quería pedirle que redactara un programa de las actuaciones que tiene previstas para el resto del año dentro de su Oficina a fin de que corrija cualquier imprudencia. Ninguna saldrá a la luz sin mi autorización. En relación con todo lo anteriormente referido, espero que sepa, Peet, que, si no cumple las expectativas requeridas para un trabajo de "apoyo para los hombres lobo", hay otros muchos licántropos que estarían deseosos de poder colaborar a los que son como ellos. Espero que lo comprenda.

–Sí, señor ministro –respondió apesadumbrado.

–Ya puede irse, Peet. Esperaré su plan encantado.

El mago se levantó parsimoniosamente y salió. Remus lo observó cerrar la puerta con cautela y cabeceó ligeramente. Se sorprendió cuando, rastreando en su interior, descubrió un asomo de tristeza por aquel hombre. Recogió el puñado de formularios que había apartado hacía un momento y siguió firmando los que le restaban. Inmerso en su tarea, a los cinco minutos volvió a llamar a la puerta Ann Thorny, su secretaria, que, al abrir, asomó tan sólo la cabeza para anunciar:

–Señor ministro, espero no molestarlo. Acaba de llegar un fotógrafo que había concertado una cita con usted. Lo he consultado y es cierto.

–Entonces hazlo pasar –pidió Remus amablemente.

Ann se apartó, abrió la puerta completamente y pasó en seguida un chico alto, fibroso, con una cámara colgada al cuello. Parecía atento y miraba a todas partes con cierto embarazo, su frente sudorosa, hasta que por fin sus negros ojos se clavaron en Remus. Éste le sonrió y el joven trató de corresponderle, pero sus facciones, proporcionadas y atractivas, no le respondieron. Se volvió para preparar el carrete, tal como le explicó, y entretanto se pasó varias veces sus gruesas manos sorteadas de abultadas venas sobre su encrespado cabello moreno y por su barba de varios días, que era en él una costumbre, a fin de secarse el sudor que le resbalaba por el pelo y la cara.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –le inquirió Remus.

–Sí –exclamó con cierto pavor al verlo acercarse–. Sólo que tengo algo de... calor.

–Si lo desea, puedo decirle a mi secretaria que avise a los de mantenimiento para que reduzcan la temperatura ambiente.

–No, no... Tardaré un santiamén. Esto ya está listo.

–Bien. ¿Y para qué son las fotografías que me va a tomar?

–Para los cromos de las ranas de chocolate –respondió sin mirarlo.

–Ésas ya me las hice.

–Pero... Pero las fotografías sufrieron un accidente en el estudio y me han pedido que las repita. ¿Le importa colocarse?

–¿Cómo¿Dónde? –inquirió.

–Como quiera –le permitió.

–Es extraño esto de pensar que los niños van a coleccionar tu foto con todos los grandes magos de la historia¿no le parece? –habló entretanto–. Es abrumador. Aún no me acostumbro.

–¿Puede...? Lo siento, pero ¿puede guardar silencio un momento mientras le tomo las instantáneas? –Remus, avergonzado, asintió–. Gracias.

El licántropo se quedó muy callado mientras el fotógrafo ajustaba los planos y apretaba el botón para capturar la imagen repetidas veces. Le pidió que se colocase de distintas maneras y que adoptase diferentes poses para después poder decidir la mejor en el estudio. Remus se dejó hacer con asombrosa cotidianeidad. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía es que aquel hombre lo observaba atentamente entre toma y toma a través del objetivo mientras una fría gota de sudor le resbalaba por su arrugado entrecejo. Sus labios, resecos, se abrían constantemente, pero volvían a cerrarse de inmediato. Al final, el joven se apartó diciéndole que habían acabado. Extrajo el carrete del interior de la cámara fotográfica y, mirando de reojo al ministro, se lo guardo en el bolsillo; después, volviéndose, secándose nuevamente el sudor que empapaba su tez morena, le dijo:

–Es... Esto ya está listo.

–Me alegro –respondió Remus sonriéndole con afabilidad–. Le compraré a mis hijos muchas ranas de chocolate a ver si veo pronto el resultado –bromeó–. ¿Quiere tomarse una taza de café o té antes de irse?

–Yo... Esto... No –respondió sofocadamente–. No, no debo. Lo siento, no. –Se apresuró hacia la puerta que alcanzó en dos largos pasos. Cuando llegó, agarrando el picaporte, volvió a girarse para preguntar–: Disculpe, pero... ¿es usted ciertamente el hijo de... Julius Lupin?

–¿Eh? Sí, en efecto. ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

–¿Yo? Era para verificar su sinopsis biográfica. Lamento el tiempo que he podido hacerle perder. Hasta... Adiós.

Y cerró la puerta al franquearla con una prisa indefinible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, no había hecho el licántropo más que regresar de la asamblea con el Gabinete de Sabios y acomodarse en su despacho con una taza de café bien caliente que se acababa de preparar él mismo porque no le gustaba mandarle a Ann Thorny aquellos recados que cualquiera podía hacer, cuando ésta llamó a la puerta con sus nudillos más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba y abrió en seguida sin esperar que se le respondiera.

–¡Señor ministro¡Lupin! –exclamó–. Alguien le ha enviado un paquete muy extraño.

–Tráelo –dijo poniéndose en pie para ayudarla.

La chica introdujo en su despacho un envío rectangular, de mediana longitud en el ancho y el largo, pero de ínfima altura. Lo condujo hasta su escritorio, donde lo depositó. Remus, viéndola tan confusa, le preguntó la causa de su excitación. La joven secretaria le respondió:

–¿Que por qué? Menudo susto me he llevado, señor Lupin. No lo ha traído una lechuza corriente y normal, no, en absoluto. Se ha aparecido él solo. He presenciado un fogonazo y apareció, sin más; allí estaba, sobre mi mesa. Ponía su nombre, sin remitente, con la fecha de hoy.

–¿Un fogonazo? –repitió contrariado.

–Sí, un fogonazo, como una explosión. Al principio me asusté y grité. Después me percaté de que no había sido nada. He pasado, no obstante, la caja por el detector de maldiciones y parece estar todo en orden.

Remus, meditabundo, aún seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo anterior. Todavía le preguntó:

–¿Y de qué color era el fogonazo¿Lo has visto?

–Sí, como rojo. No sé, era muy extraño, la verdad. Nunca había visto nada parecido. La verdad es que no era sólo rojo; había también un tono parecido a... ¡Parecido al de sus ojos!

–Qué extraño, la verdad –valoró Remus–. Voy a abrirlo, a ver de qué se trata.

Al retirar el papel de embalar que lo envolvía, le sorprendió encontrarse sobre la cubierta de la caja una pluma roja que estaba pegada al cartón. Contrariado, miró a su secretaria y ésta, a su vez, lo miró a él, y, encogiéndose de hombros, fue a abrir el paquete por completo cuando una voz susurrante dijo:

–¿Ann¿Dónde estás, Ann?

Era una voz dulce, acompasada.

–¡Oh, ya estamos! –exclamó la chica corriendo hacia la puerta y entrando en el despacho antesala del ministro. Remus la siguió curioso y encontró en el despacho de su joven secretaria una cabeza introducida en su chimenea, la de un hombre de aspecto risueño, mirada embriagada de optimismo y una sonrisa deleitosa que animaba al contagio. De rostro redondo, desvió la vista de Ann al ministro y silbó–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Joseph? –le preguntó abochornada.

–Quería preguntarte cómo estabas. ¿Acaso no puedo?

–Sí, sí puedes. Pero no ahora, por favor. Estoy trabajando. Que tú serás escritor y tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo, pero yo me tengo que basar en un horario y no lo puedo interrumpir. Anda, luego me paso por tu casa y hablamos.

Remus se sonrió.

–Anda, Thorny. Hoy estás trabajando muy duro. Tómate unos minutos de descanso y charla con él. ¿Es tu novio? –La chica asintió complacida–. Encantado de conocerte entonces, Joseph.

–Gracias, igualmente –le respondió–. Le estrecharía la mano, pero ya ve, no puedo. Es más, ahora mismo me está mordiendo la mano de escribir mi perra. ¡Aparta! –gritó zarandeando el cuello y al momento emitió un profundísimo alarido.

–Os dejo, Thorny –dijo Remus–. Voy a ver qué contiene el paquete sospechoso. Si dentro de diez minutos no he vuelto, acude en mi ayuda.

Dejó a su secretaria hablando con su novio y cerró la puerta para proporcionarles intimidad. Apoyado contra ella, con la mano sobre el frío pomo de latón, miró desde la distancia el paquete y se extrañó de que su corazón le latiera con tanta fuerza como el de un adolescente, con una exaltación próxima al delirio. Se acercó con pasos lentos hasta la caja con la vista fija sobre la larga pluma roja que se hallaba adosada a la misma. La rozó con sus dedos y, al llegar a la punta, sintió un estremecimiento. Acto seguido la arrancó no sin cierto esfuerzo y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Tomó después la caja y la observó con cuidado, deseoso de abrirla, pero temeroso también de romper con ello el encanto que le producía observarla. Sin saber qué contendría, su enigma lo excitaba, pero se atrevió a cruzar la frontera y deslizó sus dedos lentamente entre la tapa. Hizo palanca y extrajo la solapa. Miró a través del estrecho resquicio, pero de aquella primera impresión tan sólo pudo sacar en claro que se trataba de un marco. Alguien le habría enviado un cuadro. Aunque se mantenía la duda y la sorpresa, el asombro fue declinando lentamente. Suspirando, quizá levemente tembloroso por la contrariedad, volteó la caja y dejó que el lienzo se escurriera. Al caer sobre su escritorio ahogó un grito. La figura representada en el cuadro también parecía alegrarse.

–¡Albus! –exclamó al fin, una vez se hubo repuesta de la alegría–. Oh, Albus.

–Mi Remus, mi valiente –contestó un orgulloso Dumbledore que asentía desde el lienzo con sus ojos azules medio entornados–. Mi hijo.

–Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Albus.

–Yo también a ti. Tanto... Pero ¿cómo podías pensar que aun muerto no iba a encontrar la forma de mantenerme comunicado contigo? Sí, no se me ocurrió ninguna mejor, pero aquí estoy, en un cuadro. –Rio–. Absurdo e ingenioso; como yo. Aunque abrazarte, que es lo que más deseo ahora, está fuera de mi alcance. –Desvió la mirada de Remus enigmáticamente–. Conque ahora entiendo a tu madre, que, cuando fantasma, tantas veces lloró en mi presencia.

El licántropo extendió una mano y acarició el rostro de su mentor, pero sólo lienzo y pintura aglutinada consiguió apreciar bajo sus yemas. Dumbledore, en cambio, sonrió.

–¿Te he sorprendido? –preguntó el anciano.

–Sí –contestó entre lágrimas que ya no pudo evitar–. Pero más me sorprendió tu muerte. –El anciano, en contra de lo que cabía de esperar, se sonrió–. Pero ¿cómo has sabido que me encontrarías aquí? Porque imagino que ha sido Fawkes quien ha traído el paquete.

–Sí, mi fiel fénix. Lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. –El anciano lo miró con ojos cristalinos–. Nathalie me lo dijo.

–¿Mi madre? –inquirió Remus estupefacto–. ¿Cómo podía saberlo ella?

–No, tu madre no. Tu hija. Me habló de tu elección y de mi muerte.

Remus lo contempló sin comprender, pero después estalló en una estridente carcajada que Dumbledore acompañó, pero menos intensamente.

–¡Qué bromista eres, Albus!

–Sí, la verdad –masculló.

–Nunca me confesarás cómo te enteras de todo¿verdad?

El licántropo agarró el cuadro por el marco y lo condujo hasta el hueco vacío en la pared, donde lo colgó. El antiguo director de Hogwarts, mirando a todas partes con entusiasmo, asintiendo coligió:

–Una panorámica perfecta de tu despacho. Me pierdes de vista unas semanas y ¡mira lo que organizas¿A quién has debido de amenazar para obtener todo esto? –bromeó–. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

–Gracias –respondió.

El anciano respiró hondamente. Dio una palmada y, sonriendo, comentó:

–Ahora, si no te importa, voy a darme una vuelta por mis otros cuadros. Sobre todo por el de mi antiguo despacho; quisiera ver cómo le va a McGonagall como directora de Hogwarts. He estado esperando aquí, en este cuadro, muchos días, entre oscuridad, esperando que de un instante a otro se hiciese una pequeña luz y te viera. Ahora ya lo he hecho y..., aunque no me guste mucho la perilla, debo decir que no quiero separarme de ti nunca más. ¡Aunque quién se puede quejar de perilla con esta barba que tengo yo! –exclamó atusándosela–. No, es broma; tienes pinta de intelectual. Me gusta. Volveré dentro de un instante. Tienes tantas experiencias que contarme...

Y, escabulléndose, se desapareció del lienzo.

Remus, aún no repuesto, retrocedió torpemente chocando contra su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre su mullido asiento. Se reclinó por entero observando el lienzo ahora vacío, incapaz de creer la suerte y la dicha de que en aquellas últimas semanas era protagonista. Un golpe de suerte que lo hacía sentirse un hombre importante. Mirando y mirando la pintura que acababa de recibir, emocionado, se llevó las manos a los ojos y lloró de alegría. Ann Thorny abrió la puerta una vez hubo acabado de hablar con Joseph, su novio, y, en viendo a su jefe llorando sin consuelo, corrió a auxiliarlo; pero éste, al levantar la cara, la recibió con una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas que ella no consiguió descifrar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Cómo acostumbrarse a que la gente se volviese incrédula hacia él cuando caminaba por la larga avenida del mundo mágico¿Cómo evitar una trivial sonrisa cuando los chiquillos lo señalaban al pasar junto a ellos tirando de sus padres para llamarles la atención? Los padres se volvían y, recuperados de la sorpresa, les decían a sus hijos que señalar con el dedo era un gesto de mala educación. "¡Es el ministro, papá!", gritaban, y Remus conseguía oírlos. Sin ignorar sus exclamaciones de sorpresa, se volvía hacia ellos y los saludaba con un trémulo gesto de mano que los padres, asombrados, también respondían con tanta efusividad como sus niños.

Llegó hasta el término del callejón y franqueó la descompuesta entrada de la biblioteca que administraba su hermano después de observarla un momento chasqueando la lengua. Se remangó la larga capa de su traje para que no arrastrase el polvo de los escalones y descendió la escalera con majestuoso porte, deslizando con elegancia la mano por la balaustrada de madera. Atravesó el largo corredor franqueado por altas estanterías cubiertas de polvo y sombras mirando a un lado y otro para observar las mesas vacías, dormidos los libros en sus sitios en su silencio tormentoso. El eco de sus pasos se detuvo ante el escritorio donde encontró sentado, abstraído en la lectura de un grueso tomo deshilachado, a su hermano. Levantó éste la vista con una ceja ligeramente arqueada y entonces Remus se retiró la chistera y le sonrió.

–Hermosa mañana –dijo el licántropo en voz queda.

–Buenos días, hermano –lo saludó Sorensen con cordialidad–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–No es tu hermano quien ha venido a verte esta mañana, sino el ministro de Magia –chanceó–. Un mal mes, julio –comentó Remus mirando a su alrededor y señalando con un golpe de vista las mesas vacías.

–Una mala temporada –le rectificó el bibliotecario con expresión agria–. ¿Para qué nos vamos a engañar, Remus? Esta biblioteca nunca ha ido bien. Jamás se recuperará del todo. Hasta he estado pensando en cerrarla y dedicarme al negocio que mis abuelos me legaron.

–De eso mismo venía a hablarte –añadió al punto Remus, y Sorensen, confuso, levantó la vista para contemplarlo meditabundo–. Aunque te lo parezca, gobernar un Ministerio no es fácil. La biblioteca ha supuesto una de mis prioridades, pero...

–¿Pero? –le inquirió Sorensen con desasosiego.

–Pero es difícil. En primer lugar, la biblioteca no es propiedad tuya –sonrió–, conque no puedes cerrarla o abrirla a razón de tu voluntad; y, en segundo lugar, es complicado ajustar el presupuesto de todo el Ministerio. Conque toma. –Se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y extrajo un abultado sobre que depositó sobre el desordenado escritorio de su hermano–. Son quinientos galeones, espero que baste.

–¡Quinientos galeones? –exclamó con los ojos desencajados contemplando el paquete con sobrecogimiento.

–Bueno, sí. –Remus sonrió–. Hubiera deseado que fueran más, pero no ha habido ni modo. No obstante, con ese dinero se pueden comprar muchos libros¿no? –Sorensen asintió abstraídamente–. He comprobado los albaranes que los últimos meses el Ministerio había expendido para ayudas a esta biblioteca...

–¿Pero había recibos? –inquirió Sorensen sorprendido.

–No todos los meses, la verdad –explicó–; y las cantidades eran ínfimas. He hecho aprobar un presupuesto en el que la biblioteca reciba cada dos meses un abono fijo e inamovible de quinientos galeones a fin de sufragar el gasto que supone la compra de libros. Mantenimiento y cualquier tipo de reparación del inmueble quedan al margen, y también a cuenta del Ministerio. También nos encargaremos de publicitar la biblioteca a fin de que la frecuente más gente; Corazón de bruja ha ofrecido una generosa cantidad a cambio de un reportaje fotográfico aquí mismo conmigo en bañador, pero me he negado. Ya se está trabajando en la forma más idónea, no te preocupes. Sin embargo, soy de la opinión de que el primer reclamo a seguir sería derruir la portada actual y edificar una mucho más llamativa. Ya he avisado al equipo especializado del Ministerio y se pasarán pronto con el fin de ver lo que es posible hacer.

–¡Oh! Pero ¿podrían dejar la inscripción griega? –consultó Sorensen.

–¿La inscripción griega de fuera? –repitió–. ¡Por supuesto! Es lo único que me gusta de la portada actual. Pero querría hacer algo más llamativo, que invitase a la gente a venir. Estuve pensando en un pórtico con tres arcadas y un gran frontón con un dragón representado en relieve; no obstante, tenía que consultarlo antes contigo y con el equipo del Ministerio. ¿A ti qué te parece?

–No tengo palabras –dijo emocionado–. ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

–Hum, no sé. Dejándome que te invite esta noche a cenar en casa –propuso–. He estado tan ocupado últimamente tratando de acomodarme lo más pronto posible a mi nuevo trabajo que estoy descuidando otras cosas importantes. ¿Te parece bien a las ocho?

El bibliotecario asintió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann Thorny llamó a la puerta del despacho de Remus y la abrió. Dio un paso al frente y anunció a su jefe:

–Alguien desea hablar con usted.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó.

Cuando la chica iba a responder, un hombre apareció por detrás de ella y preguntó con retraimiento:

–¿Se puede?

Remus se quedó sin palabras. Le pidió a Ann que se retirase para dejarlo a solas con Ryan Simmons, el que había sido el marido de Ángela hasta el desliz que ésta cometió con su hermano. Sólo cuando lo vio allí, de pie frente a él, terriblemente apocado, mirando a todas partes sin saber qué decir, recordó que Ryan trabajaba como funcionario del Consejo Regulador de Escobas. Lo invitó a sentarse y el hombre lo obedeció sumiso.

–Ryan... –dijo Remus terriblemente confuso–. Debo decir que me sorprende verte. ¡Y me alegra también!

–Más a mí si cabe –agregó el otro–. Me daba una vergüenza horrible bajar, he de reconocerlo. Desde aquel día no nos hemos vuelto a ver... Pero quería felicitarte por lo de tu elección y todo eso. Me sorprendió bastante.

–Gracias –respondió lacónico Remus. Después, como accionado por un resorte, añadió en seguida–¿Puedo ofrecerte cualquier cosa: té, café...?

–No, no... –denegó sentenciosamente–. No estaré mucho rato. En tu cargo siempre se está ocupado. Fudge nunca podía recibirme...

–Fudge no era como yo –explicó Remus–. Puedo tomarme unos minutos. Hacía muchísimo que no sabíamos nada de ti.

–No hay nada nuevo que saber, la verdad –explicó evitando su reluciente mirada dorada–. No como tú. Aunque he podido saber todo lo que os ha pasado estos últimos años por los reportajes en prensa de estos últimos días. Vi una foto de Helen y está sencillamente hermosa. Los años la han hecho florecer. –Remus estuvo de acuerdo, pero no habló nada–. Ángela me destrozó la vida, pero no quiero hablar de eso ni por un instante más. ¡Cuánto tiempo pasé pensando que ese endemoniado crío era hijo mío, cuando en realidad era de ese... –Alzó la vista hasta Remus con la boca entreabierta–. Lo siento, no debería hablar así de tu hermano.

–Lo es, es mi hermano, pero sé lo que te hizo, no tienes por qué disculparte. No obstante, su falta sólo fue corresponder a la mujer que lo amaba.

–A mi mujer –exclamó Ryan alzando el puño, pero inmediatamente se relajó–. Lo siento, Remus. No había vuelto a encontrarme con ninguno de vosotros desde aquel día en el restaurante. Esto mismo era lo que pretendía evitar; yo sólo quería felicitarte.

Se puso en pie para abandonar el despacho, pero Remus lo interrumpió.

–¡Ryan! –lo llamó–. ¿Mañana al salir tienes algo que hacer? –El hombre cabeceó con parsimonia–. Podríamos ir a la heladería a tomarnos algo. Seguro que Helen tiene muchas ganas de volverte a ver. Eras su tío favorito.

Ryan sonrió.

–El único que tenía más bien; el muggle aquel no contaba para ella. Sí, yo también tengo ganas de volverla a ver. Y así vosotros podréis conocer a mi nueva mujer, Samantha. A ella no le importa mi... esterilidad.

Samantha prefería que la llamasen Sam, hipocorístico que concordaba con su jovialidad y su alegría. Algunos años más joven que Ryan, la chica era morena, de radiante sonrisa arrebatadora, siempre cordial, ojos rasgados y morenos y pelo negro como el azabache. Un par de hoyuelos se le extendían en el rostro al sonreír que remarcaban sus mejillas tersas y risueñas, y sus ojos se entornaban en una sonrisa de párpados. Con una mano sobre su congelada granizada, la otra abrazaba los dedos velludos de su marido, que le sonreía de vez en cuando, cuando la conversación se tensaba y no sabían qué decirse. Helen la miraba con temor y desconfianza, acostumbrada a recordarlo siempre unido a las finas y amorosas manos de su tía, pero se alivió al ver lo feliz que era Ryan junto a ella.

–Ya no hace falta que me sigas llamando tío, Helen –comentó Ryan.

–Es la costumbre, tío.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Yo todavía te sigo viendo como mi sobrina, pese a todo. Es tan extraño. ¿Y cómo sigue... Mark?

–Es un demonio –respondió Remus resoplando–. Nunca he visto criatura más revoltosa en el mundo. Ha salido a Ángela, sin duda. Pero en el fondo tiene buen corazón.

–Ryan me ha hablado mucho de él –explicó Sam–. Le gustan demasiado los niños. Nosotros estamos pensando en adoptar un niño squib de China.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Helen sorprendida–. Eso es estupendo.

–Preferiría que fuese de mi propia cosecha –bromeó el hombre–, pero hace tiempo que estoy seco como un viñedo expuesto al sol. Ahora bien, Sam me cuida con esmero y me riega todas las mañanas, conque, aunque no tenga remedio, a su lado siempre pensaré que ese hijo será nuestro, enteramente nuestro.

–Ya hemos pedido los papeles –agregó Sam–, pero la burocracia va extremadamente lenta. ¡Es un fastidio, querríamos tenerlo ya.

–Os deseo lo mejor –exclamó el licántropo riendo.

–Por cierto –intervino la adivina con relativa malicia–¿a qué has dicho que te dedicas, Sam?

–No recuerdo haberlo dicho –comentó observando a Ryan para que éste se lo ratificara–. Soy geóloga, es decir, me dedico al estudio y clasificación de las piedras con propiedades mágicas. He pasado varios años investigando el subsuelo en Colombia y ahora estoy preparando un lapidario que mi editor está revisando y saldrá pronto a la venta.

Ryan intervino en ese punto que él lo había leído y que, aunque no era muy aficionado ni experto en la materia, lo había encontrado sumamente interesante.

Al despedirse, Ryan les dijo que, cuando viniese el niño, los llamaría para que fuesen a verlo. Por último les dijo que, asimismo, si ellos tenían cualquier problema en que él les pudiese ayudar, lo llamasen sin vacilar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thorny llamó a la puerta para avisar a Remus que Arthur Weasley había venido para hablar con él. El licántropo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo hizo sentarse cordialmente. El patriarca de los Weasley se sentó cómodamente en su asiento mientras sonreía con descaro. Remus, una vez lo vio oportuno, rodeó su escritorio y se sentó frente a él. Hablaron con ánimo un buen rato, preguntándose respectivamente por sus familias y Arthur prestando un gran interés a cómo se desarrollaba su labor en aquel suntuoso despacho. Remus le respondió por extenso hasta que consideró que debía de estar aburriendo a su interlocutor y se interrumpió bruscamente.

Cuando le preguntó cuál era el motivo de su visita, éste le mostró dos pergaminos que llevaba consigo.

–Necesito que el ministro me eche unas firmitas, si es que puede. –El licántropo sonrió–. Como Perkins se ha ido, he decidido contratar a Ron en mi departamento para sustituirlo.

–¡Eso es fastuoso! –exclamó Remus.

–Sí... Creo que a él no le ha hecho mucha gracia la idea de tener que trabajar conmigo, bajo mis órdenes, pero ya se acostumbrará. Le he dejado unas cuantas semanas de vacaciones, pero ya creo conveniente que comience a trabajar. Aquí te traigo su contrato. Necesito que le eches un vistazo para que compruebes que todo está correcto y plasmes tu firma acreditándolo. –Remus apenas leyó el papel que le tendía porque confiaba en él y lo firmó sin contemplaciones–. Y también te traigo el contrato de Hermione Granger. Grubbo sabía que venía para aquí y me lo ha pedido.

–¿Hermione? –Levantó la vista Remus–. ¿También va a trabajar para el Ministerio?

–Oh, sí. Me lo ha pedido insistentemente; al final he conseguido encontrarle un puesto en la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica. Se puso loca de contenta. Qué pena que Harry haya decidido irse a estudiar a la Academia de Aurores; de lo contrario, ya estarían los tres de nuevo aquí juntos¿no te parece?

Remus se mostró contrario a su postura:

–Creo que Harry ha hecho muy bien. Ha hecho lo que a él le gustaba, cuanto menos. Eso es lo importante. Además, por la posibilidad de trabajar aquí, que no se preocupe; cuando salga trabajos no le van a faltar. Yo mismo lo contrataré como el auror principal de mi guardia personal aunque tenga que apostar muy fuerte contra otros contratistas. Pero no se lo digas a Harry, por favor, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Arthur, sonriendo, asintió. Después, levantando el rostro con ímpetu, comentó:

–Hablando de sorpresas¿sabes que Hermione ahora es mi nuera? –Remus lo miró con expresión incrédula y repitió aquella última frase–. Sí, mi nuera. Ron y ella ya han hecho oficial su noviazgo. Te podrás imaginar la alegría de Molly.

–Sí, exactamente. Pero ésa es una noticia más que grata, Arthur. –Poniéndose en pie tomó una botella de licor de un estante y un par de vasos del continuo y entregó uno de ellos a su amigo después de verter el líquido en él–. Habríamos de brindar por ello¿no te parece?

El hombre también se puso en pie, recibiendo con agradecimiento el vaso, y lo levantó tan alto como el licántropo le marcaba. Después se sentaron y, entre risas, continuaron la conversación:

–Imagino, pues –dijo Remus–, que Hermione estará contentísima de trabajar en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Siempre le ha gustado ese lío de las leyes. Todavía recuerdo sus pretensiones con los elfos domésticos. –Rio.

–Pues no te extrañe que se le ocurra un día redactar un informe –explicó el otro– y mandártelo para que le des el visto bueno. Es tan impetuosa. Cuando viene a cenar a casa no deja de hablar de lo que hará y deshará cuando esté en el Ministerio. Ron a veces se enfada con ella diciéndole que es Percy dos; últimamente lo repite mucho, ya que sabe que es la única forma de que la chica se calle.

Remus rio y seguidamente le dio el último sorbo a la copa. Cogió entonces el contrato de Hermione, lo observó de soslayo, sin detenimiento, y lo firmó trazando con su pluma unas líneas curvadas y rápidas. Se lo entregó al señor Weasley y éste lo guardó junto al de Ron en una carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo.

–Bueno, me iré –dijo Arthur poniéndose en pie con rapidez–. No quiero molestarte por más tiempo, Remus. Imagino que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer.

–No, en verdad, no... –respondió escuetamente.

Pero el señor Weasley vio la pila de papeles a los que Remus aún tenía que echarles atentos vistazos y, condescendiente, sonrió. Dirigiendo una agradable mirada al licántropo, mientras se retiraba, le dijo:

–Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Remus. Todos. Sin excepción.

–Y yo que os lo agradezco –contestó ruborizado.

–Nos has devuelto la paz después de meses de miseria.

–¡Yo no he hecho nada en realidad! –exclamó el licántropo agitando las manos con nerviosismo.

Arthur desvió entonces la mirada hasta el cuadro de Albus Dumbledore que colgaba de la pared y lo descubrió de nuevo vacío. Remus, que lo miró a él y después al cuadro siguiendo la trayectoria de su mirada, comprendió al punto sus pensamientos y bajó la vista. El señor Weasley sintió conmiseración de él y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro para animarlo.

–¿El viejo Dumbledore viene poco por aquí, verdad? –inquirió sin esperar ninguna respuesta, pero el licántropo asintió con pesadumbre–. No te preocupes, Remus, no, no lo hagas. Ese hombre nunca hace las cosas por azar. Quiere que te acostumbres a su marcha, que no olvides que ha muerto, que no dependas de su consejo. Cree en ti, en tus posibilidades. Por eso quiere que te valgas por ti mismo. Piensa que dándote mayor autonomía quizá descubras esto que te acabo de decir por ti solo y comiences a confiar en ti. No se lo tomes a mal, Remus¿eh? Seguro que lo hace por eso. Estate agradecido por el hecho de tener ahí un portal que te comunica con él siempre que lo necesites. Eso es lo que debes recordar siempre.

El licántropo, sonriéndole, pensando que tenía razón, le asintió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Remus fue a preguntar a quién tenía que pedir permiso para que su familia pudiese participar de un recorrido turístico por las más recónditas zonas del Ministerio, el mago al que consultaba le respondió educadamente pero sin pomposidad y algo contrariado que él mismo podía proporcionarse aquella autorización. Entonces el licántropo, a mandíbula batiente riendo, se disculpó por haberle hecho perder el tiempo y regresó a su despacho con las lágrimas saltadas de la risa que la situación le había provocado. Lo organizó con tiempo e ilusión y lentamente fue decidiendo que sus hijos y Helen no habían de ser los únicos a los que habría de invitar, conque exhortó también a Tonks, a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione para que los acompañasen; también su hermano recibió idéntica petición, pero éste se disculpó pretextando que coincidían sus horas de trabajo y que él no podía cerrar la biblioteca, aunque Ángela se sintió fuertemente atraída por la idea y no desechó la posibilidad de que ella y Mark se unieran al grupo, lo que hizo temer al ministro que su pequeño sobrino pudiera hacer alguna de sus trastadas habituales y ocasionar un buen estropicio en el propio Ministerio. Escogieron la última hora de la mañana, en la que, consideró el licántropo, habría ya menos gente y el tráfico de individuos por los pasillos sería más fluido. No obstante, como era verano, muchos estaban ya de vacaciones y no se encontraron con aquel problema que Remus había pretendido evitar.

En la planta del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos los chicos lo pasaron en grande. Ludo Bagman los guió a lo largo de todo el recorrido por su departamento mostrándoles con gusto todos los detalles sobre las distintas oficinas que contenía. En la de patentes descabelladas les mostró un objeto que acababan de recibir que emitía un extraño zumbido y que flotaba en el aire si se intentaba arrojarlo; explicó que estaban tratando de valorar para qué podría servir, pero que no había remedio. En el Cuartel General de Quidditch, Harry y Ron, impresionados, miraron a todas partes boquiabiertos: ni un resquicio de muro se podía reconocer, todo cubierto como estaba de carteles de equipos que sonreían con simpatía o saludaban con la mano. Para despedirlos, Bagman les regaló a los más jóvenes una entrada para el próximo partido, cosa que Remus le agradeció con un fuerte apretón de manos.

En la planta del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos Remus les explicó con detenimiento cómo se conjuraba un traslador y lo que ocurría si alguien utilizaba uno ilegal, es decir, no creado bajo el conocimiento y la autorización del Ministerio de Magia. Les mostró una enorme listas de multados en escobas voladoras por planear a una altura demasiado baja conque corrían el riesgo de ser avistados por los muggles y por superar la máxima velocidad permitida; quería con ello que sus hijos y su sobrino, sobre todo Matt, que era por quien verdaderamente decía todo aquello, fuese cogiendo razón de la autoridad y el deber. Acto seguido les presentó una simpática bruja del Centro Examinador de Aparición que les explicó el procedimiento habitual y les mostró unos tests. Como entretenimiento, los hizo sentarse en los pupitres de una reducida sala, les entregó unos cuantos pergaminos y unas plumas y les dijo que los rellenasen; al recogerlos, les explicó el medio de corrección y anunció los resultados: Ángela, abochornada, pretextó al comunicarle que había suspendido que mientras lo completaba había estado un poco desconcentrada. No obstante, la bruja, muy cordial y haciendo gala de un sentido del humor exquisito, le dijo que no importaba, que no le iban a retirar el carné de aparición por aquello. Por último, también en aquella planta les explicaron cómo los técnicos de la Red Flu conectaban las chimeneas entre sí y cómo funcionaban los polvos flu. Alardeando de gran pomposidad ante el ministro, un caballero le entregó una bolsita contenida de éstos a cada uno de los visitantes.

En la planta del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional Hermione pareció despertar de un largo sueño del que hibernara. Si en la primera planta parecía un zombi deambulando de un lado a otro sin apenas prestar atención, en ésta descolló señalando a todos cualquier detalle que a la chica se le antojase imprescindible. Hablaba continuamente y Ron movía la cabeza con animadversión. Les explicó el modo en que las leyes eran redactadas, después ratificadas y por último salían a la luz en el BOOM, el Boletín Oficial del Orbe Mágico. Comentó que, siendo todavía una iniciada, no había tenido oportunidad de proponer ninguna ordenanza, pero que sus compañeros consideraban que tenía buenas ideas y que, cuando pudiera, sería una aliada muy competente. En la Confederación Internacional de Magos, sede Británica, Remus estuvo muy pendiente de la explicación que les ofreció un mago pequeño y barrigudo de largas patillas que se mostró muy cortés; hablaba sin parar de no sé qué conciliábulo, conque Remus no era capaz de entenderlo muy bien.

En la planta correspondiente al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas les mostraron la lista actual del reparto de las criaturas mágicas conocidas en las categorías de bestias, seres y espíritus. Les explicaron que los licántropos, en referencia a la condición del ministro, habían sido unos criaturas maltratadas históricamente por muchos ministros, mientras que otros los trataron justamente; la repartición de los animales en bestias y seres siempre había sido una tarea laboriosa, ya que nunca existió un criterio único que justificase su clasificación: para algunos era el grado de inteligencia, para otros el de capacidad comunicativa... Caso aparte era el tratamiento con los centauros, quienes habían pedido ser proclamados bestias sin atender a ninguna otra razón a fin de que el Ministerio los dejase en paz definitivamente. En la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo a los Hombres Lobo, el licántropo descubrió con sumo agrado a un atemorizado al verlo Samuel Peet que escribía y trabajaba sin descanso. Apenas les dedicó una sonrisa y se ausentó diciéndoles que estaba muy ocupado como para atenderles, que un muggle estaba amenazando con tirarse desde un puente si para la próxima luna llena no se le había proporcionado un remedio para su "anormalidad". Remus sintió una dolorosa punzada al escuchar aquella palabra, pero se contuvo de decir nada por respeto a su familia.

En la tercera planta, donde se encontraba el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, encontraron poca actividad, de modo que supieron atenderlos sobradamente. Una bruja de estilizada figura, rostro amable y cabello rizado y rubio los condujo a lo largo de toda la visita por aquel departamento. Les mostró el funcionamiento y la interconexión entre los distintos subdepartamentos en que estaba organizada la planta. En el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles se detuvo más tiempo que en el resto de oficinas para poderles relatar los pretextos memorables que habían utilizado con la comunidad no-mágica para salvaguardar el secretismo de su mundo, una relación de excusas que aparecía enmarcada en la primera sala de dicha oficina. En el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores les explicó con atención el funcionamiento y sobre todo el modo de alerta de los desmemorizadores y después se pasó todo el rato gastándole bromas a Matt, con quien parecía haberse encariñado, de que iban a borrarle sus recuerdos para que éste corriera fingiendo asustarse al encuentro de su madre. Su primo Mark, en cambio, le dijo en un susurro que era un rajado, que él le habría plantado cara como un valiente y le habría dicho: «Chica, si quieres besarme, no hace falta que me desmemorices, encanto...».

Al entrar en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Remus comenzó a contar sus escasas pero intensas experiencias en aquel lugar, lo que le trajo numerosos recuerdos de la Orden del Fénix. Matt le preguntaba insistentemente a fin de que no se detuviera y siguiera hablando y refiriendo sus vivencias, escuchándole con tanto regocijo y apasionamiento que Helen, en viéndolo, sabía que en su hijo mayor estaba madurando un sentimiento muy poderoso y cándido de orgullo por su padre. En la Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia recibieron encantados a Harry Potter sobre todo. Al muchacho se le encendieron las mejillas cuando comenzaron a hablarle, en clave de humor, de los quebraderos que les había hecho padecer por sus constantes intromisiones mágicas que, a su edad, habían de ser justificadas rápidamente. Después, siendo Matt el próximo en cursar en Hogwarts, le explicaron al pequeño Lupin la necesidad de que los aprendices de mago no deben emplear la magia hasta que son verdaderamente maduros para dominarla. El chico asentía persistentemente, lanzando esporádicas miradas a su padre, situado detrás de la mujer, el cual le sonreía primorosamente. En el Cuartel General de Aurores entretuvieron a los más pequeños con tal maestría que Remus creyó encontrarse ante un equipado grupo de niñeros. Como fingiendo batallas desorbitadas, lanzándose lo que parecían terribles maleficios que en realidad no eran sino inofensivos rayos de luz, aparecían de detrás de las mesas, los sillones, desapareciéndose y reapareciendo mientras que Matt, Mark y sobre todo una eufórica Nathalie aplaudían. Acabada la representación, les explicaron la importancia de su trabajo y animaron a Harry para que estudiase mucho y dentro de unos años poderlo ver por allí.

Al regresar al ascensor, todos pensaban que ascenderían, pero Remus accionó la maquinaria y ésta descendió con brusquedad. El reducido cubil se detuvo pasados unos segundos en los que Nathalie, aterrorizada por el enclaustramiento, se oprimía en un abrazo contra el pecho materno. Nadie se esperaba que también fuesen a bajar al Departamento de Misterios, pero allí estaba, cuando Remus abrió las rejas y pudieron salir, ante ellos se alzaba la puerta con la que Harry tanto había soñado, puesto que sus sueños estaban conectados a los delirios de quien realmente la deseaba franquear. El licántropo los adelantó a todos y encabezó la comitiva, amplificándose sus pasos en aquel corredor a causa del eco. Matt, quizá previendo con su don adivinatorio el peligro que se contenía tras aquella puerta, correteó hasta el lado de su progenitor y le dio la mano. Éste se detuvo ante la puerta y esperó a que todos hubiesen llegado; sólo entonces, recuperada de la impresión, Helen le comentó:

–¿También piensas mostrarnos el Departamento de Misterios? Creía que sólo los inefables... Ya sabes.

–Sí, claro, ya sé –respondió el licántropo–. Pero he obtenido un permiso completo y no deseo malgastarlo. Sólo os pido moderación. Además, muchos de nosotros ya sabemos lo que contiene en parte: profecías, cerebros, puertas antojadizas y... y...

–¿Y muerte, Remus? –inquirió su esposa en voz queda clavándole su afilada mirada cargada de pasión.

Evitándola, éste giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta consciente de que el resto de ojos lo seguían con curiosidad.

Harry descubrió al otro lado una estampa que escasos recuerdos le producía de su anterior visita y que lo dejó obnubilado. El pasillo que conducía a la sala circular atestada de puertas no aparecía oscuro como la vez anterior sino que sobre la superficie del suelo brillaba una multitud de luces halógenas que conducían fielmente sus pasos sin errar hasta la mencionada sala circular, cuyo suelo también estaba saturado con dichas luces, que ya no se movía incesantemente sino que permanecía en una quietud asombrosa. Asimismo, las puertas se abrían y cerraban sin descanso y de ellas salían extraños magos que cubrían sus rostros con capuchas y que caminaban indolentes, arrastrando los pies. Parecían advertir su presencia, mas no se detenían; se los quedaban observando desde detrás de las sombras que ocultaban sus facciones y desaparecían tras otra puerta. Remus, como presintiendo los pensamientos del joven Harry, mencionó en voz alta:

–Los inefables. Cuando ellos están, la estancia que tenemos ante nosotros no gira como descubristeis que hacía la primera vez que vinisteis; es un procedimiento de seguridad para que los intrusos no encuentren lo que están buscando ni puedan tampoco hallar la salida al final. Habré de ser yo quien os guíe por este departamento, ya que los inefables están demasiado ocupados. No quiero que nadie los interrumpa ni le pregunte nada a ninguno ni nada parecido. ¿Me habéis escuchado todos¿Eh, Mark, tú también? Aquí hay que ser muy cuidadosos, conque todos con todos.

Una vez que todos le prometieron que no lo desobedecerían, Remus encabezó el grupo, que atravesó la sala sorteando a los inefables, quienes no detenían su paso cauteloso. Abrió una de las puertas con seguridad, como si supiese fehacientemente qué era lo que iba a encontrar al otro lado. Hermione y Harry comprendieron al momento que se trataba de la sala de las profecías. Entraron, atravesaron la pequeña antesala llena de relojes de todos los tipos y tamaños y con aquella extraña campana en cuyo interior el tiempo parecía enloquecer, donde el huevo del colibrí seguía inalterablemente sobreviviendo en círculos, ante la cual Matt y Mark se detuvieron un instante asombrados, y accedieron al final a la alta y amplísima estancia donde en infranqueables estanterías se conservaban las profecías contenidas en reliquias de reluciente cristal.

–El santuario de los profetas, los adivinos y los visionarios –exclamó Remus abriendo sus brazos para abrazar la sala–. Durante siglos y más siglos esta habitación ha contenido todas las predicciones de éstos. Los más pesimistas la llaman «el cementerio de las voces muertas»; pero todos nosotros sabemos que esos vaticinios siguen muy vivos. Prosigamos, no obstante. Hay varias cosas que os quiero enseñar.

Y sus ojos se desviaron inevitablemente en busca de su esposa Helen.

Mientras caminaban, Remus explicó:

–Me temo que los inefables encargados del mantenimiento de estos augurios estén muy enojados contigo, Harry. –El chico tragó saliva–. Destruiste varias estanterías importantes, o al menos eso me contaron. Pero no te preocupes, chico, no te guardan demasiado rencor; están contentos con lo que hiciste al fin y al cabo. Para ellos estas profecías son... sí, como sus hijos, pequeños vástagos de cristal brillante que miman y cuidan, y que temen perder. –Levantó la vista para leer el número de la estantería que atravesaba y, ampliando su sonrisa, exclamó–: Ya hemos llegado.

–¿Adónde? –preguntó Helen, que sostenía en sus brazos a una cansada Nathalie, la cual reposaba su cabecita sobre el hombro de su mamá.

–A tu estantería –respondió mostrándosela al tiempo que se la señalaba abriendo un arco con un movimiento de su mano. Helen la contempló entre emocionada y aprensiva–. Eres una de las brujas de quien más profecías se tiene.

–¿Es usted adivina? –le inquirió Hermione sorprendida.

Helen asintió echándole un vistazo a las bolas de cristalino vidrio que almacenaban los estantes. Leyendo las etiquetas, en muchas descubrió la siguiente inscripción:

_H. Á. N._

_Tim Wathelpun_

Al resto tampoco le pasó desapercibido aquel lema y pronto Ron inquirió con voz medrosa:

–¿Quién es ese Wathelpun?

Helen movió la cabeza con pesadumbre.

–No lo sé –contestó–. No lo sé... –Pero de pronto, como despertando de un largo sueño, se giró tan violentamente que la niña que llevaba en brazos, que dormía, se despertó y asaltó a Remus–. ¡Ahora eres ministro! –le dijo–. Puedes consultar el listado de magos del Reino Unido¡e incluso del mundo entero, y ver si hay alguien con ese nombre. Recuerda lo que mis profecías decían –apuntó abarcándolas con un gesto de su mano–, que ese hechicero vendría cuando Voldemort cayese. Si lo encontrásemos antes, podríamos remediarlo.

Remus, sopesándolo, acabó asintiendo y, aunque Helen siguió blandiendo convincentes argumentos, él no apuntó nada más. Sólo habló, interrumpiéndola a ésta, cuando sus ojos se depositaron, tras estarlas observando un rato, sobre una esfera de cristal que registraba una de las visiones de su esposa, una visión de la que él no sabía nada.

_H. Á. L._

_Ultra Witch_

Ahogando una exclamación compungida, levantó la mano para cogerla, pero con un acto reflejo la retiró de inmediato recordando que, de tocarla, enloquecería. Se volvió hacia Helen, quien guardaba ya silencio, y le inquirió:

–¿Ultra Witch¿Qué es eso? Nunca me mencionaste esa visión.

–Oh, es cierto –se disculpó con una sonrisa vaga–. No te dije nada porque no le concedí la menor importancia. La verdad es que fue una visión más bien confusa y no entendí muy bien de qué se trataba. Perdóname si no te dije nada, pero después se me olvidó.

El licántropo no le concedió mayor importancia. Les mostró algunas cosas más también significativas de aquella estancia y comentó además, como si elevase sus pensamientos en alta voz, que seguía buscando la profecía que hizo el mago Merlín sobre él, pero que aún no había logrado hallarla.

Al regresar a la sala circular, Mark se desmarcó unos pasos del grupo y Matt, como lo viera, contrajo el rostro, evitó maldecirlo y lo siguió. Consiguió alcanzarlo cuando éste se disponía a abrir una puerta anexa. Lo vituperó con un grito ahogado y su primo se giró con una malévola sonrisa impregnada en sus labios. Matt le pidió que regresara, recordándole lo que su padre les había dicho, pero a Mark parecía no importarle; meneando la cabeza dijo:

–¿Por qué eres tan cagado, Matt? Eres un cagado, un rajado, un marica. ¿Qué temes que pueda pasar? Si fueses un hombre, tú mismo abrirías esta puerta; pero no, eres la «niñita de papá». –Matt, que le mostraba una mueca de ira, comprobó con sorpresa que su primo giraba lentamente el picaporte–. Impídeme que entre, vamos.

–Mark... –masculló–. Déjalo...

–Nenaza –lo insultó Mark fingiendo que lo entristecía su cobardía.

Y, acto seguido, abrió la puerta y la franqueó. Matt miró primero a su padre, que seguía demasiado ocupado explicándoles cualquier cosa como para reparar en lo que estaba sucediendo, y después también la cruzó siguiendo a su primo, al que llamó a voces porque se encontraba abajo del todo de unas gradas de piedra que cubrían el hondo suelo de aquella estancia. Se encontraba contemplando impresionado un arco de piedra cubierto por un velo negro que ondeaba como con nostalgia.

–¡Vuelve aquí! –exclamó–. ¡Mark!

–¡Cállate, niña! –le ordenó el otro.

Matt, entonces, no soportándolo más, bajó saltando las gradas de sillar de aquella sala hasta que pudo agarrar por el cuello de la camisa a su primo para llevárselo. Mark, en cambio, se revolvió e hizo que lo soltase blandiendo numerosos y bruscos aspavientos. Matt trató de agarrarlo de nuevo, pero Mark le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla y lo volvió a insultar. Fue entonces cuando Matt, empuñando su enojo igual que se fustiga con el látigo, se lanzó contra su primo derribándolo en tierra y se revolcaron por el suelo mientras luchaban, abofeteándose. Mark, con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo, trataba de morderlo porque su primo era mayor, más fuerte y estaba consiguiendo reducirlo. «Suéltame», le gritó, propinándole nuevas patadas con que consiguió quitárselo de encima. Se levantó a la sazón tan rápido que procuró no escurrirse con el polvo y se refugió detrás del arco.

–Pero si la niñita ha sacado las uñas –gritó.

–Vayámonos de aquí, Mark –exclamó Matt–. ¿Es que no me oyes?

–¡Vete tú si quieres! Yo no te necesito para nada, rajado.

Matt rodeó el arco y sorprendió a su primo, quien, por huir de él, se preparó para atravesarlo corriendo. Pero Matt, que había presentido el peligro con la rapidez con que hipnotiza una ráfaga de luz, lo agarró de nuevo de la camisa por detrás y lo apartó del Velo con un empujón que lo tiró al suelo. Al levantarse, el chico tenía el rostro recubierto de blanco polvo y un hilo de sangre le resbalaba por una de sus comisuras.

–Ahora sí que te vas a enterar –sentenció el pequeño mientras subía un par de gradas con una expresión forajida de hierro–. Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de hacer.

Se agachó para recoger unas cuantas piedras del suelo y las lanzó con desproporcionada fuerza contra su primo con la expresión contraída de rabia, mientras éste, por protegerse, corría ascendiendo las gradas contrarias para ponerse a salvo. Sin embargo, la puntería de su primo era certera y algunas golpearon contra sus piernas y su espalda. Se cubrió con las manos la cabeza hasta que pudo parapetarse detrás de un saliente de la piedra, desde donde, a gritos, le pedía a su primo, que no interrumpía su feroz bombardeo, que se detuviese. Pero éste, lanzándole asimismo con cada tiro un insulto, no dejaba de proveerse de piedras y de lanzarlas adonde su primo se escondía.

Arriba, entretanto, no se habían percatado de la ausencia de los dos pequeños. Seguían conversando con normalidad ajenos a la disputa que entre ambos primos se había iniciado. Sólo cuando Nathalie, que había vuelto a despertar, dijo «Matt», Remus, que creyó que éste habría llamado su atención, lo buscó con una ansiosa mirada para descubrir qué pantomima estaba usando ahora con su hermana. Pero, viendo que ni él ni Mark estaban por el alrededor, cundió el pánico y, buscándolos con angustia, detuvieron a algunos inefables para preguntarles si los habían visto e incluso llegaron a atropellar a unos cuantos en varias de sus carreras. Fue Harry el primero que se dio cuenta de que la puerta del Velo estaba abierta. Remus, Ángela y Ron lo siguieron. La alegría y tranquilidad del licántropo por encontrarlos se convirtió en desazón y angustia al verlos correteando por la sala del Velo. Dejó escapar un grito, pero Mark no se detuvo y, como éste no dejara de lanzarle piedras a su primo, tampoco el otro pudo interrumpir la carrera. Fue al escuchar la voz desquiciada de su madre, sin embargo, cuando Mark se frenó en seco y pudo entonces Matt también detenerse. A una nueva orden, los chicos se acercaron pesarosos, cabizbajos, levantando nubes de polvo a cada paso. Sin embargo, Tonks, nerviosa, había echado a correr hasta Matt y lo había cogido en brazos para ponerlo a salvo. Éste notó cómo todo su rostro se le encendía y le ardían las orejas, y, aunque era consciente de la reprimenda que les iban a echar ahora, pensó que todo había estado bien sólo por encontrarse junto a aquellos frágiles brazos que lo rodeaban, sintiéndose su piel próxima a la suya, escuchando incluso su latido si se concentraba; hubiera deseado que el tiempo se detuviera, allí, en los brazos de Tonks, pero ésta lo dejó junto a su padre y el hechizo se quebró. Ángela cogió a su hijo de una oreja y lo zarandeó con tal furia que Hermione pensó preocupada que se la iba a arrancar. Remus fue más comprensivo con su hijo mayor, a quien se limitó a regañar blandiendo ante su mirada un largo y recto dedo índice amenazador.

–Pero ¿en qué estabas pensando, eh, Matt? –le increpó haciendo caso omiso de su mirada baja y su expresión contrariada–. ¿No me escuchaste cuando dije que no os separarais, eh? Responde. –Matt se refugió en un terrible silencio que importunaba a su padre, contemplando de reojo cómo su primo seguía siendo agitado de lado a lado por una incansable Ángela. No le supuso un gran esfuerzo contener la risa, porque sabía que él se había comportado igualmente mal habiendo bajado–. ¿No dices nada? Matt, éste no es sitio para que jueguen los niños. ¡Aquí hay cosas peligrosísimas¿Y si te hubiera pasado a ti algo, eh? Escucha bien, jovencito, aquí mismo fue donde murió...

–¿Sirius? –inquirió Helen, que trató de pasar adelante apartando a Harry y Ron. Su mirada se detuvo unos instantes en los ojos entristecidos de su hijo y lo sonrió, de modo que éste se sintió fortalecido–. No, Sirius no está muerto –explicó observando la sala con una mística aura.

Todos la miraron perplejos, incluso Ángela dejó de zarandear a su hijo; pero fue Harry sin duda quien más se sorprendió por su extraño comentario, puesto que en seguida preguntó:

–¿Qué has dicho, Helen¿Qué has querido decir¿Cómo que Sirius no está muerto?

–Sí, Helen –dijo el licántropo al reponerse de la sorpresa–. No soy capaz de seguirte.

La adivina bajó un par de gradas más con una extraña rectitud y se quedó observando unos segundos el Velo sin llegar a responder nada. Sólo cuando Harry le imploró de nuevo que contestase, ésta, volviéndose, lo hizo.

–Sus voces, sus lamentos, sus llantos, se consumen en una aletargada sombra que el tiempo no puede destruir. Sirius no está muerto; lo acabo de ver. Como todos aquéllos que corrieron su misma suerte, su alma se encuentra encerrada tras esa cortina de negra muerte. Hace seiscientos años, en los tiempos del último reducto de la estirpe de reyes de los magos, uno de ellos, uno de los últimos antes de declinar el cetro, mandó edificar este arco y las gradas que se alzaron a su alrededor; despótico corazón el de este gobernante, despótica misión la de este lugar que aceleraría la caída en desgracia del clan regio hasta que el último, el sensato Eripión Teleuté Boninitio, entregó la corona y depositó el poder en un Consejo de Magos, el actual Gabinete de Sabios. La línea real se perdió, quebrada, arrastrada por la veloz corriente de un torrente, pero no así sus obras, conservadas para la memoria; como ésta, que sirvió de cimientos para el Ministerio a fin de que así pudiese esconderse su horror. Los hechiceros tenebrosos ocupaban estas gradas en días de tempestuoso clima para asistir a la ejecución de otros hechiceros que habían corrido peor suerte y habían sido capturados. Dos dragones los sobrevolaban para que el preso no pudiera escapar. Se le obligaba a atravesar el Velo y, si se negaba, sería devorado por aquellas enormes bestias en tanto permaneciera con vida. –Ángela en aquella ocasión abrazó a su hijo contra ella y le tapó los oídos–. Todos ellos permanecen aquí, abrazados en un terrible destino común sin descanso ni paz. Un destino al que Sirius se unió pese a que no había sido llamado a él; pero del que se le puede rescatar.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió Harry con la voz quebrada.

La intensa mirada de la adivina se clavó en los dorados ojos del licántropo, que se sorprendió ante aquel gesto. La mujer prosiguió explicando en un tono de voz más elevado:

–Sólo uno puede atravesar el Velo. Sólo uno puede entrar en él y regresar. Sólo uno puede rescatar de sus entrañas al ajusticiado inocentemente. Sólo uno. Y ésa es la responsabilidad de quien ostenta el poder máximo, el de ejecutar o perdonar. Sólo el ministro de Magia puede surcar su frontera, sobrevivir al frío glaciar, redimir al escogido y descubrir el camino de retorno.

–¿Fudge? –preguntó Remus con un nudo en la garganta.

–No, Remus. Fudge no. Él ya no es el ministro. El ministro eres...

–Pero... –la interrumpió bruscamente–. Pero ¡él fue quien gobernaba cuando Sirius franqueó el Velo! No yo.

–Pero ahora tú eres el ministro. Tú lo has sustituido. Tú ostentas el poder y sólo tú puedes rescatarlo. Créeme.

El licántropo, aunque nervioso, respirando con agitación, descendió los escalones de la grada hasta encontrarse con su mujer y, cogiéndose de las manos, bajaron del todo y rodearon el arco. Los demás se les unieron pronto. Remus, encogido de temor, preguntó qué tenía que hacer. Helen le respondió con un cauto beso en la mejilla:

–Atravesar el Velo y traerlo de vuelta.

Aquella idea era lo único que lo reconfortaba; aunque asustado, lo ilusionaba la perspectiva de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo. Y descubrió en los brillantes ojos verdes de Harry que a él también le fascinaba la posibilidad del reencuentro, de volver a extender los brazos en un abrazo roto en el tiempo. La dorada mirada del licántropo se desvió una vez más hacia la confiada expresión de su mujer, quien le sonrió orgullosamente y le asintió con ahínco.

–¿Confías en mí? –le preguntó la mujer.

Remus no dudó un instante en responder:

–Ciegamente.

Y, una vez lo hubo dicho, dio un paso al frente y, apartando con cuidado el velo, atravesó la curva del arco y desapareció en su interior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avance del 2º capítulo de la segunda parte (**EL ÚLTIMO LUPIN DE LA PRIMERA DINASTÍA**)¿Regresará Sirius Black del arco de muerte, del Velo?... ¿Regresará con él o se perderá Remus en el intento? En este capítulo venidero daremos una nueva oportunidad, la última, a Sirius para que inicie una nueva vida: prestaciones no han de faltarle. Pero no será el único que llegue a la vida de Remus: y con éste, la tempestad. Matt acudirá a Hogwarts y será seleccionado para... El Sombrero Seleccionador dirá.

_**EL CAPÍTULO IIº DE LA IIª PARTE DE MDUL APARECERÁ EL DÍA JUEVES, 11 DE MAYO (DÍA DE S. PONCIO)**_

Respondo "reviews":

**SILENCE MESSIAH**. Hola, Adriana. Me he sorprendido a mí mismo estas últimas semanas releyendo varias veces todos los "reviews", y entre ellos el que más, creo, el tuyo; es raro, pero te acabas encariñando con un puñado de palabras con las que reconstruyes un mundo tangible, empírico, real, pero completamente lejano a ti. Estoy apreciando últimamente mucho tus "reviews", que es lo más próximo que tengo a ti; espero que nos podamos cartear electrónicamente (quizá lo estemos haciendo ya para cuando leas esto –escribo a 18 de marzo–) para que no sea preciso aguardar todo un mes (o medio, o una semana, que pronto iré alternando estos periodos, dependiendo de la longitud del capítulo) para dedicarnos unas palabras; además, me va a hacer mucha ilusión poder leer algún poema tuyo. No obstante, habrás de tener en cuenta que no tengo Internet en casa y hay días que puedo conectarme y otros, por falta de tiempo, no. Retornando a los comentarios de tu "review", no puedo dejar de hacer hincapié sobre el comentario que haces sobre Wathelpun: "si es que no ha estado siempre". Me ha hecho reír. Me ha recordado a la tercera película, _El prisionero de Azkaban_, cuando Harry y Hermione llegan hasta la enfermería y el primero le dice a Dumbledore: «Lo hemos conseguido»; y Dumbledore le responde: «¿Conseguir? Buenas noches.» Me gusta más en la versión original, que el anciano contesta: «Did what?» Sí, es como una intromisión en el tiempo¿Wathelpun está por venir o siempre ha estado aquí? No voy a decir nada porque puedo dar unas pistas abismales; en estos capítulos, además, se van a dar muchísimas. Simplemente advierto que para Wathelpun queda todavía algunos años, ya que, coaccionado por Elena y por intereses del argumento, no podía poner dos hechiceros terribles seguidos: como dice Elena, vida normal. Sobre tu personaje puedo decirte que lo tengo concebido desde hace muchísimo tiempo, pero estaba esperando adjudicárselo a una persona que lo mereciera (aunque siempre digo lo mismo, la verdad; porque lo cierto es que todos los personajes que creo son para mí realmente especiales); ya apareció, al menos físicamente descrito, en una visión de Helen en el sótano. Bien, ya que veo que lo has aceptado, se llamará Ariadna (anagrama, como concertamos, de tu nombre), vendrá de un país lejano con un grupo de gente del que ella es líder; no será bruja, pero tampoco _muggle_; tendrá un hijo, cuyo nombre tengo apuntado por ahí, pero que ahora mismo no recuerdo, que tendrá aproximadamente la misma edad de Nathalie cuando aparezca; jugará un papel indispensable en la lucha contra Wathelpun; será sumamente poderoso. En el capítulo 6 lo menciono, aunque sólo de pasada porque todavía no es pertinente que aparezca; ese capítulo, por cierto, me ha costado mucho escribirlo y, en múltiples ocasiones, antes de poner media palabra, lo recapacitaba pensando cómo te lo tomarías tú. Tiene que ver con Ánuldranh, esas últimas palabras que Dumbledore mantiene con Voldemort, de las que tú ni nadie (snif) me ha comentado nada; bueno, no importa: ya se demostrará la trascendencia que tiene. Me alegra que hayas llamado la atención sobre la escena de la pitia, que ¡me tiré diez días para escribirla! Lo que quería conseguir con esa escena es dar la impresión de que con ese capítulo ponía fin a una parte, ínfima, pero que mucho más quedaba por descubrirse en la segunda parte; y etérea tenía que ser por narices, que, de lo contrario, ni hubiese quedado tan acertada ni hubiese podido ocultar tantos misterios tras todas sus palabras (si se estudian bien...¡jo, anda que no he desvelado nada yo bajo el discurso de la pitia). Por mí puedes plagiarme el discurso que Remus dio a Matt sobre la sexualidad, y menos mal que te ha gustado, porque estuve a punto de eliminarlo de la versión definitiva. Te imagino diciéndoselo a tus futuros, futuros, futurísimos hijos, hippys o muy rojillos ellos (risas), y no puedo evitar una carcajada. Lo que no me entra es cómo pudiste por un momento tan siquiera pensar que Remus no iba a tratar ese asunto con su hijo; recuerda lo que dijo: mejor descubrirlo por alguien psicológicamente íntegro que alguien como Sirius le dé una versión errónea, o algo así, vamos. ¿Sabes? Yo no sabía que Albus moría en el sexto libro cuando escribí su muerte en el capítulo pasado (lo cual, si cabe, le ha quitado un poco de emoción a mi versión), pero entendí (como quizá, salvando las distancias, entendió JK con respecto a Harry) que era necesario que Remus se quedara solo para que pudiese comenzar a demostrar su valía por sí mismo; éste será uno de los principales conflictos que tendrá en la segunda parte nuestro protagonista. En relación a esto, claro que me gustaría leer ese rumor en esa página no sé cuál sobre Dumbledore; envíamelo si te acuerdas por correo electrónico, que en esta página no sale. Ana, otra lectora (Leonita, sevillana y amiga mía por ¡conocimiento físico y tangible!), opina que Dumbledore sabía que iba a morir y ésa es la causa por la que le explica a Harry todo lo que debe saber sobre Voldemort; y que cuando Snape va hacia él lo que hace es suplicarle que lo mate, y no al contrario. Eso te dejaría libre margen para adorar a Severus (que no sé cómo puedes, la verdad); yo lo odio. Por suerte, en MDUL lo he puesto bueno y bueno tendrá que ser, aunque a veces se me pasan ganas de matarlo; así que por esa parte no te preocupes: en MDUL tendrás el Snape que te gusta. Jo, esto se está pasando de largo y, además de estarte aburriendo de seguro, vas a pensar que no tengo otra cosa que hacer: claro, como yo no he ido al macrobotellón de mi ciudad... ¿Se me nota crispado con respecto al tema? Es que, al momento de escribir, ha sido reciente y me parece una absurda competición entre ciudades que no conduce a ninguna parte. Si ésa es la juventud de hoy que tiene que mover el mundo de mañana, preferiría ser un viejo ya y que no me quedaran muchos años de vida. No sé qué opinas tú, aunque me gustaría saberlo. Bueno, sin más dilación, corto ya y me despido; un beso enorme.

**LUNIS**. Hola, Lunis. Muchísimas gracias por las palabras de ánimo y no te preocupes, que seguir voy a seguir seguro, aunque no acabe escribiendo más que para mí mismo (huy, espero que eso no suceda nunca...). Vaya, veo que no has podido leer el capítulo todavía o que no has podido conectarte para dejar tu opinión; no creas, que, de ser así, te entiendo, que yo también he pasado poco por Internet. Ya cuando lo termines me avisas, aunque sea por correo electrónico, siempre si quieres claro, y me das tu opinión _grosso modo_. Sabes que siempre me hace alusión. Espero que podamos volver a hablar pronto y, deseando esto con todas mis fuerzas, me despido mandándote un enorme beso.

**LELA**. Hola, americano (a falta de nombre, buenas son tortas –plagiando a medias un refrán de aquí–). No estoy de acuerdo contigo: si has sido capaz de leer todo el primer capítulo, sí eres un gran conocedor de la lengua española. Sabes por lo menos todo lo indispensable para dejar un comentario inteligible en un "review": eso es decir mucho. Sólo necesitas perfeccionar tus conocimientos gramaticales sobre nuestra lengua, pero la parte más complicada ya la tienes, que es el empeño y la base. Espero que, si sigues, te siga a su vez gustando el "fic". Un saludo.

**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. El último "review" que me dejaste fue ¡bárbaro: extensísimo, largo y con muchísimos comentarios sobre MDUL y sobre ti, por lo que... ¡me encantó! Voy a comenzar, si te place, por comentar HP6 ("El príncipe mestizo"), ya que me parece una lástima que no tengas con quien comentarlo. Yo, por suerte, tengo a Elena, y a otros amigos, y, de todas formas, los otros amigos a los que no les gusta HP, como saben que yo soy un _freaky_, me escuchan. ¿Sabes, yo también creo que el mortífago retirado que conserva el horrocrux es Regulus: dejé varias teorías en varios grupos nada más terminar el libro, pero en seguida me di cuenta que los que no habían esperado a que lo editaran en castellano y, por tanto, lo habían leído mucho antes que yo, lo habían descubierto antes. ¡De nada sirvió poner a trabajar mi incisiva mente! Ana (Leonita) me ha proporcionado importante información al respecto, bastante concluyente: creo que era en un país de Europa del Este (disculpa que sea tan impreciso, pero es que no tengo el mensaje a mano), el apellido Black lo habían traducido de manera que comenzaba por Z (no te extrañe, los franceses, en lugar de Hogwarts, dicen _Poudlard_...); y, casualidades..., las siglas del mensaje también las han modificado: R.A.Z. Esto, claro está, lleva a concluir que el hermano de Sirius es el poseedor del horrocrux. Pero murió; ahí es donde creo una buena teoría tuya el baúl que has mencionado (siempre he creído que JK nunca pone nada por poner). No me gustó la muerte de Dumbledore, pero he de reconocer que sabía que ocurriría con anterioridad a leer el libro (siempre te acabas enterando de algo); también he leído que Severus puede ser inocente (yo, particularmente, no lo creo): quizá lo hizo a expensas de Dumbledore, que siempre ha venido repitiendo que la muerte no es lo más deshonroso para un hombre y, al parecer, ya que quería transmitir a Harry todos sus conocimientos, parecía que iba a morir. Tampoco comparto la opinión de que Harry sea un horrocrux: es absurdo. Cuando la leí la critiqué duramente; Voldemort demostró que no temía matarlo en el cuarto libro, por ejemplo. ¡Pero me encantó lo de los Horrocruxes, volviendo al tema; eso de que el diario de Tom Ryddle fuera uno, pareciendo como parecía algo tan absurdo cuando leímos todos el enfrentamiento con el basilisco, da una gran emoción a la lectura. Estoy deseoso de saber qué nuevos misterios nos quedan por despejar en la última entrega. A mí también me gusta la pareja Remus-Tonks, y he de confesar, en verdad, que en absoluto la esperaba; me gusta, pero me parecía contradictoria. Todo eso por esta vez, que ya no sé qué más comentar. Paseándome por otros temas, que sepas que al leer tu "review" me reí mucho, porque considero que este capítulo va a ser determinante; muchas de las cosas que apuntas en él verás que las tuve mucho tiempo atrás en cuenta, que no soy tan malo. Sobre tu personaje no te preocupes, claro que será bueno; sólo que es preciso recordarte que su aparición en éste será breve, más bien representativa o introductoria, pero que volverá. Es que tenía que aparecer en este momento, pero su verdadera participación en el argumento la desarrolla más adelante; bueno, imagino que más adelante, con el desarrollo, ya la entenderás. Claro que imagino, volviendo a otros asuntos, que la muerte de Dumbledore no te ha satisfecho, aunque (para mí) era necesaria: pronto verás por qué y, repitiéndome, que no soy tan malo; aunque estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que he sido benevolente en destinarle una muerte más digna, a manos de lord Voldemort y no de su estúpido secuaz Severus (tendré que controlarme: recuerda que en MDUL Snape sí es bueno). En este capítulo no viene el niño, al que tú llamas Sirius, y que yo sé cómo se llamará, sino en el siguiente; te aseguro que darán mucha vida al relato. La verdad es que estoy muy entusiasmado con la presentación de la segunda parte; espero que resulte tan exitosa como la primera y levante tantos buenos comentarios, pero siempre merecidos, claro; para eso le dedico tanto tiempo ante el ordenador, a riesgo de quedarme un día ciego. Bueno, no voy a robarte más tiempo; quizá tengas ganas de enfrentarte ya al capítulo: espero que lo disfrutes y que recuerdes lo que he dicho sobre tu personaje. Espero, asimismo, que sigas tan bien como me has demostrado que estás en tus anteriores palabras y que podamos conversar próximamente. Otro beso te mando yo que llegará igualmente húmedo (déjalo secar antes de recibirlo, vaya a ser que te ponga empapada –viene con mucha fuerza–) y otro te manda Elena, que ya está fuera de peligro, aunque sí ha estado relativamente grave. P.D.: Se me ha ocurrido de pronto, ya casi lo había olvidado; es cierto que tengo descuidados los otros "fics", pero en el momento que escuché ese comentario tuyo, retomé _Salvando a Sirius Black_ y escribí varias páginas. No obstante, todavía no me siento cómodo para continuarlo y lo he vuelto a dejar aparcado. Espero que me perdones. Algún día te sorprenderé con la continuación, que ya tengo ideada, la verdad.

**PETITA**. Hola, Brendita, Isabel, Panque, Bolillo, cacatúa, loca, cotorra y, sí, la mejor Gran Maestre de la Orden Lupina. Antes que nada, quería pedirte disculpas por mi desvergonzado comportamiento con respecto al grupo: es que no he tenido tiempo ni para conectarme, por eso ni me he podido pasar. A ver si lo hago pronto y te dejo algún comentario, aunque de seguro lo debes de andar haciendo de maravilla. Que sepas que estoy muy complacido de que te hayas fiado de mí y me hayas proporcionado algunos apuntes biográficos tuyos para conocerte mejor; ¿no siente como si, en verdad, se hubiese derrumbado un muro que se hubiera levantado desde el comienzo entre nosotros y que nos conociésemos ahora mucho mejor? Algunas cosas, claro está, quería comentártelas. Como, por ejemplo¿si esperas realmente que fuera a conocer tu escuela, viviendo tú en México y yo en España? Me has demostrado que eres una chica despierta y aventurera por tu comentario "viviré por un tiempo en el Estado de México". También quería decirte que, aunque ahora me lo has reconocido, desde un principio advertí que debías de ser una excelente alumna, a pesar de lo poco que sabía de ti (te lo dice un futuro profesor, que ya se va percatando de esas cosillas): lo cierto es que los concursos de declamación en los que hayas participado se advierten en tus discursos escritos; y tu ortografía, en verdad, es impecable; aunque no te preocupes: todos nos liamos con estos malditos teclados. ¡Ah, y descuida, que si algún día tenemos el favorecedor privilegio de encontrarnos en persona (también yo en un futuro quisiera viajar; vamos, lo que se llaman "planes de futuro"), me pondré lentillas, snif, snif... Y coincidimos en una cosa: el odio hacia la hipocresía. No la aguanto en persona, menos en Internet; me parece detestable que una persona, por el mero hecho de ocultarse tras un _nick_, se muestre diferente de cómo es o te mienta o cosas de esa índole. Tal vez esto me suceda porque soy algo pasional y, ya que yo me muestro tal como soy, me fastidia darme cuenta de que los demás hacen lo contrario; además, más coraje da cuando te has podido encariñar incluso con esa persona. ¡Es detestable! En ese sentido he tenido mucha suerte tanto en esta página (_fanfiction_) como en el grupo en el que nos conocimos (Almu y Mery Chan me han dado razones más que justificadas para confiar en ellas y considerarlas amigas en la lejanía; lo mismo que tú). ¡Ah, y no te preocupes por los asuntos amorosos: tienes 15 años¡disfruta! Cuando llegues a mi edad ya te lo plantearás de otro modo, ya lo verás; oh, Dios mío, qué viejo soy: dándote consejos sobre ese tipo de cosas. No, en serio, tú tranquila, que lo importante es que tengas las ideas claras y, a pesar de edad tan temprana, eso lo demuestras más que sobradamente. Eres muy madura para la edad que tienes, en verdad. Por eso me caes tan bien, la verdad. Oye, por cierto¿cómo vas con _Memorias_¿Te estás agobiando mucho? Bueno, ya me contarás. A ver si me paso más a menudo por el grupo, jo; por lo menos, ahora pronto, os haré una visita y le daré una sorpresa a Mery Chan, mi catalana favorita. A ti, por tu parte, te dedicaré ahora un beso grandilocuente (atendiendo a lo grande por mi parte y lo bien recibido ortográfica y discursivamente por la tuya), que espero me devuelvas prontamente.

**JULYS. **Hola, o mejor "holis", para que suene más tierno. ¿Sabes que has ocasionado que inunde mi casa y que cree un pantano en los dominios de mi barrio? Sí, así es. Nada más terminé de leer tu "review", me puse a llorar (exageración; yo soy muy hombre, ejem, ejem –de nuevo exageración, añade mi inconsciente); no podía concebir ni por asomo que fuese real que hubiese alguien, aparte de mí mismo, claro, al que le gustase más MDUL que la "versión oficial", como yo llamo a la saga creo que despectivamente. Claro está, a mí me gusta más mi propia versión porque encauzo en ella todo lo que en la "verdadera" me falta, no aparece, quiero que suceda pero me quedo con las ganas; quiero decir, esa acción sin límites, esos sucesos que magnifican la concepción que tenemos hecha de Remus, etc. No obstante, ya que me das carta blanca para preguntarte todo cuanto se me antoje, quería preguntarte, si me es posible que me respondieras, por qué a ti te gusta más mi versión; es sólo por curiosidad, como entenderás; nadie me había dicho hasta la fecha nada así. Nadie. Por eso me alegro de que te alegres de que formes parte de MDUL, bienvenida oficial que realizo a cuantos se aproximan por aquí; sólo que son pocos los que se quedan por aquí con todas sus consecuencias. Yo mismo reconozco que eso de leer capítulo tras capítulo una obra ajena, aguardándola, comentándola, es harto complicado, pero implica de tal forma que, a veces, cuando os dirijo unas palabras, o simplemente las recibo, creo que estáis aquí delante diciéndomelas, como si se tratase de una conversación de amigos normal. ¿Ves, ya desvarío. Que sepas que me ha hecho mucha ilusión que hayas conseguido desembarazarte del anonimato y proporcionarme algunos apuntes biográficos que permitan conocernos mejor; también creo haber apunto por ahí, con anterioridad, que no se forma parte realmente de MDUL hasta que no se cruza la frontera del mero lector a la de la amistad. Creo que eso es lo interesante de _fanfiction_, pero, como no sé si te he ofrecido ya este discurso con anterioridad, por no repetirme y hastiarte, me lo evito. Simplemente lo dicho: que me alegra que ya pueda llamarte tanto Julieta (si me dejas) como Julys, lo que implica un acercamiento amistoso. Retomando la idea de las diferencias entre la versión MDUL y la "versión oficial", lo cierto es que debía hacer algo así, por la memoria de Dumbledore; no podía permitir que acabara muriendo en manos de un mortífago simplemente; si había de morir, al menos que fuese a manos de lord Voldemort. No obstante, como ya se verá, no todo es lo que parece. No quiero decir que Albus esté vivo, sino que simplemente... Bueno, lo dejo estar. Pronto se averiguará también por qué Remus fue capaz de salvar a Harry en la batalla final; es más, se explicarán muchas cosas (si dices que la primera parte te ha resultado atrapante, ya me contarás en relación con ésta, la segunda, que no puedo ni dejar de escribir, tan enganchado me tiene). En cuanto a la inmolación de Harry, la verdad es que lo puse así porque sostengo la hipótesis de que JK, que demuestra un "aprecio patológico de muerte hacia su protagonista", lo hará sacrificarse para que muera Voldemort. No me lo imagino matándolo a éste tan normal, y creo que la conexión entre ambos la puso por algo más que por añadir una trama para el quinto libro. No obstante, como hipótesis que es, puedo equivocarme; y ojalá lo haga. Joder, esto me ha salido extremadamente largo; como irás descubriendo, cuando voy cogiendo confianzas es lo que tiene: suelto unas parrafadas que no tienen fin; quizá algún día te acabes acostumbrando a ellas; hay quien ha llegado a reconocer que MDUL no es lo mismo sin estas largas columnas de comentarios propios. Por último, que sepas, asimismo, que me enorgullece mucho haber sido el que te dio la _alternativa_ (como aquí se dice en lenguaje taurino) ante tu llegada a _fanfiction_; es un honor. ¡Ah, si revisas el "review", comprobarás que (hábito por parte de _fanfiction_) tu dirección de _messenger _no figura; no te preocupes, imagino que es la que aparece en el margen de la izquierda, en esa columna¿no? Puedes agregarme tú si lo deseas: quiquecastilloaguilera (arroba) hotmail (punto) com, aunque debo advertirte que mi tiempo en Internet es escaso y que, debido a descompensación horaria causada por nuestra diferencia de latitud, será difícil que coincidamos. No obstante, a esa misma dirección puedes mandar cuantos correos quieras, comenzando así una conversación por misivas en la que participaré más que encantado. Aprovecho ya, por fin, para mandarte un beso y desearte lo mejor hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

**LORIEN LUPIN**. ¡Lorien¡Lorien¡LORIEN¡¡¡Lorien¡¡¡Lorien, Lorien, Lorien! Cuánto tiempo, Rosarito, la Charo cibernética. ¿Cómo piensas que me había podido olvidar de ti, con las buenas risas que nos hemos echado Elena y yo hablando entre nosotros de ti y de tu personaje? Sí, sí, te prometí un personaje malo, y tu vena excéntrica no te falta, descuida. Ha sido espectacular volver a saber de ti, qué subidón de adrenalina. Hacía mucho que andabas desaparecida por estos bosques de palabras, y, aunque no lo creas, se te ha echado de menos; es como si hubiese caído una hoja dorada de ese magnífico bosque. Pero, como todo elemento de la Naturaleza, que tiende al ciclo, lo que cae renace, y lo que se va vuelve. ¡Bienvenida! Es que hasta has dado pocas señales de vida, jo, que nos tenías más que olvidados; pero ahora se comprende, que has tenido unos meses fastidiados. Ha sido genial volver a saber de ti, la verdad; tanto, que no me salen ni las palabras. Y tú no te preocupes por MDUL: lee cuando se te antoje, cuando encuentres tiempo o cuando quieras, sinceramente; lo importante es tenerte de nuevo aquí, entre nosotros. ¡Ah, eso sí; el capítulo cuarto, en el que sales tú, espero que no te lo pierdas por nada del mundo, que de ése estoy deseando saber lo que opinas; anda que no nos vamos a reír ni nada. ¿Sabes, la verdad es que sí me había preguntado cómo ibas a leer estos capítulos, que son tan largos: letra 8 y lineado sencillo¡guau, me gustaría saber cuántas páginas te han resultado al final. Quizá sea ésa la razón por la que no has podido leerlo en el tiempo que te has estipulado, que son muchos capítulos, ya lo sé. Quizá no estaría mal que te fueses acostumbrando a leerlos directamente en la pantalla (como hago yo): te acabas acostumbrando y no resulta malo del todo para la vista, que a mí no me ha aumentado demasiado en todo este tiempo. Bueno, tú en eso haces como quieras, que me recuerdas a una amiga mía de clase que se lo imprime todo. Nada, dicho todo esto, concluyo simplemente diciendo que nos alegra mucho, tanto a mí como a Elena, haber vuelto a saber de ti, y que esperamos que, aunque sea por medio de correos, mantengamos el contacto. Un besazo.

**KALA FICTION**. Queridísima María Angélica, ya estoy aquí, con retraso, lo reconozco, pero lo importante es que, al fin, me he manifestado. Gracias por preocuparte por Elena, ella te lo agradece sobremanera. Ya está mejor, la verdad, aunque sigue muy afectada, sólo que en el plano psicológico (se acuerda y esas cosas). Salió hace poco menos de dos semanas después de estar cerca de un mes, como dice ella, "encarcelada"; tuvo varias recaídas y hasta pasó por la U.C.I., que fue donde peor lo pasamos todos, pero, por suerte, ya han resuelto el problema y, aunque le han impedido hacer algunas cosas en que ella tenía mucho interés, lo importante es que está fuera de peligro. Si la vieras, hace no mucho, durante la Semana Santa, salió en un coro detrás de una imagen procesional. Le hice unas fotos con el hábito, si quieres te las mando. ¡Ah, que la foto que te he enviado por correo (sobra decir que somos nosotros dos), la tomamos bastante recientemente, después de salir Elena; si mal no recuerdo, concretamente el día de Lunes Santo. Por cierto, abandonando ya los temas sanitarios¿tú cómo te encuentras? No quiero volver por las mismas lindes, porque va a parecer que busco el efecto contrario que persiguen mis palabras, pero creo que exageras con respecto a la grandeza de MDUL; y en esta ocasión lo voy a argumentar. Hace poco, en clase de Teoría de la Literatura, analizamos estilísticamente un fragmento del _Polifemo_ de Góngora, un reconocido poeta autóctono del XVII; ¡eso sí que está bien escrito! Lo mío es sólo una aproximación... ¿Qué digo una aproximación? Una mera y burda copia, un intento que no alcanza ni a besarle la suela de los zapatos... Reconozco (es más, comparto) que la trama de MDUL es atractiva y engancha, pero nada más; ésa es la razón por la que me quito mérito. Lo más que tiene, repito, es el argumento, que yo mismo reconozco que es fantástico, porque me ha costado mucho idearlo y me fascina a mí mismo; ya verás de aquí en adelante: creo que va a dejar a más de uno sorprendido todo lo que está por sobrevenir. No obstante, tu "review" me ha encantado por esta misma idea: parece que supieras todo lo que está por caer sobre Remus en base a algunos comentarios que has hecho: «Voldemort era sólo una pequeña piedra en comparación con lo que viene. Y deja decirte que el poder que todos temían, ha encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo a su verdadero enemigo... No por nada esa casa es tan especial y tiene vida propia» (no podía estar mejor formulado), o «creo que de más está decirte que anuncio niños prodigios» (no tanto, la verdad, pero es cierto que la genética de los padres actuará un papel relevante), o, por último, «si no hay cuerpo, no hay muerto». ¡Dios¿Cómo has sido capaz de vaticinar tanta cosa que está por venir? Eso me demuestra que lees todo muy atentamente y que vas descubriendo las dobleces que dejo en el camino, es decir, las pistas que voy insertando y que van conduciendo a resolver aspectos futuros. No obstante, todavía estoy seguro de que no lo sabes todo, por suerte; así podré sorprenderte. Y también me ha gustado mucho: «a los niños hay que formarlos, no deformarlos»; me ha parecido una frase de ésas que se deben llevar escritas en la billetera. ¿Qué puedo decir sino que todo lo que apuntas es cierto: la casa tiene vida propia, la mayor de las desgracias está por sobrevenir (pero también la mayor de las gracias, que luego se me dice que soy un torturador de personajes)... La verdad es que muchos de tus comentarios paralelos sobre aspectos sentimentales me parece que engordan e inspiran los propios que ya tengo preparados: al hablarme muchas veces sobre el amor que esta familia respira, siento un no sé qué que se me mete por el cuerpo y me domina y me transforma y me permite construir cualitativamente los episodios. Pero no te preocupes: nunca les dejaré que les pase nada realmente malo. ¡Ah! Me pasó una cosa muy divertida con respecto a tu personaje: creía que ya había aparecido porque, revisando mis apuntes sobre el capítulo 55 después de haberlo colgado, leí algo que me llevó a pensarlo. Lo cierto es que no aparece hasta... ¡dentro de muy poquito, estate atenta, pero también es verdad que en el anterior capítulo, el último de la primera parte, se empieza a preparar la situación para la aparición de éste. Yo estoy seguro de que te gustará, no sé por qué, es un pálpito. Espero ansioso tus comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo, por lo que no te entretengo más: quiero saber qué nuevos aspectos extraes de todo esto que me ayuden a mí mismo a contemplarlos más equitativamente. Te mando, de paso, un fuerte beso tanto de Elena como mío.

**DRU**. Hola, Dru. Espero que se haya calmado esa impaciencia con que apuntabas en tu "review" que aguardabas la segunda parte, porque me he demorado más de la cuenta y he de disculparme. Y no agradezcas el que haya mencionado a todos los lectores que lo son, sino permíteme nuevamente que os agradezca a vosotros el hacerlo, pues más mérito tiene, como haces tú, con esa constancia que me fascina, pasarse por aquí y leer todo cuanto escribo que limitarme, como he hecho yo, a copiar vuestros nombres y dejarlos constar para la posteridad. Es lo menos que podía hacer, la verdad. Bien, apuntas sobre el final; si te vale de consuelo, yo no creo que Harry sobreviva a Voldemort en la séptima entrega (es sólo una hipótesis), sino que morirá en su pugna con él; pero no deseaba matarlo aquí: ya tenía ideada la muerte de Dumbledore y la de Harry también ya hubiese sido un importante varapalo para nuestros protagonistas. No obstante, no te creas que he desperdiciado a un personaje como Dumbledore matándolo (pronto lo entenderás): la trama de MDUL, para crecer, necesitaba que Dumbledore desapareciese. Es triste, y cruel, pero nadie lo siente más que yo, la verdad. Y, dicho todo esto, te agradezco personalmente que me hayas leído todo este tiempo, y que espero que sea mucho más; aunque todavía guardo con rencor que viniste a Córdoba y no avisaste (no, es broma, jeje). Un beso muy fuerte.

**AYA K**. Oh (hola, claro está). Anda que no me estoy acordando de ti ni nada, jodida (esto último entiéndase como una expresión de ofensa cariñosa, que luego llaman a uno maltratador injustamente). Y también de Sara, que me la imagino encogida, si la flexibilidad le da para tanto, claro, dentro de tu maleta. Jo, qué suerte. Me he acordado mucho de ti, porque, mientras yo estaba puteado, asfixiado, jodido y no sé cuántas cosas más (bueno, las sé, pero es que soy demasiado inocente para pronunciarlas), te imaginaba (claro está, como en "South Park": ponía el rostro de la foto que me enviaste sobre un cuerpo indefinido y la boca se le abría peculiarmente cuando hablaba) tirada sobre una butaca de estas reclinadas en un chiringuito, observando el mar, bronceándote bajo un sol de justicia, allá por las tierras (o playas, por mejor decir, que tierras tiene pocas) de Mallorca. Y ahora, que por fin he entregado el trabajo que me ha tenido, como he dicho, puteado, asfixiado y jodido, y que por fin comenzaba a reaccionar con cierta felicidad, he recordado que debes de estar sobrevolando los cielos de Bélgica, o visitando el Parlamento Europeo, o practicando el francés, o... (Oh, oh, snif, snif...); ¡vamos, que he vuelto a caer en una depresión de caballo. No, en realidad espero que lo estés pasando bien y que me mandes un _souvenir_: aunque sea una explicación medianamente decente de todo lo que has visto o hecho; no esperaba, por otra parte, menos de ti. ¡Lo que daría yo por estar ahora mismo en tu pellejo, aunque tuviese esas paranoias de psiquiatra tuyas que te dan a menudo y que tanto me hacen reír, pero que, a la vez, tanto me preocupan (Quique pone cara de circunstancias). ¡Ah! Y convence a Sara para que envíe esas fotos, que tienen que ser divertidísimas; en su defecto, dale una pedrada en la cabeza y, cuando la dejes sin conocimiento, mángaselas y envíamelas para que las pueda ver. A lo mejor ni se cosca... Por cierto, tú no te preocupes por lo que te digan los profesores (ésos nunca se enteran de nada porque mucho que hayan estudiado y por muy rollo juvenil que adopten): siempre es normal que el primer año uno se sienta desubicado (y espero que también lo sea el segundo, porque, si no, yo no sé qué pinto allí), y más tú, que te pasas más horas en la cafetería que en clase; vamos, que te has debido de fumar por inhalación pasiva todas las hierbas que existen en el catálogo farmacéutico. Aunque a lo mejor no es como la mía, que está llena de porretas (y no pienso hacer el juego fácil con el nombre de nuestro sufrido Harry Potter)y demás humanoides (espero que se perciba la ironía..., que una de mi mejor amiga es de esa clase, y las mejores conversaciones que he tenido con ella las he tenido cuando "piensa en verde". Hay que ver la de gilipolleces que estoy diciendo hoy... Volviendo a la Tierra, no, descuida que a ti no te mato: aunque tampoco se dará la circunstancia de una manada famélica de lobos que te rodeen (aunque puedo estudiarla, mmm...). Y te voy a decir una cosa más que te habrá de dejar aún más pillada (Sara ya ni te cuento): Dumbledore murió porque Sara había muerto, y Sara murió antes que éste porque así se le había destinado que fuera. A su debido tiempo lo entenderás mucho mejor. ¡Ah, y flagélate; ponte el cilicio; vete comprando una cántara de cinco litros de cianuro, o lo que se te antoje, que te dejo libertad en el modo de corregir tu culpa, pecadora. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar de ver la primera carrera? No, es broma; pensándolo bien, con mi memoria pez, yo ni recuerdo lo que pasó. La verdad es que he desconectado un poco, como hasta dentro de dos días no es la siguiente... Y sí, sé que no te gusta madrugar; recuerdo cuando colgaba los primeros capítulos de MDUL que avisaba hasta de la hora en que lo hacía y que tú nunca te pasabas por el _msn_ porque eran los 10 o así de la mañana y me decías por qué madrugaba tanto un sábado; la verdad es que no me gusta dormir, me parece una pérdida de tiempo; lo justo y necesario, claro, pero los excesos son nocivos en todos los aspectos. Bueno, me voy a despedir, chica, que voy a llorar mis penas a otra parte: tengo que redactar un trabajo que esta mañana (siempre supuestamente) tenía que exponer en clase con otra compañera, pero al final la profesora no me ha dejado que diga nada sino que sólo ha preguntado a mi compañera; creo que ya te he hablado de esta profesora: la feminista a ultranza. Ahora mis amigos y yo la llamamos _Paco_, porque sigue dirigiéndose a la clase en femenino aunque esté yo delante (vale que seamos sólo dos chavales en clase y el otro venga poco, pero no pienso aguantar otra clase explicativa sobre la menstruacción). Así que te dejo, viajera; ya me contarás tus experiencias¿de acuerdo? Un beso enorme.

**PIKI**. Hola, Laura. Jo, perdona, en primer lugar, el retraso de cara a la actualización de MDUL; nada tiene pretextos, debería ser más fiel a mi palabra dada, y si dije que el 18, no debería actualizar el 21. Por suerte ahora actualizaré más a menudo, por lo menos de momento: de tres en tres semanas o, mejor, de dos en dos, y así espero castigar la culpa que aún siento. Pero, vaya, es que lo he tenido muy chungo. ¡Y no, no he tenido vacaciones de Semana Santa de ningún tipo. Este año tengo un profesor que nos manda trabajos que evalúan como un examen y que debemos hacer durante las vacaciones (ya sufrimos la Navidad); y podrás pensar: "pero un trabajo es un trabajo, y seguro que es una tontería. No es lo mismo que estudiar". En absoluto es una tontería; yo no he visto cosa más sufrida en todos los días de mi vida. Nos pasamos todos los días en la biblioteca buscando información y terminando de leer textos, ya que el trabajo es una prueba sumamente filológica en que debemos despuntar no sólo como expertos manejadores de la materia, sino también como expertos discursores en ella. Vamos, un fastidio. No me quejo mucho porque al menos yo el pasado trimestre aprobé, pero te tiene fastidiado todos esos días. Con lo que vacaciones... lo que se dice vacaciones, no se puede decir que haya tenido; y ése es el motivo de mi estúpido retraso. No conté con que tenía que acabarlo de redactar y no he tenido ni tiempo hasta ahora para terminar de responder a los "reviews" ni conectarme en Internet. Así que no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar un "review" hasta ahora, que yo entiendo, sé, comprendo, tu situación. ¿Y cómo dices que he matado al único personaje que vale la pena de MDUL? Te lo disculpo porque eres tú, pero a mí también me entristece el haber matado a Dumbledore; aunque no he hecho nada que no debiera hacer, y, más aún, nada es lo que parece, como próximamente descubrirás; o, mejor, siendo real, existen otras realidades que se suporponen a ésta y que permiten una existencia más digna. Vamos, algo que ni yo mismo sé explicar de lo enrevesado que es, jaja. De tu personaje sólo te puedo decir que estoy a punto de escribir el capítulo en que se te engendra. Ya te dije que serías una Black, y pronto podrás intuir quién es tu padre, jeje. Por ahora te dejo, malagueñita (ah, sí sabía que por allí se decían tronos, que aquí sí, son pasos, porque son más pequeños), que todavía tengo que colgarlo y no sé cuánto tiempo me va a llevar eso. Te mando un beso muy fuerte que va a coger la nueva carretera que han hecho y va a llegar más pronto a tu ciudad de lo que acostumbraba. También de Elena, que ha estado "pocha" pero ya se ha recuperado.

Aquí dejo un monumento honorífico en que hago constar todas aquellas personas que me han seguido alguna vez durante la primera parte de MDUL; subrayo los _nicks_ de aquéllas que tengo constancia me siguen leyendo para resaltar su mérito. Gracias.

**xxx ALBA-LLOPIN xxx ANTHONY DARK xxx ARYBLACK xxx ASTREA LOCKEEN xxx ATENEA217 xxx AYA K xxx BLYTHE.NAURIN xxx CAFEME PHOBY xxx COULTER xxx D.MO xxx DRU xxx ELENA A GALEGA xxx EMILY WOLEN xxx GWEN LUPIN xxx HELEN NICKED LUPIN xxx HERM xxx IDRIL ISIL GILGALAD xxx ISA xxx ISABELLE BLACK xxx JOANNE DISTTE xxx JULYS! xxx KALA FICTION xxx LELA xxx LENA HIYASAKI xxx LEO BLACK LE-FAY xxx LEONITA xxx LORIEN LUPIN xxx LUCY-FIRESOUL xxx LUNIS LUPIN xxx MARCE xxx MINETTE VAN WITCH LOVETTE xxx NABIKY POTTER 8 xxx NAVLEU xxx NAYRA xxx NESSA xxx NIMMY xxx PADFOOT HIMURA xxx PAULA YEMEROLY xxx PETITA xxx PIKI xxx SAKURA-DIANA-BLACK xxx SILENCE-MESSIAH xxx VALITA JACKSON LUPIN**


	2. El último Lupin de la primera dinastía

**¡Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de la segunda parte de MDUL!**

Respondo "reviews":

**HERM**. Las demoras aquí no importan; lo sustancial es llegar a puerto. ¡Bienvenida a MDUL IIª parte! Y muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos. Pero tengo muchísimas preguntas por hacerte: tu "review" ha sido muy corto y me ha dejado con muchísimos interrogantes; ahora bien, tú puedes escribirlos lo corto, pero la duda, claro está, me la dejas. He estado analizando mis documentos de "reviews", es decir, las recopilaciones de las respuestas que me dejan en todos los relatos que tengo publicados, pero en ninguno aparece un "Herm" a secas; sí una "Herm25", por ejemplo, en _Salvando a Sirius Black_, por lo que, realmente, no te sé decir si te conozco ya o no. Es que el _nick_ que tienes es muy recurrente y cualquiera que lo oye cree haberlo visto, oído o conocido ya. ¿Y de dónde eres, cuál es tu nombre, la edad, todas esas preguntas también se me antojan interesantes; es lo que tengo, soy muy curioso con mis lectores, pero porque me encariño tanto con lo que me escriben que no puedo menos que pedirles más y más información para saber de ellos. Muchas de las personas que verás por aquí, dejando sus "reviews" con una puntualidad que me asusta hasta a mí, son de las mejores personas que existen en el mundo y que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer gracias a este portal. Te tengo, asimismo, que agradecer, o felicitar, por haber sido la primera persona que ha dejado un "review" en MDUL II: eso para mí es muy importante. Estuve ahí un par de días impaciente hasta que descubrí tu respuesta. Gracias. Bueno, ya veremos si vuelves por aquí y satisfaces muy curiosidad. Hasta entonces, espero que estas palabras, que sin ánimo más que de divertirme y divertiros escribo, lo sigan haciendo. Un saludo afectuoso.

**LORIEN LUPIN**. Hola, guapa. Muchísimas gracias por haberte pasado y darme noticias de ti. Es bueno saber que sigues ahí, detrás de la pantalla, pendiente, aunque se te vea poco. No obstante, no te preocupes: no me puedo olvidar tan fácilmente de alguien que ha descubierto quién es Tim Wathelpun. ¡Te tengo hasta miedo! Elena está que se tira de los pelos desde que le dije que lo habías adivinado; o mejor dicho, descubierto, que "adivinar" le quita mérito. Lo cierto es que debo felicitarte; yo reconozco que yo mismo jamás lo hubiese descubierto, aunque aprovecho la oportunidad esta para decir que hay otras muchas más pistas sobre muchos más aspectos de MDUL por ahí esparcidas. No me imagino cómo alguien tiene la osadía, el tiempo, la ocurrencia, de pararse a meditar algo tan insignificante como lo que tú y yo sabemos, lo que me llena de orgullo por que seas tú la privilegiada que comparte conmigo el secreto. No obstante, me reservo en el devenir de la historia los aspectos secundarios: el por qué y el cuándo, por ejemplo. Eso sí, te ruego que jamás publiques nada que ataña a este asunto aquí, en los "reviews"; si tienes necesidad o interés en comentarme algún aspecto sobre Tim Wathelpun, te agradecería mucho que lo hicieses por correo electrónico. Y tampoco le digas a nadie lo que sabes: ni siquiera a Elena. Sé que no tengo motivos para dudar de ti, pero es que pensé que nunca nadie se daría cuenta y me da algo así como "repelús" saber que alguien más conoce la identidad secreta de Wathelpun. Espero que al día que leas esto te halles más desahogada y las ventas de que hablas hayan resultado óptimas. Lo cierto es que, al leer esto que me has dejado, me acabo de percatar de que no sé lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo. ¿Visita de Japón¿CD walkman's?... ¿En qué trabajas, Charo? A mí me acaban de llamar de una academia para dar clases de apoyo (me tiemblan las piernas); empiezo esta tarde. Si consigo llevar para adelante ese trabajillo y los exámenes (que me los han adelantado canallamente), creo que podría sobrevivir hasta a un obús. Tú no te preocupes, cuando te puedas poner al día con MDUL te pones y ya está; no hace falta precipitarse. Lo que sí me hace mucha gracia es imaginarte imprimiendo hojas y hojas de frivolidad literaria. Si te sirve de consuelo, a partir del capítulo octavo o por ahí comienzan a ser más cortos de nuevo los capítulos. ¡Pero en éstos es que tengo tanto que decir...¿No te ha pasado nunca? Y también me pasa que no quiero acabar MDUL jamás: cuando lo acabe, soy consciente de que una parte de mí, un fragmento de mi alma, se habrá descosido del resto. Por eso tengo preparados tantos capítulos..., para no detener el fuelle. Y tu personaje aparecerá pronto, muy pronto. ¿Quieres que te diga ya cuándo? Bien, aguarda tan sólo un par de meses más, como mucho. ¡Ah! Elena me ha dicho que, como has descubierto lo de Wathelpun, te mereces un premio y que debes salir más, con lo que me ha planteado la trama para un capítulo muy divertido; creo que le voy a poner por título "Salsa peruana", pero ya veré. Lo cierto es que tu personaje está muy relacionado con Wathelpun, aunque no sé si tanto para mal como a ti te habría gustado. Bueno, que te dejo, chica, nos vemos pronto.

**SILENCE MESSIAH**. Hola, Adriana. ¿Dónde te me has metido? Bueno, lo cierto es que no puedo echarte en cara nada porque yo también he estado muy olvidado de todo; tampoco yo he podido escribirte, y menos creo que pueda escribirte hasta bien pasado junio ya: ya sabes, los exámenes, esa terrible invención de los profesores para volvernos locos. No obstante, he echado mucho de menos (y me ha extrañado) que me mandases algún poema más; me dijiste que lo ibas a hacer y... ¿No te habrás arrepentido? Aunque me conecte tarde o te responda tarde, tú descuida: yo leerlos los leo con una tranquilidad y una emoción en mi casa. Me encanta haber encontrado alguien que confía en mí para transmitirme algo tan personal como eso. Y más en tu caso, que he descubierto una pequeña gran joya en mitad de las islas Canarias. Conque ¡mándame pronto más creaciones para que pueda deleitarme con el inconfundible y melancólico estilo de Adriana, la diamantina canaria! Y aunque te parezca lo contrario, y ya entrando en materia con respecto al "review", no, no se me da bien la poesía: le dedico mucho tiempo y al principio me gustan los resultados, pero si vuelvo sobre lo escrito después de una temporada es posible que vomite. Ya sé que el que escribe la historia soy yo (entresacando un comentario tuyo), pero es que yo escribo para vosotros, o, por lo menos, desde el momento en que publico me siento en el compromiso de buscar el gusto común, que no el aplauso; con una palmadita en la espalda me basta. Por poner un ejemplo, tus críticas con respecto a la elección de Remus como ministro me han parecido, además de acertadísimas, muy constructivas: tanto es así que he tomado un fragmento de tu "review" para agregarlo casi literalmente en un capítulo próximo. Lo cierto es que lo escribí con demasiada prisa y no me detuve a manipular con exactitud los detalles, que hubiesen provocado un capítulo mejor; o también la acción se desarrolla tan rápidamente (como otra lectora ha apuntado) que se pierde el efecto. Sea como sea, no obstante, quería poner a Remus de ministro, aunque pueda ser un patán como político o no tenga experiencia, o resulte poco creíble que Fudge, por una vez, lo haya apoyado; sin embargo, el licántropo le salvó la vida, más o menos. Pero sí, no tengo excusas: lo de "sin partido político" (anarquía total) es irrisorio, tienes razón; pero, como Rowling no dice nada, me relaje en ese aspecto. Ya matizaré más adelante gracias a tus comentarios, como he dicho, pero digamos que existen dos facciones: los que apoyan la pureza de sangre y los que apoyan la hibridación. Pero sí: surrealista y de ficción, tienes toda la razón. Aunque te prometo el mejor político de todos los tiempos, pues una frase tuya me ha marcado: lo que no podemos hacer en la realidad, hagámoslo en la ficción; no obstante, ten en cuenta que es el primer capítulo: aún tiene que asentarse, meditar y después tomar cartas en el asunto. ¡Ah, muchísimas gracias por la aclaración sobre el Destino, o Ananké (lo he aprendido para no pasarlo por alto nunca más), pero lo cierto es que no lo puse porque desconocía su existencia; sí hubiese quedado mucho mejor Ananké, lo confieso, y de haberlo sabido lo hubiera puesto así, pero mi ignorancia no tiene límites. Con respecto a Gwen Lupin, no te preocupes, no hay nada que temer: es sólo una lectora-protagonista que ya no pasa por aquí y que, como lectora que es, me gusta que sus personajes tengan una interacción especial con Remus; a Ariadna le pasará lo mismo. ¿Te dije, por cierto, que era una vampiresa? Pues está muy atenta con eso. ¿Ánuldranh?... ¿Que qué es Ánuldranh?... Ay, Ánuldranh... Ánuldranh es por lo que surgió MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO; por eso tenía que aparecer en el último capítulo, que anda que no me demoro. Bueno, y eso por ahora. Perdona que haya sido tan insulso en esta respuesta o que me haya limitado a responder a aspectos de tu "review", pero es que estoy un poco espeso esta tarde. Espero poder resarcirme en una próxima ocasión. Muchos besos. Y espero seguir en contacto vía correo.

**MARCE**. Huy, Marce, te ha salido un correo larguísimo; te felicito (antes incluso de saludarte; hola), porque he tenido que fraccionarlo al releerlo para poder responder convenientemente. En primer lugar, espero que tus problemas laborales estén resueltos o en vías de resolución en el momento en que leas esto; y, de no ser así¡ni te preocupes¿me oyes, que una geóloga como tú no la van a tener desperdiciada. Seguro que encuentras otro trabajo pronto, estoy convencido. Reza, suplica, cruza los dedos o haz como tu religión o creencias te manden. En segundo lugar, tampoco te creas que aquí conozco mucha gente que sea fanática de Harry Potter, o como digo yo: "harrypottérfila". Sí ha habido unos cuantos, la verdad, pero conversaciones inteligentes al respecto y dignas de ser recordadas sólo con Elena. Las principales discusiones y amistades (sin contar a Elena, claro está, que es una excepción) las he hecho por Internet, que es un buen medio para disputar sobre HP hasta la saciedad. Eso sí, mis compañeros de clase y conocidos y restantes amigos sí conocen mi fanatismo extremo por Harry Potter, pero no se burlan; saben que se me va la vida en escribir este relato y me apoyan. Son buenas personas después de todo. ¡Ah! Se me ha venido a la mente, así de pronto, como de casualidad, una nueva teoría que quería comentarte: hace no sé, mucho tiempo, leí por ahí (creo que todavía no había salido el quinto libro, por lo menos en español) que existía un rumor por el cual Draco y Harry lucharían juntos en la batalla final; visto lo visto en este último libro, yo estaría por opinar que no es un rumor muy falto de verdad: yo creo que, aunque no sea una lucha codo con codo, Draco no va a estar mucho tiempo junto a Voldemort. Hay que tener en cuenta (aparte de escenas como el llanto en el cuarto de baño) que no ha cumplido su misión (Snape y no él ha matado a Dumbledore) y que Voldemort puede castigarlo. Pero ya se verá. Cambiando de tercio¿os creíais de verdad que no iba a "resucitar" a Sirius? Tenía que ponerlo en el Velo, pero sabía que lo haría volver. No es uno de mis personajes favoritos en la saga, pero escribiendo sobre él me divierto. Además, al conectar las ideas de su regreso y de Remus como ministro me pareció fabuloso que fuese el licántropo quien lo trajese de vuelta¿no te parece? En cuanto a Ron, la verdad es que he olvidado el pasaje en que dice que le gustaría ser auror; fuera de eso, no sé, me lo imagino más bien en el Ministerio. Es bueno que ahorre un poco, sobre todo en MDUL; pronto me lo agradecerá. ¿Poderes a Nathalie? Es que ahora no caigo cuáles son; no, es broma, los tengo muy claros. Y sí, es que la familia de Remus es prodigiosa, como muchas veces me ha dicho Elena entre risas (que se le ocurrió el otro día una idea que me dejó frío). Pronto sabrás por qué tienen algunas habilidades especiales. Temo decepcionarte con respecto a la vida de Harry... Bueno, sí, saldrá más que hasta ahora, eso sí, pero todavía no mucho; voy a esperar a que termine la carrera de auror para atribuirle más protagonismo. Me alegra que te haya gustado tu personaje y sí, me mandaste una foto que todavía conservo; bueno, miento: dos, una de cara y otra de cuerpo completo. Así que sólo he descrito la realidad. Bien, habrás de esperar al advenimiento de tiempos oscuros (Wathelpun) para aparecer de nuevo. Lo que sí puedo confesarte es que no conocía el problema ese de fecundidad al que me has hecho referencia: si te puse con Ryan fue sólo porque se me ocurrió, por exigencias de la trama; de lo contrario, hubiera sentido molestarte. Lo del niño squib te lo explico: me he basado en el problema sociológico que existe en China, por ejemplo; allí el género inferior es la mujer por tradición: un varón conlleva honor para la familia, mientras que deshonor una niña, y por eso se producen las adopciones masivas de niñas chinas, por lo menos en mi país. Trasladando esto a la realidad sociológica de los magos, he considerado que el colectivo considerado inferior sería el de los _squibs_ y serían a éstos, en cualquier caso, a los que países subdesarrollados darían en adopción. Ésa es simple mi base. También a mí me parece un poco triste ser _squib_, pero lo he hecho sin malicia ninguna. Jo, me ha salido una respuesta muy larga; espero no haberte aburrido. Antes de terminar, quisiera agradecerte de veras tu apoyo llegándote por la página web de MDUL; cierto que aquello está ahora mismo para una remodelación completa, pero ya iremos mejorándolo poco a poco. Pronto habrá muchos dibujos y fotos de Elena y mías. Bueno, eso, que muchísimas gracias por tu participación: animas a cualquiera. Muchos días antes de colgar me he sentido muy decepcionado con _fanfiction_ en general porque se promocionan relatos que no valen un céntimo y éste, que no es porque sea mío, pero aventaja a muchos, queda en un segundo plano. ¡Detesto los _slash_! Perdón, me tenía que desahogar. Bueno, de cualquier forma así sois lectores más selectos¿no? Un beso enorme (pasado por agua o sin ella).

**DRU**. Hola y felicidades. Hola porque nos volvemos a ver (qué bobo soy) y felicidades porque me has sorprendido con el "review"; es de los más largos que has dejado, si no el que más, que yo creo que sí. Por eso no debes agradecerme tanto que haya puesto tu nombre junto al resto en los anteriores capítulos: es lo menos que podía hacer; y, por mucho que digas, es un grandísimo mérito y algo de agradecerse hasta el infinito que vengáis siguiendo a un pesado como yo, que parece no hartarse de escribir. En relación a si tengo talento en ese menester como para dedicarme profesionalmente, después de agradecerte, te respondo que no (no soy excesivamente crítico, sino realista). De escribir sería un pésimo autor "literario" (y reitero: literario, porque me baso en estos términos) como Dan Brown (que no me gusta). Aunque a veces consiga asomos de éxito en esa empresa, no consigo traslucir siempre sentido bajo la forma y ahí está mi mayor fallo. Pero te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y descuida, que yo ya escribo; sólo que lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, como debemos hacer los malos escritores. Una cosa de tu "review" no me ha quedado muy clara¿quieres que escriba sobre Harry o no? Sea como fuere, te voy a satisfacer en los dos sentidos: por un tiempo saldrá poco, pero cuando termine la carrera de auror tendrá un poquito más de protagonismo. Tienes razón; ya me han dicho en otras intervenciones que lo de Remus ministro queda surrealista y cosas así, pero me apetecía ponerlo y lo he puesto; asómbrate: aún quedan cosas más aparatosas; es lo que tiene mi imaginación, que echa a volar y no para. Lo cierto es que solamente quiero divertiros, y creo que lo consigo, porque, si no, no me leeríais. Aunque surrealista, Remus es mi ministro ideal (ni me gusta Fudge ni el nuevo del sexto libro, que ni hasta del nombre me acuerdo); yo tengo mi ministro idealizado, mío, propio, y sé que en algún momento os acabará atrayendo la idea o imagen de él. Muy perspicaz por tu parte al recordar el estuche de palisandro del despacho del director y conectarlo con la conversación final entre Dumbledore y Voldemort: no obstante, lamento decirte que lo que contiene el estuche no es el emblema de Ánuldranh; o no al menos técnicamente, ya que está muy relacionado con él. Pronto sabrás lo que contiene, conque no olvides ese detalle. Y aun otros muchos: el capítulo 55 está repleto de pistas: el diálogo con la pitia es un mapa de la segunda parte, por ejemplo. Pero eso es harina de otro costal. Por hoy me despido mandándote un fuerte beso y pidiéndote que te me cuides.

**PIKI**. Hola. En primer lugar, antes de que se me olvide, muchas, muchísimas gracias por haber tenido el magnífico detalle de llegarte por la página web de MDUL; y ahora vienen las disculpas: sé que está muy descuidada, pero es que está en proceso de elaboración. A ver si en verano la dejamos decente; aunque, ya sabes, todos formamos parte y todos podemos contribuir: como digo siempre, MDUL es de todos; su página web también. Y muchísimas gracias por colgar una foto. No he tenido todavía la oportunidad de copiarla y guardarla, pero lo haré pronto para ir confeccionando un álbum de fotos de los lectores. ¡No te preocupes! Lo que te dije sobre Dumbledore y el único personaje decente de MDUL lo dije absolutamente en broma: sé que no te referías a algo tan extremo; simplemente me llamó la atención, me hizo gracia y te lo comenté. No creas que te eché nada en cara ni nada parecido; sé que eres muy astuta, sagaz e inteligente, y muy cuidadosa en todos tus mensajes, por lo que cada palabra dicha por ti tiene un doble y cuidado sentido que no debo dejar escapar. Así pues, dejemos el tema del "Dumbledore-único personaje decente" que ha sido un absoluto malentendido. En verdad, el único personaje decente es Laura B. (me encanta ver que firmas así). Me sorprende que no hayas descubierto YA quién va a ser tu padre: el capítulo uno de la segunda parte... lo trae de vuelta. ¡Ah, ya he escrito el capítulo en que eres... engendrada. Sé que suena un poco fuerte, pero no te preocupes: no sale nada por lo que se pueda temer por tu sensibilidad. Espero que el examen de Biología te saliese bien, aunque de eso hace ya tanto que puede que ni te acuerdes. A ver si nos dejamos unos correíllos en este entretiempo hasta el próximo capítulo y charlamos¿vale? Por cierto¿cuándo es la feria de Málaga? Espero que tú puedas ir a la tuya, porque yo me voy a quedar sin feria ni nada. Tengo unas ganas de que se acabe este año... ¡locas! Un besazo y gracias por soportarme.

**KALA FICTION**. Querida María Angélica. Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios y todos los halagos que siempre me dedicas, que, aunque yo trato de convencerme de que no son ciertos, consiguen despegarme algún que otro sonrojo. Antes de nada tengo que pedirte perdón por no haber podido responder al larguísimo correo electrónico que me dedicaste y que he leído con toda puntual atención; incluso el último, por el cual, además de preocuparme, te digo ahora que espero que estés bien y recuperada. Ha sido muy emocionante que hayas confiado en nosotros para revelarnos tu azarosa vida; ello, si cabe, nos permite conocerte un poquito mejor, valorarte mucho mejor y quererte una infinidad más. Lo que sí no voy a rehuir es tu pregunta sobre si soy o no católico; la respuesta sencilla: sí, lo soy, por tradición; pero la compleja es que mi fe ha caído en picado como el vuelo de una golondrina muerta. No sé si creer o no; mejor dicho: no sé en qué creer. Durante un tiempo fui un ferviente y fiel cristiano, pero Dios (puede que te moleste o duela) me abandonó (o quizá nunca estuvo ahí, a mi lado) y no he levantado cabeza desde entonces. Si es cierto que existe, me sorprende su apatía con respecto a algunos temas; y, si no existe, me parece una profunda pena para la interioridad del género humano. Agnóstico, como ves. Pero esto se escapa un poco del propósito de mi respuesta. Espero tan sólo que no me veas en adelante de forma distinta: yo sigo siendo el mismo que se ha presentado ante ti. Mi estado actual acerca de la religión y mi pérdida de fe, consciente, es un paso que me conducirá algún tiempo al purgatorio. Bueno, lo que decía: que me alegra mucho haber averiguado todas esas cosas de ti porque, aparte de haberme enseñado un poco de la vida, me permiten conocerte mucho mejor y sólo eso vale ya la pena. Me ha hecho muchísima gracia un comentario de tu "review" porque me ha dado tanto que pensar sobre las paradojas de la vida...; me refiero a algo de MDUL, claro está. Sí tienes mucha razón en que han de estar pendientes con ese retrato de las ranas de chocolate, en efecto: algo extraño se oculta tras ese objetivo, y que, por cierto, se resolverá en este capítulo. Espero que me des tu opinión sobre ello. Entonces¿te ha gustado Remus como ministro? Y ¿ves cómo Sirius volvía? No soy tan malo, después de todo. ¡Ah, con respecto a tu personaje puedo decirte que tu debut es... ¡en el próximo capítulo! Está atenta ya. Y habiéndote dado este notición me despido, aunque con la seguridad, o al menos el deseo, de que nos seguiremos escribiendo hasta la próxima actualización. Un beso enorme de tus hijos pródigos.

**PETITA**. ¡Eh, Brendis! Genial, enhorabuena, felicidades. Qué tía más grande estás hecha, por muchos motivos. En primer lugar, por ese pedazo de baile de danza árabe que te han adjudicado a ti sola; eso quiere decir que debes de bailar magníficamente; me muero de la envidia: yo quisiera estar ahí para verte; te mandaré toda la energía positiva que sea capaz de reunir para que te salga muy bien, aunque no lo dudo. En segundo lugar, porque has acabado MDUL (por lo menos lo que hay escrito); y no te preocupes, yo también hubiera sido incapaz de terminarla en dos días... Y, en tercer lugar, y lo dejo para lo último porque es lo que más me llena de satisfacción¡¡¡has descubierto quién es Wathelpun! Qué monstruo eres. Temía que lo acertarías: cuando me dijiste en la prueba que puse en la Orden Lupina que solías leerlo todo con mucho detenimiento, me temí lo peor. Sólo te pido dos cosas: que te guardes el secreto hasta que sea revelado a todos y que, de querer comentarme algo, lo hagas por medio de un correo electrónico; por eso debo agradecerte el que, muy acertadamente, me enviases uno para preguntarme si estabas acertada. Sí, mucho, fue mi respuesta; pero te queda tanto por saber, que para mí es como si no hubieses descubierto nada. ¡Ah, por cierto (que como no lo ponga ahora se me va el santo al cielo), que me encanta leerte porque, es verdad, tu expresión y tu ortografía son impecables; otros lectores también son muy pulcros en ese sentido, pero a partir de que tú me dijiste lo de los premios de ortografía no puedo menos que fijarme en esos detalles. Y ahora voy a detenerme en profundidad en tu "review", que ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado porque analiza muy exhaustivamente todos los personajes; hacía mucho tiempo que nadie obraba así. Pero, eh, eso de que soy un genio de la arquitectura literaria me ha parecido desmedido, aunque me ha encantado; eres una joya: no me equivoqué al escogerte como la Gran Maestre, mi sucesora. Por cierto¿hiciste la foto _paparazzi_ del niño Matt? Elena y yo también somos así: hubo un año en que cogíamos los dos el mismo autobús y en una parada se montaba un chiquillo que se parecía muchísimo a la idea físico que ambos concebíamos del tercer Lupin (el que va a nacer en este capítulo). También nos divertimos mucho decidiendo entre actores y gente famosa quién se parece más a cada personaje. Creo que Elena estaba elaborando un _collage_; si lo acaba, lo colgaremos en la página web de MDUL. Tienes razón, el señor Nicked es un santo por aguantar lo que soporta; creo que te va a gustar el venidero capítulo cinco, ya que es una explosión de sentimientos por parte del _muggle_. No obstante, a mí también me gusta que sea el personaje gracioso o chistoso; es el primer personaje enteramente mío que fue muy aplaudido y por eso le tengo mucho cariño. A Dumbledore tenía que matarlo por... exigencias del guión (pronto se darán más detalles de por qué he procedido de esta forma); no obstante, ha dejado un bonito cuadro en el despacho de Remus que le permitirá a éste interactuar con su mentor, o padre, como lo llamo yo, cada vez que tenga oportunidad. Me hace gracia, me ha encantado, he respirado tranquilo, que te haya gustado la pitia, porque tu personaje tiene alguna relación con ella; es lo más que te puedo decir por el momento. Por eso, si lo deseas, puedes buscarte algún nombre, o modificar los muchos que ya tienes, para darle una sonoridad griega: es lo que necesito para tu personaje. ¿Por qué puse demasiado débil a Dumbledore con respecto a Remus?... Me remito a lo que he dicho antes con respecto a la muerte del anciano director. Todo tiene una explicación: en el capítulo seis se sabrá por qué hube de matar a Dumbledore (como autor) y porque a éste se le movía una fibra especial con Remus. Mark lo he puesto con esa forma de ser porque es hijo único y lo he descrito como a mi primo, que también lo es; aunque mi primo no me ha tirado primas nunca, la verdad; digamos que lo he exagerado. Pero Mark es un personaje que personalmente me gusta. Como a ti te gusta Sorensen... Vaya, no sabía que pudiese mover tantas pasiones. Y sí, tienes entera razón, lo de Remus ministro se escribe con demasiada precipitación; pero ¿cómo escribir lentamente un capítulo así, que tenía tantas ganas de concluir? No obstante, espero resarcirme de ese error. Y vuelves a tener razón: MDUL tiene imperfecciones y yo las asumo como humano limitadísimo que soy. Pero me gusta conjugar todos los palos (humor, intriga, romance, etc.) para que el relato resulte más entretenido, dinámico y todo el mundo tenga cabida en él. Espero que a partir de ahora sigas disfrutando y trataré de poner las pistas sobre los villanos más difíciles. Sí te pido que conserves en la memoria todos estos detalles mínimos que tienes la oportunidad de conservar puesto que lo has leído recientemente: en el capítulo seis te serán de suma ayuda. Y sí, tienes razón (creo que me repito) en que no se sabe qué esperar de cada capítulo. ¿Qué sucederá en éste? Pues digamos que un poquito de todo, como tú misma has apuntado. Y con esto se despide, super hiper mega amiga, tu super hiper mega colega de España, que te manda muchos besos y te pide que no lo halagues tanto, que ni construye arquitecturas literarias ni es tan buen escritor. Tú sí que debes bailar bien, enhorabuena.

(_DEDICATORIA_: Como en este capítulo (por desgracia) no aparece ningún lector convertido en personaje al cual pueda dedicárselo, se lo dedico a tres personas por su arrojo, entrega y pasión, por su advertencia, premura e inteligencia, por su dedicación, esfuerzo y denuedo; qué digo: porque me han dejado asombradísimo. A _Lorien Lupin_ y _HPeta_, porque, ambas, en el plazo de una semana me han descubierto que es fácil descubrir quién se oculta tras la máscara de Tim Wathelpun, y a _Elena_, que tuvo la audacia también de descubrir qué era y qué producía la luz violeta. Un saludo, no obstante, a todos. Y recuerdos a _Marce_ y _Kala_ para que pasen los malos momentos que andan viviendo.)

**CAPÍTULO II (EL ÚLTIMO LUPIN DE LA PRIMERA DINASTÍA)**

Sirius reposaba inconsciente sobre la cama que se le había proporcionado en el hospital San Mungo a fin de que permaneciera bajo cuidado y atención médica hasta que estuviese completamente repuesto de su fragilidad; desde que hubo salido del interior del Velo hizo en seguida muestra de honda debilidad y, apoyándose sobre Remus, les sonreía con una tez excesivamente pálida. Cuando Remus no trabajaba, es decir, la mayoría de las tardes, acudía puntual a acompañar a su viejo amigo, todavía no repuesto de la sorpresa de reencontrárselo ante sus ojos; al abrir la puerta de su habitación solía encontrar ya allí a Harry o a Tonks, con quienes intercambiaba algunas impresiones y sobre todo comentaba la decisión de los sanadores de no despertarlo hasta que se encontrase completamente recuperado. Un día que el licántropo acudió a su habitual visita con Helen, al llegar descubrieron que no había nadie más, que estaban solos; observando el rostro inexpresivo de su amigo, Remus se sinceró con su mujer y le explicó la extraña sensación que lo invadió al cruzar el arco; «como si un centenar de martillos helados me golpeasen el rostro», reconoció. Pero después de aquello no recordaba nada más. Nada en absoluto. Sólo un intenso frío que lo había cubierto de arriba abajo y voces que lo habían zaherido como a un pelele. Su siguiente recuerdo consciente se iniciaba a partir del momento en que atravesó nuevamente el óvalo del arco. Era capaz de recordar las expresiones perplejas de todos, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Helen, el gritito de Tonks y las lágrimas de ésta y de Harry. Andaba entumecido, Sirius apoyándose sobre él renqueante; tiritaban de frío e incluso tenían escarcha entrelazada en sus cabellos y los labios lívidos. Al momento Sirius se resbaló inconsciente hasta el suelo. Desde entonces nadie había vuelto a verle sus intensos ojos azules abiertos de nuevo.

Remus se encontraba junto a él, observándolo en silencio, cuando Sirius despertó. Parecía confuso al principio, contemplándolo todo con sus melancólicos ojos de cachorro abandonado, lentamente, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a la luz o como si no fuese capaz de recordar nada; Remus temía aquello: que la vivaz mirada de su amigo se fijase sobre él y que no fuese capaz de reconocerlo, de recordarlo. Pero, cuando al fin su mirada se posó en su meditabundo paseo sobre él, aunque el yaciente vaciló, una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus finos labios; el licántropo, conteniendo la emoción, le devolvió el gesto.

–Bienvenido, Canuto –le dijo.

Los ojos de Sirius centellearon. La incredulidad, el anhelo, la sorpresa, el gozo, la emoción..., tantos nuevos y viejos sentimientos habían retornado a su corazón que sus ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. Remus, quien tampoco pudo contenerlas, se levantó lentamente y rodeó a su amigo, que se incorporó con gran esfuerzo, para abrazarlo. Los labios de Sirius se despegaron en varias ocasiones, pero no conseguía emitir ningún sonido. «Remus... ¡Remus!», consiguió escuchar el licántropo agudizando su oído.

–Creí que había sido un sueño –consiguió hablar al fin.

–El sueño, o la pesadilla más bien, es de donde te hemos sacado –repuso Remus cordialmente, con voz pausada.

La expresión de Sirius, no obstante, pronto se transfiguró y comenzó a mirar a todas partes a su alrededor preguntando con voz irritante, a gritos:

–¿Dónde estoy¿Es que me han cazado, eh? Esto no es tu casa, Remus. Dime por favor dónde estoy. ¿Tendré que volver a Azkaban cuando me recupere, eh? O peor¿me darán el beso?

–No, Sirius, tranquilo, por favor –le exigió su amigo solícito–. No tendrás que volver a ningún sitio. Ahora eres libre. Sólo estás en San Mungo para ponerte bien.

–¿Libre? –reiteró Sirius saboreando la dulce pronunciación de aquella palabra en sus labios. Cuando la repitió, sus ojos brillaban de nuevo–¿Libre?

Remus asintió lentamente, sonriendo. Sirius aún lo reiteró varias veces más y en cada nueva ocasión su sonrisa ganaba unos centímetros. Finalmente una última lágrima, la más dichosa de todas, resbaló por su mejilla izquierda.

–Pero... ¿cómo? –inquirió casi sin aliento.

Remus acercó su asiento hasta él y se sentó.

–Colagusano ha muerto. Voldemort lo mató. Éste nos secuestró a Harry y a mí y obligó a Peter a que nos matara, pero éste se negó. Es decir, murió por demostrar la valentía por que fue escogido para Gryffindor, por hacer gala de un arrojo que nunca ninguno habíamos conocido antes en él. –Sirius no estaba de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada por no interrumpir la explicación de su amigo–. Conseguimos huir, pero Harry no deseaba hacerlo sin llevar consigo el cadáver de Colagusano. Albus lo utilizó como prueba ante el Ministerio de Magia para demostrar tu inocencia.

Arrugando el ceño, ahogando su propia mirada en sus más hondos pensamientos, reflexionando, al cabo de un momento volvió a inquirir:

–¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿Cuánto tiempo he estado...?

Al principio Remus se mostró reacio a responder, ya que no era partidario de dar aquella información tan pronto a su amigo consciente de que podría causarle algún tipo de trauma o shock. Sin embargo, el otro insistió tanto y con tal denuedo que el licántropo se vio obligado a responderle.

–Poco más de dos años –le dijo con voz sucinta.

–¿Dos años? –gritó Sirius con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa–. Para mí es como si hubiesen transcurrido sólo dos días. Largos y pesados, pero días. Vaya... –Remus creyó reconocer ya en su mirada cierta melancolía que más tarde, cuando la euforia de su retorno hubiese pasado, el propio Sirius le referiría diciéndole que había perdido demasiado tiempo de su vida por tontas equivocaciones–. Y ¿qué ha pasado durante mi ausencia?

–¿Qué? –repitió Remus con una exclamación boba–. En primer lugar que me abandonaste, que me sumiste en la más profunda de las desesperaciones. Sirius..., creía que el único amigo que me quedaba había muerto.

–Estaba también Colagusano... –comentó el otro con una suave sonrisa.

–¡No bromees con eso! –exclamó Remus–. Ni te puedes hacer una idea de lo mal que lo pasé. Que todos lo pasamos. Te echaba de menos y al mismo tiempo se abría la época más difícil de nuestras vidas. Y estaba solo. Sí, con Helen, mis hijos y mi familia, claro, pero ya no me quedaban amigos. Imagino que tú lo habrás pasado peor, claro, pero yo he pasado por momentos, Sirius, en los que hubiera preferido estar oculto en el Velo como tú a estar ahí fuera y ver todo el sufrimiento y todas las penurias que nos han golpeado.

–¿Tan duro ha sido?

–La Orden Tenebrosa recrudeció sus ataques y nos golpeó con una contundencia inimaginable. Intentamos hacerles frente con el ímpetu que de siempre habíamos mostrado, pero el hecho de tener que trasladar el cuartel general porque tu casa no resultaba segura no nos ayudó mucho. Nos debilitó. Lord Voldemort consiguió hender nuestras defensas y llegar hasta Harry. Como te he dicho, lo secuestró; pero a mí con él. Varias veces. En la primera me rescató un... extraño fenómeno que se manifiesta con cierta frecuencia en el sótano de mi casa, una luz violeta. En la segunda... En la segunda ocasión Voldemort intentó ocupar mi cuerpo, pero no lo consiguió; yo lo atrapé a él dentro de mí, sin que él pudiera robarme la conciencia y la voluntad. Lo dejé malherido y huyó.

–¿Que evitaste que te poseyera? –exclamó Sirius boquiabierto–. Pero... Pero ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer... eso? Ningún mago, ni Dumbledore siquiera, lo habría podido hacer.

–Yo tampoco sé cómo lo hice. Albus me dijo que... Albus me explicó que dentro de mí había algo diferente, algo que tenía que fortalecer, un poder que me hacía distinto y más fuerte, pero que yo tenía que aprender a dominar. –Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, explicando a continuación con más calma, dijo–: Imagino que se refería al asunto este de hacer magia sin varita y todas esas cosas. La última vez que me enfrenté a Voldemort incluso conseguí paralizar una maldición asesina que me lanzó con sólo levantar una mano. Después la convertí en una serpiente. No sé ni cómo lo hice, ni cómo pude ser capaz.

Sirius, que asentía de vez en cuando para demostrarle que le escuchaba con profunda atención, asintió aquella vez más enérgicamente que nunca. Estaba anonadado por cuanto Remus le explicaba; pero, sin embargo, aún lo habría estado más si éste le hubiese explicado la profecía de Merlín y su advocación como príncipe mestizo, pero el licántropo prefirió no decir nada porque seguía sin estar seguro de lo que había significado aquello, y ése era el motivo por el que buscaba tan fehacientemente la esfera de cristal en el Departamento de Misterios con el vaticinio de Merlín, por si en ésta había quedado registrado algo más que lo ayudase a comprender un poco mejor su propio sino.

–Y... Y ¿cómo está la situación ahora? –preguntó con curiosidad Sirius.

–¿La situación? –repitió el licántropo con simpatía–. Bien. Bastante bien, la verdad. –Pero, como se tomara una pausa tan larga para proseguir, Sirius le imprecó para que continuara–. Voldemort acabó enterándose de la profecía y ése fue el motivo por el que había secuestrado a Harry con anterioridad; se había dispuesto matarlo, fuese como fuese. En Harry, por su parte, también se estaba operando un sustancial cambio, muy peligroso: su cicatriz cada día lo unía más a Voldemort; fue a través de ella como éste se enteró de la profecía. Harry no podía soportar el dolor ni los horripilantes pensamientos de Voldemort. Un día, sin más, se apareció en su guarida preparado para escribir un episodio de la Historia de la Magia. De no ser por Helen, que adivinó dónde encontrarlo, imagino que habría muerto.

–Pero ¿por qué fue solo?

–Porque le torturaba la idea de pensar que éramos nosotros los que estábamos luchando su guerra. Sabía que sólo él podía decidirla, conque resolvió que no era preciso arriesgar más vidas. Imagino que lo hizo porque maduró, porque ya estaría harto de ver cómo era la Orden del Fénix la que lo defendía a él; quizá lo único que quería era salvarnos a nosotros por una vez, sorprendernos. Sin embargo, tampoco yo aprobé su actitud entonces; hubiera hecho bien en avisarnos. Ninguno le habría prohibido enfrentarse a Voldemort si era ésa su determinación, pero yendo acompañado tenía más posibilidades que solo.

»Yo fui el único que estuve presente cuando Voldemort y Harry se enfrentaron. Si hubieras podido verme... ¡Cuánta impotencia! Voldemort había conjurado una barrera protectora alrededor de la pugna que me impedía acercarme. Sólo podía verlos. Y temí por Harry, bien lo sabe Rowling que temí. Incluso llegué a pensar que había muerto de verdad. Porque Harry murió.

–¿Cómo, qué¿Qué dices? A Harry lo vi yo el otro día antes de caerme redondo en el suelo. ¡Estaba vivo y tú me estás diciendo que murió!

–Sí, Sirius, paciencia. Déjame que te lo terminé de explicar; entonces lo entenderás. –Aguardó a que se calmase y prosiguió–: La lucha era muy desigual, tú mismo podrás hacerte una idea; Voldemort contaba con su experiencia acumulada durante su luenga vida y con su falta de escrúpulos, mientras que Harry parecía un tímido iniciado. Sin embargo, había algo en él que Voldemort no tenía: humanidad. Harry sabía protegerse muy bien y Voldemort era inflexible. ¡Hubieran luchado durante horas! Pero entonces Harry se apuntó con su varita directamente hacia su cicatriz y pronunció por primera vez, al menos que yo sepa, la maldición asesina.

–¿Que hizo qué?

Remus sonrió.

–Sí. Siguió el ejemplo de su madre y se sacrificó.

–¡Pero lo que yo vi...!

–Sirius, por favor. Si entran los sanadores y te ven tan excitado, me echarán sin miramientos de ningún tipo. Harry está bien, descuida por eso. ¿Quieres que te siga contando lo que pasó o no? –Sirius asintió derrotado y el licántropo volvió a sonreír–. Bien. Harry se suicidó, como te he dicho; pero aquello tuvo un doble efecto, como el chaval había supuesto muy acertadamente. La cicatriz conectó la maldición que lo hacía retorcerse también con Voldemort y el hechicero murió. Harry, en cambio, no. No sé cómo, pero sobrevivió. En realidad es que...

Se calló bruscamente.

–¿Qué? –le espetó Sirius.

–Nada –respondió Remus esbozando una sonrisa, quien a punto había estado de confesarle la profecía acerca de la cual él era el único que podría salvar al chico.

–Entonces todo ha acabado.

–Todo –reafirmó–. Para siempre.

–Vaya... –exclamó Sirius–. Así, después de tanto como hemos penado. ¿No se te hace raro? –El licántropo lo secundó asintiendo–. Pero al menos el bueno prevaleció sobre el malo. Y... Y ¿dónde está Dumbledore? Cuando salí del Velo, antes de desmayarme, recuerdo haberos visto a todos, pero a él no. ¿No se supone que habría tenido que estar allí?

Remus hundió la mirada y Sirius, quien vio cómo su amigo repentinamente se arrebolaba en una capa de tristeza, lo comprendió todo rápidamente. Hundiendo el mentón en su pecho, expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta:

–Oh, vaya. ¡Vaya! Se habría alegrado con mi regreso. Y... ¿cómo?

–Voldemort –contestó escuetamente Remus–. Hace dos meses. Pero no importa –repuso mejorando el ánimo–, yo sé dónde encontrarlo si se le necesita.

A continuación, como tratando de eclipsar rápidamente aquel tema de conversación, le explicó a Sirius con talante más optimista que Helen estaba deseando practicarle un buen corte de pelo y también que se afeitara para que se viera bien guapo otra vez; también le expuso la iniciativa de ésta de llevárselo a casa todos los días para que se metiera un buen plato de comida cada día entre pecho y espalda para poder así recuperar los kilos perdidos. También le contó, respondiendo a una nueva pregunta de Sirius, que habían vuelto a tener otro hijo, una niña, y que estaban esperando a un tercero, del cual Sirius, y mucho hincapié puso en ello, quería ser padrino. Cuando Sirius expresó su asombro por su prolijidad, una joven sanadora de aspecto simpático y rollizo abrió la puerta de la habitación. Pareció sorprenderla encontrar a Remus devolviéndole la mirada y al enfermo despierto mirándola también. Se los quedó mirando a ambos asimismo regalándoles una expresión perpleja.

–Está despierto –exclamó con relativa sorpresa–. Avisaré en seguida al sanador Shirling. –Se aproximó hasta la cama del enfermo a fin de realizarle a éste una serie de comprobaciones pertinentes; le tomó la temperatura, lo auscultó, observó sus pupilas y, por último, le pidió una muestra de saliva para el análisis. Después, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, añadió mirando exclusivamente a Remus–: No obstante, necesita reposo, señor ministro. –Y sonriendo–: Con su permiso.

El licántropo la siguió con la mirada después de haberla despedido y, cuando la sanadora franqueó la puerta, volvió a posarla sobre su amigo. Intentó evitarla, pero la sonrisa se coló por sus gozosos labios cuando descubrió la expresión absorta e incrédula de éste, los ojos fuera de sí y la mandíbula desencajada de sorpresa.

–¿Señor ministro? Ha dicho señor ministro. ¡Yo he oído «señor ministro»! –exclamó enfático. El licántropo profirió una estridente carcajada–. ¡Remus!... –gritó con los ojos iluminados–. Me ausento dos años y... y... ¿cómo? No puedo ni creérmelo. ¿No será una broma?

Remus se levantó, recogió su chaqueta impecablemente doblada y, sin perder la sonrisa de los labios, se aproximó hasta la cama en que se encontraba su amigo.

–Yo no bromeo con esas cosas. Nunca he sido tan buen bromista como James o como tú. Aunque, si lo deseas, estaré encantado de ayudarte a fastidiar de nuevo a Quejicus, lo que reportará espeluznantes reportajes de Corazón de bruja; nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos últimamente él y yo –ironizó–, aunque tú eso ya lo sabes. No, no me habría puesto de acuerdo con una sanadora a quien ni conozco para gastarte una broma tan estúpida. No...

–Entonces¿cómo...? –inquirió sin abandonar su estúpido gesto de anonadamiento.

–Ya has escuchado a la sanadora, Sirius: necesitas reposo. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de todo eso. Ahora intenta dormir un poco, te sentará bien. Yo vendré de nuevo a visitarte otro rato al caer la noche o mañana si es que me surge algún imprevisto. ¿Vale?

Sirius asintió lentamente, como asimilando con lentitud cada una de las palabras que escuchaba. Después, despertando de su breve aletargamiento, volvió a inquirir:

–Pero... ¿ministro de Magia? No otro, de magia.

–Sí, Sirius, sí –respondió el licántropo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta–. Ministro de Magia. Intenta descansar¿vale, por favor? –Y antes de salir añadió–: No quepo de gozo de haberte recuperado, viejo amigo.

–Tampoco yo, Remus... O don Lupin –bromeó–. Por cierto, la perilla te sienta... muy bien.

Remus salió con un gran nudo en la garganta. Sentía bombear su corazón a un ritmo vertiginoso y no podía perder una sonrisa que se había abierto en su cara desde el momento en que los azules ojos de Sirius habían regresado. Experimentaba, asimismo, ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Dispensando un último vistazo a la puerta de aquella habitación, pesándole enormemente tenerse que separar de Sirius cuando lo acababa de recuperar, puso tierra de por medio reiterándose interiormente que volvería dentro de unas horas.

Al llegar a casa, comunicó a Helen inmediatamente la buena nueva. No supo decidir entonces quién la recibió más dichoso, si Matt o ella, pues su hijo también se encontraba presente en el momento de la revelación y acogió la noticia con vítores y exclamaciones de júbilo. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llamarlo «tito Sirius» como también hacía mucho que había dejado de apretar melancólico el muñeco que éste le había regalado, el cual repetía siempre que lo hacía su nombre y que ahora se encontraba adornando su escritorio en una posición privilegiada; pero en el fondo nunca había podido olvidar el cariño que por éste había profesado y que había retornado como la lava a un volcán dormido o secreto cuando lo vio aparecer sostenido por su padre franqueando aquel horripilante arco de tinieblas.

Remus mandó a su hijo a casa de Harry después de avisar a Tonks, que estaba aprovechando sus últimos momentos de relax antes de acudir al Ministerio a trabajar sentada en el sofá leyendo el periódico, para que éste fuera a ver a su padrino si era aquélla su intención. Pero, en el fondo, lo que anhelaba era quedarse a solas con su mujer, y cuando lo consiguió se vio obligado al fin a mantener aquella conversación con ella que sabía que habría de tener a su regreso. Al fin, tras numerosas órdenes y desesperadas cartas que muchos de sus subordinaros aceptaron no sin cierto estupor, había conseguido recabar toda la información que su esposa le había reclamado con tanto denuedo. Sin embargo, el resultado no era tan satisfactorio como ella esperaba y era aquél el motivo por el que Remus temía iniciar aquella conversación; sabía que Helen le haría preguntas y no quedaría satisfecha, pero él asimismo se veía incapaz de solucionar su problema.

–Helen –habló tras varios minutos de silenciosa reflexión–. Tengo que hablar contigo. He hecho varias averiguaciones sobre lo que me pediste con respecto a Tim Wathelpun y...

La adivina, que se encontraba preparando afanosa la papilla de Nathalie, se volvió con violencia y le inquirió desesperadamente quién era.

–Espera, Helen. Escucha. Me ha llevado varios días y puedo asegurarte que se han consultado todas las partidas de nacimiento de seres mágicos en el Reino Unido. Hasta hemos llegado a consultar las de hace doscientos años por si acaso, por si de casualidad es algún viejito travieso el que se va a poner "tonto" según tus visiones y se va a dedicar al tenebrismo a pesar de su avanzada edad. Pero nada. No hay nadie que se llame Tim Wathelpun. Absolutamente nadie.

–Alguien tendrá que ser. ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez no sea británico? Puede venir de cualquier parte. En mis visiones no se especifica su nacionalidad.

–Sí, sí que se me ha ocurrido –explicó apresuradamente–. He enviado lechuzas a todos los Ministerios de Magia del mundo pidiéndoles ayuda al respecto, y, aunque no todos me han respondido y aunque con algunos países en que reinan dictaduras mágicas no he podido ni tan siquiera mediar una palabra, no obstante, en ningún lugar responde ningún brujo al nombre de Tim Wathelpun. Quizá no haya nacido todavía.

Helen cabeceó.

–No lo sé por ninguna visión, pero mi corazón me dice que ya vive. Tan sólo me queda entonces una posibilidad: que ése no sea verdaderamente su nombre. –Su gesto se tornó afligido–. Pero así no podremos dar con él a tiempo. No, así no...

–Discúlpame, Helen –interrumpió Remus su meditación con voz melosa acercándose hasta ella para tomarle las manos–. ¿Y por qué no contemplas la posibilidad de que...? Vale, sé que suena raro, pero ¿por qué no puede ser un muggle? –Helen bufó, apartándose–. ¿Por qué no?

–Remus... Mira a mi padre. ¿Crees que sería capaz de atacarnos a nosotros¿Y a toda la comunidad? Mis visiones me hablaban de algo grandioso y jamás visto; pero de un mago.

–Todos los muggles no serán como tu padre, imagino. Aunque no tengan magia, hacen cosas increíbles. Si tu padre me ha enseñado una cosa es que hay que dejarnos sorprender. Vuelan en aviones, nosotros en escobas; lanzan misiles mientras que nosotros maleficios. ¿Por qué no podría uno de ellos ponernos en peligro?

–No, cariño, no fantasees –le repuso–. Sé que es un mago. Una vez en el sótano tuve una premonición en la que lo vi, no podía ser otro que él, conjurando una maldición. ¿Qué muggle sería capaz de eso? Sin embargo, fui incapaz de ver su rostro. Y vive, Remus, créeme. Ya vive. Y si nadie hay en el mundo entero que se llame así, no me queda más remedio, pues, que intuir que ése no es su verdadero nombre, sino el nombre con el que se alzará de las tinieblas y sembrará el terror.

Helen se esforzó en no pensar en Tim Wathelpun. No le resultó difícil; tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para andarse entretenida en cábalas infundadas: sus hijos, su embarazo, su trabajo e incluso la elaboración del remedio contra la licantropía, proyecto en el que ya llevaba varios años enfrascada y que no le había reportado jamás ninguna alegría. Por remota que fuese. Pero eran, no obstante, aquellas largas sesiones en el trémulo sótano, rodeada de frascos de diversos tamaños y formas, envuelta por la mística aura del arte de las pócimas, donde inconscientemente dejaba volar su imaginación y ésta alcanzaba derroteros inimaginables. Recordaba las visiones que entre aquellos húmedos muros había obtenido y recordaba el potencial de sus últimos augurios y se preguntaba por qué no era capaz, si es que su poder se estaba fortaleciendo, de averiguar la verdadera identidad de aquel hechicero tenebroso que tantos años la llevaba acosando en sus premoniciones y del que nada sabía para poder prevenirse. Absorta, deteniendo un instante el trabajo a causa del esfuerzo que le costaba retroceder a la fórmula inicial del brebaje que lograba hallar, se lo imaginaba, le ponía un rostro, cruel e irascible, y unas manos, vengativas y hábiles, y una voz... Mas la voz la conocía; recordaba aquella estremecedora maldición escuchada en su predicción, pero no era una voz agria ni grave la que la había pronunciado; tan sólo agrio y grave había sido el tono que le había conferido a aquella voz, ya que no parecía una voz malévola. Y se lo figuraba con los ojos rojos, con la misma mirada horripilante y temible de lord Voldemort. Aunque se propusiera no pensar en ello, se preguntaba interiormente cuándo aparecería. Una voz tierna y débil asomaba desde lo más hondo de su ser diciéndole: «Ojalá que nunca», pero ella sabía, mal que le pesase, que su don nunca le había fallado, conque algún día tendrían que lidiar contra un nuevo peligro.

También se preguntaba, aunque se obligase a no pensar en él, cuándo tendría una nueva predicción de la que consiguiese sacar algún aspecto más en claro de Wathelpun. La respuesta le llegó al mes de haber tenido aquella conversación con Remus. Dormía cuando el licántropo, quien muy agitado soñaba, la despertó. Se revolvía con desasosiego en el lecho, sudoroso, sin conseguir despertar de su pesadilla, mientras Helen lo zarandeaba con cuidado y le acariciaba por que despertase; pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos. Entonces ella le tomó la mano y fue capaz de verlo. Su sueño, su espacio onírico se abrió ante sus ojos como un libro inexplorado y lo que a continuación presenció la dejó profundamente atónita, tanto así que no supo si el sueño de su marido había sido muy esclarecedor o si había sido ella quien dándole la mano le había otorgado a aquel sueño la suerte de su don.

La bruma cubría su pesadilla, una bruma oscura como el tizón de su chimenea. Sólo en el centro se alzaba una luz clara y brillante, una cegadora claridad cubierta de blanco marfil y negro mármol. Un tablero de ajedrez. De un lado, vestidos con negros atavíos, encontró a la Orden Tenebrosa, liderada por lord Voldemort, quien ocupaba la casilla destinada al rey. Su túnica no se diferenciaba en nada de la de los demás sino solamente en el broche que la sostenía a la altura del cuello, un brillante pedrusco verde; también verde era la corona que mostraba orgulloso sobre su cabeza, pero ésta estaba confeccionada con la sustancia verde de sus maldiciones, pues su monarquía la había sido de terror. A su lado, vestida elegantemente, hermosa como las ninfas del agua, estaba Bellatrix Lestrange, ocupando la casilla de la reina a su lado pero sin soltarle la mano. De alfiles actuaban Malfoy y Colagusano. A sus lados, dos serpientes, dos réplicas de la decapitada Nagini ocupaban las casillas de los caballos, y, por último, cerraban las filas dos dementores que aspiraban el aire de su alrededor viciándolo y cubriéndolo de vacío y tristeza. Delante, los peones encargados de ejecutar sus viles órdenes sonreían de izquierda a derecha: Macnair, Crouch hijo, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Karkarov, Nott y Rookwood. Frente a ellos, ataviados con finas túnicas de blanco como los ángeles, la Orden del Fénix aguardaba paciente el embiste de la partida. Albus Dumbledore ostentaba la casilla del rey, conque sobre su cabeza portaba una corona dorada, la más grande y más hermosa de las coronas vistas sobre la faz del mundo, repleta de brillantes, y sobre sus hombros pendía una capa igualmente blanca y en sus manos empuñaba una feroz espada plateada con un nombre inscrito en su hoja, un nombre que Helen no fue capaz de leer. A su lado había una mujer de proporciones ideales, tan alta como Dumbledore. También reposaba sobre su cabeza una corona, si bien de menor tamaño que la del rey. Tenía la cara recubierta por un velo negro de seda que, no obstante, mostraba un perfil hermoso, un tabique nasal perfecto y una boca agradable; y, aunque Helen no pudiera verle los ojos, se los imaginó grandes y brillantes, azules como dos luceros, resplandecientes como estrellas fugaces. Aquella dama no se movió un ápice durante toda la partida. Ni un leve parpadeo. Nada. Permaneció inconmensurable, regia, mientras lo único que parecía titilar era el fino retal de tela con el que algún loco insensato había cubierto sus bellas facciones. Haciendo de alfiles estaban Harry y Remus, este último ubicado al lado de Dumbledore. A sus lados había dos centauros firmes y aguerridos. Y, para cerrar el bloque, de torres hacían dos idénticas construcciones hechas a escala; se trataba de un castillo enorme, muy parecido al de Hogwarts, pero con notables diferencias. La adivina hubiera jurado que se trataba de una torre de homenaje rodeada de altas murallas al estilo de una enorme ciudad medieval. Delante, como peones, de izquierda a derecha, se preparaban: Moody, Tonks, ella misma, quien estaba justamente delante del licántropo, Kingsley, Mundungus, Snape, el señor Weasley y Sirius.

La luz se hizo progresivamente más intensa y se dio comienzo a la partida. Dumbledore se reafirmó en la mano la empuñadura de su arma mientras Voldemort escurría su vil zarpa dentro de su túnica y blandía la suya. Como a las blancas les correspondía mover primero, Dumbledore dio una orden a Kingsley. Sin embargo, Karkarov se adelantó; había estado tembloroso desde el comienzo y, repentinamente, había huido dejando vacía su casilla. Voldemort lo amenazó alzando el puño, blandiendo como un látigo su mirada demoníaca. Kingsley al fin se adelantó. Después avanzó Crabbe, quien, en lugar de detenerse, haciendo ya honor a su poco aprecio por las reglas, cruzó en diagonal y apuntó su varita al mago de color, que cayó fulminado al suelo. Albus señaló con su acero a uno de los centauros y éste, saltando sobre los magos que ocupaban los puestos de peones, se interpuso. Voldemort sonreía, inconsciente de que pronto la partida se le iría de las manos, como pronto sucedió; puesto que uno de los dementores escapó a su control y besó al joven Crouch, cuyo cuerpo anduvo desde entonces errante, sin conciencia ni voluntad. Más horrible que la muerte. La siguiente en amenazar fue Bellatrix; avanzó en diagonal hasta situarse a unas casillas de Tonks, quien la miraba aterrada, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Cuando el turno volvió a corresponderle, Voldemort, al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada estridente, ordenó a Bella que la ejecutase, y ésta no dudó ni un instante; mas cuando sus despiadadas manos fueron a posarse sobre la joven metamorfomaga, Helen se adelantó y derribó a la mortífaga de un empujón. La tiró en el suelo y la libró de su varita, pero Bella se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un frasco con una poción que lanzó a Helen. Y ésta, por cubriste, interceptó el brebaje con una poción de forma que su contenido cayó, al quebrarse el cristal, sobre la desprevenida mortífaga, quien ardió durante unos segundos hasta quedar reducida a cenizas. Voldemort, que, como viera que habían incumplido las reglas del juego, no pensaba pecar de permisivo, se giró hacia Colagusano para ordenarle que derribara a Harry Potter. Sin embargo, el traidor del equipo contrario miró con recelo al muchacho y se sintió acobardado, negándose, conque el hechicero lo mató despiadadamente. Entretanto, Nagini había serpenteado en silencio hasta Alastor, quien no podía moverse si no era motivado por una orden de Dumbledore, y la serpiente lo estranguló hasta que su cuerpo cayó inerte en su abrazo de pecado. Voldemort, considerando que las cosas había de hacerlas uno mismo, avanzó recto apartando a los peones contrarios que lo estorbaban, pero Remus se interpuso y lucharon un instante. El hechicero huyó atemorizado y sus pasos lo condujeron hasta su archienemigo, quien lo miraba con desdén por encima de sus gafas de media luna sin que su espada le temblara en la mano. Tampoco a Voldemort le flaqueó la voz al gritarle: «Jaque mate», ni el brazo cuando le mostró el afilado hierro de cortante hoja que guardaba bajo su túnica y con el que apuntó su anciano cuello.

–Dame tu real espada y terminaré esta pugna. Retiraré a mis hombres y te dejaré escapar con vida –susurró la serpiente bípeda.

–¡Jamas! –se negó Dumbledore elevando la voz con sus ojos inyectados de ira–. Esa pugna entonces no acabaría nunca. Y, en el caso de que te entregara mi espada, te verías obligado a matar a Remus. ¡Jamás!

–¿Qué más da, Dumbledore, una vida más que menos? Remus sólo es un aborrecible hombre lobo, una amenaza para nuestra comunidad. Y tú lo sabes. Pero lo extraño es que, pese a todo, tú sigas persistiendo en entregársela a él. ¡Dame la espada o muere!

–¡Jamás!

La sangre cubrió el suelo cuando el acero de lord Voldemort penetró en la garganta de su contrario de hito a hito. El cuerpo del anciano cayó pesadamente en el suelo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, mientras Voldemort reía tiránicamente. Y en la boca impresa en el velo de seda que ocultaba su rostro de la dama inmóvil junto a él se abrió una sonrisa, mas no vil ni traicionera, sino una tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa de felicidad, de gozo, de reencuentro. Cuando el hechicero se recuperó de su ataque de demencial risa, se agachó para recoger la espada de Dumbledore, a quien le susurró un silbante adiós al oído. Furibundo, abandonando su casilla, Remus corrió hacia él y empuñó su varita contra la hábil maestría en el manejo de la espada de su enemigo. Intentó arrebatarle la espada que perteneció a su mentor, pero Voldemort se lo impedía. Sin embargo, Harry se acercó subrepticiamente por detrás y lo alcanzó con un relámpago cegador que destruyó al hechicero, cuyo cuerpo explotó y cuya alma quedó reducida a una nube de polvo y cenizas, y cuya varita cayó sobre los brazos del cadáver del director de Hogwarts. Sólo entonces el licántropo pudo recoger la espada de su mentor y contemplarla encariñado, sosteniéndola en sus brazos como una reliquia. Entonces pudo leer la inscripción de la hoja. «Lo último que me dijo Albus», se dijo. Pero no hubo forma de que supiese de qué se trataba.

Helen percibió entre la envolvente oscuridad deslizarse una sombra. Cuando parecía que nada había alrededor del tablero sino tenebroso vacío, una figura alargada que caminaba taimada se acercó hasta ellos con tiento. De paso seguro y hombros anchos, el hombre que se aproximaba estaba cubierto con una capa larga que barría el suelo, una capa que abrazaba su cuerpo al cruzarse de brazos; y su cabeza permanecía en la penumbra ya que la cubría una ancha capucha cuyos extremos caían fláccidamente sobre sus hombros. Caminaba cabizbajo, meditabundo. Al poner un pie sobre el extremo del tablero, sus pisadas sonaron enérgicas. Remus, ocultando la espada tras de sí, anduvo a su encuentro, flanqueado por los dos centauros, que blandían rostros feroces. «Detente», le ordenó el licántropo; pero el hombre no obedecía. Continuó su camino impertérrito. Remus repitió la orden, pero el resultado no fue más óptimo. De esa forma se vio obligado a sacar su varita y apuntarla hacia el recién llegado. Le lanzó un maleficio con el que esperaba detenerlo, pero el visitante alzó una mano con un gesto vago y ésta absorbió el rayo sin que sufriese aparentemente daño alguno. Remus quedó atónito. Helen intuyó una sonrisa debajo de la capucha.

–Ha llegado la hora del terror –exclamó una voz suave debajo de la capa.

A continuación abrió la palma de nuevo y el tablero por completo se tornó negro, y las casillas que habían sido blancas se convirtieron en negras y la luz medio se consumió. Sólo entonces el hechicero levantó el rostro y se pudo vislumbrar bajo su capucha una máscara plateada que les estaba devolviendo el reflejo de la luz y en la que se mostraba tallada a fuego una media sonrisa lúgubre. Sus ojos, oscuros como la noche, chisporreteaban con el éxito.

Helen se adelantó y a gritos dijo:

–Eres Tim Wathelpun, te reconozco. Dime quién eres en realidad. Dímelo.

Wathelpun se quedó en suspenso devolviéndole la mirada a la adivina. Bajo su máscara sus labios se despegaron momentáneamente y sus pensamientos se nublaron. Sin embargo, guardando la compostura, dio un paso hacia ella mientras ésta no cesaba de repetirle que le dijera quién era. Sonriendo, pasando dos dedos por su faz de metal hasta que culminaron en su pronunciado mentón de hojalata, le respondió:

–¿Es que no me reconoces?

Recuperada de la estupefacción que su respuesta le provocó, la bruja prosiguió imprecándole:

–¡Habla! Dime quién eres. Retírate la máscara y déjame que te vea. ¡Dímelo!

Alguien la zarandeaba y despertó del sueño en el que también ella se había sumido al sostener la fría mano de su marido. Era Matt, que la observaba con sus negros ojos preocupado, y en ellos Helen pudo verse reflejada, anhelante, encogida su garganta en un chillido reprimido. «Es sólo una pesadilla», dijo el chico extendiendo en seguida sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre para consolarla con un abrazo como solía hacer con él. Ésta, mientras le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca con tal ternura que sólo puede salir de una madre, habló en voz alta:

–Sí, cielito, sólo una pesadilla. Tan sólo una pesadilla.

Pero en su mirada residía un brillo interrogante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus no pudo ni prever aquella exaltación. Fue la Jefa Suprema Gwen Marom quien le comentó al licántropo que sería buena idea celebrar en el Ministerio una pequeña recepción para hacer entrega a Sirius Black de su estatuilla acreditativa de la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase. Sirius se mostró muy ilusionado; no más lo dejaron salir del hospital cuando ya quería pasarse a recogerla. Pero Remus le pidió que esperara con paciencia; algo que no consiguió, ya que en casa del licántropo el animago no hacía otra cosa que contemplar los galardones del matrimonio e imaginarse con uno exactamente igual para él. Una semana después de que le dispensaran el alta, Remus había conseguido encontrar un hueco para la entrega en el atrio. Fue él mismo quien determinó que no se colocara el escenario ni ningún elemento de decoración; lo creía excesivo cuando se trataba de una única adjudicación, lo que convertiría el acto en una sesión fugaz. Pero se equivocaba. Aunque aquellas sesiones eran públicas y cualquiera podía pasarse, Remus creyó que no sería un reclamo de masas. Pero se equivocaba. Desde primera hora de la mañana una turba incontable de magos y brujas aguardaba impaciente el inicio de la celebración. Deseaban enérgicamente ver al fugitivo Sirius Black, a quien estrictas normas de seguridad de San Mungo habían conseguido mantener al margen del populacho. Remus estaba atónito; pero se culpó a sí mismo de su necedad por no haberlo previsto.

Cuando Sirius hizo acto de aparición, los vítores se alzaron desde el suelo con tal brutalidad que éste parecía que temblara, las cámaras fotográficas de los periodistas destellaron con sus relámpagos de instantáneas y aquéllos que un día trabajaron en su persecución, ahora lo ayudaban a llegar al pie de la estatua de Albus Dumbledore, donde Remus lo esperaba, apartándolo de la multitud, que gritaba su nombre. Abrumado por tal expectación, el demacrado hombre se limitó a saludar con una tímida mano mientras sus labios se abrían en una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Ayudado del guardia de seguridad, el licántropo aproximó un escritorio hasta el pie de la estatua y se subió a él. Por encima de su cabeza reinaban a escasos centímetros los refulgentes zafiros que ocupaban la mirada de su mentor asesinado, y a su lado, sobre sus brazos, reposaba la furibunda arma de su ejecutor confinada en una arca de grueso cristal. Hasta él se aproximó su secretaria, Ann Thorny, quien portaba en sus manos la imagen de Merlín cubierta de plata que él habría de entregar a Sirius. Se la dio y, entonces, como esperando que fuese a hablar, el auditorio al completo guardó silencio. El licántropo lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

–Magos y brujas y niños todos, bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Pero esta bienvenida tiene un poco de burla, pues nadie había previsto conglomeración semejante, hecho que no es menos de agradecer. Gracias. Imaginó que nuestro invitado de honor se sentirá más que arropado por vuestros aplausos y por vuestro ánimo, cuando sus últimos veinte años han sido una triste memoria que entre todos cooperaremos para hacerle olvidar. Mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos en Hogwarts y fuimos inseparables junto a James Potter. Mas... ¡cuán desavenidos acontecimientos que no es momento de que se rememoren! Además¿qué presentación es precisa? Puesto que ¿acaso queda alguien que no sepa quién es él, que no haya oído su nombre, que no haya temido su huida de Azkaban? Una huida de Azkaban que no me extrañaría que algún día, dentro de muchos años, formase parte de nuestro memorial de leyendas. Sí, señores y señoras, no estoy hablando de otro que de ¡Sirius Black!

Le extendió la mano para que se ayudase de ella para subir a su lado. El hombre, quien se había cortado los cabellos y afeitado de forma impecable para ofrecer una imagen inmaculada de sí mismo por la que poco a poco fuese recuperando su honor perdido, dio las gracias repetidas veces e hizo varias inclinaciones al público. Remus pudo leer en sus ojos el enorme gozo que estaba viviendo, y fue feliz por él.

–Aquí tienes, por fin –le dijo Remus entregándole el galardón que meses atrás se le había concedido póstumamente. El ministro consideró entonces, al reparar en aquello, que su dicha parecía en aumento.

El auditorio entero pareció enardecer cuando la estatuilla cayó sobre sus manos y el animago la levantó por encima de su cabeza mostrándosela a todos emocionado, sonriendo de hito a hito, como si fuese un triunfo de todos que él recibiese en representación de todos.

–¿Puedo decir algunas palabras? –preguntó Sirius con la mirada relativamente extraviada hacia el público. Remus le asintió enérgicamente–. Ejem... Hola a todos –dijo con un poco de pánico que se manifestaba en su voz–. Simplemente quería hacer saber a todos que... que este premio no me lo merezco, que ojalá hubiera podido disfrutar de esos veinte años que por un estúpido error me fueron arrebatados, aunque no estuviese hoy aquí ni Lupin estuviese seguramente haciéndome entrega de este galardón. Pero también quisiera pedir vuestra ayuda... Quisiera sentirme totalmente libre, que nadie dude ni por un momento de mí, de mi inocencia. Por favor.

–Eso está más que claro –lo interrumpió Remus con una sonrisa–. El Profeta sacó unas fotografías del cuerpo de Pettigrew cuando Harry lo rescató de la guarida de Voldemort. De eso ni te preocupes, Sirius.

La mirada del licántropo se recrudeció al ver que los periodistas, en primera fila, comenzaban a levantar los brazos frenéticos en pos de reclamar su atención y poder iniciar una rueda de prensa, a la que él no tenía ninguna intención de llegar. Se daban codazos entre sí y comenzaban a articular sonidos guturales con los que reprimían las preguntas que bullían por salir de sus bocas, pero Remus no dio paso a ninguna de sus cuestiones. Ni tan siquiera los miró. Hizo un inquisitivo gesto con el brazo del que esperó que comprendieran que no pensaba convertir aquello en un intercambio de preguntas y respuestas poco juiciosas para diarios inundados de tinta sensacionalista.

–Asimismo –dijo Remus, acto seguido–, es preciso que el Ministerio de Magia, el cual yo represento, te pida perdón por su más completa incompetencia a la hora de llevar tu caso. –Sirius fue a decirle algo, negando con la cabeza, pero Remus no le dio cuartel–. Sin embargo¿qué es una mera disculpa cuando ese error se ha cobrado tantos años de letargo? Sirius, querido amigo, el Ministerio ha tenido a bien ordenar la entrega de un millón de galeones, que imagino que a esta horas ya habrás apercibido en tu cámara blindada de Gringotts, como indemnización por el agravio causado.

Sirius se quedó sin palabras, consciente de que la grandeza del linaje de los Black había resucitado, cual un fénix de sus cenizas, estrechando boquiabierto la mano de su amigo mientras el auditorio estallaba en aplausos y exclamaciones como si fuesen ellos mismos quienes recibieran aquella cantidad. Pronto el mago daría buena cuenta de aquel oro mágico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La campanilla se estremeció y emitió un agudo tintineo cuando Remus abrió la puerta de negra madera barnizada y cristales incrustados a través de los cuales se podía ver a la inquieta muchedumbre ir de un lado a otro a lo largo del callejón que Matt y él habían dejado. Atravesaron la tienda, oscura y con olor a humedad y polvo, hasta alcanzar el mostrador, donde se detuvieron silenciosamente. Nadie. A Matt el corazón le latía tan aprisa que parecía un pobre potrillo desbocado que quisiera escapársele de dentro del pecho, y él, desde fuera, trataba de aplacarlo. La última vez que había entrado en aquel establecimiento había sentido un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda y el temor no le había dejado de invadir hasta que hubieron salido afuera. Se preguntaba incesantemente cómo su padre podía parecer tan tranquilo cuando a su alrededor los dominaban las sombras, las altas estanterías parecían cercarlos y aquel hombre de mirada gris lo miraba como entusiasmado, con un brillo consumido que quizá se debiera a la edad pero que aún permanecía en sus ojos como un gesto apremiante. Ollivander, había oído que su padre lo había interpelado; aquél debía ser su nombre. Aparte estaba el hecho de que allí sería donde compraría su primera varita. Su primera varita... Cuando su padre le explicó que había llegado el momento de adquirirla, pensó que es que también él había madurado. Pero allí de pie, gobernado por el temor y la duda, no estaba tan seguro. Temía tanto a aquel hombre como temía empuñar una de las varitas que le ofreciera; sentía pánico de no estar seguro de qué hacer con ella y fracasar. Temía defraudar a su padre. Sentía ganas de salir corriendo, abrir la puerta y escabullirse entre los rápidos pasos de la gente en el callejón Diagon, pero, tratando de relajarse, pensó que tal vez estaba estigmatizando la situación; cuando Ollivander llegó sonriente desde la trastienda con unas cuantas cajas en la mano, Matt, no obstante, seguía allí, al lado de su padre, devolviéndole desafiante la mirada al anciano que lo contemplaba a su vez a él como si estuviese pensando en devorarlo, en convertirlo en un apetitoso manjar a degustar.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? –inquirió con voz melosa–. El joven señorito Lupin... Creo que hoy es su gran día; hoy se convertirá verdaderamente en un mago, no me cabe duda. Buenos días, señor Lupin –saludó dirigiéndose a su padre. Matt supuso que el incidente con la varita de lord Voldemort era agua pasada, porque la actitud del dependiente con su padre fue mucho más benevolente y servicial que la última vez, lo que, sin embargo, no consiguió hacer que él lo viera con mejores ojos–. Las varitas han quedado terminadas. Sólo tres de sus pelos han sido hábiles como núcleos, conque sólo tres varitas he podido fabricar con ellos. Muy buenas, la verdad.

–Me alegro –comentó Remus con voz grave.

–Confeccionadas con madera de sauce, el resultado ha sido mejor del que yo mismo hubiera podido prever. Quizá la experiencia me sirva para abrir mis fronteras con respecto a los núcleos de mis varitas. –Remus le sonrió en gesto de asentimiento–. Tres varitas, sí. Iguales pero diferentes; sus características específicas las hacen únicas. Y muy eficaces las tres. Vigorosas, enérgicas. Poderosas, sí, muy poderosas. Imagino que querrá que su hijo pruebe fortuna con ellas.

–Por supuesto –respondió Remus con contundencia.

El hombre rodeó el mostrador hasta quedar junto a ellos, en la parte delantera de la tienda. Se estrechaba las manos con nerviosismo, un ritual misterioso que Matt apreciaría en él siempre que fuese de nuevo a aquella tienda. Con dedos temblorosos, largos y selectivos, estrechos como juncos pero audaces como garras de un ave rapaz, escogió una de las cajas, le retiró la tapa y, apartando delicadamente el papel de seda que la envolvía, liberó la varita. Era de color caoba, ancha por el mango y estrecha en la punta, estriada en algunas partes, y a Matt no le gustó. Volvió a temer que aquel hombre descubriera sus pensamientos, pues se acercaba tan lentamente, tan sonriente, alargándosela, que creyó que su única intención era captar su inclinación por aquella varita que le fue depositada en las manos casi sin que se diera cuenta. Tan repentinamente como la había puesto en sus manos, tan repentinamente como se la arrebató. La volvió a introducir en su caja sin que Remus le quitara a aquel objeto la vista de encima, embaucado por no sé qué recuerdo enigmático.

–Demasiado flexible –dijo el anciano mientras cerraba la tapa–. Demasiado. Probemos con otra mucho más elástica. Algo más corta. Perfecta para Encantamientos.

En aquella ocasión le entregó una varita clareada y brillante por la abundancia de barniz sobre la superficie de la madera. Era varios centímetros más corta que la anterior y se sintió igual de estúpido cuando la empuñó en su mano. Enarcando las cejas, Ollivander aguardó un segundo, pero, transcurrido éste, arrugando el entrecejo, se la retiró sin mencionar palabra.

–Vaya, vaya... –dijo sacando la última de las tres varitas que había conseguido fabricar con los pelos de licántropo que le había administrado su padre–. Sólo queda ésta. Veamos.

Ollivander le entregó una varita mucho más larga y gruesa que la primera, completamente negra, de fuerte empuñadura estriada, y esperó paciente. Matt, sintiéndose nuevamente estúpido a la par que observado, pensando que tal vez defraudara a su padre si aquélla tampoco tenía éxito, sostuvo el mango con mucha fuerza creyendo que el ahínco que mostrara sería el seguro para su victoria. Y a aquel denuedo explicó el súbito calor que ascendió por las yemas de sus dedos como un fuego sin lumbre, como una llama sin combustible, que naciese dentro de él y que dentro de él, pensaba, se extinguiría. Una brisa inextinguible, secreta, surgió a su alrededor y un brillo plateado como un patronus incorpóreo surgió del redondeado extremo de la varita que acababa de hacer suya, y, mientras, el anciano mago, a sólo unos pasos de él, le sonreía con franqueza. También su padre. Matt no estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que había conseguido que tan felices hacía a sus acompañantes cuando Ollivander le retiró la varita para guardarla en la caja y después envolverla. Su padre se aproximó hasta él y le apretó el hombro con fuerza, avivándole por un instante el calor que acababa de experimentar.

–Una varita espléndida, Matthew. Muy buena, señor Lupin, realmente buena. Treinta y dos centímetros, algo más rígida que sus hermanas, idónea para Transformaciones. Nunca había vendido una varita tan aprisa –comentó riendo–. Pero una magnífica varita para un grandioso mago, no me cabe la menor duda.

Remus le tendió unas monedas por las que el mago, detrás del mostrador, extendió la mano. Al contarlas, contrariado, le señaló al ministro que había unos galeones de más.

–Ya, ya... –repuso el licántropo sonriendo–. No me he equivocado al contar. Quédeselos. Por las molestias causadas por la fabricación de las varitas. Bueno, quede en paz, Ollivander; hasta otro día.

–Ojalá nos veamos pronto, señor ministro. Tenga un buen día.

Al abandonar aquella tienda, momento tan anhelado cuando llegaran a ella por el pequeño adolescente, con su varita bajo el brazo, envuelta su caja en un grueso papel marrón, Matt pensó que su miedo se había difuminado. Despidió a Ollivander con ademanes honestos y se marchó sonriendo. Ya no temía las sombras, ni las altas estanterías ni a aquel mago de mirada sombría. Ahora era un mago. Y el efecto causado al tocar su varita le había proporcionado seguridad. Sonriendo, se volvió a su padre y le preguntó:

–¿Adónde vamos?

–A... No lo sé, la verdad. Quería comprarle un regalo a Harry, pronto será su cumpleaños. ¿Se te ocurre a ti algo?

El chico se encogió de hombros, pero pronto se animó a señalarle todos los escaparates posibles y a unirse a su conversación en pos de hallar el regalo perfecto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_BLACK REGRESA MÁS LLENO DE VIDA QUE NUNCA. ¡Y RICO!_

_Ayer, Sirius Black, que ha permanecido fugado de Azkaban desde 1993 hasta ahora, momento en que se ha conseguido demostrar su inocencia, recibió de manos de su amigo de infancia Remus Lupin, el actual y atractivísimo Ministro de Magia, la Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase, que le acredita su talento y esfuerzo en la desaparecida Orden del Fénix, de cuyos méritos poco sabemos los magos de a pie. El premiado, cuya apariencia dista mucho de la del seductor joven que encendió el corazón de muchas ingenuas en sus años de estudiante, apareció con paso renqueante, mirada gris y fláccido el tono muscular. «Eso no es un inconveniente», reconoció a nuestra reportera cuando lo entrevistó, «trataré de ganar de nuevo un poco de peso y de mejorar el tipo.» Conque Sirius Black regresa más lleno de vida que nunca._

_¡Y rico! El Ministerio de Magia le hizo entrega de la friolera cantidad de ¡1.000.000 de galeones! de indemnización. «Para mí ha supuesto también una sorpresa», aseguró el ya millonario mago. «Todavía no sé muy bien qué voy a hacer con tanto dinero...» Ideas no le faltarán. A nuestro centro de redacción, sin embargo, sí que han llegado numerosas lechuzas de enardecidas chicas que desean conocer a Sirius Black y compartir su fortuna. Joanna M. admite: «Sirius Black es un partidazo. Además está muy bueno. El pobre ha debido de pasarlo muy mal tantos años solo. Yo le recordaría lo que es la efusión.» Aunque nuestro equipo de investigación ha tratado de localizarlo, no disponemos de ninguna fuente sobre su paradero para realizar averiguaciones acerca de lo que está pensando hacer con tanto oro mágico. Sin embargo, muchos opinan que..._

Remus, a quien una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó por la comisura izquierda al leer aquello, levantó la vista cuando su mujer pasó por delante de él sin casi fijarse en que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico. Apartó el número de Corazón de bruja y se puso en pie.

–¿Adónde vas? –le inquirió.

–¿Adónde tengo que ir? –preguntó a su vez–. Iba al cuarto de Matt. No ha salido en toda la mañana a dar una vuelta con sus amigos o al jardín para jugar con su hermana. Sigue enfrascado con los libros nuevos. Todavía.

–Déjalo, ya se le pasará la euforia –respondió el licántropo sin apenas darle importancia al asunto–. Para él la magia es algo nuevo. Además, creo que está algo asustado con la idea de tener que irse a Hogwarts. De irse solo. Creo que se está aprendiendo hechizos de memoria para llegar con algo adelantado.

–¿Y por qué no vas a hablar con él? –le preguntó Helen tranquilamente–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Estaba leyendo el reportaje de Corazón de bruja sobre Sirius Black. Qué periodismo más frívolo, en verdad. Pero hablan bien de mí. –Sonrió con suficiencia, pavoneándose delante de Helen en broma–. Es extraño¿no te parece, que últimamente siempre compres esa revista; antes decías que no te gustaba.

–He cambiado de opinión –repuso resuelta–. Pero creía que te lo había dicho, me he suscrito. Por una docena de knuts te llegan directamente a casa los cuatro números del mes. Es más cómodo. Quiero estar enterada de todo lo que dicen de mi marido. La semana pasada hablaban de que tus ojos son tan hermosos que están contemplando la posibilidad de abrir un concurso paralelo al de la Sonrisa más Encantadora. ¡Ah! Te convendría practicar tu sonrisa delante del espejo. Y también publicaron un reportaje sobre los hombres lobo. ¡Nunca habían dicho tantas cosas buenas sobre ellos! Casi me hicieron llorar.

Remus se extrañó. Enmudecido, fue incapaz de reconocer que él no había leído aquel reportaje. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros arqueando una media sonrisa. Seguidamente, algo repuesto, le preguntó a la adivina:

–¿Y has leído el artículo sobre Sirius de hoy?

–No, no me ha dado tiempo. La lechuza acaba de traer la revista.

Remus sonreía mientras ella recogió el diario y le echó un rápido vistazo.

–Se preguntan en qué va a gastar el dinero de la indemnización.

–¿Y en qué lo va a gastar? –se preguntó Helen volviéndose hacia su marido con las cejas enarcadas–. ¿Eh, tú lo sabes?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

Ni el mismo Sirius lo sabía muy bien. Remus y Helen lo habían acogido con hospitalidad en su casa y habían preparado para él una modesta habitación en el desván, porque, como ellos mismos se habían disculpado, no les quedaban muchas más habitaciones, ni el propio Sirius quería regresar tampoco a la casa que había sido de sus padres; de ese modo, con la vista clavada en el techo inclinado de la habitación gobernada por trastos y cosas viejas, todas las mañanas, cuando la aurora rayaba en el ventanuco redondo y los primeros rayos matutinos le golpeaban sobre el rostro, ya despierto, con los ojos muy abiertos, se preguntaba qué sería de él, que sería de su vida. También reflexionaba a menudo sobre el dinero, sobre el uso que le daría, pero siempre que tocaba aquel punto acababa abrumado por la cantidad y, mareado, se incorporaba en el filo del colchón y se obligaba a dar unos cuantos paseos descalzo por la desordenada habitación hasta que conseguía recuperar el aliento.

Un domingo, el licántropo se levantó temprano para preparar un suculento desayuno que repartió en sendas bandejas: una llevó a su mujer, quien se lo agradeció con un enorme beso; con otra sorprendió a Tonks, que sonrió atónita, pero que más tarde se sintió cohibida; la de Matt la dejó sobre su escritorio, a su lado, ya que a éste se lo encontró con la cabeza sobre un grueso tomo con el foco del flexo incidiendo directamente sobre él; la última era para Sirius. Cuando subió la escalera del desván y su cabeza apareció por el hueco del suelo del mismo, volviéndose hacia él, se lo encontró ya despierto, de pie, observando meditabundo el paisaje que se abría como una frontera estival por la ventana. Dejó la bandeja del desayuno sobre una caja y el animago, agradecido, le sonrió. Apenas se movió; permaneció cruzado de brazos, ligeramente apoyado sobre el muro, contemplando las vistas con meditabunda expresión. El licántropo se aproximó hasta él sin decirle nada; aguantó unos minutos en silencio a unos pasos de él, pero la infinita paciencia que su amigo había adquirido en su eterna soledad lo hacía inconmensurable como la más alta e inaccesible de las torres. Al fin le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le preguntó:

–¿Quieres contarme algo?

Sirius cabeceó lentamente.

–No –reafirmó–, pero quizá me viniese bien comer algo.

Remus le pidió que no se moviese, y fue él quien solícito lo preparó todo a su alrededor: colocó una caja enorme, de cuya superficie limpió con una barrida de mano la gruesa capa de polvo, en el centro, y a su lado dos más pequeñas, en las que repitió la misma operación, sobre las que podrían sentarse. Depositó la bandeja sobre la principal y deseó un buen apetito a Sirius. Éste volvió a sonreírle, pero sin ánimo.

–¿De verdad no quieres contarme nada? –volvió a preguntarle Remus con voz conciliadora.

Sirius le negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Sus ojos no lo miraban. Se llevó el vaso de zumo de naranja a la boca y remojó sus labios sin casi haberlo probado. Después, probó la tostada y la volvió a dejar sobre la bandeja mientras masticaba el pedazo. Cuando lo pasó, cruzando las manos, explicó:

–Me estoy haciendo viejo, Remus. Y sólo he vivido veinte años. Sólo veinte.

Aquella repentina confesión pilló al licántropo de improviso, conque no acertó a decir nada más coherente que «creo que no estás en lo cierto». Sirius levantó la vista y al fin sus ojos se fijaron en su amigo. Una leve sonrisa se abrió entonces en su rostro.

–Veinte años. Diez con mis padres; vida de santo la que me gané entonces. Diablo en Hogwarts. Mis mejores años, mis mejores recuerdos, mis mejores amigos, mis mejores sentimientos. Mi vida, en definitiva. Pero ahora estoy por cumplir cuarenta y me parece que no he vivido nada, que el tiempo se me ha escapado de las manos con la sencillez con que el agua se escurre entre los dedos.

–Ni la magia puede conseguir que luchemos contra el tiempo, Canuto –repuso Remus–. También yo tengo treinta y ocho años y...

–¡Pero tú los has disfrutado, mi leal amigo! –exclamó. De pronto, como enojado consigo mismo por su comportamiento, con los ojos enrojecidos, cabizbajo, añadió–: Lo siento, no tendría que haberte hablado así. Pero es que tú no sabes lo mal que lo pasé en la prisión. Solo, desconcertado, atormentado por la culpa de haberlos perdido... Cuando hace dos semanas me confesaste que habrías preferido no haber visto nada, no haber presenciado el dolor y el sufrimiento todos estos años, que habrías preferido estar oculto en el Velo, me pregunté qué habría debido de pasar para que el Remus que yo conocía hubiera cambiado de forma tan absoluta.

–Hablé demasiado a la ligera –reconoció Remus algo sonrojado.

–Porque yo, en cambio –siguió hablando como si no lo hubiese escuchado–, hubiera dado hasta mi propia vida por defender a los que me habían olvidado y por atacar a los que me habían traicionado. La Orden del Fénix era mi vida. Pero tampoco puedo esperar que tú pienses igual que yo; tú sufriste todo, tú sufriste mucho; si no igual, también lo tuyo.

»Azkaban fue terrible, Remus. ¡Terrible! Los minutos transcurrían tediosos y las horas interminables y los días y las noches eran un eterno ciclo que parecía suspendido día tras día. Y yo sólo podía pensar en lo que había hecho mal, en mis errores, en la casa de James destrozada, en la cara de Harry... Cuánta angustia. Fue peor incluso que en la adolescencia, masturbándome a todas horas; no me avergüenza reconocerlo, era lo único que me producía un poco de alivio, por nimio que fuera. Mis años de juventud se diluían como el agua de las goteras de mi celda en los adoquines del piso. Y yo lo sabía.

–La juventud se respira cuando uno quiera –lo interrumpió Remus con tono enérgico–. La juventud no es una edad o una época, sino una actitud. La juventud la disfrutarás cuando tú quieras. Ya puedes. Cuarenta años no son nada para un mago, muchos aún te quedarán por vivir. Te auguro largos años de vida, mi entrañable amigo. Pero desearía que fuesen felices. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo por que lo sean? El oro mágico, puedes comprar con él cuanto se te antoje. ¿Qué más necesitas?

–Cosas que ya no están a mi alcance, y mucho menos con oro –contestó tras una larga reflexión–. Pero tienes razón, Lunático. Perdóname, he estado un poco meditabundo estos días y he explotado contigo contándote mis penurias. No me lo tengas a mal. En cambio te tendría que haber agradecido el gesto de traerme el desayuno; está exquisito.

–Gracias –contestó–. Y cuenta con que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Cualquier cosa. Eres el único amigo que me queda, no quiero verte afligido.

–Tampoco yo, mi estimado Lunático. Tampoco yo.

Remus siguió muy preocupado por Sirius muchos días después de aquél. Conocía a su amigo y, cuando lo contemplaba jugando con la niña o con Matt, o conversando con Tonks, era capaz de reconocer bajo aquella gruesa capa de fingimiento el abatimiento fluir por debajo de su pellejo apoderándose de su ánimo. Cuarenta años no eran nada para un mago, recordaba haberle dicho, pero imaginó que veinte años de letargo y consternación sí debían de ser eternos. Y él querría haberlo ayudado, y se esforzó en ello, pero creyó que nada de lo que hacía conseguía animar a su amigo. ¿Acaso una vida perdida podía devolverse con una rápida sonrisa? Era el propio Sirius quien debía darse cuenta de que la agonía había acabado, que era el momento de remontar los pesares y construir de nuevo su vida sobre aquellos pilares poco sólidos que pronto cubriría de cemento por no volverlos a recordar. Él mismo debía hallar la forma de aprender a remontar lo vivido. Pero le parecían palabras, sólo palabras que fluían en su mente pero que nada conseguían. ¿Es que acaso se pensaba Remus que dirigiéndole aquellos discursos que antes de dormir preparaba con tanto denuedo conseguiría que su amigo cambiara de opinión, mejorase su ánimo? No. De ninguna manera. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que inventar palabras que después se convertían en hazañas y gestos con que deseaba alentarlo. Pero era Sirius el único capaz de alentarse a sí mismo cuando se diese cuenta de que, sumido en el desastroso recuerdo, nada conseguiría; sólo confortándose y decidiendo mirar al frente la vida acabaría sonriéndole por completo como ya parecía que le sonreía. Y Remus temía que se diese cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando ya no hubiese tiempo para rectificar.

Así, cuando Sirius anunció que se marchaba, que se mudaba, Remus no supo si alegrarse o si preocuparse más todavía. El animago confesó que, aunque la idea de vivir sin límite en el desván del hogar de los Lupin no era un pensamiento desalentador, era preciso que él encontrase su propia vía, que abriese una senda para sí mismo, que se fuese cosechando su propia vida, «un renacer de las cenizas», dijo. Remus sonrió extasiado al escuchar aquellas palabras de labios de su amigo; cuánto gozo le produjeron. Al fin había captado la esencia, y por su propio pie. Se sintió tan orgulloso de él que temió que su amplio gesto de felicidad, frente a las entristecidas miradas de su esposa o de su hijo, fuera interpretado erróneamente. Siguió explicando que ya había encontrado una casa perfecta a pocos kilómetros de ellos, una lujosa mansión en la que invertiría parte de la compensación recibida. La chimenea los pondría en contacto en un segundo, pero también se podía llegar en coche y, si se tenían muchas ganas de hacer ejercicio, se podía seguir el curso de una ruta para senderistas a lo largo de los montes que pasaba cerca de sus casas. Y el licántropo justificó el hecho de que se fuese a vivir tan cerca de ellos diciéndose que, aunque quisiese vivir su propia vida, que sólo él podría construirse, no quería hacerlo solo, ya que solo había pasado ya muchos años.

Remus sintió el aliento arrebatado cuando vio el exterior de la casa. Era grande, era suntuosa, era... ¡era un palacio! Se alzaba sobre dos plantas descomunales detrás de un fastuoso jardín elegante y bien cuidado, con los setos cortados regularmente y con el césped abundante, muy verde y liso como una manta natural. Aquí y allá, en el mismo, se alzaban diversos árboles: abetos, sauces llorones, eucaliptos, robles, arces de azúcar, etcétera; una enorme diversidad que hacía de su jardín un apetecible deleite para la vista a quien se detuviera ante él. Incluso debajo de los troncos más frondosos, desparramados como ubicados al azar, se erigían bancos para sentarse, e, incluso, delante de uno de ellos, un pequeño estanque en el que en el verano los patos se bañaban y que en invierno se congelaba dando la impresión de una brillante piedra preciosa transparente. A través de un pequeño sendero de piedra se alcanzaba el grandioso porche delantero, que rodeaba la fachada y los extremos laterales de la vivienda, desde donde, subiendo un par de escalones, se accedía a la casa. La puerta que habían de franquear era gruesa e imperturbable, como un guarda de seguridad mudo, dorada por el brillo del sol que se derramaba sobre ella durante la mañana. Esperando que Sirius la abriera, descorriendo los numerosos cerrojos con que parecía sellada, Remus observó entretanto los altos ventanales que dominaban el piso bajo y las cuadradas ventanas, todas selladas, que se divisaban en el alto. Cuando descorrió la última cerradura, antes de abrir, Sirius les previno de que la casa aún no estaba amueblada.

Al otro lado, un blanco inmaculado habría de sorprenderlos. El recibidor era desproporcionadamente inmenso, lo que dio una idea aproximada al licántropo de las dimensiones del resto de habitaciones. No se había equivocado. Al principio explicó su anchura al estar vacíos todos los cuartos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en los dormitorios, a los que se llegaba ascendiendo por una seductora escalera de caracol de escalones de mármol, habrían cabido sin problema más de cinco camas de matrimonio con holgura; y en los cuartos de baños de ambos pisos tantas bañeras como para que se bañase a la vez un equipo entero de _quidditch_ en cada uno de ellos; y en la cocina tantos calderos que habría podido servir como almacén del Ministerio para toda Inglaterra. Remus estaba maravillado; su casa era grande y bien apreciada en el pueblo, pero, comparada con aquélla, no era más que una pocilga en la que se hacinaban sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, el corazón de aquella casa, o al menos eso dijo Sirius, a quien lo que les iba a mostrar le llenaba de orgullo, lo constituía algo en el jardín de atrás que el animago se guardó con celo de descubrir hasta que lo hubieran visto con sus propios ojos. A aquel jardín se llegaba cruzando un patio con baldosas rojizas de terraza que estaba cubierto porque el piso superior proseguía sobre sus cabezas pero que daba al aire libre por dos de sus costados; Sirius comentó que aquél lugar era el idóneo para instalar una barbacoa con que asar buenos filetones los domingos. «Y darnos un chapuzón», añadió por último; para entonces Matt ya había descubierto la piscina. Corrió hasta ella con ojos emocionados, señalándola con descaro, observándose en el reflejo cristalino de su superficie cuando se agachó para introducir la mano en el agua. Sirius reía. Helen, en cambio, le pidió que no se acercara tanto. Todos estaban deslumbrados con la piscina, cuyas dimensiones no desmerecían al lado de tan soberbia casa. Cuántos fines de semana, cuántas locuras de los niños, cuántos saltos, cuántos desvaríos... Si aquella piscina pudiera hablar... El mes más caluroso de todos los del año en Gran Bretaña fue resuelto muchas tardes en ella; incluso Ángela y Sorensen, aunque quizá éste menos por estrictas exigencias de su horario, la visitaban con frecuencia, ya que Sirius deseaba intimar con ellos; y también, claro está, el entrañable matrimonio Nicked y su prima Tonks y los Weasley y Hermione y, por último, Harry. Aquella piscina supuso también el escenario ideal donde Matt pudo resarcirse por medio de abundantes y graves ahogadillas de muchas de las travesuras de su primo Mark, pues en ella sólo se medía su fuerza, y en ésta, bien por la edad, bien por la constitución física, el joven Lupin siempre resultaba triunfante. Pero, cuando sus antojos y sus divertimentos se habían hecho de agua y cloro, cuando no se alzaba la luna sin que los niños se hubieran tirado de cabeza al menos doscientas veces ni sin que los adultos se hubieran tomado un piscolabis bajo la acariciadora bruma del sol, el sol declinó frío y las nubes gobernaron el cielo y el viento sacudió sus cuerpos semidesnudos. Cuando llegó la hora de abandonar aquel hábito, los chapuzones, los juegos en el agua, Remus contempló con expresión grave los rostros de sus hijos: el asolador gesto de Matt, a quien se le unía el pánico de abandonar el hogar paterno para adentrarse en los misterios que le deparaban su educación; la mirada inquieta de Nathalie en su parque cuando llegaba la tarde y veía que nadie la vestía, día tras día, para el «agua», palabra que ya había aprendido y que repetía sonriente, aunque a veces difícil de entender, cuando llegaban a casa de Sirius. Todo aquello lo llevó a pedirle permiso a Sirius, por quien se sentía culpable de copiarle la idea, ya que se sentía motivado a construir una piscina cubierta detrás de su casa con la cual poder satisfacer algunas tardes el apetito del baño en invierno; el animago, en contra de lo que él había podido esperar, determinó que era una muy buena idea siempre y cuando en verano no se dejase de ir a su casa. Remus le prometió que se haría conforme a sus gustos y la obra se comenzó a realizar con cierta previsión alrededor de la última semana de agosto. Sin embargo, ya habrá tiempo de explicar con más detenimiento dicho suceso más adelante.

Al regresar al interior, el licántropo se preguntó qué iba a hacer su amigo con tantas habitaciones cuando ni tantas ideas podía tener una persona normal para ocuparlas todas. Pero al parecer Sirius sí las tenía. Ayudado por los sabios consejos de Ángela, quien aseguró ser una experta en decoración, aunque su estilo fuese demasiado extravagante, por la sagaz astucia de la señora Nicked, que atraía hacia sí los chollos y las ofertas de la misma manera que su marido las desavenencias, y por la juventud impoluta de su prima, Sirius consiguió transformar su hogar en un baluarte de moda así como de perfección. Espacio no le faltaba, no obstante. En el piso de abajo, la primera habitación a la derecha conforme se entraba desde el vestíbulo la dispuso como la sala de estar; inmensa, extravagante. El sillón ocupaba dos de los cuatro testeros y era tan confortable que el anuncio decía que, si no se conseguía dormir sobre él, se devolvía el dinero. Consecutiva a esta sala se hallaba el comedor, algo más alargado, con una puerta en uno de sus muros, además de la que daba al pasillo, que comunicaba con la cocina, seguida a éste. En el comedor sólo se había dispuesto una alargada mesa de madera de un tono pálido, sobre la cual respiraban inquietas numerosas plantas mágicas, y sillas del mismo tono a su alrededor; Ángela la miraba chasqueando la lengua siempre que iba y todas las veces también decía: «Como se nota que de esta habitación se encargó mi hermana.» A su lado se hallaba la cocina, que, como se ha dicho, se encontraba consecutiva al comedor. La amplia pared de la puerta que comunicaba con éste había desaparecido bajo una enorme y alargada alacena, que, cuando se abría, desprendía un suave aroma a tomillo y a anís, a mandrágora y a pelos de gato; quizá ésta fuera la razón por la que Sirius deambulaba tan poco por los dominios de aquellas cuatro paredes. Allí mismo se había instalado la chimenea, de piedra gris, grande como el resto de la casa, y era en su interior donde ordenó que se cocinara, pues el suave olor a caldero chamuscado le traía vagos recuerdos de Hogwarts y las llamas danzando sobre los gruesos troncos lo hipnotizaban durantes largos ratos en los que era incapaz de articular sonido alguno. La última habitación por aquel lado la constituía una que él mismo había preparado con sumo cuidado, puesto que había llegado a la conclusión de que sería en ella donde el antiguo Sirius retornaría y suplantaría al nuevo sin ayuda de pociones ni ungüentos mágicos: el gimnasio. Tan simple y milagroso. Una dieta cuidada, amplia, rica en vegetales, pescado y las proteínas de la carne, y una hora rigurosa de ejercicio diaria levantando pesas, haciendo flexiones, sudando en la cinta de correr, y el mago fue capaz, semana tras semana, de observar los resultados frente al espejo: la piel se afirmaba; sus demacrados rostros y vientres, que habrían pasado semanas atrás por los de un vagabundo cualquiera, estaban más henchidos y gozaban de buen color; sus bíceps se inflaban tímidos pero atractivos cuando flexionaba ambos brazos. Y sonreía pícaramente. En el lado opuesto a los cuartos ya señalados, arregló dos salas con las que esperaba dejar a más de uno boquiabierto y con los ojos brillantes. Contraria a la sala de estar, en la primera puerta a la izquierda, la sala recreativa ofrecía al visitante y al dueño largas horas de diversión: mesa de billar, dardos, confortables sillones sobre los que descansar y tomar las bebidas que podían dispensarse desde el minibar alumbrado por focos en un rincón y, la delicia del amante de los partidos de _quidditch_ («y Gran Mago», añadió Ángela con cierta envidia), una ingente televisión incrustada en uno de los muros que daban al interior y que sobrepasaba con límites las dimensiones de cualquier televisor que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido ver en su vida. Junto a aquella habitación, Sirius había copiado el modelo de otra del primer cuartel de la Orden del Fénix de la que guardaba gratos recuerdos: la sala de entrenamiento mágico. Disponía de muchas condiciones que sólo un mago adinerado podría haberse ofrecido el lujo de poseer. Lo que no sabía, ni quiso tampoco, Remus es si en aquélla también podría asistir a espeluznantes visiones en que lo imaginario tornaba tan real que el tacto y la vista gozaban de placeres infinitos; en tal caso, Sirius pasaría muchas horas encerrado allí.

El piso superior lo habilitó casi exclusivamente para dormitorios, tantos y tan espaciosos que no habría habido ningún inconveniente en que todos hubieran dormido allí una misma noche, después de alguna de aquellas jornadas de piscina. De entre todos ellos Sirius se adjudicó el mejor, el de cuyas ventanas daban a la fachada y que gozaba de la agradable visión del jardín de delante. Pero lo que más lo agradaba, al punto de atraerlo como una apetencia carnal, era el enorme balcón al que se accedía desde él, espacioso y hermoso, con una balaustrada de blanco brillante como el nácar cuando la aurora se levantaba cada mañana y lo descubría a él esperándola acodado sobre la baranda, reflexivo. Como sobresalía varios metros del muro, ése era el motivo por el que en la fachada dos altas columnas que imitaban el estilo jónico estuviesen clavadas al pie de los escalones a través de los cuales se accedía al porche de entrada.

A los pocos días de haberse acomodado en aquella casa Sirius supo que le faltaba algo. No supo si vanamente o no, determinó con cierta petulancia que había perdido tantos años que no malgastaría ni un miserable minuto fregando un suelo o frotando la grasa de un cucharón de pociones. Ahora era rico, hecho que tampoco lo envilecía en extremo, conque pensó que podría comportarse como esos acaudalados aristócratas elegantemente ataviados que tenían bajo su merced una legión de criados a los que dispensar órdenes y por los que ser servido. Se imaginó a sí mismo sentado en un alto trono, curiosamente en la sencilla mesa del comedor, mientras una comitiva de sirvientas vestidas de negro con sendos delantales de blanco lino le mostraban solícitas los platos que le habían preparado. Pero la fantasía le sobrepasaba. No era él hombre derrochador ni inquisitivo ni mandón ni mucho menos ególatra como para pensar que aquella casa, por grande que fuera, necesitara tal abundancia de manos trabajando sobre ella; su paso por la casa era ligero como el del más silencioso fantasma y, por ende, la ropa que lavar, la vajilla que fregar, el polvo que limpiar, todo era poco; pero una tarea que se le hacía al desdichado animago la más terrible de las condenas. Él quería pasear, disfrutar con sus amigos, sentirse libre, a nada atado. Tampoco a las labores domésticas. Quería huir de todo, sentirse libre para siempre.

Tenía entendido que la injusticia era doble injusticia cuando a causa de una desavenencia, por peligrosa o mal avenida que fuera, se producía una generalización. Pero él era incapaz de no realizar aquella generalización hacia los elfos domésticos; intuía que los habría buenos y malos, benévolos y perversos, como en todo género de vida en el mundo, pero, desde que Kreacher lo traicionó tan severamente, él se sentía incapaz de confiar de nuevo en un elfo doméstico, por caídas que tuviera las orejas, por simpáticos que fueran sus ojos, por sonriente que fuesen sus labios. No, jamás conseguiría confiar en uno. Y tampoco quiso que uno habitara en su casa por temor también a que, confinado en el triste recuerdo de memorias pasadas, hiciera desgraciada otra vida por miserable que ya fuera por sólo mandato de la naturaleza, puesto que sabía que nunca, jamás, conseguiría apreciar a una de aquellas criaturas, que lo maltrataría, que haría su vida tan rastrera y desdichada como a él uno de sus semejantes se la había hecho. Y si en ello cometía una ignominia, con su firme determinación creyó combatirla. Por todo ello se decidió a poner un anuncio en El Profeta solicitando los servicios de un mago o bruja como mayordomo, prometiendo a cambio un sueldo generoso, una habitación donde hospedarse y alimento. Aún conservaba toneladas de áureas monedas en su cámara secreta de Gringotts, de manera que aquel gasto apenas suponía una pérdida para él sino más bien la posibilidad de reducir sus labores sin tener que encontrarse a cada momento la hedionda faz de un elfo doméstico. Considerando que tal vez de aquel modo las respuestas a su anuncio fuesen más numerosas, añadió al final del mismo su nombre rubricado en tipografía cursiva. Las lechuzas con los candidatos no se hicieron de esperar; al caer la noche llegaron las primeras y al día siguiente la Gran Mansión Dorada, como Sirius la había bautizado a causa del color de oro que se plasmaba en sus muros al atardecer, parecía una pajarería. El animago leyó atentamente cada una de las cartas y prestó mucha atención a los currículos que contenían y realizó una primera selección de candidatos, a quienes comunicó por medio de otras tantas lechuzas que deseaba realizarles una entrevista personal en su casa citándolos una misma tarde a distintas horas.

La primera mujer en presentarse era rolliza, tan rechoncha que a duras penas conseguía mantenerse en pie y, más aún, caminar. Sus anchas mejillas eran sonrosadas como la lumbre que tuesta una parrilla de bollos, su cabello rubio rizado como un tirabuzón glaseado y sus ojos brillantes y chispeantes como la nata montada. ¿Y qué decir de su boca? Sus labios, siempre relamidos, eran carnosos como un manjar apetecible y sus dientes, gruesos y aprensivos como piedras afiladas. Dijo llamarse Karen Greed. Sirius apreció atónito cómo, mientras él le formulaba algunas preguntas, ella se sacaba frenéticamente gominolas del bolsillo de la túnica y se las llevaba a la boca con voracidad. Pensó que, en caso de contratarla, el género de la despensa desaparecería en un visto y no visto y no deseaba correr ese riesgo. Le dijo amablemente que no se trataba del tipo de empleado que estaba buscando (cuán difícil se le hizo aquella primera vez) y la despachó dándole pequeños golpes de ánimo en la espalda.

El segundo entrevistado se llamaba Alexander Snow. Sirius, sonriente frente a él, esperaba que éste le dijera algo, cualquier cosa, pero el otro permanecía boquiabierto, como obnubilado, esperando que su interlocutor le formulase alguna pregunta para hablar. Observó con fijeza su vago peinado, su falto de tacto afeitado, sus legañas incrustadas aún entre las pestañas y lo imaginó tan vago y falto de carácter que lo despidió sin darle tiempo a decir nada. El mago, sin embargo, se dejó llevar hasta la puerta sin ofrecer resistencia ni sin decir nada, y sólo cuando se vio en el porche lo despidió con una voz que a Sirius se le antojó de bufón de feria.

La tercera en aparecer lo hizo tan nerviosamente que Sirius temió poderle decir cualquier cosa, por nimia que fuera, y que se le echara a llorar allí mismo. Se llamaba Françoise Outland y era un ser bello y frágil como una amapola en primavera, sonrojada a causa del nerviosismo. Como pudo averiguar el hombre, la chica era francesa de nacimiento aunque su padre había sido inglés; sólo en el último lustro había vivido en la isla porque su madre había fallecido. Ése, explicó el animago, era el motivo por el que la joven tenía tantos y tan graves problemas con el idioma; apenas sabía concertar las palabras con inteligibilidad y, cuando conseguía sacarse un sonido puro de su intervención, era absolutamente indescifrable, ya que mezclaba el francés y el inglés sin ningún acierto. Como después de un buen rato de tratar comprenderla vio que sus esfuerzos no habían dado resultado, trató de explicarle que no podía contratarla. Entonces la muchacha sí se echó a llorar, tan lastimeramente que Sirius trató de consolarla arropándola en sus brazos, pero lo que consiguió fue únicamente que la chica saliese escopetada esgrimiendo un número ilimitado de insultos en francés que el mago no pudo entender pero que le sonaban terriblemente amenazadores.

Victoria Nerve fue la siguiente en concurrir, una muchacha de aspecto desagradable pero eficaz. Demasiado eficaz, podría comprobar el pobre Sirius hastiado de ella tras diez pesados minutos de su compañía. Cuando la joven tomó confianza, demasiado pronto para el gusto del mago, se paseó por toda la casa determinando qué haría o desharía, diciendo qué le gustaba o qué le desagradaba, imponiendo estrictas peticiones, pasando el dedo índice por los muebles para comprobar la cantidad de polvo impresa sobre ellos. Sirius, fastidiado de seguirla, la imprecó para que se detuviera y, amablemente, aunque su sien palpitante poco ayudara a dicha empresa, le pidió que se marchara. «Ahora mismo», añadió a toda prisa.

La llegada del sexto entrevistado fue tan pausada y calmada, tan conciliadora, que Sirius consiguió reponerse de la anterior. Se trataba de un hombre de avanzada edad, pelo corto pero blanco en su mayoría, facciones plagadas de experiencia pero tersas como en los primeros años, apaciguadoras, ojos reconfortantes de mirada gris, media sonrisa, manos cruzadas pero cargadas de vida y ansiosas de aceptar aquel nuevo trabajo. Se retiró la chistera con decoro al detenerse delante de Sirius, con una elegancia que dejó a éste enmudecido, y la apartó de su lado. El animago le estrechó la mano al visitante y la comprobó fuerte y laboriosa, lejos de aparentar los años que con sus yemas había rozado. A continuación se apartó con sumo cuidado la suave capa negra que pendía sobre sus anchos hombros y se sentó donde Sirius le indicaba, cruzándose la pierna.

–Me llamo Anthony Dark –respondió puntualmente cuando se le preguntó.

–Dark... Dark, sí. Lo tenía aquí apuntado –explicó Sirius–. Veamos, señor Dark¿sería tan amable de sintetizarme un poco su experiencia laboral?

El hombre sonrió a modo de respuesta afirmativa.

–Muy joven entré a formar parte de la plantilla de funcionarios del Ayuntamiento mágico de Hogsmeade. Ascendí con asombrosa rapidez y pronto me encontré desempeñando el cargo de ayudante del alcalde, puesto del que, sin embargo, no conseguí ya ascender. En el Desastre de 1968... –Al apreciar la vacilación en los ojos de su receptor, añadió a toda prisa–: No se extrañe, entonces debía usted ser demasiado joven como para recordarlo. Como le decía, en el Desastre de 1968 fui despedido, consiguiendo dos años más tarde un puesto poco gratificante en la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia, trabajo que he desempeñado hasta ahora sin interferencias de ninguna índole. Pero no se vaya a creer que yo he nacido para estar todo el día rodeado de bundimuns. –Sonrió tan comedidamente y con tanta simpatía que Sirius se vio animado a acompañarle–. Pídamelo, señor Black, y dejaré mi actual puesto de buen grado. Soy un profundo admirador de usted y de su familia, señor; hace muchos años pude conocer a su padre, un hombre excepcional. Lamento profundamente su pérdida.

Sirius, en cambio, prefirió no tocar aquel tema. Guardó silencio unos instantes, sonriendo por mera educación, y después, no sin antes aspirar con rudeza, como si se quedara sin aire, le inquirió por probarlo:

–Pero veo que su experiencia en el cuidado de una casa, y menos tan grande como ésta, es poco competente. ¿Qué me responde a eso?

–Señor Black –respondió guardando la compostura–, un hombre soltero durante toda su vida conoce mejor de lo que usted se imagina la idiosincrasia de un hogar masculino. Si lo que desea es efectividad, póngame a prueba; no le defraudaré. Que en mi currículo no figure ninguna labor como por la que estoy conversando con usted no significa que no pueda llegar a ser un hombre competente, cuidadoso, que no sepa de quehaceres por propia experiencia, fuera de todo dominio laboral. Porque no hay mejor lugar donde aprender que el hogar de uno mismo. Señor Black, me prometí a mí mismo que no acabaría mis días como un fútil eslabón en la pirámide ministerial, no. Es hora de dedicarme a trabajos en los que por fin pueda obtener un cierto descanso para mis fosas nasales contaminadas de tanto inhalar excrementos de chizpurfle. No importa cuán duro sea el trabajo, siempre y cuando sea confortable hallar las pertenencias de uno en ese mismo lugar y se sienta a gusto con lo que hace.

Sirius dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Aquel hombre le satisfacía más que ninguno de los que hubiera entrevistado hasta el momento, pero decidió probarlo con una última pregunta:

–Señor Dark, ésta es una casa grande, más laboriosa de lo que usted se imagina: tendría que barrer y fregar y limpiar el polvo de cada habitación, ocuparse de la cocina, mantenerlo todo en orden, reparar desperfectos, cuidar del jardín... ¿Se cree usted en condiciones para realizar todos esos trabajos? Y yo no siempre estoy aquí. ¿Qué sucedería si un día, de casualidad, sucediera algún imprevisto que se hubiera de resolver a toda prisa?

El anciano mago respondió después de reflexionar un instante.

–En cuanto al trabajo no hay problema. En los dos años que transcurrieron desde el Desastre del 68 y la contratación en el Ministerio me hice un hombre de una pasta especial. Recorrí medio mundo con unas bermudas descoloridas y una mochila desvencijada y me hice fuerte resolviendo más pruebas que el mismo Hércules, pruebas con las que conseguía obtener algo de alimento que llevarme a la boca o, a veces, dinero. Yo ayudé al ocultamiento del yeti en el Tíbet o a la elevación de uno de los grandes templos del Japón. Soy un hombre versado en el mundo y por el mundo, como verá. Y, como apreciará también, aún soy fuerte y mis articulaciones no chirrían. Y la ancianidad tiene sus ventajas para un mayordomo: te hace silencioso, reflexivo, una mera sombra que no le interrumpirá a usted, señor, sea lo que sea lo que éste haciendo; sólo cuando usted quiera verme o encontrarme, entonces yo apareceré a sus ojos. Y, en el supuesto caso de que usted no se encontrase y tuviera que resolverse algo importante, no sujeto a prórroga, trataría de resolverlo por usted como si fuese usted, tratando de pensar como lo haría usted, aunque me inclinaría más a la idea de buscarlo y convocarlo en seguida.

Sirius sonrió una última vez. Se puso en pie repentinamente, de un salto, tan inopinadamente que el mago se sorprendió de su destreza y, extendiéndole la mano, le dijo:

–Bienvenido a bordo, camarada. Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación.

El anciano Anthony, tan sorprendido que no pudo compensarle su agradecimiento con una mera significativa palabra, le estrechó la mano que se le presentaba ante los ojos mientras en sus labios, severos como los de cualquier firme mayordomo oriundo de Gran Bretaña, se abrió una media sonrisa, tanto de satisfacción como de triunfo, y su mirada se iluminó por el terrible brillo de la emoción que habría de contener.

–¿Cuál será mi uniforme, señor? –le preguntó interesado el mayordomo mientras, ya de pie, se le sumaba en su visita guiada por la casa.

–Pues... Pues no lo había pensado –reconoció Sirius–. Ahora le daré dinero para que se compre camisas blancas, chalecos y pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros, cuantos quiera. Pero ahora acompáñeme.

Sin embargo, la habitabilidad en aquella ingente y lujosa mansión siguió siendo tomada por el animago como un pasaje de melancolía y soledad en su vida, a pesar de la reciente incorporación del mayordomo Dark en ella, que se instaló en su habitación tan pronto como su señor se lo demandó; éste había dicho la verdad: podía pasar enteramente por un fantasma pues su paso era liviano como la brisa sobre las frondosas copas de los árboles y, apenas pasaba delante de una puerta, su sombra se transfiguraba perdiéndose en el entresijo de pasillos y habitaciones. Pero, no obstante, Sirius no podía llegar a decir que no era feliz sin mentir, puesto que, al caer la oscuridad sobre sus cabezas, siempre habría habido alguien visitándolo y ofreciéndole su compañía por que las horas pasasen más gozosas y menos tediosas. Mas, cuando se marchaba, era como si, cerrando la puerta tras el visitante, también se cerraran las ventanas y las trampillas y el mago sintiese una incontenible asfixia que le oprimiera el pecho con una mano invisible. Así, por disfrutar de saltos y menudencias y, aunque limitada en algunos aspectos, al menos compañía, se compró un perro. Apenas era más que un cachorro cuando lo adquirió. Se trataba de un labrador de pelaje color canela, tan suave como un almohadón, que bostezaba con la misma gracia de cualquier recién nacido, abriendo su hociquillo de forma incontenible. Aprendió aprisa, pues si bien Sirius no fue capaz de enseñarle cómo proceder y comportarse en relación a sus necesidades fisiológicas, siempre había a disposición del pequeño cachorro un enorme congénere de proporciones gigantescas y fuerte pelaje oscuro que le infundaba tanto miedo como respeto, su terrible protector al mismo tiempo que sensible, quien le acariciaba con el morro la nuca de vez en cuando por demostrarle su afecto; como un hermano para él. Juntos, como dos canes vagabundos sin dueño que hacen de la calle su habitáculo y del mundo sus dominios, paseaban por la calle al atardecer para desfogar la presión de sus vejigas; Sirius siempre lo acompañaba transformado porque disfrutaba del galante paseo de sus cuartos traseros cimbreándose mientras él caminaba con la cola erguida. Sonreía a las jóvenes señoritas que se lo quedaban mirando con impunidad y ladraba incesantemente a los ilícitos muchachos que les lanzaban piedras creyéndolos sin dueños. En más de una ocasión deseó poder morder a uno de ellos. A los dos días de poseerlo, teniéndolo ante sí como un tesoro de carne y pelo, acariciándolo mientras dormitaba en su regazo, decidió bautizarlo. Al principio pensó llamarlo Canela, pero el nombre no acabó por satisfacerle; y allí, sobre él, mullido como un almohadón, se le volvió a antojar un tierno peluche que estrechar entre sus brazos, de modo que le puso Pluch por nombre. No supo si sería el más conveniente, ya que quería que, al crecer, su perro fuese tan erguido y superior como él al caminar por la calle, pero Pluch lo aceptó tan deprisa y respondió tan rápido a él que no determinó cambiárselo.

Sin embargo, pese a la fiel amistad que el joven animal con sus carantoñas y mimos le ofreció, Sirius seguía sintiéndose algo solo; seguía apareciendo a la aurora en el balcón de su dormitorio, despierto, esperando que alguna mañana, pronto a ser posible, igual que la aurora, algo viniera que le hiciera dichoso y que no se marchara jamás, día tras día permaneciera. Pero el animago habría de esperar. El destino le deparaba felices acontecimientos, unos pronto, otros menos, pero su época sombría había sucumbido para siempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una lechuza completamente negra, como presagio de mal agüero, trajo prensado de su curvado pico un pliego de pergamino que Remus recogió curioso. Ya antes de desplegarlo descubrió que se trataba del número de Corazón de bruja, que su mujer recibía puntualmente cada semana desde hacía poco tiempo. Lo hojeó con indiferencia hasta que leyó el titular: «Sus allegados y conocidos describen al Ministro de Magia con una palabra.» La primera en aparecer en susodicho artículo era la recién nombrada directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, quien lo había descrito con la palabra "inteligente"; a continuación Flitwick decía de él que era "un portento". El licántropo sintió cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas; tampoco es para tanto, se dijo para sí. Pero su asombro ya no conoció límites cuando descubrió que la tímida y fácil de sonrojar Trelawney había hecho constar "guapo". En un principio pensó esconder la revista para que Helen no la encontrara, pero después, pensándolo mejor, se contuvo de cometer tal disparate. La disputa entre las dos adivinas, pensó, sería ya agua pasada. Siguió leyendo un tanto y descubriendo las opiniones de los profesores del castillo sobre él sin encontrar un atisbo de la de Snape; seguramente, reflexionó, los periodistas no consiguieron hacer que éste dijera lo que ellos deseaban plasmar sobre el papel de modo que terminaron por prescindir de él. ¿Qué habría dicho Severus? El licántropo se sintió un momento angustiado por aquella idea, puesto que era él persona a quien le gustaba pensar que a todos caía bien, pero pronto dictaminó que lo que pensase Snape sobre él le debía importar un pimiento porque no era mucho mejor lo que él sentía por Snape y su angustia se convirtió en una sonrisa ladeada, no sin cierta malicia. Detrás de los comentarios de los profesores de Hogwarts seguían los de otros muchos compañeros del licántropo que éste no había visto en años que se le antojaban siglos, personas cuyos nombres aparecían sobre el pergamino trayéndole reminiscencias de un tiempo pasado y que decían de él cosas que tuvo por exageradas; pero no pudo leerlos todos porque el timbre sonó y hubo de andar hasta la puerta para abrir, aunque lo hizo con la revista en la mano aprovechando aquellos últimos segundos para rescatar alguna última opinión.

Antes de girar el picaporte había imaginado por un instante que se trataría de algún vecino del pueblo que vendría a conversar con ellos o a comentarle algún asunto, o del cartero, que en lo que llevaban de año los había visitado varias veces para preguntarles si deseaban retirar su dirección del buzón correspondiente de la oficina de correos. Sólo ellos usaban el timbre; los demás empleaban la chimenea, incluso el señor Nicked. Por eso la sorpresa del licántropo fue tan inmensa. Y debió de plasmarse en su rostro, pues sintió su mandíbula colgar lentamente y sus ojos salirse de sus órbitas. Ante sí tenía al joven y atractivo fotógrafo que le había repetido las fotografías para los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, a quien reconoció a pesar de que no llevaba colgada del cuello su cámara fotográfica y de que vestía de manera más informal. Remus supo leer en su mirada cierto nerviosismo y apreció en sus miembros un incontenible temblor que en ningún momento podría achacarse al clima.

–¿Usted? –preguntó estúpidamente–. ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa?

El joven ni respondió. Bajó la cabeza y se contempló los pies con ojos enrojecidos mientras se frotaba las manos. Al levantar la vista, había en sus labios una tímida sonrisa que desconcertó a Remus. Lo miró de arriba abajo con desdén, observando con cierta aprensión la misma barba de varios días de la última vez, que le proporcionaba una apariencia desenfadada y madura a la par que atrayente, la ajustada camiseta de vivos colores y los pantalones recortados a la altura de la espinilla que vestía. El licántropo no consiguió sonreírle.

–¿Es que necesita repetir de nuevo las fotos para los cromos de las ranas de chocolate? –le inquirió con voz firme.

–No, señor Lupin –respondió con tono vacilante–. De eso mismo venía a hablarle, de las fotos para los cromos. Necesito confesarme. ¿Podría pasar?

Remus dudó. ¿Confesarse¿Qué habría querido decir con aquello? Sin embargo, las buenas maneras pudieron a su desconfianza y, haciéndose a un lado y extendiendo un brazo amablemente, lo invitó a pasar. El joven franqueó la puerta cabizbajo y se detuvo en la sala de estar hasta que su anfitrión, que se entretuvo cerrando la puerta, hubo llegado y lo invitó a sentarse. Entonces lo hizo sin aplomo, dejándose caer lentamente, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, como con temor. Remus tomó asiento frente a él y lo observó relajado, fijando sobre él su áurea mirada para tratar de desconcertarlo más todavía. Había aprendido aquella técnica en la Academia de Aurores y jamás la había empleado porque nunca había tenido necesidad de asistir a un interrogatorio. Lo llamaban el Maleficio de los Ojos Inyectados y, si se conseguía llevar a cabo con éxito, el interrogado podría hablar con una locuacidad inimaginable sin necesidad de usar la poción de la verdad.

–Usted dirá –habló Remus en un tono desasosegado que sorprendió a su receptor.

–En primer lugar, me llamo Benjamin... –Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante al levantarla éste–. Benjamin, sí –tartamudeó–. Llevaba algún tiempo queriendo hablar con usted. Es importante. Al menos para mí. Esas fotos de las que ha hablado antes, ésas, ésas que se estropearon y por las que tuve que repetir la sesión de fotografía..., ésas no se estropearon en realidad.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Remus elevando el tono de voz–. Usted mismo me dijo que las repetía porque habían sufrido un accidente en el laboratorio de revelación. ¿Acaso está insinuando que mintió?

–No –contestó apresurado–. Las fotos se perdieron y me pidieron que las repitiera. Pero no por un accidente. Alguien lo hizo. –Cuando Remus iba a preguntarle quién, él se adelantó y respondió–: Yo lo hice.

–¿Tú? –exclamó Remus señalándolo con el dedo mientras, sin guardar la compostura, se ponía en pie–. ¿Qué estás insinuando¿Qué te proponías? Fuera de mi casa. Fuera, largo inmediatamente. No serás un terrorista disfrazado de corderito que se ha acercado hasta mi casa dando un paseo¿verdad?

Escurrió su mano hasta el bolsillo y rescató su varita que blandió con furia ante el rostro atónito del fotógrafo, quien, impotente, elevó las manos.

–¡Fuera de aquí! –volvió a decirle.

–¿No quiere saber toda la verdad? –le inquirió–. ¿No quiere saber por qué lo hice? Hay una explicación, se lo juro. –El licántropo vaciló y su varita, lentamente, dejó de amenazarlo–. Lo comprendo, señor ministro. Sabe Rowling que lo entiendo. Yo también tengo los nervios crispados, podría cometer cualquier locura.

–¿Nervios crispados? –le reprochó Remus amenazándolo ahora con su feroz mirada, no menos terrorífica que su arma–. ¿Qué sabes tú de mí para opinar así, tan a la ligera? Un fotógrafo que se presenta en mi despacho para repetir unas fotos que él mismo ha destruido¿qué intenciones puede tener¿Acaso buenas? Lo dudo. Entonces tu moralidad o el terror de tener que escapar desde el mismo epicentro del Ministerio con las manos manchadas de sangre te refrenó, pero ahora has venido a acabar el trabajo. ¿Quién te manda, Tim Wathelpun acaso?

–¿Tim Wathelpun? –reiteró obnubilado–. No sé quién es, lo juro. No, no me manda nadie. Tan sólo quería hablar con usted. Por eso destruí las fotos. Sabía que, en caso de tenerlas que repetir, me mandarían a mí, porque aquella mañana aún no me habían otorgado ningún trabajo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que quería matarte? No, en absoluto. Sólo deseaba hablar. Pero allí, contigo delante, perdí el valor y... No me atreví. Fui un necio y un cobarde y me marché sin decirte lo que habría querido haberte dicho.

–¿Y qué me tenías que decir, eh?

–No es fácil. Yo hice tu primera foto como candidato a Ministro de Magia, aunque es normal que no me recuerdes. Yo entonces estaba asombradísimo. Temí acercarme a ti, primero tenía que hablar con mi padre. Sin embargo, su reacción no fue la que yo esperaba; no es que él no sea... impulsivo y vehemente, como entonces, sino que me asombró cuanto dijo e hizo. Yo no pienso igual. No me había hablado de ti y se lo eché en cara.

–¿Hablarte de mí? –repitió atónito Remus–. ¿Acaso debía?

–Por supuesto. O, al menos, así pienso yo. Discutimos. Fue una semana plagada de discusiones y sobresaltos. Él decía que eras un licántropo y que no había cosa más aborrecible en el mundo, que jamás deberías llegar a ministro. –Remus sonrió con ironía, bajando la vista–. Lamento mucho que haya fanáticos como mi padre que sigan pensando así. Yo no compartía su misma opinión y así se lo hice entender, conque en casa se abrió un claro frente: yo y, del otro bando, mis padres y mi hermana. La última afrenta fue quimérica; aseguré a mi padre que votaría por ti en la elección del día siguiente y me abofeteó. Recogí de inmediato mis cosas y me marché de casa; nadie me lo impidió. Desde entonces vivo en Londres.

La pausa que siguió a aquella breve exposición dejó al licántropo sumido en un extraño letargo, observando al hombre sentado frente a él con una mezcla de respeto y burla. De una parte, se sentía agradecido hacia él por haber apoyado su causa, la causa licántropa, y haberla defendido ante su padre de manera tan digna, como él mismo hizo con el suyo muchos años atrás; pero también se sentía dominado por un extraño sentimiento. Aquel hombre se había presentado en su casa para contarle todo aquello y... ¿Y ahora qué¿Acaso esperaba una palmadita en la espalda? En efecto, sentía tanto ganas de sonreírse como de estrecharle la mano. Aguardó unos instantes esperando a que, quizá añadiendo algún último comentario, lo entendiera mucho mejor, pero el joven permaneció en silencio esperando que su interlocutor hablara o dijera algo en aquel punto. Así lo hizo:

–Benjamin. Te agradezco mucho... el coraje que has demostrado ante tu familia, pero yo no te he pedido lealtad. No sé qué esperas de mí. Si me lo dijeras, entonces quizá sí lograra entenderlo; pero ahora mismo soy incapaz de vislumbrarlo. Yo no puedo ayudarte. No voy a hablar con tu padre para pedirle que te perdone ni creo que ésa sea tu intención.

–Remus –lo interrumpió el fotógrafo con voz quebrada–. Hace un mes que estoy solo. Vivo solo, almuerzo y ceno solo e ¡incluso hablo solo! No pienso regresar a casa y no sé si mis padres me estarán buscando o no; no me importa. Pero no quiero estar solo. Por eso acudo a ti, reuniendo el poco coraje del que dispongo. Porque eres... lo poco que me queda.

–¿Yo? –le espetó Remus con una inopinada risotada.

–Sí. Yo ya sabía cómo eran mis padres, lo dados que eran a la pureza de la sangre y todo eso, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que eran capaces de algo así, de dar a una persona de lado por ser un licántropo. Hasta ahora los he tolerado, pero no consiento que me mientan. Ellos nunca me han mentido, en verdad, pero me han negado tu existencia. Y quizá me hubiera hecho falta.

–Pero ¿por qué tendrían ellos que haberte hablado de mí? –le repitió–. ¿Es que acaso los conozco?

Benjamin asintió.

–Remus, sí. Porque... yo también soy un Lupin.

El licántropo se quedó en suspenso. Recorrió su mirada nerviosamente escrutando los ojos del otro y sintió un profundo vacío que lo invadía desde el interior. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se la tapó mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el joven fotógrafo, que trataba de sonreír.

–¿Benjamin Lupin? –Éste asintió de nuevo–. Helen –gritó–. Ven aquí. ¡Inmediatamente!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tonks llevaba un par de semanas preocupada, atormentada por una serie de pensamientos que la acosaban inopinadamente y le producían aun insomnio muchas noches. Trataba de cubrirse de ellos como si se cubriese el rostro con la almohada, mas se trataba como de una especie de voz interna que la hostigaba con tal frecuencia y tanta vehemencia que a veces incluso sentía el impulso de sentarse en el borde de su lecho e inclinarse a llorar en silencio. La conciencia, pensó. Remordimientos.

Desde aquella mañana cualquiera en que Remus se había presentado de súbito en su habitación portando sobre sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno que le había preparado a fin de que pudiese disfrutar de los últimos retazos de placer bajo las sábanas, la joven muchacha se había sumido en aquellos intemperantes pensamientos de los que no conseguía olvidarse. Se decía para sí cuando creía que nadie la oía que el favor que aquella familia le estaba brindando era muchos múltiplos de veces mayor que el que les era devuelto; reflexionaba que el mezquino pago que les proporcionaba cada mes por el alquiler de la habitación que ocupaba no era en manera alguna capaz de costear el cariño recibido. Se sentía culpable, por desinteresada que hubiera sido la acción, de aquellos ojos dorados caminando hacia ella con tanta paz y tanto amor habitando en ellos, portando sobre sus laboriosas manos la bandeja más suculenta que nadie jamás le hubiera ofrecido al despertar. Un hermoso domingo que se había tornado plagado de dudas.

Harry y, después, Sirius, ambos también inquilinos en el hogar de los Lupin, habían dirigido sus propias vidas, como los maquinistas de una locomotora que podían reconducir, y habían dejado aquella casa sin dejar ni rastro, como la brisa cuando se cuela por una ventana y desaparece por otra. ¿Por qué ella no podía¿Por qué daba la impresión de que ella no? Amaba a aquella familia como si fuese suya; tenía a Remus y a Helen por los hermanos de los que nunca pudo disfrutar, y a los tiernuelos muchachitos de ambos por sus propios sobrinos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, aunque ella sintiese aquel afecto correspondido, se imaginaba un estorbo; Helen pronto traería al mundo una nueva criatura, tan hermosa y lozana como las otras dos, y el espacio, aunque aún suficiente, se reduciría en la casa. Aquella idea la llevaba embargando varias semanas, incesantemente. Y el día que Remus le llevó el desayuno a su misma cama fue como el detonante. Lloró. Temía tenerlos que dejar algún día, tanto se había encariñado con cada uno de los miembros de aquella familia, pero comprendía que aquel momento era inevitable, y también que llegaría pronto. Conque ésa fue la razón por la que ella misma, velando por el espacio y por no hacer sufrir a su corazón cuando ya sintiera irrevocablemente que, separándose de ellos, se haría trizas, se decidió a marcharse. Preparó la maleta en silencio, a hurtadillas, como el chiquillo que se va a escapar de casa sin avisar a nadie. Introdujo en la valija el álbum con las fotos que se había tomado con Matt, en las que se apreciaba su lento pero incesante crecimiento, y con Nathalie, con sus grandes ojos siempre abiertos y expectantes ante el objetivo. Las escondió debajo de las blusas, pero ni aun de ese modo pudo ocultar sus lágrimas.

Bajó a desayunar. Esperó a que alguno llegara a la cocina para comunicarle la terrible noticia, que, aunque a ella se le antojaba así, horripilante y voraz, pues el corazón se le estaba oprimiendo al observar el gorjeo de Nathalie en su trona, consideró que sería conveniente y provechosa para aquella familia a la que tanto amaba, a pesar de que, lo sabía, le repetirían incansablemente que no se marchara. Pero ella lo tenía decidido. La primera en entrar fue Helen. Tonks hubiera deseado que aquello hubiera resultado más sencillo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron en la boca lo mismo que el desayuno en la garganta, y lo único que sentía era lágrimas en los ojos. Pidió amablemente a Helen que se sentara y, una vez lo hubo hecho, puso sus sudorosas manos por el desasosiego sobre las tranquilas de ésta. Helen le preguntó:

–¿Estás bien, Tonks?

La muchacha asintió. Cuando tras mucho esfuerzo consiguió agolpar un puñado de palabras en la boca, el timbre sonó y Helen se distrajo. A punto estuvo de levantarse, pero Remus gritó desde otra habitación cualquiera «¡Ya voy yo!» y la adivina volvió a sentarse. Su mirada se detuvo en la metamorfomaga con un aprecio difícil de catalogar con palabras; una mirada tan candente como el de una madre, tan sentido como el de la confidente, tan apasionado como el de la mejor amiga. Y más abajo su sonrisa; impecable, inmaculada, arrebatadora, estremecedora. Reuniendo el valor para decirle que su maleta estaba lista en el piso superior, procurando no llorar, las lágrimas fueron las que hablaron por ella.

–Tonks, de verdad¿qué te pasa?

La bella bruja no consiguió decir nada. Sólo lloriqueó, en silencio, ocultándose con los brazos, apoyados sobre la mesa, el rostro por que no le pudieran ver las abundantes y turgentes lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. Helen, a su lado, comenzó a preocuparse por ella. Se levantó, trató suavemente de incorporarla y le ofreció todos sus mejores arrumacos. Incluso Nathalie pareció comprender lo dramático de la situación, pues detuvo el hasta entonces incesante sonido de su sonajero y se quedó contemplando a las dos mujeres con sus enormes ojos castaños abiertos de sorpresa y su boquita de piñón entreabierta reteniendo una exclamación; como viera que Tonks no detenía su llanto, contagiada de su impulso, también prorrumpió en sollozos y arrojó el sonajero contra el suelo con tal fuerza que lo quebró en incontables pedazos.

–Tonks, por favor –seguía vituperándola la adivina–. Detén ese llanto. ¡Tonks¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? –Como viera que sus palabras no tenían éxito, abrazó la temblorosa espalda de su amiga, pero esto no tuvo el efecto esperado, puesto que la muchacha, lejos de refrenar su ímpetu, lo vio arreciado–. Escúchame, Tonks. Las lágrimas no van a solucionarte nada. Sea lo que sea lo que te ocurra, serénate; si me lo cuentas, podré entenderte. Pero, si sigues así, lo único que voy a entender es que estás sufriendo, y yo sufriré contigo. Por favor...

Le concedió unos instantes para que pusiese en práctica su consejo y, al fin, serena, la mujer la volvió a abordar. Temió que las lágrimas, aún recientes, estuviesen a flor de piel y sus ojos volviesen a quedar inundados por su baño. Mientras Tonks, entre hipidos y extrañas convulsiones, le explicaba a Helen su problema de un modo poco acertado, ésta tomó en brazos a su hija y la trató de consolar mientras le daba besos en su frente colorada por el llanto.

–Ya mismo tendréis otro bebé... Yo soy un estorbo... ¡Un estorbo! He tratado de convencerme, pero... ¡Un estorbo, sí! Oh, Helen. –La adivina temió que se pusiese a gimotear otra vez, pero la chica contuvo su propia aflicción–. Remus y tú sois muy cariñosos, las mejores personas que he conocido, hospitalarios, amables... Encantadores. Como un par de hermanos para mí... Pero, con el bebé en camino... Yo no quisiera ser un estorbo... Pronto necesitaréis cuartos. Y yo sólo soy una molestia. ¡Una molestia!

La joven rompió a llorar otra vez y Nathalie, a quien Helen ya había conseguido relajar, también. La adivina, sopesando un momento la situación con impaciencia, dejó a su hija sobre su alto asiento mientras tronaba por la boca para poder así socorrer a Tonks libre de ataduras. Al fin y al cabo, reflexionó, la niña sólo lloraba por imitación, un gesto que la fascinaba de los bebés, conque, si conseguía que Tonks dejase de llorar, también Nathalie lo haría. A aquella empresa se empeñó. Se sentó al lado de la chica, le asió fuertemente una mano y le solicitó de nuevo con dulce voz que dejase de llorar. Pero Tonks, como había previsto, no cedió. Las palabras no eran un buen instrumento para relajar un alma atormentada, pensó, conque decidió volver a sacar a su hija de la trona y depositarla a continuación sobre las manos de la llorosa. Al encontrar el peso sobre sus brazos, Tonks levantó su mirada inundada de amargas lágrimas, pero de ella no volvió a fugar ni una gota más; por parte de la pequeña, al sentir los cálidos brazos de su compañera de juegos rodeándola, sintiendo que su llanto había acabado, también finalizó el suyo. Incluso sonrió. Conque la sonrisa que se abrió en los labios de la adivina fue inmedible, tal era su satisfacción por haber resuelto la circunstancia de forma tan noble. Sin embargo, Tonks agregó en seguida:

–Esto hace las cosas más difíciles, Helen.

–Pero ¿qué¿Qué se te hace difícil?

–Todo –respondió con amargura–. Cuando tengas el bebé, necesitarás mi cuarto. Yo no deseo ser ninguna molestia para vosotros –explicó más tranquilamente.

–¿Molestia? –inquirió la adivina confusa–. ¿Quién te ha metido esas locas ideas en la cabeza¿Molestia tú? Déjame que me ría. –Fingió que reía creyendo que aquel gesto animaría no sólo a Tonks, sino también a su hija, que ya había empezado a jugar divertida con el colgante que pendía del cuello de la metamorfomaga–. Tú, querida, no eres ninguna molestia.

–Vale, quizá ahora no; pero que cuando venga el niño...

–Para cuando venga el niño serán tres. Uno, dos y tres –repuso con severidad–. Y en esta casa aún hay cuartos suficientes para todos, incluida tú. Conque se acabó la discusión. Si es preciso, yo misma me iré a dormir al sótano para que no falte ni sobre nada, y bien sabes la poca complacencia que siento allí, menos durmiendo.

Remus gritó en voz tan alta como crispada «Helen. Ven aquí. ¡Inmediatamente!» y la adivina, sin inmutarse y sin dejar de mirar a su amiga directamente a los ojos, se puso en pie. Tonks, que no quería poner fin a la conversación tan pronto ni sin que se llegara al objetivo fijado por ella, la imitó, dejando oportunamente a Nathalie en su silla cuando pasó a su lado, y la siguió. Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, las palabras con que iba a reprender a la adivina en la discusión que mantenían quedaron suspendidas en sus labios. Ante sus ojos se abrió una imagen que consideró divina; fuerte como Hércules, atractivo como Afrodita, fogoso como Hefesto, de mirada aguerrida digna del mismo Ares, de ojos tan pacíficos que creía contemplar con ellos a nada menos que la inmensidad del mar de Poseidón, y en su provechosa postura y en sus facciones aclamadoras de fuego creyó reconocer el mismo rostro y el mismo cuerpo de Eros personificado. Y él la miraba a ella, y en sus ojos creyó apreciar su mismo brillo lujurioso mientras se le antojaba que la grata voz de Hera la trasladaba a un condado de blancura y placer que no recordaba desde sus más remotos años de colegiala. Se borró con una caricia medida la impronta de las lágrimas que aún permanecía sobre su faz. Incluso se permitió sonreír. Pero la voz atronadora de Remus la sacó de aquella ilusión que creyó inspirada por Hipnos, el dios del sueño.

–Dice llamarse como yo –exclamó extasiado–. ¡Un Lupin! Tú eres la única a quien no le están vetados los designios de la verdad y de la mentira. En reconociendo sus ojos negros como el alma de la maldad y de la injuria, sabrás si miente o no, si es un hechicero tenebroso.

–No soy un hechicero ni un mortífago ni nada que se le parezca –respondió el fotógrafo conteniendo el tono–. Ni siquiera vengo enviado por ese Tim como se llame.

Los ojos del licántropo, sin embargo, no se detuvieron en contemplar las que entonces se le antojaban mentiras de un extravagante perturbado que quería atacarlos, acaso matarlos, sino en reconocer las facciones de su esposa, quien sí observaba meditabunda el rostro del visitante, que escrutaba con cuidada prudencia.

–No miente, Remus –refirió pausadamente.

–Claro que miente –exclamó fuera de sí–. Dice que es un Lupin. Oh, Helen, por el amor de Rowling. ¡Un Lupin!... Sarta de falacias. Las he escuchado más convincentes.

–Sí soy un Lupin –defendió Benjamin dando un paso al frente–. Me llamo Benjamin Lupin. No sé cuántas más cosas me habrán ocultado mis padres, pero de eso estoy plenamente seguro.

Los nerviosos ojos de Remus se trasladaron de nuevo hacia su mujer. Ésta cabeceó lentamente.

–No miente de nuevo –respondió y Remus se dio la vuelta agitado–. Está diciendo la verdad.

–¿Lo ves? –inquirió Benjamin con tono relajado.

Pero tal vez habría sido preferible que hubiese guardado silencio, pues Remus, quien sentía una extraña sensación de bilis en la boca y se tenía por tan mareado a la escucha de tanta contradictoria información, se giró de nuevo con los ojos encendidos y arremetió contra él.

–¡Miente, claro que miente! No a todos tienes por qué ser capaz de poder sentenciar verdad o mentira, Helen. Y éste ha escapado a tu Legeremancia, no albergo la menor duda; no me preguntes a mí cómo, sino más bien a él. Si fuese un Lupin, yo lo sabría. El caso de Sorensen fue excepcional. Si fueses un Lupin, yo lo sabría –repitió.

–No tiene por qué ser así –repuso Benjamin tratando de contener su ímpetu y suavizando el tono–. No si nací cuando tú tenías ya catorce años. Me he informado, sabes; entonces tu madre fue asesinada y tu padre se unió a la Orden Tenebrosa. Mis padres deberían haberse hecho cargo de ti, pero se opusieron terminantemente a la petición de Albus Dumbledore. Tú ya no volviste a ver al hermano de tío Julius, tu tío, mi padre, Richard. No volviste a saber nada de mi familia; ni te enteraste, por tanto, de mi nacimiento. Para entonces tú ya estabas bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore.

El licántropo seguía atónito.

–Entonces¿tú eres hijo de Richard Lupin? –inquirió–. ¿Y cómo se llama tu hermana, eh? –le preguntó por ponerlo a prueba.

–Charlotte –respondió con determinación, pero la adivina pudo apreciar por el tono con que pronunciaba su nombre que no era apreciada por él.

Remus trató de relajarse durante unos minutos en los que reflexionó largamente. Benjamin en más de una ocasión trató de hablar, pero el licántropo lo refrenó alzando una mano para luego no decir él nada; seguía pensando con la mirada fija en el suelo. Al final expuso:

–De tus padres y de tu hermana guardo penosos recuerdos que acabo de revivir por tu culpa. ¿Qué hijo de Lupin puede salir... medianamente honrado de una familia como ésa?

–Un Lupin que opina y piensa igual que tú. –El fotógrafo se había sentado frente a él y le había tomado una mano que le estrechó con cariño, pero malinterpretó la extraña expresión del rostro de Remus, cuyos tensados músculos sólo luchaban por sonreír, y se la liberó rápidamente, sin pizca de superfluidad o amaneramiento–. No somos tan diferentes tú y yo. He podido darme cuenta por lo poco que he sabido de vuestras vidas por los periódicos. Yo nunca he compartido las impresiones de mi padre ni soy tan libre de remordimientos como mi hermana, que es su viva imagen. No, yo no. Crecí creyéndome desgraciado por la familia en que me había tocado engendrarme, maldiciendo mi propia suerte y un apellido que me hubiera arrebatado de haber sido posible, porque él no conllevaba nada que me hubiera satisfecho tanto como mi padre esperaba. Por eso en mi infancia era habitual que me escondiera de la luz del sol para que los otros chiquillos, con los que mi padre tampoco quería verme jugar, no me tuvieran que preguntar qué había causado aquellos amoratados cardenales que se encontraban por todo mi cuerpo; pero ninguna de sus palizas conseguía hacerme cambiar de opinión, más bien al contrario. Deseaba crecer, librarme de ellos, zafarme de sus imposiciones y huir, aborrecer la lacra de mi apellido y mentir cada vez que me preguntasen mi nombre. Jackson, Beverly, Wood... ¡Había tantos¿Por qué Lupin, entonces? Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mi apellido es signo de orgullo; no porque sea fuente de pureza y continuidad mágica, sino porque es el núcleo de algo hermoso: un verdadero hogar, una familia unida. ¡Oh, cuánta envidia me producís! –Sonrió bondadosamente y Remus se sintió contagiado.

»Mi padre no daba crédito a mis palabras cuando le dije que un tal Remus Julius Lupin había sido nombrado candidato a Ministro de Magia por Fudge. Me miró con ojos abiertos como platos y me preguntó: «¿Es eso verdad, chico?». «Claro que es verdad, padre», le dije. «¿Por qué tendría que mentirte? Vengo de hacerle unas fotos. Su segundo nombre es el mismo que el del difunto tío¿no?». A la noche, antes de degustar la cena, Charlotte bendijo la comida diciendo: «Perdona nuestros pecados, Rowling, y líbranos del mal. Incluido de nuestro execrable primo, cuyos ansias de poder no conocen límite». Monté en cólera. «¿Primo?», pregunté. Charlotte me lo explicó todo con su habitual sonrisa torcida, con su locuacidad desvergonzada; me explicó el episodio de tu mordedura con el mínimo escrúpulo. Culpé a mis padres de aquel secreto que se me revelaba ahora, de aquel secreto que me había impedido hasta ahora ver que hay algo honesto bajo este apellido.

»No somos tan diferentes, Remus. En verdad que no.

–Sois primos –mencionó Helen sin aspecto de sorprendida, quizá sólo de contrariada. Sólo sonreía ampliamente.

–¿Y qué hay de tu familia? –le espetó Remus con mirada de corderillo.

–¿Mi familia? –repitió asombrado–. Espero que me acepte. Espero que traten de conocerme, ya que no han tenido esa oportunidad todos estos años, y que algún día podamos llegar a ser... una familia, sí. –Y aquello último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos tan sentidas que fue Remus quien entonces se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó la mano en un gesto fraternal–. Lo mejor que me ha podido pasar nunca –explicó con un nudo en la garganta y con los ojos enrojecidos– es que tú aparecieras como candidato a ministro, porque, si no, siempre habríais permanecido en las sombras, y yo nunca podría haberme librado de mi miseria ni podría haber conocido al complemento ideal para creerme al fin un Lupin; no podría haberos conocido a vosotros.

–Benjamin –lo interpeló repentinamente Helen con voz tan suave y dulce que el fotógrafo se estremeció al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa–, pero ¿por qué has tenido que permanecer bajo el brazo protector de tu padre hasta ahora? Eres ya un hombre; podrías haberte independizado cuando hubieras querido.

–Lo recuerdo escasamente –habló por él Remus–, pero su imagen autoritaria y cruel me es nítida a pesar de la corta edad en que se produjo ese recuerdo. Tío Richard, lo sé, no habría consentido que te hubieses marchado. Por eso mismo, ahora me extraña que le interese tan poco saber de ti, de tu paradero.

–Quizá se haya dado cuenta por fin de que no soy ni seré nunca la clase de hijo que él espera –argumentó Benjamin–. Y de que nunca volveré a su lado. No deseo nada de ti ni de tu familia, primo; vivo en un inmueble de alquiler, tengo trabajo y vivo dignamente. No quiero que me ayudes en nada. Sólo que me permitas no estar solo. Deseaba conocerte y pensé que tal vez tú también quisieses saber de mí, ya que imaginé que tampoco tú sabrías nada de mí, como he podido confirmar.

–Pues hay mucho de lo que los dos tenéis que hablar –sugirió Helen–. Remus¿por qué no le preparas un té a tu primo y charláis más relajadamente? Mientras tanto, yo podría traer a Sorensen. También es su primo.

–¿También, cómo? –inquirió Benjamin perplejo.

–No voy a ser el único que tendrá que dejarse sorprender hoy –susurró Remus mientras se ponía en pie–. Acompáñame, Benjamin. Quisiera que hablásemos. Hay tanto que decir...

–Tanto... –reafirmó el fotógrafo.

Los dos hombres anduvieron hasta la cocina, por cuya puerta desaparecieron. Tonks se animó a seguirlos, pero Helen la llamó y la chica se vio obligada a volverse. La adivina se acercó cautelosa y, tomándole las manos a su amiga en amable gesto, le inquirió:

–¿Estás mejor? –La metamorfomaga asintió sin convicción, como enterrada aún en un sueño celestial–. ¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

Los cálidos y brillantes ojos azules de Tonks se detuvieron indecisos sobre los de Helen, que ni parpadeaba mirándola. Sus facciones al punto se suavizaron y consiguió perfilar una grata sonrisa que animó a Helen.

–Nada. Ya no sé ni qué era.

Y la chica se zafó de sus manos para correr escaleras arriba a fin de deshacer el baúl antes de que alguien lo viera y tuviese que dar explicaciones por la locura que minutos atrás pensaba cometer. Lo deshizo de buena gana, con un rostro angelical con manos tan ardientes como el propio diablo aún grabado en su retina. Mientras tanto, abajo, Helen se sonreía orgullosa de su propio acierto; había evitado que Tonks entrara en la cocina, idea que había perfilado en los ojos de la chica, cuyo gozo se había encendido en ellos como una llama en la cima de una ladera, permitiendo que los dos hombres conversaran libremente unos minutos. Al mismo tiempo creía haberla disuadido de la idea de marcharse, la cual, por mucho que le preguntase, ya había leído en su expresión plagada de lágrimas, diciéndole antes de que subiera a deshacer su maleta que aquella casa nunca sería la misma si ella llegaba a faltar alguna vez.

Entre tanto en la cocina, los dos primos, que por circunstancias ajenas a su competencia no habían podido gozar del conocimiento ni de la compañía el uno del otro hasta aquel tardío momento, discurrían alegremente sobre sus existencias a fin de aportarse aquellos datos sobre sus vidas que, en otras circunstancias, acaso hubieran podido compartir. Fue una íntima y secreta reflexión en la que ambos quisieron aprehender el alma del otro a través de sus palabras y aprovechar aquel tiempo perdido que ahora se detenía y parecía tan intenso. Ya no había duda; el licántropo reconocía en él a un Lupin. ¿Sorpresa, sí, por supuesto. Pero ésta no conseguía eclipsar los sentimientos que comenzaban a emanar de sus palabras encariñadas. Y aquella súbita explosión de emociones y estremecimientos vivió su apogeo cuando Sorensen llegó, fue enterado de la buena nueva y, conmovido por la historia, derramó abultadas lágrimas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agosto se consumía. Fue Remus quien, rememorando una noche todas y cada una de las vivencias de aquel intenso verano, decidió preparar una ingente fiesta que tuviera lugar en su jardín y a la que quedasen invitados todos sus familiares, amigos y allegados. Se decidió por el último día de aquel mes, fecha en la que había mucho que celebrar: se cumplían aproximadamente tres meses de mandato de Remus, y, ya que en su elección no se celebró nada, al menos deseaba brindar y cubrirse la perilla de blanca espuma llevándose la cerveza a los labios felicitándose por su formidable trimestre; también era partidario de dar a conocer a todos a su recién conocido primo, algo así como presentarlo en sociedad, usándose de aquel recurso; con la fiesta también deseaba despedir a su joven hijo, que al día siguiente tomaría el expreso a Hogwarts para iniciar su educación mágica, y pensaba que aquella fiesta lo satisfaría y le proporcionaría un recuerdo agradable en sus primeros días de aclimatación en el castillo; pero, por último, también con ella pretendía satisfacer los deseos de su mujer, ya que aquélla era fecha también de su aniversario. Y largamente pensó un regalo digno para su esposa que le pudiera ofrecer entonces. Muchas otras cosas se tendrían también que celebrar aquella noche, pero entonces no todas las conocía Remus y su descubrimiento para el licántropo fue, ciertamente, tan impactante como para todos los demás. Pero eso no sucedió hasta el susodicho día, conque no deseo adelantar acontecimientos.

Gozando de la idea de ser el creador de la propuesta, el licántropo se decidió a preparar aquel banquete sin ayuda de nadie; y mucho menos de Helen, a quien deseaba sorprender con la expectativa de una noche en familia. Sin embargo, la señora Nicked, a cuya mirada no escapaba ningún secreto por oculto que se quisiera esconder, descubrió el propósito de su yerno y le propuso fehacientemente ayudarlo. Remus al principio se negó, pero las amables palabras de la señora Nicked, ayudadas por sus ojos mediadores, que no consentían un no por respuesta, lo animaron a reconsiderar su opinión. Pasados dos días en que Remus dispuso de la indispensable colaboración de su suegra en su particular conspiración, se sintió satisfecho de contar con ella; la afable sanadora había conseguido resolver problemas con soluciones que él mismo ni tan siquiera hubiera podido imaginar, y su mano en la cocina era, sin duda, mucho más experta, conque sus platos siempre resultaban, tocados por su mágico toque de ama de casa versada, mucho más sabrosos y exquisitos que los suyos. Pero lo que verdaderamente le agradaba era su atenta compañía cuando por las tardes, momento en que Helen trabajaba durante aquella semana, desplegaban sus arsenales a lo largo de la cocina y trabajaban sin descanso hasta la caída del sol. Nunca la escuchó quejarse; ni tan siquiera resoplar. Nada. Si acaso, siempre que se volvía la sorprendía sonriendo; amasando la harina, rallando un limón, pelando las calabazas, dándoles forma a las velas, siempre sonreía. Y aquello conseguía que él trabajara mucho más relajado, a pesar de que el vaho del caldero lo empañaba de sudor, a pesar de que se achicharraba la lengua cada vez que se llevaba el cucharón a la boca para probar el caldo, a pesar de que, ni aun remangado, conseguía evitar el mortífero calor. Por eso se sentía feliz. Y a aquella felicidad de ambos achacó el especial sabor que, el día en cuestión, presentaban sus platos; el ingrediente esencial, arguyó cuando le preguntaban. La señora Nicked era taciturna en palabras, bien lo sabía él, pero los gestos amorosos con que invadía la cocina suponían una embelesadora fiesta, tarde tras tarde, que lo invadía a él de orgullo por ella. A su vez, intuía que aquel orgullo era mutuo, aunque la laboriosa bruja no le hubiera dicho nada. En sus miradas, en sus sonrisas, en sus gestos, en todo lo que hiciera, el licántropo creía reconocer un vehemente aprecio por parte de su suegra hacia él, un orgullo que, sin palabras, se le expresaba tan vivamente que conseguía emocionarlo. Él la tomaba por una madre, y sabía que ella a él lo tomaba por un hijo, y lo amaba y le deseaba tanto bien como a tal, por lo que percibía que su elección como ministro había henchido los pulmones de la mujer hasta límites insospechados; y, aunque nada le dijera, allí estaban sus expresiones, sus gestos, cargados de mudas palabras, con los que él pretendía leer y reconocer sus pensamientos, y aquéllos los suponía. Y el orgullo que ella pudiera sentir por él, acrecentado se le devolvía; pero el licántropo se avergonzaba de tenérselo que decir alguna vez, a tales extremos podía llegar su timidez; porque, in extremis, él llegaba a creer que ella podía ser capaz de saber lo que él sentía. Y, para ello, trataba que también de mudo cariño hacia ella estuviesen plagados sus gestos.

El señor Nicked dejaba pasar las horas con vaguedad sentado en el jardín de la parte de atrás mientras dentro, en la cocina, se desplegaba una batalla campal entre los calderos y demás utensilios contra suegra y yerno. Tomaba una silla de respaldo de madera y asiento de mimbre y se acomodaba a la grácil sombra que la casa ofrecía para observar cómo el sol transcurría desde lo alto hasta el extremo opuesto de su salida cayendo incansable sobre las espaldas rojizas de los obreros, muggles como él, que Remus había contratado recientemente para la edificación de una piscina cuya estructura él no llegaba a comprender todavía, por más que su hija se hubiera esforzado en el empeño. Le había mostrado unos planos de una piscina cubierta, con tejado a dos aguas que, por medio de avances tecnológicos lejos de su alcance de comprensión, podría abrirse, como la refinada puerta de la cochera de su vecino de enfrente, a quien tanto envidiaba por su formidable Mercedes, para dejar paso a la luz del sol los días de buen clima, como en verano; pero que podría cubrirse a placer a fin de evitar la lluvia y otras inclemencias intempestivas. Sus paredes eran todas previstas de macizo vidrio, aunque desde la distancia de la cintura de un hombre de altura media hacia abajo sería todo de gruesa piedra caliza para evitar insidiosas miradas, a pesar de que ya el terreno colindante de la casa estaba limitado con una valla que la vista no llegaba a alcanzar por entera. Una vez operada la construcción, le explicó su hija, procederían a la colocación de las baldosas que ellos habían escogido a través de un surtido catálogo: grises y lisas alrededor de la piscina; azules como el cielo y algo más rugosas cubriendo el resto. La piscina sí que la había imaginado bien gracias a la fidedigna descripción: rectangular y, en un extremo, a fin de evitar las molestas escalerillas de acero, sobresalía con forma semicircular como si se estuviese apreciando desde arriba el plano tan sólo de la nave central y el ábside de una catedral románica; este saliente semicircular estaría escalonado de manera que permitiera una entrada y salida del agua mucho más relajada; aunque la señora Nicked también había previsto en aquellos escalones largas horas de aguada reflexión y tranquilo mecer. Para ornamentar el exterior, comprarían butacas reclinables, mesas de recreo donde podrían tomar el té e incluso diminutas palmeras con que alegrar la vista. Pero, sin duda, lo que más asombraba al muggle era la planificación de un _jacuzzi_ de extravagante forma, cuyas burbujas le robarían la voluntad y le producirían un placer antaño descuidado. Sin embargo, lo más que conseguía reconocer de aquella somera representación figurada que en mente tenía hecha era la pared de piedra caliza; el resto se limitaba a cuatro inmensos pilares en las esquinas, montañas de amarillenta arena desperdigadas por el jardín y gruesas láminas de vidrio que habían dejado amontonadas aguardando a su pronta colocación. El muggle sentía deseos de ver la piscina cubierta acabada. Porque, en realidad, la descripción que se le había hecho de la misma le había servido de poco, ya que su libre imaginación la había dibujado tan despampanante y arrebatadora como la que pudo disfrutar en sus vacaciones en Mallorca; y se figuraba atascándose de nuevo en sus extravagantes toboganes de espuma de colores.

Por ello reprendía con dureza a los perezosos obreros cuando dejaba de escuchar el claveteo de la azada, o cuando dejaba de percibir el lacerado brillo de la pala recogiendo arena. Le hervía la sangre al pobre muggle, cuyo rostro se tornaba morado y apretaba los nudillos con fuerza, cuando se detenían para tomarse unos bocadillos recubiertos de papel de plata y a beberse entre todos una botella de litro de cerveza; les gritaba que le estaban sacando los cuartos a su pobre yerno; zascandiles, zaparrastrosos y no sé cuántas cosas más los llamaba, pero los obreros seguían a cubierto, tendidos a la sombra de un árbol, relamiéndose de su merecido descanso. Al principio lo llamaban «patrón» cuando éste les hablaba y les reprendía, pero pronto, viendo que las órdenes de aquel hombre no eran secundadas por el verdadero patrón, el que les pagaba sus sueldos, aprendieron a ignorarlo y a burlarse de él. Cuando recibían sus amonestadores y, por otro lado, inmerecidos insultos, lo amenazaban en silencio levantándole los puños y mostrándole los dientes o, acaso, levantando algún instrumento punzante que en ese momento tuvieran a mano. Entonces el muggle, atemorizado, con el acelerado corazón a punto de escapársele por la boca, corría hasta la cocina y confesaba sus cuitas a su mujer, que le reprochaba su ignorancia y le rogaba encarecidamente que dejase a los obreros en paz; también le exigía que ayudara en la cocina, pero el muggle se marchaba ofendido, con el rostro exultante. «Yo ya he hecho mi parte escribiendo las tarjetas de invitación», se marchaba diciendo. Ocupaba aquellos momentos en jugar con Nathalie o conversar con Matt, a quien siempre se le encontraba enclaustrado en su habitación; pero, cuando creía pasado ya el peligro, mascando con chulería, como un impenitente vaquero del antiguo Oeste, una brizna de hierba seca, regresaba afuera y volvía a ocupar su asiento a la sombra, contemplando con los pies estirados el ir y venir de aquellos trabajadores con los que se comportaba como si estuviesen bajo su mando.

Benjamin apareció todas las tardes con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y con la cámara de fotos colgada de su rígido cuello. Nunca lo hacía a una hora fija. Según decía, su trabajo era asfixiante; había de aguardar largas horas para cubrir un reportaje para Corazón de bruja o bien, afortunadamente, de casualidad, se le contrataba de vez en cuando para proyectos menores, como el reportaje fotográfico de una boda, un nuevo cromo para las ranas de chocolate... Era su cruz, decía, trabajar para nadie y para todos; su cámara estaba al servicio del mejor postor y sus fotografías acababan impresas en el pergamino que más dinero hubiera ofrecido por ellas. Así, el joven siempre había de buscar la calidad, nunca conformarse. Aseguraba que El Profeta lo tenía por asiduo, a pesar de que nunca le había ofrecido un contrato fijo, pero tampoco podía desoír las peticiones de Corazón de bruja, revista que pagaba muy bien, reconoció. Pero no era de su oficio, en otro tiempo afición, de lo que deseaba hablar cuando llegaba a aquella casa. Normalmente los ayudaba a Remus y a la señora Nicked en la cocina, razón por la que, o al menos así lo intuía el licántropo, su suegra simpatizó tan rápidamente con su primo; al día siguiente de haberlo conocido, cuando éste aún no había llegado para su habitual visita, le reconoció en secreto a su yerno que le parecía muy guapo y terriblemente amable. Otro tanto pensaba su esposo, el muggle, o así al menos querían pensarlo todos, porque lo más que se había permitido decirle a Remus es que, como siguiesen apareciéndole familiares de esa forma, de hasta debajo de las piedras, pronto podría formar un equipo de fútbol. Mas lo cierto era que el señor Nicked se sentía contagiado de la vitalidad del joven fotógrafo y le pedía insistentemente que le realizara una sesión de fotos. Remus temía, todavía relativamente suspicaz, que las instantáneas de su suegro en las más extrañas y diversas poses que éste habría podido adoptar aparecieran cualquier día en Corazón de bruja, pero su primo, tras revelarlas, se las ofreció al muggle, y éste quedó encantado de verse así mismo en unas instantáneas mágicas, es decir, con movimiento, lo que lo tuvo impresionado toda una tarde, al punto de que hasta quiso enseñárselas a las obreros que tanto detestaba; Remus le prohibió salir aquella tarde y el muggle, refunfuñando, se quedó en el interior alabando lo hermoso de su perfil.

Con los niños también trató de congeniar, cosa que con Nathalie no tardó en conseguir; Remus se sorprendía de la buena maña que tenía con el bebé, que no dejaba de reír en sus cuidadosos brazos. También le tomó muchísimas fotografías, muchas de las cuales llenarían álbumes enteros que el matrimonio Lupin guardó con mucha complacencia. Pese a que lo hubo deseado, con Matt apenas si hubo ese acercamiento; sin embargo, ya se lo andaba temiendo, porque la edad que tenía el chico era terrible, y él conocía los estragos que podía causar la adolescencia cuando se inicia, conque fue extremadamente condescendiente con él. Siempre que venía le traía algo, cualquier cosa; al principio eran nimiedades, pero, como viera que poco era el interés del chico por ellas, la imaginación del fotógrafo hubo de fortalecerse. Piedras angulares en miniatura que decía traídas de la misma China y que había pertenecido a una antigua familia de magos que los hechiceros de Mongolia habían asesinado; otro día le trajo la maqueta de una galaxia comprimida en la que se podía observar el movimiento de los sistemas solares, el parpadeo de las estrellas, la concupiscencia de los agujeros negros e incluso la Tierra si se agudizaba la vista, pero Matt se la llevó esbozando un escueto gracias y la escondió en la parte alta de su armario, donde no pudiera verlo jamás. Benjamin seguía creyendo que se ganaría el afecto del chico poco a poco, que no podía esperar que lo apreciase desde un principio como un primo; pues bastante aprisa lo había aceptado el resto como para suponer que todos harían lo mismo. Remus, no obstante, se había propuesto ya mantener una conversación con su hijo.

El día que precedió al de la fiesta, Benjamin llegó sin su exultante sonrisa. Le comunicó en privado al licántropo que al centro de redacción del Corazón de bruja había llegado la noticia de que el ministro iba a conceder una fiesta en su casa. Remus lamentó entonces haber invitado a la misma a tanta gente, puesto que, sin duda, alguno de los menos allegados a él debía haber sido quien hubiese alertado a la revista; pero ninguno de aquellos pensamientos suyos compartió con su primo, que lo observaba reflexionar en silencio. Luego, Remus le pidió que continuara, puesto que, en efecto, aún había más. Benjamin le dijo entonces que le habían pedido a él que realizara las fotos y, quizá siendo bastante locuaz, a él se le había escapado que ya estaba invitado a ir a la misma. La redactora jefe, según explicó, quedó enterada al instante de este hecho y se interesó personalmente del mismo, y, aunque Benjamin trató en ese punto de mentir, le fue imposible, pues es persona, dijo, a la que se le nota en seguida en la cara cuando miente, conque tuvo que narrar, amenazado por la idea de ingerir la poción de la verdad, el emotivo episodio de su encuentro; la redactora parecía extasiada al conocer la noticia, de forma que deseaba hacerle al fotógrafo una entrevista aquella misma tarde que cubriera las primeras páginas, deseando asimismo una foto de ellos dos juntos con que iluminar la portada. Remus fue comprensivo con su primo y le habló con palabras suaves, aunque interiormente le recriminaba su comportamiento que, por otro lado, achacó a su juventud y a su escasa, imaginó entonces, totalmente equivocado, madurez. Le concedió cuantas fotos necesitara hacerle, ya que, le dijo, preferible era que se las hiciera su primo a cualquier otro, en cuyas manos no sabía qué uso se le podrían dar. Benjamin relajó la expresión y le dio mil gracias, acompañadas de mil abrazos; Remus le golpeó en la espalda varias veces con afectación, recordando la confesión de las palizas del joven por parte de su padre, considerando que había de estar falto de cariño. Cuando se separaron, le refirió severamente que, ya que no había otro remedio, al menos hablase bien de él en la entrevista. Benjamin le juró y perjuró que sólo diría cosas buenas, aunque para ello no fuese necesario ni mentir.

El licántropo se sentía muy orgulloso de que, llegado el día, aún la fiesta fuera un secreto para Helen; una sorpresa. Y su orgullo se henchía por las muchas pruebas que se le habían presentado aquella semana, por las que llegó a temer que con alguna su mujer, excelente adivina, consiguiese sospechar: el aluvión de lechuzas que llegaba a todas horas, confirmando asistencia, preguntando si tenían que llevar algo, un postre, cualquier cosa; el evidente desorden en la cocina, que nunca pasaba desapercibido a la adivina, quien preguntaba a todos y cada uno qué había pasado o qué habían hecho para que las cacerolas y calderos estuviesen escurriendo en el fregadero, que la chimenea estuviese no sólo plagada de troncos a medio quemar, sino también pegotes de lo que se le antojó un bizcocho, o por qué no encontraba su cucharón de madera, el cual la señora Nicked había roto accidentalmente mientras removía el caldo de remolacha; y por último, y no por ello, bien lo sabía Remus, menos importante, había que silenciar al señor Nicked, cuya locuacidad podía poner en peligro su plan. No obstante, aquella vez el hombre se comportó, conque posteriormente se le hubo de reconocer su mérito.

La noche del último de agosto, Helen llegó media hora tarde de trabajar, de modo que quedaba más que justificada su profunda irritación. Lanzó con furia la bata de sanadora al sofá y anduvo hasta la cocina. Remus corrió en pos de ella, evitando que entrara dentro, ya que, de haberlo hecho, habría descubierto todos los calderos de por medio, todo el suelo embadurnado de salsa de calabacín blanco que Ángela había derramado en un descuido y habría, en definitiva, sospechado que algo se tramaba. También se cuidó de que no pudiera ver lo que se cocía tras las ventanas del salón, ya que las mesas ya habían sido dispuestas en el jardín de atrás y todos los invitados estaban esperando a oscuras, sólo iluminados por la luz del plateado satélite, a que llegara Helen mientras apuraban sus bebidas. Remus le explicó suavemente, susurrante al oído, que aquella noche cenarían fuera, conque le pidió que se pusiese el vestido más elegante que encontrara en su armario. Cuando la hubo dejado en el interior de su habitación, él ya vestido con un elegante traje color champán con corbata negra, a la usanza muggle puesto que Helen decía que así lucía más guapo, se tranquilizó, ya que las ventanas de su dormitorio no daban al jardín de atrás sino a la fachada de delante. Ángela vino corriendo preguntándole con voz apremiante, apenas un murmullo, cuánto les quedaba, que la gente se estaba desesperando, pero Remus, preocupado de que pudiera oírla su mujer, la mandó de vuelta diciéndole que lo iba a estropear todo. También él comenzaba a desquiciarse por la tardanza de su esposa, pero prefirió no inquietarla, puesto que, en cualquier caso, ella creía que cenarían solos los dos, de modo que encontraría sospechosa su impaciencia. Al fin salió, tan exultante como el licántropo había imaginado, con su pelo bordeando tirabuzones sobre sus sensuales hombros al descubierto por un amplio vestido de lentejuelas, que no brillaban más que las perlas de sus orejas, ni la gargantilla de su cuello ni el anillo de su dedo. La besó, pensando que no iban a tardar más por darle un apasionado beso que cubriera sus labios del rojo carmín de ésta y sus manos del oloroso perfume de su cabello.

Helen se extrañó de que su marido, pretextando que se había olvidado algo, saliese al jardín de atrás tirando de ella como a un perro de la correa. Antes de abrir la puerta por la que se accedía al minúsculo porche de atrás, tosió con estridencia, lo que aún preocupó más a la adivina; no era otra cosa, en cambio, que una señal para Ángela, quien al otro lado aguardaba impaciente para pulsar el interruptor de la luz en el momento justo en que Helen apareciera. Al surcar la puerta, confusa por las insólitas siluetas que se dibujaban en el jardín, profirió un grito cuando la luz se encendió de súbito y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y observó el jardín entero cubierto de mesas circulares de mármol. Sonrió arrebatada, con un brillo sensible en la mirada. Paseó la vista y descubrió a toda la familia y todos sus amigos saludándolos y deseándoles un feliz anviersario y muchas otras cosas que Helen pudo adivinar leyendo un cartel de grandes dimensiones que habían hecho aparecer mágicamente por disimular la construcción a la mitad de la piscina, el cual ponía en grandes letras:

«¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!

¡BIENVENIDO, BENJAMIN LUPIN!

¡HASTA PRONTO, MATT!

¡INCREÍBLE TRIMESTRE, SR. MINISTRO!»

El licántropo y su esposa se sentaron en una mesa principal junto con sus dos hijos. Apenas había hecho circular a unos camareros que había contratado especialmente para aquella ocasión a fin de poder satisfacer las necesidades de todos cuando Remus se puso en pie y expuso un discursito tan cuidado y medido en todas sus palabras que Helen imaginó que llevaba mucho trabajando en él. Fue sublime, ideal, fortalecido por el ímpetu que le puso, tan sentido que robó algunos aplausos enfurecidos. En él aún no había hecho mención de Benjamin Lupin, que no había sido presentado todavía a todos y por quien todos, en razón a la verdad, sentían una inmensa curiosidad desde que habían leído su nombre en la pancarta que cubría la piscina; alguno razonaba que aquél debía de ser el nombre que pondrían al próximo bebé, el cual, por tanto, ya sabrían que era niño. Pero, como todos los rumores, la noticia de un primo venido de lejos que hasta entonces pasaba por desconocido comenzó a circular de mesa en mesa. El bisbiseo llegó incluso al propio Benjamin, que compartía mesa con los señores Nicked, a sólo unos pasos de Remus y Helen y sus hijos. Éste sonrió sin su habitual desparpajo y le susurró a su anunciante, el petulante Ken Fosworth, primo de Sorensen, que no tenía ni idea, pero que le asombraba. El señor Nicked, en escuchándolo, bufó y en voz en falsete exclamó: «El primo está en esta mesa». La señora Nicked le riñó y él se excusó diciendo que no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Remus, que lo había escuchado, volvió a reclamar la atención de todos dando unas sonoras palmadas. Explicó a continuación, mientras los camareros proseguían, bandeja en mano, su recorrido entre las mesas sin ocuparse de su discurso, lo que todos ansiaban conocer: quién era Benjamin Lupin y por qué tenía aquel apellido. En aquella ocasión su exposición estuvo falta de una anterior preparación, pero la ansiedad con que tenía suspendidos a todos de sus palabras consiguió que la expectación fuese aún mayor que en su parlamento anterior. Llegado al punto, Benjamin se puso en pie y saludó con exquisita educación; sin dudas al respecto, éste no había previsto la avalancha humana que se produciría a su alrededor para saludarle y realizar pertinentes presentaciones. El primero en llegar fue Sirius Black, quien había arrastrado consigo a Harry Potter. El animago se presentó diciéndole que era el mejor amigo de su primo y que aguardaba también llevarse fenomenal con él, pues era íntimo de la familia. Quizá Benjamin se dejó intimidar por los antecedentes del fugitivo, o quizá quedó impresionado por todas aquellas personas que, de súbito, querían hablar con él, pero lo cierto es que su rostro empalideció peligrosamente y la señora Nicked, atenta en todo momento, corrió a auxiliarlo pretextando que había llegado el momento de su medicación. No había encontrado excusa mejor, se disculpó más tarde; pero entonces consiguió llevárselo unos minutos adentro para que pudiera el pobre respirar.

Remus, aprovechando la confusión de todos cuando Benjamin hubo entrado en el interior de la casa, volvió a ponerse en pie y anunció que había un último hecho más por el que aplaudir. Matt se sintió enrojecer y se aferró fuertemente a su asiento como si temiera que también a él lo fuesen a forzar a ponerse en pie y a estrechar tantas manos como se le pusiesen por delante. El licántropo, grosso modo, explicó que su pequeño, no tan pequeño ya, partiría mañana para las regiones norteñas a fin de iniciar su educación mágica; pidió que aquella fiesta sirviera también como sentida despedida por el mayor de sus hijos. Se arrancó de nuevo un aplauso proveniente de todas las mesas e incluso, por encima del alborozo de los aplausos, se escuchó gritar a Sirius: «¡Ese Lupin sí que vale!». Por último, pidió a sus meseros de aquella noche que trajesen las vituallas y que se diese comienzo al festín.

Las bandejas con porcinos espetados, terneras deshuesadas y pollos recubiertos de deliciosa salsa comenzaron a circular por entre los estrechos pasillos que el dibujo de las mesas en el jardín de atrás perfilaba. Los abridores pasaban de mano en mano y las chapas de las cervezas de mantequilla, literalmente, volaban. Remus, tomando aquél por un día especial, permitió que su hijo se apartara de la senda de los zumos de calabaza o de los batidos de sangre de murciélago para que probara su primera cerveza de mantequilla. El chico parecía escéptico cuando su padre vació el contenido de la botella dentro de un largo y estrecho vaso de tubo, pero, al llevarse un sorbo que paladeó con insistencia, sonrió de agrado. Tomó aquélla en seguida y pronto pidió otra, la cual, esta vez, su padre le rogó que moderara, ya que, aunque no era aquél causa de curda para los muchachos por mucho que de él se abusara, deseó que se lo tomara con comedimiento.

Sorensen se puso en pie y su larga estatura por encima de todos ellos despertó la curiosidad de muchos, inclusive de Ángela, que le susurró que qué demonios hacía y le pidió encarecidamente que se sentara, que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Mark, con las comisuras cubiertas de salsa ennegrecida y las manos manchadas de aceite al llevarlas directamente al plato, se quedó observando a su padre con una sonrisa burlesca. Algunos lo aclamaron, quizá empujados por sus licores, pero el bibliotecario, lejano a ufanarse, ordenó calma pues se disponía a hablar. A Remus le satisfizo mucho aquella muestra de ánimo en su hermano, a quien tenía por más tímido que él, y, sonriendo, lo animaba a hablar tan vehementemente como el resto. Hecho el silencio, ligeramente ruborizado, Sorensen tomó aire y habló largo rato, un discurso que sorprendió a muchos en un principio pero que despertó muchos aplausos, sonrisas y felicitaciones a su final:

–Buenas noches –saludó para comenzar–. Como todos sabéis, o deberíais, yo soy el bibliotecario de la Biblioteca Pública...

–¡El mejor bibliotecario del mundo entero! –lo interrumpió Sirius alzando su copa por él.

Sorensen agradeció aquel comentario con una sonrisa pero prosiguió sin decir nada sobre él, más bien al contrario, como si nada hubiese escuchado.

–Como sabéis, soy el bibliotecario de la Biblioteca Pública de la Comunidad Mágica, recientemente reimpulsada por el esfuerzo del señor ministro. –Las miradas se desplazaron sin asomo de discreción hacia Remus, que estuvo tentado de saludar con la mano–. Extraño asunto los libros. Maravillas de pergamino encuadernadas en piel, en cuero, en gruesos tomos de lomo rugoso que al tacto producen tanto o más sensaciones que cuando se despliegan sus secretos y se absorbe su sabiduría. Muchos años he caminado entre ellos y he aprendido a amarlos y a desearlos tan fervientemente como a un cuerpo sensual, desnudo y apetitoso. –Aquel comentario despertó algunas sonrisas pecaminosas–. Muchos de los libros, por no decir todos, te corresponden en un acto que, si no sexual, puede conducirte a un delirio más excitante que un orgasmo, pues, por corto que éste sea, la lectura de los libros es placentera durante horas, desde la alfa hasta la omega, y te conduce por sus vericuetos internos, tan ocultos que se te antoja estar paseando, rastreando un torso desnudo que recorres con uno de tus dedos. Durante muchos años, años que no puedo tomar por perdidos en ese aspecto, porque, como ya he explicado, también fueron satisfactorios, ése fue el único amor que conocí; un amor que conseguía corresponderme cuando yo acariciaba sus páginas abrasadas por miles de tactos por la acción del tiempo, embriagándome con un olor a polvo y a antiguo, capaz de seducir hasta al olfato más inexperto. Un amor cubierto de tinta. Y su lectura, en íntima comunión, como dos cuerpos copulados, se producía usando apenas un claro de luz rodeado de absorta oscuridad, pues es de ese modo como el cuerpo se relaja y la mente no se enturbia con la impresión de la imperfección moral que está cometiendo, natural por otro lado. En efecto, ése es el único amor que he conocido durante muchos años, pues ha habido otros, tal vez, ya que ahora no sé qué han sido, que no gozaban del respeto de los astros, ni de la cotidianeidad de la naturaleza ni eran propios de nuestra esencia. Aunque me creí absorbido por ellos, aunque ilimitadas fueran mis experiencias y multiplicados mis sentidos y aligerado mi pobre corazón, no eran amor, porque el amor sólo lo he sentido contigo, Ángela Carney, la única mujer que he amado, amo y amaré. –Aquello ya produjo un disparejo aplauso.

»Pero me estaba refiriendo a los libros, conductores de sabiduría tanto como de sentimientos, aunque no todo el mundo es capaz de conseguirlo. Quien se aproxima hasta ellos y los araña creyéndolos enemigos, ay¿cómo espera ser correspondido en un arte amatorio por uno de los objetos inanimados más sublimes creado por el hombre? En su interior se goza de las palabras lo mismo que el que enreda sus dedos entre los cabellos de una hermosa dama y juega con ellas como si sus labios besara. Las palabras, hermoso acertijo de voces enredadas que sucedemos consecutivamente para exponer nuestros pensamientos y con las que conseguimos enamorar tan rápidamente como con una mirada. Pues¿qué es todo si no un arte amatoria? Las palabras nos hablan de amor, doquiera que miremos nos revelarán la imagen del ser amado y nos traerán su efigie como bañada en oro, por más que nos esforcemos en explicar que son conceptos los que nos evocan. Conceptos no; amor. Y, cuando se evoca esa palabra¿qué concepto se desea evocar con ella¿Hay alguien que sea capaz de aprehender el amor en una palabra, cuando nuestros cuerpos gozosos quisieran escapar de nosotros una vez nos sentimos fuertemente atacados por su flecha envenenada? Amor... Lo decimos y creemos que la palabra se nos llena de aire, cuando sólo son fonemas que fluyen en un instante. Amor... Vocablo milenario que usamos casi inconscientemente cuando queremos rellenar la pasión o redondear el significado de un poema o de una declaración de... amor. ¿Qué se evoca con el amor, palabra que tan insistentemente aparece en todos los libros?; no hay uno en que falte. ¿Qué¿Un concepto abstracto e impreciso que resplandece en nuestros corazones velando nuestras voluntades y multiplicando la capacidad de nuestros sentidos? No, amigos, no; para mí, cada vez que pronuncio esa palabra, o que se me pronuncia, no es un concepto lo que se me aparece, sino el rostro de mi dulce y amada Ángela resplandeciente. –Consiguió una fuerte ovación con aquellas palabras que, en realidad, tenían a muchos pasmados–. Siempre, siempre es así. Y, cuando alguien me habla de amor, de su amor, aunque use la misma palabra, su experiencia es única y, por lo tanto, inconfesable, y, aunque la identifique con una palabra vaga, de tan sólo cuatro letras, yo sigo viendo el mío, mi amor, y nunca el suyo, por más que me la repita y me diga... sí, amor. Y es que las palabras son algo que, a pesar de que llevemos muchos siglos y siglos poseyéndolas, nunca acabaremos por hacer nuestras, puesto que siempre acaban escapando a nuestro propio control; y lo dice un bibliotecario, que de esto espera entender un poco más que el resto. Claro que huyen de nuestro control. Y, si no me creéis, os haré una demostración. –Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó una gruesa llave dorada que mostró con ojos iluminados–. ¿Qué palabra os evoca este objeto?

–Una llave –se le respondió al unísono.

–¿Y qué concepto evoca la palabra "llave"? –volvió a inquirir.

–El objeto en sí que designa –respondió Remus, esperando que su voz quedase confundida por una maraña de voces lanzadas sin concierto al mismo tiempo. Sonrojado, sonrió.

–¿El objeto en sí designado? –repitió Sorensen–. Tal vez. Tal vez, sí. Pero para mí no, quizá porque puedo ver más allá de su dentado extremo y puedo evocar una cerradura dorada como la misma llave; y una puerta grande. –Lo recitaba todo como aprendido, cerrados los ojos en fingido trance–. Las habitaciones son amplias. Se respira aire puro y corre una brisa salada. Las ventanas están abiertas y las cortinas danzan movidas por el empuje del viento que entra por ellas. Una puerta está abierta y, si se camina hacia ella, el chirriar de los navíos, el graznido de las gaviotas y el romper de las olas contra las rocas se aprecia mejor. Es una casa, sí, erigida sobre un escarpado acantilado, alta como un faro y hermosa, con una amplia terraza sobre las rocas, desde las cuales se puede bajar a un recogido tramo de playa. –Abrió los ojos–. Eso es lo que yo evoco. Pero Remus tiene razón, las palabras designan objetos comunes. Pero, para mí, este objeto nada tiene de común. Ángela –la interpeló dirigiéndose hacia ella y ésta, como saliendo de pronto de una larga meditación, se incorporó–, durante muchos años te he tenido retenida, como a una esclava, en mi triste y gris apartamento de Londres, privada del aire, de la paz del medio ambiente, de los sonidos de la naturaleza... Nunca más, te lo prometo. Ten. –Le tendió la llave–. Esto es tuyo, tu casa, donde espero que seamos tan felices como hemos venido siendo hasta el momento.

Ángela fue a decir algo, o quizá pensaba abalanzarse sobre el cuello del padre de su hijo y comérselo a besos, pero éste, inflexible, le pidió con un candente movimiento de mano seguir hablando y ella no se opuso, tan perpleja estaba.

–Ángela, amor mío. Cerca de siete años hemos vivido nuestra particular novela romántica sin temor al qué dirán y sin practicar nuestras más antiguas tradiciones, pero, por mi parte, creo que ya ha llegado el momento de pisar la vicaría y jurarnos ante el resto de hombres y ante los cielos nuestro amor para quedar unidos por siempre. –Clavó un hinojo en el suelo y, sacando del mismo bolsillo del que había extraído anteriormente la llave en esta ocasión un resplandeciente anillo, imploró–: Ángela Carney¿deseas casarte conmigo?

La mujer, tan locuaz normalmente, muda de pronto, se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por evitar aquellas lágrimas que, corrosivas, pugnaban por salir de ella y que darían al traste con las largas horas de maquillaje de aquella tarde. Intentando serenarse, mirando con candoroso amor al hombre arrodillado ante ella, le concedió su mano para que insertara en ella el brillante anillo de compromiso del que, minutos después, tanto se jactaría yendo de mesa en mesa, aclamada por todos para que les enseñase la hermosa alhaja de la que los más perversos y envidiosos dirían que era tan buena que parecía traída por el mismo diablo. Una vez incrustada en su dedo, hizo que Sorensen se pusiera en pie y le dio un beso infinito con el que, medio atisbando una sonrisa entre un tacto y otro, quiso hacerle entender que se casaría con él, que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

Remus aplaudía atónito, más, si cabe, que el resto. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar él aun en ese momento que escasa iba a resultar la premisa de invitación que en tan grandes caracteres rezaba sobre el esqueleto de la piscina? Pero aquello aún conseguía satisfacerlo más, cómo no, albergando un orgullo y una paz interior, tan dichosa, que en muchos años no había sentido. Aplaudía y sonreía. Todo estaba bien.

Cuando la euforia del anuncio de matrimonio se relajó y cesaron los brindis por la pareja, a los que el pequeño Mark Fosworth se unió con cierta confusión, una nueva noticia había de ser anunciada. De poca paz gozaron aquellas mesas individuales aquella noche, sino que todas, confundidas en la colectividad, elevaron sus pintas de cerveza de mantequilla y, a gritos y con bailes y sonrisas y palmadas, brindaban todos por todos y todos se sentían dichosos. Quien se levantó fue Ken Fosworth, primo del bibliotecario, quien tenía al licántropo por un excelente amigo, más allegado que muchos de sus propios familiares. Lafken, su esposa, tiraba de él con disimulo muerta de vergüenza al verlo de pie, achacando su facundia a las severas jarras de güisqui que ya habían pasado por su mesa. El mago, en cambio, parecía sereno y confiado, seguro de lo que hablaba y reposado en sus palabras. Su discurso fue conciso, exclamativo, poco llamativo, aunque emotivo, pues se apreciaba que también poco preparado; había sido fruto de la inspiración del alcohol que no sólo fluía en sus venas, sino el que transmitía el jolgorio de mesa en mesa y flotaba en las risas de todos. Sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de su esposa indígena, anunció sonriente que estaban esperando un hijo. De nuevo aplausos y risas y brindis y felicitaciones y exclamaciones de sorpresa y de asombro y la cerveza viajó de mesa en mesa y en todas ellas se vaciaba una jarra, o dos, o tres, mientras se levantaban los vasos por la salud y el amor.

Animado quizá por la efusión de anuncios, excitado con la idea de ponerse en pie y hablar en público, Arthur Weasley se levantó sosegadamente y, carraspeando con sonoridad, reclamó la atención de todos los congregados. El corazón le latía con fuerza y las manos le temblaban, pero se sentía con fuerzas de hablar, a pesar de que su esposa lo invitaba a lo contrario golpeándolo sin asomo de cordialidad en el brazo para que tomara asiento. Le hablaba a voces y lo zahería con insultos que sólo se usan en la compartida intimidad marital, pero que el señor Weasley desoía con la emoción vibrante en sus oídos. Alzando los brazos como un gran predicador, soltó a bocajarro que el último de sus hijos varones estaba manteniendo una relación de noviazgo con la famosa Hermione Granger. La chica, que compartía mesa con Ron, se sonrojó mientras, delicadamente, trataba de ocultarse tras una servilleta; Ron, en cambio, sin asomo de impunidad, levantó una mano para saludar y la señora Weasley, enfadada por que siguiese las locuras de su padre en lugar de obedecerle a ella, le arreó otro golpe también a él que Ron recibió con un grito desalmado.

–Próximamente la boda –aseguró el señor Weasley para concluir.

Muchos rieron, no se sabe si por el último comentario de aquel amante de los muggles o por el azote de su esposa que le sobrevino por el mismo. Uno de los que más reía, aunque no dejó de hacerlo en toda la noche, en honor a la verdad, fue Sirius Black, quien compartía mesa con su ahijado y con su hermosa prima, que robaba muchas de las miradas y de los suspiros de los más jóvenes. Ésta parecía aburrida, una imagen completamente opuesta a la de su primo, que estallaba en carcajadas tumultuosas, muchas sin venir ni a cuento, y daba abundantes codazos a Harry para llamarle la atención de algo curioso, con los que consiguió, las más de las veces, que éste se derramara parte de su bebida en el pantalón. En aquella ocasión, también se volvió al tranquilo Harry para comentarle la disertación de su noble amigo; sin embargo, los vericuetos que adoptó la conversación poco fueron del agrado del chico, que se sintió repentinamente incómodo, y mucho menos a Tonks.

–¡Qué sorpresa, novios! –musitó echándole un enorme trago a su vaso–. ¿Tú todavía no tienes novia, Harry? –Éste se sonrojó tan sólo–. No te preocupes, es normal. Aunque tú eres famoso... Oh, lo que yo habría dado por tener la misma popularidad que tú; las chicas se hubieran arrodillado ante mí. –Repentinamente, como si hubiese dicho algo jocoso o como si un pensamiento impuro le hubiese sobresaltado, rompió a reír escupiendo buena parte del trago que se había echado–. Yo, a tu edad, era todo un donjuán; a las chicas me las traía de calle, todas locas por mí. Aunque seas reacio a hablar sobre el tema, cosa que no te consentiré mucho, la verdad, que estamos entre hombres, imagino que tú también habrás tenido tus muchos flirteos y habrás enamorado a más de una muchachita. A ver¿a cuántas chicas les has hecho ya el amor?

Tonks bufó mientras que Harry, con el rostro todo encendido y sufriendo un calor que en ningún caso era natural, evitó responder; pero la intensa mirada de su padrino le asistía.

–Ninguna –respondió.

La mirada de Sirius permaneció fija un momento en él, implacable, pero pronto chisporroteó jubilosa y el animago rio a mandíbula batiente, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa, que hasta entonces sostenía en una mano, por temor a que se le escurriera de entre los dedos. Le dio un viril golpe al chico con el puño cerrado en el hombro y le revolvió todo el pelo, ya de por sí bastante desordenado.

–Eres un Merodeador de los pies a la cabeza, todo un bromista. Vamos, Harry, alguna chica te gustará en este momento. Con alguna estarás saliendo ahora¿no?

Los ojos del chico se desplazaron un instante, subrepticiamente, hasta la mesa de los Weasley, donde otro par de ojos le devolvió la cálida mirada, pero Sirius no percibió nada.

–Bueno... –respondió tartamudeando.

–¿Quién? –le inquirió cual un afiebrado inquisidor.

–No la conoces –mintió. No deseaba hablar de aquello todavía porque Ginny aún no quería hacerlo público, y él sabía que, de enterarse su padrino, la noticia tardaría menos de un minuto en salir de aquella mesa.

–¿Y por qué no le preguntas si quieres que le hagas el amor? –le preguntó con los ojos expresivamente abiertos.

–¡Oh, Sirius! –exclamó Tonks fuera de sí–. ¿Desde cuándo no tratas con una mujer, desde la era de Cromañón¿Y por qué no le pides ahora al chiquillo que se lleve a la primera que se encuentre y se la tire detrás de un sillón? Dentro de la casa apenas hay nadie. O, por qué no¿que se lleve lo primero que pille, qué sé yo...¡un gato, y se desfogue?

–Sabes que no soy muy partidario de la zoofilia a pesar de que, cuando estuve saliendo con Melinda, lo hice porque me lo pidió. Pobre lechuza, aún la recuerdo... Desde entonces quedó inválida en su perchita de la lechucería. Hacía «uuuuhhhh, uuuuhhhh...». Pobre. Pero ése no es el caso, Tonks, que mi ahijado me está diciendo que es virgen. ¡Virgen! –Harry deseó que no alzara tanto la voz–. Cuando yo, a su edad, ya me había pasado por la piedra...

Tonks, furibunda, se levantó de golpe y, afirmando que ya había escuchado demasiadas tonterías, se marchó de a su lado. Harry deseó hacerlo también, pero permaneció sentado por respeto a su padrino, quien, afortunadamente, pensó, cambió en seguida de tema de conversación, pues las palabras de su prima lo habían herido profundamente. La metamorfomaga dio a parar a la mesa de los señores Nicked, donde se acomodó, tras preguntarles si podía sentarse con ellos, junto a Benjamin. Éste le sonrió con complacencia mientras ella interpelaba a un camarero para que le trajese un refresco. Al mismo tiempo que era servida su petición, otro camarero se acercó por detrás al señor Nicked y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído, tan mefistofélicamente que éste dio un respingo en su asiento de puro espanto. Se sacó un pañuelo de tela de bolsillo y se secó el sudor de la frente.

–Ha llegado la hora, palomita, ha llegado... –iba diciendo con fastidio mientras ésta lo vituperaba para que se levantara

Y así, sin decir nada, abandonaron el jardín para entrar en la casa. Benjamin y Tonks, una vez se hubieron quedado solos, se sonrieron con asombro.

Entretanto, en la mesa en la que degustaban sus platos con exquisito paladar Remus, Helen y sus inquietos hijos, el licántropo se sentía incómodo. Nada dijo a su mujer, pues ¿cómo, la sorpresa era para ella y con ella sería la última persona de todas las congregadas con que la comentaría. Se sentía dudoso, ahora que faltaba tan poco tiempo para que tuviera lugar. Había reflexionado para sí que aquél no era un aniversario cualquiera, puesto que en aquél tenía dinero suficiente para comprarle lo que le apeteciese; pero, llegado el momento, se había percatado de que no era el dinero lo que alegraba a su esposa, ni los caros obsequios ni los elegantes vestidos ni las joyas capaces de conmover hasta el delirio; era lo tradicional lo que conseguía desplegar en sus labios una sonrisa: un mero beso, una tierna caricia, un sentido abrazo. No obstante, le había comprado un regalo de entre los primeros, pero ornamentado con las maravillas de los segundos para agasajarla y ablandarle el corazón.

Cuando el camarero sobre el que había depositado aquel deber, al que largo rato llevaba observando, esperando su señal, le levantó la mano y le asintió con vehemencia, Remus se levantó tranquilamente, apretándose el nudo de la corbata para parecer despreocupado. No hizo más que levantarse cuando todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, cosa que le sorprendió y le hizo sonreír. En aquella ocasión, valiéndose de pocas palabras, animando a todos a cenar sin prisa y saboreando todos los manjares de que se contaban, mandó convocar la sorpresa. O así la llamó. Esperaba, y así lo anunció, que su visión tan sólo enamorara, de momento, a los ojos e hiciera relamerse a los más golosos, invitando a todos a guardar un espacio en sus turgentes estómagos para contener aquella delicia de nata, vainilla y fresa. Un par de camareros trajeron empujando un carrito que contenía una tarta de pisos tan alta y gruesa que a muchos dejó boquiabiertos. La torre de Babel, exclamaban los más ingeniosos. Alta como un rascacielos, apetitosa como el más dulce de los manjares, vistosa con todos sus colores derramando glucosa sobre las suaves guindas rojas de pasión, como sonrojadas por las famélicas miradas que se les dispensaban. Pero la mayor guinda de todos, sin embargo, no se hallaba a la vista. La colocaron delante de la mesa del licántropo y se apartaron con decoro mientras éste, señalándola con dramatismo, exclamó con voz abigarrada:

–¡La tarta!

En ese instante, como derritiéndose más aprisa de lo normal, la diminuta cubierta de nata de la parte superior comenzó a resbalar hasta aplastarse en el suelo. Algunos gritaron, alarmados, pensando que la olímpica imagen de la que acababan de disfrutar tan sólo un momento se estaba viniendo abajo. Pero bajo la capa de nata que había caído quedó al descubierto una construcción cilíndrica de acero que había servido de soporte para edificar el postre, y muchos quedaron decepcionados porque se descubría así que sus dimensiones sólo eran un engaño a la vista, pues hueca era por dentro. La tapa de la base cilíndrica del interior, que había provocado la caída de la base superior de nata, se estaba abriendo y de ella asomó un abultado ramo de rosas sobre el cual rezaba una tarjeta, de grandes letras, que ponía: «Feliz aniversario, amor mío». Helen fue a abrazar a su marido y la turba, aglomerándose alrededor de la tarta, aplaudía, pero Remus, con la vista aún fija sobre la alta construcción de bizcocho y nata montada, esperó paciente. El ramo de rosas rojas asomó completamente y tras él se apreció una mano de dedos anchos. Se contuvo la respiración mientras quienquiera que estuviese allí se acababa de erguir. Un aplauso impresionado estalló cuando el señor Nicked saludó, ramo en mano, a la multitud congregada en torno a él, aunque en su rostro se adivinaba que, gustoso siempre de llamar la atención, aquélla ocasión no era así. Quizá esto se debiera a que, una vez hubo entregado el ramo a su hija, cuyo extremo rebanó parte de la crema, se le descubrió disfrazado con una túnica griega y una corona de laurel en la cabeza, hecha tan deficientemente que, a medida que hablaba, se le caía a pedazos. Rescató de sus pies una lira diminuta cuyas cuerdas rasgaría simulando ser un gran poeta. Pero, aquella vez, el muggle no estaba contento con su actuación, quizá porque no había sido el artífice de la misma y porque se sentía ridículo con aquella indumentaria que las patrañas de su yerno y de su mujer le habían hecho vestir. Refunfuñando, en voz casi inaudible, musitó mirando a Remus:

–Hay que ver por tu culpa lo que me veo obligado a hacer...

–¡Recita, recita! –le suplicó el licántropo.

La retahíla que a continuación el pobre muggle recitó fue ésta que se hace constar y de la que no se elimina coma ni punto por no restar efecto a la segura hilaridad que ha de provocar:

–Soy tu padre amadísimo, pero no me veas como tal; vengo de parte de tu maridito, que conmigo un secreto te quiere confesar; que eres su amor perfecto, que como tú no habrá otra igual, y eso más le vale, añado yo estos versos, pues, si no, buena se la iba a ganar. Que, si le preguntaran de nuevo, contigo se volvería a casar, que a Rolwing agradece que de conoceros os pusiera en potestad. Los hijos de ambos son un don del cielo, que con mucho esmero se han hecho; ya sé que con el resto eso ya no rima, pero es que no es fácil de concordar. Y ahora yo quisiera decir, en calidad de padre y suegro, que de vuestro enlace estoy yo muy contento. Que, si por culpa de un seductor lobo, mi hija pierdo, de otro lado, en cambio, gano un yerno.

Llegado a aquel punto al muggle apenas si se le oía ya a causa de las sonoras carcajadas que casi nadie había podido reprimir. Al acabar, rogó que se le ayudara a bajar y muchos brazos bizarros se prestaron a aquella empresa, pero aún no se ha podido esclarecer si acabó hundido en la nata, dejado caer por todos, si porque muchos, bromistas, pensaron que sería gracioso o si, tal vez, porque se les cayó de verdad. Cuando consiguió escapar de aquella dulce sepultura en la que había quedado a medio enterrar, caminando a trompicones anduvo hasta su hija, con más de serio que de cómico, con una cara que le llegaba al suelo, tan enfurruñado que se le temía tocar. Al aproximarse encontró a la feliz pareja entrelazada, agradeciéndole el gesto Helen a su marido, aunque añadiéndole que mal sustento tendría como poeta, y Remus explicándole que había sido su padre quien se había tomado la libertad de modificarlo un poco.

–¿No te pensarías que no me iba a tomar la molestia de añadir nada cuando sabía que estos graciosos muchachos me iban a tirar a la tarta? –inquirió de mala gana.

Acto seguido, hurgándose en su pantalón mientras se levantaba la túnica, le tendió a su hija una caja negra de parte de Remus que contenía una gargantilla de brillantes perlas y se marchó para adentro, tan molesto que no consintió que nadie le dijera nada, y, cuando uno de los camareros trató de preguntarle si de postre deseaba un corte de vainilla, de chocolate o de fresa, él le respondió sin educación ninguna que el corte se lo iba a llevar él como no se diera la vuelta inmediatamente y se largara por donde había venido. Sin embargo, el joven decidió no tomar en serio la dura amonestación del hombre, ya que, para colmo, no tendría más edad que Harry, y, como lo viera además cubierto de nata y con un par de hojas de laurel en la cabeza y ataviado en forma tan variopinta, profirió una carcajada y se marchó diciendo que aquél ya se había tirado de cabeza al postre.

Cuando el postre se sirvió de verdad, que nada tenía que envidiar a las posibles estimaciones en la repartición de aquella ingente tarta que muchos habían calculado ya, y cuando Matt lo hubo disfrutado, después de dejarlo jugar un momento con su primo, cuyas cabriolas peligrosamente siempre iban dirigidas a investigar el instrumental que los obreros hubieran podido dejar en torno a la piscina, aunque lo cierto era que Matt no deseaba jugar con su primo, Remus le recordó que al día siguiente tendrían que ir a Londres para tomar su tren y que tendrían que madrugar, de manera que le recomendó que se fuera a la cama. Éste aceptó su consejo de buena gana, porque a aquella hora estaba cansado de cuanto le había ocurrido a lo largo del día, y lo acató sin réplica, a pesar de que normalmente padre e hijo solían normalmente discutir a la hora de dormir. Cuando ya se marchaba Matt, el licántropo le inquirió:

–¿No se te olvidará nada, verdad? Lo habrás metido todo en el baúl¿no?

Matt asintió con pesadumbre, pensando que lo que realmente no deseaba era llevar algo que no hubiera metido él. Pero aquella luz obraba según su propia voluntad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día que Matt había adquirido su varita también le había conseguido su padre sus muchos libros, que entonces le pareció imposible que fuera a ser posible poder estudiarlos todos a fondo, su caldero, su telescopio para observar los astros y su vestimenta negra, tan poco risueña; sin embargo, lo que más deseaba, que era una escoba de carreras, estaba prohibida según una estúpida carta que no dejaba de leer enfurruñado. Incluso se habían permitido el detalle de comprarle una horrible, o al menos su aspecto le pareció entonces horrible, lechuza que no hacía otra cosa que dormir dentro de su fea jaula de barrotes oxidados con la cabeza escondida debajo del ala. Ni siquiera había pensado en ponerle un nombre. Con todos aquellos objetos desplegados a lo largo de su cama, observándolos, incluso a la espantosa lechuza de descolorido plumaje que dormitaba ajena al mundo, Matt reflexionaba qué le depararía su vida como aprendiz de brujo, qué aventuras, sorpresas, enigmas... Se convenció de que emularía en lances contra el mal y en bravura a su amigo Harry Potter, del que tantas historias, cuales leyendas de piratas, circulaban por su casa, muchas de las cuales, habiéndolas atisbado escondido en el pasillo o pegando la oreja a una puerta, suponía habían de ser inciertas. ¿O acaso se creían que iba a ser tan iluso como para llegarse a creer de verdad que se había enfrentado a una serpiente gigantesca? Esas historias eran engañabobos para estúpidos como su primo Mark. Pero, si realmente existieran esas bestias, decidió que sería él quien se enfrentase con indecible coraje contra ellas y, zas y zas, saltando aquí y allá, las decapitaría. Y también se enfrentaría a pérfidas sirenas y duendes malévolos y hechiceros descorazonados y encantadores de palacios. Se hizo con su varita y, blandiéndola en la mano, cual un temerario espadachín bien entrenado en el arte del florete en la región de Francia, lanzaba mandobles y emitía extraños crujidos por su boca, simulando que se enfrentaba a temibles dragones, incontables, que tenían prisionera a una hermosa doncella. Y él la rescataba y se imaginaba dándole un beso de amor, como había visto en la tele que se daban, largos y con pasión. Y a la princesa se la imaginaba, claro está, como Tonks.

Inmediatamente después, arrebatado por un instante de lucidez y responsabilidad, se apresuró a guardar su varita y a limitarse a contemplarla mientras yacía en su caja, impávida. Suficiente cara había costado como para que él, jugando con ella, la quebrara, pues, allí yaciente, se le antojaba frágil y rompediza como se decía de la durmiente Blancanieves en los cuentos. Había calculado que, aproximadamente, necesitaría recaudar íntegra su paga semanal durante seis meses para poder comprar una igual; aunque pensó que si ahorraba también la otra paga que le daban, la muggle, terminaría mucho más pronto. A propósito de aquel pensamiento, se preguntó por qué sus padres le daban dos pagas; por qué no podía emplear aquel dinero oxidado que manejaba con sus amigos no magos en las tiendas que lo llevaban sus padres o por qué no podía emplear con los primeros las relucientes monedas doradas y como de plata y de bronce que sí le aceptaban en los ya mencionados establecimientos. Según su abuelo, el dinero, dinero es. Pero la varita lo tenía hipnotizado y decidió rescatarla de su sueño, como el príncipe que con su beso despertaba a la durmiente, y la acarició con los dedos temblorosos. «Una magnífica varita para un grandioso mago, no me cabe la menor duda», les había dicho el dependiente del comercio de varitas, y aquella frase mantenía aún al pequeño Lupin ligeramente obnubilado, prendido de aquellos labios resecos y de aquella mirada gris. En su mano, de nuevo la varita despidió unos suaves y cálidos rayos como de luna, tan plateados y brillantes.

A continuación se interesó por los libros, todos y cada uno de ellos. Al principio sólo pudo decir de ellos que eran gruesos, inmensos, manuscritos con diminuta caligrafía, apenas sin ilustraciones, cubiertos con una encuadernación exquisita, agradable al tacto; pero conforme sus dedos se pasearon entre las páginas y su curiosidad se dejó aguijonear por los secretos que se ocultaban entre ellas sintió que nunca había conocido nada igual. Y que nunca volvería a ser igual cualquier cosa que sintiera.

El primer volumen por el que se interesó fue _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1)_ de Miranda Goshawk. Quedó deslumbrado de la multitud de encantamientos que recogía aquel voluminoso tomo, cuando él no creía que pudiera haber tantos. Hojeando con avidez, descubrió un sortilegio capaz de nublar la vista, un hechizo capaz de reparar objetos rotos o estropeados, palabras mágicas capaces de mejorar el ánimo y recomponer los corazones destrozados, ilusiones consistentes en espectros de luz. Con su varita custodiada en su caja siempre a la vista, leía y releía todos los conjuros que iba encontrando mientras prestaba especial atención a sus características, intentando memorizarlas. Se encontraba repitiendo en voz baja el encantamiento anudador en el momento en que su padre entró por la puerta para comunicarle que el almuerzo estaba listo; éste quedó asombrado de que tuviese todos los libros dispuestos sobre su escritorio y que los estuviese leyendo con tanta disposición, cuando no podía imaginar a ningún adolescente haciendo lo que su hijo hacía.

Pronto finalizó la lectura del libro de hechizos, de la que obtuvo unas ansias indecibles por blandir su varita con cierto talento y poder obtener algún resultado plausible. Pero prefería hacerlo en casa y no en una escuela a la que sólo había ido una vez, cuando su padre trabajaba en ella. El siguiente en escoger fue _Guía de transformación para principiantes_ de Emeric Switch, pues se sentía curioso por conocer los vericuetos de aquella asignatura para la que Ollivander le había reconocido que estaba predispuesta su varita. En el prólogo averiguó que, una vez se obtiene el grado máximo en el dominio de aquella técnica, el mago era capaz de convertir cualquier objeto, animal o persona e, incluso, a sí mismo en un animal u objeto cualquiera, a placer; y aun se hablaba de magos tan capacitados para aquel arte que podían transformarse en un mismo animal por tiempo ilimitado, a los que se les conocía como animagos. Al término de aquella lectura, aunque supo que sería complicado, le divirtió la sola idea de poder convertir algún día a su primo Mark en una marmota.

Con _Una historia de la magia _de Bathilda Bagshot, Matt comenzó a intuir que quizá no fuesen tan improbables las fábulas que se oían de Harry Potter, puesto que en aquel libro se hablaba de acontecimientos mucho más espeluznantes y arrebatadores que la pugna desigual contra una serpiente de horripilantes dimensiones; como, por ejemplo, el episodio de Northumbría en el año 711, que suponía uno de los primeros hitos mágicos recogidos después del capítulo «Prehistoria de magos», reino bretón en el que se había asistido, no sin cierto pánico, al primer avistamiento por muggles de un acontecimiento inexplicable: una manada voladora de dragones, llameantes los hocicos, que había sobrevolado sobre decenas de ciudades cubriendo de llama los tejados de madera y derribando catedrales en construcción con sus fuertes alas. Rebeliones de duendes, quema de brujas, domesticación de algunas criaturas mágicas que por entonces eran tratadas de fieras y tan violentas como salvajes... Sus páginas consiguieron abrir los ojos a Matt a un nuevo horizonte que se le presentaba mágico y expectante. Como atraído por la más intrigante de las novelas policiales o el _best-seller_ de época, Matt se quedaba largas horas durante la noche recorriendo con el dedo sus líneas, con ávida la mirada, expectante a resolver el misterio de las pirámides embrujadas o de los bosques encantados de Estados Unidos; pero el sueño lo sorprendía mientras leía, sin que él se diera cuenta, y se quedaba con el rostro aplastado contra el pergamino en incómoda postura esperando la renovada luz del alba, que le traería más horas de lectura. El primer día desde que iniciara su andadura por la historia mágica, se durmió antes de poder comenzar el capítulo tres, que tenía por título «Ánuldranh». Aquella misma mañana su padre lo sorprendió sentado ante el escritorio, la nariz aplastada contra el libro, los brazos caídos bajo él sirviéndole de improvisada almohada, y, acercándose muy lentamente para no despertarlo, le apagó la luz del flexo, que incidía directamente sobre el libro, el cual tapaba con sus brazos, y, dándole un beso sobre su cabello castaño, le dejó al lado la bandeja con el desayuno que le traía y se marchó.

A Remus y a Helen aquella desconocida actitud de su hijo se le antojó preocupante. Creían, y no faltos de razón, por otra parte, que Matt estaba preocupado por su inminente incorporación en Hogwarts, que le atemorizaban el ambiente, los nuevos compañeros, los profesores y todo lo que tendría que aprender, pero más, si cabe, el estar solo, alejado de todos, familiares y amigos, los arrumacos maternos antes de irse a dormir, el beso del licántropo de buenas noches, los juegos con su hermanita. Y comprendían el lance por el que él estaba pasando, puesto que también había formado parte de sus vidas. Pero ninguno, llegaron a la conclusión tras discutir reflexivamente sobre ello en la antesala del sueño, tendidos en su lecho de matrimonio, sin poder conciliar el sueño a causa de la preocupación que la actitud de su primogénito les proporcionaba, había pasado por un furor tal que, si en otro momento hubiera podido ser considerado sapientísimo, ahora se podía pensar que le estaba hurtando sus últimos días de libertad incluso con sus amigos, con los que ya ni salía a jugar por las mañanas; sólo leía en la íntima complicidad de su dormitorio. Y era en vano cuanto pudieran decirle, que él se obstinaba en justificarse que, si algo de miedo podía tener, no había de achacarse a éste su comportamiento, que aquellos libros le estaban haciendo descubrir un mundo hasta ahora insólito.

Aquel día, Helen le dijo a Remus que fuese a hablar con Matt él, que ella ya no sabía que decirle y que estaba desmoralizada. Sin embargo, el licántropo, más confiado entonces que en otras ocasiones, subió esperanzado, ya que aquella mañana había tenido lugar en su despacho una entrevista que no esperaba y que, indirectamente, agradaría mucho a su hijo, a quien le serviría para aguardar, si bien no sin miedo, sí con menos recelo su llegada al castillo. Encontró, como era ya costumbre, al pequeño enfrascado, tendido sobre su cama, en la lectura de _Teoría mágica_. Apenas levantó la vista del grueso tomo cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta; ya se temía lo que le sobrevendría a continuación: reprimenda por su talante y consejos. Resopló. Pero al principio Remus no dijo nada, se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a él, y, contemplándolo unos minutos en silencio, acabó preguntándole:

–¿Qué libro es ése?

Matt le mostró la cubierta en que el título resplandecía en rúbricas doradas. El licántropo asintió sin añadir nada al respecto; tampoco Matt, quien volvió a entregarse a la lectura como si la conversación hubiese concluido. No obstante, su padre permanecía allí, no lo podía ignorar, tal lo demostraban las miradas de reojo que le dirigía de cuando en cuando. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle, apartando el libro de sí, qué quería. Remus contestó:

–Saber qué te preocupa.

–Ya he dicho que nada –respondió de mala gana–. Estoy leyendo porque sí. ¿Puedo?... –Remus dejó fija sobre él su mirada dorada esperando obtener una respuesta bien contraria a aquélla–. Pero ¿qué quieres que te diga, papá? Si vas a disfrutar con escucharlo, claro que tengo miedo de ir a ese colegio. No conozco a nadie, si acaso sólo a ese profesor gruñón de nariz de pimiento, y estaré solo. Quisiera gritar "¡no pienso ir!", pero me vais a mandar igual, conque ¿qué esperas que haga sino resignarme?

–No es resignación lo que espero de ti, Matthew –le respondió Remus reposadamente–. Hogwarts no es un lugar lóbrego, oscuro, como pronto descubrirás; es un castillo de fantasías donde, a cada recodo, tu ya de por sí increíble imaginación podrá volar con rapidez. Los primeros días serán como un gran campamento, rodeado de gente a la que no conoces, pero, como tendrás que compartir dormitorio con ellos, descubrirás que no hay complicidad mayor. Una noche y ya habrás hecho amigos. En el colegio harás los mejores amigos para el resto de tu vida.

–Ojalá –dijo con resignación–. Pero ¿y si no los hago?

–Tonterías –exclamó Remus.

–¿Por qué? Nunca he estado tanto tiempo solo. ¿Y si no soy capaz ni siquiera de hacer un conjuro y todos creen que no soy un mago y se burlan de mí?

–Tonterías –repitió–. Eres uno de los mejores magos que habrá en tu promoción, tenlo por seguro. Tu varita lo acredita, o eso dijo el señor Ollivander. Además, me gustaría ver si a tus compañeros les sale un hechizo en su primera clase. Mira, Matt, si te quedas más tranquilo te diré que no vas a ir a Hogwarts solo.

Matt lo miró confundido.

A continuación le explicó que aquella mañana había recibido una visita no concertada de la directora de la escuela, la profesora McGonagall, quien le refirió en seguida que estaba teniendo extraordinarias dificultades para hallar un sustituto para su asignatura y para otra más, puesto que la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras la había ocupado con asombrosa rapidez, y estupefacción, y aquél era el motivo por el que reclamaba la colaboración del Ministerio de Magia, cuyo conocimiento acerca de las capacidades de los magos sin ocupación era más prolífica que la de una directora sin apenas experiencia. Remus le aseguró en seguida que tenía un candidato excelente. «¿Sirius Black?», había exclamado la bruja con aparente estupor al conocer su propuesta. El animago estuvo encantado con la idea cuando su amigo se la hubo sugerido y se presentó ipso facto para departir con McGonagall, quien permanecía todavía con la ceja derecha levemente arqueada. Le mencionó al animago que siempre fue un excelente alumno en su asignatura, pero que se necesitaba algo más que eso para ocupar la plaza vacante. Sirius no tuvo problemas en adoptar su forma animal cuando Remus se lo solicitó y McGonagall, conteniendo un grito, no se sabe si de sorpresa o si de emoción, estrechó la mano que el ingente can le tendía mientras le concedía el trabajo. Entonces, recuperando su forma humana, Sirius le formuló a su vez que únicamente aceptaría si aceptaba una condición. La profesora McGonagall aguardó expectante.

–Que una vez haya acabado mis clases, reuniones de claustro, guardias y todo lo que me corresponda, una vez que mi presencia en el castillo se haga más que injustificada, se me permita abandonar las dependencias escolares para continuar con mi vida en mi casa. Alguien tiene que vigilar a mi mayordomo.

La directora lo reprendió durante un momento, pero éste la interrumpió añadiendo:

–Tengo una vida entera que recuperar.

Y la mujer, conmocionada, calló de golpe y le asintió con cortesía; casi con una lagrimilla saltada, se jactaría más tarde el animago.

Pero ni aquello sirvió tampoco para que Matt abandonara por completo sus temores, aunque seguiría siendo Sirius, no obstante, quien aportaría la solución pertinente al caso.

Sea como fuere, Matt prosiguió con sus lecturas, que seguían extendiéndose hasta altas horas de la madrugada, bien por temor a lo que podría descubrir una vez franqueara la entrada de aquel castillo que hasta en sueños se le aparecía, bien por el deleite de aquellos insólitos misterios que se le revelaban por primera vez, o bien, por último, por no encontrarse con su primo Benjamin, que merodeaba a menudo por la casa y a quien aborrecía casi por completo. Aquel sentimiento no fue continuo, puesto que, al principio, Matt creyó experimentar cierta simpatía por aquel jovial primo que no sabía dónde diantre se habría metido hasta ahora para no haberlo conocido antes. A los pocos días de su aparición, Matt dejó apartado un instante el libro que sostenía para aliviar la repentina presión que sentía sobre la vejiga, y, al pasar por delante de la habitación de Tonks, por la que siempre solía echar un somero vistazo entre las sombras, sin ser descubierto, descubrió al hombre besando a la metamorfomaga como lo hacen en las películas. Si algo en el mundo debía conocerse como un quebramiento en el corazón, aquello había de ser sin duda, pues fue en seguida presa de un tremendo dolor en el pecho del que no se liberó en todo lo que quedó de tarde ni en toda la noche que le sucedió, durante la cual apenas si consiguió dormir, aunque en aquella ocasión no se debiera a ningún libro, pues sin ganas se sintió de retomar ninguno. La visión de ambos entrelazando sus labios lo atormentó durante días y, desconsolado, se preguntó cómo Tonks había sido capaz de traicionarle con el advenedizo aquel; pasaba largos ratos mirándolo desconsiderado, observando su buen ver, su derrochadora simpatía, y sentía odio de no poder sentir rencor hacia él. Desde entonces, a fin de agasajarlo, lo cubrió con fastuosos obsequios de los que él se deshacía inmediatamente. Lo odiaba sin odiarlo, deseando sólo que jamás se hubiera cruzado en su vida y en la de Tonks, pero penando al mismo tiempo la devoción que derrochaba hacia él, que se le hacía digna de conmiseración. Reconocía su atractivo y, aunque se puniera por ello, también su cordialidad, signos irrevocables de una superioridad sobre él que le permitían, al menos, disculpar a Tonks por haber escogido a alguien mejor que él. Sabía que algún día pasaría; pero lo que no pensaba posible es que fuese a ser alguien que mantuviese con él lazos de sangre ni alguien hacia quien, llegado el momento, no pudiera ni odiar, porque no era un ser odiable. Y aquello era lo más odioso de todo.

Pero, siguiendo con el extraño comportamiento de devorador de libros de Matt y la aflicción por parte de sus padres, que en muchos casos habían conseguido extender a otros miembros allegados a ellos, como ya se ha señalado más arriba, fue Sirius quien aportó la solución a no sólo un problema, sino dos: pues no sólo el famélico apetito de manuales por parte de Matt se refrenó, sino también su constante meditación sobre la pérdida del ser amado, ya que Tonks pasó, casi por decirlo así, a un segundo plano cuando el animago entró por la chimenea portando bajo el brazo un paquete alargado. Matt dio pronto cuenta de las cuerdas que lo envolvían y del papel con que estaba embalado y, al dejar al descubierto una reluciente escoba de carreras de pulido palo dorado como bañado en oro, dejó escapar una exclamación de anonadamiento. Remus, también presente, igualmente asombrado o más, reprendió en seguida a su amigo por su atrevimiento, por su locura, mientras el chiquillo corría a abrazarlo y a besarlo dándole mil gracias a las que Sirius respondía a todas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Oh, Remus –acabó diciendo el animago cuando reparó en sus comentarios–. El chiquillo estaba deseando poseer una escoba de carreras, no hace más que hablar del asunto. Y hay que darle distracciones para su mente si es que se encuentra presionado, no sermones. ¡Y qué demonios! Se trata de una Ígnea Estrella Fugaz, que mejora en mucho a los últimos modelos de Saetas. Alcanza los trescientos kilómetros por hora desde el mismo momento en que se propina la patada al suelo. ¿No estarás sugiriendo en serio que la devuelva? Remus... ¿Es que no ves la cara de ilusión de tu hijo?

–Sí, Sirius, se la veo perfectamente. Pero le dije que yo mismo se la compraría cuando acabara primer curso. Te agradezco enormemente el gesto, pero no tenías por qué molestarte. ¡A saber cuánto te habrá costado!

–¿Acaso el dinero es una molestia? –inquirió el otro ligeramente malhumorado–. Me he comprado una casa con que apenas he gastado un dos por cierto de lo adquirido. ¿Es que no puedo compartir mi indemnización con los que quiero? Déjame, será como un regalo por este último cumpleaños suyo. Por todos los que me he perdido últimamente.

Remus, derrotado al fin, se dejó cautivar por la realidad y aceptó de buen grado que aquella escoba se quedara en casa, con lo que Matt también acabó abrazándolo a él. Al término de aquella conversación se mostró igual de ilusionado que su hijo a conocer las características del artículo, el cual Sirius propuso que Matt probara en seguida. Sin embargo, Remus se negó sin ánimo a ceder sobre aquel punto, ya que, por donde quiera que volasen fuera, serían vistos. Conque la escoba sería guardada y la emplearía sólo en caso de necesidad o, finalmente, se la llevaría a Hogwarts en segundo curso.

Fue el propio Benjamin, curiosa casualidad u ocurrencia, quien trató de convencer a Remus para que dejara que su hijo pudiera volar sobre su escoba nueva, pero éste se negó terminantemente. Matt asistió a la discusión agazapado tras la ventana, en el exterior, deseando por primera vez en su vida que su primo saliese triunfante. Extasiado, presenció el acuerdo entre ambos hombres: el licántropo sólo dejaría que montase sobre la escoba si era en un lugar apartado, donde no corriera el peligro de ser visto, conque le recomendaba usar un traslador que él mismo reclamaría en seguida del Ministerio; y la segunda condición consistía en que cuidara de su hijo con responsabilidad, ya que él tenía mucho quehacer y no podía asistir, cosa que, no obstante, le hubiera agradado mucho.

Matt quiso invitar también a Harry, pero su primo se obstinó en partir inmediatamente. Aunque la idea de volar sólo con su primo lo desagradaba, la idea de volar no, que lo excitaba de tal forma que llegaba incluso a eclipsar la inapetencia anterior. Se aparecieron en una colina escarpada, desde la cual, al fondo, se adivinaban las siluetas de devastadoras montañas cubiertas con un blanco manto. Benjamin le previno que tuviera extremo cuidado, pues a un lado la colina acababa en un cortante abismo por el que, de caer, temía que ni una escoba lo protegería, y, del otro, aunque su accesibilidad era óptima y no había ningún peligro a primera vista, se alzaba una aldea de casas precarias desde las que cualquiera con unos prismáticos medianamente mediocres podría adivinar dos escobas planeando la cumbre de la colina. Matt prestó atención a cada palabra de su primo y asentía con vehemencia, por demostrarle que escuchaba cuanto le decía; en aquellos momentos no sintió ni asqueamientos ni rencor ni odio por tratar con su primo; sólo ganas de deslizarse sobre el áureo palo de su escoba y experimentar el gélido viento sobre la cara. Benjamin, continuando su explicación, dijo que no temía que Matt fuese a caer por el precipicio ni fuese a ser visto por los muggles, ya que, tratándose de su primera sesión de vuelo, no le permitiría que sobrevolara a más de cinco metros del suelo. A Matt, quien en un principio se enfurruñó pensando que lo sobreprotegía e, incluso, que lo infravaloraba, acabó aceptando de buena gana sus imposiciones.

Matt atendió expectante la clase teórica previa que Benjamin le dio, en la que no sólo le enseñó a saber montarse adecuadamente sobre el palo de la escoba, sino también a saber luchar contra las ráfagas de viento, a saber reconocer las corrientes más propicias para acompañar a la velocidad e incluso algunos trucos que practicaban algunos afamados jugadores de _quidditch_ para obtener el mayor rendimiento posible de sus escobas. Una vez acabada aquella primera parte, le permitió subirse al fin sobre su Ígnea Estrella Fugaz, de la que sentía cierta envidia sana al contemplar su propia escoba, que, no obstante, no era un modelo sin virtudes, sino tan sólo desfasado, una Saeta de Hielo, modelo que había salido al mercado hacía cuatro años. El chico dio la patada y se elevó unas pulgadas del suelo, temeroso al principio de perder el equilibrio y caer; pero Benjamin estaba a su lado, otorgándole confianza, sujetándole el extremo de su escoba con firmeza para que no pudiera ascender más.

Planearon un buen rato, descubriendo Benjamin no sin cierta sorpresa que su pequeño primo aprendía con tal facilidad que creyó descubrir en él un don para el vuelo. Cuando se lo pidió, aterrizó sobre el suelo con los dos pies al mismo tiempo, en lugar de caer precipitadamente como solían hacer todos los chicos en su primera sesión. Se metió la mano en su mochila y le tendió un bocadillo, le pidió que se le comiera y, extrañamente emocionado, contempló cómo se acercaba taimadamente para sentarse a su lado, ocupando la misma roca en lugar de cualquier otra. Dio cuenta de su bocadillo, famélico, en silencio, hasta que, llevando ya devorado aproximadamente la mitad, le inquirió a Benjamin casi sin pensarlo:

–¿Tonks te gusta mucho?

La perplejidad del fotógrafo le impidió responder con la rapidez y el desparpajo que hubieran sido de su agrado. Lo miró solamente unos instantes con los ojos abiertos procurando encontrar las palabras acertadas, pero tan sólo hallaba exclamaciones y vocablos atónitos. Por Remus sabía que aquel chiquillo tenía la gracia de presentir ciertas cosas, como su madre, pero, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía, acabó por preguntarle:

–¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

–Os vi –respondió con aflicción–. Sin querer, pero os vi besándoos.

Benjamin trató de nuevo de decir algo cuerdo, pero su sorpresa le impedía, incluso, articular los sonidos con claridad. Contempló al muchacho sentado junto a él con cierto descaro mientras éste, indiferente, apuraba su bocadillo con grandes mordiscos. Entonces, en su indolencia creyó encontrar los signos de un padecimiento mayor, tan amargo y sentido que no habría lágrimas en el chico para ser demostrado, conque, quizá rememorando una experiencia suya anterior, creyó saber cuál era el mal por el que nada de lo que hiciera hacia Matt tenía su fruto.

–A ti también te gusta Tonks¿verdad? –le preguntó a su vez.

Matt asintió despacio, en seguida de escuchar la pregunta, sin dudarlo. Benjamin lo contempló condescendiente, un poco más aliviado pensando que, tal vez, si era capaz de dominar con sutileza la situación, pudiera conseguir que Matt lo aceptase al fin.

–¿Mucho? –volvió a inquirir, y Matt, tras vacilar, asintió de nuevo–. Pero, Matt¿por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo no lo sabía. Si me hubieses dicho que a ti te gustaba Nymphy, yo no la hubiera besado. Pero yo no sabía nada.

–Es tu novia¿verdad?

–Sí, Matt. Nos queremos. –Tomó una pausa esperando a que, tal vez, el chico dijera algo–. Pero no te preocupes, Nymphy también te quiere mucho a ti, me lo ha dicho. Pero eres demasiado joven para ella.

–Sí, en eso ya reparé –reconoció con desenvoltura–. Yo sabía que no podría ser mi novia.

–Ella no. Pero eres un mozalbete guapo, muy simpático, con multitud de virtudes que harán que las chicas se enamoren perdidamente de ti. Sabes, cuando yo fui pequeño también me enamoré de una mujer que me doblaba en edad. Mi nodriza. Sé lo que tienes que estar sintiendo, porque yo también la encontré besándose con un aldeano y mis tripas me rugieron y deseé matar a aquel hombre. ¿Tú... Tú deseas matarme?

–No –respondió enérgico–. Ni siquiera puedo guardarte rencor. Aunque lo he intentado. Pero no puedo.

Benjamin sonrió.

–Lo ves, tienes buen corazón –le dijo–. Serás un chico afortunado en amores. Tienes buenos sentimientos y eso se ve con mirarte nada más. Nymphy acabará disipándose en tu mente hasta que sólo sea un hermoso recuerdo de tu infancia, aunque la sigas viendo, sólo un recuerdo. Al menos lo que sientes por ella lo será. Pero ese recuerdo se encenderá cada vez que te enamores de una nueva chica y siempre será diferente, y siempre mejor que la última vez. Y nunca sentirás que has defraudado a tu corazón, porque tu corazón es puro como tus sentimientos.

–Benjamin... –lo interpeló con voz quebrada.

–¿Sí, Matt?

–¿Y tú podrás perdonarme algún día que contigo no haya tenido buenos sentimientos? –le preguntó con un par de lágrimas pujando por salir de sus ojos.

–Matt, cuando se ha hecho algo grave, una afrenta, entonces se pide perdón y entonces, sólo entonces, se concede. Pero tú, que sólo te has comportado como te lo ha pedido el corazón, que no has podido, como acabas de reconocer, ni guardarme rencor, tan sólo has tratado de buscar el momento adecuado para encontrar un resquicio de apego por mí. Y, si hoy es ese día, yo no te voy a perdonar nada, porque no hay nada que perdonar a los niños tan dulces como tú.

Entonces abrazó al chico y éste rodeó sus brazos y también lo abrazó a él, conque, al separarse, Benjamin pugnó deliberadamente por que no le viera enjugarse la gota de sentimiento físico que le rodó después de aquello por su rostro.

Después de aquella exquisita ocasión, Matt ya no encontró ninguna otra para utilizar su escoba de carreras, conque se relamía día tras día observando su impoluta superficie, acariciando sus ramitas de abedul excelsamente uniformes, mientras se daba cuenta de que los días habían transcurrido con una celeridad que le había pasado desapercibida y el tan temido día, marcado desde largo tiempo atrás en su calendario, se aproximaba inexorablemente, por más que él desease lo contrario. El día anterior a su luengo viaje en tren se presentó como por ensalmo, tan repentinamente como aparece y desaparece una estrella fugaz en el firmamento serpenteado de estrellas. En su casa había un bullicio tal, inimaginable actividad, que su padre le pidió que se encargara él de su propio baúl, descargando sobre el muchacho una responsabilidad que sabía el licántropo su hijo podría cumplir sin asomo de duda. Extendió sobre su cama cuantos enseres habría de introducir, las túnicas planchadas, resto de mudas, los libros y demás utensilios, etcétera, y dedicó buena parte de la mañana en hacer acopio de su equipaje. Al fondo, debajo de todo, depositó en una bolsita de plástico fuertemente anudada todos sus ahorros mágicos, puesto que su padre le había explicado que el dinero muggle en Hogwarts tendría poca validez, a los que hubo de sumar las en nada deleznables cantidades que sus abuelos, la tía Ángela y el tío Sorensen, Sirius y Benjamin le dieron para que se comprase chucherías en el expreso; también su padre le proporcionó una cuantía considerable de la que le pidió utilizase con cabeza, ya que, a menos que le surgiese algún imprevisto, aquél habría de ser el dinero con que tendría que mantenerse hasta Navidad.

Cuando terminó con el baúl, introdujo la llave en la cerradura del mismo y salió para despedirse de sus amigos del pueblo, que lo esperaban con expresiones tristes apoyados en la fuente de la plaza del ayuntamiento. Sentían mucho su marcha y se preguntaban incesantemente por qué tenía él que irse a un internado tan lejano cuando todos iban a ir al instituto de la comarca de al lado. Incluso se derramaron lágrimas por Matt. Éste los despidió uno por uno diciéndoles que los añoraría y que los vería en Navidad, pero su voz le flaqueó percatándose de que el momento tan aterrador había culminado, que no habría más prórrogas para detenerse a pensar si aquello era bueno para él o no. Al marcharse camino a su casa, cuando le pidieron una dirección para poderle hacer llegar al menos sus cartas, él lamentó no poderles dar ninguna, de forma que ascendió la empinada colina hasta su hogar doblemente triste.

Al llegar, como su padre le dijera que el almuerzo aún no estaba listo, el chico decidió revisar su equipaje por cerciorarse de que de nada se olvidaba. Indescriptibles resultan la sorpresa y él pánico de los que fue hecho Matt presa cuando, al descorrer el cerrojo y abrir la tapa, descubrió acomodada en el interior, sobre las túnicas negras, a la luz violeta. Análogo respingo que produjo Matt fue el que también ésta protagonizó, como si, lejos de su brillante superficie inanimada, también pudiera ver y sentir y escuchar. Matt rescató su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, donde lo guardaba desde hacía varios días para acostumbrarse a su sempiterna presencia y razón por la que, le había recriminado en broma su padre, riendo no supo por qué razón, corría el riesgo de perder una nalga, y, una vez la hubo afirmado entre sus dedos mientras blandía un gesto feroz, le ordenó a la luz que saliese inmediatamente de su baúl. La sombra violácea serpenteó, vacilante, entre sus pertenencias, hasta que, absolutamente anonadado, sintió que le hablaba, y era su voz clara como el agua del mar y serena como el oleaje en una mañana tranquila de primavera, y tan apacible que apenas movía al terror. Pero Matt, lejos de embaucarse por sus palabras o por su sonido, sabedor de las desgracias que aquella luz maquinaba y que habían formado buena parte de sus temores pueriles, no apartó la varita un ápice.

–No me hagas mal alguno –le rogó la luz sin dejar de moverse, como si fluctuara–. Pues ningún mal deseo hacerte yo a ti.

–¡Intentaste matarme cuando tan sólo era un bebé! –le reprochó el otro gritándole–. Me despertaste en medio de la noche y me condujiste hasta el sótano para que mi padre, transformado en lobo, pudiera devorarme.

–No –exclamó la luz con voz chillona, una voz que, se le antojó entonces, sólo él era capaz de escuchar, como si, siendo hacia él sólo el propósito de su conversación, sólo él también sería el receptor de su parlamento–. Sé que puede parecer un equívoco, pero no te intenté matar. No, en verdad. Atiende y te lo explicaré. Ni por asomo mi intención era asesinarte, pues nunca he sido tan vil, sino que sólo deseaba trasladarte hasta el sótano para que te mordiera y te convirtieras en licántropo. Imaginaba que, tal vez así, te ignoraría la maldición y la desgracia que están por sobrevenirte.

–¿Qué invento es ése? –le espetó Matt furibundo sin bajar su arma–. Si mi madre no hubiera detenido a mi padre, me habría devorado.

–No –volvió a responder con total convicción la luz, que comenzó a descender del baúl para requerirle desde el suelo–. No, porque yo pensaba detenerlo una vez que te hubiera mordido creando una lámina de luz entre ambos. Consideré que, siendo un licántropo tú también, habría cambiado tu destino. Pero no está el hado de mi parte, como ya Albus Dumbledore me previno. Con él hablé antes que contigo, mucho antes de que muriera, y él supo todo lo que habría de sobrevenirnos porque yo se lo dije. Pues yo no soy sólo una luz, sino un espectro, un recuerdo roto por un olvido en una dimensión en que me hallaba de paso, por un descuido permanecí y fui cobrando vida en la tabla suelta del sótano, esperando volver a las manos a las que pertenezco algún día para que mi ciclo se restablezca; provengo del futuro, pues del futuro es la aparición que antaño tus padres tuvieron el día de su boda. Dumbledore me dijo que tratase de salvarte si ése era mi objetivo, pero me advirtió que el tiempo es un ciclo cuyo control escapa incluso de las manos de los más sabios.

–¿Salvarme de qué? –le inquirió Matt con el ceño fruncido.

–Salvarte de la muerte, pues peor que muerto vas a estar en la época de que yo provengo –le respondió y Matt se asustó mucho–. Y salvarte deseo, porque, viniendo aquí, he descubierto que yo, sin quererlo, soy la causa de tu fin. He quebrado el equilibrio natural y las bestias más ignominiosas han huido del infierno, y hay una que busca tu ruina. Una tan temible y odiada que su nombre estremece a todos los miembros de esta casa. Pero sólo te busca a ti. Sólo a ti. Ya habita bajo este techo y planea pérfidamente llevar a cabo su plan, y, aunque yo me le oponga, nada consigo, pues no hay batalla en que luces, sombras, reflejos, destellos, opacidad, puedan conseguir derrotar a su enemigo. Pero pensé que, siendo tú licántropo, quizá podrías derrotarla.

»Permíteme acompañarte en todo momento, seguirte hasta Hogwarts y vigilarte con atención, ya que, mientras sea yo quien te guarde, ningún peligro te sobrevendrá y estarás a salvo. De lo contrario, aguarda tu muerte, que está por aparecer en cualquier momento.

–¡Cállate, no te creo! –chilló Matt al cabo de reflexionar un instante–. ¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad¿Quién me asegura que no me traicionarás y, cuando creo que me proteges, me asfixiarás mientras duermo con la almohada? Vuelve de donde demonios vengas y déjame en paz de una vez, o, de lo contrario, avisaré a mi padre para que se deshaga de ti.

–Él me protegerá a mí –susurró la luz–. No puedo darte pruebas, sólo esperanza. ¿No te basta con anunciarte que del futuro en que yo vengo tú ya no existes? Apartándome de tu lado estás sentenciando tu propia devastación, pues nadie, aunque lo creas así, podrá salvarte de morir. Sólo yo que lo sé ahora, cuando se está aún a tiempo.

Se calló de pronto porque una risa macabra ascendió desde el suelo, y Matt miró a la luz violeta y hubiera asegurado que la luz violeta lo miraba a él. Se escuchaba lejana, pero presente; terrible y despiadada como un lamento sobrenatural cubierto de mezquindad y odio. Repuestos de aquella revelación, la luz volvió a inquirirle al muchacho y éste, sin titubear, le respondió:

–Márchate antes de que experimente contigo los hechizos que he estado aprendiendo.

–Buena suerte, entonces, Matt.

Y la luz se desvaneció entre las rendijas del suelo sin que quedase brillo en el piso ni materia violácea que sirviese de prueba que atestiguara de su reciente paso por aquella habitación. Sólo la conmoción que sus palabras habían producido en el tembloroso Matt, que arrojó la varita sobre la cama y se sentó sobre la tapa del baúl para reflexionar. Pero sólo espanto y temor logró de su meditación, conque, apostando por variar el curso de sus pensamientos, determinó bajar abajo y ayudar a su padre y a su abuela en la cocina, que, afanosos, ultimaban los preparativos para la fiesta de aquella noche. Deliberó un instante si hablarle de su conversación con la luz a su padre, pero decidió no preocuparlo con aquel asunto del que él comenzaba a desembarazarse ya pretextando que acaso sólo hubiera sido una ilusión.

Pero la ilusión se le apareció en sueños y le repitió su mensaje plagado de enigmas que no conseguía entender. Despertó varias veces sudoroso, no supo si asustado por su inminente marcha o por la amenaza de la luz violeta, aunque tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de que las voces que aún se levantaban por su ventana desde el jardín de atrás con la fiesta hubieran sido las causantes de su repentino despertar. Pero su descanso estuvo invadido de sueños y no encontró tregua alguna aquella noche con sus pesadillas. Al despertar temprano a la mañana siguiente, comprobando en el espejo del cuarto de baño sus afianzadas ojeras, lo primero que hizo fue abrir el baúl, que permanecía todavía en su dormitorio, por ver si, de nuevo, la luz violeta se había colado dentro de él. Pero no la encontró, conque se sintió un poco más aliviado.

Remus había pedido un coche del Ministerio que los llevaría hasta la estación de Londres. Ayudado por su hijo, cargó el baúl en el espacioso maletero y, después, subieron todos adentro, no así Tonks, que tenía que ir a trabajar, a quien Matt despidió con grandes aspavientos por detrás de la ventanilla de la parte de atrás. El chico descubrió, no sin cierta sorpresa, que apenas sentía dolor o incomodidad por dejar allí a la chica y por la idea de no volverla a ver en varios meses; acomodándose en su asiento, su corazón invadido únicamente por la idea de que se marchaba muy lejos, solo, pensó que, quizá, ya no estaba enamorado.

El automóvil, que no requería de conductor, motivo por el que Remus había ocultado de la vista el asiento del mismo de posibles miradas indiscretas del resto de coches mediante un encantamiento reflectante, los condujo en poco menos de una hora hasta Kings Cross, donde Matt descendió del vehículo con cierta aprensión, observando la construcción muggle con desconfianza y apreciando el sonido chirriante de otros trenes o del metro partiendo en aquel mismo instante. Dentro, Nathalie caminó con pasos vacilantes e inseguros entre los andenes de la mano de su padre, que la llevaba confiado. Iba la chiquilla mirando con alboroto hacia todas partes, a diferencia de su hermano, a quien la más nimia cosa se le antojaba terrorífica, hasta que tropezó consigo misma y cayó sobre la pulida superficie del suelo; pero, apoyándose con sus propias manos, consiguió ponerse en pie y andar de nuevo. Intentó hacerlo hasta la zanja del andén nueve, pero su padre la sostuvo con fuerza y empujó de ella para que no se alejara. Inmediatamente, el tren llegó descargando todo su peso con un crujido tan extravagante que la niña, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca, se quedó anonadada. Cuando al fin llegaron a la entrada del andén nueve y tres cuartos, Remus y Helen pasaron a través de ella rápidamente por ocultarse de la vista de los muggles, y Matt también lo hizo pronto, sin que nadie tuviera que explicarle el procedimiento a seguir pues él ya había estado allí en una ocasión anterior para despedir a Harry.

A pesar de que aún faltaban veinte minutos, en el andén el tren aguardaba ya desprendiendo ingentes bocanadas de humo gris de la locomotora. Aquél era más que tiempo suficiente para que Matt se despidiese de sus padres y de su hermana con holgura, pero estaba tan nervioso y temblaba de tal forma que él apenas si dijo nada. Fue aquél momento para que su padre le diera unos últimos consejos, mientras su madre le pedía encarecidamente que estudiase mucho y aprovechara el tiempo; no obstante, los veinte minutos se redujeron en mucho cuando muchos otros padres que también venían acompañando a sus hijos para despedirlos, al ver al ministro, se le acercaron para intercambiar unas palabras con él o, simplemente, para saludarlo. El licántropo lo hacía de buena gana aunque, en el fondo, se preguntaba por qué no se ocupaban de despedir a sus propios hijos y así le dejaban a él hacer lo propio con el suyo. En cualquier caso, para cuando se percató, faltaban escasos minutos para que el expreso partiera, y era tal su puntualidad que Remus apremió a su hijo para que el baúl no se quedara atrás. Matt subió después a toda prisa e igualmente apresurado buscó un compartimento cualquiera desde el que despedir a sus padres con la mano. Incluso Nathalie, que, a causa de su edad, no podía saber qué sucedía allí exactamente, levantó la mano por imitar a su hermano. Matt no dejó de mirar atrás hasta que la figura de sus progenitores, que se habían abrazado el uno al otro al ver a su hijo mayor partir al fin, se convirtió incluso para sus ojos especialmente agudos en unas manchas irreconocibles que se esfumaron al realizar la primera curva. Se metió para dentro rogándose para sí por todo el oro mágico no derramar ni una lágrima.

Hubiera estado tentado de quedarse en aquel compartimento, pero los escudos de Slytherin que blandían en sus solapas los cuatro chicos ya acomodados allí, que le sonreían con soberbia, lo desagradaron y huyó raudo, recordando las siempre agrias palabras de Sirius sobre aquella casa. Abrió varios en los que no cabía ni un alma más y siempre lo despidieron de ellos con gestos innobles o palabras soeces, conque decidió en su fuero interno quedarse en el primer vagón en que encontrara hueco y cuyos ocupantes fuesen personas normales. Sin embargo, aquel compartimento estaría ocupado por chicos de quinto curso, lo que no haría otra cosa sino aumentar su profunda timidez. Eran tres, dos chicos y una chica, que lo miraron estupefactos al entrar. Él los saludó cortésmente y se sentó, tras preguntarles si estaba ocupado, sin volverles a dirigir una nueva mirada, tan coartado estaba. Ellos tampoco parecieron prestarle mucha atención, aunque Matt escuchó a uno de ellos mencionarle a otro al oído que ése era el hijo del ministro, que lo acababa de reconocer. Sólo la muchacha se volvió hacia él para ofrecerle un chicle; él se opuso al principio pero, como ésta insistiera, acabó aceptándolo con una sonrisa. Acabó resignándose a su suerte y aceptando aquel compartimento en el que apenas sufrió infortunios, contemplando el paisaje con interés mientras se imaginaba a los demás chicos de primero diseminados a lo largo del tren tan tímidos y cautos como él.

Cayó la noche y el tren aminoró la marcha. Apenas si se veía nada a través de la ventanilla, de manera que no sabía reconocer dónde se encontraban. La chica sentada a su lado se volvió a dirigir hacia él para revelarle que habían llegado, y un vuelco le dio dentro del pecho que lo mantuvo un instante en suspenso. Al final, quizá recuperado por las voces de los prefectos evacuando los vagones, hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que creía conservar y salió al andén, iluminado tenuemente por el lado contrario del tren al que él ocupaba. Al fondo, una voz atronadora que portaba una lucecita titilante, como un _hinkypunk_, llamaba también a voces a los de primero, y Matt, desorientado, anduvo hasta ella. Sólo al llegar descubrió, recortada su silueta contra la pobre luz de las farolas, al semigigante que guardaba los terrenos y llaves de Hogwarts, más alto que un hombre normal, grueso como un roble y con una larga barba que confería a su aspecto algo de siniestro. Recordó entonces las palabras de su padre:

–Saluda a Rubeus Hagrid de mi parte. No te preocupes, lo reconocerás en seguida. Es muy alto, el más alto de todos. Y barbudo. Pero alto, no te olvides de eso.

Se acercó entonces un poco más hasta el gigante portador de la lámpara y, tirando con terror de su chaqueta para llamar su atención, le inquirió:

–¿Rubeus Hagrid? –El gigante, sin abrir los labios, asintió confuso–. Mi padre le manda recuerdos.

Lo entendió todo con bastante lentitud, pero nada hubo de preguntarle al pequeño Matt. Éste asistió únicamente a un taimado recorrido de la mirada del gigante sobre él hasta que, seguramente apreciando el increíble parecido entre éste y su padre, acabó reconociéndolo y los ojos se le llenaron de fáciles lágrimas.

–Oh, el hijo del chico Remus –exclamó dándole unas suaves palmadas sobre la cabeza–. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, muchacho. ¡Los de primero por aquí! –volvió a gritar y se encaminó hacia las embarcaciones con Matt tratando de alcanzarlo a su lado. Después, en voz más tenue para que sólo él pudiera escucharlo, añadió–: Parece que, después de todo, ahora que Harry se ha marchado, voy a seguir teniendo quien alegre mi vida en la cabaña. ¿Verdad que vendrás algún día a tomar una taza de té? –le preguntó con bondadosa mirada.

Matt asintió apresuradamente, sin apenas sopesar la invitación. Temía enojar a aquel hombre al que el resto de compañeros, a los que ya había dirigido rápidas miradas con inquietud, también contemplaban con admiración y asombro.

Sin apenas darse cuenta Matt de adonde lo habían conducido sus pasos, Hagrid les explicó que iban a ocupar aquellas barcas y que con ellas iban a cruzar el lago, lo cual resultaba una tradición, no quería escuchar a nadie rechistar, hasta el castillo, y les señaló una inmensa construcción de piedra que se alzaba inconmensurable sobre una escarpada colina, cuya cumbre se doblaba místicamente hacia el lago, y de la que apenas podían reconocer ningún detalle porque cuanto apreciaban era sólo la silueta que se recortaba bajo la luna. En las embarcaciones no tuvieron ningún percance y consiguieron cruzar el lago en aproximadamente quince minutos, durante los cuales Matt no intercambió ningún comentario con ninguno de sus tres compañeros de barca, influido sin duda por el silencio del que hacían gala éstos también.

Al dejarlos en la escalinata de acceso al vestíbulo del castillo, Hagrid pidió a un fantasma cristalino que condujera a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso a la habitación pertinente hasta que Snape llegara a recogerlos. Durante aquellos interminables y tediosos minutos en que Matt rechazaba las miradas de sus compañeros y en que sus miradas eran rechazadas, en que sólo algunos privilegiados hablaban sin temor ni timidez, siendo objeto de atención de todos, el Fraile Gordo trató de tranquilizarlos recordándoles que no había nada mejor que una mente serena para afrontar la prueba del Sombrero Seleccionador. Pero calló repentinamente cuando los goznes de la puerta crujieron y ésta golpeó con furia contra la pared y apareció bajo el marco de la misma Severus Snape, a quien Matt ya conocía y por el que sentía poco afecto, que contempló a todos los advenedizos deteniendo la mirada de poco en poco para infundarles temor. Caminó despacio entre ellos, agitándose su capa negra tras su paso, hasta quedar en el estrado que hasta entonces ocupaba el fantasma, el cual fue desprovisto de su misión sin ni ser agradecido por la misma.

–Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, estimados alumnos. Mi nombre es Severus Snape, subdirector de la escuela, jefe de la casa Slytherin y recién nombrado profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que nuestra anterior profesora sufrió un terrible accidente. A continuación os trasladaré hasta el Gran Comedor, donde se procederá a la selección. Aguardad aún unos minutos más y todo estará listo.

Volvió a salir sumiéndolos en el silencio. Transcurrido más tiempo del anunciado, Snape volvió y, usándose de unas palmadas secas, los obligó a ponerse en pie y a caminar en fila de a dos. Portaba ya un pergamino amarillento y raído y fue dando golpes con él sobre las cabezas de los alumnos que no siguiesen el orden. Al reparar en la presencia de Matt, quien era terriblemente parecido a Remus, se llevó una mano al cuello de su túnica y se lo aflojó un poco para tomar aire. Comenzó a sudar mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo repetidas veces, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. Lamentaba su desdicha, puesto que tenía que volver a soportar a un hijo de Merodeador, cuando creía que su suplicio había tocado a su fin mandando a su casa a Potter con un suficiente raspado en Pociones por que no hubiese de repetir y volverlo a ver por allí. Pero no era aquél un hijo de Merodeador cualquiera, sino el hijo de Remus, por el que se hundía las uñas en la piel apretando el puño y al que había intentado arrastrar numerosas veces a un fin truculento, siempre con el fin de aproximar hasta él a su hermosa mujer, a quien siempre quiso. Repuesto de la sorpresa, de la mirada desafiante del pequeño Lupin, que aprendía tan aprisa las mismas malas artes como su padre y sus amigos, adujo para sí, les mandó que lo siguieran.

Cuando la comitiva salió y cruzó por segunda vez aquella noche el vestíbulo del castillo, las puertas doradas que daban acceso al Gran Comedor se abrieron a su paso y entraron en la más espaciosa sala que Matt hubiera visto nunca, cuyos detalles se quedó observando con gusto mientras discurría por el ancho pasillo entre la segunda y la tercera mesa. Los alumnos de cursos superiores ya estaban allí y los observaban con expectación. Al llegar ante la mesa de los profesores, la cual McGonagall regía sentada sobre la dorada silla que a otras posaderas estaba acostumbrada, Snape los hizo detenerse y les explicó:

–Conforme vaya leyendo vuestros nombres, vendréis hasta aquí y os pondréis este sombrero. –Les mostró un sombrero que alguien había dejado sobre un raído taburete sobre tres patas–. El Sombrero os seleccionará para una casa, bien Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Gryffindor. Entonces os dirigiréis a vuestra mesa para tomar asiento en la misma. –Acercó el pergamino a sus ojos y leyó–: Adler, Miriam.

El corazón de Matt palpitó aprisa temiendo ahora aquel momento. Habría de ascender unos escalones, probarse el sombrero, que hablaba y gritaba el nombre de la casa escogida, y bajar hasta allí. ¿Qué casa tendría deparada para él? No quiso pensar en aquello, porque sabía que nadie sino aquella ajada prenda podría responder a su cuestión. Entrecerró los ojos hasta escuchar su nombre, que Snape pronunció con resabido donaire. Entonces los abrió y hubo de apartar a algunos chicos para abrirse camino hasta el sombrero. Ascendió los escalones absorto, sin saber lo que hacía, todo tembloroso. Apenas acertó a sonreír ni tan siquiera cuando Sirius, que ocupaba la mesa de los profesores al lado de Hagrid, le levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de ánimo. Se sentó sobre el taburete tratando de apartar la vista de la multitud, deseando que aquello acabara pronto, y entonces Snape le colocó el sombrero con tal fuerza que se lo incrustó hasta la nariz. Una voz aguda tintineó en el oído de Matt:

–Ah, el pequeño de la casta de los Lupin. Veamos... Sí, sí, sí. Una cabeza muy linda, muy provechosa. Hay todo lo que se necesita para pertenecer a cualquiera de las casas, sin embargo... Vaya, vaya. ¿En cuál te pondré? Veamos... Una difícil elección... Hay aptitud, si bien coraje no mucho, pero deseas ser tan buen mago como tu padre y alcanzar sus mismas virtudes, lo que no deja de ser muestra de ambición. Sí, está claro. Debes estar en...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La lechuza de Matt, a la que había puesto por nombre Martin Miggs en referencia a su protagonista preferido de cómics, por lo de disparatado y loco que tenía ésta y que el chico asociaba directamente con su abuelo, alcanzó la casa de los Lupin a hora muy temprana portando la primera carta con las noticias del éxodo de su hijo, pero Remus se encontraba ya disfrutando de un liviano desayuno, de manera que pudo atender al mensaje tan pronto como llegó. Aunque hubiese enviado otra lechuza cualquiera de la lechucería en lugar de la suya propia, aunque no leyó la firma rubricada con letras mayúsculas al final de la epístola, aunque no gozaba del prodigioso don de su mujer, el licántropo averiguó en seguida que se trataba de una misiva procedente de su hijo. La abrió con dedos temblorosos, deseoso de leer sus palabras y ansioso por ser partícipe de sus primeras vivencias. Cuando al fin consiguió rescatar el pergamino plegado del sobre, Helen entró por la puerta y, sin necesidad tampoco de preguntarle qué hacía, como si en su fuero interno hubiese estado esperando anhelantemente sus noticias, corrió a su lado para leer la carta a su misma vez.

_Queridos papás:_

_¡Ya he llegado a Hogwarts! El viaje en el expreso se me hizo eterno, un completo aburrimiento. Lamenté tarde haber guardado todos los libros en el baúl, porque me hube de entretener contemplando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla y escuchando la simpática conversación de tres alumnos de quinto, que, por suerte, me ignoraron. Al llegar encontré en seguida a Rubeus Hagrid y lo saludé de vuestra parte; me ha invitado a tomar el té un día de éstos. Parece afable, aunque a primera vista da un poco de miedo. Nos hizo subir en unas barcas endebles de las que por poco me caigo._

_El insulso de Snape es ahora el subdirector y, para colmo, también el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, de modo que la que preví que sería mi asignatura favorita me la instruirá un ser con forúnculos en el paladar, porque no es posible que una persona tenga siempre esa expresión de malhumor de manera natural. Casi me mata cuando me introduce el Sombrero Seleccionador. ¡Ah, he sido seleccionado para Ravenclaw. El sombrero me ha dicho que tengo talento. El banquete que se produjo tras la selección fue exquisito; como todos los días se coma así..._

_La vela se está consumiendo, conque tendré que ir terminando. Recordad que os quiero mucho y que os echo muchísimo de menos. Dadle recuerdos a Nathalie, a los abuelitos, a tita Ángela y tito Sorensen, a Benjamin, a Tonks, a Harry si lo veis y... Ya no me queda nadie más, creo. Cuidaos mucho y, mamá, envíame un pedazo de bizcocho de almendras vía lechuza la próxima vez que hagas. Me rugen las tripas de sólo recordar su sabor._

_Y fumigad el sótano._

_Os quiere infinitamente_

_MATT LUPIN_

_P.D.: Ya he hecho un amigo, que es compañero de casa y de curso. Se llama Jude Clint y vive en Escocia. Creo que le pediré que me acompañe a tomar el té con Hagrid._

La última línea parecía garabateada sin acierto, como si la vela se le hubiera consumido al fin, sin poderle él poner remedio, y hubiese tenido que completar aquella última idea valiéndose de la reducida luna menguante que brillaba aquella semana.

Las palabras impresas en tinta de su hijo casi les robaron verdaderas y turgentes lágrimas que habrían brillado desde sus ojos a sus barbillas largo rato. Pero se contuvieron de derramarlas y aprovecharon aquel tiempo para releer la carta muchas veces más, deleitándose de nuevo con cada comentario y cada chanza, creyendo escuchar acompañada de cada idea, al leer sus palabras, el sonido que producen sus labios al pronunciarlas. Sólo cuando ya casi se la habían aprendido de memoria y habían dejado de encontrar comentarios pertinentes que hacer a cualquiera de las ideas expuestas por su hijo, la adivina fingió saltar de alegría exclamando una y otra vez que había ganado. Remus la entendió y, humillado, aceptó su derrota dejándose caer sobre su asiento y retomando su fugaz desayuno. Pero la mujer no se detuvo, como si la divirtieran aquellas cabriolas adolescentes y aquellas exclamaciones que imprecaba a su marido con tal de pincharlo.

–Es un Ravenclaw, es un Ravenclaw, he ganado –gritaba insistentemente–. Tiene ojos de halcón y el águila lo ha seleccionado. Es un Ravenclaw, es un Ravenclaw, los azules somos lo mejor. ¡He ganado, he ganado, sí, he ganado. Los leones son patéticos y el rojo ya no se lleva; los azules somos lo mejor. Es un Ravenclaw, es un Ravenclaw, he ganado.

Remus, quien trataba de desayunar ahora sin alborozo, le rogó calma. Sabía que su mujer no se había tomado aquella disputa entre las casas de ambos en serio, porque comprendía perfectamente que a ella le hubiera dado igual, tal como a él, que hubiera caído en cualquiera de las dos casas; pero se aprovechaba de aquel evento para reírse y mofarse de él y tratar de hacerle cosquillas, seguramente, como pronto haría. Motivo por el que él permanecía sosegado, casi flemático, como si le molestara, pensando que así su esposa, tal vez, prescindiera de ello; como ciertamente hizo, porque, hecha aquella advertencia, la mujer se volvió para preparar su desayuno y ningún comentario hizo al respecto. Sólo uno, aunque enteramente exento del éxtasis que había acompañado a los demás:

–Me hubiera parecido también muy bien que hubiese caído en Gryffindor, cielo, espero que lo sepas. También en Hufflepuff. Si hubiese caído en Slytherin, ya comenzaría a preocuparme. Pero, no sé por qué, imagino que sólo por mera intuición, ya que nada he advertido en mis sueños ni en mis visiones al respecto, imaginaba que pertenecería a mi misma casa. Creo que verlo este último mes con los libros para arriba y para abajo me ha convencido.

–No importa –habló Remus retomando el punto de la pugna entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw–. A ver para qué casa es seleccionada Nathalie. ¿No te intriga? A mí mucho. Y puede que el niño que esté en camino sí que sea un Gryffindor. Puede que aún todo no esté perdido. Y, aunque ninguno de los dos lo fuera, algún otro lo será, porque a este ritmo estamos criando a otro polluelo en menos que canta un gallo.

Helen se sentó impávida a su lado, sin dirigirle ni una mirada ni demostrarle con ningún gesto que le estaba prestando atención, sólo hundiendo con la cucharilla la bolsa del té para aplastarla. Después se llevó un rápido sorbo, lo saboreó y discurrió con tranquilidad, sin levantar la vista de la taza que sostenía sobre la mesa sujeta con ambas manos:

–Mira, Remus, tendríamos que hablar muy seriamente –le dijo sin ni mirarlo–. No me malinterpretes, por favor, pero es que tenemos treinta y ocho años y ya hemos traído tres lindos hijos al mundo. No me arrepiento de ninguno de ellos, pero nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestra parte¿no te parece? –Se tomó una breve pausa–. Después de Matt creí que nos costaría obtener el siguiente, y así fue, Nathalie se hizo de rogar durante varios años, pero ésta sigue siendo aún un bebé cuando ya estoy esperando el siguiente. Te repito que estoy encantada con ellos y que los adoro, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de plantearnos no tener ninguno más.

–¿No tener más hijos? –inquirió el licántropo con asombro.

–Sí –contestó apresuradamente–, tomar algún tipo de medida anticonceptiva. Lo he estado pensando desde hace unas semanas a esta parte y me parece una buena idea. Remus, quiero que te hagas la vasectomía.

–¿La...¿Qué es eso?

–Es una operación muy sencilla. Y no te dolería nada. Se trata de interrumpir el flujo del conducto deferente a fin de que tu semen fuese estéril y no corriésemos el riesgo de quedarnos embarazados cada vez que hagamos el amor. Hay otros métodos naturales, cariño, sé que la idea de la operación te abruma, pero las noches antes de luna llena te vuelves muy fogoso y no podríamos cumplir un periodo de castidad coincidente con mis días de ovulación. Dime¿qué te parece, te harás la operación?

Remus la miró perplejo. Aún no sabía exactamente en qué consistía cuando ya le estaba inquiriendo si se iba a someter al acero del bisturí o no, conque no supo qué responderle. La miró con ojos agrietados un instante mientras de su boca pugnaba por escapar un chillido evasivo.

–¡Un Ravenclaw! –gritó una voz familiar al otro lado–. Ya es mala suerte. ¿Hay alguien por aquí?

Remus agradeció para sí aquella aparición fortuita y, sin responder nada entonces, se levantó, dejando por segunda vez aquella mañana por acabar su desayuno, y salió de la cocina para encontrarse a su amigo Sirius ante el hueco de la chimenea sacudiéndose el polvo ceniciento de la misma de su aparatosa túnica azul marino con motivos florados bordados en hilo de oro; las mangas de la misma eran anchas y dramáticas, y alrededor de la cintura vestía un tahalí de color azul celeste. Parecía desquiciado y, por alguna razón, se apartaba el pelo de la cara como si le molestase, usándose de ingentes aspavientos y remangándose para no golpearse con el ancho colgante de las mangas.

–Buenos días, Sirius –saludó fervientemente Remus, adorando a su salvador, mientras que el saludo de Helen fue mucho más escueto, resentida por que la hubieran interrumpido cuando deseaba mantener una importante conversación marital con su esposo–. ¿Qué te ocurre, a qué vienen esas voces desalmadas¿Te apetece desayunar algo?

–No, gracias –respondió al tiempo que lo rechazaba con un vago gesto de mano–. Ya he picado algo en las cocinas antes de venir. Tampoco puedo demorarme mucho rato, dentro de veinte minutos comienza mi primera clase. ¿Creéis que voy demasiado exultante? –les pidió opinión dando una vuelta sobre sí para que pudieran juzgarle–. ¿Presuntuoso tal vez?

–Un poco sí –aseguró Helen aún enfurruñada.

Remus la miró confuso.

–No, Canuto, estás espléndido. ¿Verdad, Helen? –Ésta acabó asintiendo esbozando una sonrisa complaciente que se vaporizó en seguida–. Pero entra, amigo, y cuéntame qué te ocurre y por qué gritabas. Yo, mientras tanto, me terminaré de desayunar, que me espera una larga jornada en el ministerio.

–¿Qué me pasa, me preguntas? –inquirió Canuto volviendo a emplear una chirriante y petulante voz–. Te diré lo que me pasa, amigo. Que, gracias al Cielo, me convierto no sólo en profesor de Transformaciones, como ya sabes, sino también en jefe de la casa Gryffindor, conque sustituyo a McGonagall por partida doble, eso también lo sabes. Y tu hijo, el que es para mí más incluso que un sobrino corriente, no tiene otra cosa que caer en Ravenclaw. ¡En Ravenclaw! –gritó.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? –le espetó Helen algo más serena–. Yo estuve en Ravenclaw y es una buena casa. No todos los buenos partidos tienen por qué salir de Gryffindor, amigo mío.

–Ya, ya lo sé –respondió tajante–. Pero es que, no sé, me había imaginado que, con los antecedentes de su padre y con lo mucho que se le parece, Matt también sería de Gryffindor. Me habría gustado encontrármelo cada vez que tuviera que ir a la Sala Común y poder conversar con él.

–Ya ves –habló Helen esbozando una sonrisa enigmática–. El físico lo habrá sacado de su padre, pero el cerebro es el de la madre, no cabe duda. Además, que no sea un Gryffindor no significa que no sea valeroso. Lo estás prejuzgando. Y mal.

Entre tanto adivina y animago intercambiaban impresiones sobre la elección del sombrero, Remus se apresuró a dar rápida cuenta de los últimos bocados de su desayuno y a tragar su café, masticando a dos carrillos para acabar lo más pronto posible. No deseaba retomar aquella conversación con Helen, y ella descubrió en su forma de comportarse su intención, conque, irritada, pareció que fuese a retomarla aun con Sirius delante, importándole poco lo que él pudiera decir al respecto. Por eso el licántropo, despidiéndose de Sirius con gestos porque la boca la tenía aún ocupada y de su mujer, cuando ya consiguió pasar los alimentos, diciéndole que hablarían a su regreso, se apuntó con su varita y se desapareció con el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo su esposa enfurecía y su tez quedaba invadida de roja ira. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio, entre sonrisas pícaras, compadecía la suerte de Sirius, sobre quien, temía, habría descargado su mujer su cólera.

Entonces se imaginaba que el agrio recuerdo de la petición de su mujer lo acompañaría durante toda la mañana, pero un acontecimiento inesperado a media mañana, tan violento y demoledor como repentino, consiguió hacerle olvidar incluso de las palabras de su mujer, tan sorprendente llegó a ser.

El visitante accedió a su despacho atropelladamente aun cuando Ann Thorny, su secretaria, corrió detrás de él implorándole que no pasara, que no había pedido cita previa. El hombre se giró hacia ella mostrándole una feroz mirada y la mandó callar. Remus se levantó apresuradamente para pedirle respeto a aquel hombre así como también para que se disculpara ante su secretaria, pero aquellas buenas intenciones quedaron ahogadas cuando, vuelto hacia él, lo reconoció. Apenas había cambiado. Su pelo, que le cubría toda la cabeza en amplios mechones hasta los hombros, anteriormente de un castaño puro y brillante, ahora se le había empezado a clarear y vetas blancas sobresalían por doquier. Su mirada negra como el hollín seguía irradiando fuerza a pesar de que los años no habían pasado en balde por ella y habían consumido de leves arruguillas su alrededor. Su sonrisa seguía siendo tan mordaz como un veneno, como sus propias palabras; alrededor de ella, su barba rala seguía tan bien cuidada y tan regularmente cortada como de costumbre. La piel de su rostro ya no era tan tersa como cuando lo trataba, sino más fláccida y carente de su color saludable. Lo que no había desaparecido, ni por asomo, eran las buenas costumbres, los gestos exquisitos, la elegancia en el vestir, de los que hacía gala en cualquier momento y que quedaban confirmados en aquel arrugado bastón de madera de fresno que portaba aún, y que portaría siempre, que le confería cierto aire aristocrático y del que se enorgullecía, seguramente, porque no estaba obligado a usarse de él, sino que era el mero disfrute de su tacto sobre su palma el que lo hacía acompañarse del mismo, ya que no cojeaba ni renqueaba ni mostraba incapacidad alguna. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio detrás del cual el ministro lo contemplaba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y apoyó en él ambas manos en pose furibunda. Antes de que pudiera hablarle nada, Remus musitó:

–Tío Richard. –Trató de conferirle a su voz un tono que demostrara seguridad, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para conseguirlo y, sin quererlo, plasmó en aquellas palabras una inflexión interrogativa que lejos se encontraba su agrio pariente de confirmar.

Con gesto asfixiado y maneras bruscas, su tío le habló apasionado, sin demostrarle a él afecto alguno ni placidez por volverlo a ver.

–¿Dónde está mi hijo? –le inquirió.

Remus sonrió.

–Si tu hijo se oculta de ti¿por qué habría de ser yo quien te abriera los ojos? Mira a tu alrededor. Podrás comprobar por ti mismo que tu hijo no se esconde en este despacho ni lo guardo bajo mi sayo ni nada parecido. Tu venida aquí es infructuosa, de modo que vete antes de que me vea obligado a alertar a mi guardia de que un intruso está haciéndome perder mi valioso tiempo.

Richard sonrió cínicamente.

–¿Estás queriendo decirme que no sabes dónde está mi hijo? –le inquirió de nuevo, incluso más colérico que antes.

Y, sin darle margen de tiempo para que respondiera, se introdujo rápidamente una mano en un bolsillo y lanzó sobre el escritorio una bola estrujada de pergamino que Remus reconoció de inmediato. Sin embargo, la cogió con tiento, ganando tiempo para sopesar las palabras que formularía a continuación, y desenvolvió el pergamino, que, supuso, habían de haber estrujado en un arrebato de furia, para descubrir, tal como temía, la portada del Corazón de bruja que él había recibido ayer, donde ocupaba por completo una foto de Benjamin y de él que el primero había tomado y donde rezaba, con grandes letras: «ENCUENTRO LUPINO: EL PRIMO IGNORADO DE REMUS LUPIN.» Más abajo, en caracteres reducidos y letras minúsculas: «Entrevista en exclusiva a Benjamin Lupin.» Después devolvió la mirada al hombre ansioso frente a él, que había seguido todos sus movimientos con anhelo y que esperaba su respuesta con ansiedad.

–No puedo negar lo evidente –le contestó Remus–. Pero no te diré dónde está; él no quiere ser encontrado ni tú lo quieres realmente.

El licántropo no estaba preparado para lo que le sobrevino. Con una agilidad y fuerza que no imaginó propias de su edad, su tío arrojó el bastón a un extremo del despacho y cogió a su sobrino de las solapas de su elegante túnica para zarandearlo sin tregua. Remus trató de zafarse de sus manos sin perder la calma. Entretanto, Ann Thorny, que había permanecido expectante y atemorizada bajo el umbral de la puerta, ahogó un grito y echó a correr con la determinación de buscar ayuda.

–Niñato grosero –le escupió Richard suspicazmente–. Estás haciéndome perder los nervios¿lo sabes? –le inquirió mientras lo zarandeaba nuevamente–. Los licántropos como tú deberían apartarse del camino de distinguidos ilustres como yo en lugar de plantarles cara y pavonearse como semejantes. Deberías agachar tu hocicudo morro y clavar un, si no ambos, hinojo en tierra. Vamos, arrodíllate.

Lo empujó con tal impulso que Remus golpeó contra el grueso cuadro de la catarata, detrás de su escritorio, y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Pero apenas si se había hecho daño alguno, de manera que se levantó ágilmente blandiendo ante sí su varita con el rostro desencajado.

–Sí, sí... –siguió hablando Richard impunemente, sin temer lo que pudiera hacerle–. Te crees que por tener una ya tienes derechos como un mago y que podrías atacarme. Pero ¿qué hechizos puede haber aprendido una bestia? No sé a cuántos habrás tenido que morder para llegar a ocupar el puesto que ostentas, ni me importa, pero todo acabará mucho antes, y con mucho menos dolor, si me dices ya dónde puedo encontrar a mi hijo.

–Jamás. Benjamin no quiere volver a saber de ti. Y no se lo reprocho. Un padre no es sólo aquél que concede su apellido a su hijo y que desea mantener en él una pureza insignificante. Benjamin ha huido de ti porque te odia¿te ha quedado claro, y no volverás a verlo jamás.

–¿Pureza insignificante? –repitió su tío haciendo mella en aquellas dos palabras como si realmente lo hubieran ofendido–. ¿Cómo llamas entonces al espectáculo circense que habéis organizado vosotros, mofándoos de vuestro propio linaje? Los periódicos se ufanan en publicar las desventuras de un licántropo, un bastardo y un desheredado. Nunca pudo caer más bajo el apellido del que renegáis con una facilidad asombrosa. Grandes señores ajenos a nuestra línea sucesoria nos han llegado a emparentar incluso con el remoto clan regio, pero hasta todo eso está quedando olvidado por vuestro desvergonzado comportamiento. Vergüenza habría de daros. ¡Espanto!

–Sorensen Fosworth, el bastardo del que tú me hablas, lo es a causa de los escarceos amorosos de tu hermano.

–Tu padre –añadió con prisa y molesto–, al que mataste sin compasión, confirmando lo que eres y serás toda tu vida. Pero es cierto, Julius llegaba a ser un insensato las más de las veces. Pensaba más con la entrepierna que con la propia cabeza. De qué otra forma, si no, se puede explicar que se casara con la impura de tu madre.

–Si has venido a insultarla –le exclamó Remus perdiendo los estribos y volviendo a apuntarlo amenazadoramente con la varita–, te tendré que volver a repetir que te vayas.

–El Ministerio de Magia, te recuerdo, es un lugar público –le reconvino Richard.

–No sus despachos –repuso.

–No me marcharé hasta que no haya obtenido lo que busco. Tampoco para mí resulta grata tu conversación ni plácido volver a verte. Conque dime cuanto te increpo y todo saldrá bien para ambos.

–Te he dicho ya que no voy a responderte a eso ni a nada. Y mantén alejadas de mí tus largas uñas de nigromante. Vuelve a tu ciénaga apestosa, aún tienes en ella una hija a la que heredar.

–¡Pero ella no transmitirá a sus hijos mi apellido! –exclamó y, de pronto, como si hubiese hablado demasiado, se intranquilizó. Nervioso, se paseó un momento de un lado a otro del despacho y, volviéndose casi implorante, gritó–: Benjamin es mi hijo. Yo lo quiero. ¡Lo quiero! –gritó enfurecido, tan fuera de sí que Remus se sobresaltó. Richard retomó el bastón y apuntó a su vez con él al licántropo, que no había bajado su varita ni por un instante–. Dime dónde está o, de lo contrario, lo pagarás caro. Creo que tienes dos hijos y que un tercero...

–Si estás amenazando a mi familia –lo interrumpió Remus lívido de terror y furia–, serás tú quien lo pague caro. No pienso consentir que les hagas daño a ellos porque tú no seas un buen padre. Se acabó, Richard, se acabó; seremos ahora nosotros quienes heredemos el apellido Lupin y quienes otorguemos al mundo una imagen bien diferente de él.

–Eres un mal nacido, mal concebido en un vientre mal nacido y todos tus hijos serán pasto de los verdaderos magos, los puros, y combustible para sus chimeneas, y yo me meo en ellos y en ti y os maldigo en este día para siempre. Arderás en el infierno y ojalá lo hagas pronto, Remus el Licántropo.

–Implora porque no seas tú quien arda en una pira –le gritó un mago de complexión fornida que acababa de entrar en el despacho con la varita alzada. Detrás de él entraron otros muchos, y, detrás de todos ellos, también lo hizo Ann Thorny, que lloraba compungida–. Baja ese bastón con cuidado o prepárate para ser tú quien bese los carrillos inflados de azufre de Lucifer.

Richard, bufando, dejó caer la corta vara sobre el suelo y levantó las manos con sumisión. Entonces, aquel mago que lo había amenazado dio una señal a otro para que avanzara y retirara el bastón y a otro para que lo cachease. Una vez lo desproveyó de su varita, todos los magos de la guardia de seguridad personal del ministro se abalanzaron sobre él y lo redujeron a la fuerza. Los gritos y la indocilidad de Richard, aun desprovisto de magia, hizo cundir la confusión en el despacho del ministro. Finalmente consiguieron maniatarlo y se lo llevaron mientras no cesaba de maldecir en voz en cuello al licántropo:

–Yo los mataré. Sí, a tus hijos, y te los robaré como tú me has robado al mío. Entonces pedirás clemencia pero no te la daré, como tú no me has ayudado a mí. Disfrutaré con su muerte como tú con mi pesar. Y los atravesaré como puercos y los dejaré secar en el muro del cobertizo de mi caserío para poder devorar sus entrañas como tú devoraste las de mi hermano. Maldito seas, hijo de puta.

Remus quedó en pie, intranquilo, mientras la voz de su tío languidecía en la profundidad del corredor, arrastrado por sus guardias mientras tiraban de él. Proseguía insultándolo cada vez con mayor rudeza, hasta que sus gritos quedaron ahogados por un lamento de dolor, como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el vientre y se hubiese quedado sin aire. Inmóvil, robado el color de la cara, al verlo su secretaria, ésta sintió conmiseración por su propio jefe y corrió a abrazarlo para que se sintiese mejor. Remus se dejó hacer sin siquiera reaccionar. Al momento apareció de nuevo el principal de su escolta para inquirirle:

–¿Qué quiere que hagamos con él?

El licántropo reflexionó un instante con pesar. Al final dijo:

–Haz que William convoque un grupo experto de aurores que lo vigilen y persigan donde quiera que vaya. Haz todo lo posible por que sus amenazas se le atraganten. No quiero que nada malo les pase a mis hijos. –Ann Thorny asintió enjugándose una nueva lágrima.

–Pero, señor ministro –replicó el auror confuso–, podríamos encerrarlo un par de días en los calabozos o incluso convocar un juicio para castigarlo. ¿Piensa dejarlo impune?

–Sí –respondió incrédulo de sus propias palabras–. Vigiladlo tan sólo. Suficiente castigo es ya para él su propio sino. Limitaos a cuanto os he pedido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando llegó a casa, su mujer estaba tan furibunda con él que no encontró ni tan siquiera oportunidad para referirle el funesto reencuentro con su tío de aquella mañana. La adivina lo asaltó desde el mismo momento en que franqueó el umbral de la chimenea, sin ofrecerle ni un atisbo de tregua ni reposo, y discutieron. El licántropo, molesto, subió a grandes pasos la escalera y se encerró en el dormitorio de ambos sin probar bocado del almuerzo que Helen le había preparado. Supo que su comportamiento había sido idiota, pero se alivió achacando su tirantez a lo tenso que estaba desde que recibió las recriminatorias palabras de su tío que tanto pesaban aún sobre su alma cargada.

Pasados quince minutos de dulce meditación en su dormitorio desde el cruce de amonestaciones por parte de la pareja, Remus bajó más relajado. Entró en la cocina y encontró a su mujer sentada indolente frente al plato que él debería estar degustando, con el codo sobre la mesa y la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano en aptitud aburrida. Al hallar la áurea mirada de su marido contemplándola y al devolvérsela, éste se percató de que también a ella la irritación se le había diluido en soledad. En efecto, así era, que la mujer se disculpó por haberlo culpado de falta de interés cuando habría tenido que ser ella, eso adujo, la que se hubiese tenido que mostrar más servicial, ofrecerle más información y, ante todo, ser comprensiva. El licántropo, en viéndola disculparse en forma tan sentida y acompañada de tantos suspiros y lamentos que no podían escapar de otra parte sino de su alma, la abrazó y se dijo para sí que, en cuanto reuniese el valor suficiente, le pediría que le explicase más concretamente el asunto de la operación para poderse pensar más sosegadamente si someterse a ella o no.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento Remus prefirió suavizar el peso que le atormentaba y hablarle a Helen del desavenido encuentro con su tío, al que tantos años llevaba sin ver. La mujer al principio no pareció comprender la magnitud de lo ocurrido, pero conforme su marido iba acrecentando las descripciones de sus expresiones y sus gestos, la ira de sus intervenciones, la adivina sintió un estremecimiento tan agudo que casi se cae de la silla. Parecía angustiada cuando Remus le terminó de explicar lo ocurrido, de modo que éste incluso se arrepintió de habérselo contado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía liberado en parte su corazón al poder compartir aquella noticia.

–¿Crees que cumplirá su amenaza? –le inquirió Helen encogida.

–No, no lo creo –afirmó Remus dubitativo, pues no deseaba aumentar el temor que se anidaba en el inflamado de pasión pecho de su mujer–. Es temeroso de las leyes y sabe que el castigo sería cruel. Mientras exista atisbo de grandeza para los Lupin, no será él quien se manche de sangre las manos para no desprestigiar el apellido.

–No es el apellido lo que me importa, Remus, sino nuestros hijos –exclamó fuera de sí.

–Lo sé, tranquila –le respondió infundiéndole calma con un abrazo–. Lo tengo todo controlado. He movilizado a buena parte del cuartel general de aurores para que lo espíen y he solicitado protección especial para la casa y para los niños. De momento tan sólo me han podido suministrar un artilugio que, colocado en la chimenea, imposibilita su aparición en nuestra casa usándose de los polvos flu. Pero pronto activarán un encantamiento realizado masivamente por el cual no podrá aparecerse en todo un área determinada.

–No quiero que les pase nada a los niños –sollozó Helen cobijándose bajo los brazos de su marido.

–Ni yo voy a permitir que les ocurra nada. Tenlo por seguro. Nada.

Aunque no creía que hubiera llegado el momento postergado en que hubiera reunido el valor suficiente, deseando apartar aquel pensamiento obsesivo de la mente de Helen, le pidió a ésta que le explicara más tranquilamente en qué consistía la vasectomía que le había sugerido se practicara. No obstante, la adivina no se encontraba de humor para pensar en aquello, a pesar de que tan inclinada a él había estado durante toda la mañana, conque nada dijo, sino que siguió lamentándose, llorando en silencio y gimiendo su desgracia. Cuando recuperó un poco la compostura, le pidió a Remus que se sentara a comer al fin, pero éste había perdido el apetito por completo y se decidió por encargarse de Helen, a quien la noticia le había afectado más de lo que había previsto. Sudaba. Farfullaba cosas incomprensibles y andaba tambaleándose, agarrándose de mueble en mueble para no caer. Finalmente, emitiendo un último suspiro, largo y evasivo, cayó en redondo, inconsciente; por suerte Remus estaba cerca y pudo agarrarla antes de que diese con todo su cuerpo en el suelo. La alzó sobre sus brazos con enorme esfuerzo por el peso añadido del bebé, pero sus brazos eran fuertes y consiguió trasladarla hasta el sofá, donde la extendió cuan larga era. Inseguro, tembloroso, no sabía qué hacer ni qué pócima administrarle ni a quién llamar. Acabó por tomar del estante un frasco de desagradable olor y aproximarlo a la nariz de su esposa, la cual, con sólo olisquearlo vagamente, despertó del estupor estertóreamente. Aún parecía mareada.

–No permitas que les pase nada a los niños. Prométemelo –le musitó más ida que vuelta.

–Te lo prometo –le confirmó Remus tomándole la mano.

Después volvió a subirla sobre sus brazos y, ayudándose de todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, blandiendo una expresión ceñuda y ladeando la boca en un gesto de esfuerzo supremo, la subió por las escaleras y la depositó sobre el lecho de matrimonio para que descansase. Al sentir el mullido tacto de las sábanas y la comodidad de la confortable y gruesa almohada, Helen dejó escapar una sonrisa, como si su mente volase muy lejos ya y asistiese a un sueño especialmente plácido.

–Matt... –susurró tan sólo.

Remus estaba intrigado.

Se sumió la mujer en un sueño tan profundo, tan aletargado, que, cuando despertó, no era capaz de recordar la larga conversación que al oído le había susurrado Remus; ni a su madre, a quien éste había avisado, reconociéndola; ni siquiera el excitante sueño que debía haber tenido. La señora Nicked le explicó más reposadamente a su yerno, después de haber tenido un ataque de nervios al recibir la noticia de éste, que su hija se encontraba bien y que lo que le había ocurrido, dentro de la gravedad, podía llegar a ser normal en un mujer embarazada cuyos nervios estuviesen desquiciados. Le preguntó si había ocurrido algo anómalo que hubiese podido preocuparla. Remus se mostró reacio a hablar al respecto conque varió la conversación preguntando si el niño estaba bien; la mujer le respondió que sí y volvió a insistirle sobre lo anterior. Remus le narró someramente las amenazas de su tío, ya que no quería que en ella también cundiera el pánico, pero volvió a exhibir un temple de acero y una compostura digna de una dama; apenas si quebró el gesto cuando le añadió sus insultos y le describió su agresividad, como si ella estuviese por encima de todo eso y supiese que nada malo fuera a ocurrir. Sin embargo, sí pareció adoptar una expresión preocupada cuando Remus le refirió a continuación que también habían discutido y que él se había evadido durante un rato sin almorzar siquiera.

–Entonces no ha de ser objeto de extrema preocupación lo que le ha pasado hoy a mi hija –habló la señora Nicked–. Se repondrá, es fuerte. Tan sólo es una mujer embarazada, con todas las hormonas revolucionadas, que ha sufrido demasiados reveses en un solo día. Que guarde reposo hasta mañana, entonces ya se encontrará con mucha más vitalidad y podrá volverse a tener en pie. Ahora bien, hijo, a pesar de que pecaré, y peco, de indiscreta¿me dirías cuál fue el motivo de vuestra disputa?

Remus, sonrojado por cuantas partes de su cuerpo se le podían ver, se lo comunicó en voz queda, como si se avergonzase de decirlo. Espantado, asistió con pasmo a una carcajada fría y calculada de su suegra, que le sorprendió no sólo por el momento en que había hecho gala de su buen humor, sino también por lo inacostumbrados que los tenía a todos al mismo.

–Alma de cántaro, todos los hombres sois iguales. Muy valerosos y fornidos por el envoltorio, pero en el contenido sois unos patanes asustadizos que se encogen a la primera de cambio. –Rio con aplomo, con una intensidad que la rejuvenecía incluso–. También Matthew y yo tuvimos esa discusión, casi todas las parejas modernas la tienen. ¿Qué hacer con nuestras vidas? Bien nos hacemos viejos para pensar en críos, bien hemos traído al mundo tantos retoños que ha llegado el momento de pensarse si se quieren más, lo cierto es que, en algún momento, llega el tiempo en que una pareja estable se plantea qué hacer con su vida sexual. Matthew también se hizo la vasectomía, aunque me costó lo mío que comprendiera su trivialidad. No hagas tú pasar por similar episodio a una mujer embarazada, achacada esta vez de tantas preocupaciones y dolencias. Si necesitas resolver cualquier duda, cualquiera, recuerda que las puertas de mi casa te están siempre abiertas; y en este asunto incluso mi marido puede ayudarte.

Remus no supo por qué, pero aquellas palabras consiguieron reconfortarlo y afrontar la petición de su mujer con mayor calma.

–Y, a todo esto –añadió la mujer–, no te he preguntado cómo te encuentras tú. –El hombre parecía asombrado–. Tú eres quien te has encontrado directamente con tu grosero tío y tú quien has tenido que escuchar sus inútiles juramentos. ¿Te encuentras tú bien? –El licántropo comprendió con sorpresa que era la primera persona que se interesaba por él sinceramente desde el encuentro con su aborrecido pariente. Se limitó a asentir mudo–. ¿Necesitas un abrazo?

Y, sin esperar respuesta, lo arrebujó bajo sus brazos que lo cobijaron con dulzura. Bajo aquel manto de afecto Remus se sintió vulnerable, pero no podía temer nada mientras aquellas rejas de carne lo rodearan.

Conforme las semanas pasaron y el amargor de los juramentos de Richard y de los padecimientos de Helen fueron quedando aparcados, si bien no olvidados, el matrimonio se replanteó el asunto de la operación con mayor detenimiento. Helen parecía decidida a hacerlo, pero el licántropo aún tenía sus dudas y temía, por todas las barbas de Merlín, mencionárselas a su mujer, pues pensaba que ella podría burlarse de él. La adivina le explicaba con infinita paciencia todos los vericuetos al respecto de la vasectomía y Remus la escuchaba embobado; una cosa eran las palabras y otra muy diferente que todo aquello se lo fueran a hacer él. Temía que, a causa de una negligencia, pudiera surgir cualquier contrariedad y él quedase impotente de por vida; muchas noches lo atacaba una pesadilla en la que intentaba hacerle el amor a Helen, pero su miembro viril, cabizbajo, estaba fláccido y apenas daba señales de responder a su excitación; despertaba cubierto de sudor, contento en parte de descubrir que estaba teniendo una típica erección nocturna.

Era cuestión de días que Remus planteara su dilación ante sus amigos, de quien esperaba respuestas que lo ayudaran a descorchar de sí mismo su propia disposición, que se le ocultaba siempre que se inquiría qué era lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, cada uno se mostró muy en su papel: Benjamin, que todavía no contaba con confianza suficiente para entrometerse en asuntos de dos, diplomático; Sirius, a quien la sola idea de alterar el orden natural de su aparato viril lo enloquecía, contrario; y Sorensen, el más sabedor de los cuatro y el que también más vida había recorrido, a favor. Nada les dijo Remus hasta que los hubo hecho sentar alrededor de él, en la casa de Sirius, donde sólo su mayordomo podría interrumpirlos, como tal hizo cuando les trajo el té sobre una bandeja plateada; pero se marchó con la misma desenvoltura con que había entrado, sin parecer estar atraído por su conversación.

El licántropo les explicó sucintamente su problema y, al escuchar las palabras: operación, vasectomía y esterilidad, Sirius se estremeció, Sorensen asintió sonriente y Benjamin se encogió de hombros, decidiéndose por qué postura adoptar. Fue Sirius el primero en hablar:

–¿Está Helen loca? En efecto, qué duda cabe. ¡Nadie en su sano juicio le puede pedir eso a un hombre! Cortar... ¿Cortar qué¿Te lo ha especificado, eh?

–Los conductos deferentes –le contestó Remus impávido.

–Ah, los conductos deferentes... Ya... –habló con ironía–. ¡Sabe Rowling lo que será eso! –Cabeceó distraído, como si estuviese perdiendo a su amigo y lo lamentara–. ¡El pene, Remus! –remetió de nuevo con renovada fuerza–. Eso es como si te cortasen el pene. ¿Y qué hace un hombre sin pene? Dímelo, Remus, qué. Nada, absolutamente nada. Porque ya no es hombre ni es nada.

–Estás exagerando –intervino Sorensen–. Con creces –añadió.

–Mira, Remus, te lo diré claramente –dijo Sirius hablando tranquilamente–. Consiente, hazte la operación, y habrás sucumbido a los deseos femeninos. Como Helen vea que haces todo lo que te pida, te pedirá más y más. ¿Qué será lo próximo? Si ahora te ha pedido recortar tu hombría, el objeto de orgullo de todo hombre..., qué será lo próximo. Si me pides mi humilde opinión, a mí si una mujer me propusiera hacerme la operación esa, yo le pediría que se extirpase ella antes el útero.

El bibliotecario resopló y, sin fuelle apenas, tantas ganas tenía de rebatir su consideración, exclamó rojo de furia:

–No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, Sirius, y sin conocimiento hablas para confundir a mi pobre hermano y llevártelo a tu terreno. ¿Sabrás tú lo que es una vasectomía o sabrás de alguien que la tenga? No¿verdad? En caso de que Remus quisiese volver a hacer fértil su semilla, podría someterse de nuevo a una operación y le podrían unir los conductos separados. O eso creo. Tan sólo están separados para impedir el flujo de esperma. Si deseas contar con mi opinión, estoy completamente de acuerdo con Helen.

El animago y el bibliotecario se sumieron en una pugna dialéctica.

–¡Es un ejemplo de cobardía que Helen se lo haya sugerido a Remus en lugar de proponerse a sí misma para algo así! –exclamó Sirius.

–¡Es de cultura general que esa operación siempre es más sencilla en el hombre que en la mujer! –repuso Sorensen.

–¡Yo no me dejaba que me cortaran ahí ni loco! –gritó fuera de sí.

–¡Con lo que te cortaran ahí podrían rellenarte un poco la cabeza, que la tienes hueca! –le insultó.

Remus, a quien su intercambio de ofensas y menosprecios poco le interesaba y menos aún le ayudaba, volviéndose hacia su primo, quien había guardado silencio desde que planteara su problema, le preguntó cuál era su opinión al respecto. Tras reflexionarlo un instante, callados ya Sirius y Sorensen, atentos, esperando encontrar en él un aliado, respondió:

–Creo entender los motivos de Helen y entiendo los tuyos para que estés vacilando. No sé qué contestar acerca de este asunto, ya que no sé qué es lo que haría yo si me encontrase en tu misma situación. Tal vez, imagino, meditaría sobre ello mucho tiempo hasta encontrarme seguro de mi determinación; por mucho que nosotros te digamos, nunca será tu propia decisión hasta que tú mismo la hayas tomado.

–No lo hagas –habló justamente detrás Sirius contemplándolo con ojos humedecidos.

–No le escuches a él, eso sí que no lo hagas –participó Sorensen–. Escucha en cambio a tu mujer.

Remus abandonó la casa de su amigo con la embargante sensación de que aquella tertulia había sido en vano por dondequiera que se la mirase; él, en lugar de hallar la respuesta tan ansiada, se encontraba sumido en un quebradero más hondo, con nuevas incertidumbres y más perplejo que antes. Temía tener las ideas tan claras como Sirius o como Sorensen, fuera cual fuese la postura de cada uno, con lo que resolvió seguir el consejo de su primo y deliberar intensamente en ello hasta que se percatara de su verdadera intención y entonces no pudiera retractarse de la misma, pues habría sido fruto de una larga meditación interna, personal y reflexiva.

Pero consideró que no podría llegar a ninguna consideración personal si no seguía el consejo de su suegra y consultaba al señor Nicked. Éste se mostró encantado de poder servir de ayuda a alguien e hizo subir a su yerno hasta su despacho, donde le mostró una buena cantidad de manuales de medicina que él observaba detenidamente sin saber exactamente qué era lo que tenía que descubrir o averiguar de ellos. El muggle le señalaba incesantemente ilustraciones de cortes testiculares que le explicaba con abundancia de tecnicismos que él desconocía mientras gesticulaba con amplios movimientos y le razonaba con un tono mesurado y una verborrea que nunca había conocido en él. Sin embargo, como no había venido a que lo abrumara sino a que le despejara las dudas que no se había atrevido a consultar a Helen, lo detuvo asiéndolo por los brazos para que dejase de moverse y le pidió que se lo explicase todo de nuevo con expresiones comprensibles para él. El señor Nicked sonrió disculpándose y, en lugar de retomar el razonamiento que se había desprendido de sus libros, cerró éstos y se limitó a narrarle su propia experiencia el día de su operación. Entonces Remus le prestó más atención de la que le había prestado nunca, y se asombró, atónito, de lo extrañamente lógico y calmado que podía llegar a estar aquel hombre al que él sólo había visto revoltoso y distraído. Sabía que aquél sería el ejemplo personificado de lo que él habría de sufrir en carnes si se decidía por obedecer a su mujer. El señor Nicked le habló más de la anestesia, del inexistente dolor, los nimios inconvenientes y las múltiples ventajas posteriores, en lugar de recrearse en el espectáculo dantesco de la intervención misma, que abrumaría al hombre y que en ningún momento le permitiría decidirse con ecuanimidad. Después se mostró partidario de enseñarle sus partes pudendas sin atisbo de rubor por que viera la insignificante cicatriz, apenas visible bajo la arracimada capa de vello que cubría su escroto; pero Remus le pidió que no lo hiciera cuando ya tenía medio testículo fuera, a fin de que no fuese aquél objeto de sus más horribles pesadillas; aunque llegó a ver lo suficiente como para no conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Le sirvió estar en vela para recapacitar sobre lo que haría. Anduvo incluso soñoliento hasta la habitación en que Nathalie dormía en su lustrosa cunita de roble y la contempló con ojos entornados de sueño mientras le acariciaba el cabello creciente de la nuca en tanto la escuchaba respirar. Amaba a sus hijos con locura, pero comenzaba a comprender que Helen tenía razón; habían tenido tres y, aunque hubieran podido mantener económicamente a un cuarto, su mujer ya no estaba preparada para otro embarazo. Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, se lo diría. Entonces se fue a dormir y lo consiguió al fin, y, a pesar de que lo hubo creído, no soñó con la imagen negruzca de los genitales de su suegro.

Helen despertó de buen humor aquel día. Envidiable llegaría a ser, o así lo pensó entonces el licántropo, cuando él le anunciase su decisión. Lo hizo mientras desayunaban. Tonks no los acompañaba aquella mañana porque había cambiado el turno con un compañero suyo que tenía una boda, conque aprovechó la ocasión para retomar el asunto. Helen no se mostró tan extasiada al conocer la noticia como Remus había previsto, sino más bien preventiva; se interesó por el hombre y le inquirió dulcemente si estaba seguro. Él, reservándose sus más arraigados temores, le asintió.

Ya había reunido el coraje suficiente para afrontar la resolución acerca de la operación, pero, una vez desinflado de su valor, se sintió incapaz de volver a concentrarlo para acercarse un día hasta San Mungo y solicitar cita en el área de urología. Siempre le pretextaba a Helen que había estado muy ocupado en el Ministerio como para encontrar un hueco para escaparse, o que se le había olvidado, o que estaba pensando en enviarles una lechuza. No habría debido de sorprenderse mucho cuando su mujer vino un día a casa con un resguardo que le entregó notificándole la fecha y la hora de la intervención quirúrgica, pero lo hizo. Ya no había vuelta atrás; o, al menos, él no tendría el arrojo suficiente para enfrentarse a su mujer, a sus suegros y a Sorensen decidiendo no acudir. Se contentó con que aún faltaban varios meses en los que no habría de preocuparse, pero el tiempo pasó tan aprisa que él se preguntó por dónde se había escapado, pues el fantasma de la operación no tardó en presentarse ante él.

Diciembre había llegado, y con él la insistente presencia de la cita. Si ya era temible recordarlo con un estremecimiento, peor aún era que todos se lo estuviesen recordando a cada momento y que, encima, lo hiciesen con sonrisas picaronas; claro, se convenció Remus para sí, como ellos no tendrían que cortarse no sé qué conducto, estaban la mar de guasones. La misma mañana que estaba citado en el hospital, Corazón de bruja anunció en su portada, un enorme retrato de un Remus sonriente, imagen de archivo, que el ministro de Magia era el ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora 1998; ni presencia de aquella sonrisa ganadora hubo el día en cuestión, tan sólo, y si acaso, un espasmo inopinado en sus labios crispados y mordidos por la ansiedad.

A fin de que la noticia no saltase a los periódicos, lo que hubiera supuesto unas letras gruesas anunciándolo en muchas primeras planas y un bochorno indescriptible por parte de Remus, éste había acordado con el cirujano que le practicaría la vasectomía aparecerse directamente en su despacho por su chimenea y aguardarlo allí hasta que él viniera a recogerlo. Así evitaba cualquier encuentro fortuito con un reportero y tener también que responder a preguntas cuyas respuestas prefería ocultar. El sanador Hewitt, el encargado de la sección de urología, fue favorable a su propuesta, con lo que demostró ser un hombre honrado y respetuoso. Era éste un hombre de avanzada edad pero que demostraba su intacta juventud en todo cuanto hacía, en sus movimientos, en su forma de hablar, en su manera de comportarse. Portaba unas lentes minúsculas en el filo de la nariz para ver de cerca, pero casi siempre lo miraba todo por encima de ellas. Había comenzado a perder un poco de pelo, pero su rostro seguía siendo el de un pilluelo espabilado, con ágiles manos de cirujano, tan fortalecidas y pulidas que el licántropo pensó que se las debía de cuidar a diario.

El sanador Hewitt tuvo la cortesía de llamar a la puerta de su propio despacho y entrar una vez que Remus, tímidamente, lo invitó a pasar. Sonrió con descaro, pasándole desapercibido el que el ministro estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Tras saludarlo le indicó:

–Señor Lupin, ha habido un contratiempo. El aprendiz que me ayuda como enfermero y celador no ha podido venir hoy, al parecer aquejado de una diarrea de espanto. Me he tomado la molestia de avisar al servicio de ginecología para que me envíen un refuerzo. No se preocupe –añadió ante la mueca de terror del paciente–, son manos expertas, acostumbradas a manosear entre las zonas pudendas; todo acaba siendo, al fin y al cabo, lo mismo: sólo que para ellas recogido y para nosotros desparramado. Claro está, que si desea posponer la cita, está en su auténtico derecho.

Remus pensó que, de no ser él el ministro de Magia, no le habrían planteado esa alternativa, como tampoco lo habrían tenido encerrado en el despacho del mismo sanador que lo intervendría. Aunque la idea le pareció apetitosa, se imaginó a Helen mofándose de él hasta que consiguiera realmente hacerle creer que el colaborador estaba enfermo. Análogo pitorreo se traería su suegro. La imagen de ambos burlándose de él, aunque fuese histriónica en comparación con la que en verdad hubiera podido acontecer, lo alentó a ser fuerte.

–No, deseo terminar con esto cuanto antes –acabó diciendo.

–Así sea. En tal caso, desnúdese –le ordenó relajadamente.

Remus estuvo tentado de preguntarle: «¿Ahora, aquí?», pero la inquisitiva y amanerada pose en guardia del sanador se lo confirmaban sin que preguntara siquiera. Hubiera deseado también que le concediera la intimidad de un biombo, aunque pensó que aquél no habría de ser sitio acostumbrado a que nadie se descambiara; o que al menos hubiera apartado la vista, pero el sanador permaneció fijo frente a él, observando indemne, impertérrito, cómo el licántropo se quitaba la ropa y se iba quedando desnudo para, finalmente, cubrirse sus vergüenzas con las manos púdicamente. Después se preguntaría la causa de su reparo cuando sería aquel sanador quien lo operaría, pero entonces le pareció decoroso y lo correcto, fuera todavía de la mesa de operaciones; además, Remus estaba muerto de vergüenza.

Sólo cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, entonces el hombre le tendió una bata verde que le pidió que se pusiera. El licántropo se apartó lentamente una mano por que nada se viera y retiró aprisa la prenda, que se puso dándose la vuelta y mostrándole el trasero al sanador. Esperó no haberlo ofendido por aquello, y se hubiera disculpado incluso de ser así, pero el hombre junto a él no parecía en absoluto resentido con él. Después le pidió que se subiese a una camilla que había junto a ellos y, una vez tendido sobre ella, lo cubrió por entero con una sábana blanca, de modo que Remus sólo podía ver el intenso resplandor de los halógenos del techo. Escuchó al sanador aconsejarle:

–No se mueva un ápice, no tosa, no estornude, no carraspee. Si quiere pasar desapercibido, hágame caso. En este camilla porto un cadáver, no al ministro de Magia. ¿Entendido?

Remus le dijo que sí y, al oír el chasquido de la puerta al ser abierta, siguió los consejos del sanador y, erguido y tenso como una estaca, probó a no moverse nada en absoluto. Aunque no era tarea fácil; el irregular suelo de aquel pasillo hacía que la camilla oscilara peligrosamente y él tenía que reprimir una exclamación de impresión cuando su portador, que lo conducía con tan poco tino que Remus se estaba replanteando si dejarse en sus manos, hacía fluctuar la camilla de un lado a otro hundiéndola en los pocos baches que pudiera haber. En un momento dado, la camilla se detuvo y Remus por poco se retira la sábana que lo cubría para poder respirar aire limpio, pero el sanador le puso una mano sobre la cara e impidió que la levantara; casi le grita qué hacía, pero recordó su pacto y lo dejó hacer, sobre todo intimidado por una tercera voz que no conocía y que preguntó:

–¿Qué llevas ahí, Hewitt?

–Eh, un cadáver –respondió arbitrariamente.

A continuación se produjo un tenso silencio durante el cual ninguno intervino. Sólo el hombre desconocido, conmovido por el tono ahogado de sus palabras, habló al fin:

–Vaya, Hewitt, no lo creería posible. Ya ninguna sección está libre. Eso me convence de que jamás he de poner mi pene en tus manos.

Se hubo de alejar porque la camilla volvió a ponerse en marcha. El sanador que conducía a Remus musitó con irritación:

–Te diré yo lo que me tendrás que poner en las manos. Y aun en la boca.

Cuando entraron en el quirófano, el sanador advirtió a Remus que ya podía descubrirse. Éste lo hizo con sumo agrado. Se hallaba en una sala grisácea y pálida, de muros melancólicos en los que se reflejaba la abundante luz de gruesas lámparas pendidas del techo. A su lado, el licántropo advirtió abundante material quirúrgico, del cual, en muchos casos, no conocía su utilidad; tijeras de extremos curvados, cuchillas de un tamaño microscópico, extraños instrumentos punzantes, pensó que cuanto podrían hacerle con aquello era una carnicería y se estremeció.

–Se retrasan –masculló entre dientes Hewitt mientras se lavaba las manos en una palangana blanca. Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia una vez se puso los ajustados guantes de látex y vio que nadie aún había llegado para prestarle su auxilio.

–¿Será legal el chico que venga? –preguntó Remus con voz acongojada–. ¿No avisará a los medios?

–No se preocupe por eso ahora, señor Lupin –le respondió devolviéndole una sonrisa–. Yo me encargaré de las menudencias.

Iba a replicarle qué entendía él por menudencias, porque aquello significaba una imagen inmaculada para él y para su carrera política, pero enmudeció de pronto al advertir que las puertas dobles se estaban abriendo. Contuvo la respiración, angustiado. La primera sorpresa se la llevó cuando descubrió que era el cuerpo de una mujer el que entraba a aquella sala de operaciones, pero la segunda, y más contundente, se produjo cuando, al alzar un poco la vista, descubrió que era la señora Nicked quien caminaba hacia ellos. También ella parecía sorprendida, compungida, desconcertada. Remus se inquirió entonces por qué había sido tan tonto de no prever que la señora Nicked era comadrona y, por lo tanto, prever que fuera ella quien hubiera venido; pero ciertamente se esperaba a un hombre, y, en caso de haber contado con aquella posibilidad, no hubiera creído poseer tan mala suerte. Pero, sin duda, la poseía. La mujer intentó deshacerse de su asombro comportándose con normalidad, disculpándose ante el sanador por su retraso y preparando el material quirúrgico; pero en modo alguno estaba repuesta, puesto que la lengua se le trabó al hablarle al hombre y parte del instrumental se le cayó al suelo cuando trató de limpiarlo. Remus, quien aún se debatía interiormente si saludarla o hacer como si no la conociera, tembló más visiblemente.

–Relájese, señor Lupin –lo invitó el sanador con la mascarilla ya puesta–. ¿Está bien? –El licántropo no dijo nada. El urólogo se giró a su ayudante–: Prepare la pócima desfibriladora por si acaso, este hombre está muy tenso.

–No se preocupe –repuso ella–, creo que es normal.

El hombre la indagó con mirada interrogativa, pero no agregó nada. Sólo al rato de preparar más instrumental, pociones y retazos de tela verde como la bata que Remus vestía con unos finos agujeros abiertos en sus centros, con los que cubrirían a Remus para prestar únicamente atención a sus testículos, volvió a hablar con ella:

–El señor ministro quería saber antes de someterse a la operación si usted jura silencio absoluto acerca de lo que aquí vamos a hacer y presenciar de cara a cualquier posible chivatazo a la prensa.

La señora Nicked se sonrió divertida.

–El señor ministro sabe que conmigo no corre ningún riesgo –respondió resuelta.

–¿Ha escuchado, señor ministro? –le inquirió–. ¡Ningún problema, entonces! Ahora, levántese la bata hasta la altura de la cintura y mi compañera le proporcionará la anestesia local.

«¿Qué?» Remus no podía asimilar cuanto escuchaba. Entonces era cierto, aquel hombre pensaba intervenirlo con su suegra presente, autorizada para palpar una y otra vez, tantas veces como se le antojase sus genitales. Contempló incluso la posibilidad de decirle que había considerado mejor su propuesta y que sí pensaba dejar para una próxima ocasión lo de la operación, para cuando su ayudante estuviese recuperado. Inmediatamente después recordó las palabras del sanador: «Son manos expertas, acostumbradas a manosear entre las zonas pudendas», y sintió un estremecimiento. Hewitt volvió a imprecarle que se alzase el faldón hasta la cintura y Remus, conteniendo incluso las ganas de llorar, obedeció con desgana, cerrando incluso los ojos para no ver la expresión de la señora Nicked. Pero ésta, recatada, no miró entonces y, cuando lo tuvo que hacer, se limitó a lo meramente necesario y profesional, comportándose en todo momento como se habría esperado de ella.

Mientras el sanador rebuscaba el material en pos del bisturí, la señora Nicked se le acercó y le proporcionó una pócima que le hizo beber ayudándolo a levantar un poco la cabeza. Remus no supo si su efecto sería inmediato, pero no hubo hecho más que tomarla cuando ya se sintió extrañamente mejor.

–No te preocupes, Remus –le musitó la mujer al oído–. Es un poco más soporífera de lo que debería, así el mal trago será menos intenso.

El hombre se lo quiso agradecer, pero incluso los labios tenía sumidos en un letargo somnífero y nada dijeron. Reposó de nuevo la cabeza mientras contemplaba, vagamente, cómo aquellas dos siluetas difuminadas hurgaban incesantemente entre sus piernas y cómo retiraban las gotas de sangre que resbalaban por la cesura practicada con algodones prendidos de tenazas de metal. No sentía nada, casi le costaba incluso pensar, mas le seguía asqueando la idea de que la madre de su mujer le estuviese contemplando en su desnudez y se pudiera estar excitando incluso, aunque resultara poco propio de su suegra. Sin embargo, cuando las sombras difusas se hacían más claras y él conseguía entrever nítidamente su rostro, no era estimulación en modo alguno lo que sus ojos reflejaban, sino sólo cooperación, y aquello lo relajó al punto que se quedó dormido en la mesa de operaciones.

Despertó para ver cómo le ponían unos cuantos puntos. Los efectos de la poción, tan intensos hacía un momento, habían desaparecido paulatinamente, quizá a causa de la cabezada, y el licántropo sintió una aguda punzada cada vez que insertaban la aguja en su escroto y volvían a sacarla para rematar el punto. Aunque él era fuerte y bravo, sintió ganas de desmayarse a causa de aquella molestia y al ver su sangre, aun húmeda, impresa en los guantes que cubrían las manos de ambos sanadores. Esperó con resignación unos minutos más y todo habría acabado, constriñendo el rostro cada vez que la aguja atravesaba su piel.

Fue la señora Nicked quien le bajó la bata para ocultar sus partes pudendas, guardándose de hacerlo con cuidado para no lastimarlo. Seguidamente le dio unas levísimas cachetadas sobre los pómulos para despertarlo por completo y le dijo que en unos minutos habría de ponerse en pie. La sola idea desconcertó a Remus. Sabía que aquella operación sería tan simple que no debería quedar ingresado en el hospital siquiera, pero le abrumaba el perder aquel estado hipnótico para plantar los dos pies en el suelo y levantarse, mirar a su suegra frente a frente, temiendo encontrar una sonrisa ladina en sus labios que, quizá, nunca se borrara.

Pero las buenas costumbres de ella no le permitirían hacerlo por más que a Remus se le ocurriera pensarlo. La señora Nicked llegaba a intuir lo que su yerno podría estar pensando, pues hubiera sido lo que ella también hubiera convenido interiormente. Por eso mismo resolvió mostrarse tan servicial con él y demostrarle que nada había ocurrido, que sus vidas seguirían transcurriendo como si allí no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto; y estaba segura de que él algún día sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo y de hablarle con normalidad. Así fue que le sorprendiera tanto que, nada más levantarse de la mesa de operaciones, Remus la mirara tan intensamente, razón por la que ella se sonrió para sí, agradecida de haberse equivocado; pero, por fortuna, no era una sonrisa ladina ni taimada ni mezquina, conque satisfizo al licántropo, que encontró en ella un gesto afable de humildad y simpatía. Si bien no pudo contener el rubor al mirarla, sí supo que ella al menos no se lo recordaría para que aquel rubor lo atacase de nuevo. Y aprendió a valorar desde entonces que la desnudez es tan sólo transitoria, un aparato carnal que se oculta por miedo y que se enseña por pasión o necesidad, pero de la que, en ningún momento, se podía renegar ni avergonzar uno; y aquellos pensamientos lo confortaban.

Hewitt le pidió que volviera a tenderse sobre la camilla para que pudiera llevarlo tal como lo trajo hasta su despacho, donde podría vestirse y desaparecerse. Remus se despidió de su suegra, quien lo saludó con ternura. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, una vez se hubo bajado, Remus le pidió al sanador su ropa y éste se la dio solícito. Dio muestras de desear permanecer allí, junto a él, pero el licántropo le pidió bruscamente que lo dejara solo. Al hacerlo Remus se levantó el faldón de la bata para comprobar el estropicio que aguardaba encontrar, pero la cesura era nimia y los puntos, muy abultados, eso sí, le habían confirmado que se los retirarían en unos pocos días. Se sintió más reanimado por primera vez en todo el día y, desvistiéndose por completo, tomó su ropa, que había dejado allí para aquella ocasión, y se la puso. Apenas había terminado aquella operación cuando la señora Nicked, sin llamar antes primero a la puerta, entró atropelladamente en el despacho, con la respiración agitada, y le exclamó a Remus:

–Helen acaba de entrar por urgencias. Está de parto.

El licántropo la siguió corriendo con el pulso encendido, probando a obviar la incesante molestia que sentía en la entrepierna. En poco más de una hora de fuertes y dolorosas contracciones, con su madre asistiendo al parto de su tercer nieto como comadrona y Remus infundándole ánimo desde un segundo plano, el hombre tuvo sobre sus brazos un bebé ensangrentado que acunaba despreocupado al fin después de todo cuanto le había ocurrido aquel día; hasta sonreía.

–Es un niño –dijo la señora Nicked acercándose para verlo de nuevo–. ¿Qué nombre habéis pensado para él?

Remus recordó en aquel mismo instante las muchas veces que Dumbledore se hubo quejado porque el nombre de su primer hijo fuese Matthew en lugar del suyo. No creyó nunca que lo hubiera dicho en ninguna ocasión completamente en serio, pero él sentía que se lo debía. De ese modo anunció:

–Si a Helen no le importa, quisiera que se llamase Albus, como mi padre.

La señora Nicked sonrió.

–Alby Lupin –habló Helen, exhausta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avance del 3º capítulo de la segunda parte (**EL TAN AGUARDADO SÍ QUIERO**): _Mas sigue habiendo en mí un poder prodigioso qui me face estrimecer, el de vaticinar lo pasado, lo presente y lo venidero. Las profecías occupan todos los días mis ojos de halcón e mi pecho se inflama con linguas de fuego danzarinas; he asistido a la caída de reyes, al alzamiento de hechiceros, al despliegue de terras, de injurias e de tramas fasta que nos alcance el día del juicio et el mundo se extinga e la flama fluya por nostras aldeas e por intre nostros huesos podridos. Es nostro destino, el sino del orbe completo. También daré cuenta de todas estas profecías para conocimiento de todos._ El horror vuelve a extenderse, y lo trae la misma sangre que destruirse quiere: Lupin.

_**EL CAPÍTULO IIIº DE LA IIª PARTE DE MDUL APARECERÁ EL DÍA JUEVES, 13 DE JUNIO (DÍA DE S. ANTONIO DE PADUA)**_


	3. El tan aguardado sí quiero

«_Quod_ _quis dixit ut fatum non scriptum esset?_» («¿Quién dice que el destino no está escrito?»: intervención de Albus Dumbledore, capítulo LIV; en éste, razón de ser.)

¡Sí, sí!..., lo sé: el retraso es monumental. ¡Siete días, nada más y nada menos. Mi compensación, por otra parte, también debe ser atractiva: llega el verano y podré escribir más; en consecuencia, actualizaré más frecuentemente. ¡Olvidémonos ya de largos meses de espera! Eso tiene que cambiar. A los que leéis con desgana puede daros igual; pero los que me siguen atentamente sienten la larga espera, como algunos me han referido. Pues ya está: eso se acabó. Bien, bien... Estaréis pensando que me estoy yendo por las ramas y no estoy refiriendo nada acerca de mi "monumental" retraso; sirva tan sólo mencionar eso que no sé quién dijo alguna vez acerca de que me tomaba demasiado en serio mis exámenes. Por suerte, este año acabaron pronto; ya soy libre. En consecuencia, y tal como he deseado anhelantemente estos últimos días, puedo decir:

Respondo "reviews".

(NOTA PREVIA. No, el retraso ha sido más monumental todavía... ¡Oh! Pero la culpa no ha sido mía enteramente. Quiero decir, como he tenido la oportunidad de explicar a los que atentamente participáis en la web oficial de MDUL, "fanfiction" me ha dado un gran número de problemas estos días y no he podido actualizar ni yo ni nadie. Como he dicho, os recompensaré. Gracias al Cielo que esto se ha solucionado. En fin, ya no os privo más. MDUL al fin... qué bien, tenía tantas ganas de vivir este momento).

**HERM25**. Hola, Ana Paula. Me alegra muchísimo que sigas tomándote la molestia de pasarte por aquí, leer y dejar unas palabrillas para animarme. Aunque hay algo que no he entendido muy bien¿cómo es posible que estés ya en la universidad si no has dejado el colegio? Si me respondes, imagino que aliviarás mi duda. No recuerdo si yo me presenté formalmente: bah, me llamo Quique Castillo (de Enrique, pero las erres me fastidian; sólo me llaman así los profesores, con lo que me suena demasiado formal), tengo 19 años (pronto 20, buah) y vivo en Córdoba (España). Estudio en la universidad la carrera de Filología Hispánica, que, además de robarme tiempo, me fascina. Y otra faceta mía muy importante ya la conoces: soy un fanático de _fanfiction_, no puedo dejar de escribir MDUL: creo que tengo argumento para veinte mil capítulos, pero vayamos pasito por paso. Te referiría mi descripción física, pero pronto colgaré una fotografía mía en la web oficial de MDUL (cuya dirección URL espero poner ya en mi biografía; aunque, si lo deseas, está en el capítulo primero de la segunda parte). Gracias por los halagos con respecto al capítulo. A mí es que me encanta poner cosas como las de la operación de vasectomía para que nos riamos, aunque resulte poco verídico. La luz, por otra parte, junto con Tim Wathelpun, es una de las intrigas mayores para todos vosotros: hay quien la odia, hay para quien resulta extraña pero no molesta, hay quien la aprecia... Sí, poco a poco se irá viendo la evolución, que yo considero muy interesante. Aunque está atenta: dejo muchísimas pistas por el camino (no en vano ya hay gente que ha descubierto quién es Tim Wathelpun y qué es la luz). Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el capítulo X ("Un nuevo merodeador") y el problema de la luz violeta es muy importante. En fin, eso es todo. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y espero que te vaya muy bien con tu recién iniciado curso universitario. Aprovéchalo; como dice mi amiga Marce, serán los mejores años de tu vida. Un beso.

**LUNIS LUPIN**. Hola, Lunis, o la famosa hija del más célebre aún mago Remus ¿John? (¡Julius! para mí) Lupin, hermana de Matt, Nathalie y el pequeño Alby. Antes que nada, te deseo mucha suerte con tu trabajo y con tu prueba de "capacitación" (aquí en España no se dice así, pero ya me he acostumbrado). Me recuerda mucho a mi mismo caso: a mí también me han contratado como profesor en la academia de informática en que estuve, ya que la han ampliado y la han convertido también en academia de clases particulares. Espero que tengas suerte y podamos acabar comentando los defectillos de nuestros respectivos alumnos. Nos faltaría tan sólo el café, el cruasán en la mano, el periódico en la otra, así como, claro está, estar en la sala de profesores, y pareceríamos dos conversando amigablemente. ¡Qué utopía, siendo tanta la distancia. Cada día molesta más. Pasando a hablar de MDUL, veo que te ha afectado sobremanera la recuperación de Sirius Black. No creía que a nadie pudiera pasarle, pero sí, es posible. Gracias por haberlo dicho, pero es cierto: intentaré que el regreso de Sirius resulte lo más creíble posible. Otro aspecto por ejemplo por el que me preguntas es que va a pasar o por qué he puesto tan amigas a Tonks y a Helen. Bueno, ya... En el libro Remus y Tonks se emparejan, pero ya sabes que en MDUL voy un poco por libre. Me hacía gracia que Helen y Tonks se llevaran bien y ya está, lo he puesto. No hay más. Tú piensa que en MDUL (en MDUL, recalco) Remus y Tonks sólo (sólo, recalco) son amigos. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa. Sí he leído el sexto libro, el mismo día que lo sacaron en castellano. No me gustan demasiado las "traducciones piratas" que circulan por Internet, por lo que me esperé a tener la edición. Soy un bibliófilo, qué le vamos a hacer... Me encanta tener unas pastas duras entre mis manos y disfrutar de la tinta impresa. ¡Oh, Dios mío, soy un _freak_! Y otra más, y ya acabo, Elena sí está bien, completamente recuperada, aunque sigue medicándose y eso, pero al menos ya es en su casa. En fin, lo importante es que esté bien. Muchas gracias por interesarte. ¡Ah! Hemos inaugurado una página oficial de MDUL. Voy a poner la dirección URL en mi biografía. Apúntate si puedes, que voy a poner cosas interesantes que a lo mejor te interesan (como un panel para publicitar los "fics" de mis lectores; espero tengas suerte con él). Un beso.

**DRU**. Hola, Dru. No importa si los "reviews" no te salen más largos; con uno, ya me basta. Lo importante para mí es que lo sigas dejando, porque eres muy constante, y sé que no te lo he agradecido lo suficiente: por ello gracias, gracias y gracias. Me dais mucho ánimo todos, pero sobre todo los que venís capítulo tras capítulo. No es lo mismo una persona que aparece de pronto y desaparece sin más a otra que te lee con constancia; evidentemente, te llena de ánimo esta última y te permite seguir con optimismo. Gracias por creer que soy mejor que Dan Brown, pero, como tú dices, siendo como es, esa comparación no tiene mucho mérito. ¡Aún no puedo entender cómo a la gente le gusta! Espero que tenga más éxito su conocido "Código" como película, porque el libro, antes que novela, era un guion cinematográfico y rancio. ¡Ah, y otra cosa (últimamente parece que conecto las ideas a tiempo, uf). No te preocupes, que yo soy el primero que entiende lo que acaparan los exámenes. Estas fechas son "mortales" para escribir y para leer, no te preocupes. Piensa que ahora se acerca el veranito y podremos disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, que nos las hemos currado. Al niño le tenía que poner Albus, porque Sirius lo consideraba demasiado forzado. No sé, quiero decir, que Sirius iba a volver pero Albus ya nunca más. Vale, sí, está en un cuadro parlante que va a tener una importante trascendencia a lo largo del "fic", pero no es lo mismo. Y, con respecto a la operación, me alegra que te haya hecho gracia. Me he dado cuenta que tengo que poner más escenas desternillantes como ésa. Bueno, chica, ya me dirás cómo te han ido los exámenes y todo eso. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien. Un beso.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. Antes que nada, y pidiéndote perdón de antemano, te paso a decir que no he podido ver ninguna película (_Piratas del caribe_, etc.) de las que me has sugerido. Como intuirás, he estado liado con los exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para absolutamente nada. No te preocupes, no obstante; en el momento en que la vea serás la primera persona internauta a la que le exprese mi opinión (creo que Elena no me dejará que pase de ella en ese caso). Aunque antes tendré que ver _X-men3_. Ya sé que no es el tipo de película que te gusta a ti, pero he visto las dos partes anteriores, me gustaron y quiero ver el desenlace, que se espera atronador. Sí, ya sé que se estrenó hace muchos días, y yo hubiera querido verla el día del estreno, pero he estado muy, muy liado. No me lo perdono. Con respecto a MDUL, no te preocupes por las críticas, sólo me has dejado veintiocho días deprimido. ¡No, es broma! Tú puedes decir lo que se te antoje. Al fin y al cabo, no has dicho nada disparatado; quiero decir, no estás falta de razón. Ahora bien, yo doy el contrapunto para que veas lo que me motivó a hacer lo que he hecho. Por ejemplo, la operación de vasectomía de Remus. Sé que en el mundo mágico deben de existir mil y un remedios. Pero ¿hubiera quedado igual de cómico si Remus se hubiese bebido una poción y ya está? No sé, era por darle un punto gracioso al capítulo. La entrevista, ya sé, a Sirius no le hubiera gustado; pero MDUL es en parte realista y en parte muy idealista. Como habrás apreciado, pongo una parte muy idealizada de cada uno de los personajes, y en eso juega un papel excepcional _Corazón de bruja_. Entrevistas saldrán muchas, porque si entonces Sirius era tenido por un delincuente, ahora por "un hombre maravilloso", y eso a él no le va a molestar, créeme. Por otra parte, la bienvenida en el atrio del Ministerio no fue idea de Remus ni de Sirius, sino del Ministerio. Había que entregarle un millón de galeones al animago y no se los iban a dar en la intimidad de un despacho oscuro¿no crees? Esos actos suelen ser públicos y acude la prensa, aunque al interesado no le agrade. Y, por último, si tú tuvieses un millón de galeones¿te comprarías una casa ruinosa, verdad que no? Sólo que él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde: no tiene nadie con quien compartirla y se le hará duro. Pero ahí entras en juego tú, sí. Y, sin más dilación, te digo que éste es el capítulo en que aparece Karita White, es decir, en que apareces tú. Espero que te agrade y veas con un poco más de ánimo la mansión que también será tuya. Puesto que, como se ha visto en el capítulo anterior, una mansión no le satisface, pero una mansión con amor, como se verá en capítulos próximos, sí. Dame pronto tu opinión sobre tu personaje, guapa. Un beso.

**PETITA**. Hola, Brendis. Antes que nada¿quién es Green Aura, que ha empezado a leerme y dice que tú se lo has aconsejado? Bueno, pues muchas gracias, que parece una chica simpática (porque es una chica¿no? Es que aquí en _fanfiction_ se presupone ya que todos los miembros tienen que ser chicas, al menos en la sección de Remus, y nos olvidamos que existimos lectores y autores masculinos: parecemos una especie en peligro de extinción en esta página). Otra cosa. ¡Genial la foto! Sí, sí, la he visto. Lo cierto es que la vi hace mucho, porque, aunque con exámenes, me conectaba y veía los cambios que se iban produciendo, pero no podía responder porque, ya me conoces, me enrollo y no dejo de hablar (échale un vistazo nada más a las respuestas que ofrezco a los "reviews" y entenderás lo que digo). En ésta se te ve mejor la cara y puedo ya decir definitivamente que eres una chica muy agraciada. A ver si Elena y yo colgamos ya nuestra foto, que está ya seleccionada, pero tenemos poca capacidad de memoria. Quizá borremos los paneles de mensajes con los capítulos. Al fin y al cabo no les veo mucho sentido. Prefiero meter fotos y dibujos. ¡Y mejorar la página, que está horrible. Ya hemos estado hablando Elena y yo y nos vamos a poner este verano muy en serio. Tenemos muchas ideas y esperamos poder ponerlas en práctica. Otra cosa que tenía que mencionarte es la de tu tareíta, como tú pusiste en el asunto del correo. La leí y la estudié, pero, como ya he tomado la resolución, la pongo aquí y me ahorro escribírtelo por un correo. Al fin y al cabo es lo mismo. Me he decidido por Dysis, que es el que más me ha gustado. Además, su significado ("amanecer") creo que puede resultar muy interesante para el valor simbólico que aportará el personaje. Así que espera aparecer pronto a Dysis, que no le queda mucho, puedo decirte. Qué pena me has dado; sabes qué, ahora voy a colgar más a menudo los capítulos para que no tengáis que leerlos a cachos. Me apretaré las tuercas y escribiré más deprisa. De todas formas, ya sé el argumento de cada capítulo. Tengo que ponerme las pilas. Por lo que no te preocupes, ahora podréis leer más: el próximo capítulo lo colgaré, según preveo, dentro de diez días nada más. Y espero poner muchas escenas de humor ya que he visto que te ha hecho tanta gracia la operación de Remus (no sé por qué, se me ha venido a la mente un capítulo dedicado al señor Nicked, muy próximo, que os va a hacer desternillaros). Matt lo tenía que poner en Ravenclaw, además de porque es una de mis casas favoritas (a pesar del poco protagonismo que Rowling le otorga), porque creo que es la que le conviene a Matt. Todavía tiene que demostrar ser mucho más inteligente. Y la luz... Ay la luz. ¿Por qué la odias? Sabes qué, me has dado una idea. Voy a abrir un panel de mensajes en la página web de MDUL para tratar sobre teorías del "fic". Una de ellas será la de la luz (de Wathelpun no abriré ninguna porque me das mucho miedo, jeje). Sí es irreal que Remus se vaya encontrando familiares por ahí (me hizo mucha gracia cómo te pusiste de irónica, con eso de salir a la calle y encontrarte a medio mundo emparentado contigo), pero Richard es un personaje que se menciona desde el principio de la historia; por lo tanto, Benjamin era un personaje que se estaba reservando hasta el momento que Remus fuese famoso y lo pudiera conocer. Sí, después de Sorensen queda... ¿cómo decirlo, extraño, pero así guarda más intriga. Al fin y al cabo, esto va tomando el cariz de una telenovela. ¡Y lo que le queda! A mí tampoco me gusto la pareja Harry-Ginny (bueno, ni me gusta ni me disgusta, la verdad), pero a los hechos reales me baso en este caso: hágase según su voluntad de Rowling me refiero. Y, ya por último, pero si lo he dejado para el final es porque estoy muy, muy intrigado¿cuál es la sorpresita que me tienes? Ansío saberlo. En fin, yo ya creo haberte dado una diciendo que actualizaré más pronto que a lo que he acostumbrado estos últimos meses. Y lo cumpliré. Diciendo eso, y sabiendo que regresaré pronto por aquí, me despido mandándote muchos besos, de tu super hiper mega amigo.

(_DEDICATORIA_: Este capítulo se lo dedico exclusivamente a dos personas: a _Kala_ _Fiction_ y a _Padfoot_ _Himura_, puesto que ellas, más que nadie en esta ocasión, forman parte de este capítulo. Disfrutad vuestro debut.)

**CAPÍTULO III (EL TAN AGUARDADO SÍ QUIERO)**

El elfo doméstico cumplía sus quehaceres bajo la inconstante pero amenazadora mirada de la señora Lupin. Ésta la recorría vagamente por la cocina mientras apuraba su frugal desayuno: un zumo de piña aguado y medio melocotón. Tenía la firme creencia de que una dieta basada en la fruta le proporcionaría un cutis cuidado y liso durante muchos años; pero tampoco deseaba abusar de ellas, considerando estúpidamente que, de hacerlo, le engordarían. Aquélla era una idea fútil cuando tenía una cinturilla tan típica como la de una muchacha a pesar de los mechones de pelo blanco que se ufanaba en ocultar. Tenía también ojos cálidos y penetrantes que movían al estremecimiento.

Lo observaba todo a su alrededor con altivez y cierta pomposidad en las formas, tanto al suspicaz elfo cabizbajo cumpliendo sus órdenes, quien le dirigía de tanto en tanto asustadizas miradas, como el cultivado paisaje que se abría a partir de la ventana. La deleitaba saber que cuantas tierras alcanzaba a ver pertenecían a su familia; aquello le concedía una sensación de poder y triunfo que la excitaba casi hasta el delirio. Su marido, Richard Lupin, se encontraba recaudando entonces las rentas atrasadas de los hombres a los que se las había arrendado para la labranza de las mismas; aquel mago de terrible carácter odiaba por encima de todas las cosas tener que tratar con aquellos muggles sucios y de hablar vulgar, y mucho más con los que se atrasaban en los pagos. A veces se tenía que comedir del impulso de zaherirlos por el brazo con su enhiesta varita frente a sus balbucientes rostros cubiertos de mugre; pero le consolaba el hecho de poderlos maltratar verbalmente con saña cuanto se le antojara.

Aunque, bien pensado, había algo más aborrecible que tratar con aquellos hombres, pero prefería reparar en ello lo menos posible.

La mujer había pensado aprovechar su ausencia para borrar los signos de la cópula que había mantenido con su amante en el dormitorio de invitados la pasada noche, mientras Richard derrochaba en la taberna en bebidas lo recaudado el día anterior. Pero su marido no estaba realmente cobrando las rentas aquella mañana, sino que entró precipitadamente a la casa y llamó a su mujer a voces. Ésta se sorprendió; a punto había estado de avisar a su querido de que estaba sola. Se alegró de no haberlo hecho.

Supo que estaba irritado por el tono inflexible de su voz y temió que hubiera podido descubrir sus infidelidades. Temió lo que podría hacerle. Pero al momento supo, al verlo entrar en la cocina, que no estaba enojado con ella; descubrirlo la tranquilizó. El que no parecía tranquilo era el elfo, que se encogió aterrorizado temeroso de que le sobreviniese una paliza. Muchas había descargado sobre él el señor Lupin desde que Benjamin se fuera, a fin de liberarse de la tensión que en aquellos días lo embargaba.

–Ese maldito licántropo –chilló colérico Richard–. Es más astuto de lo que nos pensábamos, más que un zorro, más que un lobo corriente. Taimado y tenaz. Es un Lupin, después de todo.

–Pero ¿qué ha pasado, cariño? –le inquirió con su voz aguda y mordaz.

–Me he levantado temprano esta mañana para hablar con Jonathan Gallopheart –le explicó después de ordenarle al elfo doméstico despóticamente que le sirviese un segundo desayuno. La señora Lupin sabía bien quién era aquel Gallopheart: un detective privado de tres al cuarto al servicio de su esposo y por el que éste malgastaba cantidades nada mezquinas de oro mágico con el propósito de encontrar a su hijo; ella lo detestaba, desde el comienzo le había dado mala espina, pero Richard pasaba por alto sus sospechas sobre él, tal era el deseo de encontrar a su hijo y someterlo bajo su autoridad de nuevo. Determinó que lo encadenaría en las mazmorras del nivel inferior y lo mantendría a base de pan bazo aguado y avena molida de sus campos hasta que enflaqueciera o pidiera perdón; su mujer dijo que era cruel; entonces Richard supo que era un plan perfecto–. Ha hecho averiguaciones sobre Benjamin, pero está desconsolado. ¡Ese mal nacido de mi sobrino debe de estar entrometiendo sus olfateadoras narices en este asunto! Gallopheart ha hallado numerosas pistas, pero muchas de ellas son erráticas. Cuando parecía que ya íbamos a encontrarlo... Cree que ese dichoso licántropo debe de estar introduciendo pistas falsas para impedir su búsqueda.

–Creo que deberías despedir a ese sabueso –propuso.

–¿A quién, a Gallopheart? No –dijo con tono autoritario–. Sé que es cierto. Ese hijo de perra haría lo imposible por proteger a Benjamin. Y mi hijo se lo debe de estar consintiendo. ¿Has leído los pies de fotos que publican del ministro en Corazón de Bruja¡Todas, todas son de él. Cuando lo pille le propinaré tal paliza que la recordará mientras el mundo sea mundo. ¡A los dos! Aunque la del lobo será de tal brutalidad que, para cuando haya acabado con él, la meretriz de su madre podrá tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo y nosotros nos habremos librado de ese estorbo.

–Pero ¿qué hay de nuestra venganza? –preguntó la señora Lupin–. He leído que hace una semana nació su último hijo. Sería muy fácil...

–E inútil –gritó fuera de sí–. No, Morgan, no. Quiero que sufran, como nosotros, más aún. ¡Que lloren! Quiero que nos teman de tal modo que no se vuelvan a atrever a afrentarnos de esta forma. Será más difícil, costará más y requerirá de un plan más logrado, pero quiero la cabeza del mayor de sus hijos colgada en el muro de mi despacho. Será un golpe más feroz todavía, pues del pequeño no se han encariñado aún. Pero el otro ya tiene once primaveras; y se las deshojaremos todas de un hachazo. –Sonrió cínicamente–. Le encargaría la misión a Gallopheart, pero tiene escrúpulos; para él espiar es una cosa, matar otra bien diferente.

–Charlotte estaría dispuesta a hacerlo –sugirió.

–¡Mi hija no! –repuso apresuradamente–. No pondré en peligro a mi hija por un cachorro de lobo. Pero todavía hay seres insignificantes bajo mi servicio. –El elfo comenzó a temblar desquiciadamente cuando halló la vista de su dueño fija en él–. El tren volverá de Hogwarts dentro de unos días. Uno de sus pasajeros no volverá a montar en él, Morgan, te lo aseguro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el despacho de Remus Lupin apareció sobrevolando un avión de papel en el que éste en seguida reparó y por el que demoró un instante las firmas de los pergaminos que tenía frente a sí. Mientras lo desplegaba con dedos firmes, no podía ni imaginar siquiera el enojo que le provocarían las dos lacónicas líneas que contenía, puesto que cómo podía esperar él encontrar en aquella carta algo especial cuando recibía al día centenares como ella, triviales e insulsas; las palabras de los hombres del Ministerio nunca lo movían a efecto alguno.

Apretó el puño colérico al leer la escueta epístola y se contuvo de golpear con él la superficie de su escritorio recubierta por doquier de formularios. De haber tenido frente a él al jefe de los inefables en aquel momento le habría hablado de su incompetencia y le habría exigido ponerse al nivel del resto de departamentos. Habría discutido acaloradamente pues grande era su enojo. El día que había comenzado a tripular al mando de aquel navío, hacía ya casi seis meses, solicitó al Departamento de Misterios que se le facilitase la réplica acristalada de una profecía de Merlín que le concernía, la cual supo aguardar con indecible anhelo porque en ella esperaba hallar las respuestas sobre su destino que siempre le parecían prohibidas. Pero ahora, de improviso, después de tanto espacio de tiempo almacenando esperanza, le comunicaban que creían que el vaticinio reclamado estaba perdido o bien había sido robado mucho tiempo atrás. El disgusto de Remus aumentaba mientras la posibilidad de averiguar algo sobre el príncipe mestizo, sobre sí mismo, en cambio, se desvanecía.

Pero, repentinamente, tuvo una idea, y le pareció tanto mejor que escuchar la aletargada voz del druida tras abrir el cristal que la encerrase que sintió el impulso de reír a carcajadas.

Se levantó precipitadamente para dar cuenta de su disposición a su secretaria, la joven Ann Thorny. Nunca se había aprovechado de su cargo de superioridad para hacer algo semejante, pero pensaba comunicarle que se iba a marchar ya, aunque fuese aún media mañana, puesto que había asuntos de los que deseaba ocuparse personalmente. No podría impedírselo. No tenía por qué; bien podría hacer al día siguiente lo que le tuvieran planeado para aquél. La secretaria, como si hubiera intuido que quería hablar con ella, abrió la puerta atropelladamente. Remus se sonrió, divertido. Se encontraba satisfecho de que no hubiera entrado un momento atrás, cuando se hallaba tan iracundo. Se alegraba de que su estado de ánimo hubiese cambiado tan bruscamente como tornan los cielos en un instante de la noche al día. Ann decía que su humor se volvía en ocasiones algo agrio a causa de la tensión que conllevaba el cargo de ministro, y Remus no podía negarlo; era evidente. Hasta su mujer se lo había dicho; pero a ésta no le molestaba en exceso, sabedora de lo que era un oficio de responsabilidad. La joven secretaria siempre se había mostrado muy amable con él cuando lo encontraba en aquellas situaciones: lo hacía interrumpir unos minutos sus quehaceres, le preparaba un café templado y conversaba con él, e incluso le hacía masajes en el cuello que conseguían relajarlo. Jamás podría olvidar lo afectuosa que había demostrado ser en los días consecutivos a la aparición de su tío en aquel despacho, cuando cualquier atisbo de sombra producía en el licántropo un temblor. Pensaba agradecérselo con una gran cesta de navidad que, debido a su desorbitado tamaño, con penalidades cupiera por el hueco de la chimenea.

–Tiene visita, señor Lupin –anunció impasible.

Remus se sonrió. No entendía por qué su secretaria, a pesar de que él había insistido fuertemente en aquel punto, no conseguía desembarazarse por completo y volverlo a llamar Remus. A secas.

–¿Tiene cita? –preguntó ceremoniosamente.

–No, él nunca las ha pedido. ¿Desde cuándo eso importa? –Remus quedó ligeramente contrariado–. Ah, señor Lupin, se me olvidaba. Acaba de llegarme un recibo del florista acusando la recepción de la sexta rosa por parte de su esposa.

Aquella noticia aumentó la euforia intacta del licántropo. Desde que su tercer hijo, Alby, naciera, Remus le había enviado a su mujer cada mañana una rosa recién cortada, la más olorosa y perfecta que se encontrara en jardín alguno del mundo, costara lo que costase. Aquel agasajo era recibido puntualmente por la adivina con una sonrisa, extasiada de ilusión. Al décimo día, le llevarían un ramo completo de rosas blancas y la invitaría a cenar con él íntimamente junto a la piscina cubierta ya acabada. Después pensaban estrenarla de noche. Remus aguardaba aquel momento con ansiedad; para entonces las secuelas de Helen del parto estarían completamente curadas y podría hacerle el amor. Deseaba hacerle el amor y estrenar su vasectomía. La larga abstinencia lo abrumaba y ayudaba a que la tensión fuese mayor en caso de surgir.

–Muchas gracias, Ann –dijo Remus–. Haz pasar a quienquiera que sea que me está esperando. –La joven, resuelta, se dio la vuelta para cumplir su orden. Remus la detuvo una vez más diciéndole–: Ah, y, por favor..., no más visitas. Ni correo. Atenderé ésta y me iré, tengo cosas pendientes.

La secretaria asintió sin apuntar nada.

Una vez ella le hubo dicho que pasara, un hombre delgado y de impresión agradable franqueó la puerta. El licántropo pareció alegrarse con la visita; lo recibió con un fuerte apretón de manos y una ancha sonrisa. El hombre que tenía ante sí era tal vez unos años mayor que él, de fuerte cabello color zanahoria y mandíbula prominente. Sonreía constantemente. Una espesa barba del mismo tono ocupaba casi completamente su rostro, dejando sólo al descubierto unos pómulos enrarecidos, una nariz sobresaliente y unos ojos cándidos y entrañables de color verde. Sus ropas no eran ostentosas sino más bien cómodas, holgadas y de colores que transmitían laxitud.

Remus lo condujo hasta su escritorio golpeándole afectuosamente repetidas veces en el brazo. El hombre se dejaba hacer sonriente, sin despegar los labios. Una vez se hubieron sentado, Remus le inquirió:

–¿Quiere una taza de café, de té, una cerveza, cualquier cosa?

–Agua sólo, gracias –respondió–. No deseo molestar.

Remus no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a sus extravagancias. Sirvió en un hondo vaso su petición y se la ofreció cortés, mientras para sí había preparado un trago de coñac. Sabía que lo necesitaría. Si sus noticias eran favorables, brindaría con él; si no, habría de emborracharse.

–Bueno, estimado Gallopheart¿qué le trae por aquí?

Jonathan Gallopheart habló solemnemente, con una voz pausada y rítmica que llegaba a debilitar incluso.

–Le traigo noticias, señor ministro. Recién salidas del horno. Su tío acaba de visitarme. –Remus enarcó ambas cejas, impaciente y apremiante a un tiempo–. Sigue mordiendo el anzuelo, el muy crédulo. –Remus no pudo contener una risotada, mezcla de la eclosión del nerviosismo y de la satisfacción que le producía la noticia. Gallopheart se limitó a sonreír ampliamente–. Se tragó mis embustes con la misma facilidad que un párvulo, es asombroso. Terriblemente asombroso cuando se jacta por todas las tabernas de que es uno de los mejores legeremánticos que existen. Incluso ha caído en lo de que las pistas conducían misteriosamente hasta un muggle gordo y de aspecto poco aseado en Londres; y en lo de que necesitaré varias semanas más para volver a seguirle la pista a Benjamin.

–Excelente trabajo, Gallopheart –lo felicitó Remus contento–. Su eficacia nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Más bien al contrario. Brindo por usted.

Aquel hombre, en lugar de sonreír o mostrarse alegre cuando el ministro alzó su copa por él, pareció encogerse conmovido de pronto. De pronto soltó, rápidamente como si quisiese librarse de aquel pensamiento lo más aprisa posible:

–En lugar de eso debería usted ser sumamente cuidadoso.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus intrigado.

–Porque ese hombre es cruel. Más cruel de lo que yo haya visto jamás. Algo se trama, lo sé, aunque no me lo ha dicho; no termina de confiar en mí como para intimar de esa forma y confesármelo. Pero huelo la maldad en la gente, y ese hombre apesta. Se está enfadando, señor ministro.

–Usted que lo ha tratado últimamente¿de qué cree que sería capaz?

–No lo sé, señor ministro. ¡De cualquier cosa! Está loco, ido. Yo en su lugar tendría pánico. Ya tengo pánico por usted –insistió desesperado– y rezo porque no le pase nada.

Remus tomó un largo trago de su copa de coñac. La mirada de Gallopheart lo contemplaba incandescentemente, sin parpadear casi, devorándole las entrañas con un gesto apremiante. Deseando apartar fútiles pensamientos de sí, de los que ya creía haberse librado, blandiendo un gesto de mano nervioso, terció con una sonrisa torcida:

–Y con el dinero que le ofrece Richard Lupin¿qué hace¿Continúa con su plan?

–Por supuesto –contestó seguro de sí mismo–. Todo su impuro oro mágico sigue destinado en obras de beneficencia. Yo haré con su dinero lo que él jamás se atrevería a hacer.

–Es usted un gran hombre, Gallopheart –le dijo Remus con voz suave.

El hombre sonrió, la vista gacha para no enorgullecerse con aquel comentario, del que no alardeó. Se bebió su agua de un solo trago y se puso en pie precipitadamente.

–Me voy –anunció el detective Gallopheart de pronto–. Ya le he hurtado varios valiosos minutos y no es mi intención seguirme aprovechando de usted. Tan sólo quería informarle. –Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y añadió–: Que Rowling lo proteja.

Remus lo imitó y lo observó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros. Al ir a girar el pomo de la puerta, otra mano al otro lado se le adelantó y una precipitada y caótica Hermione Granger accedió arrojada al despacho. Ann la siguió con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada. Gallopheart las contempló un momento perplejo, luego se despidió igual de sentenciosamente de ellas y se marchó. Hermione caminó resuelta hasta el despacho de su antiguo profesor, donde dejó caer un pesado informe que éste miró desdeñoso; le intrigaba más la actitud de ambas jóvenes.

–Señor Lupin –exclamó su secretaria–, he intentado detenerla, pero me ha sido imposible.

Remus sonrió.

–No importa, Ann Thorny –la disculpó–. Atenderé a la señorita Granger gustosamente. Ella tampoco requiere de cita previa¿verdad que no, Hermione? –Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara que le fue correspondida con gratitud y regocijo–. Pero al próximo que pregunte por mí dile que he salido ya, que no estoy.

La muchacha asintió y los dejó solos sin añadir palabra.

Remus pidió educadamente a Hermione que se sentara y ésta lo hizo recatadamente. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Al licántropo le divirtió la escena. Con Harry y con Ron había hablado a menudo desde su elección, pero no sucedía así con aquella chica, que parecía ligeramente embarazada de encontrarse frente al Ministro de Magia, al parecer ignorando el hecho de que éste fue con anterioridad su más atento profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Por hacérselo recordar, le volvió a sonreír y le habló cariñosamente, empleando el mismo tono pausado y melancólico que a menudo había utilizado en sus clases:

–Granger... Estás hecha toda una mujer. –La chica se volvió a ruborizar–. Deberías pasarte más a menudo por mi despacho; tu novio Ron sí que lo hace. No hace falta que pidas cita, de verdad; en cuanto salgas le indicaré a Ann que te deje pasar siempre que vengas.

–Gracias –dijo ella alegremente.

–Pero ¿qué te trae hoy por aquí? Veamos –dijo cogiendo el informe que había dejado sobre su escritorio–. Imagino que tiene que ver con esta carpeta. –Leyó la etiqueta de la parte frontal–: «Anteproyecto de ley en favor de los derechos de los elfos domésticos.» –Pugnó interiormente por que la sonrisa que luchaba por relucir en sus labios no lo consiguiera–. Ya me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías a proponérmelo. ¿Me lo puedes sintetizar?

Hermione asintió una única vez. Después habló precipitadamente, como si hubiese estado esperando largo rato decir todo aquello y deseara exponerlo en un nimio instante.

–El elfo doméstico es una especie maltratada desde la época clásica, al menos que se tenga constancia; se sabe que los antiguos brujos que ocupaban el monte Olimpo tenían bajo su servicio siempre a algún individuo de este género y lo sometían a humillaciones constantes, así como obligarlo a escanciar su ambrosía constantemente; también eran los responsables de mantener la pulcritud en sus juegos cívicos. Sus derechos no han mejorado, desafortunadamente, desde entonces. Siguen sin apercibir ni un salario mínimo, sin contar con días de descanso ni de vacaciones, sin dejar de sufrir palizas desorbitadas. Y, pese a todo ello, comparten un código de fidelidad con sus adquisidores que no es fácil de hallar en ninguna otra criatura, ni tan siquiera el ser humano. Por ello se propone en ese anteproyecto que los elfos gocen de esos derechos y que, a partir de ese momento, sean llamados elfos simplemente; no elfos domésticos.

»Una vez estos métodos hubiesen sido llevados a cabo con éxito y los elfos dispusiesen de ellos, sería inevitable ampliar el decreto de restricción en el uso de la varita; son inteligentes, eso basta para que puedan usarla. Después deberían ser incorporados al menos con un miembro representativo en la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica.

Remus aguardó pacientemente.

–Mi superior, Peter Boyens, ha leído el informe y le ha parecido excelente –prosiguió con cierta acritud–. También han opinado así algunos de mis compañeros. Y hasta el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica quiere que le pase una copia para probar a poner en práctica la ley en otros países. Ninguno piensa que sea difícil de conseguir.

Hermione permaneció insegura, mordiéndose el labio inferior con desesperación, estrujándose el doblado de la túnica a la altura de la rodillas, en tanto Remus la miraba a ella y al informe indistintamente, reflexionando. A continuación abrió la carpeta y hojeó el grueso papeleo. La muchacha estaba deseosa de que expusiese su opinión. Como no lo hiciera, le imprecó:

–Bueno¿qué opinas?

–¿Quieres que te diga la verdad o que te mienta? –le preguntó a su vez.

–La verdad, imagino –respondió al cabo de un instante de meditarlo.

Remus rio estrepitosamente y, una vez se hubo repuesto, habló más relajado y con voz menos divertida:

–Yo tampoco pienso que sea difícil, Hermione. Todo lo contrario, sería sencillísimo. Altas sanciones para los que incumplieran la ley, es decir, maltrataran a un elfo o lo esclavizaran; nadie se atrevería a incumplir una norma por temor al castigo. Mi afecto por los elfos domésticos, si bien no tan intenso, es parecido al que tú les profesas. –Su tono se endureció–. Pero hemos de ser realistas. ¿Quién aceptaría algo así? Los poseedores de elfos domésticos son, en gran medida, familias que durante generaciones han permanecido fieles al mantenimiento de la sangre pura. Ninguno de los dos cree posible que éstos vayan a cumplir la ley. ¡Nunca lo han hecho! Y tampoco ayuda mucho, la verdad, la actitud de los elfos, cuyo talante es favorable a esos desmerecimientos.

»No obstante –apuntó para mejorar el ánimo de su receptora–, me comprometo a leer con atención tu informe y a discutirlo contigo un día que concierte mi secretaria y que te habrá de notificar. A pesar de los impedimentos, quisiera llevar adelante tu proyecto de ley. –Hermione sonrió radiante–. Aunque tengo que advertirte que me temo que la Cámara Determinadora propondrá un referéndum en este caso. Tal vez eso nos sea favorable; o tal vez no. Realmente todavía no lo sé.

–Gracias, Lupin –exclamó Hermione tan alegre como si acabaran de ratificar su propuesta de ley.

La chica rodeó el escritorio y abrazó al licántropo con fuerza. Éste se dejó hacer con benevolencia. Cuando se separó, el hombre le preguntó:

–¿Era por la ley o por el abrazo por lo que venías a verme¿O ambos¿O acaso hay algo más?

–No –respondió incómoda de pronto–. Sólo venía para comentarte lo de la ley.

–Y ya lo has hecho –dijo Remus poniéndose en pie–. Lamento tenerte que dejar, pero tengo otras ocupaciones de que encargarme. –Le guiñó un ojo mientras recogía del perchero junto a él su grueso abrigo de piel–. Espero que no te moleste. –La chica cabeceó insistentemente, por lo que Remus, cómico, sonrió–. Repito lo dicho, Hermione, me alegro mucho de verte. Dale recuerdos a Ron y a tus padres de mi parte cuando los veas.

La acompañó hasta la puerta y la despidió contento. No pudo dejar de percibir la agria mirada que, en el último momento, su secretaria y ella se habían dirigido, pero pensó que no había de darle importancia a aquello, que pronto se les pasaría el berrinche a ambas. Ann no le preguntó en ningún momento por qué se marchaba, lo que, en cierto modo, le satisfacía; no tenía muy claro si estaba haciendo lo correcto, por mucho que se repitiese que aquélla era la primera y sería la última vez que se marcharía antes de tiempo. Su secretaria se limitó a preguntarle si todo marchaba bien; como Remus le respondiera, sonriente, que sí, la expresión de temor del rostro de la joven se disipó. El licántropo se despidió de ella y le rogó encarecidamente una vez más que dejase todo el correo que recibiera sobre su escritorio.

Se apareció repentinamente en el callejón Diagon, entre una tumultuosa muchedumbre, insolente y descuidada por más señas, que deambulaba caprichosamente sin guardarse de empujones y atropellos en pos de alcanzar la tibia y reconfortante comodidad de las chimeneas encendidas en los establecimientos a los que se dirigían a toda prisa. El cielo se extendía plomizo y nevaba apaciblemente sobre Londres, de modo que calles y tejados estaban recubiertos con un brillante manto blanco. Una anciana de aspecto encorvado pareció atropellar a Remus deliberadamente para apartarlo de en medio; prosiguió rauda su camino, farfullando soeces y amenazando con el puño derecho en alto. El licántropo no contempló siquiera la idea de que lo hubiera podido reconocer; aquel otoño había adoptado el hábito de alzarse el cuello de la túnica en público a razón de pasar desapercibido. Sus facciones quedaban semiocultas caminando él cabizbajo; para reconocerle habría sido necesario prestarle suma atención. Y aquel desenfrenado y frenético gentío no parecía dispuesto a interesarse por nadie.

Apenas unos metros de improntas sobre la nieve hubo de dibujar para descubrir la fachada de la biblioteca, la cual se detenía ahora siempre a contemplar desde su reciente reconstrucción. Era negra, pero sólo en invierno, pues le habían dicho que en verano, con la llegada del calor, se tornaría blanca; anhelaba ver ocurrir aquel prodigio espectacular. Tenía un inmenso pórtico abierto a la calle por tres luminosas arcadas de medio punto en el que, en ese momento, unos jóvenes cautos se estaban protegiendo de la intemperie. Sobre el tejado inclinado del pórtico sobresaliente se había erigido un impresionante frontón que, por bien visto que estuviera, siempre obligaba a los transeúntes a levantar la vista para admirarlo de nuevo. En todos el grabado de su interior provocaba sonrisitas, y los que iban acompañados se daban de codazos los unos a los otros para llamar la atención sobre él y poderlo comentar; la primera vez que Remus y Sorensen lo vieron, estallaron en una carcajada hilarante. Representaba un cómico conjunto de siete dragones de las más diversas razas, los que, descansando sobre una colina, aprovechaban su ociosidad para leer. Un dragón reía con una comedia, otro lloraba con desolación por su tragedia, otro se mordía las uñas intrigado con su novela policíaca, y así con todos hasta que a ninguno le faltaba su particular personalidad literaria. Bajo del frontón, inscrita en un largo friso, languidecía todavía la erudita cita escrita en griego conforme a los deseos de su hermano; sobre él, tres esculturas de tamaño medio, obras del mismo tallista que había esculpido el grabado del friso y del frontón, gobernaban hieráticas e impasibles los tres vértices de este último. Las tres estaban entonces congeladas. Las de los ángulos inferiores eran un par de gárgolas de apariencia horripilante, expresión diabólica y postura imposible. Cuando llovía escupían agua por sus fauces desencajadas. La figura de la cúspide era un angelillo de alas desplegadas, como con intención de retomar el vuelo, cuerpo infantil totalmente desnudo y manos en actitud de orar. Remus se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ella; el escultor le había conferido sus mismas facciones, de manera que, como era de esperar, Corazón de bruja descargó sobre ella numerosas fotos y le dedicó varias páginas de su semanal.

Pero el principal cambio se había operado en el interior, puesto que el dinero, mordaz colega, puede modificar los bienes materiales para bien, pero rara vez los corazones de los hombres se sienten tan esperanzados o apasionados como para jugarse la cabellera. Sorensen, demostrando ser mucho más emprendedor de lo que la mayoría hubiera creído posible en él, lo había hecho. A oídos de Remus llegó la noticia de que el bibliotecario estaba empleando los fondos suministrados por el Ministerio de Magia con otros fines distintos de los términos expuestos para el apercibimiento de los mismos, pero Remus no hizo nada; le intrigaba conocer cuáles eran los tejemanejes que se traía entre manos su hermano. Pero en realidad no emprendió movimiento alguno porque en su fuero interno sabía que no tenía razón ninguna para desconfiar de él. Lo dejó hacer a su libre albedrío. Y ahora se felicitaba por su acierto.

La biblioteca había prosperado gracias al arrojo de su administrador, Sorensen Fosworth. Éste se había regocijado en extremo al recibir a su hermano y conocer de él la cantidad que el Ministerio le ofrecía mensualmente, siguiendo fielmente sus evidentes exigencias el primer mes. Pero en agosto empleó el dinero en beneficio propio; adquirió un gran número de libros viejos de usuarios particulares y los revendió por un costo superior tras reparar sus posibles imperfectos. Los ingresos a favor de la biblioteca no se hicieron de esperar; en octubre ésta pudo reponer los quinientos galeones al mes atrasados y aún disponía de un excedente tan abultado que podía seguir adquiriendo libros de segunda mano. El germen del negocio había echado raíces y una librería de viejo se había instalado en el interior de la biblioteca. Sorensen acogió por entonces incontables felicitaciones por su audacia, ya que no sólo contaba ya con el oro mágico del Ministerio, sino también con los ingresos de la venta en la librería.

Ésta le reportaba clientes, dinero y lectores para su biblioteca. Nunca se había visto tanta actividad en ella. Siempre encontraba con facilidad compradores para los libros en venta, y también vendedores para reponer el material del expositor de la librería, de la que se encargaba un joven taciturno que Sorensen había contratado por sus aptitudes intelectuales. Sin embargo, los libros más curiosos o valiosos, en lugar de ser expuestos a la venta, eran incorporados al catálogo de la biblioteca inmediatamente después de que Sorensen los examinara con atención en su despacho. Casi siempre se le encontraba allí, enfrascado en la lectura o estudiando la economía del edificio, mientras que, fuera, eran los cinco aprendices que había podido contratar los que se encargaban de atender a los usuarios de la biblioteca en sus peticiones y consultas. Ninguno de éstos solía ocuparse normalmente del ministro; siempre que Sorensen estuviese, sabían que era a éste a quien se dirigiría y con el que querría hablar, de manera que avisaban a su encargado directamente.

Se acercó hasta uno de ellos, de tez redondeada y blanquecina, y le preguntó si estaba su hermano y dónde podía encontrarlo de ser así. El chico lo condujo hasta su despacho. Al igual que con los aprendices, hasta el momento de aquella inesperada prosperidad Sorensen como despacho no había disfrutado más que de un centenario y pobre escritorio y una incómoda silla sobre la que prefería ni reclinarse a razón del intempestivo crujido que ocasionaba. Pero también aquello había cambiado. En una esquina apartada del recinto, para aprovechar sus muros, había dispuesto su despacho, de forma que se hacía precisa únicamente la elevación de otros dos gruesos testeros para otorgarle intimidad y apartarlo de posibles miradas inquisitivas.

En efecto, lo encontró allí. Tenía la vista casi pegada a un deshecho pergamino de curiosa caligrafía y llamativos motivos, y entre ésta y el tomo polvoriento mediaban unas gruesas lentes sobre su tabique nasal que Remus jamás le había visto antes de esa ocasión. Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que se hizo necesario que el muchacho carraspease con disimulo. Sorensen alzó la vista, sonriendo aún vagamente, y, al descubrir a Remus, le indicó al aprendiz que se podía retirar. Las gafas le provocaban la ilusión óptica de que sus ojos habían doblado su tamaño habitual, conque Remus no pudo reprimir sonreírse; Sorensen, al percatarse, se las quitó de inmediato. Las guardó en un cajón y, después, con expresión fervorosa, recogió las macilentas hojas del tomo desencuadernado de su atril, las ordenó y las depositó cuidadosamente sobre un estante. Volviéndose hacia el licántropo, confesó en un arrebato entusiasta:

–Aristóteles. Tan increíble y apasionante como verte a ti por aquí. ¿Cuánto hace de la última vez: tres meses, cuatro...?

–Exageras –repuso Remus con el ceño fruncido–. Fue hace sólo cuatro semanas. Aunque, en cierto modo, tienes razón y debería disculparme; los asuntos en el Ministerio me tienen ocupado hasta un punto que no hubiera creído posible.

–Y ¿qué –insistió–, buscando un libro para los escasos ratos de ocio?

Le respondió que sí.

–Dime cuál es y yo mismo te lo buscaré.

–¿Recuerdas el libro del que Albus me mostró la profecía sobre el príncipe mestizo, el de Merlín? –Sorensen asintió pesadamente–. Quisiera echarle un vistazo.

Sorensen reflexionó un instante sobre la petición de su hermano antes de responder, y después, sin decir nada sino más bien encogiéndose de hombros, avanzó hasta la puerta, de donde descolgó una lámpara de queroseno que se hallaba suspendida de una puntilla en la pared. La encendió y le exclamó a Remus apremiante:

–Sígueme.

Lo condujo hasta la antigua trampilla que comunicaba con el subsuelo de la biblioteca. También ésta era ahora diferente. Habían levantado un muro bajo con forma circular alrededor de la misma, cual un pozo, sólo abierto por un estrecho hueco a fin de que nadie pudiera caer. Al bajar por él se accedía a una escalera pétrea en espiral.

Cuando descendieron el último escalón casi se dieron de bruces contra los libros. Había más estanterías que la última vez que había estado allí abajo, pues además intuía que serían de reciente incorporación, y el ambiente que se respiraba era polvoriento, cargado y casi mefítico; por ello, Remus se cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo. Su hermano, en cambio, parecía deleitarse con aquella esencia, hinchando las aletas nasales como con intención de aspirar todo el olor allí enclaustrado. Lo dirigió por los asfixiados pasillos sin titubear, sosteniendo delante de sí la lámpara, que hacía oscilar de lado a lado para poder leer los títulos de los libros.

Sorensen comenzó súbitamente a hablarle sin detener el paso, tan sólo dirigiéndole de tanto en tanto miradas por encima del hombro para cerciorarse de que lo escuchaba o, bien, para comprobar que seguía tras él, que no se había perdido:

–Hermano, no desearía tener que recriminarte por ello, pero creo que estás demasiado apegado a los designios del futuro, como un niño a su juguete favorito. Eres demasiado intransigente. Muchos pasamos por la vida como en una obra de teatro, de acto en acto, sin habernos leído el guion ni siquiera; pero tú pretendes averiguar el final aun cuando todavía se está representando una escena intermedia. Muy impaciente, desde que te conocí siempre lo dije. –Resopló cansado–. Somos hombres cultos, Remus, pero se necesita mucho más que eso para desentrañar un misterio como ése. Merlín, la pitia de Delfos... ¡Incluso Helen¿Crees que hay muchos más? Si deseas que te sea franco, hay ocasiones en que me pregunto si de verdad existe el destino o si en realidad son sólo patrañas de éstos.

–Yo no opino igual que tú –reconvino lacónicamente–. Tarde o temprano todo se cumple. –Y después, como accionado por un resorte, le inquirió–¿Tú has leído el libro que te he solicitado?

–Oh, sí, por supuesto –aseguró–. Hace muchos años, cuando comencé a trabajar en esta biblioteca. Me apasionaba este depósito y lo leí vorazmente. Entonces, como recordarás, tenía poco trabajo que me lo impidiera. Y, si vuelves a querer saber qué opino, te diré que no creo que haya en él nada que tenga que ver contigo.

–Al menos nada que en un principio parezca tener relación conmigo –refutó.

–Hermano –volvió a decir con el mismo tono acre de reconvención–, sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. No puede traerte nada bueno estar siempre con las miras puestas sobre el futuro, sobre tu porvenir. ¿Qué hay sobre construirlo? Esperas que sean los libros, los adivinos, los ancianos sapientísimos, los que te guíen, pero qué hay sobre ti mismo. ¡No es su destino, sino el tuyo, y qué sabrán ellos del destino de nadie. Olvídate de tu futuro y ocúpate del presente, todo te irá mejor.

–Todo me irá bien –reconvino Remus con simpatía–. No te preocupes por mí.

–¡Me preocupo porque sé lo que les ha pasado a muchos hombres que prestaban más atención a los vaticinios sobre ellos que a dónde dormían o al qué comían! –exclamó hecho presa de un enojo pasajero, detenido y vuelto hacia el licántropo. Retomando un poco la compostura, liberó un grueso tomo de la estantería frente a él y se lo tendió a Remus con gesto mohíno–. Aquí tienes. Haz lo que te plazca. Sé que no voy a poderte convencer. Debes de ser tan terco como nuestro padre.

Aquel comentario escupido por la cólera del momento ofendió a Remus, pero, como creyera que sólo era eso, un desplante momentáneo, lo ignoró. Tomó el libro y se forzó a sonreír.

–Estaré bien –repitió–. No hace falta que lo escanees con tu varita para prestármelo; estaré en la sala de lectura estudiándolo.

–Y yo en mi despacho si me requieres para cualquier otra cosa –añadió con tono inclemente y se marchó aprisa, con tanta celeridad y tan de improviso que Remus no pudo seguirlo.

Remus salió del depósito sin prisa, exultante, con el libro bajo el brazo. Ya en la sala de lectura escogió un puesto que ocupar, lo más apartado posible para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo y, en consecuencia, nadie pudiera molestarlo o importunarle. No le importaba ser popular, pero le fastidiaba el que, en ocasiones, la gente se pensase que su vida era de tal forma de su competencia que podían hacerle todas las preguntas que se le antojaran. Se ocultó en una mesa tras la última estantería, por donde pasaban pocos lectores, y los que lo hacían ninguna atención le prestaron. Mas, por temor, se cubrió con su capa hasta el cuello fingiendo que tenía frío y se agazapó.

Tomó un candelabro de tres brazos y se lo aproximó para ver mejor. Abrió la cubierta del libro y descubrió la trémula insignia que en él lord Voldemort había plasmado en su juventud, cuando lo leyó. Sintió un escalofrío de verdadero entumecimiento, agitado por un relente invisible, cuando pasó un tembloroso dedo enhiesto por encima y sintió su rugosidad. Después de aquello, pasó la página aprisa; Voldemort había sido derrotado, pensó, de manera que cómo habría de amedrentarlo su solo recuerdo plasmado en un sello de roja tinta. Se sonrió, infundándose valor con agradables recuerdos que no lo atormentasen y mofándose en silencio de su propia pusilanimidad.

Decidió entregarse de inmediato a su lectura, ansioso de perforar y devolver a la luz los antiquísimos secretos que se protegieran tras aquellas páginas. Pero, al encontrar la página del prólogo profusamente decorada con coloridos iluminados, halló desconsolado la primera dificultad: la caligrafía característica del gótico era monótona y apretada, como un rebaño bovino que el pastor se esfuerza por que cruce un camino completamente reunido. Sin embargo, se infundió ánimo y lo intentó, descubriendo esperanzado que, en haciéndolo con gran tiento, era capaz de interpretarlo.

El prólogo comenzaba así:

«_Yo, maestro Myrddin, Merlín fijo de Taliesín nomnado, decano de la Orden de Druidas de Gloucester_ (hoy Orden de Merlín)_, dejo por escripto esto que aquí se lee en el anno 434, en los tiempos de Gemino Balzic el Impostor_ (finalmente se demostró que era el heredero legítimo e non su gemelo)_, en una cabanna perdida de la mano de Rowling, en la qui me acompannan mi seruicial Also, mi palafrén y una gallina clueca, qui, por suerte, parece haberse cansado ya de picotearme. Surgí del redondo ventre de la princesa Charis d'Avallach, qui me ensennó las vías de la magia; del bardo de mi padre adquirí un poder ilimitado. D' él unos dixeron que fue engendrado por el diablo; otros, qu' era él mismo. Yo no lo sé, murió pronto para que pudiera aueriguarlo._

_Tandem_ _magice est magice._

_Si mi poder es peccado no habría ayudado a tantas personas. Ni de tantos hechiceros se habría librado. Servirá éste de instruido tractado de poderes secretos para aquél que lo desee, encontrando en él principios harto sapientos con los que se pueden hallar medios más poderosos que la más terrorífica de las tempestades, más devastatores que el más agudo de los terraemotos. Se puede controlar la natura, dominar el ipse corpe e la mente e fundirse con el cisma de la magia, copulando con un poder inpensable._

_Mas sigue habiendo en mí un poder prodigioso qui me face estrimecer, el de vaticinar lo pasado, lo presente y lo venidero. Las profecías occupan todos los días mis ojos de halcón e mi pecho se inflama con linguas de fuego danzarinas; he asistido a la caída de reyes, al alzamiento de hechiceros, al despliegue de terras, de injurias e de tramas fasta que nos alcance el día del juicio et el mundo se extinga e la flama fluya por nostras aldeas e por intre nostros huesos podridos. Es nostro destino, el sino del orbe completo. También daré cuenta de todas estas profecías para conocimiento de todos._»

Levantó la vista del pergamino para relajarla un momento. Era insufrible tenerla fija sobre aquellas letras menudas y redondeadas, y los ojos le escocían; empezaba a entender por qué su hermano se usaba de las antiestéticas lentes que le acababa de ver.

Retomó la lectura, la cual, a continuación, divagaba sobre el poder del vaticinador. Aquellas palabras resultaron cercanas y sentidas para el licántropo, porque era como si fuese su mujer la que hablase por ellas y se sincerase con él. En verdad la consideraba por su don asimismo como ella lo compadecía a él por su maldición licántropa. Las visiones de Helen se habían recrudecido hasta tal extremo que ella también las consideraba una maldición; atrás había quedado el tiempo en el que, alentada por su madre, las creía un don de los ángeles. Desolado, asistía con impávida y frustrada impotencia a los estertores de que era presa su mujer, que se encogía estremecedoramente, transportada por una pasión dolorosa que la zahería como golpeándola cada vez que preveía algo. Siempre había sufrido la indescriptible agitación de dolorosas visiones en que compartía el sufridor martirio de la víctima ante un daño execrable y desaforado, pero jamás con aquella frecuencia. Ahora era capaz de predecir cualquier nimiedad; pero la seguía frustrando la imposibilidad de poder adivinar cosas a su libre antojo. Por ello mismo seguía tan alicaída. Y en las palabras que acababa de leer había descubierto que el mismo desasosiego embargaba a todos los adivinos, como un gremio maldecido por impía injusticia.

Siguió leyendo:

«_Fatum_ _magnus liber est. Por doquier se leen los indicios que deja el destino, por doquier, mas non todo el orbe ha la capacidat de descifrar sus dicencias. Magnus ignotusque. Una támara truncada puede significar qu' un omne l' ha cortado, o qu' el viento l' ha sesgado, o qu' en una tempistad un rayo l' ha alcanzado, teniendo ínfimas repercutiones para el bosque; mas, empero¿qué puede significar qu' un omne decida intra una vía et otra e qué repercutiones pueda tener? Conoce el destino e tu destino se te dará a conocer a ti. Cognosce tibi._»

Y la página del prólogo acababa con estas palabras:

«_Quod_ _quis dixit ut fatum non scriptum esset?_»

Alguien le tocó el hombro y el licántropo se agitó sorprendido; había estado tan enfrascado en la lectura, había conseguido tan vívidamente adentrarse en el libro, que se había llegado a asustar con la repentina interrupción. Al principio pensó que alguien lo habría reconocido. Al volverse se maravilló de haberse equivocado, ya que era su hermano con expresión hierática el que se hallaba detrás de él. En la mano sostenía una taza de café. Remus entendió al punto que era para él e hizo sitio en la mesa para que la dejase encima. Al hacerlo, le susurró un balbuciente agradecimiento y su hermano, que seguía parco en palabras y tozudo por su reciente refriega, se traicionó sonriéndole con mueca que pregonaba su inconfesable culpabilidad. Se marchó con menor sobrecogimiento del que había traído consigo en un principio.

Remus echó un trago a la bebida. Estaba suave y dulzona, además de templada, lo que se agradecía en aquel septentrional y recóndito apartado de la biblioteca. Una vez se hubo calentado las manos sobre la cálida taza humeante, se aventuró a hojear el tomo de nuevo. Era en exceso voluminoso y él, en extremo impaciente, conque deseaba hallar el vaticinio que años atrás le leyera Dumbledore y averiguar si se decía algo más sobre él.

Al fin lo encontró:

«_Reescrivo_ _estos uersos ca por perdidos los primeros tengo_

_en el incendio que mis enimigos prouocaron en mi casa._

_Me asaltó durmiendo ha quince annos ya un suenno,_

_un vaticinio qui fizo en mí grant confusión grand mannana:_

_siete días e siete noches nítido su rostro pude ver._

_La oscuridad se cernirá sobre el orbe en días oscuros,_

_un hechicero traerá el terror con su ánima mudada,_

_príncipe mestizo será el omne con un poder que no ha ninguno,_

_intra_ _sus venas la magia de tres sangres en él mezcladas._

_Nadie, sino él, podrá salvar al predestinado a vencer el mal pues por su mano no ha de morir._»

Conteniendo la emoción, se percató de que, concluidos los versos acrósticos, la profecía continuaba en forma de prosa, tal y como él se había temido y tan ansiosamente aguardaba. Reprimió sus imperantes deseos de gritar jubiloso. Pasó rápidamente las hojas consecutivas para descubrir con extraordinario placer que todas ellas se hallaban dedicadas al príncipe mestizo. Se sentía excitado.

Apuró el café y continuó leyendo:

«Después dixo Dios: "Fagamos al omne a nostra imagen, sigún nostra propia semejança."

_El génesis del mestizado tendrá lugar quando su padre haya fenezido, y, en cerrándose los sus ojos, el poder que fue d' éste será d' él, et en él pervivirá, por más que su enimigo se obstine en arrebatárselo desd' infante. El millenario poder occulto bajo la piel e materialiçado en la tallada petra uerde mordida por dos serpentes sobrevivirá. L' alhaxa habrá arrivado a él. Su intacta fuerza l' hará puderoso e se sobrepondrá al mal, mas él será inmune a su codizia._

_La noche en qui un novo eslabón se forxe en la cadena de la genealogía, una campana tannerá una apesadumbrada nota de dolor; las profecías de su tempo se revolverán en sus cuencos. El príncipe será enfrentado contra el diablo con aguerrida mano, pues per la d' él no conocerá la perdiçión ni el fin de sus días. Sólo la gloria et el poder. Sus maléficos ardides evitará con justa facultad e ni un rasguño contará su piel lupina. Brillantes serán los sus ojos plenos de ira, et en ellos resplandeçerá la flama del novo poder adquirido. La serpente habrá sido pisada e su poder, consumido. Sólo su báculo pervivirá al fin de la maldiçión._

_Mas los annos oscuros no habrán acabado._

_Las sombras planearán retomar la vida et aspirar de nuevo el non pútrido e viciado aire del inferno. Saborearán de novo el goze de la carne e las virtudes se habrán olvidado. Las miradas, antanno brillantes e claras, habrán perdido el su color y serán blancas como la cal lechada, ausentes de toda vida. El orbe entero será agitado fasta los cimientos y su faz variada y sus habitantes esclavizados. Lágrimas y desolación por doquier. Los cielos se habrán vuelto negros et escupirán azufre e maldiçiones, vento e muerte. Los días de paz e prosperidad habrán acabado para siempre. El príncipe mestizo será arrebatado de su trono e sólo amargas lágrimas verán los sus ojos._

_Quando_ _pierda su hogar e su familia e ya nada más tema perder que su vida, reunirá a su corte et conformará una grant hueste que, con valor, a sangre et a fuego, decida el fin de sus días. Et conocerá la sombra e la sombra lo reconocerá a él, et el mundo habrá pasado._»

Al llegar a aquel punto, breve fragmento que hubo de leer repetidas veces para cerciorarse de haberlo comprendido todo, al menos pragmáticamente, levantó la vista pesadamente y la distrajo escudriñando los voluminosos tomos de enfrente. Cuando se hubo hartado de hacerlo, volvió a hojear las páginas que le restaban todavía por leer y las tomó por demasiadas. Echó un vistazo al café y le entristeció haberlo acabado tan pronto; arreciaba el frío sobre aquella sección y se le estaban comenzando a entumecer los miembros. Deliberó que tal vez lo más conveniente fuese llevárselo a casa y estudiarlo allí. Después de meditarlo unos minutos no encontró razón alguna que objetar. Además, anhelaba fervientemente encontrarse con su mujer y recibir de sus labios la recompensa por la sexta rosa matinal.

No podía saber entonces que no la encontraría, ni que con lo que sí se toparía lo dejaría ligeramente atónito.

Decidido, pues, abandonó su asiento con el tomo de nuevo bajo su brazo y se encaminó hacia el despacho de su hermano, donde encontró de nuevo a éste embotado con el Aristóteles; no obstante, más lúcido que en la anterior ocasión, pues no se requirió de carraspeo alguno. Levantó la vista tan sólo y le inquirió:

–¿Otra vez aquí?

–He pensado llevármelo a casa –contestó–. Podré dedicarle más tiempo y también estaré más concentrado que aquí. Creí que resultaría más sencillo de lo que en verdad es.

Sorensen rio.

–¿Quién dijo que fuese a ser sencillo? –le preguntó sin aguardar respuesta, pues en seguida tomó de manos de él el volumen y lo sostuvo un momento mientras le hablaba–. Sabes, ya creemos haber decidido la fecha para la boda.

–¿Ah, sí? –le espetó Remus interesado.

–Así es. Esperaremos a que pase el invierno y nos casaremos en primavera, por abril o mayo. Lo que, por otra parte, no tenemos tan claro es el asunto del lugar; Ángela se ha enterado de que, por ser familia tuya y estar tú invitado, corremos el riesgo de que se presente la prensa, por lo que está enardecida de ilusión y espera salir en todos los medios con su traje de novia, pero deseamos una celebración íntima, entre la familia, sin gran pomposidad, ya sabes.

»Ángela querría celebrar el enlace en nuestra casa, pero dice que el paisaje no es muy acorde con la situación, conque prefiere reservarla para el convite. Tendría lugar en la playa. Por eso me ha pedido que te pregunte si a vosotros os importaría cedernos el jardín de atrás ese día para prepararlo todo y casarnos allí –sugirió–. No tienes por qué responderme ahora, puedes pensártelo, pensarlo con Helen.

Remus lo interrumpió amablemente:

–Cuenta conmigo y con mi casa para lo que quieras.

Sorensen sonrió radiante.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que mantenía aún la obra de Merlín en la mano y, azorado, se la tendió a su hermano para que la recogiera diciéndole:

–Toma. No hace falta que fiche el préstamo, sé que me lo devolverás. Además, si sigues interesado en conocer lo que te deparan tus días por cuanto ha dicho un mago glotón y de piel aceitunada por sus inacabables siestas de trance adivinatorio al sol, vas a necesitar mucho más tiempo que dos semanas.

Remus agradeció el gesto por la confianza que mostraba y, después, se marchó.

Mientras en el camino de vuelta, paseando por el ancho pasillo central de la biblioteca, sentía las punzantes miradas de los estudiantes e investigadores allí reunidos, sorprendidos todos de verlo, a él realmente no le importó. Recorría el camino abstraído, sopesando la propuesta de Sorensen. Estaba en lo cierto, acabó considerando. Su jardín era cuidado, extenso, todo cubierto de verde y fresca hierba y, además, en primavera las flores habrían desplegado sus olorosos pétalos y las ramas de los árboles no estarían desnudas sino coloridas. Se imaginó la simpática escena y se preguntó cómo no se le había ocurrido antes a él.

Salió de la biblioteca y se encontró con que había dejado de nevar pero que el viento era más recio y calaba hasta los huesos. Se resguardó de él debajo del pórtico, ahora desocupado por completo, mientras se hurgaba el abrigo en busca de su varita. Cuando la tuvo, se apuntó con ella y se inmaterializó, hasta que el cabo de su fastuosa capa, volado por el agitado viento, se perdió como la ola al ondear y dar contra la orilla.

Buscó a su mujer por toda la casa sin encontrarla. La buscó en la sala de estar, en la cocina, en el comedor, incluso en el jardín antes de proseguir con su búsqueda en el piso de arriba. Cada vez que entraba en una habitación, contemplaba la posibilidad de que estuviese durmiendo, pues últimamente, como quien arrastra demasiado sueño desde el molesto embarazo, lo hacía a menudo, profundamente cansada, con lo que susurraba tan sólo su nombre, en voz muy queda, temiendo poderla despertar en caso de que yaciera. Pero no la encontraba y se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Subió entonces la escalera deseando y esperando que se hallara allí arriba. De pronto percibió en una de las habitaciones un sonido ambiguo, como un chirrido, y, esperanzado y nervioso a la vez, llamó a su mujer. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos el que a su voz le respondiera un grito desgarrador que le atravesó el alma y que, por último, no había sido tampoco proferido por Helen, puesto que no era su timbre de voz.

Echó a correr y los pilló in fraganti, qué espectáculo, las pieles, cálidas de excitación y fuera de sí, resplandecían con la luz que reflejaba el sudor que les caía por la cara y por los cuerpos caudalosamente; los pechos agitados, arriba y abajo, jadeaban sobrecogidos; los cuerpos lozanos y jóvenes, completamente desnudos, ocultos bajo la manta de la que daban fuertes tirones como pretendiendo esconder también su pudor y su reparo; las piernas, encogidas en un acto reflejo a pesar de estar ocultas ya a la vista. Uno junto al otro, blandían desorbitadas miradas de incredulidad y de espanto de ver a Remus ante la puerta, boquiabierto de perplejidad, Tonks arropada hasta el cuello por cubrirse los turgentes senos y sus delicadas formas femeninas, y Benjamin, entre exasperado y clamoroso de penitencia, dividido entre dos fuerzas que tiraban de él más fuerte incluso que ellos de la colcha.

Puesto que su primo salió del lecho de un salto, en cueros enteramente, el licántropo se vio obligado por pudor a volver la cara y concederle un instante de intimidad mientras se vestía unos vaqueros corrientes. Todavía se los estaba abotonando cuando llegó junto a él y entornó la puerta tras de sí a fin de ocultar completamente a Tonks de su vista. Parecía cohibido. Su torso, empapado, estaba cubierto con un finísimo vello, casi imperceptible, en el frontal.

–¿Dónde está Helen? –le preguntó anticipándose el licántropo a cualquier excusa o reprobación, procurando que su voz sonase lo menos recriminatoria posible.

–Ha ido a ver a la niñera con los niños –respondió taciturno–. Remus, lo siento, discúlpame. Deberíamos haber ido a mi apartamento, lo sé, pero es que esto se quedó solo y... Lo siento.

–No pasa nada –dijo al punto el otro con voz entrecortada.

–No, de verdad –insistió el fotógrafo al cabo de un momento con expresión consumida–. Sabes qué, hemos tomado una determinación. Nymphadora se va a venir a vivir conmigo a mi apartamento.

Aún no repuesto de habérselos encontrado en guisa semejante, digiriendo la noticia recién dada, intentó sobreponerse a la sorpresa y se limitó a asentir, todavía bastante contrariado.

«_Ante tantas desgracias como le morderán, sólo un consuelo hallará intre tanto suplicio et humillación: el amor. No amor habendi, sino a los seres qui le amen e correspondan. Et en amor será tan afortunado como en detractores et en odio. En ellos s' apoyará e d' ellos encontrará satisfaçión a su mal et a sus penas, así como apoyo et estabilidad. Per amor est todo quanto es e per amor a la vida morirá. Sobre amor se sustenta el su poder; por amor, l' abnegará. Por amor._»

Había ido a ver a la niñera, había dicho Benjamin.

La idea de dejar a los niños al cuidado de una ocupaba la mente de Helen de unos meses a esta parte, pero se había limitado durante todo aquel tiempo a aceptar la voluntad contraria de Remus y no tomar cartas en el asunto. Hasta ahora, cuando al fin había podido convencerlo. El licántropo había llegado al fin a ser partícipe también del reparo que suponía para ella tener que usarse de su familia, de sus padres, de su tía, de su cuñado, de su primo, de Sirius, para que los cuidaran cuando los turnos de Helen en el hospital coincidían con el horario de Remus. Los niños se quedarían solos en casa si Tonks, en caso de trabajar, no podía ocuparse tampoco de ellos, y eran demasiado pequeños como para consentirlo. De casa en casa, profiriendo inclementes aldabonazos similares al del hambriento mendicante, también cual un limosnero, pedían para sus vulnerables retoños un techo con que cubrirse mientras ellos estuviesen fuera, lejos, sin posibilidad, mal que les pesase, de ocuparse de ellos. Cualquiera de sus familiares los aceptaba amablemente, siempre y cuando sus trabajos no fuesen también un impedimento para ello. Pero la adivina temía que pudieran estar hastiados de cuidar a sus dos hijos, tan endebles y caprichosos, y que, por temor a herirla, no le dijeran nada. Además, también tenían que pensar en una educación a darle.

Por todo ello habían llegado a la conclusión compartida de que se hacía imprescindible contratar un preceptor que se ocupase de Nathalie y de Alby cuando ellos dos no estuvieran.

El licántropo había delegado en su esposa la elección; como habían convenido que fuera muggle, a pesar del riesgo que ello conllevaba, los candidatos habrían de ser los hombres y mujeres de la aldea, y ella era, en calidad de amantísima ama de casa y afable vecina, la que mantenía más trato con ellos. No obstante, Helen sabía a quién se lo pediría mucho antes de que Remus le pidiera que lo hiciera.

Siempre había vivido en el pueblo, al menos desde que ellos se mudaran a él, una mujer formidable, un tributo a la maternidad y a las virtudes femeninas. De todos querida, muchos hogares se regocijaron cuando volvió para asentarse de nuevo y definitivamente en él tras acabar Magisterio en la ciudad. Añoraba la pura brisa matinal del campo y las sonrosadas mejillas de los niños que corren de era en era y entre los trigales. No pensaba probar suerte en unas oposiciones que, de aprobarlas, la mantendrían alejada de aquel pacífico frenesí rural, del cacareo de las gallinas y del gruñido de los puercos cebados en sus zaguanes. Por sustentarla, la contrataron de panadera, de recolectora en época de vendimia, de peón en las siegas, y la obsequiaban con dulces, sencillos trabajos de carpintería, frutos de la huerta. Tomó por esposo a un hombre sencillo y bueno que le dio una hermosa hija, pero que, lamentablemente, se murió al poco de conocerla.

Al perderlo, cayó en desgracia. Apenas salía de casa, ni siquiera para trabajar, pues ni con ganas se sentía de alzar la azada y recoger el grano, ni de seccionar el ramillo del racimo ni de amasar el pan. Sólo se sentía con fuerzas para llorar. Se vio obligada a vender las pertenencias con que sus obsequiosos vecinos la habían agasajado todos aquellos años para poder dar alimento a su hija, sólo para ella, pues ni apetito encontraba para sí y se dejó enflaquecer hasta parecer poco más que un espíritu encarnado. Nada, no les quedó absolutamente nada; la casa, desnuda. Sus generosos vecinos siguieron largo tiempo ofreciéndole comida y mantas con que abrigarse, pero aquello no era suficiente. Las deudas se amontonaban implacablemente en el buzón y, si no eran pagadas, el banco le embargaría la casa.

Su joven y magnánima vecina la señora Ruffalo la visitaba a menudo y se interesaba por ella. Solía hacerlo cuando el sol declinaba, trayendo consigo una ollilla menuda con sobrantes de comida para que la desconsolada muchacha y su hija comieran. La chiquilla lo hacía con gusto, pero ¡ay, la madre! Trataba de convencerla para que reaccionara, pero la muchacha no entraba en razones; sólo lloraba y se compadecía, lamentando las pérdidas de su vida. La señora Ruffalo se sentía como la madre que la muchacha había perdido y su dolor era su propia tortura, y sus lágrimas eran marea en sus entrañas, y sus lamentos, pesadillas que reverberaran en sus oídos.

Paradójicamente, el día en el que, al ir a verlas como acostumbraba, creyó que no habría solución, la encontró. Al atardecer, como no tuvieran ya sillas ni mesas donde sentarse, esperaban ver venir a la señora Ruffalo acomodadas en el deprimente poyete del porche medio derruido, del que habían arrancado durante todo el invierno maderos con el fin de alimentar su fuego. La mujer, puchero en mano, se lamentó por los surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas de la joven y por la mugre del rostro de la infeliz chiquilla que jugaba a sus pies indiferente. Trató de hacerle entender que, de perder la casa, su hija quedaría moribunda y, si no ponía pronto remedio a sus pesares, también huérfana; pero la joven desdichada no parecía atender a razones. Tan sólo lloraba. Descorazonada y furibunda, la señora Ruffalo le dejó el puchero y regresó a su casa para volver al poco con su encogida criatura, el último hijo que habría de tener, liado en una mantita blanca entre sus brazos. Sin concesiones, se lo entregó y la joven, patidifusa, escuchó con atención cómo aquella bendita mujer le decía que le pagaría veinte libras a la semana, haría de comer para ella y para su hija y le entregaría muebles y ropas si se ocupaba del crío y de su educación. Sorbiéndose las lágrimas, aceptó.

Ahora no había en la villa quien no la conociera como la preceptora. En todos los hogares de la aldea vivía un chiquillo al menos del que ella se hubiera ocupado, y todas las madres le agradecían tanto sus mimos y sus cuidados para con ellos que la adoraban como a un santo. Por dondequiera que fuera, todos la aclamaban y la saludaban cortésmente, retirándose los ancianos sus boinas descoloridas, las mujeres pidiéndole consejos o agasajándola con presentes, los hombres absortos y preocupados por su soltería, pues no había habido hombre con que ella sustituyese el recuerdo de su difunto marido, y los chiquillos siguiéndola con sus bicicletas esperando que ella les diese un arrumaco y un caramelo de los tantos que siempre llevaba en su bolso. En efecto, la madre de todos. Y su casa ya no era pobre y destartalada tampoco, sino una modesta residencia de tres plantas en la que, todas las mañanas, se escuchaban risas y carreras de niños.

Se llamaba María Angélica, pero todos la conocían como María de los Ángeles, pues su bondad y su buen hacer no podían provenir de parte otra. Había de tener ahora unos cincuenta y cinco años y era una mujer entrada en carnes. Sonreía despreocupadamente y en su mirada había un brillo que chisporroteaba de continuo y que creaba tanto satisfacción como envidia. Sus manos, tersas como recién salidas del horno, eran laboriosas y rápidas. Tenía una cabellera larga, ondulada y negra como el tizón en la que todavía no peinaba canas. Vestía elegantemente pero sin fastuosidad, porque la humildad era otro de sus dones.

Helen se presentó en su casa sin avisarla siquiera. Llevaba con ella a su hija Nathalie en brazos y a su recién nacido vástago, Albus, durmiendo indolente, con la cabecita ladeada indiferente, en su carrito. La invitó a pasar y le preparó una taza de té. En aquel instante la preceptora se estaba ocupando de un niño enclenque de pose desgarbada de unos cinco años que trataba de reconocer las vocales que su cuidadora le había escrito sobre una pizarra apoyada sobre un caballete de madera. Lo ayudaba en la ardua misión la hija de la educadora, una preciosa joven que apuntaba maneras, como su madre.

Al regresar con el té listo, María Angélica le preguntó a Helen por Remus y pareció satisfacerla el que éste hubiese encontrado trabajo, aunque, claro está, la adivina no pudo seguirle hablando del mismo sin incluir en su discurso un buen puñado de falacias que la preceptora se tragó de buena fe. Después se mostró interesada en conocer mejor a los dos hijos que había traído consigo. Tomó en sus brazos a Nathalie, dejándose ésta hacer de buen grado, lo que influyó positivamente en su madre. Parecía cuidadosa y afectiva; mientras lo miraba todo a su alrededor con atención, pulcro que lo encontró, pero disimuladamente para no dar impresión de descortés, se dijo a sí misma que no encontraba ninguna réplica para dejar a su cuidado a sus hijos menores. Seguidamente la mujer también quiso saber de Matt, cómo le iba tan lejos, ya que, aunque no había estado bajo su cuidado, en la aldea todos se conocían entre sí, y Matt era apreciado por todos por su simpatía y su desparpajo, conque no faltaron suspiros cuando se marchó. Sin embargo, Helen creyó intuir en ella un levísimo diferente tono de voz, como de reproche, acometido tal vez por reprensión de no habérselo dejado jamás a su cargo durante la infancia de aquél. Pero la adivina no se lo tuvo en cuenta, pensando que quizá estaba sacándolo de contexto.

Rápidamente llegaron a un acuerdo. Helen aceptó la cantidad que reclamaba por sus servicios la preceptora y María Angélica encontró aceptables las condiciones de la primera. Hasta los seis años de edad se ocuparía de cada uno de los niños sólo cuando los turnos de sus padres coincidieran, lo que vendría a suponer, en primera instancia, una semana de cada mes, que era el tiempo durante el cual Helen mantenía el mismo turno hasta que se lo cambiaban a la siguiente, ya que Remus solía tener poca ocupación por las tardes, sólo por las mañanas. Si uno de los dos progenitores no trabajaba mientras el otro sí, se encargarían ellos del cuidado de los niños. Pero se contemplaba asimismo la posibilidad de encomendárselos a la preceptora si surgía un contratiempo fuera de lo previsto. A partir de los seis años, en cambio, quedarían al cuidado de María Angélica todas las mañanas para que ésta los enseñase a leer y a escribir. Como última obligación impuso ponerla a prueba durante dos meses a partir de aquella fecha, que era el tiempo que el hospital le había concedido de baja por maternidad; si todo marchaba bien durante ese plazo, Nathalie y Alby quedarían bajo su cargo. Y aceptó.

Creyó que todo iba saliendo con éxito cuando, de improviso, para derrumbar su optimismo, María Angélica le pidió un número de teléfono para contactarlos por si ocurría, Dios no lo quisiese, un accidente. Helen hubo de palidecer. En casa no tenían, nunca les había hecho falta. Pero estaba claro que a partir de entonces sí. Se libró del atolladero pretextando que no se lo sabía de memoria. Después de aquello, compró un par de teléfonos móviles, uno para ella misma y el otro para Remus; dedicó algún tiempo para explicarle a éste su manejo, el cual aprendía lentamente, asombrado de los chismes muggles, leyendo sin atisbo alguno de entusiasmo el grueso e indescifrable manual de instrucciones siempre que se cansaba de fijar la vista en el misterioso volumen de Merlín, que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba ocasionando. Helen temía que, dado su desapego al aparato, jamás llegase a entender su funcionamiento completamente.

En cambio, a Remus le preocupaba más bien que, al cargo de sus hijos, su preceptora pudiera averiguar su secreto por ver de éstos maravillas que, a causa de su inmadura edad, no pudieran controlar aún. En tal caso, se consolaba diciendo, ya le pondrían remedio en su justo momento.

«_E Daniel dize esto:_

"En seguido e siempre en visión de noche, vi una quarta bestia horrible, espantosa, terriblemente forte. Tenía ingentes dientes de fierro, comía e treturaba, e lo sobrante lo pisoteaba con las sus patas; era diferent de todas las otras bestias qui l' habían precedido e tenía diez cuernos."

_Et quando se crea qu' el sauce ha putrefacto el ramaxe et qu' el follaje también lo est, grant desesperaçión será al descubrir que viciado aire est el qui se respira d' él. Mas es en la terra en la qui s' ha de profundizar por descubrir que son las raízes las qui contaminen la terra._»

El baúl de Tonks ya contenía todas sus cosas guardadas en él, dobladas ordenadamente gracias a que Helen la había ayudado a hacerlo, pero la chica no se había ido todavía. Benjamin la vituperaba con ese fin, pero ella estaba decidida a quedarse sólo unos días más, los postremeros, a fin de disfrutar de ellos lo mismo que se disfruta con la última cucharada por el mero hecho de saber que es la última. Pasaría la Navidad con ellos y, una vez hubiese pasado ésta, ella habría pasado silenciosa por la casa y no sería en ella más que un recuerdo. Pero, en lo más íntimo de su corazón, la razón por la que se quedaba hasta entonces y que a nadie había confesado era Matt; deseaba disfrutar también de su compañía los últimos días de su estancia con ellos y también quería que él tuviese la oportunidad de despedirla. Aunque se fuese a vivir a casa de su primo, Tonks tenía la absurda impresión de que se marchaba muy lejos. Pero, además, había de añadirse el hecho de que Benjamin le había narrado el episodio de enamoramiento de Matt y ella quería agradecérselo con una caricia, una sola, en persona, antes de marcharse.

La estela de humo gris que despedía el expreso era alargada y dibujaba su rastro. Remus y Helen aguardaban impacientes, recogidos por las manos, conteniendo el aliento, ver aparecer a su primogénito. Qué estampa bien distinta aquélla si se la parangonaba con la primera, meses atrás; Matt reía despreocupadamente, tiraba del baúl casi con nostalgia de volver, abrazando la jaula de su lechuza, ..., a la que había aprendido a estimar con el tiempo, acompañándose de un chiquillo menudo como él, alto y de mirada sagaz. Jude Clint, su amigo, adivinó Remus a juzgar por su aspecto, el cual su hijo les había descrito en las cartas que sucedieron a la primera aquí hecha constar. Al acercarse a Matt para saludarlo, aprovechó para acercarse al muchacho y conversar con él. Le pareció avispado y simpático. Resolvió en su fuero interno permitirle a su hijo que en verano lo llamara a fin de que pasase unos días con él en casa.

Matt, sin embargo, aunque había deseado anhelantemente estrechar de nuevo a sus padres entre sus jóvenes brazos, lo que verdaderamente ansiaba era conocer a su nuevo hermanito. Le pareció, dormitando en el amoroso seno de su madre, una ricura, un querubín encarnado. Lo cubrió de besos y de caricias y, sin poder remediarlo, de tiernas lágrimas de sus ojos regocijados. Habría querido conocerlo mucho antes, pero McGonagall no se lo había permitido; como quedara una semana de trimestre desde el nacimiento de éste, había denegado su petición de abandonar la escuela el fin de semana. Y Remus no lo lamentaba, ya que deseaba que su vástago no fuese favorecido por ser hijo del ministro.

La pequeña y aún patizamba Nathalie, como viera que su hermano prestaba más atención al liote de mantas al que su madre asistía con tanta frecuencia y por el que había perdido su derecho sobre la cuna, tiró de la camisa de él para llamar su atención. Consiguió su objetivo, que Matt la cogió en sus brazos y ella, complacida, le tendió los bracillos alrededor del cuello para darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Lo había añorado mucho todo aquel tiempo.

Tonks aguardaba en la casa que Matt llegase. Escuchó penetrar la llave en la cerradura y, entonces¡zas, el corazón le dio un vuelco, sorprendiéndose tanto por la intensidad como por lo inesperado. Se obligó a quedarse sentada y a mostrar una expresión inafectada, pero, cuando Matt se presentó ante ella con los brazos extendidos, no pudo impedir que los ojos le brillaran. Cuán diferente, cuán crecido en sólo unos meses en que no lo había visto; parecía menos niño y más hombre, más maduro, más alto. Si ella fuese más joven y él más mayor¡no habría dudado entregársele a aquel amor prohibido!...

Se separaron y Tonks, tal como se había prometido, adelantó la mano para impregnar la mejilla del chico con su tacto y su perfume, para imprimir con sus suaves dedos una caricia de dulce ternura. Qué rozar más depurado, qué dedos más amables, pues nunca agasajo tan ínfimo produjo tanto temblor y enmudecimiento en persona alguna. Ojalá hubiese sido por siempre aquel tocar de dedos de plata, aquel soplo de cálida piel; aunque, como todas las cosas tienen su fin, y en aquello, no iba a ser menos, también lo hubo, y demasiado pronto para el gusto de Matt, bien pudo éste deleitarse con aquella caricia, una vez y otra, en sus sueños, donde la mano de Tonks se deslizaba no sólo por su mejilla, sino por todo su rostro también, por su torso y todo su cuerpo en una danza hasta aquel momento inapercibida, desconocida, pero que le turbaba hasta la voluntad.

Para cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde: había vuelto a enamorarse de ella. Triste inspiración la suya del amor; jamás habría de ser correspondido, habría de vivir en el secreto y en el anhelo de ver, sin poder tampoco sentir odio, sólo admiración, sana envidia, cómo era otro el que disfrutaba de sus besos. Lo tenido y retenido, encendido era de nuevo; cuanto él creía haber reducido a polvo y cenizas, en rojo carbón había quedado; la distancia, tan sólo un suave velo que había recubierto el combustible hurtándole oxígeno. Pero¡ay amor, que los velos se desaparecen al desaparecer el adiós.

Ansiaba quedarse a solas con ella y disfrutaba de su conversación. Ya no se enrojecía cuando ella depositaba sobre él su dulce mirada, era capaz de soportarla, de dominar sus propios impulsos, su vergüenza; existiría reparo siempre, eso sí, pero nunca más vergüenza, enrojeceres en su rostro como auroras matinales en horas vespertinas, puesto que sabía que ella nunca habría de ser suya, ni su cuerpo de él; tan sólo en sus sueños esa fantasía cobraba realismo.

Adoraba las escasas ocasiones en que su madre salía a cualquier recado sin importancia, dejando a sus dos hermanos con la preceptora, y su padre trabajaba, pues él quedaba a cargo de Tonks, quien en aquellos momentos lo atendía como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo que le importara tanto, dedicándole todo su tiempo, como si, en habiéndole pedido Helen aquel favor, ella se viera obligada a efectuarlo sobradamente.

Pero, ay, incluso en los mejores momentos hay también espontáneas, aunque habrá de durar más su mordaz pena, etapas de desconsuelo. Quia, qué fastidio. Porque le hubo prometido que nunca más volvería a ser Tonks la causa de una posible increpación entre ambos... Menudo pulpo era Benjamin. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en su casa, él fisgando sin ser visto, desconsolado, viendo que en otros ojos, que en otros labios, el ser que él amaba prestaba más atención. ¿Cómo soportarlo sin desfallecer?

Alby cumplía diez días. Aquella mañana llegó a casa el ramo más grande que Matt había visto jamás. Se imaginó regalándole uno exactamente igual a Tonks, pero aquello formaba parte también de sus ilusiones oníricas, recreadas para el goce de su mente y más satisfactorias que cualquier otro aspecto de la verdadera vida que, alternada con aquélla, se veía obligado a mantener. Su madre le dijo que aquella noche se ocuparía Tonks de él y de sus hermanos, porque su padre y ella iban a cenar fuera; sí, a menos de cincuenta metros de él, pero eso Matt no podía saberlo.

Cuánto deseo, cuánta ilusión, cuánto espejismo, en veras, depositó el inocente muchacho en aquella velada. Espejismo, sí, espejismo; que lo que es en un lado, en el otro, a la hora de la verdad, es al revés. Profundizando en sus fantasías, indiferenciable parte de él, se imaginaba charlando con Tonks, compartiendo con ella sorbos de vino o de cualquier otra bebida, eso era lo de menos, pues cuanto importaba era encontrarse frente a ella, prendido de sus palabras.

¡Usurpador, usurpador, usurpador!... Su utopía no era en realidad más que un castillo de naipes que se derriba con la suerte de un manotazo. ¡Diantre de usurpador!... Ese pulpo, ese besucón, ese primo suyo, ese dichoso Benjamin, por el que hasta sentía la simpatía que, maldito él mismo, le dedicaba¿no tendría otro sitio mejor adonde ir¡Jodido usurpador! Y maldita la absurda hamburguesa que trajo para contentarlo. Pero maldito él por no haberlo dejado disfrutar ni de sus fantasías, que, eso sí es verdad, habrían quedado reducidas realmente al diezmo; ¡pero ni de esa décima parte pudo gozar el muy pobre por su intromisión!

Oh, cuánta rabia cuando, sin consideración alguna, lo mandó a la cama por librarse de él. Pero él se dijo que no. No, no y no por más que Benjamin se lo repitiera. ¡Había dicho que no! Cruzado de brazos, permaneció desafiante. Sólo cuando Tonks se lo pidió, como a ella no podía negarle nada que le pidiera, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación cabizbajo. Pronunció un inaudible buenas noches; inaudible por la rabia que lo dominaba. Concierto de besos, de caricias en el pelo, de manos entrelazadas... ¿quién querría ver aquello?

Él. Los desobedeció y, oculto en las sombras de la escalera, apresada su cara entre dos barrotes de la balaustrada, se contentó con espiarlos. No tenía sueño, lo habían mandado a dormir injustamente y, lo que era peor de todo, le habían destrozado su plan de intimidad con Tonks; imposible saber si gozaría de alguna otra ocasión como aquélla en cuantos días le restaban de vacaciones. Conque de aquel modo se lo cobraría.

¡Terrible pulpo¡Dichoso usurpador! Benjamin ignoró por completo su presencia, actuó como si dos ojos negros en la penumbra no estuvieran fijos en ellos, hizo cuanto hubiera hecho estando solos, puesto que, al menos para su modo de ver, lo estaban. Tonks se negó al principio. ¡Había dicho que no, exclamó para sus adentros Matt rojo de furia. Pero él insistió. Y ¿cómo resistirse a aquellas manos provocadoras, a esos besos en la oreja, a tales pellizcos en el muslo?

Las manos dichosas, que por probar lo que ellas sentían Matt hubiera dado hasta su vida, desnudaron a Tonks. Matt aguantó la respiración mientras su primo desabrochaba con suavidad experta los botones de su camisa. Aparecieron unos senos redondos y prietos, mucho más hermosos que cuantos moldes el chico hubiera podido imaginar en sus sueños. El enojo fue transitorio al verle asomar su soñada delantera, pero reapareció en su cruel brutalidad cuando las manos de su primo, unas manos reales, no fantaseadas, sobaron aquellas ricuras esponjosas, aquellos pastelillos encarnados; qué magreo, santo Dios, qué poca gracia. Si algún placer se podía reflejar en el rostro de Tonks, todo de ira era en el de Matt. Cuando las manos reales descendieron por el fino tronco de la metamorfomaga, cómo se revolvía Matt en su cárcel de amor; cuando los gruesos y ciertos dedos se colaron por sus vaqueros y cercaron su entrepierna, de cuánto dolor se impregnó el rostro del muchacho, contraste con el de Tonks, todo lujuria.

Tonks, robada de nuevo por un instante de lucidez, retiró las manos de él de dentro de ella y trató de convencerlo de que aquello no estaba bien; Helen y Remus podrían regresar en cualquier instante, estaban tan sólo disfrutando el uno del otro en la piscina, y los habrían pillado por segunda vez. Se moría de la vergüenza de sólo pensarlo. Y los niños arriba... Definitivamente no.

¡Taimado pulpo!... ¿No había dicho que no¿Para qué insistir? Pero él la silenció con un beso; tal vez no quería escuchar sus palabras sino sólo sentir la lengua con que las decía. Al principio funcionó. En su jaula de celos, aferrando sus puños amoratados en las rejas de madera de la escalera, Matt se preguntó a qué sabría un beso de aquéllos, qué fuerte poder hipnótico podría contener que había conseguido cambiar de parecer a Tonks. Se relamió los labios en un acto reflejo de sensual apetito. Pero, recuperada de su impacto, la chica se revolvió y trató de volverlo a hacer entrar en razón a él.

¿Cuántos más ardides escondería él? Astuto usurpador... Se arrebató la camiseta y la lanzó lejos, tan lejos que Matt hubiera podido recogerla con extender tan solamente el brazo, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo. Después tomó las manos de ella y las puso sobre él, haciéndole que le acariciara y que rastreara en él a su antojo, mientras las de él también volvían sobre ella, repitiendo aquel simple magreo, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, que tanto parecía hacer disfrutar a la chica.

La nimia visión de aquel cuerpo desnudo le sirvió a ella para perder por completo el interés por su recato. ¿Cómo irían a regresar ahora los Lupin, se decía para sí, convenciéndose a sí misma, cuando estarían también ellos disfrutando de las mieles del amor. Se dejó arrastrar por el deseo, se dejó convencer por los besos, por las manos abrasadoras que barrían su cuerpo, por los labios que sellaban sobre su piel tanto anhelo.

Tonks dejó escapar una leve exclamación al sentir que las manos de él corrían su costado en busca de su espalda, sujetando firmemente los extremos de su sujetador por desabrocharlos. Cerró los ojos, extasiada, de sólo imaginarse el placer que seguiría a aquella acción; la boca de él entre los senos de ella. También Matt quedó impresionado al intuir lo que se acercaba. ¡Ni fantasías ni sueños ni nada de esas chifladuras de niño! Los pechos de ella, nítidos, físicos... Reales. Se le quedó seca la garganta. ¡Cuánto tardaba el torpe patán; cuánto deseo en el interior de su estrecho pecho!

Supo que la había desnudado porque podía ver su sujetador sujeto de sus manos, que palpaban lo que él sólo en sueños podía. ¡Condenado entremetido!... Se había interpuesto él entre ella y el pobre chico, y este último sólo pudo ver las gruesas espaldas de éste. Qué imagen más atroz cuando escondía una que era mucho mejor. Pero para Matt cesó el deseo de verla, la aspiración de descubrir lo que tantas veces había ilusionado aspirar, puesto que, de imaginarlos bañados de los besos de él, la ansia por verlos se convirtió en ansias de verdad.

Corrió hasta su cuarto, y en qué momento más acertado, ya que, de no haberlo hecho así, habría sido descubierto por la animada pareja, que abandonaba el recién hecho nido para preparar otro más cómodo e íntimo en el cuarto. Cayó de bruces sobre el lecho bañándolo en lágrimas. Abrazó la almohada mientras la empapaba y mordía; cuánta rabia reprimida. Pensó que aquella tortura en su interior jamás cesaría, que ella lo consumiría.

Se sumió en un tempestuoso sueño, vuelto de bruces, sin haberse desvestido siquiera, con las lágrimas recientes en sus mejillas. Se sumió para pronto despertar. Pero déjesele disfrutando de él mientras se pueda, porque aún habría de empeorar.

Entretanto dormía, al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto del chico apareció una figura varonil, qué porte en el andar, qué gallardía en el rostro, qué brillo en su mirada, más radiante que nunca, recortada su silueta por la luz macilenta que procedía del cuarto de Tonks. Llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura; por lo demás, nada; hasta descalzo iba, conque sus pisadas sobre el suelo sonaban huecas.

Sin encender la luz, aprovechándose de la que procedía del cuarto recién abandonado, entró en el cuarto de baño y se libró de la presión de la vejiga. Estuvo largo rato, que hasta humeaba incluso. Se entretenía en el apuntar, con esa satisfacción de los livianos goces que hacen disfrutar a los hombres henchidos de plenitud, de vanagloria.

Al abandonar su fugaz entretenimiento, se apresuró a retornar al que habría de durar. Iluso... Si pensaba amar a Tonks hasta que el alba se alzase, estaba equivocado. Completamente equivocado. Tendría que pasar el resto de la noche preparando tilas, manzanillas, consolando, reconfortando; y vigilando al que, en sólo un momento, se iba a topar con él.

Duró sólo un instante, pero qué instante. Cuántas cosas ocurrieron. Se dirigía desconocedor a cuanto acechaba al dormitorio de Tonks, donde ésta lo esperaba. Pero en un instante lo vio, o lo sintió, no se sabe bien, que cuando lo descubrió agazapado entre las sombras no supo acertar a decir si había visto el brillo de sus grandes ojos o si lo había oído susurrar de miedo. Saltó sobre él, en un instante, y lo atrapó. El condenado intentó escaparse, mordiéndole, propinándole crueles patadas, pero no había fiera tan bestia ni tan fiera que pudiera contra Benjamin, quien lo golpeó con la mano doblada. El elfo doméstico cayó al suelo herido, no a la vista, sino en su orgullo, e intentó escabullirse para convocar los antiguos conjuros de su especie y desaparecerse. Ay, bribón, qué huir más detestable. Y cuánta furia en los ojos de Benjamin. No había escapatoria posible. Lo pescó al vuelo, agarrándolo del cuello, y lo golpeó contra la pared. El elfo, sabiéndose derrotado, se echó a llorar lastimeramente.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí, eh, rata miserable? –le inquirió Benjamin procurándole nuevos golpes contra el frío muro–. Responde, Cakopine.

El elfo doméstico no respondió palabra alguna coherente a aquella orden; tan sólo balbucientes sollozos insoportables. Pero, aunque a éste no hubiera podido hacer reaccionar, sí consiguió al menos más atención en el resto: que Tonks se apresuró a acercarse a ver qué pasaba, cubierta con una bata, y Alby, a quien, angelote endemoniado, costaba dormirlo suplicios indecibles y solía despertar a menudo rompiendo en llanto, cosa extraña que hasta entonces no lo hubiera hecho, estalló en un llanto que más que eso era berrido.

–¿Qué haces aquí, he dicho? –insistió con violencia–. Eh, di. –Pero el elfo siguió callado, entendiéndose por tal que nada dijo, pues su verborrea inteligible proseguía–. Maldito, responde –gritó arrojándolo contra el suelo, con tan mala suerte que la criatura cayó de cabeza y abundante sangre brotó de ella. Asustado por el impacto, se arrastró por el suelo hasta un rincón y se quedó en él cobijado en su sucio jergón.

Entretanto, Tonks se había acercado a Benjamin y lo vituperaba por lo que hacía, ignorante de lo que él sabía. Le había dado pena el pobre elfo. ¡Pena!... Indecible coraje acogió el fotógrafo, que amagó un puntapié dirigido al elfo, por el que éste se estremeció.

–¡Responde! –volvió a gritarle.

En aquel instante salió Nathalie de su habitación, chupándose el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda y, con la otra, arrastrando un peluche descolorido. Parecía soñolienta. Nada más verla aparecer, Tonks se apresuró a recogerla en sus brazos.

–¿Quién es? –le preguntó duramente Tonks.

–El elfo de mis padres –respondió–. Conque nada bueno puede traer el encontrarlo aquí. Encárgate tú –le pidió– de Alby antes de que sus gritos alerten a sus padres.

–Pero tendremos que avisarlos¿no?

Benjamin no dijo nada, confuso.

También la puerta de la habitación de Matt se abrió. Éste salió ojeroso, sin pijama, con la ropa aún puesta. Pareció desconcertado de ver a todos despiertos y, más aún, de encontrar a su primo y a su novia de guisa tan descubierta, que ni la una se cubría las pantorrillas ni el otro... ¡Apenas el otro llevaba cubierto algo!

Al verlo aparecer, antes incluso de que los demás recavaran en él su atención, el elfo saltó por los aires con abominable expresión, en pos de su encuentro, de apresarlo y de morderlo; o sabe Dios de qué. Baste decir que, por fortuna, y mal que le pese a Matt, su primo lo salvó, lanzándose con arrojo y reflejos de que pocos disfrutan para lanzar al horrible engendro de elfo contra el muro de nuevo. Nadie pudo salvarlo en esta ocasión de los golpes que le propinó, de los tantos y tan graves de que fue víctima; Tonks, horrorizada, corría presta a consolar a Matt, dejando que la abrazase, mientras ella dirigía miradas de pavor al elfo que su novio maltrataba. A poco había estado de echar por tierra a su estimado Matt, que se cobijaba a su lado sin saber de qué se cobijaba, sonrojado otra vez, menudo fastidio, avergonzado de haber visto cuanto había presenciado.

–¿Qué te proponías, eh, tú? –le espetó Tonks con la voz quebrada.

–Cállate, hedionda sangre mestiza.

Aunque se haya plasmado completa, el elfo no pudo ni terminar de decir la frase, o, escupiendo sangre, al menos la susurró, puesto que Benjamin lo azotó nuevamente y con más dureza que nunca.

–Dime qué estás haciendo aquí, estúpido Cakopine, o te ensarto en una parrilla –lo amenazó Benjamin.

–Tueste mi cuerpo y contemple mis gritos desconsolados, señorito. Guste de ver sufrimiento y siéntase un Lupin por fin. Qué gran orgullo para el grandioso padre de usted. –Y con tono más despótico–: No pregunte si no quiere conocer, sabandija.

Tras mucha extorsión, que parecía aquello una sesión de tortura y el infeliz elfo el reo, consiguió sonsacarle varias palabras que, por desgracia, no volvería a repetir:

–Matarlo. Matarlo al mayor de los tres.

Y sus ojos se regodearon sobre Matt, a quien el corazón se le detuvo.

Hecha aquella confesión, entonces sí que era momento de avisar a Remus y Helen. De hacerlo se encargó Tonks; Benjamin, de vigilar al intruso. Al entrar en la piscina cubierta, la chica, aunque ligera y precipitada, lo hizo con los ojos entornados, temiendo ver algo improcedente; pero, por suerte, los halló cenando aún. No fueron precisas muchas palabras; con sólo verla entrar de esa forma supieron que algo iba mal. Arrasaron con la mesa y echaron a correr dejando atrás un espectáculo desolado: sillas caídas, comida volcada, las servilletas tendidas sobre el suelo...; pero no más desolado de lo que ellos habrían de estar.

El elfo se estremeció al ver aparecer a Remus. Al principio tembló tan fuerte que parecía haber caído presa de un ataque repentino, pero al instante se echó a llorar otra vez, secándose los ojos con el trapillo maloliente que vestía. Benjamin le ordenó que les repitiera a ellos lo que a él le acababa de decir; el elfo, en nada amedrentado, escupió a sus pies. Benjamin, que seguía exclusivamente con la toalla, lo que resultaba tan asombroso espectáculo como el elfo, descargó sobre él un nuevo golpe.

–¿Por qué a ti no te obedece, eh, Benjamin? –le preguntó Tonks con crispación.

–Porque mi padre le ordenaba que a mí no me obedeciese. Ése era su castigo cuando se cansaba de los más implacables. Ya no me hace ni caso. Imagino que mi padre se lo habrá mandado otra vez, por si acaso; querría cubrirse bien las espaldas.

–¿Es el elfo de tus padres? –inquirió Remus.

El interpelado asintió.

–¿Y qué hace aquí? –dijo en seguida Helen, acongojada y temblorosa.

–Díselo. Vamos, díselo –habló el elfo, acusando una carcajada cruel, después del gélido silencio que se produjo.

Benjamin volvió a golpearlo. Qué hastío de criatura, pensaba para sí. En sus ojos se notaba. Y, aunque no encontrase valor para decir aquello a sus primos, el pequeño Matt, con un nudo en la garganta, sí, que a él concernía; echó a correr a los brazos de su madre, llorando, y, entre gemidos y lamentos apenas entendibles, comprendieron al punto lo que sucedía.

Qué reacciones más dispares: Helen, echándose a llorar en un abrazo mutuo con su hijo; Remus, agarrado por Tonks, encendida la mirada, pretendiendo acercarse al elfo para golpearlo también él. Se espantó el elfo del licántropo y trató nuevamente de huir, pero Benjamin lo derribó al suelo de una patada. Después, como viera que su novia era insuficiente para aplacar a Remus, la ayudó para sosegarlo. Ni con palabras se podía, sólo refrenándolo.

Una vez pasó la impresión, los temperamentos, en lugar de calmarse, se agitaron más aún, pues con la rabia que iba embargándoles no podían por menos que otra cosa. Remus, sujetado una y otra vez por su primo, los ojos inyectados, amenazaba con ir a casa de su tío para matarlo; Helen, quien se veía más sosegada, no dejaba de llorar derribada en el suelo y difícilmente encontraba las palabras con que expresar su lamento, sólo gemidos. ¡Su hijo, su hijo! Amenazado de muerte... Qué desvarío, qué sueño más vívido, qué despropósito... ¡La maldición los arrastraba como una corriente incontrolada de agua!

Lo peor llegó cuando se percataron de que estaban, pese a todo, desprotegidos. El elfo, antes se suicidaría que confesar contra su amo; poco podría ayudar Benjamin en esa misión. El testimonio del elfo era insuficiente, todos lo sabían. Qué nuevo berrinche sacó de aquella conclusión Helen; cuán nuevo ardor asesino inflamó el corazón de un padre herido. Quedando como quedaba, sólo era una pugna entre rivales en un juicio; quién llevaría la razón, quién mentía, ambos representarían bien su papel y ninguno sabríase de antemano llevar las de ganar o de perder: los padres de Benjamin eran ricos, influyentes, de esas familias de las que no se duda; Remus, el ministro...

Pero ¿de qué podía servir un juicio, cuan largo pudiese ser, si no había forma de impedir la fatalidad que les deseaban?

–Todo esto es por mí, es por mi culpa –explicó Benjamin, quien, triste, creía haber encontrado la solución–. A quien quieren es a mí. Yo fui el que me escapé, yo el que he manchado su ilustre familia. Os dejarán en paz a vosotros si yo regreso a su redil.

–No lo permitiré –replicó el licántropo–. ¿Qué redil, primo? Yo sólo he visto una jauría de lobos hambrienta. Pero si quieren guerra¡la tendrán! Y tú permanecerás en mis filas. ¿Acaso Príamo se zafó de Helena para salvarse de la maldición? Amigo, si mi familia está perdida, arderá igualmente contigo dentro que fuera.

–No digas eso –masculló la adivina, que en el instante de decirlo apretaba contra su pecho a una lacrimosa Nathalie, a quien los golpes del elfo le habían provocado lástima.

–Claro que no –exclamó Remus, relativamente recuperado y acusando un optimismo extraño de imaginar en situación análoga–. Se ha equivocado conmigo. ¡Muy equivocado, sí señor! Desplazaré a todos los aurores del Ministerio si es menester. En esta lidia nosotros hemos de llevar las de ganar y él, las de perder. Que se atreva a poner de nuevo una sola pezuña en nuestra casa y todos los lobos del mundo se le echarán encima. ¿No teme a los licántropos? Que tema sólo a uno, que tema sólo a éste, al que mordió a su hermano, al que le morderá a él igualmente sin asomo de remordimiento.

Sin embargo, las palabras no traen consuelo. Ni consiguieron calmar a Helen ni aplacar las lágrimas de Nathalie ni tranquilizar a Matt, que temblaba desquiciadamente algo apartado por que nadie lo viera sumido en aquel estremecimiento de pánico; sólo Tonks se percató, volviéndolo a refugiar en su cálido abrazo.

Por eso mismo se hizo necesario que alguien aportara alguna otra solución, menos voluble, más física. Que las palabras, mal que le pese a Sorensen, se volatilizan, pero los hechos perduran y son mucho más agresivos. Como el que habría de producirse. Ingeniosa idea la de Benjamin; ingeniosa y brillante. Si no hubiera sido por lo dramático de la estampa, hasta se le habría aplaudido por la misma; pero entonces, en verdad, nada dijo. Se limitó a exclamar jubiloso, a farfullar incomprensiones, a preguntarle a Tonks si le importaba si se marchaba un momento, a prometer que regresaría al cabo de un instante y, por último, a echar a correr. No fue el único que lo hizo: Matt también; nadie le dijo nada, pero lo vieron echar escaleras abajo con la misma prisa.

Increíble oferta la que disfrutaron, a la mañana siguiente, Richard Lupin y su mujer: dos sorpresas por el precio de un enojo creciente.

La primera llegó a primera hora de la mañana. La trajeron un par de lechuzas; ¿cómo iban a reconocerlas ellos como la de la familia del licántropo y la del hijo de éste? Portaba un pesado paquete que dejaron sobre la mesa de la cocina. La firma, de Benjamin: aquello sí que era una sorpresa; la nota, más que eso, un insulto: «Espero paséis una más que feliz Navidad (¡es broma!). Deseaba enviaros una suculenta pieza de pavo, pero os merecíais algo mejor. Disfrutad de él y... ¡qué aproveche! Se despide (¡para siempre!) Benjamin a secas.» Morgan retiró la cinta de embalaje con incertidumbre. Terminado el proceso, se retiró asqueada, cubriéndose medio rostro y conteniendo la respiración. Qué grito salió de ella. Su marido se acercó por ver qué contenía. ¡Santo Dios! Quedó lívido de la impresión. Qué tremendista final para el elfo doméstico. Aquél había sido su ataúd; aquél, el recipiente de sus huesos; aquella, la prisión para expiar sus culpas, amén de su aliento. Yacía en el interior con la faz morada, con los ojos abiertos de terror, atrapado en una expresión de desaliento; cuán pronto fin, consumirse anhelando una bocanada más de aire.

La segunda por sorpresa no ha de ser tenida. Con qué maneras, qué irritación, la recibió Richard. Ha de ser tenida por astuto contraataque. Los había infravalorado; al recibir a media mañana el nuevo número de Corazón de bruja supo que se había equivocado en su valoración sobre ellos punto por punto. Pues rezaba: «¡Exclusiva: los hijos del Ministro amenazados de muerte por su tío, Richard Lupin.» Aparecía, desmesurada soberbia, una fotografía suya en la que se encontró más desmejorado que de costumbre, más fiero, más venenoso.

Estrujó la revistucha y la arrojó a la papelera sin ánimo ni para leer lo que hubieran podido escribir dentro. Se dejó caer sobre una silla; no estaba vencido, sólo pensaba. Había movido él un peón para devorar al alfil, pero las filas enemigas se habían revuelto aprisa y habían atacado implacablemente; el mismo rey se había hecho cargo de la situación. Y pronto la reina. Su siguiente movimiento habría de ser muy meditado; pues, que no quepa duda, allí no había acabado todo. Cuanto habían conseguido era tan sólo una tregua, una en nada pacífica, que, de haberle sucedido algo a aquel lobezno imberbe, todas las miradas habrían caído sobre su respetable familia¡qué deshonor, en nada deseado; ya que, al acercarse Morgan hasta el hombre para poner sobre él sus manos consoladoras, él dijo:

–Si quieren guerra¡guerra tendrán!

«Entonces fabló Dios: "Haya luz", et hubo luz. E vio Dios que la luz era buena e la separó de las tinieblas, e llamó a la luz día et a las tinieblas noche.

_Antes de que fuese dada a luz, la luz ya existía. Prima luce temporis, ya se la conozía. Portal de conocimiento más sabio que los vaticinios de los adivinos, ca lo qu' éstos predicen, ésta, lucis lumen, ya lo habrá vivido. Suus lar, subtulus, lux laris terrarum. S' arrastra como la serpente e pareze lo mismo de vil, mas quanto persigue es sólo fazerse justicia a sí mesma. Ca de todo ella est alfa et omega._»

Allí abajo reinaba la oscuridad, y allí abajo, menuda paradoja, se revolvía un retal de luz. Sollozaba. Es difícil concretar si una mancha de luz, la luz violeta, no quepa duda, que no puede ser ya otra, está lloriqueando en veras, pues no es más que eso, una luz, que qué tiene de humano para llorar... Oh, pero lloraba, sin lugar a dudas; su sollozo era leve pero audible; sus estremecimientos, ligeros pero continuos; sus lágrimas, plateadas, tan plateadas como rayos de luna, y cubrían el suelo como un lodazal. Y la luz, en el centro de aquel cenagal, lloraba. ¡Consuélate, pobre candil!

En medio de tanto húmedo malestar apareció una voz. Qué se puede decir de una voz cualquiera; qué, entonces, de aquélla. Si había de haber algún consuelo para sus lágrimas, acababa de recibir el bálsamo. Dulce, mística, sana, bondadosa, culmen de dichas, atronadora voz que parecía colmarlo todo de gracia y ciencia; pero, por seguir con la descripción, había un matiz en ella que parecía indicar que se producía sin acierto de saber dónde, sin miras, ciegamente. Y esto último queda confirmado por quien dijo ser:

–¿Por qué lloras?

Se detuvieron el llanto y los estremecimientos. No parecía asustada la luz, porque habló con voz, a la que ya nos tiene acostumbrados, que nada de esto denotaba:

–Estoy triste y desconsolada –respondió.

La voz sin portadora, tras una pausa, que nada tiene de significativo, preguntó:

–¿Sabes quién soy?

–Sí –contestó.

–¿Quién? –le inquirió.

–La pitia de Delfos.

–Veo que te han hablado de mí... –comentó maravillada la descubierta.

–Mucho allí de donde vengo –habló la luz con tono más recio–. Pues punto por punto, sin dejar atrás coma ninguna, se han cumplido todas tus palabras. Y el futuro de este tiempo se ha vuelto oscuro y sin fundamento –repuso triste.

–Tu presente, chiquilla. Pero futuros hay infinitos, siempre se suceden. Siempre hay un amanecer para una velada; siempre una primavera para un invierno.

–Ya no –reconvino después de un hondo suspiro–. Todo está consumido. La maldición se ceba sobre Matt; para él ya no queda ni esperanza. Lo amenazan mil y un frentes; los que lo protegen, algún día cederán. En esos tiempos de tempestad muchos quieren matarlo. Y yo, ahora, deseo salvarlo.

–Es natural. ¿Acaso no le prestaría su ayuda Rea a Cronos de hallarlo devorado por sus enemigos; acaso no Hestia a Hades de encontrarlo agonizante en el mundo subterráneo; acaso no Ártemis a Apolo de verlo sufridor de flechas adversas?

–Pero mi propósito fue un fraude. Si vine aquí no fue con otro objetivo que el de salvar el futuro, mi presente; que es ahora cuando se están gestando las amenazas que habrán de dar al traste con el florecimiento de Matt. Si mis intenciones no disfrutaban de honradez ninguna al principio, sino de honesto sacrificio¡el tiempo me ha enseñado a enmendarme! Qué falacia. Que soy yo su asesina.

–No digas eso, muchacha.

–¡Es la pura verdad! Todo es un despropósito, una vergüenza, un enrojecer sin fin, unas turgentes lágrimas que habrían de ahogarme, pero que no lo hacen. Y, cuando retorne a mi ser, mis pasiones, mis sentimientos, seguirán siendo los mismos, que cuanto habré vivido y conocido quedará olvidado en la memoria de maleficios violáceos, sin poder transmitírselos a la corpórea. No soy, al fin y al cabo, más que un reflejo. Yo he provocado el desastre, ése es mi nefasto destino.

–Sécate ya esas lágrimas y contente de derramar más. Que hasta los destinos nefastos son necesarios; que desde tiempos inmemoriales te estaba predestinado el volver a tus recuerdos olvidados y liberar al demonio de su prisión. Sírvate de consuelo, mi niña, el saber que, si tú eres la culpable de la maldición, también su remedio eres; que si alguna esperanza queda para Matthew Lupin, de tu mano proviene. Tú eres el ángel que, desde el cielo, no para prenderlo, sino para soltarlo, viene cumplidas las mil quincenas.

–Pero...

–Y, si algún ángel habrá de atarlo de nuevo, sé conocida como tal, que tú liberarás los cuerpos, despojarás las almas y lo barrerás del mundo con un soplo de pureza. Consuélate, que aún hay esperanza para Matthew si tu corazón la alberga. Todo se está cumpliendo, nada se te achaca, que en ti se reconoce la bondad de la parte de tu sangre que te engendró.

»Pero, ay mi niña¿podrías concederle un favor a esta baja anciana, que no ve, pero que, ni viendo, lo desea anhelantemente¿Te mostrarías a mí como hiciste al fallecido de Albus Dumbledore cuando aquí mismo le conociste y hablaste, mostrándole a él cosas que sólo los adivinos sabíamos¿Lo harías, eh?

La luz asintió, o al menos se agitó en un movimiento que por afirmativo se tiene. Se levantó sobre sí y se convirtió, oh espanto, oh incredulidad, en una niña, con todos los rasgos de una, de aproximadamente unos doce años, hermosa, radiante, pero que seguía siendo una luz, transformada su piel en un vaho violáceo que se transparentaba translúcidamente.

–Los ojos de tu madre –volvió a hablar la pitia, ahora con voz más reposada–, su misma profundidad; la bravura, de tu padre, en cambio. Ahora he de marcharme, quizá para no volverte a ver más, al menos hasta que mi hora llegue y tú heredes mi cetro. Tan sólo dos consejos te dejo antes de partir, que espero tomes más por leyes que otra cosa, pues, en incumpliéndolos, no habrá destino que seguir, y sé que tú no deseas esto, pues a éste conoces largamente. El primero: no libres más pugnas con el demonio, la hora avanza, no la detengas; el segundo: nada más digas a Matthew Lupin sobre lo que habrá de sobrevenirle, o él podrá cambiarlo todo. Y escrito queda el destino, para bien o para mal. Suerte, niña mía.

Y la voz se extinguió.

Ni un paso dio la niña, la luz, el híbrido de chiquilla y luminaria, cuando un tropel de éstos, ajenos, la asaltaron. Ni tiempo tuvo para reaccionar. Matt había bajado precipitadamente los últimos escalones e irrumpió en el sótano a la carrera, rompiendo una firme promesa que desde pequeño mantenía: la de no entrar en aquella estancia que tantos escalofríos le merecía. Pero allí estaba, incumpliendo su propio fuero, ignorando si se volvían a producir los temblores, la extraña picazón, pues le preocupaban asuntos más inquietantes.

Respiró aliviado al encontrar tan pronto a la luz. Pero... ¡tenía el aspecto de una muchacha como él! Y, si él estaba asombrado por el descubrimiento, la chiquilla aparecía espantada por haberlo descubierto él. Intentó echar a correr, pero él la disuadió. Temiendo que pudiera escapársele con la celeridad de un relámpago, le increpó a toda prisa:

–¿Quién va a matarme?

Vaciló la luz, pero al poco respondió, con voz temblorosa:

–Tim Wathelpun.

Y, como si hubiera dicho algo impropio o se arrepintiera de lo respondido, con lágrimas en los ojos, echó a correr y se desapareció convertida, como acostumbrados nos tiene, en una mancha sin forma, en un pedazo brillante de luz. Matt la llamó todavía unos minutos, pero ya no respondió a sus gritos; ya no volvería a responderle a nada. En realidad, la luz y Matt no volvieron a encontrarse después de aquello. La luz guardó el silencio que a la pitia le había prometido; Matt se refugiaría en meditabundo callar pensando en su destino, en su cruel final.

No, la luz no le respondió ya a ninguno de sus gritos. Y, como volviera a sentir el estremecimiento antes descrito, el chico echó a correr escaleras arriba, alejándose de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, ignorante de que su destino, en verdad, se hallaba sepultado en aquel sótano que dejaba.

«_Cae la maldiçión qual un crepúsculo. La amenaza del ramaxe, de los fijos, de los herederos. Del impuro linaxe prouendrá. Fasta que no sea erradicada su miseria, non habrá depuraçión. La mágica sangre est en discordia._»

Extraña mañana aquélla. La última persona que se esperaría encontrar llamó a su puerta. Morgan Lupin acudió al reclamo del timbre presurosa a la quinta e irritante llamada, maldiciendo entre dientes al elfo doméstico, a cuya falta todavía no se acostumbraba. Intentó cerrarle la puerta, una vez abierta, pero no pudo; la adivina, a la que, en felices circunstancias, abrazaría como su sobrina postiza, interpuso el pie y empujó con gran fuerza, sólo explicable en su caso por ser madre desesperada. Entró atropelladamente, con la dignidad y la ira de una fiera.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió Morgan con voz acongojada. Como quien pierde los estribos y no sabe lo que hace y cuanto hace sólo responde a su deseo de subsistir, se abalanzó con demente precipitación sobre una alacena y, rebuscando en un cajón, blandió una varita feroz–. ¡Fuera de aquí!

–No pienso irme a ninguna parte –repuso altiva.

Y, ni corta ni perezosa, aunque la varita de la otra seguía fija sobre ella, siguiéndola mientras caminaba, anduvo majestuosamente hasta el sofá, donde se dejó caer con indiferencia.

Morgan no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos percibían. Temblaba de ira, pero también de miedo; no era ella de las que se hubieran enfrentado jamás antes a una situación semejante a aquélla. Se contentaba con concebir aniquilaciones en la segura confortabilidad de su hogar. Pero, ya que su marido estaba fuera, tendría que ser ella quien tomase las riendas de la situación, que, intuía, se le escapaba de las manos como un brioso corcel de guerra descontrolado.

–¡Fuera de mi casa! –repitió con idéntico tono histérico y con menos incluso convicción, causada por el pánico que la devoraba–. No eres bienvenida aquí, márchate.

–Cállese –le espetó Helen sin indulgencia, sino, más bien, todo lo contrario, completamente iracunda–. Y deje de apuntarme¿quiere? Yo también tengo una y estoy esperando un motivo, sólo uno, para utilizarla contra usted. Si he venido hasta su casa no es nada más que para demostrarles que tengo coraje y humildad. ¡Y que quiero a mis hijos, sobre todas las cosas. ¿Sabrá usted lo que es acaso eso? –preguntó con frialdad–. Créame, no me produce satisfacción estar en esta casa y, créame también, estoy conteniéndome las ganas de abofetearla aquí mismo. Porque si intenta tocarle de nuevo un solo pelo a uno de mis hijos...

–¿Me estás amenazando tú? –preguntó, interrumpiéndola, rescatando una pizca de su amanerado refinamiento glacial.

–Rowling me libre –contestó en tono sarcástico, presa de un repentino arrebato sentimental, conque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra por contener las lágrimas–. Cuanto he dicho es que, de ninguna de las maneras, vuelva a intentar matar a mi hijo.

–No sé de qué me está hablando –reconvino indiferente.

Helen, exasperada, sin poder reprimir ya las lágrimas, que cayeron en abundancia sobre sus mejillas encendidas de cólera, saltó de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre la desprevenida mujer, cogiéndola de un brazo del que apretó con saña, quien, de tanto pavor como le produjo, perdió la varita y fue apresada por una expresión aterrada, gimoteando de impotencia.

–Bien que lo sabe, arpía, bien que lo sabe –habló entre dientes mientras hendía las uñas en su carne como único gesto violento capaz de desahogarla–. No pienso repetirlo más. No me importaría ir a Azkaban por mis hijos, se lo juro. ¡Se lo juro!

Ambas mujeres se percataron de pasos en la escalera y Morgan, aprovechándose del inmediato desconcierto de la adivina, se apartó de ella con un fuerte revés. La mujer que apareció al término de los escalones y ella no se habían visto jamás una a la otra, pero a Helen no le fue difícil reconocerla o, al menos, intuir quién era: Charlotte. Sus rasgos eran cínicamente hermosos, pero el despótico talante que les proporcionaba la transformaba en un ser aborrecible. Parecía no compartir ningún rasgo, ninguna facción, con su linaje, pero el lacerado brillo malicioso de su mirada era seña inequívoca de su procedencia. Aquellos ojos grises, como tormenta, abrumaban. En sus brazos portaba una criatura que, por su hocicudo rostro y sus manillas rosadas, que fue cuanto la adivina le pudo ver, no llevaría en el mundo más de tres o cuatro meses.

–¿Quién llamaba, mamá? –preguntó con una voz que nada tenía de dulce.

Según la disposición de la escalera, Charlotte descendía vuelta de espaldas a Helen, de forma que todavía no había podido verla.

Su madre no le respondió. Fue al bajar por completo cuando la descubrió y semejante reacción a la experimentada por su madre fue la que tuvo. Helen estaba lívida de furia incontrolada; Charlotte, de sorpresa. El bebé, presumiblemente suyo por el parecido que entre los dos existía, rompió a llorar.

–Helen Lupin, la advenediza de la familia –le reprochó–. Las buenas lenguas dicen de ti que tu padre es un patán sin poder mágico alguno; ¿qué crees que dirán, pues, las perversas, eh?

–Charlotte, imagino –le espetó sin esperanza de que le respondiera, sin ánimo tampoco de que lo hiciera–. Sabe qué, ahora que la veo opino que cuanto me ha contado Remus sobre usted no es ciertamente una exageración; se quedaba corto.

–¿Crees que cuanto haya podido decirte ese asqueroso y maldito híbrido va a importarme o incluso afectarme a mí lo más mínimo, eh, impresentable mestiza? Pues, en tal caso, estás completamente equivocada. –Y volviéndose hacia su madre, absolutamente repuesta ya y poseedora de la misma cruel mirada de su hija–¿Qué hace esta sangre mestiza en nuestra casa¿Por qué no la has echado?

Morgan fue a hablar, pero Helen se le adelantó:

–¿Quieren callarse ya de una vez las dos? No los hemos denunciado por respeto. –Charlotte rio fingidamente como si lo dudara–. Tendría que ser yo quien las echara a patadas de este mundo y quien se refocilara maltratando sus cadáveres impuros. Lo que han hecho, o pretendido, por suerte, no tiene ni nombre. Y ustedes no son ni personas, no tienen corazón. Cuanto quiero es, al menos, que se disculpen y, también, que juren por lo más sagrado –en aquel punto las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos escocidos de no poder conciliar el sueño ninguna noche– que no volverán a intentar ningún daño contra ninguno de mis hijos. Si no, no sé de qué sería capaz.

Morgan fue a hablar de nuevo, pero en aquella ocasión también su hija le tomó la vez:

–¿Disculparnos¿Disculparnos de qué¿Os habéis disculpado vosotros por la calamitosa injuria que habéis proclamado contra nuestra honrada familia? Cierra esa sucia bocaza tuya, idiota, y cállate de una vez por todas, que tus gritos están torturando el hasta ahora apacible sueño de mi hijo. Nunca dejaremos de extorsionaros como nunca cesará la maldición que, cual una lacra, tu estúpido marido ha impuesto sobre todos nosotros.

Ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar a la adivina. Sólo la ira la embargaba, una ira terrible y traicionera. Y las pocas lágrimas que aún hubiera sólo eran de eso, de rabia y de ira. Ya que, ella que nunca había deseado mal a nadie, profirió la amenaza siguiente, casi sin pensar, sólo con rabia, con rabia y con ira:

–Entonces, ojo por ojo y diente y por diente.

El niño que recogían los brazos de Charlotte dejó de pronto de llorar, como si una inmensa losa hubiera caído cerca de él y hubiese ahogado sus gritos.

Charlotte no cabía en sí de rabioso enojo, aunque, si se permite una humilde añadidura de un también humilde espectador, en mi opinión pavor tampoco le faltaba. Su mirada era un ácido veneno que, de ser mortal o lanzar puñales, habría fulminado a la también colérica adivina. Duelo de titanes era el que se avecinaba entre dos personalidades de tal potencia.

Se volvió Charlotte hacia su madre y le tendió el niño para que lo tomase.

–Encárgate de Timothy –le dijo–. Llévate a Tim de aquí, haz el favor. –Pero, aunque lo cogiera y sostuviera en sus brazos, Morgan, impertérrita, no se movió un solo paso de donde se encontraba. Helen se encontró con su enemiga vuelta de nuevo hacia ella, la cual le espetó entonces–: Eres tan pusilánime y tan cobarde que no te atreverías.

–No me conoces en absoluto como para juzgar de lo que soy capaz o no –le rebatió.

La respuesta no fue, claro está, del agrado de Charlotte, que la recibió rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños; había esperado que vacilara, incluso que se mostrara reacia a seguir la farsa, puesto que sabía que ninguna nacida de muggle albergaba en su corazón pensamientos ni licencias tan oscuros, pero, en ningún caso, que le plantara cara. Y, si bien era cierto que de las palabras a los hechos dista un trecho abismal, no obstante, el pánico que embargaba a la adivina llegó a acariciar las sienes de Charlotte; y aquella sensación la espantó.

Se lanzó contra Helen y ésta la recibió con ansias de enfrentarla. El duelo se había iniciado. Morgan contemplaba, anonadada, espantada de tomar parte en la pugna que en su salón se resolvía, cómo las mujeres hacían de sus puños ahora sus palabras, voraces; de sus mechones de cabello, sus cadenas; de sus bocas, afiladas sierras; de sus miradas, atemorizadores escudos. No conocían límites para defender sus causas. Y nunca ninguna parecía llevar las de ganar, pues por la furia luchaban por igual, arrojadas, terribles e implacables.

–¡No te rebajes a su nivel, Charlotte, hija!

Al fin Morgan tomó parte. Pero no era ella versada en puños ni creía poder sobrevivir de recibirlos, de forma que, blandiendo la varita que recogido había del suelo, lanzó a la adivina por los aires con tal estrépito que la hizo golpear contra el muro, quebró varios lienzos y terminó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Tan funesta había sido la caída que Morgan temió por su vida. Pero no lo lamentaba. En sus labios se había abierto una tímida sonrisa, cual de inesperado poder, que sólo fue desvanecida cuando su hija, el rostro todo ensangrentado por los arañazos que en él su adversaria le había provocado, le tomó el pulso. Vivía.

Maldiciendo su mal hacer, le devolvió su hijo a su madre y correteó hasta la cocina. Regresó al instante empuñando en su mano una brillante hoja. Charlotte conoció sus intenciones y se sonrió. Al llegar junto a ella, Morgan recogió de nuevo al niño y tendió el larguísimo cuchillo, de punta temiblemente afilada, a Charlotte.

–Mátala –le ordenó.

En los ojos de su hija creció un brillo malicioso, signo de su deseo por hacerlo, pero la sorpresa la había sobrevenido tan de repente que exclamó acobardada:

–¿Quién, yo?

–¡Claro que tú! Mátala, he dicho. –En viéndola vacilar, se apuró diciendo, inflamada–: La registraremos y le quitaremos la varita y todo el dinero que pueda llevar encima ahora mismo. Después, la tiraremos por un barranco. Ningún tribunal nos imputaría su muerte; pensarán que, como no se defendió, se hallaba sin varita, conque deducirían que un simple muggle pudo matarla con intención de robarla. Nadie se imaginará que esto es obra nuestra. ¡Mátala!

Como le tendiera el cuchillo impetuosa, Charlotte lo cogió. En su mano, la resplandeciente hoja resultaba más temible, puesto que sin duda más certera y despiadada también. Se acercó taimadamente hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de la adivina. Qué regocijo le causó poderlo tener a su merced, voltearlo a su antojo para descubrir su rostro amoratado por los golpes que le había asestado, sus párpados caídos en un sueño del que jamás despertaría, y levantó el cuchillo por encima de él, vuelto hacia abajo, amenazante, dispuesto contra su garganta. Ni asomo de remordimiento; tan sólo excitación.

Mas, en el justo momento en que iba a hacer realidad el imperante mandato de su madre, la cual, triunfante, observaba con anhelo ver destruida a aquella insolente usurpadora, algo se lo impidió. El miedo, la exposición, el descubrimiento del secreto. Charlotte gritó. El cuchillo se escapó de sus manos con tan buen tino que no rozó parte alguna del cuerpo que yacía por debajo de él. La mujer se giró bruscamente para descubrir bajo el umbral de la puerta a su padre, quien les gritó con el rostro desencajado:

–Pero ¿qué estáis haciendo, insensatas?

Aprovechando el desconcierto, que después de esto habría de ser mayor, un maravilloso evento dejó a sus tres espectadores sin habla. Mientras Morgan buscaba las palabras acertadas para explicarle la extraña estampa en que Richard las había encontrado, atemorizada, ya que su mal humor era por entonces más terrible que nunca, una sombra de color, iluminada, revestida de un brillo vengativo, surgió del bolso de la adivina, subrepticiamente al principio; dejándose, después, ver por completo. Era la luz violeta, que había estado espiando a Helen aquella mañana y la había escuchado rumiar su determinación de ir hasta allí, introduciéndose entonces en su bolso para protegerla, como bien necesario se hizo.

La cubrió consigo misma, como una manta, protectora y cálida. Al descubrir el ardid, Charlotte trató de impedirlo, pero, al ir sus manos a tocar el cuerpo de la yaciente, se electrocutaron, pues la luz se había vuelto, enojada, contra ella. También Richard corrió a auxiliarla, pero contra él también se volvió la luz, que se elevó y golpeándolo en el frontal lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

–¡Rápido, impedídselo! –gritó Richard.

Morgan asió con fuerza su varita y conjuró una maldición contra la cúpula malva, pero se desvaneció hecha añicos de luz al golpear la superficie violeta, que, a simple vista, no parecía afectada. No la siguieron atacando, era imposible. Ni tampoco tiempo tuvieron. La luz se desvaneció como la bruma de la mañana al calentar el sol de mediodía. El cuerpo de la adivina no estaba; debía haber desaparecido con ella, arrastrado consigo.

Richard bufaba colérico, fuera de sí.

–¡Maldición! –escupió–. ¿Qué os proponíais vosotras dos, idiotas?

–Pues, asesinarla –contestó Morgan temblorosa–. Se ha presentado en casa tan fiera como una loba y nos ha amenazado incluso.

–¡Morgan, estúpida! –le gritó su marido conteniéndose las ganas de rodear sus fuertes manos sobre su endeble cuello–. Habéis caído en su trampa como dos necias. A todas luces, esa mujer esperaba que algo así ocurriera; o, si no¿por qué habría conjurado ese artificio de luz y lo habría guardado en su bolso? Qué estúpidas, las dos. ¿Se os ha ocurrido mirar qué tenía dentro del bolso, eh? –Ambas mujeres cabecearon silenciosas. Su docilidad encolerizó más al cabeza de familia–. Vuestra necedad nos va a perder a todos. Seguramente, cuanto buscaba era una confesión; su bolso podría contener una grabadora o una cámara de vídeo. ¡Qué insensatez la vuestra! Esperaba que la atacaseis y por esa razón se cubrió las espaldas con esa luz defensora. Eso lo justifica todo. Qué estúpidas y qué sandez nos pierden.

«_Todo quede en poridat. Nada quede en el vulgo. Sea todo occulto. Sea así más fácil el morir de los annos de florescimiento. Sea así más fácil oluidar._»

Los marrones ojos de la adivina, al fin, parpadearon, y del tumultuoso sueño en que había sido sumida despertó. Estaba en casa, se percató, pero el descubrimiento no la satisfizo ni alegró en absoluto. De la luz, secreta y enigmática, que había sido su salvadora no había señal alguna; se había marchado a rumiar su pena en soledad. Y Helen no sabría jamás que fue ella la que la rescató. Creería durante el resto de sus años que las dos malévolas mujeres de quienes, en lo sucesivo, su solo recuerdo, su sola mirada, eran un pensamiento amargo, un aciago dolor, se habían deshecho de ella tras golpearla, como de un felpudo.

Lloró. Incorporándose lentamente, aquejada de múltiples e ilocalizables martirios que, cuales puñales, la atacaban tanto el cuerpo como el alma, lloró. Las lágrimas que, hacía un momento, se agotaron en sus ojos, habían reaparecido, y más intensas y dolorosas que nunca. Gemía de dolor. Y sus manos no eran tan grandes ni tan permeables que contuvieran su caudalosa acometida. No hay consuelo alguno en el mundo para una madre que, ánima de padecimiento, teme que los dones que le confieren tal título le sean arrebatados.

Qué necia había sido enfrentándose a ellas, creyendo poder obtener algo de una pugna perdida de antemano. Ni siquiera había logrado salir victoriosa de su encuentro. Cuán arrepentida estaba de haberse mostrado tan débil. Cuánto dolor contenido en lágrimas tan gruesas. Cuánto pesar sin esperanza. Ella, que se había encariñado con la idea de poderlo arreglar todo con amables palabras; ella, que se había visto inspirada por un arrebato de venganza; ella, tan amante de sus hijos, tan anhelante de sus caricias, ahora completamente derrumbada. Y sin esperanzas.

Todo había resultado inútil y, a pesar de que lo volvería a hacer, a pesar de que volvería a hender las uñas en la carne enemiga y a vociferar en casa ajena por sus hijos, a pesar de todo ello, se avergonzaba de su actitud. Si Remus supiera lo que había hecho, a pesar de los motivos que pudiera tener, a pesar de los pesares... ¡cuán injustamente la trataría! La recriminaría con duras palabras para después consolarla de las lágrimas que éstas le habrían provocado.

Lo guardaría en secreto; sería su secreto. Sólo suyo; confinado en el fondo de su ser, atemorizado por amenazas, fustigado por látigos, pero que se revolvería y, de cuando en cuando, florecería en sus mientes para atormentarla. Estaba segura de ello, no diría nada a Remus.

El espejo le devolvió una imagen que no era la suya y que la asustó. Los golpes, amoratados, no le producían ese efecto, si bien es verdad que la impresionaron; era el miedo, el pánico, el más terrible de los temores expresado en sus facciones compungidas, rotas en llantos continuos, marchitas en un confuso atardecer, cuando siempre había sido fuerte e inconmovible; pero se desmoronaba ahora, caía precipitadamente en un rápido y fácil corromper como una alta torre que se precipitase contra el suelo.

Se maquilló las contusiones que afeaban su rostro para ocultarlas de la vista. Pues había de ser su secreto; sólo suyo.

«Después dixo Dios: "Haya luminares en el fermamento qui separen el día de la noche, sirvan de signos para discernir las staciones, los días e los annos, e luzcan en el fermamento del cielo para iluminar la terra". E fue así. Fizo, pues, Dios dos grants luminares, el mayor para gubernación del día et el minor para gubernación de la noche e las strellas.

_Plena luna est honoris luna. Luna de bendiçión e luna de maldiçión. De bendiçión porque d' ella el omne será nascido; de maldiçión porque d' ella será perdido._»

Se alzó en el firmamento, regio, el trono de marfil de las estrellas, la argentada corona del Discóbolo, la plateada rosa de los vientos de los navengantes y de sus navíos en las inacabables noches de mecer solitario, la fiel compañera de los ladridos de los perros al morir el día, el blanqueado queso repuesto tras creciente para festín de los ángeles de los cielos según las leyendas que las viejas cuentan a sus nietos al calor de la lumbre, el redondo ojo de Dios para ver su creación de noche. Pronto estaría en lo alto, inconmovible, altiva, presagio de aullidos, reclamando a sus más leales súbditos.

Remus sintió su llamada poco antes de que despuntase por oriente. Era como un grito furtivo en sus entrañas, el abrumador sonido del cuerno que convoca a la guerra a su ejército. Ejército de noche, cubierto de pelaje, dorados los ojos, babeantes los hocicos, puntiagudos y amenazantes. A pesar de que le asqueara su aroma, se llevó a los labios otro sorbo de la poción de matalobos; después se estremeció a causa de su nauseabundo sabor.

Se despidió de su mujer con un beso sin palabras; de su hija, con un abrazo; y del último de sus hijuelos, con una caricia. No les dijo nada más. ¿Qué más habría de haberles dicho, cuando ya sabían ellos de buena tinta adónde se dirigía?

Se confinó en el sótano, confidente de sus desdichadas transformaciones y de su maldición. Careciendo de pudor ante él, se desvistió y, sin quedar sobre él ropa alguna que le cubriera su desnudez, la amontonó cuidadosamente sobre el suelo, en un rincón. Cuando la noche sobreviniera en su absoluta crueldad y el relente le azotase su cuerpo dolorido, el lobo con mente humana se echaría sobre ella empleándola de jergón y vería pasar las estrellas con los ojos cerrados para redescubrir un alba rejuvenecida, una aurora que duraría un mes, hasta que el crepúsculo declinase y se alzase la luna de nuevo, para mortificarlo.

No podía verla. Pero la sintió. El disco de la más dañina plata asomó tras las montañas su cara de nácar, su presagio de dolor, su grito desgarrador, como un aullido que no se escucha sino que, solamente, se padece. La fiesta había comenzado; retorcer de miembros, agitar del cuerpo, quebrar de huesos, y gritos, gritos de la más profunda de las torturas. ¿Dónde quedaba el hombre, dónde asomaba el lobo? Allí estaba el híbrido, composición, cópula de lobo y de hombre; estremeciéndose. Figura sin forma definida que se arrastraba por los suelos tratando de hallar en ellos consuelo para su dolor, acentuado; para sus miembros, que parecían huir de él; para su mente, que no podría soportar padecimiento tan agudo; para él, en definitiva, que habría perecido de haber durado más aquel tormento.

Terminado el proceso, apenas podía tenerse en pie; sus patas, temblorosas, acusaban el peso que soportaban entre las cuatro y amenazaban con dar con él en tierra, derribando al licántropo en el suelo cuan largo era, sin fuerzas ni para levantarlo otra vez. Abrió el hocico para toser y escupió sangre; finas gotas de su escarlata esencia se derramaron sobre el entarimado de madera del suelo mientras él renqueaba en busca de reposo, con las puntiagudas orejas caídas y las articulaciones de sus patas magulladas al tener que hacerlo medio arrastrándose, aspirando el aire con fuerza, con dificultad, jadeante.

Llegado el día siguiente, el que habría de pasar enteramente recostado en su lecho bajo los exquisitos mimos y cuidados de su mujer para recuperar fuerzas, calculó que cumplía ya treinta y cinco años de licantropía. En todos ellos la misma maldición, la misma tortura, mes tras mes; un total de 456 lunas se habrían alzado en el firmamento desde que él ingresara en sus filas; y jamás había faltado a su llamada. Y todo ello sin contar los años bisiestos, que, a lo sumo, habrían podido aportar alguna luna más. 456 veladas malditas, de suplicios indescriptibles y heridas incontables; ¿quién no sangraría ni penaría, pues, ante tan aplastante acometida, cual un mortificante batallón enemigo, cual un veneno corrosivo, cual una maldición maldita?

Se echó sobre sus ropas, sobre las que habría de dejar impresa la tinta roja de sus heridas, y entornó los ojos en busca del descanso que lo reconfortara hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se viera de nuevo estremecido por análogo tormento, que no habría de terminar hasta que en él terminaran sus días. Y, mientras durmiera presa de zozobrantes pesadillas, una mano violeta le acarició el lomo.

«_Et el rey David dize en sus salmos, en el que ha por nomne _El príncipe perfecto

La graçia e la xusticia he de cantar,

he de tocar, oh Yavé, en el tuyo honor.

Marcharé por la senda intachable;

¿quándo uendrás tú a mí?

Proçederé en l' inoçencia de mi coraçón,

dentro de la mi casa.

No he de poner delante de los mis oxos

cosa inicua.

Avorrezco la conducta del malvado,

nada ha conmigo.»

Corazón de bruja nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo, fue lo que dijo Remus después de que Helen le mostrara victoriosa el último número recibido.

La portada era clara: una enorme foto suya sonriente con un titular abajo que decía: «¡Nuestro ministro, el hombre más elegante de Gran Bretaña!» Por debajo de las grandes letras huecas a las que se acaba de hacer mención aparecían diseminadas, sin ningún orden en principio, fotos más pequeñas de otros hombres, todos los cuales pasaban por desconocidos para Remus; también eran apuestos y muy varoniles.

El artículo era extenso, ocupaba diez páginas, y presentaba abundantes fotografías de las más diversas índoles de los hombres ya aparecidos en la primera plana. Eran instantáneas exultantes, muchas atrevidas, de corte arriesgado; los magos más provocativos, los cuales, presumiblemente, ostentaban los primeros puestos, se habían dejado fotografiar en ropa interior o se alzaban la camisa con sensualidad. Pero las había de todas las clases: vestidos de forma elegante, informal, en tono jocoso, sonrientes, serios, pícaros.

Helen se lo hubo de explicar, porque el licántropo no cabía en sí de sorpresa y ésta le impedía detenerse a leer con calma. Cada año, una célebre revista estadounidense escogía entre las celebridades de la comunidad mágica a los diez hombres mejor vestidos, elegantes e impecables. Gracias a la popularidad de la susodicha revista, los elegidos realmente gozaban de ese reconocimiento como si de un jurado especializado se tratase. Y Corazón de Bruja nunca se había hecho eco de aquel nombramiento hasta que su aclamado inglés figuró en él.

Remus figuraba en el cuarto puesto, detrás de un atractivo cantante. De él se habían publicado muchas de las recientes fotos que se le habían tomado; en su mayoría sacadas de las manos de su primo, Benjamin. La timidez o la vergüenza que hubiera podido sentir en una sesión con otro fotógrafo cualquiera se disipaba cuando su primo se situaba detrás de la cámara; era como conversar con él tranquilamente, sólo que con luz más tenue, un decorado en blanco y un constante parpadeo eléctrico. Conseguía hacerlo sonreír, que mirara a la cámara sin pudor, que se desabrochara unos botones de su camisa, y Remus hacía todo eso sin problema. El resultado, coincidían todos, expertos y aficionados: las mejores fotos, las más naturales, del licántropo.

Esto decían de él en la prensa norteamericana:

«_Remus_ _Julius Lupin, de 39 años de edad, es Ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña desde hace tan sólo uno. Es poseedor del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora del año pasado, galardón que se concede en su país. Su sonrisa es clara, pura, de dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos, cautivadora, capaz de animar a la risa y conocedora de su virtud._

_Sin embargo, hay otras muchas a señalar en él._

_Por el vestir, muchos lo conocen como _el gentleman de Europa_. Gusta de las capas largas, negras, los sombreros picudos o las chisteras, pero en lo relativo a la moda es una completa caja de sorpresas. Todo le sienta como anillo al dedo y en toda prenda su estilizada figura, atlética y muy masculina, queda patente. Tanto es así que un grupo de emprendedores escoceses ha iniciado un proyecto empresarial lanzando al mercado una línea de túnicas que llevará por nombre _Lupus Lupin

_En su gusto por la moda predominan los colores azul, blanco y negro, siendo, en realidad, poco discriminador en general con el resto de tonalidades. Prefiere la ropa cómoda y elegante a la "sport"; esto camina en sintonía con su propia personalidad. Aunque son muchos los que han tratado de hacerle una fotografía con el torso descubierto y a pesar de que las ofertas que se le han ofrecido al respecto han sido generosas, sigue mostrándose reacio a ese tipo de manifestaciones, lo que lo presenta como un hombre respetuoso consigo mismo y con su físico._

_No se debe pensar, sin embargo, que pueda estar acomplejado con su cuerpo, pues manifiesto queda por las camisas ajustadas que a veces viste que posee un cuerpo de nota diez sobre diez, musculoso, vital y muy viril. Además, luce una piel bronceada de aspecto saludable._

_Si en otros hombres el vello desluce, en éste es muestra de su increíble atractivo. Asoma rizado por el cuello de la camisa, en su justa medida, y es abundante también en sus fuertes antebrazos. Cuando a otros se hubiera pedido que se depilasen, en éste el pelo es seña de identidad y un seductor reclamo natural._

_El ministro Lupin, además de cuanto se ha dicho sobre él hasta el momento sobre su elegancia y su bien estar, también cuida mucho de su aspecto. Sólo unas tempranas canas hubieran podido estropear su apariencia, pero bien lejos de lo cierto; éstas le dan un aire de madurez y de saber estar que lo alejan del atractivo juvenil para convertirlo en un verdadero sugestivo maduro. Suele peinar hacia atrás cuando acude a su trabajo, aunque en esto también suele sorprender, lo que da muestras de su versatilidad. Se deja bigote y perilla, pero el resto del rostro se lo rasura puntualmente a fin de dejar una buena imagen de sí mismo siempre._

_Mas no son sólo su belleza y su elegancia las que lo hacen merecedor de este importante cuarto puesto de nuestro "ranking", sino también su fuerte personalidad, su don de gentes, su cuidada formación, su capacidad discursiva; pero, claro está, sobre todas las cosas, esos ojos color miel que tanto enamoran y de los que tantas mujeres querrían quedar prendidas de sus pestañas._»

«Al principio Dios creó la terra. La terra era soledat e caos, e las tinieblas cubrían el abismo, pero el ánima de Dios aleteaba sobre las aguas. Dixo después Dios: "Produzca la terra yerbas, plantas sementíferas de la su specie et árboles frutales qui den sobre la terra frutos contenientes en ellos la simiente propia de la su specie". E fue así. E Dios bendijo al omne diciendo: "Poblad la terra e sometedla; dominad sobre los peces del mar, sobre las aves del cielo e sobre quantos animales se mueven sobre la terra".

_Melius_ _oppidum est ipsius domus._

_Los annos han caído, los tempos han mutado e las petras qu' un día alzaron grants omnes han caído. Ya nada queda d' ellas. Ya nada queda de nada. Sólo los omnes permanecen sobre la faz de la terra._»

Todo había sido decidido ya. Y, a tal efecto, todo estaba siendo preparado concienzudamente bajo la atenta supervisión de Ángela, que deseaba que todo saliese bien el día de su segundo enlace. Su hermana, la señora Nicked, le pedía que no se preocupase, pero ella ni por ésas lograba tranquilizarse, fuese a ser que, bajando la guardia, aunque sólo fuera un instante, algo fuese a quedar inacabado y tarde tuviese que echarse las manos a la cabeza sin posibilidad de enmendarlo.

La boda se celebraría, tras haberlo hablado con Helen y Remus, en el jardín de atrás de la casa de éstos. El licántropo y su mujer, como ya se ha esbozado más arriba al sugerírselo el bibliotecario a su hermano, se mostraron encantados con la propuesta; ni una pega tuvieron que ofrecer acerca del proyecto. Pues, aunque las ideas de Ángela eran desenfrenadas e incluso algo fantásticas, la sensatez de Sorensen conseguía refrenarlas.

El marco en que se dibujó la escena que se ha hecho necesario constar aquí y que es la que sigue tiene como telón de fondo el hogar de los Lupin; enfrascados en diversas tareas estaban todos en el salón: la señora Nicked tomándole el bajo de la falda al largo vestido de Helen, con más alfileres entre los dientes que en el propio alfiletero; ésta, dejándose hacer con despreocupación, hojeaba un catálogo de vestidos de novia para ofrecer su consejo, habiendo sido previamente demandado, a su tía sobre ellos; Remus prestando su humilde ayuda a su suegro, que garabateaba con lentitud su pluma con acierto dieciochesco sobre las cartas de invitación para plasmar en ellas la inspiración de la letra más curvada de entre las curvadas; algo más apartados, recayendo sobre ellos la mayor parte de la atención de los focos, Sorensen y Ángela, que discutían acaloradamente; al fondo, Nathalie, que se entretenía plasmando sin acierto colores sobre un papel, Alby, que dormía ajeno a la trifulca, y Mark, que se aburría soberanamente repantigado en un cómodo, que a causa de su enfurruñamiento por incómodo lo tuvo, sillón.

En qué mala hora Sorensen había soltado comentario tan inoportuno. La señora Nicked, que conocía el temperamento de su hermana, contuvo la respiración al escuchar la pregunta de su inminente cuñado. Y es que, como la conociera como la conocía, la reacción de Ángela no se hizo de esperar. Estalló la desdichada en gritos y en insultos, muchos de los cuales quedaron ahogados por sus propios hipidos de sobrecogimiento; la rebatió su pronto esposo a cuantas frases entendió de sus labios, maravillado de la intransigencia de la mujer. Qué de malo había, a fin de cuentas, en que él hubiera propuesto invitar a Ryan Simmons, el anterior marido de su futura mujer.

Como vieran que la discusión subía de tono, todos tomaron parte en el absurdo asunto, pues absurdo era, quede claro, a fin de calmar los ánimos. Tan sólo el señor Nicked permaneció impasible frente a su montaña de cartas, perfilando la tinta sobre cada una de ellas con talento artesanal; cuando se le encontraba afanado en aquella tarea era imposible sacarlo de la misma, se pretextase lo que se pretextase. Conque de esa forma se quedó, sentado, dirigiéndoles solamente miradas recriminatorias entre punto y punto, de ésas de hombre docto y salvado de espantos que deja claro que no lidiará en pugnas ajenas.

Consiguieron calmarlos, pero únicamente, y recalco: _solamente_, cuando Sorensen se retractó de su absurda proposición. Aunque poco hubiera podido tener de absurda, como ése fue el vocablo que empleó Ángela, aquí se deja para dar constancia no de lo absurdas que pueden ser las proposiciones de las personas sensatas, sino de lo absurdo que puede llegar a ser el comportamiento de las obstinadas.

Y para seguir dejando constancia de lo absurdo de la absurdez, baste decir que, a no más de diez minutos de las palabras tan duramente intercambiadas, todo parecía olvidado. Ángela reía de nuevo animada y abrazaba con bastante frecuencia al padre de su hijo, contenta de su inmediata boda con él. Pero nadie osó añadir ni media palabra más sobre Ryan Simmons o su invitación, y menos que nadie él.

Habiéndose dado ya las pinceladas generales sobre el decorado de la acción, pásese sin más preámbulos a la acción misma. Todo dio comienzo cuando sonó el timbre. Fue el licántropo quien se dirigió diligente a atender la puerta, pronto uniéndosele su mujer al ver que tardaba. Remus se preguntó resoplando, mientras descubría a sus visitantes a través de la mirilla, qué asunto habría traído aquella vez a las señoras Jenson, que caminaba últimamente con desmedido donaire por ser mujer del recién electo alcalde; Delannoy, a quien por su aguda mirada llamaban _la cotilla_, y Johansson hasta su casa.

En seguida obtuvo la respuesta: en el pueblo estaban organizando un mercado medieval y querían contar con su participación. La iniciativa, en honor a la verdad, fue mejor acogida por Helen que por Remus; la mujer, que llegó a tiempo para que le repitieran la explicación, solicitó que a ella le adjudicasen el puesto de la bruja local, para poder vender ungüentos y remedios mágicos; Remus la vituperaría más tarde, recriminándola por su actitud, que comparó sin desdén alguno con la de su padre; la adivina, demasiado feliz como para sentirse ofendida, le refirió que pensaba aguarlas; pero, en el fondo de su ser, ambicionaba poder hacer circular entre sus convecinos inofensivas pócimas amatorias, livianos remedios curativos, tan imperceptibles en su hacer que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de que obraban bajo encanto.

Las tres mujeres dudaron. Al parecer, no era aquélla la idea que ellas se habían conformado ya. Explicaron que habían pensado para ellos como idóneo el rol de condes. ¡Condes! Qué risotada más estridente e inoportuna la del licántropo, y qué miradas más agrias las que le dirigieron, al unísono, las tres mujeres. Conteniendo la risa, empresa harto difícil, les preguntó por qué habrían ellos de representar bien el papel de nobles cuando todos, les acababan de explicar, actuarían de agricultores, ganaderos, mercaderes y demás gentes de atavíos enlodados y mejillas sonrosadas; continuó diciendo que había casas más grandes y más bonitas que la suya, si es que era en aquello en lo que habían reparado.

Fue Delannoy, _la cotilla_, la que se apresuró para tomar la palabra y la que dijo que no era ni por el tamaño de la casa ni por su suntuosidad por que los habían escogido a ellos.

Remus insistió, entonces.

–Es por su ubicación –respondió al punto la señora Jenson con grandilocuencia–; no hay ninguna tan alta ni tan bien situada para que desde ella, como aquí, se pueda divisar, e incluso controlar, todo el pueblo. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a llamarse vuestra casa _El mirador_? Pero no sólo es por eso; es también para mantener viva la leyenda más importante de esta comarca.

–¿Qué leyenda? –inquirió intrigada Helen.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó _la cotilla–_, no la conocen.

Y se persignó con teatralidad.

–Se cuenta la leyenda de que esta comarca, hace tantos años, tantos que el esplendor se ha volatilizado, era fructífera y más grande que ninguna otra ciudad medieval en el mundo conocido. La recorría una inmensa muralla que los arqueólogos han podido rescatar por tramos. Y en esta colina, en esta colina se alzaba una fortaleza de la que no queda piedra sobre piedra, de la que no se ha hallado todavía vestigio alguno que confirme su existencia. Pero verdaderamente, de generación en generación, se cuenta la leyenda de que existió; levantada sobre esta cara de la montaña, vuelta hacia nuestra aldea.

»Pero sí queda una prueba que confirma su existencia; un cuadro. En el recibidor del ayuntamiento se puede contemplar un cuadro gótico en que se representa una fortaleza, la más grande de cuantas se hayan visto, sobre estas tierras. ¿Nunca lo habéis visto en el ayuntamiento? –Helen y Remus cabecearon a la par–. La recubría por entero un alto muro que no dejaba ver nada, descollando de ella como una flor una inmensa torre de homenaje.

»Sigue contando el mito que en aquel castillo habitaba un duque, o que incluso el rey se desplazaba hacia él para convertirlo ocasionalmente en su segunda residencia. Se decía también que todas las tierras en derredor de él pertenecían a su dueño, pero que nunca reclamó renta alguna por ellas. Jamás, nunca jamás, nadie vio persona alguna entrar ni salir por sus puertas, que permanecían selladas a cal y canto. Sólo en los tiempos de hambrunas los habitantes de la zona podían encontrar carretas enteras repletas de hortalizas y frutas varias, hogazas de pan, pescado, carne, con que el duque alimentaba a sus hombres. Y por eso llamaban al duque _El Bondadoso_, y su generosidad fue tan popular en su momento que la gente peregrinaba hasta aquí para contemplar su fortaleza, cuya muralla medía el doble de alto que las convencionales.

»Pero, un buen día, todo se acabó. Todo se vino abajo. Literalmente. Una mañana cualquiera, al saludar a un nuevo día, los hombres de este pueblo encontraron un cielo más grande, ya que la silueta del castillo había desaparecido. Aquel día no se trabajó. Todo el mundo caminó sobre la colina preguntándose por lo sucedido, por qué no quedaba piedra sobre piedra. No quedaba nada en absoluto; todo había desaparecido. Algunos hombres decían que el fuerte vendaval de la noche pasada habría arrasado con los cimientos; otros, que el _El_ _Bondadoso_ se había marchado a otra parte y que, como su séquito había de ser tan grande, había pedido a cada uno de sus hombres que cargara una piedra y que lo siguiese.

»Esto, claro está, es sólo fantasía legendaria.

»Pero se sigue contando que, así como las murallas desaparecieron en una sola noche y ya no hubo piedra que lo confirmara, así también desaparecieron todos los archivos que hablaban de nuestro fortín. Ésta es la razón de que conservemos tan pocos documentos del final de la Edad Media.

»Y, como cayera en desgracia el objeto de nuestro esplendor, también nuestro esplendor cayó. Cesaron los visitantes, las peregrinaciones, y los grandes mercados que se abrieron a este propósito, las construcciones para alojarlos, las iglesias para albergarlos, quedaron marginados en la periferia. Pero los que ya habían visto la alta torre, escrutadora de los cielos, comparable a Babel, si es que esta última existió, sirvieron de testigos y de testimonio, puesto que en otros muchos lugares aún se habla de una fortificación tan alta como las palmeras del Oriente; y eso es suficiente para mantener viva la leyenda. Y continúan las habladurías, que nunca habrán de cesar, al respecto: como que esa fortaleza era la misma que Camelot, una ciudad viva que se marcha a su antojo; como que, fíjate tú, todavía perviven pasadizos secretos y cámaras subterráneas bajo de este suelo, justo debajo de vuestra casa, a pesar de que nunca se han encontrado; o, claro está, también están los que afirman que nunca existió.

»Pero, fuere como fuere, es bonito contar con fábulas como ésa¿no os parece?

Al regresar al interior de la casa, Remus hubiera deseado comentar con la adivina lo que las tres mujeres les acababan de relatar, pero su esposa estaba demasiado excitada como para hablar; le habían finalmente permitido ser condesa y bruja, tanto lo uno como lo otro, y andar actuando por el mercado como lo que realmente era, pero de lo que no se podía jactar, la ilusionaba al punto de parecer una niña.

«_Arriva_ _el segundo e postremero eclipse de luna de bendiçión. Ya viene..._»

Desde temprano, una multitud rodeaba el muro de _El mirador_, la mansión de los Lupin. A pesar de su nombre, ninguno de los expectantes visitantes consiguió mirar para ver qué ocurría dentro; y es que los muros que Remus había construido a propósito de la boda alrededor de su casa eran altos, y los que esperaban impacientemente fuera no se habrían atrevido a aparecerse dentro. Eran los fotógrafos y reporteros de algunos otros diarios, que esperaban poder tomar alguna buena instantánea con la que obtener una apetecible cantidad. No obstante, Remus tuvo la delicadeza de preparar una bandeja de canapés con que contentarlos y se dejó fotografiar durante unos minutos, frente a la puerta, para que no se fueran de vacío, ni de estómagos ni tampoco sus carretes.

El reportaje de la boda entre su hermano y su tía política lo cubriría su primo, de forma que todo quedaba en familia, plenamente. Remus había llegado a un acuerdo con los principales títulos de prensa: él les dejaría tomar y publicar fotos de la boda de sus familiares siempre y cuando las tomase alguien de su confianza, a saber, Benjamin Lupin; no dudaban ni un instante; le tendían las manos y él, satisfecho, las estrechaba de buena gana. Que no deseaba ver su casa convertida en una comidilla de periodistas; con un fotógrafo que, a la par, era invitado, se bastaban y sobraban.

Aquella medida, claro está, también había favorecido al más joven del clan Lupin. El dinero que le ofrecían por aquellos reportajes los magnates de las letras impresas era una fortuna; dicho más sucintamente y en general: su caché se cobraba a la alza. Sin papeles ni burocracia mediante, se había ido convirtiendo, lenta pero progresivamente, en el fotógrafo privado, y casi particular, del Ministro de Magia. Era _vox_ _pópuli_ que de sus manos salían los mejores retratos de éste y no había revista ni diario lo suficientemente poco queredor de sus propios intereses que escatimara en las pujas para obtenerlas. Tal era su ganancia que Benjamin le había comprado una modesta casita a Tonks.

Por otro lado, la principal perjudicada, la más desconsolada por aquel pacto secreto, la que más lágrimas, en su intimidad, había derramado por él, a pesar de que por la más alegre habría de haber pasado, era Ángela. ¡Pobre desdichada, había imaginado un festín por todo lo alto, rodeada ella de fotógrafos y disparos de sus cámaras como una internacional estrella del cine de alto _standing_. En cierto modo, aunque durante un breve instante, lo disfrutó: que se escabulló ella hasta la calle y se dejó fotografiar por el gentío apabullante que aguardaba a las puertas de la casa. Mas sólo un minuto pudo estar, protagonista de un _flash_ multitudinario, que Remus la avisó en seguida de que salía Sorensen y ella hubo de entrar, remangándose grotescamente la falda para no caer, dando grandes saltos, como una rana con cola y velo.

Otro perjudicado: el cura. Qué quejoso... ¿No podría ceremoniar y callar?; al fin y al cabo, iba a cobrar lo mismo, se quejase o no, y la boda, mal que le pesase, también se iba a celebrar de igual modo. ¿Por qué, entonces, habría de estar, fariseo, pregonando aquí y allá, buscando el clamor del público que en seguida de él, endemoniado loco, se apartaba, que aquello era suelo gentil y que un enlace matrimonial sólo se podía realizar en suelo bendecido? Abominable hombre... ¡Bese el suelo que es obra de lo divino y apártese del suelo que los Hombres han levantado! Pero, ante todo, cállese; limítese a ceremoniar.

Al menos fue razonable. ¿Quién lo escuchaba? Pues ¡nadie! A callar y a ceremoniar, pues, y los sermones, padre, déjelos usted para tierras de paganos.

Se habían dispuesto los bancos, blancos indudablemente, muestra de pureza, en dos grupos, a un lado y a otro, abriendo entre ambos un surco, un pasillo, por el que todos esperaban ver aparecer de un momento a otro a la novia enfilando por él. Ya la habían visto todos, la incertidumbre del vestido, de su belleza, era escasa, pero casi nadie había perdido el interés por aquellos importantes pasos, que la conducirían hasta el improvisado altar, un arco florido bajo cuyo óvalo se dibujaban los perfiles del enfurruñado cura; de Sorensen, elegante pero relativamente aterrorizado; y, junto a él, el de una firme señora Nicked, que cubría su tocado con una eminente pamela y que, obrando a las mil maravillas en su papel de madrina, le sonreía de vez en cuando para tranquilizarlo.

El momento de la anhelada aparición se aproximaba. Le antecedió Nathalie, cuya dulzura y cuya sonrisa robaron más de un corazón, que acababa de cumplir su tercer año de vida y era de esas gracias que descarnan lentamente, con una majestuosidad innegable. Vestía un trajecito rosa, de falda corta, en el que abundaban los bordados, los piquitos; el peinado, suelto y liso, más brillante que nunca, tanto como su blanca sonrisa de infancia. Pendida de su brazo izquierdo portaba una cestilla de mimbre de la que, al compás de los saltitos que su paso marcaba, desparramaba los pétalos de rosa que contenía sobre la alfombra del pasillo. Al llegar al altar, donde al lado de su abuela permaneció, se divirtió con la textura de los pétalos que le habían sobrado, premeditadamente, pues deseaba guardar unos cuantos para ella.

Después, sí, ya es ella, apareció. Qué candidez, qué porte al andar, qué altivez digna de una reina. Su paso era gallardo, pero delicado como el de princesa de cuento. Con tal liviandad pisaba sobre los pétalos dejados hacía un instante que ni siquiera se aplanaban. Del brazo la llevaba el padrino, que, por si alguna duda cabía en alguno de los corazones receptores, se aclara, es Remus Lupin. ¡Ése sí que era orgullo para la mujer, verse llevada al altar, hasta el hombre que quería, de manos del hombre más famoso de Gran Bretaña, de nada menos que el Ministro de Magia! De sólo pensarlo, creíase desmayar. Qué reclamo, al día siguiente, qué increíble asombro, al despertar, encontraría su foto, junto a él, gruesa portada.

La dejó junto a su hermano y ella, tan suave como perspicaz, alzó el rostro por que le diera un arrumaco, una carantoña convertida en sus labios en un candente beso. De nuevo el oficiante parecía contrariado por su talante y bufó, pero la señora Nicked lo recriminó con mirada tan gruesa y dañina que el hombre recompuso su sotana y se irguió, con una gélida sonrisa que, pese a todo, se obligó a mantener en tanto duró la ceremonia.

Aparte de las miradas dulcificadas que los protagonistas se dirigieron, aparte del ataque de tos que sobrevino al señor Nicked, aparte del grueso fogonazo de la cámara de Benjamin que dejó durante unos instantes bizco, ciego decía él¡milagro, al sacerdote, nada más sucedió, especial entiéndase, diferente a otra boda cualquiera.

Aunque... ¡sí! Qué ricura de demonios. Alby pasó toda la ceremonia, en brazos de su madre, llorando y pataleando y berreando, a moco tendido, que su carácter era implacable, nervioso¡horrible! cuando se lo proponía. Qué ocurrencias de niños. La graciosa Nathalie, para quien aquel tostón al sol matinal se extendía más de lo deseado, se entretuvo, cuán picarona, dando paseos aquí y allá, inquieta, saludando a todos desde su posición más elevada; a Matt, quien había recibido un permiso especial de la directora McGonagall para abandonar la escuela durante aquel día; a Mark, junto a éste, del que el primero intentaba alejarse poniendo banco de por medio tanto como de éste hubiese; a su mamá, que le levantaba la mano tímidamente y después se llevaba un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio.

–¿Y a mí por qué no me saluda? –preguntaba el señor Nicked lastimeramente, tan recio que de todos era oído. Más dedos hubo de llevarse la adivina a los labios por su padre que por su propia hija, todavía sin luces, lo que no dice mucho en favor del _muggle_.

El licántropo dejó hacer a su hija libremente porque, en primer lugar, ni se había percatado mucho de lo que hacía y, en segundo, porque lo divertía su desenvoltura. Pero cuando se acercó hasta el desagradable sacerdote y tiró de su sotana para llamar su atención, escandalizado, corrió hasta ella y la cogió en brazos, donde la retuvo hasta el final del oficio.

Dado el sí quiero, qué aguardado, los atentos asistentes rompieron en aplausos y vítores, sólo roto su monótono festejo por los guarridos del crío en brazos de su madre. El sacerdote, a quien tal lúdico comportamiento lo escandalizaba, aceleró el ritmo y concluyó pronto la ceremonia, dando a los últimos mensajes de su misa un acabado inteligible. Cerró el libro de libros que sostenían sus manos con aplastante brutalidad y se marchó altivo, medio entornados los ojos, como si tratara de pasar por aquel hediondo purgatorio lo más aprisa posible. Y, en el fondo de mi corazón, si se me permite opinar, me pregunto si ese hombre no estaría atemorizado por sus demonios internos, con forma de lobos, de los que temiera el doloroso mordisco que lo arrastrara hasta el infierno. Que la tolerancia no siempre está vestida de blanco ni lleva escapulario.

Una vez se hubo ido, que nadie le pidió que se entretuviera, vinieron más fotos, como suele ser habitual. En éstas, es sólo una opinión, Ángela posó con menos garbo, quizá a causa de que las lanzaba Benjamin para el recuerdo familiar y no para diario alguno; aunque, valga como dogma aunque vuelva a ser una aclaración subjetiva, no se hizo ninguna tan sentidamente como aquéllas. Las hubo de todas las clases: claro está, las de los novios solos, juntos en arrumacos infinitos, en poses que, por su larga enumeración, escritas no quedan, eran las que más abundaban; pero se hicieron muchas más con todos los familiares.

Los más reacios a colocarse delante del objetivo: los abuelos de Sorensen; un par de ancianitos callados y meticulosos que decían poco pero que tenían un oído muy fino. Ángela no simpatizaba del todo con ellos, pero, tragándose su propio orgullo, les rogó que los acompañaran en un par de fotos; otra que no se dejó fotografiar de buena gana fue la tía de Sorensen, la madre de Ken Fosworth, tía July. La mujer era afable y propensa a la risa, como enferma de hilaridad. Su buen humor era tan acusado que, gracias al tiempo y al contacto, Ángela, otra que tanto bailaba, había conseguido hilvanar con ella una muy buena relación. Gozando de aquel privilegio, empujó de ella y la hizo colocarse entre Sorensen y ella; no hubo, qué desatino, una sola en que tía July no saliese riendo, doliente de las gracias que ni por un instante dejó de decir la chistosa novia. Y la familia del licántropo, no quepa duda, también se fotografió.

En tanto duraba aquella sesión de fotografía, Remus y Helen hicieron circular bandejas con aperitivos y bebidas con que sustentar los endebles estómagos, ya que el hambre no esperaba; los comensales aceptaban sus agasajos con buen humor, deseosos de probar, muchos de ellos, las dotes culinarias de la casa del ministro. Ninguno quedó insatisfecho.

Sin embargo, donde habrían de comer, donde se celebraría el banquete, como ya se ha apuntado más arriba, sería en la casa que Sorensen le había regalado a Ángela. La llamaban _El acantilado verde_ por hallarse erigida sobre uno tal, escarpado, abrupto, cubierto en todas sus aristas por la verdina que las algas, a lo largo del tiempo, habían ido sedimentando, convirtiéndolo en una fértil montaña de roca. La casa, blanca y resplandeciente, aunque pequeña, era digna de ver desde abajo del todo, donde se habían dispuesto las mesas, en la playa.

La arena era fina y pálida, cubierta de huellas milenarias por doquier, que el viento, que apenas soplaba, ni siquiera arañaba. Las olas rompían contra la orilla con calma, convirtiéndola en un pozo de blancuzca espuma; se quebraban con tanta melosidad contra la playa que su sonido era digno de escucharse, cual sólido cristal que se hace pedazos, cual canto de sirenas que trae el viento. El tiempo era clemente, pero no tan benevolente que permitiese el baño; a lo sumo se podía dar un paseo con los pies remojados; hacer otra cosa, un riesgo. Conque qué temerario... Ver al señor Nicked calzándose su bañador, su flotador (por si acaso) y lanzarse a la aventura: qué disparate, por otro lado tan esperado.

La familia del licántropo compartió mesa con Benjamin, la pareja de éste, Harry y Sirius, quien no se separó de éste ni de Matt ni por un momento, a pesar de que a este último lo veía a diario. Tal vez es que se viera en la obligación moral de proseguir, aun cuando su padre estuviese presente y alerta, la vigilancia que su amigo le había pedido. Puesto que él era el principal aliado suyo que se encontraba dentro del castillo, y si fuerzas enemigas amenazaban a su hijo, sólo a él le habría pedido algo así, que vigilase a su hijo en cuantos momentos dispusiese libres para hacerlo. Y Sirius, que en otras cosas no, pero en lo referente a Matt se tomaba lo que fuese muy en serio, más si hablamos de amenazas de muerte, lo cumplía a rajatabla. No se separaba de él ni cuando iba el pobre muchacho a evacuar. ¡Era su sombra sempiterna! Las alumnas de cursos superiores, que se derretían¡ilusas, por los huesos del profesor de Transformaciones, lo veían hacer aquel seguimiento tan impropio de él, le preguntaban, a lo que él respondía:

–¡Misión secreta! Hay que proteger al hijo del ministro. Cuestión de vida a muerte. ¡Paso, paso!

Ángela se había acercado al tocadiscos y cambió de son. Los que, en aquel preciso instante, bailaban una romántica balada, que les permitía acercar pechuga a sus parejas, se volvieron para reconvenirle, pero, como vieran que la que cambiaba de disco era la anfitriona, a quien se le disculpa todo, aplaudieron el cambio y se dijeron unos a otros, haciéndose de oír, que lo que ella había escogido era sin duda mejor. Sin embargo, nadie supo muy bien al principio de qué se trataba. ¿Flamenco, rumba, bolero?... ¡Un tango, ignorantes! Los primeros acordes relampaguearon como un látigo y los pasos se dejaron llevar sin acierto alguno por la música. Bien visto, si no se sabe bailar, lo mejor que se podía hacer para pasar ese detalle desapercibido era sobreactuar; Ángela tenía bien aprendida la lección. Anduvo hasta Sorensen con aires de sensualidad, marcando los pasos, contoneando las caderas; al pasar junto a un florero, se apropió de una rosa, la de más agresivo color, y se la llevó a la boca, mordiendo el tallo espinoso. Se acercó hasta Sorensen y le rozó con suavidad el hombro. Se volvió.

–¿Baila, caballero? –le preguntó. Él la entendió, todos lo hicieron, pero la rosa en la boca dio a sus palabras un cruel efecto que, por indisculpable que sería, no plasmo aquí.

Ni se planteó la negativa, más le valía. Se levantó donairosamente y la tomó de la mano y de la cadera, lanzándose en un arrebato acróbata que plasmaba en sus rostros, si bien no arte, disposición cuanto menos. Movimientos tan bruscos y giros tan alocados no podían ser respuesta sino de aquella súbita y atolondrada improvisación. Cuánta seriedad en Ángela; jamás se le había visto tanta. Pero qué bien lo hacía, no obstante; técnicamente fatal, pues había cada paso que, madre de Dios, se iban a descoyuntar, pero por la pasión que le puso habría sido vencedora de cualquier certamen al que se presentara.

Los tres hombres quedaron solos a la mesa en el momento en el que el tango comenzó a escucharse; Helen se había puesto en pie y anduvo hasta el licántropo, quien esperó que le pidiera que bailaran, pero¡vaya sorpresa, cogió al mayor de sus hijos varones y salió con él, descalza, a bailar. Se entretuvo observándolos un rato, acompañando a las palmas que batían los demás. Harry y su padrino, por hallarse alejados de él, abandonaron sus asientos para ocupar otros más próximos. Sus semblantes eran oscuros. Tras un apagado intercambio de impresiones, Sirius se atrevió al fin a preguntarle a su amigo:

–¿Cómo va el asunto con el hijo de puta de tu tío?

Remus no dijo nada al principio. También en él se apagó la luz que iluminaba su semblante, y sus ojos, siempre dos estrellas iluminadoras, parecían eclipsados. Señaló con un gesto de mentón a un hombre, hacia quien dirigieron rápidamente sus miradas los otros dos sin discreción ninguna, bajo, levemente sonriente, con un refresco en la mano, próximo a un fogón improvisado, de vestir modesto; Sirius entendió al punto el por qué de la sencillez de sus ropas. Después señaló a otro hombre, algo más fornido, con similar gesto, el cual se encontraba encaramado en lo alto del acantilado contemplando los alrededores con unos prismáticos.

–Ya lo ves –respondió Remus sin aliento–. Y hay más, mejor escondidos o camuflados. No me atrevo a que Matt¡a que ninguno de mis hijos, salga de casa si no está cerca uno de ellos.

–¿Has denunciado ya al padre de Ben? –le inquirió Harry con gesto ceñudo.

El licántropo asintió.

–¿Y...? –le espetó Sirius.

–Y nada –contestó encogido de hombros–. Ni siquiera se ha celebrado el juicio aún. Pero no tengo muchas expectativas puestas en él. Si hubiéramos dejado que la justicia se ocupase de ello sin entrometer a la prensa, quizá hubiésemos sacado ventaja. Nuestro abogado nos ha explicado que el contrario intentará desestimarnos desde ese punto.

–¡Pero sólo os defendíais! –arguyó Harry enrojeciendo.

–No tenemos pruebas, Harry; no tenemos absolutamente nada. Aún no se ha designado al juez que instruirá el caso, pero me temo¡maldición, que, con la suerte que nos ha tocado toda la vida, será un insensato sangre limpia que se dejará sobornar por las patrañas, amén del dinero, de Richard.

–¿Y cómo está Benjamin? –se interesó Sirius.

–Mal, muy mal. ¿No lo habéis visto? Incluso ha enflaquecido. Hemos intentado convencerlo de lo contrario, pero sigue persistiendo en la idea de que él es el culpable de la locura de su padre. Gracias a él la noticia sigue estando en boca de todos los periódicos y muchos aurores, libremente, están vigilando a Richard.

Quedaron unos instantes callados los tres.

Recavaron entonces en una mujer que se aproximaba hasta Sirius. Era hermosa, una de esas preciosidades que te tiene unido a su mirada. Pues ¡qué ver! Si aquellos ojos no eran tan perfectos que podían ver hasta las generosidades del cielo, nada veían pues. Las cejas levemente arqueadas, perfiladas, cubrían cuales arcos de medio punto una oscura mirada, brillante, simpática, atrevida. Y sonreían más que sus labios, ni gruesos ni finos, en su justa medida. Destacaba su nariz, puntiaguda y fina. Y sus pómulos, que siempre habrían de estar sonrojados, se cubrían ahora de un carmesí rubor, tan intenso como su mirada, sus pasos, sus gestos. ¡Qué cautiverio el que experimentó el corazón del animago! Luchaba por salir, respirar, ver con sus propios ojos (los huequillos de los ventrílocuos, imagino) aquella aparición. Y, se dice ya para completar este pintoresco retrato de Rubens, como en las más sublimes perfecciones, la gracia del pintor no se refleja en sus colores, sino en el lienzo que utilizó; que las estatuas son quebradizas cuando por dentro huecas; pero aquélla, ay aquélla no. Más profunda y más bella cuanto más conocida. Y tan diferente de Sirius... Tan diferente como de la Luna el Sol; tan diferentes que el uno habría de ser espejo del otro, revés y desorientación.

Se acercó y le tendió a Sirius un papel y una pluma.

–¿Sirius Black? –preguntó–. ¿Es usted de verdad¿Podría firmarme un autógrafo?

Aquella voz, tan pausada, rítmica, tan dulce como el quebrado del mar, lo hipnotizó. ¡Canto de sirenas en palabras humanas! Aun hubo de preguntárselo una segunda vez para que él, demonio de enamoradizo, reaccionara.

–¿Qué nombre pongo? –inquirió.

–Karina White, por favor.

Garabateó aprisa sobre el pergamino que le tendiera durante un rato abundante. El licántropo parecía, al contrario que Sirius, menos interesado por la chica y más interesado por lo que escribía él. Finalmente, en acabando, le devolvió los enseres que le hubiera prestado y la chica, al leer lo que escrito le hubiera, enmudeció.

–Gracias... –tartamudeó.

Y se marchó.

–¿Qué le has puesto? –le preguntó inmediatamente su ahijado–. Nos tienes en ascuas.

Se hizo suplicar el bribón. Pero, ay pilluelo, que no podía cantar de júbilo su corazón sin compartir su trino con el resto.

–Le he dado mi dirección para que podamos hablar por la chimenea si ella quiere. ¡Oh, amigos, que no sabéis lo que he sentido. Qué vuelcos y qué saltos me daba el corazón. Cuánto regocijo después de tantas nieblas. Después de tanto tiempo, tanto que es que lo creo imposible, me parece haberme enamorado, que suena tan ridículo y asombroso que no sé si ya he olvidado lo que es eso. Karina... Si hasta su nombre se me parece escuchado por cantarcillos de ángeles; ¿a vosotros no?

–Enamorado, amigo, rematadamente enamorado –dijo Remus, tras lo cual levantó su copa–. ¡Y con mi bendición!

Brindaron.

Sirius no pudo quitarse a aquella mujer de la cabeza, conque apenas dijo nada mientras su amigo y ahijado conversaban animadamente. Se preguntaba insistentemente dónde estaría, porque no conseguía encontrarla por más que la buscase con la mirada; de dónde habría venido, pues él ni nadie la conocía. Sumido en aquellos pensamientos, casi obnubilado, dormido en ellos, cual en un sueño, creyó verla aparecer de nuevo, entre la bruma espumosa del mar. ¡Que era ella! Y de nuevo se dirigía hasta él. Cuánta impaciencia, cuántos nervios, que parecía un mozalbete enamorado. Se acercó hasta la mesa y preguntó:

–Black¿querría acompañarme a dar un paseo? Imagino que al señor ministro ni a nuestro héroe local les importará que los prive de su compañía. Ellos tienen aquí más leña a cuya sombra cobijarse.

El desparpajo de la chica aquella asombró, siempre para bien, al licántropo, quien respondió animoso:

–Lléveselo usted, que aquí ya no hace falta. Y cuídenoslo bien, que lo encuentro enfermizo, ya que el corazón se lo acaban de hurtar. ¡Inténtelo curar!

Menuda vergüenza pasó el hombre al lado de Karina. Después de las palabras de su amigo, habíase quedado él sin ninguna que decir. ¿Habría perdido su candor? Pues parecía que sí. Tan sólo le latía el corazón febrilmente¡que ni aquello podía controlar ya! Habría perdido su toque de gracia, su verborrea, sus maneras de galán... Tan sólo le quedaba flirtearla cuanto la timidez le permitiera.

–¿Y cómo es que estás aquí? –le preguntó.

–Conozco a Ángela desde hace muchos años –contestó ella–. Nos introducíamos juntas en el bosque para recolectar huevos de criaturas abominables y después venderlos en los mercados. Se paga muy bien por ellos. Ángela solía protegerme a menudo a causa de mi inexperiencia y juventud. –Terminada la exposición, dijo con voz cándida–¿Te importa si nos remojamos los pies en el agua?

Cabeceó él. Ella se dejó caer con soltura sobre la arena y se descalzó. Sus pies eran pálidas lágrimas que se descolgaran de sus pantorrillas. Al librarse de ellos, como desprotegida, se puso a corretear de un lado a otro con candidez e inocencia. Llamaba a Sirius con complicidad y tiraba de él para llevarlo al agua. El hombre se dejaba hacer en la seguridad de las risas, en las que se sentía ahora más cómodo que en las palabras.

–Por fin... –pensó Sirius–. Tanto tiempo deseando saber qué era lo que me faltaba para sentirme pleno, y ahora, por fin, lo hallo, en el término del mundo, al pie del mar.

Y me tomo la libertad de poner fin aquí a este acto, que se inició con propósito de confirmar un amor, que se acaba con la esperanza de comenzar otro.

«IHESUS NAZARENUS REX IODEORUM

_Lo que no creyeran en él, en éste tampoco; todo yacerá en silencio. Qui osara le preguntar quién eres tú¿qué l' responderá? "Yo soy el general de la noche, el césar de los bosques, el príncipe de los astros". Yo lo he dicho, qu' él se bastará con confirmar mis palabras._

_Si con uersos inicióse este apartado, con uersos habrá d' acabar. Espejo de los primeros, en ellos se reflexarán, conteniente de los sus mesmos mensaxes; perfecta simetría. En parte por parte, todo son al revés. Et con ellos acaba lo qu' en otros començaba._

_El postremero segundo de esplendor ese será._

_Por siempre los olvidados annos caído habrán._

_Todo s' iniçiará de novo en él in promptu._

_Habrán arrivado los sus días, tan sólo los d' él._

_Por fin será conoscido el antanno secreto grand,_

_el qui se l' habrá occultado por estima e amor._

_Tannidos_ _en la torre, l' hora ya es llegada;_

_que aún, para todos, para él, muchos secretos quedan,_

_que para todo omne e muger del orbe ello queda en secreto, eh._

_E qui desvele el velo tupido non yo seré,_

_tempo al tempo, aunque consumido, por quanto quede d' él,_

_que, si él no l' halla, a él le llamará la doble serpente,_

_et, al fin, el resto de profecías se verán cumplidas._»

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avance del 4º capítulo de la segunda parte (**C. I. M.**): _Estimado e ilustre Ministro de Magia del Reino Unido: Le comunicamos que ha sido convocado un conciliábulo de la C. I. M., el cual principiará el día martes 1 de junio con un almuerzo inaugural a las 13 horas. Se aprovecha, asimismo, la presente para recordarle que dispensará la tarea de moderar los debates en dignidad de representante de la mesa de la A-11. Aprovechamos la ocasión para saludarle muy afectuosamente._

_**EL CAPÍTULO IVº DE LA IIª PARTE DE MDUL APARECERÁ EL DÍAjueves, 6 de junio**_


	4. CIM

**¡Bienvenidos a la cuarta entrega de la IIª parte de MDUL!**

Respondo "reviews" (o, ejem…, EL "review"; parece que no tengo mucho trabajo hoy):

**SILENCE MESSIAH**. Hola, chiqui. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Menos mal que al menos tú has escrito; de lo contrario, me hubiese visto en el terrible trago de no tener a quien responder. ¿Ves, eso me pasa por poner ahora las actualizaciones tan próximas unas de otras. Cuando tardo mucho, malo; cuando poco, malo. ¡No sé qué hacer! Pero, bueno, no sé para qué te estoy contando esto a ti, Adri, que te voy a amargar. Por cierto, el que se tiene que disculpar por su tardanza soy yo. Parece ridículo no haber encontrado tiempo para leer tus poemas pero ¡es cierto, snif, snif. Han venido muchísimos niños nuevos a la academia donde trabajo y en dos meses tienen que aprobar un montón de asignaturas. Mi compañera Mari Carmen y yo estamos muy agobiados. Además de haberles empezado a dar las clases ya, nos reunimos frecuentemente para formalizar el cronograma a seguir (vamos, el programa), los contenidos, las actividades… No obstante, creo que dispondré de un huequito el jueves. Vendré el viernes exclusivamente para dejarte un correo con mi opinión, que me avergüenza postergarla tanto, de verdad. Espero que me disculpes. ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!... Es que ¿a esto se le puede llamar verano? Yo he aprobado todo y estoy amargado por los suspensos de otros, paradójico… Bueno, eso¿tú cómo has acabado? Al fin y al cabo, como no tengo nadie más a quien responder… Jaja… Puedo tomarme mi tiempo. No, fuera de bromas, algo tendré que hacer. Quizá la gente se esté aburriendo ya de MDUL (normal: tiene muchísimos capítulos y parece que ningún final), pero no me importa: yo pienso seguir escribiendo aunque no haya nadie quien me lea; no es cierto, Elena lo hará. Pero, bueno, me estoy poniendo dramático. Al fin y al cabo, tú me has leído también, y eso es de agradecer. Snif… Snif… Es que estoy casi en _shock_ depresivo, nunca me había pasado esto, ahora que hemos inaugurado la página oficial y todo. En fin… Al mal tiempo buena cara. Tienes muchísima razón: este capítulo ha resultado terriblemente, excesivamente lírico, pero es que tenía que serlo. Me expico: a mayor tensión dramática y argumental, los capítulos requieren de mi parte más elaboración. Eso lleva, indefectiblemente, a un recargamiento formal que, lo sé, os puede abrumar, y es por eso por lo que lo estoy reduciendo. Pero en ese capí, hablando como lo hace Merlín¿crees que podría haber sido de otro modo? En realidad, sus intervenciones eran para despistar. Si lo hubiese dicho abiertamente no hubiese sido un vaticinio privado. Vamos, que sí, que tienes razón, pero Merlín y la pitia y otros tantos personajes tienen que hablar así, porque ellos saben muchas cosas que no es conveniente desvelar aún. Así que crees saber quién es Tim Wathelpun… ¡Me encanta que vayáis dándole vueltas a la cabeza! Es cierto que he dejado muchas pistas sobre quién es, por lo que podéis descubrirlo… "apenas sin dificultad". Si te sirve de consuelo, ya que yo no debo decir más, Elena también piensa que el hijo de Charlotte será el futuro Wathelpun. Tiempo al tiempo… Aún quedan capítulos en que éste y su padre salgan, y en que se demuestre que será un chico talentoso. Me ha hecho gracia eso de los ataques terroristas interfamiliares. Pobre, y los que le quedan. La verdad es que me da lástima incluso del trato desfavorable que le doy, pero, a ver, qué le vamos a hacer, gusta tanto la comedia como la tragedia. Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Espero poderte responder a la menor brevedad y que tengamos oportunidad de hablar más a menudo. Te mando muchos besos, mi canaria favorita. Chao.

OH, PERDÓN. ME PUDO LA EUFORIA. HAY OTRO "REVIEW", SÓLO QUE HA LLEGADO A MI CORREO. Respondo este nuevo "review":

**HPETA**. Queridísima Brenda. No me he reído nada con tu comentario, anda que no. Ha sido genial. Sobre todo con lo del futuro niño Grey entre Black y White. Para colmo, mi incisiva imaginación ha empezado a volar y me he imaginado a alguien así como Jean Grey (de X-men)… Sí, sí, estoy muy mal, discúlpame. Se nota que acabo de adquirir la banda sonora original de la última película y estoy como loco. Soy un _freak_ de las B.S.O. de las películas de ciencia ficción (hasta estoy pensado recopilar las que más me gustan pero para crear una de MDUL, sí, sí, un _freak_). Vaya, déjame, que deliro. Bueno, por cierto, lo dicho. El capítulo 4 lo podrás leer aquí, que acabo de colgarlo, como ves. Pero el 5º te lo enviaré por correo. El viernes vendré. Si has acabado para entonces… ¿Qué pieza te falta con respecto al destino o cuál es ese interrogante del que hablas? Estoy seguro de que lo sacarás, porque ¡lo sacas todo! Me has pedido que, con relación a la luz, te desengañe si estás equivocada. ¡Pero es que no puedo! Joder, es que lo aciertas todo y no sé cómo. Elena está flipada contigo. Ella también sabe que es ella, pero todavía no sabe cómo ha llegado ahí ni nada de eso. Vaya, como tú. Pronto lo averiguaréis, o se intuirá (cap. 13, que no es el definitivo). Sin embargo, tengo muchas ganas de colgar el 6 (imagino lo leerás antes), porque, si tienes algún interrogante sobre MDUL, creo que en éste debería quedársete todo resuelto. Por cierto, que si me quieres comentar los interrogantes, como tú y yo hablamos fundamentalmente por correo electrónico, puedes hacerlo. A Remus sí le gusta el presente, vivirlo y todo eso, pero su vida es demasiado complicada (por qué: cap. 6) y necesita saber qué puede hacer. Además, desde pequeño le han vendido la idea de que está atado a un destino al que no puede escapar. Y es así. Sólo una persona puede cambiarlo: Nathalie. Huy, estoy diciendo demasiado. Por cierto, volviendo al asunto de antes¿cómo has adivinado lo de la luz violeta? Me intriga muchísimo. Me encanta que estés haciendo cábalas sobre la futura transgresión de Wathelpun: causas y demás. Creo que, después que has descubierto tantas cosas, yo debo sorprenderte en algo¿no? Vaya, que me ha gustado mucho tu "review", muy completo. En fin, te dejo, porque todavía te tengo que enviar un correíllo y decirte algunas cosas. Un beso muy fuerte.

(Dedicatoria: Este capítulo se lo dedico a dos personas que figuro estarán deseosas de leerlo: la primera, por antigüedad, es Lorien Lupin, que, aunque desaparecida actualmente, aparece de cuando en cuando para recordarme que sigue atenta a la espera de ver publicado este capítulo; la segunda, Aya K, que está trabajando mucho este verano como camarera, lo cual me alegra mucho. Si llegan a leer esto, sólo espero que les gusten sus personajes: Rosario Castro y Eva Rodríguez, sus _álter ego_. También, por cierto, se lo dedico a Víctor, un chico que se está poniendo las pilas y que pronto, imagino, leerá al día.)

**CAPÍTULO IV (C.I.M.)**

¡Oh, milagroso prodigio! Cual las aguas del mar Rojo, también aquéllas se vieron partidas, abiertas, dispuestas asimismo para la marcha de un hombre. Nadie lo perseguía, en cambio, en esta ocasión a éste; aunque, bien visto, mientras el grueso lienzo se deslizaba, abriéndose, un pavor mayor que la furia de cualquier faraón cabalgaba en su interior fustigándolo con lazo de esclavitud. Él, sin embargo, probaba a sobreponerse a la fatalidad que lo gobernaba, como siempre que un demonio interior hacía mella en él. Tiró del asa de la maleta. El lienzo de la catarata de su despacho había vomitado su secreto, abierto quedaba, descubierto, y él ante la oscuridad; cuántas dudas y espanto dentro de sí. Se despidió de Ann Thorny y penetró en las tinieblas del abismo, de lo desconocido.

Dejémosle caminar a lo largo del extenso corredor de sombras poblado mientras el lienzo se cerraba tras él, robándole la imagen poco a poco de su secretaria despidiéndolo con la mano; que si alguien camina en sombras ése ha de ser sin duda mi estimado lector y acompañante. Pues para entender esta inopinada marcha es preciso remontarse una semana atrás, al recibimiento de una carta...

Brillaba una mañana cualquiera, de ésas que, en primera instancia, se tildan de sin importancia. La rutina campaba a su antojo por aquel despacho y los vecinos a él. Para escuchar una risa lejana, como onírica, era preciso antes oír estampar mil sellos, mil rasgueos que equivalían a tantas firmas, mil resoplidos, aunque éstos se me antoja que fueron más, y miles de levísimas notas que producían las chaquetas al subírseles las mangas para consultar los relojes. Un ritmo desolador, monótono, crítico, que se vería sorprendentemente truncado con una mera carta, recibida en manos del licántropo, que lo que sigue ponía:

_Estimado e ilustre Ministro de Magia del Reino Unido:_

_Le comunicamos que ha sido convocado un conciliábulo de la C. I. M., el cual principiará el día martes 1 de junio con un almuerzo inaugural a las 13 horas. Se aprovecha, asimismo, la presente para recordarle que dispensará la tarea de moderar los debates en dignidad de representante de la mesa de la A-11._

_Aprovechamos la ocasión para saludarle muy afectuosamente._

La duda que estas palabras le provocaron es de difícil descripción. Saltó de su asiento para inquirir con respecto de la misma a su secretaria, pues no encontró solución mejor; pero fue suficiente. La chica al punto supo darle una explicación que le satisfizo:

–Con relativa periodicidad la Confederación Internacional de Magos, que es lo que significan las siglas C. I. M., convoca un conciliábulo al que todos los ministros de magia del mundo están obligados a asistir. En él se tratan asuntos que competen a todas las naciones.

Si aquella breve aclaración lo dejó atónito, imagínese la brutal reacción que protagonizó el pobre lobo cuando, en siguiendo su secretaria con la misma, dijo:

–La puerta del conciliábulo está en este mismo despacho. Ya le dije el día que llegó usted aquí que hay decenas de pasadizos entre estas paredes. ¿Tiene en su posesión la llave, no? Imagino que Fudge se la entregó al traspasarle los poderes. ¿No?...

Nada más llegar a su casa el mago subió a la carrera la escalera y, sin aligerar el trote, alcanzó su dormitorio. Se arrodilló ante el baúl y hurgó sin descanso en su interior. No detuvo su particular excavación perruna, cuadrúpeda, lobuna más bien, hasta que lo hubo vaciado por completo; no se detuvo hasta que hubo hallado el medallón que le entregara Fudge el día de la elección. Allí estaba, allí lo había guardado al condenado; lo apretó en su puño cerrado y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

A la adivina le incomodaba la idea de separarse de su marido durante cuantos días durara el congreso al que se marchaba. Lo echaría tanto de menos que el abrazo que le dio al despedirlo fue tan largo e intenso que se pensaría que deseaba tomar parte de él por recordarlo en su ausencia. Pero habíale comprado tantas prendas elegantes, tantos suntuosos pañuelos, tales preciosidades, que podríase pensar también que, recónditamente, sentíase orgullosa de él; las había guardado todas en la maleta que portaba el licántropo, una pieza de cuero negro que nada tiene de ignominioso para compararla con otras con que, con menor suerte, ya hemos descrito a nuestro hombre.

Los más pequeños nada entendían, como es natural, de la partida de su padre, pero, como es propio de su edad, aceptaron los exvotos de besos y abrazos con que fueron agraciados con la misma alegría con que les eran dados. Nathalie repartía el doble por cuantos de su progenitor recibía, que en generosidad no había quien la partida le ganase; si su padre le daba dos, ella dispuesta estaba a darle cuatro. Sus largos y tiernecillos brazos apenas lo soltaban, pensando Remus que lo retenían, y, mientras que a Alby el mentón peludo de su padre lo movía a llanto, a la niña a risas, conque a su rostro se mantuvo unida hasta que Helen dijo que llegaría tarde. Poco importó al bebé que su padre se escabullera por la chimenea; es más, diríase que dormitaba ya. A Nathalie, sin embargo, aunque ya lo hubiera visto partir en manera semejante veces anteriores, aquélla le impresionó mucho. Seguirlo quiso, pero su madre, tomándola de la mano, la retuvo. Sabía que aquella ocasión sería para más tiempo, un esperar más doloroso; es como si lo hubiese intuido.

Ann Thorny lo esperaba en su despacho. Apenas le dirigió la palabra; le preguntó tan sólo si llevaba el medallón consigo. Dijo él que sí, nada más, ya que estaba nervioso y las palabras, las cuales encontrar suponía un problema, le temblaban. Le tendió la mano para que se lo entregara. Él se lo dio. Le sonrió la chica.

Rodeó la secretaria el escritorio del ministro y, si se recuerda la descripción que de él se daba, se evocará la imagen de un lapicero con forma de dragón. Sus manos rodearon el cuello de la figura y, sin temor a romperlo, tiró con todas sus fuerzas de él. Al principio, de haber estado con ellos presente al prodigio, se pensaría que nada pasaba. Equivocados. El tapiz que sobre él se hallaba, por el que también sería preciso hacer memoria, emitió un chirrido de mil demonios y, como desplegándose, se levantó, dejando al descubierto una oquedad en el más profundo corazón del escritorio de madera. Tenía la mismísima forma, qué acierto, del medallón, con tal que, al ponerlo Ann, encajó.

¡Oh, milagroso prodigio! Cual las aguas del mar Rojo, también aquéllas se vieron partidas. El despacho mismo se estremeció, como furibundo de desplegar su secreto, rabiando, clamoroso. Mírese cuánto esplendor; las puertas escondidas en el corazón de la montaña se abrieron; el lienzo de la catarata se partió, el agua se dejó escuchar como cayendo verdadera y la más negra oscuridad de cuantas verse no se puede apareció. Agua de pureza y sombras de desconocimiento.

–Adiós –dijo a su secretaria con trémula voz.

La oscuridad lo engulló y en la oscuridad su corazón creyó perecer. Pero palpitaba tan fuerte que era imposible. La última luz de su despacho se hizo añicos, diluyéndose en sombras, y los ojos que conducían inseguros pasos dejaron de ver. Tantearon las manos: rugosa roca. Murmullos de ninfas que reían. Olor a humedad. Aunque vacilantes, no se detuvieron sus pies.

Percibieron al fin las doradas estrellas atisbo de vida, realidad fuera de aquélla, pura y verdadera, que no sombras de reflejos que la mente no consigue comprender sino por tales. Abríase ante las cuencas áureas de sus ojos un abanico de informes paisajes y colores, extraños, malformados, que emitían rumores de naturaleza. Introdujo la mano en su visión: cristalina agua derramada sobre su tacto. Con tal suerte de prodigioso milagro, el espejo que le devolvía la imagen de la pureza, la cortina de agua que le cortaba el paso, se abrió, cual las aguas del mar Rojo. Como dispuesto para la función el telón, la catarata lo dejó pasar, lo liberó de la gruta ciega, y, caminando sin hender sus alados pies bajo la diáfanas aguas del estanque allí depositado, descubrió el Edén.

Milagrosa aparición, prodigioso hallazgo. Atenuadas las formas por primera vez vistas en la transfiguración de las aguas, el mayor espectáculo, el mayor regalo para unos ojos que vuelven a ver, abriose ante él, a quien, por el mero asombro de lo que nosotros con imaginarnos nos contentamos, le hurtó el aliento. Un fortín de cumbres y cimas montañosas, todas cubiertas de nívea capa, circundaban los dominios que a su vista regalaban. Entre aquel cúmulo de torres extendíase la mayor extensión de pradera azul que desde tierra alguna se haya visto, como si en un único lugar se hubiese reunido todo el firmamento para disfrute sólo de unos privilegiados; ni pastorcillo alguno cuidaba en tales dominios olímpicos criatura ovina alguna: sólo pureza. De las altas rocas escarpadas, donde bien se podrían situar los alaridos del Robin Hood de los elementos y los graznidos de la siempre voraz y terrible águila, descendía a trompicones la pura agua que se convertía en trampa de la gruta sin llama. Aunque los más maravillosos dones se hallaban al bajar la vista hasta la línea del horizonte, pues es en la tierra, morada del hombre, y no en el cielo, donde se descubren los galardones de la naturaleza. Dominaba el verde, color que hincha los pulmones. También el agua, que alimentaba aquel color, que desde el estanque que acababa de abandonar el hombre se ramificaba en decenas de nervios de vida. Los caminos corrían paralelos a ellos, construidos bajo forestales bóvedas, techos de los que caían, cuales lágrimas de oro, hojas marchitas y nervudas. Cubríase el suelo con aquella particular alfombra, con aquellos recuerdos desechados que caen desde lo alto, hasta el abismo, como una mera espiral, en el perenne otoño que en el paraje aquel se vivía.

Los tejados rojizos despuntaban en aquella espesura de verde como tallos de humanidad, como sangrientas hojas de civismo. Florecían los balcones, abríanse las terrazas cuando sus pétalos maduraban, se descubrían en el corazón de la naturaleza las regocijadas miradas; una exclamación común. Despertaba en los corazones, cual el tímido canto de un ruiseñor, una alegría indecible, y las penas se desterraban de aquel paraje; sólo magnificencia, sólo encanto, sólo maravilla por doquier que se plantaran los ojos. ¡Oh, prodigioso milagro!

Los ojos de Remus descubrieron lo que a nosotros sólo nos es posible a través de sus comentarios. Imagínesele, de pie, tan sorprendido que con la maleta a punto de caer, sin saber adónde dirigirse. Colmado del espanto que la vista del bien provoca, pues el hombre, al fin y al cabo, hombre es.

Se tensaron los invisibles hilos que movían la catarata de nuevo y Remus se volvió, azorado, pues desde el lago aquel murmullo de agua apartada se volvía ensordecedor. Bajó una aparición, la ninfa que antes creía haber escuchado reír; salió de la ciega gruta un ser arrebatador; un ángel; mas no un ángel cualquiera: un ángel de los infiernos, una diablesa bermejo pasión, pues aquella belleza inefable no podía deberse a bondad ninguna, ni podía mover sino solamente a terrorífica contemplación. Era su sinuosa silueta llama que devorara; sus pasos, vapor cálido y húmedo que la hiciera levitar; sus caderas, ardiente laguna; su rostro, hermoso parte por parte: sus ojos, chispeantes; sus mejillas, encendidas cual arreboladas; sus labios, claveles tostados bajo el enamorado Febo. Parecía veela; parecía cierto: su cuerpo de cera moldeada y su azabache melena, enhiesta cual serpientes de Medusa listas para el ataque.

–Mírese quien tenemos aquí –habló la mujer refiriéndose al hombre–. El hombre al que más se desea ver en este conciliábulo, la última celebridad de los ministros... Remus Lupin. Bienvenido a tierra de nadie.

Le tendió una mano fría, de forma tan perfecta que diríase tallada por los versos del mejor poeta, y que a Remus le pareció, en estrechándola, tan tersa y suave como la de un sapo.

La acompañó. Extrañado, compartió en su pecho la satisfactoria idea de que los pasos de aquella mujer no parecían tan errados como los que hubiera dado él con lo desconcertante que aquel enigmático ser de piel morena le provocaba. Su caminar, altivo, seguro, confiado, que más pronunciado hubiera sido insulto, le bombeaba en las sienes al pobre licántropo, de cuya frente manaba tal cantidad de sudor que todo un año de sed saciara a la mujer que lo guiaba.

Al fin, aunque balbuciente, habló el hombre:

–¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

Ella rio: estrepitoso dolor en corazón licántropo.

–Soy una ministra de Magia también –respondió divertida.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues... –¡Cuánta duda, cuánto pesar y cuánto malestar!...– Pues... yo no conozco a ninguno de los ministros. Personalmente..., quiero decir. Nunca había conocido a ninguno en persona. Usted... Usted... ¿cómo sabe quién soy yo?

La mujer pareció sobresaltada de pronto.

–Pero ¿dónde están mis modales? –dijo, y acto seguido:– Mi nombre es Rosario Castro, soy la ministra de Perú.

–¿Peruana? –le espetó, como sin darle crédito, interrumpiéndola–. ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído posible: habla el inglés perfectamente.

–Gracias –contestó sonrojada, lo cual, en su ígnea piel, era elevar el grado de beldad–. Precisamente así le conocí, es lo que quería explicarle. Para practicar el idioma leo frecuentemente publicaciones periódicas anglosajonas; me suscribí a Corazón de bruja hace ya varios años. Es un ministro bastante popular en su país. –El rostro de Remus, como si envidiara el de enfrente, tornó su saludable color en granate intenso–. En todos los conciliábulos –habló con tono más serio– que he participado propongo emplear como lengua común de las asambleas un idioma neutro: el esperanto. La Alianza siempre ha denegado mi petición. La última vez permitió que todos los países votaran: el resultado fue un auténtico desastre; tan bochornoso que no sé si este año reuniré el empeño suficiente como para enfrentarme al rugiente de Sullivan. –Suspiró, lo que en boca de un dragón sería un inicio de llamarada–. Sería mucho más cómodo y accesible que todo el mundo manejara una única lengua internacional, neutra evidentemente, que no fuese reflejo del fotograma hegemónico de una época. Pero espero no estarle aburriendo...

–En absoluto –respondió Remus.

Pero ya nada más apuntó la peruana. Y, como en Remus se hubieran abierto muchas interrogaciones, tomó la palabra en estos términos:

–¿Ha dicho Alianza¿Qué Alianza?

–¿La A-11, no sabe nada de ella? –El licántropo cabeceó intrigado–. Su nombre completo es la Alianza de Northumbría. Fue, por decirlo de alguna forma, el primer conciliábulo, mucho más desmejorado de lo que en la actualidad supone. Lo conformaban en principio ocho naciones: Francia, Bulgaria, Grecia, Egipto, India, China, Japón y, claro está, el Reino Unido. Se fundó hace más de doce siglos, en el año 793, a causa del avistamiento de varios dragones por parte de la comunidad _muggle_. Ocurrió en Northumbría, uno de los siete reinos en que se repartía en la época Gran Bretaña. Una manada de dragones devastó poblados, destruyó cultivos y arrasó con cuanta vida, humana y animal, encontró a su paso. Los países que le he mencionado decidieron aunar sus fuerzas para ocultar la magia a la comunidad no mágica, para guardar el secreto. En 1499 se le unieron México y Perú y, finalmente, en 1666, los Estados Unidos. A partir del siglo XVIII la conciencia a este respecto fue global y el resto de países se sumó al proyecto, quedando configurado el estado actual del conciliábulo, si mal no lo recuerdo, en el año de 1789.

–Entonces¿Reino Unido forma parte de la Alianza? –inquirió–. ¿Y cuál es la misión de ésta?

–Ninguna específica, en verdad. Debe estudiar los temas a tratar en las sesiones, sometiéndolos a votaciones, y otras responsabilidades menores. Su cometido, por ejemplo, como el integrante primitivo, es la de moderar las participaciones, concediendo e incluso rechazando las participaciones. Asimismo, en caso de empate en las votaciones, su voto valdría por dos.

–¿Y cuál es su cometido?

–Proteger la legión ígnea. No puedo decirle mucho más; según el "Protocolo de Wölferin" sólo se puede discutir, y aun hablar, el asunto cuando se produzca un estado de emergencia. Es un cargo de bastante responsabilidad, no crea, que se viene otorgando a todos los ministros de mi patria por ser de ésta de donde provienen los... Créame, realmente no puedo decir nada.

–Y antes... Mencionó también a un tal Sullivan. ¿Quién es?

–¿Ése? Un vaquero cabrón con cuero por cerebro, un tirititero de rancho, una hamburguesa con beicon, al que yo prefiero por tocino, un... ¡Oh, discúlpeme! –Se ruborizó otra vez–. No soy objetiva con respecto a él. Es el ministro de los Estados Unidos, una coliflor a la que, créeme, le gusta joder: ésa es, por si le interesa, su misión en la Alianza. Pero usted no tiene nada que temerle; usted es dos mil veces más hombre que él. –La enramada bóveda verde que los había cobijado se elevó de pronto en un abrupta de cañón etéreo–. ¡Oh, ya hemos llegado!

Las casas que un momento atrás las altas copas apenas dejaran asomar, mostrábanse ahora en su más excelsa plenitud. Y en el centro de todas ellas la construcción más soberbia que Remus hubiera visto en su vida, sólo eclipsada por la grandiosidad de Hogwarts. La alta torre, apoyada sobre el flanco izquierdo, como un titán con el brazo alzado, arañaba el cielo al que tanto detestaba con las campanillas que de sus dedos pendían; el grueso cuerpo, como acostado, sobre toda su extensión echado: el centro elevado, tejado a dos aguas, y en los laterales, tejas resbaladizas, inclinadas; en la fachada, mezcla de austeridad opaca y de alumbramiento, con el grueso rosetón, cíclope tan fiero, en su frente puesto; y su boca, por fin, era espectáculo más cruento, con cuatro dientes tan sólo, columnas afiladas, barbadas hasta el suelo, que tres oquedades libraban para ofrecerle sus manjares.

Descansaba la abominable criatura tendida cuan larga era en una plaza arbolada, de donde sobresalía una estatua colocada en su frente que pareciera atacarla: en la cabeza, un yelmo; en el corazón, un escudo; en la mano extendida, una varita; en el cinturón, su envidiada espada; y los pies ensartados en las espuelas que clavaba en su montura, rocín tan grueso y portentoso que parecía presto a retomar vida.

Se acercó Remus con la vista alzada, mezcla de ilusión y de terror, y se detuvo a contemplar todo cuanto en derredor de sí veía. Con no menos sorpresa, se detuvo frente a la puerta oriental del dicho edificio, en cuyo tímpano, cual mural escrito, lo maravilló un tímpano en relieve que representaba un cruel dragón, espumeantes las fauces de llamas, que arrasaba unas colinas que, en bajorrelieve, bajo de él, de su vuelo quisieran huir. Era vívido y conmovía como la carne quemada.

–Northumbría –dijo la voz de la peruana junto a él–, el punto de inicio de nuestra historia moderna. Lo he visto en tantas ocasiones ya, que pensaría que no es capaz de emocionarme, pero este relieve consigue hacerlo siempre. El del extremo opuesto, el occidental, ya lo verá, está sin realizar; se está aguardando al final de esta era y al comienzo de la venidera, tal como predijo Merlín, para confeccionar el motivo.

»Vayámonos ahora. Le invitaré a tomar algo, si le apetece. Hemos aún de hacer tiempo hasta el almuerzo inaugural.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A excepción de Hogwarts, en efecto, Remus jamás había visto grandiosidad tan manifiesta, tan apabullante esplendor. El edificio era, si cabía, mucho más impresionante visto desde su interior: las vidrieras de la cabecera derramaban luz coloreada por las inacabables naves, las cuales se asentaban sobre inconmensurables pilastras que se alzaban hasta una bóveda de crucería tan elevada que la vista tomaba por falacia construcción tan indomable. Una alargada mesa en forma de U la ocupaba por completo, de hito a hito, y él, el licántropo, parecía gobernarla extendiendo la palma de su mano; ocupaba el extremo abierto de dicha mesa en una rectangular, visiblemente más alta que la descrita en tanto que se hallaba sobre el altar, inserta en la cabecera.

Soltó delicadamente el tenedor sobre el mantel y se giró sobre el asiento. Contempló tras de sí una mesa cubierta de doradas filigranas y retorcidas patas que ocupaba tan solamente un ingente cáliz que desprendía una llama ora azulada ora enrojecida. Tras ésta, el rostro deformado por su candencia, una imagen aterradora que Remus no hubiera podido acertar a decir que se trataba de un Cosmocrátor.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó con voz cándida Rosario Castro, sentada junto a él.

Volviéndose lentamente, sonriole a modo de respuesta. Retomó el cubierto y, con la imagen de la ondosa llama clavada en su retina, prosiguió comiendo.

Entre tanto, la ministra de Perú se giró subrepticiamente y echó una mirada de reojo al cáliz que el otro acabara de ver. Sonrió macabramente con el reflejo de la flama roja en sus ojos.

Se puso en pie en la mesa rectangular (la de la A-11, quede dicho ya) un hombre de mediana estatura, de ruda complexión, de esos barrigudos incipientes que asfixian al máximo los botones del cinturón, abundante vello en el pecho, barba cerrada aunque perfectamente rasurada, brevísimas patillas, nariz gruesa, grosero entrecejo, pícara sonrisa, ojos de águila y cabello corto, moreno y encrespado. Al licántropo no le había dado buena espina desde el principio, casi en cuanto lo vio, antes incluso de saber que era el ministro de Estados Unidos, al que Charo Castro tan manifiestamente había censurado; por lo mismo había rehusado sentarse a su lado. Aunque le pareció a su vez que éste anhelaba conversar con él, hecho que acrecentaba su prejuiciosa antipatía.

Se apuntó con su varita y sus palabras resonaron en el edificio como una tormenta intempestiva.

–Bienvenidos sean todos, amigos y compañeros, a la cuadrigentésimo quincuagésimo novena reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Y dicho sea de paso: buen provecho a todos y disfruten de las viandas. Pero denle un alto a los paladares; mis compañeros de la Alianza, aquí presentes, no me consentirán por más tiempo que postergue el anuncio de las últimas incorporaciones.

»En primer lugar, y haciéndome eco de una falta de seguro por muchos notada, comunico que Cornelius Fudge, el controvertido ministro del Reino Unido, dimitió hace unos meses. Tengo el alto placer de presentarles a su sustituto, en su país el popular aunque también ambivalente Remus Lupin.

El aludido se puso en pie comedidamente y saludó con una leve inclinación de tronco, respondiendo a su saludo el auditorio con un inquieto aplauso.

–Y, por último –prosiguió–, venida de las más áridas tierras de la vieja Europa, la ministra electa en su país no sin cierto debate público, Eva Rodríguez de España.

Se elevó entre el grueso de la parte inferior una mujer de rasgos jóvenes, quizá una de las de menos de edad de los reunidos; de cuanto pudiera decirse de su inefable postura galante, de su recto talle, de su hermoso cabello castaño, de sus mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza de los aplausos, nada sería más cierto que la lindeza de sus enormes ojos azules, en los que Remus, en tanto aplaudía, no pudo dejar de reparar. Eran sencillamente mágicos; como la magia de una combustión etérea en su mirada.

El banquete continuó sin contratiempos. Al término del mismo, el licántropo se vio obligado a posar con sus compañeros de la Alianza de Northumbría ante una marabunta de fotógrafos que no cesaban de disparar sobre ellos sus molestos _flashes_. Hubo de dispensar asimismo numerosas entrevistas, aunque ninguna lo contrarió tanto como la que le concedió a un simpático y locuaz periodista japonés que, al concluir, le entregó una tarjeta que no supo descifrar.

A continuación se dirigió, junto al resto, a sus aposentos. Descubrió, no sin cierto estupor, que compartía hostal con Rosario Castro, conocimiento que le ocasionó un frío sudor. Pero la impresión se suavizó al saber que también lo haría con Eva Rodríguez, la ministra de España, con la que ardía en deseos de conversar. Pero no eran las únicas: Geertruida van den Vondel, ministra de los Países Bajos; Alexander Laurier, ministro de Cánada; Hasam Krim, de Marruecos; Susan Opperman, de la República Sudafricana, y Maurice Simenon, ministro de Bélgica, también lo hacían.

Los hostales eran amplios y cómodos, lujosamente decorados, estéticamente revestidos. La habitación central, la más amplia, era una inmensa sala común, cuadrada, con largos sofás, reclinados sillones, múltiples televisores y una chimenea rococó. Partía de ésta una sencilla escalera que daba en un pasillo largo aunque estrecho al que paraban las ocho puertas de las ocho habitaciones individuales, cada una con un letrero dorado, brillantísimo, sobre su marco en el que rezaba el nombre completo y el país de su ocupante.

El licántropo giró el picaporte de la suya. Los dormitorios eran engañosamente espaciosos y decorados con mayor profusión aun que la sala exterior. Disfrutaban de largos estantes cubiertos de libros milenarios, de un escritorio revestido de pergaminos, de una mesa baja para el té y de una cama con doseles ingente, mayor a cuantas hubiera visto en su vida. Al sentarse en su borde le pareció suave, aun cómoda; mas también creyó que sería extremadamente excesiva, tan suntuosa, para él, que, sin recatos, habría dormido cómodamente sobre el suelo apoyada su cabeza sobre sus extremidades superiores.

Ocupó el resto de la tarde en deshacer el equipaje y en poner en orden las notas que los departamentos de su Ministerio le habían proporcionado. Sólo cuando cayó la noche bajó un momento a tomar un aperitivo y se acostó en seguida; la reunión a la mañana siguiente había sido acordada a hora muy temprana y necesitaba descansar bien.

Pero no lo consiguió: sus ojos se pasearon por la oscuridad reinante mientras el tenue brillo de la luna menguante se filtraba por su ventana en la clara noche. Habría dicho, al menos esa impresión tuvo, que la pared que compartía con la habitación de Rosario Castro latía inconmensurablemente. Sin embargo, lo único que latía con intensidad era su corazón, envuelto en una llama más poderosa que el anhelo, que el deseo, que el apetito carnal...

Su mano recorrió la fría sábana. Latía en soledad...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despertó al fin con una extraña sensación. Aprovechando los últimos minutos tumbado, recordó, con los ojos todavía cerrados, un adorable sueño que creía haber tenido; pero, medio adormilado, no sabía si era cierto o si le engañaba su subconsciente. Había sido con Helen... Había cenado con ella. Y con sus tres preciosos hijos. Después se habían ido a acostar. Y habían hecho el amor. Por la mañana ella lo había despertado; le tendía su delicioso café, que olía especialmente bien.

Aún parecía conservar el tierno olor de aquel dulce café en su olfato, conque una sonrisa tierna se imprimió en sus labios. En efecto, aquel aroma lo impregnaba. Aquel aroma a amor, a sensaciones eróticas, a Helen... Apretó la almohada contra sí como abrazándola en carne y hueso.

–Si no se levanta y se viste ya, Remus, llegará tarde –le dijo una cándida voz al oído.

Sólo entonces el licántropo abrió los ojos despacio. Entre parpadeo confuso distinguió un humillo que ascendía en vaharadas desde una mano que se le acercaba. Con los sentidos ahora despiertos percibió que el aroma a café no había sido tan perfecto. Se frotó los ojos. ¡Tremenda sorpresa! Aunque no había tanto de qué sorprenderse; si alguien tenía que estar allí, con un vaso de plástico en la mano, que se le tendía, él acostado, semidesnudo, no podía ser más que Rosario Castro. Instintivamente, el hombre se cubrió el torso para que la mujer no lo viera.

Ésta se rio, tras lo cual dijo:

–Tenga, tómeselo. Y vístase. Llegará tarde si no se apresura.

Confusamente consiguió darle Remus un gracias. Seguidamente, sin que mediara una petición por parte de él, la peruana salió solícitamente de la habitación para que procediera. El licántropo, tras echarle un compungido vistazo al vaso que sostenía en la mano, lo soltó repulsivamente sobre la mesilla de noche. Se encaminó al cuarto de baño, acicaló, afeitó y demás procedimientos, salió entre carreras, se vistió y bajó la escalera hasta la sala común con el café nuevamente en la mano, completamente frío ahora.

A coro respondieron los compañeros de hostal al buenos días que Remus les dirigió. Todos parecían, a razón de su despreocupada ociosidad, haber madrugado mucho más que él: Geertruida van den Vondel, la ministra de los Países Bajos, leía detenidamente el periódico; Maurice Simenon, de Bélgica, departía coloquialmente con una cabeza aparecida en el hueco de la chimenea; y Hasam Krim, de Marruecos, veía en la televisión un boletín informativo, emitido en su idioma, en el que noticiaban la inauguración del conciliábulo presente. Remus se sorprendió como no puede ser explicado cuando, al hilar el reportaje, se vio a sí mismo en la pantalla del electrodoméstico.

Hubiera soltado alguna exclamación de asombro, pero Rosario Castro no le dio ni tiempo. Se le acercó corriendo y le vituperó:

–¿Todavía no se lo ha bebido? Se le va a enfriar...

–Ya se le ha enfriado –dijo una voz cálida junto a ella.

Era Eva Rodríguez, la ministra de España. Observó irreflexivamente a la ministra e, inmediatamente, dirigió una agradable sonrisa al licántropo. Levantó su varita y golpeó el vaso de plástico que Remus sostenía, de modo que éste volvió a sentir una sensación templada en el tacto de la mano.

–Gracias –dijo Remus sentidamente.

–No hay de qué –respondió con su habitual voz encendida y su flameada sonrisa–. Ahora, Castro –habló dirigiéndose a ésta–¿le importaría buscarme el mechero? No sé dónde lo he metido...

–Sin problema –contestó solícitamente y salió.

–¿Fuma? –le inquirió Remus.

–Oh, no –contestó con suficiencia–. Me lo he inventado. Le he contado que, influida por mi padre _muggle_, no puedo fumar más tabaco que el que enciendo con mi mechero de la suerte; pero lo he perdido. Cada vez que se pone pesada la mando a buscarlo. Es un poco inocente. –Remus rio de la ocurrencia–. Perdone que haya entrado antes en su habituación. Intente disuadirla, retenerla, pero se me escapó.

–No importa. No ha podido ver nada de interés. Además, no es culpa suya.

–Si me permite la intromisión –habló en un susurro–, creo que usted le gusta.

Remus contestó con una carcajada.

–No lo creo –confesó, aún risueño–. Es más, estoy casado –le indicó mostrándole el anillo que cubría la base de su dedo anular–. No creo ni que se le haya pasado por la cabeza.

Eva se encogió de hombros.

–Es muy inocente –reiteró.

–¿Y usted, tiene novio? –inquirió a su vez.

La ministra lo contempló significativamente unos segundos sin apuntar nada, sonriendo tibiamente, y sólo cuando vio al resto recoger sus maletines de trabajo y dirigirse a la puerta, le comentó a Remus que sería conveniente que siguiesen la conversación fuera, de camino al conciliábulo. Entonces sí respondió.

–¿Qué, es que tan joven le parezco? –preguntó entre recelosa y divertida–. Yo también estoy casada. Y tengo una preciosa niña de seis meses. ¿Usted tiene hijos?

–Dos niños y una chica encantadora.

–Se nota.

–¿El qué?

–Que los adora. Se le ha iluminado la cara. ¿Tiene una foto de ellos?

–Oh, sí –exclamó–. Tengo una por aquí –rebuscando en los bolsillos. Sacó al fin su reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió. Le mostró a la joven la fotografía que cubría la cara interior de la tapadera–. El mayor es Matthew; ya está en Hogwarts, su primer curso. –Ella lo miró sin entender–. Es la escuela de magia de mi país. Ésta es Nathalie. ¿No le parece preciosa? Y éste sostenido en los brazos es el último, Alby.

–¿La mujer de la foto es su esposa?

–Ajá, en efecto.

–Es hermosa. Unos bellos ojos.

El camino restante lo pasaron ora viendo las fotos de la cartera de Eva, ora conversando alegremente de las peculiaridades de los retoños de cada uno. Hasta que alcanzaron el conciliábulo. Entonces Eva ocupó su lugar entre la muchedumbre y Remus subió el par de altos escalones que lo separaban a él del suyo, junto a sus diez compañeros, que departían soberanamente. Tomó asiento sin atildamiento ni apostura fingida y, como le aburriera la espera, le dirigió unas cuantas miradas a la ministra de España para recavar su atención y, conseguido esto, se comunicó con ella por gestos.

Una voz ronca carraspeó a su lado y el licántropo se volvió enfurruñado. Junto a él, George Sullivan, el atildado ministro de los Estados Unidos, le sonreía con descaro. Situándose una mano a la altura de la boca como si temiera que le escucharan, le dijo con aflicción:

–Tal vez no conozca los procedimientos, señor Lupin..., pero estamos ya todos, y se requiere que usted abra el parlamento.

Remus asintió pesadamente. Se puso, acto seguido, en pie arrastrando con sonoridad su asiento y carraspeó. Se apuntó a continuación con la varita y su voz sonó atronadora en el amplio edificio, hasta la alta bóveda.

Hechos los preliminares y pudiéndose sentar otra vez, Rosario Castro, la ministra de Perú, sentada a escasa distancia del licántropo, fue la primera en solicitar la palabra creando una luz dorada frente a ella sobre su estrado. Remus, con gesto cortés, le dio a entender que podía hablar y entonces ésta se puso en pie. Pero, cuando se disponía a hablar, alguien sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa se levantó también, aunque Remus no le hubiera concedido la palabra ni nada: George Sullivan. Dada la inexperiencia del licántropo y su atónito asombro, ni tiempo tuvo para reaccionar. El susodicho ministro interrumpió a la sudamericana con tono mordaz:

–Discúlpeme, señorita Castro, y discúlpenme también el señor moderador, esto es, el señor Lupin, y el resto de ministros; no deseo interrumpirla, en absoluto es mi intención –la sonrisa irónica que asomó a sus labios tras estas palabras no dejaba tan clara aquella idea–. Tan sólo, y liderando la opinión general de este conciliábulo, deseaba preguntarle si su intervención viene a propósito de las adopciones lingüísticas de esta asamblea.

–¿Puedo intervenir ya? –inquirió orgullosamente dirigiéndose a Remus, quien le asintió extrañado del nuevo tono que ésta adoptaba–. Conste en el acta de la reunión –apuntó dirigiendo su mirada a un inquieto gnomo que se apresuraba a garabatear su pluma sobre un pergamino en un rincón apartado– que ha sido el señor Sullivan y no yo quien ha sacado a colación problema tan debatido.

–¿Debatido? –inquirió burlonamente el aludido.

–Y espero no tener que rogar más al señor Lupin que castigue severamente a los que hablen sin haberlo solicitado previamente –exclamó evidentemente enojada. George Sullivan, que se había sentido ofendido, hizo aparecer una recalcitrante luminaria áurea frente a sí y aguardó inquieto, con las manos en la cintura, a que Remus le diera paso a su discurso–. Y, puesto que la idea ha salido a relucir, desearía que este conciliábulo la contemplara y debatiera.

–¡Tonterías! –exclamó severamente George Sullivan de súbito, lanzando lejos de sí la luz dorada de un manotazo.

Rosario Castro se encendió de furia.

–No ha pedido permiso para departir –intervino Eva Rodríguez poniéndose en pie.

–¡Ni usted tampoco! –vociferó el ministro de los Estados Unidos fulminándola con la mirada. En seguida volvió a dirigir su atención a su compañera de la A-11, que mantenía su mirada inflexible, solo quebrada cuando ésta, a su vez, la dirigía a Remus con gesto torcido–. Señorita Castro¿necesita que le recordemos que este mismo conciliábulo estudió, sometió a votación y denegó en su anterior reunión, en cláusula 1-B de su acta, su propuesta de modificación lingüística?

–En absoluto, pero...

–¡Pero, pero, pero!... Señorita Castro –sonrió–, si tanto desea salir beneficiada en estos asuntos, porque no se alían la señora Rodríguez y usted y otros y crean una superpotencia hispanohablante. Temo que hasta que eso ocurra, y a pesar de su más que notoria molestia, tendrá que seguir empleando mi lengua materna, lo quiera usted o no.

–¡Estados Unidos no es nada, Sullivan, le recuerdo! –exclamó furibunda Rosario Castro–. Le recuerdo, señor ministro, que no es más importante que Perú o España. Le recuerdo que, de no ser por Reino Unido, no sería por su país su lengua la que se hablara aquí.

–Es cierto –contestó sin afectación–. Pero Estados Unidos, y espero no lo olvide, es la nación hegemónica de la comunidad _muggle_.

–¿Y desdé cuándo te han importando a ti los _muggles_, eh? –gritó roja de cólera–. ¿Te importaron en tus años de juventud, eh¿Cuántos torturaste entonces: treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta...¿Cuántos informes de tenebrismo concernientes a tu persona has eliminado desde tu llegada al poder? Responde.

–Protesto –intervino Genki Tanada, el ministro de Japón, un hombre anciano, vestido a la usanza de su país, siempre malhumorado–. No recuerdo que ningún aspecto tocante de la vida del señor Sullivan estuviera en el orden del día. Señor Lupin, rogaría solicitara moderación a la ministra peruana.

–Y a él –habló sin que le correspondiera tampoco Monique Bousquets, la ministra de Francia, poniéndose en pie y señalando a Sullivan–. Ha participado varias ocasiones sin corresponderle.

El licántropo, ligeramente conmovido por la escena que había experimentado, asombrado del torrente de temperamento que demostraba tener la inocente ministra, que aún dirigía una atronadora mirada a su enemigo de dicción, expuso su parecer, bastante diplomático por ser el primero, y se excusó a continuación por su anterior inactividad, solicitando que el conciliábulo prosiguiese de nuevo. Pero, como apéndice, apuntó:

–Sin embargo, creo que no es precisa mi participación concediendo o desautorizando turnos todo el tiempo sino actuar solamente cuando el bullicio comience a ser lo suficientemente insoportable como para molestar o no permitir que se oiga. En ese parecer considero que la conversación entre la señorita Castro y el señor Sullivan ha sido acertada, si bien debe tenerse en cuenta que éste la interrumpió al principio a ella.

Conque el parlamento tornó de rumbo.

El siguiente en hablar fue un nuevo integrante de la Alianza de Northumbría: Mohamed Al–Quader, ministro de Magia egipcio. Tenía entre sus manos un grueso informe que desveló en seguida.

–Ejem, ejem... Paso a relacionar de inmediato los países multados, decididos en consejo extraordinario, por faltar en diversos grados al Plan de Northumbría. A China, en primer lugar, por permitir que un grupo de cuatro escaladores avistaran un yeti y retornaran a su hogar sin practicarles el consiguiente borrado de memoria ni extraerles el carrete de fotos que dispararon contra él y que publicaron a la comunidad _muggle_ en su país, donde, por fortuna, gracias a la acertada actuación del Ministerio de Magia italiano, fueron difamadas de inmediato, la Confederación Internacional de Magos sanciona al Ministerio de susodicho país con una multa de quinientos galeones y la orden irrevocable de repatriación de los presos extranjeros por delitos de oscurantismo para que realicen sus condenas en las distintas presiones estatales.

–¡Eso es completamente injusto! –gritó a su lado, pues también pertenecía a la A-11, poniéndose inmediatamente en pie, todo encendido, Yu Cheng, el ministro de este país.

–Silencio –exclamó Remus implacablemente–. No ha solicitado la palabra.

–Pero... pero... –Conjuró la acostumbrada señal frente a sí, tras lo cual dijo–: Es injusto. Mi Ministerio hizo cuanto pudo, pero una vez cruzaron la frontera con Nepal nos fue imposible actuar.

–La sentencia es irrevocable, lo siento –decretó inconmensurable el egipcio.

–Pero, después de cuanto he hecho por ustedes¿es cuanto pueden hacer ustedes por mí: sentenciarme a pagar una elevada multa por más señas injusta?

–¡Silencio! –exclamó Remus sin tolerar el elevado tono que empleaba el joven ministro chino–. Señor Cheng, este conciliábulo ha expuesto firmemente la pena que pesa sobre su Ministerio y usted se ve obligado a hacerla frente como reparación del daño o, mi muy querido señor, se verá obligado a responder ante el Alto Tribunal que escogerá esta asamblea.

Yu Cheng, el ministro chino, guardó silencio, aunque enfurruñado, y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su asiento.

–Prosigo –habló Mohamed Al-Quader tras solicitar con señas permiso del licántropo–. De esa suma de oro mágico, cuarenta y cuatro galeones y cinco sickles irán a parar a las arcas del Ministerio de Filippo Prezzolini en calidad de subsanación.

»En segundo lugar, a Australia por permitir que un canguro conjurado...

–¿Se me concede la palabra? –lo interrumpió Elizabeth Lawler, la ministra del mencionado país, poniéndose en pie y hablando con voz mesurada. A pesar de haber solapado la intervención de su compañero, Remus se la concedió–. Tal vez mi tarea sea recordar a este conciliábulo que el chico que lo conjuró fue expulsado de inmediato por reincidente y que el Ministerio solucionó en seguida el problema reparando el encantamiento que pesaba sobre el animal, los destrozos que éste había ocasionado y desmemorizando a cuantos habían presenciado el prodigio, así como destruyendo los varios documentos gráficos que se habían recaudado sobre el mismo.

–Señora Lawler –habló también mesuradamente el ministro egipcio–, la misión de estas sanciones no consiste en castigar o premiar al que tarde más o menos, respectivamente, en reparar algún accidente mágico, sino en evitar en el futuro análogos acontecimientos mediante el impuesto de fuertes multas ejemplificativas. Si me permite... –Se puso de nuevo el informe ante los ojos y leyó–: ...por permitir que un canguro conjurado de pelaje verde y que recorría más de treinta metros en cada salto, campara a su libre albedrío por la ciudad de Melbourne, ante el consiguiente riesgo de desvelo del secreto mágico para la comunidad _muggle_, se la multa con el pago de cincuenta y siete galeones y con la prohibición de que el Mundial de Quidditch del año próximo, 2000, sea celebrado en suelo australiano.

–¡Pero eso es injusto! –gritó la ministra, tan fuerte y deprimentemente que parecía pronta al lloriqueo–. Ese Mundial iba a traernos un importante desarrollo económico. Es más, la construcción del nuevo estadio ya ha sido iniciada.

–Lo lamento mucho –habló Mohamed Al-Quader con calma–. Pero la solución es firme e inapelable, espero que lo comprenda. De ese modo, la concesión de los Mundiales será dada al país que quedó en segundo lugar en las votaciones. Enhorabuena, señora Kapralov.

–Gracias –respondió a la felicitación la ministra rusa, de complexión poderosa y de modales y voz rudos, al tiempo que obraba una fingida reverencia.

–En tercer lugar, a Rumanía...

–¡Imposible! –gritó Gheorghe Bonca, el ministro del citado país, que se puso súbitamente en pie, blanco de la impresión. Remus lo mandó guardar silencio, pero él respondió con la desobediencia, aunque parecía inquieto por ello–. Avisé con tiempo al conciliábulo; expliqué la situación detenidamente. A los señores Cheng y Tanada¡a ellos los avisé! –los ministros de China y Japón, ambos aludidos, se pusieron en pie de un salto con cara de enfado–, y prometieron ayudarme con una partida de dragones del ejército de la Alianza Asiática.

–Nosotros no hicimos eso –protestó el anciano Tanada, ministro de Japón, abriendo sus rasgados ojos tanto como podía–. Está difamando contra nuestra persona.

–¡Eso espero! –protestó iracunda Monique Bousquets, la ministra francesa–, en cualquier caso porque una medida como ésa está penalizada completamente por la Alianza de Northumbría.

–Lo sabemos –gritó iracundo Yu Cheng, el apasionado ministro chino–, no quepa duda. Y unos miembros de esta Alianza tan antiguos como mi compañero Tanada y yo no pondríamos en peligro dicho acuerdo cuando tan intensamente hemos trabajado por su cumplimiento. ¡Es el señor Bonca! –profirió a voces apuntándolo con el dedo–. Ese mentiroso está tratando de inculparnos para salir airoso.

–¡No! –gritó tembloroso, casi suplicante, el aludido–. No, no es así, deben creerme.

Remus llamó al orden repetidas veces y, cuando al fin lo consiguió instaurar, habló:

–Es ésta una situación peliaguda, de difícil solución. No obstante, gritando y culpándonos sucesivamente unos a otros no vamos a conseguir nada. Veamos, señor Bonca –se dirigió hacia él pausadamente, infundiéndole calma–¿por qué solicitó la ayuda de los señores Tanada y Cheng?

–¡Porque ellos me prometieron su ayuda! –contestó alterado–. En el anterior conciliábulo, entonces fue, sí. Ya se me multó. ¡No pude hacer nada entonces: la situación casi se escapa de mi control! Imploré la ayuda de otras naciones. Mis vecinos me dieron la espalda –explicó agitando sin parar las manos, en gesto patético–. La Alianza me ignoró: Cornelius me trató injustamente, el señor Komarov me despreció... Los demás me reconocieron que no se podía hacer nada de momento. Sólo ellos dos se prestaron a auxiliarme. ¡Pero me engañaron!

–¡Miente! –intervino desenfrenadamente el ministro chino.

–¿Y por qué no me solicitó a mi ese clamado auxilio, señor Bonca? –le inquirió Remus sosegadamente.

El ministro rumano se quedó paralizado, boquiabierto, con la vista fija en la mesa de la Alianza, sin saber conjugar las palabras acertadas.

–Gran Bretaña hubiera tratado de socorrerlo en la medida de sus posibilidades.

Al fin, con gesto inquieto, respondió:

–No le conocía lo suficiente, señor Lupin. Entiéndalo... No deseaba que se volvieran a burlar de mí.

–Temo que algunas de las soluciones encontradas por el señor Bonca no hubieran sido del agrado de usted, señor Lupin –intervino Janos Lamperth, ministro de Hungría.

–No comprendo –reconoció Remus mirando a todas partes con ojos inquisitivos–. ¿Por qué?

Al fin su mirada recavó sobre Mohamed Al-Quader, el ministro egipcio, y, como si éste hubiese entendido que le daba luz verde para seguir exponiendo su relación de sanciones, prosiguió la lectura:

–A Rumanía se la condena con novecientos galeones de penalización por las constantes muestras de magia que ofrece a la comunidad no-mágica. Basten como ejemplos las cruentas batallas que entre vampiros y licántropos se fraguan en sus campos al caer el sol o la devastación de ganados que los hombres lobo ocasionan, por no mencionar las despiadadas muertes de que son objeto los _muggles_ a mano de los vampiros, sin reparo ninguno por parte de su Ministerio para la solución de estos problemas.

Remus aguardó intrigado su respuesta. Transcurridos unos segundos, ésta fue:

–Yo no puedo hacer nada. El problema me satura. –Sudaba, casi lo decía con lágrimas–. He creado una subdivisión específica en el Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas para la elaboración y posterior distribución de la poción de matalobos, pero nos es imposible controlar si es bebida o no. Hemos establecido controles en la aduana, pero muchos licántropos extranjeros entran furtivamente para combatir con los vampiros, los cuales son tan enemigos de éstos, que no hace falta más que un aullido para desatar las espadas de plata de sus cintos. Hemos proporcionado a las tribus vampíricas ganados para que se alimentaran de la sangre de éstos, pero pocas han accedido a nuestra propuesta reconociendo que la sangre animal es de peor sabor.

–La situación es insostenible –volvió a intervenir el ministro húngaro–. Son como una plaga, y las fronteras no los limitan.

–¡No deben limitarlos, señor Lamperth! –respondió Remus taxativamente–. Los vampiros y los hombres lobo son, a fin de cuentas, no le quepa duda, personas, seres racionales, conscientes y con sentimientos. Descuide, señor Bonca, trataremos de encontrar alguna solución a este asunto.

–Oh, gracias, señor Lupin, es usted decididamente bondadoso.

–Pero dígame antes –lo interrumpió el licántropo–¿qué ha dicho de hombres lobo que cruzan las fronteras para guerrear contra los vampiros?

–Oh, provienen de todas partes, aun de las más recónditas –respondió–. Esperan el alzamiento del astro de plata para mudar sus cuerpos y atacar las poblaciones vampíricas, que salen en estos momentos de sus refugios para alimentarse. Muchos lo hacen sin haber tomado la poción que les conserva su conciencia para comportarse más despiadadamente; otros, más impíos, la toman para disfrutar del crujir de los huesos de sus enemigos entre sus fauces. Y al levantarse el alba, a diario se descubre una visión espeluznante: cadáveres desnudos, degollados, mutilados, y la sangre campando en torrentes. Y al salir el sol¡zas, los cuerpos de los no muertos se reducen ante la vista a un mínimo polvo que se lleva la brisa temprana. ¿Cómo poder ocultar tanta miseria de los ojos de los _muggles_ si esto que he descrito ocurre a diario en veinte mil sitios a la vez? Como podrá comprender ya, solicito, pues la requiero, la ayuda internacional.

Remus, acariciándose el mentón con la mano, los ojos perdidos en la inmensidad de la bóveda, reflexionaba.

–Veo –musitó.

–Pero hay algo más que debería conocer –apuntó finalmente Gheorghe Bonca, el ministro rumano–. Acuso al señor Komarov –el ministro búlgaro dio un respingo causado por la sorpresa– de ser el causante de cientos de mordidas: ata a sus ajusticiados con la maldición de la luna llena, y a los que sobreviven a pasar tal noche con un hombre lobo los libera haciéndolos franquear nuestra frontera, desterrados de Bulgaria bajo pena de muerte para morir en las guerras de mi tierra.

–¡Eso es incierto! –gritó el ministro aludido–. Demuéstrelo.

–Cientos de ellos están animados a declarar.

El ministro búlgaro, sintiéndose acorralado, paseó la mirada por entre sus compañeros, míseramente, suplicando ayuda.

–Conocen mi política contra esas bestias... –habló al fin.

–¿Bestias? –inquirió Remus fuera de sí.

–La conocen, pero yo sería incapaz de algo así –acabó diciendo.

–¡Puedo llamar ahora mismo –tomó por solución el rumano– a varios de ellos para que declaren ante el conciliábulo, con lo que probaran quién miente o quién dice la verdad!

–Puede haberlos manipulado, señor Bonca –habló el reposado señor Tanada, ministro de Japón–. Además, le recuerdo que este emplazamiento es secreto, y sólo pueden franquearlo los ministros y muy selectos periodistas y aurores. En verdad he de salir en defensa del señor Komarov –éste respiró aliviado, dedicándole una mirada gratificante a su compañero de mesa–; he participado activamente en su trabajo con el Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas por tener problemas afines: vampiros y licántropos él (causados por la proximidad de su país, me temo, señor Bonca) y dragones en el mío. Dado que soy la persona que mejor conoce su política en estos asuntos, concluyo que el señor Komarov es inocente de cuanto injustamente se le imputa.

–No estaría de más que declararan y saliésemos de dudas –sugirió Daniela Reyes, ministra de México.

–¡El señor Bonca está tratando de inculpar a otros para suavizar su condena! –gritó el apasionado Yu Cheng, ministro chino–. Ya se lo advertí antes.

–No soy de esa opinión –opinó Egridira Irmak, ministra turca.

–El Ministerio búlgaro –habló de pronto Mohamed Al-Quader con su voz tranquila que sosegaba, llamando la atención de todos, que dejaron la discusión– también ha sido alertado con una sanción verbal y pública; creo que lo consideraran interesante, dado el caso que estudiamos. –Pasó a leer–: Dada la repentinamente amplia y ascendente tendencia de la educación búlgara a las Artes Oscuras, el conciliábulo obliga a su ministro a reelaborar los planes de estudios de su academia de magia si no desea ser sancionado con una alta tasa económica.

–¡Irrelevante! –gritó el búlgaro enojadísimo–. Aprecio y aun me considero admirador del trabajo educacional del director Dimitrov, y tengo fe ciega en él, conque considero improcedente la alerta que se me propone orgullosamente desde este estrado; el señor Dimitrov enseña como se enseñaría en Beauxbatons o en Trazzaiolo...

–No estoy de acuerdo tampoco con esa opinión –volvió a intervenir la señorita Irmak, ministra de Turquía–. El año pasado envíamos a una chica de sexto curso para realizar un intercambio escolar con Durmstrang. A su llegada, nos trajo numerosas noticias de sus nuevos procedimientos, mucho más sorprendentes que los que ya se habían aplicado en tiempos de Karkarov. ¿Quiere que le lea el informe, señor Komarov?

–No es necesario –bufó–. Compartiré sus puntos de vista con el señor Dimitrov y dejaré que éste libremente escoja su postura definitiva. A fin de cuentas, considero que nada de tenebroso tienen los valores que enseña la academia Durmstrang.

–¿Considera, entonces –habló de nuevo la turca con afectado tono, como despreocupado en exceso–, que diseccionar en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas licántropos medio muertos es un hábito que puede enseñarles grandes valores éticos y morales a sus alumnos y en absoluto una conducta contraria a estos principios y, por extensión, tenebrosa?

Ivan Komarov iba a responder, y por su actitud iba a hacerlo contundentemente, pero Genki Tanada, el ministro japonés, poniéndole una mano sobre su brazo, lo disuadió. Poniéndose en pie en su lugar, lo defendió con estas palabras:

–Conozco al señor Dimitrov personalmente y dudo absolutamente que haya facilitado la disección de una criatura nocturna como la especificada y, en cualquier caso, nunca lo habría hecho dejándolo medio viva. –Sonrió mínimamente–. De todos modos, debe saber, señorita, que la disección de criaturas es una práctica habitual en las clases prácticas de dicha asignatura; no puedo ni recordar los dragones que yo destripé en mi juventud. Un modo de reconocer lo que hay fuera es conociendo lo que hay por dentro.

–En cualquier caso –participó Remus impresionado–, esto debe ser estudiado.

–No le quepa duda, señor Lupin –habló el mismo Komarov–. Yo mismo, como ministro del Ministerio de Magia de Bulgaria, me comprometo a ofrecer las pruebas que sean requeridas para la demostración de mis palabras y, en caso de equivocarme, cosa que dudo muy enteramente, propondré inflexibles castigos a los culpables de tan aberrantes comportamientos.

–¿Encerrándolos con licántropos transformados, haciéndolos debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, por ejemplo? –sugirió suspicazmente Gheorghe Bonca, el ministro rumano.

El ministro búlgaro apretó los nudillos y rechinó los dientes.

–Asimismo (no crea que me he olvidado de su causa, señor Bonca), propongo le sea sustancialmente reducida la pena al Ministerio rumano –intervino Remus.

–¡Eso es injusto! –clamó atónico el ministro chino–. Es una solución arbitraria, subjetiva. Si le es reducida a él, ordeno que nos sea reducida a todos.

–¿Puede dejar terminar al señor Lupin, eh, por favor, señor Cheng? –solicitó Rosario Castro con desagradable gesto. Cuando éste calló, ella dijo–: Gracias.

Conque el licántropo pudo seguir hablando:

–En cuanto me sea posible le haré una visita para que me muestre _in situ_ cuanto me ha descrito y para que pueda hacer una valoración personal de su situación, tras lo cual pondré a trabajar a algunos de mis mejores hombres del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas sobre una planificación estable aplicable a su problema.

–Oh, gracias, oh, muchísimas gracias –respondió a su muestra de generosidad el ministro rumano casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Asimismo –prosiguió Lupin–, visitaré también las fronteras y la aduana, y contribuiré con medios técnicos, económicos o humanos, lo que se requiera, a detener esa inmigración injustificada. Sobre todo estudiaré con profundidad la de Bulgaria.

Una multitud de voces, y hasta aplausos (pues había a quienes la propuesta les parecía positiva), como despertadas de un largo letargo, se levantaron en un bullicio insoportable del que sólo sobresalía una voz atronadora, inmisericorde, enojada: la del búlgaro:

–¿Qué está sugiriendo, señor Lupin¿Acaso está creyendo todas las patrañas que ese fabulista se ha inventado? Si quiere verse las caras con el señor Dimitrov y conmigo, ayude a ese impostor.

Pero Remus, inmutable, se contentaba con golpear su mesa con la mano fuertemente mientras gritaba:

–¡Silencio, silencio, silencio!...

La mañana no mejoró en lo sucesivo. Al terminar la primera jornada Remus estaba rendido, como si una manada en estampida de elefantes le hubiera pasado por encima. Sabía que su actitud le había granjeado enemistades (al recoger sus cosas y marcharse sintió aguijonadas miradas en su nuca), pero también importantes seguidores, pues muchos lo detuvieron para estrecharle la mano y felicitarlo por su osadía. El que más le demostró este afecto fue, qué duda cabe, Gheorghe Bonca, el ministro rumano a quien le había prometido una vasta ayuda, que no tuvo reparos en demostrarle su alegría derramando algunas lágrimas en su presencia. Tal fue la sensación que causó el licántropo que, a pesar de que pensaba salir de inmediato, tuvo que quedarse a departir quince minutos con sus recientes admiradores, que lo llegaron a llamar, así se lo reconocieron, el "Mesías que los salvaría de los fariseos de la A-11"; pensaba detener a Eva Rodríguez en la salida y preguntarle si deseaba almorzar con él en una terraza, pero, como se viera imposibilitado a avanzar, la perdió de vista.

Al salir, con una mano metida en el bolsillo y la obra balanceando el maletín de mano, paseó sin prisa de regreso al hostal. Esperaba encontrar allí a su compañera española para poder retomar la conversación que interrumpiera esta mañana. Enfrascado se le encontraba en estos pensamientos cuando, tan de improviso que, del susto, la cartera se le escapó de la mano, escuchó un grito. Aguzó su oído licántropo, pero el fuerte murmullo de las conversaciones que acababa de abandonar solapaban cualquier otro sonido, conque corrió al lugar del que creyó que procedía.

Al torcer un recodo, descubrió a lo lejos a George Sullivan, el ministro estadounidense, que ahogaba el cuello de Rosario Castro, a la que presionaba contra una pared. El licántropo, haciendo rechinar los dientes, giró sólo su mano en dirección al susodicho hombre y éste, al impulso del maleficio que con este gesto el licántropo había creado, cayó hacia atrás liberando a la joven. Salió ésta corriendo, pero él, poniéndose en pie de un salto, le preguntó que dónde demonios iba, sujetándola del brazo, y la tiró contra el suelo.

–¿Quién diablos eres tú para apostrofarme a mí con relación a mis actos de juventud? –inquirió a voces.

–Una preciosa señorita –contestó el licántropo con voz melosa.

Sullivan dio un respingo. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Remus se había aproximado lo suficiente como para quedar descubierto y a la vista. El ministro estadounidense respiraba entrecortadamente, sonreía con malicia, pero aquello sólo era su apariencia: en sus ojos revelaba el espanto que le provocaba ver a nuestro protagonista inmerso en aquella situación que él había provocado.

–¿Está lista ya, Castro? –le preguntó Remus, tras lo cual la ayudó a levantarse y la refugió tras él–. Hemos quedado para almorzar, señor Sullivan –le explicó–. Discúlpenos –se despidió afectadamente con un golpe en el calado sombrero que vestía.

–Sin problema –respondió jadeante.

El licántropo apoyó a Rosario sobre su hombro, pues ésta apenas tenía intención de caminar. Lloriqueaba tan sólo con el mudo estertor del dolor más interno. En vano Remus trataba de sonsacarle por qué él la estaba golpeando de aquella forma tan indeciblemente cruel. Hubo de esperar a sentarse en la mesa de una terraza, a que fueran servidos y a que ella comenzara a probar bocado para que su lengua se desatara.

–¿Vas a contármelo ya? –insistió él.

Rosario asintió.

–No le ha gustado que comentase lo de las torturas _muggles_ en plena sesión del conciliábulo –respondió con la vista fija en el infinito–. Lo odio –reconoció prorrumpiendo en llanto.

–Eso es evidente, pero ¿por qué? –quiso saber.

–Porque en otro tiempo lo amé demasiado –confesó–. Nos quisimos mucho. O, al menos –dijo entre suspiros–, yo mucho a él. Fue hace varios años, recientemente divorciada yo por una infidelidad que había cometido mi marido¡ay, con el que había estado sólo dos años, cuando yo era aún inocente y atontada; más inocente que ahora. Y él me robó el corazón, entre otras cosas. Entonces todavía era apuesto, atractivo y encandilaba con palabras cariñosas. En sus brazos una llegaba a pensar que no existía cobijo más seguro ni confortable, conque me deje cobijar por sus brazos siempre que no estábamos en las reuniones del conciliábulo, a todas horas. Nos amábamos varias veces al día y nos prometimos multitud de cosas que jamás llegaron a cumplirse, pero yo iba labrando mi telaraña de fantasía, una verdadera trampa para mosquitas muertas ilusas como yo. Porque pensaba que él sí que era un hombre de palabra.

»Me aseguró que vivía con su hermana enferma, por lo que no me dio su dirección para que ésta no descubriera nada. Yo, que ni entonces comencé a sospechar lo más mínimo, le di tontamente la mía para hacer de mi casa nuestro nuevo nido de amor; la urraca y la paloma, una maquiavélica y la otra desorientada. Pues un día le seguí el rastro por la chimenea y, cuando llegué a su casa, lo descubrí con esposa y dos hijos. –Lloró–. Me trató como una comercial de escobas y me llevó a su despacho, donde me recriminó duramente que lo hubiera seguido. ¡Yo sí que estaba enojada! Quise discutir y le grité, pero él me abofeteó. Y hasta hoy. –Sorbió.

»Yo lo entregué todo por aquella relación y para él yo era una más; la exótica sudamericana. Nunca se lo he perdonado ni se lo perdonaré.

–¿Y cómo sabes lo de las torturas _muggles_? –inquirió intrigado Remus.

–Porque mandé hacer algunas averiguaciones. Estaba demasiado resentida. Y aún hoy sigo estándolo. He olvidado el amor, pero no el rencor y el engaño; ahora es odio.

–Charo –la chica se asombró de que la llamara así, a lo que se le unía voz tan cariñosa, y, además, de que le cogiera la mano para acariciarla a fin de tranquilizarla–, perdóname que, al ir en tu socorro, no fuera capaz de plantarle cara y de cogerlo del cuello de la camisa y de levantarlo para colgarlo en una rama.

–¡Oh, Remus! –Sonrió al fin–. Pero si fue muy valiente. Me salvó. Usted sí que es un hombre de verdad, uno de palabra.

El licántropo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de evitar que la cara de la mujer se alzase sobre la mesa y se le acercara para estamparle un beso en los labios, que tan pronto como sintió evitó echando la cabeza para atrás. Contempló con los ojos desorbitados a la peruana mientras se pasaba por los labios los dedos para limpiarse el carmín de que ésta le había impregnado. Ella, a su vez, si un momento atrás fogosa, lo observaba ahora asustadiza, y, con nuevo llanto asomando a sus ojos, echó hacia atrás la silla y se lanzó en rápida carrera con Remus gritándole por que se detuviera.

No la volvería a ver hasta el día siguiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habiendo terminado de cenar, se quedó apurando la noche y unas cuantas tazas de té aromático que preparaba Eva Rodríguez, que lo dejaron algo traspuesto, disfrutando de su cómoda conversación, pero con la mente puesta en la ministra ausente. Rosario Castro no había acudido a cenar al hostal y, aun asomando tardías horas, no parecía tener intención de regresar. Conque Remus, cuando se sintió demasiado cansado como para seguir con la charla, se despidió y se fue a acostar.

Echó el pestillo de su cuarto y se desvistió. Se cubrió con un batín para evitar el frío y se sentó sobre la cama, la mente ora puesta en la desaparecida Rosario Castro, en el cálido beso que le dirigiera hoy, ora en su esposa. Conforme veía ascender las horas del reloj el pensamiento se volcaba de la primera a la segunda, conque acabó sumido en profundas meditaciones, tumbado boca arriba, los brazos desplegados; tan profundamente, o tan afectado por el té con que lo agasajara la ministra española, que creyó ver un halo fantasmal recorrer su habitación, con colores vueltos lentamente en naturales, gestos vívidamente nítidos y sensación de proximidad. Se trataba de Helen, que portaba en su mano una taza humeante. Recorrió el trecho que iba de la puerta al cuarto de baño, por donde desapareció, seguida en todo momento por los ojos intensamente sorprendidos de Remus. Cuando ya creyó haberla perdido de vista, asomó de nuevo y la aparición le habló:

–Duérmete, cariño.

Parpadeó intensamente. No estaba allí; no había nada en realidad. Se dormía, tan sólo, y la mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Apoyó lentamente el lateral de su cabeza aplastándolo contra la almohada. El sueño se apoderaba de sus sentidos. «Duérmete, cariño», resonaba en su sien. Caía rendido al fin. Dormía ya.

Cuando abrió los ojos Helen estaba frente a él, vestida con un vestido de fina seda azul y de tirantes. Se apoyaba sobre uno de los soportes de la cama que sostenía los doseles. Le sonreía afectuosamente.

–Helen... –habló el licántropo.

Ella se subió encima de la cama, cuidando no rozar su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara, donde plantó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

–No digas nada –le susurró al oído–. Disfruta. Es un sueño...

La mujer volvió a ponerse en pie y le hizo ver una taza de humeante café sobre la mesilla de noche. Se la llevó a Remus, que se incorporó levemente, y le hizo beber. Sabía, en efecto, como los que hacía su mujer.

–Helen... –volvió a hablar.

–No es preciso que me digas nada –lo interrumpió la adivina–. Sé lo que me quieres decir. Lo he visto. Y sé que tú no has tenido nada que ver. No tienes por qué disculparte.

–¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó Remus.

–Yace en los brazos de él –respondió mística–. Gran tormento vendrá después de esta noche: consuélala. Sé que la amistad entre ella y tú no es arbitraria, no es fruto del azar. Al menos no el amor que ella siente por ti. –Se sentó a su lado y se reclinó hasta situar la cabeza a su lado, su mano sobre el pedazo de torso que no cubría su batín, por el que asomaba un abundante vello en el que gustaba enredar sus dedos–. Sé lo que te inquieta aquí dentro –susurró–. No sabes si eres digno de estar en esta asamblea.

–Nunca he tenido madera de político –confesó Remus–, y la manera en que me hice con el cargo de ministro... fue, recuerda, bastante insólita; el país estaba conmocionado por la muerte de lord Voldemort; quizá no me escogieran nada más que por eso; quizá ahora, en situación distinta, no me elegirían.

–Remus, no hay ministro que se te parangone en poder, ni en magnificencia. Ninguno ha demostrado tan intensamente como tú su valía en el pasado. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Llegará un tiempo en que esa aflicción sea consolada, y tu poder sea puesto por encima de todos. Pues en el tímpano del pórtico occidental del edificio del conciliábulo tu rostro he visto retratado.

Los envolvió un silencio en el que compartieron el abrazo que los entrelazaba. Dejaron correr los minutos hasta que sus manos, avivadas, se despojaron de las ropas que los vestían y se buscaron la piel del otro intensamente. En aquel pasional yacer se amaron hasta que el alba descubrió a Remus solo; lo despertó con sus hirientes rayos reveladores para alzarlo de aquel maravilloso sueño. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se descubrió tumbado boca arriba, con el batín abierto y el pene erecto, y junto a él, en la mesilla, una taza humeante de café.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allí estaba cuando Remus se levantó, como puesta premeditadamente bajo la hacendosa mano y el cincel relumbrante, cubierta toda de mármol, inmóvil, con los espejos brillantes de su cara rezumando serenamente agua. Se acercó lentamente a la escultura descrita, y sólo entonces, y antes no, ésta, entiéndase Rosario Castro, levantó la vista y contempló al licántropo con ojos calmos y desesperados a un tiempo, con ansiedad y paz. Le sonrió brevemente y le derramó sendas lágrimas. Pero no fue hasta que el licántropo, sentándose junto a ella con gesto conciliador, le preguntó amistosamente qué le ocurría, cuando ella, destruyendo la coraza de piedra que la cubría, se desgarró los lucientes cristales bajo sus arqueadas cejas e inundó sus mejillas con sus penas.

–Perdóneme, Remus. ¡Fui una tonta! –Se tapó los ojos con las manos no por contener sus abundantes lágrimas, sino por ocultar su rostro avergonzado de la hiriente mirada dorada del licántropo–. ¡Esta noche me he comportado como una verdadera boba! Y necesito que me disculpe: no sé qué impulso me acometió que sentí ganas de besarlo.

Remus trató de disuadirla, pero la mujer se mostraba tan arrepentida, tan apenada, que ni esfuerzos hacía por escucharlo, o al menos parecía que ni lo hacía.

–No, fui una tonta. Lo besé a pesar de que sabía que tiene esposa e hijos. Nada hay en mi conducta que pueda permitirse el que usted me perdone. ¡Ni entiendo cómo está ahí parado platicando conmigo!

–Ya está todo olvidado –explicó Remus–. Ya se ha disculpado, no le dé más importancia.

–No, Remus, no trate de disuadirme –sollozó–. Lo besé a pesar de que lo sabía. Me comporté cínicamente. Y usted me disculpa porque es demasiado benévolo con las personas como yo, pero no piensa que traté de quebrar su matrimonio. Y después, avergonzada, me fui a refugiar a los brazos del veneno. ¡Oh, cuánto lo lamento ahora! –exclamó cubriéndose la cara con las manos y con las lágrimas. Antes de que Remus pudiera añadir algo, ella explicó–: Mi marido me profesaba verdadero amor, me decía; y me lo siguió diciendo hasta el día en que lo encontré en la cama con una linda chica de dieciséis años. No sé qué impulso ha sido que lo besé, pero verdaderamente lo lamento. Yo no quiero romper su matrimonio, como ya se rompió el mío.

El licántropo le puso una mano sobre el hombro y la mujer, como tocada por un hado revelador, se quedó paralizada, aun el llanto inconcluso, y los ternezuelos ojos vueltos hacia el hombre que, frente a ella, la sonreía despreocupadamente. Le sonreía; ella, atónita, veía cómo le sonreía desenfadadamente.

–Está olvidado, Rosario –sentenció.

–Pero... –protestó.

–¡Olvidado! –exclamó definitivamente. Apartó la mano que la tocaba y la puso sobre el brazo del sillón, donde hizo aparecer un vaso de plástico que en seguida tendió a la deprimida ministra. Ésta, perpleja de verlo actuar sin varita, lo tomó con curiosidad–. Una manzanilla –explicó–, le sentará bien. –La mujer se llevó el vaso a los labios y lo probó delicadamente. En tanto la contemplaba el licántropo, se infundió ánimo para atreverse a preguntarle–¿Por qué se ha acostado con Sullivan?

La ministra peruana alzó rápidamente la vista, descompuesto el rostro en una mueca horrenda. El vaso se le escurrió de entre los dedos cayendo al suelo, por donde escurrió el líquido que contenía. Se puso en pie precipitadamente al tiempo que se disculpaba por su torpeza, mientras Remus, igualmente levantado, la ayudaba a limpiarlo al tiempo que se disculpaba reiteradamente por su intromisión.

–¿Cómo lo ha sabido? –preguntó la bruja después de reponerse–. Yo no le he dicho...

–Me ha dicho que cayó en los brazos del veneno –expuso Remus veladamente.

–Pero... pero... ¡es imposible que...!

–Déjelo –dijo el licántropo con un vago gesto de muñeca–. No haría sino complicar más la situación. Y no tiene que explicármelo si no quiere.

Se alejó de su lado con una vaga sensación de pesar y malestar que no lo abandonarían en el resto de la mañana.

No volvió a encontrarse con ella hasta el inicio del conciliábulo. Para entonces su coraza de estático mármol había sido sustituida por la del inconmovible hierro, y sus lágrimas, hasta hacía poco pujantes, habían cesado, y su rostro asomaba más altivo y fresco que nunca, como si ninguna pena hubiese hecho mella en su fuerte ánimo. Se sentó junto a él en la mesa de la A-11, pero sin dirigirle la palabra. Remus parecía entrever que no estaba enfadada con él, pero que, de haberle dirigido la más mínima palabra, la mujer hubiese vuelto a romper en llanto, motivo por el que se extendió el silencio para con el hombre que conocía su secreto y al que creía haber traicionado con un beso traidor.

Mohamed Al-Quader, ministro egipcio, se puso en pie, se apuntó con su varita para aumentar el volumen de su voz y anunció:

–Señores ministros, la asamblea va a dar comienzo. Se les recuerda que se les aconseja desconecten el servicio lechucería. Muchas gracias.

Se sentó.

Remus Lupin se puso en pie en esta ocasión y dijo:

–Buenos días. Como tuve que dar fin a la sesión, aunque lo lamentase, ayer interrumpí la intervención de la señora Rodríguez, razón por la que, sin más preámbulos, le concedo a ésta la palabra. Hable, señora Rodríguez.

La ministra de España se levantó tranquilamente.

–Gracias, señor ministro. Deseo recordar a esta asamblea el importante contexto en que, a mi juicio, se encuadraba la conversación que ayer lamentablemente, como bien ha expresado mi amigo Lupin, dejó inconcluso este conciliábulo. Y desearía que el ardor con que ayer se enfurecieron muchos de nuestros corazones en esa discusión, en el día de hoy no se hubiese apagado ni un ápice; no el mío, al menos. Pues la misma furia que ayer recorría mis venas lo hace hoy al rememorar como muchos de los eminentes miembros que se acomodan tras esta mesa, sobre estos cómodos sillones, se daban la vuelta para dar la espalda a este importante problema que a todos¡a todos sin excepción, nos atañe. Les recuerdo, asimismo, que, antes del cese de la reunión de ayer sin mi parlamento, el señor Faysal ibn Jiddah –el ministro de Arabia Saudí asintió conforme hablaba– leyó en el estrado el informe que sus aurores espías habían redactado acerca de la situación del país vecino, Irak¡sometido durante más de veinte años ya a la barbarie de la dictadura mágica de Huddan Sassein!; y que había intervenido también el señor Nadir Shuja, representante de la facción de la Resistencia, que vino a relatarnos las cruentas noticias del frente en la guerra civil que se fragua en Afganistán.

»Si ante ninguno de estos sucesos tan deplorables, si ante ninguna de estas intervenciones cargadas de noticias de horror y catástrofe que nos comunican la proximidad y lo irremediable de las fuerzas tenebrosas, el grueso de esta asamblea mostró una decisión unánime¿cómo, pues, van a conmoverse con lo que yo diga, si ya no hay relato de desolación, muerte o devastación que los acongoje?

–¿Piensa conducir su parlamento a alguna parte? –inquirió con desgana George Sullivan, el ministro estadounidense.

–En efecto; descuide, señor Sullivan –respondió tirante–. ¡También en España sufrimos el acoso constante de las fuerzas tenebrosas! Los aliados de las Artes Oscuras, ocultos en los abruptos sistemas montañosos y en los sombríos bosques de la cuenca cantábrica, provocan continuos quebrantos del orden y no poco terror sin que las fuerzas impedidoras de mi Ministerio sean suficientes para controlarlos.

»Ningún país será capaz de vencer sobre éstas individualmente, como bien demuestran los ejemplos señalados de Afganistán e Irak. Si este conciliábulo no toma la firme determinación de aliarse, de actuar en comunión al más mínimo indicio de tenebrismo, en los países menos favorecidos cundirá el hado maligno, y los casos de Irak con Huddan Sassein y Sierra Leona con Milton Stevens no serán los únicos. Si no hay unanimidad sobre este aspecto en esta cámara, en este conciliábulo¿cómo podrá haberlo en el mundo exterior, en el mundo que nosotros lideramos?

Se sentó pesadamente, henchida.

–Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con ella –opinó Joaquim Castelo, ministro portugués.

–Debemos extender un acuerdo, firmar un pacto, sellar un plan de ayuda común –propuso James Mansfield, el ministro de Nueva Zelanda.

Un grueso de voces comenzó a hablar al mismo tiempo.

–¡Eso es, eso es, eso es! –gritaba exaltada Vistula Wojtyla, la ministra polaca, alzando la mano y revolucionando a los compañeros sentados a su alrededor.

–¡Que se libere a la armada! –solicitaba Sailendra Sukarno, la ministra de Indonesia.

–Silencio, silencio –rogaba Remus tranquilamente–. Silencio, por favor... Señores... ¡Silencio! –gritó al fin con un atronador torrente de voz y, al momento, el silencio se hizo. Avergonzado de su comportamiento, añadió tras unos segundos–: Perdón. –Y tras una nueva pausa–: Señora Rodríguez, estoy de acuerdo con su postura, bastante de acuerdo. Pero, como comprenderá, antes de que la sala entre en revolución –sonrió pillinamente–, es necesario que hablen todas las voces posibles, las exaltadas y... las no tan exaltadas.

Inmediatamente tomó el turno el ministro chino, Yu Cheng, que ni se levantó siquiera, sino que inquirió a la ministra española reclinado cómodamente en su asiento, con el codo apoyado sobre el brazo de la butaca y la mano puesta arbitrariamente bajo el mentón.

–Señora Rodríguez, corríjame si me equivoco, pero tengo entendido que un destacado miembro de esta mesa, el Ministerio de Francia, colabora estrechamente con usted para erradicar las fuerzas del mal que con tanto ímpetu ha descrito. ¿No es así?

–¡Oh, sí! –respondió ella, al tiempo que Monique Bousquets, en tanto procuraba hacerse ver, asentía reiteradamente con una amplia sonrisa.

–Entonces –volvió a dirigirse a ella en un _crescendo_ de rabia que manifestaba su tono creciente–¿por qué exige a este conciliábulo una ayuda que ya se le ha solicitado sobradamente?

Y ella se explicó en los términos siguientes:

–¡Porque no es suficiente! Quizá lo sea en el caso de mi nación, pero no en el de las otras. Es preciso un acuerdo que nos aúne a todos.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, el ministro japonés, Genki Tanada, se dirigió en voz alta al ministro chino así como sigue:

–No te exaltes, querido Cheng. Sólo pretenden sacar a relucir tu arrogancia para hacerte culpable de alguna nueva incompetencia de éstos. Modérate, haz el favor. –Y, a continuación, dirigiéndose hacia la española–: Quizá, señora Rodríguez, no esté muy al corriente de la historia política de este conciliábulo, pero ya se llevó a cabo un acuerdo similar en febrero de 1873, el cual fue suprimido con carácter permanente en abril del mismo año, ya que el ministro rumano de por entonces –dirigió una mirada arrogante de soslayo al apocado Gheorghe Bonca–, un embustero como es de condición, engañó a todos los miembros pertenecientes a este comité: les mintió sobre los lugares sobre los que se establecían los magos tenebrosos para que los aurores de éstos se echasen sobre licántropos, vampiros y otras criaturas igualmente deleznables y horripilantes, a fin de que las fuerzas internacionales consiguiesen erradicar la plaga de estas bestias que este incompetente ministro era incapaz de controlar; como parece repetirse. Aquél, por fortuna, fue castigado con la pena de muerte en Londres.

»Tal y como ve, este conciliábulo es incapaz de sentenciar esa índole de cruentas actuaciones, ya que, de lo contrario, provocaríamos una guerra mágica, y nos mostramos muy orgullosos de poder decir que ninguna ha tenido lugar hasta la fecha, sino sólo luchas aisladas sin importancia. ¿Podría imaginarse el caos que organizaríamos incluso de cara a los _muggles_? No, señora Rodríguez; solicite cuantas alianzas considere oportunas con sus vecinos, pero no intente presionar a esta asamblea.

–La situación del Plan Fénix de 1873 está sujeta a estudio, señor Tanada –expresó Sofía Kostanopoulos, la ministra griega, también perteneciente a la Alianza de Northumbría–. La situación de entonces tampoco es equivalente a la de ahora.

–No es preciso que organicemos una estúpida redada internacional por unos cuantos magos. ¿O me van a decir que sí? –expuso Sullivan sentado, con aspavientos gestos como si apartase moscas con la mano. Su expresión era desenfadada–. Estudiemos el caso del Reino Unido, si no. Díganos, Señor Lupin –éste dio un respingo en su asiento–; su Ministerio pudo hacer frente a un temido hechicero sin la ayuda de una tropa internacional. ¿Cómo se las arreglaron?

–Eh... Bueno, en realidad yo todavía no estaba al mando del Ministerio cuando se produjo la caída de lord Voldemort –explicó–. Mi profesión era auror y trabajaba para una organización secreta que, infiltrada y con medios tecno-mágicos de última generación, tenía como fin destruir al hechicero.

–Y lo destruyeron... –exclamó el ministro chino mirando hacia el cielo con ojos incrédulos, como si lo recriminase por ello.

–Así es –confirmó Remus orgullosamente.

–¡Ajá, ajá! –asintió burlescamente el chino–. Señor Lupin, debo decirle que estoy muy al corriente del programa regulativo judicial de su Ministerio y, contra lo que era de suponer, estoy muy sorprendido de que se jacte de la aniquilación de un ser humano, cuando en el programa dicho se contempla que, aunque éste tuviese un comportamiento ligeramente ilícito, el reo debe ser puesto en prisión y jamás ejecutado. Le recuerdo que desde 1529 sus antecesores se jactan de la abolición de la pena máxima.

–¿Imagino que su asesino sería ajusticiado gravemente, no? –inquirió Komarov, el ministro búlgaro.

–En absoluto –contestó el licántropo altivamente–. Se trataba de un muchacho de diecisiete años que decidió sacrificarse a sí mismo para librarnos de la amenaza.

Un frío silencio se acomodó en la sala, sólo roto cuando Yumzhagin Batmunk, ministro de Mongolia, le preguntó:

–¿Y qué propone usted, señor Lupin, que es lo primero que debe hacerse como medida de prevención contra el tenebrismo?

–Sin dudarlo, modificar la ley reguladora de prisiones de aquellos países que hayan dejado el control de las suyas a los dementores.

–Permítame que me sonría –intervino relajadamente Tanada, el japonés–, pero le recuerdo que lo dice alguien que tiene en su cárcel estos seres para controlar a sus encarcelados.

–En efecto –reconoció el licántropo sin asomo de vergüenza–. Pero tal vez sea preciso que lo ponga en conocimiento de que en decreto erre barra dieciocho mil trescientos cuarenta, el Gabinete de Sabios de mi Ministerio aceptó por unanimidad la modificación del plan vigente.

El japonés asintió reticente.

El ministro egipcio, Mohamed Al-Quader, aprovechando el silencio que siguió a continuación, anunció:

–Forma parte del programa de temas la ordenación y regulación de los programas judiciales de las distintas prisiones estatales. –Algunos ministros bufaron abiertamente; el más enojado ante el anuncio parecía ser el ministro chino–. El comité regulador de dicha disciplina ha solicitado una serie de enmiendas que deben discutirse en este conciliábulo y deben aprobarse en mayor o menor medida. Éstas son: la supresión de la tortura en todas sus formas a los individuos, ya sea...

–¡Protesto! –chilló colérico el mago chino. Tanada, el japonés, a su lado, trató de retenerlo tomándolo del brazo, pero el impulsivo ministro rehusó su fuerte aunque senil mano y dijo–: La práctica de tales ejercicios en las cárceles chinas es un hábito adoptado desde época milenaria que nuestra legislación contempla como medio de ejemplificación.

–Señor Cheng... –intervino Remus desquiciado, aunque su voz sonase calma–. ¿A quién ejemplifica con la tortura de un hechicero tenebroso? Prosiga, señor Al-Quader; creo que ya no se producirán más interrupciones.

Le dirigió una intensa mirada al ministro chino retándolo.

–... ya sean –prosiguió– con mañas _muggles_ o con recursos mágicos; se prohíbe expresamente el enjuiciamiento, dictar sentencia y someter al rigor de sus penas a cualquier individuo que cometiera delito en el extranjero hasta que no haya sido expatriado y sometido a juicio, cuya sentencia será cumplida en la prisión que le corresponda, a saber, la de su tierra natal. A tal efecto, y para el cumplimiento de estos objetivos, se solicita la equiparación de la legislación internacional en materia judicial para la total satisfacción de estos requisitos.

–¡No me lo puedo creer¿No estarán planteando que llevemos a cabo realmente eso, verdad? –gritó colérico el ministro chino.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió presa de una intensa disputa acerca del tema descrito, aunque no era sólo el ministro chino, Yu Cheng, quien no se mostró a favor de tal propuesta, sino otros muchos también. Sin embargo, dominó la voz de la razón y, pese a las objeciones, al concluir la sesión de aquel día, el nuevo decreto judicial había sido aprobado.

Remus, al salir, satisfecho de su trabajo, silbaba despreocupado camino del hostal. Desde el encuentro, aún enigmático, con su esposa (no sabía si real o no, pero consciente de que, cuanto menos, había sido positivo), su espíritu se había fortalecido. Si lo angustiaba encontrarse lejos de su hogar, sin su familia, en un lugar remoto, no identificado, además de con una paranoica que lo besaba o, al menor descuido, entraba a hurtadillas en su habitación, aquella sensación parecía comenzar a evaporarse con el calor que la tarde les brindaba. Hacía un buen día, reflexionó; quizá, pensó, aprovecharía para relajarse.

Al escuchar su nombre se volvió. Rosario Castro, la ministra peruana, venía corriendo tras él. Le inquietó su repentina aparición, el repentino deseo de ésta de conversar con él. Aunque jadeante, ligeramente doblada hacia delante del cansancio de la carrera, le confesó al licántropo:

–Me acosté con él porque no sé si lo sigo amando o no. ¿No era lo que quería saber? –inquirió a su vez, a lo cual Remus no supo qué contestar. Cuando al fin fue a decir unas palabras, la mujer lo interrumpió aduciendo–: Creí que con usted lo olvidaría. Que sería capaz de amarme. ¡Perdóneme por lo ilusa!

Y antes de que Remus pudiera responderle, la peruana echó a correr desandando el camino hecho, dejando atrás a un hombre que, como se inició este episodio, estaba tan de mármol como aquella mañana lo estaba ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El licántropo entró en el vestuario, se desnudó y, a continuación, anudó una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Giró el picaporte de una puerta de madera y, aunque no abrió más que un mínimo resquicio, una fuerte vaharada de humo gris aprovechó el diminuto espacio para salir como una fumata asfixiadora. Era una sauna. Remus entró lentamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó la sala a la que acababa de acceder. Era toda recubierta de madera, con unos sencillos bancos para sentarse; y, para acabar, en el centro, una ingente chimenea de carbón que desprendía de cuando en cuando vaharadas de humo como suspiros de su núcleo.

George Sullivan, el ministro estadounidense, e Ivan Komarov, el ministro búlgaro, cubiertos con sendas toallas, contemplaron en silencio al recién llegado. Ni siquiera lo saludaron; sólo cuando éste les dijo buenas tardes, los otros, movidos por la educación, hicieron ligeros movimientos de cabeza, tras lo cual, el ministro búlgaro, levándose con una afectación fingida, replicó:

–Uh, qué calor. Creo que me voy a ir –y dirigiéndose a Remus–; de pronto se ha recargado el ambiente de una manera... –Y antes de salir por la puerta, volviéndose hacia el americano, añadió–: George, hágame el favor de tener cuidado con su varita¿eh?

George soltó una carcajada endiablada que provocó, a su vez, una sonrisa pícara en la boca del búlgaro. El licántropo, en cambio, ignoró el comentario y se acomodó en el lugar más alejado del recinto. Se sentó, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos para reflexionar. Se embebió tan profundamente en sus pensamientos que lo sorprendió, al poco, notar la voz del otro ministro muy cerca de él; al abrir los ojos comprobó que se había sentado a su lado, que tenía las piernas cruzadas en actitud inocente, los brazos también sobre las rodillas, y que, además, lo miraba con extraña expresión.

–¿Qué quiere? –le inquirió Remus sin remilgos.

–Al parecer, Rosario Castro se ha encaprichado con usted –comentó meloso–. ¿Se ha dado cuenta ya?

–¿Y? –volvió a espetarle el licántropo.

–Anoche me estuvo contando la pobre que usted la ha rechazado. ¿Es eso cierto, es eso posible? –le preguntó confuso.

–Perdóneme, señor Sullivan, pero no creo que nada de eso sea de su incumbencia –repuso el otro ofendido.

–Tal vez –dijo el otro tranquilamente, apartando la vista–. Pero... ¿acaso no le gusta, acaso es usted _gay_, señor Lupin? De lo contrario, no me cabría en la sien...

Remus levantó pesadamente su mano derecha para mostrarle el anillo que cubría su dedo anular. El otro ministro se lo quedó mirando al objeto y, después, al licántropo, tras lo cual, sonreído, encogiéndose de hombros, inquirió:

–¿Y?

–¿Cómo que "y", señor Sullivan¡Estoy casado! –exclamó hastiado.

–¿Y? –volvió a decir como si no le hubiese escuchado. Seguidamente, como viera la inquisidora mirada que le dirigiera el licántropo, profirió otra carcajada helada de las suyas–. Vamos, señor Lupin... Es un hombre. ¡No me toque los huevos¿O es que acaso no se ha dado del cacho de mujer que está hecha Rosario?

El licántropo ni respondió, tan absorto estaba.

–No se lo piense –volvió a decir–. Hágale el amor. El matrimonio no ha sido creado para nosotros. Sé que lo desea.

–¿Cómo lo sabe? –le preguntó Remus riéndose de él y de lo absurdo de su comentario.

–Pues... Señor Lupin. Es una buena pieza. ¿Quién no desearía bajarle las bragas a una mujer como ésa y tirársela? Se lo recomiendo.

El licántropo trató de contenerse, aduciendo acabado el proceso:

–Veo que usted sí que se ha acostado con ella, pues parece que hable en usted su propia experiencia. ¿Me equivoco?

–En absoluto, en absoluto –respondió exaltadamente–. Es una fiera, una yegua caliente... –Rio emocionado con el recuerdo–. Es ardiente como una llama y pasional como un beso. Oh, señor Lupin, olvídese por un rato de su aburrida y repetitiva esposa y joda a Castro; no se arrepentirá.

El licántropo se puso en pie precipitadamente, diciendo:

–Ya he escuchado bastante –con enojo.

Con largas zancadas alcanzó la puerta y se dispuso a girar el picaporte cuando George Sullivan, chistándole, lo llamó para decirle:

–Señor Lupin, tenga cuidado. Tal vez su diminuto cerebro licántropo no se haya percatado de que en este conciliábulo existen dos facciones bien delimitadas. Alinéese en la equivocada, siga confabulando con tarados como Bonca o Rodríguez y nos tendrá a los pesos pesados de enemigos para siempre.

–Señor Sullivan, dígame –habló Remus tranquilamente–¿me está amenazando? –Sacó su varita, que mantenía pillada entre la cintura y la toalla, y lo apuntó con ella. El ministro estadounidense le dirigió una sonrisilla cínica–. ¿Me va a azotar a mí como a la señorita Castro, eh? –Bajó la varita y se sonrió–. ¿Pensó que lo iba a maldecir? Ése es sólo el _modus operandi_ de los... ¿"pesos pesados" ha dicho? –Rio–. ¿Sabe qué le digo? Que espero que sea a usted a quien jodan.

Y salió dando tras de sí un sonoro portazo.

Dedicó un rato a desahogarse bajo una ducha bien fría. Visitiose a continuación y salió del recinto, en cuya puerta encontró, a no poca distancia, sentada en un banco, a Eva Rodríguez, con una bolsa de menuditos de pan que lanzaba a un estanque de patos. Encontrarla allí, en aquel instante, lo satisfizo. Se dirigió hacia ella con paso calmo y, una vez hubo alcanzado el banco, lo rodeó tranquilamente, hasta que, por fin, ella lo descubrió y dejó de lanzar los trozos de pan a las aves.

–¡Señor Lupin! –exclamó–. ¿De dónde viene con el cabello mojado?

–De la sauna –contestó–; pero me he calentado demasiado y he decidido salir. ¿Puedo sentarme? –le inquirió señalándole el banco.

–Por supuesto –respondió. Una vez lo hubo hecho, le preguntó a su vez–¿Quiere darles? –señalándole la bolsa con pan.

–No, gracias.

Pero, como la bruja insistiera, el licántropo metió la mano y tomó un puñado que dejó caer lentamente, observando quedamente cómo los patos, y aun algunos cisnes que se acercaban cautos desde la distancia, atrapaban los pedazos y graznaban agradecidos.

–Deseaba felicitarla por su intervención de esta mañana; fue, qué duda cabe, una de las más convincentes y apasionadas que hayamos presenciado.

–Gracias –respondió ligeramente ruborizada.

En los instantes que sucedieron a aquel breve comentario, Remus se contuvo con observar cómo la española proseguía ufana su tarea de alimentar los patos y los cisnes, que ya se habían acercado por completo, del estanque. Finalmente agregó:

–Eva, quería decirle que puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite, que quiero ayudarla en cuantos asuntos complicados tengan lugar en su país. Créame, lo digo sinceramente.

La mujer le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Después respondió:

–Se lo agradezco, Remus. Pero no es necesario que se preocupe. La alianza con Francia es suficiente, al menos de momento.

–¡Ah! –exclamó algo decepcionado–. No obstante –añadió apresuradamente–, sepa que también tiene, si lo desea, una alianza con el Reino Unido. –Le alargó una mano con el fin de que la estrechara, cosa que la ministra hizo tras un momento mínimo de reflexión, tras observar ligeramente perpleja la mano del hombre frente a ella–. Le enviaré, si los requiere, aurores que colaboren con su Ministerio...; lo que usted me pida. Usted y yo debemos unirnos, aliarnos.

–¿Por qué, Remus? No le entiendo –confesó con candidez y expresión ingenua.

–Debemos hacer frente a los que se nos oponen en este conciliábulo –explicó.

Eva Rodríguez asintió.

–Entiendo –mirando al frente.

Retomó un puñado de pan y lo tiró al agua.

–¿Le apetecería que diésemos un paseo? –le propuso Remus.

–En absoluto –respondió vaciando el resto de la bolsa sobre la orilla del estanque–. Me encantaría departir con usted sobre los aspectos de esa alianza que acabamos de sellar. –Sonrió–. ¿Sabe? Es fabuloso que una potencia mundial como su nación tenga un dirigente tan encantador como usted, que se alía con las fuerzas menores y no con los grandes.

Remus se sonrió. Después, explicó sencillamente:

–Ahora soy un ministro, pero hubo un tiempo en que fui una de esas fuerzas menores a las que todo el mundo ignora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al caer la noche, cuando todos los ministros con que compartía alojamiento fueron a dormir, Remus, en lugar de ello, bajó a la sala común con un libro. Encendió la chimenea pues sintió frío. Se acercó a la máquina del rincón y metió un par de monedas para pedir un café. Le dio un par de sorbos rápidos y largos y lo dejó casi por la mitad, ya que su sabor era deleznable. A continuación, se acomodó una lámpara baja de lectura a su altura, acercándola al sillón que le convenía, y se sentó, próximo a la chimenea, cuyo fuego chisporroteaba grácilmente a sus pies. Abrió el libro por el sitio que marcaba la cinta cosida a la encuadernación y se dedicó a la lectura.

Nada lo interrumpió de aquel menester hasta llegada la una de la madrugada. Sintió el leve chasquido de un pomo al ser girado con la paciencia de quien no quiere provocar ningún ruido, y él, alertado, levantó la vista de las líneas y contempló, por encima del hombro, la escalera que tenía tras de sí. Al principio no apareció nadie, de manera que creyó que alguien habría salido para cualquier emergencia menor, conque se centró de nuevo en la lectura.

Sin embargo, una sensación de malestar, de picazón, lo invadió desde entonces, y difícilmente era capaz de concentrarse en cuanto leía. Determinó dar una vuelta para cerciorarse de que no había nadie levantado, o, de haberlo, se interesaría en qué ocurría: cerró el libro con ambas manos y se puso en pie.

Al hacerlo, encontró frente a él a Rosario Castro, sonriente, con una mano puesta como por descuido sobre la cabecera del sillón, mientras la otra ocultaba tras su espalda; la mirada errática, pero fija en él. No la había escuchado llegar, conque verla allí, tan cerca, lo impresionó de forma tal que dio un respingo.

–¿Qué hace aquí, Castro? –le preguntó mientras retrocedía, pues ella avanzaba. Finalmente se dio contra el saliente de la chimenea, y sintió la quemazón de la llama en sus tobillos, pero lamentó no poder seguir avanzando–. Me ha dado un pequeño susto.

–Lo lamento, Lupin, de verdad que lo lamento. Pero, bueno, ya debe de estar harto de que me ante disculpando¿no es así?

Al momento descubrió la mano que ocultaba tras ella y, en seguida, Remus dirigió sus dorados ojos para ver qué tenía. Era la varita de ella. Los dedos de la mujer jugaban inocentemente con la punta del objeto mientras sonreía descaradamente al licántropo.

–No quiero que te me vuelvas a escapar, lobo.

Y, acto seguido, levantó la varita y pronunció ante el rostro del licántropo:

–¡_Petrificus totalus_!

Remus trató de zafarse del maleficio, para lo cual levantó la mano y trató de obrar un maleficio que a su vez interpusiese al de la mujer; pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y el rayo de la varita de ésta lo golpeó directamente; y sus manos, que había levantado para obrar el conjuro, se anexionaron a su costado; y sus piernas se unieron también y se extendieron cuan largas eran; y su rostro sentía terso e inmóvil. Cayó al suelo hacia delante, pero Rosario Castro lo atrapó antes de que fuera a dar de bruces contra éste.

Lo colocó sobre el sillón, sólo que, como estaba tieso como una estaca, no podía sentarse, conque su espalda tenía apoyada sobre la parte superior del respaldo del sillón y las piernas apoyadas en la parte de abajo. Al dejarlo en aquella postura, la bruja le dijo con tono pícaro al oído:

–Perdón.

A continuación, la peruana depositó su varita sobre la repisa de la chimenea, contemplando gozosa cómo los ojos del licántropo seguían todos sus movimientos. Y, después de esto, deslizó sus suaves manos por el rostro del hombre, por el cuello de su camisa hasta conseguir tocar su torso, rozar sus pezones erizados de cabello, todo lo cual acompañaba con besos en su rostro en los que su lengua se deslizaba por la piel de Remus.

Se apartó un poco de él y liberó su torso de la opresión a que sus uñas lo habían estado sometiendo. Se pasó las manos por su suave pelo oscuro hasta agarrarlo con firmeza, eróticamente. Entre tanto, los ojos de Remus la observaban atónitos. A continuación, la mujer se desabrochó unos cuantos botones de la blusa mientras se insinuaba mórbidamente al hombre petrificado.

Pero tan sólo fueron unos cuantos. Su atención volvió a centrarse sobre el licántropo, al que volvió a acercarse con mirada brillante. Sus manos volvieron a descansar sobre el cuello de éste, pero en esta ocasión sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su camisa, de la cual fue deshaciendo uno a uno los botones, hasta que, finalmente, descubrió el torso de éste. Lo contempló un instante extasiada, tras lo cual besó cada ápice de su cuerpo, y recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de su piel. De haber podido hacerlo, el licántropo la hubiera apartado rápidamente, pero, petrificado, le resultaba imposible.

La mujer, finalmente, acabó desabrochándose su propia blusa. Le descubrió sus redondos y blancos senos sujetos por una delicada pieza carmesí de encaje. Se acercó hasta Remus y se los mostró mientras la peruana los oprimía con suavidad, acercándoselos cada vez más a la cara.

Luego, se acuclilló frente al cuerpo erecto de él y corrió lentamente la cremallera del pantalón del hombre. La expresión de la mujer era, entonces, terriblemente diabólica. Los ojillos del licántropo se movían inquietos en sus cuencas. Cuando la hubo bajado completamente, mientras sus dedos se entretenían en el botón de la misma prenda, introdujo su lengua por la obertura encontrada hasta que su ápice dio con el deseado premio.

Al desabrochar aquel último botón, y sin bajarle el pantalón, se alejó un poco de él y, dándole la espalda, recuperó su varita. La mantuvo un momento en sus manos mientras le hablaba:

–Quiero que me haga el amor, Lupin. Quiero que me horade hasta el pecho y sus labios me impriman descarnados besos. Lo deseo con toda mi alma. Béseme los pechos. ¡_Imperio_! –Inmediatamente, la mente del licántropo se vació de todo pensamiento. Como la mujer lo apuntara de nuevo con su varita, también su cuerpo se relajó y cayó pesadamente sobre el sillón–. ¡Béseme los pechos, Lupin! Hágalo.

Aquella sensación de nihilismo propio no le era ajena. En otro tiempo lejano, comenzaba a recordar su mente, la había experimentado, cuando lord Voldemort, en su juventud, había tratado de dominarlo. Entonces había sido capaz de dominar la maldición. «Béseme, muérdame los pechos, hágalo ya», gritaba una voz, pero otra también intensa pujaba desde otra parte. Confrontaron ambas. Pero, finalmente, una se impuso:

–¡Ni loco!

Y su mente se desasió de la niebla espesa que hacía un momento la había cubierto, retornando a la realidad. Como ya no estuviera petrificado, alzó la mano para lanzarle un maleficio; hecho contra el cual, ella, con gesto rápido, también levantó su varita. Pero Remus, ya que sólo tenía que extender su mano, lo hizo antes. Pero no fue el único: un rayo por encima del sillón golpeó a la peruana, la cual emitió un chillido desgarrado al tiempo que era lanzada con fuerza hacia atrás, cayendo sobre una mesa que quebró en seguida.

Remus se puso en pie de un salto e, inmediatamente, miró hacia atrás para ver quién había lanzado el segundo maleficio. Se trataba de Eva Rodríguez, que lo observaba con la varita alzada sin asomo de simpatía en sus facciones, tan concentrada estaba.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó ésta–. Me he aparecido tan pronto como he escuchado su grito. Pensé que se encontraría en apuros.

–¡Y lo estaba! –exclamó todavía atónito–. Ha intentando violarme. ¡Hasta me ha lanzado la maldición _imperius_!

–¿Eso ha hecho? –inquirió la ministra española rodeando el sillón y acercándose al cuerpo de la peruana para tomarle el pulso–. Pobrecilla.

–¿Pobrecilla? –escupió el licántropo mientras terminaba de vestirse–. ¿Acaso no ha visto cómo me ha dejado? Hasta me ha lamido el... ¡Santa Rowling! Es que esto no hay quien se lo crea. Está loca... –Pero, al poco, se acercó hasta donde la asistía la otra y le preguntó–¿Está bien?

–Lo estará. Se ha quedado frita. –Se incorporó–. Mire, Lupin, esta tarde, al regreso de nuestro paseo, descubrí a Rosario tomándose un puñado de antidepresivos _muggles_. Creo que no era la primera vez; y también creo que le provocan el efecto contrario. Es... un Gollum en potencia; le provocan un trastorno de personalidad.

–¿Quiere decir que está drogada? –le espetó Remus intrigado.

–Sí, algo así –contestó–. Como son medicamentos _muggles_, la reacción puede que sea diferente sobre los magos. O no sé. Pero creo que son esos antidepresivos los causantes de sus cambios de actitud.

Remus quedó ligeramente sorprendido.

–Será mejor que la subamos y la acostemos en su habitación –sugirió él–. Con el ruido que hemos organizado, no me extrañaría que algún otro se estuviese vistiendo y fuera a bajar dentro de un momento.

Eva asintió y levantó su varita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por la mañana Remus y Eva fueron incapaces de levantar a Rosario. Encontraron a ésta profundamente dormida, y, cuando conseguían que abriera los ojos, parecía tan cansada que no reunía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse de la cama. En vano trataron de explicarle que tenían que asistir al conciliábulo; parecía no escucharles. En vano dispusieron ante ella una serie de remedios mágicos; la hicieron vomitar. El licántropo la hizo beber un tazón de leche que, a continuación, la peruana le escupió encima con ojos soñolientos.

Avisaron finalmente al servicio de enfermería para que la atendiera, el cual se presenció en el acto. Antes de que pidieran a Remus y a Eva salir de la habitación, éste vio cómo le introducían a la convaleciente un inmenso tubo por la boca y, desde el extremo saliente, el sanador presionó con su varita. Al increparles el licántropo, éste les dijo que estaba procediendo a un lavado de estómago. Su varita emitió un chillido prolongado y, a continuación, el extremo del tubo que quedaba fuera escupió una masa grisosa y vomitesca que espantó a nuestros dos ministros. Como el sanador les pidiera de nuevo salir, y como a ellos aquel espectáculo no se les presentaba sino grotesco, salieron, desayunaron lo que buenamente aceptaron sus estómagos y, juntos, se encaminaron hasta el edificio principal.

La noticia de que Rosario Castro estaba indispuesta y no acudiría aquella mañana al conciliábulo había llegado antes que ellos, y ninguno faltaba ya sin saberlo. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendía a Remus eran las disparatadas invenciones que corrían de boca en boca, sin poder él saber qué intrincada mente habría podido imaginar tantos disparates: escuchó que Anna Bönnelyke, la ministra danesa, le contaba a Monique Bousquets, la francesa, que Castro había pisado mal un escalón de su alojamiento, perdiendo el pie, conque se había precipitado hasta abajo y se había abierto la cabeza y se la estaban recomponiendo; que Murtala Soyinka, la ministra nigeriana, le relataba a la noruega, Amalie Björnson, que Rosario estaba embarazada y se había quedado con náuseas en su habitación; que Ivonne Larrazábal, la ministra venezolana, contaba a quien quisiera prestarle atención que tenía información de primera mano de que un peligroso mago tenebroso que se había introducido furtivamente en el paraje y que estaba siendo buscado, había atacado a Rosario, en un claro intento de que cundiese el pánico.

Al alcanzar la mesa en que Remus tomaba parte, la de la A-11, dijo, como solía, buenos días, con la sorpresa de que ni el ministro estadounidense, ni el búlgaro, ni el japonés, ni el chino, correspondieron a su saludo. Es más, este último, como tuviese que pasar por delante del licántropo para alcanzar su asiento, al pasar a su lado lo golpeó a posta con el codo. Y Remus lo estranguló con la mirada. No obstante, no le dio mayor importancia; se tranquilizó en seguida y conversó unos minutos con los otros ministros, el egipcio, la francesa, la griega y la mexicana, los cuales, a todas luces, le caían bastante mejor.

Previa petición de disculpas, Mohamed Al-Quader se levantó y su voz resonó por todo el edificio:

–Buenos días, señores ministros. Da comienzo la tercera y definitiva sesión ordinaria de la cuadrigentésimo quincuagésimo novena reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Les recuerdo que deben desconectar sus lechuzas. Gracias.

Y se sentó.

Eva Rodríguez solicitó la palabra de inmediato, y sin espera Remus se la concedió.

–¡A esto es a lo que me refería ayer! –gritó mostrando la primera plana de un diario turco. Se lo acercó y leyó–: Traduzco. Ejem, ejem... Veintisiete _muggles_ han muerto debido a la actuación de un mago tenebroso extremista que, tras subirse a un autobús, lo hizo explosionar, tras lo cual se desapareció inmediatamente.

–Estamos muy afectados con el conocimiento de la noticia –comentó en voz queda Egridira Irmak, la ministra de Turquía.

–Lo sentimos mucho –intervino Tanada, el ministro japonés, con un rictus indescifrable.

–¡Podemos borrarles la memoria a los que presenciaran el sangriento acontecimiento o podemos hacerles creer que eran malvados _muggles_ los autores de tan cruenta acción –opinó Eva–, pero sin la participación activa y colectiva de todos los presentes, una de dos: este tipo de noticias jamás cesarán, o, peor aún, puede que algún día seamos incapaces de ocultar a la comunidad no mágica este tipo de situaciones!

–¡Señora Rodríguez –chilló el chino poniéndose en pie y señalándola enojado–, esto ya fue discutido ayer, abortándose su propuesta de acuerdo!

–¡Silencio! –gritó Remus dirigiendo la maza que ahora golpeaba contra el estrado para hacerse mejor oír contra el ministro chino–. Por favor, señor Cheng –le dijo sin pizca de misericordia–, le recomendaría que solicitase permiso para hablar, y que, de hacerlo, su tono no fuese tan arrogante.

–Mi compañero tiene razón –dijo Tanada, el ministro japonés, quien, debido a su prolongada edad, era capaz de controlar sus pasiones, conque parecía completamente relajado y aun sonreía al licántropo–. Hay otros asuntos más apremiantes que ése.

–¿Acaban de morir casi tres decenas de _muggles_ por un loco hechicero y cerca de medio centenar de personas lo ha visto y usted cree que hay asuntos más apremiantes? –inquirió Eva fuera de sí.

–¡Sin dudarlo, muchacha! –gritó a su vez el búlgaro Komarov.

–¡No cesen las muestras de respeto! –ordenó Remus mientras no cesaba de golpear su maza contra el estrado.

–Malnacido lobo... –masculló entre dientes George Sullivan, aunque Remus lo escuchó, por lo cual golpeó con tal furia la maza contra el estrado que ésta se quebró y el licántropo se quedó sólo con el extremo en la mano. Entonces sí que se hizo el silencio, momento oportuno que aprovechó Remus para intervenir diciendo:

–Si su comportamiento continúa, señores ministros, me veré obligado a amonestarlos. –Y seguidamente–: Continúe, señora Rodríguez.

Pero antes de que ésta interviniera, George Sullivan, poniéndose en pie, y con gesto furibundo, apuntándolo con el dedo, le espetó:

–¡Atrévase!

Remus, apuntándolo a su vez con el extremo de la maza rota, sentenció:

–Guarde silencio, Sullivan. Le veto la posibilidad de intervenir en la próxima media hora y, de incumplir este mandato, le pediré a las fuerzas del orden que lo echen de la sala.

–¡Eso es improcedente! –rugió Komarov levantándose–. Y, si se muestra firme en su sentencia, ruego un aplazamiento de la reunión. –Remus, como si lo ignorara, siguió haciéndole gestos a Eva Rodríguez para que ésta hablase–. ¡Señor licántropo, le estoy hablando a usted!

Remus le prestó entonces atención. Relajadamente, también le dijo a éste:

–Señor Komarov, siéntese y guarde silencio; queda amonestado de igual forma que su compañero Sullivan por interrumpir esta sesión e insultar a un compañero.

–¿Compañero? –inquirió extrayendo su varita para apuntarlo con ella–. Escoria.

En ese instante aparecieron decenas de aurores de todas partes en el interior del recinto: de detrás de las pilastras, en el coro, tras las columnas del triforio, desde los ventanales, aurores a los que hasta entonces nadie había visto y que, ni por asomo, pensaban hallar allí, y todos dirigían sus varitas a la mesa de la Alianza de Northumbría. El gnomo tipógrafo, asustado, emitió un agudo chillido y alzó las manos con inocencia.

–Arroje la varita a dos metros de usted –gritó el auror principal, que se hallaba parapetado detrás de una de las gruesas pilastras próximas a la mesa desde donde Komarov amenazaba al licántropo–. Hágalo por su bien, señor ministro. –Komarov vacilaba–. O mañana –insistió el otro–, todo el mundo conocerá su hazaña.

Durante varios segundos, la mirada del búlgaro vaciló del auror que le increpaba a Remus alternativamente. La evidencia que uno le daba de que, al día siguiente, los periódicos pondrían en conocimiento de todos su actuación lo aterraba, pero más espanto le producía ver la calma con que el licántropo soportaba su varita frente a él. No obstante, definitivamente, arrojó la varita, que cayó rodando escalones abajo hasta tocar el asiento de la suiza Marlenne Dürrenmatt, quien se la quedó mirando con expresiva incredulidad.

–No nos someterán –gritó Yu Cheng, el intempestivo chino, el cual, a esta voz, se hizo en un rápido gesto con su varita para lanzar contra el licántropo un maleficio.

Lo que sucedió a continuación ocurrió en un intenso pero rápido segundo: el licántropo alzó tan sólo el reverso de su mano, el cual sirvió de escudo contra el maleficio, que rebotó contra ella y salió disparado hacia la mesa de la nave central, donde el maleficio hizo arder los informes de Sayyid Kambarage, el ministro de Tanzania, que se ufanó en vano para apagarlos soplando; al mismo tiempo, todos los aurores sin excepción lanzaron contra el chino una salva de maleficios que dejaron a éste aturdido y desarmado. Sin embargo, como en seguida descubrieron, muchos de aquellos lanzamientos no habían sido maleficios, sino simplemente conjuros espuma que habían creado en torno al cuerpo del ministro una gruesa capa de ésta que habría impedido, de permanecer consciente, cualquier movimiento por su parte.

Inmediatamente, el jefe de los aurores, sin bajar su varita ni dejar de apuntar con ella, se acercó corriendo hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Yu Cheng, así como también otros que lo introdujeron en una red mágica para que no escapase. El japonés Genki Tanada se acercó corriendo a ridículos saltitos hasta alcanzarlos para preguntar:

–¿Adónde se lo llevan?

–Al calabozo –respondió el jefe–. Señor ministro –dirigiéndose a Komarov, que no se había sentado aún–, necesito que usted también nos acompañe.

Un par de aurores se acercaron hasta el búlgaro para esposarlo y lo condujeron lentamente apuntándolo por la espalda. La extraña comitiva se fue alejando lentamente y Genki Tanada, que al principio pareció dubitativo, finalmente se acabó sumando a la misma, abandonando la reunión y saliendo.

Al devolver Remus la vista del extraño éxodo a la realidad, descubrió los ojos de George Sullivan fijos en él, como retándole. Pero él, lejos de incomodarse, levantó más el mentón y le devolvió desafiante la mirada.

El egipcio Mohamed Al-Quader fue el primero en hablar, y, al hacerlo, traicionó su habitual compostura por la flexibilidad que adoptó el tono de su voz:

–Bueno... Después de este... incidente –retomó sus informes–, es preciso... abordar otro punto del día, el último. El estudio de los planes económicos de contribución internacional.

Aquel asunto les ocupó el resto de la mañana. Finalmente acordaron invertir el oro mágico adquirido con las multas dadas el primer día en la construcción de una academia mágica en Gambia, un hospital en Ecuador y un estadio de _quidditch_ en Omán.

En la puerta, como preveía, George Sullivan lo alcanzó porque quería hablar con él. Le pidió que lo siguiera, y él, que no quería parecerle un cobarde, lo acompañó con expresión desinteresada, haciéndose el loco cada vez que el estadounidense lo miraba por encima del hombro para comprobar si le seguía. Lo condujo al lugar en que el licántropo lo encontró anteriormente martirizando a la pobre Rosario Castro, señal evidente del motivo por el que lo habría llevado hasta allí.

–Se crece mucho, licántropo, cuando hay una turba de magos con usted, amén de un grupo incontable de aurores defendiéndole. –Arrojó su maletín unos metros de él y se remangó la túnica–. Me agradaría comprobar si es tan valiente solo, sin compañía, frente a un hombre que le planta cara desinteresadamente.

–¿Me está retando a un duelo? –le inquirió Remus con tono de mofa. El otro asintió. Remus depositó en el suelo cuidadosamente su maletín y también se remangó–. Le recuerdo que soy auror profesional y que desempeñé dicha labor durante cierto tiempo. ¿Aun así desea retarme?

–Y yo le recuerdo a usted, don presuntuoso, que combatí durante tres años en el frente de Afganistán, frente al cual provoqué más bajas que ningún otro de mis compañeros. ¿Empieza a experimentar el miedo?

–Una barbaridad –se burló el licántropo–. Aunque no hubiera creído posible que un hombre tan íntegro como usted, Sullivan, se hubiese pavoneado de algo tan horrible como la muerte del prójimo. ¿Duelo de varitas o al estilo _muggle_?

–¡Deje el estilo _muggle_ para esos condenados! –escupió–. Esgrima su varita si es que a los licántropos como usted le permiten tener una. –Y, retomando la idea anterior, añadió orgullosamente–: Yo soy un sangre limpia, demostrado durante más de quince generaciones. ¿Puede decir usted lo mismo?

–Ni por asomo –respondió Remus con soltura–. En mi sangre hay más mezcla que hechiceros tenebrosos en los Estados Unidos. Pero, como decía mi mentor, la mixtura de mi sangre es la base de mi poder.

–Ese mentor suyo está chiflado.

–Puede... –dijo el licántropo sin atribuirle mayor importancia–. ¿En base a qué reglas estableceremos el duelo?

–¿Reglas? –inquirió atónito.

–Sí, prohibiciones –especificó.

–¿Acaso tiene miedo de lo que le pueda pasar, licántropo? –le preguntó entre carcajadas–. Vale todo.

–¿Todo? –repitió Remus con sorna–. Será divertido... –Sullivan levantó su varita dispuesto a blandir el primer ataque, pero Remus, más confiado, se entretuvo aún en decir–¿Y la reverencia?

–¿Qué reverencia, estúpido? –Y realizando una floritura–: _Expelliarmus_.

El licántropo levantó el brazo derecho, con la varita sujeta en el extremo, y detuvo el rayo rojo que le lanzara el contrario, el cual se enroscó en su mano y tiró de Sullivan como un resorte, haciéndole dar de bruces contra el suelo.

–¿_Expelliarmus_? –inquirió Remus guasón–. Pues ¿no decías que valía todo? Parvo comienzo.

–¡_Expelliarmus_! –Volvió a apuntarlo desde el suelo Sullivan, e idéntica reacción tuvo Remus, resonando el restallido de su escudo como un trueno.

La hiriente carcajada del licántropo molestó a Sullivan, que se puso en pie con la rapidez de un león herido en su orgullo y presto a la lucha. Como un figurín, adelantó la pierna derecha, de la cual sólo la punta del pie tocaba tierra, y mantuvo la izquierda muy recta, mientras extendía el brazo que sujetaba la varita con tirantez hacia Remus, quien, por su parte, mantenía una postura menos fingida.

–¿Te hace gracia? –le inquirió asqueado el estadounidense.

–De momento sí –respondió.

Como estas palabras, seguidas de una mal disimulada sonrisa, molestaron grandemente a Sullivan, éste lanzó:

–¡_Congelo_!

Mientras que Remus:

–_Ignivomus_.

Y sus rayos, uno de agua helada y el otro de abrasadora llama, se encontraron en el aire, pugnando durante unos momentos por resistir. Al principio parecían igualados, pero lentamente la llama, por más que Sullivan se dedicara a reunir y concentrar todas sus fuerzas sobre el palo de su varita, fue tomando ventaja. Así, el estadounidense se vio obligado a concluir su hechizo antes de que su varita quedara reducida a cenizas y a tirarse al suelo; pero una ráfaga de aire caliente le dio de lleno y se le chamuscó la punta del cabello.

Remus reía. Aquello no hacía sino aumentar la ira que galopaba en el pecho de Sullivan, quien volvió a disparar varios maleficios seguidos, todos los cuales el licántropo rechazó parapetado tras un escudo plateado que acababa de conjurar delante de él. Reía.

Sullivan parecía cansado por el esfuerzo. Se dejó caer de rodillas con el mentón hundido en el pecho. Remus se acercó hasta él sin perder ni la sonrisa ni la compostura erguida.

–¿Qué le ocurre, Sullivan¿Ingente esfuerzo, no es así¿Desea que le conceda un descanso?

El hombre levantó la vista y abrió la boca para hablar, esperando Remus que le respondiera, no que dijera:

–_Expelliarmus_ –al tiempo que alzaba su varita, conque el licántropo no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar: cayó hacia atrás y su varita planeó por el aire hasta la mano del estadounidense, quien blandía ahora una sonrisa desquiciada–. ¿Cómo creías posible, licántropo, que un cuadrúpedo como tú iba a ser capaz de vencer a un ser humano como yo? Te he permitido que llevaras ventaja durante un momento, pero ya no... –Dio unos pasos en dirección a él–. ¿Te vas a levantar o me darás el gustazo de que te conjure en tanto me suplicas de rodillas?

–¿Qué vas a hacerme? –le inquirió Remus sin perder la sonrisa, gesto que contrariaba a su adversario.

–Bueno, acepto cualquier sugerencia –ironizó Sullivan.

–Quisiera seguir el duelo –propuso poniéndose en pie–. Mientras esté lúcido.

–¡Pero si estás desarmado! –exclamó atónito.

–Tal vez... –dijo misteriosamente Remus adoptando la misma postura de esgrima que el otro antes hubiera adquirido.

–Va a ser divertido –repitió igualmente el otro las palabras de Remus.

El estadounidense, que se había guardado la varita del licántropo en el bolsillo del pantalón que tenía bajo la túnica, blandió la suya propia con idéntica afectación que antes.

–Puede que esto te duela... –le advirtió.

Del extremo de su varita surgió un rayo dorado que, contra toda previsión, se paralizó ante la mano de Remus. Sullivan, que contemplaba el prodigio con asombro, atónito, exclamaba improperios y maldiciones, preguntándose qué ocurría, mientras observaba cómo su maleficio se debilitaba al alcanzar al licántropo.

–Tú serás el ser humano, Sullivan –gritó Remus para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del maleficio–, pero yo soy el paradigma de mago.

El licántropo adelantó la mano y la emisión del maleficio desde la varita contraria se interrumpió. Seguidamente, movió tan sólo un par de dedos y la túnica del estadounidense se zafó de éste y salió volando en círculos unos momentos, como arrastrada por un viento feroz, hasta caer alejada unos metros de ellos.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? –le inquirió con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

–Porque mi mentor, que seguramente era un chiflado, tenía razón –respondió–. ¿Te rindes?

–¡Jamás! –gritó Sullivan al tiempo que le lanzaba un nuevo rayo, el cual Remus rehuyó apartándose a un lado.

–Ya te dije que tenía bastante experiencia en un combate de estas características –le habló Remus–. Es más, de habérmelo propuesto, habría acabado hace ya rato; pero, como dije antes, iba a ser divertido.

Sullivan se aproximó un poco con su varita apuntada hacia el suelo.

–Me equivoqué con respecto a usted, señor licántropo: es un hueso duro de roer. Pero aún no ha nacido quien me gane en un duelo.

Dicho lo cual, levantó su varita hacia el cielo, por encima de la cabeza de Remus, y emitió un estridente rayo que se perdió. El licántropo lo siguió un momento con la vista, esperando que sucediese algo, hecho que, habiéndolo previsto, sonriente, aprovechó el estadounidense para lanzar contra él:

–_Crucio_.

El licántropo se retorció, caído en el suelo, doblado, gritando, mientras docenas de helados cuchillos horadaban su piel y se adentraban en su cuerpo, pues desde el más liviano cabello hasta el último ápice de su pie, todo por entero sentía un dolor inconmensurable, que únicamente remitió cuando el estadounidense volvió a apuntarlo con la varita.

Apenas sentía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos. Habían sido más de dos minutos bajo la terrorífica dominación tormentosa de la maldición. Sólo sintió pasos aproximarse hasta él, pasos que se detuvieron a un centímetro de su cuerpo y que, seguidamente, lo golpearon.

Después vino nada, o nada que él hubiera podido percibir, porque después comprendería que ese momento lo aprovechó el ministro para apuntarlo con su varita y volverlo a maldecir:

–_Imperio_. –La voz del estadounidense resonaba alejada en su mente–. Nadie se ha burlado jamás de mí, Remus. Y los que han tenido el valor para hacerlo no están ya aquí para contarlo. Te pedí que tuvieses cuidado y me ignoraste; rehusaste nuestra lealtad para confraternizar con ministros menores. Sin embargo¿qué podía esperarse de una bestia nocturna, aunque sea el mismísimo ministro de Reino Unido¡Levántate! –El cuerpo de Remus se encontraba tan dolorido que no tenía capacidad ni de resistirse–. Lo pagarás bien caro¿me estás escuchando? Pagarás el haberme desobedecido, el haberme ultrajado delante de todos en el conciliábulo. –Escuchó su risa apagada–. Lupin... –Sintió su frío tacto sobre la mejilla–. Lo pagarás... –A continuación, su melosa voz sonó más cercana, como si le hablase directamente al oído–: Arrójate al río por completo y no sobresalgas de él hasta que no te hayas ahogado.

Remus parpadeó ligeramente.

La mano del licántropo se enroscó alrededor del cuello de Sullivan, el cual, de la impresión, soltó un gritito agudo.

–¡_Expelliarmus_! –gritó Remus con su mano sobre su garganta.

El estadounidense salió despedido hacia atrás, con su arma planeando por encima de la cabeza del licántropo. Éste la atrapó rápidamente y la apartó lo más posible con un fuerte y largo lanzamiento. Sullivan, que murmuraba cosas mientras retrocedía apoyado sobre los codos, trató de tomar la varita de Remus, pero éste, alzando el brazo, dijo:

–_Accio_.

Y su varita acabó en su mano, desde donde la apuntó hacia su contrario. Lo elevó por los aires y lo condujo hasta una rama próxima, donde lo dejó enganchado por el cuello de la camisa. Rabioso, pataleó e hizo gran número de aspavientos con los brazos.

–Te dije que era verdaderamente un especializado auror, pero no quisiste hacerme caso. La variada sangre que fluye entre mis venas es el germen de mi poder; por eso mi mentor me llamaba "el príncipe mestizo". Espero que tú ya hayas aprendido la lección. Esto te enseñará a no torturar más a los _muggles_ –le dijo.

Lo apuntó con la varita y del extremo de ésta surgió un par de cuerdas que se anudaron a las muñecas de Sullivan reteniéndoselas por detrás de la espalda.

–Esto te enseñará a tener un poco más de respeto por tus semejantes y tus no semejantes –decía al tiempo que se acercaba hasta él–. Porque los licántropos, estúpido yanqui, también somos seres humanos. Mejores incluso que viles y despreciables seres como tú. Esto te enseñará a no torturar a ninguno más.

Y le golpeó con la varita sobre la hebilla del cinturón, desabrochándose éste al momento. George, en vano, gritaba, pataleaba y maldecía, consciente de lo que iba a sucederle a continuación.

–Y esto –dijo finalmente, dándose la espalda– te enseñará a respetar a una mujer, a tratarla como se merece y a no golpearla por el mero hecho de que sea una persona y no un bicho rastrero como tú.

Y volvió a apuntarlo, por encima del hombro en esta ocasión. Como el grito del estadounidense se elevase sobre todo sonido, el licántropo se sonrió; sonrisa que se acentuó al girarse y descubrir por qué Rosario Castro lo motejaba como "coliflor". Vanamente se retorcía tratando de subirse los pantalones, los cuales tenía bajados hasta la altura de los tobillos, razón por la que lloraba desconsoladamente.

–Y ahora veamos qué opinan los periodistas cuando, al descubrirte, fotografíen tu sorprendente posado al desnudo.

–¡Diré a todo el mundo que esto ha sido obra tuya! –gritó el otro con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Y yo diré que me lanzaste maldiciones imperdonables –le refutó tranquilamente.

–¡No te creerá nadie¡No tienes ninguna prueba!

Remus se acercó hasta él y lo apuntó con su varita directamente a los genitales, apretándole con saña para atemorizarlo.

–No, por piedad... No, por favor... No...

El licántropo apartó su varita del cuerpo de Sullivan y limpió el extremo de ésta en el pantalón del hombre. Mientras procedía, explicó:

–A ti tampoco te creerá nadie, hombre. Tú tampoco tienes ninguna clase de prueba. –Lo apuntó con su varita recién limpiada a la cara–. Tú mismo dijiste que valía absolutamente todo¿no es así? Tú mismo lo has demostrado. Todo¿verdad? –Sonrió–. ¡_Obliviate_!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al llegar al hostal, el licántropo descubrió que Rosario Castro ya estaba completamente mejorada, que incluso había bajado a la sala común y veía allí la televisión. Haciendo esto la encontró. No era la única. Un grueso grupo de ministros, de empleados que pasaban por allí, se habían parado frente al aparato y cuchicheaban por lo bajo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Remus aproximándose.

Al verlo, se apartaron un poco para dejarle un resquicio por el que pudiera ver. Se sonrió al descubrir en la pantalla a un lloroso George Sullivan, en la actitud que lo había dejado, aunque el canal había tomado la medida de distorsionar sus zonas pudendas, captado en el momento en que era fotografiado por una docena de cámaras y no menos reporteros le preguntaban quién lo había colgado allí, a lo cual él respondía con un torrente de lágrimas.

Rosario Castro se acercó hasta él corriendo.

–Es una lástima que hayan distorsionado la imagen. Hubieras tenido un motivo por el cual reírte –dijo ella.

–No, si ya he tenido bastante –respondió.

La mujer se sonrió ligeramente como si hubiese atisbado la verdadera respuesta que se ocultaba tras las palabras, la verdad, que el licántropo había ocultado.

Eva en aquel instante también aprovechó para llegar hasta él. Comentó:

–La hipótesis que manejan los periodistas del canal que estamos viendo es que un mago tenebroso se ha colado aquí. ¿Lo creéis posible?

–Después de esto –dijo Remus señalando con un golpe de cabeza la televisión–¿qué no voy a poder creerme? –Se sonrió más pronunciadamente al contemplar cómo, después de tomadas sendas instantáneas y grabados muchos rollos de cinta, procedían a descolgarlo–. No me negaréis que ha sido ocurrente. –Eva Rodríguez asintió con mucha vehemencia–. Ahora, disculpadme, voy a recoger mi maleta y a marcharme.

Se dirigió hacia la escalera. Después de dirigirse entre ellas una significativa mirada, lo siguieron.

–¿Ya? –inquirió Rosario.

–Pero ¿y el almuerzo final? –después Eva.

–No puede irse –insistió la peruana.

–Debe quedarse –después la española.

–No insistan –dijo Remus volviéndose para mirarlas por encima del hombro mientras seguía ascendiendo–. No pensaba quedarme de ninguna manera y, ahora, después de lo ocurrido en esta última sesión, como comprenderán, el horno no está para bollos. Imagino que Eva la habrá puesto al corriente –dirigiéndose a Rosario–. Por cierto¿se encuentra mejor?

–Oh, sí.

–Me alegro –respondió él a su vez.

–¿No vamos a poder convencerlo, verdad? –preguntó Eva, a lo cual Remus cabeceó. Entró en su habitación, cogió la maleta por el asa y echó un rápido vistazo por descubrir si se había olvidado algo. Cerró después–. ¿No? –Remus le sonrió–. En tal caso¿nos dejará que lo acompañemos hasta la catarata?

–Sin problema.

En el exterior, Rosario se estuvo disculpando por su actuación del día anterior, hecho al que Remus apenas le dio importancia; y, para demostrarlo, dedicó el resto del camino en conversaciones sin importancia. Fue al llegar al término del mismo cuando el hombre retomó la sensatez de su cargo, que en su estancia allí no había olvidado ni por un día.

–Eva, Rosario...: nos volveremos a ver. Habrá más conciliábulos, y no me cabe duda que nos necesitaremos –dijo especialmente mirando a Eva–. Ahora llega nuestra singladura propia, dirimiendo cada cual los problemas que tengan lugar de las fronteras adentro. Mas recordad que no hay para mí fronteras. Eva, si ocurriera algo en España, avíseme. Lo mismo le digo, Rosario. Sean fuertes entre ustedes, pero, pase lo que pase, jamás soliciten ayuda ni consejo a...

–Ya nos hacemos una ligera idea, Remus, de a quién no debemos, ni por asomo..., ya sabe –lo interrumpió Eva–. La alianza oscura: Estados Unidos, Bulgaria, China y Japón¿verdad? Terreno pantanoso.

–No me cabe duda de que le irá muy bien en su carrera política, Eva –le dijo tomándola de las manos–. Recuerde lo que le dije. Yo lo tendré presente.

–Gracias, Lupin. Es usted un ejemplo a ofrecer para aquellos, insensatos, que detesten a los hombres lobo. Gracias de nuevo.

Y dirigiéndose a Rosario:

–Sé que comenzamos algo mal usted y yo...

–Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, Remus, pero...

–¡No, no se disculpe más! Sólo, prométame que no volverá a tomar ni una más de esas horribles pastillas. ¿Estamos? Muy bien así. Le digo lo mismo que a Eva, tenga presente al Reino Unido para lo que necesite.

–Y usted cuente también con Perú para cualquier necesidad que le surja. ¡Incluso, si le apetece, puedo irle preparando unas vacaciones en mis playas para el año que viene! –ofreció.

Remus rio.

–Hasta pronto.

Las mujeres lo despidieron con la mano. Él se volvió de tanto en tanto mientras cruzaba el lago de sólida agua, hasta que, bajo el umbral de la catarata desplegada, se giró para saludarlas con un gesto. Después, desapareció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ann Thorny lo esperaba sentada en el escritorio de él, en su alto asiento, tomando un café y pasando lentamente las hojas de un periódico. Al observar que el lienzo de la catarata se desplegaba y al ver a Remus aparecer bajo él, dio un respingo en el asiento.

–Me he sentado sólo por un momento –se excusó–. Es que no lo esperaba todavía... –Se sonrió pícara.

–No importa, Thorny; siéntate, haz el favor, mujer –le pidió–. ¿Cómo es que te has quedado hasta tan tarde? A estas horas me imaginaba que no habría nadie.

–Estaba esperándolo –respondió. Quitó el medallón de su posición y se lo entregó–. Y protegiendo esto. Guárdelo. –Remus lo hizo en seguida–. ¿Cómo le ha ido?

–Fenomenal –ironizó–. Si próximamente llega otra carta de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, quémala; y, si decides dármela, adquiere para mí una armadura o bicarbonato para la acidez de estómago –respondió.

–¿Tan bien te ha ido, Remus? –intervino un cuadro.

Remus rodeó el escritorio y se posicionó frente al lienzo que representaba a Dumbledore.

–¿Qué tal, Albus? –El anciano hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza–. El conciliábulo ha sido detestable. Había varios ministros aun en la misma mesa de la Alianza de Northumbría que, al hablar con ellos, era como una patada en todo el vientre. Estoy decepcionado. Creía que nuestra misión era más trascendental; pero me he percatado de que sólo consiste en discutir entre nosotros hasta ver quién es quien defiende mejor sus argumentos y es quien se convierte en el que lleva la razón.

–Tal vez no –opinó Dumbledore–. Tal vez el conciliábulo haya servido más que para eso. Seguramente ahora no te das cuentas. Y, no obstante –le guiñó un ojo–, el haberte opuesto a varios ministros no es un tema tan trascendental.

–Sí cuando es la cúpula del conciliábulo –repuso apenado.

–Alguien quedará en quien hayas calado hondo, Remus. Eso basta –dijo sucintamente. Le sonrió–. Ahora vete, hijo. Seguro que Helen está deseando verte.

–Yo también a ella –explicó Remus. Y volviéndose a su secretaria–¿Te vienes?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avance del 5º capítulo de la segunda parte (**VACACIONES _MUGGLES_ O EL SEÑOR NICKED SE CONFIESA**): No saben cómo ni cuándo, pero el señor Nicked ha tomado la palabra: él decidirá dónde irán este verano de vacaciones y... ¡punto en boca! Ya está decidido. Sin embargo, un halo de misterio embarga el emplazamiento escogido. Aunque ¿qué más da eso, cuando la familia toda se precipita hacia un cenagal de rencor y suspicacia que no puede ser subsanado sino mediante el hermanamiento de todos sus miembros. Helen y su padre, Matt y su primo, tendrán que llevar a cabo algún día ese proyecto a cabo.

Actualizar pronto parece ser síntoma de que no lo podréis leer. Sé que muchos tenéis problemas actualmente, o contratiempos, con lo que lo entiendo, claro está, pero me entristece. En fin… El próximo capítulo aparecerá el día _VIERNES, 21 DE JULIO_.


	5. Vacaciones muggles o el señor Nicked

**¡Bienvenidos a la quinta entrega de la segunda parte de MDUL!**

Ya sé que me he retrasado un poco, pero, como a muchos de vosotros no os ha parecido un inconveniente, tampoco a mí. Hubiera querido actualizar mucho antes, el día que hice constar en el capítulo anterior, pero me ha sido imposible. Nunca pude imaginar que tendría un verano tan movidito...

Respondo "reviews":

**PETITA**. Hola, Brenda. Bien, voy a ser un poco breve porque voy a hablar mucho contigo hoy (te tengo que enviar un completo correo y te tengo deparada una sorpresa, también consistente en palabras). En primer lugar, como digo siempre, gracias por los elogios. Pero, por encima de todo, lo que tengo que decirte es que no te des esos atracones de leer, que son contraproducentes. ¡Leerse todo un capítulo de esas magnitudes (el cuarto no es corto, la verdad) una noche, después incluso de haber ido al cine (yo vengo muy cansado del cine normalmente; siempre estoy en tensión porque la mayor parte de película que voy a ver son de éstas moviditas), es... sorprendente! Pero ¡hala, yo te dejo hacer porque confío en tu capacidad y porque ya eres mayorcita para que te diga nada. (Qué mal ha sonado todo esto. Parece una riña y no lo es. Lo cierto es que no consigo ser gracioso cuando lo persigue. Tiene que salir espontáneo.) Ah, antes de que se me olvide, no sé si te lo he dicho ya, pero, cuando uso normalmente "flipar", lo hago según las acepciones segunda y tercera del DRAE: "estar o quedar entusiasmado" y "agradar o gustar mucho". Así, si digo que alguien está flipando, lo que quiero realmente decir es que está alucinando, sufriendo un momento extasiado, por así decir. En ningún caso drogarse, como significa en otra acepción. Espero haber aclarado por fin tu duda. Bueno, me voy a centrar, que hoy es de esos días en que me voy por las ramas de una forma... ¡endiablada! Espero no aburrirte. Antes de proseguir, también quería preguntarte por Víctor. Hace mucho que no tengo noticias de él y no sé si es que le ha pasado algo, está de vacaciones por casualidad o se ha hartado de leer MDUL (cosa que no me extrañaría, porque yo no sé como tenéis valor de leer los pegos que se me ocurren); no le he escrito ni nada por no molestarlo, vaya a ser que fuera correcta la última opción, pero te pregunto a ti por saber de él. ¿Yo enojado con los Estados Unidos de América? Tampoco tanto, la verdad, que soy muy pacífico. A ti sí te he visto más suelta a la hora de insultar y eso, con lo que has conseguido que me ría. Pero, a decir verdad, como tienes toda la razón del mundo en lo que has dicho, la carcajada no ha sido muy prolífica. Aquí lo que pasa es que, hasta hace bien poco, hemos tenido un presidente del Gobierno que era un pingüino bigotudo que hacía lo que el americano deseaba (los programas caricaturescos y de política pero en humor han explotado ese tema hasta sus últimas consecuencias). Si tenía que poner algún pésimo gobernante, no me cabía duda que tenía que ser Sullivan. No obstante, y siempre guardándome ases en las mangas, hay otros por ahí que son más peligrosos todavía que él. Lo cierto es que sí, Remus va a tener que andarse con cien ojos en estos conciliábulos y reuniones internacionales. No todos son buenos. No todos participan de la opinión de la validez de la impureza de la sangre. Me hace mucha gracia que intuyas que habrá un "desastre próximo entre naciones" y que estés pendiente de ello. No voy a negarlo: Wathelpun va a poner el mundo patas arriba. Elena piensa en ocasiones que exagero. No exagero. Y tú que sabes quién es Wathelpun quizá lo dudes también, pero llegará un día... ¡Ay, qué día! Tengo muchísimas ganas de escribirlo. Llevo años esperando ese momento. Tengo todos sus ataques grabados a hierro en mi cabeza, como imágenes filmadas. Pero voy a desacelerar, que todavía quedan capítulos interesantes por aparecer: como el sexto, por ejemplo; como está cerca, me froto las manos y relamo los labios. Todo MDUL está contenido en ese capítulo. Espero que guste. Bueno, creo que lo voy a dejar aquí, porque, además de que me estoy enrollando (como suele ser normal y como me temía), te tengo todavía que escribir un montón más (correos, mensajes en la web de MDUL, etc.). Vamos, que me vas a tener que seguir soportando. ¡Ah, y la sorpresa. Aunque reconozco que la sorpresa me la has dado tú. Un besazo muy fuerte, guapa.

**SILENCE MESSIAH**. ¿Qué tal, Adriana? Antes de seguir adelante, quiero aclarar que, aunque no lo he respondido, he leído tu correo electrónico, y, a fin de corresponderlo, voy a responderlo en cierta manera aquí aprovechando que te tenía que dejar algunas palabras. En primer lugar, agradezco que hayas aceptado mis disculpas y que sigas ilusionada en enviarme composiciones tuyas. (Quique respira aliviado.) En segundo lugar, que los leeré encantado. Y en tercer, que no te ofendas, que no quería decir que te imaginara más fea de lo que eres, sino que eres más guapa de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Espero que así quede más explícito. Y sí, es esa foto en la que sales con cara de soñadora, sin mirar al objetivo. Creo que tiene un aura encantador, la verdad. Pero, si te quieres animar a colgar otra, anímate en la web, anda. Que también tenemos, por cierto, la sección de "fotos de bebé", que es una ricura. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo del conciliábulo. Ya sé que me reprendiste por ello, pero es cierto, suelo pensar en algunos lectores cuando escribo, y estos de política me traen irremediablemente tu nombre a la cabeza. No es algo por lo que te tengas que molestar, pero tus comentarios me resultan tan positivos en ese sentido que siempre trato de enfocar la escena de manera que te complazca. Por cierto, recientemente (cap. 11) he añadido una larga frase que me incluiste en uno de tus "reviews" (creo que en el primero de la segunda parte). Es una larga enumeración de labores ministeriales que, te dije, me resultarían terriblemente útiles una vez la incluiste. Y estoy tratando de enmendar todos los desperfectos que señalaste (ausencia de un partido político definido, extraño carácter el de Fudge entregándole a Lupin el poder, etc.). Al fin y al cabo, vuestras críticas son, o yo al menos así las tomo, constructivas, por lo que los aspectos que me resaltáis para que los tenga en cuenta he de solucionarlos. Al menos así funciono yo. Me importa mucho vuestra opinión y por eso lo hago. No es que sean frases clichés; es cierto: MDUL también sois todos vosotros (más cuando ya estáis apareciendo como personajes y todo). Y, como sé que a ti el tema de la política te gusta, quiero que quede bien atado y explicado, de manera que estoy cuidando todos los detalles de las apariciones ministeriales. Ya sé que el personaje de Rosario Castro es bastante extraño, pero es que, como es una lectora (Lorien Lupin) la que lo ha inspirado, no podía limitarme a una mera y aburrida (considero que a ella no le hubiera divertido) incursión política. No ha quedado muy satisfecha con el resultado (no sé si yo tampoco), pero al menos está ahí. Pronto aparecerá de nuevo. Y tú vete estando atenta, que tu personaje va a ser tan enigmático que se le va a mencionar muchas veces (no siempre con su nombre, sino veladamente) antes de que aparezca definitivamente (te recuerdo que su debut será cuando Wathelpun haya despertado). Como sé que te gustan los vampiros, no quiero fastidiarla. Me estoy documentando, aunque lentamente, para que todo salga bien. Pues eso creo que es todo por el momento, querida Adriana. Espero que nos volvamos a ver (hablar en su defecto) pronto. ¿De acuerdo? A ver si me paso por el _messenger_ y coincidimos de una vez. Un besazo.

**LORIEN LUPIN**. Hola, Charito. Es genial que hayas vuelto, te hayas puesto al día y pueda dejarte de nuevo una larga, muy larga, respuesta aquí, en uno de mis capítulos. Sabes que te agradezco tu dedicación ahora que estás más ocupada que nunca. Por cierto, no me has contado lo que estás haciendo. ¡Que no se te olvide la próxima vez, quiero saber de ti y de tus consecuencias. Je. Por cierto, no te enojes conmigo. Te he puesto mala según las exigencias del guion. Si te hubiese hecho villana de verdad, además de que no podrías eclipsar a Wathelpun (ineclipsable, permítaseme el neologismo), habrías acabado haciéndole daño a Remus (todos los malos malotes –como dice Elena– lo hacen). Además, hay cosas todavía que han quedado como que medio incógnitas de tu personaje¿no te has dado cuenta? Como la relación que mantienes con el objeto con la llama grabada que había encima de la mesa mayor, por ejemplo. Pero, bueno, espero que no te haya molestado mucho que te haya puesto como una psicópata por culpa de unos depresivos. Algo tenía que inventarme para que, en el fondo, tuvieses corazón. No me resignaba a ponerte malvada y villana tan solamente. Pero espero que, tal como dices, esos aspectos positivos que señalas de tu personaje te hayan realmente gustado. Tú no te preocupes, te sacará más si es necesario; pero es que mala... lo que es mala es complicado. Espero que lo entiendas. Y también que no te enfades mucho conmigo. No me gustaría algo así. Sobre cosas anteriores... ¿Cómo esperabas que mataría a Harry¿O cómo que iba a dejar a Sirius enclaustrado en aquel Velo nauseabundo? Lo tenía claro. Cuando sepulté a Canuto dentro de él, sabía que acabaría regresando de sus profundidades tarde o temprano. Os lo debía. Y sobre el pequeño peleón... es decir, sobre lo que debería, según me pides, reconsiderar, la respuesta, me temo, es que no puedo reconsiderarlo. Como digo siempre, me guardo muchos ases en la manga. Dejadme que empiece a sacarlos y ya veréis, vais a disfrutar. Ya sé que, por lo poco que sabes, suena terrible; pero... bueno, sí, será terrible, pero es necesario. Sí, la pitia lo diría así. Y ella, portadora del Destino, no puede explicarlo peor que yo. Además, todo es como el engranaje de un reloj... Las piezas han comenzado ya a incrustarse unas dentro de otras; quiero decir, todo se ha iniciado ya, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Nada, chica, pequeño y curvilíneo témpano de hielo peruano, que me alegro mucho de haber tenido la oportunidad de leerte y de dejarte unas palabras, y espero que esto se repita a menudo para poder enviar muchos, muchos besotes mojados (a causa del viaje sobre el océano).

**ALTHEA ELENEAR**. Hombre, hola, pequeña. Por fin te has animado a dejarme un "review". Sólo espero que no haya sido porque te mandara el correo electrónico. Quiero decir, si te lo mande no fue para presionarte queriendo decirte "estoy aquí, existo". No, simplemente tenía curiosidad. Vi que tenías algún tipo de relación con MDUL y es ese aliento de averiguaciones que te domina. Espero, por tanto, que lo hayas dejado por entera voluntad, que, si no, me voy a sentir mal. Y bien, después de decir esto tras cuya lectura tendrás que pensar que este tío que lo escribe está loco o se le ha ido la pinza, paso a agradecerte que hayas dejado el "review", que es lo menos que puedo hacer. No te preocupes, la equivocación fue mía, porque puse una fecha que no era (creo que junio cuando era julio). Vaya, un desastre. Las cosas de andar con prisas de vez en cuando. A ver, tengo varias cosas que comentarte, y, como no tengo ningún orden concreto, las voy a ir poniendo tal y como se me antojen. La primera de ellas es que..., si tienes una idea de quién puede ser Wathelpun¿por qué piensas que es absurda? Al menos tienes una hipótesis, que no todo el mundo se ha parado a reflexionarlo. Conozco muchas de esas hipótesis y nunca me he reído de ninguna. Por ejemplo, mi mejor amiga, Elena (que inspira el personaje de Helen Lupin) tiene una y, aunque no disparatada, es incorrecta; pero yo jamás me he reído. Tiene mucho mérito que se haya parado a meditarlo. Pero las pistas son sutiles. Si te apetece, puedes mandarme un correo electrónico para comentármelo si no quieres que los restantes lectores se enteren. Eso es lo que han hecho los demás. Así, si no quieres que se vaya el suspense para los demás, sólo me enteraría yo. No obstante, puedo decirte que, cuando averigües quién es realmente Tim Wathelpun, no hará falta que yo te lo confirme. Lo sabrás sin más. Tan sencillo como eso. Muchas gracias, por cierto, por decirme que se está poniendo interesante la historia. Hago lo que se puede. Como ha dicho otra lectora por ahí, es complicado mantener el hilo de la historia durante tantos y tantos capítulos, y yo ni siquiera quiero mantenerlo¡quiero superarme y hacerlo cada vez más interesante! Por eso se agradecen tanto tus palabras. Los restantes ministros, pasando a otro asunto, sí saben que Remus es licántropo. Digamos que se conocen entre sí y a Remus más que a ninguno porque, al menos en la comunidad mágica, Reino Unido es una potencia mundial. Esto es, su condición licántropa no les pasaba desapercibida. Pero muchos de sus compañeros, además de detestar su condición, querían fastidiarlo. El pobre Remus, que tenía que sufrir también en el conciliábulo. Y, por último, sólo me queda decirte que, por supuesto, el cuadro de Dumbledore no se me ha olvidado. ¿Acaso crees que fue una ocurrencia poco o nada meditada que lo hiciese aparecer después de su muerte? Dije que la segunda parte de MDUL era el momento en el que se tendrían que explicar muchas cosas. Ese momento ha llegado. Muchas de esas cosas sólo las conoce un hombre: Albus Dumbledore. El cuadro será un perfecto intermediario¿no te parece? Conque despreocúpate, el lienzo volverá a salir. Sí señor. Y, habiéndote confesado ese pequeño detalle, me despido, mandándote un beso y miles de agradecimientos. ¡Ah, y esperando también que, en caso de volverme a escribir, me hables un poco también de ti. En ese caso, te recompensaré con otras palabras sobre mí. Chao.

**PUNKITTY**. Además de hola, lo primero que debo decirte ahora mismo, lleno de euforia, es... ¡bienvenida a _Memorias de un licántropo_! Es una bienvenida meritoria, ya que, ahora mismo, hay poca gente que se atreva a leer mi "fic", tan extenso es. ¿Qué le hago yo, si me gusta escribir? Tienes razón, es muy difícil mantener una historia tan larga; y mucha más razón todavía diciendo que cantidad no es sinónimo de calidad. Yo trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y voy tirando para adelante. Como a mí no me disgusta la historia, voy marchando bien. Pero eso (ya me irás conociendo, me enrollo más que una persiana), que te felicito por haberte enfrentado (además en un tiempo récord) a tan larga historia. Yo he tratado de buscar alguna tan larga, pero no he sido capaz, más ahora que se ha puesto de moda lo de un capítulo nada más. Y, además, como todavía no la he terminado, y sé que me queda para largo, es en balde seguir buscando; me concederé ese triunfo y seguiré para adelante. Bueno, que me enrollo. Que eso, que muchas gracias por haberte aventurado en tan larga travesía. Aún queda mucho, con lo que, si quieres seguir conociendo lo que ocurre en MDUL, agárrate a la barandilla de la tripulación. Yo te conduciré a buen puerto. O más bien me conducirás tú a mí, porque me has lanzado el arpón y me has dejado... sí, muy intrigado. ¡Quiero esas críticas constructivas que me has prometido! Pero, como confío que retornarás, las esperaré paciente. Espero que me ayuden a virar en la dirección correcta. También me gustaría saber por qué te gusta más MDUL1 que MDUL2. ¿Acaso no te hace gracia que Remus sea ministro? Puede ser. Si es que lo ves demasiado serio o que ya no se aprecian tanto escenas familiares, no te preocupes, estoy resolviendo eso. No lo sé, imagino que tiene que haber tiempo al tiempo, pero yo jamás compararía MDUL2 con MDUL1. Aunque para gustos los colores. ¡Por eso ansío tanto tu crítica constructiva, y lloro a la deriva. Aunque también estoy muy interesado por tus teorías. No hay nada que me guste más que discutir sobre los cabos sueltos que he ido dejando sobre MDUL y que, todos, sin falta, se recogerán. Bueno, creo que eso va a ser todo, que, como me enrolle mucho, además de que en las primeras respuestas no sé mucho que decir, vas a pensar que estoy pirado, y no es eso, es sólo que de vez en cuando se me va la pinza y hoy es uno de esos días. En fin... Que sí, que no te preocupes, que copiaré el texto correspondiente a tu respuesta y te lo haré llegar a tu correo electrónico. Todo sea por vuestra comodidad. Sólo espero que no se me olvide, que todo podría ser. Bien, cuando recibas esto (ya me escribiré veinte veces en la palma de la mano "dejarle el mensaje a Punkitty en su correo" para ello) significará que ya ha aparecido el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste. ¡Ah! Y también puedes encontrar la página web de MDUL (vaya, un grupo de msn) a tu disposición. Encontrarás dibujos de mi ilustradora oficial, teorías, fotos mías (hasta de pequeño), jeje, y muchas cosas más. La dirección está al principio del primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Pero, si tienes problemas, avísame. Un beso y, pues, lo dicho.

**HERM**. Hola, Herm, de nuevo. ¿Cómo estás? He intuido por tus palabras que eres peruana (corrígeme si me equivoco). Por eso, tal vez, te has sorprendido tanto de la estrafalaria y variopinta aparición de la ministra Rosario Castro. No te preocupes, no os tomo por locos. Sólo que es un personaje-lector, es decir, una lectora (Lorien Lupin) que ha inspirado ese personaje y que, como me dio algunas directrices, ha tenido como desenlace ese resultado. Ésa es la explicación. ¡Ah, y no te preocupes por no haber podido dejar en un capítulo algún "review". No te lo he tenido en cuenta, tranquila. ¿No ves que a mí también se me pasa en ocasiones actualizar incluso puntualmente, al menos tal y como prometí? Tú por eso no te preocupes, de verdad. Por cierto, muy interesante el asunto ese de las clases de la universidad por las tardes. Al menos me da a entender de ti que eres una chica responsable e inteligente. Es que, ríete, pero nunca me has hablado en profundidad de ti. Tengo que arañar tu caparazón lentamente para poder conocerte un poco mejor. Y me gustaría saber algo más de ti. Sí, sí, ya sé que podría preguntar, pero, bueno, te dejo que te introduzcas. Ésa es tu tarea pendiente¿vale? Bueno, sólo si quieres. Y así después yo te digo sobre mí lo que quieras¿de acuerdo? Venga, un besote muy fuerte, Herm25.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hey, chiqui. Cuánto tiempo hace que tú y yo no hablamos y no tenemos una interesante disertación sobre gastronomía (productos típicos de la zona de cada uno) o cinefilia. En serio, lo echo de menos. Quizá sean invenciones mías, no sé, pero se me ha hecho eterno el espacio de tiempo desde la última vez que contactamos. Y eso que no creo que fue hace tanto... No sé. En cualquier caso, me alegro que hayas podido pasarte por aquí y que me hayas dejado unas palabras. Me alegro sobre todo porque has comentado un poquito mejor tu personaje. No sé, como en una ocasión previa (en el capítulo anterior) se te olvidó mencionarlo, llegué a pensar que no te había gustado. Que tampoco es que necesite que me digáis categóricamente "qué bonito" o cosas de ese estilo, pero, como se te olvidó completamente, ya empecé incluso a emparanoiarme (es decir, a volverme paranoico, por si no te suena este vocablo que Word no reconoce) y a llegar a pensar que podías estar molesta por no sé qué razón. Pero, vamos, que es muy agradable ver que me equivoco. Y de tu personaje no hablo ahora más, que ya tendrás oportunidad de verlo más, que es uno de los que más sale. No sé por qué, pero me ha venido a la cabeza la "Tarta de zapallo". Ya no hay manera que uno te convenza para que sigas escribiéndolo¿verdad? Hace tanto que lo dejaste... Pero es una absoluta lástima... Lo dejaste con el argumento en vilo, con aquella extraña fotografía quemándonos las manos. Reconsidéralo, peque. ¡Ah! (sacando temas cinéfilos), este pasado sábado fui a ver la de "Poseidón". No me pareció mala, pero creo que han querido emular y trascender a "Titanic" y, a mi juicio, no lo han conseguido. No todo en una película son efectos especiales. Pero está muy bien, no obstante. Te la recomiendo. A ver si puedo ver pronto la de "Piratas del Caribe 2"... Está dentro de nuestras opciones "próximamente", pero tengo unos cuantos fines de semana pillados antes de que pueda hacerlo. Me ha hecho gracia eso de que digas que el capítulo cuarto es el mejor, según tu parecer, que he publicado hasta el momento en la segunda parte. Claro, yo tengo las miras más abiertas (estoy escribiendo el doce, con lo que ya sé que pasarán en otros próximos), pero, no sé, le tengo un especial cariño al primero. Y este de hoy es muy entrañable también. Creo que sale la personalidad absoluta del señor Nicked, sin máscaras. Pero creo que el mejor capítulo de la segunda parte va a ser el sexto. ¡Qué ganas de que llegue el momento de colgarlo! Bueno, te dejo por hoy esperando poder verte pronto de nuevo. Disfruta de tus vacaciones de invierno, eh. Un beso.

**DRU**. ¿Qué tal, pequeña? No, no te preocupes (no me harto de repetirlo) por tu "supuesto" retraso. ¿No ves que yo también me he retrasado en actualizar? No importa, de verdad. Vamos, a lo mejor a ti sí, pero, como yo sé que eres muy constante y que nunca te has perdido un capítulo ni has dejado de poner tus pequeños pero agradabilísimos "reviews", no he podido tenértelo en cuenta. Ha sido completamente imposible. Espero que el capítulo, con todo eso del conciliábuloy los líos de política (el cuarto me refiero, claro está) no te esté aburriendo muchísimo. Eso sí que yo no me lo perdonaría. No obstante, puedo decirte y te digo que los demás no tendrán tanta palabrería. Pero entonces me apetecía escribir algo de ese tipo. No, descuida, de verdad, los siguientes serán más familiares, entrañables; tendrán otro tipo de escenas menos... fingidas, la verdad. Nada, dicho eso, y disculpándote por todo lo pasado, si es eso lo que quieres, te concedo la absolución y te mando muchos besos hasta nuestro próximo encuentro virtual. Chao.

**CAPÍTULO V (VACACIONES _MUGGLES_ O EL SEÑOR NICKED SE CONFIESA)**

Ann Thorny, la secretaria del ministro, entró diligentemente en el despacho de éste con un fajo de papeles y carpetas bajo el brazo. En su rostro se imprimía un desacostumbrado rictus de agobio que no le era ajeno, asimismo, al licántropo, quien, laborioso, garabateaba aprisa su pluma sobre un pergamino impoluto.

Apenas hubo llegado ante él cuando le preguntó:

–¿Qué está haciendo ahora, Lupin?

–Estoy escribiendo el informe sobre la situación que encontré durante mi viaje en Rumanía –explicó.

En efecto, Remus había visitado recientemente, durante la primera semana de julio, este país, tal y como había prometido a Gheorghe Bonca, su ministro, en el reciente conciliábulo celebrado. Para su sorpresa (que no hubiera debido ser tanta), el licántropo encontró punto por punto cierto cuanto el ministro de Magia rumano había expuesto en la Confederación Internacional de Magos.

–Monique Bousquets –continuó– me ha pedido que le envíe una copia. Si no la conozco mal, intuyo que va a mover una serie de hilos en la Confederación, los cuales, imagino, y ojalá, provocarán no pocas rodaduras de cabeza en el Ministerio búlgaro.

–Es que aún no puedo creérmelo –apuntó la joven apenada, la cual lo había acompañado en su viaje al extranjero–. ¿Y qué clase de ayuda piensa ofrecer al Ministerio de Magia rumano?

–Las que necesite –respondió Remus complaciente–. Económica en primer lugar; a causa de tantas sanciones, su Ministerio está, como pudiste por ti misma comprobar, casi completamente arruinado. ¡Contratar harpías para que se encarguen del mantenimiento del edificio, con el único fin de ahorrarse el gasto de un sueldo normal: un despropósito. Política en segundo lugar; requiere que países con mayor repercusión en la Confederación apoyen por él, comercien con él, se alíen con él en definitiva.

–¿Y cómo piensa hacer frente al desembolso de la ayuda económica que desea hacerles? –le inquirió sin pizca de tono hiriente, sino que, al contrario, en todo momento su tono se mantuvo meloso y suave–. Tampoco nuestras arcas están mucho mejor.

–Ya, ya lo sé –contestó a desgana el ministro–. Le he rogado a Bonca que espere. Tampoco yo sé muy bien qué o cómo lo voy a hacer, Ann –añadió entristecido–, pero sé que es necesario hacerlo. A la vuelta, trataré este asunto en el Gabinete de Sabios a fin de llegar a una solución. Y creo que Francia, así como otros países, se involucrarán en esta llamada a las conciencias. –De pronto se fijó en los papeles que portaba la chica, por lo que le preguntó–¿Qué llevas?

Conforme enumeraba, iba librando su brazo de tamaña carga dejándola sobre el escritorio del licántropo.

–Una patente de hechizo, otra nueva propuesta de ley mágica de Granger –dijo remarcando las palabras como con ojeriza–, unos contratos de personal, la respuesta a la carta que envió a los duendes del norte, un informe del Departamento de Juegos Mágicos...

–¡Ah, eso! –exclamó súbitamente–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Debe extenderle a la directora McGonagall un permiso firmado por usted que autorice por parte del Ministerio el paso por la aduana de los alumnos de Hogwarts que vayan a probar suerte en el Torneo de los Tres Magos en Francia. Aquí traigo sus nombres –ofreciéndole un pergamino–. Aún no está cerrado –añadió–: está sujeto a alguna añadidura en los próximos meses, o supresión, cerrándose el plazo a finales de septiembre. Aunque eso es intrascendental; nosotros hemos de hacer las notificaciones y papeleos pertinentes ahora, sea cual sea el número de alumnos que marche, sean cuales sean sus nombres.

–Permiso para McGonagall –repitió Remus para grabar en la memoria–. Y otra cosa¿han llegado las respuestas al anuncio; quién va a sustituir a Bulgaria?

–Oh, sí –respondió inmediatamente, soltando, a su vez, el resto de papeles que aún llevaba encima–. Éstas son las respuestas. Hice como usted me pidió, se lo comuniqué a un buen número de países próximos geográficamente, y algunos han respondido enfervorizadamente; si me permite opinar, el más rápido y enfervorizado: España.

–¡Eso mismo le iba a preguntar! –exclamó sonriente–, si Eva Rodríguez la había respondido. ¡Listo, entonces. Notifique al resto que, lamentándolo mucho, sentimos comunicarles la denegación de su petición y demás palabrería. Dejaré para el ingenio de tu pluma el resto. –Sonrió.

–De acuerdo –respondió Ann Thorny–. ¿Le notifico también al Ministerio español la elección?

–No, gracias –contestó a su vez Remus–. Escribiré personalmente a su ministra cuando llegue a casa, si te parece bien. –La chica asintió sin más–. Aunque lamento, a pesar de que no lo parezca, la decisión del director Dimitrov, de seguro impulsada por el insensato consejo de Komarov. Ni siquiera se atrevió a apuntarnos nada ni a Bousquets ni a mí durante la reunión de la Confederación; ¡una hiriente carta transcurridos dos días!

–Era de prever, Lupin –respondió la chica tranquilamente, aunque seria.

–A ver si se acaba ya esta dichosa hora –apuntó el licántropo– y puedo llegar a casa y escribirle.

La joven se mordió el labio con disimulo.

–¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta indiscreta, Remus? –se aventuró a decir, a lo que éste, sorprendido y confuso, riendo y curvando el ceño, le respondió que adelante–. ¿Dónde piensa pasar las vacaciones? No me ha dicho nada.

El hombre rio de buen agrado.

–Es una tontería, mujer; por eso no he querido decirte nada, fuera a ser que pensaras que estoy loco. Mi suegro, _muggle_, que se ha obstinado en llevarnos de acampada a una zona boscosa para pasar unos días. Lo que se dice unas vacaciones sin magia –bromeó.

–Me parece un plan muy original –reconoció.

–¿Y tú, qué piensas hacer? –inquirió a su vez.

–Joseph y yo teníamos planeado ir a España, a la ciudad de Córdoba, donde vive un par de brujos amigos nuestros, con los que pasaremos unos días y, si Rowling lo consiente, nos acercaríamos hasta la costa un fin de semana o algo así. Todavía no lo tengo muy claro.

–También suena muy bien –apuntó.

Dicho lo cual, Thorny reconoció que debía volver a su trabajo, de modo que dejó al licántropo enfrascado en el informe sobre Rumanía, al que había puesto por título "Operación rescate", que después tachó por parecerle absurdo, y en las nuevas labores que le había encomendado.

Cuando hubo finalizado todo esto que se acaba de enumerar, tras colocar ordenadamente en su sitio cuanto había estado utilizando y tenía sobre el escritorio, recogió sus cosas y salió. Al salir de su despacho y entrar en el de su secretaria, que colindaba con éste, el licántropo le dijo a ésta:

–Ya es la hora, Thorny. Creía que hoy te ibas a ir pronto...

–Voy a quedarme unos minutos más hasta que termine esto –explicó sonriente.

–Estupendo –contestó orgulloso el ministro–. Yo, por mi parte, lo dejo ya. Voy a buscar a mi hijo y, después, me iré a casa. Que pases unas felices vacaciones, Thorny.

–Igualmente, Lupin. Si puedo –añadió antes de que el hombre se marchara, por lo que, para añadir énfasis a su locución, se puso apresuradamente en pie–, le enviaré una postal.

–Te lo agradezco mucho, Thorny –respondió–. Yo haría lo mismo, pero, ya sabes, voy a pasar unas vacaciones sin magia. –Rio–. Hasta la vuelta.

Se caló su sombrero hondo, tomó su bastón de paseo y salió.

Se dirigió hacia los ascensores, tomó uno y se apeó en el atrio, en donde se encaminó hacia el puesto de vigilancia, en el cual halló a Eric, el encargado de seguridad, saboreando una impactante hamburguesa mientras pasaba, aburrido, las páginas de El Profeta. Se acercó hasta su mostrador y, apoyándose despreocupadamente en él, le increpó:

–¿Qué, tomándose un tentempié, no? –Sonrió–. ¿Ha visto a mi hijo, Eric?

–Estaba aquí hace un momento, señor ministro, conmigo, –explicó el vigilante apartando el bocado de comida en un lado de la boca, lo que le provocaba un ingente promontorio en el carrillo izquierdo de su cara–, pero ha venido Ronald Weasley, ya sabe, el del Departamento de Chismes Muggles –Remus asintió–, y Matt, el hijo de usted, se ha ido con él.

–¡Oh, qué demonio de muchacho! –exclamó asqueado el licántropo, tras lo cual, recuperando su gallarda compostura, sonriendo también, añadió–: Figúrese, lo traigo para que pase conmigo buena parte de las vacaciones de estío¡y acaba en cualquier asunto menos en los míos! Anteayer, sin ir más lejos, me lo encontré simpatizando con Thomas Peterson, el inefable¡en el Departamento de Misterios!

–Es un chiquillo inquieto –contestó Eric, el vigilante.

–¿Qué le vamos a hacer? –resopló–. Iré a buscarlo. Muchas gracias por todo, Eric. –Y mientras se alejaba, volviéndose un poco–: Espero que no le haya dado mucha guerra Matt mientras ha estado con usted.

–¡Al contrario! –exclamó el hombre con la boca llena–. Es un chico muy despierto. Hasta me ha ayudado. –Dio otro bocado a su hamburguesa–. Que pase unas felices vacaciones, señor ministro.

Volvió a tomar Remus un ascensor y, al poco, habiéndolo abandonado, llegó al despacho en el que Weasleys, padre e hijo, trabajaban. El despacho estaba algo desmejorado en cuanto al orden, aspecto que, no supo por qué, el licántropo achacó al joven pelirrojo, a quien, por cuanto lo conocía, no tenía por muy pulcro. Arthur no se encontraba en él cuando llamó a la puerta, pero sí su hijo, a quien encontró, como Eric había explicado, entreteniendo a Matt.

Éste, al ver a su padre entrar por la puerta, se volvió violentamente en la silla que ocupaba y le preguntó sin más preámbulos:

–¿Ya nos vamos, papá?

–Sí, Matt. Anda, que me tienes contento –le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio–. ¿Qué tal va todo, Ron? –inquirió dirigiéndose a éste, a quien le estrechó la mano con placer.

–Bien –respondió el chico inquieto.

Sonriéndose para sí, medio divertido, el licántropo agregó:

–¿Qué, mucho trabajo? –Ron se encogió de hombros, lo cual acentuó la sonrisa inocente en los labios de Remus–. Espero que éste no te haya dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

–No –respondió igualmente lacónico.

Pero la escasez de palabras de éste se vio compensada por el torrente de las del campechano Matt, a las que se sumaba una intensidad de jolgorio y sorpresa:

–¡Ron me ha enseñado un coche que han requisado, y que tienen guardado en el almacén, y me ha asegurado que, cuando terminen de hacerle muchas pruebas que tienen que hacerle, me lo va a regalar para que lleve a mis amigos en él hasta Hogwarts!

–¿En serio? –le espetó Remus fingiendo una grata ilusión para corresponder a su hijo. Y, elevando la vista, sin perder la sonrisa, hasta el ruborizado pelirrojo–¿Eso ha dicho Ron? Has de saber que él es un experto conductor de automóviles; en una ocasión llevó a Harry volando hasta el castillo.

–¿Sí? –increpó Matt sin creerlo, mirando a Ron con tanta intensidad y admiración que el rubor de éste se multiplicó.

–Así es, jovencito –respondió Remus–, pero después lo castigaron por ello¿verdad, Ron? –Las chapetas del pelirrojo parecían dos estrellas nubladas de manchas solares; entiéndase: sus pecas–. No sé si ir hasta Hogwarts –sopesó–, pero a lo mejor te consiento que te des una vuelta, siempre que yo vaya contigo y yo –remarcó– vaya al volante, aunque no sepa conducir. –Se dirigió a continuación al pelirrojo–: Me marcho, Ron. Gracias por encargarte de Matt. Saluda a tu madre de mi parte. Dile que, a mi vuelta, puede que me pase un día por la Madriguera para ver cómo le van las cosas.

–Lo haré. Adiós.

Agarrando la mano de su hijo, salió del despacho y tomó por última vez aquel día un ascensor, el cual lo volvió a dejar en el atrio. Pasó por delante de Eric, el cual ya se había acabado la hamburguesa y medio dormitaba reclinado en su asiento con el apergaminado diario aplastado contra la cara. Sin embargo, el licántropo no le dijo nada.

Matt caminaba muy silencioso a su lado. Sólo cuando, al pasar junto a la estatua dorada de Dumbledore, retuvieron un poco la marcha y la miró intensamente, aventuró a preguntar:

–¿Qué hay en la caja que hay sobre los brazos de Dumbledore?

–¿Ésa? –le espetó rápidamente echando un fugaz vistazo hacia atrás–. Esa urna de cristal contiene, además de una larga historia, una maléfica y muy poderosa varita. Si lo deseas, de camino a casa, te la contaré. ¿Te acuerdas de lord Voldemort, el hechicero que nos atacó en casa? –El chico asintió–. Ésa es su varita. Cuando perdió su poder, la tomé en mi haber y la coloqué en esa urna, la cual, para tranquilidad de Ollivander (¿te acuerdas de él, no?), está protegida con importantes encantamientos de mi cosecha. El vendedor de varitas me dijo, con estas mismas palabras con que te lo voy a decir yo, que...

Y, mientras su padre proseguía su exposición, Matt, antes de abandonar el Ministerio por la puerta principal, lanzó una última mirada hacia la urna de cristal. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el transparente brillo de ésta había sido sustituido por un resplandor verdecino; pues, en fijando más la vista, descubrió una luz que se revolvía inquieta entre la caja de vidrio: una luz verde que, a él al menos le pareció, lo estaba mirando.

Y así, profundamente asustado, aceleró el paso, acercándose cuanto pudo al cuerpo de su padre para protegerse junto a él, aferrándole la mano como si en ello le fuera la vida, y respiró aliviado de abandonar el Ministerio al fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo más terrible de las vacaciones en las que comenzaba a embarcarse nuestro protagonista es que las organizaba, de principio a fin, el señor Nicked; en efecto, ese curioso _muggle_ que no hace nada a derechas. ¡El mismo! Si en ti tal noticia o conocimiento puede mover a sonrisa o, quiéralo el cielo, a carcajada, al licántropo, cuanto menos, a un horripilante espanto: dejarse controlar por el señor Nicked no era cosa que pudiera traer nada bueno, como en breve se demostrará.

La decisión la había tomado el _muggle _desde tiempo incontable; muchos meses atrás los llevaba entusiasmando, intentando contagiar de su ánimo, con tal plan, que preparaba con espíritu dispuesto. Sin embargo, ninguno en verdad pensaba que fuera a llevarlo adelante; que, llegado el verano, siguiese acordándose. Pero así era.

Lo anunció en una cena que preparó exquisitamente la señora Nicked, la cual, lejos de contradecir a su marido, comenzaba a ilusionarse con la idea de la excursión, a pesar de que la incomodaba el que fuese su esposo quien hubiera de organizarla. Serían, como él mismo dijo, unas vacacionales _muggles_: en un lugar "_muggle_", con recursos _muggles_ y con actitudes _muggles_. Era difícil de creer que él, el entusiasta seguidor número uno de la magia, fanático de ésta donde los haya, hubiera propuesto un plan semejante. Pero... así era.

Benjamin, el primo de Remus, se excusó rápidamente de asistir, pretextando que en julio tendría mucho trabajo por hacer y que, debido a su inconstante trabajo, no creería disponer de vacaciones; ya que, añadió, debía aprovechar aquellos meses para cubrir algunas bajas por vacaciones que le servirían, curricularmente, para promocionarse. Y, claro está, Tonks, aferrándose cariñosamente a su brazo, reveló su propósito de quedarse junto a él.

Sirius, por su parte, ya había hecho sus planes sin contar con nadie, a excepción, claro está, de Karina White, la chica que había conocido en la boda de Sorensen y Ángela, y con quien, siempre unido, nadie sabía aún si mantenía una relación o no, tal era el celo con el que se lo reservaban. Aunque a nadie pasaba desapercibido, de otra parte, lo contrario: los arrumacos en la mesa, los besos inocentes en el porche al despedirse, al recibirse en cada cita, al cruzarse en la escalera¡con cualquier pretexto, eran buena muestra de la fuerte atracción que entre uno y otra existía. Pues bien, ellos habían decidido largo tiempo atrás hacer un viajecito juntos al pueblo natal de ella, proyecto que tenía al animago enloquecido de puro contento, puesto que pensaba aprovechar este viaje para declararse a Karina.

Sorensen también deseó evadirse del plan, pero, desafortunadamente para él, no lo consiguió. Pretextó que no podía librarse de la biblioteca, mal que en el fondo le pesase; Remus, por su parte, expuso en su defensa que le pasaba unos generosos ingresos desde el Ministerio como para que pudiera contratar un buen servicio de personal, razón por la cual, sin excusa que valiese, le exhortaba que se les uniera; su hermano, de nuevo, volvió a pretextar que a Mark no le agradaría separarse de sus amigos; Ángela, inmediatamente, opinó que al chico le beneficiarían unos días de descanso en el monte; el bibliotecario, por probar suerte, con rostro lastimero, agregó finalmente que le desagradaba el campo, que lo incomodaban las hormigas y le fastidiaban sobremanera los mosquitos; a lo que su cuñada Helen le respondió solícita que prepararía una poción repelente para que se la untara a modo de ungüento, la cual, a su vez, convendría usar con los niños.

–¡Nada de magia en estas vacaciones _muggles_! –exclamó extasiado el señor Nicked, puesto en pie.

De manera que, sin nada más que poder aducir, agachando la cabeza, apenado, Sorensen dio su brazo a torcer.

El señor Nicked negó en rotundidad cualquier propuesta de su yerno, el licántropo, en relación al transporte que los llevase hasta la montaña. El _muggle_, en esto muy convencido, explicó que irían sobradamente en su coche, pero, habiendo descubierto que era imposible, se mirara por donde se mirara, ni corto ni perezoso, se atrevió a pedirle a su vecino, el del Mercedes que él tanto envidiaba, el remolque que éste guardaba en su cochera y que, de tan nuevo que lo tenía, parecía no haber usado jamás. El licántropo, ligeramente contrariado, en ciernes de hastiado, siguió tratando de hacerle ver que aquello de qué les serviría. El señor Nicked, medio molesto, se volvió aprisa hacia él y le respondió:

–Yo conduzco; mi señora en el asiento de copiloto, a mi lado; Helen, Ángela, Sorensen y tú, atrás; Nathalie y Alby, en los brazos de sus padres; y los otros dos churumbeles de mi nieto y mi sobrino, aquí atrás, en el remolque. ¿Entendido? –Remus ni respondió, tan apabullado lo había dejado aquel comentario que entonces pensó era una burlesca gracia de las de su suegro–. Lo que coja, ropa, las tiendas de campaña, la comida, las botellas, todo eso, en el maletero; y lo que no, aquí atrás también. ¿Entendido? –volvió a decir.

–¿Se trata de una broma, verdad? –El _muggle_ se alejó sin responderle–. ¿Verdad? –insistió Remus elevando el tono de voz para hacerse oír.

Broma en absoluto: una absoluta realidad. Como no dispusieran de más medios no mágicos para desplazarse, hubieron de aceptar que Matt y Mark hicieran el viaje soportando los baches de aquel indeleble pero impoluto remolque. A fin de que no fueran vistos por nadie, el señor Nicked, muy previsor, les echó por encima una manta de encaje blanco y les pidió que no se movieran. No obstante, como al licántropo la manta le pareciera poca protección, decidió practicar una serie de encantamientos sobre el remolque para que él pudiese soportar el viaje tranquilo.

Aunque les costara entrar en el vehículo, cuando lo hubieron hecho, partieron al fin. Los dos matrimonios que, a duras penas, se acomodaban atrás, lanzaban de tanto en tanto miradas por el cristal trasero o por el espejo retrovisor para comprobar que sus hijos se comportaban o por ver si el remolque seguía allí, dramática situación que los tenía a todos en vilo. Como el propietario del coche, el señor Nicked, no les había dejado hechizar los asientos traseros para agrandarlos, trataban de acomodarse lo mejor que podían a cada instante, a pesar de que resultaba inevitable el que se aplastaran unos a otros continuamente. Alby, que, como de natural inquieto, cuando se despertaba se hallaba tan poco propicio a movimiento alguno, lloraba desconsoladamente. Su hermana Nathalie, en cambio, se regocijaba de verse con una piernecita sobre su tía Ángela, otra sobre su padre, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su madre, y con la mano de su tío Sorensen acariciándole el cabello.

El resto del viaje en carretera transcurrió sin más incidentes, con excepción del no creído suceso que tuvo lugar cuando el señor Nicked, sin otorgarle al hecho mayor importancia, efectuó un adelantamiento. En primer lugar, dado que venía mordiendo la matrícula trasera de un incómodo y lento camión de mercancías que transportaba, según rezaba en el lateral, bollos de leche (que, como dijo el disgustado _muggle_, para cuando llegaran, la leche debía estar ya cortada), al alcanzar un tramo de líneas discontinuas, es decir, que permitía los adelantamientos, lanzose como un poseso y, visto desde la lontananza, a una velocidad no imaginada el pequeño auto, empequeñecido más aún en vista del enorme camión, como si de un autómata con ruedas se tratara, alcanzó la cabina del conductor y se colocó por delante. No poco rio nuestro adorado _muggle_; y no poco se mofó del camionero: guiños a través del espejo retrovisor, gestos de despedida con la mano desde la ventanilla, toques incordiantes con el claxon y no pocas pullas que hubiera sido incapaz de soltarle de haberlo tenido delante.

Envalentonado por esta hazaña sin par, como descubriera que la velocidad media del automóvil de delante le molestaba para proseguir con su tranquilidad al volante, probó varias veces a tirarse a la derecha, hasta que, finalmente, encontrando el hueco, se lanzó cual un rapapolvo hasta ponerse a la cabeza de aquel turismo corriente. Por motivos que desconozco y que, en verdad, poco interesan al propósito de esta historia, la señora Nicked se quedó observando la posible reacción del conductor del automóvil que acababan de adelantar a través del espejo lateral que a su lado correspondía; todo lo cual se puede explicar bien porque algo a lo tocante a la adivinación de su hija proviniera de ella, bien a que el hecho de que el conductor del otro coche bajara la ventanilla le llamara la atención. En efecto, había éste bajado la ventanilla y había sacado la mano con un objeto que, por un momento, la señora Nicked creía que les iba a arrojar; pero se equivocaba: se trataba simplemente (y nada menos) de una sirena portátil que en seguida puso en funcionamiento, la cual ocasionó un ruido atronador y unas luces impactantes a pesar de la intensa luz del día.

El señor Nicked quedó lívido al comprobar que se trataba de un policía haciendo la guardia de paisano. Se le heló el pulso, la abundante frente le comenzó a sudar cual fuente, rechinábanle los dientes, sin que todo lo cual, a duras penas, le dejara estacionar el auto en el arcén. Lo mismo hizo el coche de detrás, en el cual la sirena se interrumpió inmediatamente. El camión, al pasar junto a él, hizo sonar el claxón con pitorreo. Se bajó el agente, un hombre robusto, de modales firmes, alto, con cara de pocos amigos oculta tras unas gruesas gafas de sol que conferían a su expresión mayor austeridad. Se acercó con pasos indiferentes y, al llegar hasta el coche del _muggle_, éste bajó la ventanilla, sobre la cual el policía se apoyó inclinándose hacia delante.

–Buenos días, señor agente –saludó el señor Nicked con una sonrisita fingida–. ¿Qué hay, mucho trabajo?

El hombre pareció ignorar sus palabras.

–¿Iba un poco rápido, no? –preguntó.

–Bueno, sí... –contestó sudoroso el señor Nicked–. Es que, verá, le estaba adelantando. Mire –le señaló el firme de la calzada–, línea discontinua; puedo adelantar. –El hombre no dijo nada. Se limitó a contemplar al _muggle_ a través de sus gruesas gafas–. Oiga –habló con tono más valiente–¿no será usted un graciosillo actuando de policía, verdad? Lo digo... ¡como no va de uniforme ni nada¿Me enseña su placa, por favor?

El agente la sacó en un rápido y acostumbrado gesto de su bolsillo y, en milésimas de segundos, la mostró a una distancia mínima de la nariz del señor Nicked.

–Teniente Walker –agregó con tono rudo–. ¿Me muestra los papeles, por favor?

–Sí, oh, claro está¿cómo no? –Rebuscó por la guantera, debajo del asiento y en otro lugares más inhóspitos–. ¿Dónde los habré metido? –Sonrió bondadosamente al teniente–. Descuide, que los tengo por alguna parte. El coche no es grande... ¿Dónde están? –Volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa, ninguna de las cuales era correspondida por aquél–. No se vaya a pensar que el coche es robado, no, no, no... Están por aquí, ya lo verá. Me lo compré en el año 87, un buen año. Palomita –dirigiéndose a su mujer con tono más acre, pero en voz baja–¿me ayudas a buscar los papeles o qué, que este pasguato nos va a poner una multa si no?

El gendarme, en tanto duraba la conversación de la pareja, dedicó un rápido vistazo hacia los asientos traseros. Su expresión, hasta entonces relajada, se tensó un poco. Dirigiéndose hacia los que estos asientos ocupaban, inquirió:

–¿No van un poco apretados ahí detrás?

Y Ángela, muy resuelta, respondió al punto:

–Huy¿quiere probar? Vamos de maravilla. –Y en seguida, pero en tono mucho menos audible–: No le fastidia...

–¡Aquí están! –gritó el señor Nicked extrayendo la mano de debajo de la alfombrilla de su asiento–. Condenados papeles. –Se los tendió al teniente a través de la ventanilla–. Está todo, y todo en orden. Permiso de conducir, seguro, papeles del coche... Vea, vea, verá cómo no le engaño.

El teniente tomó el fajo que le tendía y lo observó unos instantes con dedicación, momento que, creyendo el _muggle _que para él era de distensión, aprovechó para preguntarle:

–Oiga, señor agente¿podría hacerle una pregunta? –El teniente arqueó las cejas–. ¿Dónde ha comprado esa sirena? Es que ni se imagina lo complicado que es encontrar hueco algunas mañanas en el aparcamiento del hospital en que trabajo.

La expresión del teniente era relajada cuando le devolvió los papeles.

–Tome –le dijo–. Bájese, por favor.

–¿Qué va a hacerme? –preguntó el _muggle _con un atisbo de pánico.

–La prueba de la alcoholemia –le explicó mientras lo ayudaba a bajar.

–¿No creerá que va a ir uno bebido a las diez de la mañana, verdad? –le espetó con tono contrariado el señor Nicked.

–Normalmente no, pero no sé yo, no sé yo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. Espéreme aquí mientras voy a buscar el alcoholímetro a mi coche. Y no piense en huir: ya le he tomado la matrícula.

–¿Cómo se le había ocurrido tan siquiera que a mí se me había ocurrido pensar ni por un momento en dejarle a usted aquí colgado y darme a la fuga como un vil ladrón? –le preguntó alzando la voz paulatinamente conforme se distanciaba. Pero, en el momento en que creyó que ya no pertenecía a su campo de audición, volviéndose hacia los que seguían en su coche, medio abochornados, exclamó en voz baja–: Joder, este tío se las sabe todas.

Al retornar, el teniente le ofreció el alcoholímetro, con respecto al cual simplemente le indicó:

–Sople.

–¿Por aquí? –preguntó el señor Nicked señalando la evidente boquilla. El hombre asintió. El _muggle _se mostró aún un instante reticente–. ¿Me va a doler? –preguntó lastimeramente.

–Sople. No tengo todo el día.

El _muggle_ se llevó el alcoholímetro a la boca y lo mantuvo así durante varios segundos, interminables, transcurridos los cuales, tosiendo como un condenado, todo colorado, lanzó lejos de sí el alcoholímetro, escupiendo y maldiciendo a un tiempo con el poco hilo de voz que consiguió reunir. El teniente, que fue a recoger el aparato, comprobó atónito que, por más golpes que le daba, el alcoholímetro no funcionaba.

–¡Pedazo de inútil, le había dicho que soplase! Hacia fuera. No que inspirase hacia dentro. ¡Se ha cargado el regalo que me hicieron con el ascenso! –gritó.

–Pues no se quebraron mucho la cabeza sus compañeros para con el regalo de usted –replicó el señor Nicked una vez hubo recuperado el aliento.

El teniente, salvaguardando la compostura, le ordenó:

–Salte a la pata coja en línea recta, mantenga su dedo índice estirado en contacto con la punta de su nariz y, mientras realiza todo esto, cante lo que se le ocurra.

El señor Nicked, lo obedeció, y, en tan singular postura como la dicha, cantó, o medio entonó, que no puede llamarse a aquellas salvajadas guturales canto:

–¡La cabra, la cabra, la... –calló un momento– de la cabra, la madre que la parió!; yo tenía una cabra, que de "guarrilla" se murió. –Y, después de pensar otro momento, todo lo cual acompañado de aquella mímica divertidísima–: Un elefante se balanceaba en la tela de una araña; como veía que no se caía, fue y llamó a otro elefante. Dos elefantes...

No obstante, no debe pensarse que aquella labor la realizaba el _muggle_ correctamente o sin asomo de los patéticos guiños humorísticos a que estamos acostumbrados. No pocas veces perdió el pie el pobre hombre y dejó de caminar a la pata coja para apoyarse sobre sus dos extremidades; si bien, en honor a la verdad, debe felicitársele porque supo en todo momento mantener el dedo índice en contacto con la punta de su nariz. Sin embargo, finalmente, al llegar al cuarto elefante, se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó hacia delante estrepitosamente. El teniente corrió a ayudarlo a ponerlo en pie, durante lo cual el señor Nicked, todo abochornado, le explicó:

–Es que, verá, soy un poco torpe, señor agente. Si de pequeño hasta estuve a punto de suspender la gimnasia –replicó.

–No me extraña –murmuró el hombre tirando de él. Después, mientras el señor Nicked se sacudía el polvo hasta del bigote, le solicitó–: Muéstreme qué lleva en el remolque.

El _muggle_ lo miró unos instantes quieto, con una sonrisa helada, temblando ligeramente.

–No, verá, no... Quiero decir, no hay nada interesante –explicó cómplicemente–. Es una lona vieja y un par de trastos para el picnic, hágase cargo. –El teniente insistió–. Por favor, por favor, no me pida eso –le rogó el señor Nicked casi con lágrimas en los ojos, juntando las dos manos en señal de súplica y casi a punto de ponerse de rodillas–. Yo soy un hombre bueno, pago mis impuestos...; sí, tengo mis defectillos: veo el canal del golf y me tiro pedos en la cocina cuando mi mujer no está; pero soy honrado. No hay droga, no hay material pornográfico...; no soy un traficante, señor agente de policía.

El teniente, atónito, se apartó de su lado encaminándose hacia el remolque. El _muggle _lo siguió puntualmente recitando los mismos argumentos que acabamos de esbozar, lamentándose de su mala suerte, suplicándole con lágrimas; temía que lo multase por llevar dos niños allí detrás.

El hombre retiró la manta de encaje y el señor Nicked, apartando la vista, contuvo la respiración. Como el teniente no dijera nada, ni exclamase una sarta de improperios soeces como él había previsto, lentamente fue volviendo el cuello y abriendo paulatinamente los ojos, hecho al que se le unía una horrenda mueca de la boca. Contempló el interior del remolque: un par de macutos, un par de tiendas de campaña y varias bolsas; por lo demás, nada más.

El agente iba a colocar de nuevo la manta sobre el vehículo, pero el grito sonorísimo que profirió el señor Nicked se lo impidió. Éste comenzó a emitir voces y gritos, a llorar reales lágrimas, a patalear contra el suelo, todo lo cual observaba el teniente con asombro a la par que incredulidad.

–¡Había dos niños aquí atrás! –gritó el señor Nicked señalando el remolque–. ¿No los habrá visto, verdad, señor agente? Los metimos ahí porque no cabían en el coche. Son dos, pequeños..., de once y siete años cada uno. ¿No los habrá visto, verdad¿Verdad? –le inquirió agarrándolo lastimeramente de las solapas de la camisa–. Mark, mi sobrino, el menor, de esta altura aproximadamente –le hizo una indicación con la mano en torno a la mitad de su tórax–, moreno, ojos negros (¿no lo habrá visto, verdad?), es muy inquieto; de seguro se ha tirado mientras conducía en mitad de la carretera. ¿No los habrá visto parados en el arcén, no? El otro es casi tan alto como yo, pelo castaño y ojos negros. Seguro que lo ha empujado su primo o ha intentado sujetarlo y se ha caído detrás –sollozó. De fondo, y sirva sólo de aclaración, se escuchaban amortiguadas sonrisitas pícaras, poco audibles, por lo que no surtieron ningún efecto en la escena–. Ay, Dios mío¿cómo me lo voy a perdonar¿Y si los han atropellado? –Lloró–. Múlteme si lo desea por llevar personas en un remolque, pero ¡haga algo!; convoque a toda la guardia británica, traiga helicópteros, detenga el tráfico¡lo que sea!

En aquel punto, Remus, que se había apeado del automóvil, había llegado hasta ellos y, meneando la cabeza graciosamente, alcanzó al señor Nicked, al que tomó de un brazo y empujó de él, llevándoselo mientras éste lloriqueaba apoyado sobre su hombro. Entre tanto, el licántropo explicó al teniente:

–No lo tenga en cuenta, señor. Mi suegro está en tratamiento psiquiátrico y esta mañana se nos ha olvidado administrarle sus pastillas.

El señor Nicked, que parecía ajeno a lo que se discutía sobre él, susurraba:

–Mis niños... Mis pobres niños... Desamparados en medio de la carretera...

–¿Es siempre así? –preguntó el teniente en voz alta.

–Peor incluso –respondió a voces la señora Nicked asomando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla.

El agente, que había alcanzado, siguiendo a Remus, el automóvil de nuestros protagonistas, asomándose por la ventanilla del lado de la señora Nicked, explicó:

–Entiendan que, en estas condiciones, este hombre no puede conducir este coche. –La señora Nicked asentía profundamente a todas sus palabras. El licántropo, en cambio, al escuchar esto, detuvo el paso y, retrocediendo, acomodó al señor Nicked en su asiento, atrás, hasta que se tranquilizara–. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede llevarlo?

Sin un motivo claro, los ojos de los acomodados dentro se desplazaron al unísono hacia Remus, el cual, absorto, contestó:

–Ni loco.

–Vamos, Remus, no seas tímido –le imprecó su cuñada Ángela dándole ánimos desde la ventanilla–. Es que, verá, señor agente, a mi cuñado le falta un solo día para cumplir un año con el permiso de conducir; pero, como se nos ha olvidado el indicador trasero, no se atreve. Y ninguno de nosotros tiene el carné. ¿Verdad que no pasa nada?

–No –respondió de manera poco convincente después de un instante de vacilación.

–Vamos¡que hace la vista gorda! –sintetizó Ángela con una exclamación dirigiéndose a su cuñado–. Vamos, Remus, al volante.

–De ésta os enteráis –masculló el licántropo cerrando con un portazo la puerta del conductor.

–Mis niños... –seguía repitiendo el señor Nicked–. Vayamos a buscarlos...

–Por esta vez no los multaré –añadió el teniente–, pero aminoren la velocidad y... Y controlen a ese hombre. Buenos días.

El hombre se alejó en dirección a su coche, en el cual se introdujo. Remus lo contempló a través del espejo lateral y, acongojado, al percatarse, gritó:

–¡No arranca! Nos está dando preferencia.

–No piensa irse antes que nosotros –agregó Sorensen con un triste meneo de cabeza.

–Ups –saltó en su asiento Ángela–. Nos ha salido la maldición por la culata.

–¿Qué hago? –gritó Remus asustado.

–¿Dónde estarán? –repitió el señor Nicked sorbiendo las lágrimas–. Mis queridos niños...

–¡Oh, cállate ya, Matt! –le espetó enojada su mujer volviéndose en su asiento para recriminarle con mayor dureza–. Matt y Mark están en el remolque, so pedazo de _muggle_. Tu yerno, antes de salir, les aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador para que no pudiesen ser vistos.

–¿Que están en el remolque? –repitió esperanzado el hombre–. Pero ¡si yo no los he visto! –replicó.

La bruja bufó.

–Déjalo ya, Matthew –refutó rotundamente–. Los niños están bien, deja de lloriquear, que bastante numerito ya has montado ahí fuera. Ahora haz el favor de ser de alguna utilidad y, si quieres que salgamos de ésta sin un problema con la policía _muggle_, indícale a Remus cómo ha de poner en funcionamiento este cacharro.

El licántropo resopló resignado. Como lo viera tan crispado, la adivina trató de calmarlo infundiéndole ánimo y valor con suaves palabras y tranquilizadores gestos.

–Mira, Remus –dijo el señor Nicked echándose un poco hacia delante para ver mejor–, tienes que pisar el embrague y...

–¿El embrague? –le espetó Remus en seguida–. ¿Qué diablos es el embrague?

–Pues el primer pedal por la izquierda –respondió como si le pareciera obvio–. Hazlo con suavidad. Así está bien. Ahora, lo pondré en punto muerto. –Adelantó el brazo entre las piernas de Sorensen y, tomando la palanca del cambio de marchas, realizó esta operación–. Estupendo. Ya puedes soltar el embrague. –El licántropo lo hizo de inmediato–. Ahora arranca el coche; gira la llave y escucharás gruñir al motor. –Así lo hizo Remus y, al tercer intento, el coche se encendió–. Bien, tranquilo. Ahora vuelve a pisar el embrague, lentamente. Así está bien. Tú preocúpate nada más que de los pedales y del manejo del volante, que de las marchas ya me ocupo yo –aclaró, a lo que el licántropo, hastiado, ironizó diciendo que le hacía un gran favor–. Bien. Ahora suelta lentamente el embrague mientras pisas con tu pie derecho el acelerador –y antes de que Remus le respondiera, a lo que parecía presto–, es decir, el primer pedal por la derecha.

Sin embargo, la maniobra no fue tan suave como se requiere y el auto se caló; dio un pequeño saltito y se apagó por completo.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió el licántropo obnubilado–. ¿Qué no ha salido bien?

–Para mí que se está impacientando –apuntó Ángela, que, vuelta en su asiento, observaba el coche de detrás.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a repetir Remus entre colérico y acongojado.

–¡Matthew Nicked! –chilló iracunda la señora Nicked–. O le explicas convenientemente a tu yerno cómo poner en funcionamiento este fastidioso chisme _muggle_, o yo te juro, te juro y te perjuro, que amueblo nuestro dormitorio con dos camas individuales.

–Pero, palomita...

–¡Matthew! –rechistó ésta.

–Ya basta –dijo el licántropo de súbito, en tono medio.

Sacó rápidamente su varita y dio un brusco golpe con ésta sobre el volante del automóvil, de manera que éste se puso de nuevo en funcionamiento. Sin embargo, el arrancar y ponerse a andar fue todo uno; y el coche salió disparado a una velocidad de vértigo, tanta, que la señora Nicked hubo de clavar las uñas sobre el salpicadero; el airbag del asiento del conductor le golpeó a Remus en la cara; Nathalie se puso a llorar porque rebotó sobre Ángela e, inmediatamente, sobre Sorensen, y, finalmente, el señor Nicked aplastó su espeso bigote sobre la cabecera del asiento de delante.

Durante unos minutos les persiguió el coche del agente, que iluminaba su mágica huida con su escandalosa sirena; pero al poco, tal era su velocidad, lo perdieron de vista.

Se detuvieron en una estación de servicio; aunque mejor sería decir que, afortunadamente, una máquina expendedora de gominolas los detuvo, puesto que se introdujeron de lleno en la acera y, de no ser por este objeto, que encontraron a su paso, hubieran retornado a la autopista sin haber conseguido frenar.

El señor Nicked fue el primero en bajar. Contempló horrorizado el tremendo estropicio que la colisión había ocasionado en el capó. A punto estaban otra vez las lágrimas de brotarle. Cuando llegó su esposa, el _muggle _le dijo a ésta en tono confesional:

–¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Tendré que comprarme un coche nuevo. –Sus ojillos desconsolados la miraron suplicantes–. A no ser que la magia pueda solucionarlo.

La mujer lo miró tirante.

–Ya se verá lo que se puede hacer –respondió, tras lo cual, como hubiese estado demasiado tensa al contestarle, fuera absolutamente de su deseo o condición, animada de la mirada ridícula de su marido, profirió una carcajada que en seguida contagió a éste.

Helen se acercó hasta el remolque y descubrió la manta. Preguntó:

–¿Queréis que os compremos algo para el camino o necesitáis ir al cuarto de baño, chicos?

La voz de Mark le contestó:

–¡Esta última parte ha estado genial¿Podemos repetir?

–Cállate, tonto –replicó Matt con tono de enfado–, si casi te ensucias encima del miedo que te ha dado.

–Serás embustero, mariquita –respondió–. ¡Tú sí que te has puesto a gritar como una nenaza! Hasta he perdido la cuenta de las veces que has llamado a tu mamaíta. ¡Ah! –gritó–. Tita Helen –habló con tono inocente–, Matt me ha dado una patada.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –rebatió el otro–. Se lo está inventando, mamá.

–Portaos bien –dijo sin más la adivina–. No quiero que os peléis. Si no, se lo diré a vuestros padres. –Los chicos callaron puntualmente–. Vuestro abuelo dice que ya queda poco, pero no sé yo... Acaba de pedirle referencias al expendedor. –Echó la manta por encima de ellos–. Hasta pronto.

Cuando el gasolinero extrajo la manguera de la entrada del depósito del coche del señor Nicked, tras que éste le pagara, continuó el viaje. El _muggle_ había estado en lo cierto: les quedaba poco; en poco menos de media hora abandonaron la autopista para internarse por una sinuosa carretera comarcal sumergida en una boscosa bóveda.

Se detuvieron en un páramo verde, al que se accedía por una ruta sin asfaltar y que distaba unos cien metros de la carretera. Apenas había desnivel alguno en aquella altiplanicie campestre, a pesar de que, en un suave requiebro, se extendía en adelante hacia arriba un empinado monte cubierto de múltiple follaje. Desde aquel mismo plano, descendiendo un mínimo terraplén de tierra, se accedía al curso de un arroyo de aguas cristalinas que pasaba por allí; el cual, poco más adelante, tan poco que quedaba aun a la vista, se estancaba formando un remanso de clara agua.

El licántropo no hizo más que bajarse, cuando, habiéndose dirigido previamente hacia el remolque, descubrió la manta y retiró el hechizo desilusionador que pesaba sobre su hijo y su sobrino. Les preguntó si habían pasado bien el viaje, a lo que éstos respondieron dando un salto desde el habitáculo en que lo habían transcurrido y echando a correr hacia el bosquecillo en pendiente, perdiéndose entre los árboles en medio de carreras.

Ángela, al bajar, pensó en voz alta:

–Huy, pues voy a mirar a ver si encuentro moras silvestres.

–Te acompaño, mira tú, Ángela –le satisfizo enormemente la idea a la señora Nicked.

Y juntas se distanciaron también.

El licántropo pretendió ayudar a su suegro a montar las tiendas de campaña, a lo que éste se mostró, obstinado, completamente en desacuerdo. Así, Sorensen y su hermano se vieron obligados a observarle proceder a una distancia preventiva. Mas, como vieran que aquello les iba para largo, pues el proceder del señor Nicked era torpe y poco meticuloso, sin decirle nada, se aproximaron y colaboraron.

–¿No te apetecería que adelantáramos un poco las cosas, eh, Matthew? –inquirió al poco Remus despreocupadamente, a lo que Sorensen alzó la vista rápidamente, esperanzado–. Un poco de magia no nos haría mal.

–¡No, nada de magia! –contestó inflexible., sin alzar el rostro del laborioso cometido que tenía entre manos. La frente le sudaba copiosamente y el rostro lo tenía todo encendido, por lo que, tomándose un descanso cada poco, se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente y se refrescaba con un sorbo de una botella–. Parezca mentira que no sepáis montar ni una tienda de campaña, leche.

–Ya, pero es que los magos somos así –intervino el bibliotecario con tono agridulce y sarcástico–: lo que podemos nos lo ahorramos.

Helen llegó en aquel momento con una cantimplora en la mano, sonriente. Remus alzó la mirada hacia ella y le correspondió el gesto.

–Parece que el arroyuelo es potable –explicó la adivina. Después se quedó observándolos; por lo que, transcurrido un largo rato, estuvo en pleno derecho de intervenir diciendo–: Papá¿quieres que te ayude? Para mí que no lo estás haciendo bien.

–¿Que sabrás tú? –le inquirió mientras el puente de sus lentes le resbalaba por su nariz empapada de sudor–. ¿Qué de complicado hay en clavar una maldita estaca en la tierra, eh? –Helen se encogió tranquila de hombros–. Habrase visto... –exclamó en tanto golpeaba contundentemente su rudo mazo contra la estaca. En ese preciso instante, la estaca se quebró en dos, por lo cual el _muggle_ profirió un infinito conjunto de maldiciones; Helen y los otros, por su parte, se rieron de buena gana–. ¿Qué encontráis gracioso, eh? –inquirió de mal humor amenazándolos con la maza–. ¡Yo no le veo nada de divertido! Que vosotros estaréis acostumbrados a clavarles estacas a los vampiros y eso, pero uno no. –Se puso en pie costosamente, porque el largo rato en tan incómoda postura le había provocado un intenso dolor en los riñones–. Anda, hija, revélame y clava tú las estacas que faltan, que yo voy a buscar a los niños.

Cuando lo vieron desaparecer tras los primeros árboles, tras estallar en una nueva carcajada, Sorensen dijo:

–Helen, no me imagino cómo tu padre es médico e interviene en el quirófano con lo poco cuidadoso que es para los demás asuntos.

La adivina se encogió de hombros, entre risas, mientras se remangaba. En seguida añadió:

–No obstante, esto no está tan mal. Al pobre le ha costado lo suyo, hay que reconocerlo. –Sacó su varita–. Pero, por otra parte, yo no tengo su paciencia.

–Y, Helen –la interpeló Remus–¿crees que se dará cuenta si encantamos el interior de las tiendas de campaña para que sean un poco más espaciosas?

–Imagino que sí, Remus. Mi padre no es tonto –objetó.

–Pues no sé cómo piensa que cojamos todos aquí dentro –repuso el bibliotecario pensativo.

El _muggle_ había dispuesto sólo dos tiendas de campañas, las cuales, a simple vista, no darían cabida más que a cuatro personas, tendidas en toda su longitud y oprimidas como caballa enlatada. Helen, reparando un momento en ello, se encogió de hombros, tras lo cual lanzó un par de encantamientos.

Entre tanto, los dos chicos habían subido entre carreras y no pocas escaramuzas de tronco arriba hasta bien cerca de la cumbre del cerro aquel. Mark le sacaba unos metros de ventaja a su primo, el cual le seguía con mayor pausa; iba el más pequeño blandiendo una ligera rama seca que había encontrado quebrada en el suelo, con la cual se ayudaba para apartar zarzas y para golpear despiadadamente cuanto matorral se le cruzase a su paso. Caminaban silenciosos, tranquilidad sólo rota cuando Mark preguntó:

–No me has contado lo que le hizo McGonagall después a tu amigo cuando le pilló la notita.

–Te lo estaba contando –le reprochó Matt con acritud–, pero en seguida te pusiste pesado y se me acabaron las ganas de hacerlo.

Mark no pareció escucharlo, porque de inmediato, extasiado, comentó:

–Estoy deseando ir a Hogwarts. Tengo ganas de aprender los maleficios y de poder conjurar a la gente. –Apuntó a Matt con el largo palo en que se apoyaba e imitó con la voz el restallido de un encantamiento–. ¡Pam! –concluyó haciendo con mucho aspaviento–. Debe de ser genial. ¡Pam, pam, pam¡Pum!

–Baja esa rama, renacuajo; que ya te gustaría a ti que fuese una varita –le reprochó Matt llegando hasta él. Como el otro no lo hiciera, le golpeó él el extremo de ésta y la apartó de delante de sí.

A Mark no le molestó, tan absorto se hallaba en otras cavilaciones.

–¿Y tienes aquí tu varita, primo? –le inquirió al cabo.

–No –respondió entristecido, dejándose caer sobre una gruesa roca grisácea–. Mi padre la guardó en cuanto volví de la escuela. No quiere que juegue con ella, no vaya a ser que provoque magia sin querer.

Mark se sentó a su lado con expresión contrariada. Dijo al fin:

–Tu padre es un aguafiestas. Desde que es ministro se ha vuelto muy aburrido. –Matt se lo quedó observando con reproche, pero no le rebatió nada–. Y dime, Matt¿se siente algo al practicar los maleficios?

–En realidad nada –contestó desconcertado por la cuestión–. Si acaso un poco de calor en la yema de los dedos, pero nada más.

–¡Qué guay! –exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto–. La varita de mi madre tiene un nervio de corazón de dragón, y, cuando la cojo sin que ella se dé cuenta, produzco chispas rojas. Sólo. De la de mi padre, que tiene un pelo de unicornio, no saco más que disgustos, ya que siempre que la agito, además de que no consigo nada, siempre me pilla. Por eso creo que mi varita contendrá un nervio de dragón. ¿Qué tiene la tuya?

–Un pelo de licántropo de mi padre.

–¿En serio? Qué pena que no la tengas aquí. Estoy deseando comprarme la mía –explicó en tanto golpeaba con la rama un nido vacío que halló a su alcance. No se detuvo hasta que lo hubo aplastado contra el suelo. Pareció disgustarle que no contuviera ningún huevo–. ¿Y te has traído la escoba?

–No –respondió Matt mirando entristecido a otra parte–, mi padre tampoco me ha dejado.

–Jo con tu padre –se lamentó Mark, tras lo cual, irritado, dio un puntapié contra el deshecho nido. Pero, después, recuperando el buen ánimo, lanzando contra su primo el palo, el cual le golpeó en la cara, le propuso a voces–: Echemos una carrera hasta abajo. El último en llegar es una nenaza como tú.

Y echó a correr cuesta abajo. Matt le siguió también, deseoso por una parte de adelantarlo y, por otra, de devolverle el golpe que acababa de recibir de él. Cuando llegó a su altura, le propinó un suave coscorrón en la nuca; el cual Mark, por ser mal perdedor, maldijo, sintiéndose herido en su orgullo y henchido de rabia. Al ver que lo adelantaba, lo agarró de detrás y tiró de él, haciendo restallar incluso las costuras de la camiseta del chico. Pero, como esto fuera insuficiente también para ganarle ventaja, acabó poniéndole la zancadilla.

Matt cayó estrepitosamente y rodó unos metros hasta golpear contra el tronco de un grueso roble. Mark soltó una risotada, que calló de inmediato al creer que su primo quedaba desmayado, tan quieto lo encontró. Pero Matt se revolvió quejoso al momento y su primo, en consecuencia, prefirió no aproximarse. Se llevó el herido la mano al rostro y la descubrió, al retirarla, toda cubierta de sangre, conque se volvió más enojado todavía:

–¡Estúpido! He estado a punto de matarme por tu culpa. –Se levantó aprisa, formando una nube de polvo y hojarasca tierna, y corrió ahora montaña arriba en su persecución–. Mark, eres un crío, un criajo idiota y repelente. –El otro se mofaba de él–. Espera a que te ponga las manos encima.

De pronto Matt se paró en seco, pues creía haber visto algo moverse entre la espesura. De improviso un escalofrío lo recorrió de hito a hito, no supo si provocado por la visión o por una leve brisa que acababa de levantarse. Mark, al verlo detenido, se giró y le preguntó:

–¿Qué, ya te has cansado? –Rio–. ¿Te ha entrado flato, como a las niñitas?

Matt negó con la cabeza distraído. Cuando entró en cabales, inquirió:

–¿No has visto eso?

–¿El qué? –preguntó a su vez el otro con tono hiriente.

–¡Eso! –exclamó señalando vagamente–. Era... como una sombra. Parecía un fantasma –concluyó entre resignado y asustadizo–. ¿No lo has visto?

–¡Ah, era eso! –exclamó Mark acercándose paulatinamente, confiado–. Mi padre me ha hablado sobre eso –fantaseó con tono ladino–. Me ha contado que, hace muchos siglos, una bruja niña fue despedazada en este mismo bosque por un hechicero ávido de sangre, ya que sólo la sangre de esta chica podría salvarlo de la enfermedad incurable que padecía. Desde entonces, ha hecho del bosque sus dominios, y persigue a todos los _muggles_ que se adentran en él para robarles su aliento de vitalidad, ya que eso es lo único que puede devolverla a la vida y, así, vengarse de la afrenta recibida. –Lentamente, sin que apenas Matt se percatase, Mark se había situado a su lado–. Pero no debes preocuparte, primo: no creo que a ti te haga nada; tu aliento no debe de ser de mucha ayuda.

Matt, que, al escuchar esto, salió de sus meditaciones, como lo viera tan próximo a él, estiró el brazo agarrándolo del pescuezo. Con ira infinita, tiró de él hasta hacerle perder pie y lo dejó en el suelo. Después, apretando la quijada, exclamó:

–¡Idiota, casi me partes la crisma!

–Hablas de ella como si fuese algo interesante, cerebro de serrín –respondió el otro.

Matt, rechinando los dientes, se lanzó sobre él y ambos, entrelazados en golpes, puños, patadas y bocados, forcejearon sobre la tierna hojarasca, hasta que una mano tiró de Mark con fuerza hasta ponerlo en pie. Era el señor Nicked. No sonreía. Los miraba con severidad, agitándose continuamente su espeso bigote por los incontrolados movimientos que realizaba su labio superior. Tras resoplar enojado, le tendió a su nieto una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie también.

–No sois dos críos –les regañó dándose la vuelta. Se giró rápidamente y, al verlos detenidos, les increpó–¡Seguidme¿Qué ocurriría si vuestros padres supieran que, en lugar de estar dando un sano paseo, os estáis dando de golpes el uno al otro como dos bestias salvajes? A ti, Matt, debería darte vergüenza...

–Pero... –empezó el otro.

–¡No hay peros que valgan! –lo interrumpió su abuelo–. Eres el mayor y debes dar ejemplo. Y tú, Mark... Tú, Mark, seguro que tienes la mayor parte de culpa, conque ni me dirijas la palabra siquiera. –Caminaba erguido, por delante de ellos, sin dirigirles la mirada–. Estoy muy decepcionado. Debéis empezar a madurar¿no os parece? –Se volvió para clavarles su aguijonada mirada. Al ver que la nariz de Matt le sangraba incontroladamente y que presentaba el labio superior hinchado, se acercó con un pañuelo y le indicó que no volviera la cabeza hacia atrás, sino hacia delante–. Mejor fuera que dentro. –Continuó caminando–. Esto es lo único que podéis conseguir con esas tonterías: haceros la puñeta. Dad gracias al cielo por que no les diga nada a vuestros padres; pero, a cambio, tenéis que prometerme que os comportaréis como dos adultos, al menos mientras nos encontremos aquí.

Se detuvo, vuelto hacia ellos, esperando una respuesta. Lo hacía ligeramente inclinado, con las manos sobre las rodillas y observando a uno y otro distintamente.

–Lo prometo –dijo resignado, cabizbajo, el mayor.

La atención del _muggle_ se centró sobre Mark, el cual, tras largo esfuerzo, acabó diciendo lo mismo con tono cansado.

–Estupendo –exclamó el señor Nicked retomando la marcha–. La hemorragia, Matt, se interrumpirá dentro de breve. Cuando lleguemos abajo te daré hielo para que se te baje la hinchazón del labio. ¡Ay, Dios!... –suspiró, y al poco–: Y, si os preguntan vuestros padres cómo te has hecho eso..., decidles, qué sé yo..., que te he empujado yo. Ya está.

No abrió más la boca hasta que llegaron abajo.

Matt, sumiso, elevó sólo la vista un momento hacia el frente y entonces le pareció atisbar de nuevo algo a lo lejos que se escondía. Le pareció ver una figura blanca que se escabullía detrás de un árbol. Pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo habló cuando llegó al campamento, a su abuela, que fue la primera en verlo, y le respondió en los términos que el señor Nicked había expuesto. La larga reprimenda de que fue objeto éste se extendió durante unos minutos, pero no la reproduzco por no parecerme que tenga el más mínimo punto de comicidad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la tarde ya se habían tranquilizado un poco las cosas por el campamento. La señora Nicked seguía bastante resentida con su marido, sentimiento que no cesaba de pregonar aunque la ignoraran ya de puro aburrimiento, y el _muggle_, por no discutir más con ella, llevaba varias horas perdido, dando un paseo, hecho que tenía a Matt muy preocupado; recordaba lo que le había revelado su primo y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Miraba una y otra vez hacia atrás y oteaba con la vista en busca de algo. En más de una ocasión había determinado salir a buscar a su abuelo, pero el miedo lo paralizaba.

El licántropo se dio cuenta de la intranquilidad de su hijo y, rebuscando en los equipajes, les dio a éste y a su sobrino los bañadores y les pidió que se dieran un baño en el lago. Ángela y Helen, entonces, ya aprovechaban el agua estancada para zambullirse, y sus dos maridos, en tierra sólida, charlaban distraídamente mientras las contemplaban. Sólo de vez en cuando, como se ha dicho, incordiaba esta pacífica escena la señora Nicked, bufando y caminando como una leona enjaulada, profiriendo a voces:

–¡Demonio de _muggle_! Peor que un niño chico¡peor¿Dónde estás, tremendísimo _muggle_¿Vosotros dos lo habéis visto? –les inquiría siempre. Y, cuando éstos le respondían siempre lo mismo, la mujer se marchaba con la cabeza alta y escupiendo gritos similares–: Empujando a los niños... ¿Cuándo te vas a enterar que tú ya no tienes la fuerza de un niño de seis años? La mentalidad sí... ¡Ay, Rowling!... ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto¿¿¿Qué?

Ángela tenía en los brazos a Nathalie, que pataleaba entusiasmada cuando su tía la levantaba del agua y la volvía a sumergir, pidiéndole una y otra vez que lo repitiera. Sobre los brazos de su madre sonreía el excitado Alby, que agitaba las manillas y profería gorgoritos cuando ésta lo introducía lentamente en el elemento.

Mark salió corriendo de una de las tiendas de campaña, e igualmente vestido, y aun de la misma tienda, sólo que sin el mismo ánimo para corretear, Matt. Su primo bajó corriendo el terraplén que conducía al arroyuelo estancado y, en dos zancadas en la orilla, se sumergió en el agua por completo. En unos segundos asomó la cabeza y exclamó a voces:

–¡Qué fría, qué fría, qué fría! –Y, después, dirigiéndose a su primo–: Vamos, Matt, vente.

El ánimo del mayor no se alteró un ápice a pesar de los desaforados gritos del travieso Mark, que chapoteaba enloquecidamente y nadaba de un extremo a otro con gestos apresurados pero poco expertos. Matt, precavido, al alcanzar la orilla, fue introduciendo sólo los pies y, dejándolos remojar, se introdujo lentamente. Su primo se acercó y, malignamente, le comenzó a echar agua para que se diera prisa.

–¡Déjalo ya! –le ordenaba Matt.

Pero Mark, ni por esas, cesaba su bombardeo de agua; si acaso, lo aumentó. En viendo el mayor que estaba completamente empapado, dándole igual, se lanzó de cabeza al agua y, en un ágil buceo, alcanzó a su primo, del cual cogió un pie y tiró de él hasta zambullirlo por completo. Al poco salieron los dos.

–No juguéis a eso –les recriminó Sorensen.

–Tomad –les lanzó Remus una pelota de plástico–. Entreteneos un rato con esto.

Matt la cogió, pues era más alto, antes que su primo y antes incluso que tocara la superficie del agua. Pero, Mark, ansioso de agarrarla, se echó encima de él y se la arrebató tras un momento de forcejeo. Matt la soltó al fin y dejó que su primo se marchase exultante con su botín.

–¡Deja de restregarte! –había bufado Matt–. Pareces tonto.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues cógela –le gritó.

Y se la lanzó. Sólo que el lanzamiento precedió al aviso y, como Matt se había dado ligeramente la vuelta, le golpeó en toda la cara. El golpe no le provocó apenas dolor, pero la humillación vino de la estridente carcajada que profirió su pérfido primo.

–Si tuviera aquí mi varita –le amenazó Matt encendido de furia–, te convertiría en una rana y después te atravesaría con un palo.

–¡Oh¿tú también te acuerdas? –le inquirió el otro poniendo cara de soñador, que al momento varió–. No conocía yo esta faceta tuya, primo; va a resultar que, después de todo, no eres tan nenaza como creía. Pero del dicho al hecho, como dice mi madre, hay un trecho, y tú no serías capaz ni de aplastar una mosca.

–Una mosca no, pero un moscardón como tú tal vez –le escupió.

–Anda, pásame el balón y cállate, que ya estoy aburrido de escuchar pamplinas.

Matt recogió el balón, que flotaba a su lado, y se lo lanzó con ira. Sin embargo, el otro pudo atraparlo antes de que le golpeara. Se lo tiró igualmente. Y viceversa. Y así un buen rato, durante el cual los demás creían que jugaban a pasarse la pelota pero, en realidad, probaban descarnadamente a golpearse; y más de una vez, tanto uno como otro, lo consiguieron. Pero ya habían recuperado un mejor humor y, al conseguirlo, ambos se reían.

No obstante, la atención de Matt sobre el juego no era absoluta. De tanto en tanto se volvía y contemplaba, mientras su primo recogía el balón, el campamento, el leve monte que quedaba a sus espaldas. Mark pareció leerle el pensamiento y le dijo:

–Sí, yo también me preocuparía. Tío Matthew lleva tanto tiempo desaparecido que no me extrañaría que la aparición de la niña lo hubiese encontrado ya.

–¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó Matt.

Pero, dentro de él, aquellas palabras le dolieron. Siguió lanzándole el balón, cierto que sin tanto ahínco, y cierto también que sin darse cuenta de la pícara sonrisa que esbozaba su primo al contemplar la expresión de disgusto de él.

Transcurridos cinco minutos, Matt salió del agua pretextando que tenía que miccionar. Su primo lo creyó, y, mientras lo veía internarse entre los árboles, pensaba que se debía a aquella intensa urgencia de su vejiga. Pero Matt no se detuvo a desahogar la presión de su bajo vientre, pues, en lugar de ello, ascendió ladera arriba mientras, agudizando la vista, buscaba desquiciadamente a su abuelo. Determinó para sus adentros que, cuando se hubiera alejado lo suficiente, lo comenzaría a llamar a voces. Cuando ya le pareció bastante distancia, gritó:

–¡Abuelo¡Abuelo! –abocinando la voz con las manos al lado de la boca–. ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto una figura surgió de detrás de unos árboles y Matt, asustado, profirió un grito.

–No quería asustarte, Matt –le aseguró su abuela aproximándose y estrechándolo en sus brazos–. ¿Estás buscando al abuelo, verdad? –El chico asintió–. Vamos, te ayudaré. –Lo cogió de la mano y anduvieron juntos.

–¿Tú qué hacías? –le preguntó él.

–¿Yo? –repitió distraídamente–. Yo... Yo también estaba buscándolo. Estoy preocupada; ¡a pesar de que es un grandísimo _muggle_, un hombre insoportable y un destroza-niños, estoy preocupada. No sé dónde se ha metido.

Matt no añadió nada hasta que pasaron unos minutos. Entonces le explicó sucintamente a la señora Nicked:

–El abuelo no me empujó.

–¿Qué? –le espetó la mujer volviéndose azoradamente hacia él.

–Fue Mark –siguió relatando, cabizbajo–. Me puso la zancadilla y me caí. El abuelo nos encontró en seguida y nos trajo abajo. Pero no quería que nos riñerais; por eso se inventó lo de que él me había empujado. Pero él no fue –aseguró asintiendo numerosas veces.

La señora Nicked volvió la vista al frente y se mantuvo callada unos instantes, caminando muy firme. Al poco agregó:

–No debería incitaros a mentir –pero su voz era ahora diferente: más suave y tranquila–. Anda, aligera el paso, a ver si podemos encontrarlo antes de que caiga la noche y no veamos nada. No sé si le haría gracia verme llegar con la varita iluminada. Recuerda –le dijo echándole el brazo por lo alto del hombro y dándole a su voz una tonalidad grave para remedar a su marido–: éstas quiero que sean unas vacaciones sin magia.

El muchacho se estuvo riendo un buen rato, risa tan clara y natural que invitó a similar actitud por parte de su abuela.

Finalmente lo encontraron, escondido ya por completo el astro del día y cubierto el horizonte de un rubor escarlata, en lo más recóndito del bosque. Tenía la camiseta vuelta, conque mostraba gran parte de su abultado vientre, para poder así almacenar en el cuenco que con ella formaba setas que andaba recogiendo. Al verlos, tras proferir una exclamación de júbilo, les indicó el gran número que llevaba y el aún mayor que todavía le quedaba por coger; después, los invitó a ayudarlo.

Accedieron de buena gana, y Matt, impulsado por sus abuelos, iba siempre a recoger las más distantes. Entre tanto, se figuraba éste, aquéllos habían de estar haciendo las paces. Y no se equivocaba: las setas que él recogió, a pesar de ser sólo uno, doblaban en cantidad a las recogidas por sus abuelos tras su encuentro, y, además, cuando llegaba con una nueva carga, los hallaba haciendo manitas o riéndose como tontos. Pero él hacía como que no se daba cuenta, tal era la satisfacción que le producía verlos en actitud semejante.

La noche sobrevino sobre ellos en tal manera, sin que se percatasen de su lenta pero constante venida. Acordaron marcharse, a lo que Matt se mostró muy a favor, pues, desde hacía un rato extenso, llevaba escuchando unos susurros y unos crujidos de ramas a su alrededor que no le agradaban en absoluto.

Se dieron prisa. La señora Nicked farfullaba incómoda porque su marido se negaba a dejarla a usar un hechizo iluminador para abrirse paso, conque debieron usarse de los últimos tonos del crepúsculo para descender, a lo que Matt, que había heredado numerosas y ventajosas facultades del licántropo de su padre, los ayudaba en tal tarea. Éste sólo pudo respirar tranquilo cuando alcanzaron el postrer tramo de la ladera y a la vista ya se asomaba el campamento medio inserto en sombras. La excitación del muchacho era múltiple, pues no sólo se debía a haber encontrado a su abuelo, a haberlo congraciado de nuevo con su abuela, a haber salido del bosque en momento tan horripilante para él, sino que, además, como había salido del agua corriendo y no se había puesto nada encima, seguía en bañador y el relente que comenzaba a soplar le provocaba frío y una tiritera que su madre remedió en seguida con un par de prendas que le trajo corriendo y un par de mantas que le echó sobre ellas.

Lo hicieron sentarse sobre unos troncos que habían dispuesto alrededor de un agradable fuego que habían encendido antes de su llegada, no sabía cómo, pero, aunque no preguntó a nadie respecto a él, intuía que estaba relacionado con un encantamiento, ya que, de tanto en tanto, provocaba un pequeño estallido en su núcleo, como si contuviera bellotas, y emitía una vaharada de humo verde que el señor Nicked se quedaba observando con el ceño fruncido; a pesar de esto, el _muggle _tampoco preguntó nada a nadie; yo diría, y es sólo un pensamiento infundado, subjetivo, que al hombre le fastidiaba reconocer en aquel preciso momento lo intrigado y sorprendido que estaba de tal acontecimiento.

El licántropo le tendió a su hijo unos pinchos de carne que se asaban a la brasa y que el muchacho mordió con fuerza, tal era el hambre que, de pronto, al verlos, descubrió que tenía. Les ofreció otros tantos a sus suegros y todos comieron en algazara. Ángela hizo aparecer, nadie supo cómo, una bota de vino que compartió con todos; la señora Nicked, aunque adujo varias veces que no la probaría, acabó dándole un abundante y largo trinque; su marido, que disfrutó de la bebida desde el principio, no pudo evitar le saliesen unas gruesas chapetas; Remus, a pesar de que había dicho que a los licántropos no les afectaba el alcohol, le pidió a su mujer que lo acompañase un momento a la tienda de campaña, tras lo cual, Nathalie, saliendo de ésta, pues los había seguido, gritó repetidas veces: "Papá le ha dado un beso a mamá", a lo que el señor Nicked, espantado, levantándose de su tronco estrepitosamente, le inquirió: "¿Dónde, dónde¿En la mejilla?", a lo que la niña, negando pícaramente con la cara, les señaló la boca, se rio y dijo: "Aquí"; incluso dieron a probar la bota a Mark aduciendo que era un día especial, ya que éste se lo había pedido. Su primo, mientras veía al otro aproximarse la bota, tanteando, y llevarse un trago a la boca que se le derramó la mitad en el pecho, lo que provocó numerosas carcajadas en el campamento, cabeceaba; su tío Sorensen, por no aislarlo, le ofreció a él también, pero él denegó el ofrecimiento.

Cuando el ánimo se enfrió decidieron irse a dormir. Para entonces el fuego aún chisporroteaba agradablemente, pero un intenso frío los había movido a cubrirse todos con sendas mantas; Nathalie dormía en brazos de su padre, mientras que, a su vez, Alby llevaba ya largo rato acostado en una de las tiendas de campaña. El señor Nicked había sido quien había determinado cómo dormirían, decisión que no fue de agrado para casi nadie a excepción de él mismo: Sorensen y Ángela compartirían una tienda con los dos muchachos mayores; la otra la ocuparían los dos matrimonios restantes y los dos niños pequeños. A Helen le preocupaba que en una tienda para cuatro pudieran caber seis, aunque dos fuesen muy pequeños; pero su padre, a pesar de que ella se lo rogó encarecidamente, no la dejó agrandar mágicamente la tienda. A Remus le incomodaba compartir habitación con sus suegros, especialmente con el señor Nicked, aunque no se lo dijo a nadie, pero juraría que la adivina lo intuía. Tanto Ángela como Sorensen maldecían para sus adentros no poderse librar de su inquieto hijo ni aquellos días, el cual, se convencían ya, les daría más de una noche. A Matt le pasaba más de los mismo: el sólo hecho de imaginarse acostado espalda contra espalda con Mark lo desvelaba. Sólo al señor Nicked favorecía aquella disposición: tendría a su hija y a su yerno controlados, sola idea la cual le provocaba una malévola risa que acababa siempre en una fuerte tos, tal era el énfasis de la primera.

Mark le preguntó a su madre cuando ésta se iba a acostar si Matt y él se podían quedar un rato levantados. Ángela respondió reposadamente que un día era un día, tras lo cual salió corriendo hacia su tienda con ánimo febril para aprovechar aquel tímido rato de libertad que, de casualidad, habían logrado su marido y ella. Al mayor de los hijos del clan Lupin, en cambio, la idea no le hacía mucha gracia; intentó irse a dormir, pero su madre le pidió que no dejase solo a su primo y que cuidase de que no hacía ninguna trastada. Aquello siempre lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Mark se inclinó sobre las consumidas ascuas y paseó el dedo por encima de ellas. Finalmente se atrevió a tocar una y, tras una ahogada exclamación, más de miedo que de dolor, le indicó a su primo:

–No queman. –Y cogiendo una se la tiró. Matt la evitó golpeándola con el antebrazo, lo que la hizo caer en un claro algo apartado que el señor Nicked, había comunicado éste por conferirle privacidad, empleaba como excusado. El profundo alarido que escucharon a continuación, infirieron ambos, debía de ser de aquél–. ¿Por qué la tiras? –inquirió de mal grado–. Te la he pasado bien...

Matt se acercó hasta él con expresión que parecía indicar lo contrario.

–Es fascinante –exclamó Mark devolviendo la vista a las ascuas, de las que, a intervalos, surgía un humillo entre gris y plateado que lo tenía embebecido–. Tu padre lo ha conjurado.

–Pero el abuelo dijo... –empezó Matt.

–Sí, tío Matthew dijo que no hiciéramos magia –acabó el otro por él–. ¿Y qué? –volviéndose hacia él–. Mi madre llevaba un rato tratando de hacer surgir una llama con un palo y un tronco seco. Y tu padre estaba golpeando dos piedras no sé para qué. Después cogió su varita y¡pum, y mi madre dijo: "El frotar se va a acabar", y tu madre se rio mucho. –Como viera la expresión de desacuerdo que esbozaba su primo, Mark apuntó–¡No somos _muggles_, Matt!

–¡Y tú qué sabes! –le espetó–. Quiero decir, tú no sabes si vas a ser un mago. ¿Y si eres un _squib_, eh?

–¿Qué es un _squib_? –preguntó enfurruñado, prejuzgando que debía de ser algo insultante o que no le agradara en absoluto–. ¿Eh, qué?

–Nacidos de magos que no pueden o no saben hacer magia –respondió rápidamente Matt, a lo que su primo, enojadísimo, le rebatió diciendo:

–¡Pues claro que puedo hacer magia! Te lo demostraré. –Reflexionó un instante–. Veamos –dijo con tono más calmado–, ve y entra en la tienda donde están tus padres y encuentra la varita de tu padre; tráemela después y te demostraré cómo sí soy capaz de hacer magia.

–No pienso hacer eso –repuso Matt–. ¿Por qué no vas tú y le quitas la suya a tu padre? No me voy a meter en ningún marrón por tu culpa.

Mark bufó, masculló no sé cuántas maldiciones e insultos, dedicó severas miradas a su primo y, con decisión firme, se encaminó hacia la tienda de campaña que poco más tarde ocuparían ellos también. Matt jamás (ni tampoco le interesaba) llegó a saber cómo fue capaz su primo de salir con la varita al poco, pero así era, y así de triunfante le llegó Mark mostrándole el objeto hurtado.

–Es la de mi madre –explicó–. Ya te dije que la de mi padre no me gusta. Verás ahora cómo sí puedo hacer magia.

La apuntó hacia él y consiguió lanzarle un par de chispas rojas que se disiparon cual niebla al alcanzar a Matt. Éste las contempló con expresión de burla, hasta que, harto de aguantar la risa, explotó y acabó diciendo:

–Eso no es magia. O, por lo menos, no es más que una tontería. Creo que hasta un _squib_ podría lanzar chispas de una varita. Y hasta más cantidad que tú.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió iracundo.

Volvió a blandirla contra él, no sólo una vez, sino muchas, y a cada cual dirigiéndola con más denuedo, pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo, o, si cabe, más patético, ya que, extasiado, había momentos en que era aun incapaz de provocar aquellas débiles chispas de las que Matt se reía con tanta fuerza.

El pequeño, todo colorado de la furia que contenía, volvió a apuntar a su primo con la varita, pero, en lugar de lanzarle más chispas, al grito de «¡pum!», se inclinaba hacia delante y, recogiendo los rescoldos de la brasa, se los lanzaba a su primo, que los rechazaba corriendo.

–¿A que sí sé hacer magia, eh? –le gritaba Mark siendo ahora él quien reía.

–Me gustaría ver de qué eres capaz sin una piedra al alcance de tu mano –le gritó amenazándolo con el puño en alto su primo.

Al instante se aburrió Mark de lanzarle piedras, pues otra idea mejor se le había ocurrido. Como Matt no se acercara por temor a que el haberse detenido hubiera sido únicamente una escaramuza de su primo, hubo de ser éste quien se aproximara al otro corriendo. El mayor, que no le tenía a su primo ni pizca de miedo, no se movió ni un milímetro, y lo esperó impasible. Al llegar hasta él, el pequeño dijo:

–¿Por qué no me enseñas algún conjuro?

La idea motivó también a Matt, de manera que la reciente refriega quedó rápidamente olvidada, que así son los niños, de natural poco rencorosos; y Matt menos que ninguno. Antes de iniciar, Matt le advirtió:

–Has de tener en cuenta que yo no puedo hacer magia. Te daré las instrucciones y habrás de seguirlas al pie de la letra. –Mark asentía ansioso–. Te enseñaré un encantamiento muy sencillo de realizar, creo yo; pero debes prever que a lo mejor no te sale. –Mark lo escuchaba atentamente, tal era la hipócrita devoción que podía profesar cuando de ella se descolgaba algún favor que a él se le granjeara–. Es el hechizo levitador, y es _wingardium leviosa_. A ver, prueba a decirlo. –Mark lo hizo apuntándolo con la varita a él–. No creo que seas capaz de levitarme ni aunque practicases toda esta semana –se mofó Matt, a lo que Mark, tan obnubilado como se hallaba, apenas le prestó atención–. La varita no debes cogerla de esa forma tan ruda, sino mejor así, con dos dedos –le corrigió–. Y tendrás que empezar con algo que pese poco, no conmigo. A ver qué encontramos. –Mark le tendió una piedra–. No, una piedra pesa mucho –explicó Matt–. Mejor una brizna de hierba. –Levitar una brizna verde no parecía del agrado de Mark, que hizo una mueca, pero, aun así, siguió adelante sin rechistar–. Debes mover la varita así, primero agitándola y después dando un golpe seco, un solo golpe, en dirección a la brizna, mientras pronuncias con muchísima claridad el conjuro. Vamos, prueba.

Mark lo hizo tal y como su primo le había indicado, pero no sucedió nada. Matt le instó con la mirada para que probara de nuevo, y obtuvo el mismo resultado. El más pequeño comenzó a impacientarse, aunque Matt guardó la compostura y trató, serenándolo a su vez, de corregirle. Al probar por tercera vez, la brizna dio un coletazo, a lo que Matt exclamó entusiasmado; pero no parecía resultado que agradara a Mark, que tiró la varita al suelo y cogió una piedra para golpeársela a su primo.

Éste, previéndolo, se lanzó sobre él y le sujetó el brazo para impedirlo, pero el otro, al que sólo le faltaban las alillas de demonio, le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna que lo dejó malparado en el suelo, doblado sobre sí, con las manos agarrándose fuertemente en la zona herida, tanta había sido la contundencia del golpe. Pero la maldad de su primo no quedaba ahí: recuperando la piedra, se la lanzó a Matt, la cual le dio en el costado y le provocó otro alarido.

Medio recuperado, Matt se levantó de un salto, recogió la varita del suelo y amenazó con ella a su primo, el cual, acongojado, tiró el par de piedras, una en cada mano, que había recolectado. El mayor creyó reconocer en él un brillo de pánico. Se acercó y, bajando el arma, le propinó una sonora colleja en la nuca y, después, tomándolo del brazo, lo arrastró por el suelo mientras lo insultaba y recriminaba duramente.

En tanto se encontraban de aquella guisa, un confuso y distante ruido dejó a ambos patitiesos, descompuestos los rostros y desencajadas las mandíbulas. Matt soltó a su primo, y éste, en viéndose libre y alertado, se levantó de un salto.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –inquirió Matt con la varita en alto, protegiéndose.

–Ha sido en el bosque –explicó Mark al poco, algo repuesto de la primera impresión–. Ya te dije que en él vive un fantasma, que me lo contó mi padre.

–¿Y entonces por qué decidieron venir aquí? –se preguntó Matt consecuentemente.

–Tal vez quieran sacrificar a tío Matthew –adujo con una sonrisa sádica, aunque lo dijera en broma.

Matt le dio un fuerte empujón por el cual el otro, perdiendo el pie, calló. Antes de que se levantase, le dijo:

–Me voy a dormir.

–¡Espera, espera! –exclamó Mark poniéndose en pie rápidamente–. Yo también voy –en su voz se apreciaba un timbre acongojado–. Pero espérame un momento –le suplicó–. Tengo que apartarme ahí, pero tú vigila¿vale?

Matt consintió de mala gana. Mark, tirando de él, lo llevó cerca de unos árboles, delante de los cuales lo dejó; él, en cambio, se escondió tras ellos. Matt escuchó el descorrerse de una cremallera, la fricción de la tela y, seguidamente, le pareció escuchar un estruendo de pedos. Seguidamente, después de proferir una exclamación de indignación, Mark llamó a voces a su primo:

–¡Matt¡Matt! Ven aquí. –Éste así hizo, y, al aparecer, sólo acertó a ver la silueta de su primo acuclillado–. Matt¿tienes un pañuelo de papel? –Éste se tanteó y, percatándose de que aún vestía el bañador, respondió que no–. ¡Jo! Anda, ve y busca papel. ¡Pero date prisa, por favor!

Matt echó a correr y retornó al punto con el objeto demandado. Se acercó adonde había dejado a su primo y, reencontrando la silueta acuclillada que parecía mirarlo, le tendió un paquete de pañuelos que había encontrado en el bolso de su abuela. Mark se lo quitó de un zarpazo, tras el cual le ordenó que se apartara.

Al poco tiempo salió de nuevo Mark; tomó a su primo del brazo, por pillarlo desprevenido, y tiró de él corriendo. Matt se sonrió, porque realmente el otro parecía asustado. Llegaron hasta la tienda que les correspondía y, entrando lentamente, resoplaron aliviados de verse a salvo; aunque ni por ésas Matt consiguió tranquilizarse por completo o dormir apaciblemente aquella noche, a diferencia de su primo, que en seguida cayó redondo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, los dos chicos se levantaron considerablemente tarde, o, por lo menos, tarde si los comparamos con sus padres y los señores Nicked, que claudicaron el sueño a la primera luz de la mañana. Remus y Sorensen hacía ya largo rato que habían desayunado, y se les encontraba ahora disfrutando de una refrescante cerveza de mantequilla. Las tres mujeres, en cambio, habían aprovechado la tranquilidad de la primera hora para dar un paseo a la orilla del lago; de forma que, al salir entre bostezos y muestras de profundo sueño los dos primos, las hallaron tomando el desayuno, al que los convidaron. El señor Nicked, por su parte, tendía una larga caña para pescar algo, pero nada picaba ni picaría en toda la semana, pues escasa vida corría entre aquellas aguas, aunque él no lo sabía. Y, por último, los niños, Nathalie y Alby claro está, dormían aún.

Matt y Mark parecían haber olvidado el incidente de la noche pasada, pues nada dijeron a ningún otro, nada comentaron entre sí, ni dieron muestras de que el hecho les volviera a la mente.

Habiendo terminado de desayunar, acordaron de buena gana ingeniar un puente que cruzase el arroyo de parte a parte para que pudiesen colonizar la desconocida parte que quedaba al otro lado. Sus padres trataron al principio de disuadirlos de aquella idea, infundiéndoles ánimo en otras empresas; pero los chicos, tanto uno como otro, se mostraron tan a favor de su propia opinión que hicieron caso omiso a las buenas intenciones de los mayores. Viendo esto, aquéllos hubieron de advertirles que tuvieran cuidado y que trataran de no irse hacia las partes profundas; pero ya se conoce el natural intempestivo de los niños, que dicen sí pero es no.

Matt fue quien dijo que debían hacer un vado con piedras, aunque no fue exactamente con estas palabras, pero para el caso basta. A Mark le desilusionó un poco al principio, ya que su portentosa imaginación de ocho años recién cumplidos se había figurado en el pensamiento un digno puente de madera hasta con barandilla y todo. Pero la realidad lo golpeó contundentemente.

Y, así, se pusieron manos a la obra. Mark, como de condición avispado, aceptó para sí el rol de mandamás, y hacía cargar gruesas piedras a su primo, de cuyo enorme peso éste ni rechistaba, ni de la injusticia que suponía que el otro cargase sólo pequeños guijarros que decía servirían para rellenar los huecos, ya que el mayor deseaba terminar cuantos antes para poder cruzar a la otra orilla, de forma que el tamaño y peso de las rocas que él cargaba no lo incomodaban; aunque sí, pasado el rato, lo hacía el ver que su primo no colaboraba de la manera que a él le hubiera satisfecho, hecho que produjo entrambos numerosas discusiones como a las que nos tienen acostumbrados; y, claro está, en éstas tampoco faltaron piedras de por medio.

Bien porque el peso de las piedras (en el caso de Matt, entiéndase) los hacía hundirse, bien porque las ya asentadas, de puro mojadas, resbalaban, lo cierto es que no faltaron resbalones y los tan temidos por las madres chapuzones; en más de una y dos ocasiones, Ángela gritó a su hijo con tono crispado que dejara aquellas piedras y se pusiese a secarse donde le diera el sol, recriminaciones las cuales tampoco faltaron de boca de Helen. El hijo de la primera las aceptaba de buen grado, ya que, de aquella forma, podía seguir abusando de Matt sin penar él de cansancio; el otro, en cambio, respondía a su madre con intensidad y la desobedecía, volviendo y revolviendo a cargar, tal era el deseo que tenía de acabar el puente que comunicara la una parte con la otra.

Cuando el señor Nicked al fin se percató de que ni aunque pusiese de cebo sus propios dedos picaría más pez de los que había conseguido pescar, que era ninguno, harto, abandonó aquella tarea y emprendió otra, pues el contento de los dos muchachos lo animaron tanto que se vio impulsado a acompañarlos y ayudarlos. Cargó las piedras más voluminosas y supolas colocar mejor que ninguno, de manera que fue proporcionándole al vado una forma redondeada que propiciaba el paso.

Sin embargo, como al dejarlas en su posición salpicaban gran cantidad de agua, el paso se hizo dificultoso por lo resbaladizo, y en más de una ocasión también el patoso _muggle_ perdió el pie y se empapó hasta la rodilla, y no pocas gotas le cayeron encima hasta la altura del bigote.

No obstante, ninguna caída fue tan divertida como la que él protagonizó: los dos chicos cargaban pesadas piedras (cada cual en su proporción, pues el señor Nicked le había recriminado a Mark su postura de comodón) por delante de él, cuando, de improviso, sintieron un fuerte estruendo de agua detrás de ellos, como si el _muggle_ hubiese dejado caer pesadamente la piedra que portaba. En volviéndose, descubrieron que el ruido no había sido provocado sino por el propio hombre, que había caído con gran estrépito y se había hundido bajo el agua hasta las cejas. No poco rieron los niños y aun los que quedaban en el campamento. Helen, que era quien quedaba más cerca de él, guardándose de reír, se acercó hasta él, montó sobre el vado y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua. Su padre se lo agradeció verdaderamente, asintiéndole muchas veces, diciéndole no sé cuántas cosas agradables, pero, al agarrar de ella para tomar impulso, en lugar de tirar de sí para ponerse en pie, tiró de su hija llevándola al agua, con tal fortuna que la adivina, que a pesar de ello no lo previó, cayó sobre él toda empapada, nuevo motivo de carcajadas y burlas en el campamento. La mujer, ora riéndose, ora enfurruñada, se puso en pie calada de arriba abajo y dejó a su padre desprovisto de la ayuda que tan servicialmente le había prestado hacía un momento. Y Nathalie, en viéndola, que jugaba coqueta en la orilla, vigilada magistralmente por la señora Nicked, se puso en pie y exclamó regocijada:

–¡Mamá s'ha caído! –Y estallaba en carcajadas en que se escupía encima de la emoción.

–Sí, Nathalie, que es muy gracioso tu abuelo –dijo ésta en el punto molesto.

Y el señor Nicked, que la venía siguiendo, trató de conciliarse con ella, aduciendo no sé cuántas cosas que la adivina, por irse enfadando paulatinamente, le fue rebatiendo cada vez más enojada. Sin embargo, no se dude que entre aquellas palabras que le decía la mujer, en más de una vez se le escaparon unas risas que conmovieron hasta a las piedras del vado en elaboración. Finalmente, en un impulso malévolo, cuando su padre la seguía para ayudarla en la próxima tarea en que ésta se fuera a enfrascar, ella le respondió agriamente:

–No, papá, mejor quédate quietecito, no vaya a ser que me vuelvas a tirar o que hagas otro estropicio, que tus bromas con diez años me hacían gracia, incluso me entretenían, pero llega una edad en que te pasas de bobo.

Así, el señor Nicked, ligeramente conmovido, relevó a su esposa en lo relacionado a la vigilancia de la pequeña Nathalie, con la cual el _muggle_ se puso a jugar para entre los dos levantar un castillo de arena que quedó apelmazado, por no ser aquella arena tan fina como la de la playa. En tanto esto hacía, meditaba profundamente el _muggle_, considerando feliz el advenimiento de aquella tierna criatura con la que se encontraba, por ser ésta tan parecida a Helen cuando era pequeña; se dijo para sus adentros que repetiría aquella dorada época pero con su nieta. Al instante, le vino a la memoria los tiempos en que, siendo Helen apenas un bebé, iban cada domingo al campo y ella, por estar tan apegada a él, no se alejaba de su lado; recuerdo que lo entristeció sobremanera al descubrir cuán pronto había pasado el tiempo y cuánto cambio había reportado sin que él que se hubiera apenas percatado.

Así, en un instante de fortaleza, resolvió interiormente compartir cuanto tiempo tuviera con su nieta, que tanto le recordaba a su propia hija, y con sus otros nietos también, pero con ella principalmente, por mostrarle tanta dedicación como emiten los niños en estas edades a aquéllos de los que perciben recibir cariño. Sin embargo, su interna reflexión se vio derribada cuando, de venir de hacer no se sabe qué, el licántropo bajó hasta el agua del arroyo para lavarse las manos, y la niña, al verlo, poniéndose en pie, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. En tanto esto observaba, el _muggle_, entristecido, mencionó para sí que aquélla era la segunda princesita que se le hurtaba, y todas por aquel mismo hombre, por el que, de no haber sido su yerno, habría sentido un terrible encono.

Angustiado de seguro por aquellos pensamientos, se entregó a un balsámico paseo del que no retornó hasta la hora de la comida, como si, aun a lo lejos, hubiese apreciado el amable aroma de los filetes que se asaban a la parrilla; y, cual una gacela hambrienta, apareció sin más ni más; y, en vista de tan suculento manjar, que ya se le hacía la boca agua al pobre hombre, se le olvidaron cuantas penas lo naufragaban en su interno mar de lágrimas.

Finiquitada la comida, sin darle reposo ni descanso, salieron corriendo los chiquillos en dirección al arroyo, pretextando que ya les quedaba poco para terminar la gruesa construcción. En esta ocasión el señor Nicked no los acompañó: se quedó a cargo de Alby, el cual, a sus brazos, esperaba el _muggle_ que eructase, tras lo cual, hecho, se quedó la tierna criatura dormida, y el abuelo en seguida con él en brazos también, de modo que nadie quiso acercarse mucho por no hacer ruido y despertarlos y quebrar escena tan dulce y de la que no poco gozo encontraron las tres mujeres, que alguna instantánea llegaron a tomar con la cámara del señor Nicked. En cambio, los dos padres sí que se unieron en esta ocasión a sus dos hijos, y con éstos contribuyeron a la creación del pedregoso vado.

A pesar de que Mark había creído, y así lo había anunciado a todos, que la labor estaba casi para concluir, el trabajo les llevó todavía mucho tiempo, pues la fuerte corriente se había llevado algunas partes mal asentadas que debieron volver a cubrir; de modo que no pudieron ver finalizada la empresa hasta que se hubo puesto el sol, cuando aún brillaban unos tímidos y últimos rayos del día. Así, Remus y Sorensen sólo dejaron que sus hijos dieran un lacónico paseo de reconocimiento por la orilla del otro lado, haciéndolos volver de inmediato aduciendo que no era cosa de niños introducirse por senderos inhóspitos con tan poca claridad.

Excitados por el sinfín de aventuras que les acontecerían en la otra parte y de que imaginaban ser protagonistas, cenaron entre comentarios grandilocuentes y risas los dos pequeños, consumiendo de este modo aquel día tan poco dado a las discusiones como otros a que nos tienen acostumbrados. Y con ocasión de aprovechar al máximo la mañana siguiente, que llegaría más pronto si se acostaban temprano, aquella noche fueron los primeros en irse a dormir a las tiendas de campaña, dejando a los adultos disfrutando de una nueva bota que había traído Ángela, que parecía ésta, tal era el celo con que las manejaba, que actuaba de contrabando.

Y así llegó a su fin el segundo día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La mañana vino con otra venida, la de una parda lechuza que no se supo cuánto rato llevaba posada sobre la tienda en que dormía el licántropo, pues a éste iba dirigida. Se trataba de la postal que Ann Thory, su secretaria, le había prometido antes de despedirse. Remus la leyó con sumo gusto un par de veces, guardándola después como recuerdo.

Antes de retomar el viaje de retorno, la lechuza desbarató buena parte del desayuno del señor Nicked, llevándose casi todos los trozos de tocino asidos en el pico y deshaciendo la yema del huevo con sus patas. Por no quedar famélico, descubrió el _muggle_ en la bolsa de la comida un brazo de gitano que, cual bocadillo, se fue comiendo a grandes bocados. Nathalie, que se acercó hasta él, le preguntó qué comía, a lo que su abuelo le respondió lo que queda dicho; después, la chiquilla, angustiada, le inquirió si era un brazo de gitano de verdad, a lo que el _muggle_, riendo a carrillos llenos, le respondió que no; quiso saber entonces su nieta qué contenía, a lo que el señor Nicked no supo qué responderle; pero, antes de que pudiera hacerle ninguna otra nueva pregunta, que de seguro iba a formularle, tal era su costumbre, le entregó el brazo de gitano para que se lo comiera ella con tal de que no lo molestara más. Mas, viendo después que aquello poco lo beneficiaba en su plan de recuperar una princesita, volvió sobre sus pasos, le dio un par de besos y le dijo que le preguntara lo que desease; pero estaba tan gustosa con el dulce, que nada añadió.

La madre de ésta la encontró al poco con el brazo de gitano en la mano, empachada, chorreándole la crema por la barbilla, con azúcar hasta en las pestañas, y, espantada, maldijo a su padre, pues de cuál otro podía haber nacido idea tan impropia, reflexionó.

Matt y Mark, al despertar, descubrieron no sin cierto enfado que el vado había sido destruido casi por completo. Desayunaron deprisa, malhumorados, resoplando indignados de vez en vez. Al acabar, inspeccionaron de nuevo el estado de su labor del día anterior, de cuya detenida observación coligieron que aquello no había podido ser únicamente obra del arremolinado curso del arroyuelo, que lo hubiese arrastrado. Preguntaron al señor Nicked si éste había probado a pasarlo y, habiendo caído en múltiples ocasiones, había hecho rodar los guijarros y lo había destruido; el _muggle_, ofendiéndose de veras, respondió muy afectado que en absoluto había hecho él tal; que sí lo había atravesado varias veces el día anterior antes de acostarse, de noche, que en efecto algunas piedras creyó que se movieron, pero que quedó por demás intacto y pudo retornar al campamento sobre sólido, sin hundir una vez más el pie en el agua. Y tantas veces lo juró, y tan enojado se mostró, que los chicos, disculpándose, retiraron de él las infundadas culpas y, por más, las sospechas.

Con la duda aún royéndoles las entrañas, angustiados por no poder dar una respuesta segura que explicara el destrozo de su puente, retomaron con desilusión la construcción del mismo. Tanta era la desgana con que lo hicieron y el ánimo que mostraban de acabar pronto, que lo hubieron finalizado para mediodía; sólo que en nada se parecía al anterior: lo obraron con tanta prisa y tan poco cuidado que faltaban cantos en unos tramos y sobraban en otros, se deshacía a cachos por los cabos y el agua se colaba por amplias fisuras que prometían dar al traste con la obra en unas pocas de horas. Sin embargo, lo dieron por suficiente; alegaron que, por no serles de utilidad más que para cruzar al otro lado, no gastarían más tiempo ni sudor en él.

De aquella forma, con el ánimo mejorado con respecto a aquella mañana, fueron llamados para almorzar, y, como el trabajo les hubiera abierto gran apetito, acudieron corriendo. Alrededor de la barbacoa, Helen y su padre discutían acaloradamente; según pudieron captar los dos chicos, al parecer la adivina le había pedido al _muggle_ que vigilase el refrito que había dejado sobre la parrilla mientras se encargaba de otro menester (que, según captaron también, no parecía ser otro que el cambiar a Alby el pañal); pero, al regresar, descubrió el refrito todo por el suelo, por demás señas: de un tostado negruzco y reseco, y a su padre echando una partida de cartas (a pesar de que sólo reconocía saber jugar a la brisca) con Sorensen y Ángela, riendo a mandíbula batiente. Ahora, en tanto ella lo recriminaba, él agachaba las orejas, enrojecido de rubor, pero tornaban a discutir con intensidad cuando la mujer, comentando en voz alta que lo arreglaría mágicamente, extraía su varita, y el otro, disuadiéndola, la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella con embrutecido afán; tal que, así, tornaban a pelear.

Al finalizar la comida (que finalmente se reparó mágicamente, aprovechando la adivina un momento que, concediéndoselo su madre, se llevó la señora Nicked al _muggle_ a dar un paseo, del cual el hombre sólo obtuvo otra regañina y una colleja), los dos chicos volvieron al puente, en el cual hicieron unos mínimos retoques que no les llevaron más de un cuarto de hora. Después, determinaron cruzarlo e inspeccionar por espacio de toda la tarde los secretos, los cuales a ellos se les figuraba debía haber a millares, que la otra parte del arroyo, más cerrada y oscura, no permitía conocer por su inaccesibilidad.

El primero en cruzarlo, saltarinamente, fue Mark, que en dos rápidas zancadas se halló en la otra orilla. Sin embargo, tan descuidado fue, que, a cada paso, levantó un buen puñado de guijarros que cayeron con tropel al agua. Matt, en cambio, atravesó el puente con suavidad, probando no hundir ni un pie ni resbalar, ni tampoco hacer rodar ninguna piedra, pues por aquel mismo sitio habrían de retroceder de vuelta.

Al llegar al lado de su primo, éste le dijo:

–¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Matt se encogió de hombros, impasible. Sin embargo, su indiferencia se vio truncada de inmediato al fijar la vista sobre la orilla de aquella parte. Hay que decir del lugar de ésta en que él se fijaba que estaba embarrada y toda suerte de insectos pululaban en erráticos vuelos sobre aquel lodazal. No obstante, la repentina curiosidad del muchacho no se debía a aquel aspecto, sino a algo en cuya cuenta también cayó en seguida Mark, dando un respingo de emoción o un escalofrío de incertidumbre.

–Es una huella –habló Matt con tono neutro.

En efecto, era la huella de un pie humano descalzo, que infirieron debía pertenecer a un adulto de tamaño corriente. Mark agarró un palo seco y arañó el terreno sin ningún objetivo claro. Comprobó con ello que la profundidad del barro era mucha, pero, retornando en seguida al interés de la misteriosa huella, al preguntar Matt de quién podría ser, respondió él:

–Tal vez de tío Matthew –respondió indiferentemente–. Ha reconocido que anoche estuvo aquí; y, como no se vería nada, cayó en este lodazal de sorpresa y dejó esta huella. –Su primo rebatió, al punto, que su abuelo no iría descalzo–. O quizá sí –apuntó entonces el otro–; por no mojarse los zapatos puede que se los quitase antes. ¡Es un payaso, pero no estúpido! –Matt no parecía todavía del todo convencido, razón que aprovechó su primo para decir–: O quizá... ¡Quizá haya sido la niña que vive en este bosque y que se alimenta de animales podridos! –con los ojos iluminados–. Seguramente viva en esta parte, donde el follaje es más espeso, y nos haya observado de noche desde aquí, sin saber cómo pasar.

–¿Tú creerías que ha podido ser ella quien destruyó el puente anoche? –inquirió Matt seriamente.

–Con toda seguridad –respondió conteniendo la risa–. Imagino que trató de cruzarlo, pero, como de seguro nuestros padres han sellado el lugar con muchísimos conjuros para proteger a tío Matthew, el arroyo se echó sobre ella para impedírselo, y las piedras se fueron rodando. Y ahora, si no me equivoco, debe de estar en su guarida curándose las heridas.

Matt no apuntó nada más. Permitió que su primo diese una pequeña vuelta de inspección, o rastreo, o como quisiera llamarla; pero no le permitió alejarse mucho, ya que a él se le habían ido de todo punto las ganas de afrontar aquellas aventuras de que hablaron el día anterior y de las que se convertirían en protagonistas. El mayor, lejos de lo que había imaginado entonces, caminaba ciertamente asustadizo, pero con entereza, pues prefería proteger a su primo, quien lo desobedecía y se adentraba, que haberlo dejado atrás y volverse solo. Todo ruido era para él un motivo de suspenso: graznidos, que escucharon cientos, le parecieron hostiles y poco propios de aves apacibles.

Cuando finalmente volvieron sobre sus pasos y cruzaron de nuevo el puente, además de ser indispensable apuntar el indecible suspiro de satisfacción que emitió Matt, éste, sin que se percatase su primo, fue deshaciendo el puente con el pie conforme pasaba. Mark sólo descubrió el desaguisado en que quedó convertido cuando, después de cenar, hizo muestras de montar en cólera al subir el montículo y verlo. Matt, aproximándose para calmarlo, le sugirió:

–Tal vez haya sido la niña del bosque, Mark; no le des más vueltas. –Calmándose, su primo tuvo que hacer ahora grandes esfuerzos por contener la risa–. Lo mejor será que no tratemos de construirlo más.

Mark fingió estar de acuerdo. Después de aquello, tras permanecer todavía un rato despiertos, se fueron a dormir. En seguida lo hicieron también los adultos, los cuales preguntaron en esta ocasión a Ángela si tenía una nueva bota o alguna otra cosa con que satisfacer con jolgorio sus estómagos y divertir aquellos instantes que permanecieran aún. Pero la mujer dijo que no, y, por no tenerla o por consumirse la diversión, se fueron a acostar después de aquello.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, Ángela se llevó a su hijo y a sus dos sobrinos mayores, Matt y Nathalie, por entretenerlos a un prado que no muy lejos de allí quedaba. Sin percatarse de si existía alguien por los alrededores que pudiera verla, blandió su varita en dirección al suelo e hizo aparecer un par de pelotas, las cuales hizo botar continuamente conforme las apuntaba. Una se la entregó a Nathalie, con la que alternó con los chicos para pasársela, siendo todo lo que le hiciera con ella suficiente para tenerla entregada a las risas; la otra la dejó caer en el suelo y se la pasó con el pie a Matt. Éste la tomó igualmente y, haciéndole un regate a su primo, se la devolvió a su tía, la cual, chutando, golpeó a su hijo en la cara con ella y, satisfecha, gritó:

–¡Gol!

Mark, muy en su papel: teatrero, se dejó caer hacia atrás con la mano sobre el rostro y gimiendo lastimeramente. Matt se aproximó por ver si de verdad tenía alguna herida o sangre o algo; pero Ángela, que conocía de buena tinta a su hijo, ni por ésas se mostró flexible. Se acercó hasta él, le tendió una rígida mano y lo hizo levantarse.

–Me has hecho daño –sollozó él.

–Tampoco ha sido para tanto –repuso su madre indiferentemente–. Si no tienes nada... Así te sirve de castigo por alguna travesura de la que no me haya enterado yo.

–Pero si...

–¡Chist! –lo calló su madre soltando de nuevo el balón–. Muévete, o no habrá otra que darte otra vez.

–¡Pero si no sé a qué estáis jugando! –protestó indignado.

–Pues al fútbol –respondió su primo. Y, cuando creyó que Mark, poniendo una extraña expresión, iba a preguntar qué era aquello, se le adelantó y respondió–: Es un juego _muggle_. A veces lo he visto por tele en casa del abuelo.

–¿Y cómo se juega a eso? –inquirió.

–Oh, a veces pareces tonto, hijo mío –intervino su madre, tras lo cual se lo explicó sin demasiado detenimiento. Así, habiéndole advertido de las principales reglas del juego, las pusieron en práctica tras delimitar una improvisada portería, la cual defendía Nathalie con mucha entrega.

Pero, mientras tanto, sepamos qué pasó en el campamento.

El licántropo, tras concederle permiso a su hijo para que se fuera con tía Ángela, se quedó apurando su desayuno en silencio. Mojaba un bollo en su tazón de café mientras contemplaba los pajarillos saltar de rama en rama y disfrutaba de su melodioso canto. En aquellos menesteres se encontraba cuando su hermano, que vino hacia él como por encanto, le inquirió si quería ayudarlo a buscar leña. Remus apuró su café y, sin mediar palabra, se puso en pie y lo siguió.

Se adentraron por la linde del bosque, deteniéndose de vez en cuando cada cual cuando divisaban una óptima rama seca en el suelo que recoger. El licántropo, tras unos minutos en silencio, dijo:

–Creo que Helen no aguantaría más tiempo de la semana aquí. –Sonrió. Inmediatamente su hermano le preguntó por qué–. Por su padre –respondió y volvió a reír–. No deja de roncar por las noches, y anoche, para colmo, se mueve tanto mi suegro que se echó encima de Helen aplastándola casi por completo. Y, cuando ésta lo movía para seguir durmiendo, su padre le echaba un brazo por encima, o trataba de abrazarla en sueños o, de nuevo, se le echaba encima.

–Tu suegro es un sentimental –se mofó el bibliotecario.

–No te burles, Soren. –Pero él también se reía, no obstante–. Me parece que mi mujer no consiguió dormir anoche ni cinco minutos seguidos. Por eso esta mañana está de tan mal humor; y por eso se le ha caído la mitad del desayuno encima de la cabeza de su padre. Creo que ha sido sin querer.

–¡Oh, no me lo recuerdes! –exclamó Sorensen con un gesto de repugnancia en las facciones–. Qué asco cuando se llevó la mano al pelo, se recogió los trozos de huevo que quedaban y se los echó a la boca.

Remus rio mientras se echaba sobre el montón que ya tenía sobre los brazos otro que le pareció excelente. Al alzar la vista halló a no pocos metros de él unos excrementos que, por la plasticidad de su textura, parecían ser recientes. Al comprobar el bibliotecario lo que observaba su hermano, también él le dedicó atención.

–¿Crees que será de Matthew? –inquirió este último entre risas.

–No, anoche confesó que estaba estreñido. –El bibliotecario soltó una carcajada con la que se le cayó gran parte de las provisiones que llevaba reunidas–. Sí, sí, ríete; antes de quedarse dormido nos cuenta toda clase de... ¡bobadas! Yo me río, pero de necesidad de reírme. Helen no hace más que rechistar y mi suegro, como si pensase que eso significa que alguien lo está escuchando, retoma a hablar con más ganas. –Volvió a prestar atención a los excrementos–. ¡Bah!... O pueden ser de Matt, o de Mark, o de cualquiera. ¿Para qué inquietarse?

La mirada del licántropo se detuvo en contemplar, sin observar nada en concreto, la lejana infinidad. Salió de su obnubilación después que Sorensen le dijo que habían tomado ya demasiada leña y que debían volver. Entonces Remus le confesó la causa de su conmoción:

–Anoche, antes de acostarnos, dejé junto al fuego unos cuantos desperdicios de la pechuga que nos habían sobrado y que nadie había querido. Esta mañana no estaban –explicó tras una inquietante pausa. Sorensen lo observó significativamente; le preguntó directamente qué insinuaba–. Temo que por los alrededores haya alguna fiera; temo por los niños. Quizá sea un zorro, o un lobo... Ayer al mediodía me pareció apreciar un ruido irreconocible, como de un animal, a unos... –sopesó– cien metros.

Sorensen, tras escucharlo con detenimiento y suma atención, probando a tranquilizarlo, le dijo:

–No hay de qué preocuparse, Remus. Si es un zorro lo que tantea la zona, no creo que ataque a la luz del día; y, aunque lo haga, los niños siempre están con nosotros y podemos protegerlos. De noche, eso sí, deberemos proteger mágicamente las tiendas de campaña; claro está, sin que se entere tu suegro, que nos puede liar una muy grande. –Remus rio–. Cálmate¿quieres? Si en el campamento nos ven intranquilos, si los niños se dan cuenta... Es más, puede que sólo sean figuraciones tuyas.

–Sí, tal vez –respondió condescendiente.

–Ahora bajemos –dijo, y, acto seguido, cargando la leña que entrambos habían reunido, llegaron al emplazamiento donde se alzaban las tiendas.

Los dos hombres, tras soltar la carga en el campamento, decidieron ir en busca de sus hijos, los cuales, como queda dicho, estaban al cargo de Ángela, y a ésta y a aquéllos se unieron, pese a la poca experiencia de uno y otro en aquel deporte. Rendidos, sintiendo sobre sí la pesada carga de los hirientes rayos del sol en su cenit, retornaron a la justa hora del almuerzo. Para entonces Helen ya había dado de amamantar a Alby y los señores Nicked, no sin un tanto de retraso por culpa de su integrante masculino, prepararon la comida.

Helen y su tía convencieron a sus dos hijos para que, quedándose un rato con ellas, jugasen a las cartas. Ambos se acercaron de buena gana, no sin antes, tanto uno como otro, expresar su poca maña con aquellos juegos. Tía y sobrina, de buen talante, determinaron enseñarles, para lo cual, tomando una mesa plegable, la asentaron sobre un recodo sombreado junto al arroyo, lo cual ofrecía más frescura y brisa al ambiente, paraje en el cual, sobre una gruesa estera de hierba, tomaron asiento.

No tardó mucho en captar su buena posición el señor Nicked, el cual, comido de la envidia, recogió las piernas, que hasta el momento, para mayor descanso, había tenido puestas encima de los muslos de su mujer, que se lo consentía por considerarlo al _muggle_ imposible, y tomó su silla campera. Pidió que lo dejasen unírseles; a ver quién era el bonito que le decía que no al pobre hombre, con lo susceptible que era. Además, como sólo sabía jugar a la brisca, juego que desconocían Ángela y su sobrina, y se propuso enseñarles, éstas, deseosas de aprenderlo, le permitieron llegarse de buena gana.

El principal problema estribó cuando el _muggle_, alardeando como es costumbre, tomó el fajo de cartas y se dispuso a barajarlo. Deseoso de demostrar con cuánta gracia hacía no sé cuántas filigranas y pases de cartas de aquí para allá y hasta por debajo del sobaco, en tal empeño se esforzó tanto, tan sin resultado, que lo más que consiguió fue que todas las cartas se le escapasen de entre sus manos y fuesen a parar al arroyo que, como se ha dicho, allí próximo caía. Y detrás de las cartas, como no quería perderlas el señor Nicked, aunque ya todos las daban por perdidas, se lanzó en pos de su rescate éste, con tan mala suerte que aquél era un claro profundo del arroyo, en el que, además, el agua, por agitarse tan prestamente, no permitía muchos movimientos sino al muy experimentado nadador; claro está, el señor Nicked no lo era. Se agitó, movió los brazos, desesperó en vano, puesto que la corriente tiraba de él más de lo que él conseguía hacerle frente. No poca agua tragó, no pocas veces zambulló la cabeza y pensaron todos que ahogado era, no pocos auxilios gritó de tal manera que hubiesen conmovido hasta al más pintado. Finalmente, Helen apuntó hacia él su varita y del extremo de ésta surgió una rápida cuerda con un salvavidas en el extremo al que el _muggle_, resoplando y aun lloriqueando, se aferró con ambos brazos. Todos ayudaron a tirar a Helen, ya que el otro extremo de la cuerda nacía del mismo cabo de su varita, a la que seguía unida. Cuando al fin salió salvo del agua, Sorensen y Remus, que eran de los que más fuerzas habían hecho, soltaron a la adivina, de la cual todos tiraban, como ya se ha referido, y ayudaron a sobrepasar el requiebro que, a modo de alto escalón, aquel extremo de la orilla hacía al señor Nicked, que mucha agua escupía por la boca.

Al recuperarse y retomar el poder de la palabra, se puso en pie el _muggle_ y se dirigió a su hija como con ánimo de agradecerle el gesto que con él había tenido rescatándolo de suerte tan nefasta; pero, en lugar de ello, frente a ella, cuando consiguió tener el suficiente aire, pues aún jadeaba intensamente, le reprochó:

–¡Nada de magia!

Y, enfadado, se dirigió hacia las tiendas, en una de las cuales se encerró con ahínco.

Helen, muy molesta, levantó el puño en que sujetaba la varita y gritó:

–¡No hay de qué, eh!

Y en aquel punto intervino Ángela diciendo:

–De desagradecidos está el mundo lleno. Eso para que te sirva de lección: otra vez les echas el salvavidas a las cartas, que a ésas no las ha salvado nadie, y, por lo menos, nos hubieran regalado un buen rato.

Helen, que no se había movido un ápice, aún fija la vista en la tienda tras la que se había refugiado su padre, el ceño fruncido y mohínas las facciones, secundándola, dijo:

–Tienes más razón que un santo.

Y tal fue la entereza con que pronunció esto mismo, que del extremo de la varita surgió un hechizo, el cual, tal como tenía apuntada ésta, golpeó contra una rama que sobre ellos se extendía. Ésta, calcinada por completo, se desgajó del tronco de que nacía y fue a caer con gran estrépito sobre ellos y sobre cuantas cosas allí debajo habían dispuesto, puesto que aquel árbol les proporcionaba agradable sombra y habían querido aprovecharla. De aquel modo, previendo el peligro, apartándose y agarrando a los más pequeños, antes de que cayese ya estaban ellos fuera de su alcance.

La cremallera de la tienda en que se encontraba el señor Nicked se descorrió en un santiamén y, sin sacar de ésta más que lo que desde la distancia parecía el bigotillo, exclamó con voz más recalcitrante que antes:

–¡Lo he oído!

Y Helen, perdiendo los estribos, lanzó un maleficio a los pies de la tienda, el cual produjo en la tierra un diminuto estallido de hierba y humo blanco, y en el señor Nicked, indecible sorpresa y espanto, que en seguida volvió a cerrar la cremallera y no osó salir hasta la hora de cenar. Entonces apareció con expresión dulzona, aunque Helen seguía reticente y no le dirigió la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario; el _muggle_, no conforme con lo «estrictamente necesario», se puso pesado y, olvidándose hasta de su cena, le pidió un gran número de veces que le concediera un besillo mientras estiraba el morro y encogía la estera que tenía por bigote; sin éxito, o sin más éxito que el conseguir incordiar a su esposa, la cual le lanzó un maleficio que obligó al señor Nicked a pasar el resto de la noche en silencio, razón por la que se convulsionó repetidas veces y pataleó sin lograr nada, mientras, además, abría la boca como un lenguado sin proferir sonido alguno.

–¿No querías que no hiciésemos magia, Matthew? –le inquirió con los brazos en jarra su mujer–. Pues toma magia, cretino.

Y, empujándolo, lo obligó a introducirse en la tienda, donde le dijo que, si no roncaba mucho aquella noche, le levantaría el maleficio mientras dormía. El señor Nicked, recapacitando, se encogió de hombros y se echó a dormir: a fin de cuentas, había reflexionado, enmudecido como estaba no podía emitir palabra ni ronquido algunos, con lo que, cerrando los ojos, se entretuvo en aquel pensamiento y se durmió, satisfecho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La señora Nicked debía de haberle proporcionado el contramaleficio durante la noche, ya que, a la mañana y bien temprano, el _muggle_ los despertó a todos con una retahíla de sandeces que declaraba en sueños. Su mujer, aprovechando que se hallaba ya despierta, se cubrió el cuerpo con una bata de color fucsia intenso y el pelo con una redecilla destartalada, y salió al exterior. El día, al contrario que los precedentes, se reveló neblinoso y plomizo, la arboleda recubierta de hilachas de brumas, el cauce del arroyo serpenteado por una asentada corriente como plata fundida; la mujer chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. Había salido con la intención de lavar la ropa sucia que tenían, hasta entonces, almacenada; y, como apenas les quedaban mudas limpias, sobre todo de ropa interior, la situación se mostraba preocupante. Pero, pensó, aunque la lavase, en aquellas condiciones tampoco se secaría.

–Es hora de emplear la ancestral sabiduría mágica: el amplio repertorio de hechizos del menaje del hogar –se dijo a sí misma mientras, con un par de entumecidos dedos, hacía escurrir de su bolsillo su varita mágica.

En ese preciso instante salió el _muggle_ de la tienda de campaña bostezando como un león hambriento. Se aproximó hacia ella mientras todos los huesos de su cuerpo crujían al desperezarse de forma antagónica. Con los ojos entornados, pues aún bostezaba, le dijo:

–Buenos días, palomita. Qué día más malo¿verdad? Y yo que pensaba enseñarle a Matt a volar una cometa que el chico había traído... –Al fin se percató del objeto que su mujer, la cual trataba de ocultarlo tras ella, sujetaba en sus manos–. ¿Qué haces con eso¿No estarás pensando en practicar magia, verdad?

–Pues sí –replicó resueltamente la bruja–. E imagino que un _muggle _tan grandísimo como tú no se va a oponer –en sus palabras se dejaba escapar un leve reproche amenazador, sensación que aumentó al encontrarse el señor Nicked la punta de su varita frente a su rostro, que miró bizqueando; aunque ésa no era la intención de su mujer, que bajó al momento la varita–; ¿o me equivoco?

–Habíamos hecho un pacto, Helen. Y me diste tu palabra.

–¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que no iba a emplear la magia, a ver? –inquirió malhumorada.

–Pues, si no me lo has dicho tú, lo he soñado, que para el caso es lo mismo –repuso el señor Nicked tranquilamente–. A ver, dime¿qué es ese asunto tan importante que no puedes resolver si no es por medio de la magia? A ver, dímelo.

–Quería lavar la ropa –explicó lacónicamente, seria.

–¡La ropa¿Lavar la ropa, has dicho? –El señor Nicked la miró atónito–. ¿En serio¿No intentas burlarte, Helen? –La mujer cabeceó ofuscada–. ¡Lavar la ropa! –exclamó dándose leves golpes con la palma de la mano en la frente–. ¿En qué momento te volviste tan cómoda, que resulta que yo no me di cuenta? Lavar la ropa... –Soltó una carcajada–. Por amor de la divina locura mágica, que eso se soluciona en un periquete; ¡y sin magia! Que debería darte vergüenza, Helen Nicked, que tenga que venir un _muggle_ como yo para decirte estas cosas.

–¿Para decirme qué? –preguntó ella enfadada.

–Que te has vuelto muy cómoda –repitió el otro con desenfado–. ¡Antes no lo solucionabas todo con magia! Antes –precisó con énfasis–, es más, lo hacías con ingenio. Las cosas se pueden hacer de otra manera¿sabes?

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió roja de rabia–. Y tú me vas a enseñar¿no es así, _mugglísimo_?

–Ajá, en efecto –respondió animado.

–Perfecto –exclamó furibunda la bruja y, dando largas y sonoras zancadas con sus pantuflas de animalitos, transpuso hasta introducirse en la tienda de campaña, de la que volvió al instante con un enorme cesto de ropa sucia que tendió a su marido–. Perfecto –repitió sin mirarlo–. Ahí tienes. Ya puedes empezar con la primera lección, que estoy deseando que me enseñes¿sabes?

El _muggle _tomó el cesto y se lo quedó mirando atónito, tras lo cual, todavía confuso, intercambió unas cuantas miradas con su mujer y dijo:

–Bueno, verás, yo no me refería a esto. Quiero decir, que lo que yo pretendía es que lo hicieras tú¡no yo¿entiendes?

La bruja asintió una sola vez, pero fingidamente; porque al momento alzó con parsimonia, como con desgana, su varita y la apuntó a los ojos del _muggle_, esta vez conscientemente. Asimismo, le mencionó en tono meloso:

–Verás, Matthew Nicked, me tengo por mujer poco reflexiva y fácilmente irascible; con lo que procura evitar el hacerme cruzar la línea entre la calma y... ¡la impaciencia! –dio una voz que debió de despertar a todo el campamento–. Y, como bien has dicho, ya no sé remediar nada sin usar la magia. Pero te equivocas: porque ahora, de buena gana, te estrangularía con mis propias manos; pero no, pienso ser permisiva. Y ya que has sido tan cortés de ofrecerte voluntario a mostrarme las sendas de los recursos _muggles_, que a ti, por supuesto, no te son ignoradas¿a cuento de qué te iba a negar yo tu predisposición? Así que lava; o, de lo contrario, me veré obligada a lanzarte un maleficio cubremusgo que te repetiré a diario para que te lo vean tus compañeros del hospital.

–¿En serio harías eso? –preguntó el _muggle_ con los ojos iluminados de emoción.

La bruja cabeceó con pesadumbre. A continuación elevó con resignación los ojos al plúmbeo cielo y, seguidamente, los dirigió a su marido, al que dijo:

–No, cariño –con tono fingidamente suave–. Mejor: lava, o, de lo contrario, practicaré contigo el maleficio encogedor en... –se acercó hasta él y le susurró al oído– ...ya sabes qué.

–En mi cosita no –gimió el _muggle_ llevándose las manos a la entrepierna.

–Si quieres proteger a Rodolfina –le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba de él–, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El _muggle_, sorbiendo lágrimas invisibles, o que no llegaban a asomar a sus ojos, aunque sí sollozaba sonora y lastimeramente, se arrodilló en la orilla del arroyo, se acercó el cesto con la ropa a lavar y tomó una pastilla de jabón. Enfurruñado, mientras frotaba sobre los abundantes palominos de sus mismas prendas, exclamó para sus adentros:

–Pues cuando se transforma en Súper Rodolfo, entonces sí que nunca se mete con mi cosita.

La señora Nicked se tomó el desayuno mientras, desde lejos, contemplaba hacer a su marido, el cual sudaba ya tan intensamente que podría pensarse que iba a desbordar el arroyuelo. Sin pizca de malicia, la bruja mantenía impresa en su rostro una divertida sonrisa, que en toda la mañana fue incapaz de borrar. Había decidido que, puesto que ya le estaba dando un escarmiento a su marido, no emplearía la magia para terminar de lavar o secar la colada, con lo que hubiera conseguido volverlo a irritar; pero, en caso de que a la mañana siguiente no estuviera seca, y que era lo más seguro con el clima que reinaba, ya podía lloriquearle y suplicarle todo cuanto quisiese, que ella la usaría, si es que no quería ver al resto de la familia paseando sus vergüenzas sin nada mejor que ponerse.

Al salir el resto y encontrar al señor Nicked haciendo grandes esfuerzos por borrar unas manchas de tomate de un suéter de Mark, algunos no pudieron reprimir sonreírse, pues sudaba abundantemente. La señora Nicked, cuando la mayoría, intrigados, le preguntaron sobre el caso, se lo explicó divertida. A continuación, sintiendo seguramente remordimiento de la ociosidad en que había quedado tras transpasar su tarea a su marido, la mujer preparó buena parte de los desayunos que los demás tomarían, mientras Ángela, enfervorizada, le gritaba a su cuñado que apretase la pastilla del jabón, que no temiera se le fuera a quebrar; a lo que al _muggle_, refunfuñando ininteligiblemente, se le entendió algo así como que a él no le hacían falta consejos de nadie.

Sorensen, una vez hubo terminado de comerse su revuelto de huevo frito y su panceta y de beberse su doble zumo de calabacín con unas gotas de coñac, que a su juicio le daba un sabor especial, resolvió ayudar al misérrimo señor Nicked, el cual, para cuando éste terminó, se desnudaba aprisa para zambullirse en el agua en pos de la pastilla de jabón, que se le había escurrido y escapado. Ángela lo retuvo, pidiéndole que la ayudara a ella en otro menester. Asimismo, la señora Nicked adujo que lo mejor que podían hacer era dejar que el _muggle_ se las arreglara solo, y, para convencerlos, les recordó lo que éste le había dicho a ella. A Remus no le parecía que su suegro hubiese dicho nada ilógico ni disparatado; quizá sí algo hiperbólico, pero nada más: al fin y al cabo, él había encontrado a su esposa a punto de practicar magia y, en los mejores términos, se lo había recriminado. Pero el licántropo no dijo nada, por no querer dar la impresión de que se oponía a la voluntad de su suegra.

Así, la labor del señor Nicked se extendió hasta el mediodía, momento en que asomaron unos terribles rayos de sol que le golpeaban contundentemente sobre la nuca, como si quisiesen sumarse a la tortura del pobre _muggle_. En cambio, cuando hubo acabado y se dispuso a tender las prendas empapadas sobre una cuerda que había dispuesto desde una rama a otra, el sol se ocultó por completo y no volvió a aparecer en todo el día, con lo que la colada reposó sin pena ni gloria, calada hasta la última fibra. El señor Nicked, que se pensaba que todo aquello era una bribona confabulación de los elementos en su contra, se volvió con el puño en alto hacia el cielo y lo reprendió duramente. Sorensen, que pasó a su lado, le preguntó confuso que a quién hablaba tan gravemente; y el señor Nicked, ruborizado, le dijo que al sol.

–Ah, pues sigue, pues sigue –convino el bibliotecario con un leve gesto de mano–. Que no te interrumpa el que haya pasado yo por aquí.

Cuando el sol cayó, o debió de caer, porque las nubes que cubrían el cielo se tiñeron lentamente de gris a malva, y de malva a negro, la señora Nicked examinó, la que debía de ser ya la quincuagésima o la sexagésima vez, la ropa tendida; en aquella ocasión la acompañaba su marido, que todavía contemplaba con recelo el firmamento.

–No se ha secado –observó la bruja–; claro, natural. Mira, la recogeremos y mañana, digas lo que digas, le practicaré un encantamiento secador; que, si no, Remus y los niños, por ejemplo, se van a quedar sin ropa interior.

–¡No! –protestó el _muggle_–. Déjala tendida esta noche. Verás cómo a la mañana ya está seca.

La mujer, a fin de no discutir, agachó la cabeza diciendo:

–Conforme, Matthew. Pero –recrudeció el tono–, como a la mañana siga mojada, les practicaré el encantamiento; y a ti, como entonces te pongas pesado, el que ya sabes.

El señor Nicked, gruñendo en voz baja, asintió y la contempló rechinando los dientes mientras se alejaba de su lado. A continuación, con simpleza casi pueril, se aproximó a unos calzones que reconoció como suyos y, soplándoles con fuerza varias veces, volvió a tentarlos con un par de dedos. Como si esperara hallarlos secos, gruñó de nuevo más fuerte y se alejó, considerando para sus adentros si Matt, Mark y Nathalie se dejarían convencer para soplar durante toda la noche.

Después de cenar, improvisaron una pequeña fiesta. La idea fue de la señora Nicked, que había rescatado de su equipaje una vieja radio a pilas que no captaba más que dos sintonías: la una era informativa y la otra tan sólo reproducía música clásica. Aquélla, intuyó la señora Nicked, debía de ser la causa por la que tan poco animados estaban Helen, Remus, Sorensen y Ángela, que en más de una ocasión, bostezando exageradamente, propusieron la idea de irse a dormir; se confirmó en esta idea cuando Ángela se negó en redondo a bailar al son de una obertura estrafalaria, en la que, a cada repiqueteo de la percusión, Nathalie, que bailaba con su hermano mayor, se estremecía y encogía las facciones. Finalmente bailaron, aunque tan a desgana que parecieran obligados; de manera que los únicos que lo hacían a gusto parecían ser los señores Nicked, que bailaban tan sonrientes que daba la impresión de que no hubiesen reñido en todo el día, y los dos niños. Mark, junto al canastillo en que dormía Alby, al que pinchaba de vez en cuando con el dedo para despertarlo, tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre el pómulo mientras observaba aburrido la escena.

El señor Nicked le rogó a su yerno que lo acompañase un instante en tanto su mujer reponía los frutos secos, razón por la que Ángela, dándose un doloroso golpe en la frente, reprimió una exclamación de disgusto al tiempo que cabeceaba mirando distraídamente a su marido. Lo llevó hasta la linde del bosque, en donde, en dos bajas ramas, había dispuesto el tendedero provisional.

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –le preguntó el _muggle_ mientras divisaba lo que hacían los otros en el no muy lejano campamento. Remus asintió–. ¿Te importaría secar la ropa? Con magia, claro –le pidió con expresión angelical, que en un niño hubiera quedado monísima, pero que en él, tan grande ya, con poco pelo y un grueso bigote, resultó pantomímica.

–Creía que nos habías prohibido hacer cualquier clase de magia –repuso el licántropo tranquilamente.

–¡Ya, ya!... –exclamó nerviosamente el señor Nicked, dando manotazos en el aire como si apartase aquel pensamiento a fuerza de cachetadas–. Pero toda ley tiene sus excepciones –dijo–. Y, además, te lo estoy pidiendo yo, que soy tu amadísimo suegro.

–Sé lo que pretendes, Matthew –replicó sin variar la expresión–; tu mujer me ha contado lo que le has prometido.

–Pues claro –gritó en voz queda, medio abochornado–. Pero, como Matthew Nicked que me llamo, que la ropa amanecerá mañana seca aunque tenga que hacer un pacto con el diablo; en su defecto, contigo. –Aguardó un momento a descubrir la reacción de Remus, pero, como éste no hiciera nada, prosiguió–: Oh, vamos, Remus. Sabes lo que me cuesta pedirte esto, que soy muy cabezota y muy mío. Y, además, tanto tú como yo sabemos que, a menos que ocurra un milagro –los ojos del _muggle_ se desviaron hacia la varita del hombre–, mañana la ropa seguirá mojada; y ninguno de los dos queremos que mi mujer me vuelva a reñir¿verdad? Porque me reñirá...

El licántropo sacó su varita, a lo que el señor Nicked dio grandes saltos de alegría, aunque no sin refunfuñar el primero:

–Te reñirá igualmente, porque ella te preguntará cómo se ha secado y tú te negarás a respondérselo, Matthew. Pero, en fin¿qué le vamos a hacer? –Blandió su varita y, como una oleada de viento seca y caliente, la ropa se sacudió. El _muggle_ la tocó en seguida y, comprobando que estaba seca, soltó un grito de júbilo–. ¿Contento? –guardándose la varita.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, no supieron debido a qué, pero la señora Nicked había recogido la radio y daba muestras de irse a dormir. Ángela la seguía, y decía cosas como:

–No te enfades, Helen, que no quería decir eso. –O–: Pero es que es verdad, que te ha faltado traerte el disco de los fantasmas budistas. –O–: Venga, que ya me voy a poner a bailar en serio. Mira. –Y hacía como que bailaba al estilo disco. Pero se detuvo en seguida porque la señora Nicked la ignoraba. Lanzó miraditas a su marido, a las cuales, en ocasiones, acompañaba un leve encogimiento de hombros–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me ignores, Helen?

–Irte a freír estiércol de dragón –gritó. A continuación, dijo a los demás en tono normal–: Perdonad vosotros. Y buenas noches.

Y se introdujo en la tienda. Después de aquello, la fiesta se disolvió rápidamente. El señor Nicked y Helen y Remus, sin apenas detenerse a conversar con los otros, se unieron a la señora Nicked, que fingía dormitar en su lecho vuelta de espalda a la entrada.

Sin embargo, aunque la niña daba muestras de profundo cansancio, el _muggle_ parecía animado por no sé qué trago de anís que se había echado con Sorensen y no paró de hablar en toda la noche. Primero fueron trivialidades; después, más trivialidades; a continuación, todavía más trivialidades, por supuesto, pero peligrosas, porque en éstas el hombre se jugaba el pellejo. Así, el señor Nicked mencionó:

–No sé yo, pero me da un pálpito –le guiñó un ojo al licántropo– que mañana la ropa va a estar más seca que la arena del desierto. Seca digo¡desintegrada y todo del calor que va a hacer esta noche! No me preguntéis por qué, es un pálpito.

Pero Helen, que llevaba ya un buen rato girando de un lado para otro sin parar, se incorporó y dijo:

–Mamá¿podrías decirle algo a papá ya para que se calle, por favor, que a nosotros no nos va a hacer caso?

La señora Nicked se revolvió y golpeó a su marido con su felina mirada, tan furiosa, que éste, agachapado, se echó la sábana por encima y, con voz mermada, repuso:

–Vale, vale... Ya me callo. Que yo por las buenas soy muy bueno, pero por las malas...

La adivina sonrió tibiamente a su marido, que depositó la cabeza sobre la almohada fingiendo que dormía hasta que, a no mucho de aquellas palabras, escuchó los primeros ronquidos del _muggle_. Le dio entonces unos toquecitos en el hombro a Helen, vuelta de espaldas a él, que no parecía dormida por cómo reaccionó, y, sonriéndole, le inquirió con la mirada. Ésta asintió embelesada. Entonces, tanto uno como otro se pusieron en pie, con sumo cuidado para no despertar a los padres de la mujer ni a sus hijos, y salieron de la tienda. Sonrieron regocijados al ver con cuánta facilidad habían resuelto el caso.

Al pasar junto a los escombros del fuego de la fiesta, Helen reparó en que, junto a ellos, había un par de prendas desdobladas y como estrujadas, que al punto reconoció como de Sorensen y Ángela. Al principio pensó que podrían haberlas dejado para vestirse fuera por la mañana sin molestar a los críos, ya que solían levantarse antes que éstos; pero fue el licántropo quien le hizo considerar la posibilidad de que se hubieran escapado del tendedero, en tanto que el señor Nicked no las había fijado con pinzas. En uno y otro caso, la adivina consideró que lo más conveniente era depositarlas en la cuerda con el resto de la ropa, porque, además, el encantamiento del licántropo permitiría que se mantuviesen cálidas durante el resto de la gélida noche; y, con tal propósito, corrió a dejarlas en aquel sitio.

Después salieron corriendo hasta el arroyo, en cuya orilla se detuvieron. La noche era fresca, aunque se habían abierto algunos claros en el cielo como manifestaba la luna, que aparecía a ratos, y, como ruborizada, se escondía otros; quizá por eso, para entrar en calor, se besaron. Las manos del licántropo, como las del tornero, desdibujaron con el tacto las caderas, los hombros y los brazos de su mujer, que sujetaba la mandíbula de él como reticente a que se fuera a escapar. A continuación las ropas de ambos cayeron en derredor de los dos sutilmente, y, sin separarse, completamente desnudos, se introdujeron en el agua.

Estaba helada. La adivina, llevada por el impulso del licántropo, que empujó de ella hacia adentro, reprimió un grito. No obstante, al rato se acostumbraron a la sensación y la frialdad pareció remitir. O quizá la temperatura de ellos se oponía a la del bullente arroyuelo. Abrazados, enlazadas sus lenguas, sus pies, sus brazos, disfrutaron el uno del otro con unas ansias irrefrenables. El licántropo experimentaba la sensación de no haber gozado de ella desde tiempo indefinible, pero larguísimo; y a Helen parecía ocurrirle lo mismo. Así, como dos almas que se conocen por primera vez, chapotearon sobre la caldeada superficie del arroyo, hundiendo su amor entre zambullidas de piel.

Pero aquello se vio interrumpido por un chasquido y una voz. Helen miró a Remus y éste, a su vez, a ésta. Nadando sin remover mucho las aguas, por no hacer ruido, se aproximaron al punto en que creyeron que provenía. Tuvieron que incorporarse un poco para ver lo que sucedía, pero, al descubrirlo, Helen dejó escapar un gritito confuso. Remus, emitiendo otro desaprobatorio, la sujetó con ambas manos por la cabeza para sumergirla, y, seguidamente, se hundió él también. Creyó que Ángela y Sorensen no los habían visto.

En efecto, Sorensen, que hacía el amor con su mujer detras de un tronco caído en que se apoyaban, se detuvo un momento para preguntarle a Ángela:

–¿No has oído eso, Ángela?

–¿El qué? –preguntó ésta molesta porque se había parado–. Yo no he escuchado nada en absoluto. Habrán sido nuestros jadeos, cariño, no te preocupes. Anda, sigue, que ibas muy bien.

Aquellas últimas palabras fueron captadas por la pareja escondida, que ya habían rescatado sus cabezas de la profundidad; Helen, aunque le había lanzado a Remus una mirada atroz por el modo en que había tenido de ocultarla, se lo agradecía en el fondo. Cuando se reanudaron los resuellos de placer, que se preguntaron ambos cómo no los habían percibido antes, el licántropo le propuso a Helen marcharse para que al menos una de las dos parejas disfrutara de intimidad. Helen, que opinaba igual, lo secundó: salieron, se vistieron y se fueron a dormir.

Pero no lo consiguieron. La frustración de no haber consumado el acto, a lo que se sumaban los paroxismales estertores del señor Nicked, los mantuvieron en vela durante un buen rato. No supieron cuánto hubo pasado cuando escucharon murmullos en el exterior; por primera vez desde que regresaran, Helen y Remus intercambiaron una mirada. Captaron, sobre todo Remus, algunas voces, que así decían:

–Pero llámalos¡llámalos!... Joder, también es mala pata¿no? –Era la voz de Ángela.

Sorensen le respondió:

–Pero no querrás que entre así¿verdad? –Ángela hubo de decir o hacer algo, porque en seguida agregó–: Joder, Ángela, que estoy para que me hagan una pepitoria. –Percibieron un gruñido difuso–. Vale, ya voy, ya voy. –El hombre carraspeó–. Remus, sal.

–¡A Remus no! –bufó la mujer.

–¿Cómo que no? Pues ven tú si quieres y llama a quien te dé la gana–. Carraspeó más fuerte y también con más volumen dijo–: Sal, Remus, joder, por lo que más quieras.

Éste, confuso, dejó a su mujer, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, y salió. Nada de lo que hubiera pronosticado, por remoto que fuera, lo hubiese preparado para aquella escena: Sorensen, desnudo, lo esperaba frente a la entrada con ambas manos cubriendo sus zonas pudendas; Ángela, no muy lejos, igualmente descubierta, se ocultaba tras unos helechos mientras sonreía avergonzada.

–¿Qué... Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó reprimiendo una risotada.

–¡Pregúntale dónde están nuestras ropas! –exclamó con voz en falsete la mujer.

–Estábamos... Estábamos... –Bajó la voz–: Estábamos haciendo el amor... y habíamos dejado la ropa aquí, Remus. ¿La has visto? Es lo único que me quedaba; aunque no esperarás que vaya a entrar de esta guisa donde los niños¿verdad? Todo lo demás lo tengo allí...

Señaló el lugar donde debía estar el tendedero, porque éste había desaparecido, motivo por el que su dedo parecía mustio mientras señalaba; hasta entonces el bibliotecario no se había dado cuenta. El licántropo reprimió una exclamación y, echando a correr mientras Ángela le reprendía que no fuese a avisar a nadie, llegó hasta el lugar donde hasta entonces había estado toda la ropa. Examinó el lugar y descubrió retazos de tela sobre la maleza que estaba en contacto con el arroyo, lo que significaba que toda ésta había debido de transponer por él, si es que no había salido volando hasta introducirse en la oscuridad del bosque. Pero al licántropo le extrañaba, pues se movía poco aire. Más le extrañaba, sin embargo, cómo se había podido soltar la cuerda, pues la había atado él mismo; así que, encaramándose al tronco, se acercó hasta una de las ramas. Lo que halló lo dejó más que extrañado: la cuerda se había sesgado poco más allá de uno de los nudos, con lo que conservaba la rama un anillo en torno a ella; y la otra, comprobó, otro. Pero, aunque la buscó, no había ni rastro de la cuerda.

–Qué extraño –murmuró mientras regresaba apesadumbrado.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –le inquirió Sorensen al tenerlo cerca.

–Es como si la cuerda se hubiera roto –explicó–. Y lo peor de todo es que la ropa debe de haberse caído al arroyo y habérsela llevado la corriente. Pero peor todavía es que la ropa que habías dejado aquí os la habíamos visto Helen y yo, porque... porque...

–Ya lo sabemos –terció Sorensen con impaciencia–. Os hemos visto salir del arroyo, mientras nosotros... Bueno, ya sabes.

–¿Que nos habéis visto? –repitió Remus asombrado.

–¡Sí! –exclamó Ángela nerviosa–. Un culín precioso. Pero ¿queréis ir a lo que importa de verdad, que se me va a resfriar hasta la garganta uterina?

–Bueno, pues eso –prosiguió el licántropo–, que vimos la ropa y creímos que se habría caído del tendedero, conque fuimos a dejarla en él otra vez.

–¡Ay¡ay! –gritó Ángela dando saltitos detrás del helecho, compungida–. No me digas eso. ¿No pensarás que voy a entrar así delante de mi hijo ni del tuyo?

–¡Pero si era lo único que me quedaba de ropa! –se lamentó Sorensen–. Remus, por favor, déjanos algo que ponernos esta noche y mañana ya veremos qué hacemos¿de acuerdo?

El licántropo asintió y, corriendo, entró en la tienda, en la que Helen lo esperaba ansiosa y le preguntó:

–¿Qué pasa?

–Ahora te lo explico. Anda, por favor, dame algo tuyo que se pueda poner Ángela esta noche: un camisón o lo que sea. Rápido.

La mujer buscó aprisa pero en silencio en su equipaje hasta encontrar uno, que le tendió inmediatamente sin dejar de preguntarle qué sucedía. Remus, en cambio, como si estuviese ocupado para responderle, también hurgaba en su macuto; sólo que, al contrario que su mujer, no lograba encontrar lo que deseaba, por lo que le preguntó ansioso:

–¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?

–Lavada –contestó–. Sólo se ha librado la que tienes puesta.

–Vaya por Rowling, que la hemos fastidiado pero bien fastidiada –se apenó llevándose las manos a la cabeza–. A ver, pues dame algo de tu padre para que se lo dé a Sorensen, que están los pobres ahí fuera en carne viva. Y con el frío que hace.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Helen procurando no reírse y haciendo lo que él le pedía–. Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

–Ahora, ahora –la apremió–. Tú dame.

Al fin sacó unos calzones de su macuto que dio al licántropo y que éste, sin añadir palabra, llevó fuera. Sorensen los tomó ambos y, a fin de que su mujer no saliera de detrás de los helechos, fue el mismo quien le llevó el camisón de Helen; después, mientras dialogaba con su hermano, se puso su prenda, la cual le quedaba un poco grande.

–Es que mi ropa también se ha ido arroyo abajo –se disculpó Remus.

Sorensen no podía tomárselo en cuenta. Sin más dilación, se despidieron de él y se fueron a dormir, prometiéndose que lo solucionarían a la mañana. Ángela y Sorensen, avergonzados, encontraron a su hijo y a su sobrino despiertos, los cuales les examinaron las nuevas prendas con curiosidad, preguntándoles qué había pasado para que se fueran con unas y llegaran con otras. Pero el más impresionado era Mark, que reía a carcajadas, pues jamás le había visto la abertura del trasero a su padre, tan puritano era éste; pero la ropa del _muggle_ le quedaba al bibliotecario excesivamente grande como para no sufrir ciertas incomodidades.

–Malditos calzones de Matthew –protestó al ver que se le escurrían y bajaban si se movía un poco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sexto día, cuya mañana los niños más aprovecharon para dormir, tan rendidos habían acabado la noche anterior, despertaron todos, sin apenas excepción, con cierto solemne entristecimiento por su inminente marcha al día siguiente, aunque con cierto pesar al conocer el desastre de la "ropa naufragada". Sabían que era el último día que pasarían completo, que no les quedaba más que otra noche que dormir al raso bajo aquellas endebles tiendas _muggles_. Todo aquello causaba su relativa pena, y por todo aquello, intuían, sentían más vivos deseos de aprovechar aquella última jornada.

El licántropo fue a recoger leña para emplear como combustible por la noche, no sin antes haber lavado y secado mediante magia la única muda de ropa interior que le quedaba para poderla utilizar otra vez aquel día. Llevaba a mano su varita mientras caminaba receloso entre aquellos sombríos terrenos en tanto se abría la claridad en la celeste bóveda que se alzaba sobre ellos. Anoche no había pegado ni ojo, sin causa cierta si no que cierta voz hablaba en su interior que le decía que algo no marchaba bien; y él, por otra parte nunca habiéndose creído intuitivo en absoluto, percibía que aquel malestar provenía de no sabía qué que lo desagradaba que provenía de la penumbra de aquel follaje. De manera que, aunque particularmente, a Remus no le incomodaba la idea del retorno. Es más, deseaba regresar a la rutina, volver a casa, retomar la vida en el Ministerio y, todo sea dicho, distanciarse de su suegro, el cual, si bien cada día le parecía más guasón, también menos aguantable.

En aquellos pensamientos se encontraba cuando, de improviso, como suelen suceder estas cosas, percibió unas fuertes pisadas sobre cercana hojarasca. De modo que, poniéndose sobre aviso, soltó la leña que portaba y sostuvo frente a sí su varita, amenazando con ella a un enemigo hipotético. Había cruzado su entrecejo y mantenía los labios en un rictus incómodo y agrio, sola imagen que, a pesar de parecer a todos el licántropo de buen ver y apariencia apacible, hubiera causado tremendo terror en el más pintado.

–¿Quién anda ahí? –inquirió.

Al punto apareció, con los brazos alzados, tembloroso, su suegro. Remus, relajando la expresión, relajó también su postura y bajó la varita; de igual manera, el _muggle_ bajó los brazos. El licántropo, dándole la espalda, recogió la madera del suelo al tiempo que le decía:

–No es seguro que pasees por entre estos árboles, Matthew. Y menos solo. Deberías habernos avisado por lo menos.

–¿Me habrías disparado? –preguntó su suegro con tono indefectiblemente acongojado.

Remus soltó una carcajada que alivió al _muggle_.

–Tal vez, depende de lo sabrosa que resultara la carne de _muggle_ a la brasa –se burló.

–¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma! –exclamó el otro–. Por cierto¿tienes papel? –El licántropo asintió–. Es que tengo que ir adonde tú ya te imaginas. –Remus se sonrió; cada vez que su suegro decía aquello se refería, sin lugar a dudas, al lugar que había determinado como su excusado particular, y al que, por la misma razón, había vedado el paso de toda persona que no fuera su amorosa esposa–. Es que menudo susto que me has dado, condenado. –Remus, sin perder la sonrisa, apuntó su varita en dirección a su mano diestra conjurando un rollo de papel higiénico–. ¿Qué haces, loco? Nada de magia, nada. Anda, dame el papel –cogiendo el rollo y echando a correr, todo lo cual a pequeños saltitos, porque, al mismo tiempo, iba quitándose el cinturón y desabrochándose el pantalón, el cual ya llevaba bajado por la altura de las rodillas, corriendo en calzones, cuando Remus lo perdió de vista; todo lo cual acompañaba el _muggle _con estas voces–: Y nada de magia¿me has escuchado? Te voy a esconder la varita, sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Que menudo susto me has dado, santa patrona divina de los desamparados mágicos.

Como es de prever, el licántropo quedó entre sonrisas; las cuales pronto se deshicieron cuando éste, creyendo escuchar otro ruido inexplicable, soltó de nuevo toda la carga que llevaba encima y dirigió su varita en la dirección de que provenía; soltó una risita triste al percatarse de que lo que apuntaba era un cuervo que echó a volar en seguida, seguramente espantado por la brusquedad del licántropo, quien se quedó recogiendo, entre sonrisas y propios murmullos de desaprobación, por segunda vez su carga.

Mark fue quien llamó la atención de su primo al advertir al cuervo volando. Matt, sin embargo, no le dio la menor importancia; prosiguió desayunando tan inconmensurablemente como hacía un instante. Su primo siguió hablándole sin advertir su apatía; Matt sólo dio muestras de responder a los estímulos externos cuando apareció de entre la espesura su abuelo, con el gesto mejorado y batiendo palmas como si de un muchacho se tratara.

–Qué cosa más impresionante me acaba de suceder –explicó a todos con tono afectado–. Remus casi me derriba en el suelo de un hechizo. Bueno, en realidad, uno de los muchos que me ha lanzado ha conseguido darme, pero yo, consciente del peligro, di un salto –lo imitó–, y lo esquivé. Al parecer me había confundido con un inmenso y gordo jabalí.

–Oh, muy común –intervino Ángela, sin apenas prestarle atención, al pasar a su lado mientras leía _Corazón de bruja_, que había traído una lechuza a pesar de la oposición del _muggle_, que había tratado de espantarla antes de que consiguiera cumplir su cometido–. ¿A quién no le habrá ocurrido alguna vez eso contigo, eh, cuñado? Y más a Remus, que tiene una vista de lince. –Emitió una sonrisa fingida–. Yo, sin ir más lejos, te confundí el otro día con un mamut, pero luego recordé inmediatamente que estaban extinguidos, y me dije para mis adentros: "¡Pues aquí se han dejado atrás uno! Patoso, sin apenas cerebro, y con un bigote más grotesco que dos puntiagudos colmillos... En efecto, un mamut, un mamut..." Y ten cuidado no vaya a ser que un día Nathalie, confundiéndote de la misma tonta manera que yo, o que Remus, te quiera cazar y todo; si no es que se adelanta Alby y pega un salto de la cuna y coge su rayo láser y hace trizas a su abuelo. No te fastidia...

–¿No me crees? –infirió finalmente el _muggle_ después de aquella larga exposición por parte de la simpática, a la par que irónica, bruja; ésta, sin mostrarse deseosa de retomar la refriega, en tanto pasaba las hojas de la revista, asintió con desgana–. ¡Es cierto! –exclamó fastidiado–. Estaba recogiendo leña, pero le he asustado, porque he aparecido entre unos matorrales, tras los que me he agazapado para darle un susto mortal; pero, tanto ha sido, que no ha tenido mejor opción que dispararme con su varita. Como sabe que en ese terreno yo no puedo defenderme...

–Si en verdad te ha disparado –intervino entonces la adivina con gesto mohíno–, algo le habrás hecho tú primero; pero dudo yo mucho que Remus haya tenido el estómago suficiente de lanzarte a ti la más mínima chispa para tenerte que estar luego aguantando siete semanas y media.

–¡Es cierto!... –volvió a gritar el señor Nicked fuera de sí.

–¿Habéis leído esto? –exclamó Ángela ignorándolo–. ¡Gilderoy Lockhart está completamente recuperado!

–Pero ¿queréis hacerme caso? –protestó el _muggle_ enfadado–. Estaba hablando yo primero.

–Sí, patrañas –masculló entre dientes Helen.

El señor Nicked, haciéndose el muy ofendido, puso en movimiento sus pies encaminándolos de nuevo al bosque. Mientras tanto, se fue farfullando que buscaría a su yerno para traerlo para que vieran que decía la verdad, o algo así entendieron por lo menos. El _muggle_ halló al licántropo no muy lejos de allí, aunque, dado que caminó en círculos, le fue algo difícil la empresa. Tenía el mago de nuevo las ramas desparramadas en torno a sí, como si, de otra impresión, las hubiese arrojado lejos, de un respingo. Aproximándose cauteloso, le inquirió con tono bien distinto al empleado en el campamento:

–¿Quieres que te ayude, Remus?

–Oh, no, gracias –contestó el otro sinceramente–. Esto ya está casi acabado.

El señor Nicked se rio, acto por el cual el licántropo le inquirió la causa.

–Bueno –habló el _muggle_ sin aguantar la risa–, tienes la misma madera que cuando te vi. Lo mismo pudiste decirme antes. –Cuando controló el impulso refirió–: O mucho me equivoco, o tú buscas algo más que unos simples palos secos.

El licántropo devolvió la mirada a su suegro con cierta incredulidad, y éste, percatándose, le arqueó las cejas significativamente. Al final, el primero acabó diciendo:

–Tienes razón, ya no estoy buscando madera. –El _muggle_ no apuntó nada: le dejó hablar tranquilamente; sí es cierto que, en aquel momento, se aproximó hacia él y tomó parte de la carga que llevaba para compartirla–. Tampoco estoy buscando nada preciso.

–¿Estás preocupado, verdad? –le preguntó. Remus, como si no creyera que su suegro fuera realmente aquél que tan sensatamente le estaba hablando, con tono tan modificado al que lo tenía acostumbrado, lo observó atónito; el señor Nicked pareció descubrir sus pensamientos, pues en seguida añadió–: Oh, el ridículo de Matthew Nicked, como el pobre es tan payaso¿cómo habrá podido darse cuenta de lo que el famoso Remus Lupin piensa, verdad? –El licántropo se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero no apuntó nada–. Pero hasta a los payasos del circo les está permitido pensar, y reflexionar... Y pueden ser tan importantes como los reclamados ilusionistas. –Remus creyó advertir que lo decía con profunda tristeza–. ¡Bah! Lo que quiero decir es que, de desearlo, podrías... contármelo.

–No estoy preocupado por nada en particular –confesó Remus–. Simplemente, hay algo dentro de mí que me estorba.

–Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. –El licántropo, extrañado, intensificó su mirada hacia él–. Quiero decir, anoche, por ejemplo, te escuché hablar en sueños. Parecía que estuvieran degollando a Nathalie y a Alby por lo que decías. –Remus bajó avergonzado la cabeza–. Mi mujer no me dejó que te despertase. –Hizo una pausa–. Así que crees que en este bosque mora algo que puede hacerles daño. –El licántropo, cabizbajo, asintió–. ¿Y se lo has comentado a mi hija?

–No quiero preocuparla.

El _muggle_ reflexionó. Dijo finalmente:

–Será mejor que bajemos; a no ser que consideres que tus pesquisas te llevan por buen camino. Si quisieras saber mi opinión, ésta es que, de existir algo remoto aquí, cualquier animal, lo que sea, lo habríamos sabido ya. Y yo no me preocuparía gran cosa; el famoso Remus Lupin preocupado por un animal que ni siquiera se ha presentado ante él –mostró con burla. Remus, viendo la sinrazón, acabó sonriendo–. ¿No querrás que _Corazón de bruja_ dé una nueva exclusiva, verdad? –Rieron–. Oh, Remus –exclamó repentinamente, como trayendo un nuevo y exaltado pensamiento a su cabeza.

–Dime.

–¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? –El licántropo quiso saber cuál–. ¿Te importaría decir en el campamento que me has disparado no sé cuántos rayos con tu varita y que yo los he sorteado dando brincos, eh, te importaría?

–¿Y eso para qué?

El señor Nicked ignoró esta última pregunta.

–Pero ¿te importaría, eh? Mira –dijo soltando el puñado de leña sobre el suelo, tomando un afilado palo y atravesándose un flanco de la camiseta con él–, vas y dices que esto me lo has hecho con yo qué sé conjuro, que creías que era un jabalí. ¿Vale?

–Pero ¿eso para qué? –siguió insistiendo.

–Pero ¿te importa¿A que no?

Así, discutiendo, llegaron al campamento, en el cual el señor Nicked, dando respingos de felicidad, llamó la atención de todos para que atendieran a la versión de Remus, que coincidía punto por punto con la suya, sorprendentemente. El _muggle_, muy excitado, mostró entusiasmado los agujeros de su camiseta y siguió refiriendo épicamente las hazañas de su conquista sobre la magia. Y, para acabar, tan satisfecho estaba, que exclamó para Ángela:

–¿Quién es el mamut ahora, eh?

Y se marchó de a su lado barritando como un elefante.

Entre tanto esto ocurría, no muy apartados, Matt y Mark, a la orilla del alegre arroyuelo, contemplaban en cuclillas el rápido discurrir de sus aguas. El pequeño, dando un respingo, le señaló a su primo un pez que había divisado y que éste pronto también pudo ver; inocentemente, tomó una rama que tenía junto a sí y la lanzó contra el agua, creyendo, ingenuamente, que atravesaría al animal de hito a hito; mas cuanto consiguió fue errar el tiro, que el ramazo rozara la superficie del agua y que fuera arrastrada por la corriente del agua. Después, para más inri, descubrieron que era una zapatilla vieja. Matt, a pesar de que lo intentó, no consiguió aguantarse la risa.

–¿De qué te ríes tú, eh, renacuajo? –le inquirió molesto Mark.

–Pero –riendo– ¿a quién llamas tú renacuajo¿Tú te has visto alguna vez en un espejo? Si tú no eres ni el esperma que fecunda el óvulo del que nace el renacuajo, estúpido.

–¿De qué me hablas¿Qué es el esperma¿Qué es un óvulo? –inquirió aprisa, anhelantemente.

–Eso da igual –dijo inquieto, tratando de apartarlo de aquellos pensamientos lo más rápidamente posible–. Lo que no tiene vuelta de hoja es que tienes menos puntería incluso que el abuelo.

–Ah¿eso crees? –Tomó una enorme piedra y Matt, espantado pero guardando la compostura, se puso en pie–. Pues te pienso demostrar cómo aplastó esa zapatilla con esta piedra, ya verás.

Y se dispuso a lanzarla, pero, en lugar de en dirección de donde era arrastrado el objeto, acabó arrojándola a la orilla, justo a los pies de su primo, de forma que el agua salpicó bruscamente cayéndole toda encima. Matt, secándose las gotas que le habían caído en la cara, tomó una piedra de las que había junto a sí y, lanzándola de igual forma contra su primo, lo salpicó igualmente. De manera que se inició una pugna de la que no podía obtenerse nada bueno: volaban piedras en un sentido y otro que, en su mayoría, caían en la orilla salpicándolos. No obstante, tal era la malignidad del más pequeño, que, sin preocuparse del tamaño de las que cogía, unas arrojaba contra el arroyo en pos de que salpicase y otras contra su primo, a quien golpeaban con dureza.

Pero el mal hado estriba en que Matt, sin maldad ninguna, muy al contrario de la postura de su primo, al lanzar una piedra que no era, qué infortunio, ni de las más pequeñas contra la orilla, erró el tiro con tal fortuna que fue a dar en el ojo izquierdo de su primo, el cual, tras gritar tan duramente que parecía muerto allí mismo, se dejó caer en el suelo quieto como si desmayado.

De inmediato aparecieron corriendo los adultos, entre ellos Ángela y Helen. La primera recogió a su hijo del suelo, que se dejó llevar en sus brazos mientras lloraba amargamente; la segunda inquirió al suyo qué había ocurrido, y éste, aunque con un nudo en la garganta, se lo contó cabizbajo. El señor Nicked, que se había situado tras él, le infundía ánimos colocándole su mano sobre el hombro. Al final, el _muggle_ acabó mencionando, como si tal cosa:

–Son cosas de críos, Helen. Yo, de pequeño, sin ir más lejos, le tiré un pedrusco a mi primo Eric –se rio, llevándose las manos a la cabeza–; todavía me acuerdo... No lo castré de purito milagro.

–¡Calla, por favor, papá¿quieres? –repuso ésta de mal humor–. No creo que sea momento para que nos cuentes tus batallitas de infancia. Lo que ha hecho Matt no tiene excusa posible. Y estoy muy decepcionada. ¡Podrías haberle saltado un ojo!…

–¡Y me lo ha saltado¡Me lo ha saltado! –gemía Mark entre lágrimas mientras su madre le realizaba las curas, pues, hablando, habían llegado hasta ellos–. Me ha dejado ciego¡ciego terminal!

Ángela meneó la cabeza sin decir nada.

–Te voy a castigar muy duramente al regresar a casa, chavalín –continuó reprendiéndole la adivina, en tanto el señor Nicked rechistaba sin llegar a decir nada–. ¡Tirarle piedras a tu primo! Pero ¿quién te crees que eres? Te quedarás el resto del verano sin salir; y no podrás volver a ver a tus amigos del pueblo.

–Pero, mamá... –repuso indignado, pronto a llorar.

–¡No, Matt! –le gritó–. Creía que tenía un hijo maduro en casa, pero en lugar de ello me encuentro un crío que sólo sabe resolver sus problemas a base de pedradas. ¿Qué habrías hecho, eh, de haber tenido tu varita a mano y haberla podido utilizar? Sabe Rowling... Le pedirás perdón a tu primo y ya hablaremos tú y yo después de ese escarmiento que te he prometido.

Matt torció el gesto enojadísimo. Mark, entre tanto, seguía llorando. Sólo repetía, una y otra vez, que se iba a quedar ciego, que ya nada veía, que lo llevasen a San Mungo antes de que fuera irremediable, y otras sandeces que sólo ocasionaban en Matt impulsos de echarse sobre él y agarrarlo por el cuello, pues tan bien lo conocía, que lo creía fingiendo.

–Me estaba explicando no sé qué cosas de esperma y óvulos, pero, como yo le he dicho que no me contara esas cosas, me ha tirado la piedra –sollozó teatralmente–. ¡Y ahora me voy a quedar ciego de por vida!

–¡Para colmo! –bufó Helen inaudita–. ¿Qué haces tú contándole esas cosas a Mark con lo pequeño que es? Sin dudarlo, castigado el resto del verano. Y le pediré a tu padre que, en lugar de que te quedes en casa, te lleve al Ministerio para que te endereces y hagas algunos trabajillos de mantenimiento o lo que encuentre.

–Anda, sobrina, no seas tan cruel con el pobre –intervino con voz dulce Ángela, quien interrumpió un instante las curas, sustituyéndola la ansiosa señora Nicked, para hablarle–. Que no me imagino yo a éste –refirió despectivamente señalando a su propio hijo– pidiéndole que no le hablen de guarradas; si hace no mucho lo pillé a las cuatro de la mañana despierto viendo un programa erótico... ¡Con el pizco que es!... –volviéndose como con furia hacia él–. Y si San Esteban es mártir, santo la verdad es que mucho no es; que éste antes se ha llevado consigo unos cuantos romanos... ¿O qué te crees, que el chichón que tiene tu hijo se lo ha hecho el Espíritu Santo? –sujetó la cabeza de Matt, aproximándosela hacia su madre, para que lo pudiese ver mejor–. ¿Eh? –Helen no dijo nada. Ángela, sin detener ni por un momento su discurso, buscó por casi todo el cuerpo del muchacho, indagándole en las piernas y brazos descubiertos y levantándole la camiseta–. ¿Y esto qué es, eh? –Inquirió tanto para su sobrina como para su hijo, ya que tanto a una y otro miraba–. ¿Estos cardenales qué son? La corte papal cuanto menos, hay que ver. ¿O me vas a decir ahora que tu hijo tiene la piel delicada, porque¡vamos, éste tiene hasta la sangre saltada.

Matt se quedó observando fríamente a su madre a fin de no perder detalle de su reacción.

–Vale, de acuerdo. Pero, aun así, que venga y me lo diga; pero que no se tome la justicia por su mano, que su primo es mucho más débil que él y él no piensa que es más fuerte que su primo y que le puede hacer más daño. –Se tomó una pausa en que observó a su hijo con expresión altiva que, a ratos, conjugaba con una más simpática y entrañable, aunque no del todo desenfadada–. Lo del castigo ya me lo pensaré, caballerete. Ahora, lárgate de mi vista, y bien lejos de tu primo, que anda que estáis los dos buenos.

Y se marchó. Ángela aún permaneció unos minutos, mientras su hermana, la señora Nicked, concluía las curas sobre Mark, todo tiempo aquél que aprovechó para regañar con dureza a su hijo, el cual se defendía en vano, pues apenas le dejaba su madre. Finalmente, cuando la señora Nicked se retiró, ella, haciendo igual, la acompañó. Sólo quedó, pues, el señor Nicked, que les pidió que se comportaran en lo sucesivo y le comentó a Matt que hablaría con su madre para que considerase negativamente lo del castigo. Después, tras pedirle a su nieto que se alejara de al lado de Mark para no volver a enfadar a Helen, se marchó.

Inmediatamente, Mark soltó una risita ridícula. Después dijo:

–Renacuajo, tú sí que tienes menos puntería que el tío Matthew.

Matt no respondió a la provocación. Al menos, al principio no, pues sólo se lo quedó mirando, sonriendo vagamente; pero, al poco, le mencionó:

–Tú lo que eres, en verdad, es un falso –fue lo que dijo, agriamente–. Lo único que pretendes siempre es llamar la atención. Hace un momento estaba arrepentido, pero ahora no: ojalá el ojo se te infecte y se te caiga a pedazos.

–¡Oh, el bueno de Matthew amenazándome! –exclamó fingidamente Mark–. Se me acaba de caer un mito... –bromeó entre sonrisas–. Vete antes de que tu mamá regrese y te lance un maleficio directamente. Te has portado muy mal, Matt; me has decepcionado –se burló imitándola. Matt se contuvo las ganas de abofetearlo–. Mira que creer que no sé lo que es el esperma o un óvulo... –Rio–. Se cree el picha corta que todos hemos salido tan inocentes como él. ¡Nenaza!

Matt se lo quedó contemplando como con conmiseración. En seguida, sonriéndose para sí, se aproximó en dos rápidos pasos y le hundió un dedo en el ojo hinchado. Mark emitió un alarido terribilísimo, por el cual Matt, sin perder ni por un momento su encantadora sonrisa, echó a correr de su lado.

Ángela llegó al punto y le inquirió a su hijo qué le sucedía. Éste se lo explicó obrando grandes aspavientos y escupiendo de pura rabia, pero Ángela, encabronada, le gritó que Matt estaba en la orilla del arroyo, sentado, y le pidió que dejara de decir mentiras. Le rogó que se quedara allí sentado hasta la hora de la comida y que no la molestase para más tonterías.

Matt se sentó al borde del arroyuelo, en cuyas aguas cristalinas divisó su figura, a la que se quedó contemplando consternado. Se desató las zapatillas y, apartándolas a un lado, introdujo los pies en el agua. Así estuvo mucho tiempo, hasta que vino su abuelo y, quitándose sus zapatillas también y haciendo todo igual que él, se sentó a su lado e introdujo también sus grandes pies en el arroyo. Le echó un brazo por encima y Matt, derrotado, apoyó su cabecita sobre el hombro de él. El señor Nicked, encariñado, con una sonrisa tenue, como perenne, le acarició el cabello mientras lo abrazaba.

–Ya está todo arreglado con tu madre –le dijo simplemente. Y ninguno añadió nada más; sólo un apagado gracias por parte del chico.

Mark y Matt no volvieron a reencontrarse hasta el momento del almuerzo, y en éste apenas si se dirigieron alguna mirada. Y cuantas entre ambos se cruzaron fueron de odio o rencor. El mayor descubrió, con cierto malestar que no deseaba ni reconocer aun a sí mismo, que la hinchazón en el ojo de su primo le satisfacía, y, de tanto en tanto, se sonreía a su causa, pensando que le había estado bien empleado aquello a Mark; esperaba que hubiera aprendido la lección.

Por la tarde cada cual se empeñó en una labor: Mark arrojaba piedras contra la superficie del agua del arroyo en pos de conseguir cada vez ondas circulares más amplias mientras el señor Nicked lo observaba y, sintiéndose retado, se le acabó uniendo a fin de ver quién era capaz de lanzar más lejos; entre tanto, Matt jugaba con sus dos hermanos.

Sin embargo, al caer la tarde, Mark se acercó con paso diligente pero cauto. Matt, aunque lo vio venir desde lejos, hizo como que lo ignoraba y, para ello, siguió muy pendiente de responder a las preguntas de Nathalie sin volver a tornar los ojos hacia aquél. Pero Mark acabó acercándose y, deteniéndose a una distancia que le pareció suficientemente preventiva, lo observó tratar con su prima, sonriendo en todo momento. No obstante, como su aguda mirada inquietara a Matt, éste se volvió hacia él con tono autoritario para preguntarle qué quería.

–He ido a tu madre y le he preguntado si podíamos jugar ya juntos –explicó–, y me ha dicho que sí.

–Perfecto –contestó Matt indiferentemente–. Ahora déjame en paz.

–Me ha pedido que vayamos a recoger leña. Los dos.

Matt, poniéndose en pie de mala gana, le dijo a su hermana:

–Lo siento, Nathie. Me tengo que ir. –La niña asintió resueltamente–. Te prometo que, cuando termine, volveré y seguiré jugando contigo. ¿Te parece?

–Vale –contestó la niña felizmente.

A continuación, Matt, pasando afectadamente al lado de Mark, que lo contempló excesivamente sonriente, se encaminó hacia el bosque sin esperar a éste, el cual pronto se le unió. Atravesaron la linde y, para desazón del mayor, observó que, conforme se adentraban, más espesura y penumbra los cubría. Y el rencor del mayor se fue disipando a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a aquella oscuridad.

–¿Te duele? –acabó preguntándole incluso.

–¿El qué? –inquirió estúpidamente Mark.

–¡El ojo, pues ¿qué va a ser? –contestó Matt a desgana.

–¡Bah! A ratos. Pero ya se me ha olvidado –respondió–. Tía Helen ha preparado un ungüento que contenía no sé cuántas cosas con que me ha prometido que estará curado mañana o en un par de días.

Matt fue a decir que sentía mucho lo ocurrido, pero apenas reunió el impulso suficiente dentro de sí para que le saliese la voz. Además, antes de conseguirlo, su primo, con tono mucho más impulsivo que el suyo, le señaló una gruesa rama en el suelo y le pidió, todo lo cual a voces, que la recogiera. Matt asintió; se apartó de a su lado y la tomó. Sin embargo, al desandar los pasos, fue incapaz de encontrar a su primo; la luz, aunque escasa, fue suficiente para revelarle que ya no estaba allí.

–¡Mark! –gritó–. ¡Mark¿Dónde estás? Sal de dondequiera que te hayas metido.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un grito, no muy lejos de allí, que, qué duda cabía, había proferido su primo. Matt, sin planteárselo dos veces, echó a correr en dirección de dónde provenía. En tanto esto hacía, siguió reclamando a Mark que apareciera.

–¿Dónde estás?

Pero, en lugar de aparecer él, sintiendo una monótona voz detrás de sí, tras un grueso tronco se materializó una figura toda blanca que Matt, al verla, aunque fuera sólo de refilón, tal susto le provocó que cayó rodando unos metros por un desnivel de la ladera al perder el pie. Mientras se ponía estrepitosamente en pie, la figura toda de blanco había llegado hasta él, paulatinamente; y Matt, sosteniendo con fiereza el palo que había recogido antes, le dio varios rápidos y salvajes golpes en un costado y en la parte más alta, de manera que ésta, cayendo lo que parecía de rodillas, acabó exclamando:

–¡Ay¡ay¡ay, que me mata. –Matt se detuvo al descubrir la voz de su abuelo. Retiró lo que le pareció, al tacto, la manta de encaje que los había cubierto en el viaje, y el _muggle_ apareció debajo–. Qué bruto eres, hijo mío.

–¡Abuelo! –exclamó entre asombrado e irascible Matt.

Mark rompió a reír de improviso. Matt lo vio aparecer en la copa de un árbol, enredado entre las ramas, de las cuales descendía con soltura. Reía sin parar, sujetándose el vientre con fuerza.

–¿Qué, Matt –le inquirió cuando pudo remitir–, te creías que ya te había encontrado la niña, eh? –Tornó a reír con fuerza–. ¡Pero si eso me lo había inventado yo, y tú te lo has creído como un estúpido. Menudos golpes le has atizado a tío Matthew. Pero ¿qué, eh, ya creías que te iba a absorber la vitalidad, verdad?

Matt arrojó la gruesa rama para darle, pero rebotó contra las ramas sin rozarlo siquiera. El señor Nicked, a pesar de la furia de su nieto, le preguntó:

–¿Qué, te ha hecho gracia la broma que te ha preparado Mark?

Matt, empujándole, le respondió entre lágrimas:

–¡A veces pareces idiota, abuelo!...

Y se fue corriendo enjugándose la cara con el brazo.

El señor Nicked se volvió hacia su sobrino, quien se reía a mandíbula batiente. Le preguntó:

–Pero ¿no me dijiste que esta broma le iba a hacer mucha gracia? –Al chico, que terminó de bajar completamente del tronco, se le saltaron las lágrimas de la risa y se tuvo que apoyar contra el tronco hasta que se hubo recuperado. El _muggle_, percatándose de todo, se acercó con el dedo índice enhiesto hacia él y le dijo–¿Conque me has utilizado para gastarle una broma de mal gusto a tu primo, eh? –Resopló fastidiado–. ¿Cuándo aprenderás, Mark, cuándo? –se preguntó alzando los brazos, sin parecer por su tono de voz que lo reprendiera realmente. Se llevó una mano a la frente y halló un hilillo de sangre–. Vaya, Matthew sí que atiza con ganas. Ya te podría haber dado a ti, condenado¡que eras tú quien te lo merecías! –Mark echó a correr en dirección al campamento al ver que su tío lo perseguía con el puño en alto–. ¡Desdichada sabandija! Ven, que te voy a dar yo una buena somanta como no has recibido otra igual.

Matt apareció con los ojos llorosos, enrojecidos, en el campamento. Quiso que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta y, así, haberse podido introducir dentro de una de las tiendas para explotar a gusto, sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie; pero su padre lo vio en la manera que se ha dicho y, saliendo tras él, le preguntó la causa de sus lágrimas. El chico, derramando otras tantas, se abrazó a su padre y se dejó, a su vez, abrazar por éste.

Entre carreras, voces, persecuciones, aparecieron a los pocos minutos Mark y el señor Nicked. Matt no los vio llegar porque, después de explicarle sucintamente a su padre lo ocurrido, se había encerrado en una de las tiendas, cual había sido su primera intención, con la única compañía de Nathalie, con quien se dejó consolar mientras derramaba nuevas lágrimas y se maldecía por su ingenuidad. El señor Nicked, mientras corría tras el muchacho, sólo gritaba:

–¡Condenado, te vas a enterar. Mentirme a mí así..., que me merezco un respeto. Cuando te pille te voy a dar de tortas en el culo que se te van a caer las nalgas del aburrimiento.

La señora Nicked, al descubrirle el reguero de sangre en la cabeza, profirió un grito y, echando a correr hacia él, detuvo la carrera de su marido. Observándole la herida con atención le preguntó:

–¿Qué te ha pasado?

El _muggle_ dudó.

–Me he caído –acabó respondiendo entrecortadamente, a fin de no revelar que quien verdaderamente lo había golpeado había sido Matt–. Mark me ha empujado y me he caído, y he ido a dar con todo el melón contra un tronco –mintió.

–Oh, mi pobre _muggle_ –se compadeció la bruja, echándole un brazo por encima para conducirlo hasta donde ardía un agradable fuego; pero, al contacto con el dolorido flanco, el hombre emitió un chillido–. ¿Y ahora qué te ha pasado?

–Nada, nada –respondió apresuradamente.

La señora Nicked lo hizo sentarse en uno de los troncos mientras lo curaba. «Qué día de heridas, qué día», iba repitiendo ésta mientras procedía. Entre tanto, el _muggle_ preguntó dónde se encontraba Matt, a lo que el licántropo, muy seriamente, le respondió que en el interior de las tiendas de campaña. El señor Nicked, por el tono diferente de su yerno, se percató de su relativo enfado y, en consecuencia, adujo:

–Yo no he tenido la culpa, créeme, lo siento de veras.

–Pero ¿qué ha sucedido? –inquirió la adivina con tono brusco, repentino.

Pero ninguno añadió nada.

Al instante, pudiendo así evadirse tanto el licántropo como el _muggle_ de tener que responder a Helen, apareció Ángela trayendo a Mark, a quien había alcanzado tras correr no poco detrás de él (Sorensen adujo al rato, cuando su mujer no estaba para escucharlo, que creía que ésta había convocado a su propio hijo, aunque era una veloz corredora; pero a Mark no había quien le llevara la ventaja); le pellizcaba con fuerza la oreja y, prendiéndolo de ésta, lo arrastraba detrás de ella. Al dejarlo delante del señor Nicked, Ángela, furibunda, le espetó al chico:

–Discúlpate.

–Pero ¿por qué? –protestó el muchacho revolviéndose.

–¡Por haberle puesto la zancadilla! –gritó su madre indignada–. ¿Por qué va a ser? Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día.

–¡Pero si yo no he sido! –repuso de mal humor. Y, liberándose de las pinzas que tenazmente succionaban el lóbulo de su oreja, volvió a echar a correr hasta perderse en la oscuridad, en dirección al arroyo.

–¡Que sepas que te quedas sin cenar, Mark! –chilló Ángela fuera de sí–. Y, como aparezcas por aquí por una sola miga, te voy a lanzar de maldiciones que se te van a caer hasta las cejas de la impotencia. –De inmediato, girándose bruscamente, se volvió y espetó a cuantos la miraban con voz dulce y como asfixiada–: Bueno¿qué, cenamos?

Tan violento había sido el repentino contraste entre una intervención y otra de la bruja, que ninguno supo cómo reaccionar; se limitaron a contemplarla perplejos, sin casi pestañear. Sólo la señora Nicked, que no había ya nada en su hermana que la moviese a sorpresa, encogiéndose de hombros, se apartó de al lado de su marido y se dispuso a ayudarla. Helen también se puso en pie; dijo:

–Voy a por Matt.

–¡No! –se opuso el señor Nicked levantándose de un salto y echando por tierra casi todas las vendas que, cuidadosa y amantísimamente, su mujer había colocado encima de su cabeza–. Yo voy a por él. ¿Te importa?

La adivina, sin decir nada, se sentó cabeceando.

El _muggle_ se acercó taciturno hasta la tienda en que le habían indicado se hallaba su nieto. Descorrió la cremallera con cuidado y se introdujo en el habitáculo tras introducir, durante unos segundos, primero sólo la cabeza. A los pocos minutos, salía el señor Nicked con Matt cogido de su mano izquierda, sonriendo débilmente, y con Nathalie de la derecha, la cual iba tan feliz que no paró de reír en toda la noche, siendo uno de los principales focos de atención en tanto duró ésta.

Matt, al sentarse, comprobó, mirando a lo remoto, que su primo Mark se hallaba a lo lejos, sentado en incómoda postura a la orilla del arroyo, arrancando amargado a ratos la hierba que tenía a su lado y, a ratos, más colérico, lanzando piedras que, sin problema, alcanzaban la otra orilla y golpeaban contra los árboles. Matt no sintió ninguna conmiseración de verse más caliente que él, pues junto al agradable fuego se hallaba sentado, y comiendo. Indagando dentro de sí, descubrió un hondo odio que jamás había experimentado hacia nadie; ni siquiera hacia Benjamin cuando conoció que era por éste por quien suspiraba el corazón de Tonks. Y no dudó que su animadversión era de todo punto correspondida: al observarlo, descubría devuelta (ya que su vista era agudísima a causa de los dones que de su padre había heredado) una mirada que era toda veneno.

Ángela, acordándose de pronto de su hijo, poniéndose en pie, le imprecó a voces:

–¡Mark¡Mark! –No cesó de llamarlo hasta que hubo debida cuenta de que éste la escuchaba–. ¡A la cama! –le ordenó–. ¡Vamos, a la cama he dicho!

El muchacho, lanzando todo el puñado de piedras que tenía sobre su regazo con tanta intensidad que aun el chapoteo del agua fue suficientemente percibido por todos los comensales, se revolvió de mala gana y, con gesto fruncido, se encaminó hacia el campamento. Pasó al lado de ellos sin decir nada, aunque a Matt no le pasó desapercibida la última mirada con que lo fustigó, e, introduciéndose en la tienda, corrió desde dentro la cremallera y no volvió a salir.

–No sé qué voy a hacer con este chico –farfulló malhumorada Ángela al volverse a sentar–. No hay manera de enderezarlo. Y los castigos no sirven de nada. Hay veces –masculló con la quijada recta, firme– que se me pasan unas ganas de estrangularlo...

–Déjalo que madure –intervino despreocupadamente la señora Nicked.

–No sé yo ni si por ésas –dijo entonces el bibliotecario.

–Oh, sí. Madurará. Ya lo veréis –mencionó con total seguridad la señora Nicked–. No querría yo recordarle a Ángela cómo era ella a la edad de Mark.

–No es lo mismo, Helen –apuntó Ángela algo incómoda.

–¡Vamos, Ángela!... –exclamó la señora Nicked observándola fijamente–. Que tenías a mamá, Rowling la tenga en su gloria, desquiciada; aunque a mamá no hacía falta que hicieses mucho para desquiciarla. Mamá deseaba que fueses toda una señorita, pero tú siempre andabas toda cubierta de barro hasta las cejas; y recuerda cómo lo ponías todo. Te gustaba andar en las porquerizas y espantar a las gallinas. Y no quisiera tampoco recordarte cómo tratabas a los chicos del viejo Tom.

Ángela rio al recordarlo. Volviéndose a Sorensen, le explicó:

–Bueno, un poco pilla sí que era. Ésos eran un par de hermanos que venían a diario a cortejarnos tanto a Helen como a mí, pero a mí no me gustaba ninguno, ni a mi hermana tampoco. –La señora Nicked también reía al evocarlo–. En consecuencia, yo, para espantarlos, me escondía en la copa de un olmo que había a la puerta de nuestra casa con un tirachinas y los espantaba tirándoles piedras e incluso hechizos que papá me hacía y que yo guardaba en el bolsillo. –Se rio con ganas, tras lo cual, comidiéndose, concluyó–: Pero no es lo mismo, Helen... No es lo mismo.

Así se les pasó el resto de la noche: recordando aventuras de sus más olvidados años. Y no sólo la señora Nicked y Ángela, puesto que, poco a poco, los demás también se fueron animando y compartieron sus recuerdos. De aquel modo, sin saber cómo ni cómo no, Ángela sacó otra bota de vino que pasó de mano en mano, y de la que incluso Matt probó; se diría que Ángela no deseaba que aquella velada acabase nunca. Y podría decirse que Matt opinaba de igual forma, aunque por motivos distintos: el solo distraérsele el pensamiento y recaer en la tienda en que debía de dormitar ya su primo le producía ardores en el estómago.

No obstante, sin poderlo evitar, su tío Sorensen acabó aduciendo, cuando Ángela, un poco piripi (o contenta en exceso, como se prefiera), rebuscaba en una bolsa una segunda bota, que se había hecho tarde y que debían acostarse. Sin embargo, Ángela dio con la nueva bota y, ofreciendo grandes muestras de querérsela sola acabar, bebió de ella hasta que su marido, responsabilizándose, se la arrebató y la escondió. Así, Matt, acompañando a sus tíos, se introdujo en la tienda que le correspondía, donde halló a su primo ya dormido; pero pronto supo que fingía: pues, al recostarse a su lado, Mark sonrió; pero él no dijo nada.

Entre tanto, en la otra tienda, en la cual ya todos estaban recostados y en la que, además, ya largo rato llevaban entregados al sueño los dos más pequeños, la adivina hacía arrumacos, recostada de lado, vuelta de frente a su marido, al que acariciaba con una mano la espesa perilla y, con la otra, enredaba sus dedos en su velludo pecho. Se hablaban en voz queda para no ser escuchados, pero el murmullo constante molestaba al señor Nicked, que rechistaba constantemente.

–¿No me vas a dar un beso, eh, Remus? –le inquirió al oído, mordiéndole a continuación el lóbulo.

El licántropo, dejándose estremecer, accedió a su ruego de buena gana. La unión de sus labios, pese a lo que ellos en realidad hubieran deseado, sonó largamente; la señora Nicked se sonrió en la oscuridad, vuelta hacia arriba, mientras que el señor Nicked, incómodo, pegó un bote en su sitio. Remus, en seguida, espetó también a la adivina:

–Yo también quiero uno.

Y la mujer, echándose un poco más sobre él, le dio un cauto beso previniendo así que fuera tan sonoro como el anterior. La sorpresa vino a continuación, cuando, sin esperarlo ninguno, el señor Nicked se incorporó ligeramente y, apoyándose sobre su hija, al lado de la cual solía dormir, le preguntó en tono muy susurrante:

–¿Y a mí qué, no me das otro besito?

La reacción de la adivina no se hizo esperar: pegó tal brinco, tal chillido, tal fue su repentina sorpresa, o susto, que, al volverse, golpeó sin pretenderlo a su padre con el puño en la boca; pero después, muy cuerdamente ya, lo empujó suavemente para apartarlo de encima de ella (con tan mala suerte que, por ser tan peliculero el _muggle_, se echó hacia atrás con excesivo donaire y aplastó por completo a su mujer, la cual emitió un chillido agudísimo mientras se doblaba hacia delante) al tiempo que la adivina le imprecó:

–Pero ¿qué coño estás haciendo?

–Siempre igual, siempre igual –intervino la también incorporada ahora señora Nicked–. Cuando veíamos juntos "Pasión de maleficios", la telenovela, hacía siempre lo mismo: cuando llegaba la parte más romántica, la estropeaba con alguna de sus _mugglerías_.

Alby rompió a llorar. El señor Nicked, al mismo tiempo, llevándose el dorso de la mano al rostro, con tono muy apenado dijo:

–Me has dado un golpe...

–¡Pues te aguantas, papá! –mencionó simplemente la adivina–. Que eso te pasa por estar metiendo siempre las narices donde no te llaman.

El _muggle_, poniéndose en pie de un salto, salió de la tienda airadamente. Madre e hija volvieron a recostarse tranquilamente; en cambio, Remus se quedó incorporado, mirando a tiempos intervalos la obertura de la tienda y a su mujer, que tenía ya los ojos cerrados y se movía sin parar buscando la postura adecuada. La señora Nicked, percatándose de la actitud de su yerno, alzando un poco la cabeza le dijo:

–No te preocupes, Remus. Ya se le pasará; ya volverá. Duérmete.

El licántropo, aunque contrariado, acabó recostándose. Pero no conseguiría conciliar el sueño, porque en la otra tienda su hijo Matt se despertó súbitamente al sentir que algo le rozaba el pie. Se incorporó bruscamente: era Mark, que volvía del exterior, y él se tumbó a su lado esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

–¿De dónde vienes? –le preguntó Matt de malos modos, aunque en voz baja para no despertar a sus tíos, a los cuales creía dormidos, a pesar de que realmente no lo estaban.

–Y a ti qué coño te importa –fue su respuesta. Pero, al momento, como si confesarlo le agradara, contestó–: He ido a por algo de comida; estaba hambriento.

Matt, sin ánimo de añadir nada más, cerró los ojos dando muestras de desear entregarse de nuevo al descanso, pero su primo se lo impidió sacando un pie de debajo de la sábana y propinándole un leve golpe a Matt en el estómago. Éste, tras exhalar una mínima queja, le preguntó de mal humor si quería algo, y, si no era así, que lo dejase en paz. Mark no dijo nada entonces, pero al poco, cuando lo vio de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y acomodándose al sueño, le preguntó:

–¿Te ha gustado mi broma, Matt?

–Que te den por el culo –respondió tan solamente, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

–Eso a ti –intervino apresuradamente–. Es que debiste haberte visto la cara; qué risa. Estabas cagado de la cintura a los pies.

–Es que eres muy, muy gracioso, Mark –dijo de igual modo que el parlamento anterior.

–No, es que tú eres un gilipollas de cuidado. –Se rio–. Dime, si no, quién iba a ser el único estúpido que se iba a creer la historia de la niña fantasma, de la niña asesinada. Matt el tontito. ¿Quién si no? –Le propinó otra patada en la rodilla–. Te estoy hablando; lo menos que podías hacer es mirarme. –Matt escuchó su maquiavélica risa y, tratando de ignorarlo, reflexionó que cómo aquel energúmeno sería capaz algún día de madurar como creía su abuela–. Si hasta Alby se hubiera dado cuenta de que era una mentira mía. Eres más simple, primo... ¡Más!... Porque hay que ser palurdo. –Le volvió a dar una patada, en esta ocasión más fuerte–. ¿Te estoy hablando, mariquita¿O no tienes ni huevos ni para mirarme?

Matt, harto, abrió los ojos para decirle:

–Que me dejes en paz.

–¡Mariquita! –tornó a exclamar–. Aunque tienes un buen golpe de derecha. –Rio–. Hay que ver cómo atizabas a tío Matthew. –Le dio otra patada, en esta ocasión por debajo del ombligo–. ¿Eh?

–Que me dejes en paz, Mark.

–Te faltó haberte puesto a llorar. Entonces me hubiera partido de lo lindo. –Le rozó con el pie la mejilla y Matt, enojado, bufó–. Y también que llamases a tu mamaíta. Me avergüenza ser tu primo. Eres un mariquita, una nenaza, un miedica, un cagueta, un estúpido de cuidado.

Volvió a darle otra patada, pero en esta ocasión en la entrepierna con la suerte de que la distancia era considerable, pues Matt se había apartado un poco, y no pudo darle tan fuerte como hubo querido. Pero el mayor, ya colérico, se revolvió y alargó la mano para darle un golpe mientras le volvía a repetir «que me dejes en paz»; pero, en lugar de llegar a dárselo, Mark salió disparado de al lado suyo arrastrando consigo toda la tienda de campaña. Matt, asombrado, inclinado hacia delante, calibró perplejo cuanto había sucedido, mientras Ángela y Sorensen, junto a él, tumbados boca arriba, observaban el cielo estrellado. La mujer comentó:

–Hace una noche preciosa¿no te parece? –con una sonrisa bobalicona.

–Maravillosa –ironizó Sorensen incorporándose.

Se levantó éste a continuación de esto. Matt, imitándolo, se aproximó hasta donde había caído su primo, a varios metros de distancia, derribando parte de la tienda vecina. No llegaría a saber nunca cómo (quizá por el miedo que al mismo tiempo sentía), pero supo contenerse la risa al encontrarlo: Mark tenía la lona de la tienda enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo de manera que apenas podía ni moverse, y lloraba desconsoladamente. Al evocar después muchas veces la imagen de sus lágrimas, sus berridos, cómo rodaba al tratar de moverse, estallaba en carcajadas; pero entonces fue incapaz de soltar ni una siquiera.

El licántropo salió de la única tienda que quedaba, aunque en parte, en pie, haciéndolo medio vestido, y, confuso, al hallar a Sorensen desenrollando a su hijo a escasa distancia, le preguntó:

–¿Qué ha pasado?

El bibliotecario dirigió la vista hacia arriba para contemplar a su hermano e, inmediatamente, la bajó y miró fijamente a su sobrino, que a no muchos pasos de él se hallaba observándolo todo acongojado. Viendo Sorensen que Matt no iba a hablar, dijo él por aquél:

–Creo que Matt ha hecho magia involuntariamente.

El licántropo, absorto, no tuvo tiempo ni para reaccionar; alguien lo hizo por él: la adivina, derribando el resto de la tienda que quedaba en pie de la furia con que golpeó la lona al salir (imagínese, en consecuencia, que la señora Nicked quedó cubierta por ella y hubo de hacer gran número de aspavientos por salir), apareció en dos zancadas inquiriendo en voz en grito:

–¡Qué?

La exclamación y el hallar a Mark envuelto en la tienda de campaña fue todo uno. La adivina permaneció perpleja mirando a su sobrino. Después, saliendo de su asombro, contempló a su hijo con profundo enfado, que produjo en éste sus primeras lágrimas, que aumentaron al desencadenarse las duras palabras recriminadoras de Helen.

–Pero ¿qué has hecho, Matt¿Qué has hecho¿Tú has visto lo que le has hecho a tu primo? –Se acuclilló frente a su cuñado para ayudarlo a liberar a Mark–. ¡Estoy muy decepcionada, Matthew Lupin! Decepcionada y defraudada. –Por encima de unos árboles apareció batiendo las alas una lechuza que acabó posándose sobre el antebrazo que le tendió para tal efecto Remus; portaba el emblema del Ministerio. El licántropo liberó el pergamino que portaba y, tras leerlo, bajó la cabeza, asintiendo–. Estarás contento, jovencito. Pues que sepas que eso que acaba de recibir tu padre es una amonestación desde el Ministerio persiguiendo tu actitud. Pero ¡serás irresponsable!... –Las lágrimas, que se contaban a puñados en ambas mejillas del entristecido muchacho, no consiguieron afligir a su madre, que estaba ciertamente enfadada, aunque también daba muestras de romper en llanto en cualquier momento; pero se contuvo de hacerlo–. Debías controlarte; ¡ocho semanas sin magia y ya está!... –Matt sollozó un poco más fuerte en aquel momento–. ¡No llores, Matthew, no vas a conseguir ablandarme el corazón.

Remus se acercó hasta su hijo, al cual echó un brazo por encima del hombro mientras contemplaba serio a su mujer. Trató en vano el licántropo de referir alguna idea mientras ésta lo regañaba, pero tal era la potencia de las voces de la bruja, que no lo consiguió hasta que, comportándose igual que ella, dio una voz:

–¡Helen, por favor! –La adivina, en ese momento, temblorosa igual que su hijo, se llevó una mano al rostro y se tapó la boca–. Deja de gritar así a Matt¿quieres? –acabó diciendo atónito–. No es más que un aviso. A ver, Matt¿qué ha pasado? –le preguntó directamente, con voz suave.

Matt se secó las lágrimas para responder.

–Mark me estaba provocando.

–¡Eso es mentira! –respondió el aludido, a quien en aquel momento terminaron completamente de desasir de su prisión de plástico. Al verse completamente libre, se echó sobre su padre para abrazarlo–. Papá, no le creas. Es él, que me tiene ganas desde que llegamos. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, me dijo que, de poder, me transformaría en una rana y me atravesaría con un palo.

–No, no es cierto –replicó Matt enrabietado–. Me lleva provocando toda la semana; me dice todo tipo de insultos.

–Esto es un caso –musitó Sorensen apartándose de su hijo y levantándose.

–¡Me da igual como haya sido, Matt, me da igual! –gritó Helen–. Le has lanzado un maleficio y mira cómo lo has dejado. ¡Cada día te comportas peor!... Y, para colmo, te han abierto un expediente.

–¿Tú podrás hacer algo con respecto a eso, no, Remus? –preguntó Sorensen.

–Sí, imagino que sí; en realidad eso no es lo que me preocupa. Cuando regrese lo solucionaré con el Departamento de Seguridad. –Como si tradujese sus pensamientos en voz alta, refirió–: Si tenía razón Harry cuando me dijo que debía suprimir esa absurda ley de la prohibición de magia en los menores de edad... No, eso no me preocupa en verdad. –Perdió un poco de atención y dejó de mirarlos, oteando en el ambiente. De pronto le había inquietado el señor Nicked, a quien no veía por los alrededores–. Lo importante, Matt, es que te des cuenta que eso que has hecho no ha estado bien.

–Ya... –contestó en voz apenas audible.

–¡Muy mal, Matt, ha estado muy mal! –chilló sulfurada la adivina–. Y te vamos a castigar muy severamente por ello.

–¡Helen, por favor! –la interrumpió Remus de mal talante–. No creo que tampoco para Matt este momento sea muy agradable. Por favor, Helen –dirigiéndose a su suegra.

Ésta, entendiéndolo, tomó a su hija de un brazo y la guió hasta la tienda, que el licántropo, adelantándose, había recompuesto a un golpe de su varita. Al instante se les unió también el licántropo, pero no antes de preguntarle a su sobrino Mark, cortésmente, si se encontraba bien, y de dirigirle a su propio hijo un puñado de palabras de ánimo, recomendándole que no detuviese mucho su pensamiento en la carta que del Ministerio él había recibido, que de eso ya se encargaría él. A aquel respecto, su hermano le inquirió al licántropo:

–Tenía entendido que el Ministerio era incapaz de detectar la autoría de la magia, y, en consecuencia, no podía culpar a ningún menor de edad de haberla empleado ilícitamente si se encuentra con un grupo de magos adultos. Creo que tú podrás aclarármelo, Remus¿verdad?

–Eso, Soren –medio riendo–, es una leyenda urbana de la comunidad mágica; por lo que me extraña que tú también lo creas. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, Albus también lo creía; pero en su caso, según me explicó, era porque, cuando estudiante, empleó repetidamente la magia en el piso subterráneo de su casa y jamás recibió ningún aviso.

»Verás –prosiguió–, el Ministerio lleva muchos años desarrollando una serie de medios para detectar la autoría de las emisiones mágicas, sólo que no es fácil; de conseguirlo, sería un importante paso contra el tenebrismo, ya que se descubriría de inmediato quién ha empleado las Artes Oscuras. Hasta el momento sólo hemos conseguido instalar deficientes controladores en las varitas, que carecen de efectividad cuando son empleadas por mayores de edad; en la mayoría de los casos, hasta en este último, nuestros controles se basan en el déficit de control mágico, es decir, que identificamos la magia accidental o ilícita con hechizos o maleficios que carecen de garantías; con otras palabras: inferimos que un menor de edad ha usado magia cuando identificamos una emisión mágica que parece haber sido proferida sin control de su poder (como imaginarás, este procedimiento es injusto; un estudiante excelente podría practicar magia todo el tiempo sin que nos percatásemos). Esto, claro está, sólo lo ponemos en práctica en las épocas de vacaciones; suficientes quebraderos nos ocasiona ya. A principios de verano, por ponerte un ejemplo, le enviamos una carta a Eleanor Branstone advirtiéndola; minutos más tarde, su familia entera formaba un terrible escándalo en el atrio del Ministerio; al parecer, el encantamiento había sido obra de su abuela, la señora Branstone, de más de ciento treinta años, que lo confesó avergonzadísima. Como te he dicho, nosotros sólo captamos la deficiencia de los hechizos, pero no al autor; y aquel hechizo, según pedí luego que me explicaran, no reunía las garantías de uno adulto; y es que, al parecer, la pobre señora Branstone, con la senectud, ha debido de perder algunas aptitudes mágicas. Ahora casi a diario recibimos avisos de su casa, pero ya no comunicamos nada por temor a equivocarnos tan taxativamente como en esa ocasión.

Matt, a causa del nudo que en la garganta se le había abierto, con dos arroyos de lágrimas no menos caudalosos que el tangible que en el campamento tenían, no pudo ni supo en aquel momento agradecerle a su padre, que se había enfrascado en la conversación con su hermano, las palabras tan amables que hacía un instante le había dirigido en aquella situación que había de ser tan complicada para todos; pero aquel gesto se le quedó grabado en la memoria y, esbozando una tierna sonrisa entre aquella precipitación de cataratas, siguió su consejo y se fue a dormir con Mark, a quien, por temor y vergüenza, tampoco pudo ni supo qué decirle.

Tras aquellas últimas palabras, Remus determinó volver a entregarse al sueño. A tal efecto apartó la lona de la entrada a su tienda y, en tal posición, se quedó mirando con sus doradísimos ojos oteadores la boscosa panorámica que lo asfixiaba, buscando con toda seguridad al señor Nicked, del que ninguna señal en el cielo y en la tierra daba muestra de revelar su paradero.

De aquella forma, incómodo por el desconocimiento de su ausencia, se tumbó el licántropo al lado de su mujer, la cual dio muestras, así de violentamente y de veces tornó de costado, que el sueño no le vendría tan rápidamente como hubiera deseado. De aquella forma, angustiado, también el licántropo se revolvió muchas veces, y, sin saber qué hora sería, dio un salto en su lecho, se puso cualquier trapo sobre el cuerpo y salió de la tienda con el firme propósito de buscar a su suegro. Cogió su varita y, sin de dejar de lanzar una mirada en dirección a su mujer y a la madre de ésta por descubrir si dormían, creyó que así era y salió.

No le resultó tan complicado hallarlo como había pensado, con lo que respiró aliviado. El _muggle_ levantó la cabeza al verlo aparecer y la bajó, sin decirle nada, al momento, afligido, para seguir su tarea: que estaba el hombre en la rueda de troncos que empleaban como comedero y lugar de ocio sentado, frotando dos inútiles piedras sobre un menudo puñado de ramillas secas que había formado y en torno al cual había colocado una línea de piedras a fin de controlar el fuego, en el caso de que consiguiera crearlo.

Remus alzó tan sólo el brazo que portaba su varita, sin dar ni un paso, pues desde la entrada de su tienda a donde el _muggle_ se hallaba sentado apenas distaban tres mal contados pasos; el encantamiento golpeó contra el puñado de ramas que éste había amontonado, las cuales se dejaron prender suavemente, hasta que una leve llama surgió como desde dentro e iluminó con acentos morados el afligido rostro del señor Nicked, el cual, después de tirar con amargura las piedras que en las manos asía, dijo:

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué –contestó éste llegándose hasta él y sentándose a su lado. Lo estuvo contemplando un instante, a ratos al hombre y otrora al fuego, que ardía cautivador. Y, cuando sintió que aquel silencio entrambos le asfixiaba, le confesó–: He estado muy preocupado, Matthew. ¿Dónde has estado hasta hace un momento?; no te he visto por ninguna parte.

El _muggle _se sonrió con ironía.

–Me he apartado escabullándome entre los árboles –explicó–. Pero hace frío y he vuelto a encender este fuego; o a intentarlo al menos –dijo frotándose las manos sobre los brazos contrarios–. O, haciendo honor a la verdad –reveló mustiamente–, he decidido volver porque se ha levantado una espantable brisa que, al contacto con las ramas, en mí ha producido, que bien sabrás que no soy yo ni valiente ni virtuoso en nada, la sensación de que alguien se reía; y he echado a correr. –Se tomó un descanso–. Desde donde estaba escondido lo he visto todo, y, si alguien quisiese conocer mi opinión, cosa que dudo, diría que mi hija ha maltratado de forma excesivamente cruel a mi pobre nieto; que no soy yo testigo de lo que ha ocurrido dentro de su tienda, pero apostaría los cuatro pelos y medio que me quedan a que todo ha sido por obra y gracia de nuestro endemoniado sobrino Mark.

–Es que Helen está esta noche especialmente nerviosa –la excusó Remus despreocupadamente.

El señor Nicked se sorbió las narices estruendosamente, quizá con ánimo de que no aflorase un par de lágrimas que al término de los ojos se le habían venido escurriendo sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

–Ya me he percatado –musitó con profunda tristeza, tras lo cual suspiró gran número de veces y elevó la vista hacia la luna otras tantas por desandar el camino de las lágrimas que hasta sus melancólicos ojos se habían acercado–. Pero no es culpa suya; es sólo mía. La pobre es una santa por aguantarme; que a veces me paso de idiota, pero lo que pasa es que no me doy cuenta. ¿Sabes? –Rio con amarga malicia–. Es como si a veces creyese que aún es mi pequeña Helen; la encantadora niñita, mi princesa de negrazos ojos, que tanto adoraba a su padre. Pero la adoración de entonces, mal que me pese, se ha vuelto ahora en la persecución de los inocentes, en pasión y en muerte: en torturador desdén. Y la adorable niñita que fue la luz que iluminaban mis ojos¡ay, qué desdicha, se ha convertido ahora en mi dulce enemiga.

»Tú también sabrás un día qué es esto, esta enorme impotencia que casi te deja sin aliento. Para Nathalie ahora no hay más hombre en el mundo ni más ojos en su rostro para dirigirle que tú y que para ti; tú eres todo para ella, como un día –suspiró– yo lo fui para Helen. –Sonrió vagamente al evocar las imágenes que, a continuación, reveló de su mente en forma de palabras–. Cuando despertaba por las mañanas, no había nada por hacer sin antes darme un beso, un cálido buenos días, un abrazo; no pasaba un día sin que entrambos hubiésemos inventado y puesto en práctica mil y una formas de entretenimientos, sin que Helencita me hubiese hecho partícipe de tantas caricias como se le antojaba darme, sin que me hubiese regalado tantas flores como hubiera encontrado a su paso; y yo, regalado de estos mimos, me sentí durante muchos años el hombre más feliz de cuantos semejantes poseo. Ahora, en cambio, debería sentirme agradecido de sus desdeñosas palabras, de sus no mal justificadas riñas, de las miradas que de tanto en tanto, hastiada, me dirige, pues es lo más que voy a poder recibir de ella; que el tiempo, mal que me pese, como descubrirás, taimado confidente, no eterniza las cosas, sino todo lo contrario: sujetas están a pronta transmutación.

»Como te dije esta mañana, en el circo ni el payaso es tan idiota, ni el domador de fieras es tan valiente (o algo parecido, que no lo recuerdo exactamente), pues todo es relativo, y el uno y el otro hubieran podido ser de modo diferente de haber compartido las experiencias o la condición del otro: así, el payaso esconde tras sí un domador y el domador, un payaso; pero, por no ser propio ni de uno ni de otro mostrarlos, los ocultan. Así, yo soy el payaso, y los domadores todos vosotros; y la fiera, si es que necesitas que la alegoría sea completa, pon por caso que sea Mark, que no creo que vaya a hacer mal su papel. Pues, como decía, yo soy el payaso, pero sólo por oficio, que ni soy tan estúpido como para pasarme por alto a mí mismo que buena parte de las chanzas de que soy sujeto no son producto de la espontaneidad, sino del artificio, y con ello premeditadas; ni tan ingenuo, digo, que ignore que bajo mi aspecto de bufón fingido aflora un domador, de tanta valía como el que más, pero que, a fuerza de empujarlo, navega ya más allá de los intestinos adentro.

»Pero, sin duda, estarás ahora mismo pensando, con tales pícaros ojuelos de incertidumbre me contemplas, que no hay mayor payasada que el fiero domador se vuelva payaso y bufonee sin descanso, como yo hago no una ni dos veces, sino muchas a lo largo del día; en tal presupuesto, déjame que yo, a mi vez, te interrogue y te diga qué es lo que persigue todo payaso –y sin dejarle tiempo para responder–: la risa. Así, de la misma manera pretendo yo volver a escuchar la pujante como nata risa de mi hija, a la cual la madurez le ha traído demasiadas responsabilidades, arrebatándomela: la primera, su don de ver cosas del futuro; la segunda, su magia; y la tercera, y no menos grave, sí: tú.

»Sí, sí, no me mires así: tú la arrebataste de mis brazos y la hiciste mujer, perdiendo con ello su candidez de la infancia; y así, te pronostico sin ser adivino ni nada sino meramente un payaso revenido, te pasará con Nathalie. Tú la conociste y gozaste en sus mejores años, los cuales, tal vez, fueron dispuestos para último deleite mío de no haberte interpuesto tú. Lo confieso: te maldije no pocas veces, tu única mención me causaba fatiga y rencor, tu buena apariencia y tus modales me fastidiaban; sí, sí, aunque me avergüence reconocerlo, sentí celos de mi mismo yerno. –Y esto último lo dijo con abundantes y sentidas lágrimas, que movieron al licántropo, que atentamente lo escuchaba, a no poca congoja–. Mira ahora qué paradójico: usando de confesor a aquél de que entonces tanto sufrimiento, sin saberlo, era causa. Oh, Remus, qué injusto fui contigo; qué injusto y qué arrogante creyendo que el objeto al que ambos tanto amor profesábamos, igual uno que otro, era y debía ser exclusivamente mío. Si aceptases ahora la infinita penitencia que con el término perdón quisiera solicitarte, tendría a bien verme visto entre tus brazos y estrecharte en ellos, por haber sido siempre tan indigno y poco merecedor de ti: que, cuando más necesitabas unos padres que te cuidasen como a propio, más inquina te tuve; aunque sin malicia, que siempre te quise bien, a pesar de que, por vergüenza seguramente, nunca me sentí lo suficientemente domador como para reconocerlo, y me escudé en el payaso; y mi error entonces fue pensar que perdía una hija, cuando, en realidad, lo que ganaba era un santo varón. Pero basta de melindrerías, que no vienen al caso, mientras que lo que yo decía sí: que sentía hacia ti tirria; que lo demás es engordar la pava, dejarse humedecer los ojos y encogerse el corazón, que ya tiene que estar rugoso como una pasa. En efecto, te apreciaba en lo hondo de éste, pero, afuera de él, todo era sentir un no sé qué que me lo estrujaba cuando te veía con Helen; lo cual, vine a descubrir con el tiempo, no podía ser signo más que de lo que temía: que mi niñita ya no lo era: ni niña, ni enteramente mía. Y una cosa y otra... ¡oh, cuánto malestar!

»Ésa es, Remus, la historia del señor Nicked, el loco _muggle_, que tú conociste, que casi nada tiene que ver con el que existía antes de tu venida; aunque no creas, ni por asomo, que es culpa tuya la marcha de uno y la existencia del otro, que el payaso está muy orgulloso de relucir y el domador de verse, cual fiera, enjaulado. Ésa es la patética, lamentable y enojosa verdad de Matthew Nicked, cuya lista de heroicos logros se limita a haberle dado su mismo nombre al mayor de sus nietos; vamos, que lo mismo es estar vivo que muerto, que para nada sirvo. ¡No, Remus, no digas nada, no me interrumpas, que en nada vas a poder modificar mi opinión; una opinión por la que verás, demuestra el loco ser más cuerdo que ido, más domador que payaso. En efecto, mi vida es ésta que te he dicho, una vida que no creo haya de durar mucho más, pues no ha de extenderse mucho cuando tan débil está la pasita que antes te he referido, cuando la pena me aflige tanto el pecho que me veo víctima, o verdugo, de un nuevo infarto, el cual, bien mirado, sería incluso bien recibido por mí: en el primero y único que he padecido, Helen tanto me agasajó, que me recordó cómo era en su primera edad; si eso es morirse, Remus, desearía morirme en la gloria de sus brazos, viendo los ojos menudos y resaltones de mi princesita.

»Ésa es la realidad –espiró largamente–. Ése, yo. Y el verdadero e inteligente domador se identifica, en realidad, con el fingido y estúpido payaso, porque el afán perseguido por el oculto del primero es realizado por el empírico y fastidioso del segundo. Ésa es la única verdad como no hay otra..., la razón por que se me regaña, critica y aflige, cuando mi aflicción es mucho más profunda e irresorvible. Aunque no sé para qué te cuento estas chominadas de viejo, en verdad; debo de estar aburriéndote: tú has salido a buscarme, me has encontrado y ya está; no debería haberte entretenido. Vuelve adentro.

–Matthew... –intervino al punto el licántropo.

–¡Vuelve adentro! –lo interrumpió elevando un poco la voz el _muggle_–. Por favor... –le suplicó–. No digas nada; ni le digas a nadie el sinfín de sandeces que te he revelado. Que suficiente vergüenza siento ya yo por haber compartido contigo todos estos pensamientos, que, sin desearlo ni esperarlo, han emergido esta noche. ¡Vete y déjame solo, anda!

Remus, por no dar la impresión de parecer que le llevara la contaria, se levantó muy a su disgusto y se dirigió a las tiendas de campaña. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en una de ellas, volviéndose, llamó al _muggle_; y éste, sin dejarle que continuara, lo interrumpió diciendo:

–¡Remus, por favor!... ¡Por favor! Estaré bien aquí, no te preocupes. Si vienen lobos, zorros o, qué sé yo, águilas imperiales, y mañana temprano no me encuentras aquí, no te preocupes: no se han comido gran cosa.

–¡Eres un _muggle_ insoportable, Matthew! –farfulló con los ojos enrojecidos el licántropo, tras lo cual, dando un par de zancadas considerables, se situó detrás de él, encantó una piedra convirtiéndola en manta y se aprovechó de ésta para cubrir al tembloroso de frío o insignificancia señor Nicked. Después de frotarle los brazos por hacerle entrar en calor, lo aplastó con un estrecho abrazo que el _muggle_ no esperaba. Al separarse concluyó–: Pero adorable también. No comparto ni media palabra de cuanto has dicho, pero me alegra saber que siempre ha habido un domador furioso con el látigo listo para golpear a este lobo; fuera de bromas, Matthew: eres un hombre excelente, seas payaso o domador.

Y, diciendo esto, se apartó y encaminó hacia la tienda, donde dio muestras de querer entrar; pero, antes de hacerlo, el señor Nicked lo llamó en esta ocasión a él para decirle, suavemente:

–Gracias.

El licántropo, sonriéndole, desapareció dentro.

Antes de esto, como la adivina viese que su marido se aproximaba a la tienda con intención de entrar en ésta, donde por un resquicio observaban su madre y ella, ambas se echaron sobre sus lechos para fingir que dormían y que nada habían escuchado. En este proceso, la señora Nicked dirigió a su hija una mirada que, sin llegar a ser recriminatoria ni dejar de ser compasiva, es decir, de ese tipo de miradas que, cual lanzadas de ardiente fuego atraviesan hondamente, dejó honda huella en su memoria; así como todas las palabras de su padre, que una por una había ido escuchando y que, igualmente, la habían atravesado como saetas envenenadas.

Por una cosa y por otra, lo mismo que el licántropo, que la señora Nicked, que el _muggle_, el cual se abrigaba melancólico fuera, que Matt, el cual lloriqueaba en silencio, que Mark, el cual pasó enojadísimo las horas hasta la roja aurora, y, por último, que Sorensen, Helen no consiguió conciliar el sueño en tanto duró aquella larga y oscura noche, durante la cual ni por un momento dejó de removerse de un lado a otro. Inferimos, así, que la única que durmió a pierna suelta en base a esta enumeración es Ángela, a la cual ninguna aflicción pesaba ni pesaría, si no es la del vino, que más la dejó hipnotizada que en vela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayaba el alba cuando Helen salió de la tienda, en momento tan oportuno que halló a su padre desperezándose bruscamente y quitándose de encima la manta que había hecho aparecer Remus para ponerse en pie; pero, al ver a su hija, su gesto se torció. Quiso disimular, hacer como que no la había visto, pero aquella clase de ficciones no se le daban a él bien, con lo que, desviando simplemente hacia un lado el bigote, se propuso comportarse como si nadie lo mirase. No contaba (o tal vez sí, y con todas sus fuerzas lo ansiara) con que la adivina se aproximaría hasta él y le preguntaría:

–¿Adónde vas ahora?

–¿A ti qué...? –replicó con voz ronca. Sin embargo, mirándola de soslayo, pues no deseaba recibir el intenso relucir de sus ojos, como si su vista lo pudiera hechizar, rectificó–: Iba a por setas. Tu madre quería que cogiésemos unas pocas para llevárnoslas a casa.

–¿Te importa que te acompañe? –le propuso su hija.

El señor Nicked vaciló... ¡Vaciló! E, inmediatamente, como si ya hubiese conseguido quebrar toda distancia entre el disimulo y él, sin pizca de amedrento respondió:

–Tú verás lo que haces, hija, que a mí me da igual. El campo es de todos, y no te puedo prohibir que me sigas si es eso lo que quieres. Que ya eres mayorcita para que nadie te tenga que decir lo que puedes o no puedes hacer; ¿no te parece?

La adivina, incrédula de verlo hablarle así, se le unió sin añadir palabra por un buen periodo de tiempo. Se limitó a recoger las setas y a echarlas en la cesta que, para más inri, su padre le había dado con el fin de andar él más suelto. Sólo cuando se sintió harta de ver que ni por asomo le pensaba dirigir la palabra, le preguntó ella con tono suave:

–¿Te duele?

–¿El qué? –inquirió él, a su vez, mirándola de reojo y con voz inamovible.

–La boca... qué...

–¡Ah, sí, la boca, oh! –exclamó cayendo en la cuenta–. Ahora no, por suerte; pero menuda noche más mala me has hecho pasar, que he visto las estrellas y todo; figuradamente, claro, quería decir –añadió al momento serio–. Que me dejaste ayer los piños hechos un Cristo, hay que ver. Y ni te disculpaste ni nada, que ya hay que echarle morro, y nunca mejor dicho.

–Papá, por favor, discúlpame –replicó dulzonamente.

–Ahora no, Helen; quiero decir, las disculpas me hubieran valido anoche, pero no ahora. Que tampoco creo que fuera tan grave que te gastase una broma, que no era ni más ni menos que me concedieras a mí también un beso; ¿o me equivoco?

Helen, tomándolo del brazo, lo hizo sentarse sobre una peña sobresaliente del suelo en la que el _muggle_, confuso, se dejó caer sin entender por qué lo dejaba allí. Aunque aquél no era el maravilloso lugar que la adivina había estado imaginando durante toda la noche, sino mucho más lóbrego y triste, más teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera había salido ni una pizca de sol, lo que añadía al escenario una patética nota de tenebrismo, ésta se contentó.

–No, papá –le dijo–; no me estoy disculpando por eso. Bueno, no sólo por eso. Me refiero a todo lo demás.

El _muggle_ al principio no entendió a qué se refería, pero cuando la vio derramar, arrodillada frente a él, atrapándole sus frías manos cubiertas de barro de haberse manchado recogiendo los hongos, tanta cantidad de lágrimas que parecía que los ojos, cual cera, se le derretían, la comprendió perfectamente y, estremeciéndose aparatosamente, le preguntó:

–¿Qué te ha contado el cabrito de Remus?

–Él nada –contestó–; es tan bueno que se lo callará todo por no contradecirte.

–¿Entonces? –inquirió incómodo el señor Nicked.

Pero su hija apenas podía articular sonido entre los sollozos y no añadió nada. Hundió el rostro en el regazo de su padre y éste, sintiendo conmiseración de ella, sin contar con que sus manos estaban recubiertas de barro, le acarició el pelo con inocencia. Finalmente, entre gemidos asfixiados, la adivina consiguió decir:

–Te escuchamos... Mamá y yo... Sin querer...

El _muggle_, incómodo, mencionó al punto:

–Helen, hija querida: ayer estaba un poco ido, cabreado; no sabía lo que decía. Si escuchaste bien, ensarté un disparate tras otro sin apenas pensarlo. –Riendo bobaliconamente–¿Es que acaso, además, crees que, de tener que exteriorizarme, lo habría hecho con mi yerno? No caerá esa breva...

–Sí que sabías lo que decías, papá –repuso Helen no repuesta del llanto–. Lo sabías. No puedes mentirme; aunque tampoco hace falta que lo hagas: te conozco y sé que lo estás haciendo. –Se tomó una pausa que usó para derramar más lágrimas y producir nuevos sollozos–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, eh, papá? Seré tonta, pero ¡no me había dado cuenta de nada hasta ahora!

–Helen, Helen –la interrumpió cándidamente su padre–, no te martirices. ¿Qué tenía que decirte?

–Que estaba descuidando nuestra relación, por ejemplo –confesó la adivina quedamente.

–Sí, tal vez hubiera tenido que hacerlo –dijo el _muggle_ contemplando la oscura bóveda que conformaban las copas de los árboles–. Pero te hubiera parecido terriblemente patético; y, lo que es peor, seguramente no me hubieras creído. Pero ¿quién puede echarte la culpa a ti, eh, mi niña: nadie. Nadie esperaba que fueras a seguir toda la vida apegada a mí como cuando tenías cinco años, resolviendo anagramas y dejándome que escogiese los vestidos que te ponías a diario. Tú no tienes la culpa, Helen. Soy yo, que, en lugar de madurar contigo, he retrocedido y me he vuelto con el tiempo más tonto de lo que ya era antes. –Helen, dejándose embaucar por su grotesca mueca, rio tímidamente, gesto que animó al señor Nicked–. En lugar de ganarme el afecto –prosiguió serio– de la Helen madura, quise conseguir por medio de malas artes recuperar a la original: la chiquitita –sonrió como si evocara en su mente la imagen de infancia de su hija y el recuerdo lo hiciera feliz–; cuando hubiera sido mucho más fácil dejarme de payasadas y haberme comportado como una persona normal, aunque ése, a fin de cuentas, no hubiese sido yo mismo.

–No, papá. Más allá de todo eso que has dicho, yo soy la responsable. Tú lo has intentado a tu manera; pero ¿qué he hecho yo? Me he limitado a comportarme como una engreída y una estúpida que se pensaba que cuanto hacías no era más que un capricho; pero me equivocaba¡hasta tus bobadas tienen fundamento! Y yo regañándote por ellas cuando lo que realmente deseabas era llamar mi atención. –El _muggle_ sonrió embarazado–. No soy una Helen madura, papá; soy una Helen engreída.

–Preocupada –repuso el otro.

–Insoportable.

–Encantadora.

–Egocéntrica –dijo ella–. ¡Y no hay más que añadir! Helen Lupin es engreída, egocéntrica e idiota por olvidar que tiene un padre maravilloso al que tanto quiere; por olvidarse, en cierto modo, de ser Helen Nicked. Cierto que en ocasiones te ignoro y, aunque no me corresponda, te regaño, pero yo te quiero, papá; jamás te olvides de eso¿vale? Y no desees un nuevo infarto para darte cuenta de algo así. Yo te quiero.

–Ya lo sé, Helen –apuntó el otro dejándose abrazar–. Ya lo sé. El tonto soy yo por olvidarme de algo así. Sí, qué tonto...

Y, en tanto se abrazaban, el primer rayo de sol surgió del horizonte y se coló por entre las débiles hojas de los árboles, que coreaban una canción de brisas. Al momento, la bóveda de follaje, como una inmensa vidriera gótica, dejó traslucir un brillo dorado que engulló todo el paisaje, y que ellos descubrieron, entre lágrimas, al separarse.

Determinaron regresar al campamento; el señor Nicked, que se ofreció a portar la cesta, ya se había olvidado de su intenso deseo de recoger setas. Ahora sólo tenía ojos para su hija, la cual, de lo que se sentía orgulloso, a su vez sólo los tenía para él. Y, así, mantuvieron una fluida conversación en la que se sucedieron, _grosso modo_, los términos hasta aquí expuestos, por lo que me contengo de reproducirla; sí la haré constar en el importante punto en que trataron de Matt, por cuanto implicó en la actuación a continuación de la adivina.

–¿Crees que estuvo bien lo que te ocurrió anoche con tu hijo? –se atrevió a preguntar el _muggle_, el cual había ganado confianza en las últimas palabras.

–¿Con Matt, dices? –repitió con mirada atenta–. Piensas que me excedí¿verdad?

–Y no soy el único –reconoció–. Aunque Remus no me dijera nada, no hacía falta para que delatara que opinaba de igual forma que yo. Sí, Helen, creo que te excediste. Y creo que deberías decirle algo al pobre; lo conozco, y me imagino de buena tinta que debe de estar angustiado.

Helen se tomó un instante de reflexión, tras el cual comentó con tono reprobatorio:

–Ha hecho magia accidental, papá.

–¿Y qué? –Puso los brazos en jarras–. ¿O ya se te ha olvidado? Cuando tu tía Ángela vino a visitarnos durante unas vacaciones de verano, que tú llevabas tanto tiempo sin verla, te alegraste tanto que prendiste las cortinas de fuego y salieron fuegos artificiales de la chimenea. Menuda se formó. Y también recibiste esa carta del "Parlamento" de Magia diciendo que eras una delincuente y no sé cuántas cosas más. Pero no quisiste que Remus se enterara fuera a ser que pensara que eras boba o algo así. ¿Te acuerdas ya? Anda que no se rio ni nada tu tía; se pensó que ya había otra loquilla en la familia (pero esto, hija, que no salga de aquí).

–No es lo mismo, papá –replicó Helen–. Entonces yo no hice daño a nadie; pero Matt, muy al contrario, ha empleado la magia contra Mark.

–¡Contra el bribonzuelo de su primo, querrás decir! –la corrigió–. Que cada día, conforme crece, se me recuerda más a uno de mi barrio, cuando pequeño, que llamaban "el Chonis" y que manejaba la navaja lo mismo de bien que yo los crucifijos, que para eso era un monaguillo ejemplar. Recuerdo –riendo– que un día le di un buen derechazo con uno porque... Hija¿te aburro? –Helen se limitó a sonreír, divertida–. Bueno, a lo que iba: que Markitos es, con perdón, un tocapelotas de cuidado, y no veas tú cómo hace rabiar a Matt, que yo he estado presente. Que tu hijo es mi ídolo, que no sé yo cómo lo aguanta. Ayer, sin ir más lejos, le gastó una broma muy cruel, en la que yo, sin desearlo, me vi implicado, y Matt se fue llorando.

La adivina reflexionó un instante. Después comentó:

–Tienes razón, papá. Sí... Matt siempre ha sido modélico. Debería disculparme con él por el tono que empleé anoche.

–Sí, modélico –corroboró el señor Nicked–. Y un ángel. ¡Los buenos ratos que me da el condenado! –Rio–. Y es mucho mejor de lo que tú lo fuiste jamás resolviendo anagramas; sin duda, es mi pupilo predilecto.

El señor Nicked siguió escupiendo bendiciones sobre su nieto: no sólo sobre los anagramas, disciplina en la que también lo instruía, pensando que servía ésta para despejar la mente y aumentar la lucidez, sino muchas otras que siguió enumerando. Helen, no obstante, no siguió muy atentamente su exposición, en tanto que, en parte arrepentida y meditabunda, se dedicó a imaginar qué le diría a su hijo Matt.

Cuando alcanzaron el campamento, éste ya había despertado. Remus, que fue uno de los primeros en divisar a la pareja de regreso, se alegró sobremanera de tenerlos de nuevo a la vista, ya que, en primer lugar, la súbita desaparición de ambos lo había dejado trastornado; y, en segundo lugar, aquello no podía significar sino que se habían reconciliado y que su actuación entre ambos era innecesaria.

La sonrisa del licántropo se diluyó lentamente y, sin decir nada, se apartó para recoger unas cuantas cosas. Se le había venido a la mente que el señor Nicked volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, que la alteración que de él había conocido quedaría solapada por la que éste llamaba "personalidad fingida". Se enorgullecía de haber sido al que aquél había escogido para revelar su "domador", al que hasta había cogido cariño; pero era consciente de que, a pesar de lo que el _muggle_ dijera, su verdadero ser era el del "payaso". En efecto, en el interior de una tienda escuchó que, fuera, alguien profirió una serie de pedos terribilísimos; y, a continuación, escuchó lo siguiente, dicho por el señor Nicked:

–Metano en estado... ¡sólido!

Y, al decir esto último, que constató el licántropo pues asomó la cabeza, el _muggle_ echó a correr. En seguida regresó a lo suyo, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa vaga, la cual en esta ocasión no se diluyó, a pesar de que sus pensamientos no fueron muy distintos a éstos.

Helen, entre tanto, le había preguntado a Matt, que desayunaba solo, un poco apartado del grupo, si le importaba que le hablase un momento. Éste, que se atragantó con la cucharada y acabó escupiéndolo todo en su bol de cereales, asintió sin ánimo. La adivina esperó que el muchacho la mirara, pero Matt no alzó la vista, con lo que ella, contrariada, comenzó de cualquier modo.

–Matt, escúchame. ¿Tú crees que anoche estuve muy... intransigente contigo? –El chico, a pesar de que le concedió unos segundos, aún cabizbajo, no respondió nada–. Vale, veo que estás enfadado –descubrió la adivina sonriendo ácidamente–; no te recrimino por ello. Si no lo estuvieses, significaría que no te importo; o que te importa todo un comino. ¿Si me disculpase, Matt, volverías a dirigirme la palabra? –El chico asintió sin alzar la vista, y la mujer sonrió–. Vale; pues, perdón. ¿Con eso te basta? –Matt volvió a asentir, pero no por ello alzó los ojos del suelo, lo que dejó a su madre relativamente preocupada–. Vale, Matt. Sé que ayer fui muy injusta contigo y, tal vez, pagué en ti algunos gritos que necesitaba dar; pero eso no me justifica. Perdóname¿vale?

Y, cogiéndole el mentón, aproximó el rostro de él al suyo para poderle dar un beso en la mejilla. Sin aguardar a comprobar su reacción, la bruja se levantó dejándolo de nuevo solo. Sólo en ese momento Matt levantó la cabeza y, con expresión digna, observó cómo se marchaba. Después, también él se puso en pie y se perdió de vista.

Mark, a quien la humillación padecida la noche pasada le carcomía las entrañas como un ave de carroña del que, bien a su gusto, se hubiera querido librar, se apartó del campamento con expresión mohína sin siquiera desayunar y se introdujo en la espesura del bosque por no ser encontrado en tanto tuviese él en mente apartarse de la vista de los demás. Se agarraba a la corteza de los gruesos troncos y se dejaba balancear hasta caer, como por ensalmo, sobre otro árbol, y así caminaba, como por obra de azar, ascendiendo la colina. Finalmente, harto de dar vueltas sin un propósito determinado, se dejó caer sobre una gruesa roca, que creyó reconocer como aquélla en la que se sentaron Matt y él el primer día que llegaron allí. Pero, al pensar en su primo y al recordar la afrenta que por sus malas artes había sufrido, siendo todo uno, se le encendió el rostro, le crujieron los nudillos y le rechinaron los dientes de manera tan abrupta que parecía en aquella reconditez un sonoro pájaro carpintero.

Su rabia se interrumpió cuando, producto de su imaginación, figuró en seguida por tranquilizarse, creyó escuchar una clara risa como agua cristalina. Pegó él un respingo y, poniéndose en pie, mirando a todas partes, vuelto el color de sus facciones del intenso rojo a la más mortecina palidez, inquirió en voces bien altas:

–¿Quién anda ahí¿Eres tú, Matt? Que sepas que no tiene gracia. –Volvió a escuchar la risa, ahora más próxima, de manera que el pequeño, muerto de miedo, profirió un grito desalmado–. ¡Matt, sal de dondequiera que estés! No tiene gracia, que lo sepas. Vale, ayer me pasé. ¿Te basta eso? Pero... ¡pero tú también anoche! Conque estamos en paz. –Se calló y, pareciéndole no escuchar ningún ruido más, inquirió con voz tímida–¿Matt?

Trató de percibir algún nuevo sonido, pero durante un largo minuto no captó ninguno, y su corazón, hasta entonces acelerado, comenzó a tranquilizarse; aunque deseaba que su primo apareciera por fin para poder salir de dudas. Buena se la tenía asegurada como fuese él; ya había recogido un buen pedrusco del suelo, pues buen seleccionador era él, con el que pensaba dejarlo malparado. Ya vería después qué excusa daba a sus padres, pero el deleite de tumbarlo ya no se lo quitaría nadie.

En aquellas reflexiones consigo mismo se hallaba cuando, sin esperarlo él, oyó tan próximo que parecía que lo tocaba un amortiguado grito, como de alerta, y, profiriendo él otro que nada de afín tenía, pues era debido al gran espanto de que surgía, soltó la piedra en no sé qué suerte de respingo que dio y echó a correr ladera abajo con tal prisa que, si no cayó rodando, fue porque no se le dio tiempo a que cubriese largo trecho.

En efecto, se detuvo; pues una hermosa jovencita, que quince años le echó entonces el muchacho, después que pudo contemplarla bien, le salió al paso, cortándoselo, desde detrás de un árbol, donde había permanecido oculta. Su aparición, tan inesperada como es de suponer, produjo en Mark un nuevo grito afeminado y un espanto tan sobrenatural que, sin poder contener las lágrimas ya, cayó al suelo y dejó a la providencia su suerte.

La muchacha se rio de verlo de tal guisa y, como el chico descubriese que la risa de aquélla era la misma que antes había percibido él, remitiendo lentamente aquel sentimiento al que tan poco acostumbrado estaba a manifestar, se puso en pie y la observó teniéndola enfrente. Era la hermosura de ésta de la clase de la que se dice que no tiene parangón posible: su cabello era oro bruñido, sólo que en tizón; su frente, liso mármol, sólo que tostado por el sol; sus ojos, brillantes como soles, aunque tanto parpadeaba, que en eclipse; claveles sus mejillas, sólo que en verde capullo; perlas sus blancos dientes, sólo que recubiertos aún de los mejillones tanto demostraba tenerlos de caries cuando reía; pétalos de rosa sus bellos labios, que deshojarían de haber apartado Mark su lasciva mirada; de cisne su cuello, aunque sería ramo torcido en árbol indolente; el talle, maravilloso, fino y delgado cual alfiler que hiere, dejando figurar el hermoso escote con que se aderezaba unos maduros senos de los que el chico, a tiempos intervalos, no apartaba la mirada. Vestía toda de blanco y tan ceñida que si respiraba era puro milagro, y, además, caminaba descalza.

–¿Te he asustado? –le habló la joven con voz de ensueño. Mark asintió mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas–. No era mi deseo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Mark Fosworth –contestó–. ¿Y tú?

–Mi padre me dice Adelaida –respondió excesivamente sonriente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó en seguida el otro con voz aún no repuesta, quebrada del llanto.

–Soy la hija del guardabosques –respondió Adelaida–. ¿Y tú?

–He venido de vacaciones con mi familia.

–Ah, es verdad –exclamó la chica al punto–. He visto vuestras tiendas algunas noches cuando he salido a dar un paseo. –Meditó un momento con la mirada vuelta–. ¿Quieres venirte un rato a mi casa? Vivo en una cabaña en la otra cara de la montaña con un par de hermanas –sugirió sin descender un grado su amable sonrisa–; podríamos ir y te leería un libro.

–Me apetecería mucho, de verdad –dijo con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo–; aunque debería volver antes de mediodía. Es que nos vamos a ir –explicó entristecido–. Y tampoco me hace mucha gracia la idea de leer un libro, la verdad, porque mi padre es bibliotecario y siempre me está dando la murga con lo mismo.

–Volverás a tiempo –respondió resuelta–. Pero, entonces¿qué te gustaría que hiciésemos? –le preguntó.

A Mark se le iluminó el rostro.

–Si quisieras –habló tímidamente–, podrías enseñarme las tetas...

La chica rio de buena gana, terminado lo cual respondió:

–No tendré problema en hacerlo. Ni mis hermanas tampoco. Sí –rio–, nos podríamos divertir. Anda, dame la mano, que te llevaré conmigo.

Mark accedió, contacto e idea que, cohesionados, produjeron en él su primera erección consciente. Hecho lo cual, no habiendo dado más de tres pasos unidos el uno al otro, apareció por detrás el licántropo blandiendo su varita con rostro cetrino. Al hallarlos, gritó:

–Suéltalo.

Mark y la chica se volvieron a un tiempo y, descubriendo el berenjenal, exclamó ésta, sorprendida:

–¿Qué?

Y Ángela, que apareció corriendo por un lado, también con su varita en alto, el rostro todo desencajado no sé sabe si por el esfuerzo de la carrera o por qué, gritó toda fuera de sí:

–Ya has oído a mi cuñado: suéltalo, so cacho de penca.

La chica no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. El licántropo la apuntó con su varita y, pronunciando un maleficio cualquiera, liberó a Mark de su mano, obra que no satisfizo al muchacho, que quiso volver a verse unido de ella y sin su madre ni su tío presentes. Pero su madre, que velaba entonces más por él de lo que él mismo pensaba, acercándose hasta su parte, lo tomó de la mano, contacto menos excitante para el muchacho, a quien se le rebajó en seguida la turgencia de la entrepierna.

La chica, de ver que le arrebataban de forma tan vil al muchacho, quiso reñir con la bruja, pero ésta, apuntándola directamente a los ojos con su varita, la disuadió, echando a correr para apartar a su hijo de ella, a pesar de que éste, muy en desacuerdo, deseaba retornar a su lado, preguntando y preguntándose insistentemente por qué lo apartaban de Adelaida de manera tan truhana.

Pero en seguida tuvo la respuesta: la chica, toda enojada, se rasgó el vestido y gritó; era su cuerpo deforme, extraña falacia de lo que los contornos del vestido dejaban entrever, blanco como si encalado y falto de vello aun donde hubiera sido natural. Echó hacia atrás su hermosa cabeza para, al regresarla de vuelta, descubrir un cabello grasiento, despeinado y falto de su bello brillo. Los ojos parecían salírsele de las cuencas; la nariz le afeaba el desproporcionado rostro. Las manos le crujieron y donde las hubo no quedaron más que afiladas garras que mostró amenazadora, y de la espalda nacieron dos gruesas alas que batió enojadísima. Y, a continuación, se le desencajó la mandíbula, la cual creció hacia abajo desarrollando una enorme quijada que espantó tanto a Mark como a los que con él se encontraban. Y, así, la hermosura que fue, sólo que falsa, se tornó en su verdadero ser. Retomada su verdadera apariencia, Adelaida profirió un espantable grito que erizó el vello de Mark, el cual, muy en contra de su voluntad, se abrazó a su madre.

El licántropo se interpuso entre aquel abominable engendro y Ángela y su sobrino; dirigiéndose a su cuñada, sin bajar un punto su arma, le ordenó:

–Corre.

–¿Y tú? –inquirió la bruja un tanto asustada.

El monstruo con rasgos femeninos volvió a elevar la voz, emitiendo una nueva señal, más alta y temible que la anterior. El licántropo le lanzó un maleficio y, tras darle contundentemente en el pecho, lo dejó sin conocimiento en el suelo. A continuación escucharon gritos similares a los anteriores sólo que producidos en lontananza. Volviéndose Remus hacia su cuñada, volvió a espetarle:

–¡Corre!

Y, haciendo éste lo mismo, tomó ejemplo Ángela, quien llevaba asido de la mano a su hijo, el cual temblaba de terror.

Tan rápido como pudieron alcanzaron el campamento, en el cual ni detuvieron sus carreras ni se tranquilizaron tampoco. Es más, el licántropo, al alcanzar la linde con el bosque, viendo a su mujer que iba por agua al arroyo, habiendo llamado su atención a voces, le gritó:

–Deja eso, Helen. ¡Nos vamos! –ordenó–. Adelantamos la hora de partida.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió la adivina medio impacientada.

Un abismal griterío provino del corazón del bosque, el cual consiguió helar el humano suyo.

–¡Harpías! –explicó Remus con idéntico tono.

Helen dejó caer el cántaro vacío y echó a correr.

Al instante surgió de una de las tiendas de campaña el señor Nicked con una flema insoportable; dirigiéndose cortésmente a su yerno, le dijo a éste en los términos que siguen:

–Cierto que mi mujer no es una santa hembra¡faltaría más, pues tiene sus defectillos; pero, querido yerno, no pienso consentirte que la insultes de manera tan bellaca.

La señora Nicked, que no pareció esta ocasión escucharlo, pues nada le reprendió, a pesar de lo cerca que estaban, también porque las circunstancias no lo favorecían, sacó su varita y abrió la puerta del asiento de piloto del auto, de aquella parte no muy alejado. Con otro rápido movimiento, levitó a su marido desplazándolo hasta él, en donde lo acomodó. Seguidamente, le indicó a voces:

–Por el amor de Rowling, ve arrancando el coche. –Y dirigiéndose a continuación al marido de su hija–¿No les hacemos frente?

Remus le respondió mientras, agitado, apuntaba su varita hacia las tiendas de campaña, las cuales se plegaron sobre sí y salieron planeando hasta caer sobre el remolque.

–Calculo que deben de ser un par de decenas de ellas, si no más. Y nosotros sólo somos diez: cinco capaces de defenderse y los otros cinco no. Además, no hemos venido aquí a pugnar contra bestia mágica ninguna. Mejor será que huyamos antes de que nos alcancen.

A la mujer le parecieron suficientemente razonables argumentos y, asintiendo, se apeó de su lado para seguir, como el resto, a golpe de varita, recogiendo en segundos el campamento. En breve lo tuvieron todo empaquetado, aunque caóticamente, dentro del remolque, a pesar de que el señor Nicked, que en vano trataba de arrancar el motor, que no le respondía, les imprecaba desde el coche que habían estropeado las vacaciones sin magia a razón de las múltiples muestras que pudo constatar por el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando de aquella forma hubieron recogido todo, dejando, mas a la fuerza, muchas cosas innecesarias de las que, por no tener tiempo ni ocasión, no pudieron deshacerse convenientemente, entraron en el coche. Helen llevaba en brazos a Nathalie, a la que achuchaba contra su pecho, pues lloraba por las continuas ahora muestras de entusiasmo de las harpías, que se aproximaban peligrosamente. Sorensen, en tanto terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en el maletero a punta de varita, convocó el canasto que contenía a Alby y lo puso sobre la señora Nicked, que ya se había acomodado dentro. Matt y Mark, quienes habían ayudado a recoger en la medida de sus posibilidades, dieron muestras de irse a subir sobre el remolque; pero el licántropo, en viéndolos, rechazó de plano aquella idea y los hizo subir en el asiento trasero, con ellos, por apretados que estuvieran, aduciendo que, de aquel modo, estarían mejor protegidos.

Cuando estuvieron dentro todos, cerraron las puertas y echaron los seguros. El señor Nicked seguía entonces tratando de arrancar el motor, pero éste, maldita casualidad, no le respondía conforme era necesidad.

En aquel momento, impacientes todos, chillando cada uno lo que se le antojaba, nervioso el _muggle_, llorando Nathalie y Alby en los brazos de sus porteadoras, que los acunaban, aparecieron las harpías, que superaban en número la previsión dada por el licántropo. Eran en sumo similares a la interceptada en la ladera, pero, dada su cantidad, parecían más temibles aún.

–¡Arranca, arranca! –gritaba el bibliotecario desquiciado, vuelto hacia atrás.

Un par de harpías, aleteando débilmente, se montaron sobre el remolque, el cual desvalijaron en cuestión de segundos. La señora Nicked, dejando no más que un resquicio de su ventanilla, sacó el extremo de su varita y, apuntándola hacia una, la disparó y la lanzó a varios metros, descalabrada. Algunas de sus congéneres se asustaron; otras, en cambio, en previsión de la procedencia del maleficio, cayeron en la cuenta del coche y corrieron hacia él. Así, bajaron todos un poco las ventanillas y lanzaron a discreción un incontable número de maleficios y otros conjuros, en tanto Ángela, imprecando al señor Nicked, le imperó:

–Vamos, joder, Matthew, arranca el coche. ¿Te hemos dicho que las harpías son carnívoras?

Sin poder ofrecer una explicación certera al respecto, el decir aquello y arrancar el coche fue todo uno, ya que, al parecer, tanta impresión sufrió el pobre hombre de escucharlo, que, al volver a introducir la llave, lo hizo de manera tal que consiguió arrancar. En seguida puso el auto en camino y las harpías, aunque lo seguían, ora en cortos vueltos, ora graznando mientras corrían, pasaron a un segundo plano.

No obstante, como no podían alcanzar la carretera si no siguiendo un determinado camino, el cual rodeaba con desgraciada fortuna el lindero del bosque, nuevas harpías los acometieron de las que aparecieron por aquel flanco. Una avispada hubo que, saltando desde una rama, consiguió clavar sus aguijoneadoras garras sobre el capó; Mark gritó, Matt se agarró a su padre, del que normalmente ya se asía, y Nathalie lloró, que se pensara que no le quedarían más lágrimas en adelante, de acaso sobrevivir a aquella experiencia. Pero el señor Nicked, que fue el primero en asustarse, en gritar y en dar un volantazo, dado el caso, con el que se metió en un alto retamal, le pidió al momento iracundo a su mujer que le sujetara el volante, y él, bajando la ventanilla y extrayendo medio cuerpo al exterior, aferró con todas sus ganas y fuerzas a aquel ser, al cual, después de mucho forcejear, consiguió desunir del capó y lanzar lejos de él; cayó rodando maletero abajo y fue atropellado por el remolque.

–Nadie me araña a mí el coche –gritó el _muggle_ sacudiéndose las manos antes de sujetar de nuevo el volante.

Después de aquello, entró en contacto el vehículo con la carretera, pudiendo acelerar; así, las harpías dejaron de verse al poco.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que no hicieron una extensa parada en una estación de servicio. Tomaron un pequeño tentempié, examinó el señor Nicked con detenimiento las marcas que el paso de la harpía sobre el capó habían dejado, las cuales al gasolinero, que intervino sin ser solicitado, parecieron de gruesa fiera: pantera o león dijo. Pero el ánimo del _muggle_ únicamente mejoró cuando su esposa volvió a prometerle que lo solucionaría mágicamente, como ya lo había hecho con la anterior rozadura del viaje anterior.

Terminado el descanso, volvieron a subir. Los chicos ocuparon nuevamente su lugar en el remolque, por lo que Remus hubo de volver a practicar los encantamientos protectores y el hechizo desilusionador sobre ambos. Les prometió, sin poder verlos, que llegarían pronto, tras lo cual los cubrió con la manta de encaje.

Llegaron a casa de los señores Nicked antes de mediodía. Entraron el poco equipaje que les quedaba después del forzoso encuentro y, tras vaciarlo de los trozos deshechos de las tiendas de campaña, devolvió el _muggle_ el remolque a su real propietario, su envidiado vecino a causa de su elegante Mercedes. Éste lo examinó en presencia del señor Nicked y, fuera de sí, le preguntó la causa de los múltiples arañazos que presentaba, que habían llegado incluso a levantar la capa de pintura que él le había administrado antes de dejárselo. Pero más encono sufrió, y más vergüenza el _muggle_, cuando encontró pegada a la rueda una oreja que, muy a su pesar y a su fuerte estómago, despegó del neumático; le preguntó por ella también y, aunque el otro le respondiera que era de plástico y se debía a tonterías de sus nietos, como no lo convenciera pues aún estaba recubierta de sangre y no tenía pinta de ser de plástico, dijo que no le volvería a prestar nada más en su vida y que la llevaría, refiriéndose a la oreja, a la policía para que la examinasen.

Desanimado, el señor Nicked lo comunicó en seguida en su casa, razón por la cual Ángela se determinó resueltamente a tener un encuentro con su vecino. Volvió al momento con expresión satisfecha, anunciando que lo había desmemorizado pertinentemente. El señor Nicked, que encontró mucha alegría en esto, le preguntó a su cuñada si la magia podría hacer que su vecino le dejara por lugar de unas horas su formidable Mercedes, aunque luego hubiera de olvidarlo el otro, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Sin embargo, su formidable ánimo se diluyó de inmediato al extraer el correo del buzón de la entrada y descubrir una carta de la policía. Abriéndola, reveló una ingente multa económica, a la cual se adjuntaba la factura del alcoholímetro. La estrujó enojado y la lanzó contra la papelera, fallando el tiro.

–¡Lo que faltaba! –bufó–. Y no me figuraba yo que fuesen tan caros esos aparatitos soplagaitas y soplapelo... –Respiró hondo–. ¿Es que no vamos a tener en la vida unas vacaciones normales?

Y todos determinaron que, si el señor Nicked lo reconocía, aquéllas debieron de haber sido verdaderamente unas vacaciones de desenfreno y locura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avance del sexto capítulo (**EL ECLIPSE REVELADOR**): «Para cuando el hombre yacía exhausto sobre el césped, boca arriba, temblorosos todos sus miembros, el eclipse de luna se había consumado; la luna había quedado relegada a nada más que un intenso anillo de plata. Y en todas las casas de aquella parte del mundo los relojes anunciaron la última campanada de medianoche.» «–¿De dónde has sacado esto, Remus, de verdad? Hace seis siglos que nadie sabe nada de este anillo.» «–Entonces trae hasta aquí un sillón de ésos y siéntate –le respondió con desenvoltura–, que esa explicación, o subsanación, que exiges exige a su vez no ser breve ni dejarse media palabra que pueda parecer ahora insustancial o de poca relevancia; subsanación, digo, porque todo esto que te diré ahora debí habértelo dicho mucho antes: tal vez cuando tu madre fue asesinada, o cuando tu padre te abandonó y te tomé a mi lado, o mientras lord Voldemort te perseguía. Pero no supe convencerme entonces de qué te ayudaría el saberlo, y callé; hasta el día de hoy, como ves, pues ese pensamiento me embargó el resto de mi vida. Pero, ya que pides entera cuenta de por qué he callado todo este tiempo, relataré sin omitir detalle alguno todo cuanto a mi experiencia toca en lo concerniente a ese anillo.» El capítulo en que MDUL se confirma.

Nuevos contenidos en la página web oficial de MDUL (cuyo _link_ podrás encontrar en la cabecera del primer capítulo de la IIª parte, en mi web de autor o, en su defecto, puedes consultarme por medio de un correo electrónico): **nuevos y recientes dibujos de Elena, nuevas fotos tanto de Elena y yo (incluso de pequeños) como de todos vosotros, la posibilidad de promocionar vuestros fanfics, teorías abiertas sobre Wathelpun y la luz violeta, etc.** Anímate a participar.

El próximo capítulo de la IIª parte, dado que éste es un poco largo, aparecerá el día _viernes, 18 de agosto_ (día de Santa Elena). Hasta entonces, un saludo.


	6. El eclipse revelador

**¡Bienvenidos a la sexta entrega de MDUL II!**

Aunque pueda parecerlo, no... ¡No!... No me he muerto. He de asumir el "mea culpa", porque he sido un poco inconstante. Pero también he de reconocer que, las veces que me he conectado, para variar, "fanfiction" no me ha dejado colgar el capítulo. Vaya, que si ya acostumbro a ser el "fantasma de la ópera", que aparece de improviso, ahora soy el "enterrado y calavérico fantasma de la ópera". Dejadme, pegos míos: lo que tiene escribir estas últimas palabras al principio esperando vuestra comprensión y perdón. Ahora sí que sí, y por fin, os dejo con este capítulo para con el que tengo un cariño muy especial. Espero que vosotros también lo experimentéis.

Respondo "reviews":

**PUNKITTY. **Hola. ¡De nuevo aquí! No lo dudaba, pero me sorprende. Por ello te agradezco tu puntual y locuaz regreso. Lo digo, más que nada, porque hay muchas personas que aparecen momentáneamente, se dan un atracón terrible leyéndoselo todo de un golpe, pero desaparecen tan pronto y misteriosamente como aparecieron. Por eso agradezco el pacto implícito que estás manteniendo con MDUL. Sé lo que cuesta mantenerse ahí detrás esperando, aguardando con la paciencia de que muchos no gozamos. Además, tus comentarios han sido tan cabales y tan inteligentes... tanto, que no he podido menos que decidir concederte un personaje; quiero decir, que los lectores con los que me llevo mejor los introduzco como personajes secundarios en la trama de MDUL. Quizá ya te hayas dado cuenta, pero, bueno, yo te lo digo por si acaso no. Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso más detenidamente. Conforme he ido conociendo a otros muchos lectores, ya confirmados amigos míos, he ido descubriendo, por ejemplo, que les gustaban los vampiros, y los he convertido en vampiros, o cosas de ese estilo. Por cierto, espero que no te importe que te conteste aquí, muy por extenso espero, tanto a tu "review" en fanfiction como a tu correo. Es que me resulta más cómodo de hacer en una única tira explicativa. En fin, manías de viejo... ¡Ah, y perdona sobremanera mi imperdonable despiste. Se me fue de la cabeza el dejarte una copia del "review" en tu correo. Como cuando estoy en Internet tengo el tiempo limitado, mi cabeza nunca está en el sitio que le corresponde; todo un desastre. Espero que me hayas podido disculpar. En primer lugar¿qué esperabas del señor Nicked? Yo también quiero a ese personaje como a un peluche al que un niño pequeño puede tener mucho aprecio y del que no se separa ni de día ni de noche, al que no deja de abrazar. Me gusta ridiculizarlo, pero no porque yo sea cruel, sino porque a él le gusta, es un personaje que se lo merece. Pero. cuando hay que sacarle su momento sensato, se le saca. Yo en eso no tengo ningún inconveniente; más bien todo lo contrario. Pero no me puedo resistir a seguir poniendo la parte "payasa" del señor Nicked. Al menos su imagen ya ha quedado ensalzada, conscientes todos de que hay un "domador" en él. Por cierto (y saliendo un poco rotundamente del tema), no te preocupes por lo del "review" en el capítulo uno; también yo fui un cafre en mis primeras incursiones por estas páginas. Nadie nace sabiendo y se aprende lentamente. Pero no te preocupes. Si eso te volviera a saber, sabe tú que, aunque hubieras dejado el "review" en el capítulo uno, a mí me saldría rápidamente porque: a) llegaría a mi correo electrónico (aunque no suelo leerlos allí); b) según los leo yo en "fanfiction", no se organizan por capítulos (esa opción no suelo escogerla) sino por últimos "reviews" dejados. Vamos, que lo hubiera leído igualmente. Bueno, creo que ya he respondido convenientemente a tu apunte sobre el señor Nicked. Sí, claro que tienes razón. Yo sabía que estaba quedando demasiado patético el pobre hombre y ese capítulo nació en respuesta (y como solución) a ese problema. Me gusta extraer lo cómico de las situaciones y de los personajes, pero en absoluto ridiculizar. Y ahora paso a comentarte tu correo, que he de reconocer que me ha resultado apetitoso. Tienes completamente razón: los que ya llevamos algún tiempo somos conscientes de que los comentarios de "me ha gustado mucho", "está bien", o lo que quiera que sea, son agradables y te hinchan por dentro, pero están tan vacíos al cabo de un tiempo... Las primeras veces parece que requieres que te adulen, te sientes satisfecho con ello, pero luego acabas cayendo en la cuenta de que lo reiterativo de estos comentarios no son en absoluto provechosos para ti. Parecía un comentario utópico o excesivamente humilde por parte de los autores, pero ¡es cierto: lo que queremos son críticas constructivas, que nos hagan reflexionar sobre nuestros propios escritos. De lo contrario¿cómo vamos a saber en qué podemos mejorar? Por eso me ha parecido muy, muy provechoso todo tu correo electrónico. He entresacado de él cosas muy interesantes que, en sumo, me han llevado a plantearme incluso mi perspectiva de exponer ciertos detalles concisos. Como lo del millón de galeones entregado a Sirius... ¡Ups! En verdad no sabría cómo explicar de dónde se ha sacado ese dinero. Y es tan cabal tu comentario que me has dejado con el culo al descubierto. Por otra parte, lamento que no te gustara el rescate de Sirius por parte de Remus, introduciéndose en el Velo, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Bueno, además, todavía quedan algunas cosas que descubrirse con respecto al Velo, y que os permitirán conectar a éste con Lupin. Suena algo extraño, pero ya se verá. Con relación a tu enfrentamiento entre MDUL1 y MDUL2, tu respuesta ha sido muy sensata, bastante cabal, pero también yo te pido, como tú bien has dicho, "tiempo al tiempo". Claro está, sólo has leído cinco míseros capítulos. Claro está, todo MDUL2 está dentro de mi cabeza y yo soy el único que puede ver de lo que es capaz, lo que puedo explotar de esta parte. Es como una cantera riquísima en oro. (Hoy se acabaron las metáforas con barcos.) Lo de que tu Remus ideal sea "bohemio" me ha hecho reflexionar y modificar ciertos aspectos de asuntos venideros. Lo digo siempre: todo comentario acertado y cuerdo me lleva a cambiar cosas indispensables. Te lo agradezco. Pero una duda me recorre: si no te gusta Remus como ministro¿por qué te decidiste por leer este "fic", cuando este hecho se explicitaba claramente en el sumario? En cuanto a lo que dices sobre las casualidades, yo no creo en ellas. Quiero decir, todo está tan sumamente medido. ¿No crees en el destino? Me da que no, por lo que he intuido en tus palabras. Hombre, yo no creo en él como lo pinto en este "fanfic", pero si has llegado hasta MDUL es porque, bien uno u otro, tenía la necesidad de conocer al otro, o bien ambos. En fin, algo complicado de explicar y que, quizá, no tienes por qué compartir. Siguiendo con lo de Remus-ministro, el que desprecies todo lo que tenga que ver la política no ha de llevarte a planteamientos tan radicales, pero sé que condiciona. Como has intuido, la intromisión de Remus por mi parte en ese mundo se limita a salvarlo. El licántropo es el salvador que yo he hecho salir de su agujero negro para corregir a ese mundo de la hipocresía y el engaño. No obstante, no todo lo que tiene que ver con la política es malo. Hay que saber eliminar las supersticiones, o el rencor, o sea lo que sea en tu caso. Aunque, quizá, tu experiencia es tan negativa que no es posible. Todos tenemos un político dentro en tanto que formamos parte de un mundo civilizado (?) en el que participamos. Bueno, no importa. Ya me he acostumbrado a que me critiquen mi decisión de nombrar a Remus ministro. No importa digo. Sobre por qué Fudge ha sido tan... benévolo... ¡tiempo al tiempo! Dejemos por ahora aparcado este tema y recojamos otros. ¡Como el de Ultra Witch! Doy gracias al Cielo de que alguien se haya fijado en su nimia mención, pero importante aparición. Puedo asegurarte, Verónica, que ninguna mención, ninguna profecía o visión, está de más en MDUL. Todas han sido cuidadosamente medidas y estudiadas para que no se salgan un punto de la verdad de lo que habrá de ocurrir dentro de muchos años cuando estalle ese poder inimaginable que es Tim Wathelpun, un hechicero del que sólo puedo decir que es tan formidable e invencible que no requiere ni de horrocruxes para subsistir. Tienes razón al decir que "sea lo que sea" la luz violeta quiere bien a Remus. Sí, es así. Ya hay quien ha descubierto qué se esconde tras ella, pero he de reconocer que hasta a mí mismo me hubiera resultado imposible de acertarlo de haber sido un mero lector. ¡Hay gente que lee con lupa, conscientes de que dejo pequeñas migajas en cada capítulo! Lo importante es que hayas captado que no es malévola. Mucha gente todavía lo cree porque sus primeros encuentros no pueden ser explicados lógicamente según entendemos la historia ahora mismo. Tengamos en cuenta que la luz violeta viene de un "mundo" que todavía no conocemos físicamente. Ya me explicaré mejor... ¿Wathelpun, qué, quién es Wathelpun? Sí, éste no se va a quedar en Gran Bretaña, no. Digamos que se le va a quedar chica. Y sobre tu hipótesis sobre quién es Wathelpun..., sólo puedo decir que no puedo decirte nada. Bueno, sí: sólo puedo decirte que hay una pista exacta, concreta, más que medida. Ella te llevará a quién es este hechicero y no hará falta que yo te diga si estás en lo cierto o no, porque ya nadie te podrá quitar la razón. Y algunos ya lo han descubierto. Pero es que, como he dicho, hay algunos que leen con lupa... Si es que me dejan hasta a mí de una pieza. También, aunque no lo digas explícitamente, me parece que te ha rechinado lo que Remus sea el príncipe mestizo (me gusta más mi versión que la de HP6¿Snape?... No pega). Bueno, también me gusta innovar. Es cierto, puede haber personas a las que les guste y personas a las que no, pero lo importante es que yo lo haga gustosamente¿no crees? Y también que ofrezca sobradas muestras de que todo tiene un por qué, una causa que lo justifica. ¿Por qué Remus es el príncipe mestizo?... Me limito al capítulo que tienes ahora mismo delante de ti. Hablando de poderes ilimitados, sí, Matt va a ser un poderoso mago; pero no sólo él: también sus hermanos, aunque ahora pasen más desapercibidos porque son más pequeños que él. Pero, aunque esto pase, no robarán protagonismo a su padre, como crees intuir. Cuando Wathelpun estalle, o incluso antes, tendrán el protagonismo que les corresponde como hijos que los he hecho de Lupin. Pero no olvido que éste es un relato sobre Lupin, y él es su personaje principal. Cuando lo deje de ser, bien le pongo fin (¿eso pasará algún día?...), bien habrá muerto y, consecuentemente, MDUL habrá terminado por fenecer con él. En cuanto a las herencias de los niños, de Matt hablas, las entenderás hoy mucho mejor. Sí, heredará el poder del Príncipe Mestizo. Y por último voy a contestar a tu postremera pregunta: llevo creo que son ya varios años escribiendo MDUL. Al principio sólo fue una diversión sin fundamento, pero ahora es una droga que me esclaviza. Creo que el día que le ponga punto final, algo dentro de mí se marchitará, tanto he sufrido y tanto he estado alegre con las vicisitudes que les he hecho padecer a mis queridos personajes. Sé que cuesta mantener un relato de estas dimensiones, pero no hay nada que el cariño y un esfuerzo medianos no puedan conseguir. Lo importante es tener las ideas claras y tener en tu mente un principio del que partir y un destino al que llegar. ¡El destino, vuelve a salir, je. Como nada acaba sino como empieza, con la mención del destino doy fin a esta larga, larguísima misiva (creo que la más extensa que he escrito en "fanfiction"). Te doy muchas gracias, sobre todo, por tu crítica constructiva, y también por los halagos. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de volvernos a ver en palabras pronto. Un beso.

**DRU.** Hola¿cómo estás? Tienes toda la razón, no sé cómo Matt aguanta a su primo. El pobre es un santo varón. Creo en ocasiones que me he inspirado en mis pueriles relaciones con alguno de mis propios primos. Digamos que tienes que soportar, aunque también es cierto que yo no podía maldecirlos. Digamos que Mark se va a reformar con el tiempo. Y sí, pobre señor Nicked... Aunque, mayor o joven, va a seguir igual de encantador, jovial y... ¡guasón, que es lo que a mí me importa. Gracias, Dru, por pasarte. Un beso afectuoso.

**NIMMY-ISIL. **¡Hey¿Cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo, la verdad. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas tomado un respiro para pasarte y retomarlo todo. Espero que te vaya muy bien en lo que quiera que estés haciendo en la universidad. Lo único que me desalienta es que, ahora que escribo esto, tengo la impresión de que no lo va a leer nadie; como has dicho que te vas a quedar sin Internet... Tengo la impresión de que lo estoy escribiendo para mí. Pero, bueno, te has tomado la molestia de leer y dejar un comentario, con lo que, aunque breve, algo te pondré. Sólo te recomendaría que no fueses tan dura contigo. Yo también curso una carrera, pero, aún así, tengo a mi disposición algunos elementos de diversión y/o distracción, porque, de lo contrario¿cómo podría ser uno capaz de soportar esos largos meses de estudios sin medida? Aunque lo comente de pasada, oye, es una casualidad que le haya puesto al perro de Sirius el mismo nombre que el tuyo. En cuanto a lo de la luz violeta... mmm... sí, tienes razón. Y me ha gustado el apunte de "supuestamente" cuando has aludido a la muerte de Matt. Lo que sí me ha dejado muy, muy intrigado es por qué crees que Wathelpun es el padre de Remus cuando está muerto. La lástima es que sé que no me vas a poder responder esto nunca. En fin... No obstante, me ha despertado una sonrisa muy pícara. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, por supuesto, Helen sigue investigando la cura. Bueno, dicho todo lo cual, me despido. Al fin y al cabo, no vas a poder leerlo¿no? Es como si tuviera la impresión de que se lo estuviera escribiendo a "nadie". Sea como fuere, te deseo que tengas mucha suerte en la carrera y que, sin preocuparte por las notas, lo apruebes todo. ¡Ah, y, aunque sea el verano próximo, nos vuelvas a mandar un saludillo. Un beso.

**HERM**. Hola, Herm. Aunque tu descripción ha sido un poco extraña, me ha dado sobre ti los apuntes necesarios para hacerme una idea primaria de tu personalidad. De todas formas, lo que sigue siendo un absoluto interrogante para mí es tu nombre. Quizá no lo quieras confesar (hay personas que prefieren mantenerse en un absoluto anonimato, cosa que respeto) y por eso no lo has dicho, o quizá lo has pasado por alto. No importa. Seguirás siendo mi tímida Herm hasta que tú quieras. Tímida, digo, porque me hacen mucha gracia tus "reviews", siempre muy medidos en sus palabras, que me hacen tener que sacártelas con sacacorchos. No es que quiera que me desbordes, pero me haría gracia que hablaras libremente sobre ti, sin que yo tuviera que proponértelo. Vamos, que te tomes estas palabras como un intercambio comunicativo con un lejano amigo. Otra cosa cualquiera me desagradaría. Me alegra que siga sacándote sonrisas el señor Nicked. Pero en el capítulo anterior vino en plan serio... Digamos que también tenemos que tomárnoslo con seriedad. Lo que no he entendido es por qué dices que te gustaría ver a Matt ahorcado... ? En fin, ya me lo explicarás. Quizá has querido decir Mark. O quizá te refieres al señor Nicked sólo que has empleado su nombre de pila, su "short name"... No sé. Sí, lo de las harpías lo incluí porque intuía eso mismo, que, de no hacerlo, resultaría un capítulo asfixiado por sí mismo. Me alegra que lo hayas visto con buenos ojos. Oye, no recuerdo si en un capítulo anterior ya te hablé de mí. ¿Lo hice? No voy a hacerlo ahora porque, de haberlo hecho ya, no quiero aburrirte repitiéndome. Pero, si no lo hecho y quieres que lo haga, alértame y lo haré sumamente gustoso¿vale? Venga, pues por esta vez me despido de ti mandándote un gran y amistoso beso que espero que recibas con mucha cordialidad allá en Perú, muy lejos de donde yo estoy, aunque eso no importa en realidad.

**PIKI**. Hola, Laurita. Siento... siento muchísimo mi tardanza, mucho más en tu caso, porque volviste precisamente para darme la sorpresa (que por supuesto que me la diste) y yo desaparezco. Es una descortesía por mi parte; estáis autorizados para descuartizarme... En fin, tu retraso (que ya sabes que siempre los tolero, los comprendo y, por ende, no hay que pedirme tantas veces excusas, que soy muy benévolo) ha sido mucho más comprensivo, porque tiene una jusitificación bastante más... "basada". Estoy un poco espeso a estas horas, santa Madre de Dios. En fin... Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho la feria, aunque este comentario llegue tan retrasado que ya hasta se te haya olvidado que es eso. Me acordé de ti, pero como soy un "triste", no pude conectarme en Internet para desearte lo mejor. Vaya, para pegarme de nuevo... Lo que sí me ha entristecido (pero, en fin, cuando no se puede no se puede...) es que no hayas podido acercarte por Córdoba. Me hacía ilusión. Pero, bueno, ya habrá momentos para el encuentro mítico y no hemos de entristecernos por su "retraso". Lo importante es que sigamos en contacto el mayor tiempo posible¿no te parece? Me encanta que te haya gustado la pequeña y, para qué negarlo, penosa (podría haberlo hecho mejor) aparición de tus padres ficticios o literarios. Me pudo el momento "romanticón", paseando por la playa y esas cosas... Espero poder pintar momentos más decentes en capítulos venideros, donde se vea una relación más fructífera y no tan culebrón de la Primera. Aunque, bueno, si a ti te ha gustado, no le voy a quitar mérito. También me ha encantado tu comentario sobre el señor Nicked. ¿Por qué todo el mundo (incluido yo) le tenemos cariño a ese mentecato? A ti te recuerda a tu abuelo, lo cual es un buen referente. Y me gusta que hayas llorado con el capítulo, porque eso me hace frotarme las manos y decirme a mí mismo que lo estoy consiguiendo (estoy haciendo una interpretación histriónica): me gusta crear cosas sensiblonas para que riáis, lloréis, etc. Bueno, aunque me pese, lo voy a ir dejando por hoy porque tengo que colgar el capítulo antes de que me echen la persiana. Que sepas que ha sido un absoluto placer haberte reencontrado de nuevo y que espero que nuestras conversaciones sigan prolongándose en lo eterno de la Red. Un beso enorme.

(He aquí la esencia de MDUL, el capítulo de confirmación. Todas las preguntas, las incógnitas, quedaran resueltas, reveladas, pero aún habrá muchas otras que desentrañar. Deseo que os guste.)

**CAPÍTULO VI (EL ECLIPSE REVELADOR)**

Inundaban los negros vientos a los montes sombríos, los árboles bullentes en la leve penumbra y los grisáceos riscos, de destellos de zafiro; teñíanse las ensombrecidas peñas de perlas y lágrimas de cristal, de rubor de plata el lejano e informe caserío de calles cuesta arriba; de plenas sonrisas blancas la negra agua de sus fuentes, de cuyos grifos pendían témpanos que resplandecían blancos y azules, y de los que, de tanto en tanto, se precipitaba una gota que transfiguraba el redondo reflejo que en la estancada se daba. La vereda embarrada que conducía a la casa principal, la de la colina, a causa de las últimas lluvias estaba salpicada como de relucientes cazuelas de sangre de unicornio, espejeando la noche estrellada. A su alrededor, la oscurecida hierba verdecina, que describía un melodioso oleaje al compás del riguroso viento, emitía grises restallidos de nácar. Y, por último, en los esclarecidos muros de _El mirador_ reverberaban los plateados gritos que, en silencio, profería la noche misma en voluptuosas sombras.

Ya que, sobre todas estas cosas, descogida su opaca saya de lentejuelas, descubierta su reluciente faz alba, sobre todas éstas, digo, ella gobernaba: corona y trono de la noche: portentosa luna, redondo ojo del cíclope celeste.

Un conejillo blanco salió brincando de entre la maleza. Con saltitos menudos, se fue aproximando a su madriguera: una obertura apenas visible entre los arbustos, rodeada de fresca y alta hierba. Se detuvo con las orejas tiesas, oteando a su alrededor, antes de desaparecer dentro de ella; sus ojecillos negros irradiaban un brillo plateado. Se propuso correr cuando una alta figura, gris y corpulenta, se lanzó de improviso desde los zarzales sobre él y, con sus patas delanteras, lo atrapó; el conejillo temblaba de pánico viéndose en las garras de aquel grande lobo de puntiagudo hocico. No obstante, el lobo lo soltó, o se le escapó, y la figura blanca se volatilizó hasta alcanzar su escondrijo. El lobo, entonces, se irguió y siguió caminando indolente sobre la hierba húmeda; lo hacía sonriendo, como si fuese posible en sus facciones lobunas gesto tan humano. Era Remus, por supuesto.

La noche era fresca y el ambiente traía un agradable olor a frío césped y crepitante leña. Era una de esas noches invernales de cielo despejado en que se pueden contar por miles las estrellas que se aprecian desde una ventana cualquiera. Remus, sin embargo, no tenía frío: su grueso pelaje le evitaba mayores penurias como ésa; aunque, en realidad, él no debería estar allí, fuera; pero Helen había salido y no había nadie que lo vigilara. El licántropo dudaba que ésta volviera antes de que él se hubiera vuelto humano otra vez.

Escasas horas antes de aquello, la adivina había desfilado por delante del licántropo con los tres niños; el tercero, Alby, en sus brazos. Remus se volvió en el sofá, en el cual se hallaba sentado con una copa de hidromiel en la mano, para mirarlos. Sonrió orgulloso. Helen lucía un recogido tocado que dejaba al descubierto su galante cuello blanco, ensartado de perlas; se había puesto el vestido color caoba de altura hasta las rodillas que había comprado recientemente, al cual había añadido un cinturón con hebilla sobre la cintura y un sinfín de broches por el acusado escote; en las piernas, unas medias negras, las cuales concluían en unos zapatos de charol rojos, de amplia puntera y con tacón. Matt, repeinado hacia atrás, vestía un traje de chaqueta azul marino que le quedaba como un guante, camisa verde y pajarita amarilla, que lo había tenido disgustado todo el día, pero que, al final, había consentido llevar; Nathalie, que sonreía profusamente al dar vueltas con su modelito delante de su padre, en cambio, un vestidito rosa de amplios faldones y volantes blancos, a juego éstos con el lazo que en el cabello llevaba ésta entrelazado. También para el más pequeño había adquirido la adivina prendas nuevas, aunque se pasase la mayor parte de la noche durmiendo; se trataba de unos tejanos de color crema, una sudaderita de lana con rayas azules y unos zapatos marrones. El licántropo dijo lo que opinaba sobre ellos: lisonjas en nada faltas de verdad.

Helen le dio a su marido las últimas indicaciones mientras los chicos desfilaban para besarlo: que cenara algo para no transformarse con el estómago vacío, que se tomara otro sorbo de poción de matalobos por si acaso, que no mordiera las almohadas y algo que sonó como a «y recuerda lo que te dije sobre el fenómeno de esta noche»; pero Nathalie lo aferraba del cuello mientras lo abrazaba y el licántropo no consiguió escucharla, aunque le respondiera a su mujer con una pequeña sonrisa forzada que sí. La adivina, entonces, se acercó hasta él para tomar a la niña de la mano y besarlo también; le susurró unas cuantas palabras de cerca, como que lo sentía profundamente. El licántropo, algo apenado, les pidió antes de que salieran que al menos pensasen en él mientras escucharan las campanadas.

Helen asintió apresuradamente e, imprecando a los niños, los hizo salir al porche, donde el licántropo oyó que les dijo:

–Ahora atentos, chicos. Cogeos los dos bien fuerte de mi mano, que nos vamos a desaparecer juntos. Cierra los ojos, Nathalie.

A continuación escuchó un chasquido; después, nada. Devolvió la vista al frente y, repantigándose en el asiento, probó otro sorbo de hidromiel. Aquél fue el último; dejó la copa en una mesita junto a él y cerró los ojos. Aunque no tenía en principio ánimo de dormir, allí, a pocos minutos, lo sorprendió el alzamiento de la luna llena. Después de no poco estremecerse y sufrir, la puerta de _El mirador_ se abrió por segunda vez y por ella salió un lobo que, después de lanzar un vistazo desde su posición, echó a correr prado abajo.

Era Nochevieja, se lamentaba Remus mientras discurría gallardamente por entre los árboles de su jardín, y ni siquiera podía pasarla junto a su familia, que había ido a celebrarla a casa de Harry, que los había invitado a todos. Contempló con sus ojos dorados como cuentas de oro el esplendente astro nocturno y emitió un aullido que hubo de elevarse hasta las últimas estrellas de aquel oscuro firmamento. Se consumiría 1999 para iniciarse el siguiente mientras él, a cuatro patas, caminara por aquel negro paraje de destellos de cristal. «La última noche del año, como será la última del milenio, tendrá importantes repercusiones para nosotros, los magos. ¡Será la noche más mágica de nuestras vidas!», llevaba leyendo desde los últimos días en el periódico con amargura. «Después de habernos puesto en contacto con la profesora de Hogwarts Sybill Trelawney, creemos estar en condiciones de afirmar que nuestros poderes mágicos aumentarán durante algunas horas esa noche; si eso les parece poco, les animo a ingerir un poco de _Felix Felicis_.» Remus no pensaba que nada dicho por Trelawney fuese cierto, ni tampoco creía que aquella noche se pusiese fin al milenio ya que la fechación de nuestra era no se había iniciado por el cero sino por el uno, aunque similar revuelta cundía entre los _muggles_; pero de buen grado hubiera sustituido el _Felix Felicis _por las dosis diarias que su mujer le había preparado de poción de matalobos.

Se apoyó sobre sus cuartos traseros y descansó erguido como una inmensa figura de porcelana. Sus estrellas doradas se desplazaron hasta la luna, que parecía corresponderle con la mirada. Sintió mientras la contemplaba que ya no podía guardarle ningún rencor a aquel platillo de plata del que tantas desgracias había lamido. Fuera su destino, el hado o la maldad en persona, sabía que era infantil culpar a aquella indolente figura, que lo ignoraba a pesar de todo, como la causante de sus penurias allí abajo, con los pies en la tierra. Suspiró hondo.

Creyó que era una teleta de nube la que se había interpuesto delante de la luna y había hecho que agrisase su rostro. Pero, al sentir menoscabarse su cuerpo al tiempo que se menoscababa a bocados aquella gobernanta de estrellas, cayó en la cuenta de su necio error. Sus ojos, hacía un instante tan refulgentes, miraban inyectados en sangre y como salidos de sus cuencas, mientras el lobo, retorciéndose por la tierra, aullaba de dolor; en tanto duró su transformación, una poderosa sombra se encaramaba a la figura de cristal del cielo hurtándole su protagonismo. Ahora recordaba que Helen se lo había mencionado días atrás. Para cuando el hombre yacía exhausto sobre el césped, boca arriba, temblorosos todos sus miembros, el eclipse de luna se había consumado; la luna había quedado relegada a nada más que un intenso anillo de plata. Y en todas las casas de aquella parte del mundo los relojes anunciaron la última campanada de medianoche.

No se había recobrado aún del todo cuando sintió la tierra estremecerse bajo él, como si gritara, más intensamente de lo que él había recordado vivir ningún seísmo. Los árboles cercanos batían su ramaje como si fuesen el terrible sauce boxeador; las cumbres que se divisaban difícilmente en el horizonte en penumbra, cubiertas de nacarada nieve, parecían resquebrajarse y despeñar lágrimas de brillante vidrio; los perros del pueblecito que dormía allá abajo en el valle, que llevaban ya largo rato ladrando, parecían ahora desgañitarse y, entre tanto, diminutas lucecillas se encendían en todas las casas, por todas partes.

Aunque dolorido, Remus se puso en pie, claro está que con mucha dificultad, pues tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido por la reciente transmutación. Las piernas no parecían que pudieran aguantar su peso mucho tiempo, tanto temblaban, pero el hombre se ayudó de ellas hasta para correr, y éstas resistieron. Ilógicamente, se dirigió hacia la casa, donde pensó que se hallaría más seguro que en el exterior; tal vez deseara ocultarse de la vista puesto que se hallaba desnudo, o posiblemente iba en busca de su varita para protegerse.

Al entrar en la sala de estar sintió un resplandor de zafiro al que no prestó atención, a pesar de que lo hubo percibido. Corrió hasta la mesa en que había dejado su varita junto a la copa de hidromiel, que se cayó inmediatamente después al suelo haciéndose añicos y derramando el líquido que todavía contenía, y la empuñó impotente. Sólo entonces, quieto, descubriendo que ahora el temblor era más agudo, como si su mismo epicentro se encontrara bajo los pilares de su casa, cayó en la cuenta de aquella luminiscencia azulada y, lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

Ahogó una exclamación al descubrir impreso en uno de los tramos desnudos del muro de la chimenea un intenso círculo como hecho de rico lapislázuli, de su altura aproximada como diámetro. Se aproximó hasta él no sin cierto temor. Al principio creyó que era un reflejo del anillo lunar que el eclipse originaba, el cual se apreciaba desde la ventana que daba, abierta, en la pared contraria al exterior. Pero se desengañó rápidamente al pasar con cuidado una mano por delante del supuesto reflejo y comprobar que no se trataba de tal, sino que la luz surgía del mismo muro. Seguidamente, restallando todos los cristales de la casa al quebrarse, una horrible y tempestuosa ráfaga de viento arrastró cortinas, voló papeles e, inexplicablemente, hizo aparecer un crepitante y tumultuoso fuego tanto en la chimenea como en las dos argollas de decoración que ésta tenía a cada uno de sus lados.

El hombre recordó que Dumbledore les había explicado que, si accionaban hacia abajo una de ellas, la más próxima al recién surgido círculo de luz azul, aparecía la entrada a un pasadizo que conducía al subterráneo; entrada la cual, además, Remus recordó que debía quedar inscrita, aproximadamente, entre los límites del círculo de lapislázuli. Por ello, tembloroso, aproximó con cautela la mano hasta la encendida argolla y tiró de ella. A continuación el fuego de la chimenea se volvió de plata y el de las argollas estalló estruendosamente, mientras, entre tanto, el círculo azulado se tornaba de grana y oro; el muro se abrió y dio paso a un estrecho corredor con escaleras en picado y con forma de caracol.

El hombre puso un pie sobre los gélidos escalones de piedra al tiempo que hacía surgir un haz de luz de su varita. Descendió intrigado, desnudo, como deben hacerlo todos los hombres que marchan en busca de su destino, aunque sin sentir reparo de su desnudez; quizá sí sólo por el hecho de que, conforme bajaba, aumentaba el frío, pero ni aun así se detuvo.

Al término de la escalera encontró una diminuta sala, alargada pero estrecha, toda de piedra, cerrada por completo a excepción de la obertura que conducía a la escalera de caracol. Los muros estaban cubiertos por numerosos cuadros, ninguno conservado íntegro: unos parecían quemados, otros rajados sin consideración; pero de todos provenía un susurro quimérico, apagado, oscuro, del que, aunque en su mayor parte incoherente, Remus fue capaz de entender varias veces la palabra «malditos». Parecía que hubiesen utilizado aquel cuartucho oscuro como trastero a razón de los abundantes muebles, antiquísimos todos, que contenía, colocados sin orden; daba la sensación de que eran elegantes, aunque los cubrían gruesas capas de telaraña y polvo; las manillas de los cajones parecían de oro, y cubiertas de piedras preciosas, lo que dejó al atónito hombre más confuso aún. Tiró de algunas y su contenido lo dejó estupefacto: cientos de galeones de oro en unos o extraordinarias joyas de valor incalculable en otros; también encontró papelajos amarillentos y roídos.

Cuando se propuso tomar un tirador que parecía especialmente opulento, las voces de los retratos destrozados guardaron silencio, como en suspense. Sus dedos estaban a punto de rozar la dorada superficie del mismo cuando el hombre sintió una convulsión y cayó al suelo con no poco estrépito, con lo que los cuadros reanudaron sus voces y lamentos con mayor intensidad y consistencia, e incluso se percibieron llantos y maldiciones mientras la piel del licántropo se rasgaba y caía, siendo suplantada por un pelaje gris oscuro; el híbrido se arrastraba por las escaleras en tanto se concluía su tortura mientras tras él dejaba voces que clamaban: «Malditos todos nosotros».

Alcanzó el salón exhausto, ya completamente transformado, y, como realmente había hecho un esfuerzo titánico, después de lanzar un fugaz vistazo en dirección a la luna, ya reintegrada, mientras la puerta del pasadizo se sellaba detrás de él, se desplomó en el suelo, donde a poco de aquello lo encontrarían su mujer y sus hijos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus pasó todo el día de Año Nuevo en la cama. Nathalie lo pasó también sentada junto a él, sin apenas moverse, mirándolo seria y entristecida, a pesar de que su padre trataba de sonreírla sin éxito a cada instante, ya que hablarle no podía: estaba rendido. Matt, en cambio, había decidido colaborar con su madre en la preparación de las pócimas que reconfortarían a su padre; entraba siempre con Helen con un nuevo brebaje que le hacían ingerir. Lo contemplaba desde no muy lejos del marco de la puerta con una mezcla de aflicción y coraje.

El licántropo se preguntaba por qué no le comentaban nada sobre los cristales y la vajilla de la cocina rotos, sobre los libros que se habían caído de la estantería la noche pasada durante el terremoto, y lo achacaba todo a que no desearían atosigarlo. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando se encontró tan recuperado que pudo ponerse en pie, le inquirió acerca de esto a su mujer y ésta le respondió, enigmáticamente, que, cuando ellos hubieron llegado, no había cristales rotos por el suelo ni libros tampoco; todo estaba en su sitio y entero. Remus no podía entenderlo.

Como se ha referido, el segundo día del recién iniciado año Remus se sintió mejor y abandonó el lecho de reposo. Helen le comunicó que le había mandado una lechuza a su secretaria advirtiéndole que, a causa de su reciente convalecencia, no iría a trabajar aquella mañana al Ministerio; también que había dejado a los dos niños y a Matt con María Angélica, la preceptora de los dos primeros, que no había tenido ningún inconveniente en aceptarlos aquel día, a fin de que no molestaran a su padre. Ella, Helen, debía irse a trabajar, y por eso se había tomado todas aquellas molestias, que Remus agradeció con una mueca deforme.

Cuando se fue y el hombre se quedó solo, trató de relajarse en la lectura. Pero las imágenes del círculo de lapislázuli y los cristales hechos añicos salpicaban su imaginación constantemente entre aquellas líneas, a las que, llegado un momento, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Decidió, entonces, levantarse y bajar de nuevo por el pasadizo subterráneo. Retiró la tea de la argolla y ésta crepitó agradablemente. La llevó por delante de sí, alumbrándose el descenso. Las voces malditas volvieron a saltearlo desde aquellos lienzos ajados, pues nada de lo que contenía la sala que había visto hacía dos noches había cambiado en absoluto. Repitió el proceso de los cajones y su contenido permanecía intacto: oro mágico, galeones, documentos, libros...; nada había cambiado allí abajo.

Incluso permanecía el escritorio de magníficos tiradores en el que, por último, había centrado su atención. Volvió a asir el primer cajón para comprobar su interior, pero descubrió que estaba cerrado con llave. Forcejeó con él un instante, por ver si la madera, que daba la impresión de ser antigua, cedía, pero, aun así, parecía resistente; sólo lo dejó cuando sintió una punzada y, de la impresión, el hacha encendida se le cayó al suelo, donde siguió iluminando. Comprobó que, de la fuerza con que había apretado el tirador, éste le había provocado un corte en la palma de la mano, que sangraba medianamente.

Pero, seguidamente, escuchó un quejido férreo, como si la cerradura se hubiese desplazado sola. En efecto, al tirar del cajón con la otra mano, lo encontró abierto; y en su interior sólo una joya: un anillo plateado con una intensa piedra verde engastada en él. La tomó entre los dedos y la observó de cerca. La piedra tenía entrelazadas alrededor de ésta dos finas serpientes de brillante oro que se miraban la una a la otra. De pronto, al aproximárselo un poco más para verlas mejor, las serpientes parecieron cobrar vida y, cruzando una vez más sus cuerpos, hendieron sus luengos colmillos sobre la piedra, que resplandeció refulgentemente durante un instante; así que Remus, sorprendido y asustado, dejó caer el anillo sobre la cómoda en que lo había encontrado mientras lo observaba horripilado.

Las voces provenientes de los cuadros, después de aquello, se sumieron en un murmullo insonoro hasta consumirse, y, mientras el licántropo permaneció allí abajo, que no fue mucho más de unos minutos, no volvió a escucharlas. Con precaución, volvió a tomar el anillo y, llevándoselo de nuevo ante los ojos, lo observó con detenimiento. Estaba asombrado. Debía enseñarle todo aquello a alguien; se introdujo el anillo en el dedo, el cual le coincidía exactamente con el grosor del mismo, y tomó algunas de las joyas de los otros cajones, así como también los galeones. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y hasta de tres en tres, aprisa, y, una vez hubo llegado a su dormitorio, se vistió convenientemente para desaparecerse.

La biblioteca del mundo mágico estaba vacía, como Remus había imaginado, con lo que se apareció en la sala principal de la misma, frente al escritorio de su hermano, que despegó calmadamente la vista del libro que tenía en las manos para contemplarlo con suspicacia. Antes de que el licántropo pudiera decir nada, dijo:

–Un chasquido de aparecimiento en medio de la biblioteca, algo prohibido por nuestro reglamento, Remus, y yo, no sé cómo –ironizó–, me olía antes de interrumpir mi lectura que eras tú. –Soltó el libro sobre la mesa y, aunque el licántropo no le preguntara, él explicó–: _Las crónicas de Narnia_; estoy viendo si le interesaría a Mark leérselo. Aunque tal vez deba desistir ya de la idea de que haya podido heredar mi afición por la lectura. –Rechazó aquel pensamiento con una sacudida de cabeza, y, retomando el anterior, añadió sonriente–¿Sabes, uno de sus personajes me recuerda mucho a ti: Aslan, el león. Creo que, de no ser por eso, lo habría dejado ya hace rato; para un niño está bien, pero para mí... ¿Te imaginas? _Memorias de un licántropo. El lobo, la adivina y el sótano_. –Rio–. Sería un título original.

Y de aquel superfluo comentario tomé yo la idea para el título de este compendio biográfico de Remus Lupin, aunque me vi obligado a prescindir del subtítulo, que me pareció recargado.

–Lamento que no pudieses venir en Fin de Año –prosiguió–; lo pasamos bien. Pero ¿te encuentras bien¿Qué te ha traído por aquí?

–Estoy bien, estoy bien... –respondió Remus con impaciencia–. Es que, verás –se llevó ambas manos al bolsillo de su levita y sacó un puñado de monedas y joyas que dejó caer sobre el escritorio del bibliotecario–, creo que he descubierto un tesoro ancestral enterrado en mi casa.

Sorensen no dijo nada: miró un instante a su hermano con los ojos desorbitados y, a continuación, examinó un par de colgantes dorados que rescató del conjunto. La operación le llevó un momento largo, durante el cual no dijo nada. Después, elevando los ojos hasta el ministro, que sonreía encorvado hacia delante para observarlo, le preguntó:

–¿De dónde has sacado esto?

–Ya te lo he dicho, lo he encontrado enterrado en mi casa. Debió de pertenecer a una vieja ricachona que murió o los abandonó allí.

–Son valiosas –explicó Sorensen mientras seguía examinándolas–. Muy valiosas. Y algunas son terriblemente antiguas; ésta, por ejemplo –le enseñó una pulsera plateada que tenía inscritas pulcramente las iniciales A.R.F.Á.–. Por el estilo caligráfico imagino que debe de ser de la Baja Edad Media.

–¿Tan antigua? –inquirió el licántropo con un grito agudo–. Ya sabía yo que tú entenderías de esto. En casa he dejado más; puedo traértelas si quieres. Pero no es lo único. –Se sacó el anillo del dedo y se lo tendió para que lo cogiera–. Mira esto, toma.

Sorensen, tan pronto tuvo el anillo en la palma de su mano y lo observó, dio un respingo hacia atrás, trepó su asiento al ponerse precipitadamente de pie y chocó con el muro posterior. Miró a Remus con ojos enloquecidos, el cual, por cierto, principió a preocuparse y, acercándose corriendo, le preguntó qué le había ocurrido. El otro, tratando de recuperar la compostura, volvió a preguntar:

–¿De dónde has sacado esto, Remus, de verdad? Hace seis siglos que nadie sabe nada de este anillo.

–¿De verdad? –exclamó el licántropo con los ojos iluminados–. Pero ¿tan antiguo es todo?

–Remus¿te estás burlando de mí? –Volvió a fijar sus ojos en la pieza que tenía encerrada en su puño firmemente apretado, como si temiera volver a desplegar sus dedos y descubrir allí de nuevo la alhaja–. ¿Y lo traías puesto en tu mano, verdad? –Remus asintió lentamente. Sorensen, sin despegar la vista de la joya de su mano, dibujó una sonrisa ladina en su facción–. Si yo me lo probara, moriría.

–¿Qué dices?

El bibliotecario, como despertando de un sueño profundo, parpadeó intensamente unos instantes, abandonó la imagen del anillo y fijó su atención en su hermano, serio. Después, devolviéndola rápidamente a la alhaja, cerró el puño apartándolo de sí y se la devolvió a Remus, que la retomó con expresión firme. Pero Sorensen, rodeando el escritorio aprisa, le pidió que sujetase el anillo a la altura de sus ojos, a fin de que él pudiese contemplarlo mejor. Así, las serpientes que se enroscaban alrededor de la piedra, que habían separado sus colmillos de ésta cuando fueron tomadas por Sorensen, volvieron a henderlos al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Remus; con lo que el bibliotecario volvió a dar otro respingo y, tomando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica, se secó el sudor de la frente.

–¿Así que lo encontraste en tu casa? –preguntó, a lo que Remus asintió sin más, confuso–. ¿Y quién te vendió la casa, Remus; lo recuerdas?

–Sí –respondió–, los de Chimeneas Felices en Hogares Radiantes; llevaba mucho tiempo desocupada. Pero ¿qué ocurre, Sorensen? Me estás comenzando a preocupar.

–¿De verdad no lo sabes, Remus? –le espetó sin darle crédito–. Ese anillo... Ese anillo... Oh, espérame aquí un instante.

Salió de su despacho cerrando la puerta tras él. El licántropo lo aguardó durante aproximadamente cinco minutos dando vueltas de un lado a otro mientras contemplaba el anillo, que se había vuelto a colocar en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Le parecía un anillo normal y corriente, pero su hermano había perdido hasta el color del rostro al tenerlo frente a sí.

Al retornar, traía un grueso y polvoriento libro bajo el brazo. Echó un vistazo en el exterior hacia todos lados antes de cerrar la puerta y, después, tomando su varita, pronunció:

–¡_Muffliato_!

Se situó detrás del escritorio y, soltando pesadamente el libro sobre éste, lo abrió de manera brusca por el centro aproximadamente. Remus palideció, boquiabierto, al descubrir representado en la página derecha el anillo que él tenía puesto, exactamente idéntico: con los extensos colmillos de las serpientes abrazadas sobre la piedra clavados en ésta. Miró a Sorensen con expresión estúpida, el cual a su vez lo miraba a él con los ojos especialmente abiertos. Al fin, el licántropo preguntó con un hilo de voz:

–¿Qué significa esto¿A quién pertenecía el anillo, lo sabes?

–¿Que a quién pertenecía, Remus? –le inquirió a su vez con una vocecilla aguda–. Yo te lo diré, Remus: a la antigua estirpe real; ¡a los reyes de los magos! –Parecía nervioso–. Hace seis siglos, el anillo y la línea sucesoria desaparecieron; claudicaron en favor de la democracia. Pero no se extinguieron; o, si lo hicieron, el anillo, según reza la leyenda, tenía autonomía para escoger al heredero.

–¿No estarás queriendo decir que...?

–Que el anillo te ha escogido, sí. ¿Lo ves? –Le señaló la representación del libro–. Cuando tú tocas el anillo, las serpientes beben de la piedra verde engastada en él; alimentan a un nuevo príncipe. Todo aquél que trate de ponérselo a la fuerza, sin que el anillo lo haya escogido, morirá en el acto.

–Pero ¡no puede ser!... –exclamó el licántropo nervioso–. Yo no puedo ser príncipe. –Entonces recordó la profecía del Príncipe Mestizo y sintió un estremecimiento que no pasó advertido al bibliotecario.

–No tienes que hacer nada, Remus –lo tranquilizó su hermano–. Dudo que haya alguien, aparte de nosotros dos, que lo sepa; a menos, claro está, que le hayas enseñado el anillo a alguien más. –El licántropo cabeceó torpemente–. La dinastía mágica real se truncó, desapareció, y con ella sus cortes y sus ocupaciones, Remus; y ahora, me temo, nadie aceptaría su resurgimiento: claudicaron para no regresar al poder nunca jamás; pero el poder inherente a ellos no podía ser destruido, de la misma forma que no puede destruirse el anillo que llevas puesto. –Remus, al percatarse, se lo retiró del dedo, lo contempló un instante acongojado y se lo guardó en un bolsillo–. La herencia real debió de seguir transmitiéndose en las sombras hasta el día de hoy.

Remus no apuntó nada, aunque parecía meditabundo. Así, Sorensen, sonriéndose para sí, dejó el escritorio y, acercándose, le inquirió delicadamente:

–¿Tu madre podía tener algo que ver con el clan regio?

–No –replicó Remus agitando la cabeza con vehemencia–; sus padres eran _muggles_.

Sorensen temblaba al preguntarle a continuación:

–¿Y Julius, nuestro padre¿Crees que él podía estar relacionado? Él sí procedía de una familia de larga tradición mágica¿verdad?

Remus asintió, pero después, refiriéndose a la pregunta principal, se encogió de hombros cabizbajo. El bibliotecario sonrió apartando un último pensamiento y, a continuación, lo animó más o menos así:

–Tranquilízate, Remus. No creo que sea por Julius, porque... Bueno, en tal caso yo... No sé –acabó diciendo agachando la cabeza–. El anillo debe de llevar enterrado muchísimo tiempo sin que nadie lo sepa; quizá ya no quede descendencia real, o quizá te haya elegido para volver a ser poseído por un mago y salir de su escondite. No creo que pueda quedar mucha sangre real ya entre nosotros. Y, aunque así fuera, ésta no conlleva ninguna responsabilidad.

–¿Cómo puedo averiguar más cosas? –lo interrumpió Remus aceleradamente–. Quiero decir¿dónde puedo descubrir más cosas acerca del anillo o de la antigua estirpe de reyes?

Sorensen vaciló un momento:

–Yo ya te he dicho todo cuanto sé. Los libros no son de mucha ayuda en este caso; muchos se han perdido recientemente, incluso antiquísimos ejemplares de esta biblioteca, y con ellos la valiosa información que contenían. Pero hay un experto en la materia, el profesor Binns; hace ya bastantes años, estuvo a punto de publicar un ensayo de investigación acerca de las últimas generaciones del linaje; pero, meses antes de la publicación, se retractó. Intuyo que lo amenazaron o algo aun peor.

Remus se propuso consultarlo inmediatamente. Le agradeció a Sorensen sus palabras, le pidió que guardara el tesoro que aún permanecía sobre su mesa y salió del despacho, no sin antes rogarle:

–Por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie. Y cuando digo a nadie es a nadie. Éste será nuestro secreto, con lo que espero que quede entre tú y yo.

Abandonó la biblioteca por una chimenea para aparecerse en Hogwarts, donde preguntó por el fantasma del profesor de Historia, el señor Binns, al profesor Flitwick, el de Encantamientos, y a Trelawney, la de Adivinación, que caminaba con Firenze detrás de ella, el cual no parecía muy a gusto en compañía de la seudoadivina; ambos profesores mostraron ánimo de detenerse unos minutos a conversar con él, pero Remus, lo más cortésmente que supo, les confesó que tenía prisa. Mientras recorría los corredores vacíos de alumnos, deseó no encontrarse con Severus Snape, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y en aquello sí pareció tener suerte.

El fantasma del profesor Binns lo invitó a pasar a un aula vacía cuando, después de encontrarlo, el licántropo le mostró tanto entusiasmo por hablar con él y, además, en absoluto secreto. Tras conocer la causa por la que Remus había propiciado el encuentro, el fantasma le consultó a razón de tan novedoso interés por la Historia y, en concreto, por el clan real; el licántropo le respondió que estaba leyendo un interesante libro y que deseaba conocer más aspectos de aquel episodio histórico. El profesor Binns, entusiasmado, le pidió el título, por lo que el hombre trató de recordar el del tomo que Sorensen le había mostrado; pero, sin lograrlo, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa patética.

–Yo también escribí un ensayo sobre ese tema¿lo sabías? –explicó el fantasma–. Pero me disuadieron de publicarlo; fueron mis compañeros, los entonces profesores de esta escuela. Entre ellos se contaba uno reciente en la profesión: Albus Dumbledore, tu mentor. Me advirtió que, de publicarse, despertaría una bestia dormida; pondría al descubierto los secretos que la memoria ha olvidado, y, de hacerlo, quizá los descendientes retornaran para retomar el poder y concluir con la democracia. Eso dijo. Y yo le hice caso. Le di el manuscrito para que lo quemara, pero le pedí que antes lo leyera; él me contestó que los secretos habían de seguir siéndolo, hasta para una mente curiosa como la suya, y se marchó.

Remus le insistió para que le hablara sobre el clan real. En consecuencia, el profesor Binns le explicó:

–Esta cuestión está ligada con el inicio de la magia. ¿Quién fue el primer mago, Remus? Las hipótesis han sido varias: que el primer homínido con inteligencia tuvo dos hijos: uno mago y otro _muggle_, de los que descienden ambas comunidades; ésta no la comparto, pues, si fue tal, el número de integrantes de la comunidad mágica estaría equiparado a la _muggle_¿no te parece? Otra postula que, en una tribu cualquiera, surgió un individuo con poderes mágicos que inventó el fuego y favoreció las lluvias sobre sus campos: el primer mago. Tanto una como otra sostienen que, generación tras generación, el poder de la magia que en ellos se inició se transmitió al primogénito, dando lugar así a la sucesión real; era éste un poder que lo distinguía del resto de los individuos y que lo hacía más fuerte y poderoso que ninguno. Se piensa, asimismo, que Stonehenge es un inmenso túmulo donde está enterrado un mago monarca de la primera edad, ya que ningún mago ha conseguido descifrar todavía su misterio.

»Basilioclés Korufete Panton Anax, natural de Esparta, fue el primer soberano documentado. Habitaba el Olimpo, por lo que se le creía descendiente de los antiguos dioses mitológicos. Éste creó el anillo que representaría a su clan: una esmeralda verde como el color de sus ojos con dos serpientes de Apolo enroscadas en torno a ella; imagen que se tomaría después para representar el Pecado Original.

»El árbol genealógico después de él es largo y complejo. Pero, para no aburrirte, me remontaré a la última edad, la de Cobre o también llamada Etapa de la Decadencia. La corte se había desplazado a Roma. Pero los hechiceros bárbaros germánicos asediaban la ciudad desde hacía tiempo y la situación se hacía insostenible; así, en el año 397, ya anciano, Acrópolo Opiduc Britan y sus dos hijos gemelos, Gemino Balzic y Gemellis Opiduc, se asentaron en la región de Northumbría, único lugar donde los aristócratas magos, junto con Constantinopla, brindaron su protección al monarca, que murió poco después de aquello. Se inició de esa forma la hegemonía política de Gran Bretaña a fines del siglo IV de nuestra era.

»Gemino Balzic heredó el anillo de su padre. Veinte años después, su hermano, Gemellis Opiduc, fue asesinado, pero durante algunos años se creyó que el que había muerto era el propio rey, Gemino, y su hermano, Gemellis, tomándole el anillo, lo había sustituido, ya que nadie era capaz de diferenciarlos; por ello las malas lenguas le dieron el sobrenombre de _El Impostor_. Pero, al fenecer uno de los principales mayordomos y publicarse su testamento, salió a la luz que había sido éste quien había envenenado a Gemellis un barril de cerveza de sangre de diablo que le había proporcionado. Para entonces Gemino Balzic ya había tenido una hija y había heredado el trono en favor de ésta en el año 453.

»Su nombre era Alba Regina Filia, una de las más famosas, ya que fue una de las reinas más importantes del Bajo Medievo. Creó una rudimentaria posada de curas mágicas, dio muestras de querer instaurar la primera academia de instrucción mágica y ayudó a subsanar la revuelta en el seno de la Orden de Druidas de Gloucester, al mando de la cual estaba Morgan le Fay, que había encerrado a Merlín en una roca a instancias de Gemino Balzic por haberlo llamado a éste _El Impostor_. Esto ha dado pie a muchos historiadores, como a mí mismo, a pensar que el mayordomo que se confesó asesino de Gemellis lo hizo bajo las órdenes de Gemino, pues también murió envenenado.

»De Alba Regina Filia también se cuenta que se enamoró de un _muggle_, pero, por ser ese tipo de unión imposible por su condición, lo abandonó para casarse con un sangre pura, un noble. Aunque se dice que tuvieron un hijo, un heredero, y por esa razón el anillo no escogió a ninguno de los hijos que Alba Regina Filia tuvo con el aristócrata.

El fantasma parecía algo confuso cuando Remus le interrumpió diciéndole:

–¿Cree usted que el anillo escogería hoy en día a un descendiente del hijo que tuvo la reina con ese _muggle_?

El profesor Binns vaciló.

–No lo sé, Remus. ¿Posible? Sí, sí podría ser posible; más que posible. Pero no me centré en ese aspecto en mi investigación sobre el linaje real; ni siquiera se sabe si es cierto. No puedo decirte, la verdad; los tratados de la época hablan poco sobre ese legendario encuentro.

»Pero sigamos. Como te he dicho, ninguno de los hijos habidos entre Alba Regina y su esposo oficial heredaron el anillo; éste los rechazó a los tres. Furculmor Nothic Sineauro, el mayor, era un joven impetuoso cuando su madre murió; le arrebató el anillo de la mano en su lecho y, aunque éste no lo aceptó, Furculmor se lo introdujo. Murió, claro está; el anillo no admite imposiciones. Las dos hermanas restantes, Basileia Matrix y Geertruidia Matertera, corrieron la misma suerte, sólo que no se probaron el anillo.

»Hasta el año 616, en que el único hijo de la primera, Brian Coronauro Balzic, fue aceptado por el anillo soberano, dominó la anarquía. Ningún mago obedecía las órdenes de la corte, con lo que se pensó que era el final de su mandato. Pero, en dicho año, Brian extrajo el anillo de la urna en que reposaban los restos de su tío Furculmor, y, como éste lo aceptase, se convirtió en el legítimo heredero. Su primo Beligus Sineauro, hijo de Geertruidia, montó en cólera, pues era mayor que él; le exigió que se lo entregara, ya que él debía heredar la corona, pero Brian se negó, porque el anillo no elegiría otro heredero hasta la muerte del que ya existía y, de probárselo, él moriría. Basileia y Geertruidia, las hijas de Alba Regina Filia, discutieron, y, enemistadas de por vida, Geertruidia se marchó con su hijo de la corte.

»No se volvió a saber nada de él hasta el año 711, en que apareció por los cielos de toda Northumbría a lomos de un _thestral_, una de las pocas criaturas aladas que no teme a los dragones, con una legión de éstos que devastaron tierras y poblados, cumpliendo así la última voluntad de su madre. No obstante, Brian no alcanzó la corte porque fue muerto delante de sus muros por los arqueros de maldiciones que los protegían.

»Brian Coronauro Balzic tuvo dos hijos: Fedofilia Codranica Basileia, que lo heredó en el año 730, y Carruculo Gumper. La primera heredó el anillo a su único hijo, Abellus Lupycus, el cual tuvo dos: Aretea Nereida Nombella y Odimorsus Lupycus. A su vez, es preciso añadir que Beligus Sineauro, antes de morir, tuvo dos hijos, Veterato Tiberio y Eva Corva, a los cuales mandó contraer matrimonio para que la sangre real que contenían no fuese ramificada sino transmitida en una única línea sucesoria. Éstos dieron a luz solamente a un varón: Caínus Gólgot, un ser vil y cruel. Éste, Caínus Gólgot me refiero, se propuso usurpar el clan regio y entronizarse. Creyendo que la legítima heredera de Abellus, Aretea, viajaba en un carruaje de regreso de su finca de invierno con su tío abuelo Carruculo y los dos hijos de éste, Caínus asaltó el vehículo con una partida de licántropos y no dejó a ninguno con vida; pero, al examinar los cadáveres, quien viajaba con éstos no era Aretea sino su hermano Odimorsus, que fue enterrado con mucha pompa.

»Abellus Lupycus también feneció al poco, ya que, al parecer, dejó de comer y de dormir y, por las noches, enloquecido, amenazaba con arrojarse desde la torre de homenaje. Aretea heredó el reino en el año 859. Buena parte de sus consejeros le recomendaron que, en venganza por su hermano, persiguiera a Caínus Gólgot y a sus descendientes hasta tener todas sus cabezas puestas en la plaza pública, a la vista de todos; pero no consintió. Se limitó a proteger la corte y no salir de ella.

»Su política la continuó su hijo heredero, Basilio Perduelio, pero sólo durante quince años, ya que en el año 958 fue asesinado por su propia hermana gemela, Vespertilia Fratric, que no coincidía con su cómoda postura. Saltó por encima de su cadáver, le arrebató el anillo y fue escogida sucesora. De aquella forma, organizó una hueste de vampiros a la que se puso en cabeza y fue en busca de Caínus Gólgot; lo asesinó, siendo ya anciano éste, así como también a dos de sus hijos, Lamec Tubalcaín y Noema Sela, los cuales, ambos, ya habían dejado descendencia.

»Sólo quedó con vida un hijo de Caínus: Set Enós, que se casó con una prima suya, hija de Noema. De esta unión surgieron dos hijos: Malaleel y Corva Noema. Malaleel fue convertido por un vampiro, aunque se cree que no transformó a nadie antes de morir en la revuelta de 1045; mientras que Corva hubo de enfrentarse a sus propios familiares por asumir el rol de legítima heredera del clan antagónico del real, ya que éstos sólo lo transmitían directamente a los individuos varones. Pelearon entre ellos hasta que Set Enós encontró la solución: casar a su hija con el candidato propuesto por la otra parte, un nieto de Lamec Tubalcaín; ya que habían adoptado la medida de realizar los enlaces matrimoniales entre ellos para conservar la sangre real lo más pura posible.

»Por su parte, se creía que Vespertilia Fratric, la hija de Aretea Nereida Nombella, era estéril, un elevado castigo por haber derramado la sangre de su hermano y monarca Basilio, ya que casó con doce magos nobles y de ninguno obtuvo descendencia. Finalmente, ya anciana, del encuentro con un decimotercero nació Conamenfilia Diabfoeda, que, según afirman documentos dotados de bastante credibilidad, era contrahecha y de aspecto horrible. Ésta, estúpidamente, creía que, si los vampiros se alimentaban de la sangre real que latía en la facción opuesta, también participarían de ella; por eso mandó expulsar a todos los individuos vampiros de su guardia. Esto, no obstante, no evitó que los hombres lobo y ellos no mantuvieran sus encarnizadas batallas; que, como deberás saber, entre los magos nunca ha habido ninguna guerra como tal, sólo importantes revueltas como éstas que te estoy refiriendo; pero entre las otras especies sí.

»Conamenfilia, que moriría en 1140, tuvo dos hijos: Juliette Alba y Cornutus Nothic Fratric, que, al igual que sucedió en la época de Furculmor, Basileia y Geertruidia, no fueron aceptados por el anillo.. De esa forma, hasta 1153 volvió a producirse una etapa de anarquía en la comunidad mágica. Y es que, poco antes de morir su madre, Juliette, que había renunciado al trono, se fugó con Romeus Percival, primogénito varón de Corva Noema y, por lo tanto, heredero del título de la familia opuesta a la soberana; algunos pensaron que este enlace favorecería la unión de la sangre y la de las familias, pero éstas, las principales implicadas, no lo aceptaron: enviaron integrantes de las mismas para matar a aquellos dos traidores a sus clanes: Fovea Sela, la segunda hija de Corva Noema, mató a su hermano Romeus; Cornutus Nothic Fratric, por su parte, a su hermana Juliette, a pesar de que ésta le confesó que estaba esperando un hijo que acabaría con la rebelión, pues contenía la sangre de ambos.

»De regreso de la persecución, Fovea Sela siguió a Cornutus, el heredero, hasta que consiguió yacer con él; había rociado filtro amoroso en un estanque en el que él, posteriormente, se refrescaría, y ella, ingiriendo una poción fertilizante, lo conoció de noche para albergar en sus entrañas al heredero de Cornutus Nothic Fratric, que atraería el anillo hasta su familia. Por la mañana, antes de partir, Fovea estuvo tentada de matar a Cornutus, que dormía a su lado; pero se decidió por lo contrario considerando que ya suficiente mal le había hecho, y porque, intuyo además, la venganza no resultaría lo suficiente satisfactoria si el padre del heredero no podía lamentar su desgraciada fortuna.

»Al despertar y ser consciente de cuanto había hecho, Cornutus espoleó su montura para alcanzar cuanto antes Northumbría, donde, sin mediar antes palabra con su madre, reunió un buen número de chicas de la nobleza, con todas las cuales se acostó aquella misma noche. Sólo dos quedarían encintas. Sin embargo, cinco años más tarde, al morir su madre, Cornutus tomó el anillo y, como no fue elegido por éste, pensó que su plan había sido fallido, conque se suicidó; aunque no sin antes rogar a sus principales que buscasen a su hijo nacido del engaño y que lo matasen.

»Fovea Sela, entre tanto, murió al dar a luz a un varón, del que ni se llegó a conocer el nombre, puesto que se le ocultó con sumo celo. No obstante, las crónicas reales recogieron que fue asesinado cuando contaba con quince años de edad mientras practicaba el tiro con arco. Así debió de ser, ya que, en 1153, el que nació primero de los dos embarazos que Cornutus produjo antes de morir, Preclarus Wulfric Sapiovir de nombre, fue elegido por el anillo real. Trató de poner fin a la larga pugna que ambos clanes protagonizaban: a tal efecto, envió a los vampiros a las despobladas tierras de Transilvania, de donde habían surgido, y a los hombres lobo, a las nevadas cordilleras del norte, aunque esto no fue suficiente para terminar con la guerra que entre ambas especies también había surgido; asimismo, propuso al otro clan firmar con sangre un tratado de paz. Debieron de entenderlo mal, porque lo mataron. No obstante, no fue realmente a Preclarus a quien habían matado, sino a un fiel sirviente suyo que había ingerido poción multijugos y había adoptado su apariencia, asumiendo el riesgo. Además de esto, como años más tarde asesinaran también a su heredera, la hermana gemela de Morsarco Velic, padre e hijo se propusieron vengarla devastando el clan contrario; aunque Preclarus, como de condición bondadosa y correcta, se arrepintió antes y se dejó morir para no ver cómo su único hijo maldecía su propia existencia con las manos cubiertas de la sangre que no le era en nada ajena.

»Entre tanto, a la muerte de Fovea Sela, que había heredado el título de heredera del clan opuesto al real por la hazaña de haber dado a luz un hijo de Cornutus, la sustituyó el único hermano que quedaba con vida: Patrunio Sanguinis. Éste se casó con otra descendiente de Lamec Tubalcaín, con la que pronto tuvo una hermosa hija: Elleanor Avlach. Siendo ésta joven, reunió el coraje suficiente para comunicarle a su padre que había conocido a un _muggle_ que la había enamorado y se marchó con él; Patrunio mandó que la siguieran, pero no dio con ella en el breve tiempo que tuvo exento de preocupaciones, que fue poco. De ese modo, siguiendo la costumbre del clan, merced a la cual conseguirían contener durante el mayor tiempo posible el mayor grado de sangre real en sus venas, casó a sus dos restantes hijos entre sí: Amicta Asecuta y Vespere Suspendio, que dieron a luz a un único heredero de su clan antes de morir: Denicues Genus.

»Morsarco Velic heredó el anillo de manos de su padre, que se lo entregó en su lecho de muerte en 1283. Juró que los vengaría y Preclarus, sacudido por un escalofrío, perdió la vida en ese instante. Morsarco en seguida comenzó los preparativos para lo que parecía ser el mayor duelo de todos los tiempos: ejércitos de todas las criaturas imaginables, máquinas de guerra...; pero jamás los puso en práctica, pues creó el peor orden de destrucción posible: el Velo. Éste los contendría ni vivos ni muertos, atrapados, asfixiados en vida. Con él ejecutó a todos los malhechores que contenía Azkaban por haberse rebelado contra el poder real o por haber interrumpido el orden en la corte, a fin de comprobar su efectividad, que fue mucha; después, impulsado por la masacre y el espectáculo en que había convertido aquellas ejecuciones, prometió a los cortesanos de Northumbría que atraparía a todo el clan que se les enfrentaba y que ellos serían recompensados con el espectáculo de su masacre. El pueblo, temeroso en parte, recibió sus palabras con aplausos y júbilo. Lo peor de todo es que cumplió su promesa.

»Sólo sobrevivió Denicues Genus, que quedó a cargo de una anciana aya que, según se maldice, era _squib_. Lo escondió en una cabaña recóndita, apartado de toda vista hasta el día que cumplió trece años; aquel día la vieja nodriza le trajo una bruja con la que le ordenó que se acostara. Y, a partir de entonces, la mujer le trajo una chica distinta cada noche para que yaciera con él; pero no consiguió embarazar a ninguna. Al principio fueron sangres pura; pero, paulatinamente, la vieja fue incapaz de encontrar ninguna más disponible y hubo de recurrir, malcontenta, a sangres mestiza, sangres impura e incluso _muggles_, con las que el resultado no fue mucho más esperanzador. Es opinión común que la entremezcladura a que habían expuesto su sangre, casándose entre parientes cercanos, había debilitado a tal punto la sangre del clan, que Denicues era estéril. No obstante, la vieja aya no lo quiso ver, y siguió trayéndole mujeres para que las embarazara. Lo único que consiguió Denicues de todo aquello fue morir tres años más tarde de sífilis, enfermedad que las pociones que le preparó su aya no supieron remediar. De este modo, ésta, creyéndose la culpable del fin del clan al que con tanto denuedo había servido, se suicidó.

»Morsarco Velic murió en 1369 y lo heredó su único hijo, Transactorfin Ultionus, que dio a luz a un varón antes de ser asesinado. En efecto, así murió: el castillo de Northumbría fue asaltado por una masa enfurecida que deseaba acabar con el Velo de muerte; pero, como no lo hallaron, se contentaron con destruir a su creador. El clan regio, al igual que el contrario, había decaído; así lo supo ver Eripión Teleuté Boninitio, el hijo de Transactorfin, que, tras poner en orden los asuntos de la comunidad mágica, claudicó en 1393. Entregó el mando a un Consejo de Magos, a los que pidió que hiciesen desaparecer el castillo, del que no quedó piedra sobre piedra, y que destruyeran el Velo; pero, como no pudieron, lo trasladaron y lo ocultaron en un lugar secreto. Eripión, después de fundir el trono en un lingote de plata que guardó en su tesoro, que llevó consigo, se marchó con su esposa y con su hija Exereda Nonsolia a morar una tierra inhabitada, donde nadie los encontrara.

»Se supo por último que Exereda se unió con un mago ilustre y cultivado, pero del que no se dio a conocer jamás el nombre. Se intuye que la tradición del clan real de mantener las herederas su apellido por preservarlo las futuras generaciones finalizó en este punto; Exereda adoptaría el apellido de su marido, y así el poder real, el de su sangre, cayó en desconocimiento de todos. Escondidos en algún lugar, transmitiendo el anillo en secreto de generación en generación, la estirpe de Basilioclés Korufete Panton Anax, simplemente, desapareció.

El profesor Binns concluyó en aquel punto su discurso; pero Remus, ávido de conocer más detalles, le inquirió:

–¿En qué consistía el poder del clan real?

–Oh, en habilidades extraordinarias; habilidades que los convertían en los magos y brujas más poderosos de sus tiempos. Así, por ejemplo, Morsarco Velic fue capaz de congelar todo el río Támesis, de nacimiento a fin, para que sus tropas y él pudieran atravesarlo. Incluso han revelado en los diarios que han llegado hasta nosotros que los soberanos de épocas pasadas se les revelaban y les hablaban.

–¿Como voces que se aparecen en sueños? –preguntó Remus distraídamente.

–Sí, puede. En verdad no se sabe.

–¿Y qué ocurriría si un legítimo heredero decidiese recuperar la soberanía? –inquirió el licántropo.

El fantasma rio.

–¿Temes por el Ministerio, verdad? Al pobre Dumbledore le ocurría lo mismo; veo que los años que pasaste junto a él os han vuelto muy parecidos. Verás, Remus, Eripión Teleuté Boninitio, al claudicar, dejó dicho al Consejo de Magos que ningún heredero de su sangre retomaría el poder, ni pacíficamente ni por la fuerza. Y lo juró por el anillo, el cual besó; para muchos esto significa que éste no permitirá a ningún poseedor suyo volver a sentarse sobre el trono. No obstante, nadie sino los reyes conocían los procedimientos del anillo y su poder, con lo que también se piensa que, de la misma manera que se pudo jurar, se puede desjurar; y que, impulsados por sus habilidades extraordinarias, podrían arrasar el Ministerio de Magia sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

»Pero yo no me preocuparía por esas cosas, Remus. El anillo lleva seis siglos desaparecido, así como la identidad del clan al que pertenece. –Sonrió–. Ellos no tienen ningún interés por descubrirse.

–¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta, señor Binns? –El fantasma asintió–. ¿Cree usted que mi padre podía estar relacionado con el clan real de alguna manera, por activa o por pasiva?

–No, no lo creo, Remus –apuntó serio–. Aunque era un mago de una familia de antiquísima tradición mágica que siempre estuvo muy preocupada por su impoluta ascendencia; sobre todo tu tío, Richard, que, mientras estuvo aquí, también me formuló varias veces esa pregunta. ¿Es que acaso él te ha dicho algo?

Remus respondió rápidamente que no.

–Te haré una revelación, Remus –agregó el fantasma entusiasmado de súbito–. En mi investigación llegué a la conclusión de que el linaje real se quebró, se interrumpió. Desapareció en definitiva. Ya no queda ningún individuo que pertenezca a él ni pueda transmitir su sangre. Como ves, si Albus lo hubiera leído, no se hubiese opuesto a que lo publicara. En consecuencia, el anillo debe reposar en las profundidades del mundo, esperando ser encontrado por un nuevo poseedor. Y esto me asusta aún más; ya que Basilioclés aseguró en sus memorias que, en caso de acabarse su descendencia, había otorgado voluntad al anillo para que escogiese un digno heredero, uno poderoso. No se sabe si lo dijo cuerdo o ebrio de ambrosía, pero, de ser así¿qué ocurriría si hubiese caído en unas manos equivocadas¿Y si Quien,-A-Pesar-De-Haber-Muerto,-No Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo hubiese hallado?

Dejando aquella última pregunta en el aire, el licántropo consultó la hora y, pretextando que ya le había robado demasiado tiempo, se marchó. Helen aún no había llegado a casa, con lo que bajó de nuevo por el pasadizo subterráneo, donde lo halló todo como lo hubo dejado; incluso las voces de los cuadros guardaban silencio. Extrajo todas las joyas y el oro mágico de los cajones y los depositó sobre la cómoda, de la que barrió con una pasada de mano el polvo. Contempló la montaña de oro, plata y piedras preciosas con un ambiguo sentimiento: a un tiempo excitación y malestar. En seguida reparó en que el lingote de plata en que, según la explicación del profesor Binns, debió de quedar convertido el trono de la comunidad mágica no estaba allí; al principio lo incomodó, pero luego, sin otorgarle mayor trascendencia, le dio igual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, mientras Remus atravesaba el atrio del Ministerio de Magia, saludaba distraídamente a todos aquéllos que se volvían hacia él con buena disposición y tomaba el ascensor con apatía, ya estaba forjada en su mente la idea que en seguida iba a poner en ejecución; según ésta, bajó hasta la sexta planta, la correspondiente al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, y más nervioso de lo que hubiera imaginado se encaminó hacia la Dirección de la Red Flu, en cuya sede entró con el rostro amarillento y la frente sudándole copiosamente. Se pasó un pañuelo de tela por ésta antes de asaltar con un apenas audible saludo a la recepcionista. Cuando ésta le dio lugar a expresar el objeto de su acudimiento, el licántropo expuso:

–¿Existe información sobre antiguos propietarios adheridos a la Red Flu?

–Sí, pero es información clasificada –repuso–. No obstante, señor ministro, no se preocupe, yo veré lo que se puede hacer. Déjeme el nombre con que está registrada la casa en la comunidad mágica y trataré de satisfacerlo.

Remus se inclinó sobre el mostrador, aliviado.

–Es por mi casa por la que quería preguntar; está registrada por _El mirador_. Quería averiguar la identidad de sus anteriores propietarios.

La chica tomó diligentemente nota en un papel. Después, con toda solicitud, le advirtió que haría lo imposible por satisfacerlo a la menor brevedad posible. Remus apuntó a esto frenéticamente:

–Hágalo, por favor; necesito saberlo.

A continuación se retiró en su despacho, donde se preparó cuatro tilas, propuso relajarse tomando una copita de hidromiel que se le cayó y ensució toda la mesa y en donde a punto estuvo incluso de provocarse un maleficio aturdidor para abandonarse de sus propios pensamientos; ya que ni el sofocante trabajo acumulado le permitía evadirse de aquel pesado anillo que sentía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas desde su consulta cuando un pergamino doblado con forma de avión penetró en su despacho y planeó hasta acabar en sus manos. Lo deslió con manos nerviosas, torpemente. Sus ojos pasearon con avidez sobre las escuetas líneas que había en él escritas; seguidamente, dejándolo caer, los paseó enceguecido por su despacho, se pasó las manos por el pelo, se restregó los ojos, que tenía enrojecidos, y pasó un largo rato con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y con las manos ocultándole el rostro, durante el cual musitó un instante angustiado, aunque su tono parecía ambiguo:

–Debí imaginarlo.

A continuación, como arrebatado, salió de su quietud y, tomando un pergamino ajado y manchado en parte del hidromiel derramado, garabateó en él unos rápidos y casi ininteligibles trazos. Apartó bruscamente su asiento empujándolo con las piernas y, atravesando su despacho aprisa, abrió la puerta que daba al de su secretaria, Ann Thorny, la cual le entregó una lechuza al solicitárselo éste. Le enrolló el mensaje alrededor de una de sus patas y, tomando un pellizco de polvos flu que lanzó a la chimenea, exclamó:

–Al despacho de McGonagall.

Echó a volar a la lechuza en dirección a las flameantes llamas color esmeralda, la cual batió un instante las alas para desaparecer en seguida a través de ellas. Al volverse, su secretaria le inquirió amablemente:

–¿Te encuentras bien, Lupin?

Éste la contempló con tristeza, eclipsados sus ojos de su acostumbrada luz.

–En verdad, no –contestó apartando la vista–. Por favor, no me pases ni mensajes ni visitas; voy a estar ocupado.

Después que se lo hubo prometido, el licántropo retornó a su despacho. Practicó un encantamiento de insonorización sobre la puerta y, por si acaso, en la chimenea, aunque no lo dejó aquello tan seguro ni tranquilo que no pusiese en práctica el hechizo que, el día anterior, Sorensen había empleado al entrar con el libro; conjuró retazos de tela con que cubrió los cuadros de los muros; trasladó su escritorio hasta tapiar con él el cuadro que daba acceso a la sala donde se celebraban las reuniones del Gabinete de Sabios, no fuese a ser que volviera a aparecer por él Fudge so pretexto de que deseaba volver a atravesarlo.

Se detuvo en mitad de su despacho, mirando en torno a él con admiración y congoja a un tiempo de lo que había hecho; pero pronto su atención se centró sobre un lienzo solo que había dejado al descubierto, el cual estaba vacío de su propietario. Aguardó con los brazos cruzados y golpeando rítmicamente la puntera del pie derecho sobre la moqueta. Al fin hizo en él acto de aparición: Albus Dumbledore sonreía mientras lo saludaba con la mano y, a continuación, se dejaba caer sobre el marco para reposar la postura.

–Me ha dicho Minerva que deseabas hablar conmigo –refirió entusiasta, llevándose un caramelo del bolsillo a la boca–. Pues bien, ya estoy aquí; tú dirás.

Remus, atrapando una larga bocanada de aire, se humedeció con parsimonia los labios antes de preguntarle abruptamente:

–¿Cuándo pensabas decirme, Albus, que la casa en que yo vivo ahora la ocupaste tú antes de mí?

Las facciones del anciano se tensaron. Apartando del enfurecido ministro la vista, se llevó un par de dedos a la boca y se sacó el caramelo, que volvió a dejar tranquilamente en la faltriquera de su ampulosa túnica. Después, apoyando el codo sobre el marco y mesándose su extensa y nívea barba, lo estuvo contemplando un momento largo sin conmoverse un ápice. Dijo luego:

–¿De modo que ya lo has averiguado, no? Pues bien, Remus, estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

El licántropo emitió una risa fingida y, sin afectarse un punto, rebatió a su vez, sin bajar el tono sino más bien todo lo contrario:

–¿Y también estabas esperando el momento adecuado para explicarme esto, eh? –Y sobre su mano mostraba el anillo que había pertenecido al clan regio.

Dumbledore lo contempló una sola y rápida vez para después apartar la vista y sonreír tristemente. Apuntó al cabo:

–¿Conque ésa era la causa por la que Sorensen, que vino ayer a llevarle un pedido de libros a Minerva, dijo que estabas tan preocupado, y por la que, según ésta me contó, habías concertado un encuentro con el profesor Binns? Ya veo. –Sonrió ácidamente–. ¿Ha sido un eclipse de luna, me equivoco? He perdido la cuenta de las veces que le he suplicado a Minerva que traslade mi cuadro para aproximarlo a la ventana; así hubiese tenido control sobre los astros para prevenirlo. Pero ella siempre aducía lo mismo: que no le sobra espacio.

–Con mis debidos respetos, Albus, –lo asaltó Remus, al que aún no se le había pasado el enojo–, quisiera que, en lugar de andarte por las ramas, me dieses una satisfactoria explicación. De todo.

–Entonces trae hasta aquí un sillón de ésos y siéntate –le respondió con desenvoltura–, que esa explicación, o subsanación, que exiges exige a su vez no ser breve ni dejarse media palabra que pueda parecer ahora insustancial o de poca relevancia; subsanación, digo, porque todo esto que te diré ahora debí habértelo dicho mucho antes: tal vez cuando tu madre fue asesinada, o cuando tu padre te abandonó y te tomé a mi lado, o mientras lord Voldemort te perseguía. Pero no supe convencerme entonces de qué te ayudaría el saberlo, y callé; hasta el día de hoy, como ves, pues ese pensamiento me embargó el resto de mi vida. Pero, ya que pides entera cuenta de por qué he callado todo este tiempo, relataré sin omitir detalle alguno todo cuanto a mi experiencia toca en lo concerniente a ese anillo, ese plateado círculo de indecible poder; aunque para ello será imprescindible remontarme muchos años atrás, puesto que, de lo contrario, no sería absoluta tu comprensión de por qué lo he callado.

»No me pesa el que, al fin, haya llegado a ti y tengas en tu poder el anillo, Remus, puesto que durante largo tiempo dudé si eso podría llegar a suceder y pensé que caería en manos menos convenientes; a pesar de que las predicciones de Merlín me hacían considerar positivamente que tú eras el Príncipe Mestizo, siempre me ocupó la duda, la cual queda ahora, a pesar de todo, resuelta. Satisfactoriamente resuelta. Y sí, te mentí: ése es el importante papel que bajo el epíteto del Príncipe Mestizo te mostré hace unos años tan sólo; o, por mejor decir, te oculté la verdad, que no es lo mismo; no eras el Príncipe Mestizo por aquello que te dije, o no por todo, sino porque eres el primer heredero de sangre no pura. Ocultándotela, Remus, quise preservarte de cualquier riesgo; pues ése, como deberás de saber ya, es el mágico y poderoso, así como codiciado, anillo de Ánuldranh.

–¿De Ánuldranh, has dicho? –le espetó con ojos desorbitados.

–Bueno, corrijo: deberías de saber –riendo–. Pero siéntate, Remus, hijo, por favor. En efecto, la joya más preciada del tesoro real de la familia Ánuldranh, apellido que se transmitió sin alterabilidad desde Basilioclés el Grande hasta Exereda Nonsolia. Mis ascendientes –reveló escuetamente, arqueando las cejas con expresividad–. Sé que el apellido no te es extraño: te lo revelé cuando estaba a punto de morir; no podía conocer entonces que lord Voldemort seguiría mi camino poco más tarde y, en consecuencia, te lo mostré para que hallases el anillo antes que él y lo tomases para ti. Pero comenzar mi relato por el cabo de mi vida sería en sumo arriesgado, con lo que le daré comienzo por los inicios de la misma.

»Nací en 1864, convirtiéndome en el mayor de los dos hijos que mi padre, Kalarjé Basilio Wulfric, habría de tener antes de que muriera mi madre, que abandonó este mundo al dar a luz a mi hermano Aberforth, contando yo entonces sólo cinco años de edad. Me pusieron los nombres de los principales monarcas de nuestro tronco familiar, a pesar del riesgo que corrían de ser descubiertos como poseedores de la sangre de Ánuldranh; pero ya casi nadie parecía preocupado en encontrar su paradero: Albus, de Alba Regina Filia Ánuldranh; Percival, aunque del otro clan, de Romeus Percival; Wulfric lo adopté de mi padre, quien a su vez lo había heredado de Preclarus Wulfric Sapiovir; y Brian, de Brian Coronauro Balzic. A la muerte de mi madre, mi padre trajo a casa una sirvienta, de nombre Penélope, que fue contratada con el propósito de que se encargase del menaje del hogar y colaborara en la educación de mi hermano. Un día...

_El paraje en torno apenas había cambiado desde que él, Albus, lo recordaba. Siempre había sido así: una muralla de colinas era su horizonte, desde una de las cuales se alzaba su casa, la cual parecía contemplarse en el espejo de la cordillera de enfrente; a él le parecían gigantes encorvados y de joroba boscosa. No lejos de allí, o no tanto que no pudiese vislumbrarse desde la ventana de su habitación por la que ahora se le veía asomado, dormía una diminuta aldeílla de casas contrahechas y torcidas y calles embarradas. Una de ellas, la principal, subía a lo largo de la colina hasta el portón de rejas del jardín, donde, sobre el muro de piedra en que se sustentaba, se podía leer: «El mirador»; nombre que Kalarjé le había dado en memoria de su difunta esposa, la cual siempre decía que aquél era su balcón particular al mundo. Albus se hallaba contemplando todo esto sentando en incómoda postura sobre el alféizar interior de su ventana; llovía fuera y los cristales estaban salpicados de lágrimas. Lo contemplaba todo por última vez._

_El baúl estaba repleto y cerrado a los pies de su cama; de tanto en tanto, el pequeño le lanzaba miradas y dejaba escapar unos largos suspiros que empañaban el cristal. Sobre ésta, envuelto con la colcha, guardaba un huevo de fénix que le había entregado su padre y que, según le dijo, acababa de ser puesto y del que pronto nacería un bonito ave que le haría compañía en la escuela; asimismo, su padre le advirtió que aquella mascota lo protegería de cualquier peligro, pues era en sumo celosa, digna sólo de un príncipe. Se levantó y lo tomó entre sus brazos para proporcionarle su propio calor. En aquel instante entró Kalarjé en su habitación._

–_Es la hora –le dijo._

_Y, aunque no se refiriese a aquello, como si lo hubiese pronosticado, el huevo del fénix comenzó a estremecerse sobre el inaudito Albus, a resquebrajarse después y, derramándose como pétalos de cáscara, una tierna avecilla surgió de su interior, graznando débilmente con la cresta enhiesta. El chico la estuvo contemplando y acariciando un buen rato, hasta que su padre, advirtiéndolo otra vez, lo avisó de la hora que era. Salió corriendo Albus hacia el cuarto de baño, donde se dispuso; el reflejo del espejo le devolvió una imagen algo más mejorada: sonreía con timidez y un principio de hermoso rubor carmesí se había asomado a sus redondas mejillas. Era Albus un muchacho de facciones atractivas, paliduchas, grandes ojos azules y cabello corto y castaño, además de cuerpo alto para su edad y atlético. Bajó corriendo a desayunar y, después, repartió besos y lágrimas entre su pequeño hermanito y su padre, así como también con Penélope, que había demostrado quererlo mucho. Salieron todos a despedirlo a la puerta, y derramaron no pocos suspiros y agua de sus ojos, empapados de lluvia, agitando las manos mientras lo veían marchar en la carretucha que el Ministerio había mandado en su busca, tirada por una lenta mula, que lo llevaría hasta Londres, donde tomaría el expreso a vapor._

–Los siete años que dediqué estudiando en Hogwarts fueron más fructíferos de lo que aquel día, mientras me ponía perdida de agua y barro que saltaba de las ruedas la nueva túnica que me había comprado, preví. Alcancé siempre unas excelentes calificaciones en todas las asignaturas aunque nunca tuve muy claro a qué estaba avocado profesionalmente. Incluso, mientras cursaba tercero, un inteligente chico de séptimo que por entonces se hacía llamar simpáticamente Grindel y del que todos decían que llegaría a ministro, me propuso formar parte como aliado suyo de una organización que pensaba formar; pero yo me negué, pues ya por entonces iba adquiriendo soltura con la Legeremancia. Sin embargo, esto poco o nada tiene que ver con el objetivo de mi discurso, por lo menos de momento, con lo que pasaré adelante para ser breve y no aburrirte: al momento en que concluí mis estudios con todos los ÉXTASIS posibles.

»Al regresar a casa, encontré a mi padre gravemente enfermo y a Penélope, más delgada y ojerosa, cuidándolo sin apartarse de la cabecera donde reposaba. Me hizo llamar a su lado para hablarme en secreto.

–_Albus querido, estás hecho todo un hombretón –le dijo con apenas voz cuando éste no hubo hecho más que entrar._

_Así era, en efecto: era tan alto que, de haber estado su padre de pie, le hubiera sacado un palmo largo, y además delgado y ágil como un junco de mirada penetrante; usaba gafas, pero éstas no habían disminuido en nada la intensidad de sus brillantes ojos. Se había dejado crecer los cabellos, cuyo tono se le había oscurecido un poco durante los últimos años sin llegar a perder su claridad completamente; asimismo las patillas, que no la barba, la cual, aunque cerrada, afeitaba con esmero a diario. _

–_Rowling ha dispuesto que me reúna con tu madre pronto, lo sé. No es preciso sólo comprobar lo postrado que me hallo en este lecho para descubrirlo; el director de Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus, me ha enviado una lechuza recientemente felicitándome por tus extraordinarias habilidades, Albus; asegura que eres el mejor alumno que ha tenido la suerte de tener jamás. Además –levantó con dificultad la mano, de la que se sacó un anillo–, el anillo de Ánuldranh se está apagando; se pudre su piedra mientras pierdo yo la vida._

–_¿Ánuldranh, padre? –exclamó Albus sofocadamente._

–_Sí, hijo, sí. Ten, cógelo. –El joven extendió la mano y su padre puso sobre ésta la alhaja; pero, inmediatamente después, le cerró el puño para que no lo viera–. Llévalo contigo. Pero no te lo pongas; todavía no. O te matará. ¿Qué sabes sobre Ánuldranh, Albus?_

–_Lo poco que he leído en los libros, padre –contestó–. Pero ¿cómo es que tiene usted el anillo que perteneció al linaje real?_

_Kalarjé sonrió._

–_La respuesta es sencilla, Albus: yo, y ahora tú, somos el último escalón del clan de Ánuldranh. Cuando yo muera, su poder acabará definitivamente por ser tuyo y te obedecerá en todo cuanto le pidas; aunque habrás de tener cuidado. Esto es así puesto que la sangre mágica de los Ánuldranh, Albus, gravita en nuestras venas. Y esta casa, por ejemplo, la construyó Eripión Teleuté Boninitio aprovechando los pilares del castillo que mandó destruir. Todo ello, poder y casa, te legaré a mi muerte, puesto que eres el único que puedes poseerlos a ambos. Éste es el secreto que viene transmitiendo nuestra familia de generación en generación, y que ahora tú conoces; pero debes prometerme, Albus, que guardarás silencio hasta que tu heredero deba conocer lo que yo te estoy revelando ahora._

–_Pero, padre... –intervino._

–_No me interrumpas, Albus –le rogó–. No me queda mucho tiempo. Te he dicho cuanto debes saber. Ánuldranh es ahora tu fe, tu responsabilidad: tu poder. Ese anillo es tanto tu bendición como tu maldición, pues será tuyo el resto de tu vida mientras la sangre de Ánuldranh bombee en tu corazón. Y ahora habrás de hacerme un último favor: viajarás inmediatamente a Grecia, como yo y mi padre y el padre de mi padre hicimos antes que tú, para conocer los designios que te son deparados de boca de la pitia de Delfos, la cual, además, podrá responderte a todo aquello a lo que yo, por falta de tiempo, me veo negado; pero has de partir antes de que concluya el día, Albus, por favor._

_Así se lo prometió éste._

–_Doy gracias a Rowling de haber tenido un hijo como tú, Albus. Prométeme que cuidarás de Aberforth. Dame un beso, hijo; déjame que yo te dé otro. Y ahora vete¡márchate, que en modo alguno deseo que me sigas viendo así._

–Como te he referido, era tradición de mi familia que los primogénitos, por tanto herederos, visitásemos en nuestra juventud a la pitia de Delfos, como a ti te pedí que hicieras, aunque sin manifestarte la profunda verdad que esperaba sacases de aquello o la motivación personal que me movía a que lo hicieras. En consecuencia, a la edad de diecisiete años, con el anillo de Ánuldranh por primera vez conmigo, me aventuré en mi primer viaje. Lo que me dijo la pitia fue esto que te referiré a continuación.

_La anciana ciega dio un paso al frente al corresponderle el turno a Albus, que abandonó la larga cola de la que era cabeza y caminó hasta el árbol donde lo aguardaba dichosa la pitia, que sonrió al escuchar sus decididos pasos._

–_¿Qué es eso que escucho, por ventura de Apolo? –Dio una palmada de júbilo–. ¡La sangre de Ánuldranh otra vez! –exclamó en voz queda. Se acercó hasta Albus, al que puso una mano sobre el pecho en su lado derecho para tentarle el pálpito–. No eres Kalarjé Dumbledore, sino su hijo mayor: Albus; inteligente y guapo, sí, puedo sentirlo. Y, si no me equivoco, traes contigo el anillo de Ánuldranh, el cual acaba de entregarte tu padre¿verdad¿Te importaría enseñármelo?_

_Albus dudó un instante; pero, relajándose, lo tomó en su mano y se lo tendió. La anciana, en cambio, negando afablemente con el rostro, le rogó que fuese él quien lo observara atentamente. Así lo hizo él, que se lo llevó cerca de los ojos por tenerlo más cerca: en el anillo, que pocos segundos hacía que había tomado, se revolvió el par de serpientes, las cuales, desplegando sus viscosas fauces plateadas, hendieron sus colmillos en la piedra verde._

–_Cumplida es la hora –dijo al punto la pitia con voz solemne–. Ya puedes probártelo sin temor._

_Albus le expresó el deseo de su padre de que no se lo pusiera, o moriría; pero la mujer le anunció que ya no había por qué temer aquel resultado. Y él, fiándose de sus palabras, se lo probó en un dedo cualquiera, al cual se ajustó como si se le hubiese hecho precisamente para él._

–_Convertido quedas en el legítimo rey en secreto de todos nosotros, Albus Dumbledore de Inglaterra. –La anciana curvó un poco la espalda en señal de respeto–. Aunque la idea haya asomado peregrinamente a tus altas mientes, no debes tomarla por verdadera en absoluto: Kalarjé no hubiera bromeado sobre tan alto destino en su lecho de muerte. Eres el real heredero del clan de Ánuldranh y por tus venas discurre el alto poder de éste. El poder de la sangre, sí: una fuerza arrebatadora, una espada de doble filo que te enfrentará a las guerras del futuro._

_»Pero respóndeme, chiquillo¿por qué has acudido hasta mí si no confías en los proverbios de la mística arte de la adivinación que yo puedo regalarte¿Sólo por obedecer la voluntad de tu padre? En verdad te digo, Albus, que, antes de que se cumplan tus días, dos serán las profecías que tú mismo, agnóstico ahora de mis palabras, hallarás verdaderas y pretenderás resolver; y aun los pocos o muchos años que te resten de ésta los finalizarías por revelar si tus esfuerzos son útiles y los dos varones marcados por ti lo son a su vez por el hado del destino. Y también te digo que a ti se te aparecerá la mayor revelación que en el mundo jamás ha habido, en forma de cándida niña, en el sótano de la que es ahora tu casa; aunque entonces ya no será sino de su nuevo poseedor. La conocerás, le hablarás y ella a ti también, te desvelará todo aquello que sólo por los más altos adivinos es conocido; ya que, aunque sus ojos ven más allá de lo que en frente de ellos tiene, la niña vendrá de parte que no es presente ni pasada, sino futura, y por tanto lo habrá vivido. Será un reflejo de luz violeta que a ti te obedecerá por habitar el objeto de que surge su luz ese sótano en que todos los Ánuldranh tenéis potestad y por estimarte tanto como te estimará. Te dirá quién es ella, de quién es hija, lo que le acontecerá a sus padres y cómo el mundo se habrá oscurecido con la venida del hechicero más horrible de todas las épocas y de todos los lugares: Wathelpun; y aun habrá de decirte la identidad real de éste. Pero tú no habrás de transmitir a nadie jamás ninguno de esos conocimientos, Albus¡jamás! El destino está escrito, y no está en tu poder ni en el mío modificarlo. Hasta las cosas maléficas suceden en el mundo por un motivo, por mantener un equilibrio; y ésa, aunque la peor, no será menos. Podría yo descubrirte la venda de los ojos y mostrarte numerosísimas que habrán de ocurrirte a ti durante tu larga vida, pero me contengo de ello por no variar el curso de los astros e impedir que sucedan otras cosas que, a causa de éstas, habrán de venir. Y habrás de prometérmelo, chico; porque el corazón humano es impetuoso, aunque no tanto en la edad en que serás agraciado con ese sapientísimo conocimiento, y temo que condenes al mundo variando su curso. Dame tus manos, Albus. –El joven se las dio y la mujer las apretó con fuerza entre las suyas–. Serás sumamente inteligente, muchacho, pero temo que no vayas a comprender esto jamás y nos traiciones a todos en un acto de buena fe, revelando las futuras desgracias por agraciarlas en el presente de entonces. Tu único hijo caerá inmediatamente muerto si le revelas a él o a algún otro todo lo que la niña violeta, a la que yo hablaré para ganarme su afecto y adoctrinarla, a la que personalmente protegeré, a ti te habrá contado. –La piedra verde del anillo emitió un resplandor–. Ánuldranh, y en consecuencia tú, me lo ha jurado así; pues mucho me debe tu sangre desde los tiempos de Basilioclés, en los que este templo tan fielmente sirvió al cetro. Pero respóndeme¿por qué desprecias la adivinación? Pues yo te sé decir que la reina de tu hijo, su esposa, tu nuera, será la mayor adivina de su tiempo, así como la más fiel amante, a la que tú querrás como a propia; en efecto, la más fiel amante, puesto que, poco antes de que tú mueras, o lo que es lo mismo, poco antes de que ese fénix que llevas contigo lo veas todo cubierto de sangre de plata real, que será señal de tu pronta muerte, la invitaré a sustituirme: carteándome con ella, la invitaré a beber el agua de Apolo, con la que sea apadrinada por éste y con la que roce la inmortalidad con largos años de vida; la invitaré a leer las rúbricas del sol y a sucederme en el templo para poder convertirme en una nueva rama del gran árbol, sumida en sus raíces. Pero ella no se separará de al lado del príncipe junto al que firmará una alianza más poderosa que cualquier matrimonio. Pues en el ramaje multiplicado y abundante de tu tronco, chico, cual un delta de sangre, ésta irá a engolfarse y entrecruzarse y no habrá sino una rama y una vía._

_»La responsabilidad de Ánuldranh queda ya en tus manos, Albus, así como su poder, el cual tu poderosa magia ya revela. En ti se pone término a la Edad de Cobre, y tras de ti volverá la de Plata o la de Ojos de Oro, la postremera, puesto que después de ti tendrá lugar el cisma de tu casa y de la casa de tus padres. Errados son tus pensamientos por los cuales te obligas a no tener descendencia; puesto que yo te aseguro que un ser cruel y vil heredaría el anillo, que no está éste destinado a caer en manos ni de tu hermano ni de ninguno de los hijos de éste. Te verás obligado y tu sangre derramarás sobre bendecido cáliz: un hijo nonato del vientre de tu semilla, pero engendrado de tu alma, en el que fluirán más corrientes que vientos por su cara; puesto que jamás conocerás mujer ni hallarás placer con ninguna, que serás maldito. Sigue tu instinto durante el primer eclipse de luna, que no habrá de ser el último. Criarás a tu hijo como padre verdadero y le entregarás tu poder, que en él será multiplicado, y en los hijos de él quintuplicado, pues será su Edad de Plata lo mismo que de Alianza, en la que de vuestro reino perdido serán grabadas tanto vuestras virtudes como vuestras desgracias. Pero extiende sobre él tu manto de agua, tu cielo, y con esos ojos tuyos que no puedo ver, pero que, aun así, me hablan, protégelo, no vaya a ser que se repita en él doblemente tu historia, Albus Dumbledore._

_»Eso es cuanto puedo revelarte para que prosigas tu camino en luz y no en tinieblas. Ahora márchate, Albus, y no olvides nada de cuanto te he dicho, aunque ahora no creas ni media palabra; algún día lo encontrarás irremediablemente cierto. Y útil._

–Todo esto fue lo que me dijo la pitia de Delfos, Remus. Pero ahora hazme todas las preguntas que se te antojen, que advierto que no vas a ser capaz de reprimirlas por mucho rato.

Movido por su ofrecimiento, el licántropo, empalidecido, exclamó:

–¿Qué es eso de que Helen iba a sustituir a la pitia como adivina del templo de Delfos?

–Ah, eso. Tampoco yo sé mucho; deberás preguntárselo a Helen. Pero, una vez se me manifestó la señal del fénix bañado de sangre de plata, sabiendo que había de ser pronta mi muerte, imaginé que había de ser entonces también cuando la pitia se lo hubiese ofrecido y, por averiguarlo, se lo pregunté a Helen. Me dijo que, en efecto, se lo había propuesto en numerosas cartas, y ella, en otras tantas, se había negado, pretextando que no quería separarse de tu lado. Quizá no te lo dijera por no preocuparte.

–Y otra cosa, Albus, que ya no puedo reprimirme más¿qué demonios es la luz violeta; por casualidad es ese poder del sótano al que, según la pitia, todos los Ánuldranh tienen acceso¿Y qué es eso de que conoces la identidad de Tim Wathelpun? Habla, por favor.

El anciano calló un momento, reflexivo; ya que nada había dicho al licántropo sobre el juramento que la pitia había sellado sobre el anillo y, en definitiva, sobre él, y estaba considerando la forma en qué se expresaría sin dar cuenta de aquel detalle.

–Sí, por cierto –acabó diciendo–. Remus, atiende: la luz violeta no existía en _El mirador_ antes de tu llegada, pues vino contigo; a la misma vez incluso que tú. Es algo que tú mismo encontraste¿no lo recuerdas? Ello provoca la luz violeta, que ha ido adoptando autonomía conforme han pasado los años. Algún día lo entenderás mejor. No, la luz violeta es un poder intrínseco a Helen y a ti, no a Ánuldranh; o no al antiguo Ánuldranh por lo menos. Escucha: cuando Eripión Teleuté Boninitio ordenó al Consejo de Magos que había creado que destruyeran el castillo de Northumbría, les pidió tan sólo que conservaran el salón real, que quedó bajo tierra. Años más tarde, lo aprovechó para construir sobre él una sencilla mansión para su hija, Exereda, seguramente pensando que ninguno iba a creer que los herederos de Ánuldranh iban a asentarse sobre los restos de su desaparecido castillo, sino que los buscarían en términos más remotos. Así, el sensato Eripión aprovechó la inmensa fuente de poder de aquella sala, en cuyo estrado presidía el trono de plata de Ánuldranh, para proteger a su linaje. Ésa es la causa por la que el sótano es tan poderoso, Remus: porque es la misma fuente del poder de Ánuldranh; porque el sótano es el salón del trono. Por razones que te especificaré en su debido momento, tu mujer, por esto mismo, tuvo aquellas increíbles visiones en él; a muchas de ellas, conforme me las ibais contando, les fui encontrando sentido gracias a la justa explicación de la niña de luz violeta: los niños del sótano habían de ser vuestros propios hijos; los hombres y mujeres vestidos de negro, delgados y de piel macilenta, la corte de Ariadna; las maldiciones y maleficios que escuchó como de un duelo, de Wathelpun y de... no sé quién más –añadió aprisa, apartando los ojos–. Pero incluso Helen se acostumbró al portentoso poder de Ánuldranh y dejó de tener visiones allí abajo, por fortuna para su estado anímico.

»En cuanto a Wathelpun, como te he referido, la luz violeta me relató muchas cosas; por ella, por ejemplo, supe que llegarías al cargo de ministro de Magia después que yo muriera. Y sí, en efecto, me desveló quién se ocultaba tras el nombre adoptado de Tim Wathelpun. Pero yo no debo decírtelo a ti ni a nadie, ya que, seguramente, todo haya iniciado ya su curso y no exista vuelta atrás; y esto es así puesto que la luz violeta no existiría en tu casa sin Wathelpun ni Wathelpun sin la luz violeta. Todo está enlazado, y es difícil de entender, aun para mí; alfa y omega. Pero, aunque no me entiendas ni compartas mi postura, guardaré silencio; ya que, aun de lo contrario, no creo que pudieses hacer nada contra Tim Wathelpun.

Dumbledore le espetó a Remus si tenía que formularle alguna pregunta más; como su respuesta fuera negativa, prosiguió el anciano:

–Después de hablar con la pitia, retorné a casa, donde hallé a Aberforth aguardándome melancólico en el porche, a nuestro padre difunto y a Penélope a su lado hecha un océano de lágrimas. Le dimos entierro poco más allá del lindero del jardín; pusimos bajo su lengua una semilla, de la que surgió el sauce que se puede ver todavía desde la ventana de la cocina. Después de aquello, Penélope decidió abandonarnos; al poco leí que se había ahogado en un lago, la muy desdichada. Yo, que deseaba viajar y hacer cosas nuevas, dejé mi casa y me entregué a este parecer; mi hermano no fue un gran estorbo para poner esto en práctica: no me hube de hacer cargo de él; tras la muerte de nuestro padre, desapareció sin más: dejó la escuela y no volví a saber de él hasta al cabo de muchos años. Durante estos desplazamientos, hice acopio de múltiples e interesantes experiencias y conocí a magos de mucho talento, que me enseñaron mucho, como Nicolás Flamel.

»Entre tanto, he de precisar que ni pensé en ello ni creí en la validez de los consejos de la pitia de Delfos. Es más, cuando conocí a una hermosa bruja de ojos azules, cabello rubio, tez tersa, facciones delicadas, nariz perfecta y labios firmes, de la que me enamoré, pensé que estaba equivocada. El nombre de ésta era Conia Axedra. Incluso nos casamos. Sí, Remus, fulmíname con la mirada si quieres –rio–; soy culpable de no haberte dicho todo esto mucho antes, pero no me sentí capaz. –Su rostro volvió a tensarse–. En lo que parecía una adversativa a las premoniciones de la pitia, dos años, tres meses y cinco días después del enlace, alumbramos un bebé, un pequeño Dumbledore, al que pusimos por primer nombre Conculco y, de segundo, Kalarjé, en honor de mi padre. Crecía sano y hermoso; ríete si quieres, pero la primera vez que te vi, en Sango Mungo, después inmediatamente que te mordieran, creí que era a mi hijo a quien contemplaba.

»Nos fuimos a vivir a _El mirador_, que liberé de su abandono, y, como mi nomadismo no prometía ser situación estable para mi nuevo estado, también solicité empleo en el Ministerio de Magia, para el que trabajé poco más de cinco años; pero durante éstos fui muy considerado, ya que, a partir del tercero, durante el cual fui ascendido al Cuartel General de Aurores, le fui de suma ayuda y presté numerosos y arriesgados servicios. Por entonces había tomado el cetro del poder de las Fuerzas Tenebrosas un hechicero que yo había conocido en Hogwarts: Grindelwald.

–¡Oh, sí! –exclamó el licántropo al momento–. Lo recuerdo. Cuando era pequeño me hacías bromas sobre él.

–Sí, te las hacía –repitió Dumbledore con pesadumbre–, porque sólo uno burlándose de sí mismo consigue poder volver a contemplarse frente al espejo; y con esto igual. La comunidad siempre consideró que fue menos destructivo que lord Voldemort quizá porque éste queda más reciente, o quizá porque aquél se contentaba con destruir el callejón Diagon, robar en Gringotts, hacer un fortín de Hogsmeade o cosas de esta índole; pero para mí siempre fue igual de demoledor, o incluso más. El caso tiene lugar cuando comencé a recibir lechuzas negras portándome mensajes que, al principio, no eché en cuenta porque no pensé que fuera a ser el verdadero Grindelwald quien los firmara; pero las amenazas que contenían fueron recrudeciéndose con el tiempo. Llegué incluso a recibir un paquete con una maldición que explosionó antes de penetrar por una de las ventanas, sin hacer daño a nadie; puesto que, como creo haberte dicho ya, la casa y el poder que ésta contiene protegen a sus poseedores de cualquier peligro que corran. Poco después de aquello, como si hubiese sido poco ya, recibí otro mensaje.

_Necio:_

_Deberíais haber muerto; aunque moriréis. Todavía me pesa la afrenta de que rechazaras colaborar conmigo en esta empresa; ahora serías mi aliado, Albus. Pero, en lugar de ello, preferiste plantarme cara; lo pagarás caro. Recuerdo que te me quedaste mirando con profunda soberbia y que me respondiste con altanería; ahora sé bien por qué: porque por tu sangre fluye la ancestral y mágica sangre de Ánuldranh. Pues bien, atiende: quiero que me entregues el legendario anillo soberano y que sacrifiques a tu hijo para que pueda beber su sangre; de lo contrario, morirás._

_Tienes siete días._

_Grindelwald_ (firmado con sangre)

–Entonces me pregunté cómo lo habría averiguado –prosiguió–. Después, me basé en conjeturas que a mi parecer debían de ser muy acertadas a la verdad y actué en consecuencia. Pero, antes de eso, como no deseaba trasladar a mi familia de lugar por considerar que aquél era sin duda el más seguro para nosotros y debía seguir acudiendo al Ministerio para frenar el terror que estaba desencadenando, le rogué a mi mujer que no me desobedeciese en lo más mínimo: que, mientras estuviera yo fuera, no dieran ni ella ni el niño ni un paso fuera de la casa; y, si Grindelwald averiguaba el modo, que a mi parecer no había, de entrar en la casa, que me lo notificaran con Fawkes, que los estaría vigilando, y fuesen a esconderse al pasadizo subterráneo de piedra. Pero algo debió salir mal.

_Albus, que se había dejado crecer una corta barba castaña, caminaba con donaire por entre las mesas del Cuartel General. Estaban vacías y ya nadie quedaba en parte alguna de la planta. Caminó cabizbajo hasta los ascensores, meditabundo, y de éstos se escurrió hasta las chimeneas del atrio, por una de las cuales se introdujo para aparecerse en su casa. También ésta daba la impresión de estar vacía; por más que los llamó, no respondió nadie. Ni siquiera el fénix estaba en su percha. Inquieto, resolvió que se habrían escondido en el pasadizo y, por consiguiente, activó el mecanismo de apertura a éste._

_Bajó la escalera de piedra con la tea en la mano. Al llegar abajo, tampoco allí descubrió a ninguno. Despertó a los cuadros ajados que existían en aquel habitáculo desde antes que él hubiera bajado por primera vez y les preguntó si había bajado hasta allí alguien aparte de él mismo; le respondieron que a ninguno habían escuchado. Agradeciéndoselo con voz apagada, el mago salió al exterior de nuevo._

_Sin saber dónde más buscarlos ni mirar, decidió salir al jardín por ver si se hallarían en él, a pesar de lo que él les había recomendado. Al abrir la puerta, de lo primero que se percató fue del charco de sangre que, sin querer, pisó al poner el pie en el porche; dejó escapar una exclamación y, con los miembros temblándole, alzó los ojos: allí los halló, colgados de sendas cuerdas de las vigas: la mujer del cuello y el pequeño de sus débiles muñecas. A ambos les habían arrancado los ojos de las cuencas y sus expresiones manifestaban unas grotescas muecas de horror. A la mujer le había amputado las manos y los pies; al pequeño, en cambio, le había abierto la garganta y le había ajado toda la ropa, los restos de la cual, junto con la piel desnuda, tenía recubiertos de sangre negruzca; asimismo, daba en éste la impresión de que lo hubiesen arañado y mordido con saña._

_Albus se dejó escurrir hasta quedar empapada su túnica de la sangre que rezumaba en el suelo; la sangre por la cual quedaba él sin familia: sin su esposa ni su hijo. No pocas horas ni lágrimas empleó y gastó bajo aquel porche de muerte aquella tarde, después de la cual, tras descolgarlos y enterrarlos junto al cadáver de su padre, tomó el camino en busca de Grindelwald; o, lo que es lo mismo, en busca de la venganza._

–Hallé a Fawkes convertido en un polluelo no lejos de sus cuerpos –explicó–; intuyo que se enfrentó a Grindelwald, pero que éste lo alcanzó con una maldición asesina que lo imposibilitó. Lo tomé y lo llevé conmigo. Un mes aproximadamente empleé en encontrarlo: finalmente lo hallé en el interior de un volcán del que estaba tomando un frasco de lava.

_Al dar Albus un paso al frente, que reverberó entre las rocas, Grindelwald, que estaba acuclillado frente al precipicio que daba a parar a la lava, de la que estaba levitando un puñado que congeló en un frasco de cristal, se puso inmediatamente en pie, perdido el color del rostro. Apretó con enojo Albus la mano en que tenía puesto el anillo de Ánuldranh y, al mismo tiempo, el frasco de lava se hizo añicos en las manos del hechicero. Parecía éste nervioso, caminando de lado al son de los pasos de Albus; tenía enristrada su varita, al contrario que el otro, que permanecía impasible._

–_Te lo advertí, Albus, y no puedes negarlo –habló al fin Grindelwald, y en su voz no había asomo de vacilación alguna._

_Albus blandió tan sólo su mano y, como el hechicero se agachara, la pared de roca de enfrente estalló y se precipitaron grandes peñascos contra la lava, que se fundieron. Grindelwald, encogido, se apareció en un cúmulo al otro lado de ésta, y, amparado desde esta nueva posición, lanzó una maldición contra Dumbledore, que no parecía interesado en rechazarla. Por suerte, un muro de lava se levantó desde el río de fuego que ésta formaba y recibió por él el rayo verde; a continuación, saliendo impelido, el fénix de Albus cayó al lado de éste nuevamente como recién salido del huevo. Su amo lo contempló con nostalgia mientras graznaba y, devolviéndole la mirada a su enemigo, en tanto alzaba su varita le inquirió en grandes voces, anegados los ojos de lágrimas:_

–_¿Qué culpa tenía mi familia de tu maldad? Era a mí a quien querías._

_Grindelwald se desapareció antes de que el rayo le alcanzara, el cual vino acompañado de un fuerte levantamiento de lava y un eco atroz._

–_Tu hijo también era un Ánuldranh, un estorbo –restalló la voz desde las profundidades de la gruta–. Debía morir._

_Albus, enojado, levantó su varita y el volcán entero comenzó a agitarse, y los muros a resquebrajarse, y del techo se precipitaron grandes rocas que venían a dar contra el suelo de la caverna y contra la lava, salpicándola en todas direcciones. Grindelwald apareció poco antes de que este fenómeno remitiera delante de su contrario, a pocos pasos de él, esperando que, por no esperarlo éste, pudiera interceptarlo; pero una enorme piedra cayó a sus pies y, perdiendo el equilibrio, se le cayó la varita. Antes de que esto sucediera, sin prevenirlo tampoco, Albus lo alcanzó con un maleficio que lo levantó del suelo y lo envió a la corriente de lava, donde lo perdió de vista._

_Corrió a ver en qué punto había caído, mas lo halló sujeto a la escarpada pendiente, no muy lejos de su alcance, mirando hacia abajo con feroz horror. Al ver aparecer a Albus, alzó la vista y, sonriéndole con rabia y con asomo de inocencia, le suplicó a grandes voces:_

–_Sálvame, Dumbledore. ¡Sálvame! No me dejes perecer aquí; no así. Por favor..._

_A Albus se le ensombreció la mirada un instante; pero, en seguida, tendiéndole su mano derecha, la que portaba el anillo, le dijo:_

–_Te pudrirás en Azkaban, Grindel._

_El hechicero se soltó para tomarla. Pero la mano de Albus, al sentir el contacto de la de él, sin haberlo ninguno imaginado, se volvió toda de fuego, aunque él mismo no se quemara; así, Grindelwald, aunque quiso mantenerse asido, acabó por soltarse para acabar sobre el cauce de lava, donde se hundió entre gritos y lamentos. Sólo una vez hubo muerto, la mano de Albus volvió a su verdadero ser, todo lo cual mientras éste se la contemplaba no con poco estupor, sin saber cómo o cómo no había obrado aquel prodigio._

–Por aquella hazaña, que no fue tal, me aceptaron en el Wizengamot y me nombraron Jefe Supremo del Gabinete de Sabios; también me ascendieron al más elevado puesto del Cuartel General y aun lo hubieran hecho al de ministro de Magia si no hubiese dimitido. Entonces sí ya tenía claro lo que iba a hacer: ocupé la vacante que quedó libre en Hogwarts como profesor de Transformaciones. La escuela me devolvió a mi ser primero: paz, tranquilidad, desasosiego; todos sinónimos que volví a experimentar tras aquellos malos momentos. Hice de aquél mi lugar; y no hubiera sido un mal desenlace para mi vida de no haber sido por que estaba predestinado a enfrentar nuevos duelos y abandonar la calma. Pero eso exige hacer todavía algunas paradas por otros acontecimientos para que lo comprendas todo sin mengua.

»También por aquella época, recuerdo, el profesor Binns, que todavía no había muerto, nos comunicó cierto día que estaba terminando un ensayo que pensaba titular _Reales desconocidos: el linaje de Ánuldranh hoy_. Ya entonces era de la opinión de que Grindelwald debía de haber conocido mi ascendencia a través de los libros: no son pocos los tratados en que se recogen hipótesis, árboles genealógicos de las familias mágicas, etcétera; todo lo cual, como pude inferir poco más tarde en mis particulares pesquisas, podría conducir a cualquier hombre que se entregara a un meditado análisis al descubrimiento de la identidad del linaje secreto. Así pues, induje al profesor Binns con excelentes argumentos para que me entregara el manuscrito y lo destruyera, antes de que pudiera hacer algún mal. El pobre me obedeció: me lo dio y, por curiosidad, lo leí; no había acertado en nada: creía que Exereda se había casado con un pueblerino _muggle_ ricachón de nombre Patronus Stijbenin, por ejemplo; opino que su principal dificultad estribaba en descifrar la caligrafía de los documentos antiguos. Aunque estaba falto de verdad, hice pasto de Vulcano con él. Inmediatamente después, me puse una capa de viaje y fui a la biblioteca, que entonces cuidaba un viejo mago de humor insufrible. Pasé toda la noche consultando libros, y, después de aquel día, muchas otras veladas consumí a la luz de un candil examinando viejos pergaminos. Me propuse destruir todos los ejemplares que contuvieran alguna información sobre el linaje secreto de Ánuldranh; en consecuencia, no pocos libros condené a la danza de las doradas llamas y no pocos documentos oculté en el pasadizo subterráneo que existe bajo tu casa y que, posiblemente, ya hayas visto. No obstante, mi constante denuedo en esta labor no hubo de ser suficiente, ya que, como en seguida te daré cuenta, hubieron de quedar libros que mostrasen las sendas al conocimiento que yo estaba vedando con maleza; y aun muchos otros deben de quedar hoy esparcidos por todo el mundo, sin que un hombre pueda, a pesar del amor que les tiene a los libros, destruirlos todos. Y esto lo hacía, Remus, aunque había abandonado ya la idea de tener más hijos y, por consiguiente, no tendría a quien heredar; aunque creía que Ánuldranh tendría su fin en mí; y porque en modo alguno deseaba que alguno conociera la ubicación del anillo, el cual pensaba tragarme antes de morir para que no fuese nunca separado de mí. Claro está, aún no te había conocido; ni siquiera habías nacido.

»Recuerdo cómo tuve noticia de ti, Remus; fue la mañana del once de marzo de 1970.

_Cayó la tarde sin que Albus, mesándose su larga barba castaña, se hubiera sentado; paseaba de un lado a otro del salón reflexionando. Tan sólo se detenía puntualmente para volver a leer la primera plana de _El Profeta_: «Un mago recién nacido, en peligro de muerte». Examinaba con atención la figura hermosa del bebé de la fotografía, a cuyo pie rezaba: «Remus Julius Lupin, en espera de la transfusión»._

–_Es una señal, Albus¡una señal! –se convencía a sí mismo–. Es de tu mismo grupo sanguíneo; sólo tú puedes salvarlo. Pero... pero... ¿será entonces un Ánuldranh? Quizá era éste el cáliz del que me habló la pitia de Delfos; ¡en mala hora no la creí, debí haberle preguntado más sobre el caso. –Se paró en seco–. ¿Y si es éste el Príncipe Mestizo del que Merlín hablara? Albus, piensa¡piensa¿No irás a dejar que ese niño se muera por no perpetuar la maldición de tu estirpe, verdad? –Se dejó caer frente a la chimenea llorando–. ¿Por qué dudas, estúpido? Si no le entregas tu sangre a algún otro, a este niño, a uno que tú mismo puedas educar en el bien, él te lo robará y podrá desatar su crueldad ayudado del anillo. Pero, si me equivoco, habré maldito mi clan._

_En aquellas consideraciones y muchas otras que le sucedieron, sin moverse un ápice, le sorprendió la noche, que trajo consigo el sobrecogedor advenimiento de la luna llena. Al enmarcarse ésta en la ventana de la habitación, los cristales de la misma comenzaron a vibrar. Albus alzó los ojos y el eclipse se reflejó en ellos. La casa entera temblaba cuando el hombre, sin sentir temor al parecer, se puso en pie. El círculo de lapislázuli apareció detrás de él, y, para verlo, se giró. Levantó la mano en que tenía puesto el anillo y la dirigió hacia el resplandor azulado, el cual, al tocarlo, se volvió todo de fuego, y luego verde, todo brillante, que hasta tuvo Albus que apartar la mirada para no enceguecer. El círculo había quedado convertido en dos serpientes que cayeron al suelo. Se arrastraron paralelamente hasta que una, abalanzándose sobre la otra, la engulló, que fue interpretado por Albus, que todo lo observaba con pulcra atención, como símbolo de la sucesión; la única serpiente que restaba, deslizándose hasta el diario del mundo mágico, serpenteó sobre la fotografía del bebé al tiempo que se mordía la cola; tragándose a sí misma, ésta también desapareció. Albus conocía sobradamente el significado de aquel símbolo: el _ouroboros_, la serpiente que se muerde a sí misma: la eternidad._

_El mago, armado de valor, dejó la casa mientras el eclipse se restituía. Fue a aparecer en San Mungo, donde, sin vacilar, abandonó la sala de espera y se encaminó por un recto pasillo, ignorando a una joven enfermera que le preguntó de mal talante adónde se dirigía. En las escaleras, tomó a una sanadora por el brazo, pero, al volverse ésta, se disculpó pretextando que la había confundido con otra persona. Siguió adelante hasta que dio con la señora Nicked, en estado avanzado, que caminaba tranquilamente en la dirección contraria a él; al verlo, la mujer se dispuso saludarlo, pero Albus se le adelantó tomándole con manos temblorosas el brazo sin hacerle daño._

–_Necesito tu ayuda –le musitó con voz firme, que movía a miedo._

_La bruja lo llevó hasta su despacho, donde pasaron. Albus le consultó inocentemente sobre el estado del bebé Remus cuando ésta le solicitó que se sentara y le explicara su problema._

–_¡Oh, eso! Pobre chico –exclamó con mansedumbre y pena–. ¿Lo ha leído en los periódicos, verdad? La directora del hospital ha mandado poner anuncios por todas partes; si no encontramos un donante de sangre con sus mismas características antes de doce o veinticuatro horas, morirá. Pero todo son desdichas¡por las barbas de Merlín, que yo misma se la daría; pero su grupo sanguíneo es de los trece más raros de los magos, como el mío aunque no coincide, y es improbable que encontremos un donante. Debería haberlo visto, Dumbledore, qué pena; lo tenemos en una incubadora especial para detenerle la hemorragia. Pero de nada servirá si no se le restituye la sangre que está perdiendo. Pobrecito. Aún tengo a la madre abajo, destrozada; fue compañera mía de curso y me da mucha pena. Creemos que la enfermedad del bebé es debida a que su marido la ha maltratado durante el embarazo, que la ha maldito en varias ocasiones quiero decir; pero, como no podemos demostrarlo, no podemos hacer nada. Oh, Dumbledore, no se imagina cómo me afectan estas cosas ahora mismo. –Y se llevó una mano a su abultado vientre._

_Albus, en lugar de responderle, se remangó el brazo izquierdo, en el que no llevaba el anillo, y se lo tendió. La bruja se lo quedó mirando confusa._

–_Es que mi brazo hábil es el derecho –explicó–. No es que no confíe en usted, Helen, pero quisiera conservar el otro brazo. –Helen no se movió–. ¡Oh, vamos, mujer, mi sangre es de la del tipo del niño, según he podido constatar por el periódico. Extráigame toda la sangre que se requiera._

_La señora Nicked, moviéndose de improviso torpemente, corrió de un lado para otro preparando el material. Hizo sentar al hombre de nuevo y, tomándole el brazo, le anudó una cinta elástica en torno a él. Después, apuntándolo con la varita, le extrajo la sangre, que flotaba levitando hasta caer en el interior de un bote._

–_Voy a necesitar medio litro o más, espero que no haya problema. Pero ¿por qué me lo ha dicho a mí nada más?_

–_Porque en ti puedo confiar, Helen; y porque no quiero que se entere nadie más. Después de lo de Grindelwald con cualquier menudencia me levantarían una estatua o algo así en el atrio del Ministerio. Espero que no te importe decir que la has recibido por una lechuza anónimamente. –La mujer cabeceó rápidamente sin apartar la atención de la sangre. El hombre se relajó–. ¿Cuánto te queda esperar?_

–_¿El qué, a mí¡Ah! –llevándose una mano a la barriga–. Poco ya, tres meses o así. Matthew está deseando que tenga al bebé, como podrá imaginarse._

_Albus llevó la mano que tenía libre al vientre de la mujer para acariciarlo, pero, como sintiera en seguida un calambre, la apartó rápidamente. Sin dilación, la puerta se abrió seguidamente y apareció por ella una chica joven que puso sus ojos en Albus y en la que Albus puso a su vez los suyos. La señora Nicked apuntó al instante:_

–_Oh, no se preocupe, Dumbledore. Es la sanadora en prácticas a mi cargo._

_Albus sonrió con tirantez._

–_Buenas noches, Bellatrix –la saludó sin efusividad._

_Una vez hubo finalizado la sangría y ambas mujeres repitieron la promesa delante de él, el mago se volatilizó. Regresó a _El mirador_, donde no quedaba indicio alguno de que allí se hubiera dado un seísmo de tan altas proporciones como el vivido. El mago, mirando en torno suspenso, levantó su varita con gracia y, moviéndola delicadamente, convocó toda su ropa y sus objetos personales, que se guardaron en un baúl que también había atraído hacia él. Con otro gesto similar, los muebles todos desaparecieron con un chasquido. A continuación, cargando con el baúl, abandonó la casa dejando la puerta abierta._

–Me mudé a la casa que tú sí luego llegaste a conocer. Y, si me dejé la puerta abierta, fue por pura chulería –rio–, porque la casa no permitiría que la ocupase ningún otro que no fuese un Ánuldranh. Eso, claro está, conllevaba un alto riesgo, y yo lo conocía; no eres el único que tiene sangre de Ánuldranh hoy en día: hay otros cuatro, además de mi hermano y mi sobrina; sólo que éstos la han recibido y heredado indirectamente. De una no me preocupé: había empleado el poder que le concedía su sangre para crear un reinado independiente con los de su especie; otra era demasiado pequeña entonces para ocupar _El mirador_, y mantenía una relación lo bastante buena con sus padres como para temer algo así de ellos; otro era un adolescente petulante y arrogante, pero, al igual que la anterior, desconocía su mágica herencia; y el último, del que más temí que se entrometiera, venía persiguiendo el anillo de Ánuldranh desde su juventud, razón que me impidió dejar la joya en el pasadizo subterráneo aquel día, como fue mi primera intención; sino que me vi obligado a cargar todavía con él. También tus padres y tu tío Richard podrían haberla ocupado sin impedimentos, porque compartían la sangre del heredero, lo que los convertía en familiares; sin embargo, dudo mucho que _El mirador_ les dejara penetrar en algunas habitaciones, como el sótano por ejemplo. No obstante, no temí que tu tío fuese a ocuparla, y, en relación a tus padres, era lo que más me hubiese satisfecho.

»A los cuatro años de esto, como ya tú mismo recordarás, fuiste mordido por un hombre lobo: Peet. La noticia llegó hasta mí gracias al diario, en que la leí. Debo reconocer que me entristeció en sumo a la par que me alegró un punto el descubrirlo, como te referiré a continuación; como es evidente, no me movía sino a disgusto el saber que habías sufrido un daño irreversible, pero, por otra parte, aquélla era la oportunidad que estaba aguardando para presentarme ante tus padres y tomar parte activa en tu educación; so pretexto de encaminarte hacia Hogwarts, te tomé a menudo conmigo, todo lo cual, soy capaz incluso de decir, te hizo mucho bien. Ya entonces te quería como un hijo; al principio fuiste como un sustitutivo de Conculco, pero con el tiempo me demostraste que podía amarte por cuanto valías y representabas por ti mismo. También aquella mordedura me hizo reflexionar hacia otros caminos¿sería aquello una muestra más del mestizaje de tu sangre? Ahora queda claro que eres el Príncipe Mestizo, pero entonces aun dudaba que pudieses heredar el poder de Ánuldranh, de lo que me desengañé transcurridos trece años.

»Pero antes, por seguir el orden cronológico de los acontecimientos, he de precisar que, conforme conocí la maldición licántropa que sobre ti pesaba, regresé a _El mirador_. En su pasadizo subterráneo había hecho aparecer la mayor parte de los muebles y había colocado los cuadros que mi padre había guardado desde siempre en el desván; allí, asimismo, te había dejado el tesoro de Ánuldranh, que te mostraría cuando crecieras. Pero en aquel momento determiné llevar conmigo la pieza toda de plata en que quedó convertido el trono del mundo mágico, por considerar que podía hacerte daño; pero en algún momento, lo sé gracias a una revelación especial, podrás tocarlo.

–¿Y dónde está? –le preguntó Remus.

–Ya no lo tengo yo –aseguró el anciano sin lamentarse–; se lo confié a un buen amigo al ordenar mis asuntos antes de morir para que lo ocultara hasta que llegue el momento, que yo le he precisado, en que te lo habrá de devolver. No obstante, tú lo has tenido en las manos: hace unos años, escondido en una caja de palisandro cerrada con llave en mi despacho.

–¿Aquello? –recordó el otro–. Me dijiste que era mi rabdonicio.

–En efecto, que a las cosas que son únicas o primeras en su género me place darles un nombre que revele su poder. El lingote de plata, Remus, se te devolverá puntualmente, aunque transformado. Y, si lo he apartado de ti todo este tiempo y aun ahora, no es sino por librarte, como he dicho, de cualquier amenaza que unida a él pueda venir, que no hay mayor veneno para ti que la plata; y ésa es tan poderosa que, hasta que no estés curado, no se te entregará; incluso tu piel ardería con sólo tocarla.

»Pero déjame que prosiga, Remus. Pues bien, no hallé la casa abandonada como la dejé, sino a uno de los poseedores de la sangre de Ánuldranh en ella, practicando malas artes para que la casa le revelara sus secretos; cosa que no conseguía. Se trataba de lord Voldemort.

–¿Lord Voldemort? –repitió el licántropo con ojos desorbitados.

–Así es. Acababa de regresar a Gran Bretaña, le acababa de denegar su petición de convertirse en profesor de Hogwarts y él había maldito el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Le pregunté qué hacía allí, pero no hizo falta que me respondiera nada. Nos enfrentamos en duelo y lo expulsé de la casa, ya que mi poder era más poderoso que el suyo bajo aquel techo; aunque a él también le afectaba positivamente el núcleo de poder del sótano. Hecho esto, sin que me viera activar el mecanismo del pasadizo subterráneo, me llevé conmigo la piedra de plata de Ánuldranh, dejando el resto a buen recaudo.

–Pero ¿cómo es que lord Voldemort tenía sangre de Ánuldranh? –preguntó Remus fuera de sí.

–Eso, sí. Lo entenderás todo mucho mejor cuando te lo expliqué. Verás, Exereda Nonsolia no se casó con un pueblerino ricachón; aunque acaudalado sí era en verdad. Por la información que pude reunir por los libros que luego destruí, el nombre de este noble era Patrambus Slytherin. –Remus dejó escapar una exclamación al escuchar su apellido–, del que Exereda tomó el apellido. Tuvieron dos hijos, gemelos: el mayor, Bomfator, y Salazar, el cofundador de Hogwarts. El primero heredó el anillo, pero Salazar montó tanto en cólera que su padre le confeccionó para él otro, de piedra oscura. Éste lo aceptó a desgana, pero se rebeló emancipándose y perdiéndose por bosques sombríos; en alguno de ellos hubo de conocer a Godric Gryffindor, primo segundo suyo. De Bomfator se dice que fue un gran mago, bondadoso y hábil, pero, cuando su hermano abandonó el proyecto de la escuela, regresó para matarlo y destruir su descendencia; consiguió esto primero, pero los hijos de Bomfator fueron ocultados con tiento, con lo que Salazar no consiguió heredar el anillo. Movidos por este hecho, desde entonces sólo se revela la verdad sobre el linaje secreto al heredero del anillo, razón por la que mi padre jamás le dio cuenta de ello a mi hermano Aberforth. Pues bien, Remus, yo soy el heredero de Bomfator Slytherin de la misma forma que Voldemort lo era de Salazar. De ese modo, durante mucho tiempo creí que sería yo quien detendría a Voldemort; hasta, claro está, que conocí la profecía de Harry y me desengañé. Y ahí están ya: las dos profecías: Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo.

–Pero Voldemort también quiso matarme a mí –expresó en voz alta sus pensamientos el licántropo.

–En efecto, Remus, así es. Sabía que yo era viejo y moriría pronto, pero no iba a permitir que te heredase el anillo a ti; si no tenía a quien dárselo, el más próximo sería él, o al menos eso pensaba Voldemort, puesto que no sabía que había tenido una sobrina. ¿No lo comprendes? Había destruido muchos libros, pero, como sabía, no todos; Voldemort, que dedicó muchos años a su estudio, debió de descubrir que Salazar tenía sangre de Ánuldranh, que él debía haber heredado, y que yo era el heredero del clan. Por eso vino a solicitarme el puesto de profesor: para controlarme, ganarse mi confianza y matarme cuando encontrara la ocasión; pero yo ya sabía entonces quiénes eran los herederos de la sangre, y también que aquél era lo suficiente perspicaz como para haberlo averiguado. Y, por otra parte, Bellatrix Lestrange debió de haberle contado que me vio donando mi sangre a un bebé en peligro; la consulta a la hemeroteca, imagino, haría el resto. De esa forma, aunque yo hubiera convencido, como me propuse, a tu tío Richard para que se hiciera cargo de tu custodia, habría sido inútil: aquel distanciamiento entre tú y yo no le habría ocultado el vínculo existente entre ambos.

–Entonces, quería matarme porque sabía que yo tenía sangre de Ánuldranh –musitó el licántropo cabizbajo.

–Así es, Remus. Cuando tu padre se alió a la Orden Tenebrosa, Voldemort encontró una oportunidad dorada: con la excusa de probarlo, ordenó que os matase a tu madre y a ti; pero, gracias a la inteligente Helen, que te avisó a tiempo, te salvaste. –Sonrió–. Desde que os conocisteis se creó un vínculo entre la adivina y tú, Remus: más que amor; su poder no iba a consentir perderte, conque sus mismas visiones te protegían. Pero, por desgracia, tu madre no corrió la misma suerte y falleció. Tu padre se dio a la fuga y yo, que entendí lo que pasaba perfectamente, te tomé a mi cargo para criarte como mi hijo, pues por tal te tenía. Poco más tarde, dos mortífagos penetraron en Hogwarts: MacGregor y Baer; como después pude constatar de sus declaraciones, habían sido enviados para asesinarte. Pero te lo oculté por no darte temor. Y finalmente apareció tu mismo padre con el mismo objetivo: intuyo que Voldemort debió de apremiarlo para poner su interés en práctica, ya que, si no, dudo que Julius se hubiera puesto en peligro apareciéndose en Hogwarts en pos de matarte.

»Para entonces, desconocía aún si heredarías el anillo de Ánuldranh; si el haberte entregado mi sangre te habría convertido en mi hijo, en mi heredero; si se manifestaría en ti el poder de Ánuldranh. Pero lo supe cuando cumpliste diecisiete años: al examinarte de los ÉXTASIS, me comunicaron que habías interceptado una maldición que te lanzó Severus Snape, con el que te enfrentaste en tu control de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Entonces no quise atribuirlo al poder de Ánuldranh, pero cuando lo repetiste delante de lord Voldemort y tu suegra me descubrió que eras capaz de hacer magia sin emplear tu varita, entonces lo tuve claro: todo se debía al poder de Ánuldranh, del que te habías hecho dueño y señor; asombrosas habilidades.

»Como recordarás, te protegí ocultándote por todos los medios de lord Voldemort; te hubiera llevado a _El mirador_, pero Voldemort era capaz de actuar en él, con lo que opté por el cuartel general. Entre tanto, éste abandonó su tentativa de abordar el Ministerio para aniquilarte: el rapto del señor Nicked, el ataque a los Potter y a los Longbottom, el envío de la pirámide con el ojo incrustado, etcétera, no son hechos aislados: todos responden a su deseo de apoderarse de Ánuldranh, que le hubieran permitido no sólo gobernar Gran Bretaña, sino el mundo entero. Pretextaba que te perseguía por detestar a los licántropos, pero esto es en absoluto cierto, que cientos tuvo bajo sus órdenes: quería a Ánuldranh; pero sabía bien que yo, por protegerte, no te habría dicho nada. Y tenía miedo, porque, aunque eras vulnerable, siempre lograbas escapar de él; creía, tal como yo, haber encontrado al Príncipe Mestizo, en el cual Voldemort, durante su juventud, creyó verse reflejado a sí mismo. Y soy consciente de que entonces hubiera debido contarte el verdadero motivo por el que eras atacado, por el que tus amigos fueron asesinados y maltratados, pero no quería cargar en tu conciencia la culpa que nunca tuviste de que Voldemort hubiera descubierto el linaje secreto, al que pertenecía, y quisiera apoderarse del anillo, que te estaba siendo reservado.

»Como te he referido antes, si alguno había de matar a Voldemort creía que sería yo mismo por ser mi duelo particular. Pero entonces apareció la profecía que hizo indicar a Voldemort a Harry y concebí un nuevo horizonte. El primero se olvidó de ti y se centró en el pequeño por una cuestión de principios: si aquel estaba pronosticado a matarlo, era prioritario destruirlo antes que hacerse con el poder de Ánuldranh; siempre procedió así, aun contigo: tenía intención de matar a sus más temibles enemigos cuando éstos eran lo suficientemente jóvenes como para no poder defenderse. Quizá entonces hubiera sido buen momento para explicarte la verdad sobre Ánuldranh; pero al poco murieron James y Lily, y Frank y Alice fueron internados: no me pareció el más adecuado, y, aunque con satisfacción de demorarlo una vez más, dejé correr aquella ocasión.

»Como ni falta hará que se diga, Lily se sacrificó sirviendo su acto para Harry de escudo más poderoso que el mismo Ánuldranh, ya que éste no concibe el amor como origen de su fuerza, sino sólo la sangre; por ello, Voldemort desapareció, que no lo tuvo en cuenta y se amparó únicamente en su potestad. Yo sabía que no había muerto, entre otras razones, porque Helen así me lo confirmó con una de sus visiones, de cuyo poder adivinatorio también extrajo el conocimiento de que retornaría; seguro de que no podía equivocarse, tomé las más poderosas precauciones tanto para Harry como para ti; en cuanto a ti, Remus, te oculté la verdad sobre Ánuldranh, que no era poco protegerte, pues bien te quería.

»Después de la muerte de tus amigos, viéndoos desamparados, aunque te reencontraste con tu hermanastro, Helen y tú decidisteis casaros, de lo que encontré no poco gozo. Pensaba ofrecerte _El mirador_ como regalo de boda, pero, como aquellas semanas estuve muy ocupado con la protección de Harry, te me adelantaste y, sin comunicarme nada, fuiste con tus suegros a comprar una casa. A punto estuve de convenceros para que anularais el contrato, pero parecíais muy orgullosos con la compra y lo consideré mejor; no obstante, como quizá recordarás, me dijiste que tu mujer había tenido un extraño comportamiento en el sótano y, sólo entonces, me mostré deseoso de que me mostraras la casa. Cuando me pediste que me apareciera en _El mirador_, no pude evitar una carcajada cuando te volviste para desaparecerte. Después de todo, como tantas otras cosas, la casa estaba predestinada a ti, así como su poder; éste había permitido que los de Chimeneas Felices en Hogares Radiantes la añadieran en su catálogo para acabar en tu conocimiento.

–_Es la casa perfecta para ti, Remus. No me cabe ni la más mínima duda –le había dicho Dumbledore al licántropo con algo de sorna cuando éste se la mostró._

–Todo parecía dispuesto: habíais heredado la casa, dominabais el poder de Ánuldranh que en ella existía e incluso alumbrasteis pronto a un heredero: Matt, el cual, según parece, ha adquirido ciertas capacidades de su madre así como un poder levitatorio que achacó a nuestra sangre; no serán sus únicos poderes, me temo: hasta adquirir el anillo dará lugar a otros; y no sólo él: Nathalie y mi homónimo también.

»Pero tú, Remus, eras todavía inconsciente de lo que estabas concibiendo; para ti era simplemente una familia, tu familia. Y para mí también, no creas. Pero para Voldemort, cuando retornara, sería una gran amenaza: temí por la integridad de tus hijos, aunque estaba seguro de que su sino no era morir. Así, aunque hubiera sido aquél también un buen momento para revelarte que eras el último del linaje secreto, lo guardé para mí, y, en silencio, me alegré una vez más de no tener que confesarte la verdad.

»Pero Voldemort retornó. Como recordarás, tomó la sangre de Harry para hacerse más fuerte; en su terrible ignorancia, creía que el reunir en él la sangre de sus dos mayores adversarios, Harry y tú o nosotros dos, lo haría a él más poderoso. Al menos sí fue capaz de romper una serie de barreras que garantizaban la invulnerabilidad de Harry. Inmediatamente después de saberlo, convoqué una reunión en tu casa; el que se celebrase en ésta no fue arbitrario. No conocía la intención de Voldemort, pero temía que, recién recuperado el poder, no dudara aprovechar la ocasión de atacarte ahora que no estabas bajo alerta; pero, si ambos luchábamos contra él en _El mirador_, ambos seríamos más poderosos. Por fortuna no se aventuró. Pero yo, no obstante, decidí aquella noche revelarte la verdad sobre el linaje secreto y Ánuldranh, cuando nos encontrásemos solos tú y yo; sin embargo, mi ánimo se vio truncado cuando hallé en el sótano una sombra con la que conversé y a la que habíamos transmitido, sin quererlo, todos nuestros secretos. Decidí que, por entonces, dejaría correr las aguas, como ya había hecho antes; y también me holgué de ello entonces.

»Entonces te hiciste cargo de Sirius y también de Harry, poco más tarde, por no parecerte más seguro que anduviesen en otra parte mejor que allí. Con tu amigo no me pareció mal planteamiento, pero te extrañó mucho porque me opuse tanto al principio cuando me lo pediste en relación a Harry. ¡Porque lo conducías a éste a uno de los sitios donde Voldemort era más poderoso! No obstante, te dejé hacer, aunque era consciente de la desventaja de Harry, que no ampliaría ni reduciría un ápice su poder bajo tu techo.

–Pero Helen sí había conseguido amplificar su poder en el sótano –comentó Remus en aquel momento, como en otras ocasiones había comentado otras tantas cosas que le habían parecido de interés, de las que he prescindido por no querer darle a este episodio más extensión de la que ya tiene.

–¡Y tanto que lo hizo! –apuntó risueño Dumbledore–; como que también corre sangre de Ánuldranh en las venas de tu mujer.

–¿Qué, qué estás queriendo insinuar? –escupió el otro todo alterado.

–Que, como había descubierto muchos años atrás durante mis lecturas expurgatorias, un poco antes de que tú nacieras, Mark Carney, el abuelo materno de tu mujer, era el heredero de uno de los cuatro cauces de sangre de Ánuldranh. Por eso fue asesinado por un grupo de demonios que lo asaltaron en su rancho, ya que durante algún tiempo una facción demoníaca quiso alcanzar el poder y, para ello, debía aniquilar Ánuldranh; pero sólo encontraron al abuelo de Helen. Por supuesto, ésta no sabe nada. Como te habrá contado el señor Binns, el clan enemigo de Ánuldranh, con la sangre de éste, se escindió antes de su devastación: Elleanor Avlach escapó de la persecución de Morsarco Velic fugándose con un _muggle_; así se ha preservado su cauce de sangre, que ha heredado Helen, una de los cuatro actuales poseedores de sangre de Ánuldranh que antes te he dicho. Ésta es la principal razón por la que, después de haber estado en el cuartel general de la Orden, mientras te perseguía lord Voldemort te hice trasladarte a casa de tus suegros: había practicado sobre ésta tal número de encantamientos con mi propia sangre, que, mientras tú siguieras enamorado de Helen y ella de ti, como siempre he sostenido que el amor es un poder muy superior a todas las ventajas que pueda ostentar Ánuldranh, aquélla sería tu salvaguardia; el único lugar donde Voldemort no podría atacarte por ser éste el nido de las dos sangres, reconciliadas por el amor que os profesabais.

»Pero, antes de eso, pronostiqué desde el mismo momento en que te concedí mi sangre que Helen y tú coincidiríais en Hogwarts, pues tú acababas de nacer y ella estaba a punto. Sabía que vuestras sangres se atraerían, pero no pude imaginar ni por un momento que os atraerías hasta el punto de enamoraros y casaros. Espero que no te incomode mucho lo que te voy a decir, Remus; tus muchas experiencias con Helen o la única con la pitia deberían haberte enseñado una cosa: el destino existe, y, aunque libres, y aunque en mayor o menor grado, nuestro destino nos conduce hacia una senda; estabais destinados a reunir la sangre de Ánuldranh enemistada. O, como preferirás, como previamente estabais destinados a amaros, fuisteis destinados a contener la sangre de uno y otro clan para reunirla de nuevo y por siempre; unos modernos Romeus Percival y Juliette Alba, sólo que vosotros pudisteis concluir vuestra labor. Esto es lo más importante de todo, Remus: tus hijos simbolizan la unión de sangre, algo que no ocurre desde Regina Alba Filia. Estabais destinados a resolver la crisis de Ánuldranh; y vuestros hijos, mis nietos, a reunir el mayor poder de éste no concebido desde antaño.

»Así, cuando llegasteis a _El mirador_, no me extrañó en absoluto que Helen tuviese aquellas vívidas visiones en el sótano; es más, me extrañaba que tú no hubieses experimentado ninguna particular sensación o manifestado alguna habilidad amplificada. Sus visiones, o mejor: su poder, tendía a magnificarse allí abajo hasta que supo controlarlo, hasta que supo interactuar con el poder de Ánuldranh. Sólo una vez más, que yo sepa, desarrolló su poder: la última, la noche en que Voldemort y yo morimos. Como seguramente recordarás, llegué a tu casa suplicándole ayuda a tu mujer para que, gracias a una visión, me ayudase a saber dónde estaba Harry; tú, entonces, le diste la mano en el sótano y ella tuvo la visión que podríamos considerar la primera, la que propició que su poder se fortificase o evolucionase a su estado actual: mucho más poderoso, vívido. Yo ya sabía qué significaba aquello: iba a morir próximamente; Ánuldranh se había manifestado en ambos y yo ya sabía desde hacía algunos meses que no me quedaba mucho que vivir: había llegado hasta mí la señal de Fawkes cubierto de sangre de plata que me había pronosticado la pitia.

»Mi hermano Aberforth volvió a ponerse en contacto conmigo, después de tantos años, cuando nació su única hija: mi sobrina Sara, que tú llegaste a conocer. Tenías tú entonces, aproximadamente, tres o cuatro años. Coincidisteis en Hogwarts; sólo que, por ser tú algo mayor y por pertenecer Sara a la casa de Ravenclaw, apenas os tratasteis. Me consta que ella se interesó por conocer quién era Remus Lupin, aquél del que yo tanto le hablaba; pero, a causa de esto, mantenía hacia ti tal respeto que preservó las distancias. Siempre fue una chica muy lista y acertada. Ya para entonces le había regalado el medallón plateado con forma de fénix: desde pequeña le fascinaba Fawkes, con lo que, cuando ingresó en la escuela, mandé a un orfebre la elaboración del colgante y de la cadena; le dije que siempre la protegería mientras lo llevara puesto: y no le mentí; nunca se lo llegué a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, pero aquel colgante estaba elaborado con una porción del lingote de plata del trono de Ánuldranh equivalente a un cinco por ciento del total. Mientras estuviera bajo mi protección, como llevase aquel medallón, una mágica aura la protegía; pero, al introducirse como espía en la Orden Tenebrosa, dejó de estar bajo mi amparo: murió junto con el poder del medallón de plata, Remus. Si hubiese impedido que cometiera la estupidez de inmiscuirse en los planes del bando contrario, ahora estaría viva; y sería tu prima de sangre. –Tomó una pausa–. Si deseas recuperar el medallón, lo dejé en el pasadizo subterráneo de tu casa tras limpiarlo junto con el resto del tesoro de Ánuldranh.

En aquel instante, interrumpiéndolo Remus, le preguntó cómo había sido posible que él hubiera podido tocar aquel medallón, como en efecto había hecho, cuando su mentor le había asegurado que la plata del trono de Ánuldranh le ocasionaría gravísimas heridas de entrar en contacto con su piel; a esto Dumbledore le respondió que representaba una ínfima porción del trono de Ánuldranh, que de haber dispuesto de mayor parte del lingote sí hubiese sufrido daños irreversibles.

–Al morir Sara, Remus, quedamos solos tú y yo. Y tus hijos, claro está; pero ellos no habían desarrollado aún el poder de Ánuldranh. Eso da igual... Lo realmente relevante es que aquel día trajiste hasta mí el medallón de plata de Sara cubierto de sangre; se habían cumplido las palabras de la pitia: «el fénix todo cubierto de sangre de plata real, que será señal de tu pronta muerte». Sabía que no podía quedarme mucho de vida, que no sobreviviría lo suficiente como para conocer el resultado de la pugna entre ambas órdenes: me preparé para abandonar este mundo dejándolo todo atado. Y, como recordarás, lo primero que hice fue revelarte que eras el Príncipe Mestizo; pensaba descubrirte asimismo la verdad sobre el linaje secreto, pero te impactó tanto lo primero, que no lo encontré conveniente. Acertadamente, me preguntaste por qué me había ofrecido cuando tenías cuatro años a participar en tu educación y, al morir tu madre, me había hecho cargo de tu custodia; entonces te revelé lo suficiente como para que, algún día, encontraras la respuesta: que te había entregado libremente mi sangre, convirtiéndote en mi hijo, te dije entonces; ahora puedo decirte más: convirtiéndote no sólo en mi hijo, Remus, sino en el heredero de mi poder. Sólo después me percaté y fui consciente de que claudicaba en favor de un hombre lobo, una clase de ser a la que entonces no se le tenía en cuenta: es más, se la despreciaba; pero, en lugar de sentirlo, confiando en el valor de las personas _per se_, más te admiré por ello: te acepté completamente y, en definitiva, te convertí en el heredero de Ánuldranh.

–_Cuatro sangres fluyen por ti; tres en tu esencia, la cuarta añadida, pero real –le había dicho la pitia de Delfos a Remus durante la entrevista que con ella mantuvo._

–No obstante –prosiguió Dumbledore sosegadamente–, sabía que algún día tendría que decirte la verdad, por más que me negara reiteradamente. Incluso contemplé la posibilidad de emplear como mediadora a Helen; aunque también con ella fui reticente de revelarle el secreto al final. La vez que estuve a punto fue cuando fuiste atrapado por la Orden Tenebrosa, a manos de Voldemort; temí que te fuese a matar. Entonces tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a Sara, la que me dio el aviso de tu secuestro.

–_Sé dónde está Remus, Helen –gritó Dumbledore en cuanto la adivina le hubo abierto–. Baja el sótano, aprisa; te necesito. –Dudó un instante–. Aunque harías bien en llamar a tus padres, a Sorensen, a todo aquél que pueda venir a colaborar. –Entre tanto, Helen le hacía preguntas sin parar, pero el mago la ignoraba–. Obedéceme, Helen, por el amor de Rowling. Escríbeles una nota y pásasela por la chimenea; te necesito en el sótano. –Así lo hizo la mujer; después, bajando con dificultad las escaleras que conducían al sótano a causa de su embarazo, se reencontró con el anciano, que le dijo–: Remus está en poder de Voldemort, me lo han soplado; he intentado aparecerme donde me han comunicado que tienen su guarida, pero estoy tan nervioso que a duras penas he conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Te necesito a mi lado; y necesito el poder de la luz violeta. –La cogió de las manos–. Necesito que la convoques, Helen: sólo tú puedes ahora mismo, sólo tú._

–_¿Qué le están haciendo a Remus? –preguntó al punto ella._

–_¡Concéntrate! –la reprobó–. Cierra los ojos. –Al hacerlo ésta, se sacó él el anillo de Ánuldranh y se lo puso en el dedo–. Pídele por favor a la luz violeta que comparezca ante nosotros, hazlo. –Al instante, Helen sintió una aguda punzada en su vientre y cayó de rodillas, todo lo cual presenció Dumbledore estoico, asistiéndola. Inmediatamente después, un remolino de luz violácea se alzó tímidamente desde la tabla suelta del sótano. Albus, por su parte, comenzó a recitar a grandes voces un fragmento que no correspondía a ninguna lengua que la adivina pudiera reconocer; al sentir el sótano estremecerse, la adivina le preguntó qué hacía y el hombre se limitó a responder–: Invocando a nuestros ancestros, hija. Necesito que unas tu poder al mío para enviar a la luz en rescate de Remus. Después te explicaré por qué._

_A continuación aparecieron los familiares que Helen había avisado para prestarles su ayuda, aunque Albus sabía que era innecesaria; los había ello convocar por temor a tenerle que explicar a Helen por qué sólo la necesitaba a ella._

–Después, finalmente, no me atreví a decirle nada, y el secreto permaneció conmigo. Por poco tiempo, repito, ya que, poco después de esto, me entregaste el medallón de Sara o, lo que es lo mismo, el agüero de mi suerte. Como no quería fenecer con el anillo en mi poder, lo abandoné seguro de que serías tú quien lo encontrarías.

_Le había dicho a Remus que tenía que entrar un momento en el cuarto de baño; en cambio, Albus descendió por el pasadizo subterráneo con expresión grave. Al alcanzar la sala con el que le daba término, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la larga cadena plateada con el fénix tallado de Sara y lo depositó amorosamente sobre un cajón. Seguidamente, del mismo bolsillo, el anillo de Ánuldranh. Lo contempló un instante con acidez y lo dejó caer sobre otro cajón, que cerró vehementemente._

–_¿Qué te propones, Albus? –le espetó bruscamente la voz lejana de un cuadro–. ¿Acaso estás renegando de Ánuldranh, de tu propia sangre?_

–_¿Qué dices, Morsarco? –le preguntó tranquilamente._

–_¡Lo que me has oído, insensato! Terrible me parece ya que hayas escogido para sucederte un sangre mestiza que además ha sido mordido por una bestia híbrida. Pero ¿qué te propones rechazando el anillo, que es como tu vida, y apartándolo de ti? Ánuldranh debería ser devuelto a la luz, y no escondido en tinieblas._

–_¡Calla, Morsarco! –exclamó Albus–. En primer lugar, no te permito que insultes a Remus; él es mi hijo y él último descendiente de tu linaje cuando yo muera, lo quieras o no; un linaje, por cierto, que maldita la hora en que fue creado, maldita la hora en que nací en él, maldito el día en que lo corrompiste con tu afán de suficiencia. Si pudiera librarme de él, de buena gana lo haría. Ánuldranh correrá por mis venas, pero no ha penetrado en mi corazón. Con artes degradadas corrompiste su poder e igualmente con artes nigrománticas quieres que lo retome en la comunidad. ¡Me niego! Ánuldranh está muerto, como todos aquellos que han sido sacrificados por la avaricia de poseerlo. Y confinaría esta alhaja en el fin del mundo, desterrándola de toda mano a la que pueda corromper. ¡Desgraciado el día en que caiga en manos de Remus y sepa que hereda un poder corrupto, aunque fuerte! Rowling maldiga la sangre de Ánuldranh e impida que vuelva alguna vez._

_Conjuró el cajón para que hiciera sangrar a aquél que se dispusiese a abrirlo; y sólo el que demostrara así poseer sangre de Ánuldranh podría extraer su contenido._

–_Alguno vendrá algún día que devuelva a su sangre su gloria –musitó el cuadro._

–_Ojalá, entonces, la sangre de mi sangre sea estéril como su estéril poder._

_Y después de decir esto, aunque cabizbajo, meditabundo y melancólico también, abandonó aquel pasadizo para no volver a pisarlo nunca más y las voces de los cuadros, alzando una letanía maldita, corearon sin descanso su desgracia._

–Finalmente, para asegurarme de que sólo tú lo acabarías encontrando, os revelé el funcionamiento secreto del pasadizo subterráneo de tu casa, el que hasta entonces desconocías. Mejor en tus manos que en las de Voldemort. –Sonrió–. Después de esto, consideré cómo habría de hacer llegar hasta ti la ubicación del anillo después que yo hubiera muerto, puesto que me convencí de que no te lo revelaría mientras viviera, por librarte durante algún tiempo de esa carga: una nota en mi casa que me asegurara que sólo leyeras tú, el envío de mi pensadero con ciertas advertencias... Finalmente me resolví por enviarte un cuadro en el que yo estuviera retratado. Fawkes, antes de huir en busca de otros fénix, lo hizo aparecer en el Ministerio; entonces yo ya sabía que serías ministro: fue una de las revelaciones que la luz violeta me hizo. Pensaba utilizar el retrato para explicarte dónde podrías encontrar el anillo de Ánuldranh y para que lo tomases para ti, evitando que se apoderase de él Voldemort; pero lo que no sabía es que la misma noche que yo moriría, también sería su fin. De esa forma, cuando recibiste el cuadro y nos reunimos después de mi muerte, callé el secreto y dejé reposar el anillo. Hubiera deseado que jamás lo encontraras, dado que ahora no corre ningún peligro.

»Como he dicho, después de tomar todas estas precauciones, esperé sin miedo mi final. Supe que éste se produciría la noche en que Harry se introdujo en la guarida de la Orden Tenebrosa porque tú experimentaste un fuerte poder en el sótano aquella noche: al darle a Helen la mano y propiciarle que evolucionase su poder al estado actual, en el que es capaz no sólo de presentir hechos sino también de sentirlos, me percaté de que el poder de Ánuldranh estaba pasando paulatinamente de mí a ti: te lo estaba heredando. Inferí por ello que moriría en breve, pero no me importó; ya había arreglado todo para dejar de ser útil en este mundo. Ésa fue, sin duda, la causa por la que aquella noche hiciste muestra de tan portentosas hazañas, que más tarde me contarías: sobrevivir a la mortal herida de Bellatrix, interceptar las maldiciones que Voldemort te lanzó, mermar su fuerza...; estabas enojado y el poder de Ánuldranh rejuvenecía en ti, extraño pero deseoso de competir. Así, como entenderás, al enfrentarme a lord Voldemort intuí que, después de aquel duelo, sólo depondría mi varita muerto. Pero no me importaba: yo ya sabía que el que me estabas heredando, Remus, eras tú.

–_¿Qué has venido a defender hoy aquí, Dumbledore? –le preguntó Voldemort mientras se batían–. O ¿acaso vienes a aceptar mis peticiones que pondrán fin a nuestra pugna y a la pugna de nuestros hombres? –Dumbledore le respondió intentándolo atrapar en una rueda de fuego que conjuró–. Entrégame el emblema de Ánuldranh y cesarán las hostilidades por mi parte._

–_El emblema no existe. Se destruyó._

–_No me tomes por necio –le espetó fustigándolo con una maldición de larga cola que Dumbledore esquivó con maestría–. Sabes tan bien como yo que nadie puede destruirlo, ni tan siquiera tú. –El hechicero sonrió un instante entre la incesante amenaza de fuego y luces–. Ya veo tus intenciones. Se lo darás a Lupin, el "príncipe mestizo"._

–_Sólo a él pertenece._

–_Ya has debido de ponerlo en el camino, claro. Pues nadie lo poseerá entonces si yo no lo he de tener; y al licántropo y a ti mataré. Y, en habiendo acabado contigo y con tus secretos, Ánuldranh morirá._

–_¡Ánuldranh lleva muerto más de quinientos años!_

–_¡Como todos vosotros!_

–Después apareciste tú, Remus, cuando yo estaba a punto de morir; Voldemort había conseguido alcanzarme con una maldición asesina. Pero aquello no era suficiente para matar a un Ánuldranh: requirió una segunda para destruirme.

–_Siempre supuse que sería difícil de matar –refirió Voldemort sin escrúpulos–. No es de extrañar._

–Aunque sabía que recibirías el cuadro, en aquel momento sentí miedo, y con el último aliento que fui capaz de reunir quise darte cuenta de Ánuldranh. Pero no fui capaz más que de mencionártelo. Yo, claro está, no sabía que Voldemort moriría aquella noche también y temía que, por saber él la verdad y tú no, encontrara antes el anillo y éste lo aceptase a él. Sólo temía eso, que no es poco: a ti no podía matarte, y eso era un consuelo; «príncipe mestizo será el omne con un poder que no ha ninguno, intra sus venas la magia de tres sangres en él mezcladas. Nadie, sino él, podrá salvar al predestinado a vencer el mal pues por su mano no ha de morir.» Aunque no sabía a quién se refería Merlín con lo de «un hechicero traerá el terror con su ánima mudada», si a Voldemort, a Wathelpun o incluso a ambos, ya habías demostrado en más de una ocasión ser indemne a los ataques de Voldemort, de todos los cuales habías salido invicto, e incluso en más de una ocasión obrando tales prodigios que no sabía si achacarlos a suerte o a un poder sobrenatural. Y así, no temí por Harry tampoco, pues estaba seguro contigo; es más, si lo pudiste salvar fue, claro está, por gozar ya íntegro del poder de Ánuldranh. Yo debía morir. Esa misma noche McGonagall anunció al cuadro que tengo en Hogwarts que Harry había destruido a Voldemort; sólo entonces me relajé; y, asimismo, decidí no desvelarte los misterios de tu linaje secreto, por los cuales tantas batallas, intrincadas intrigas y muertes se habían producido.

»Pero tú lo has desvelado por ti mismo, Remus. Y ni falta hace que ponga el broche a esta larga manifestación con un epifonema que dé cuenta de mi postura definitiva sobre Ánuldranh y su poder. Tan sólo te advierto, Remus, que tengas cuidado: la codicia de poseer el anillo destruyó a mi familia; pero el anillo se vengó impidiéndome que le concediera la oportunidad de redimirse a Grindelwald. Por Ánuldranh se desató la guerra contra Voldemort y fue muerta Sara. Por avaricia de su poder fue asesinada tu madre y terminado de corromper el corazón de tu padre. A causa de Ánuldranh has sido objeto de persecución durante toda tu vida. E incluso creo que, el día que te doné mi sangre, si hubiese mantenido más tiempo mi mano con el anillo en contacto con el vientre grávido de Helen Nicked, el feto que contenía hubiera muerto, tal es el ansia de venganza del anillo, que lleva dormido seiscientos años. En tu poder, el suyo y que en ti se contiene está a buen recaudo; por supuesto, ni que decir tiene, Ánuldranh está muerto, Remus: no se puede¡ni debe, resucitar una bestia tal. Espero que entiendas esto último, puesto que es más importante que lo que nos pueda pasar o nos haya pasado a nosotros: Ánuldranh no existe más allá de ti¿lo comprendes?; el reino de Ánuldranh está muerto, y nadie ni nada debe restaurarlo.

Después de aquellas últimas palabras, Remus intercambió algunas otras con su mentor en que le ofreció su parecer con relación a cuanto le había dicho. Terminadas, Dumbledore aseguró que debía regresar a Hogwarts para estudiar cierta norma escolar con McGonagall; Remus, por su parte, comprobó la hora y descubrió que era la de marcharse. Recogió las cosas dejando el despacho como lo tenía al principio, pasó por delante del escritorio vacío de su secretaria y se desapareció. Nadie había llegado todavía a su casa; en consecuencia, con sumo celo, bajó por el pasadizo subterráneo, donde halló a los cuadros en perpetuo silencio, aunque tenía la impresión de que era observado por ellos. Volvió a abrir el cajón donde había hallado dos días antes el anillo y lo dejó en él. Al ascender los primeros escalones, las voces provenientes de los cuadros habían vuelto a restallar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avance del capítulo 7 (**DEREK HOWLSTEEL**): Muchos me lo habéis pedido: queremos ver más a Helen en su lugar de trabajo. Pues ¡ea, ya lo habéis conseguido. Un capítulo entrañable, emotivo, sí, donde la historia se repetirá. Y se confirmará en la adivina la idea de encontrar la cura definitiva.

El próximo capítulo será colgado el jueves, **28 de septiembre**, dándoos así tiempo suficiente para leer y entender bien este capítulo (el sexto: la esencia de MDUL), en el que se han dejado muchas pistas que os pueden ser de utilidad. Espero, por la integridad de mi cuello, no tener que volver a retrasarme. Ups.

Un fortísimo abrazo a todos los que me aguantáis por activa o por pasiva.


	7. Derek Howlsteel

**¡Bienvenidos** (por fin) **a la séptima entrega de MDUL II! **(Ya creía que no lo contaba...)

**_AVISO DE INTERÉS_** (creo)**_ GENERAL:_** Al margen de mi verdadero deseo, he vuelto a retrasarme en la actualización de tan cara empresa esta (cara en un sentido mucho más poético y aurisecular que lo que seguramente habréis entendido). Ello se debe, aunque no se deban buscar excusas bobas, a dos motivos: uno, a que hice mal en proponer una fecha durante el curso universitario antes de haberme adentrado en él; y dos, como se extrae de la premisa anterior, que he comenzado el tedioso curso. Ello nunca ha sido un impedimento, la verdad sea dicha; pero, como muchos de vosotros acertaréis a convenir conmigo, sí me ha incomodado en ocasiones. No obstante, ahora que conozco al dedillo mi horario y he convivido con él, creo que no tendré problema en este aspecto en adelante. No obstante, creo que puedo responder a la pregunta formulada por Laura (Piki) a través de un correo aquí mismo: sí, creo que éste va a ser un curso igualmente duro como el anterior. ¿El problema? Que soy un kamikaze. Me he matriculado en la optativa del profesor más duro que tuve el año pasado, con lo que el trabajo aumenta de nuevo. Pero es una asignatura tan buena y tan interesante que no he podido menos que hacerlo. ¿El problema, de nuevo? Que el primer cuatrimestre (hasta marzo aproximadamente) estará un poco... liadillo, pero sabré arreglármelas. Sé que muchos no me entenderéis, pero también es cierto que la mayoría sois alumnos de instituto y no sabéis el enorme placer que supone tener la capacidad de escoger algunas asignaturas y/o sus profesores. De ahí mi alocado atrevimiento. Bueno, todo esto sirve para pedir, nuevamente, perdón y justificar mi tan indecoroso ya comportamiento. También sirve para explicar que, quizá (aunque lucharé contra ello), tendré en ocasiones que dilatar los plazos de publicación (fundamentalmente en febrero); pero trataré de no retrasarme más porque, lo reconozco, es una actitud que me avergüenza. ¡Ah! Y trataré de retomar la redacción de _Memorias de un licántropo_ tan a menudo como me sea posible, pero, si me ha sido dificultoso responderos¿cuánto más sentarme con tiempo para componer? Disculpadme tan sólo y esas menudencias que sólo me competen a mí y que os cuento porque tenía ganas de reanudar nuestra conversación las dejo aparcadas. Gracias.

Respondo "reviews":

**ELENEAR**: Bueno, voy a empezar por ti. Hola, cómo estás. Yo fatal, porque aún tengo el amargo regusto de haber tenido que dar esa larga explicación tan insatisfactoria; insatisfactoria, digo, porque estoy muy cabreado conmigo mismo y... ya está. Bueno, sí, voy a dejarlo porque suelo ser muy repetitivo y puedo aburrirte. No obstante, gracias por decirme que lo de los atrasos no tiene importancia, aunque dos veces seguidas ¡para mí es un despropósito y una vergüenza de cara a vosotros!... ¿Lo ves? Ya estoy otra vez. Me ha hecho gracia tu comentario sobre que has estado un tiempo escribiendo tu "fic" en un cuaderno pero que ahora te da pereza pasarlo al ordenador. Eso me suena. XD Yo lo hice sólo una vez: el capítulo 55 (el final) de la primera parte. Estaba tan ansioso por escribirlo que no podía esperar a llegar a mi casa. Me llevaba un cuaderno a las clases de la facultad y, mientras el profesor soltaba su perorata (tenía suerte: aquel año –primero–, los profesores tendían más a contarnos sus vidas que a enseñarnos algo), yo componía. Pero a mí lo que realmente me daba pereza era escribirlo, a mano, tan lentamente, no pasarlo luego al ordenador. Cuando me siento frente al teclado escribo un par de páginas (si estoy inspirado) en aproximadamente media hora, y el tardar tanto a mano me mataba. En fin... Desvaríos míos de nuevo. Oye, no te preocupes: que no hace falta que te releas el anterior capítulo si no quieres. Que yo no coacciono a nadie. Si me decidí a incluir la larga perorata de Binns fue porque tenía ganas de hacer algo así. Estuve trabajando largo tiempo en la genealogía (cada nombre simboliza una cosa y proceden de étimos de lenguas clásicas), pero no es especialmente relevante. Por lo menos por el momento. Y, por último, sobre la hipótesis de Tim Wathelpun, sabe que, en el momento en que quieras, me la puedes comunicar por correo electrónico si quieres que hablemos sobre ella en secreto. Muchos lo han hecho y no ha habido nada de malo en ello, estuvieran en lo cierto o no sobre la verdadera identidad del hechicero. No obstante, me atrevo tan sólo a revelarte que los que saben realmente quién es Wathelpun no lo consideran una hipótesis; hay una pista que nadie, nadie, puede negar. Tras ella se esconde la verdad. Dicho esto, me despido por el momento. Espero que sea por poco tiempo y que pueda volver en la fecha propuesta, ups. Un beso enorme.

**PUNKITTY**. Hola, Vero. ¿Qué tal? Espero que no estés con gesto amenazante y cuchillo en mano esperando que reaparezca para clavármelo. ¡Huy! Es que cuando me veía imposibilitado de actualizar me acordaba principalmente de ti, porque era tanto, tanto lo que tenía que contarte. Espero no resumirlo de mala manera. Tú sigues otro método ("review" y extenso correo, cosa que me hace mucha gracia), pero sabes que yo suelo reunir tus dos respuestas en ésta, con lo que tendré que extenderme; aunque lo que peor llevo es no poder hacer puntos y aparte, pero a todo se acostumbra uno. A pesar de ello, trataré de ir por partes y así no habrá problema que achacar más tarde. Bien, sobre la teoría de Snape¡claro que uno cambia de parecer, puesto que, gracias a Dios, la reflexión es uno de los más útiles instrumentos que les concedieron a los ascendientes de aquellos primitivos primates. En contra de lo que supusiste, no fui corriendo en busca de la cita en el final de MDUL1 (me fío de tu palabra), pero, como tú misma dijiste y ahí sí estás acertada, fue producto del shock que me ocasionó. Ahora mismo no es que tenga a Snape en una altísima estima, pero lo he incorporado en ciertos episodios de los nuevos acontecimientos de MDUL de cierta relevancia. Pero, bueno, no voy a entrar de nuevo en ese tema porque ya creo que discutimos muy en profundidad todo el tema-Snape y, al menos por mi parte, ha quedado claro. Ahora me adentraré en un mundo mucho más complejo y atractivo (género (?) "slash", la oferta-demanda y la libertad de elección): un tema apasionante. En primer lugar, y antes de dejarme arrastrar por un sinfín de espontáneos comentarios que me tendrán embebido un rato (antes de retomar la _Gramática_ de Don Emilio... Cosas mías...), quisiera confesarte lo ilusionado que me sentí leyendo tu correo electrónico. No era sólo, pensarás, por ver en ciertos aspectos reflejada mi personalidad (mejor dicho, mis pensamientos, mis ideales) en otra persona competente, sino una argumentación sólida y excelente. Sin ánimo de envilecerte, me siento animado a decirte que con tan pocas palabras pero tan bien seleccionadas y con una exposición tan digna de un académico de mayor edad, has creado en mí una sensación y un deleite indescriptibles. Siempre he sido amigo de pensar que las palabras transmiten más que cualquier otra cosa (aunque se diga que "una imagen vale más que mil palabras"), y tú has tocado en mí esa fibra sensible que todos tenemos. Bueno, te vas a pensar que he enloquecido. No, lo único que quiero decir es que me he sentido profundamente animado con tu conversación, que me siento agraciado porque nos hayamos conocido. ¿Acaso no te hable del destino?... Ay, pero bueno, me dejo de chanzas y voy a lo que interesa... Del género "slash" ya di por extenso mi opinión (y en breve, como te adelanté, lo haré público en MDUL), y reafirmo mi idea de que nosotros no somos más que diminutas hormigas perdidas en un campo inmenso y atroz, donde nos aplastarán. Pero ¿acaso el buen arte no ha sido siempre minoritario? No quiero decir con esto, Dios me libre, que lo que yo esté haciendo sea artístico (Quique se vuelve en este punto para soltar una carcajada que su estómago ha estado conteniendo por demasiado espacio de tiempo), pero sí que es mejor, de más calidad, que lo que otros hacen. Sólo que lo nuestro no es propagandístico o no responde a las expectativas de personas que se dejan encauzar por una serie de valores que no responden ni a una realidad estable ni a una escala de valores ni mucho menos a un gusto estético-literario. Te puedo asegurar que un homosexual leería esas historias con un profundo enojo. ¿Y por qué? Porque, en vista de ellos, los tendríamos que identificar con personas promiscuas, faltas de pasión, de calidad individual y reflexión íntima, etc. Vamos, un desastre. Y, aunque tu teoría sobre el porqué abunda este tipo de relatos sea muy buena, debo añadir que también influye en que "fanfiction" domine el género femenino: la mayoría sois chicas. Y, de igual forma que a los chicos nos pueden atraer las noticias, historias, leyendas, etc., lésbicas, igual, digo, a vosotros con el género opuesto. Aunque suene mal decirlo, es una postura morbosa de una especie en la que, al contrario que las demás, domina en su vida sexual algo muy importante llamado "sentimientos". Pero, bueno, que me distraigo del tema. Sí me ha parecido muy interesante toda tu disertación acerca de la libre opción que oferta Internet. ¡Claro que sí! Aunque hubiera tenido la oportunidad de publicar en una editorial, éste me parece un medio excelente. ¡La verdadera forma de transmisión de las artes¿Por qué? Porque no hay una institucionalización de las mismas, sino que es el propio público el que la acepta, la canoniza y deja que se difunda. Así ocurría en el Siglo de Oro de las Letras Españolas (permíteme la disertación; compréndase que he iniciado recientemente las clases en la universidad): ante la escasa importancia de la imprenta, las obras (fundamentalmente líricas) se daban a conocer manuscritas, de mano en mano y se publicaban (en el sentido de hacer público, no de entregar al editor) en los mentideros. ¿Acaso no hacemos nosotros lo mismo? Nuestros mentideros son los republicanos portales a los que cualquiera puede acceder, a los que todos los que componemos tenemos acceso, donde todas las obras están colgadas... No interviene para nada una mano autoritaria y nefasta, la del editor, que haga fraudulento el natural curso de la canonización (perdóname que me esté yendo por las ramas, pero es que has tocado un tema que me afecta especialmente). En cualquier caso, estamos de enhorabuena. En la actualidad se está produciendo (o reproduciendo) lo que en la época de los manuscritos y de la escasez de importancia de la imprenta. Internet, es verdad, nos une a todos y son cada vez más los portales que se dedican a la publicación de poesías anónimas, de relatos de cualquier índole, etc. ¡He ahí un interesante foco de nueva literatura, pura y no explotada comercialmente! Y algún día, cuando sea un filólogo confirmado, me gustaría rescatarla, seleccionarla, darla a conocer. No dejarla abandonada en largas carreras de "clicks" o enterradas bajo nuevas composiciones de escaso interés literario. Al margen de las publicaciones editoriales, al igual que lo que hacemos nosotros, los escritores de verdad, los que serán conocidos el día de mañana, están también por ahí, en Internet, dejando anónimamente sus composiciones. Por eso la labor de "fanfiction", aunque parezca tan ingenua, es tan... ¡espectacular! La libertad de elección por parte del receptor, pero la no menos importante del emisor, están concentradas aquí. No hay ningún beneficio: y es que en el arte no habría de haberlo. Interesante, interesantísimo tema el que has tocado. Discúlpame que me haya puesto tan "estupendo"... Tendrás que estar pensando que tío más pedante este. Los conozco peores... XD No, es simplemente que me han encantado las oportunas salidas tuyas en que ha derivado nuestra primigenia conversación. Espero que, en adelante, ésta pueda aportar nuevos e interesantes derroteros. Lástima que ni ahora mi cabeza esté para tal, pero me agradaría secundar con otros paralelismos u otros inconvenientes que ahora mismo no encuentro. Dicho todo lo cual, ahora voy a proceder, aunque concisamente, a responder ciertas dudas tuyas sobre MDUL; dudas, por cierto, que no sé si te he solventado ya en alguna respuesta mía previa, de ahí mi brevedad siguiente. En fin... En cuanto a lo de si Ánuldranh es un anagrama, te confirmo que no. Es sólo un nombre raro que se me ocurrió reuniendo letras para formar una palabra inédita, expresiva y sonora. Nada más. En cuanto a la acertadísima y muy aguda puntualización sobre los tesoros de Ánuldranh del pasadizo secreto, me veo obligado a responder que no era momento para que nadie los descubriese. En efecto, Helen y los demás bajaron, pero, dado que Remus estaba luchando arriba con Voldemort, no era buen momento para curiosear sobre lo que contenían los cajones; cajones muchos de los cuales estaban cerrados con llave y sólo podían ser abiertos por Remus. En definitiva, que el tesoro no podía ser descubierto más que por Remus. Y, por último, aunque no sea muy relevante, sí aparecerán próximamente Ken y Lafken. Es lo más que puedo decir. Antes de despedirme con cierta nostalgia, debo disculparme personalmente contigo porque no he tenido tiempo para leer tus "fics". Lo siento de verdad. Sé que no es un pretexto decir que ni te imaginas las semanas que llevo y que de ahí que me haya costado tanto encontrar un hueco para escribir estas líneas y actualizar MDUL, pero es cierto. Espero que me disculpes y me des tiempo. Gracias. Un enorme beso.

**DRU**. Hola, Dru. ¿Qué tal estás? Bueno, antes de adentrarme en temas de menor importancia, debo realizar una pregunta obligada, que es ¿cómo te encuentras en bachillerato? Sí que es un paso crucial, decisivo, pesado... Bueno, es un paso más en el devenir de cada persona y sí, claro está, trastorna un poco. Lo cierto es que yo no lo veía desde tu perspectiva, porque quería seguir estudiando. A menos, claro está, que con lo de terminar el colegio te estés refiriendo a la etapa de primaria, secundaria y bachillerato, y tengas decidido hacer un curso universitario. Vaya, no lo sé. Aclárame esto, por favor, si quieres. Pero verás cómo es fácil si trabajas y saldrás adelante, no me cabe duda. ¿Qué modalidad has escogido, por cierto? No sé por qué me imagino que habrás escogido Ciencias; no sé, es que últimamente todo el mundo me lleva la contraria... No, es broma. Será buena decisión cualquiera que hayas hecho siempre que haya sido bien meditada. Cambiando diametralmente de tema, coincido contigo en que lo de los apodos de los Slytherins aburría ya... Lo cierto es que mi imaginativo y alocado deseo de convertir a Remus en el heredero del clan real no fue sólo producto de mi calenturienta cabeza; quiero decir, cuando imaginé toda esa parte de MDUL aún no había salido a la venta el sexto libro, pero sí se conocía el título, y qué quieres que te diga, el Príncipe Mestizo evocaba algo mucho más exótico, impresionante, que la tremenda tontería que ha resultado ser. Reconozco que estoy muy, muy decepcionado con el desenlace de ese libro (y no sólo por ese motivo, pero principalmente). Así que, en síntesis, ésa es mi valoración de lo que debería haber sido el Príncipe Mestizo: algo que ofreciera sorpresas, intrigas, emoción... Y no ese pego. No obstante, sí reconozco que el pasaje de la genealogía de Ánuldranh sí es un poco intragable, pero tenía que concederme a mí mismo esa pequeña licencia, disculpadme. No obstante, creo que será un poco más comprensible cuando publique en la web de MDUL la genealogía dibujada. Pásate si quieres. Un beso muy fuerte.

**POCHO**. XD XD XD Perdóname la descortesía, pero es que tu nombre me ha hecho muchísima gracia. Es que tengo un amigo al que llamamos Pocholo (bueno, Poxolo en realidad, siendo la impuesta moda del lenguaje de los SMS, corrección que a pesar de mi inconformidad se ha impuesto en su nombre) y me ha hecho gracia ver que te llamas así. Discúlpame, en serio. En realidad, por lo que tendría que haber empezado es por darte la bienvenida a Memorias de un Licántropo; una bienvenida que, aunque siempre otorgue a los nuevos lectores, cada vez es más meritoria: que esto ya lleva un puñado de capítulos... Dios... ¿Cómo tenéis tiempo¿O ganas? Si yo que lo he escrito no sé si sería capaz... Bueno, muchas gracias por el cumplido sobre la trama. Lo cierto es que llevo ya varios años trabajando en este "pequeño proyecto" mío y es normal que se me ocurran cosas y cosas y que todo acabe hilvanado. Bueno, vale, en realidad es que tengo una imaginación que no me aguanto porque soy un fantasioso de cuidado y no hago más que fantasear e inventar chorroflautadas. En fin, soy un caso... Por cierto, buenas preguntas las formuladas. ¿Qué son la niña violeta y el lobo? Lo cierto es que pronto aparecerá un capítulo en que recomencemos a discutir ese aparcado tema: "El documento clasificado". ¿Quién se ha pensado que aquello fue una aparición puntual y sin importancia? Me alegra que lo recuerdes porque la mayoría lo ha olvidado y creo no mentir diciendo que muchas cosas que tendrán que suceder están relacionadas en todo o en parte con aquella extraña aparición en el banquete nupcial de Remus y Helen. ¿Y qué es el lobo¿O quién?... ¿Debería responder a todas estas preguntas ahora? Ya habrá tiempo para discutir sobre ellas y aproximarnos a una respuesta lógica, que la hay. Sólo te pido paciencia, y ánimo, que si has llegado hasta aquí puedes esperar a descubrirlo. Muchas gracias, de verdad, por haberte animado a leer, por tus comentarios y espero volver a saber de ti. En tal caso, me gustaría saber un poco sobre ti (si es posible... y quieres). Un saludo afectuoso.

**HERMY EVANS**. Hola, Hermy Evans. O Monikita de Lupin. Espero que, si vuelves por aquí, me aclares cómo prefieres que te llame. En cualquier caso, vuelvas o no, como yo voy a dejar aquí esta respuesta en agradecimiento a tu "review", me veo imperado a decirte con la mayor exclamación posible "bienvenida a _Memorias de un Licántropo_", una _freakada_ que, no sé cómo, has tenido estómago para leer y, lo que me ha dejado más perplejo, tan sólo en tres semanas. ¡Un logro! Yo no habría sido capaz, lo reconozco. Sé que siempre repito esto de que sería incapaz, y puede parecer que soy demasiado humilde, pero es que es cierto: quizá tenga poco tiempo, demasiada ocupación, etc., qué sé yo, pero es mi sensación primigenia y natural. En cualquier caso, y esperando no desviarme mucho del tema principal (si seguimos esta conversaciones en entregas futuras y, consecuentemente, me vas conociendo, encontrarás que soy un chico demasiado, demasiado locuaz y siempre me voy por las ramas), agradezco muy sinceramente todos los elogios que has dedicado a MDUL; elogios, por otra parte, a los que quitaré hierro con profesionalidad: la trama de MDUL, que a mí, claro está, me gusta y me llega a quitar el sueño, es trabajo de muchos años de continua dedicación, con lo que lo único que me dista de otros "fics" es el tiempo que le he podido dedicar, la paciencia, pero nada más importante ni un talento preclaro ni nada parecido. De no haber sido por este proceder mío¿quién sabe lo que hubiera sido MDUL? En segundo lugar, mi manera de escribir, a mí personalmente, me parece... ¡puaj! Y no es por quitarme mérito, de verdad. Sé mis carencias y, aunque me guste escribir, mis letras no son dignas de ningún elogio ni ponderación. Pero, bueno, siempre se puede mejorar y es lo que intento. Y en tercer y último lugar... ¡Chiquilla, quiero saber cuáles son esas teorías tuyas que has disuelto, estás comprobando, siguen en tablas... ¡Quiero saber, quiero saber!... No, no soy tan ansioso. Pero siempre me gusta conversar con vosotros sobre esos temas... y debatir qué posibilidades hay para explicar tal o cual hecho. Porque antes de lo hayáis hecho vosotros, ya lo he hecho yo: he contemplado la mayor parte de las posibilidades y me he decantado por... ¿He de dar mis claves? XD Bueno, que de verdad me alegro mucho de que hayas tenido el valor de pasarte por aquí, leer y dejarme un comentario. De verdad, de verdad. Espero que vuelvas y podamos seguir manteniendo esta conversación. Un saludo muy fuerte.

**PIKI** ¡Voy a denunciar a "fanfiction", no te quepa duda. Si no fuera porque es el responsable de que os haya conocido y es el que me permite retrasarme capítulo tras capítulo, estrangularía al creador. ¿He dicho "retrasarme"? Huy, qué descuido. (Quique pone cara de avergonzado.) Huy, qué despiste; quería decir... ¡Sí, vale!... Lo sé, no hay excusa. ¡Ah! Que no tienes que agradecer que te mandase el capítulo por un correo. Date cuenta de lo poco que me costó: abrí mi página personal en "fanfiction" (fanfiction punto net barra u barra 656260 barra, que, claro está, me sé ya de memoria); seleccioné el texto; le di a copiar; me desplacé a "hotmail" y le di a pegar. XD Es que es verdad..., que luego decís que yo estoy pidiendo perdón por cualquier cosa, pero también vosotros gracias por nada. Que si os pongo un personajillo, gracias; que si os mando un favor, gracias. ¡Ay, cuando, de poder, os pondría el mundo entero a vuestros pies. Lo que a mí me mata esta distancia peregrina y fastidiosa que nos separa, que me impide demostrar lo agradecido que me siento en verdad por amistad tan casual y extraña como ésta. Pero, bueno, haciendo honor a la profunda verdad individual a la que acabo de hacer mención más arriba, a ti sí que me veo obligado a pedirte perdón. ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!... Es que mis retrasos ya no tienen razón de ser. Cuando he abierto ahora tu correo electrónico para disponerme a responderlo aquí y he leído "como te estás volviendo a retrasar" o algo similar, se me ha puesto la cara que parezco el disco rojo del semáforo. ¡Me voy a cortar las venas!... Es que soy un cenutrio: no tengo otra cosa que hacer que coger la optativa que da el mismo profesor que me dio tanta caña el año pasado. Sí, lo sé, me quitará muchísimo tiempo, pero voy a aprender una barbaridad. Sé que te va a sonar a chino, pero ¡vamos a realizar una edición crítica en clase de una composición que escojamos (yo creo que lo haré de Francisco de Rioja) y eso me ilusiona! Estoy planeando con una compañera acercarnos (como quien va a la panadería de la esquina, no te jode) a la Biblioteca Nacional de Madrid y consultar in situ incluso los manuscritos. ¡Imagínate! Nunca he tenido un manuscrito en mi vida. A lo sumo una colección de ediciones de composiciones auriseculares del XVIII y un apógrafo del XVII de la obra de Góngora. Bueno, dejo ya estos derroteros porque está saliendo el "pequeño pedante" que hay en todos nosotros. Como dice un amigo mío, "pedantus in nomine patris". ¡Qué malo soy, Dios! Ésa es una larga historia y si un día tengo tiempo y quieres que te la cuente, lo haré. Por cierto, a la menor brevedad posible trataré de ver la foto tuya en el grupo, te lo prometo. ¡Ah! Y lamento no poder disculparte el mismo día de tu cumpleaños, porque recae en sábado y ese día no podré conectarme, pero lo hago ahora con muchísima ilusión. Espero que lo disfrutes y que no te acuerdes de mí, je. Quiero decir, no malinterpretes, que ése es un día para pasártelo bien y no para estar leyendo mis tonterías, eh, que no me entere. Disfrútalo. Yo sí me acordaré de ti. Y a ver si con ello consigo resarcirme de mis retrasos y te hago un regalo, te dedico el capítulo. Muchos besos, cumpleañera. Disfrútalo y pásatelo genial. Te lo mereces, campeona.

(_DEDICATORIA_: A **Piki (Laura)**, la malagueña más salada que he tenido el placer de conocer, para que cumpla años con un regalo virtual entre sus manos. Es lo único que puedo mandarte que merezca la pena y a lo que le haya dedicado algún tiempo. El cariño, claro está, cae por su propio peso y no hace falta decir que no ha hecho falta crearlo. Dado tu carácter, era innecesario. Besos, guapa.)

**CAPÍTULO VII (DEREK HOWLSTEEL)**

El director de San Mungo había hecho llamar a Helen para que se reuniese con él en su despacho conforme ésta había iniciado su turno aquella fría noche. Se dejó el abrigo y la bufanda en la sala de sanadores, en la que encontró un buen puñado de ellos que la saludaron afablemente, y camino de encontrarse con él se despojó de los gruesos guantes de lana que su madre le había tejido y, entre otras cosas, regalado para Navidad, y se los guardó en los hondos bolsillos de su bata de sanadora.

Al encarar los últimos pasillos antes de alcanzar el despacho de su superior, Helen reflexionó acerca de cuál sería la causa por la que éste la requería en esta ocasión. Tal vez se había convocado un gabinete de jefes de planta y ella no se había enterado o el director deseaba volver a invitarla a una copa de hidromiel para intimar; en caso de acabar siendo cierta aquella última suposición, la adivina decidió interiormente derramarle en lo que diría que había sido un descuido el vaso a su jefe sobre el pantalón y salir corriendo después. Las últimas veces que le había ofrecido una copa, aunque reticente ella, el mago le había insinuado desenfadadamente que convenciese a su marido, el ministro de Magia, para aumentar los ingresos destinados al hospital, o incluso la había invitado a almorzar con él en un arrebato de generosidad que Helen había rechazado comedidamente siempre después de reírse por lo bajo.

–¿Me ha mandado llamar, señor director?

Antes de que la invitara a pasar, ya se había percatado Helen de que el hombre no estaba solo en su despacho. Con él estaba una chica joven, apacible, de mirada inquieta pero resuelta, que observó a la adivina con curiosidad y apremio a un tiempo. No era muy alta, sacándole Helen más de una cabeza; su cabello, entre castaño y rubio, crecía largo y esplendoroso; su rostro, angelical, era bello y sonriente, muy agradable y jovial. Sus ojos rezumaban como piedras en medio de su pálida piel. Entre los brazos sujetaba una bata de sanadora doblada.

–En efecto, Helen. Pase, pase. Mire, le presento a Emmanuelle Brown, la sanadora en prácticas bajo su cargo.

–Ah¿hoy venía? –inquirió la adivina a éste mientras se adelantaba para estrecharle la mano a aquélla–. Se me había olvidado, perdón. Encantada, Emmanuelle.

El director permaneció sólo un momento más departiendo con ambas y, después, se marchó; les descubrió que pensaba acercarse por la cafetería para comerse un cruasán con el que matar el hambre y, a continuación, se iría a casa a dormir por fin.

Al salir ambas mujeres de su despacho, Emmanuelle, a instancias de Helen, se puso la bata, que le quedaba que ni pintada. La adivina le explicó someramente a su subordinada en qué consistía el trabajo; puso algo de hincapié en que, a menos que ella se lo ordenase así, no se separase de su lado y estuviera muy atenta a todo cuanto ella hacía, por si podía aprovecharla. La chica parecía avispada: la escuchaba atenta por no perder detalle; asimismo, le formuló algunas inteligentes y sagaces preguntas que Helen le respondió animada.

Cuando ésta comenzó a entrever que aquélla sería una pupila excepcional y una compañera envidiable, dispuestas ya estas explicaciones previas, Helen le preguntó con curiosidad a la chica:

–¿Te especializaste en la rama de heridas causadas por criaturas mágicas por alguna razón especial, Emmanuelle, o fue sólo por gusto o instinto?

–Hay una razón, sí –explicó–: cuando estaba a punto de acabar mis estudios en Hogwarts, teniendo claro ya que me dedicaría a la sanidad mágica, un dragón atacó a mi hermano pequeño durante unas vacaciones que pasamos en Japón. A raíz de aquello, comencé a aficionarme por la curación de las heridas causadas por criaturas mágicas.

Aquella respuesta satisfizo a la adivina más de lo que le dio a entrever a la sanadora bajo su cargo, limitándose a asentirle con una amplia sonrisa, ya que ella había tomado una decisión parecida con su edad; cuando ingresó en la carrera de Medicina Mágica, como fuera ya novia de Remus, se especializó en aquella rama con el fin de poder colaborar en el tratamiento y posible futura cura de éste. Sin embargo, nada de esto le comentó a Emmanuelle.

Se limitó a conducirla a una habitación en que hallaron a un hombre asomado a la ventana, contemplando relajadamente la luna llena que brillaba aquella noche; pero aquella paz que dominaba al mago fue sólo momentánea, porque al instante, habiendo visto entrar a Helen, se encaramó sobre el alféizar y se dispuso a tirarse. Y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque las dos mujeres se lanzaron a su vez por él y, agarrándolo cada una por un brazo y como podían, a la fuerza, tiraron de él y lo depositaron sobre su cama. El enfermo se convulsionaba vehemente, pero Helen lo inmovilizó atándolo con unas cuerdas a la cama. Le explicó a la chica que solían hacerlo porque estaba loco, pero que él, no sabían cómo, conseguía escaparse; había sido atacado por un _fwooper_, un ave peculiar que conseguía enloquecer con su canto al que lo escucha y que sólo los más fuertes mentalmente resisten. Por ello le administraban un suero de la personalidad. Le hizo ingerir una poción del sueño y lo dejaron mientras sus gritos dementes se iban consumiendo en el cansancio.

–No siempre es así –le aseguró Helen en tono confidente–. A veces es peor –bromeó–. No, no. Tenemos la desgracia de trabajar en la planta en la que los enfermos más se quejan y menos colaboran, o eso dicen las estadísticas, pero a veces es mejor: con algunos ingresados podemos mantener un diálogo de hasta dos frases.

Helen la condujo a continuación a otra habitación, bastante próxima a la que acababan de abandonar. En ella, un hombre dormitaba profundamente, tanto que sus ronquidos se apreciaban claramente desde el pasillo; Helen le aseguró que para con él no habían sido necesarias ni siquiera pócimas somníferas. Le declaró que aquél había sido embestido por un cangrejo de fuego al que había pretendido robarle el caparazón: le había escupido una llamarada a la cara que lo había dejado malparado en aquella habitación, pero nada grave en verdad. Tenía suerte de verlo por primera vez dormido, le aseguró también, ya que lo único que repetía consciente es que le habían reconstruido mal las facciones, que él no recordaba ser tan cejijunto. La adivina permitió que fuese Emmanuelle quien le cambiara el suero y le tomara la tensión y la temperatura, todo lo cual, aunque con sumo cuidado, consiguió hacer sin despertarlo.

Al salir, la joven sanadora, acometida por un arrebato de familiaridad que Helen, más tarde, encontraría divertidísimo, le refirió con voz cándida:

–Señora Lupin, quizá piense que soy una ingenua o una estúpida; nada más lejos de mi intención. Pero, verá¿le importaría conseguirme una fotografía autografiada por su marido? Es para mi abuela. Dice que no piensa morirse hasta que Remus Lupin le dé una.

Enérgicamente, después de reír no poco, le aseguró que así lo haría y que se la traería sin falta. En tanto la dulce muchacha se deshacía y desvivía en demostrarle su gratitud, por el extremo del pasillo apareció una extraña comitiva, aunque no especialmente peculiar en aquel hospital acostumbrado a ellas: un enfermero empujaba con fuerza una camilla, en la cual reposaba un chiquillo de escasísima edad, cuatro años a lo sumo, que no dejaba de gritar, lamentarse y llorar; estaba recubierto de sangre que bullía con insistencia; a su lado, una sanadora se acercó corriendo hasta ellas; y, por otro lado, no muy lejos, otro par de magos, que Helen identificó en base a sus ropas como celadores, impidió el paso de una angustiada pareja que no dejaba de sollozar y mirar en dirección a la camilla, por lo que, en consecuencia, la adivina creyó que eran los padres del chico.

La sanadora que caminaba junto a la camilla dijo a Helen al verla:

–Te estaba buscando. Hay que atenderlo rápidamente.

Lo introdujeron en una habitación vacía y lo trasladaron a una camilla de sábanas limpias. El pequeño, con más lágrimas en los ojos que sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, gimió y se mordió el labio inferior. Helen, sin apenas reparar en esto, más atenta en la herida, le rajó con una hábil maniobra el pantalón para descubrir la lesión: profunda y sangrante en exceso. Aunque se quedó en suspenso un momento al reconocerla, en seguida tomó las riendas de la situación: se remangó y con la destreza de la experiencia comenzó la intervención.

–¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –inquirió a su lado Emmanuelle, que contemplaba al chiquillo con mezcla de repugnancia y profunda lástima.

Helen, seria, no respondió nada; en su lugar, la sanadora que las acompañaba susurró:

–Ha sido atacado por un hombre lobo. –E, inmediatamente, dirigiéndose a Helen–¿Te haces cargo ya tú de él? Mira que no puedo estar aquí mucho rato, que el del _fwooper_ se ha desatado otra vez y se ha tirado por la ventana.

La adivina, girándose impaciente, le dijo que se marchara, que ellas dos lo atenderían. Cuando aquélla, movida por su consejo, las abandonó dejándolas solas, Helen refirió en seguida a Emmanuelle:

–No te preocupes, no habrá caído muy lejos: hechicé la ventana para que todo aquél que la atravesara quedara flotando. –Le tendió un paquete de gasas de a su lado que dejó caer sobre las manos de la chica–. Emmanuelle, ahora necesito que me ayudes aquí; no pienso permitir que este niño pierda la pierna. ¡Empapa la sangre!

La chica, aunque nerviosa, se abalanzó sobre el herido para obedecerla. Al limpiarle, la novata sanadora fue capaz de reconocer mucho mejor la mordedura de licántropo, que había deshecho casi toda la rodilla y arrancado sin consideración la carne de medio muslo y parte del gemelo; aquella imagen se le quedó grabada en la retina como fuego ardiendo, y la hubo de dejar tan trastornada que, de no ser por Helen, que hizo gala de una entereza impropia de un ser tan sensible como ella, no hubiera podido seguir adelante con la operación.

–Emmanuelle –le dijo con voz conciliadora pero alzando el tono–, pásame esas tijeras. ¡Rápido!

Al dárselas, la adivina recortó con ellas un trozo de piel que ocultaba parte de la herida. A continuación, volviéndose y rescatando algo de la mesa del material que la chica no pudo reconocer, lo introdujo en el interior de la herida y el pequeño, casi a punto de perder el conocimiento, dejó escapar un grito que tuvo a Emmanuelle paralizada unos segundos. Se limitó a secarle al niño el sudor de la frente mientras Helen procedía ligera sobre la pierna, en la cual se había detenido la hemorragia, seguramente a causa de aquello que acababa de administrarle; sin embargo, un hilillo continuo de sangre seguía empapando la camilla, desbordándola lentamente hasta derramarse en torno a sus pies; pero tampoco resultó útil permanentemente: al par de minutos, un torrente rojizo volvió a inundar las manos de Helen.

Después de aquello, el chico comenzó a convulsionarse terriblemente y Emmanuelle, asustada, se apartó de un salto. Helen, en cambio, dejó caer el material que tenía entre las manos y palpó por todo el cuerpo del chico. Finalmente, halló una cadena enroscada a su cuello, de la cual tiró hasta quebrarla, y la lanzó lejos, al suelo, al tiempo que musitó: «plata». Retomó los instrumentos, pero el chico no dejó de retorcerse, cada vez más violentamente; en consecuencia, la sanadora le gritó a su ayudante:

–Ve al armario de las pócimas y trae poción de matalobos. ¡Rápido!

La chica lo hizo así como le ordenaba, volviendo al poco con un frasco que la adivina le arrebató de las manos sin decir nada. Lo dejó sobre la mesa del material y lo rellenó con algunos ingredientes que mezcló deprisa. Lo acercó a los labios del chiquillo, que gruñía ya tanto como lloraba; pero éste no cesaba de retorcerse y el trago le resbaló por la barbilla sin que hubiese conseguido que tragara la más mínima gota. Repitió la operación con un resultado similar, con lo que, apretando los dientes, sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella:

–Imperio –gritó, y la bebió al fin relajadamente–. Es por su bien, Emmanuelle.

La muchacha, que temblaba tanto como el pobrecillo enfermo, asintió respetuosamente. Atendió a continuación con celeridad los mandatos todos que le daba la sanadora: le proporcionó una pócima somnífera, le administró ordenadamente los instrumentos que le pedía y llegó a colaborar en la misma intervención. Sólo cuando Helen dijo que lo habían conseguido, Emmanuelle sonrió un par de lágrimas, que le resbalaron gratamente; entonces la adivina le anunció también que se podía tomar un descanso, que podría seguir ella sola perfectamente. Emmanuelle se lo agradeció, porque la fase que correspondía a continuación era la reconstrucción de la pierna y no sabía si podría soportarlo. No obstante, Helen le pidió que hiciese la ronda por las habitaciones, tomase pruebas de los distintos enfermos y se las trajera; no la dejó marchar finalmente sin advertirle que no tomase ninguna decisión relevante sin ponerlo antes en su conocimiento y sin el consentimiento que se desprendiese entonces.

Al salir Emmanuelle, pálida y empequeñecida, los padres del niño la asaltaron intempestivamente y la torturaron con preguntas que ella, intimidada, no supo responder más que con torpes monosílabos y titubeos constantes. Finalmente, consiguió transmitirles la idea de que ella no conocía el resultado definitivo, que tendrían que aguardar a que saliese su jefa para que les diese cuenta de él.

Helen, tras quedarse sola con aquel chiquillo, se lo quedó observando con profunda melancolía unos instantes. Intuyó que debía de ser poco mayor que su propia hija; sólo era algo más alto que ésta, pero la cara la tenía tan de niño, pálida y con algunas pecas punteadas sobre sus mejillas, que convino de nuevo en la idea de su edad. Le pasó la mano por su enmarañado cabello castaño, y el chico, que dormía, no manifestó movimiento alguno. Inmediatamente después, le abrió un párpado y le examinó la pupila; sus ojos eran de un vivo color azulado, que pronto perdería en favor de uno de intenso oro. También le cogió las manos, que parecían chiquitísimas puestas sobre su palma, pero se las paró a contemplar, y a besar incluso, porque le recordaron a las de sus hijo y sintió un vacío en su vientre que inundó sus pestañas.

Después de secarse los ojos, se dirigió a la puerta e impidió que nadie más entrara echándole el pestillo, que sólo se dejaba ordenar por el ocupante para su intimidad de la habitación y por todos los sanadores del centro, que lo podían descorrer desde fuera si el enfermo se encerraba dentro. Hecho esto, desnudó al niño hasta no dejarle prenda sobre el cuerpo y lo observó pormenorizadamente. Descubrió sobre su torso, y aun en la espalda, una concentrada capa de vello gris; los hombros se le habían desencajado del resto del cuerpo y yacían fláccidos a ambos lados; los testículos le habían aumentado exageradamente de tamaño y estaban cubiertos de asquerosos granos de pus; granos, por cierto, que, en forma de pústulas, recubrían todo su cuerpo y que, la adivina sabía, de estar despierto no podría ni soportar; las uñas de las manos se le habían ennegrecido y las de los pies le habían crecido hasta tal punto que parecían garras, aunque Emmanuelle no había reparado en ello; le abrió la boca y, además de hallarle la mandíbula desencajada, como el resto de huesos de su cuerpo, también en el paladar una considerable urticaria de mal aspecto; incluso se había miccionado encima, pero no sabía si por resultado del dolor o del miedo o si por efecto de la combinación que le había hecho ingerir.

Revisó los ingredientes que había añadido de su propia cosecha a la poción de matalobos mentalmente, chasqueando la lengua de tanto en tanto. Si el chico hubiera estado despierto, el escozor y dolor de las pústulas le sería inaguantable, pero más todavía le sería no poder rascarse porque hallaría todos los huesos de su cuerpo desencajados; el más mínimo golpe sería mortal para él, ya que, además de ni poder ponerse en pie, podría clavarse alguna costilla en el saco pleural. Después de estar repasando la fórmula un buen periodo de tiempo, sin hallar la solución, se dio por vencida y, desengañada, pensó que jamás conseguiría encontrar cura para la licantropía sin encontrar, por otra parte, un buen puñado de efectos secundarios de carácter intolerable.

Sumida nuevamente en aquella decepción, que trajo a su mente después de haber abandonado reiteradas veces el proyecto, vistió al niño con una bata de enfermo y, levantándola sólo hasta las partes que requería, lo fue curando de los efectos que la combinación de ingredientes añadida le había proporcionado.

Ya casi había curado por completo los granos de la piel y demás deterioros, si bien teniendo en cuenta que las características propiamente lobunas –pelo, uñas, etc.– no serían erradicadas hasta la declinación de la luna llena, cuando Emmanuelle pretendió entrar por la puerta y forcejeó con ésta; Helen, percatándose sólo en aquel momento de que no había descorrido el cerrojo, tapó al niño, se levantó y lo hizo. La chica entró con apariencia no muy distinta de como, poco antes, la había dejado. Le comunicó a su encargada los principales avances que había constatado de cada enfermo y le preguntó, asimismo, cómo se encontraba el niño y si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda de ella.

–No, no es necesaria, gracias –respondió Helen sonriéndole afectuosamente–. Puedes tomarte un descanso si quieres. A todo esto¿quieres que te acompañe ahora a la sala de sanadores y te presente a todos?

La chica denegó el ofrecimiento con gratitud; dio muestras de decantarse por tomar un refrigerio tranquilamente y retornar en cinco minutos. A Helen le pareció bien y la dejó ir.

Se acercó la adivina al muchacho y volvió a restregarle el pelo azabache que le caía en capas por la frente. Lo tapó mejor y, después de contemplarlo unos minutos ensimismada, salió al igual que su ayudante. Al hacerlo, un matrimonio la asaltó intempestivamente abordándola a preguntas.

–¿Los padres del niño, verdad? –preguntó ella sosegadamente, poniendo orden.

–Así es, sí –respondió el mago asintiendo con vehemencia–. Los señores Howlsteel –dijo–. ¿Cómo está Derek¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sí, se encuentra estable –contestó la sanadora–. Se le ha administrado una poción que le reconfortara el hueso y otra regeneradora que hará que recupere la carne que el animal ha arrancado. –La señora Howlsteel dejó escapar un gemido–. No creo que le queden secuelas físicas: la pierna le quedará como nueva; necesitará mucho calcio y ejercicio, no obstante, a fin de recuperarse completamente. –Se tomó una pausa–. Claro está, la mordedura ha sido profunda y el chico...

–Lo sabemos, sanadora; nos hacemos una idea –replicó el mago–. ¿Podemos pasar a verlo?

–No se lo aconsejo –repuso–. Se encuentra bastante desmejorado.

–Insisto. Quisiera ver a mi hijo.

Helen no puso objeción en aquella ocasión: les abrió la puerta y les permitió entrar; ella, en cambio, excusándose por un instante, los dejó solos y se fue prometiéndoles volver en seguida. Entró en los cuartos de baño, en donde se detuvo frente a un lavabo, contemplándose en el espejo, y, abriendo el grifo, se lanzó varias ráfagas de agua sobre la cara para despejarse. Mientas hacía esto, escuchó un llanto ahogado que provenía de uno de los aseos que tenía tras ella. Acercó con cautela el oído a todas las puertas hasta que descubrió cuál era aquélla tras la cual alguien sollozaba y, temerosa, levantó la mano golpeándola contra la puerta.

–¿Quién hay ahí? –preguntó–. ¿Amanda?

Nadie respondió; sólo los murmullos lagrimosos, que lo hicieron callándose.

–Voy a abrir la puerta si no me abres tú primero. A la de tres: una, dos y...

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la adivina descubrió que quien lloraba, sentada sobre la taza, aunque vestida, era Emmanuelle, que tenía las mejillas surcadas de agua. Acuclillándose frente a ella, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

–No puedo seguir, señora Lupin. No puedo –gimió–. Esto es superior a mí. Yo no podía pensar que esto fuese a ser tan... ¡horrible! Lo que le ha ocurrido a ese niño es atroz. No creo que pueda soportarlo, señora Lupin, lo siento. Lo siento de veras.

–Emmanuelle –le habló tranquilamente la adivina tomándole las manos–. No te dejes engañar por una aplastante y no representativa primera impresión. Ese niño ha sido mordido por un licántropo, sí, pero de no ser por nosotras ¿quién lo curaría? Ahora está mal, destrozado y, realmente, su estado no agrada a nadie, pero ¿hay algo más satisfactorio que verlo recuperarse, que saberte la causa de su mejoría? Cuando lo veas marchar, ya no sentirás pena por él, ni congoja como ahora, sino mucha alegría por haber sido tú quien lo has tratado y has conseguido que se recupere. Demuéstrate que puedes hacerlo, sé valiente: quédate y descúbrelo. Anda, por favor, enjúgate esas lágrimas y acompáñame. ¿Quieres que te invite a un té o algo?

La chica se dejó hacer con cierto grado de apatía.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Helen nada más llegar a San Mungo fue visitar al niño de la mordedura de licántropo. Lo halló despierto, con la cama reclinada ligeramente hacia adelante para que mantuviera una posición relativamente incorporada y con la pierna herida en cabestrillo, en suspenso sobre unas cuerdas tendidas desde el techo, y escayolada tal y como la había dejado el día anterior, antes de marcharse. Saludó agradablemente al matrimonio, el cual no le respondió efusivamente, como era de prever. Después, rodeando la cama, preguntó al chico:

–Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana: bien? –El chico asintió animosamente–. ¿Has desayunado ya algo?

–Sí, huevo y panceta –respondió con una agradable voz–. Y un zumo.

–¡Qué bien! –exclamó Helen acariciándole la mejilla–. Estás hecho todo un campeón. Te vas a poner más alto que yo como sigas comiendo así. Y a ver, guapo¿cómo te llamas, que yo no lo sé.

–Me llamo Derek –contestó desenfadadamente, sonriendo ruborizado.

–Ése es un nombre muy bonito, Derek. ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

–Tres –le dijo al tiempo que le indicaba el mismo número de dedos de la mano.

–¡Qué bien! Qué mayor eres ya –exclamó la adivina efusivamente–. Como sigas comiendo así de bien y con lo fuerte que estás, ya mismo te voy a tener que dar el alta y te podrás ir a casa. ¿Cómo has dormido esta noche¿Has sentido alguna molestia?

–Apenas ha conciliado el sueño –respondió por él el señor Howlsteel, que tenía agarrada la mano de su hijo–. Se quejaba de fuertes pinchazos en la pierna; su compañera nos dijo que eso es normal.

–Sí, lo es –explicó Helen en tono normal–. De no tenerlos, hasta me preocuparía –en ese instante abrió la puerta Emmanuelle, que acababa de llegar, y se saludaron–; significa que el miembro está rehaciendo la carne. Ahora bien, Derek –dirigiéndose a éste–, necesito que me prestes mucha atención a continuación. ¿Ves esa vía que tienes en el brazo? Ten cuidado de no tocártela y menos sacártela; a través de ella, como ves, te introducimos las pócimas para que te curen: como saben realmente mal, por eso te las damos por ahí; además, necesitamos que lleguen aprisa a tu organismo para que hagan efecto. Si ven –dirigiéndose a los padres–, que se da un roce y se le mueve o que le comienza a sangrar, avísennos inmediatamente; estaremos en la entrada del pasillo. No obstante, cada hora me pasaré para verlo, y también cada vez que sea necesario administrarle alguna nueva poción o retirársela.

Después de aquellas advertencias, y otras más que dio a razón de las preguntas del preocupado matrimonio Howlsteel mientras observaba la bolsa con la pócima que goteaba en la vía de Derek, Helen y Emmanuelle salieron. Visitaron a otros tantos enfermos y dieron el alta al mago atacado por el cangrejo de fuego, que se fue gritando que los demandaría por incompetencia ya que él no recordaba ser tan cejijunto.

Pasado un rato, volvieron a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Derek, en la que hallaron a éste llorando. Al preguntarle la causa a los padres, éstos respondieron que el niño estaba aburrido y quería salir a jugar. Ambas sanadoras trataron de tranquilizarlo aduciendo para ello nuevos argumentos que sumaron a los de los padres; le consiguieron asimismo un peluche, que afortunadamente consiguió remitir las lágrimas del chiquillo. A continuación, mientras Helen le hacía nuevas preguntas, Emmanuelle le sustituyó la bolsa vacía de la poción por una nueva. En eso estaban, cuando en el exterior alguien llamó a la puerta, que entró cuando los padres gritaron «adelante».

Era Remus, que entró humildemente con su hija Nathalie cogida de su mano. Vestía él una elegante túnica negra y una capa corta, portaba sombrero calado y un bastón, ambas cosas que dejó sobre el perchero de la entrada. Derek, al verlo entrar, estalló en palmas y, con los ojos iluminados, señalándolo, gritó a sus padres:

–A este hombre lo conozco yo. Lo he visto en las fotos del periódico y en la tele. Es el ministro.

La madre, chistándolo, lo mandó callar avergonzada y, poniéndose tanto su marido como ella de pie, lo saludaron estrechándole las manos. Remus, que no podía suspender la risa que el desparpajo del muchacho le había provocado, comidiéndose, se acercó hasta él y le hizo varias preguntas. Concluyó que se hallaba en un estado envidiable, comentario que agradecieron amablemente los señores Howlsteel por parecerle más cierto proviniendo de un verdadero licántropo que de la sanadora que lo atendía.

–Pero en realidad –adujo el ministro con misterio– he venido a hablar con ustedes, señor y señora Howlsteel. ¿Serían tan amables de dejarse acompañar para que los invite a tomarse algo en la cafetería?

Aceptaron el ofrecimiento y Remus, en consecuencia, le preguntó a su hija si le importaba quedarse con mamá y con aquel muchacho tan simpático. La niña, resueltamente, respondió que no. Sonriéndole, su padre le acarició el cabello.

En la cafetería, el señor Howlsteel se pidió comedidamente un café mientras que su mujer, un té de moras silvestres. Remus, en cambio, solicitó un café doble, un par de cruasanes, una tostada, un bollo de crema y una copita de coñac para después. Cuando el matrimonio se cruzó subrepticiamente una mirada de asombro, que no dejó de ser percibida por Remus, éste se excusó diciendo que no había desayunado todavía.

–Bien, señores Howlsteel, si les hecho acompañarme hasta la cafetería no era para mostrarles mi apetito lobuno –rio–; deseo hablarles sobre su hijo, Derek. Mi mujer, Helen, la sanadora que lo está atendiendo, me ha pedido que lo haga. Como ya les ha referido, Derek ahora también es un licántropo. –La señora Howlsteel, que se había llevado el té a los labios, lo dejó sobre la mesa sin tomar de él ningún sorbo–. Por otra parte, dentro de su evidente infortunio, Derek ha tenido suerte de ser mordido en una época como ésta. –La señora Howlsteel, que se había vuelto a llevar un sorbo a la boca, se lo derramó un poco encima de la impresión y se limpió con grandes aspavientos–. Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, que ésta es una época mejor para los licántropos: acometemos nuestras transformaciones conscientemente y hemos alcanzado el respeto de la comunidad: tanto que se puede llegar a ministro de Magia. –Rio descaradamente, pero, como ninguno de sus atentos escuchadores lo secundó, acabó transformando la risa en una tos sutil–. ¿Están preocupados, no es así?

El matrimonio asintió severamente.

–Eso está bien –replicó serio Remus–; su hijo necesita ahora más que nunca de su cariño. Pero no deben preocuparse en exceso: un preparado equipo de investigación que dirige mi mujer está tratando de encontrar un remedio definitivo para la licantropía; y el Ministerio colaborará en su cuidado: les administraremos poción de matalobos puntualmente si la solicitan, recibirán ciento cincuenta galeones mensuales como indemnización y, gracias a la legislación actual, no tendrá que preocuparse por escuelas y trabajos; tanto en una como en los otros será admitido. Sí, señores Howlsteel, acabará convirtiéndose en un mago como ustedes o como yo; bueno, más bien como yo.

–Eso está muy bien –apuntó el señor Howlsteel–, sí, y se lo agradezco. Pero ¿qué piensan hacer con el malnacido que lo ha mordido?

–Estamos buscándolo, señor Howlsteel –explicó Remus–; pero es una difícil labor: la descripción que ustedes nos proporcionaron de él no nos servirá para identificarlo como humano; ni siquiera somos capaces de discernir si es hombre o mujer. Pero estamos trabajando sobre la base de datos de la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo para los Hombres Lobo. En el momento en que demos con él, lo pondremos en manos de la justicia y dudo que le caiga menos de un año en Azkaban; la mordedura por parte de un licántropo se considera un grave delito, al menos en nuestro país, desde la invención de la poción de matalobos, ya que se presupone que se ha ocasionado deliberadamente; se lo recuerdo con motivo de que lo tengan en cuenta con relación a su hijo Derek.

Antes de que pudiera seguir adelante, el director de San Mungo apareció bajo la puerta de la cafetería y, oteando desde allí con el entrecejo fruncido, dio con Remus. Variando su expresión hasta el regocijo, se encaminó hacia su mesa con pasos saltarines. Al llegar a ella, tomando la mano de éste sin solicitársela, hurtándosela de encima de la mesa, se la estrechó en tanto decía:

–Señor ministro, qué sorpresa. ¿Cómo usted por aquí? Me alegra muchísimo encontrarlo. ¿Ha venido para disculparse por no haber podido asistir a la cita que concerté con su secretaria?

–No, en realidad –respondió desdeñoso Remus.

–En tal caso¿quería entonces comentarme algún aspecto sobre la administración de San Mungo, señor ministro? Estaré gustosísimo de poder recibirlo en mi despacho. ¿Hidromiel u otra copita de coñac?

–En primer lugar, señor Williams, me haría usted un enorme favor si me devolviese mi mano –repuso–. En segundo, con no sé imagina cuánto placer debatiría con usted el problema de la dirección de este hospital. Pero, sin embargo, me quedo con el tercero, mi muy señor mío¡déjese de pamplinas, que ya es usted bastante mayorcito como para andar lisonjeándome sin causa¿no le parece? Hace unos años, apenas si me dejaba parar por aquí para ver a mi mujer; y hace muchos más, y no crea que lo he olvidado, se negó a administrarle la atención sanitaria necesaria a ésta por haberle sobrevenido una enfermedad muy contagiosa. Conque, sintiéndolo mucho, señor Williams, le ruego que me deje en paz y que no contravenga a mi determinación de mandar a un oficinista, pobre de él, a las reuniones de usted. Y, si me permite ahora, estaba hablando con estos señores. Buenos días.

El director del hospital, encendido como una bombilla, salió de la cafetería gruñendo y apartando a todos los que se cruzaban a su paso, no sin antes haberle gritado a una chica de aspecto enclenque e indefenso: «¿Qué demonios hace aquí, Amanda? Deje ese cruasán y vaya a trabajar. No la pago para esto». Llegó incluso a tirar al suelo a una ancianita que caminaba despacio con su tacatá. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de la sala de los sanadores, después de pasarla, volvió sobre sus pasos y, batiendo furiosas palmas, llamó la atención de todos los que en ella se encontraban y los zahirió en términos todavía más bruscos que los empleados con Amanda.

–Que alguien me recuerde por qué todavía no le he lanzado un maleficio encogedor a ese gilipollas –murmuró mientras salían un joven sanador de carácter agradable.

–Porque es el director –replicó la señora Nicked impasible, que estaba a su lado.

–Sí, es un argumento de peso –concluyó con sorna–. ¿Y qué hay que hacer para sustituirlo?

–Bonito es el que le levante a ése el puesto –se mofó la bruja.

Entre tanto, en la habitación de Derek, conforme Remus se hubo llevado a los padres de éste, Nathalie se acercó correteando hasta el borde de la cama del herido y le preguntó:

–¿A ti qué te pasa¿Por qué estás malito?

–Me mordió un lobo cuando volvía con mis padres de cenar en un restaurante.

–¡Ah¿En la pierna? –exclamó señalándole la escayola; el otro asintió–. ¿Y te duele mucho? –El otro, bravuconamente, cabeceó–. ¿Quieres que juguemos a algo?

Derek se mostró partidario, pero Helen lo desengañó al decirle que no podía moverse de la cama. El chiquillo, estoicamente, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y entornar los párpados. Nathalie, en cambio, muy peripuesta, saltó el borde y se encaramó en la cama al tiempo que aducía que no era preciso que él se moviera mientras ella pudiera hacerlo. Su madre, sin decir nada, se acercó hasta ella y la cogió para bajarla; la hizo sentar sobre una butaca que aproximó al lecho del niño, que sonreía descaradamente al amparo del gozo de su nueva amiga, y conectó el televisor; por suerte, retransmitían un programa infantil: los _Magotubbies_, que dejó puesto y durante el cual ambos rieron mucho mientras departían entre sí.

Nathalie no quiso irse cuando su padre, después de hablar con los del chico, regresó de la cafetería. Su madre, en consecuencia, adujo que no le importaba que se quedase con ella en el hospital hasta que terminase su turno. De ese modo, yéndose solo el ministro, la niña se quedó sentada en el filo de la cama de Derek, con el que había hecho rápidamente migas como sólo son capaces los niños de hacer. Emmanuelle les trajo a ambos un zumo de calabaza de la cafetería que bebieron con gusto; sólo que ni Derek ni sus padres llegaron a saber nunca que, el que bebía él, la adivina lo había combinado con un bocanada de poción de matalobos.

Al día siguiente, Helen, después de poner en orden el papeleo y elaborar el horario de turnos de los sanadores de su planta del mes siguiente, se dirigió a la sala de sanadores, en la planta baja, donde hallaría a su propia madre tomándose un refrigerio mientras departía con otras compañeras. El contexto en que esta conversación se mantenía, que inicio algo antes de la interrupción por parte de la adivina, es éste que sigue.

Al entrar la señora Nicked en la susodicha sala, halló en ésta a un grupo de sanadoras y enfermeras, por lo común de edad madura y casadas, aunque no faltaban jovencitas casaderas y en aquel instante rijosas, que hablaban entre sí excitadas. Si bien sorprendida, no quiso dar la impresión de inmutarse cuando todas la rodearon mientras se servía un café de la máquina; llegaron a pellizcarle, a tirarle del pelo, a zaherirle ambos brazos, a derramarle el café, todo lo cual acompañado de múltiples voces y vocativos dirigidos a ella con el fin de reclamar su atención y arrastrarla a su jolgorio. Con calma, hizo un rotundo gesto con el que todas callaron; a continuación le preguntó a una, con la que mejor se llevaba, qué ocurría que necesitaba de tanto alboroto. Sin embargo, otra, la más joven y alocada, respondió por aquélla:

–Señora Nicked¡su yerno está buenísimo!

La bruja, mirándola a ésta y después a cada una, que asentían todas, sintió deseos de estallar en carcajadas, pero su expresión permaneció, como ella, idiotizada. Seguidamente, le pasaron el recorte de prensa del último reportaje que el ministro había concedido a _Corazón de bruja_: nada más que una fotografía en que éste posaba con varios botones de la camisa desabrochados, el cuello de la misma alzado y un _look_ desenfadado y atractivo; aquella instantánea dio pie a un buen número de comentarios por parte de aquellas lobas: que si tenía un pecho maravilloso; que si a otra el vello la ponía; que si se lo comería vivo, y otros tantos que me guardo por no perturbar los ánimos. Incluso la más estimada por la señora Nicked, ruborizada, acabó confesando que a diario soñaba con el día en que aparecería un número de la revista en que el ministro posaba en ropa interior. Después de aquel comentario, todas fantasearon con aquella imagen y la señora Nicked, rodeada de todas ellas, sintió escalofríos.

–He leído que en el próximo número van a publicar un reportaje de su infancia –aseguró una sanadora de la segunda planta de pocas luces que había confesado ser la autora del recorte, que provenía del ejemplar a disposición en la sala de espera–. Ése me lo compro.

–¡Ah, sí! Algo he oído hablar sobre el caso –mencionó al punto la señora Nicked–. Benjamin, el primo de Remus, lleva dándole la murga a éste largo tiempo para que publique unas fotos que tiene guardadas en el desván. Según me comentó mi hija, lo ha convencido hace bien poco.

–¡Cuéntanos más cosas sobre el ministro, Helen! Cuéntanos –coreó una y, al instante, como loros, todas le requerían lo mismo.

Una le preguntó qué marca de pasta de dientes utilizaba; otra si era buen cocinero; otra hubo también que le llegó a preguntar, en general, cómo se comportaba en el ámbito privado. Claro está, a todas estas cuestiones la señora Nicked permanecía muda, asombrada, mirando a unas y a otras extrañada. Cuando al fin, balbuciente, dio muestras de articular alguna palabra, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, con gran estruendo, interrumpiéndola. Para colmo de males, era su hija, que, sin reparar mucho en la escena, las saludó y hurgó debajo de la mesa y hasta detrás de los sofás. Sólo después de algún rato de desesperanza, la adivina se volvió bruscamente y les increpó:

–¿No habréis visto por casualidad un pequeño escenario de guiñol que dejé ayer aquí, verdad?

Entre aquéllas a las que ahora solicitaba, desde el preciso momento en que hubo entrado, había cundido un tenso silencio que sólo entonces rompió la señora Nicked dirigiéndose al armario y descubriendo el objeto requerido; le explicó que lo había guardado hacía un rato allí. Como si hubiese sido necesario aquel preámbulo para que la de la segunda planta se preparara, soltó ésta de improviso:

–Estábamos hablando de tu marido, Helen. –La adivina la miró sin comprender. Añadió confidencialmente–¿Cómo es Remus Lupin en la cama, Helen, di.

La interpelada se quedó de una pieza, lívida, petrificada, sonriendo débilmente. Cuando se recuperó, apartándose un mechón del flequillo de la cara, mencionó:

–Se ha hecho tarde –riendo sarcásticamente–. Tengo que irme. Adiós. Adiós, mamá.

La adivina cerró con suavidad la puerta detrás de ella y se dirigió a su planta sin ánimo de reparar en aquella loro locuaz. Emmanuelle la estaba esperando con un par de historiales en la mano. Guardó el teatrillo y se ocupó de examinarlos con su adjunta. Les llevó una hora larga, después de la cual, recuperando el escenario de madera, ya juntas, se encaminaron a la habitación de Derek Howlsteel. Helen les rogó a los padres si podían dejar al chico con ellas un rato considerable; les llegó a ofrecer un par de monedas para que éstos se tomasen algo en la cafetería, pero las rechazaron. Al despedirse, preocupada, la señora Howlsteel le preguntó qué pensaban hacerle.

–Nada en absoluto –contestó Helen–. Por llamarlo de alguna forma, un reconocimiento psicológico.

Después de aquella somera explicación, la mujer cerró la puerta. Saludaron al chiquillo, que parecía de buen humor; Helen llegó incluso a darle un beso y a ofrecerle una piruleta de jengibre, la cual el chico aceptó con agrado y comió con gusto. Entre tanto, frente a él, ambas sanadoras dispusieron el teatro antes dicho: no más que un prisma rectángular abierto por dos caras que dejaron suspendido en el aire mágicamente.

–Derek –llamó su atención la adivina–. Mientras te comes tu piruleta, quiero que nos prestes atención. Emmanuelle y yo vamos a explicarte algo muy importante¿vale?

El chico asintió. La mujer, tomando su varita, hizo aparecer en el interior del teatrillo un fondo negruzco y, suspendida en el interior, una esfera reluciente, parecida toda hecha de plata. Helen recitó:

–Érase una vez un hombre que estaba enamorado de la luna. Se pasaba las noches completas observándola, adorándola, enamorado; dormía durante el día para permanecer despierto por la noche. Su nombre era Manrique. –En ese momento Emmanuelle introdujo por la obertura inferior del prisma su mano, en que llevaba la marioneta de un hombre que movía de un lado a otro–. Sucediole una noche inesperada que, estando él en la posición dicha, lo vislumbró un lobo, el cual se escondió entre la maleza. –Helen hizo aparecer entonces su mano, en que llevaba el títere de un lobo de pelaje negro–. Manrique no lo vio hasta que fue inevitable. –A continuación, agravó la voz para introducir el diálogo del lobo–: _¡Ese hombre es ideal, desprevenido como está! Me acercaré hasta él y lo morderé. _Dicho y hecho –prosiguió la adivina, que desplazó como a hurtadillas a su marioneta–, que el lobo se acercó sobre el incauto y pobre Manrique y lo mordió.

Finalmente, la marioneta de Helen se abalanzó sobre la de Emmanuelle, con la que forcejeó, y ambas, por dar una impresión realista, emitieron una agudos chillidos y otra gruñidos. Consiguieron hasta que Derek se riera. Después, la mano de Emmanuelle se dejó caer como muerta y Helen hizo desaparecer la suya.

–Pero aquél, que parecía un lobo normal y corriente, sin embargo, no lo era –continuó Helen con voz firme–: se trataba de un licántropo, un ser maravilloso y especial. No obstante, aquél que había mordido a Manrique no era un licántropo bueno. La madre de Manrique, que andaba muy lejos de allí –e hizo aparecer otro títere–, encontró pronto a su hijo. _Pobre Manriquito¿qué le ha pasado a mi niño? Vente con mamá, que te cuidará._ Lo trajo a San Mungo, donde lo cuidaron para que se pusiese bueno otra vez y pudiera salir pronto a jugar. Pasaron algunos días y algunas noches. –Al decir aquellas palabras, la esfera plateada pasó varias veces del extremo de brillar intensamente al de permanecer con un restallido de luz lánguido, como si imitara al sol y a la luna. Helen se ajustó una marioneta de un sanador mientras Emmanuel seguía con la de Manrique–. _¿Qué tal, guapo mozo; cómo llevamos ese destrozo? Soy tu sanador, que lo remediará con primor._

–_Y yo soy Manrique, el que con el dolor convive. Si usted me explica lo que me pasó, yo se lo agradeceré un montón _–apuntó Emmanuelle fingiendo la voz de un niño.

–_Estás malito, bello Manriquito. Aquello que te mordió fue un lobo feroz. Mas no un lobo cualquiera, sino que un licántropo era. Y uno también eres tú ahora, que el que es mordido se transforma. Siempre que sea luna llena, de ser humano deja; vendrás a ser un lobo hermoso, que paseará de noche como un oso. Pero no te dolerá, que yo eso te pienso remediar._ Dejaron que Manrique se fuera del hospital y, a no muchos días de aquello, su mamá –intercambió el guiñol del sanador por el de la madre– le pronosticó que aquella noche sería luna llena. Cuando el sol se puso, se hizo la noche y asomó su agradable cara la luna, Manrique se transformó en un lindo lobito. –Emmanuelle mostró la cara contraria de su marioneta, que representaba a un lobo de blanco pelaje. Helen acercó la suya, la de la madre, que acarició el lomo del otro, que fingía dormir–. Y Manrique, que fue un hermoso licántropo todas las lunas llenas desde entonces, vivió feliz durante el resto de su vida. Y, colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

Se quitaron las marionetas de las manos, apartaron el teatrillo y observaron silenciosas a Derek, que las miraba con ojos de cordero degollado con la piruleta introducida en la boca. Finalmente, se la acabó sacando y refirió:

–¿Verdad que a mí me pasó lo mismo que a Manrique: a que no me mordió un lobo normal?

–No, Derek, no –respondió Helen acercándosele–. Te mordió un licántropo. Y los licántropos tienen un código de conducta entre sí: al que muerden, convierten también en licántropo. ¿Te acuerdas de mi marido, del ministro de Magia?; él también es un licántropo, Derek. Una vez al mes te transformarás en un lobo, ya lo verás; pero tendrás la ventaja de adquirir unas habilidades superespeciales: ver en la oscuridad, ver de lejos, escuchar muy bien... –Tomó una pausa–. ¿Tienes miedo, Derek?

El chico, sin pensarlo apenas, cabeceó deprisa. La adivina, revolviéndole el pelo, lo lisonjeó diciéndole:

–Siempre supe que eras un niño muy valiente, Derek. ¿De verdad entonces que no tienes miedo? –El niño, sonriendo, volvió a negar con la cabeza. La mujer, con un nudo en la garganta, añadió–: Ahora nos tenemos que ir, Derek. Tus padres vendrán dentro de un minuto¿vale?

Y salieron. Emmanuelle detuvo a su jefa reteniéndola por la mano cuando reparó en que por sus mejillas desfilaban silenciosas lágrimas. Helen, al punto, explicó:

–Ahora soy yo la que está sensible, Emmanuelle, perdóname. Pero es que no puedo soportarlo, verlo así, tan pequeño, sufriendo.

Y la adivina se dejó abrazar por la gentil muchacha.

Por la noche, Remus despertó repentinamente, presa de una pesadilla en que lo acosaban tres mujeres de extrañísima apariencia que portaban espadas de plata, y halló que su mujer no se hallaba acostada a su lado. Se vistió el batín y bajó en su busca. La descubrió desde la escalera: cubierta con una manta por entrar en calor en aquella gélida noche, Helen permanecía frente a un tímido fuego garabateando su pluma en un cuaderno de notas; de tanto en tanto tachaba en él y añadía alguna anotación. Frente a ella, pudo también discernir el licántropo, tenía su juego de pociones, del que de cuando en cuando extraía un frasco que examinaba al trasluz. Sin decirle nada, rehaciendo el camino de puntillas, regresó a la cama.

Al día siguiente, Helen dijo a Derek que lo pensaba llevar a dar un paseo. Éste respondió a su ofrecimiento con aplausos y animosos gritos de júbilo. La adivina descolgó la pierna de la escayola y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre una silla de ruedas, la cual empujó a lo largo del corredor; en éste descubrieron muchas cosas que resultaron curiosas para el niño: al herido por el _fwooper_ corriendo enardecido seguido por una sanadora, que lo detuvo alcanzándolo con un hechizo; a una bruja aproximarse hasta ellos con las extremidades de una gallina y cacareando, e incluso, a través de una puerta abierta, a una enferma encaramada a los pies de su cama departiendo agradablemente con una cabeza fluctuante en el interior de la chimenea; debía de ser la primera vez que Derek presenciaba aquella forma de comunicación a razón del asombro que le produjo.

Lo condujo hasta un particular jardín trasero, donde había otros tantos enfermos paseando, sentados otros en unos bancos, observando a los pajarillos o el vuelo de las mariposas. Derek dejó escapar un grito de la impresión y, de haber podido, hubiera saltado de la silla en que iba: había nevado y el suelo estaba todo cubierto de blanco. La adivina le preguntó si le gustaba y él dijo que mucho.

Le dio varias vueltas, manteniendo incesantemente una animada conversación con él a la que el muchacho, por estar más agitado y contento que nunca desde que lo había conocido, respondía excitado. Una anciana, que se acercó renqueante con una toquilla negra de lana al cuello, comentó:

–Oh, qué muchacho tan guapo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, mono¿Tres nada más? Oh, qué cosa más linda. ¿Y qué tienes, preciosidad, qué te has hecho en la pierna?

Cuando la adivina refirió peregrinamente la mordedura de licántropo, la anciana, poniéndose si es posible más lívida de lo que ya le era normal, se alejó de ambos esgrimiendo una balbuciente concatenación de juramentos y maldiciones contra los hombres lobo. Helen, levantando el puño, la maldijo a ella a su vez. Su madre, la señora Nicked, que casualmente había aparecido por aquel lugar en aquel instante, se aproximó hasta ella toda confusa y le preguntó la causa de su acaloramiento, que refirió la adivina aprisa y excitada; cuando lo hubo hecho, su madre dio muestras de querer enzarzarse en una discusión con aquella anciana, y lo hubiera hecho de no haberla retenido su hija por el brazo. Después de tranquilizarla, la señora Nicked se preocupó por el chico, al que se presentó y con el que estuvo conversando unos minutos.

Luego que se hubo ido, aparecieron después de ella Remus y Nathalie; esta última, al descubrir a Derek, se soltó de la mano de su padre y fue corriendo a su encuentro. Primero le dio un beso a su madre y, seguidamente, abrazó al niño, con el que se enzarzó en una animada conversación. Mientras ésta transcurría, Helen le preguntó a Remus qué hacían allí.

–Nathalie se había empeñado en ver a Derek –contestó–. Y a mí no me importa, la verdad.

Nathalie le propuso a Derek hacer un muñeco de nieve. Como el chico no podía ponerse en pie, la niña, espabiladamente, le depositó sobre los muslos una cantidad considerable de nieve para que fuese redondeándola mientras ella, arrodillada, acumulaba otra tanta para ir dando forma al cuerpo. Cuando hubo acabado su parte, acercó con sumo esfuerzo la silla de Derek para que colocara encima su blanca esfera. Al hacerlo, mucho rieron ambos; pero les pareció tan falto de gracia, que pronto se interrumpieron. Descubriendo su preocupación, Remus se acercó a ellos: se desapropió de su bufanda y, liándola en torno al muñeco, le hizo un nudo; a continuación, se quitó su propio sombrero y lo puso sobre la cabeza de éste y, para acabar, tomó de un bolsillo dos monedas de cobre que le puso por ojos, de manera que los dos pequeños quedaron encantados con el resultado.

Pasaron un buen rato más hasta que Helen, aduciendo que estaban pasando mucho frío allí fuera, los obligó a volver a la habitación, donde Remus se tomó un café mientras charlaba con los padres del niño y dejó que Nathalie y Derek se bebieran un refresco de mahonesa.

Al día siguiente, después de reconocerlo, Helen salió al encuentro de los padres de Derek, que permanecían entre tanto, a la espera, en el pasillo. Estaban deseosos de tener con la sanadora aquella conversación, pues con ella les daría determinantes noticias sobre el estado de su hijo. El rostro con que se les aproximó no parecía desesperanzador, pero en su pecho de progenitores desalentados, de pulso inquietado, ni aquello era suficiente para tranquilizarlos.

–¿Cómo está Derek, sanadora Lupin? –se adelantó el señor Howlsteel.

–Bien, bien, está bien, tranquílicese. Mañana, pasado como muy tarde, le proporcionaremos el alta. Los resultados del escáner son favorables: el hueso no ha sufrido deformación y la masa carnal, al parecer, se ha desarrollado sin problemas. En un rato nos pasaremos mi compañera y yo a retirarle la escayola y comprobaremos si siente algún dolor al apoyar el pie; no obstante, como ya creo que les apunté, necesitará rehabilitación. El resto de pruebas realizadas, si bien no determinantes, demuestran que está bien... dentro de lo que ahora es normal para él: reacciona correctamente ante estímulos de plata y ha empezado a desarrollar un exceso de vello en la nuca y en los pies, como seguramente se hayan percatado ya, que es, no se preocupen, normal en licántropos primerizos: dejará de tenerlo cuando pase la primera luna llena. No obstante, aunque no tiende a ser común un aumento de la pilosidad en los licántropos adultos, sí es posible que experimente antes de lo normal el desarrollo del vello; pero esto no parece ser una característica aislada de los individuos licántropos: recientes estudios han demostrado que éstos parecen acometer la pubertad varios años antes de lo que, por lo general, se produce normalmente. Se lo digo para su tranquilidad, aunque vendrá todo expresado en el folleto que les prometí. Sí hay algo, por otra parte, que me tiene ciertamente confusa e intrigada: sus ojos todavían no han mutado de color: ni dejan de ser azules ni alcanzan el tono dorado. Creemos que acabará sustituyendo el matiz del iris, pero ni sabemos cuándo, ni sabemos a qué se debe este extraño retraso.

–¿Puede deberse a que su tío, es decir, mi hermano, Fen, también es un hombre lobo? –apuntó con tono apagado la señora Howlsteel.

–No necesariamente –respondió la adivina después de considerarlo un momento–. Quizá podría conllevar algún tipo de relación si el individuo licántropo hubiese sido algún ascendiente por línea directa; pero, dado que es su tío y no ha podido transmitirle el gen, no le hallo correspondencia alguna. No obstante, estudiaré el caso desde esa nueva perspectiva. –Dio muestras de retirarse, pero, como si en un instante hubiese decidido lo contrario, rehizo los pocos pasos dados y se atrevió a preguntarles–: Sé que no es asunto mío, señores Howlsteel, y pueden responderme únicamente si lo desean, pero, ya que han mencionado a su tío, no he podido dejar de advertir que Derek, durante todos estos días, no ha recibido ninguna llamada ni ninguna visita de ningún familiar ni amigo; mi marido y mi hija han sido una curiosa excepción. ¿Tienen algún problema por casualidad?

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada tensa. Cuando la adivina estaba a punto de disculparse por su indiscreción, la mujer tomó la palabra y explicó:

–Mi hermano Fen fue mordido cuando yo tenía seis años; él, entonces, contaba con catorce nada más. Recuerdo que había salido a dar un paseo con unos amigos por el bosque próximo a casa; todos murieron, excepto él. Cuando se hubo recuperado de la mordedura, mi padre lo echó a patadas, insultándolo y dando a conocer a todos sus amigos y conocidos que era un vil y despreciable hombre lobo. Desde hace diez años lo estoy buscando, y he estado cerca de encontrarlo, pero siempre consigue esquivarme: creo que me considera a mí también culpable de su desamparo. Comprenderá ahora, sanadora Lupin, por qué no le he dicho nada a mi familia sobre el ataque a mi hijo –sollozó con profunda melancolía–. Y, en cuanto a la familia de Derek, de mi marido, tampoco los hemos avisado todavía porque son _muggles_ y no queremos preocuparlos. Tampoco pueden utilizar una chimenea ni sabrían aparecerse.

Helen, después de haberla escuchado atentamente, intercambió con ella algunas palabras de ánimo y se retiró. Volvió al cabo de un momento con Emmanuelle para retirarle la escayola a Derek y practicar sobre él otras curas que no había especificado a su padres. Del rato que pasó con el pequeño, entresacó entre otras ideas la principal de que el niño estaba bien, con lo que determinó que, al día siguiente, le daría el alta.

En efecto, así fue. Al llegar al día siguiente a la habitación de Derek, lo hizo con la noticia de que podía marcharse. El chico, que caminaba lamentablemente apoyado sobre un par de muletas, quiso haber podido desembarazarse de ellas y haber saltado de la emoción. Sus padres recogieron sus escasas pertenencias mientras Helen les daba las últimas indicaciones e intercambiaba con el pequeño unas últimas palabras. Finalmente, con éste se abrazaron tanto Emmanuelle como ella y lo acompañaron hasta la puerta, donde lo despidieron con muchas lágrimas y emocionadas de veras.

No obstante, no fue aquélla la última vez que lo verían: Helen, a instancia de Remus, invitó a la familia Howlsteel a pasar la siguiente luna llena en su casa. Éstos acudieron: sin color, enmudecidos, los ojos enrojecidos, a excepción del pequeño Derek, que parecía ignorarlo, los padres parecían lamentar el destino que traería consigo aquella oscura noche. Los invitaron a cenar. Derek y Nathalie apenas probaron bocado, aunque la madre del primero insistía para que comiese; tan sólo bajaban y subían constantemente de sus sillas y correteaban de un lado a otro sin que sus padres pudieran remediarlo. Después, los invitaron a una copa, que fue para Remus y para Derek de poción de matalobos. Y, por fin, el ministro invitó al pequeño a acompañarlo.

Inmediatamente antes, Remus se había desvestido en su cuarto y se había puesto su batín. Tomó la mano del pequeño y, despidiéndose del resto, que se deshicieron en besos y halagos con el niño, se dirigieron al sótano, donde acometerían su transformación. Al entrar en dicha estancia, toda oscura, el mayor dispuso tomar su varita para hacer aparecer un haz de luz, pero un estruendo enceguecedor se le adelantó; un trueno de luz violeta surgió y envolvió al pequeño Derek mientras, de fondo, se apreciaban un melodioso son de olas al romper contra un acantilado y una risa pueril.

–¿Puedes dejarlo pasar? –preguntó con tono confuso Remus, que se había acostumbrado ya a aquel fenómeno–. Queremos pasar adentro.

La luz violeta, sin desaparecer, se hizo a un lado. Remus, observándola de reojo, le explicó a Derek que lo iba a desvestir y procedió. El chico se dejó hacer de buena gana, incluso con buen humor, de manera que el mago consideró aquel momento el más óptimo para explicarle lo que iba a tener lugar aquella noche:

–Derek, esta noche va a haber luna llena. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Helen sobre las noches de luna llena? –El otro asintió–. Pues bien, hoy nos vamos a convertir en lobos. Yo tengo ganas¿y tú? –Volvió a asentir, sin apuntar nada–. Verás qué susto le damos a tu madre cuando aparezcas convertido en un lobo. No obstante, puede que te duela un poco; pero no te preocupes, que yo voy a estar aquí contigo, a tu lado, y no pienso dejar que te pase nada.

–Vale, señor Lupin –afirmó el chico sonriendo.

Remus, que sintió lástima por él, lo abrazó y, en silencio, terminó de desnudarlo. Comprobó por última vez la hora de su reloj y, retirándoselo, lo dejó sobre el suelo. Después, dándole la espalda al chico, abrió el alto ventanuco que daba a ras de suelo en el exterior y desde el que se apreciaba el horizonte y, delicadamente, se retiró el batín. Permaneció en aquella postura unos cuantos segundos, tras los cuales se sentó sobre el suelo y le pidió a Derek que lo acompañara. Al acercarse éste, lo tomó en brazos y lo hizo sentar sobre sus rodillas. Le pidió que cerrase los ojos y que respirara grandes bocanadas de aire.

Aquélla fue su última recomendación, porque, a continuación, detrás de ellos, por el ventanuco, apareció esplendorosa la luna llena. Remus sintió su propio cuerpo y el que tenía sobre él convulsionarse. El pequeño, que comenzó a gemir lamentablemente, se escurrió hasta dar en el suelo, donde, a poco de aquello, tras muchos gritos torturadores que helaron los pálpitos en el piso superior, no quedaba más que un lobezno diminuto de pelaje gris que, exhausto, con la lengua fuera, respiraba entrecortadamente.

Otro lobo, de mayor envergadura y brillantísimos ojos, se acercó hasta el otro y le lamió el lomo. Empujándolo con el hocico, lo invitó a ponerse en pie, pero el lobezno, que no dejaba de sollozar entre tanto, no conseguía que sus extremidades mantuviesen el peso de su cuerpo. El lobo de Remus, viendo esto, siguió lamiendo el sudoroso cuerpo de la otra criatura, que al cabo de un rato abrió por fin los ojos, de un oro mortificante. Le ladró como si tratara de hablarle, a lo que el gracioso lobezno le respondió con un débil aullido.

El lobo más grande tomó al más pequeño del cuello prendiéndolo por sus fauces y subió con él de aquel modo las escaleras cochambrosas del sótano hasta la planta baja, donde los aguardaban los demás. Al verlos aparecer de aquella guisa, la señora Howlsteel, que parecía pronta al desfallecimiento, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, toda cubierta de lágrimas, donde en seguida el lobo de Remus le dejaría al lobezno sobre su regazo; éste se encogió en él todo tembloroso. El señor Howlsteel, que, aunque asustado, parecía menos turbado, sentado junto a su mujer, extendió una mano para acariciar el pelaje de su suave hijo, el cual respondió a estas muestras de cariño con dóciles aullidos. Helen, entre tanto, también acariciaba el lomo de su marido, que tenía las piernas delanteras apoyadas sobre su regazo y le lamía el rostro; entendía perfectamente lo que en el interior de aquella mujer debía de pasar y, en consecuencia, le dijo:

–Sigue siendo su hijo, señora Howlsteel. Usted lo ve diferente, pero él a usted en absoluto; y mañana todo volverá a ser como antes.

La mujer, que se sorbió las lágrimas, asintió apenada y, tomando al lobezno en sus manos, lo apretó delicadamente contra su pecho mientras derramaba nuevas y sentidas perlas por su cara.

Presenciar aquella escena debió de martirizar o inspirar a la adivina, la cual, a la mañana siguiente, después que los señores Howlsteel se habían marchado y Remus yacía en la cama, ocupó el sótano con su equipo de laboratorio, tarea que sólo abandonó a intervarlos para tratar a su marido. Remus hizo como que no se daba cuenta y no dijo nada, pero a partir de aquel día fue consciente de que Helen abandonaba algunas noches el lecho común antes de que los sorprendiera el alba y de que amanecía el día con ella experimentando allí abajo. Sabía lo que perseguía con aquellas investigaciones; no sabía si lo llegaría a lograr o no; pero cada día que transcurría, tal era el empeño que ponía en aquella labor, no podía dejar de quererla más de lo que ya la amaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un hombre fornido, de anchísimas espaldas, alto, veloz como un obús, abundantemente velludo, de expresión terrible, ojos agudos y brillantes como estrellas cargadas de furia, nariz gruesa, mandíbula cuadrada, cejijunto, pelo largo y grasiento, vestido de forma vagabunda: larga gabardina de color oscura, anchos pantalones rajados y una camiseta tan ajada que dejaba al descubierto casi por completo su peludo y amplio torso, discurría raudo a lo largo del sombrío corredor, en el que reverberaban los sollozos de las goteras. En llegando al término de él, abrió con fuerza las dobles puertas, que golpearon contra el muro, y se introdujo en una sala sumida en tinieblas. Como si él sí pudiese ver, o como si conociese perfectamente aquel lugar, caminó sin temor entre la oscuridad hasta alcanzar lo que se vislumbraba como un escritorio.

Sobre este mueble, una mano que pertenecía a quienquiera que estuviese sentado al otro lado depositó un par de fotografías. A continuación, la voz sin rostro, sumida en negrura, expresó:

–Ésta es tu próxima víctima, Jack. Ya te he adquirido un billete de avión para Zimbabue: lo tienes en el interior del sobre. La encontrarás en la ciudad de Bulawayo. Se trata de una científica inmersa en una expedición que... –Su voz, ronca, se interrumpió bruscamente–. Jack¿dónde coño está el niño¿Por qué no lo traes contigo?

El hombre de pie bajó el rostro.

–Está bajo el cuidado del Licántropo –explicó sucintamente.

El hombre detrás del escritorio se tomó unos instantes antes de responder.

–Es la segunda vez que me fallas, Jack; te aseguro que no consentiré una tercera: muerde a esa científica y tráela contigo. De lo contrario, prepararé un festín con tus entrañas. –Jack asintió casi con una reverencia–. Necesito que forme parte de mi laboratorio –prosiguió–. Ya nos encargaremos después de Remus Lupin.

–Pero, señor –exclamó Jack agudizando levemente su grave tono–, mientras Remus Lupin esté en el cargo de ministro de Gran Bretaña¡no podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan!

El otro hombre se puso repentinamente de pie y, alzando un brazo grueso y poderoso, agarró al otro del cuello y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo; asimismo, su rostro se vislumbró medianamente: mentón puntiagudo, barba rala, pómulos lisos, ancha nariz, ojos hundidos, de un resplandeciente color dorado, y cabello castaño que le caía alrededor de la cara como un marco. Jack gemía mientras se asfixiaba. Cuando a punto estaba de sucumbir en sus manos, el que lo tenía sujeto lo lanzó lejos, cayendo malparado a unos metros del escritorio. Jack se llevó una mano a la garganta mientras tosía frenéticamente.

–¡La culpa es tuya, estúpido! –le gritó–. Si sigues poniéndole nuestros nuevos camaradas delante de los ojos, será imposible que lleguemos a formar alguna vez el ejército que ansiamos. Por el Licántropo no te preocupes: cuando tengamos un número suficiente de numerarios entre nuestras líneas y podamos declararle la guerra a los vampiros, le daremos una sorpresa tal en el Ministerio que parezca obra de éstos; si aun así es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no declararles la guerra, de él me encargaré yo.

–Sí, señor. Como usted ordene, mi señor –musitó Jack arrastrándose hasta él–. Sus órdenes son mis diez mandamientos, señor. Pero, con su permiso¿no entiendo para qué desea disponer de ese niño? Como siempre ha dicho, necesitamos hombres poderosos y fuertes que se transformen en lobos competentes y aguerridos.

–Ya lo sé, Jack; conozco mis propios intereses¿no te parece? Pero quiero a ese niño conmigo; sin más, lo quiero. Cuando vuelvas de tu misión, deseo que lo recuperes.

–Como usted ordene, señor Greyback.

Fenrir Greyback rodeó el escritorio y, aproximándose hasta Jack, le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a poner en pie. En haciéndolo, le dijo:

–No tomes en cuenta mis golpes, mi más leal súbdito. Cuando nos apoderemos del control del mundo mágico y exterminemos a todos los _muggles_, te sentaré a mi derecha y serás mi más importante colaborador. Pero ahora atiende: cumple tu misión con exactitud o te mataré; ¿me has entendido?

Volvió a rodear el escritorio y extrajo un par de frascos: uno le dijo que lo guardase y el otro que lo bebiese en su presencia. Jack, apretando la quijada, se lo llevó a los labios y le dio cuenta de un corto trago. En seguida experimentó un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una sacudida en la sien, una extraña agitación por todos los miembros; cayó al suelo, los ojos inyectados en sangre. Greyback lo observaba entusiasmado, sin perder la sonrisa. Cuando el otro se arrebató la gabardina y se deshizo en trizas la camiseta, Fenrir se movió indolente un par de pasos y abrió de par en par la ventana que residía sobre su escritorio: un torrente de luz cayó sobre la figura descompuesta de Jack, pues el sol de la mañana caía agradablemente sobre aquella cara. Sin perder la compostura, las manos detrás de la espalda, Greyback le explicó mientras no cesaba de arañarse:

–Nuestros estimados compañeros de laboratorio por fin han hallado la codiciada fórmula para transformarnos en lobos a placer. Gobierne el sol, gobierne cualquier luna, Jack, mi amigo licántropo, ya no es indispensable la luna llena para expandir nuestro horror.

Jack, en aquel preciso momento, dejó escapar un grito atroz con el que su rostro se deformó y su mandíbula se desencajó: en unos instantes, un enorme lobo respiraba agitadamente en su lugar. Al alzar la peluda cabeza y contemplar a Greyback, gruñendo, se abalanzó sobre él con las fauces abiertas y babeantes. El otro, sin inmutarse, lo agarró del cuello antes de que pudiera clavarle los colmillos; acercó su rostro hasta su hocico y, gruñendo casi tan terriblemente como el lobo, lo tiró al suelo, donde resbaló hasta casi alcanzar la puerta. Después, tomando otro frasco de su escritorio, se acercó al lobo y se lo hizo ingerir. Era poción de matalobos, ya que inmediatamente la bestia reaccionó con ojos extrañamente significativos.

–Jack –llamó su atención–. Te he dado la clave; ahora somos invencibles en cualquier ocasión. Escúchame bien tú ahora a mí: trae a esa científica contigo y a cuantos desees y escojas para engrosar nuestra hueste de pelaje de plata. No vuelvas a fallar. Debemos desatar la guerra contra los vampiros.

El lobo asintió y, aullando, salió corriendo a lo largo del corredor. Greyback, con una sonrisa fugitiva, cerró las puertas de su ruinoso despacho al verlo desaparecer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ea, ya esta (perdon mi indecoro, pero no me deja poner una maldita tilde). Espero que os haya gustado.

Avance del capitulo 8 (**EL PODER DE ANULDRANH**): El clan real... El anillo ha despertado... Pero su poder sigue latiendo en las profundidades del silencio, bajo la tierra, sumido en olvido... Pronto sera despertado, su poder renacera y la tragedia se repetira con desenlace igualmente catastrofico.

Espero que el dia que indique hoy no tenga contratiempos. Lo he meditado profundamente y, con la mano en el pecho y la voluntad en un aprieto, os cito para el proximo **viernes, 3 de noviembre**. Espero que no falteis, aunque solo sea para ver si soy puntual o no. ¡Y esto no es un procedimiento de "merkating"! No, es broma. Muchos besos a todos y hasta entonces. Cuidaos.


	8. El poder de Ánuldranh

«En tu poder, el suyo y que en ti se contiene está a buen recaudo; por supuesto, ni que decir tiene, Ánuldranh está muerto, Remus: no se puede¡ni debe!, resucitar una bestia tal. Espero que entiendas esto último, puesto que es más importante que lo que nos pueda pasar o nos haya pasado a nosotros: Ánuldranh no existe más allá de ti¿lo comprendes?; el reino de Ánuldranh está muerto, y nadie ni nada debe restaurarlo.» (_MDUL II_, cap. 6).

¡Puntualidad¡Puntualidad¡Puntualidad! Hermosa palabra cuando se da cumplida. Y, después de pronunciarla, no queda más que añadir: Respondo "reviews":

(Aunque antes... **AVISO**. En la web de MDUL (el grupo de _msn_) han aparecido ya mis apuntes con la genealogía de Ánuldranh (en General) y un dibujo de Elena de... ¡¡¡Remus desnudo!!! (en Dibujos de Elena)).

**HERMY EVANS**. Hola, Monikita de Lupin (veo que todavía no me has dado un nombre real, pero... ¡tampoco yo lo he hecho!). ¿Qué tal? Me alegro de que el otro día tuviéramos la oportunidad de conversar por medio del _messenger_ (es algo que no puedo hacer todas las días y una suerte difícil de repetir encontrar a mis queridos interlocutores de "fanfiction"), aunque espero (es que luego, recapacitando, me dio esa impresión) que no pensaras que te forcé a que me transmitieras tus teorías sobre MDUL. Lo cierto es que, a mi ver, fui un poco brusco. Lo siento. Pero, bueno, me alegro de que así lo hicieras porque te pude confirmar lo que ya tú y yo sabemos; y, como te dije, reitero que, a pesar de tu descubrimiento, aún MDUL puede sorprenderte. También quería decirte que no pienses que si te dije, al decirme tú a tu vez que te gustaba mi forma de escribir, que no era para tanto, que era consciente de mis limitaciones, que estaba empleando una falsa humildad. Me explicaré: muchos de mis profesores han combatido fervientemente conmigo mi expresión, me han señalado que necesito ciertos hábitos estilísticos de que carezco e incluso una profesora, una vez, me tildó de "ripioso". En síntesis, que, fuera de "fanfiction", hago lo posible para mejorar mi expresión. Por si no te has dado cuenta, en ocasiones entremezclo demasiadas subordinadas y convierto las ideas en un laberinto de difícil huida. Soy consciente de todo ello. Es a eso a lo que me refería; espero que nadie me malinterprete más (en caso de que suceda) cuando yo mismo digo de mí mismo que ni escribo completamente bien ni cosa por el estilo. Pero dejaré el asunto, que te aburro. Así que crees que Helen está en camino de descubrir la poción de matalobos definitiva, aquélla que ponga fin a las transformaciones de luna llena de los licántropos. Interesante... Pero ¿sería de mucha ayuda cuando la facción licántropa opuesta ha inventado ya una fórmula para adoptar la fórmula lobuna a placer, sin depender del estado de la luna? La especie no cesaría. Mientras unos abrazarían la forma antropomórfica para siempre, otros harían cábalas sobre sus ataques a plena luz del día. Pero en cierto modo tienes razón: la extraña transformación que sufrió el pequeño Derek es bastante sintomática de todo esto. ¿Qué papel crees que adoptará Greyback en todo esto? Al fin y al cabo, éste era un capítulo sobre licantropía, y sobre licantropía había que discutir. En cualquier caso, cuando aparezca el título "En las entrañas del mundo o cópula lobuna" (que, si mis cálculos no me fallan, habrá de ser el capítulo dieciséis), sabe que muchos de los planteamientos que te estás haciendo ahora mismo tendrán una respuesta contundente y un desenlace... inimaginable. Dicho todo esto, me despido por esta ocasión. Te mando muchos besos y muchas gracias por seguir adelante, por haber emprendido el arriesgado viaje, la larga singladura, que supone enrolarse en MDUL. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Quique (lo prefiero a KaicuDumb). Hasta pronto.

**DRU**. Hola, pequeñaja. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien. Sabes, me alegro muchísimo de que te vaya bien en el Bachillerato y que te estés adaptando de forma genial. En mi caso, todo hay que decirlo, fueron unos años extraños, antesala de los maravillosos de la universidad que vivo actualmente y posteriores a un estado febril de infancia-adolescencia de la que fui robado casi a la fuerza. No sé por qué, todos los edificios de Bachillerato son horribles (a excepción del de Elena, que me fascina), pero es cierto que luego le acabas cogiendo un no sé qué que puedes llamar "cariño". Piensas que sólo llevas ahí dos meses escasos... ¡Dos años es un tiempo bárbaro para hacerlo! Y tienes razón: las asignaturas específicas de cada modalidad tienen la suerte de que tienen muy pocos alumnos para impartirlas. Yo recuerdo que en Griego y en Latín (mis asignaturas de Humanidades) éramos también cosa de quince, y eran muy entretenidas. Y ¡Dios bendiga que en fin se está produciendo un cambio!: los de letras superan a los de ciencias. Eso es algo que merece ser rotulado en la primera plana de cualquier periódico. ¡Qué tremendista, Dios!... Pues disfrútalo, chica. Sobre todo este año. En segundo te empiezan a marear mucho con el tema de la Selectividad, aunque luego llegues allí y descubras que es la chorrada más absurda que nadie ha inventado. Por supuesto, se aprueba con facilidad. Respondo ahora sucintamente a las dos cuestiones que has planteado en tu pasado "review". La primera de ellas tiene como respuesta que por supuesto que Derek saldrá más adelante. ¿Acaso os pensáis que yo tengo la mala cabeza de inventar un nuevo personaje, introducirlo, para nada¿No has visto las buenas migas que ha hecho con la dulce Nathalie? Qué monos son los niños a esa edad. Y, antes de desvelar la segunda, tengo que felicitarte por tu acertado olfato: en efecto, Fen, el tío de Derek, el hermano de su madre, es Fenrir Greyback, el mismo que ha querido verlo convertido en lobo. De ahí la importancia del pequeño. Pero eso será algo que, como le he dicho a Hermy Evans, sucederá dentro de muchos capítulos. ¡Atención!, tan sólo y no bajes la guardia. Un beso enorme y ánimo en tu curso.

**PUNKITTY**. Ji ji... En esta ocasión no me has deturpado el texto con tus manos sanguinarias, no has lanzado contra mí tu dardo envenenado de crítica malévola... Soy libre. ¡Libre! He exagerado un poco¿verdad? En fin, hola. Tienes razón, has sustituido la malvada (nótese el humorismo, no te me vayas a ofender, por favor) silueta de terror del asesino cuchillo en mano tras la cortina de la ducha para adoptar la de entrevistadora de televisión. Muchas preguntas, sí tal vez, pero a las que responderé gustosamente, siempre y cuando que me des pie a decirte que, por fin, descubrí que eres de Uruguay y que vives en Montevideo; déjame sonrojarme, pero es que pensaba que eras argentina, por ciertos rasgos lingüísticos de tu habla, que, claro está, por la proximidad también deben de ser compartidos por tus compatriotas (ese bonito tema de las isoglosas que pertenece a determinados campos de estudio de mi disciplina académica, la cual se merece tratamiento aparte). Y, antes de empezar a responder como un papagayo, quisiera que tú, a tu vez, me respondieses a una primera pregunta¿qué clase de estudios musicales recibes? Se me hizo la boca agua al escucharte (leerte, vamos) referir todo eso de las clases de solfeo y demás. Yo, cuando tenía trece años, traté de acceder al conservatorio. Realicé las pruebas de acceso y obtuve un siete y medio, pero no me concedieron ningún instrumento porque sólo se los dan a los niños pequeños para que lleguen a ser Mozart_s_ en potencia. Ahora ya me he repuesto de aquel pequeño palo de la vida que todos, tarde o temprano, acabamos sufriendo. Al fin y al cabo, entonces, yo ya sabía que mi camino era la filología (aunque entonces yo tampoco supiera de qué se trataba muy bien). Por cierto (ahora que he caído en ello), espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien en Durazno. Bien, empezaré por decirte que "fanfiction" por supuesto que me deja hacer puntos y apartes (de lo contrario, el texto del capítulo no se hallaría fragmentado). Se trata más bien de un problema de tradición; quiero decir, como desde el primer momento opté por estas largas columnas de líneas y líneas, temo que ahora los menos avispados se vayan a perder creyendo que su respuesta se acabe cuando se rompa el renglón. Por eso lo uno todo en un conjunto inquebrantable, sólido, de texto. No es más que eso. No es una respuesta interesante ni inteligente, lo sé, pero es la única posible. ¡Ah!, me ha resultado muy simpático descubrir que no soy el único que recurre a las revistas para buscar nombres o apellidos anglosajones. Sí, yo también lo hago; últimamente, sobre todo, con los personajes secundarios. Con los principales de nueva aparición me gusta trabajar más el nombre: me gusta atribuirles a éstos un significado especial que, quizá, el lector pueda descubrir (remito a la larga genealogía de Ánuldranh, donde no hay nombre al que le falte un concepto oculto). Ahora vuelvo a un tema más prosaico, aunque debo decirte que si he descubierto el significado de la palabra "stock" ha sido por atribución contextual (algo similar me pasó con todas las demás que pululan por aquí: "hentai", "slash" y demás que a saber uno de dónde se sacan). En este caso puedo decirte que sí, que tengo un "stock" considerable (Dios lo bendiga), que me permita, entre otras cosas, daros una fecha más o menos precisa (si los retrasos imprevistos no lo estropean) de actualización. De lo contrario, sería incapaz de predecir si acabaré el capítulo a tiempo o no. Por supuesto, tengo muchos más capítulos planeados que escritos. Lo cierto es que tengo la historia de MDUL muy bien hilada dentro de mi cabeza (aunque eso no me impide reflexionar e hilar más fino cuando me proponéis asuntos muy interesantes a meditar: hablaremos a continuación de Greyback) y, a excepción de varios casos excepcionales, tengo muchos capítulos planificados. Por otra parte, si no fuera por el "stock" de capítulos (por mí mejor llamado reserva a secas), os dejaría en múltiples ocasiones sin leer: últimamente tengo muy escasas ocasiones para escribir. Así que sí, me limito al copiar y pegar, que es lo que haré dentro de unos minutos. Tengo un _pequeño_ archivo, imagínate, titulado "Memorias de un licántropo (MDUL)" con 1.369 páginas de Word, sin espacios, alineación simple, tamaño de letra doce y todo eso. Y tú, cuando acabes este capítulo que añado hoy, habrías leído tan solamente hasta la página 1.224. Y estoy a punto de terminar un nuevo capítulo, "El documento clasificado", pero eso es ya marearte demasiado. Dejémoslo en que sí, hay "stock" o reserva de capítulos. Me ha encantado tu línea de discusión, por cierto, sobre el antagonismo en tus relatos (cada día tengo más ganas de leerlos, lástima del poco tiempo de que dispongo). Es cierto, vivimos una época en que los papeles concretos, "bueno" y "malo", como los llamaste tú, aburren o nos retrotraen a la memoria ideas pasadas, obsoletas, pertenecientes a la época previa a la modernidad. Son los personajes desdibujados los que consiguen atraer la atención; véase, y sirva como ejemplo, Snape, ambiguo en ese caso como solo él. Y algo parecido quiero hacer con Tim Wathelpun, si es que lo consigo. Deseo que sintáis por él tanto odio como amor, miedo como lástima, y es algo en lo que llevo trabajando unos meses. Con respecto a "Helen Nicked ama a Remus Lupin...", agradezco tus elogios, pero tienes razón: hace demasiado tiempo que no escribo nada en él. Aunque la idea me gustó muchísimo al principio. La interacción. Tan difícil de conseguir, y tan excitante. Pero, ya sabes, el tiempo... el tiempo de que tan raramente dispongo (¿por qué la gente perseguirá dinero, oro, cuando yo tan sólo quiero tiempo: horas, minutos...?) me hizo abandonar muchos proyectos: no sólo ése: también "Salvando a Sirius Black", en el que también pretendía interactuar con los lectores, y me ha hecho plasmar tan sólo dos páginas de una idea reciente: "El evangelio según San Remus: el Apocalipsis". Sin embargo, tengo deudas pendientes con determinadas propuestas de "Helen Nicked ama a Remus Lupin...": una propuesta de reconstrucción fue tan interesante que, a pesar de que abandoné el proyecto, me resistí a abandonarla y, en consecuencia, la incluiré en MDUL (véase el capítulo quince). Ahora, y para ir cerrando frentes abiertos, me enfrentaré a una definición (que Dios quiera sea decente) de la filología, a la que el DRAE da como segunda acepción "técnica que se aplica a los textos para reconstruirlos, fijarlos e interpretarlos". En realidad no es una técnica, ni una disciplina tan siquiera, puesto que aglutina a otras, sino más bien, y con propiedad, una ciencia (ya que es susceptible de que se le aplique su método). Para mí, francamente, la filología este año es un suicidio que me obliga a leerme en escasos meses _La Regenta_ de Clarín, el _Libro de buen amor_ del Arcipreste de Hita, el corpus poético completo de Francisco de Rioja, Herrera, etc., razón, entre otras, que me impedirá enfrentarme a tus "fanfics", a pesar de mi inconformismo, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero descuida, que los he guardado convenientemente. Bien, entremos en aplicaciones prácticas. Cuando en la actualidad una persona no avezada se enfrenta a un texto literario, encuentra en él un texto fijo, y, a lo sumo, se preguntará por qué lo edita un filólogo que aparece en la portada y se responderá (erróneamente) que es el que se lleva las pesetas o el que ha escrito la introducción. En realidad, un texto literario no es fijo, aunque esto, claro está, depende del cuidado de cada autor o de las circunstancias. Los textos han llegado a nuestras manos a través de numerosos soportes (manuscritos, incunables, impresos, cartapacios, pliegos sueltos...) y, en múltiples ocasiones, cada uno de los testimonios de un texto aporta diferencias: variantes o lo que los filólogos, técnicamente, denominamos lecturas (¿debería emplear la primera persona del plural cuando en realidad lo que soy es un proyecto de filólogo?). Mediante la constatación de todas ellas (siguiendo unos pasos que, tradicionalmente, se han venido llamando "recensio", "collatio", "stemmatis constitutio" y "emendatio", aunque hay variaciones), el filólogo ofrece un solo texto, aquél que, presumiblemente, debería asemejarse más a la realidad desconocida de manos del autor. Claro está, para alcanzar esas premisas, la filología contiene unas reglas muy rígidas que no podría explicarte ahora mismo sucintamente. Y eso, más o menos, es lo que hacemos, en teoría, en filología. O lo que todo buen filólogo debería de hacer. Luego, claro está, los conocimientos que adquirimos nos permiten acabar como profesores de Lengua y Literatura, correctores de estilo, etc. Porque, para todo lo dicho, vamos realizando numerosas asignaturas sobre Lingüística y Literatura, entre otras ramas del saber específico: Biblioteconomía, Codicología, Paleografía, etc. Pero lo dejo aquí, que esto es muy aburrido menos para los que nos entretenemos con estas minucias. Paso mejor ahora a hablarte de Greyback y a agradecerte que, con tus palabras, me hayas dado una pequeña luz que me ha abierto los ojos. Cuando leas el capítulo... creo que dieciséis ("En las entrañas del mundo o cópula lobuna"), sabrás a lo que me refiero. Es que tienes razón. Pero me limito a hablarte hasta ahí, porque, de lo contrario¡tendría que contártelo todo! Y me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque tengo que aducir en mi favor que no tengo la suficiente imaginación como para inventar un hospital enteramente mágico. De ahí que me limita a entablar determinadas analogías con recursos... _muggles_... o de la vida cotidiana. Jo. Creo que me he pasado un poco con esta larga respuesta que te he dejado. Pero, vaya, luego no te podrás quejar de que te respondo pormenorizadamente y de que te dedico un mínimo de tiempo. Bueno, espero que, a la vuelta de la lectura de esta ocasión, tú también me cuentes muchas cosas sobre ti y me plantees todas las cuestiones que se te antoje. Un besazo. P.D.: Habrás colegido que la labor del filólogo es algo más compleja que entrar en "fanfiction" y rescatar las buenas obras. Es más, puede que sea un bicho raro por dedicarme a esa tarea. Pero al pan, pan; y al vino, vino (aunque no venga al caso).

**ALTHEA ELENEAR**. Hola¿qué tal? Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, y también que Derek te haya recordado a un amigo tuyo. Eso me ha hecho reír por un rato largo. También lo de que no subías tu historia de puro floja. ¡Ay!... Que seguro que tienes que tener a tus pobres lectores en ascuas. Si tampoco cuesta tanto ponerse un ratito frente a la pantalla y dedicarle un rato a marear al teclado. Bueno, claro, es muy fácil que yo lo diga cuando lo más que hago es limitarme a sentarme y que fluya. En mi caso es que siempre sé que es lo próximo que tengo que escribir, no sé cómo lo hago (quizá sea que la historia está demasiado manida en mi cabezota), y siempre que me siento, sea el momento que sea, frente al ordenador, acabo consiguiendo algo que me satisface. Podrías intentarlo a ver qué tal. Pero eso sí, te advierto: es necesario que siempre vayas al ordenador con las ideas muy claras. No hay nada más deprimente que llegarse a éste en blanco y quedarse en suspenso. Recuerdo que yo al principio me ponía a jugar al buscaminas o algún otro. Qué tiempos... Por cierto, tengo curiosidad de saber qué es eso de los arcángeles. Últimamente, muchos escritores añaden historias con estos recursos, por lo que se está convirtiendo en un elemento imprescindible en "fanfiction". También me reí un rato con tu comentario sobre las "féminas de San Mungo" (no hay modo más despectivo de denominarlas...). Y luego, sarcásticamente, me dije para mí: "Pero, Cacuvi¿acaso tú no serías igual y participarías en esos corrillos de poder?" Mira que he visto mucha hormona suelta en "fanfiction". (Risas.) ¡Ah! Y también me reí (jo, vas a pensar que sólo me he reído con tu "review", pero es que en serio que me ha hecho mucha gracia) con tu comentario sobre Nathalie rompiendo corazones. ¿Tú crees?... ¿Es que acaso has visto aquí el germen de un delicioso idilio entre la pequeña y el recién estrenado licántropo? En cierto modo no te equivocas: el pequeño Derek va a convertirse en algo así como un miembro más de la familia. ¿Quién con un corazón humano en el pecho iba a ser menos cuando ha visto en una criatura tan pequeña y graciosa tanto sufrimiento y tantas lágrimas prendidas a edad tan temprana? Y¡leche!, que además a todos les recuerda a Remus. Bueno, aquí lo dejo. Mucha suerte con tu relato y adelante. ¡Ah! Y cuidadín con la mano, que en las pocas veces que yo he recurrido a cuadernos creo que se me hinchó y todo. Besos.

**PIKI**. Hola, Laura. Contigo cierro la lista de hoy (a menos que mañana entre en "fanfiction", vea que hay un nuevo "review", imprevisto, y me quede con el culo al aire). Sabes qué, ya he escrito cierto... pasaje de MDUL que... bueno, podríamos decir que te interesa. ¿Por qué? Oh, sí. Porque menciono en varias ocasiones el nombre de Laura Black. Bueno, digamos que el mismo capítulo se llama así (aunque junto a algo más; algo que me contengo por no ofrecer información... clasificada). ¡Es que ya has nacido! Elena lo acaba de leer esta mañana. Y sí, hasta pongo cómo se te hace y todo. Ya verás cómo acabas echando un par de risotadas buenas. Oye¿te has pasado por la página web de MDUL? Es que... ¡no te lo vas a creer!, le comenté a Elena tu propuesta, se interesó y en un par de días (su rapidez me dejó frío), hizo la portada de Corazón de bruja. Ya tienes a tu Remusín en ropa interior (que, vamos, los calzoncillos no le pueden quedar más ajustados al pobre mío; en qué estaría pensando Benjamin al tomarle la foto, o él al dejarse hacérsela). Cambiando radicalmente de tema, pues ya te he dado el anuncio, me hiciste mucha gracia con tu "review": se notaba que estabas en tu momento "payasa", sí, señora Laura. Y sí, "exijo" y "repetitiva" se escriben como lo habías hecho. Si pudiera ("fanfiction" me elimina determinados signos gráficos), pondría el emoticono ese de mirada suspicaz... Sí, sí, ése: el que se hace con el signo de la tecla seis repetido y luego con un punto. Jo, menuda explicación. Me pilla mi profesor ese tan duro (como lo llamas tú) y me mata. Aunque en realidad no es tan duro. Es exigente. Una compañera, cuando tenemos clase, le raja siempre sobre otro profesor que nos cae fatal porque es un vago, un incompetente y un palurdo (tanto así que me ha conducido a escribir un artículo de opinión al periódico para quejarme sobre el estado de la universidad): me encantaría que vieses el pique que hay entre los profesores de la universidad. ¡Se odian entre ellos!... Aunque ése que te digo es... (El teclado se opone a retransmitir lo que Quique ha escrito). ¿Te puedes creer que me ha cogido manía? Me llama "el parlanchín". ¡"El parlanchín"! Cierto que el primer día no deje de hablar con mis compañeros (bueno, el primero, el segundo y el tercero, y el cuarto y el quinto, etc.), pero es que me aburría. Y el otro día llega y pregunta "¿quién es el delegado de clase?", cojo y levanto yo la mano y se parte el culo el muy desgraciado. ¡Maldita la gracia" Y luego está siempre diciendo "demonios" y "no me hables, no me hables, tú..." ¡Oh, cómo lo detesto! (¿Te has dado cuenta de que contigo, en lugar de hablar del capítulo, me voy siempre a contarte mi vida? Qué bonita es la confianza, snif, snif...). Por eso no soy un masoquista... Pedro (que es el profesor bueno) es el único (exagerando) que merece la pena y por eso cojo sus asignaturas, porque aunque sea un poquito, quiero aprender algo. Ahora sí que voy al capítulo: so loca¿qué te ha llevado a pensar que el lobo y la niña sean Nathalie y Derek? No quiero decir con esto que no sea posible, pero ¿qué te hace pensar en ello cuando se acaban de conocer y se llevan tan bien los dos pequeños¿Te acuerdas de que el lobo saltó sobre la niña, la atacó y la mordió en la pierna (y eso precisamente no deja un cardenal...)? Además¿por qué crees que la niña puede ser Nathalie? Adelanto que habrá un capítulo próximamente en el que debatiremos todas estas cuestiones: la identidad de la niña, la naturaleza del lobo, etc. ("El documento clasificado"). Por esa regla de tres, Remus también podría ser el lobo (?). Ya hablaremos sobre esto cuando os dé más pistas, que os hacen falta. ¡Ah! Lo del refresco de mahonesa son chorradas que se le ocurren a uno cuando desvaría... Yo que tú no me lo bebía, porque tiene que ser una guarrada, pero es que tengo que poner esas cosas para emular la archiconocida cerveza de mantequilla. ¿De verdad quieres que te explique en qué consiste una edición crítica de la obra de Rioja? Ups. No sé si tengo ánimo de pensar en ese trabajazo que tengo que hacer (sin contar las exposiciones del Realismo y Clarín, Unamuno, la edición crítica del _Libro de buen amor_... ¡Calla, Quique!). Si en serio quieres saberlo (no lo hagas, Laura, no), te remito a la respuesta que le he dejado a Punkitty, donde le he explicado sucintamente qué es la filología. Hay he dado las pinceladas precisas para que entiendas mi labor, futura, presente o sabe Dios qué es lo que es. ¿Cómo ha podido gustarte la historia de Manrique? Si, mientras la escribía, me parecía patética... (Ahora vendría al pelo ese emoticono que he descrito ya con anterioridad). Y ahora te estoy imaginando estudiando Historia con las marionetas en la mano... ¡Me recuerda a mí cuando pequeño!, que tenía una figurita de un duende y le explicaba la lección porque creía que era mi alumno. Jo..., qué pena, qué personaje estoy hecho (ahora, ves, vendría otra vez bien el emoticono). ¡Ah!, y visto lo visto, para que tú no me des más las gracias, yo ya no te pediré más perdón por nada. Así que perdóname por todas las veces que te he pedido perdón, de veras, lo siento mucho, perdóname. . ¡Lo he vuelto a hacer!, no tengo remedio. wow Jo, estoy desolado. Como ya te he dicho, como soy delegado (por si ya tenía poco tiempo), tendré que ocupar algún tiempo en preparar la cena Ecuador, que es una cena que se tiene cuando se alcanza tercero. ¡Y tengo que ir a los restaurantes a pedir menús y a ponerme pujo de comida!... No, dudo que me den una mísera cola de pescado. Y, para colmo, este año todos tenemos los ánimos crispados y mis compañeros se pelean entre sí (hay dos bandos muy bien marcados) y, cuando ocurre algo, vienen a mí a que ponga orden. ¡Qué guay!, me siento como el profe de guardería. Pero cansa una barbaridad... Entre esto, el poco tiempo, el gili... que me tiene manía... ¡ay, Dios!, si llego a jubilarme de la universidad, como dices tú, será un milagro. Por cierto (puntazo curioso)¿qué te han regalado por tu cumple? Porque, vamos, si el mejor de todos ha sido la dedicatoria del capítulo anterior, lo mejor que podrías haberle hecho a tus amigos y familiares es escupirles un ojo (momento hiperbólico) por no haberte regalado nada o por haberte regalado cosas tan simples que no han superado un pego tan sobrehumano como el mío. Dicho lo cual, y habiéndome hundido suficientemente en el fango, me despido, que tengo que acabar unas actividades de Semántica griega y Etimología que he de entregar mañana. ¿Por qué tú sabes de dónde viene "endémico"? Pues yo tampoco. Conque lo tengo que averiguar. Un beso enorme y cuídate tú también mucho.

(**DEDICATORIA**. La verdad es que este capítulo me lo voy a dedicar a mí mismo, porque llevo colgando sesenta y tres y todavía no me he dedicado ninguno, y eso que les he dedicado un taco de tiempo. Así que, si después de esto, no me deja de leer alguno, es muy raro).

**CAPÍTULO VIII (EL PODER DE ÁNULDRANH)**

Para los que vivían próximos a aquel paraje de horizonte escarpado y rocoso, el semblante exterior de aquella mansión resultaba terrorífico: abundantes cipreses en el jardín de alargada y copiosa sombra, porche siempre vacío, puertas y ventanas continuamente cubiertas de tinieblas, fría fachada, puntiagudo tejado de tejas negras, ambiguas gárgolas de diversas formas que estremecían el ánimo de los que se aventuraban a aproximarse. Se contaba en la villa que, en cierta ocasión, Jack, el tonto del pueblo, había pretendido hurtar de aquel jardín un buen número de manzanas de un árbol que las tenía de apetitosa apariencia; consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo escalar la cerca, pero, al alcanzar lo más alto, padeció algo que describió más tarde como una descarga eléctrica y salió despedido a varios metros de distancia. Ningún médico supo explicar la causa de la extraña infección que sufrieron sus manos: parecía tenerlas como quemadas; pero era todavía peor, más negruzcas, y amenazaban con gangrenarse. También confundía a todos los habitantes el que, por ser de aquella mansión erigida sobre una enorme y abrupta roca que, del otro lado, caía en un apabullante desfiladero, toda la campiña que desde su fachada bajaba, en la que casi todos trabajaban, cuando se producía la recogida y el dueño se mostraba para tomar lo suyo, ninguno recordaba lo que había pasado ni si lo habían visto. Hacía poco, estando los porqueros y los cabreros avisados de ataques de lobos, amanecieron con una docena de estos animales agonizantes ante las verjas de sus rebaños, sin que ninguno hubiese escuchado ni sabido nada del concierto. Hasta habían llegado a contratar a un parapsicólogo para que éste les diera alguna explicación que los tranquilizara de aquellos extraños fenómenos: nunca supieron qué había averiguado, puesto que, después de despedirlo, desapareció.

Pintaba el cielo moldeadas de círculos de nata y coloreadas de dorada yema y roja fresa nubes que, bajas, discurrían negramente panzudas al caer del sol. Se teñía el manto descogido de malva mientras, en lo profundo de la garganta del abismo, reverberaban los graznidos de los cuervos. El susodicho Jack, que, a pesar de sus pocas luces, tenía las suficientes para intuir que aquello que nadie podía explicar debía de provenir de aquella suntuosa residencia, se paseaba delante de ella encogido, mirando con recelo. Evitó buscar puertas en la cancela o algún timbre: de sobra sabía que no existían. Cuando la luz desapareció fuera por completo, una se hizo dentro: una ventana se dejó iluminar con un refulgor que asustó al pobre Jack, que tropezó consigo mismo y cayó al suelo con estrépito. Tan rápido como pudo se puso en pie y echó a correr, jadeando, volviendo a ratos hacia atrás una expresión toda de congoja mientras agitaba las manos por encima de la cabeza y profería alaridos de terror. Parándose, se agachó y recogió una piedra, que lanzó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la casa; sin embargo, al franquear ésta el límite de la verja, se vislumbró un resplandor de verde fuego, como un rayo atroz, y la pedrada fue devuelta con idéntica brutalidad: golpeó la frente del chico, que quedó inmediatamente muerto en el suelo, los ojos abiertos, cubierto el rostro de sangre, mientras en ellos y a su alrededor se hacía la oscuridad.

En la mansión, ajenos a la desgracia que al día siguiente publicarían balidos y voces de pastor y, más tarde, desgañitados lamentos, proseguían su actividad, puesto que indolentes siluetas aparecieron en la ventana iluminada: la que se intuía pertenecía a una mujer, le tendió a la otra, que se apostaba de hombre, una bandeja que éste tomó, y, al hacerlo, desapareció su silueta, sin parecer que entre ellos se mediara una palabra. El hombre bajó con tiento una escalera barnizada, impoluta, pero que lo conducía hacia el subterráneo, en dirección a una puerta oxidada que se hallaba cerrada. Ante ésta soltó la bandeja, que quedó flotando frente a él, y sacó su varita: un esplendor azulado reflejó la puerta de metal, que se abrió con un chasquido. Recuperó la bandeja y entró en el interior del oscuro habitáculo, en el que sólo se hizo la luz cuando, alzando un brazo, tiró de una finísima cadena del techo que accionó una bombilla.

Otro hombre se hallaba de rodillas a pocos pasos de él, con las manos en actitud de oración y murmurando algo que el recién llegado no supo entender. A su lado tenía una mesa y una silla rudas, en las que dejó la bandeja. Como si no hubiese percibido su presencia hasta sentir que dejaba ésta, se volvió entonces sobresaltadamente. Clavó sobre el hombre en pie sus hirientes pero compasivos ojos verdes; su aspecto era famélico y descuidado: consumido, reducido a pellejos su rostro, con unas largas barba y cabellera, ambas de color zanahoria.

–¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me vaya, Richard? –preguntó el hombre arrodillado con tono piadoso.

Bajo la débil bombilla, las facciones de Richard Lupin parecían más grotescas y terroríficas. Al descomponerse en una sonrisa macabra, Jonathan Gallopheart, que era el hombre que tenía ante sí, se estremeció.

–Como buen religioso, amigo mío, debes ser paciente –le reconvino fríamente–. Dos cosas me debes, ya lo sabes: la primera, devolverme a mi hijo Benjamin, que prometiste encontrar; la segunda, todo el dinero que, pagándote, malgasté. Con respecto a tu primera deuda, tú, muy neciamente, te aliaste con el hijo de puta de mi sobrino e intentaste burlarte de mí¿no es así? Con respecto al dinero, que es no menos importante, sin embargo, ya lo doy por perdido: hubieras podido enriquecerte, pero tú a tu vez lo malgastaste entregándolo a obras de beneficiencia. Pero, sobre todo, no te irás de aquí hasta liquidar la deuda primera: dime dónde está Benjamin ahora, dónde vive, en qué trabaja¡cualquier cosa! –Gallopheart guardó silencio–. Vamos, maldito canalla, te advierto que no estoy de humor. –Y, sin espera, alzó su varita y pronunció–: Imperio. –Se acercó y lo agarró del pelo por la nuca–. Dime. ¿Dónde está viviendo ahora mismo mi hijo?

Gallopheart no dijo nada durante unos instantes, hasta que, finalmente, musitó:

–Rowling me protege. Rowling es mi aliada. Rowling me vela y me guarda.

–¡Crucio! –gritó Richard apuntándolo con la varita, disfrutando de sus convulsiones y alaridos–. Sé que no podré somoterte con la muerte, Gallopheart. Pero hallaré el modo de minar tu resistencia. –Y, aproximándose hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro–: Pues ¿no creo que te agrade la idea de que, una vez que consiga dominar tu voluntad por el medio que sea, te obligue a matar al licántropo, verdad? No temes la muerte, pero sí convertirte en su ministro. Come, amigo mío, que en verdad que te hace falta.

Y, con pomposidad, abandonó el cuchitril en que lo tenía encerrado tras apagar la luz.

Al alcanzar el piso superior, comprobó que su hija Charlotte había llegado ya con su marido, Ian Graham Waterloo, y con su hijo Tim, que tendría no más de un año. Ésta le preguntó a su padre, tras saludarlo, la causa de las voces que habían escuchado, pero Richard, que intercambió con su mujer una mirada penetrante, respondió con evasivas. En cambio, les pidió animosamente que se sentasen a la mesa y que esperaran, mientras conversaban, que el elfo trajera la cena. Hasta entonces, Richard mantuvo una cordial disertación con su yerno acerca de economía, aspecto en el que éste entendía mucho por ser un alto dirigente de Gringotts. El señor Lupin apreciaba indeciblemente al marido de su hija, al que amaba más de lo que había conseguido jamás a su propio hijo: se jactaba con todo aquél que quisiese oírlo de lo galante y apuesto que era, de lo inteligente, de lo educado en las formas y en las costumbres, de lo rico, pero por encima de todas estas cosas alardeaba de la pureza de su sangre, en la que no se apreciaba una gota _muggle_ en más de dos siglos de generaciones.

Cuando al fin apareció el elfo doméstico con una inmensa fuente sobre sus diminutos brazos, los comensales se revolvieron en sus asientos con agrado. El elfo, que confundió sus movimientos con otros signos menos simpáticos, se giró instintivamente, tropezando consigo mismo y haciendo caer toda la fuente al suelo. El señor Lupin, bufando terriblemente, se puso en pie de un salto y, apuntándolo con el dedo, le mandó que lo recogiera de inmediato. Pero el elfo, revolviéndose, repuso:

–No me dé órdenes –con su aguda vocecilla, pero tensa.

Richard agarró al elfo del cuello y lo arrojó contra la pared. Después, volviéndolo a atrapar, lo calentó a golpes mientras la señora Lupin, llorosa, repetía en voz baja que prefería el anterior elfo, y el elfo, que se iba a quejar a su representante.

–¡Maldita sabandija! –exclamó el señor Lupin entre los azotes–. Ocúpate de tu trabajo y olvídate de derechos sindicales, rata de cloaca. –Le propinó una patada en el trasero con que lo hizo caer de bruces sobre los trozos de la fuente deshecha–. Maldita la hora en que el Ministerio aprobó esa estúpida ley en favor de los elfos domésticos –murmuró refiriéndose a la propuesta, ya largo tiempo atrás aceptada, de Hermione.

Como se ha visto, la familia incumplía la nueva norma sobre el tratamiento hacia los elfos domésticos. Habían adquirido en Borgin y Burkes un brazalete que habían hecho poner al elfo y con el cual impedían que éste hiciese magia si no era para los casos en que sus amos se lo hubiesen ordenado; impedían de ese modo que diese el aviso a cualquiera del Ministerio. En _El Profeta_ ya habían contado por docenas los casos en los que los elfos recibían ayuda hospitalaria, indemnizaciones o se llegaba incluso a encarcelar por algunas semanas a sus dueños.

Mientras el elfo, entre sollozos y puñetazos contra el suelo, recogía el estropicio que había organizado, el señor Lupin volvió a tomar asiento en la mesa. Lanzó una última mirada a la criatura y, golpeando también él el puño contra la mesa, sólo que tan fuerte que todos, aun el elfo, guardaron un respetuoso silencio, exclamó:

–Me cago en el licántropo y en la madre que lo parió.

Charlotte, tras rogarle bruscamente que no emplease aquel lenguaje delante de su hijo, con voz sosegada, poniéndole la mano sobre el antebrazo para calmarlo, le susurró:

–¿Se sabe algo de... mi hermano? –Su padre cabeceó lentamente–. ¿Y qué va a pasar con Remus¿Qué era lo que querías contarnos de que nuestra venganza sigue adelante?

Richard necesitó unos segundos hasta que se recuperó. Después, con voz al principio relajada, refirió:

–A ninguno hace falta que os diga lo que esta familia viene sufriendo por culpa de ese maldito malnacido de Remus el Licántropo; a ninguno hace falta que os recuerde las ansias dormidas que, palpitando en cada uno de nuestros senos, mantenemos de devolverle multiplicado el daño y la afrenta que nos ha ocasionado. Con indignidad únicamente propia de una bestia de su calaña ha ignominiado nuestro apellido, rebajado nuestra ralea y destrozado nuestra familia: con malas artes suasorias ha apartado a nuestro amadísimo hijo de nuestros conciliadores brazos de fraternidad y lo ha tomado para sí, para su rebaño de lobos. Lo poco que sabemos de él, lo averiguamos por medio de las revistas del corazón, que nos traen nada más que desesperanza. –Y, diciendo esto último, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un recorte que dejó con furia sobre la mesa, en el cual aparecían Benjamin y Tonks besándose en el callejón Diagon–. Temo que ya sea tarde para él –alegó con voz melancólica–, que el licántropo por fin haya dominado su voluntad; muestras nos ha dado suficientes de ser así: se ha apartado del verdadero redil; según he constatado por medio de óptimos informadores, frecuenta las mismas compañías del licántropo: ese escurridizo Sirius Black, esos traidores de la sangre: los Weasley, pisa la hedionda biblioteca del ambiguo bastardo de mi hermano; ¡e incluso dice andar enamorado de esta furcia que renegó a una de las familias más poderosas de nuestro tiempo! –exclamó señalándola y maltratando el recorte. Tras un momento en silencio, recuperó la compostura–. Hemos perdido a Benjamin, de eso ya somos conscientes. Hemos cometido el error de dejarlo escapar y de publicar los más bajos secretos de un apellido que debería andar sublimado y no en las bocas de las más bajas gentes. ¡No hemos perdido a un hijo, no, sino nuestro honor!, que es tan importante o más. Pero ni vengarnos podemos¿verdad?; mi sobrino fue lo suficientemente astuto como para evitarlo. De seguro debe de tener buenos contactos en los medios de comunicación y consiguió publicar nuestro intento de homicidio contra su hijo; desde entonces, si a su despreciable vástago le hubiese ocurrido cualquier percance, por leve que hubiese sido, toda la comunidad hubiese sospechado de nosotros. Y temí que fuera peor, pues pensé que la estúpida sangre mestiza de la mujer del licántropo había conseguido pruebas determinantes de nuestra culpabilidad: pero, por suerte, no fue así. No obstante, parecía que nuestra sed de reparación hubiese sido impedida, truncada; en efecto, lo fue. Pero yo me propuse evitarlo: reflexioné durante todo esto tiempo cuál había de ser la mejor forma de vengarnos sin ser descubierta nuestra participación; porque el resarcimiento debe seguir adelante: ojo por ojo y diente por diente, y el mundo quedará equilibrado; si él me ha robado un hijo, yo le quitaré otro. Por favor –dijo poniéndose en pie–, seguidme y os mostraré al hombre que matará al mayor de los lobeznos Lupin, y, con un poco de suerte, incluso a su progenitor.

Los llevó hasta la escalera que conducía a la puerta oxidada. La abrió y, caminando lentamente, se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, desde donde accionó la bombilla. Al instante, hecha la luz, todos retrocedieron, la señora Lupin gritó y echó a correr hacia el exterior y Charlotte se dio la vuelta. Su marido, Ian Graham, en cambio, avanzó hasta el cuerpo de Gallopheart, que examinó con curiosidad.

–Qué bruto, este hombre –opinó con frialdad, dirigiendo una sonrisa hueca a su suegro, que no parecía en absoluto divertido y lo observaba con el rostro hierático.

Jonathan Gallopheart yacía muerto sentado sobre la silla. En su rostro se había grabado una expresión de martirial horror. En el interior de la boca desencajada, se había atravesado el tenedor: o bien se había atravesado la masa encefálica, o bien se había asfixiado al encharcarse sus pulmones de sangre.

Ian Graham, que interpretó acertadamente el mal humor del señor Lupin, se aproximó a éste y le apuntó con garbo:

–Veo, Richard, que era este hombre nuestra baza contra el licántropo. Te recuerdo que puedes contar conmigo para...

–No, Ian, no –salió de su mutismo–. No quisiera dejar a mi hija sin marido ni a mi nieto sin padre. No me lo perdonaría. No. Hay otra posibilidad –comentó–. Según también se me ha informado, el licántropo deja frecuentemente a sus dos hijos menores con una niñera del lugar. No será difícil inculparla del asesinato de los niños, aunque para ello no deba emplear la magia; es más, en ocasiones hasta se disfruta matando con las propias manos.

Ambos hombres rieron y, socarronamente, echaron un último vistazo sobre el cadáver del hombre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry preparaba las bebidas mientras Ginny los canapés y demás aperitivos. Sus manos se rozaron un instante en tanto, ajetreados, cumplían estas labores, y entrelazaron una mirada pícara y bebieron de una común sonrisa. Sirius, sobre todo, estaba emocionadísimo de que su ahijado hubiese anunciado finalmente una relación, y a nadie sorprendía que fuese con la hija menor de los Weasley, pues esta pareja, según decían, apuntaba maneras desde hacía tiempo. Ginny se había ido recientemente a compartir con Harry la casa que éste había reedificado en el Valle de Godric, motivo por el que Ron se había enojado y avergonzado a un tiempo; también él deseaba irse a vivir con Hermione, pero todavía no habían ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar una casa. No obstante, Harry le había prometido a su mejor amigo que podía hacer todas las escapadas amorosas que quisiese con Hermione allí, en la suya.

Aquel día habían invitado a toda la familia y a todos los amigos a preparar una barbacoa, con lo que se reunió un grupo numeroso, entre el que, claro está, se encuentran todos nuestros protagonistas. Sirius aprovechó, asimismo, aquella concentración para presentarle a Harry su novia: Karina White, la chica que había conocido en la boda de Sorensen y Ángela; como el muchacho había estado los últimos meses atareado con los exámenes de la academia de aurores, no había podido presentársela formalmente antes. Aunque se decía que Sirius y Karina habían mantenido su relación en secreto durante varios meses para darla a conocer pocas semanas antes del acontecimiento del que doy cuenta.

Ángela estaba emocionada, no hablaba de otra cosa. Y, además, cuando tenía oportunidad o hallaba alguna lechuza a mano, emitía un nuevo voto. No había quien no se hubiera enterado: el certamen convocado por _Corazón de bruja_ había causado sensación. «Vota al mago más guapo de Gran Bretaña entre nuestros diez candidatos. ¡Tu voto es indispensable! Envía una lechuza con el código "magomásguapo" seguido del nombre de tu candidato al apartado de lechuzas 7557», leyó Ángela a Hermione, que no se había enterado de la eventualidad, puesto que, desde que lo hubo comprado, la primera siempre llevaba encima aquel ejemplar. Reconocía y propagaba su felicidad a los cuatro vientos por hallarse en aquella fiesta, en la que cuatro de los diez candidatos propuestos por _Corazón de bruja_ se hallaban reunidos: Remus, Sirius, Benjamin y Harry. Andaba asimismo consolando siempre a su marido, que no figuraba en la lista; pero éste no parecía afectado, puesto que siempre decía:

–Si fuera guapo, no me hubiese metido a bibliotecario; o, por lo menos, habría puesto un poco más altas las luces en la biblioteca. No importa, angelita mía, que yo ya tengo asumido que no soy atractivo; o no al menos tan atractivo como mi hermano: que de buena tinta sé yo que soy el integrante undécimo de esa lista y por eso no figuro.

En tono de chanza, Helen, Tonks y Karina bromeaban sobre cuál de sus hombres debía ganar el concurso. Aquella vez, en la casa de Harry, no fue menos, y por ser éste también implicado, Ginny participó en la disputa, que acababa en todos los casos felizmente, todas riendo con jolgorio y comentando entre sí las virtudes de sus maridos o novios. Sirius, de natural competitivo, andaba siempre requiriendo en votos a Ángela, que acabó confesándole que, siempre que votaba, lo hacía por uno diferente, pero que tenía un favorito que no pensaba confesarle.

En la sobremesa, como el sentimiento del animago continuase, se sintió ultrajado por un comentario chistoso que, en broma, le dedicó el licántropo. Poniéndose en pie bravuconamente y llamando la atención de todos, pidió su colaboración en los términos siguientes:

–Por favor, amigos, atención. Heme aquí rivalizando con mi mejor amigo, Remus Lupin, del que dicen por ahí que es tan guapo como yo como para atreverse a competir contra mí. Pero yo discrepo: opinad vosotros¿cuál es más guapo de los dos?

–¡Quítate la camisa y tendrás un voto de mi parte! –gritó Ángela exaltada.

Sirius, poniendo morritos, deslizó sus manos de arriba abajo por los botones y, al alcanzar la parte inferior, de un tirón sacó la camisa del interior del pantalón. Después, mientras las mujeres, y especialmente su novia Karina, le aplaudían y vitoreaban, se dio la vuelta para desabrocharla y se la quitó. La arrojó contra su chica, que la alcanzó y besó fingiendo ser una fanática en un concierto de _rock_. Todas le dedicaron halagos, silbidos, exclamaciones y piropos que se entrecruzaban unos con otros.

–¿Qué dices ahora, Ángela?

Ésta ni lo pensó; en seguida apuntó:

–Yo, si no comparo, no me llevo el pescado. ¡Que Remus también se quite la camiseta!

El licántropo quedó lívido al escuchar aquel comentario y, seguidamente, el eco de voces que, uniéndosele, la secundaron. Sintió que lo empujaban y que manos invisibles lo conducían al lado de Sirius, que lo observaba con fingida superioridad. Al principio se comportó tímidamente, sonrojado, pues no sólo no le satisfacían aquellas actitudes públicamente, sino que se sabía vergonzoso de participar en ella delante de viejos alumnos suyos: Ginny y Hermione, por ejemplo. Pero, en el momento en que descubrió a su amigo encaramándose a una mesa y, subido a ella, quitarse con violencia el cinturón y arrojarlo a la señora Weasley, cuyo rostro se encendió como la sirena de una ambulancia, sintió pisado su varonil orgullo y se subió a su lado. A continuación, un revuelo de latentes hormonas femeninas corrió al encuentro de ambos y, frente a ellos, con gritos, aplausos, vítores, desgarros guturales, desmayos, sudor, el tacto de sus manos, saltos, solicitaron la compensación de su esfuerzo; requirieron la prueba determinante de su sexualidad.

Mientras Remus se quitaba la camiseta sensualmente, dejando mostrar su esculpido torso, además de producirse algún paroxismo aislado, Tonks, haciéndose escuchar por encima del enfervorecido auditorio de lunáticas, gritó:

–Mi novio también es candidato. ¡Que suba Benjamin y también se quite la camiseta!

Pero Sirius, que la escuchó, cabeceando terriblemente, alegó:

–Estamos compitiendo quién se merece más vuestro voto entre Remus y yo. Benjamin es mucho más joven que nosotros y va tanto al gimnasio que un día le van a explotar los pectorales. ¡Mejor que se quede las tabletas de chocolate a buen recaudo!

El licántropo, que, a todo esto, había terminado de desvestirse de cintura para arriba, al concluir de decir aquellas palabras su amigo, lo halló frotándose caninamente la prenda por su torso hasta bajarla a la entrepierna, desde donde, después de besarla, se la tiró a su mujer. Hermione, que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, gritaba emocionada abrazándose a Ginny mientras Ron y Harry se miraban extrañados y recelosos. Sirius, apretando la quijada, se bajó de la mesa hábilmente y, tomando un barril de cerveza de mantequilla de cinco litros, volvió a subirse; volcándola por encima de su cabeza, se empapó de rubia espuma los cabellos y la galopante cerveza se arrojó por entre su torso mientras él sacudía su cabeza como un pastor alemán, salpicándolas su larga cabellera a todas, y entreabría su boca a espacios intervalos con apetito sensual.

–¡Tú no mires, cariño –elevó Ángela la voz para hacerse entender con Sorensen, al que trataba de tapar los ojos–, que lo que menos desearía ahora mismo de ti sería una recaída!

La atención pasó del animago al licántropo cuando este último, con habilidad sólo propia de un gigoló, se desabrochó los botones del pantalón, más insinuando que mostrando. Se daba la vuelta una y otra vez, mostrando en unas el trasero y en otras lo delantero; en una de aquellas veces, vuelto de espaldas, el licántropo se bajó unos centímetros el pantalón hasta mostrar su ropa interior, que era de color negro. Al darse la vuelta, después, se bajó también unos centímetros el pantalón y mostró, sólo en parte, la prominencia que correspondía a sus zonas pudendas. Ángela, pronta al desmayo, gritó en ese instante:

–Ese pito vale millones.

Sirius, que mientras tanto había estado adoptando posturas propias del culturismo para explicitar de forma más clara su envidiable forma física, al percatarse de los obscenos gestos de su amigo, se interpuso delante de él y, dando la espalda al rijoso público, le abrochó el pantalón aunque el otro se negara y tratara de impedirlo. En seguida, poniendo cara de póquer, se apartó de él y señaló su propia entrepierna, de la que desabrochó algunos botones mientras se acuclillaba y aproximaba sus gracias sensuales a las risas y provocaciones de la primera fila. Dejándose caer como desmayado sobre la mesa, elevó las piernas hasta ponerlas a la altura de Remus y le hizo a éste indicaciones de que le quitara las zapatillas. Éste lo hizo malcontento.

A continuación, Remus, que pidió le aproximasen una cubitera que quedaba de allí no muy lejos y que se le fue dada con inusitada rapidez, tomó un cubito de hielo que pasó por todo su torso, dejando tras él un babeante surco de agua. Sirius, que al verlo obrar de este modo se puso en pie de un salto, tomó otro cubito y, sin más ni más, se lo introdujo en el interior de la ropa interior, por la zona de delante, lo que ocasionó un grito entre las expectantes chicas, no se sabe todavía si de emoción contenida o si contenido de dolor.

–¡Sirius, invítame a una bebida! –exclamó Ángela con los brazos encogidos de placer–. ¡Y la quiero bien fría!, que para calientes ya estáis Remus y tú. Ay, joder –prosiguió en tono privado–, Sorensen, que no estoy haciendo nada malo; tan sólo me estoy divirtiendo.

Sirius, en cambio, no pudo soportar el frío contacto del hielo en sus, por otra parte, ardorosas reconditeces, pero tampoco lo sacó de allí por no revelar su vileza y descender el concepto que pudieran tener hecho de su hombría; se lo pasó el siguiente minuto practicando una extraña danza gracias a la cual procuraba no quedar ni un instante quieto. Remus, no obstante, viéndolo en aprieto tan cómico, se aproximó hasta él y, agarrándolo por el hombro, impidió que saltase y se apartase; después, apretándole con fuerza con la mano la entrepierna (lo que provocó, todo hay que decirlo, un emocionado silbido lujurioso), lo que provocó no fue sino que Sirius emitió un femenino chillido, en el que incluso se puso bizco, mientras sentía tocada su vergüenza, hablando en frío. Remus no poco rio de aquello, lo cual fue aprovechado por el otro, que se sacó en un visto y no visto lo que del manoseado cubito quedaba y se lo introdujo a su amigo inesperadamente en la boca. Éste lo escupió rápidamente, con tan mal acierto que le saltó un ojo a Fleur Weasley, la mujer de Bill, que presenció el espectáculo restante con un filete de ternera ocupándole media cara; después del cubito escupió muchas otras veces, como si con él viniese enredado un no sé qué que le repugnase.

–Baja, por favor, Remus –le musitó entre tanto el animago con burlesco desprecio–; no hagas más el ridículo, por el amor de Rowling. De toda la vida, el atractivo ha sido Sirius Black, y no Remus Lupin.

–Perfecto. Me bajaré de aquí cuando me muestres alguna portada de _Corazón de Bruja_ en que "Sirius Black" salga posando –repuso.

El animago, bufando, bajó de un salto de nuevo y, tomando algo del suelo, volvió a encaramarse a la mesa. Remus se percató tarde de que era barro, que había tomado de un charco que se había producido al derramar el torpe señor Nicked un barril entero de hidromiel: dio con él todo en el torso del licántropo, que quedó cubierto de chorreante y envelada suciedad. A propósito de esto último, Ángela exclamó:

–¡Quiero que me practiquéis una mascarilla!

Sin embargo, Remus aprovechó aquella circunstancia, en lugar de revolverse y vengarse, para refregarse el lodo por todo su cuerpo con sensual tacto, como si fabricase en un torno su torso con habilidosas y experimentadas manos. Su vello quedó aplastado entre aquella rojiza materia, que reflejaba incandescente los rayos del sol. Sirius, por su parte, que se sintió maravillado de que idea que en principio nacía tan negativamente pudiera resultar tan contraria al deseo de uno, aprovechó el lodo que quedaba en sus manos para abrazar con él sus ingles, que paulatinamente desnudaba al precipitar sus pantalones; quedaron, en consecuencia, manchadas de aquellos lamidos de tierra germinal sus caderas y su abdomen, que retorció con sus manos mientras las chicas estallaban en delirios agónicos. Hizo descender también unos centímetros su ropa interior y abrazó con sus manos impuras el vello erizado que sumía sobre ella.

–¡Que me desmayo, que me desmayo! –gritó Ángela en su culmen.

Remus, en ese momento, apartando de un manotazo a su compañero, volvió a desabrocharse el pantalón, lo cual provocó una ovación entre el público. Se retiró a continuación los zapatos con un toque seco y los lanzó hacia atrás con desenvoltura; uno de ellos arrasó con un par de copas en su parábola de descenso, pero nadie reparó en ello: si cabía, aumentaba la expectación y el jolgorio. Con sensualidad, al soltarse asimismo la hebilla del pantalón, éste se deslizó grácilmente por sus caderas, mostrando su ropa interior negra.

Sirius, anteponiéndose a él con rabia, se desabrochó su pantalón desaforadamente y dio con él en los tobillos, dejando al desnudo un graciosísimo _slip_ de vivo color rojo. Se terminó de retirar las perneras levantando sus largas zancas peludas y lo tiró al expectante público, que lo hizo trizas en un santiamén: tan pronto les llovió aquella prenda, cada una quiso asirse de una parte y volaron las costuras, los botones y los retazos como erótica y divina lluvia dorada. Los gritos excesivos y desmedidos aumentaron y se volvieron desgañitados cuando comprobaron que una turgencia mayor iba teniendo lugar en la entrepierna del animago, que parecía sentirse excitado por cuantas miradas tenía clavadas en ésta; tanto era así, que no tardó en mancharse incluso la prenda, lo cual provocó, más que asfixiados gritos, sofocadas risas.

Remus, que ocupó el rol de su amigo mientras éste, ruborizado, se apartaba y, vuelto medio de espaldas, insuflaba aire repetidas veces para controlar la inconsciente inyección de sangre, terminó de quitarse el cinturón; tomó éste y lo pasó por su boca, haciendo como que lo mordía, y, cuidándose de lanzarlo cerca del impactante auditorio, lo dejó caer sobre sus pies descalzos. Paseó con suavidad sus manos por la textura de su pantalón y tiró de él delicadamente hasta acabar mostrando sus provocativos _boxers_ negros, sus velludos muslos, sus huesudas rodillas, sus musculosas pantorrillas y sus eróticos tobillos. Dejó el pantalón a un lado mientras las alertas chicas protagonizaban desmayos, asfixias, llantos, todo lo cual sin dejar de aplaudir y gritar pidiendo más y más, extendiendo sus brazos como con intención de atrapar lo inaprensible.

–¡Esta noche misma mando dos lechuzas con un voto para cada uno! –concluyó desmayada Ángela, que sudaba incluso de la colérica excitación que padecía.

Remus, quien, al concluir el _striptease_, dejó con él la burlona competitividad que, cual juego, había demostrado contra su amigo, abrió los brazos para encontrarse con él, el cual también los extendió para abrazarlo. Mucho rieron todos de que acercasen mucho los hombros y el pecho pero apartaran tan visiblemente las piernas y sus consabidas gracias a la cabeza de ellas. En apartándose, Remus se dio la vuelta para recoger los pantalones y vestírselos otra vez; al verlo agachado en forma tan provocativa, el animago, que con juego o sín él podía dejar de ser cómico, dio un tirón de los calzoncillos del licántropo, el cual dio con éstos en los pies del mismo. Mostró así, sin buscarlo ni pretenderlo, el ministro sus reales posaderas, que ocultó tan presto como pudo; aunque lo que no pudo fue evitar la estridente carcajada de Tonks, el paroxismo de Ángela ni aun el grito impresionado de la señora Nicked, que se tapó rápidamente los ojos escandalizada, aunque no dejaba de batir los hombros como si incubara en su interior una rara pasión; o tal vez sólo fuera una insonora carcajada. El licántropo, tras ocultar de la vista sus hirsutos asientos, se encaró contra Sirius, al que, después de imprecarle y zaherirle con leves empujones, le bajó igualmente la ropa interior; sólo que éste, por estar de frente e igualmente desprevenido, enseñó muchas más vergüenzas que el otro, aunque también se esforzó aprisa por ocultarlas: recogió con su mano en forma de cuenquillo sus gallardías, tamaña grosería blandir tamaño tan inicuo, de las que despuntaban negras cerdas que dejó a la vista, orgullosamente, con gallarda voluntad. Mientras, subiéndose con una sola mano la prenda por sus sudadas nalgas en tanto con la otra se tapaba lo que a nadie había quedado ya oculto, Sirius se vestía, protagonizaron las famélicas hembras un lascivo concierto de aullidos y con sus saltos un seísmo que acabaría ocasionando que el animago cayera de la mesa, con la que se golpeó sobre el costado, y que mostrara de nuevo sus partes pudendas, que bailaron a saltos mientras, descarriadas, golpeaban de peñasco en peñasco.

Convinieron todos, por la tarde, en evitar recuperar aquel triste episodio de la historia de los magos. Y el primero que quiso olvidarlo fue el mismo Sirius, que sólo, y a desgana, se dejó alzar la camisa por su novia Karina para que ésta viera el inmenso cardenal que en las costillas se había hecho a causa de la molida caída. No obstante, muchos pensaron que aquello pudo haber acabado peor: el señor Nicked, vaciándola, recuperó la mesa y, varias veces, montó sobre ella y enseñó bailando su peludo ombligo; pero no pasó de ahí, pues su mujer lo tomaba en cada ocasión y lo hacía bajar con la suave caricia de sus lúbricas collejas; de esa manera, tuvieron la suerte de que aquél no les mostrase más reconditeces, por peludas o peladas que fuesen.

Al día siguiente, como era el primer día de las vacaciones de Pascua, Remus y Helen dejaron a Nathalie y a Alby con su preceptora, María Angélica, y así pudieron ellos aparecerse en la estación de trenes londinense para recoger a su hijo mayor, que pasaría unos días en casa. Había transcurrido fácilmente media hora desde que se los hubieron dejado, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

–¡Ya va, ya va! –exclamó María Angélica mientras, quitándose las manoplas, que dejó encima del sofá, se dirigía a abrirla.

Quien halló al otro lado le causó inmediatamente una agradable impresión, a la que ella, por ser de natural afectuoso, estaba acostumbrada: parecía un gentil caballero, apuesto, bien vestido, cuidadoso en la apariencia, cordial en las formas, respetuoso y educado. Afablemente, le inquirió quién era y qué deseaba.

–Buenos días –dijo el hombre–. Mi nombre es Richard Lupin, soy el tío de Remus. He venido a visitarlo, pero, como no he querido avisarlo para darle una agradable sorpresa, me he encontrado con el inconveniente de que no está en casa. –Sonrió largamente–. Por suerte, me he puesto en contacto con ellos –mintió– y me han dicho que regresarán en seguida; de otra parte, también me han dicho que podría encontrar aquí a mis sobrinos nietos Nathalie y Albus. Me preguntaba si a usted le importaría que los viese un momento, aunque fuese aquí fuera.

María Angélica, apartándolo de aquella idea tenazmente, lo hizo pasar al interior. Richard Lupin, cortésmente, agachó la cabeza y se retiró la capa corta, que dejó sobre el perchero de la entrada, donde también colgó su bastón.

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que están los niños a su cargo, señora? –preguntó distraídamente el hombre mirando en todas direcciones.

–Señorita –rectificó María Angélica sonrojada–. Va a hacer ya mismo dos años. Estoy muy contenta con sus sobrinos, señor Lupin; son muy agradables. Y los niños son un par de monadas: los quiero como si fueran míos propios. Bueno, y Matt también, aunque a él no he tenido el gusto de cuidarlo más que ocasionalmente. Es un muchacho muy espabilado.

–Sí, mucho –intervino Richard.

–Mire, aquí está Nathalie –le mostró al penetrar en el interior de la sala de estar, donde la chica, desenfadadamente, que jugaba en el suelo con unos bloques de madera de colores y de diversas formas, levantó la vista con curiosidad.

–¿Dónde está Albus? –preguntó resueltamente el hombre.

–Arriba, durmiendo –explicó–. Dentro de un rato lo despertaré para que se tome su biberón. Si no le importa esperar, a él podrá verlo entonces. –Se acercó a la niña y, levantándola, la tomó en brazos–. Ven, Nathalie, que vas a ver a tu tío.

–Ese hombre no es mi tío. Yo no lo conozco –repuso la niña ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su cuidadora, que en vano trató de hacerla entrar en razón, sacándola de aquel estado.

–Qué graciosa. Es normal que reaccione así –mencionó Richard riendo fingidamente–: la última vez que me vio era muy pequeña; no puede recordarlo. –Extendiendo los brazos–¿Te vienes con tío Richard?

La niña, sin mirarlo, negó con la cabeza, vuelta ésta hacia María Angélica, la cual trataba de convencerla. Viendo que resultaba imposible, pues ni pasándosela sin más consentía, que se ponía de inmediato a llorar, la preceptora optó por dejarla de nuevo sobre los juguetes. La pellizcó suavemente en la mejilla izquierda y, anunciándole al hombre que les dejaba un instante de intimidad mientras ella concluía de supervisar el bizcocho que estaba preparando en el horno, retomó las manoplas y abandonó la estancia en dirección a la cocina.

Nathalie, cuya mejilla izquierda, a causa del pellizco, se había coloreado de un rubor rubí ausente en la otra, miró con expresión de estoico terror al hombre que tenía frente a sí, el cual a su vez la contemplaba con una despótica sonrisa dibujada en sus labios de sádico. Dio un par de pasos hasta aproximarse a su lado y se acuclilló frente a ella. Extendió una mano y le acarició un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente; Nathalie, sin más, apartó la cabeza.

–Te voy a matar, gusano –le confesó en un susurro–. Voy a devolverle a tu padre el daño que me ha causado contigo; te robaré de la misma manera que él me ha robado a mi hijo; te voy a aniquilar, con mis propias manos. –La niña, sumida en un desquiciante mutismo, dejó derramarse una lágrima por su mejilla derecha. Al verla, Richard, que no se conmovió, se puso en pie y hurgó en sus bolsillos interiores en busca de su varita–. No obstante, ello no va a ser un impedimento para que sufras como yo he sufrido. ¡Crucio!

Al tiempo que un horrible haz de luz roja expiraba desde la varita del mago, una segunda lágrima se precipitó en Nathalie, sólo que en esta ocasión en el ojo contrario; en el mismo instante en que la perla de agua surcó la mejilla sonrojada, con un gran estruendo, una burbuja de color carmesí aumentó desde ésta hasta cubrir a la niña por completo. La burbuja o esfera, de potente brillo, hizo frente a la maldición de Richard, que no conseguía penetrarla y alcanzar a Nathalie, la cual lloraba ahora vivamente en el interior. Esta esfera protectora, en la que Richard se veía reflejado a sí mismo, fue lentamente mutando su color escarlata en violáceo púrpura conforme las lágrimas de la niña se convertían en un torrente.

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –repitió reiteradas veces para sí en tanto procuraba vanamente intensificar el poder de su maldición.

Cuando la esfera que protegía a Nathalie había comenzado a brillar más intensamente y a estremecerse como si fuese a explotar, cuando Richard estaba a punto de enfrentarse a patadas contra aquel extraño fenómeno con el que ya creía haberse enfrentado, como si se tratase de la misma aparición que, en su último encuentro, había salvado a su madre, la preceptora, María Angélica, apareció por la puerta y, espantada, al descubrir la escena, dejó escapar un grito y caer el plato, que se hizo en el suelo añicos, como la esfera de luz, que se volatilizó al interrumpirse la maldición; en efecto, Richard había apartado su varita de la niña, dirigiéndola hacia la mujer. Pero ésta, lejos de lo que cabría esperarse de ella, cerrando los ojos, extendió ambas manos y un viento huracanado se dejó sentir por toda aquella habitación: tanta fue su fuerza que Richard, que fue el único al que éste arrastró, se elevó por los aires y golpeó contra un muro, cayendo detrás de un sofá, desde donde apareció al cabo de un segundo blandiendo su varita. Sin embargo, se parapetó por completo tras él en seguida, pues María Angélica, con su brazo derecho extendido, lanzó hacia él una infrenable acometida de enflechados dardos de fuego, los cuales dieron contra el sofá y las paredes, incendiándolos pronto.

–¿Qué demonios es usted? –gritó Richard excitado sin salir un ápice de su posición–. ¿Y qué confabulación es ésta?

Y, al instante, sin esperar que le respondieran, sacó media cabeza y apuntó en dirección a la niña; pero la mujer, dirigiendo su brazo hacia ella, hizo que una columna de barro germinase del suelo ocultándola. Seguidamente, prosiguió la ígnea lluvia, que acabó incendiando completamente el sofá tras el cual Richard se parapetaba. Éste, sin dejar de repetir las mismas preguntas nerviosamente, cuando sintió arder el pantalón, convocó hacia él la capa y el bastón y se desapareció.

Sabía que su mujer estaba en casa de su hija, tomando con ésta el té. De esa manera, se apareció con un estruendoso chasquido en el medio de su sala de estar: vacía, y se paseó nerviosamente por las dependencias próximas hasta que halló a Ian Graham, su yerno, al que agarró bruscamente de los hombros y lo zarandeó como a un pelele.

–Ian, Ian... ¡Estamos perdidos! –le gritó varias veces–. La niñera tenía poderes mágicos. –Le mostró la quemazón del pantalón con los ojos redondeados de expresividad–. No he podido matar a los niños. Y ahora el licántropo debe de saberlo. Pronto mandará a los dementores a por mí¡a por nosotros! Debes ayudarme.

El otro hombre tomó al desquiciado de Richard Lupin por los hombros y detuvo su temblor espasmódico. Lo asaltó unos segundos con un profundo silencio, tan sólo devolviéndole una mirada que era medio de fuerza, medio incrédula.

–No te preocupes –terminó por decirle–. No te preocupes¿me has oído? Ahora no vas a poder impedir que te ayude, Richard; ahora sí que vamos a actuar juntos.

–¿Qué propones? –tartamudeó el otro con voz notablemente descompuesta.

–Antes que nada, que huyamos –dijo–; si no lo ha hecho ya, pronto dará el aviso a la justicia y los dementores acudirán en tu captura. Huiremos al extranjero; nos ocultaremos en un país remoto y continuaremos nuestras vidas ajenos a lo que ha ocurrido. Pero, puesto que nos iremos, propongo que no nos vayamos con un intento de homicidio, sino con la devastación de todo su clan. –Richard Lupin comenzó a sonreír al atisbar sus planes–. Mataremos a sus hijos, mataremos a su mujer... y lo mataremos a él.

El señor Lupin se desembarazó de los brazos que lo sostenían y, a su vez, tomándolo él con los suyos, lo apretó con fuerza, como si estrechase a su propio hijo. Su sonrisa era radiante y de satisfacción, y sus ojuelos brillaban con el trágico fulgor de la maldad.

–Necesitaremos refuerzos –apuntó Richard soltándolo y apartándose de él unos pasos–. Iré en busca de unos amigos que, sin dudarlo, nos prestarán la fuerza de sus varitas en este duelo sin precedentes. Largo tiempo llevaban esperando la caza del Lobo y su lobezna prole.

Cuando se desapareció su suegro, Ian Graham ascendió las escaleras y entró en su dormitorio. Se detuvo frente a una cómoda y, tras observarla unos segundos con satisfacción, la retiró con todas sus fuerzas, descubriendo detrás de ella la blindada puerta de una caja fuerte.

–Ha llegado el momento de que desenterremos los fantasmas –musitó.

Y, tomando su varita, la introdujo en la cerradura de la susodicha caja blindada, la cual emitió un crujido ensordecedor y, tras varios segundos de impactantes encajes de poleas y ruedas mecánicas en su interior, la puerta se desplegó con un ruido monótono. Su interior apareció oscuro, como si vacío, pero Ian Graham introdujo el brazo y extrajo una reluciente empuñadura que blandió en su áspera mano. Lentamente, fue restaurando la luz, restallando en miles de notas, sobre la hoja de aquella brillante espada, que sostuvo entre sus manos como si de un tesoro se tratase. Agarró su puño con ambas manos y repartió mandobles al aire, a diestro y siniestro.

Richard Lupin entró precipitadamente en la habitación. Ver a su yerno practicando tales golpes sobre la nada lo satisfizo de forma tal que, eclosionando su nerviosismo, estalló en carcajadas dementes. Cuando se recuperó de ellas, se aproximó al joven, que volvía a sostener la larga arma sobre sus manos, contemplando la inscripción de su hoja que jamás había podido interpretar.

–Plata –habló cuando sintió el aliento de su suegro finalmente sobre su nuca–. Una reliquia de la familia, tasada en miles de galeones. Este día atravesará el pecho del licántropo. –Y devolviéndole la mirada–¿Qué te parece?

–Que hay una guerra que librar –respondió el otro con una ladina sonrisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el momento en que Helen escuchó el timbre de su teléfono móvil, que llevaba consigo en el bolso, supo que algo malo había ocurrido, sin que para ello mediaran hados adivinatorios: jamás había escuchado el teléfono, que había comprado para estar en cualquier ocasión en contacto con María Angélica; lo más que lo había usado había sido para llamarla ella, pero jamás había recibido una llamada de la preceptora; ésta había convenido con ella que únicamente la llamaría en caso de emergencia. Cuando, después de mucho rato de mirarse Remus y ella a razón de la extraña melodía que, de improviso, los había envuelto, un gordinflón de una mesa de al lado les preguntó si pensaban responder la llamada alguna vez, y la adivina, extrayendo el aparato de su bolso, lo dejó caer porque la había sorprendido que vibrara, ésta ya intuía que aquélla era una llamada de emergencia. Por eso, al recogerlo con manos frágiles del suelo y descolgar, respondió con voz hueca; nada dijo; sólo un brillo misterioso en su mirada que se prolongó hasta que, sin añadir nada tampoco, colgó. Remus la interpeló, pero la mujer tenía los ojos fijos en nada concreto. Levantándose súbitamente, al cabo de ese instante de abstracción, dejaron unas monedas en la mesa del bar en la que se habían sentado a tomar un piscolabis y, empujando a Matt para apartarse de la vista de los _muggles_, se desaparecieron conjuntamente.

No hizo falta que aguzasen su atención, una vez se aparecieron y fueron recibidos por María Angélica, para percatarse de las quemaduras de la pared, de lo calcinado del tapiz del sofá y del terrón de lodo que había florecido en medio de la sala de estar; observaron todas aquellas preclaras señales de una batalla campal en silencio, compungidos. El licántropo tomó en brazos a su hija, que retomó un agónico llanto al verse a salvo en sus brazos; sollozaba y gemía sin articular palabra, a pesar de que su padre, tiernamente, la escudriñaba con cariño. Por su parte, Alby fue a parar a los brazos de su madre, que lo estrechó entre ellos con fuerza.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Helen conteniendo las lágrimas.

María Angélica lo refirió sucintamente.

–¿Richard? –inquirió inmediatamente Remus con un sobresalto–. ¿Richard Lupin dijo que se llamaba? Sí, sí es mi tío; pero no es trigo limpio. Es un hombre despechado que se piensa que, en el pasado, actúe en su perjuicio, cuando lo más que hice fue ayudar a un hombre atrapado. Y ¿qué ocurrió?

La preceptora dio cuenta rápidamente de la visita, de su ausencia y de su regreso, en el que halló al hombre empuñando su varita y a la niña protegida por la brillante esfera.

–¿Una esfera púrpurea? –exclamó Remus–. ¿Qué puede haber originado eso?

Helen, en lugar de formularse las mismas preguntas que su marido, estrechó con más fuerza a Alby entre sus brazos dando gracias al Cielo. Después de unos instantes en que adoptó esta actitud, extrañada, preguntó a la mujer:

–¿Y cómo fue usted capaz, María Angélica, de hacer huir a Richard? Él es un mago; y ningún artefacto _muggle_ podría haber impedido lo peor. No se lo tome a mal, que bien que me alegro, tanto por mis hijos como por usted, pero me extraña que no esté muerta.

La mujer se dejó caer sobre el calcinado sofá con los ojos vueltos hacia el suelo y las manos cruzadas en su regazo.Helen, de inmediato, ocupó un lugar al lado de ella y la observó con cautela pero impaciente. Finalmente, María Angélica acabó confesando:

–Me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie; lo siento, señora Lupin, no podía decírselo a usted ni a nadie. No soy _muggle_; tampoco bruja. –Se tomó una pausa, durante la cual la adivina estuvo tentada de inquirirle una vez más, pero optó por no hacerlo–. Hace sólo siete años, creo, si mal no recuerdo, recibí una extraordinaria visita: era pleno mediodía, pero los cielos se cubrieron de tinieblas; dejé de ver nada por un instante, y sentí un asomo de miedo, puesto que mi hija había salido con un chico; corrí a por una caja de fósforos y encendí una vela; al hacerlo, allí estaba ella: se apoyaba sobre un cayado y contemplaba el suelo con una vaga sonrisa. «Tu hija está bien: despreocúpate, boba», me dijo; «¿ya no te acuerdas de mí, Medea?» Asustada, le pregunté quién era; «los ojos del mundo», respondió, y entonces vi que era ciega. «¿Tendrías la delicadeza de prepararme un té, Medea?», me preguntó; «tengo la boca seca». Le respondí que no me llamaba Medea, pero ella se rio. «Ya lo sé, boba», dijo; «María Angélica te puso la pareja a la que yo misma te entregué, siete días después de nacer. Sabía que te aceptarían: ése era su destino. Creyeron que yo era un ángel que te les entregué, pues adopté una cándida forma con la que escondí estas arrugas y estas fajas, no fuesen a creer que era una alcahueta; eran _muggles_: tenía que darles buena impresión». Le pregunté qué eran "_muggles_" y ella se rio; lo más que dijo fue que dónde estaba el té que había pedido. Se lo preparé y, de regreso, me asaltó diciendo: «Ha cambiado mucho tu vida desde la última vez que conversamos, Medea. Incluso siento conmiseración por ti, de no ser que fui yo quien la urdió. ¡Un té maravilloso!», me dijo emocionada; «pues verás, Medea, yo soy tu primera institutriz: la delfíca hija de Apolo, la pitia de su templo sagrado; pero sé que no lo recuerdas. Colaboraste largos años bajo mi servicio, Medea, y fuiste una de mis más aventajadas guardianas. Pero hasta las más olorosas flores sirven de pasto un día al campo; tras tu muerte, Medea, te busqué durante mucho tiempo, abandonando incluso mi ocupación en el templo. Al dar contigo, te entregué a una familia honrada, pues te habían abandonado en un orfanato, y me prometí, María Angélica, que retornaría algún día para explicarte que eres la reencarnación de Medea, la primera guardiana de mi templo». Al principio no podía creerlo, pero pronto me dio tantos síes y me lo reveló tan convencidamente, que acabé asumiendo como verdad cuanto me decía. Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo único que vino a decirme, pues siguió: «Reencarnada en este cuerpo tu alma, Medea, se te ha asignado otra misión que habrás pronto de cumplir», me aseguró; «te instruiré de nuevo en las fuerzas mágicas para que seas portadora del poder de control sobre los cuatro elementos. Permanecerás en esta villa, aparentando mantener invariada tu vida, rodeada de _muggles_, aparentando ser una de ellos, hasta que, un día cualquiera, que no se te avisará, tendrás en tus manos la protección de muchas vidas; en salvando sólo una, salvarás muchas; incluso a mí misma. Ésa será tu misión». Y, sin añadir mucho más, se esfumó tan secretamente como hubo venido. Ésa es la verdad, señora Lupin: ni _muggle_ ni bruja; reencarnación de una guardiana del templo de Delfos que fue enviada aquí con un propósito; y creo que ese propósito ya lo he cumplido: salvar a sus hijos.

Remus, al retornar a casa, hizo llamar a toda su familia para que se reuniese en ésta: aunque no les dijese nada cuando hizo aparecer su cabeza en sus chimeneas, sintieron por su tono y por su expresión que se trataba de algo sumamente grave; en consecuencia, los señores Nicked, Sirius y Karina, Tonks y Benjamin y Sorensen y Ángela, se aparecieron en _El mirador_ sin atisbo de demora. Mientras Helen desangraba lágrimas desconsolada, el licántropo, guardando a duras penas la compostura, relató lo ocurrido, provocando no poco asombro y espanto entre sus oyentes.

–Sorensen, por favor –apuntó en mitad de su explicación–¿te importaría aparecerte en el Ministerio y pedirle a Eric, el guardia de la entrada, que te haga llamar a Susan? Es la directora del Cuartel General de Aurores. Explícale sucintamente lo que te acabo de contar a ti y pídele que se aparezca aquí con media docena de aurores y, si lo cree necesario, dementores también. Voy a ordenar la detención de mi tío.

Su hermano asintió enérgicamente y se desapareció desenvueltamente mientras giraba sobre sus propios pies.

–En cuanto al resto, os he llamado no sólo para poneros en situación, sino para pediros ayuda. Tenemos que proteger a los niños; temo que Richard vuelva a por ellos. En casa no están seguros. Os los confiaría bajo vuestro cuidado, Helen y Matthew –dijo volviéndose hacia sus suegros–, pero temo que sería el siguiente lugar donde Richard los buscaría. Hasta que lo detengamos, tampoco es seguro que regreséis a casa; quedaos aquí hasta entonces. Sirius, Karina, si no os importa, vosotros os llevaréis a Matt hasta que haya pasado la tempestad; sé que cuidaréis de él. –La pareja intercambió con el licántropo unas palabras, todas para agradecer su confianza y despreocuparlo–. Gracias –concluyó–. Nathalie, si no os importa, os la dejaré a vosotros dos –dijo volviéndose hacia Benjamin y Tonks. Y, por último, Alby a ti, Ángela; tú tienes más experiencia para cuidar un bebé. –La mujer lo tomó en sus brazos amorosamente, acunándolo, sin decir nada–. Hasta que no lo tenga entre rejas no me sentiré seguro con los niños aquí; con vosotros es más improbable que los encuentre, y sé que bajo vuestro cuidado estarán tan bien protegidos como con Helen y conmigo.

Al decir aquellas últimas palabras, el timbre sonó. La adivina y Remus intercambiaron una mirada tensa, pero, inmediatamente, el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Segundos más tarde de haber sonado el timbre, se produjo una amortiguada explosión que hizo saltar la puerta de los goznes y precipitarse contra el suelo con gran estrépito. Bajo el marco de la puerta aparecieron Richard Lupin e Ian Graham Waterloo, este último con la espada pendiendo de su cinto, los cuales blandían en sus manos sendas varitas. Helen no fue tan rápida como para sacar la suya antes de que el más joven la alcanzase con un _desmaius_ que dio con ella en el suelo. Remus, en cambio, no necesitó de tales menesteres: alargó su mano con presteza y Richard golpeó contra el muro, cayendo de bruces, aunque consciente, pues se levantó torpemente de un salto.

Entre tanto, el resto del grupo reaccionó variadamente: el señor Nicked se precipitó, escurriéndose, por los suelos hasta esconderse agazapado bajo la mesa; su mujer, por su parte, se hizo con su varita con ligereza y, corriendo, se aproximó hasta su hija para despertarla; Sirius con Matt, Tonks con Nathalie y Ángela con Alby, corrían de un lado para otro para ponerlos a salvo, mientras Remus, enzarzado con Ian Graham, que demostraba una gran agilidad en el duelo, les gritaba: «Conducidlos al pasadizo». Benjamin, por su parte, había saltado sobre Helen y se le hallaba ahora combatiendo contra su padre, que le lanzaba igual número de vilipendios que de maleficios y maldiciones. En ese instante, se aparecieron en medio de la estancia Morgan, la mujer de Richard, y Charlotte, la única hija de ambos. La primera alcanzó con un _expelliarmus_ a la señora Nicked antes de que ésta consiguiese reanimar a su propia hija; la segunda trabó batalla con Karina, la novia de Sirius, que era extremadamente aguerrida en los duelos.

–¡Proteged a los niños! –gritaba Remus con un torrente de voz–. Llevaoslos de aquí.

En ese momento escuchó voces que provenían del porche: el batallón de colaboración de Richard. Eran un par de magos que, varita en mano, venían corriendo hacia ellos; sus expresiones eran terroríficas, al igual que sus rasgos faciales: sus muecas de espanto, sus letales ojos, inyectados en sangre. Uno de ellos lanzó un maleficio en dirección al marco de la puerta despejada; pero, en lugar de franquear ésta, rebotó contra él y lo lanzó sobre el jardín inconsciente. El segundo, más corajudo, trató de acceder al interior, pero una llama verdecina lo golpeó y lo dejó igualmente malparado, sólo que más lejos que su compañero. Al poco rato, otro mago apareció por la chimenea; pero a los pocos segundos ésta cobijó en su interior un cálido fuego, tomando así como pasto y combustión de él al propio mago, que escapó del hueco de la pared sofocando con sus propias manos las altas llamas que se habían propagado por todo su cuerpo, y se lanzó contra una ventana, rompiéndola por completo.

Charlotte le lanzó a Karina un _avada kedavra_ que ésta evitó oponiendo entre la bruja y ella un centro de mesa que se hizo añicos. Y el siguiente que le mandara lo evitó el propio señor Nicked, que empujó desde debajo de la mesa a Charlotte para que errara el tiro. Ángela y Tonks, mientras protegían a sus asignados, pugnaban contra Morgan, que trataba de alcanzar a la primera en primer lugar ya que era la que, al sostener el bebé, peor podía sostener la varita y peor combatía. Pero Sirius, que se había desaparecido con Matt y lo había dejado al cuidado de su mayordomo, se apareció de nuevo y se enfrentó a la mujer, rogándoles a las otras:

–Llevaos a Nathalie y a Alby de aquí. ¡Rápido!

Así lo hicieron, echando a correr escaleras arriba camino de las dependencias del piso superior.

Mientras tanto, Benjamin se protegía de los lances de su propio padre, que, entre tanto, le decía cosas del estilo:

–Ruina de hijo, combatiendo contra tu propio padre en lugar de a su lado... ¡Escoria! Pues que sepas que a partir de hoy quedarás solo de nuevo en este mundo, porque a todos éstos que ves aquí contigo pronto los verás en sendas tumbas; sólo a ti libraremos de esa suerte por que puedas lamentarte a gusto del castigo que te habré infringido.

A todo esto nada respondía Benjamin, que con maestría evitaba aun las maldiciones que le lanzaba su padre.

Karina estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Charlotte con un maleficio congelante, pero aquélla lo impidió, imitándola, interponiendo entre ambas un enorme sillón que hizo levitar ante sí. Antes de dejarlo caer contra el suelo, lo prendió fuego, de manera que una intensa y roja llama se elevó entre las dos brujas. Charlotte, a continuación, conjuró una bocanada de viento con su varita que propició que las llamas golpeasen el rostro de la novia de Sirius, que se tapó la cara con las manos. En consecuencia, la prima de Remus aprovechó aquella situación para blandir contra ella un mortal maleficio que la levantó sobre los aires, describiendo espirales, y la dejó caer sobre el suelo como muerta.

El licántropo, que se batía con Ian Graham, lamentaba la igualdad que representaba de cara a su contrincante; no había podido aún encontrar un punto débil por el cual acometerlo y vencerlo: el otro, hábilmente, evitaba cualquier ataque suyo, aun los que provinieran de su misma mano, y le respondía con otros tantos en los que se reconocía una igual furia y no poca maestría. Remus, que lo recordó de pronto, llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que lo aventajaba sobre aquél era el poder de Ánuldranh; pero había dejado el anillo en el cajón cerrado con llave del pasadizo subterráneo y no podía acceder a él.

De pronto, como si con sólo desearlo hubiera bastado, sintió un frío de metal en su mano izquierda, en el interior de su puño cerrado, y desplegándola en un instante descubrió en él el anillo de Ánuldranh, que se había aparecido en su mano. Mientras lo hacía deslizarse por su dedo, pensó: «Por favor, Ánuldranh, acaba con esto. Expúlsalos de mi casa. Detenlos. Haz que paren.»

Al terminarse de poner el anillo, sintió un atroz relámpago que hizo vibrar la casa entera. Ésta parecía sumida en un vahído de gris, en silencio de mutismo; todos aparecían inmóviles a excepción de Ian Graham y Richard, que contemplaban a su alrededor con asombro. Benjamin, que estaba frente a su padre, parecía haber quedado congelado en medio de la proferencia de un maleficio, y el rayo restallaba de su varita sin atacar a nadie.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ian Graham deteniendo el duelo.

Sin que nadie apuntase nada más, tres sombras se deslizaron de las penumbras grisáceas y, sin levantar los pies del suelo, se aproximaron hacia ellos tres. Cuando se dejaron ver a la escasa luz que quedaba, las tomaron por seres repulsivos y fantasmagóricos: tenían apariencia de mujer, negras alas tras sus cuerpos, pero ojos de diablo y serpientes enroscadas a sus brazos, de los cuales, de cada una de ellas, pendía una espada negra. Remus recordó haber visto una representación iconográfica similar: eran las Furias, las tres místicas representantes de la muerte: Mégera, la que guarda rencor; Tisífone, la vengadora de sangre, y Alecto, la innombrable.

Richard las apuntó con su varita cuando las vio dirigiéndose hacia él. Les lanzó incontables maldiciones, pero, cuales cuerpos intocables, no las hería; si acaso, las enfurecía aún más. Mientras las otras elevaban un canto lúgubre, Tisífone, la vengadora de sangre, atravesó el negro filo de su espada sobre el vientre del hombre, que cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre. Tanto Ian Graham como Remus se espantaron de lo sucedido. Más, si cabe, el primero, que vio con inefable horror cómo los tres espectros se dirigían hacia él. Igualmente en vano trató de impedirlo interceptándolas con su varita, pero, como descubrió era un fracaso, la lanzó con ira de sí y tomó entre sus manos la espada de plata. Descargó un mandoble contra una de ellas, la cual interpuso su propia espada, y ambos filos restallaron como látigos endiablados. Trató de volverla a acometer y atravesarla, pero Alecto le propinó un fortísimo golpe sobre el arma que hizo que ésta se le desprendiese de las manos. Mientras el hombre reculaba, sollozando, los tres espectros lo acometían con sus pasos. Finalmente, Mégera elevó su espada sobre su cabeza y atravesó con ella los ojos del mago, que gritó horrorizado, después la garganta y, por último, las piernas, dejándolo caído en tierra.

Sólo en aquel preciso instante Remus pudo extraerse del dedo el anillo, con el cual había estado forcejeando desde la aparición de las Furias. Al retirarlo, se recobró la luz y desaparecieron los tres espectros alados, los paralizados volvieron a la normalidad y el maleficio de Benjamin golpeó el muro. En cambio, Richard Lupin seguía muerto sobre la moqueta, sólo que sin sangre ni heridas sobre su cuerpo, e Ian Graham atacado por unas extrañísimas convulsiones, sin rastro de sangre tampoco sobre su cuerpo, aunque, como descubriría más tarde, a causa de cada uno de los golpes de Mégera, el hombre había quedado ciego, mudo y paralítico, sin posibilidad de cura. Morgan y Charlotte bajaron las varitas y corrieron hasta sus maridos; Sirius, aprovechando la tregua, alcanzó a Karina y la tomó entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza de ella contra su pecho; maldiciendo su suerte, derramó no pocas lágrimas sobre el cabello de su novia, que parecía muerta.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió Benjamin contemplando con asombro y terror el cadáver de su padre. Su mirada se desvió hacia Remus, que lo contempló a su vez con el pecho agitado y los ojos empañados de agua.

Con un chasquido ensordecedor apareció una turba de magos en torno a un traslador; entre ellos también venía Sorensen: eran los aurores que Remus había solicitado. Al ver la masacre, espantados, extrajeron sus varitas de sus cintos y pidieron a todos que se desarmaran. Susan, la bruja de aspecto más grave del grupo, se aproximó hasta el ministro con expresión atónita:

–¿Qué ha ocurrido, Lupin?

–¡Él lo ha matado! –gritó Morgan con lágrimas en los ojos–. Ese maldito lobo ha matado a mi amado esposo. ¡Él! Que lo sacrifiquen como a un perro.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido, Remus, estáis bien? –preguntó su hermano llegándose corriendo hasta él.

El aludido no pudo ni supo responder.

Susan, mirando en torno a sí, se volvió hacia el agente de más confianza que había traído consigo y le pidió que trajese a algunos sanadores de San Mungo especializados en duelos mágicos. Después, aún más grave, preguntó qué había ocurrido allí.

–Nos han atacado por sorpresa –explicó Ángela con la respiración agitada mientras se apartaba de las carantoñas de su marido–. Hay otros, en el jardín: no sé por qué, pero no han podido entrar.

–Pero éstos¿por qué están muertos, Lupin? –inquirió suavemente.

–¡Él los ha matado! –gritó de nuevo Morgan.

–¡Eso no es así! –repuso inquieta Tonks–. Es incierto.

–Han caído de repente –refirió con voz reposada Benjamin–. En un momento estaban de pie, al siguiente en el suelo.

La mujer resopló gravemente. Se volvió hacia otro agente:

–Trae Poción de la Verdad para que se la administremos a estas dos mujeres, rápido. ¿Puedo hablar en privado contigo, Remus? –Éste consintió–. Sé que ni tu familia ni tú sois capaz de hacer algo así, y creo cuanto ha dicho ese hombre acerca de la repentina e injustificada muerte de Richard (he visto cosas peores); pero me veo obligada a abrir una investigación. –Remus asintió sin apuntar nada–. Pero tranquilo, Lupin, seremos discretos; y no os sucederá nada. Si no hallamos pruebas, se archivará el caso. Además, ya habíais denunciado con anterioridad el asunto. Pero un cadáver y un herido grave no solucionan mucho la cuestión.

Después de aquellas palabras, se iniciaron las pesquisas. La mujer practicó la prueba del _priorem incantatem_ sobre todas las varitas que confiscó y, como en ninguna halló recientes espectros de maldiciones imperdonables, y después de interrogar a Morgan y a Charlotte, concluyó que, después de analizar el caso, transferiría la investigación al Departamento de Misterios, pero otorgando de antemano la inocencia a Remus y a cuantos estaban con él. Éste no consiguió alegrarse ni con la noticia. Se limitó a preguntar si podía retirarse un momento, a lo que Susan le respondió que en efecto. El licántropo delante de su esposa, que recobraba lentamente el sentido; le dijo que volvería en un segundo y que después, si consentía, le practicarían un hechizo desmemorizador a Nathalie para que olvidase los recuerdos de aquella mañana tan trágica; en cambio, ambos coincidieron que Matt ya era lo suficiente maduro como para soportar tales vivencias. Mientras los sanadores se llevaban consigo a Ian Graham y a Karina hacia el hospital, a Remus se le devolvió la varita y se desapareció.

Cuando entró por la puerta de su despacho en el Ministerio, Dumbledore parecía aguardarlo desde su cuadro, puesto que, no hizo más que abrirse la puerta, habló:

–Según he podido comprobar por el retrato que tengo en el Wizengamot, aquello está muy revuelto esta mañana. Se dice que tu tío ha atacado a Nathalie hace unas horas. ¿Está bien, hijo?

–Albus... –parándose ante él–¡Richard está muerto!

El semblante del anciano se ensombreció. Aguijoneándolo con sus azulados ojos, terminó inquiriéndole la causa con gravedad:

–El poder... ¡Temo que ha sido el poder de Ánuldranh! –exclamó nervioso–. Me puse el anillo en el dedo y deseé que los expulsase de casa.

–Te dije que fueses muy cauto con el anillo –repuso Dumbledore en tono neutro.

–Lo siento... –lloró el licántropo desconsolado.

–No es culpa tuya, Remus. Te advertí sobre los riesgos del anillo, pero no lo suficiente. Hiciste mal en recurrir al anillo en busca de protección, pero no habrás sido el primer insensato que lo ha hecho; recuerda que también yo cometí la grave estupidez de matar a Grindelwald por tener el anillo puesto, pero ni tú ni yo sabíamos que algo así iba a suceder. Enjuágate esas lágrimas, bobo, que, de poder, te daría ahora mismo un abrazo para consolarte. Richard, de un tiempo a esta parte, me consta, no se estaba comportando como un mago honrado y sensato; si no hubiese sido propiciado por ti, otro hado hubiese acabado con él. Pero cuéntame cómo ha ocurrido, que no quiero elucubrar sin conocer cuanto ha pasado.

Al referirle la primera parte, es decir, la concerniente al ataque en casa de María Angélica, el anciano exclamó súbitamente emocionado:

–¡Qué estupendo¿Una esfera de tono escarlata, has dicho? –Meditó un instante–. Fantástico, de veras. Siempre he mantenido que existe una extraña afinidad entre tu hija Nathalie y la pitia de Delfos. Es más, creo que será tu hija la que herede totalmente el poder adivinatorio de su madre. Es por esa causa por la que no nos ha de extrañar que pusiese a su cuidado a una guardiana de su templo. ¿Medea has dicho? Creo haber leído algunas referencias sobre ella en los anales délficos. Así, existen dos justificaciones que nos permitirían explicar el caso de la esfera escarlata: que recibiera la protección de la preceptora bajo su techo manifestándose de esa forma, o bien que sea la manifestación temprana de su poder de Ánuldranh. No me decanto ni por una ni por otra hasta que no evolucionen un poco más las cosas, Remus. Quizá sí sea una capacidad que provenga del poder de su sangre, pero no lo sabremos finalmente hasta que no se repita. Pero sígueme contando¿cómo ha muerto Richard?

–Me puse el anillo –explicó Remus– y aparecieron tres seres abominables. Creo que eran las tres Furias. –Dumbledore asintió–. Le atravesó el vientre con una espada –concluyó sucintamente.

–Lamentable desenlace –replicó Dumbledore con fría voz–. Pero no lo mataste tú, sino Ánuldranh. Y Ánuldranh es parte de ti sólo porque es algo inevitable; es un impulso que no podemos controlar; una amenaza que te perseguirá hasta el fin de tus días y que deberás rechazar con constancia. Pero dime¿acaso fuiste tú en su busca?

–Por supuesto que no; pensaba apresarlo, no tomarme la justicia por mi mano, y menos con la ventaja de Ánuldranh. Fue él quien vino a buscarme a mí, a casa; venía con Morgan, Charlotte y su marido, y otros también, pero que no pudieron entrar. Se los han llevado a San Mungo.

–Te dije que la casa te protegía de cualquier mal. Cuando hechiceros que no han sido invitados por su ocupante tratan de asaltarla, _El mirador_ despliega un maléfico poder contra estos usurpadores; en definitiva, se defiende. Permitió tan sólo que entraran tus tíos y tu prima porque por sus venas fluye la misma sangre que en las tuyas.

–Pero ningún lazo de sangre me une con el marido de Charlotte –apuntó Remus– y, sin embargo, la casa lo dejó entrar. ¿Eso es por qué está casado con mi prima?

–Lo dudo, Remus, hijo. Te expliqué cuando te conté la procedencia de tu sangre que el poder de Ánuldranh no atiende al poder del amor, sino exclusivamente al de la sangre. Dudo que haya sido por el amor que lo une a un pariente tuyo.

–¿Entonces...?

Dumbledore levantó una mano y Remus calló.

–Dudo que haya sido por el amor que lo une a un pariente tuyo, he dicho, pero me acabas de confirmar las sospechas que tenía sobre él: que era el tercer heredero de sangre de Ánuldranh. –Remus fue a decir algo, pero Dumbledore volvió a impedirlo–. Cuatro aparte de ti te dije que la poseían: Voldemort, Helen, una vampiresa transilvana e Ian Graham. Según deduje de mi estudio, a pesar de la jactancia que este último recibe sobre sus ascendientes mágicos, desconoce que su primer antepasado fue un _muggle_, el que se unió con Alba Regina Filia Ánuldranh y propició la primera división de la sangre; ésa fue la causa, si tal vez lo recuerdas, que impidió que ni Furculmor Nothic Sineauro, ni Basileia Matrix, ni Geertruidia Matertera, heredaran el anillo.

–¡Pues está gravemente herido! –exclamó Remus–. A él también lo han atacado las Furias. El último heredero por esa rama está gravemente herido.

–No, olvidas un detalle: él ya no es el último heredero por esa vía, sino su hijo con Charlotte, es decir, tu primo: Timothy Waterloo, que tiene la edad aproximada de tu hijo Alby.

–¿Por qué no me lo has descubierto antes?

–Porque no lo he creído conveniente, sinceramente –contestó–. Pero ahora ya sabes muchas cosas, y no es necesario callar otras. Sí es necesario, por otra parte, que destierres ese anillo de tu vida, Remus. Hasta ahora la ignorancia te ha disculpado, pero cada vez eres más consciente de los peligros que conlleva ese simple aro de plata.

A la palabra de «plata», Remus cayó en la cuenta de una última cosa y preguntó:

–Ian Graham llevaba consigo una espada de plata y...

–¡No la toques, Remus! –gritó Dumbledore–. No la toques, por favor. Ya sabes lo que te dije sobre la plata de Ánuldranh. Sí, esa espada está elaborada con la misma plata del trono de Northumbría. Si cae ahora en tus manos, guárdala con sumo cuidado, haz el favor. Y, como te decía, sé cuidadoso; no lamentes ni te juzgues el causente de la muerte de Richard, porque en absoluto has participado en ella más que como mero intermediario. Ánuldranh ha cobrado vida a través de ti, y es como una sanguijuela que serpentea tus entrañas en persecución de la libertad. Ten cuidado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Transcurrida una semana del inesperado y trágico infortunio, tan equívoca catástrofe, homicidio tan oculto, la más horrible de las devastaciones presenciadas por el licántropo, éste, sin poder apartar todavía de sí la culpa que su mentor Dumbledore le había asegurado le era absolutamente ajena, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen tan catastrófica y horrible de las tres Furias abalanzándose sobre sus dos contrincantes, con los que compartía no sólo lazos de enemistad sino también de sangre. Apenas había conciliado el sueño durante aquellos luengos siete días, y lo poco que había conseguido dormir lo había hecho sumido en unos horripilantes sueños saturados de pesadillas. Con Helen nada había comentado, pero entre ambos planeaba la sombra del abatimiento: apenas cruzaban miradas; apenas cruzaban una palabra, embargados de un mutismo desalentador de arrepentimiento; ni siquiera osó el licántropo hacerle el amor a su mujer, como si, de aquella forma, añadiera más lápidas al pecado que ya creía soportar sobre sus espaldas. Se sabían ambos, o se creían al menos, reos de la pena que aquel desgraciado acontecimiento había desatado: sobre todo Remus, que había guardado el anillo de Ánuldranh con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, golpeándose el pecho por haberse acordado en tan mala hora de él. No deseaba ningún bien a su tío; pero en ningún modo tampoco tan abyecto mal.

El día en que enterraron a éste, Remus estuvo presente: un número considerable de magos acudió a su último adiós, y el ministro, medio oculto tras una gabardina gris y tras un sombrero que sólo se apartó cuando el féretro se sumió en lo hondo de la tierra, se apartó de la vista detrás de esta turba. Nadie se percató de su presencia; pocos, no obstante, conocían el duelo que se había producido en _El mirador_: la noticia no había saltado a los periódicos y únicamente corría en rumores que, tan distorsionados andaban, que se llegó a decir que el elfo doméstico de Richard Lupin se había rebelado contra éste y había dejado libre a Jonathan Gallopheart, al que el primero tenía secuestrado, el cual lo había matado no sin antes haber recibido una estocada de éste en la garganta; sin embargo, en los bajos fondos de la comunidad, en el callejón Knockturn, en las principales sociedades de Artes Nigrománticas, se escuchaba el rumor de que había sido la familia del ministro, Remus Lupin, la que había matado al tío de éste, pero que los diarios lo encubrían por ser un alto mandatario. Al abandonar el camposanto, caminando despacio y melancólico, Remus tropezó de improviso con su primo Benjamin, que también había asistido al entierro, vestido de forma parecida a él para pasar igualmente desapercibido. No articularon entre sí una maldita palabra: se dejaron acompañar el uno del otro y caminaron unos minutos en silencio. Finalmente, al pasar ante una lápida en que rezaba «Aquí yacen los restos de Nathalie Lupin», el licántropo estalló en lágrimas y, mientras se dejaba abrazar por su lívido primo, exclamó encogido:

–Lo siento, Benjamin. Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Debes perdonarme.

–No digas eso, Remus, no –le excusó el otro–. Mi padre, Rowling me perdone, se lo merecía; hace tiempo que se apartó del camino de lo correcto. Da gracias al Cielo de que no sean tus hijos los que estén besando en esta hora el duro y frío suelo.

El licántropo se sorbió las lágrimas ante aquella respuesta y, dejándose dar unos leves manotazos, sin duda reconfortantes, por su primo en el hombro, lo acompañó otro trecho mientras intercambiaban timoratas impresiones. Por supuesto, Remus no dijo a aquél tampoco nada acerca de la acción del anillo de Ánuldranh; ni siquiera había mencionado nada a su propia esposa, a la que se había jurado en aquel momento que jamás le confesaría su vinculación con Ánuldranh por ahorrarle semejante trago. Sólo compartió, además de con su mentor y padre adoptivo, su experiencia con las Furias con su hermano Sorensen, el cual escuchó el relato con asombro que apenas supo esconder.

–No debes culparte –dijo el bibliotecario al término de éste, blandiendo una actitud completamente similar a la de Dumbledore–; tú no podías saberlo, no podías preverlo. Eres inocente, hermano. El anillo lo ha matado, no tú.

–Pero yo lo empuñaba... –musitó compungido.

–¡No tú, Remus! –repitió Sorensen alzando el tono; y a continuación, volviéndolo a mostrar calmado–: No tú...

Sólo abandonó el licántropo aquel estado de estupefacción cuando, transcurrida una semana, la revista _Corazón de bruja_ publicó el fallo del concurso, que quedó en el orden que sigue: el título al mago más guapo de Gran Bretaña lo alcanzó Benjamin Lupin; en segundo lugar quedó Remus; en tercer, Gilderoy Lockhart, que achacó su descenso en popularidad en una próxima entrevista a causa de su reciente convalecencia; en cuarto lugar, Harry Potter; y sólo en quinto, Sirius, que parecía algo disgustado con el resultado, aunque nada dijo sobre ello; y sobre ningún otro asunto en realidad, que pasó aquella velada extrañamente cariacontecido. La recuperación del buen humor del licántropo no se debió, es preciso decirlo, al beneficioso lugar en que resultó en el concurso, sino que, a causa de éste, Tonks organizó una fiesta en el piso que compartía con Benjamin, con la que Remus se sintió amparado, la cual, asimismo, sirvió para celebrar la recuperación de Karina, a quien el hospital le dio el alta unas horas antes de reunirse; ver a Benjamin, su primo, disfrutar de la música y participar de los bailes lo ayudó mucho en ese sentido; y no poco acabó riendo cuando Tonks obligó a su novio a que protagonizara otro _striptease_, emulando los recientes de Remus y Sirius. Fue aquél tan emocionante y atractivo, ya que Benjamin se retiró voluntariamente la ropa interior oculto tras una toalla, en la cual, por cierto, no se marcaba nada porque éste previamente la había conjurado, pícaramente, con este fin, que Ángela se lo pasó todo silbando, gritando y protagonizando paroxismos; según creyó percibir el licántropo al término de la fiesta, Sorensen y ella discutían acerca de aquellas muestras de júbilo de la mujer.

Todo volvía a la normalidad, pensó para sí. Pero, inmediatamente después, se inquirió a sí mismo qué era lo que entendía por normalidad. Se sonrió de andarse preocupando en circunstancias tan triviales y se sirvió una última copa de hidromiel. Mientras la concluía, sin saber dar cuenta de lo que para él significaba la normalidad, sí supo darla de lo que, a su juicio, no la significaba; y aquella espina que tenía todavía aguijonada en su corazón, más que afilada y punzante, circular y gruesa como un anillo que lo oprimiera, entraba dentro de su concepto sobre la misma. Se juró que dejaría aquella alhaja maldecida de sangre y muerte enterrada en el pasadizo de su casa hasta que sus días consumieran su vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ea, ya está. ¿Gustó? Pues "review" al canto, que, si no, no me entero.

¿Que cuándo cuelgo el próximo? Qué impaciencia. Si no he hecho más que poner uno cuando ya me estáis preguntando por el siguiente. A ver, dejadme que piense. ¿El jueves, 30 de noviembre os viene bien? Genial. En eso quedamos, pues. Sabéis que no pasaré lista porque... ¡soy el primero que me retraso!, pero espero veros.

Avance del capítulo 9 (**MUJERES DESESPERADAS**): Las brujas de este siglo no están desfasadas con respecto a sus compañeras _muggles_: ellas también combatirán la falocracia de nuestros tiempos a base de inconformismo y rebelión. Y entonces veremos qué sexo es más fuerte, quién soportará mejor la presión y quién no termina bajándose los pantalones y enseñándonos el culo. Los magos, por su parte, tendrán que ponerse las pilas, puesto que en este episodio... ¡ya no se tolera ni una!

Hasta pronto.


	9. Mujeres desesperadas

«Es la mujer del hombre lo más bueno/ y locura decir que lo más malo/ su vida suele ser y su regalo/ su muerte suele ser y su veneno. / Cielo a los ojos cándido y sereno/ que muchas veces al infierno igualo/ por raro al mundo su valor señalo/ por falso al hombre su rigor condeno. / Ella nos da su sangre, ella nos cría/ no ha hecho el cielo cosa más ingrata; / es un ángel, y a veces una arpía. / Quiere, aborrece, trata bien, maltrata/ y es la mujer, al fin, como sangría/ que a veces da salud y a veces mata.» (Lope de Vega, _Rimas_).

Ya no sé ni cómo disculparme de mis impresentables retrasos. Creo que sobra, que queda de más, decir que estoy muy, muy ocupado. Pienso que hasta os canso. Sé que soy un impresentable ofreciéndoos una fecha y después denigrándola a ésta; pero no es fácil casi un mes antes proponer un día sin saber las condiciones de éste, la disponibilidad, etc. Os seré francos (de lo contrario, esto no funcionaría): hasta la idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza de abandonar MDUL, de dejarlo inconcluso. Pero ¿podría un padre abandonar a su hijo adolescente¿Podría la más insensible de las lobas abandonar a los lobeznos que dependen de la leche que mana de su seno? Así me siento yo. No, no dejaré MDUL hasta que lo vea acabado; os lo debo a vosotros. A vosotros más que a mí mismo. Y lo cumpliré. Vosotros sois la causa por la que miro esta página con buenos ojos, por la que me detengo a escribir entre las adversidades académicas... A vosotros gracias. Sólo temo defraudaros, mis caros lectores. ¡A Dios pongo por testigo que terminaré de escribir MDUL! Y ya tengo ideado hasta el final... Sí, sí, MDUL ya está completamente estructurado en mi cabeza; hasta hace poco decía que no sabía cuánto duraría, que no le había puesto un cierre. Pues ya lo tiene. Pero no es un desenlace que me permita, deprisa y corriendo, de mala manera, cerrar y terminar con esto. No. Será un desenlace portentoso. Y aún queda mucho para que llegue. Creo que esta segunda parte puede que supere en capítulos a la primera: haceos una mínima idea...

Respondo "reviews":

**DRU**. Hola, qué tal. Lo del _streptease _fue una locura. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir una cosa así? Ahora, visto desde la perspectiva temporal, hubiera eliminado ese pasaje, por mucho que os hayáis reído. Al fin y al cabo, lo puse solamente por eso, por que os rierais, pero yo sé cuando me excedo escribiendo sandeces. Parece que otra escena, la de la aparición de las Furias, tampoco ha quedado muy clara, puesto que no eres la única que me preguntas al respecto. Sí, tienes razón, Remus es el único que puede verlas. Intuyo que lo he dejado sugerido pero no completamente afirmado; de lo contrario, lo hubieseis entendido más fácilmente. Error mío, disculpadme. ¿Querías dar latín? Pues te lo paso. Porque yo llevo tres años casi seguidos dándolo y este, el cuarto, estoy dando latín vulgar, como si se pensasen que he aprendido lo suficiente como para aventurarme en el estado lingüístico intermedio. ¡Dios mío, me supera!... Y lo peor es que la asignatura en sí no me desagrada sino que lo hace el enfoque en sí que estamos viendo. Te cambiaba por mí, no te haces ni una idea. Es cierto, a los de letras nos gusta vernos así en mayoría para sentirnos contentillos, pero tienes más razón que un santo. Hombre, se echa en falta un poco de más gente (en mi clase somos doce y mal contando, y eso que estamos en la universidad), pero se supone que luego las salidas resultan así más accesibles y cosas de ese estilo. Hablando de salidas, no te preocupes por selectividad, reitero. Todavía te queda mucho y me hace muchísima gracia cómo los profesores empiezan ya a meter miedo (¿también lo haré yo cuando lo sea? Intuyo que sí porque, en cierto modo, los entiendo, pero se pasan); pero tampoco te descuides. Si vas mínimamente preparada, aprobarás. ¿No has visto nunca que los resultados obtenidos de media son bastante buenos? Si te lo curras durante el curso, verás que no hay problema; los exámenes de segundo son casi más difíciles que ese del que dicen que resulta tan decisivo y traumático. Bueno, espero que eso termine de animarte. Un beso enorme.

**HERMY EVANS**. Antes que nada (antes incluso que el obligado hola), quería disculparme por no haberte podido felicitar el día de tu cumpleaños, como había querido y como te había prometido. Lo cierto es que llego tarde a todo. Lo siento. Pero... ¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que hayas disfrutado del día, que te hayan regalado muchas cosas y eso que siempre suele decirse. De verdad, he tenido serios contratiempos que me han tenido apartado de Internet estos últimos días y, aunque lo he intentado, no he podido conectarme ni un segundo. Discúlpame. Dicho lo cual, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, Mony. Puedo asegurarte que claro que quedan muchísimas sorpresas aún por desvelar. ¿Sabes quién es Wathelpun en realidad y lo dudas? Si eso no te parece "sorpresivo", puedo asegurarte que muchas cosas relacionadas directa o indirectamente con eso te harán meter un bote en el asiento que te caigas en redondo. O eso espero al menos, o con esa intención escribo. Bueno, no con la intención de que te caigas literalmente, que mal me explico... Claro que Remus se siente culpable, porque, según él, es el asesino de su tío; y, aunque lo quería mal, no quería provocarle ningún daño y menos matarlo. Ese anillo de Ánuldranh es una salvajada, como trataré de explicar en capítulos sucesivos. Bueno, me despido. Por cierto, te dedico el capítulo para resarcirme de todo¿vale? Te mando muchos besos que espero que aceptes con el mismo cariño con que los mando. ¡Ah!, y espero que ese trabajo de historia del que me has hablado te haya salido muy bien. Por cierto (y ya para acabar), nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que (ni cuando charlamos, de mi pura impaciencia por decir cosas que nada digo al fin) he podido ver la foto que tienes cuando se abre una conversación contigo y, aunque está tomada desde una perspectiva un tanto extraña, mejora en mucho la idea que tenía hecha de ti; eres muy guapa. Besos y... ¡feliz cumpleaños otra vez! Si estuviera por ahí, te estaría dando tirones de la oreja, como se suele hacer al menos por aquí, hasta que te acordaras de toda mi familia.

**PUNKITTY**. Hola, Verónica. Ya ves... ¡Qué injusto es el mundo¿no? Me siento tan defraudado conmigo mismo, por tantos motivos. El primero de ellos... por mi injusto retraso. Te lo explico a ti nuevamente... porque... ¡oh, qué punzada más amarga me ha dado al descubrir tu correo que decía "presente" y no sé qué más! Siento que te he fallado. La otra vez, en cambio, como bien recalcas, llegué antes de tiempo; claro, si preveo que no voy a poder actualizar el día que he dado, actualizo un poco antes y santas pascuas. No sería la primera vez. Pero en esta ocasión me ha sido hasta imposible esa opción. ¡Ah! Gracias por mandarme subsanado tu relato. Me entristece que pienses que no lo tengo en consideración. Digo mejor "pudieras pensar", porque te voy conociendo y sé, o espero creer, que no llegarás jamás a tan loca resolución. Lo cierto es que he empezado a leer algunas páginas, pero soy contrario de dar una opinión valorativa hasta que no he culminado el proceso y visto el conjunto. Lo que pasa es que, aunque a fuerza de repetirlo parezca falto de valor o hiperbólico, es cierto que tengo más que poco tiempo. Trabajo dos días a la semana que me roban toda la tarde. Otras dos tardes las paso en la facultad porque tengo asignaturas que se imparten a esas horas; ya aprovecho y me quedo. Por las mañanas tengo clase desde principio al fin. Y lo que es trabajos, no me mandan... (apréciese la ironía). Tú tranquila, que en cuanto tenga oportunidad lo leeré. Y ahora sé que me replicarás en tu próxima respuesta que no hay problema, que no hacía falta que te explicase nada de esto, pero es que, de no hacerlo, no me siento cómodo conmigo mismo. Pasando a temas de más agradable resolución, veo que te ha afectado en lo más hondo de tu posible espíritu feminista mi inusitado, como así lo crees, encono contra las mujeres, incluso repetido. Pero no es así. Lo que pretendo es tan sólo ofrecer una imagen caricaturesca, divertida, que despegue un par de risas. Precisamente por el hecho de que sois mujeres eso debería haceros más gracia que el ver a una panda de hombres (que te puedo asegurar que llegan a ser peor que todo eso) babeantes comportándose de modo similar. Eso os irritaría. No obstante, aunque enfocado de otro modo¡casualidades del destino!, hoy podrás leer tu contrarréplica: un capítulo que ideé, casualmente, para que se viese el plano contrario: el hombre deseoso y deseante, anhelante de pasión, de vicio... Dicho llanamente, salido perdido. Sí, sí. Espero que esa contrarréplica, que no en vano aparece en el siguiente capítulo a ése en el que te has detenido, sirva en parte para aplacar tu opinión. Piensa que en muchas ocasiones el narrador objetivo, como tú lo llamas, no lo es tanto; pretende aportar siempre un punto de vista que promueva en vosotros, los lectores, las más diversas posturas. Incluso la rabia es válida. En cuanto a la imagen idealizada que doy de Remus en este capítulo, especialmente en el instante del desnudo, está muy relacionada, como pretendo explicarte, con todo lo que venimos discutiendo. Lo cierto es que los momentos en que he podido soslayarme leyendo "fanfics" no he encontrado más que vagancias de hormonas e irritantes deseos que la inocencia o el candor de la más mojigata juventud convierten en relatos no eróticos: pornográficos. Creo que ya tuvimos oportunidad de comentar de soslayo esto cuando hablamos de los relatos "slash". Pues bien, estos Remus y Sirius (traídos a colación en modo alguno casual) que se desnudan son esos personajes idealizados, queridos, adorados, en que toda parte de su cuerpo es caramelo derretido (¿acaso puede un tobillo ser erótico?), y las mujeres son las lectoras y escritoras que no se deleitan, se derriten, ante esos espectáculos de vano sentido. Sé que lo he expresado muy mal y por eso la analogía no ha quedado muy clara, pero es más o menos lo que quería conseguir. Aparte del hecho más o menos lógico que busco siempre: despegar sonrisas. En cualquier caso, pretendo enmendarme de las posibles cruzadas que contra mí se levanten con este espinoso capítulo que hoy aparece. En otro orden de asuntos, también es importante advertirte, medio en broma medio en serio, que no todo es Ánuldranh, que no todos tienen su sangre, aunque ahora mismo lo parezca. Lo cierto es que ya han salido la mayoría de los herederos que Albus Dumbledore conocía. Y también me pareció en cierta ocasión (discúlpame si ya te lo he dicho antes, es que no lo recuerdo) que creías que la familia de Remus (su padre, su madre...) era heredera de la sangre de Ánuldranh. No: quien le heredó la sangre fue Dumbledore mediante la transfusión que le hizo en el momento de nacer. De ese modo, sólo el marido de la prima de Remus es un Ánuldranh, y no ésta, ni su tío, ni su tía. Aunque sí su hijo, el controvertido Tim. Te advierto todo esto porque Ánuldranh es una clave para entender MDUL, y, si no se goza completamente de ésta, no se entiende. Y hasta el momento tú lo estás interpretando todo magníficamente todo y no quería que una tontería así lo estropeara. En cuanto a esa idea que has originado en mí, como bien apreciarás con estas palabras, no es algo que ya existiera y que has podido descubrir no sé cómo; sino que, gracias a ti, a tus reflexiones, he encontrado una salida tuya mucho más conveniente para el desarrollo del relato, que mi propia idea. Esa idea tuya fue tan peregrina que quizá no la recuerdes. Así mejor. Tiene que ver con Greyback, con lo que pronto saldrá a relucir. Es algo que te agradezco, porque, si MDUL persigue llamar la atención mediante las sorpresas generadoras de más intrigas, me has dado una nueva baza. Por cierto, y como mero apunte, el Jack que aparece es, digámoslo así, "el tonto del pueblo", no el licántropo del capítulo anterior. Y diciéndote todo esto me voy a despedir por hoy. Muchísimas gracias por tu larguísimo correo adjunto, que me ha dado muchas pistas sobre ti y que es curiosísimo en cuanto a los detalles. Me he reído con muchas cosas y creo conocerte un poco mejor que antes. Además¡me has superado! Creo que jamás escribiré una respuesta que sea tan larga como ese correo. Bueno, te mando muchos besos y espero que estés bien hasta nuestro próximo, espero que madrugador, encuentro. Hasta entonces.

**HERM**. Hola, Herm. O Ana Paula. Es increíble, sí, pero no me habías dicho tu nombre. Ahora me alegro de saberlo. No sé, son esas pequeñas cosas, apenas significativas para otros autores, que a mí me parecen tan vitales, tan importantes. ¡No entiendo cómo hay personas que publican por aquí y apenas quieren interesarse por esos benditos que les dejan "reviews" siempre que pueden! No sé, a mí me gusta llevarme bien con vosotros, mantener conversaciones, promover relaciones... Es eso por lo que, en ocasiones, puede que te pregunte algo, pero espero que no te moleste. Aunque en esta ocasión te ha tocado a ti preguntar. Pues bien, soy estudiante de Filología Hispánica, que es algo que suena muy raro y que, aunque no es excesivamente complicado, requiere de muchísima vocación para soportarlo. Así que, tarde o temprano, terminaré siendo docente y enseñaré a los niños que quieran prestarme atención Lengua y Literatura. Me encantaría ser investigador, crítico o cualquier otra cosa antes que tirarme por la docencia, pero hay que ser realista con las posibilidades. Pues bien, eso es nada más. Como tú has dicho, si quieres saber algo más de mí, no tienes también más que preguntar; responderé gustoso. ¡Ah!, y no te preocupes por si de vez en cuando no puedes dejarme "reviews". Yo no paso listo ni pongo falta a nadie. Si vuelves es que esto te interesa, y eso me basta. Además, si dices que has tenido sólidos motivos para estar fuera de emisión, doblemente entendida. Somos una especie en vías de expansión. Yendo ahora al capítulo¿qué esperabas, que no te iba a sorprender MDUL con lo de la niñera, por ejemplo? Es lo que tiene haber estado trabajando con un argumento desde hace más de tres años, que le buscas hasta a la tontería más pequeña el significado más grande. Y te aseguro que todavía quedan cosas por aparecer que te dejarán más sorprendida aún. Tengo tantas ganas de llegar a determinados capítulos... Pero tengo que ir paso a paso, claro está. Tienes razón en que Remus ha ido demasiado rápido con su "desnudo" casi integral, pero es que me han estado metiendo locas ideas en la cabeza de que aparezca desnudo (en ropa interior, entiéndase) en una portada de Corazón de bruja y estoy allanando el camino, preparándolo, por si acaso me decido. Es sólo eso. Y, si te consideras una de esas fanáticas locas que irían a verlo, te adelanto que ya existe una ilustración de esa posible portada: está en la página oficial de MDUL; pásate por allí si quieres echarle un vistazo. Y diciéndote esto me termino por despedir. Espero que tengamos la ocasión de charlar pronto, Ana. Muchos besos y cuídate.

**ELENEAR**. Hola, chiquilla. ¿Qué tal? Pues sí, esta vez también me he reído con tu "review". Es una mala costumbre que tengo, pero es que te imagino en la situación en que te dibujas, tan cómica, y suelto unas carcajadas que tengo al edificio asolado. Y a mi madre mirándome como a un poseso. Bueno, ya está acostumbrada y ya me conoce... Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por los piropos. En verdad, se me han subido los colores. ¿Cómo va a ser ésta la mejor historia de por aquí? Eso es que has leído poco, chiquilla. No, hablando en serio, hago lo que puedo; intento escribir aunando a un tiempo episodios graciosos y situaciones de cierta intriga, emoción, sentimiento... Creo que es la única forma de conectar con vosotros: ofreciéndoos un abanico amplio de posibilidades, conjuntándolo todo un poco. Así que gracias por reconocer, al menos, el esfuerzo. Ahora tengo que contradecirte: no he escrito esa... ¿patética? (es que no sé cómo he sido capaz) escena de los desnudos por atacarte. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? En realidad, dispongo de un "stock" de capítulos (aquí lo llaman así cuando yo lo conozco de toda la vida como "reserva", pero vamos...) y ahora estoy preparando un episodio que no es el siguiente a éste, que ya está escrito, así como el siguiente y el siguiente y así por un rato, sino uno de más allá cuyo título me reservo (aunque sé que te gustaría porque versa exclusivamente sobre el señor Nicked. ¿No querías que escribiera más sobre él? Ea, pues ¡exclusiva! Además, espero que te rías mucho porque lo estoy preparando muy minuciosamente. Lo mejor del señor Nicked en un capítulo. Espero que no te defraude). Así que, en realidad, no ha sido un ataque, sino una circunstancia casual. Pero, si eso te anima, este capítulo que se publica hoy pretende actuar, en cierto modo, de contrarréplica: si en aquél eran las mujeres las que exteriorizaban su lado más carnal (se desnudaban espiritualmente, por decirlo de algún modo), en este serán los hombres los que se abran. Aunque... Aunque habrá un poco de todo. Pero no digo más por no reventarte el argumento. Me alegra que la muerte de Richard Lupin te diese pena. No sé si conseguía darla mi descripción de la misma, pero esa interpretación era la más acertada; de ese modo, se consigue establecer un claro entendimiento entre el sentimiento general de Remus y el que lo lee. Espero que no te fastidiara mucho la corta aclaración sobre la genealogía de Ánuldranh. Te puedo asegurar ya que serán mínimos los comentarios futuros que aparecerán al respecto, pero en ocasiones será conveniente para que se entiendan cosas que, a propósito, he dejado medio veladas. Y he aquí una de mis larguísimas respuestas, como las llamas. No puedo hacer otra cosa; ni lo deseo. Ya sabéis que os lo debo todo. Diciéndote esto, me despido por ahora. Sigue así, provocándome risa con tus comentarios, y que mi docena de dulces versos te inspiren palabras replicadoras.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Espero que no te moleste, Karina, pero te voy a responder por aquí, a pesar de me mandaste tu opinión mediante un correo electrónico. Más que nada, como comprenderás, porque lo leí un día que me conecté aprisa y no he tenido ocasión de responderte, como es lógico que haga. Y así, para que no se me tilde de maleducado, lo hago aquí. Sólo espero que leas esta entrada. Bien, tienes más razón que un santo y me alegra que, con honestidad, me digas todas esas cosas; de lo contrario, aunque no lo supiera, me sentiría ultrajado. Eso, en cierto modo, me permite enmendarlo. Sin embargo, es difícil obviar pasajes de cierta comocidad para introducir sólo temas serios o directamente relacionados con el tema de MDUL; sin ir más lejos, hace poco terminé un capítulo, creo que el catorce, en el que sólo se introducían cosas relacionadas con Wathelpun y demás, pero me resultó tan frío... También es cierto que la escena esa de Sirius y de Remus es insulsa, patética... ¡Yo que tanto las lamento cuando las leo!... Lo tendré en cuenta pero tan sólo para meditar mejor las escenas cómicas que he de poner. Como ya he reconocido, ésa ha sido un despropósito. ¿Sabes?, me he hecho un fan incondicional de Tim Burton (bueno, no tanto, me parece todavía un chiflado). He visto _La novia cadáver_ (me dejo realmente trastornado) y _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_ (ésta me tuvo en vilo no sé cuántos días; hasta me he aprendido las canciones de los umpa-lumpas –perdona, no sé si se escribe así ni bien cómo–). Bueno, me despido y muchos besos. Espero, si acaso lo lees, satisfacerte más con este capítulo.

(_DEDICATORIA_: A los que me aguantan, es decir, a todos vosotros. Especialmente a _Hermy Evans_, que ha cumplido años recientemente.)

¿Estás viva, Laura (Piki)? Que sea leve y vuelve pronto.

**CAPÍTULO IX (MUJERES DESESPERADAS)**

Su vello, tierra; sus manos, fuego; viento su boca; agua sus labios: elemental fórmula que había erigido la pasión de Remus y transformado en bullicioso bombardeo su corazón. Gruesas gotas de derretido sudor se precipitaban desde su alborotado flequillo hasta el cauce entre monte y monte de la extensión ajena de su propio cuerpo, por el que fluía un involuntario arroyuelo. Se evaporaban las gruesas manos salteadas de bullentes venas a uno y otro costado sujetas. Se desprendió otra gota de su humedecido cabello, que relamió sus ojos, coronó su nariz, besó sus labios y, después de acariciar su cuello y rodear con ternura infinita la sobresaliente nuez, bañó los labios de su mujer, que la besó y bebió de ella.

Las hojas del último número de _Corazón de bruja_ pasaban al acelerado compás que marcaba la suave brisa nocturna desde la ventana entreabierta. La mayor parte destellaban imágenes de Benjamin y Remus, los dos magos más guapos de Gran Bretaña según esta revista, como había publicado aquella misma mañana. Escasas horas antes, lo habían estado celebrando en casa del primero. A su vuelta, después de haber comprobado que los niños se encontraban bien, pues los habían dejado bajo el cuidado de su abuelo Matthew, regresó la pareja a _El mirador_, donde, nada más entrar por la puerta, se desnudaron; mientras se hacían el amor en el piso superior después de semana y media larga de abstinencia, yacía abajo la ropa, enfriada: tirada sin concierto sobre la balaustrada de la escalera o desparramada por encima del sofá, donde el licántropo había estado besando a su mujer hasta la desesperación.

Los labios del hombre degustaron la piel de la mujer, rozaron sus senos y astillaron su lengua. Sus manos, mientras a horcajadas la poseía, buscaban ansiosas sus mejillas y su cabello; sus labios con sus dedos y con su tacto, todo su cuerpo. Apoyó contra el suyo el torso todo y sacudió contra su rostro sus cabellos mojados, en tanto por su cuerpo lo iba dominando un relámpago lujurioso, que lo sacudía como hebra al viento; invadido su vientre y hasta la última reconditez de sus extensiones de aquella ráfaga seductora, de aquel grito inclemente, de tamaño escalofrío perturbador, inquieta posesión de ánimas, emitió un potente aullido lobuno mientras la savia de lluvia dorada desembocaba al fin y, después, reposó el suyo entero sobre el frío cuerpo de su mujer.

Pero ésta permanecía impertérrita, notando sin interés la empañada respiración del hombre sobre su pecho desnudo, en calma. Al contrario que Remus, que respiraba agitadamente, que en dulces escalofríos temblaba sobre su vientre ayuno, que por su boca tan sólo profería ahogados gemidos placenteros, ella no hacía nada; ni nada había hecho, como es conveniente que hagan todas las mujeres que conservan el título de honradas; parecía un cadáver, no más que un témpano de hielo, con los ojos especialmente redondos y despiertos.

El hombre escaló su torso y, alcanzando su cima, besó sus labios con ardor, empañando con las caricias de su perilla su piel de su sudor mismo. Reposó su cabeza junto a la de la adivina, junto a su perfumado y seco cabello. Paseó una sola mano por su terso cuerpo dibujando sobre su piel espirales indefinidas en las que él andaba perdido, como obnubilado. Cuando la mujer fue a decir algo, todavía absorto, entrelazando con ella sus pies, se limitó a llevarle un dedo a los labios para rogarle silencio; no quería que ningún sonido perturbara aún aquella pureza, aquel cuerpo, aquella vivencia, su paraíso. Sólo cuando lo creyó conveniente, él mismo apuntó:

–¿Qué tal? Ha estado genial¿verdad?

Helen se incorporó lentamente y, tomando la sábana por un extremo, tiró de ella y se cubrió. Al insistirle Remus con la mirada, ella, apartando previamente la suya, dijo:

–Remus, para qué mentirnos, voy a serte franca –confesó sin tapujos–: no he sentido nada; no, no he llegado al orgasmo. Lo siento.

El hombre se la quedó mirando entre desconcertado y sorprendido mientras ella, dándole la espalda, se giró y arropó con la sábana, cerrando los ojos y preparándose para el sueño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apartando cuidadosamente el visillo blanco, Remus echó un vistazo por la ventana. Entre tanto, Sirius lo observaba sin decir nada; por el solo brillo intenso de las cuentas doradas de sus ojos sabía que a su amigo le ocurría algo extraordinario, algo que acabaría confesándole, intuía, pero de lo que todavía no le había apuntado nada. Remus tenía la misma sensación con respecto al animago desde la fiesta del día anterior, y, como si previese que éste necesitaría de él, de un hombro amigo sobre el que compartir alguna carga, se presentó de improviso aquella mañana en su casa con sus hijos Matt y Nathalie. Sirius le preguntó si había desayunado; como el otro le respondiera que no, el anfitrión ordenó a su mayordomo, el anciano Anthony Dark, que preparase un desayuno digno del ministro. Karina, según dijo Sirius, había ido a casa de Tonks a no sabía qué, por lo que se acomodaron sobre el sofá mientras intercambiaban impresiones sobre temas frívolos; aguardaba cada uno, en secreto, a que fuese el otro quien, por propia voluntad, acabase relatando la circunstancia de su extraño comportamiento.

Cuando, después de apurar Remus su café, persistiendo en la utilidad de aquel silencioso método, terminaron por hablar del clima, el licántropo se levantó resueltamente y, apartando cuidadosamente el visillo blanco, echó un vistazo por la ventana; esbozó apenas una media sonrisa mientras contemplaba a sus dos hijos tomando un baño en la piscina, bajo la inconstante atención del mayordomo, que se andaba secando a cada rato la ropa porque Matt, y Nathalie también al imitarlo, lo salpicaban por mojarlo. No se preocupó por Nathalie: su amigo había hechizado la piscina previamente para evitar que ésta se ahogase (de haber sumergido la cabeza más de tres segundos consecutivos, la propia agua la habría escupido); y, si por si éstas no era suficiente, no la había dejado introducirse hasta que le hubo puesto convenientemente unos manguitos y un gracioso flotador.

Cuando Sirius le habló, Remus se percató de que el animago no contemplaba lo que él, sino que lo estaba observando a él mismo, y con ojos a la expectativa. Lo que le dijo aquél fue:

–Debes aprovecharlo –se refería a Matt–. Pasado mañana volverá a Hogwarts. Volveremos, más bien; las vacaciones se pasan volando.

El licántropo sonrió. Soltó el visillo con cuidado y volvió a sentarse. Tomando otro cruasán de los que en la bandeja todavía quedaban, preguntó:

–¿Cómo le va a Matt en la escuela? Nunca te he hecho esa pregunta.

Sirius se sentó frente a él y, antes de responder, golpeó con su varita su propia taza. Después se llevó ésta a los labios.

–Intentaré ser objetivo –dijo riendo–, aunque con Matt me cuesta; creo que, al menos en mi clase, todos sus compañeros le tienen envidia: por cualquier cosa que hace, le concedo puntos a Ravenclaw; un día llegué a otorgarle cien puntos a su casa gracias a él. Creo que los chicos de su promoción me apodan «Besa-Culos-Matt». Cosas de críos. Pero lo cierto es que, durante mi corta carrera como profesor, no he conocido a ningún chico con un talento como él; aventaja, y sobradamente, a muchos empollones de séptimo, al menos en mi asignatura. No cabe la menor duda de que se convertirá en un mago cualificado.

–Satisface saberlo –concluyó despreocupadamente Remus mientras tomaba del revistero de su amigo un ejemplar cualquiera; aquél resultó ser el último de _Corazón de bruja_, que había salido el día anterior. Tenía por portada una foto a tamaño completo de Benjamin: desviada la mirada hacia otra parte, se abría éste la camisa mostrando su esculpido torso carente de vello; sólo en un extremo inferior constaba una reducida foto del ministro de Magia, a la que le acompañaba un pequeño rótulo sobre su resultado en el concurso. Sirius se puso lívido al observar la revista que su amigo acababa de desplegar. –¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió el licántropo con sorpresa, plegando la revista y volviendo hacia él la portada, que miró atentamente y con extrañeza, por ver si era aquélla la causa de la repentina ausencia de color en el rostro de su amigo.

–Nada; no, estoy bien –contestó precipitadamente.

Pero, inmediatamente después, se puso en pie e, imitando a su amigo, apartó el visillo de la ventana y observó a través de ella; al otro lado, Anthony Dark, el mayordomo, corría por el borde de la piscina perseguido por Matt, que se había propuesto empujarlo. El animago sólo habló cuando apreció el reflejo de su amigo en el cristal, lo que significaba que se había levantado y estaba detrás de él. Sin volverse, simplemente se inquirió:

–¿Por qué he perdido mi _sex-appeal_, Remus?

–¿Por qué has perdido qué? –le rebatió el otro tratando de mantener la compostura.

–Sí, mi _sex-appeal_. Lo he perdido. Cuando era adolescente, cuando tenía veinte años, era atractivo y las mujeres me rifaban en Hogwarts¿te acuerdas? Era el más guapo de los cuatro, el que tenía más éxito. Pero ahora soy el quinto mago más guapo de Gran Bretaña.

–Si quieres te doy el pésame, Sirius –se burló Remus–. ¡Vamos, hombre!...

–¡Pero si hasta mi propio ahijado me ha aventajado! –exclamó fastidiado.

–Hay que reconocer que Harry es mono y que, de quererlo, traería a las chicas como en tu tiempo, crápula, hiciste tú: de calle.

–¿Y tú? –le inquirió volviéndose al fin–. ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú también me has ganado. –Se llevó las manos a la cara como si llorara; pero, al apartarlas, Remus no descubrió lágrimas en sus ojos–. Soy un fracaso como hombre, como novio y como persona. Definitivamente, he perdido mi _sex-appeal_. Mira. ¡Mira! –le gritó alocadamente mientras lo conducía hasta situarlo frente al espejo que reposaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Se llevó ambas manos al pelo–. Entradas, Remus¡entradas! Y hasta tengo tres canas.

–Oh, Sirius, te compadezco –se burló Remus–. Mírame a mí, yo tengo tres pelos de mi color.

–No es lo mismo... –escupió el otro mientras se seguía hurgando la cabeza en busca de más canas.

–¿Por qué no? –repuso molesto–. Mira, Sirius, Harry y Benjamin son más jóvenes que nosotros; es normal que las mujeres los encuentren más atractivos. Y, con respecto a mí, simplemente soy famoso: ésa es la diferencia. ¿Sabes lo que creo que tienes en realidad? –Sirius le lanzó una inquisitiva mirada a través del espejo–. La crisis de los cuarenta años.

–¡Bobadas! –replicó el otro.

–Ríete si quieres. Y, por cierto –apuntó–¿acaso tienes algún problema en que yo resulte más atractivo que tú?

–En absoluto, Remus. No digas tonterías. –Volcó el espejo y se apartó a continuación–. Es simplemente que... Jo, qué decepción. –Se dejó caer en el sofá, donde al momento lo acompañó el licántropo–. Sí, tal vez, no sé, sea esa dichosa crisis de los cuarenta, pero es que, qué fastidio, ya nada resulta como antes, maldita sea; mírame... ¡Mírame bien, Remus! Principio de entradas, canas, arrugas cuando hago el gesto este –arrugó el ceño y la frente y los ojos se le inundaron de grietas de piel–, ya nada es como antes; ni siquiera yo soy el mismo. No sé si es el _sex-appeal_ o los años o qué, pero no me reconozco, Remus: me decepciono a mí mismo como hombre.

Remus sonrió simpáticamente.

–Ya será para menos –dijo distraídamente–. Pero, por lo menos¿con Karina te irá todo bien, no¿Con ella no tendrás ningún tipo de problema, verdad?

Sirius alzó los ojos y los dejó en suspenso sobre la intensa e interrogativa mirada del licántropo. Finalmente, aunque dudando, acabó negando con la cabeza.

–No, con Karina va todo de maravilla –musitó con tono monótono, como si se lo repitiera a sí mismo por enésima vez–. ¿Qué, es que tú sí tienes algún problema con Helen?

Remus asintió después de un momento de vacilación. El animago le insistió a su amigo para que le contase detalladamente el asunto, y éste, aunque se mostrase al principio contrario, como en verdad había ido a casa de Sirius para pedirle consejo o, simplemente, por llover sobre él sus cuitas, lo hizo:

–Anoche hicimos el amor. Yo diría que fue la mejor cópula de mi vida; sentí un no sé qué que no se puede describir con palabras, la verdad. Pero Helen acabó reconociendo al final que no había sentido nada. Nada, Sirius; la dejé insatisfecha. Eso sí que humilla el orgullo de un pecho viril. Hasta llegué a preguntarle si quería que lo volviésemos a intentar, fuese a ser que no le hubiera faltado más que un poco; me sentía como un jabato, encendido. Creo que hubiera podido amarla cuantas veces se me hubiera antojado. Pero ella dormía ya. ¡Dormía, Sirius! Esta mañana no he podido ni mirarla a los ojos, de la vergüenza que siento –concluyó.

Sirius, que había permanecido atento, cabeceó con resignación y, después de una corta reflexión, comentó:

–Si lo que querías era mi opinión, lo siento, Remus: no me siento capaz ni para aconsejarte sobre algo así. Simplemente, amigo, debes resignarte: seguramente sea la crisis de los cuarenta.

–Dichosa crisis de los cuarenta del copón –maldijo con fastidio el licántropo.

–O eso, o que a las mujeres no hay quien las entienda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La señora Nicked fue la primera en aparecerse en mitad de la sala de estar de su propia casa. Le sucedieron muchos otros chasquidos: Helen, Karina, Tonks y Ángela también se aparecieron a su lado, portando todas ellas bolsas que, por el esfuerzo que reflejaban sus expresiones, debían contener algo pesado. La anfitriona les indicó que podían dejarlas en el suelo si les apetecía; ellas, en cambio, las condujeron hasta la mesa baja. Ángela extrajo el contenido de la suya: tres botellas de licor que dejó sobre el mueble; todas parecían contener lo mismo. En tanto imitaban todas a Ángela, la señora Nicked reconvenía a Tonks diciéndole:

–¿Ves, chiquilla, cómo terminabas mucho antes de recoger tu casa si te ayudábamos todas?

La metamorfomaga agradeció su colaboración, a lo que Ángela, a fin de celebrarlo, respondió que abrieran allí mismo una botella de hidromiel y brindaran. La que había la tomó Karina: quedaba tan sólo la mitad, pero resultaba suficiente para unos cuantos tragos para cada una. Retiró el tapón de rosca y le pidió a la señora Nicked que trajese vasos para servirlo.

Inmediatamente, todas sin excepción escucharon un grito que procedía del piso superior; pero no era un grito terrorífico: más bien parecía una exclamación de júbilo, y pertenecía, qué duda cabe, al señor Nicked. Antes de que ninguna pudiese formular en voz alta su pensamiento, o se riera, o simplemente dijera qué estaría ocurriendo, el señor Nicked se adelantó gritando:

–Palomita, palomita. ¡Palomita¿Ya estás aquí? Tápate los ojos, que vas a verme por fin puesto tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Antes de que la señora Nicked lo impidiera, que estuvo a punto, un tropel de pasos precipitados anunció a todas que el _muggle_ corría hacia a ellas. En un santiamén lo vieron aparecer en el término de las escaleras, con los ojos cerrados, contoneándose mientras, con lo que él creería sensualidad, bajaba las escaleras aferrado a la balaustrada. Estaba desnudo, o por lo menos lo suficientemente poco vestido como para estarlo; llevaba puesto un calzoncillo diminuto que reproducía la textura de la piel del tigre. Parecía que se había embadurnado todo el cuerpo con aceites aromáticos, pues su piel brillaba como la de un pringoso cochino estepado. Bajó acariciándose su barriga prominente con gestos provocativos y rozándose los pezones con lo que podría denominarse inocente picardía; suspenso en esta última acción, entreabrió finalmente los ojos y descubrió un panorama inesperado: cinco mujeres lo observaban boquiabiertas, cariacontecidas, prontas lo mismo a la risa que al llanto, al parecer. El hombre, tras un segundo indeciso, lanzó un chillido agudo y puso pies en polvorilla huyendo; al darse la vuelta, descubrieron que lo que vestía no era sino un tanga, y ninguna pudo contener la risa al contemplar sus rosadas nalgas reflejando la luz como restregadas esponjas; ninguna a excepción de la señora Nicked, que, toda enrojecida, lo más que dijo fue:

–Qué oportuno el _muggle _este.

Ángela, que trató de reponerse pronto del ataque de risa y tos que la había acometido, golpeando con el codo a su hermana, comentó entusiasmada:

–Qué sorpresa. Te juro que me figuraba que la relación entre Matthew y tú se caracterizaba por la sequía con relación al sexo. –Se dejó caer sobre el mullido sofá tras tomar la botella de hidromiel y servirse una porción–. Deberías contarnos cómo te va, Helen, hermana. ¿Cuánto hace que no tenemos una conversación de chicas?

–No hay mucho que contar –repuso la señora Nicked fríamente, sentándose aparte en un sillón individual.

–No seas mojigata, tonta –replicó ofuscada Ángela–. Ya nos imaginamos que, siendo como es Matthew, no habrá mucho que contar, la verdad, pero podrías ser un poco más extrovertida. –Se llevó el vaso a la boca y dio de él un largo trago–. Venga, si tu relación con él ya tiene que estar en el mejor punto¿no¿Ya tienes que estar en la menopausia, verdad? Ahora si que os daréis unos buenos revolcones...

La señora Nicked, tras vacilar un largo instante, asintió con pesadumbre.

–La tengo, sí, pero no hace tanto, no te creas –agregó a desgana–; sólo tres meses. Y no es tan maravilloso como tú te imaginas¿sabes? Cuando llegues a mi edad, hermana, lo comprenderás: las mujeres tenemos algún que otro problemilla en la cama, nada agradable por cierto. De todas formas, si a lo que te refieres es que ya no corro el riesgo de quedarme embarazada, eso desde hace unos años no viene siendo un gran impedimento: Matt se hizo la vasectomía y le va muy bien, si te interesa.

–Oh, parece que ya te has envalentonado, Helen; qué cosa más increíble –exclamó Ángela–. ¿Por qué no nos sigues contando más cosas¿Cómo es Matthew en la cama, qué suele hacer, consigue que disfrutes? Nunca hemos hablado de eso. –La señora Nicked se negó rotundamente, visiblemente molesta–. ¿No te animas? –La otra mujer cabeceó ligeramente, por lo que Ángela, mostrando entristecido el semblante, acabó cabeceando también–. En tal caso, seré yo la que os cuente que anoche discutí con Sorensen.

–¿Discutiste con Sorensen? –repitió Tonks con asombro y ojos desencajados.

Ángela se limitó a asentir con gravedad.

–Así es –confirmó–, después de la fiesta. Me echó en cara que fuese tan... extrovertida durante el _striptease_ de Benjamin. Claro está, no lo dijo así, tan fino; me llamó un par de cosas que sólo le perdono mientras hacemos el amor; me llamó lasciva¿os lo figuráis? Se piensa que me atrae Benjamin, y también Remus y Sirius, sólo por lo de los _strepteases_. Yo le dije que estaba exagerándolo todo, que yo sólo tengo ojos para él, como es verdad, pero no me creyó. Pero después, el muy guarro, en la cama quiso hacerme el amor, aunque yo me negué; ¿no me había dicho que era una lasciva?; pues anoche él se quedó con las ganas de desfogarse, verás.

–Si el pobre es un angelito –opinó la señora Nicked con conmiseración–; si tiene más razón que un santo: el día que se desnudaron Sirius y mi yerno y anoche, estuviste un poco¿cómo decirlo?, falta de luces, ligera de cascos.

–Vamos, como siempre –añadió Helen riendo.

–Hombre, como para no estarlo –replicó en voz alta la tía de ésta–. Pues menudos pimpollos tenéis las tres, jodidas; para un día que podemos catarlos el resto... ¿A quién no le van a atraer? No se puede negar que están buenísimos. ¿O no? A ver, tú, sobrina, por ejemplo¿qué opinas de Sirius y de Benjamin?

–Hombre, son monos –respondió.

Ángela puso una fea mueca.

–Has salido a tu madre, no me vales –dijo–. A ver, tú, Tonks. ¿Qué opinas de Remus y de Sirius? –le inquirió.

–Pues... Sí –contestó–, son muy atractivos. –Ángela, mientras ésta seguía discurriendo, asentía vehementemente, mirándolas a las demás como si demostrase algo importante–. Son ese tipo de maduros que se conservan perfectamente a pesar de los años.

–No te metas con los años, que yo tengo once más que ellos –replicó, no obstante, Ángela–. Pero ¿lo veis? Eso es lo que no entiende Sorensen; se cree que, por el mero hecho de haberme casado con él, debo jurarle respeto absoluto hasta en mis pensamientos. –La señora Nicked abrió la boca como para apuntar algo, pues quedó desconcertada con aquel último apunte de su hermana, pero la cerró sin hacerlo–. ¡Vamos!, como si creyese que no me doy cuenta de que él le va mirando los culos a los jovencitos y a las jovencitas cuando paseamos juntos; que él le tira a todo.

–¿Crees que a Sorensen le siguen gustando los hombres? –preguntó al punto Helen, bajando el tono en actitud confidente.

Tanto Karina como Tonks escupieron en seguida el licor de calabacín que acababan de abrir y se habían servido. Se miraron un momento confusas hasta que la primera preguntó con voz ahogada:

–¿Los hombres¿Cómo que los hombres? Eso no me lo habías contado, Ángela.

–Oh, ésa es una larga historia –explicó Ángela sonriendo ampliamente–. Cuando lo conocí, Sorensen era _gay_; pero lo reformé, ya ves. Si acaso, os la cuento ahora después. –Y volviéndose a su sobrina directamente–: Pues no lo sé, Helen. Yo diría que no, la verdad; si quieres mi opinión, él me ama, y con eso me basta. Si todavía le quedan retazos de homosexualidad, no me importa: nadie es perfecto. Además, da como un morbo saber que antes de gustarle yo le iban los hombres... ¿No? Todavía tiene las fotos de su último novio, Sam, más cuco; según me contó, estuvo con él cerca de tres años, pero cortaron porque éste no quería comprometerse.

»Pero esto se aparta de lo que os iba contando. Anda, Helen –le tendió un vaso a su hermana–, llénamelo de lo que sea, que me voy a quedar seca. ¿Qué os iba contando? Ah, sí, la pelea con Sorensen. Pues veréis, me negué a hacerle el amor y él se enfadó. Me zarandeó (sin ánimo de hacerme daño, la verdad) y me preguntó cómo podía resarcirse. –La mujer soltó una aguda risotada que quedó ahogada, como un fantasma en pleno vuelo–. Le dije que no volvería a dejarle que me hiciese el amor hasta que hubiese demostrado ser un hombre tolerante con las pasiones básicas de una mujer, pero, sobre todo, hasta que no me hiciese otro _streptease_ como el de vuestros hombres.

–¡Qué cruz tiene contigo mi cuñado! –exclamó en un murmullo lo suficientemente audible la señora Nicked.

–Pues a mí me parece buena idea –mencionó Ángela resueltamente–; yo sé que Sorensen es un hombre pasional, y me atrae la idea de que se desnude ante mí con sensualidad. Cuando hacemos el amor, se quita la ropa que parece una fiera y se me abalanza como un depredador; parece que me fuera a comer.

–¿Y vas a cumplir tu palabra? –la inquirió Karina como dudándolo.

Ángela asintió enérgicamente.

–Dos días y se raja. ¿Cuánto te apuestas? –le comentó por lo bajo Helen a su madre.

–Pues voy a tener que emplear algo parecido con Sirius –apuntó Karina levemente sonrojada.

–¿Es que tienes algún problema con él? –inquirió gravemente la señora Nicked.

Ángela, mientras le pedía a su hermana que no fuese breve la mano que volcaba la botella sobre su vaso, acercándose a saltitos a Karina hasta el punto de rozarla con el costado todo, y propinándole después menudos codazos, le instó:

–Cuenta, cuenta.

–Me da un poco de vergüenza, la verdad –confesó con las mejillas abrasadas–. No suelo hablar de estas cosas. Prometedme que no le diréis nada a nadie; y menos a Sirius, con lo susceptible que está con el tema. –Como la primera que respondió fuera Ángela, y en su boca la promesa de silencio quedara poco creíble, se apresuraron las otras a añadir su palabra–. Pues veréis... Yo no sé si él era así antes, aunque lo cierto es que después de su ingreso en Azkaban yo soy su primera novia, según me ha dicho; pero la verdad es que tengo bastantes serios problemas con él... en la cama. –Ángela volvió a pincharla para instarla, metiéndole prisa–. Pues veréis, es que Sirius... Sirius eyacula precozmente.

Todas se sobrecogieron de sorpresa, pero ninguna hizo tantos aspavientos como Ángela, que se llevó ambas manos a la boca, que se le había abierto desproporcionadamente.

–¿Acaso tiene algún problema fisiológico? –interrogó la señora Nicked–. ¿Ha visitado al urólogo?

–En absoluto, se niega siempre: dice que le da vergüenza. Al principio me dijo que era normal, que se sentía excitado de volver a yacer con una mujer después de tanto tiempo. Pero, y no os riáis, lo lamentable es que, desde que estoy con Sirius, no conozco lo que es un orgasmo –reconoció avergonzada, los ojos gachos–. Anoche, sin ir más lejos, fue terrible: volvimos a practicar el amor, pero, como había estado estos días pasados en el hospital, se excitó tanto que dudo que durará más de dos minutos –concretó–; o esa explicación al menos me dio él. Lo cierto es que el pobre le pone empeño, y que yo lo quiero con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero es un pésimo amante.

–Pobrecillo –se compadeció Tonks–, qué mal lo tiene que estar pasando. ¿Y sólo eso te ha dicho?

–Ajá –contestó Karina–, porque ha estado veinte años a dos velas, siempre lo dice con las mismas palabras. Dice que hasta lo ha probado masturbándose y que siempre es lo mismo: eyacula con...

–Ay, que se masturba; qué vergüenza –estalló la señora Nicked.

–Pero qué antigua eres, Helen –protestó Ángela–. Parece mentira que seamos hermanas. Y ¿qué piensas hacer? –preguntó a Karina.

–Eso es lo que digo, que no lo sé. Hablarlo, ya lo he hablado de todas las formas posibles. Su postura es clara: ni va al urólogo ni a la farmacia a comprar un remedio; dice que tiene una honra que salvaguardar. Pero yo tampoco puedo seguir así; entendedme, mi situación es peliaguda.

–¿Qué no vamos a entender nosotras? –dijo Ángela.

–Pues ya que estamos de confesión en confesión –intervino Helen–, quizá me interese compartir con vosotras el estado de mi relación con Remus. –Todas le dirigieron miradas interrogativas–. También anoche hicimos nosotros el amor y tampoco yo alcancé el orgasmo. –Ángela repitió los aspavientos que empleó cuando Karina, sólo que esta vez se decía en voz baja: «No puede ser, no puede ser. Se me acaba de caer un mito.»–. No sé lo que pasó. Yo creo que estaba receptiva y deseosa, pero Remus se me abalanzó como una fiera corrupia y lo más que veía era un cuerpo, un lascivo hombre pringoso, cimbreando su pelvis sobre mis caderas. Para cuando él acabó, yo había comenzado a sentir lejanamente su penetración –exageró–. ¡Pero si hasta aulló cuando alcanzó el orgasmo! Fue patético.

–¿Estaba fogoso? –le preguntó Ángela.

–Mucho. Demasiado en realidad. Ya te digo, se abalanzó sobre mí y me arrebató la ropa sin consideración; me tiró al sofá como si fuese una muñeca y me chupeteó por todo el cuerpo con labios incisivos; y, por último, me llevó al dormitorio a rastras, me dejó sobre la cama y me penetró sin más, como si yo no interviniese para nada. –Se tomó una pausa en tanto cogía y dejaba sobre su regazo a Alby, el cual había ido gateando hasta ella–. Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra relación se ha vuelto muy fría; monótona, ésa es la palabra. Necesito algo más que no sea que me chupe y me haga el amor; ya no tengo veinte años. Necesito que me dé cariño mientras lo hacemos; ¡pero aullando jamás lo conseguirá! Yo hago el amor con un hombre, no con un animal.

–Acaba siendo lo mismo, hija –participó definitivamente la señora Nicked–. Bienvenida a la edad de la incompatibilidad: hasta ahora todo te ha ido de maravilla con Remus¿verdad?, pero a partir de aquí empezarás a experimentar una caída en picado: no coincidirán vuestros gustos, tampoco vuestras opiniones y, eso sí que no, no conciliaréis en la cama. Ahí los hombres quieren una cosa: sexo; nosotras, otra: amor.

–Pero ¿es lo mismo, no? –apuntó Tonks.

Ángela y la señora Nicked le dirigieron una mirada especialmente significativa.

–No te confundas, amiga –le reconvino Ángela–. El sexo es lo que convierte a los hombres en animales, en seres cuadriculados que sólo piensan por sus intereses; exacto, a través de su entrepierna. Entre ellos se miden los penes y el que se halla el suyo más largo que el resto se cree superior simplemente porque tiene el cerebro más próximo a las rodillas. Se pasan el día en el gimnasio repostando músculos, pero éstos no les sirven para mantener una conversación inteligente con una mujer, cosa que desconocen hasta lo que significa; y entre ellos sólo los usan para darse de mamporros; o se miden los penes, o se dan de mamporros –concluyó–. En cambio, nosotras somos sensibles, tocadas de una gracia divina, inteligentes, es decir, dotadas de amor. Preferimos una agradable conversación, una caricia tierna, una flor esplendorosa, a unos cuantos minutos de placer animal, sudoroso y carnal. ¿Por qué te crees, si no, que a la edad de quince años o así preferimos entregarnos a la poesía, a la meditación en el campo, a los paseos junto a la orilla de la playa, al contrario que ellos, que se pasan todo el día leyendo pornografía, mintiendo como bellacos a ver quién ha levantado más faldas cuando en realidad lo más que han hecho ha sido poner como una pocilga el cuarto de baño? A ver, si no me crees, dime¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que Benjamin te ha hecho el amor, eh?

–Esta mañana –respondió–. Dos veces.

–Pero ¿y la última que te dio un masaje de ésos de la cabeza a los pies?

–Déjame que piense... El martes, si mal no recuerdo.

–Bueno, vale. Pero ¿y la última vez que te preparó el desayuno y te lo llevó a la cama o te preparó una torre de helado, nata y fresas?

–El desayuno me lo ha traído esta mañana, antes de hacer el amor. El helado... –sopesó–. ¡Ah, sí! La semana pasada. Aunque sin fresas, no me gustan demasiado.

–¿Y la última que te preparó un relajante baño con sales y te preparó velas alrededor del agua?

–El miércoles, fue muy romántico. Sólo que sustituyó las sales por un conjuro.

–¡Me rindo! –exclamó Ángela derrumbada–. Joder, quién pillara un hombre así, aunque sólo se pareciera remotamente. Desconocía que Benjamin fuese tan romántico. Pero ¿algún defecto tendrá? –Mientras Tonks cabeceaba sistemáticamente, Ángela repitió varias veces en voz baja–: Santa Rowling, qué portento, qué hombre, qué primor. No obstante –acabó diciendo–, algún día se volverá así, como ha dicho mi hermana, con eso de la era de las incompatibilidades o como sea. Si desde ya le vas poniendo las cosas claras, lo tendrás más firme que una varita. Y, si así como estáis te hace todo eso¿cuántas cosas más crees que te haría si le tensaras un poquito las clavijas?

–¿Qué le estás insinuando a la chiquilla? –participó hosca la señora Nicked.

–Nada, nada, hermanita, no te crispes. Simplemente estaba sugeriéndole a Tonks que, si quiere participar en el mismo juego en el que vamos a intervenir Helen, Karina y yo, puede...

–¡Yo no he dicho que vaya a participar en nada! –la interrumpió bruscamente su sobrina.

–¿Ah, no? –le espetó con los puños apoyados sobre las caderas–. ¿Y tú tampoco, Karina? –Ésta no dijo nada–. Como vosotras queráis. Pero os recuerdo tanto a una como a otra que estáis en mi misma situación: somos unas mujeres desesperadas. Tú, Karina, si quieres que Sirius siga sin poner una solución a sus eyaculaciones precoces y, lo que es peor, sin satisfacerte en la cama, déjalo acostarse contigo esta noche en lugar de darle una patada en el trasero y plantarlo en el sofá. Y tú, sobrina, si quieres seguirte quejando de monotonía en tu relación, deja también que Remus te haga el amor esta noche y vuelvas a quedar insatisfecha mientras él aúlla o cacarea o hace lo que le da la gana; a menos que le plantes cara y le dejes bien claro que la que manda en la relación eres tú, que las que mandamos somos nosotras, nos van a seguir tomando por el pito del sereno. ¿Y sabéis qué os digo?: que cojamos el pito (o el toro) por los cuernos y lo estrujemos; oprimámoslo. ¡Abstención absoluta hasta que no cambien! Ellos son hombres: anhelan el sexo; no podrán soportarlo. Nosotras somos mujeres: podemos vivir sin sexo. Veréis cómo en menos que aúlla un lobo están comiendo de nuestras manos, mansos perdidos.

La señora Nicked le arrebató la botella que tenía prendida Ángela y dijo en alto:

–¿Dónde está la fecha de caducidad de esto?, que tanta tontería no puede ser normal.

–Yo me apunto –dijo Karina sonriendo tímidamente.

–Yo no aseguro nada –mencionó Helen, que sintió todas las miradas fijas en ella–. Me parece muy cruel lo que le vamos a hacer a nuestros hombres; Remus no se lo merece, el pobre.

–Ah, el pobre... –susurró Ángela asintiendo para sí–. Sí, claro. Por cierto, Helen¿qué dices que dijo cuando tú le dijiste que no habías sentido nada?

–Que si quería intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué?

–Ah, oh sí, el pobre... –ironizó de nuevo su tía–. Un pobre muy machista, sobrina. Él recarga las pilas de nuevo y dispara los perdigones, y si tú te quedas otra vez que ni para aquí que ni para allí, te aguantas. Él ya iría dos a cero, y dormiría más relajado que un bebé. Si tú no conciliabas el sueño, o no te enterabas de nada, te jodes. Oh sí, es verdad, el pobre, el pobre...

–Bueno, vale –acabó diciendo Helen, atisbando una sonrisa malévola–. Yo también participo. Pero sólo por ver si soluciono un poco así las cosas.

–Hija, que yo te creía más sensata... –musitó su madre cabeceando.

–¿Y bien, Tonks? –la espetó Ángela.

–¿Cómo que «y bien, Tonks»? –replicó ésta–. Yo estoy muy a gusto con Benjamin y no voy a forzar una discusión con él por una tontería; y menos un distanciamiento. No creo que pudiera soportarlo.

–Si lo mejor de las discusiones son las reconciliaciones, hija mía –trató de disuadirla–. Después de una larga y tensa espera en abstinencia durante la cual tu chico estará deseando cada resquicio de tu piel, cada hueso de tu cuerpo¿qué crees que no te haría? Yo sólo de imaginarme un baño con sales y velas, un desayuno en la cama con helado y nata y todo el sexo que se pueda a la vez, uf, que me dan unos escalofríos...

–Vale, vale, lo haré –confirmó precipitadamente, no del todo convencida–. Pero necesitaré que me ayudéis; soy débil.

La señora Nicked cabeceó rápidamente cuando descubrió la mirada de su hermana deslizándose hasta ella.

–No, conmigo no contéis –respondió aprisa–. Yo ya soy mayorcita para andarme con tonterías de ese tipo. Matt y yo tenemos una relación en la cama bastante estable, basada en el diálogo y en el respetuo mutuo.

–¿En el diálogo? –repitió Ángela–. Ya me imaginaba yo que mucho sexo no podía haber. Bah, da igual, hija mía; tú te lo pierdes. Además, no creo que al _muggle_ tuyo se le pueda corregir así como así. Mejor lo hacemos nosotras cuatro. Pero tenemos que prometer que vamos a cumplir nuestra palabra, que vamos a mantenernos fuertes y no vamos a caer en la tentación. –Extendió su mano hacia el centro del grupo–. Abstención absoluta hasta que cada una haya conseguido sus objetivos. ¿Amén?

Las otras pusieron sus manos sobre la de ella y lo prometieron al grito de:

–¡Amén!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benjamin se recogió la capa al pasar por debajo del arco de la chimenea de la casa de su primo Remus. Se sacudió, con semblante severo, el hollín que bullía entre sus ropas y pasó adentro con elegante pose, aunque serio. Sirius y Sorensen, que ya estaban acomodados dentro, lo saludaron; Remus, por su parte, se levantó, recogió su capa y la llevó al perchero, y le preguntó si había desayunado. Aquél dijo que no, añadiendo a su pregunta de si le apetecía algo:

–Una manzanilla o un té simplemente, si no te importa. Aunque no le haría ascos a algo más fuerte. ¿Tienes _whisky_? Anda, prepárame uno si no te es molestia. Doble.

–¿Un _whisky_ doble? –preguntó Sirius riendo con Sorensen–. ¿Es que vas a emborracharte para celebrar algo o simplemente para olvidar?

–Para olvidar, me temo –reconoció mientras se sentaba entre ellos dos. Cuando éstos le preguntaron para sonsacarle más información, sólo cuando Remus hubo vuelto con el _whisky_ doble y un sorbo de coñac para él explicó–: Es por Nymphy. Está muy... rara.

–Define rara –le pidió Sirius.

–Entre anoche y esta mañana, antes de acudir a nuestra cita, la he asaltado como unas quince veces para hacerle el amor. Ella al principio parece que consiente: responde a mis besos y sus manos tantean mi ropa para desnudarme. Pero, antes de hacerlo, no sé, es como si se arrepintiera y me deja a mitad, con las ganas en el cuerpo y más salido que una manada de perros en celo, con perdón.

–¿Lo ves? Eso confirma mi hipótesis –gritó Sorensen mirando al animago.

–¿Qué hipótesis? –inquirió Benjamin.

–La de que nuestras mujeres se han confabulado en nuestra contra –explicó el licántropo antes de llevarse un último y largo sorbo de su coñac.

–¿Cómo es eso? –le espetó su primo nervioso.

Remus se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras apuraba su vaso.

–Pero ¿Tonks qué te dice cuando se larga sin más, eh, Ben? –le preguntó Sirius.

–Nada. Eso es lo más fastidioso de todo. Pero ¿qué es eso de que nuestras mujeres se han confabulado contra nosotros?, explicadme –insistió.

–Lo que significa –explicó Sorensen tranquilo–. A nosotros también nos han cerrado el grifo en la cama, ya me entiendes. –Volviéndose al resto–: Esto es cosa de Ángela, me juego lo que queráis; seguro que ha sido ella la que ha absorbido a la vez las mentes de vuestras mujeres y las ha obligado con no sé qué propósito a impediros a vosotros también yacer con ellas. Es típico de ella.

–Tal vez estén tratando de reivindicar algo, no sé –pretextó Remus–. No es la mejor forma, pero, si las mueve Ángela, me espero lo peor.

–Lo peor no es que las mueve, sino que las conmueve –opinó Sirius–; yo no sé cómo pueden dejarse siempre conducir por ella. Aunque, por otra parte, en tu caso tendría un pase, y en el de Sorensen, puesto que, o bien has discutido con ella, como es tu caso –apuntando al bibliotecario–, o bien tenéis problemas en la cama. Pero ¿y yo? –comentó riendo–, si a mí con Karina me va todo perfectamente. ¿Y tú, Ben, tienes algún problema con Tonks?

Mientras éste negaba con la cabeza a punto de decir algo, otra cabeza en extremo sonriente y con las comisuras de la boca manchadas de leche asomó bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina; todos, a excepción de Remus, dieron un respingo en sus asientos. Era el señor Nicked, quien, con un vaso de leche en la mano, se acomodó entre el grupo, sonriendo en exceso.

–¿Conque no te pasa nada con Karina, eh, Sirius, pillín? –preguntó el _muggle_ señalándolo con el vaso de leche–. Pues ella no opina lo mismo, que la escuché ayer.

El animago se puso todo colorado, mientras los otros, por el contrario, miraban a uno y otro preguntándoles qué ocurría. Como Sirius no parecía tener intención de confesarlo, el señor Nicked, con jolgorio, exclamó:

–Según oí, vamos, que Sirius se va más pronto que todas las cosas, que eyacula precozmente, quiero decir.

–Pero ¿no me dijiste ayer que no te pasaba nada con Karina? –protestó Remus.

–Y no me pasa nada –gritó Sirius sin mirar a nadie–; yo estoy bien. El problema lo tiene ella, que no puede seguir mi ritmo. Joder, Remus –acabó diciendo con tono compasivo–¿tiene que estar aquí tu suegro¿Es que no podéis desconectar por un día la chimenea?

–Es mi suegro, Sirius –lo defendió el licántropo–; no puedo impedirle que venga por aquí cuanto se le antoje, siempre que no sea a destiempo. –Y volviéndose a aquél–. Pero ¿tú cómo te has enterado de eso?

–Muy fácil –dijo–. Las estuve espiando mientras hablaban y pude enterarme de todo. –Los cuatro restantes hombres lo asaltaron a un tiempo: Benjamin le suplicó, Sorensen le gritó, Sirius lo amenazó y Remus llegó a zarandearlo, todos con el fin de que les contase cuanto supiera. Así, el _muggle_, enrojecido de vanidad, acabó explicando–: Huy, están cabreadas de veras; escuché no sé qué de que os iban a estrujar los pitos, y me dolió de sólo oírlo, pero no creo que lo hagan, la verdad. Como ha dicho Sorensen –éste asintió después con relativo malestar–, fue Ángela la que las convenció a todas menos a mi palomita, que se negó a negarme a mí...

–Por favor, Matthew –protestó Sirius–¿cuándo fue la última que hiciste tú el amor con tu mujer?

–Hace dos semanas –respondió altivamente.

–Pues, entonces¿qué va a hacer Helen, si eso ya es abstención? –le reprochó.

–No me importa –gimoteó el _muggle_–, porque ya tocaba de nuevo mañana, y al menos yo sí podré hacerlo, al contrario que tú. –Sorensen tuvo que sujetar a Sirius, que, bravuconamente, se levantó para enfrentarse al señor Nicked. Después que se calmaron los ánimos, éste prosiguió–: Cada una expuso sus problemas. –Le rogaron que los comunicara–: En mi opinión, creo que es apatía en general: Ángela quiere probar nuevas cosas de ti, Sorensen, o contigo más bien; y Karina y mi hija, según dijeron ellas mismas, están insatisfechas en la cama. La una quiere que soluciones en seguida tu problema de precocidad –dijo remarcando las sílabas– mientras que la otra cree, Remus, que vuestra relación se ha estancado.

El licántropo fue a apuntar algo, pero Benjamin se le adelantó:

–¿Y qué hay de Tonks¿Qué dijo ella?

–Ah, Tonks. Que estaba muy contenta de ti, eso dijo. –El más joven puso una extraña expresión, como de incredulidad–. Sí, es la verdad –reafirmó–; lo que pasa es que Ángela la terminó convenciendo. E hicieron un pacto, yo lo vi; se unieron las manos y le pidieron a mi mujer que emplease no sé qué clase de sortilegio sobre ellas para evitar caer en la tentación; si alguna caía, es decir, si alguna practicaba relaciones con alguno de vosotros sin haber logrado antes el objetivo que se marcaron ayer, todas lo sabrían; eso dijeron.

–Me figuro que es la versión _light_ del Juramento Inquebrantable –explicó Sorensen–. Se realiza de modo idéntico, sólo que sin la misma rotundidad, lo que lo convierte en una actividad no nigromántica. Según me contó Albus alegremente, Hermione lo empleó para vigilar a los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore. La señora Nicked puede haberlas conjurado de la forma más variopinta: bien que les salgan aletas, se les multiplique el tamaño de la mano, cualquier cosa, si incumplen.

–No te quepa duda que pienso matar a tu mujer –musitó a Sorensen Benjamin mientras hacía rechinar los dientes de furia.

–¿Y cuándo se habrán pasado los efectos del Juramento Inquebrantable y volverán a mantener relaciones con nosotros? –preguntó Sirius–. ¿Cuándo será eso?

–En general, cuando cambiéis vuestra actitud, jovenzuelos –les recriminó el señor Nicked con acritud–. Tratáis a vuestras mujeres como sacos de alfalfa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que les preguntasteis si estaban cómodas con lo que les hacíais? Dos conforman una relación, y tres multitud... No, eso no viene a cuento. Dos conforman una relación, y no sólo vosotros, gandules, pesimísimos amantes. No quisiera tener que daros clases de romanticismo –«no, es que no nos las vas a dar», musitó Sirius de mal talante–, pero necesitáis cambiar. En tu caso, por ejemplo, ya que me has preguntado tú, Sirius, Karina prometió en el Juramento «Invariable» ese que permanecería casta hasta que tú pusieses algún tipo de remedio a tus eyaculaciones precoces.

–Es que todavía no me lo puedo creer –exclamó el licántropo asombrado–; pero si ayer me aseguraste de lo más convencido que no tenías ningún problema con Karina, y por eso fui yo, tontamente, quien te contó los míos con Helen.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara y batió sus hombros mientras lloraba. Sus gemidos resonaron como lamentos de tortura, y Sorensen, compadecido, le echó un brazo por encima a su amigo para reconfortarlo.

–¡Soy una vergüenza como hombre! –lloriqueó en tanto Remus le alargaba un paquete de pañuelos–. No merezco considerarme tal; soy un espantapájaros, una boñiga, un maldito eunuco. No soy ni capaz de hacer dichosa a una mujer, yo¡yo!, que de seguro he conocido más que todos vosotros juntos. –«Lo dudo», comentó por lo bajo el señor Nicked a su yerno dándoselas de importante–. La primera vez que lo hicimos Karina y yo, creo que eyaculé antes incluso de conseguir penetrarla. Desde entonces no he levantado cabeza. Creo que, desde que salí de Azkaban, como no he podido estar con ninguna otra mujer, me excito con muchísima facilidad. ¡Soy una vergüenza como hombre! –Se sonó en el pañuelo estridentemente–. Anteanoche lo pasé fatal. Mientras le hacía el amor¡después de los siete días que había estado hospitalizada, que me resultaron larguísimos!, no se me venía a la mente otra cosa que la foto de la portada de _Corazón de bruja_ de Benjamin.

Éste se atragantó con el _whisky_, que terminó escupiendo sobre el señor Nicked, el cual se lo refregó por el poco pelo de su cabeza con gesto mohíno.

–¿Qué, que mientras le hacías el amor a Karina estabas pensando en mí? –le espetó Benjamin escandalizado.

Tanto Sorensen como Remus chistaron a aquél para que Sirius continuara.

–Sí, hay veces que me pongo a pensar en otras cosas para retrasar la eyaculación; esa noche sólo me venía a la mente la portada del número con el reportaje sobre el mago más guapo de Gran Bretaña. Pero, el par de veces que la visualicé, estuve a punto de sufrir sendos gatillazos. ¡Qué vergüenza, santa Rowling! Así que, como era peor el remedio que la enfermedad, me entregué en cuerpo y alma al acto mismo. Dicho y hecho; en cuanto me lo propuse, se acabó: ya había terminado, y Karina volvía a mirarme asesinamente. ¡Santa Rowling, si yo voy a seguir así, lo mejor es que me mates! Si yo ya no hago disfrutar ni a las mujeres en la cama¿qué diablos hago en el mundo, eh?

Los tres amigos consolaron al lagrimoso animago, que se dejó dar múltiples palmetazos en la espalda mientras empapaba el hombro de Sorensen, que dirigía a los otros dos una expresión de resignación. Benjamin, por su parte, también le preguntó al señor Nicked si había escuchado la promesa que había hecho su novia; éste asintió: el mantenerse casta durante dos semanas sólo por ver si era capaz de vivir sin sexo, dijo. Después de sufrir algo parecido a un paroxismo, el fotógrafo se abalanzó sobre Sorensen y lo agarró del cuello, zarandeándolo, mientras lo amenazaba diciendo:

–A tu mujer la mato. ¡La mato!

–Vale, entonces –habló Remus–. Está todo claro: nos hemos quedado sin sexo por una larga temporada. Ellas resistirán. Al menos, Benjamin, tú tienes la suerte de saber que dentro de una semana y seis días se acabará tu condena.

–¿Y qué hago yo mientras tanto? –se quejó éste apretando contra sí un cojín.

El licántropo se encogió de hombros.

–Tú no sé –dijo–, pero nosotros deberíamos esforzarnos por mejorar, por tratar de cambiar¿no creéis? –El señor Nicked asintió enérgicamente, secundándolo con emoción–. Todos deberíamos cambiar nuestros hábitos y pensar un poco más en la consideración que tienen de nosotros nuestras mujeres. Sirius, tú deberías hacer caso a Karina y someterte a un tratamiento, visitar a un especialista que te ayude; Sorensen, tú deberías disculparte con Ángela y poner en práctica lo que te pida; y yo, por mi parte... ¿Yo? Yo no tengo que hacer nada¿no? Quiero decir, lo que pasa entre Helen y yo es falta de entendimiento, nada que no se solucione ante una copita de hidromiel.

–Lo que pasa entre Helen y tú –intervino Sirius secándose las lágrimas– se llama «insatisfacción de tu mujer». ¿No te había quedado claro?

–No, pero gracias por recordármelo –le soltó sarcásticamente Remus a éste.

–Mi hija lo que dijo –apuntó el señor Nicked– es que le falta algo en vuestra relación, que se ha vuelto muy animal.

–¿Eso dijo? –lo interrumpió Remus, alborotado.

–Así es, eso dijo; con las mismas palabras incluso. Dice que necesita ver amor, pasión, dulzura... Mi mujer habló de no sé qué de la edad de la incompatibilidad.

Remus se repantigó a lo largo del sofá, abatido.

–¿Incompatibilidad? –repitió Sorensen–. Nunca he estado más de acuerdo con tu mujer, Matthew. Absoluta incompatibilidad.

–Esto nos va a llevar más tiempo del que imaginé –opinó Remus descorazonado–. Vamos a tener que trabajárnoslo duramente.

–Idos olvidando del sexo por una larga temporada, chicos –intervino Sirius con la mirada perdida.

Ninguno asintió tanto como Benjamin, el cual, fijo la vista en el vaso de _whisky_ vacío, parecía falto de vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquella mañana, de domingo, era temprano cuando Helen se despertó. Extendió su fría mano de su regazo vacío y la paseó por la estéril sábana: yerta; se incorporó lentamente, descubriendo con sus propios ojos lo que ya intuía por sus manos: que Remus había abandonado el lecho. La sorpresa fue breve, o terció en otra dirección por decir mejor: escuchó amortiguados gemidos de cansancio, de asfixia, que provenían del jardín, y en pos de la ventana puso ligeros sus pies, por ver si aquéllos eran de su marido. Apartó el visillo y asomó sólo medio rostro, medio ojo, que espió con una doblada sonrisa ladina.

Alrededor de la casa corrían los cuatro hombres; a saber: Remus, Sirius, Benjamin y Sorensen, este último notablemente rezagado del grupo, levantando más briznas de hierba del suelo que sus propios pies de éste, con la parte anterior de su camiseta mucho más empapada que el resto. Vestían pantalones cortos y zapatillas de deporte; sólo Sirius, además, cintas elásticas de molestos colores en torno a las muñecas y en la cabeza para impedir que le cayese el sudoroso pelo sobre los ojos.

–¡Vamos, vamos! –exclamaba Benjamin batiendo palmas por encima de su cabeza–. Si sigues corriendo así, Sorensen, no vas a lograr los objetivos que te marcaste ayer. ¡Una mente sana en un cuerpo sano!, recuerda.

–Yo ahora mismo de lo más que soy capaz de acordarme es de la gravísima razón por la que me encuentro aquí dando vueltas como un pato –jadeó mientras, apretando una botella, se refrescaba el rostro y el cabello–. Y eso debería bastar. Si no, creo que hace rato ya que lo hubiese dejado.

–Paciencia, amigo, paciencia –le recomendó Benjamin–. Lo que te pasa a ti en particular es que eres demasiado pasivo, Soren.

–Ya, ya... Ya lo sé –dijo levantándose la camiseta unos centímetros y pellizcándose una sobresaliente faja de grasa de la cintura–. Si no, adivina tú dónde tendría yo estos dichosos michelines. A Ángela le molestan tanto o más que a mí.

–Ésa es nuestra filosofía, Soren¡ánimo! –le gritaba Benjamin, que se había retrasado para correr a su lado–. Si queréis recuperar a vuestras mujeres, no sólo tenéis que ganarlas en la cama; si queréis cambiar, debéis hacerlo por completo. Y la apariencia es fundamental. Si las ganáis por el ojo, las ganaréis también en la cama.

–¡Oye, tú! –protestó Sirius enfadado–. Que nosotros, por lo menos yo, estamos de muy buen ver. Que yo hasta tengo una sala de musculación en mi casa.

–¡Mira!, pues ahí es donde vamos a tener que ir un día de éstos, si no te importa –consideró Benjamin.

–Y deja de hablarnos como si la cosa no fuese contigo¿quieres, Ben? –se quejó también Remus–. A menos que lo haya pasado por alto, me parece que tu novia también te ha dejado sin relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Con lo que, si no te es molestia, deja de decir «si queréis recuperar a vuestras mujeres» o cosas del estilo.

–Cállate, primito, o te hago una foto –le dijo Benjamin con sorna.

A excepción de Remus, los otros tres rieron estridentemente.

–Ya vale con la bromita esa¿no os parece? –gruñó el licántropo.

–Pero es que es verdad –habló Sirius mientras batía los hombros de la risa y de la carrera–: tus admiradoras de _Corazón de bruja_ –su tono era mordaz– matarían por ver a su lunática estrella corriendo alrededor de la verja de su casa, en pantalones cortos y con la camiseta toda empapada de sudor.

–Ya me las estoy imaginando –participó Benjamin–. «¡Oh, mira qué pantorrillas!», o «oh, cómo relucen las estrellas prendidas de su cabello, el licor de su sudor».

–Es verdad –se animó el animago–. «Me lo bebería todo», diría más de una, o «oh, qué pena que no salga en ninguna quitándose la camiseta como en el anuncio de las cervezas de mantequilla».

–Callaos¿queréis? –estalló Remus.

–Ya lo has enfadado –dijo Benjamin a Sirius.

Callaron de pronto. Sorensen había dejado escapar un gemido ahogado y se había detenido, con la espalda flexionada, mirando hacia el suelo, jadeante.

–Es el flato –explicó cuando Benjamin, llegando hasta él, puso una mano sobre su hombro–. Seguid vosotros. Dadme un respiro¿queréis? Si sigo me va a dar algo.

Lo acompañaron hasta el porche, donde el bibliotecario se derrumbó sobre una silla. Remus anunció a los otros dos que él se iba a quedar junto a su hermano fuera a ser que necesitara algo de él, aunque Sorensen se opuso; de ese modo, prosiguieron Benjamin y Sirius, este último motivado simplemente por mostrarse más gallardo que el primero, cuando a distancia se apreciaba que necesitaba un descanso tanto como aquellos dos. El único que corría habitualmente era Benjamin, pero Sirius no quería reconocer su desventaja física; hubo de fingir una torcedura de tobillo para acabar sentándose. Hasta entonces, Remus y Sorensen mantuvieron una íntima conversación.

–Qué putada¿verdad? –comenzó el bibliotecario.

–Creo que Benjamin tiene razón –terció Remus distraídamente–: haces poco deporte y es comprensible, hasta normal, que te resientas. Yo en tu lugar...

–¡No me refiero a eso! –rugió el otro entre un asomo de risa–. Me refiero a lo que nos han hecho nuestras mujeres, lo de la abstinencia, el cierre del grifo, eso.

–Ah, eso. Sí –participó Remus–. Creía que tú lo llevabas muy bien. Al fin y al cabo eres un intelectual –bromeó–; creía que los placeres mundanos no iban contigo.

–Te equivocas: van. O al menos pensaba que podría soportarlo. Pero... pero ¡es una tortura! No sé si Helen hará contigo igual, pero Ángela ni me dirige la palabra. No concibo estar así con ella, no, no puedo. ¿A ti Helen te habla?

–Sí –respondió no muy convencido–; anoche me dijo «hasta mañana» y, después, se ladeó de espaldas a mí sin añadir nada. Lo que peor llevo no es que me hable menos, la verdad, sino que se vista el camisón que le envió por Navidad su tía Margaret; cuando lo vio me aseguró que no le parecía nada sensual, y es cierto que no lo es, porque parece hecho de esparto y el estampado es como para recortarlo, pero ahora se lo pone todo el tiempo; es como si desease restregármelo por la cara.

–Ya quisieras tú –apuntó Sorensen burlonamente–. Eso significaría que te habrían levantado la tregua.

–O que yo habría terminado por violar a la potra –terció Remus hilarante.

Tanto éste como su hermano estallaron en una carcajada, después de cruzar una mirada risueña, a causa del chispeante comentario. Sólo pararon cuando, delante de ellos, pasaron a buen trote Benjamin y Sirius: el primero apuesto, apenas descompuesto, tanto así que los saludó con la mano grácilmente; en cambio, el segundo, hecha su frente ahogada marea, su rostro crepúsculo, sus miembros fláccidas incorporaciones de su cuerpo, los miró tan solamente con lástima mientras trataba de alcanzar de nuevo al fotógrafo.

–No te creas –recuperó la conversación Remus mientras Sirius desaparecía por el recodo de la casa–, aunque en broma, hasta esa idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

–¿Cuál, la de la potra? –Rio–. Sería muy impropio de ti. –Le devolvió la vista cuando la cansada silueta del animago desapareció por completo–. No creo que esto que estamos haciendo sirva de nada; Ángela no me va a querer más o voy a ser mejor en la cama porque corra unos kilómetros en tu casa. Mira, atiende. –Se llevó una mano al pantalón y extrajo un recorte de papel del bolsillo trasero–. Lo leí anteayer, de casualidad, en el _Playmago_... –Mientras decía lo siguiente, rehuía la mirada de Remus–: Cayó en mis manos casualmente, sí, la verdad; estaba en la sala de espera de la consulta y... me paré a leerlo; al fin y al cabo –pretextó–, trabaja en ella una famosa sexóloga. Mira, escribe lo siguiente: «Tanto el hombre como la mujer tienen la necesidad imperiosa a los cuarenta de cambiar su vida; por ejemplo, probar cosas nuevas sexualmente o en otros campos». ¿Conclusión? Nuestras mujeres se han aburrido de nosotros.

–¿Y por qué no nosotros de ellas? –inquirió el licántropo enojado.

Después de encogerse de hombros, Sorensen respondió:

–Porque nosotros somos cuadriculados o sólo nos importa el sexo, o eso debe de ser al menos lo que tienen que pensar nuestras mujeres. A decir verdad, a mí falta, lo que se dice falta, no me hace realmente probar nuevas cosas en el campo del sexo, qué quieres que te diga. Pero a lo mejor nuestras mujeres piensan que sí; y lo cierto es que las que tienen problemas para alcanzar los orgasmos son ellas, no nosotros. ¡Si esto se soluciona mucho mejor dialogando que con Juramentos Inquebrantables, qué leche!

–Pero lo fundamental¿qué propones?

–Menos tontería, Remus –explotó sin necesidad ni de un momento de reflexión–, que no soy un párvulo para andar dando vueltas alrededor de tu casa. ¿Qué queréis, que me ponga más cachas?; pues yo me pongo más cachas. Pero el asunto es más grave, requiere otras soluciones: reflexionar, hermano, reflexionar.

Remus no dijo nada; en realidad ni tuvo oportunidad: de improviso, Sirius se acercaba hasta ellos, gimiendo lastimeramente, apoyado sobre Benjamin. Al dejarlo junto a los otros dos, anunció que se había doblado un tobillo, y, quitándole la zapatilla para examinárselo, le aplicó un suave masaje.

–Parece bien –concluyó–. Te recuperarás; «perro» malo nunca muere. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí, en el porche, para descansar? –Sirius asintió vehemente mientras se apartaba las cortinas de sudor que le caían por la cara–. Perfecto. Soren¿te encuentras tú ya mejor¿Te animas a seguir otro rato?

–Oh, no, no –se apresuró a excusarse éste–. Casualmente ahora mismo se me había ofrecido Remus para traerme unas pastitas y, ya sabes, no es bueno correr con el estómago vacío.

–Yo no te he ofrecido... –saltó Remus, interrumpiéndose bruscamente cuando la mirada de su hermano se hizo suficientemente significativa y él lo comprendió por fin–. Quiero decir –riendo forzadamente–, que yo no te he ofrecido pastas, no, sino pasas de Corinto. Pa-sas. Te convendría revisarte el oído, hermano. –Y añadió en seguida para sus adentros–¿Y dónde encuentro yo ahora unas dichosas pasas?

–Oh, tío –jadeando Sirius–, si vas para adentro, y no te importa, tráeme una limonada, un reconstituyente, una tónica, un _Maguarius_, una soga, una garrafa de cinco litros de agua, lo que te apeteza, pero, por favor, sálvame.

–Entonces¿no os animáis ninguno? –preguntó Benjamin–. Pues yo sigo, que si no voy a perder el ritmo.

Y prosiguió la marcha en tanto Sirius y Sorensen le dedicaban cansadas miradas.

–Qué chaval más bestia –exclamó el animago.

Sorensen le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombre, amistoso, que el otro recibió con un agudo alarido. El bibliotecario, después de ser víctima de una mirada letal, apuntó:

–¿Acaso no puedes seguir su ritmo, el hombre de «tengo una sala de musculación en mi casa»?

–Sí, tengo una sala¿pasa algo? –le escupió medio en broma–. Lo que no tengo es veinte años menos –dijo viéndolo pasar ante ellos otra vez–. Si hubiese pillado a Karina con esa edad, entonces sí que no hubiese rechistado. Rechistado en absoluto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benjamin se lanzó a la piscina de Sirius de cabeza, salpicando al pobre Sorensen, que no muy lejos de donde cayó se le hallaba braceando torpemente. Sirius, observándolos con una vaga sonrisa, tomaba el sol tumbado sobre una hamaca, los brazos sobre la cabeza enseñando sus pobladas axilas. Remus, reclinado sobre el borde de la piscina, con los pies mojados en contacto con ésta, imitaba a su amigo. De pronto, se volvió hacia él y le preguntó:

–Por cierto, Sirius¿dónde has dicho que ha ido Karina?

Fue Sorensen quien respondió. En ese preciso instante, el bibliotecario alcanzó a tocar el borde en que su hermano reposaba, dando así fin a un interminable largo. Reponiéndose de la respiración entrecortada, contestó:

–Ángela y ella se han ido por ahí, a recordar viejos tiempos han dicho. Creo que iban a buscar huevos de _ashwinders_ o lo que fuera. –Y saliendo del agua–: Me parece que me voy a poner un rato a tu lado, Remus, si a ti te parece. –Se dejó caer junto a él, sobre la hierba mullida del césped del animago. Se remangó sus largas bermudas hasta la altura de las rodillas, por que pudiese broncearse también aquella parte–. Vaya, qué calor hace hoy; parece que estuviéramos ya en verano.

Remus y Sirius asintieron sin más.

Benjamin se encaramó a las escaleras y salió de la piscina propiciando una cascada de agua por todo su cuerpo. Estrujó su bañador mientras se aproximaba a sus amigos, junto a los cuales se tumbó. Parecía acelerado por las largas brazadas que había protagonizado.

Sirius, repentinamente, se puso en pie y dio con su _slip_ rojo en los tobillos, quedando completamente desnudo. Remus apenas reparó en aquello, pero Benjamin soltó una carcajada amortiguada.

–¿Os importa que me desnude? –dijo el animago–. No quiero que este año me queden marcas del bañador.

El licántropo sabía por qué su primo se había reído. El día anterior, que lo habían pasado en el acantilado que quedaba junto a la casa de Sorensen, Sirius había hecho lo mismo: se había desnudado y metido en el agua. No obstante, era temprano y no había nadie; pero, al elevarse un poco más el sol, aparecieron algunas familias, y el animago, en absoluto avergonzado, salió del agua rezumando tranquilidad. Un par de niños lo señalaron y se rieron, todo lo cual pasó inadvertido para Sirius. No, en cambio, el abalanzarse sobre él una mujer cincuentona, de facciones grotescas, regordeta y acento apretado, que le dio de bolsazos y golpes con la sombrilla que, de no haberse ido, lo habría dejado tan mal parado sobre la arena que no hubiese quien lo rescatara de ella.

–No, no nos importa –respondió Benjamin–. Es más –añadió en seguida–, creo que voy a imitarte. Estamos en confianza¿no?

Y dio también él con su bañador en el suelo, que tiró lejos de él. Después, se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la hierba mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa pícara.

Para la sorpresa del licántropo, también su hermano dio cuenta de sus bermudas, quitándoselas. Entonces, como unos y otros cerraran los ojos, los miró detenidamente, harto sorprendido, extrañadísimo de que su hermano, al que tenía por muy sensato, se hubiese dejado embaucar o seducir por aquella inútil ocurrencia. Pero no todos, al parecer, se hallaban de aquella manera: Sirius, que se escudaba tras sus gafas de sol, debía de observarlo a él a su vez, puesto que rebatió inmediatamente.

–¿Qué es lo que miras, Remus? –El aludido dio un respingo. Benjamin y Sorensen, a su vez, se incorporaron para enterarse de lo que pasaba–. ¿Qué, es que no tienes huevos de ponerte en bolas delante de tus amigos? En Hogwarts no eras tan remilgado...

–Me parece una estupidez –confesó Remus sin otorgarle importancia.

–Pues por eso mismo –concluyó Sirius reposado–. ¡Todo sea por nuestras mujeres! Estoy deseando ver la cara qué pone Karina cuando vea que tengo el pene igual de bronceado que el resto del cuerpo.

–Como sea la misma cara que pusieron los niños de ayer –rio Benjamin–, ya puedes huir, Sirius. Anda, Remus –dirigiéndose a éste–, no va a pasar nada; aquí no nos puede ver nadie: el único fotógrafo que hay por aquí soy yo, y descuida, no voy a sacarte ninguna instantánea para _Corazón de bruja_.

Remus, apático, se dejó convencer y también se desnudó. Sin embargo, se arrepintió rápidamente, aunque no le puso remedio, cuando Sirius levantó la cabeza al hacerlo.

–¿Veis? –intervino Benjamin–, eso era precisamente lo que temía Sirius: descubrir que es entre nosotros el que lo tiene más corto.

–¡No soy el que lo tiene más corto! –protestó el animago–. Es sólo que lo tengo encogido.

Sorensen y Benjamin intercambiaron una mirada mientras reían. El último apuntó:

–Esa excusa me hubiera valido ayer, que saliste del agua. Pero hoy, dime¿qué razón tienes para que se te haya encogido¿Es que acaso se ha asustado tu falito?

–Sí –añadió Sorensen–, de la superioridad del gen Lupin.

–¡Que os zurzan! –estalló Sirius–. Al menos yo tengo los testículos más grandes que todos vosotros.

Sorensen, tras reír interminablemente, comentó hilarante:

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú, canalla. Lo que pasa es que los tienes descolgados, no más grandes. Parece que se te hubieran descosido. ¿Tú qué opinas, Remus?

Éste apenas levantó la cabeza, deslumbrado por el sol.

–Me resulta indiferente –comentó– si Sirius tiene el pene o los testículos más grandes o más pequeños que yo. Ni a mí me sirven para nada los suyos ni a él los míos, conque ¿qué más da? –Pero no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisita–. Aunque siempre ha sido así: una habichuela colgante. –Rieron.

–¡Tú cállate! –le gritó Sirius–. Me estáis dando la mañana¿lo sabéis? Y habló, por cierto, el que tiene más pelo en el cuerpo que un oso panda.

–Tú también tienes mucho alrededor de tu miembro –apuntó burlón Benjamin–. Si te lo recortases un poco, daría la sensación de que es un poco más largo. Aunque sólo la sensación, he de advertirte.

–Consejos a mí –se mofó–. ¡Soy todo un experto, niñato! Vamos, como si tú te lo recortases..., que también tienes ahí un buen puñado. Por cierto¿te depilas el pecho? Tienes poco vello.

–No, es que me ha salido todavía poco, por suerte –explicó–. A Nymphy no le gusta.

–A Ángela le gustaría que me depilase las piernas –mencionó Sorensen.

–A mí eso me parece una mariconada. Oh, perdón; no he querido ofenderte –añadió en seguida Sirius–, no me refería a ti.

Pero, como si se hubiese acordado de pronto del pasado homosexual de aquél, el animago se giró apenas perceptiblemente en su hamaca para ocultar sus genitales de la vista del bibliotecario.

El licántropo, que comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente molesto, se incorporó lentamente y se llevó una mano a la frente para usarla a modo de visera. Oteó los setos, la alta valla y, finalmente, la casa de su amigo. Fue allí donde descubrió, oculto tras el visillo detrás del cual, pocos días atrás, había estado observando él a sus hijos, a Anthony Dark, el mayordomo de Sirius; los espiaba aquél con ojos ávidos y babosa boca abierta hasta que encontró la mirada del ministro enfrentada con la suya propia: dejó caer el visillo estrepitosamente y se perdió de vista. En consecuencia, Remus se dio la vuelta y tomó el sol boca abajo. Sorensen, que lo vio, le comentó sin malicia:

–Pero si hay aquí un trasero reivindicado por las mujeres, ése es el de Remus.

Éste, sonriendo agradablemente, se encogió de hombros.

–A mí eso no me importa –intervino Sirius–, pero sí que me vayas a hacer un boquete en el césped¿eh, Remus? Ten cuidado con los pensamientos impuros.

–Yo no fui quien tuvo un asomo de erección durante los _strepteases_ que hicimos en la barbacoa en casa de Harry, te recuerdo –le espetó el licántropo bruscamente.

Los tres rieron estruendosamente mientras Sirius, abochornado, se lanzaba al agua para desnudarse de su conversación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius, reclinado sobre un banco, ejercitaba sus pectorales con una pesa doble de tamaño desorbitado. Las venas de la frente se le remarcaban, entre tanto esfuerzo que el resto de su rostro reflejaba, cada vez que la ascendía. Benjamin, en camiseta de tirantes y con expresión relajada, estaba sentado sobre una máquina con la que fortalecía las piernas: había de tirar con éstas hacia arriba del mecanismo, que conectaba con los pesos. Remus, no muy apartado y tumbado sobre un banco al igual que el animago, practicaba abdominales; había advertido que si algo quería hacer era perder un poco de grasa del vientre. En el extremo de la sala de musculación de la casa de Sirius, el restante, Sorensen, demostraba el titánico esfuerzo que estaba realizando rechinando los dientes y protagonizando unas salvajes exclamaciones que, al principio, dejaron a los otros tres sorprendidísimos; sin embargo, después de tres días ejecutando aquellos ejercicios, se habían acostumbrado. En el momento que describimos, el bibliotecario estaba levantando unas pequeñas pesas de cuatro kilos cada una para fortalecer los bíceps.

Sirius y Benjamin habían acordado tutelarlo en cuestiones deportivas. El día que se habían desnudado en la piscina de Sirius, con gran vergüenza para Sorensen, que miraba a su hermano, el cual se mantuvo al margen en todo momento, avergonzado y confundido, estos dos lo examinaron atentamente: coincidieron en que tenía las piernas flacuchas; los tobillos, delgados como el grosor de una ciruela; las pantorrillas, sin músculo; las rodillas, descarnadas; los muslos, prietos y sin forma; el torso, sin forma escultórica; el vientre, abultado; los abdominales, en las profundidades del pequeño cúmulo de grasa que almacenaba y que debía quemar; los pectorales, ausentes; la espalda, lisa; los hombros, huesudos; los bíceps, laxos; los tríceps, desconocidos, y, por último, los antebrazos, de niño. Tal cual lo dijo Sirius. Se ofrecieron gustosos a ayudarlo y le mostraron cuanto sabían para ponerle remedio: le enseñaron a utilizar las máquinas, a levantar los pesos de las diversas formas conocidas para ejercitar todos los músculos y hasta le prepararon una dieta baja en grasa.

Aquella mañana, mientras levantaba primero las pesas de abajo hacia arriba fortaleciendo los bíceps y después de delante hacia atrás para endurecer los triceps, el bibliotecario dejó caer las pesas en el suelo y, cuando no faltó ninguno que se volviera hacia él para observarlo, exclamó:

–Ya me he hartado de esta estupidez.

Y se dirigió hacia su mochila, de donde sacó una revista en que se ufanó en buscar algo; entre tanto, los otros tres se aproximaron cautos hacia él.

–No creo que vayamos a recuperar a nuestras mujeres levantando pesas –explicó en tanto buscaba–; no a menos que las amenacemos con tirarles una. Y no sé ni si podría, pues tengo unas agujetas que no me permitirían ni alcanzarle a un caballo. No. Además, no creo que a Ángela le vaya a importar que tenga un poco de grasa por aquí o que no sepa lo que son los tríceps, la verdad; nunca le ha importado. Ni creo que en tres, cuatro días, una semana, dos, sea capaz de ponerme tan perfecto como vosotros. Ni siquiera sé si quiero, os lo confieso. Lo que necesitamos es cambiar: nosotros, no nuestros cuerpos. –Encontró lo que buscaba, pues detuvo el frenético hojear y levantó la vista–. He escrito a la sexóloga de _Playmago_ contándole nuestro problema y esto es lo que nos ha contestado. Escuchad. «Para disfrutar del "buen sexo" (el que es placentero tanto para el hombre como para la mujer) hace falta algo más que tener una buena disposición. Hay una serie de gestos, algunos de ellos casi imperceptibles, que harán que vuestras parejas, y vosotros mismos, consigáis disfrutar. Uno: Tenéis que demostrar a vuestras parejas que las deseáis y que disfrutáis estando a su lado. Para ello, no escatiméis caricias, palabras cariñosas y atenciones hacia ellas. Os lo recompensarán con creces. Dos: Intentad comportaros con naturalidad. Procurad que vuestros gestos y palabras sean espontáneos, fruto de la excitación sexual que sentís. Por el contrario, evitad los clichés y las actitudes forzadas. Se notará. Tres: No reservéis la sexualidad únicamente para la cama. Comportarse de forma "sexy" y picante en otro tipo de situaciones –con comentarios subidos de tono y caricias intencionadas– será un excelente anticipo de lo que vendrá después. Cuatro: Vuestra pareja agradecerá que seáis creativos en la cama. No temáis proponer nuevas técnicas, posturas y juegos sexuales. Además de romper con la rutina, demostraréis a vuestras parejas que disfrutáis teniendo sexo con ellas. Cinco: cuidad vuestro aspecto. Elegid con mimo vuestra ropa interior y procurad ofrecer una imagen "sexy" y deseable. Es la mejor forma de triunfar.» ¿Lo veis? –dijo al concluir–. No dice nada de pesas o de matarse en un gimnasio, como nosotros estamos haciendo estúpidamente; hay que enamorarlas, no violarlas a base de fuerza bruta.

–Trae eso. –Sirius le arrebató la revista. Le echó un vistazo rápido a algunas páginas con ojos dementes y después, retornando a la que los atañía, dijo–: Veamos si hay otras consultas que puedan resultarnos beneficiosas. Huy, escuchad esto. «Virgo, 32 años: Cuando tengo relaciones sexuales, después de que él haya eyaculado en mi vagina, yo expulso el semen. No sé si todo o sólo un poco. Quisiera saber si esto es normal y si puede ser un inconveniente para quedarme embarazada.»

Sorensen, enfurruñado, le quitó la revista de las manos y la guardó.

–Eso no nos sirve de nada, Sirius. Nuestro problema tiene una cómoda solución, y yo te aseguro que no es dejarnos los brazos en levantar pesas: deberíamos reflexionar sobre qué hacemos mal con ellas y cómo poderle poner remedio.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –convino Remus divertido–. ¿Cómo propones que lo hagamos?

–Sentándonos –dijo Sorensen sin más–; es algo que no hemos hecho en todos estos días. Sirius, por favor, tú también. Gracias. Deberíamos reflexionar, sólo eso. Nuestras mujeres quieren que cambiemos, simple y llanamente, y yo creo que todavía ninguno de nosotros se ha detenido por un momento a meditar la mejor forma de conseguirlo.

–¡Sí, sí que me he detenido! –lo interrumpió Sirius exclamando–. Karina quiere que me someta a una intervención o a un tratamiento. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín que no! Antes me corto los huevos. Son unas egoístas; yo a ella le he pedido millones de veces que me haga una felación y no quiere. Ahora bien, ella no disfruta y ya tenemos que cambiar todos nuestros hábitos.

–Eso es diferente –protestó Benjamin–. Si no quiere practicarte una felación, convéncela o haz lo que te plazca. Pero si no consigues que disfrute¡entonces ni felación ni nada! Sequía, sequía total.

–¿Sabéis qué decía Lope de Vega? –intervino Sorensen–. «Es la mujer del hombre lo más bueno/ y locura decir que lo más malo/ su vida suele ser y su regalo/ su muerte suele ser y su veneno. / Cielo a los ojos cándido y sereno/ que muchas veces al infierno igualo/ por raro al mundo su valor señalo/ por falso al hombre su rigor condeno. / Ella nos da su sangre, ella nos cría/ no ha hecho el cielo cosa más ingrata; / es un ángel, y a veces una arpía. / Quiere, aborrece, trata bien, maltrata/ y es la mujer, al fin, como sangría/ que a veces da salud y a veces mata.»

–¿Y qué quieres demostrar con eso? –le espetó Sirius tenso.

–Nada –se excusó–. Simplemente viene a colación. No podemos vivir sin las mujeres, pero tampoco con ellas. Son nuestra salud y nuestro veneno.

–¿No querrás culturizarnos, verdad? –apuntó Sirius poniendo mala cara.

–Ay, calla –lo interrumpió Benjamin–; a ver si sacamos algo en claro de esto.

–«¡Siempre tú! Guiomar, Guiomar/ mírame en ti castigado/ reo de haberte creado/ ya no te puedo olvidar.» –recitó de nuevo Sorensen–. Antonio Machado. La paradoja del hombre: la opresión de la dependencia y la fuga de la libertad. Sin mujeres no somos nada. Una redondilla excelente.

–Pensé que íbamos a reflexionar –se quejó Sirius con tono grave–. Si seguís por este camino, me pongo a hacer pesas, que, si no, voy a vomitar.

–Vale, vale –estalló el bibliotecario–. Veamos¿qué propones tú, Sirius?

–¿Cómo que qué propongo yo? Yo no he dicho de reflexionar ni nada.

–A ver –continuó Sorensen–¿cómo crees tú que podemos solucionar esta situación? Di.

Benjamin y Remus rieron al ver la cara de concentración que adoptó el animago. Después de mucho pensarlo, acabó soltando:

–En vuestro caso no lo sé, pero en mi caso es bien fácil: ponerme en tratamiento.

–Entonces, si tú mismo reconoces que es fácil –intervino Remus–¿por qué no le haces caso y te dejas de tonterías?

–¿Yo, en tratamiento? –chilló–. Ni hablar del caso. Yo no dejo que me toque el pito nadie más que mi señora y que mi perro Pluch, que cuando me levanto por las mañanas desnudo, desorientado, está esperándome siempre al pie de mi cama para jugar y me lame. Es lo más cerca que he estado de una felación en mi vida.

–¿Sabes lo que te digo? –le espetó Sorensen–. «¡Oh miserable estado, oh mal tamaño/ que con llorarla crezca cada día / la causa y la razón por que lloraba!»

–¿Te quieres dejar ya de poemitas y de mariconadas? –le inquirió malhumorado Sirius–. Que no, que no me voy a poner en tratamiento por nada del mundo.

–Terceto final de un soneto de Garcilaso de la Vega –prosiguió el bibliotecario como si tal cosa–. Ya llorarás, ya, cuando no haya remedio. Y, si no quieres más poemas, no habrá más poemas. –Y se cruzó de brazos.

–Eres un poco intransigente, Sirius –opinó Remus.

–Pero ¿por qué os habéis tenido que centrar en mí, eh? A ver, decídmelo. Tú, Remus, por ejemplo¿qué vas a hacer para volver a conquistar a Helen? Habla.

–Creo que le compraré algo –respondió–. Un anillo o algo así.

–No, no y mil veces no –intervino Sorensen–. Hermano, cambiar no es regalarle una joya¿no crees? Esto no va por buen camino. Si le regalas algo le demostrarás lo que piensa de ti: que la crees lo suficientemente insulsa como para pensar que te va a perdonar con un regalo de por medio, por muchos quilates que éste tenga. ¿Qué parte no habéis entendido del «tenemos que cambiar nosotros»? Debemos bucear en nuestro interior para descubrir qué estamos haciendo mal, y el siguiente paso es reparar esa anomalía sentimental o anímica. A ver, empezaré yo –cerró los ojos y murmulló un momento en voz baja, inteligiblemente–: creo que soy demasiado celoso. –Abrió los ojos–. ¡Eso a Ángela le molesta! Tan sólo tengo que aprender, poco a poco, a superar ese problema.

–Ah, vale. Ya lo entiendo –dijo Remus–. En ese caso, yo entresaco de mí mismo que soy poco detallista. Ya he olvidado la última vez que le hice un regalo a Helen por ningún día especial.

–¡Muy bien, Remus! –exclamó entre aplausos Sorensen–. Ése es el espíritu que quiero. ¿Algo más ves?

El licántropo asintió, diciendo lastimeramente a continuación:

–Pero tiene razón: no sólo poco detallista con los regalos, sino también en la cama. He olvidado lo que es pasárnoslo bien juntos, disfrutar a la vez, disfrutar de ver que ella consigue disfrutar conmigo.

–¡Muy bien, muy bien! –aplaudió Sorensen–. Comparto esa última valoración. ¿Quieres tú compartir algún tipo de reflexión, Sirius? Lo que sea.

–No –dijo éste escuetamente, mirando hacia otra parte.

–Yo no tengo ninguno de esos problemas –intervino Benjamin, que también meditaba.

–Tú no puedes tener ningún problema todavía, Ben –rio Remus–. Con tu edad y el poco tiempo que lleváis todo son virtudes, aciertos, gracias y encantos. ¿Quién tuviese de nuevo menos de treinta?

–Pues yo no sé de qué os quejáis tanto vosotros –protestó el fotógrafo–; al menos vosotros podéis resarciros de vuestra culpa en cualquier momento, no como yo, que tengo que esperar todavía una semana. Si ya habéis descubierto vuestros "problemas", tan sólo tenéis que demostrarles que los habéis superado.

–¡Tiene razón! –exclamó Sorensen–. Benjamin tiene razón. Tan sólo tenemos que demostrarles que somos detallistas y en absoluto celosos. Sí, sí, tiene razón. Ya no hacen falta pesas ni más tonterías. Hagamos un pacto, chicos: esta noche demostraremos a nuestras mujeres que hemos cambiado y las amaremos.

Hasta Sirius asintió.

–Qué envidia me producís –manifestó Benjamin apenado–. Que tengáis suerte. Yo a ver qué me llevo esta noche a casa para entretenerme.

Sorensen, entre tanto, se había vuelto de nuevo hasta su mochila y la estaba hurgando. Extrajo cuatro libros menudos que entregó a sus amigos, quedándose él el que le correspondía. Remus, al caer en sus manos, leyó el rótulo «Kamasutra de los magos» y, tras sonreírse, le echó un vistazo rápido.

–En _Playmago_ decían que nuestras mujeres agradecerán que seamos creativos en la cama: estudiémoslos y triunfaremos.

–Pero si éste fue mi manual en sexto curso –confesó Sirius sobradamente.

–Sí –confirmó el licántropo–, hasta que Colagusano lo llevó por error a clase de Pociones y Filch lo quemó.

–Quita, quita, no me lo recuerdes –habló con tono asqueado el animago–. La de cosas repugnantes que le echó al caldero. Yo no creía que fuera a orinar dentro delante de toda la clase.

Mientras Remus asentía recordando aquellos tiempos pasados, Sorensen había seguido hojeando su propio manual. Se detuvo ante un extraño rótulo.

–¿Qué es un beso negro? –Leyó un poco más y gritó–: Joder, qué asco. Espero que, si hacéis esta cochinada, no me la contéis. –Recogió sus cosas–. Deseo que tengáis suerte en la ardua empresa de esta noche; sólo hay que echar abajo una gruesa muralla de orgullo femenino –ironizó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Remus –alzó la voz Helen–. ¿Eres tú¿Has llegado ya?

Bajó las escaleras portando en la mano un platillo que contenía una ínfima vela que dirigía metódicamente hacia las partes que deseaba iluminar; era como redondo espectro que fluctuase sobre los muros, cubierta de aquella zaparrastrosa prenda que tanto detestaba el licántropo. El rostro lo tenía todo pálido, revestido de cortinas de luz de la cálida llama; las manos, hieráticas, sujetaban el candil mientras elevaba, temblorosamente, la voz y preguntaba al silencio. Proyectaba fantasmagóricas sombras. Cuando puso su pantufla azul sobre el último escalón, que rechinó apenas perceptiblemente, y lo vio por fin: parado en mitad de la sala de estar, tieso, fija la mirada en ella y con su varita apuntándola, dio un respingo y dejó caer el platillo, que se hizo añicos, y la vela, que siguió ardiendo indolente sobre el suelo.

–¿Qué te propones, Remus? –preguntó la adivina con un hilo de voz para no despertar a los niños–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El licántropo, que sujetaba firmemente, sin asomo de vacilación, su varita frente a los ojos de su mujer, los cuales lo oteaban con no menos fuerza, respondió al punto:

–Algo que debería haber hecho ya hace algún tiempo.

Y, sin apuntar más, iluminó la estancia toda al lanzarle un maleficio que cubrió a la mujer como a la elegante flor el capullo. Cuando el resplandor cesó, Helen se observó a sí misma con una confusa sonrisa, una mirada atraída: el horrible camisón se había vuelto de lisa seda, en color más aceptable y con preciosos encajes por todo él; tanto así, que cuando Remus la vio sintió renovados los deseos de poseer a su esposa.

Depuso el hombre su varita, que entregó con gesto amoroso a su mujer, que la recogió presta. Entre tanto, recogió Remus la vela caída por el suelo y la condujo hacia la mesa: se ayudó de ella para encender el par de candelabros de dos brazos que sobre ella había colocado. Al acercarse la adivina e inspirar fuertemente, reconoció satisfecha el aroma a canela y, mientras se dejaba arrimar la silla por su marido, dijo:

–Ya he cenado, Remus.

–Ya, ya lo sé –pretextó él–; he visto los platos en el fregadero. Pero ¿acaso llamas cenar a las dos croquetas que quedaban en el frigorífico, eh? Venga, acompáñame. Tengo mucho de lo que resarcirme.

Al sentarse el licántropo, llevó su mano hasta la de su mujer, la cual acarició con tierno gesto. La mujer se dejó hacer sin despegar la vista de la dorada de su esposo.

–No tienes que demostrarme nada, Remus –apuntó ella.

–No, no es demostrarte, Helen, cariño –tomó su mano entre las suyas, los candelabros mediante, y se la besó–; es declararte, declararte mi amor, mi respeto, mi incompetencia, mi ingenuidad, mi torpeza, mi... En resumidas cuentas, pedirte perdón.

Fue la mujer la que en esta ocasión se llevó las dos manos de él y las besó tantas veces y con tanto amor que el licántropo tuvo para sí que el don se le había concedido.

–No hay nada que perdonar, amor mío –dijo la adivina con lo que Remus creyó que era un asomo de lágrimas–. Tú no tienes entera culpa de ciertas cosas.

El licántropo, arrebatándole de nuevo la potestad sobre sus manos, condujo la suya hasta sus labios y besó su blancura hasta que se hartó. Dejolas después y, levantándose, se dirigió hacia el tocadiscos; puso en él un vinilo y conectó la aguja. Tomó a continuación, de nuevo, la mano de su mujer y, conduciéndola hacia un claro vacío, bailaron cuerpo con cuerpo, pecho junto a pecho, rostro contra rostro. Se dejó guiar la adivina mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Alguien carraspeó a su lado. Se apartó la pareja y descubrió Remus al elfo doméstico Dobby, que lo observaba con ojos atentos y divertidos. Vestía una chaqueta burdeos y una pajarita negra de la que se mostraba muy ufano; en su mano portaba una bandeja.

–Son los aperitivos, señor –explicó y se marchó de regreso a la cocina.

–Son elfos domésticos –expresó a Helen el licántropo mientras dejaba la bandeja en el centro de la mesa, sobre el blanco mantel de lino–; he contratado a unos cuantos para que nos sirvan esta noche. No desearía que nada saliese mal.

Se sentaron de nuevo, la música prosiguiendo de fondo, a degustar aquel piscolabis. Pero más se comían los dos con la mirada que por la misma boca, por la que, más que sabor, sólo entraban besos ajenos.

–¿Hay alguna sorpresa más, escondida por ahí? –inquirió Helen.

–Por mi parte, puede que sí –contestó Remus–. Pero, dime¿y por la tuya?

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de la mía?

–Sé lo del Juramento Inquebrantable –confesó sin aguantar la risa–. Tu padre nos lo contó.

–¿Que mi padre os contó qué? Oh, ese _muggle_... no tiene remedio –riendo–. Nos hemos comportado como unas chiquillas; eso sí que no tiene excusa, Remus. –Rio de nuevo–. Ahora lo entiendo: las carreras en casa, los chapuzones en la piscina, tus regresos todo sudado; todo. ¿Tratabais de «mejoraros», verdad? –El hombre asintió simplemente–. Yo no quiero un Adonis, Remus; quiero un perfecto amante. Te quiero a ti.

–Yo también te quiero, Helen.

La mujer jugueteó con su anillo de casada mientras el reloj analógico de encima de la repisa marcaba las diez y veinte pasadas. Las manos siguieron entrelazadas, las piernas llegaron a tocarse y los labios tantas veces, que, de no haber llegado un par de elfos con sendas bandejas, no habrían encontrado sobre la mesa más que excesivo amor.

Después de llevarse la copa a los labios y secárselos, Remus apuntó:

–Sorensen me ha comprado un _Kamasutra_.

La adivina rio la ocurrencia.

–¿Y qué quiere que hagamos con eso? –llevándose un bocado.

–Creo que quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes: tú y yo. En la cama, quiero decir. Aunque más picante, qué duda cabe. –Le tendió su tenedor para que comiese de su plato. Después despidieron a los elfos, que los interrumpieron con el aviso de que ya lo habían recogido todo–. Son graciosos estos elfos. Si no fuese contrario a contratarlos indefinidamente, tendríamos uno.

–Ahora no me preocupan esas cosas, Remus –fija la vista en sus ojos–. Chist, no digas nada; no estropees este momento; no apartes tu mirada de mí. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dije lo guapo que eres?

–No lo recuerdo –riendo–; al contrario que yo, que te lo digo todas las mañanas. Nunca he dudado que eres la mujer más preciosa de este mundo.

La adivina extendió una mano que acarició la mejilla sonrojada del licántropo.

–He perdido el apetito –dijo y se puso en pie con suma elegancia, dejando su servilleta junto a su plato.

–¿Adónde vas? –le inquirió Remus confuso de pronto. También él abandonó los cubiertos y se dispuso a ponerse en pie.

Sin embargo, Helen se lo impidió, colocándose detrás de él y acariciándole el cuello de la camisa.

–¿Quieres algo de postre? –preguntó el licántropo–. Creo que hay helado en el congelador.

–No, no tengo hambre –repitió Helen–. Y menos me apetece algo frío. Ponte en pie, anda. –Cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, sus manos acariciaron sus fuertes hombros–. ¿Acaso hay mejor final de banquete que tú? –Remus rio–. Además, Karina me ha dicho que su mayordomo le comentó, de lo más turbado, que hicisteis nudismo para tomar el sol; ansío descubrir los resultados.

–¿Y el Juramento Inquebrantable? –le espetó Remus mientras las manos de ella ya descendían ligeras pero sensuales por su torso.

–No dudo que me tratarás con amor, Remus –dijo–; ya lo estás haciendo.

Y, en diciéndolo, quieto el licántropo como si el fin de la espera lo hubiese inmovilizado, dejó que los dedos de su mujer desdibujasen los botones de su camisa. Sólo cuando sintió la brisa de sus manos sujeta al vello de su pecho, adelantó su mentón y encontró su boca. Se buscaron insaciablemente sus lenguas mientras sus manos se deslizaban sin prisa, cándidas, tranquilas. Notó, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta apresando heridas, que caía despacio su camisa y bailaba en torno a sus piernas, en sus pies; blancas y frías manos coronaron sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho y su torso todo; deslizose la boca de gracias infinitas y besó el erizado vello del ardor de su pecho, mientras los brazos de él cercaban el delgado cuerpo que enfrente tenía, mojaban con su sudor la espalda infinita y acariciaban los rincones más remotos.

Cayó uno, aunque compuesto de dos, sobre el sofá, y sobre él, interminablemente, fragoroso batir de lenguas protagonizaron en tanto sus manos enlodadas de amor teñían sus pieles de pasión. Eran éstas como de fuego, que dejaban tras de sí rojas marcas, rojas sendas. Resbalaron sus escurridizas espaldas por el tapiz hasta quedar cuerpo con cuerpo, alma sobre alma, boca contra boca, planeando el amor entre ambos con más flechas doradas en su carcaj que plumas en sus alas. Palpitaban sus senos como uno solo, respiraban y se estremecían sus cuerpos como uno nada más; aquel híbrido apasionado, de lazos de manos, de lazos de lenguas, de lazos de piernas, se encendía como la roja aurora al amanecer. Bullía el agua por sus cuerpos, las manos del licántropo por los muslos de su mujer, las de la adivina por los costados de su marido. Rastrearon sus cuerpos con famélica suerte y desvergonzado contento, sin más atisbo de respiración que la que encontraban de la boca del otro, sin más atisbo de daño que las caricias que los sacudían. Besos de piel, caricias de saliva, latidos a una que el cuerpo sudado englobaba en un ser hermoso y único.

Se puso en pie Remus apartando de encima de sí a Helen. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la escalera, restallando bajo sus pies los mínimos pedazos que quedaban del platillo destrozado. Trató de tomarla en sus brazos para subirla, pero, cuando llevaba tan sólo dos escalones, se quejó de un fuerte dolor en la espalda y la dejó. Riendo ambos, la adivina se dejó llevar levitando. La soltó sobre la cama con elegancia tanta que parecía un ángel bajando de los cielos a su encuentro, con el cabello ensortijado en torno a su cabeza como una aureola de cristal negro, con la blancura de su piel brindándole el arropamiento de las suaves nubes de lo inalcanzable. Cayó de rodillas sobre la colcha, la mirada brillante, resplandecientes los labios, tersa la silueta, seductoras las manos, ansiosa la lengua.

Pudo el hombre tan sólo desabrocharse el cinturón cuando ella le hizo señas de que no siguiese. Aproximándose cautelosamente hasta ella, se cobijó en su encuentro, sobre su regazo, y nuevo ataque de labios lo asoló. Entre tanto, las gentiles manos de él acariciaron su espalda y tomaron sus prendas y la desprovieron de su camisón y la desnudaron por completo mientras veían los labios la sensualidad de su hermoso cuerpo. Acarició y besó sus redondos senos, su blanco y frío vientre, sus duros costados, sus tersos muslos, sus graciosos pies; ni sus codos pasaron sin bocado. Sólo las recónditas gracias de su poblado pubis quedaron inexploradas por aquella suerte de manos misioneras que tanta paz traían a Helen a razón de los gemidos de los que constantemente hacía gala.

Nudo de bocas. Pieles evaporadas que, cuales serpientes, parecían mudar o trocar por otra: basiliscos enamorados, por la mirada del otro morían y por el calor de sus cuerpos renacían. Mosaico de manos. Licor de plata que se derramaba por entre sus clavículas como tormenta anhelada. Cayó la lengua de Helen, penetrando en el ciego ojo cíclopeo del vientre del licántropo, en medio de su torso, coronado de negras púas; prosiguió la catarata negra que derramaba el manantial de su vientre y horadó con su nariz y con sus labios acarició el pujante vello que nacía entre sus genitales. Terminó de desvestirlo, acariciando sus velludos muslos, besando sus musculosas piernas y besando las cinco divertidas terminaciones de sus pies.

Entre nuevos besos, más caricias, todas tiernas, dejó escapar un leve murmullo placentero la adivina cuando su vientre todo fue coronado. Ya nada fue soluble, mientras de sus frentes copiosas lágrimas caían, de sus entreabiertos labios palabras de cariño pronunciadas con hálitos vaporosos y de sus manos experiencias atrasadas. Cuerpo con cuerpo al fin, piel con piel, vello con vello, gotas de sudor con gotas de sudor, respiración con respiración, tacto con tacto, se amaban. Nada más había: sólo ellos, cuerpos y alma, y el amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como su madre la avisara en calidad de emergencia, la adivina se apareció en seguida en su casa, donde ésta la aguardaba. Nada más salir de la chimenea, descubrió a su padre, extintor en mano, sofocando un par de llamas que andaban prendiendo el sofá, y, como en su rostro debió reflejarse su sorpresa, el _muggle_ explicó:

–Las ocurrencias de tu madre, hija. Y luego a mí me llaman loco.

Hecho este preliminar, apareció la mentada señora Nicked desde la cocina. Llevaba puesta en la mano izquierda una gruesa manopla con la que se sofocaba el pecho, que le humeaba. Miraba aún hacia el interior de la susodicha habitación cuando dijo:

–No os apartéis del grifo. ¡Y tú no saques los pies de la cubeta, Ángela! –Al girarse–: Oh, hija¿ya estás aquí? Estupendo. Ha habido un problemilla.

–¿Un problemilla, dice? –murmuró el señor Nicked–. Si eso lo llego a hacer yo, me encerráis en el sótano con siete candados.

La bruja, en lugar de rebatirle, sacó su varita del bolsillo delantero de su delantal y, apuntándola hacia el sofá, consumió la llama que en vano el _muggle_ trataba de vencer con el extintor, que se le había atascado.

–¿Qué problema, mamá? –inquirió Helen al ver que callaba.

–Ven, ven. Sígueme –la instó, conduciéndola hasta la cocina.

Helen quedó espantada. En ésta se encontraban, además de su tía Ángela, Tonks y Karina; pero lo curioso del caso no era verlas allí, sino la manera en que estaban: parecían bolas de fuego, antorchas humanas; hasta el cabello de todas se les había erizado y curvado como una roja lengua de fuego. Ángela, que tenía los pies metidos en un cubo enorme lleno de agua, al ver a su sobrina, levantó una mano para saludarla, pero, sin pretenderlo, quemó una ristra de mazorcas que pendía de la pared; con lo que, espantada, dio un respingo, trepando el cubo y cayendo al suelo, y en el vuelo fue a poner sus manos en tantos sitios que incendió el frutero, humilló al gato y encendió el fogón, que terminó por hacer hervir un cazuelo que sobre él había y que contenía agua. La señora Nicked, llevando a un lado y a otro su pronta varita, lo solucionó todo en lugar de desesperarse. Karina y Tonks, que parecían una sola bajo el grifo del fregadero, dejaban correr el agua bajo sus cabellos, los cuales, al contacto del frío líquido, desprendían una humareda negra que estaba tiznando por completo el techo de la habitación. Saludaron a la adivina sin aspavientos, prevenidas por la catástrofe de Ángela.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Helen, que exageraría por lo bajo si dijera que estaba asombrada.

–El Juramento Inquebrantable –respondió su madre tras un instante.

–¡Las ideas de tu madre, hija mía! –protestó a voces Ángela–. Que aquí donde la ves, yo que siempre había pensado que era muy seria, es una cachonda mental y una chiflada. ¡Mira en qué momento le da por hacer metáforas!, me cachis en la mar serena.

–¿Metáforas? –repitió Helen sin entender.

–Sí, metáforas –exclamó Ángela de mal humor, devolviendo los pies a la cubeta–. Acércate y tócame¿verdad que no¿Y por qué no te atreves?: porque estamos calientes. Calientes porque quemamos y calientes porque no hemos sido capaces de pasar sin sexo hasta que cumpliéramos nuestra palabra.

–Y tenemos la nariz cinco o seis centímetros más larga de lo habitual –se lamentó Karina.

–¿Y por qué? –volvió a terciar malhumorada Ángela–. Porque somos unas salidas. ¡Nos ha salido tu madre poética con esto del juramentito de las narices!

–Fuisteis vosotras las que insististeis para que os lo echara –protestó la aludida–; yo no quería. Y son dilogías, no metáforas.

Helen, después de sopesar durante un momento la situación, rio a gusto.

–Entonces –dijo–¿ninguna ha sido capaz de cumplir su promesa?

Las tres mujeres, o híbridas ígneas, serias de pronto, cabecearon como una, despidiendo a un lado y otro cortas llamas que se consumían en el aire.

–¡No pude! –lloriqueó Tonks–. Anoche vino tan guapo, tan seductor, que fui incapaz de contenerme. Trajo un libro de crucigramas, el pobre, para que lo resolviéramos juntos en la cama; pero, antes de meterse, se desvistió la camiseta, y ahí fue ya el desenfreno: me lancé sobre él e hicimos el amor. ¡El pobre! Me quedé a su lado, apoyada la cabeza sobre su pecho, él todavía dentro de mí. ¡El pobre!

Se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró lágrimas que eran perlas de rubí.

–Benjamin está en San Mungo –terminó de explicar la señora Nicked–. Tiene quemaduras de primer grado en la parte frontal del cuerpo y...

–¡Y el pene no se le ha calcinado de puro milagro! –lloró Tonks–. Soy una penicida, una machocida. Pobre... Normal que al quemarse, en un acto reflejo, me apartara de encima pegándome un empujón con que me he llevado el armario entero; se ha carbonizado, por supuesto: tendremos que comprar otro.

–Mi caso fue parecido –relató Karina mientras su compañera de grifo inundaba el fregadero de motas de fuego–; aunque en el mío Sirius no llegó tan inocente como a ella Benjamin: estaba leyendo unas revistas, esperando el té, cuando Sirius se plantó delante de mí y, desabrochándose el pantalón, me descubrió que... Es que me da pudor. Bueno, que se había rasurado el pubis. Sabía que eso me excitaba, pero no consentía hacérselo porque decía que iba en contra de su virilidad. Anthony, nuestro mayordomo, entró de repente y la bandeja toda con mi té se le fue al suelo, y él quedó paralizado, fija la vista en la entrepierna de Sirius. Le ordené que se retirara e hicimos el amor allí mismo, sobre la mesa, con las cucharillas del té tintinando a nuestro alrededor.

–¿Y...? –indagó con ojos significativos Ángela.

–Bueno... –Sonrió pícaramente Karina–. En esta ocasión sí logré disfrutarlo. –Todas la felicitaron y aplaudieron, a riesgo de, como hizo Ángela, incendiar el botellero–. Pero Sirius, no obstante, me ha prometido que se va a poner en tratamiento: al verme envuelta en llamas al acabar, él en lágrimas y de rodillas, así lo hizo.

–¿Y tú, Ángela? –preguntó su sobrina–. ¿Cómo ha sido tu caso?, porque el tuyo tenía una fácil solución: bastaba con que Sorensen te hiciera un _striptease_.

–De siempre he mantenido –explicó la interpelada– que Soren tiene un puntito orgulloso muy varonil. Durante todos estos días, nos acostábamos el uno al lado del otro sin mediar una sola palabra, menos una mirada o una insinuación provocativa de desnudo. Anoche, en cambio, al coger la sábana, la mano se me fue hacia su muslo y nos miramos. Cómo resistir esos ojos, eh, decidme. Claro está, me lancé sobre él como una gacela hambrienta y, en lugar de dejarle que se quitase para mí la ropa, se la arrebaté yo a bocados y haciéndola estallar con mis manos. Por supuesto, yo jamás pude llegar a pensar que mi hermana fuese a ser tan sádica que me fuera a ver al poco rato envuelta en llamas, incendiando la cama; lo más que me figuré es que me saldrían plumas, o pico, o que me cambiaría la piel de color.

Las dos hermanas intercambiaron una mirada espeluznante. Helen, por su parte, sonreía apartada. Al fin habló:

–Vale, de manera que soy yo la única que ha salido triunfante del Juramento Inquebrantable¿no?

–¿Cómo? –gritó su tía Ángela–. ¿Remus y tú también ayer...?

La adivina asintió. Pero no pudo añadir nada más, ya que su madre, molesta, la interrumpió pretextando:

–Ya basta de explicaciones¿queréis? Hija, te he avisado para que me ayudes con el remedio, no para que me las entretengas con chácharas y cotilleos.

Así, Helen, asintiendo, la obedeció en cuanto le ordenó. Cerró en primer lugar la puerta, no fuese a ser que el _muggle_ las viera desnudas, como acertadamente había apuntado Karina, pues la ropa también se les había quemado, como mencionó Ángela con fingido tono despreocupado. Después, administró la pócima en sendos recipientes de vidrio, pues resistían más al fuego que los de plástico, que se derretían, y se los hizo beber. Karina, vuelta en sí y toda de carne, sufrió un mareo al consumirse en una explosión de aire las llamas de su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre Helen, la cual la recogió presurosa; sin embargo, ésta se vio inmediatamente acometida por un fuerte dolor en el seno y, soltando a Karina, que fue recogida por Tonks al instante, se llevó la mano al vientre. El dolor remitió rápidamente, en tanto Ángela, mirándose en el espejo, aducía que se le había chamuscado el pelo; así parecía en efecto, puesto que, al removérselo, aún desprendía leves vaharadas de humo gris.

La señora Nicked las invitó a desayunar para recompensarlas de las molestias que les había causado. No obstante, al dejarlas en el sofá cubiertas sobre sendas mantas (a su marido lo había obligado a permanecer en el piso de arriba hasta que le diera nuevo aviso) y entrar de nuevo en la cocina, pensó que las molestias se las habían causado a ella viendo el estado de ésta. Helen, a la que le había pedido que la ayudara, la seguía solícitamente. Mientras la madre exprimía una naranja, preguntó a su hija:

–¿Qué has visto, Helen? –haciéndose la despreocupada.

–¿Como que qué he visto? –repitió la otra atontada.

–Vamos, hija, no soy tonta. En realidad soy tu madre –rio– y por eso te conozco muy bien. Yo estuve contigo cuando tuviste tu primera visión y, hasta que te hiciste mayor, y entonces preferiste ocultármelas, cosa que no te culpo, estuve contigo siempre que tuviste una. Creo saber reconocer cuando tienes una visión y cuando no¿no te parece? Cuando Karina se ha apoyado en ti¿qué has visto¿puedes contármelo?

La adivina asintió sonriente, misteriosa.

–Anoche tuvo algo más que un orgasmo –dijo.

–¡Ay, mi madre! –gritó la señora Nicked llevándose las manos a la boca–. ¿Está embarazada, verdad? –Su hija asintió–. Qué bien. Ay, y ¿qué hacemos: se lo decimos o nos lo callamos hasta que lo descubra por sí misma?

–Mejor dejamos que lo descubra por sí misma, es mejor –opinó.

–Tienes razón, tienes razón. Pero tendremos que alimentarla bien –dijo echando el doble de comida en la bandeja de Karina en comparación con el resto–. Va a traer a un Black a este mundo, necesita comer bien.

–Una Black, en realidad –especificó Helen–. Pero guarda la calma, mamá, que al final verás cómo se te acaba escapando.

–Quita, quita –dijo portando la bandeja de Karina–. ¡No estoy chocheando, Helen Lupin! –Y, saliendo por la puerta, la adivina oyó que decía en voz bien alta y empalagosa–: Mira lo que te traigo, Karinita: tu desayuno. ¿Ves?, te he preparado tostadas, zumo, leche, panceta e incluso espárragos, como me has pedido. Si una tiene un antojo, tiene un antojo. ¡Helen Nicked consiente a todo el mundo! Y ahora te vas a venir conmigo a San Mungo para que te practique un chequeo, que quiero ver si eso de las llamas te ha afectado... de algún modo. Bueno, todas os tendréis que hacer un chequeo¿no? Y, además, deberíamos visitar a Benjamin¿no creéis? Anda, Karina, desayuna, date prisa.

Antes de salir, resoplando, Helen se dijo para sí:

–Dos que duermen en un mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Yo creo que es... curioso, por no decir expresamente que gracioso. Bueno, os dejaré tranquilos en Navidad comiendo turrón y mantecados, o lo que se os antoje, y volveré con un capítulo nuevecito el día _7 de enero de 2007_, que, como no tengo calendario, creo que cae en lunes. Hasta entonces os dejo con la miel en los labios:

Avance del capítulo 10 (**UN NUEVO MERODEADOR**): La señora Nicked revelará un secreto que dejará conmocionada a la familia, así como a la opinión pública en general. El sótano volverá a convertirse en un personaje de vital importancia: en esta ocasión, una batalla entre el Bien y el Mal se disputará bajo su techo; Matt será su rehén. Por último, el Mapa del Merodeador volverá a salir a la luz y caerá en otras manos, en las cuales será extremadamente útil.

Con eso os dejo y ¡feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo! Muchos besos.


	10. Un nuevo merodeador

Bueno, antes de que os sorprendáis más de la cuenta, aviso que no he podido responder a vuestros "reviews", aunque los he leído puntualmente (aunque en contra de mis principios, o de mis hábitos, sólo una vez). No he podido responderlos porque no estoy pasando por una buena época: la escasez de tiempo se une a problemas de salud que me van a tener un tiempo apartado de la circulación y, lo que más me apena, de la pantalla del ordenador. No es cosa grave, aunque sí molesta. Como dice mi hermana, las desgracias nunca vienen solas. Pues bien, contestaré doblemente en el próximo capítulo; esto es, os dejaré una doble respuesta: la que os prometo en este capítulo y la que debidamente os habré de dejar en aquél, el próximo. Simplemente, quiero agradeceros vuestra comprensión de antemano y, asimismo, agradecer muy de veras todos los comentarios positivos (y aun negativos, eso de la crítica constructiva) que siempre me dejáis. Gracias por estar ahí apoyándome en todo; sois unos soles. Gracias de veras. Y antes de despedirme por una... asquerosa y larga temporadita, simplemente quiero decirle a Laura (Piki) que sus retrasos no son mayores que los míos, con lo que siempre queda disculpada, y a Vero (Punkitty) no me puedo contener decirle que... no me he equivocado a la hora de echar las cuentas (risas), que yo también creo que las brujas, por eso de la longevidad, tengan más años la menstruación. Es más, la señora Nicked todavía lo tiene (risas de maníaco). Besos a todos. Y gracias de nuevo. Os dedico a todos los que leéis el capítulo, porque os lo merecéis todo.

**CAPÍTULO X (UN NUEVO MERODEADOR)**

Dormitaba en un rincón la triste luz violeta. Pendían de sus ojos lágrimas que abrasaban: mil perlas esmeradas, mil rubíes sin forma. Fugaban de su boca otros tantos suspiros: ráfagas de dolor, tormentas de recuerdos. ¡Cuánto silencio y pesar! «Yo he provocado el desastre, ése es mi nefasto destino», se repetía todavía, con las mejillas anegadas. «Hasta los destinos nefastos son necesarios», recordaba que le había dicho la pitia de Delfos en su último encuentro; «desde tiempos inmemoriales te estaba predestinado el volver a tus recuerdos olvidados y liberar al demonio de su prisión. Sírvate de consuelo, mi niña, el saber que, si tú eres la culpable de la maldición, también su remedio eres.» Se preguntaba, aunque sin dudarlo, cuándo sería aquello, mientras el surtidor de su mirada inundaba de destellos violáceos el oscuro sótano. «Tú eres el ángel que, desde el cielo, no para prenderlo, sino para soltarlo, viene cumplidas las mil quincenas. Y, si algún ángel habrá de atarlo de nuevo, sé conocida como tal, que tú liberarás los cuerpos, despojarás las almas y lo barrerás del mundo con un soplo de pureza.»

Aquel día los había alcanzado...

Mientras gimoteaba inconteniblemente, ocultó sus ojos ocultos bajo negra agua tras sus translúcidas manos, por permanecer tal vez inalterada a la amenaza que serpenteaba delante de ella, como una serpiente infernal de horripilante veneno. Pero, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, otros se abrieron: la luz violeta que reverberaba en las lágrimas que pendían de éstos inundaron la visión de un ser que se hallaba, en el piso superior, justamente encima del lugar que la luz había escogido para lamentarse. Era Nathalie, que, sentada sobre la alfombra, se encogió y dejó que aquella repentina convulsión se adueñara de ella. Inmediatamente después, se echó a llorar. Remus y Helen, que presenciaron el extraño suceso, corrieron hasta ella para socorrerla; la tomaron en brazos y mecieron junto a su pecho, sin que por ello lograran contener las lágrimas de la niña.

Mientras unos se abrían, otros ojos se cerraban:

–De su guarida es ida la nefasta salamandra, de padres e hijos guadaña, no hecha de llamas ni azufre sino de tinieblas y podridas almas. Nace, Lobo, el hijo del Diablo en las profundidades de tu casa y la casa de tus padres. Vigila las tres manos que, junto a ti, habrán de empuñar las lanzas con que fustigarlo, pues el día de su nacimiento, el del principio del fin, el del Juicio Final, se hallarán en tu casa y sobre ellos recaerá la gracia antigua: os convertiréis en los cuatro arcanos, en las cuatro casas de gloria, los benditos emisarios del Apocalipsis, los príncipes de salvación, las trompetas de triunfo.

El chino que se hallaba frente a la pitia, sumamente confuso, le rozó el hombro a la anciana para que volviera en sí. La adivina, abriendo sus ojos lechosos, extrañada, miró en torno a sí sin ver. Parecía desorientada.

–¿Sigues aquí? –preguntó al cabo fijando su atención sobre el hombre frente a ella–. Largo¡márchate! –le gritó–. El templo ha de ser cerrado; ningún otro vaticinio ofrecerá hasta que decline el áureo ojo de Apolo. ¿Tu destino? Mañana lo hallarás: devorado serás por un feroz y famélico dragón. En vano trates de huir, pues será entonces cuando te aprese; en vano permanecer, pues el pánico te lo impedirá. ¿Tu destino, dices? Como fantasma espero lo encuentres mejor. ¡Largo, márchate!

El hombre huyó horrorizado.

La pitia, tendiendo un brazo, solicitó a sus ayudantes que la auxiliaran para levantarse. La asistieron, pero ella, molesta, rogó tan sólo que despidiesen a aquella gente que esperaba hablarle. Se sentó trabajosamente entre las profundas raíces del milenario tronco.

–Sólo una última orden –dijo con voz cansada–: haced llamar a Dysis.

Dysis era una guardiana del templo de Delfos, por lo que vestía un uniforme de llamativo tono y de su cinturón pendía una espada plateada. Su rostro revelaba conformidad, seguridad en sí misma; sus ojos eran medallas de bronce cretense, su largo cabello parecía confeccionado del mismo material sólo que fundido, sus apretados labios parecían esculpidos por la misma Afrodita. Se detuvo frente a la anciana y permaneció en silencio hasta que aquélla dijo:

–El destino, Dysis... Lejos queda el amanecer que tú me traes. Llega el tiempo del atardecer, de las tinieblas. La hora se cumple. El Diablo acaba de ser liberado de su prisión. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

–Sí, majestuosa pitia.

–He mandado cerrar el templo. No me siento con ánimo de proseguir mi labor. Deseo meditar. –Sus labios atisbaron una sonrisa–. A pesar de que la sombra cobra fuerza por un extremo, también por otro la luz; la luz se ha abierto en los ojos de mi digna pupila: Nathalie Lupin ya ve lo que sólo los adivinos ven. Acaba de recibir su primera visión, su don se proclama. Más grande será que su madre, puesto que verá aquello que a ésta, ciega, su corazón oculta. También sabes lo que hay que hacer en este caso: alerta a María Angélica; que prepare y dé cobijo a la legión de ataque en su casa. Cuando llegue la hora, te pondrás al frente de ella. A casa de Medea me refiero –explicó al advertir el rostro extrañado de la joven guardiana–. Cumple presto y cumpliremos los designios del destino. Pero... aguarda antes de irte. Quisiera saber una última cosa, si has visto en sueños el rostro del Diablo. –La chica asintió, impasible–. ¿Qué impresión dejó en ti?

–Era angelical.

–Ay, ingenua, tus palabras han producido en mí más pesar que admiración. En verdad de ángel es, pero en diablo tornará. El destino le alcanzará y arruinará su vida. Apolo, en cambio, sabe cuanto se fragua bajo su ojo. Marcha ahora, no te interrumpa nada. Ve. –La pitia quedó sola, aguados sus ojos–. Es éste el día de la oscuridad y de la luz, del mal y del bien. El diablo ha escapado; ha despertado el ángel que lo ha de apresar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entraron las cinco mujeres en la habitación de Benjamin. Gimoteaba. Porque estaba desnudo, tenía echada sobre sí la pulcra sábana con el holograma móvil de San Mungo, a pesar del asfixiante calor que imperaba aquel día de principios de verano. Tonks, nada más cruzar el marco de la puerta, corrió a su encuentro y se arrodilló junto a él, tomándole la mano y derramándole sobre el torso tantas lágrimas como salieron de sus ojos. Entre tanto, el hombre, inflexible, le gritaba:

–¡Paranoica, loca, perturbada! En mala hora se te ocurrió ponerte a prueba; en mala se os ocurrió inventar la Maldición Inquebrantable esa de los huevos. ¿Dos semanas?... ¡Cuatro de abstinencia! Cuatro. ¿Me has oído? Cuatro. –Se tapó el rostro con las manos y lloró–. ¿No deseabas averiguar si eras capaz de permanecer en abstinencia? Pues hala abstinencia: cuatro semanas. Nada de sexo hasta que me haya recuperado completamente, es decir, hasta que hayan transcurrido cuatro semanas. Los sanadores lo han dicho muy claramente. ¡Cuatro semanas!...

Tonks trató de calmarlo, de consolarlo, pero no había consuelo posible para su espíritu. Las restantes cuatro mujeres, viendo que poco papel representaban en aquella habitación, decidieron marcharse. Se sentaron en la cafetería a esperar a la metamorfomaga. Pensaron que tardaría más, pero apenas le había dado un sorbo cada una a su taza cuando la bruja, toda sonrojada, apareció por la puerta y a saltitos se llegó hasta su mesa. Permanecieron calladas, aguardando una respuesta. Ésta se demoró unos segundos; finalmente, Tonks dijo:

–Las enfermeras me han expulsado de la habitación. Al parecer Benjamin ha sufrido una erección al acercarme un poco más de la cuenta. En resumidas cuentas, que se le ha irritado el miembro.

Después que hubieron terminado sus cafés y consolaron suficientemente a Tonks, que hacía gala de un ánimo derrotista, la señora Nicked las dirigió a hacerse un chequeo completo, causa, además de la de visitar a Benjamin, por la que estaban todas allí. En realidad, su intención era doble: había averiguado por mediación de una visión de su hija que Karina había quedado encinta el día anterior y, como no deseaba ocultar por más tiempo aquel secreto, había determinado revelarlo de aquel modo. Sin embargo, un rumbo no esperado adoptó la situación cuando la sanadora que las atendió, sobradamente conocida por la señora Nicked y con la que mantenía un estrecho vínculo, obligó también a ésta y a su hija a realizarse el chequeo.

–Ya que os habéis tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, os hacéis otro vosotras también –pretextó la mujer a tal efecto–. Así veis si tenéis algún problemilla o algo.

En definitiva, las convenció, o empujándolas, más bien, las condujo como a las otras, como reses al matadero. Después de largas pruebas, las llamó con rostro taciturno a su despacho, donde, antes de entregarle los sobres a cada una con sus resultados, les dijo:

–No hemos hallado ningún problema de salud, con lo que no tenéis por lo que preocuparos. Según contáis, esos efectos ígneos no han dañado en absoluto ninguna función vital de vuestros organismos. No obstante, y me congratula sobremanera ser la persona que lo confirme, sí hay algo que debo anunciaros: una de vosotras está embarazada. –Helen y su madre se cruzaron una mirada risueña–. Mi más feliz enhorabuena, Helen Nicked.

La bruja se dejó abrazar por su compañera sin añadir nada, atónita. Sólo cuando reaccionó, apartando a ésta y negando la cabeza a la vista de las miradas inquietas y sorprendidas de las otras cuatro, explicó tartamudeando:

–Aquí tiene que haber un error. Se ha debido de confundir de análisis.

–En absoluto –respondió categóricamente la sanadora–. Eso jamás ha pasado ni ha pasado en esta ocasión, estoy segura. Yo misma he hecho el seguimiento. Estás embarazada, Helen¿no te habías percatado?

–¡No estoy embarazada, Lucy! Tengo menopausia desde hace tres meses...

–¡Ay mi madre! –exclamó Ángela llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

–Menopausia no. –Rio la sanadora–. Estás embarazada. ¿Quieres ver la ecografía?

La señora Nicked asintió temblorosamente.

–A ver, a ver... –intervino Helen–. Aquí tiene que haber un error. La que está embarazada es Karina, no mi madre.

–¿Qué? –gritó la interpelada mientras la señora Nicked asentía vehementemente–. ¿Qué me estás contando, Helen?

–Sí, estoy segura. He tenido una visión esta mañana. Estás esperando una niña desde anoche.

Karina se desmayó, pero no alcanzó el suelo porque Tonks la alcanzó a tiempo.

–¡Ay mi madre! –volvió a decir Ángela mientras la asistía.

–Mira¿ves? –dijo la sanadora tendiéndole la ecografía–. Es una criatura preciosa.

–Mira, Lucy, por el amor de Rowling –habló crispada la señora Nicked–, dime ya que esto es una broma y me reiré después de darte una bofetada; o que te has equivocado. No importa, no lo consideraré una negligencia por tu parte. Pero dime de una vez por todas que este bebé no es mío, que tengo sesenta y un años y mi marido, además, practicada una vasectomía. Como ves, no estamos para bromas.

–Helen –confiriéndole a su voz un tono serio–, te aseguro que estoy hablándote muy en serio. Estás esperando un bebé. Si quieres podemos repetirte las pruebas.

La señora Nicked así lo decidió. Karina despertó en aquel instante y acordó acompañarlas también para determinar si era cierto que ella también estaba embarazada. Quedaron solas en el despacho Helen, Tonks y Ángela, nerviosas, mordiéndose las uñas, sin decirse nada ninguna a las otras; sólo Ángela, pasado el rato, comentó sin atribuirle casi importancia:

–Un hermanito con cuarenta años tiene que ser fuerte¿verdad, sobrina?

La otra la fulminó con la mirada. Disculpándose de antemano, salió al pasillo, donde tomó su teléfono móvil y llamó al de Remus. Éste se extrañó de que Helen lo llamara por aquel medio, pero la voz de la adivina sonó tan extraña que no hizo mayor hincapié en aquel punto. Siguió punto por punto sus indicaciones: que abandonase cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo, que buscase a su padre y que lo trajese inmediatamente.

La sanadora regresó al cabo de unos minutos con expresión malhumorada. Sentándose detrás del escritorio, explicó a las tres mujeres que aguardaban:

–Ambas están embarazadas. Tenía usted razón, Helen: Karina está embarazada desde hace sólo unas horas. No lo hemos detectado en el análisis anterior porque el cigoto todavía no ha entrado en contacto con el endometrio uterino. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, hemos utilizado un sistema especializado que nos ha permitido detectar las células resultantes de la unión entre el espermatozoide y el óvulo. Hemos dejado a su amiga en observación durante unas horas.

»Por otra parte, su madre también está embarazada. Ni ella misma da crédito al hecho en sí, pero no ha podido negarlo: ha ido supervisando uno por uno todos los pasos del análisis. Hemos determinado conveniente...

En ese preciso instante la puerta de su despacho se abrió atropelladamente, interrumpiéndola. Aparecieron el señor Nicked, hecho una fiera corrupia, y Remus, con cara de preocupación.

–¿Qué le ha pasado a mi mujer? –preguntó el _muggle_ mirando hacia todas partes esperando verla–. ¿Dónde está Helen, dónde está mi palomita?

–¿Es usted el marido de Helen Nicked? –preguntó la sanadora. El señor Nicked asintió bruscamente–. Enhorabuena, pues. Como le estaba comunicando a su hija, hemos determinado conveniente realizarle a usted una prueba de calidad de esperma. En ocasiones, las intervenciones quirúrgicas _muggles_ no gozan de las garantías suficientes; me temo que su vasectomía es imperfecta. Si no le es molestia, acompáñeme, le tomaremos la muestra de esperma y podrá ver a su mujer.

El _muggle_, acongojado, se dejó hacer sin apuntar nada. Desaparecieron por la misma puerta por la que la sanadora había vuelto. En ese momento cobró protagonismo Remus, que habló al fin. Su mujer, toda nerviosa, se refugió en él y lo abrazó.

–Mis padres están esperando un bebé. –El licántropo, a pesar de la sorpresa que la afirmación le causó, guardó la compostura–. Y eso me llena de dicha, sí, pero tengo miedo. Mi madre es muy mayor y...

–No te preocupes por eso ahora –la consoló–. Tu madre es una mujer vital.

–Pero eso no es todo –intervino Ángela–. Vienen a pares. Karina también se ha quedado preñada. Menudo regalito se ha llevado Sirius.

Antes de que Remus pudiera responder nada, un grito al otro lado de la segunda puerta los conmocionó. Era tal su ímpetu, que, atemorizados, entraron presto a saber qué ocurría.

–¿Qué? –Era el señor Nicked–. Pécora, lujuriosa, paloma mensajera... ¡Infiel! Mmm... ¡Guarra! –El _muggle_, llevándose una mano al pecho, amagó un ataque cardiaco.

–No te consiento que me hables así, Matthew –le reprochó su esposa.

Pero el _muggle_ no la escuchaba. Se había tapado la cara con las manos y fingía llorar. Entre tanto repetía con tono monocorde:

–Ay, ay, ay... ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tantos disgustos, qué¿Con quién ha sido?, dime. ¿Con el lechero? No, si ya decía yo que tenía ojos de truhán. ¿O ha sido con el butanero?, que a ti los uniformes siempre te han encendido los ánimos. Mira, me da igual con quién haya sido, pero por favor no me digas que ha sido con el vecino del Mercedes, que no lo aguanto... ¡Que no lo aguanto¿Y para qué demonios me han dado el botecito este? –se preguntó arrojándolo al suelo–. ¿Qué narices se piensan que voy a rellenar en él? Ni loco eyaculo yo ahí dentro. ¿Qué falta hace?, si ya sé yo que el bebé es del tiparraco del Mercedes, que siempre ha sido muy espabilado.

–Precisamente, señor Nicked –intervino la sanadora–, si eyacula en ese frasco podremos determinar si usted es el padre biológico de la criatura. Ahora bien, si no es de su gusto el procedimiento, puede bajarse los pantalones ahora mismo y le reconoceré inmediatamente.

–¿Cuánto hay que llenar? –preguntó, pensándoselo mejor, al tiempo que recogía el bote–. Mire que yo siempre he sido de poco esperma pero de calidad. ¿Os importaría dejarme intimidad? No, Helen, tú puedes quedarte aquí. –Mientras todos salían, Remus lo escuchó que decía examinando con atención el frasco–. A ver si atino yo a llenar esto, que la obertura no es más pequeña porque no puede.

Se sentaron a esperar fuera, en el despacho. Transcurridos veinte minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero, para hastío de todos, no era el señor Nicked sino su mujer quien salió.

–Necesita concentrarse –explicó ésta.

–Joder, y yo que pensaba que eyaculaba precozmente –exclamó Ángela.

Sólo hasta diez minutos más tarde no vieron al señor Nicked, el cual, no obstante, les deparaba otra sorpresa. Al asomar su gracioso rostro desde detrás de la puerta, obrando no sé cuántas muecas, le dijo a la sanadora:

–¿No tendrá usted, por casualidad, una revistucha de ésas que...? Bueno, ya se hace cargo. Es que no me puedo concentrar. A ver si se cree que le dicen a uno que va a tener un hijo y es capaz de pensar en otras cosas.

–Acabe usted de una vez, que no tengo todo el día –replicó por toda respuesta.

–Oh, bueno. Es que me había figurado que sería como en las películas americanas. Déjelo, no se moleste. Huy, qué embarazoso es esto.

Al cabo de otros diez minutos reapareció el _muggle_. Llevaba el frasco en la mano, pero no se lo dejó ver a nadie a excepción de la sanadora, que lo condujo rápidamente a su laboratorio. Transcurrido otro rato interminable, retornó ésta con los resultados de los análisis. No podían ser más concluyentes:

–Su esperma presenta un grado de calidad medio, señor Nicked; quiero decir que es apto para fertilizar a su mujer. –El _muggle_ la interrumpió diciéndole que sabía a lo que se refería, que también él era médico–. Excelente en tal caso. Sepa entonces que, al parecer, su vasectomía no fue realizada con entera eficacia: los conductos deferentes deben permanecer unidos aunque sea mínimamente. Si lo desea, puedo solicitarle cita con el Departamento de Urología para que le repita la intervención.

–¿Quiere decir entonces que no hay duda, que yo soy el padre? –inquirió el señor Nicked con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

–Eso parece. Enhorabuena.

Y, tras decir esto, los dejó. Un tenso silencio se adueñó de la escena. Los señores Nicked, gachas las miradas, se sentían objeto de todas las miradas; de todas excepto de la de Karina, que se abanicaba sentada en un rincón a fin de sobreponerse a la sorpresa.

–Voy a tener otro sobrino –habló por fin Ángela, y todos la miraron–. Yo no sé vosotros, pero a mí me hace ilusión. ¡Joder, que tenéis caretos de velatorio! A mí me encantaría volverme a quedar embarazada.

–Mi cuñada tiene razón –exclamó festivo el señor Nicked–. Vayamos a celebrarlo. Os voy a invitar a almorzar a todos en un restaurante; me han recomendado un tailandés de Londres que no tiene desperdicio. Ya que estamos aquí no perdemos nada. Además, tendremos que darle la noticia de tu estado de buena esperanza a Sirius. Me muero de ganas de ver la cara que pone ese perro sabueso. Ay mi madre, yo padre al inicio de mi senectud. Voy a ser la comidilla del hospital. ¿No te hace ilusión, palomita? –tomándola de la mano–. ¿No te llena de gozo saber que, después de muchos años, tu vientre vuelve a recibir el fruto de nuestro amor?

La mujer, aunque lentamente, acabó sonriendo.

–Sí, tienes razón, Matthew. Claro que me llena de emoción.

Y se besaron.

Cuando salieron camino de la calle _muggle_, Helen se quedó rezagada y Remus, a fin de no despegarse de su lado, también. La mujer fingió aprovechar un instante en el mostrador para revisar unos turnos de guardia; de ese modo, el resto la adelantó y pudo hablar ella libremente al licántropo, que ya intuía su disgusto. Por ello, antes de que ella dijera nada, le preguntó él:

–¿Te sucede algo Helen?

–Tíldame de paranoica –comenzó–, pero ¿acaso soy la única que se da cuenta de que esto es un despropósito? No me malinterpretes, siempre quise tener un hermano pequeño. Pero con veinte años ya comencé a desestimar mis posibilidades. ¡Y ahora tengo cuarenta, Remus! Cuarenta. Mi padre es un viejo bobo y mi madre... No creo que puedan hacerse cargo del bebé...

–Sandeces, Helen –repuso Remus–. De sus nietos han cuidado maravillosamente bien. Y tu padre no es estúpido. –Desde la conversación que tuvo con aquél durante su acampada en el campo, sentía un gran afecto por el _muggle_–. Aunque a veces lo trates como tal.

–Muy sensato tampoco es que haya sido¿no te parece? –le replicó alzando un poco el tono–. Mira, Remus, nuestra familia ya llama suficiente la atención sin contratiempos¿no crees? Eres el ministro de Magia y esto repercutirá. ¿Te olvidas ya de la aparición fortuita de Sorensen, de su escarceo con Ángela y el increíble lío con Mark? Sí, Mark, el primo hermano pero a la vez primo segundo de tu hijo, el cual, para colmo, va a tener en breve un tío al que él supera en edad. ¿Te parece todo eso normal¿Y te olvidas de Benjamin? Su aparición no dejó indiferente a nadie, hizo temblar los pilares de nuestra familia. ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender, Remus? –bajando el tono–. Tengo cuarenta años. Después de todo, ahora quería estabilidad.

–Dime la verdad, Helen –le rogó–. ¿Por qué dudas?

Sin que Remus lo esperara, la mujer rompió a llorar. En consecuencia, él, abrumado y avergonzado de sí mismo, la abrazó con suma ternura. Mientras derramaba un torrente de lágrimas sobre su hombro, Helen dijo:

–No me malinterpretes, Remus; soy la primera que anhela ese hermano. Pero tengo miedo por mi madre.

Como si hubiese sido un nefasto vaticinio, horas más tarde, mientras Helen estaba retocándose el maquillaje en el cuarto de baño del tailandés, su madre entró atropelladamente y se encerró en un retrete. Había aprovechado la ocasión que le había ofrecido el fortuito desmayo de Sirius, que se había desvanecido al conocer la noticia de su inmediata paternidad, para escapar. La adivina golpeó suavemente la puerta tras la que estaba su madre. Preguntó varias veces si se encontraba bien, pero no obtuvo respuesta; tan sólo el repiqueteo de un tropel de vómitos derramándose sobre la sucia taza del retrete. Comenzaba así aquel día, en el famoso tailandés, un embarazo por el que Helen tendría sobradas razones para estar preocupada por su madre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Estoy de acuerdo –comentó Remus mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo mayor, sentado al lado de él, frente al señor Clint–. ¿Está ya preparado Jude?

–Es muy tardón, sabe –intervino la señora Clint llevándose otro sorbo a los labios–. Espero que no les dé mucha guerra el chico. Nada me disgustaría más. Prométanme, por favor, que, si se porta mal, me avisarán. Iré a recogerlo desde dondequiera que esté. Usted sabe cómo son de revoltosos los niños¿no es así, señora Lupin?, que tiene tres –dándole un golpe afectuoso en el brazo.

–Descuide, señora Clint –contestó ésta–. Su hijo se comportará. Matt dice que es un chico encantador. Estoy deseando que pase unas semanas con nosotros.

La señora Clint respondió complacida a sus cumplidos. Su marido, por otra parte, abandonó la conversación con el licántropo y, aproximándose al pie de la escalera, refirió en voz bien alta:

–Jude, hijo, la familia de Matthew te está esperando. Haz el favor de darte prisa.

–Corre a ayudarlo tú, anda –pidió Helen a su hijo.

Matt, animado, abandonó la tensa situación que para él representaba el diálogo entre los padres y corrió a ayudar a su amigo. Sabía el camino hasta su habitación de memoria: el año pasado había estado un fin de semana en su casa. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. No obstante, al entrar, hizo sonar sus nudillos sobre la madera.

Jude, que estaba vuelto de espaldas a la puerta, lo invitó a pasar. Era aquél un chico de aspecto agradable. Puesto junto a Matt, se apreciaba que ligeramente más bajo y canijo, pero su rostro merecía tanto como el de aquél: entre rubio y castaño, ojos verdosos, facciones regulares, mentón ligeramente prominente, nariz respingona, su apariencia era digna de ser vista. Sin embargo, nada como su sonrisa relucía tanto en aquel rostro angelical.

–Hola –respondió el recién llegado al saludo de su amigo–. ¿Te queda mucho? Tus padres se están impacientando.

–Ya acabo –contestó resueltamente–. Aunque, si quieres ayudarme, acabaría mucho antes.

Matt, asintiendo enérgicamente, se puso a su lado y lo ayudó a doblar la ropa, la cual introdujo en el baúl con sumo cuidado. Durante unos minutos apenas se cruzaron una palabra, pero de tanto en tanto cruzaban una mirada cómplice y se sonreían pícaramente. Estaban nerviosos por pasar aquellos días juntos de nuevo. Apenas hacía dos semanas que se habían separado, desde su regreso de Hogwarts, pero Matt había añorado a su mejor amigo de forma tan violenta que se le antojaban años los que había pasado privados de la compañía del otro; y a Jude le pasaba de forma similar. Sus miradas y sonrisas, mudas pero significativas, lo daban a entender. Ansiaban disfrutar de las conversaciones nocturnas en la habitación de Matt, de los paseos por el pueblo y de los juegos que entablarían con sus amigos _muggles_, de las bromas que le gastarían al pobre señor Nicked y miles de cosas más que habían previsto con emoción.

–¿Me llevo la escoba de carreras? –preguntó al fin Jude dirigiéndose al armario.

Matt cabeceó afirmativamente con una amplia sonrisa.

–Claro que sí –contestó–. ¿O no te acuerdas de lo que te dije? Sirius va a pedirle a McGonagall las llaves de los terrenos de Hogwarts con no sé qué pretexto y podremos entrenar en el campo de _quidditch_. Imagínate, el campo sólo para nosotros dos. A lo mejor invito a Michael.

–¿A Michael Frizoll? –repitió adoptando una expresión mohína–. Tú verás, a mí Frizoll me parece un chulo y un prepotente. Ya sabes que no me cae muy bien. Además, Frizoll también quiere optar el año que viene por el puesto de guardián. Y me parece que sólo porque tú mencionaste que lo querías. Creo que te tiene envidia.

–¿Envidia? –Rio Matt–. No digas tonterías, Jude, Michael no me tiene envidia. Lo único que ocurre es que trato de llevarme bien con todo el mundo. Pero, está bien, si no quieres que venga, no lo invitaré. Contigo me basta. Imagino, no obstante, que Sirius tendrá que inventar algún tipo de sistema para que podamos entrenar o jugar un partido. Dos no somos suficientes. Supongo que algo se le ocurrirá.

–Es genial ese hombre¿no crees? –exclamó Jude–. No como Snape. –Bufó–. Mis padres casi no me dejan irme a tu casa por su culpa. El año que viene quieren que me esfuerce más en Pociones.

–Si fuese por mí, eliminaría esa asignatura –opinó Matt–. O le pondría otro profesor. Ojalá Sirius fuese director y pudiera despedirlo.

Diciendo aquello estaba cuando aparecieron la señora Clint y Helen bajo el quicio de la puerta. Sus miradas destellaban agradables reproches, por lo que, con voces no menos suaves, les inquirieron si les quedaba mucho para terminar. Ellos, cerrando el baúl, respondieron que estaban listos. En consecuencia, las mujeres hicieron levitar el aparatoso equipaje hasta el piso inferior, donde los esperaban en silencio el señor Clint y Remus.

La familia Lupin aguardó pacientemente, lo suficientemente apartada como para no molestar, mientras los señores Clint se despedían de su hijo, al que bañaron de besos, cubrieron de abrazos e inundaron de recomendaciones y consejos a seguir durante su ausencia. El chico apenas parecía interesado por la despedida: sus ojos, cada vez que podía, se clavaban sobre el baúl que tenían junto a sí los señores Lupin. Después de besar a sus dos padres y reconocer con tono monótono que no habían de preocuparse por nada, que seguiría sus recomendaciones, corrió al encuentro de la familia de su amigo, que lo envolvió en una cálida burbuja plateada, y desaparecieron.

María Angélica, la niñera, se puso en pie al descubrir en el salón de su casa a la familia. Tenía en sus brazos a Alby, el cual entregó a su madre con ternura y gesto experto. Ésta lo recogió sin decir nada, fija la vista en aquella mujer. Apenas había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella después de su último encuentro, en el que les había relatado las vicisitudes de su vida anterior como guardiana del oráculo de Delfos.

–Me voy –anunció impasible la preceptora–. Creía que iban a tardar más, señora Lupin.

Ésta sonrió y, a fin de que no fuese malinterpretada por su receptora, adujo en seguida:

–Pues ha punto ha estado el pobre chico de venir sin baúl siquiera –contemplando a Jude con simpatía–. María Angélica¿desea tomarse una taza de café con nosotros en el porche? Querríamos comentar con usted una cuestión sin importancia.

–Tendrá que ser en otro momento, lo siento, señora Lupin –se disculpó–. Acabo de recibir una visita inesperada: una amiga de la infancia a la que llevo muchísimo tiempo sin ver. Estamos orquestando un proyecto común, sabe. La he dejado en casa, con mi hija; creo que es momento de que me ocupe de mi invitada. He aceptado gustosa a cuidar de sus hijos porque no desaprovecharé la más mínima oportunidad que se me brinde para proteger a Nathalie, pero, dado que ya están ustedes aquí, les ruego que me disculpen.

Y, sin añadir nada ni ofrecer la oportunidad de que se le replicara, la mujer se volatilizó. Su cuerpo se hizo humo y se esfumó. Sólo su rostro quedó en medio de la estancia, flotando, durante unos segundos, hasta que también se consumió en aquel extraño fenómeno de desaparición. Por último, sólo sus ojos perduraron, fijos, inmóviles, hasta que, con un rayo desvanecedor, se extinguieron.

–Aún no me acostumbro a eso –mencionó Helen con la mano derecha puesta sobre el pecho–. Hasta hace no mucho pensaba que esa mujer era _muggle_. ¿Quién sabe cuántos más están alrededor de nosotros fingiendo una vida que no les es propia, eh? –Remus, al recibir su impactante mirada, se encogió sencillamente de hombros. Helen, después de acariciarse la nuca en un gesto tranquilizador, dio una palmada y el baúl fue dando saltos por la escalera–. Chicos, deshaced el equipaje y os podréis marchar un rato a la calle a jugar con vuestros amigos hasta la hora de la cena. ¿Entendido? Mientras tanto tu padre y yo vamos a llamar a tu abuela, la pobre.

Matt y Jude salieron corriendo detrás del baúl, que no detuvo su frenética carrera hasta descansar sobre la alfombra central de la habitación del primero. Matt, después de dejarse caer momentáneamente sobre el cierre, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar sin cuidado ninguno el bagaje de su amigo. Éste, con igual impaciencia, lo depositó en el interior del cajón de la cómoda que Matt le había indicado; un cajón que él y su madre habían vaciado el día anterior con el fin de que albergase las pertenencias de Jude. Cuando la tarea estaba casi concluida, éste preguntó dónde y cómo dormirían. Matt, por más respuesta, se limitó a extraer un colchón rodante de debajo de su cama. Explicó que su padre lo embrujaría si quería dormir al mismo nivel que él, pero Jude aseguró que no le molestaba dormir a ras de suelo.

Remus golpeó los nudillos en la puerta y los dos chicos volvieron las cabezas hacia él. Divertido de su sincronizado proceder, se sonrió. Dio unos pasos al frente, la cabeza gacha. No dijo nada. Tan sólo metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco y extrajo su varita. La agitó por inercia y el equipaje restante de Jude planeó sin más mediación que la mágica hasta el susodicho cajón. Los chicos rieron complacidos: preveían todavía un largo rato de trabajo.

–Anda, os podéis ir ya –comunicó el licántropo adoptando un tono excesivamente cordial–. Pero habéis de prometerme antes una cosa. Sobre todo tú, Jude; Matt ya ha pasado por esto. –Guardó silencio unos segundos para observar la reacción del chico–. Esos chicos a los que vais a ver ahora son _muggles_, no magos. Tienes que ser muy cuidadoso con ellos. No quiero tener que practicarles un conjuro desmemorizante –riendo–, no voy a estar aquí.

–No se preocupe, señor Lupin –contestó Jude–. Tendré cuidado.

Remus le acarició el cabello, afectuoso gesto en él.

–¿Adónde vas, papá? –inquirió Matt.

–Tu madre y yo vamos a casa de tu abuela –explicó–; al parecer tiene un dolor agudo en el vientre y quiere que tu madre la reconozca, pero no te preocupes, no parece grave. Vais a quedaros solos por un rato¿de acuerdo, caballeretes? Eso significa que va a haber condiciones especiales. –Se acercó hasta la cómoda y golpeó con su varita un cajón diferente del concedido a Jude, por encima de éste. El cajón salió expulsado unos centímetros hacia fuera–. Muy especiales –recalcó mientras introducía la mano en él y extraía la varita de su hijo, que había guardado él mismo–. Puedes llevarte esto, Matt, pero escúchame: la emplearás sólo en caso de emergencia. ¿Me has entendido bien, me habéis entendido los dos? No quiero que se repita el espectáculo del verano pasado. Además, esta vez no podría hacer nada; te expulsarían. Sólo en caso de emergencia¿de acuerdo? Jude, recuérdaselo de cuando en cuando. –Dejó correr unos segundos antes de añadir–: Sabed que no os habría dejado llevaros una varita si no confiase en vosotros. Ahora podéis iros, venga.

Salieron corriendo entre griteríos de júbilo y exclamaciones adolescentes. Pero Remus estaba tranquilo: confiaba en su hijo; además, antes de desaparecer por el recodo del pasillo, lo había visto guardarse la varita por debajo del calcetín. Recordó las palabras del desaparecido Moody y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa¿correría acaso su hijo el riesgo de perder el pie como Harry en aquella ocasión las nalgas?

Los chicos retornaron con el crepúsculo destellando tras sus espaldas. Sin embargo, no encontraron a nadie en la casa. Esperaron pacientemente a que acudiera alguien viendo la televisión, pero las horas corrían y la oscuridad se adueñaba del exterior. Era la primera vez que Matt se quedaba solo tanto tiempo. De no haber estado Jude allí, creyó que habría experimentado miedo; pero con su amigo a su lado lo consideró una interesante aventura. Por otra parte, él desconocía las valiosas características que ofrecía aquella casa y que tenían al licántropo tan tranquilo dejando allí al mayor de sus hijos.

–Voy a preparar algo de comer –adujo Matt en tanto Jude cambiaba de canal por enésima vez–. ¿Te apetece un bocadillo? No sé preparar nada más. ¿De qué lo quieres?

–De atún –respondió conforme–. ¿Te ayudo? –poniéndose en pie–. Tampoco sé hacer mucho más –reconoció riendo–, pero cortar el pan no puede ser muy complicado. Por cierto, no me has enseñado la casa –exclamó.

Matt también cayó en la cuenta. En consecuencia, acordaron que se la enseñaría rápidamente y cenarían después. Así pues, el reconocimiento fue fugaz; al alcanzar las escaleras que conducían al sótano, Matt explicó escuetamente adónde llevaban y corrió de nuevo arriba. Pero Jude lo detuvo; quería entrar en el sótano.

–Vale –vaciló Matt–, entra. Entra, sí. Yo te esperaré aquí. No me gusta mucho esa habitación. Ni siquiera funciona siempre la luz, no. Te espero aquí.

–Anda, no seas cobarde –le instó su amigo–. ¿Me vas a dejar solo? –Matt ni respondió. Jude, expectante, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y un baño de oscuridad le refrescó el rostro–. Es alucinante. ¿Qué guardáis aquí?

–No lo sé –respondió Matt atreviéndose tan sólo a descender un escalón más–. Procuro entrar lo menos posible. Mis padres me dijeron que una vez entré, muy pequeño. Es la única vez que he visto a mi padre convertido en licántropo. Es lo único que recuerdo: a él a punto de morderme. Desde entonces creo que siento terror hacia este sótano. Aunque no es sólo eso... Pero ¡bah!, da igual, vayámonos.

–No, Matt –lo llamó–. Entonces¿por qué más te da miedo¿Tiene algo que ver con ese extraño poder tuyo mental?

El chico asintió sumisamente.

–¿Y qué eres capaz de percibir? –le preguntó sumamente interesado.

–Voces. Llantos. Sé que ahí dentro hay algo... ¡vivo! Algo que está acechando, Jude. No deberías acercarte. –Respiró profundamente, recuperando el aliento–. Una extraña luz, que... que... No importa, Jude. No lo entenderías.

–Sigue –insistió el otro con emoción, colgado de sus palabras.

–Creo que la luz me odia –afirmó tras vacilar si lo diría. Sudaba copiosamente y sus ojos apenas se despegaban de la puerta ruinosa del sótano, bajo la que Jude lo observaba con excitación y pánico–. Porque hay una extraña luz ahí abajo. Por favor, Jude, si confías en mí, no cruces el umbral de esa puerta¿quieres? Júramelo. Esa luz me odia.

Una brisa helada ascendió por la escalera desde la puerta del sótano y atravesó el cuerpo de Matt, que cayó hacia atrás. Al pasar junto a sus oídos, creyó haber percibido en aquel viento violáceo tintineos de lágrimas que repercutieron en sus pabellones.

Jude no se percató de que su amigo se había tropezado. Él ni siquiera había advertido la ráfaga. Tan sólo, después de echar un fugaz vistazo en dirección al oscuro fondo del sótano, volvió a instar a su amigo con tono suave, que, no obstante, hirió a éste tan profundamente que le provocó el llanto:

–No me lo estás contando todo, Matt. Yo podría ayudarte. ¿O no te acuerdas del pacto?... ¿He, por qué lloras¿Qué te he dicho que te ha molestado? –Se sentó junto a él y le echó un brazo por encima del hombro–. Somos amigos, Matt. Te prometí que te ayudaría en todo lo que me fuera posible. Pero tienes que tener confianza en mí.

Matt se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga, avergonzado de que su amigo lo viese llorar. Trató de apartar el rostro de su vista, pero su brillante sonrisa lo perseguía. Al fin, correspondiendo a ésta, respondió:

–Y la tengo, Jude, la tengo. Bien lo sabes. –Se tomó unos instantes de descanso que el otro no importunó–. La luz me dijo que Wathelpun me mataría.

–¿Ese hechicero que predijo tu madre y que tu padre, en broma, dice que vamos a detener nosotros dos? Santa Rowling. No tienes por qué creerla, Matt.

–Ya, ya lo sé –masculló–. Pero eso no es lo peor. Presentí en sueños que, un día cualquiera, cuando Wathelpun ya haya despertado su cólera, yo bajaré hasta ahí abajo y, entonces, alguien tendrá que sacrificarse por mí. Eso sí que no lo consentiré, Jude. No permitiré que nadie muera por mi culpa. –Jude quedó en silencio largo rato, incómodo, apartando la vista de su amigo por no contrariarlo–. Ven, vayámonos. Tengo hambre.

En tanto duró la preparación de la cena y en tanto dieron cuenta de ella con veloz afán, nadie apareció, siguieron solos. Dejaron los platos y los vasos sucios en el fregadero y, amodorrados, subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación. Prepararon las camas, se desnudaron y, con el flexo del escritorio de Matt encendido, se tumbaron: Jude boca arriba y Matt boca abajo, atravesando el lecho diagonalmente, a fin de verse las caras.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –le preguntó Matt, pues había encontrado a su amigo con la mirada perdida, absorto–. ¿Estabas pensando en Shirley? –Matt adoptó una expresión idiotizada–. Ay –fingió, con las manos unidas–, cuán bello es el amor que padezco por Shirley Isaacs. Es el ser más bello e inteligente que conozco. Y yo soy Jude Clint, el estúpido romeo de segundo de Ravenclaw.

Ofendido, el chico le tiró un calcetín que acertó a darle en toda la boca.

–Idiota –lo insultó en broma Jude mientras el otro lo golpeaba en la cara con la almohada–. Al menos a mí me gusta una chica normal y corriente, no como tú, que no dejas de pensar en esa mujer... ¡Tonks! Por cierto, dime¿voy a poder conocerla¿Crees que vendrá algún día?

–Ojalá que no –contestó Matt–. Eres tan estúpido que serías capaz de decirle lo que siento. Recuerda que es la novia de mi primo Ben. –Bajó el tono–: No quiero ocasionarle más quebraderos al pobre. Es muy guay. A él espero que sí lo conozcas.

–¿Qué crees que haremos mañana¿Vendrá Sirius a por nosotros?

–No, todavía no. Se ha ido con su novia de viaje unos días a celebrar que dentro de poco van a ser padres.

–Entonces¿sabes lo que se me ha ocurrido que podríamos hacer?

–¿Qué?

Jude se incorporó y Matt, deseoso de que compartiese con él su idea, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

–Bajaremos al sótano –anunció Jude.

–¡No! –exclamó Matt y se dejó caer, boca abajo, sobre el lecho. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, pero Jude, que se había puesto de rodillas sobre su colchón, siguió hablándole, forzando con su compañero por quitarle la almohada:

–Yo te acompañaré, Matt. Tienes que perder el miedo. ¡Es sólo una habitación ridícula y estúpida! No seas bobo. No creo que pase nada malo.

Matt lanzó la almohada hacia un lado y se encaró contra su amigo.

–¿De lo que he dicho antes, qué es lo que no has entendido? –le dijo.

–Bajaremos solos tú y yo –siguió explicando Jude, sonriendo agradablemente–. ¿No pensarás realmente que eres tan buen amigo mío como que para que yo me sacrifique por ti, verdad? –Matt acabó riendo también–. Entraremos en el sótano.

–Pero... Pero ¿y si Wathelpun ya ha despertado su cólera, sólo que aquí, nosotros, aún no lo conocemos? –preguntó temeroso.

–Correremos ese riesgo. Sólo si tú quieres. ¿Quieres? –El otro asintió una sola vez, cabizbajo–. ¡Genial! Será de día y podremos ver mucho mejor.

–Durmamos ahora –pidió Matt–. Tengo sueño.

Su voz sonó tan de ultratumba, que Jude, apesadumbrado, se encaramó sobre su cama y, meciendo el brazo de su amigo, le espetó con dulce voz:

–¿Estás bien? Si no quieres, no tienes por qué bajar. Fue tan sólo una idea.

–No, Jude. Tienes razón. Me enfrentaré a mis demonios internos.

Jude apagó la luz del flexo y se durmieron.

Dos horas más tarde una luz tenue iluminó los rostros durmientes de los dos adolescentes. Al verlos dormir tan apaciblemente, Remus bajó la varita, desviando el haz de luz hacia abajo. Helen apareció por detrás de su hombro. Dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el pecho del licántropo mientras observaba a los chicos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y, en éstos, una mirada de cansancio. Paseó su mano por la mejilla pinchante de su marido, acariciándola.

–Duermen profundamente –susurró la adivina–. Qué monos están así los dos.

–Sí –reconoció el licántropo sin apartar de ellos la mirada.

–¿Crees que deberíamos despertar a Matt y decirle que han ingresado a su abuela? –preguntó ella.

–No, lo mejor es que lo dejemos dormir. Ya hemos tenido suficiente con el susto de tu padre. Dejémoslo dormir mejor. Al fin y al cabo, como tú misma has dicho, van a ser dos días de nada por una cuestión casi sin importancia. Se lo explicaremos mañana, lo recibirá mejor.

Así lo acordaron y se fueron también ellos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Matt se despertó, Helen ya había partido en dirección al hospital. Halló a su padre preparando trabajosamente un desayuno doble, el cual iba componiendo sobre una bandeja de madera. Se alegró de ver a su hijo despierto. Le dijo que estaba preparando aquellos desayunos para Jude y para él, que él tenía que marcharse. Explicó rápidamente cuanto le había pasado a la señora Nicked, restándole importancia para que el chico no se preocupase.

–Tranquilo, Matt –le dijo–. Mañana le darán el alta. Tan sólo quieren realizarle un par de pruebas –mientras se enfundaba la chaqueta.

Aunque nervioso, el chico le preguntó a su padre si podía acompañarlo, pero la contundente respuesta de éste fue que los hospitales no eran lugar de recreo para los niños. Se quedaría allí, en casa, solo otra vez.

–Compórtate, Matt. Tu madre y yo tampoco vamos a hacer nada, tan sólo darle ánimos a tu abuela. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte –le dijo golpeándole cariñosamente la punta de la nariz–. Tienes que quedarte, no puedes dejar solo a tu amigo. Escucha, si tienes algún problema, avisa a María Angélica. Hemos dejado a tus hermanos con ella. En cambio¿tú ya eres muy mayorcito para niñeras, verdad? Confío en ti, grandullón.

Y le dio un beso en la frente antes de desaparecerse mediante un toque de su varita. Matt, angustiado, se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Estuvo de aquella forma, sin nada que hacer, no supo cuanto rato. Sólo cuando sintió hambre corrió hacia la cocina, recogió el bol de cereales que había preparado su padre y, volviendo a ocupar su anterior posición, lo devoró con la vista puesta en el paisaje de la ventana.

Jude apareció bostezando cuando Matt ya lo había concluido. Se acercó hasta él arrastrando las zapatillas y estirándose endiabladamente. Se sentó junto a su amigo, sobre el sofá, en el estrecho hueco que éste había dejado libre, y se lo quedó mirando fijamente hasta que le correspondió con la mirada.

–Buenos días, Matt –lo saludó sonriéndole.

–Hola –dijo aquél con tono apagado.

–¿Estamos solos, verdad? –El silencio de Matt fue elocuente–. ¿Todavía no han venido tus padres?

–Sí, se acaban de ir –respondió–. Pero me han dicho que pasaremos la mañana solos. –Trató de recuperar el buen ánimo incorporándose–. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

–Desayunar –dijo–. Tengo hambre.

–Mi padre ha dejado un tazón con cereales sobre la mesa de la cocina. Si te quedas con hambre, puedes prepararte una rebanada de pan con mermelada o pedirme un cruasán o una pieza de fruta. Cuando termines bajaremos al sótano.

Jude se lo quedó mirando impresionado.

–Creía que anoche estabas bromeando –dijo–. ¿Piensas bajar en serio? –El otro asintió, respirando hondo–. De acuerdo. Desayunaré aprisa y te acompañaré. Pon la tele –le pidió mientras iba en busca de su desayuno–. Van a echar "Shin Chan". ¿No lo ves? –Matt cabeceó–. ¿De verdad que no? –Regresaba despacio, agarrando el tazón con ambas manos–. Es una serie de dibujos sobre un niño japonés que hace magia con el pito, o con la trompa, como él dice, y que vence a sus adversarios mediante la danza del culito, culito. Mi madre no me deja verla, pero ahora que estamos solos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya viene...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt apenas le prestó atención al programa. Lo observó con desgana, echado perezosamente sobre el sillón, hasta que Jude estuvo a punto de terminar su desayuno. Entonces se puso en pie y subió a su cuarto a vestirse. Bajó a los pocos minutos con su varita firmemente apretada en su mano. Jude la contempló y, seguidamente después, clavó sus ojos en los centelleantes de su amigo.

–A mi padre se le ha olvidado guardarla otra vez –habló Matt–. Bajaré al sótano, sí, pero con garantías. Tú no has visto en él lo que yo, Jude.

–Me parece guay –dijo éste después de reponerse del asombro–. Espérame un momento a que me cambie o me ponga las zapatillas al menos.

La impaciencia del chico acabó reluciendo en su indumentaria: había sustituido la camiseta de tirantes de su pijama por una camiseta cualquiera, pero se había dejado puesto el calzón corto del mismo; sin embargo, se había calzado las zapatillas, llegando abajo con ellas desabrochadas.

–Ya está –exclamó al alcanzar a Matt.

Éste no quiso reparar en su apariencia. Estaba concentrado en cuestiones más importantes. Le dijo a su amigo que lo siguiese, que no se separara de su lado, y aquél, como si se tratase de una nueva aventura, lo obedeció sin mover punto ni coma, mostrando una pícara sonrisa. Pronto estarían en aquel sótano tenebroso, pensaba, y los nervios de emoción le acariciaban la base del estómago.

Al alcanzar la puerta del sótano se detuvieron ambos. Se cruzaron una mirada inquieta, aunque más inquieta fue la que Jude produjo al advertir que su amigo agitaba la muñeca en que éste portaba la varita. Se adelantó un paso, atropellándolo, y lo agarró fuertemente por el antebrazo. Le gritó:

–No lo hagas. Sólo en caso de emergencia, tu padre me pidió que te lo recordara.

Matt sonrió por más respuesta.

Mediante una indicación con la cabeza, Jude dio a entender a Matt que quería pasar primero. Matt, apretando la quijada, asintió. Pero, antes, puso sobre uno de sus hombros la mano en que tenía la varita y lo hizo detener. Lo contempló directamente a los ojos y, sonriendo, le dijo:

–Prométeme que no te sacrificarás por mí. –Jude sonrió burlescamente, pero Matt insistió–: Prométemelo. Por favor.

–No te preocupes, Matt. Sea lo que sea lo que quiera decir esa predicción tuya, tú y yo tenemos claro lo que queremos hacer en esta vida: realizaremos la voluntad de tu padre, encontraremos a ese Wathelpun y lo mataremos. –Sin embargo, los ojos de su amigo seguían inquisitivos–. Pero, si es lo que quieres escuchar, de acuerdo: lo prometo.

Matt respiró aliviado. Soltó entonces el hombro de su compañero y lo dejó integrarse en las tinieblas que rodeaban, cual un aura desgarradora, la estancia. Asomó tan sólo la cabeza y apreció la informe silueta de su amigo desvaneciéndose entre la profunda oscuridad. Utilizando las manos a modo de bocina, poniéndoselas alrededor de la boca le gritó:

–Hay una pequeña ventana en la pared de a tu izquierda. Está un poco alta. Tendrás que pegar un salto para alcanzarla.

No bien había terminado de decir aquellas palabras, cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el interior del sótano, seguido de un doloroso alarido.

–¡Jude! –gritó Matt adentrándose en el oscuro sótano. Blandió su varita–. ¡Lumos¡Jude! Dime, Jude¿dónde estás?

–Aquí –contestó con voz dolorida. Matt señaló en la dirección en que provenía y halló a su amigo tirado en el suelo, doblado de dolor–. He tropezado con una caja –dijo– y me he caído. No es nada. –Reparó entonces en la luz que emitía la varita de Matt. Tembloroso, le golpeó el brazo y ésta escapó de su mano, extinguiéndose la luz. Rodó hasta el rincón más oscuro–. ¿Estás loco? Te expulsarán. –Aunque no veía nítidamente a su amigo, consiguió agarrarlo de los hombros, pero no para zarandearlo, sino para terminar abrazándolo–. Yo no quiero que tú te sacrifiques por mí, no quiero que te expulsen de la escuela.

Matt escuchó que sollozaba.

–No te preocupes –le dijo–. Mi padre lo solucionará.

–Pero... Pero...

No llegó a terminar la frase, puesto que una fuerza poderosa tiró de él y lo separó de Matt, que acabó cayendo en el suelo hacia atrás. Escuchaba a su amigo vociferar en el aire, sin lograr verlo, hasta que, con un chasquido seco, golpeó un muro y cayó sobre el suelo, medio inconsciente. Matt se acercó gateando hasta él y le palmeó las mejillas hasta despertarlo. Cuando al fin lo hubo conseguido, advirtió unos ojos maléficos clavados en él. Tanteó el suelo en busca de la varita, pero no logró encontrarla. Alzando consigo un viento huracanado, los bermellones ojos rasgados, como infernales llamas, se desvanecieron, y la amenaza se dirigió hacia ellos precipitadamente. Matt, previendo el choque, se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y tapó con su propio cuerpo el de Jude.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. En consecuencia, Matt entreabrió los ojos y se sorprendió de lo que halló por encima de ellos: un escudo violeta que los protegía a ambos y contra el que una oscura masa, como un nubarrón gaseoso, pugnaba. Pero más sorprendido quedó el chico al advertir que tanto en uno como en otro se dibujaban sendas caras; rostros que expresaban la tensión que en aquellos instantes vivían ambas fuerzas. Pero, finalmente, después de haber conseguido impeler a la tiniebla, el escudo se quebró y un reducto de luz salió disparado hacia el otro muro.

Presentaba la fisonomía de una chica, la misma que Matt había descubierto en su anterior encuentro. Haciendo acopio de un terrible esfuerzo, la femenina luminaria se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia los dos chicos. Dedicó de reojo varias miradas hacia la tiniebla arrinconada, que acechaba produciendo un rumor similar al gruñido de una fiera. Se acuclilló frente a ellos.

–Tenéis que marcharos, Matt. La sombra se hace cada día más poderosa. Yo ya no soy capaz de controlarla. Mi poder es insuficiente, ahora que todavía soy una luz.

–Pero Jude no puede ponerse en pie –se quejó Matt.

La niña dedicó una impaciente y desconsolada mirada a Matt, que le suplicaba con los ojos. La luz, cabizbaja, hizo pasar una mano, su doloroso brillo, por delante de los ojos de Jude, que recobró la conciencia al instante.

–¡Marchaos! –gritó.

Jude se puso en pie trabajosamente, apoyándose al principio sobre Matt. Juntos, corrieron en dirección a la puerta, que resplandecía con la luz matutina de que estaba privada toda aquella habitación. El viento huracanado volvió a elevarse, tan potente que los dos chicos se separaron, cayendo a varios metros de distancia el uno del otro. Se contemplaron durante un instante, dominados por el pánico, mientras sentían la oscuridad bullir por encima de ellos. Matt se tapó la cabeza con las manos y respiró profundo; Jude cruzó las manos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. La oscuridad se cernía.

–¡Jude, cuidado! –gritó Matt mientras su amigo lo observaba a él con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. ¡Luz, protégelo!

La mirada de Jude se volvió toda de fuego violeta cuando la luz se deshizo sobre él: la niña se desfiguró, adoptando la forma de un escudo sobre el que restalló la oscuridad. El grito de Matt seguía reverberando mientras las tinieblas se hacían en torno a él. Se elevó su cuerpo, se nubló su vista, desapareció todo sonido. Tan sólo escuchaba las violetas lágrimas que, cuales estrellas, se habían vertido. La luz había pasado, había dejado seguir su curso; había escogido. Ahora derramaba sus perlas sobre el seguro cuerpo de Jude; las derramaba mientras Matt luchaba en el interior de la espesa niebla negra, volando por los aires en el sótano. La luz trató de no volver la vista atrás. La oscuridad se llevaba los gritos que repercutirían durante años sobre su pecho como puñales y que la conducirían hasta el martirio. El cuerpo de Matt cayó sobre suelo sólido, cubierto aún de aquella sustancia vaporosa contra la que pugnaba en vano, dando puñadas y patadas que se le volvían en dolorosos alzamientos y caídas. Las lágrimas caían del escudo sobre el rígido cuerpo de Jude, que forzaba contra su protectora. En el último rincón de aquel cuarto, la tiniebla engullía a Matt.

–¡Matt! –gritó Jude.

Un feroz rayo rojo derribó las tinieblas desde el rincón e hizo aparecer una leve luz, un breve rayo de esperanza. A aquel relámpago mágico siguió otro, y otro, y así hasta que la oscuridad se hubo desvanecido en torno al cuerpo de Matt. Había encontrado éste su varita justo a su lado y, empuñándola, había conseguido reducir las tinieblas. Pero el esfuerzo fue tal, o la presión de la sombra tanta, que Matt se desmayó inmediatamente.

El escudo de luz, en ese preciso instante, liberó a Jude y, elevándose unos metros del suelo, explotó transformándose en una lluvia dorada que cayó como fuegos artificiales, brillante hasta que se extinguió. Pero no había desaparecido: su voz, su clamor, no se extinguió, sino que se convirtió en un eco que acabó lentamente por desvanecerse.

Jude corrió al encuentro de su amigo. Lo halló tirado sobre el suelo, el cuerpo cubierto de superficiales pero sangrantes heridas y contusiones alarmantes así como raída su ropa. Lo zarandeó suavemente mientras sus ojos se iban inundando de silenciosas lágrimas.

–¡Despierta! –le ordenó–. ¡Despierta! Maldita la hora que se me ocurrió que bajásemos aquí abajo. Despierta, joder. –Aunque inconscientemente, exclamó–: Ayuda, necesito ayuda. –Cogió la cabeza de su amigo entre sus manos y la abrazó, oprimiéndola contra su pecho–. ¡Me pediste que no me sacrificara, Matt! No tú...

–Suéltalo, no está muerto –intervino una profunda voz detrás de él.

Al volverse repentinamente, descubrió tras él dos mujeres que lo contemplaban místicamente. En una creyó reconocer a María Angélica, la niñera que había conocido el día anterior; así era, pues llevaba ésta cogida de una mano a Nathalie y, envuelto en mantas en la otra, a Alby.

–¿Quiénes sois vosotras? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Somos las ejecutoras del destino, sus guardianas –respondió la otra mujer. Era Dysis. Se acuclilló delante del cuerpo de Matt y lo examinó–. ¿Acaso no has pedido ayuda, chico? Tan pronto como hemos escuchado tu llamada nos hemos aparecido aquí abajo.

–Matthew no está muerto –intervino María Angélica.

–¿Qué le pasa entonces? –inquirió nervioso Jude–. ¿Por qué no se despierta¿Está inconsciente?

–Digamos que sí –contestó Dysis tras intercambiar una mirada con su compañera–. Pero pronto despertará.

Pasó una mano a lo largo de su cuerpo y las heridas, conforme pasaba, se curaron. Jude dejó escapar una ahogada exclamación. Cuando se repuso, preguntó:

–¿Qué era esa oscuridad? –con tono lánguido.

–¡Un despropósito! –terció María Angélica–. Una amenaza para los niños.

Dysis se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

–¿Has olvidado tus intereses desde que te has vuelto humana, Medea? –le espetó y, volviéndose a Jude, explicó–: En efecto, esa oscuridad era una amenaza, pero Matthew ha conseguido dominarla. Al menos por ahora. Algún día volverá. Mas no te preocupes. Todo ha pasado ahora.

Volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del muchacho con un gesto de mano desmayado, y éste, de inmediato, recobró la conciencia. Parecía alterado, por lo que Dysis, con rápidos reflejos, puso la base de su palma sobre la frente del chico, gesto que pareció tranquilizarlo. Repitió asimismo unos vocablos en una lengua extraña que Jude no comprendió.

–La niebla negra... –repetía Matt en un murmullo–. ¡He hecho magia! –exclamó de pronto recordándolo, los ojos transidos por una mirada de pavor.

–Despreocúpate –intervino Dysis poniéndose en pie–, no llegará ningún aviso.

Jude se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo tumbado de su amigo y lo abrazó. Éste, incorporándose con gran trabajo, lo apartó de él empujándolo. Parecía enojado, mientras que Jude lo miraba sin entender su reacción.

–¿Lo ves, me crees ahora? –le inquirió bruscamente–. Esto ha sido por tu culpa. ¡Por tu culpa! Te dije que no quería bajar a este dichoso sótano, pero tú te empeñaste.

María Angélica dio un paso al frente para intervenir en la discusión, pero Dysis, impertérrita, extendiendo tan sólo un brazo, se lo impidió.

–Lo siento... –masculló Jude.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y el silencio se extendió a lo largo del sótano.

–Nada ha ocurrido aquí. Ni nosotras nos hemos aparecido –habló Dysis–. Nadie os creerá. Sólo vosotros y la luz podéis ver la oscuridad. Nada ha ocurrido aquí abajo. Prometed que a nadie se lo revelaréis jamás. –Los chicos lo hicieron a regañadientes, lanzándose entre sí miradas inquisitivas, de odio–. Abrid ahora a Potter y recordad vuestra promesa. Algo más nefasto todavía ocurrirá si no lo hacéis así.

Las mujeres se desaparecieron con los niños. Matt se puso en pie con no poco esfuerzo y, al pasar al lado de su compañero, torció el rostro. Éste se puso en pie aceleradamente y, agarrándolo por un brazo, lo detuvo. El timbre volvió a sonar.

–Espera, Matt. Yo no sabía...

Matt volvió a empujarlo.

–¡Casi me matan! –gritó–. Podrías disculparte por lo menos.

–Lo... lo siento.

–¡No basta!

–¿Qué quieres que haga, Matt, que me fustigue? –preguntó con impotencia, las facciones contorsionadas por el sufrimiento–. Lo siento. ¡Lo siento!

Volvió a agarrarlo por el brazo, pero más fuerte. Matt, llevado por un arrebato transitorio, lo empujó de nuevo, tan fuerte, que el chico calló al suelo y se deslizó algunos metros a lo largo del polvoriento entablillado del sótano. Matt frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, arrepentido. Pero era tarde. Jude se levantó con no menos enojo y se abalanzó sobre él como una gacela. Cayeron los dos al suelo, donde se revolcaron, golpearon e insultaron. Entre tanto, el timbre sonaba con mayor frecuencia.

–¡Casi me matan! Casi me matan. Por tu culpa.

–Yo no podía saberlo. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada. ¡Lo siento¿vale?

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Matt observó con tanto pavor como es previsible cómo su amigo se despegaba de su cuerpo y flotaba en el aire, volando lentamente, hasta quedar colgado boca abajo. Jude chillaba. Se incorporó para observar mejor lo que ocurría. Pero en aquel preciso instante también sintió su propio cuerpo bullir y separarse del frío contacto del suelo húmedo. En unos pocos segundos, también su cuerpo estuvo flotando en medio de la nada, junto al de Jude. Entonces pudo ver, aunque del revés, bajo el marco de la puerta del sótano, a un serio Harry que los apuntaba con la varita. Apartándola bruscamente a ésta, los dos chicos se precipitaron contra el suelo, golpeándose contundentemente. Mientras se frotaban las sienes dolorosos, escucharon los pasos del joven mago aproximarse hasta ellos.

–Suerte que tu padre confiaba en que estaríais bien, Matt –oyeron que decía–. De no ser así... –Rio ácidamente–. Si él llega a ver lo que yo, no sobrevive a mañana. ¡Y yo que venía a hacerte un regalo!...

Le tendió una mano a Matt y lo ayudó a levantarse. Éste se lo agradeció en voz baja, abochornado. Seguidamente, también alargó una mano hacia Jude, que la tomó agradecido, aunque sus mejillas ofrecían un deslumbrante destello escarlata.

–Mi nombre es Harry Potter –dijo–. ¿Tú eres Jude, verdad? Encantado, supongo.

Los obligó a acompañarlo hasta la planta baja.

–Voy a quedarme con vosotros hasta que regresen tus padres –explicó–. Así se lo he prometido a tu padre, al que acabo de ver en San Mungo, y moralmente así lo creo conveniente. ¡Ah!, tu madre me ha pedido que te diga que tu abuela está bien. –Los hizo sentarse en el sofá mientras que él permaneció de pie–. A ver, decidme¿por qué os estabais peleando en lugar de abrirme la puerta? Suerte que me he aparecido dentro. Creía que os había pasado algo. Aunque ¡casi! Si no llego a intervenir, quién sabe si no os hubierais matado.

–Exageras, Harry –bromeó Matt sonriendo.

–No estoy para juegos, Matt –replicó Harry–. Sé que ni soy tu padre ni te he reprendido jamás nada, pero esto me ha decepcionado como casi hermano tuyo que me considero. Te creía más maduro. Y esto también va por ti, Jude. No te conozco, de acuerdo, pero no creo que la forma más adecuada para solucionar un problema entre dos amigos sea a puñadas o golpes. Yo jamás he golpeado a Ron¡jamás!

–Se nos ha escapado de las manos –volvió a intervenir Matt, cabizbajo.

–¿Que se os ha escapado de las manos? Madre del amor hermoso –resopló.

Conjuró un paquete de algodón y un bote de agua oxigenada y se aproximó hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos, que se encogieron visiblemente al ver que se acercaba. Desinfectó la manantía herida de la ceja de Jude sin apuntar nada más por un rato. Matt supuso que Harry creería que se la había producido él, cuando en realidad la había ocasionado el primer lanzamiento de la tiniebla allí abajo.

–Harry... –habló Matt con voz lastimera.

–No, Matt –leyó sus pensamientos–, no voy a decirle nada a tus padres. Pero quiero que me prometáis una cosa. –No llegó a formularla, pero su expresión fue tan significativa, tan imperativa, que los chicos, agachando los rostros, asintieron–. Por favor. No quiero regañaros más, de verdad. Imagino que ha sido un incidente sin importancia que no se repetirá y del que, dentro de unas horas, os arrepentiréis. Pero tenéis que ser conscientes del grave hecho que habéis protagonizado. ¿Sois amigos, no? No debéis pelearos así, pase lo que pase. Quiero que os pidáis perdón. Pero con sinceridad.

Jude y Matt intercambiaron varias miradas, rudas y tensas al principio, pero, conforme se repetían, se fueron relajando. Harry, casi sin pestañear, con los brazos cruzados, no perdía detalle.

–Jude, perdóname. He empezado yo, la culpa es mía. No debí haberte empujado. –Sonrió sinceramente.

–No, Matt. Tenías razón: no tuve por qué obligarte a hacerlo contra tu voluntad. Espero que puedas perdonarme. Yo no quería ocasionarte ningún daño.

Harry sonrió ampliamente por largo rato, complacido.

–Perfecto –exclamó–. Ahora me siento más orgulloso de vosotros, sí. Ahora te puedo dar el regalo que te había prometido al principio, Matt. –Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y le entregó un pergamino en blanco que tanto Matt como Jude observaron con extrañeza. Sólo cuando levantaron las cabezas al unísono, divertido, Harry prosiguió–: Pude habértelo entregado cuando empezaste a cursar primero. De hecho lo pensé. Pero me dije que eras demasiado pequeño e inmaduro para poseerlo todavía. –Rio–. Sin embargo, no sé si ahora, que vas a empezar tercero, ha cambiado mi concepto de ti, visto lo visto. Sea como fuere, yo también lo recibí en mi tercer curso, por lo que creo que lo más justo es que tú también lo poseas ahora. Al fin y al cabo, eres el último merodeador y te corresponde a ti guardarlo. –Sacó su varita y, dirigiéndola hacia el pergamino raído, pronunció–: Juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –Mientras finas líneas se iban dibujando a lo largo del papel, mientras los rostros de ambos chicos se iban encendiendo desde la apatía del principio a la excitación, Harry anunció–: Tienes ante ti el Mapa del Merodeador.

»Imagino que tu padre no te ha hablado de él. Imagino también que no deberías mencionarle, al menos todavía, que te lo he dado: me mataría. Este mapa fue confeccionado por nuestros padres y sus amigos durante su estancia en la escuela: Lunático es tu padre; Cornamenta, el mío; Canuto es Sirius y, por último, Colagusano, que murió hace unos años afiliado junto a Voldemort. El Mapa del Merodeador muestra todas las dependencias del castillo así como los terrenos anexos a él. Pero también los pasadizos secretos. –Señaló con el dedo algunos de ellos y observó cómo la emoción aumentaba en las caras de los dos chicos frente a él–. Te indica, asimismo, todas las contraseñas de acceso. Con este mapa, no existe camino alguno vedado para un merodeador. Y, por último, aunque ahora no esté activa porque sólo funciona en el interior de Hogwarts, falta una función, la más interesante: muestra a todos sus habitantes, dónde se encuentran, hacia dónde se dirigen, en cada momento. Un material muy útil para dos traviesos como vosotros. Os engañaría si os dijera que a mí no me resultó ventajoso. –Volvió a tocarlo con su varita y conjuró–: Travesura realizada.

Las líneas desaparecieron ante el estupor de los chicos. Harry sonreía satisfecho.

–Ahora es tuyo, Matt. Cuídalo bien. Es el legado más preciado de los merodeadores, a los que perteneces por derecho de nacimiento.

–Gracias –pronunció contentísimo Matt mientras lo estrechaba contra su pecho.

–Bien. ¿Qué queréis hacer ahora? –preguntó. Matt y Jude se miraron un momento y, después, se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo–. Vale, entonces. ¿Dónde tiene tu padre los bañadores, Matt? Nos daremos un chapuzón. Hace mucho calor.

Después de darle las indicaciones oportunas, Harry subió corriendo las escaleras. Tanto Jude como Matt le habían asegurado previamente que ellos subirían inmediatamente a desvestirse también.

–Qué pasada de mapa, Matt –exclamó silbando Jude–. Espera a que lo vea Richard. Se le van a poner los dientes largos. ¿Me dejarás que lo utilice alguna vez?

–Sí, por supuesto –le respondió–. Pero antes quería disculparme otra vez, Jude. No me he portado bien contigo. Y no es cierto lo que has dicho: tú no me has obligado a bajar al sótano; he ido yo porque he querido. –Se tomó una pausa–. Ha sido una tontería enfadarnos. No quiero que vuelva a suceder. Eres mi mejor amigo.

–Tú también el mío –repuso sonriendo el otro.

–Bien, entonces –dijo revolviéndose en su asiento y dejando el mapa sobre la mesa–. Hagamos un pacto¿te parece? El pacto del dedo meñique. –Le mostró extendido el suyo de la mano derecha–. Seremos amigos siempre¡hermanos del dedo meñique! –Jude entrelazó su dedo con el de Matt–. Nunca nos enfadaremos, y menos nos pelearemos. Confiaremos siempre el uno en el otro y cada uno será para el otro su mejor amigo siempre. ¿Aceptas?

–Sí, sí –contestó rápidamente Jude–. Acepto.

–Perfecto –exclamó Matt. Y, cogiendo el Mapa del Merodeador, lo golpeó suavemente sobre los dos hombros de su amigo, diciendo a la vez que procedía–: Por el honor que me ha sido concedido, te nombro a ti, hermano Jude Clint, caballero merodeador de la recién resucitada Orden Merodeadora. En consecuencia, aunque lo guarde yo, este mapa es tan tuyo como mío.

–Gracias –le dijo Jude con los ojos resplandecientes.

Harry, que había estado escuchando pacientemente desde el extremo superior de la escalera, con el rostro encajado entre dos columnillas de la balaustrada, se encaminó sumamente satisfecho hacia la habitación del licántropo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tintadas, las paredes estaban tiznadas de tinieblas. Una maquiavélica brisa, que erizaba hasta el más hirsuto vello, entraba a hurtadillas en la habitación oscura. Hasta el silencio callaba. Toda la atención parecía puesta sobre el angelical ser que dormía, sobre la preciosa niña cuyas facciones, relajadas, brillaban, reverberando en ellas los rayos que la luna despedía. Cuando ésta, es decir, Nathalie Lupin, se revolvió, otro ser se materializó en la habitación. Al principio no parecía sino una sombra encogida, no más que harapos de tela superpuestos; pero pronto dio un paso al frente, descubrió un cayado y unos ojos ciegos.

–Ya está –habló en silencio la pitia–. Ya está hecho. Inconsciente del mal, duermes. Mas algún día conocerás el peligro y despertarás. Callan ahora tus ojos. Déjalos, ya hablarán. Hablarán por ti y por mí. Duerme ahora. La amenaza se fragua fuera, lejos.

–Ya viene... –masculló en sueños Nathalie.

–Así es –prosiguió la anciana–. Así es. Ya viene, ya llega, ya se teme.

Un caudal de luz inundó la habitación cuando Remus, en ropa interior, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Creyó haber escuchado alguna cosa, pero no descubrió más que su sombra proyectada contra la pared. Se aproximó hasta la cabecera de la cama. Contempló tranquilo el rostro en calma de su hija, le acarició el cabello y dispuso irse; pero, antes de alcanzar la puerta, la niña volvió a mascullar dormida:

–Ya viene. La sombra ya viene...

Confuso, volvió atrás el rostro. Le pareció ver unos ojos blancos que lo contemplaban desde la espesura, pero los creyó producto de su imaginación y se fue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, como he dicho más arriba, voy a estar una larga temporadita (qué fastidio) fuera de circulación. Espero que todo se solucione pronto y volver con las pilas recargadas para terminaros de dar este relato que es mi única vitamina. Si no me equivoco en las cuentas, lo más probable es que todo esté listo y preparado para la última semana de febrero; en cualquier caso, de ocurrir un milagro y encontrarme bien antes, antes aparecería también el capítulo. Espero que me comprendáis y no me torturéis, que suficiente torturado estoy yo ya.

Avance del capítulo 11 (**GRAN MAGO V.I.P. O UN NUEVO FUTURO PARA HOGWARTS**): Gran Mago V.I.P. ha llegado a Gran Bretaña. ¿Quiénes serán los seleccionados para entrar en la casa y participar¿Quién ganará¿Qué?... Algo sucede al mismo tiempo en Hogwarts que obliga a una pronta actuación. Algo cambiará, algo que modificará en mucho la vida de tres hombres: Snape, Sirius y Matt. Este último, asimismo, terminará de demostrar el poder de Ánuldranh que corre por sus venas.

Muchas gracias. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Hasta más ver, mis queridos _hobbits_ (no sé por qué me ha salido esta frase, pero aquí la dejo; que conste que no es una despedida lapidaria, como el contexto de esa cita un poco tremebunda: volveré). Cuidaos hasta mi retorno. Os echaré de menos, y en falta. Gracias.


	11. Gran Mago VIP o un nuevo futuro

«En los albores de la tempestad, vuelvo a vosotros...»

_SALMO DEL ÁNGEL CAUTIVO_

_¿De qué me sirve que hayas creado hermoso el mundo?_

_¿De qué me sirve que semejante a la miel tu luz se filtre por los espesos pinares?_

_¿De qué me sirve que los ríos me inviten a la delicia solitaria del baño_

_y que todas las cosas, en radiante oleada de hermosura, me circunden¿De qué me sirve_

_todo, si estás callado, si vuelves_

_el rostro de mí, si no me oyes,_

_si me apagan tu voz, si a mi alma te nublan?_

_¿De qué me sirven todas las cosas,_

_si has puesto cautivo, Dios mío, un ángel ciego en mi alma_

_y van cantando mis labios (sus ojos llorosos, sus tristes pupilas en sombra)_

_y mis ojos (sus manos celestes) van acariciando, besando las bocas,_

_como pétalos de viento suave?_

(Ricardo Molina, _A orillas del tiempo_)

¿Acaso tengo disculpa alguna¿Acaso puedo empezar escribiendo la cabecera de esta nueva entrega de MDUL (la condenada se ha hecho de rogar) sin decir lo culpable que me siento de una ausencia que parecía no tener término? Diga cuanto diga no tengo excusa alguna. Bueno, mis motivos claro que los tengo, pero no son fáciles de explicar y creo que nadie, excepción hecha de mi calenturienta cabeza, podrá comprenderlos sin mortificarme. No trato de justificarme de modo alguno, en verdad, y de expresar con palabras humildes que no tengo la culpa de un retraso que parecía eterno, lo reconozco. Debéis estar más que enojados y encendidos, y de seguro más de uno, a modo de protesta, no va a contestarme en algún tiempo para que experimente qué se siente cuando alguien, al otro lado, desaparece indefinidamente. ¡Ojalá fuese ése mi único castigo!... Ya digo que nada, nada, puede justificarme. Quizá os haya tenido preocupados; quizá os haya fastidiado más de la cuenta sin entregaros la puntual continuación de MDUL. Quizás. MDUL... Incluso en este tiempo he pensado tirarlo todo por la borda, dejarlo por fin, abandonar su redacción... ¿De qué me servía? Qué mal os pago las horas que me dedicáis, las alabanzas, las palabras cariñosas... La amistad en definitiva. Qué mal os lo pago todo. Ojalá pudieseis estar dentro de mi cabeza y me entendierais. Resumámoslo, simplemente, en que he aprovechado estas semanas como una especie de "vacaciones" y vuelvo... distinto. No es así, en verdad, pero, bueno, es la mejor forma que tengo de explicarme. Por cierto, he leído recientemente los correos de algunos de vosotros (Karina, Laura, Vero..., creo citar por orden de recepción) y os agradezco el interés; lamento mucho haberos tenido preocupados, como ya he dicho al resto, pero, si te sirve de algo, Vero¡mira!, puedo aporrear el teclado y sale algo coherente. He de reconocer que con esas palabras tuyas me he reído muy mucho, que falta me hacía. Bueno, antes de seguir adelante, debo confesaros que mi tiempo no es mucho y no podré contestaros tan largo como quisiera; tampoco sé si querréis leer mucho de alguien que desaparece dos meses y no da señales de vida. En mi sola defensa diré que lo siento, que lo siento mucho, que quizá sea cierto que no sé valorar las cosas que valen la pena y que están a mi alrededor. Quizá no me creáis cuando os diga que merecéis un lugar muy importante en mi vida, y que os lo agradezco, pero es cierto: sólo cuando lo que quieres está lejos sabes valorarlo. Ojalá todos estéis ahí cuando aparezcan publicadas estas palabras, porque eso demostrará que vuestra calidad humana es mucho mayor que la mía, aguardando al que se va sin despedirse. Lo siento y gracias. P.D.: Por cierto, no penséis que es que me he quedado sin capítulos de reserva. Todavía, si queréis, tenéis que aguantarme un poco más.

**PADFOOT HIMURA**. Hola, Karina. Cuánto tiempo. Joder, tanto..., que ya tienes que estar más que aclimatada al ambiente de la universidad. Tienes que contármelo todo. Muchos dicen que ésos son los mejores años, y creo que en parte tienen razón, sí. Aprovéchalos, porque, después de eso, comienza la vida laboral y madurarás de golpe, o eso creo que haremos todos. También dicen que es en la universidad donde conoces a tus verdaderos amigos (aunque también lo había escuchado decir del instituto). En realidad, yo no sé si serán los verdaderos, pero seguro que buenos, entrañables y estupendos _personajillos_ seguro que conocerás. ¿Y qué estás haciendo? No tengo ni idea. Ya tienes que llevar unos cuantos meses¿verdad¿Has tenido tus primeros exámenes? Tú no te amargues por nada¿eh? Contestando a tu pregunta, sí he visto el trailer (y muy recientemente, la verdad, cosa de dos días hace solamente), y he reconocer que, a pesar de mi prudencial desconfianza a un nuevo director, la cosa no tiene mala pinta. Las imágenes de acción (el ED, la lucha en el Ministerio, etc.), creo, no nos van a decepcionar. Lo que no entiendo, sin embargo, es qué hace Voldemort en una estación de tren y Harry que lo ve. Elena dice que es un sueño que tiene Harry, pero yo no lo sé. En algunas películas se han inventado cada cosa... ¡Ah!, y lo siento, no he tenido mucha oportunidad para seguir tus consejos cinéfilos. Espero tenerlo en adelante, espero... ¡Ah!, y creo que Sirius sí seguirá el tratamiento... ;) Un besazo enorme y espero que todo te vaya magníficamente.

**HERMY EVANS**. Mi querida Monikita de Lupin... Hola. A pesar de tus deseos, lamento no haberme puesto en "circulación", como tú dices, tan pronto como a ti te hubiera gustado. También he de confesarte que, a pesar de que te los agradezco, en esta ocasión sé que tus elogios no los merezco. Cuando los leo pienso que no van conmigo. No sé, también es que, ahora mismo no tengo la cabeza realmente en MDUL. Bueno, respondiendo a algunas de tus preguntas, puedo decirte que la premonición de Nathalie es sólo eso, "la sombra viene"... Quiero decir, que no ha visto nada realmente especial ni espectacular ni nada que sea preciso reseñar. Lo que os importa saber es que... "la sombra viene". Podríamos decir que es una "visión verbal" (aunque eso sea una contradicción en sí). Pues sí, puedo decirte que se avecinan unos capítulos interesantes (por lo de los embarazos y esas cosas, que me alegra que te haya sorprendido), pero he de reconocer que casi se me ha olvidado por completo de qué trataban los capítulos venideros e, incluso, el argumento de los capítulos que tenía que escribir ahora. Estoy hecho un caso. A ver si me pongo las pilas y espabilo con MDUL. Bueno, aquí lo dejo, guapetona, por hoy (que espero que el "mañana" sea pronto). Espero que disfrutes con este capítulo del _reallity_, ya que el avance te ha llamado la atención. Espero que sigas muy bien y que podamos hablar pronto. Besos.

**SILENCE MESSIAH**. ¡Hey! A ti hacía una barbaridad que no te veía. Pero, bueno, ya has visto que yo también me doy mis "escapadas" de vez en cuando... Bueno, no sé mucho de ti desde tu viaje a Inglaterra (¿fue Inglaterra?) cuando coincidimos en el _msn_. Sí, ahora es cuando te tienes que reír: sé que hace una barbaridad de eso. A ver si tenemos un momento para charlar y a ver si puedo comentar un poco más tus poemas, que sabes que eso siempre me hace ilusión. ¿Sabes?, me parece muy buena idea que hayas _patentado_ tus composiciones, porque, si quieres que se muevan un poquito por la Red, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, conservar los derechos. Buena idea. Ya me dijiste, además, que un tío tuyo (bueno, no sé si era ésa la relación de parentesco que te unía a él) te ayudaría. Espero que tengas mucha suerte, que talento tenías un rato, ya te lo dije. Bueno, a ver si hablamos alguna otra vez, que no sé ya nada de tu vida. Besos y cuídate.

**PUNKITTY**. Hola, qué tal. Bueno, ya he dicho más arriba que tu correo me hizo muchísima gracia. No, no he estado como para tanto, pero casi. En fin, lo importante es que ya estoy (creo) algo mejor y puedo sentarme un rato frente al ordenador con ánimo de escribiros sin aburriros con largas filosofadas mías. En fin..., qué vida. Tengo que reconocer que te debo mucho la resolución que me ha llevado a sentarme y escribiros, gracias, sobre todo, a estas palabras: « Si te hace bien explicarte, adelante, es lo más justo, pero sabé que uno también sabe lo que es tener problemas de tiempo, y tenés tanto derecho a demorar actualizando como nosotros a demorar en leer, responder, o hasta desaparecer, sin que haya reproches de por medio… ¡Pero ni se te ocurra abandonar MDUL!! Eso sí que no te lo perdono, y entonces esos simpáticos mensajes de "presente" se pueden convertir en atomizantes e incansables mensajes recriminantes (y no es con animo de extorsionarte… ENTENDIDO?? Jejejeje)…» Espero que los mensajes amenazadores no lleguen jamás..., jeje. Bueno, sí, he de reconocer que he pensado tirar MDUL por la borda, que no sería lo único, pero he pensado que no es lo mejor, básicamente por vosotros. Cierto es que voy a recortar un poco la trama: tenía tanto MDUL en la cabeza que no le veía el final por ningún lado. Voy a meterme en el meollo del asunto y dejar que los capítulos que realmente me excitan me embriaguen de entusiasmo. De lo contrario, creo que MDUL también me llegaría a ahogar. Pero tú tranquila, que pienso seguir, con peor o mejor tino. Para ello necesito, por cierto, que me remitas una foto tuya por correo electrónico o en la web de MDUL, o bien una descripción elaborada por ti, para que pueda terminar de elaborar tu personaje. Ya sé cuándo aparecerá y cómo será (refiriéndome a su etopeya, claro está). Perdona, esto no está siendo hoy un comentario muy lógico-literario, como tú dices, pero es que la cabeza ahora mismo me está funcionando a impulsos. Espero que el personaje te guste, porque, según tengo previsto, va a ser el último que voy a agregar: ya sé cómo se cerrará MDUL. No te preocupes, todavía quedan capítulos para hartaros vosotros y para hartarme yo, pero bien. Por cierto, como comprenderás, no he tenido tiempo ni ocasión para leerme todavía tus historias, lo cual me avergüenza ya como no te puedes hacer ni una idea. No puedo decir nada que me justifique, sólo que lo siento. En cuanto a tus dudas, ahí va... Bien, a lo que te refieres del Mapa del Merodeador, si mal no recuerdo, cuando Derek pierde el mapa, asocio mi argumento con la historia verdadera de Rowling; esto es, queda en los ficheros de Filch hasta que es encontrado por los gemelos Weasley, quienes, puntualmente, se lo entregarán al joven Harry. Ésa es básicamente la historia del mapa. Lo único que necesita era que alguien lo perdiese para que acabara en los ficheros: ésa era Ken. ¿Derek H.? Jo, ya me había olvidado de ese personaje. Pues pensaba escribir un capítulo y me comía otro en el que éste era el personaje principal. Joder, que me acabo de acordar de media trama de MDUL. Perdona, es que en dos meses largos no he pensado ni siquiera en eso y se me ha olvidado la mitad. Bueno, puedo decirte que tu análisis es más que acertado (has estado muy perspicaz): ya sabes quién es su tío. En cambio, cuando empiezas a hablar de la sombra, la luz, Nathalie, aunque dices muchas cosas que, evidentemente, no te puedo negar, sí he reconocer que en otras no aciertas; pero ello es, claramente, porque todavía no he dado todas las pistas necesarias o porque, quizá, no lo expreso suficientemente bien en los capítulos para que lleguéis a las conclusiones oportunas. Bueno, también es cierto que todavía no quiero que lleguéis a descubrirlo. En cualquier caso, sí me parece muy interesante que siempre estés hablando del tiempo como _leit motiv_, porque ahí encontrarás una clave. Es más, el tiempo pronto se pondrá a funcionar para beneficiar al propio Remus. Bueno, hasta aquí llegan las subsanaciones de tus dudas. Cierto es que debería haberme entregado hoy a comentarios más profundos de nosotros (¡al cuerno MDUL!), de nuestra amistad y prolijas excusas por mi parte (aunque tú digas que no son necesarias), pero no me siento con fuerzas más que para realizar la parte sencilla de contestar un "review". En otra ocasión, espero, tendremos oportunidad de entablar esas maravillosas conversaciones de cierta reflexión que en otras ocasiones hemos compartido. Porque eres una persona excelente y sé que estarás ahí aunque yo desaparezca: me lo diste a entender con tu correo electrónico y no sé cómo agradecerlo, la verdad. Qué ingrato soy, la verdad. Espero que todo te vaya genial hasta que nos reencontremos, besos.

**ALTHEA ELENEAR**. Hola, chiquilla. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me preguntas que de dónde saco esas ideas para escribir MDUL (por cierto, creo que colgué un árbol genealógico de Ánuldranh en la página oficial de MDUL, por si te interesa) y no sé decírtelo, la verdad. Imagino que la mía es una literatura (¿se la puede llamar literatura a esta improvisación constante?) de evasión, y me imagino un mundo paralelo, un mundo de la imaginación, un Más Allá de fantasía. ¿No te ha pasado nunca que tienes la impresión de que vives a caballo entre uno y otro? Pues a mí, con cierta frecuencia. Cada tanto estoy en un lado como en otro. Bueno, hasta hace bien poco, que di francamente el paso al mundo de la Realidad y me asusté un poquito, jeje. La verdad es que no tiene ningún mérito lo que hago, más después de ver los desplantes que os hago cada dos por tres incumpliendo las fechas de actualización... Vergüenza habría de darme. ¡Ah!, y tú tranqui, que, si lo que quieres es que salga más Benjamin, ése tiene que salir todavía rato. Hasta en el último capítulo está programado que salga ese "pedazo de carne", como tú lo llamas. Nunca pensé que algo que pudiera imaginarme yo y escribir con cierta sutileza pudiera provocar una explosión de hormonas. Espero no empaparme demasiado. Bueno, disfruta tu revolución de feromonas por Benjamin y ya me cuentas. Sigue bien y espero que tengamos la oportunidad de reanudar la conversación pronto. Un beso. P.D.: Imagino que ya has empezado las clases¿no?... Espero que te vaya bien. Lo pintabas tan mal, jeje. Por cierto, que se me olvidaba apuntar ciertas cosillas: sí, Gran Mago V.I.P. era el programa que veía Ángela, aunque en aquella ocasión no era V.I.P. (_very important people_). ¡Para qué veas lo que son las cosas, ella participando...! En fin, eso, espero, provocará muchas risas... Luego, por supuesto, el amiguito de Nathalie volverá a salir. ¡Faltaba más! Cogía Elena y me mataba si no. La verdad es que Nathalie y él van a hacer muy buenas migas, y hasta ahí puedo leer. Y te doy un pequeño avance, pero mantenlo en secreto: sí, el nuevo Nicked va a ser un niño. Pero chist, eh. Besos¿eh?

**PIKI. **Ea¿no querías que actualizara? Pues aquí estoy. Bueno, me dejo de guasas. ¿Tú cómo estás? Por mí no te preocupes, Laurita, yo estoy hecho de roble, y lo que no puede conmigo me hará más fuerte (o como sea que se diga eso). Lo cierto es que, después que tuvimos aquella pequeña oportunidad de hablar por _msn_, las cosas no me han ido nada mejor. Pero ¡nada, nada, nada!... Y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada de nada contra nada de nada. Vaya, un fastidio. Pero, bueno, tiempo al tiempo y dejemos que el río siga su curso. Te agradezco mucho que te hayas preocupado mucho por mí todo este tiempo, los correos y todo eso, eres un solete que brilla en mis momentos de oscuridad. ¿Y sabes?, me ha hecho mucha gracia releer tus "reviews" en que te disculpabas inmensamente por tu retraso. Pero... ¿tú crees que hace falta?, jeje. Si yo estoy haciendo otro tanto..., Dios. Bueno¿cómo te va la vida? Por cierto, que le he comentado a Elena la idea del dibujo de Karina en plan compradora premamá, y está en fase de elaboración; la pobre está saturada ahora mismo con el instituto, pero sé que tendrá en cuenta tu idea y el día que menos nos lo esperemos llamará a mi casa diciéndome: "Mira lo que he hecho". Y yo no podré menos que poner una cara de circunstancias por lo sobrevenido del caso. Vamos, resumiendo, que me parece un buen dibujo y que seguro que lo hace. Me alegra que te gustara ese capítulo, y sí, Sirius tuvo mucho acierto (consecuencias de la abstinencia, que después se hacen las cosas con más ímpetu). En cualquier caso, todavía te queda nacer y esas cosas, aunque ya está escrito por ahí... Bueno, dejando al margen este tema¿cómo te va la vida académica? Espero que lo lleves todo limpio porque, de lo contrario, me planto con el AVE en Málaga y te doy un tirón de orejas que te meneo. No, es broma; no te lo vayas a tomar a mal. Espero que me cuentes cosas de ti, que siempre me río de tus "reviews" cargados de anécdotas. El último con todas las circunstancias de Navidad fue muy divertido. Bueno, pequeña, espero que estés bien y que nos reencontremos pronto (lo espero por mi parte, claro, jeje). Muchos besos hasta tu hermosa ciudad.

**DRU**. Hola, muchacha¿cómo te va la vida? Cuánto tiempo, jo, sin hablarte... Espero que no te hayas enfadado conmigo y no me hables ahora como aquella vez que viniste por Córdoba y no me avisaste (¿pensabas que se me había olvidado?... Jeje... Es broma, no te lo estoy recriminando). Bueno, en primer lugar, he de justificarme¡¡¡no veo esos programas!!!, o quizás los vea un poquito para ambientarme en estas escenas semi-costumbristas que tengo que pintar; pero eso no quita que le busque la parte graciosa al asunto para escribir un capítulo referente a ellos, a los _reallities_. Además, lo hago un poco en tono de mofa, vamos. Pero, en cualquier caso, si no te agrada, sé que me lo dirás, porque no te muerdes la lengua y eso es algo que me encanta de ti. Siento, por otra parte, que te haya chocado el embarazo de la madre de Helen, pero es que ¡es eso!, quería poner algo que os chocara realmente, que os dejara patidifusos. Espero haberlo conseguido, aunque, la verdad, sea un poco inverosímil que una persona se lleve cuarenta años con su hermano, como tú apuntas. Pero, al fin y al cabo, son magos¿no?, y se supone que tienen una vida más longeva. Por último, me ha encantado el análisis que les has hecho a los más pequeños de la casa: Matt, Nat y Jude, el amigo del primero. Puede adelantarte que sí, que Jude ayudara en la rebelión contra el terrible Tim Wathelpun. Pero es mucho suponer que Matt esté vivo para entonces. Creo haber dicho en alguna ocasión que uno de los principales objetivos de Wathelpun será principalmente éste, jeje. Pero no desesperes, yo también le tengo mucho cariño a Matt y no voy a dejar que le pasa nada realmente malo. Pero al dúo Matt-Jude todavía le quedan muchas cosas que pasar. Y Nathalie, bueno¿qué puedo decir de ella? Simplemente, es que es un prodigio de niña, toda una Ánuldranh, una verdadera adivina. La futura pitia, sí. No sé, sé que te sorprenderé mucho (o eso espero) con el devenir de la historia de los _babies_. Y lo mejor es que, en lugar de retrasarla tanto, voy a escribirla pronto para poderos dejar boquiabiertos, ansiosos, tremendamente jodidos, lo más pronto posible. Con esa esperanza guion promesa te dejo, despidiéndome con mucho cariño y deseándote todo lo mejor que se puede. Muchos besos, guapa.

**ISILLE BLACK**. Hola, chica. Lo cierto es que acabo de leer tu correo en el momento en que actualizo, con cierta prisa, y no puedo contestarte más por detenido, como sería mi gusto. En cualquier caso, me alegro por ti, porque por fin hayas llegado a leer todo, o casi todo, MDUL, o lo que hay de MDUL por aquí. Bueno, nada, que espero que tengamos ocasión de hablarnos pronto¿vale? Un besote enorme.

(DEDICATORIASí, hoy también hay de eso. Y os lo dedico a todos los que os habéis acercado durante estas largas semanas hasta este pequeño rinconcito donde cuelgo mis palabras. A ésos que, desesperadamente, me habéis esperado. A todos vosotros, mi pequeña familia de la Red, mis amigos harrypottérfilos, diseminados a lo largo del mundo pero que tenéis un rincón en el corazón. Y no digo esto más que porque, después de haberos contestado a cada uno de vosotros, me siento bastante mejor, y eso es porque os aprecio muchísimo. Os debo más que lo que es MDUL.)

CAPÍTULO XI (GRAN MAGO V.I.P. O UN NUEVO FUTURO PARA HOGWARTS)

–Ustedes dirán –habló Remus, que se acomodó en el asiento de su despacho, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, puesta toda su atención sobre los dos hombres que tenía frente a sí, los cuales le sonreían desmedidamente.

–Verá usted, señor ministro –participó el más delgado de los dos, que resultó ser un hombre de gesto inquisitivo, mordaz, que se frotaba constantemente las manos–. Para que lo entienda perfectamente, se lo explicaremos desde el principio. Gran Mago va a tener este año su sede aquí, en Gran Bretaña.

–¡Ah! –lo interrumpió el licántropo echándose ligeramente hacia delante–. ¿Necesitan, pues, algún tipo de licencia, o cuál es el motivo de esta reunión? Hablen.

–No, no, no –contestó el otro hombre, rollizo y con cara de mazapán, riendo–. Ya hemos obtenido todos los permisos pertinentes, señor ministro.

–La razón de la reunión es muy diferente, señor ministro. Si me deja que le explique convenientemente, pronto lo entenderá –sonriéndole ásperamente–. Sabe usted, este año queríamos innovar, queríamos ofrecer a la comunidad mágica mundial un formato diferente, una edición especial de Gran Mago, algo que no hubiese visto hasta el momento. Lo debatimos largo tiempo, durante largas y numerosas reuniones, pero un día, al fin, dimos con la clave –el otro hombre le mostró un cartel publicitario que Remus tomó entre sus manos–: Gran Mago V.I.P. –exclamó el hombre gesticulando exageradamente con las manos, como si dibujase un gran rótulo en el aire–. Figúrese. Una casa con ocho _very important persons_, famosos _ladies and gentlemen_ de la sociedad mágica anglosajona, encerrados juntos en un palacete con una superficie de quinientos metros cuadrados y protegido mágicamente, escondido en las Altas Tierras del Noroeste, conviviendo, compartiendo vicisitudes. Dígame, señor ministro. ¿Qué le parece?

–¿A mí? Bien, me parece bien. Pero, francamente, no sé qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo, la verdad –reconoció.

Los dos hombres cruzaron una mirada y rieron flemáticamente.

–Verá, señor Lupin –habló el grandullón arqueando las cejas–. El objeto de esta reunión era ofrecerle la posibilidad, la magnífica oportunidad de participar en esta edición de Gran Mago. –Puso su maletín sobre el escritorio y extrajo un pergamino–. He aquí el contrato –dijo–. Puede echarle un vistazo y firmar, si gusta.

El licántropo lo tomó con dos dedos y lo acercó hasta sí riendo. No había hecho sino leer dos líneas cuando, acometido de otra risotada, abandonó su lectura.

–Disculpen mis modales –dijo ocultando tras una mano su incontrolable sonrisa picarona–. Quizá no se hayan percatado, pero, figúrense, soy el dirigente de este gran ministerio. Soy un hombre muy ocupado. Me temo que voy a tener que rechazar su generosa oferta, lo siento. No va a poder ser.

–Ya nos temíamos que iba a responder así, señor Lupin –intervino el hombre delgado, que soltó sobre el escritorio el maletín que llevaba consigo. Chasqueó los dedos y la cubierta se abrió estrepitosamente, haciendo relucir el impertérrito rostro del licántropo, que observó el contenido y a los dos hombres alternativamente–. _Voilà!_ Imagino que esto le permitirá reconsiderar nuestra... mmm... sí, "generosa" oferta.

–Ya veo, ya veo –masculló el licántropo con gesto ambiguo. Pero, inmediatamente, adoptando una expresión seria, exclamó–¿De verdad piensan que van a doblegar mi voluntad sobornándome con su oro mágico? –introduciendo su mano entre los miles de galeones–. Mis muy señores míos –sonriendo fingidamente–¿acaso no se han percatado todavía? Soy un hombre de férrea voluntad, de principios firmes y honestidad inquebrantable. El oro es incapaz de corromperme. No voy a abandonar mi labor en el ministerio para participar en un estúpido e irrisorio programa de televisión al que sólo podrían acceder personajes patéticos y de escasos valores personales. Mi sitio está aquí, en este despacho, volcado en la gente a la que represento. Saben, es así como se construye un país. ¿O cómo creen que se protege a los individuos cambiaformas, se financia la rehabilitación de lugares públicos mágicos, se hacen campañas de conciencia sobre la inutilidad de la pureza de la sangre, se ayuda a los ciudadanos desempleados, se edifican escuelas para magos adultos o se reorganiza la economía mágica, eh? Aquí. Por ese motivo, y a fin de no provocarme más en relación a ese último punto, les rogaría que apartaran de mi vista este maletín y que, si han captado las directrices de mi mensaje, me dejen trabajar. Buenos días.

–Señor ministro, nuestra intención es firme –intervino el mago rollizo–. Pida lo que quiera y...

–¡También mi intención es firme, señor! –lo interrumpió Remus aparentando amabilidad.

–Qué fatídica desilusión para las lectoras de _Corazón de bruja_¿no cree, señor ministro? –participó el hombre restante riendo–. Sus seguidoras se sentirán ultrajadas.

–¿Está tratando de chantajearme, señor? –también riendo con suspicacia–. Está bien, está bien. Creo que todavía no me han entendido, lo tendré que repetir una última vez. Verán. ¡Soy el ministro de Magia, no un payaso circense! Nunca, repito¡nunca!, van a convencerme para participar en algo así. Y ahora, si no les es molestia, los llamo a la cordura y les ruego que abandonen mi despacho. De lo contrario...

–Ya hemos captado su disconformidad –habló con una media sonrisa el hombre de pie mientras recogía el maletín–. De acuerdo, pues. Aquí le dejo, no obstante, mi tarjeta. Llámeme si cambia de opinión.

Remus la recogió educadamente. Los observó respetuosamente, puesto en pie con los puños apoyados sobre su escritorio, mientras desfilaban en dirección a la puerta. Trató de tranquilizarse doblegando el agitado ritmo de su respiración. Pero no pudo. Antes de que alcanzasen la puerta, escuchó al robusto decirle al otro en un susurro:

–A este paso no vamos a encontrar a nadie dispuesto a participar en este país. David acaba de mandarme un mensaje: Harry Potter tampoco ha accedido.

–¡Y ha hecho bien! –exclamó Remus duramente–. Es un muchacho honrado que quiere pasar desapercibido. Lo más que quiere es terminar la carrera y ya está.

El hombre delgado, torciéndole el gesto, lo miró una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras su paso con un terrible estrépito. Remus se dejó caer sobre su asiento y, apoyando los dedos de una mano sobre los correspondientes de la otra, reclinándose hacia atrás, meditó unos segundos en silencio. Después, hablando para consigo mismo, musitó:

–¿Quién puede estar tan loco como para dejarse seducir por una patraña semejante?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Me han seleccionado para participar en Gran Mago V.I.P.! –gritó Ángela batiendo palmas.

–¿Ésa era la noticia tan importante que tenías que darnos? –le inquirió Remus, suspicaz, acariciándose el peludo mentón mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Ángela asintió, confirmándolo. Nadie faltó que no la felicitase. Incluso Remus. Sabía que su cuñada era lo suficiente alocada como para haberse dejado arrastrar por la seductora idea de participar en Gran Mago. Recordó que, cuando la conoció, el primer aspecto de su carácter que impactó sobre el licántropo, además de su desparpajo, fue su fanatismo por el concurso aquel, aunque demostraba ser, a pesar de las excentricidades, una mujer cabal e inteligente. Los años no habían pasado en balde: habían obtenido fama y reconocimiento; tenía ante sí, qué duda cabía, a la insólita cuñada del ministro de Magia británico, y aquella mujer iba a emplear aquella baza a su favor. Se la veía tan ilusionada que Remus no apuntó nada. Lo pensó un instante y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que no sentía temor ni antipatía porque Ángela fuese a participar en Gran Mago sólo por ser pariente de él. Reconoció para sus adentros el valor de aquella mujer y se sintió orgulloso. Mientras la abrazaba, felicitándola, supo que no lo dejaría a él en ridículo o en mal lugar. Aquello le bastaba.

–Que yo no quiera participar no implica que otros no deseen hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas –musitó Remus mientras se retiraba a su asiento. Al fin y al cabo, era el sueño cumplido de Ángela.

Así pues, la noticia de que Helen había pedido temporalmente un permiso de baja en San Mungo ocupó un segundo plano. Sólo Remus y la señora Nicked parecían preocupados, pero los comentarios de Ángela no daban lugar a intervenir sobre otro tema que no fuese el que ella imponía. En consecuencia, Helen, riendo forzada, les hizo indicaciones con las manos y, entreabriendo los labios, les musitó:

–Luego os lo explico todo.

Durante los días sucesivos, la fachada de Ángela se fue llenando de periodistas a los que ésta saludaba sutilmente con la mano desde la ventana. Había saltado la noticia de que era una de las concursantes. Sorensen y Mark, apostados a varios metros de distancia de ella, se miraban extrañados entre sí, encogiéndose de hombros, y la dejaban proceder sin rechistar. Sin embargo, el bibliotecario incubaba en su interior un resquicio de temor. La mujer no había discutido con él su entrada en el programa; había respondido afirmativamente sin habérselo consultado previamente. No quería que se marchara. No quería dejarla de ver durante semanas, o meses, o fuese lo que durase su participación. Pero, ante todo, lo que Sorensen no deseaba es que su paso por Gran Mago cambiase a Ángela.

Días antes de su entrada en la casa, extrañamente tranquila, Ángela recibió al periodista que se encargaría de la filmación de su reportaje de introducción. Sorensen observó el proceso a hurtadillas, asomando los ojillos desde detrás del libro que fingía leer, hasta que Ángela y el periodista lo invitaron a intervenir. Casi tomándolo cada uno de un brazo, lo arrastraron hasta colocarlo delante del objetivo. Le explicaron que deseaban tomar algunos imágenes de él y de su hijo para incluirlas en el reportaje. Abochornado, todo enrojecido, cuando terminaron se llevó a Mark a dar un paseo. Transcurrió éste con ellos dos caminando silenciosos, puestas las miradas en el suelo, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos. Acabaron en una hamburguesería _muggle_, donde Mark, después de haber transcurrido un largo rato sin que mediaran palabra, le dijo a su padre con tono extrañamente maduro en el chico:

–Si le pidiésemos a mamá que no fuese al programa ese¿tú crees que nos haría caso?

Sorensen miró a su hijo con rostro sonriente.

–¿Tú tampoco quieres que mamá se vaya, verdad? –Mark cabeceó. El bibliotecario le restregó el cabello a su hijo y éste no se apartó–. No hay que pedírselo, Mark. Tu madre está muy ilusionada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así.

Días más tarde, Sorensen entró tranquilamente en el dormitorio del matrimonio, ya ocupado por su esposa. Hizo sonar delicadamente los nudillos sobre la puerta abierta y su mujer, que estaba preparando el baúl, se giró repentinamente. Le sonrió, pero él no consiguió corresponderle el gesto. En consecuencia, la mujer se aproximó hasta él y descansó su cabeza sobre su alto hombro, sin que el hombre dijera nada.

–Te voy a echar de menos –apuntó ella. Y apartando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos–: Sé que hay algo que os pesa, pero que no me habéis querido decir.

–Tú tampoco me dijiste a mí si quería que entrases en esa casa –participó él–. ¡Tú tampoco preguntaste mi opinión!

–¿Acaso te hubieses opuesto? –le inquirió ella endureciendo el tono. Pero, relajándolo nuevamente, continuó–: Sorensen, Soren... Sabes que esto me hace ilusión. Sé lo que tiene que rondar por esa inteligente cabecita tuya –acariciándole la sien con las yemas–, pero no te preocupes. Sea lo que sea, no temas por mí. Volveré cuando suceda, antes o después, pero volveré; Gran Mago acabará. Te lo juro. –Y, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, agregó–: No voy a cambiar. No voy a dejar que suceda. –Antes de que el hombre la interrumpiese, ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo–. No –dijo–. Yo estoy por encima de todo esto, Soren. Soy más fuerte. Pero si tú dudas... No tendré fuerzas para continuar.

–¿Me lo prometes? –le espetó él.

–¡Te lo juro! –respondió precipitadamente la mujer–. Créeme. Sólo necesito que tú tengas fe en mí. –Sorensen le regaló un tímido beso–. Sólo eso. Tú me bastas. Tú eres mi mundo. Nada, ninguna casa¡nada!, puede cambiar eso. Créeme.

La noche del estreno del programa, la familia se reunió en su integridad en casa de Remus y Helen, quienes prepararon una opípara cena. El señor Nicked, sentado cual un rey sobre el sillón principal, le ordenó a su nieto mayor que encendiese el televisor. El programa estaba a punto de dar comienzo. Mientras el resto ayudaba a poner la mesa, él observó con mal disimulado encanto la publicidad: escobas voladoras, cepillos de dientes que funcionaban de forma autónoma y perseguían a los niños que evitaban lavárselos, pantuflas ladradoras, pasaron ante sus ojos provocándole no poco estupor. Cuando la señora Nicked ya se estaba temiendo que su marido fuese a rogarle, postrado ante sus pies, que le comprase alguno de aquellos productos, apareció la entradilla del concurso, acompañada de aquella impactante música de notas graves que se le clavan a uno en la cabeza. A gritos, hizo venir a todos. Se sentaron alrededor de la televisión mientras intercambiaban impresiones.

Pero el silencio se adueñó de ellos cuando apareció el apuesto presentador, Henry Miló, que se aproximó, en silencio, desde el fondo del plató hasta la cámara. Cuando se halló a sólo unos centímetros de ésta, la señaló con un amonestador dedo índice y, contorsionando el gesto, anunció:

–Habéis esperado un largo año. ¡Gran Mago os compensa!

Con un juego de luces sobre el plató, una cámara superior mostró una imagen en picado desde los focos hasta el suelo y, reapareciendo con la toma de otra, volvió a aparecer Henry Miló, que se frotaba las manos con entusiasmo. Detrás de él tenía una ingente pantalla sobre la que se iban sucediendo imágenes de la casa, todavía vacía.

–¡He visto a tito Sorensen! –gritó Nathalie cuando apareció, fugazmente, una imagen del público.

–Gran Mago desembarca en la cuna de la magia –anunció el presentador–, en Gran Bretaña. –Comenzaron a sucederse unas imágenes cualesquiera del país, sin que por ello la voz del presentador se interrumpiese, pues siguió como _voz en off_–. Después del increíble éxito que recibió la edición anterior, preparada en Francia, en directo para todo el mundo presentamos: Gran Mago V.I.P. –Las veloces imágenes del país se interrumpieron, centrándose de nuevo sobre Henry, pero, principalmente, sobre las imágenes de la casa que detrás de él se estaban emitiendo–. Sobre las nubladas colinas de Escocia se asienta esta magnífica mansión: _jacuzzi_, sala de relajación y de musculación, piscina salada con arena importada de las aguas del Mar Negro para acondicionar la playa que se ha construido artificialmente alrededor, cocina autónoma, cuarto de baño autolimpiable y un indecible etcétera. Pero, sobre todo, lo que no puede faltar este año, como ningún otro, es el confesionario. En él podrán descubrir sus emociones y, si están muy alterados, podrán conjurar cuantos maleficios quieran sobre las paredes. Recordemos –riendo– que los hechizos no rebotan sobre las paredes sino que absorben la magia. –La cámara se volvió a centrar sobre el rostro del presentador–. Sólo ocho personas disfrutarán de todas estas condiciones. Cuatro magos, cuatro brujas y cinco gallinas descabezadas en el cobertizo que tendrán que domesticar y de cuyos huevos plateados tendrán que alimentarse durante la primera semana. ¡Comienza Gran Mago! –El señor Nicked aplaudió con las lágrimas saltadas por la euforia–. Ocho personas, sí; personas famosas, de sobrada reputación, a las que veremos precipitarse estrepitosamente o ensalzarse con la gloria de la victoria.

»Pero comencemos a introducirlas. La primera habitante es una mujer que viene desde Hogwarts y que, según ha reconocido, desea participar con gran anhelo. Reconoce que no es excesivamente famosa sino entre sus alumnos, para quienes es una guía, un ángel iluminador, una digna mentora. –El propio presentador se sonrió–. Demos un gran aplauso a Sybill Trelawney.

La cámara que iba a captar la entrada de la adivina tembló terriblemente. Al instante siguiente, el alarmado rostro de ésta apareció a sólo unos centímetros del objetivo. Al parecer, había tropezado con ella. Echó el vaho sobre el objetivo y lo frotó con el extremo de la chal mientras se disculpaba repetidamente. Caminó torpemente hasta la alta mesa que ya había ocupado el presentador y, tras inclinarse hacia adelante, se sentó frente a él, apartándose a tal efecto los dobles ropones que componían su estrafalaria falda.

–Buenas noches, Sybill. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Según me ha referido su redactora, está usted muy contenta y con gran ánimo de entrar en la casa. ¿No es así?

–Sí, sí, así es, Henry –habló con su aguda voz. Se rio de manera tan abrupta que, por un momento, todos creyeron que estaba padeciendo un estertor ahogado–. Lo que ocurre en realidad es que, como usted sabe, yo soy una gran adivina y mi Ojo Interior me ha revelado que voy a llegar muy lejos. Estoy muy ilusionada.

–¿Ah, sí? –inquirió el presentador probando a no reírse–. Perfecto, pues. Bien, bien. Metamos el vídeo introductorio de Sybill Trelawney. ¡Adelante vídeo!

Helen no dejó de menear la cabeza en todo el rato que duró la emisión del mismo. Remus estuvo casi más atento a ella que al vídeo. A pesar de las pantomimas que protagonizaba, el licántropo encontró en varios ocasiones una sincera sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su mujer. Sabía que el que Trelawney estuviera allí a ella la hacía feliz.

–Muy bien –exclamó Henry Miló al terminar el vídeo–. Ahora bien, antes de que entre en la casa, Sybill, la directiva del programa me ha pedido que discuta con usted un aspecto de su participación en directo para que quede constancia en los espectadores que ahora mismo nos están viendo. –Trelawney, para asombro del presentador, dirigió a la cámara un timorato saludo con la mano–. Qué risueña –dijo–. Lo que quería preguntarle es qué solución ha adoptado con relación a su defensor. Todos los concursantes tienen derecho a nombrar a un familiar o amigo para que venga a las galas a defenderlo. Pero usted dice no haber encontrado a nadie.

–Oh, bueno, sí, es cierto –respondió ruborizada–. He tenido muy mala suerte, la verdad. Nadie ha accedido. Casi convenzo a Firenze, un centauro que me auxilia en mis clases de Adivinación. Pero es tan borrico el pobre.

–En tal caso¿no va a defenderla nadie? –La mujer cabeceó tristemente–. En ese supuesto –apuntó el presentador dirigiéndose a la cámara–, hago un llamamiento a todos los amigos o conocidos de Sybill. Si alguien está interesado en defenderla, envíenos una lechuza al apartado de correos 666.

–¡Anímate, Helen querida! –la asaltó su madre divertida, burlándose–. ¿No era ésa compañera tuya durante la escuela?

–Sí –respondió impasible–. Pero aquí estamos todos con Ángela a muerte.

Después que intercambió unas últimas palabras con Sybill, le ofreció una pelota de goma de color rojo. Le pidió que la presionara, y, al hacerlo, la adivina se desvaneció en el plató apareciendo detrás de él, en la pantalla, dentro de la casa. La contempló unos segundos, sonriéndose, y después, volviendo a dirigirse a la cámara, anunció:

–La primera habitante de la casa ya está en su interior.

Tras un corte publicitario, presentaron al segundo: el petulante y de afectada elegancia Gilderoy Lockhart, que discurrió amaneradamente hasta la mesa que ocupaba el presentador. Se apartó su enrevesada capa para tomar asiento frente a él y, apoyando el codo contra el fino cristal de la mesa, apoyó sobre su mano el mentón adoptando una expresión de póquer. La entrevista esta fue más extensa que la de Sybill, pues Henry Miló se interesó por el reciente estado de convalecencia de Lockhart. Pero éste, sabiamente, se guardó de revelar por qué le fue causado, es decir, su malparado ataque contra Ron y Harry o su hipócrita vida fingida; lo más que apuntó fue: «He cambiado. En mí eso es decir mucho.»

Cuando hubo entrado, el presentador se llevó una mano al oído izquierdo, presionándolo. Estaba prestando atención a lo que le anunciaban por el pinganillo, pues en seguida él mismo apuntó:

–Me están comunicando... Sí. Me están comunicando que el tercer habitante está a punto de llegar. ¡Conectamos con la casa!

La imagen que apareció a continuación secuenciaba una imagen del exterior. La noche era cerrada, ni luna siquiera había, pero las estrellas destilaban débilmente entre la tierna espesura. De pronto apareció un par de magos, varitas en mano, que señalaban al cielo con inquietud. Se activó el _zoom_ de la cámara, dirigiendo el objetivo de ésta hacia el firmamento. Inmediatamente lo captó: una figura que planeaba entre las luciérnagas del espacio, describiendo vaivenes. Parecía un hombre montado sobre una escoba, como pronto se demostró al aproximarse a una velocidad terrible. Aterrizó magníficamente junto a los dos hombres ya dichos, a quienes les entregó la escoba, y se aproximó hacia la casa de Gran Mago, que consiguió captar la cámara al girarse en redondo, siguiendo al hombre.

–Es un volador estupendo –prosiguió hablando el presentador en tanto estas imágenes se emitían–. Aunque durante su corta carrera como jugador profesional ha pasado por diferentes equipos, actualmente guarda los postes del Liverpool _Quidditch Team_. Ha obtenido el récord de imbatibilidad de la liga británica: trece partidos consecutivos sin dejar que la _quaffle_ penetre por ninguno de sus aros de gol. Ha recibido numerosos premios a pesar de su corta edad: destaca la Escoba de Oro durante el campeonato nacional del año anterior. ¡Ahí está!, ya viene. ¿Lo ven? Dios mío, he de reconocerles que el pecho me está latiendo como desbocado. Me confieso seguidor de ese muchacho, un talento preclaro. He de advertirles que ha accedido a participar en el concurso siempre y cuando pueda continuar sus entrenamientos; por tal motivo, hemos acondicionado en el jardín un espacio a tal efecto. Será el único habitante que podrá disponer de una escoba voladora, como ya saben nuestros seguidores, un objeto prohibido por nuestro reglamento. ¡Ahí viene!, ya llega, sí. Mírenlo bien, señores, es Oliver Wood. Apláudanlo, apláudanlo, sí señor. John, hágalo parar. ¡Párelo! –El cámara corrió hacia Wood y, rozándole el hombro, éste se volvió hacia la cámara–. Denle un auricular para que pueda hacerle unas preguntas. Gracias. Buenas noches, Oliver. Ni te puedes imaginar el placer que representa para mí poder mantener estas palabras contigo.

–Gracias, Henry –respondió halagado Wood–. Para mí también es un placer.

–¿Cómo te encuentras, Oliver? –le preguntó.

–Bastante nervioso, a decir verdad –confesó–. Pero, bueno, supongo que es normal. Espero conectar con mis compañeros y que todo marche bien. No he tenido ni la posibilidad de saber todavía quiénes son. He estado fuera hasta ahora y no he recibido ningún tipo de información.

–Mejor así. Lo dicho, Oliver, un placer. Estaremos muy pendientes de tu participación y yo, francamente, te deseo mucha suerte. Nos veremos todos los jueves a partir de ahora cuando conecte con la casa durante las galas. Ánimo.

Wood se despidió e internó en la casa por la puerta principal. Los dos magos que lo seguían bloquearon la puerta tras su paso y la imagen volvió a centrarse sobre Henry Miló, que sonreía complacido.

–Un chico fantástico, la verdad. Bueno, sigamos. Antes de entrevistar a la siguiente concursante, una colega que parece haber abandonado temporalmente la profesión, les recuerdo que seguimos adscritos a la campaña solidaria "Una comunidad mágica sin humos, un ambiente menos perruno". Recuérdenlo: fumar mata. Corten con el tabaco. Vamos a seguir administrando ayuda profesional a los habitantes que lo soliciten para dejar de fumar. Así, quizá, a nuestra siguiente concursante, que se reconoce adicta a la pipa de bosques foráneos. Como les he anunciado ya, se trata de una colega retirada, o al menos así se cataloga ella misma. Hasta hace poco, su hiriente pluma, o vuelapluma, que era el útil de escritura que empleaba, provocaba heridas que difícilmente cicatrizaban entre la sociedad mágica de este país. Algunos de los personajes sociales que han terminado por desfallecer entre sus terribles dedos, entre otros, son el célebre Harry Potter, el exministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge, del que hablaremos a continuación, y el fallecido Alastor Moody, al que criticó duramente durante la década de los noventa. Ahora, en cambio, según reconoce ella misma, como veremos en su vídeo de presentación, ha depuesto la pluma periodística sustituyéndola por la creativa. Las principales librerías del mundo mágico ya anuncian la pronta publicación de su primera novela, _Un escarabajo, un problema "pelotero"_, en el que reconoce haber vertido gran cantidad de vivencias autobiográficas. A pesar de que todavía no ha salido a la venta, mediante reservas, ya se ha vendido la primera edición completamente en Gran Bretaña, Australia y Japón, y promete ser el título más exitoso de la gama novelística romántica. Quizá muchos de ustedes ya hayan descubierto a quién me refiero. ¿Verdad? Por favor, que pase a plató mi antigua compañera y amiga Rita Skeeter.

Después de entrevistarla, dio paso a algunos anuncios publicitarios. Una vez hubieron acabado, Henry Miló presentó a Ludo Bagman, que entró precipitadamente en la casa tras una breve entrevista. La enorme pantalla detrás del presentador proyectó a continuación la imagen de un globo aerostático que descendía lentamente. La bolsa de aire concentrado reproducía en su superficie los colores de la bandera británica.

–El hombre que viaja en el interior del globo, concursante evidentemente, no sabe que está a punto de coincidir con una antigua amiga. Pero eso sucederá cuando llegue a tierra. Hasta entonces... Bueno, lo cierto es que este hombre no necesita presentaciones, ni mucho menos para los espectadores de Gran Bretaña. Toda la comunidad mágica lo conoce.

A Remus se le descolgó de la impresión la mandíbula al descubrir que quien protagonizaba el vídeo siguiente era nada menos que Cornelius Fudge, uno de los integrantes de su Consejo de Sabios. Su antecesor no lo había advertido de su inmediata incorporación al concurso. Tendría que buscarle un sustituto para las sucesivas reuniones del Consejo. Pero lo que más afectado dejó al licántropo fue las repetidas menciones que Fudge hacía de él: «Remus Lupin no sería nada sin mí. Yo lo lancé al estrellato político y le enseñé cuanto sabe.» «Yo descubrí a Remus Lupin. Hasta que cayó en mis manos, era un hombre sin ideas, sin empleo y sin futuro. No puede olvidar que yo lo nombré candidato de mi partido progresista.»

–Será imbécil –masculló Remus con el puño en alto–. ¿Que yo era un hombre sin ideas, sin futuro? Espera tú si no voy y le hago alguna visitilla a Ángela para, ya de paso, darle un par de coscorrones a ese tarugo descerebrado. Vale que me convenció para aceptar su propuesta, pero ni le debo nada ni le tengo nada que agradecer. Será...

–¡Remusín!... –le advirtió su esposa–. Que están los niños delante.

El globo tocó tierra. Vestido con un traje ridículamente ampuloso y tocado con un sombrero estúpido, Fudge solicitó ayuda para bajar de la cesta de grueso mimbre que lo había portado. Se detuvo ante la cámara con afectada pose y saludó con la mano sonriendo fingidamente.

–Señor Fudge. ¡Señor Fudge! –gritó el presentador tratando de hacerse oír con aquél a través de la conexión auditiva. Cuando el interpelado respondió, estalló un tímido aplauso por parte del público del plató que Cornelius recibió exaltado, realizando numerosas inclinaciones de torso–. Bienvenido a Gran Mago. Mire a su izquierda. ¿La ve¿Qué le parece la casa que hemos construido este año? –La repuesta fue tan aduladora que Remus, empalagado, decidió levantarse para recoger la mesa–. Me alegro de su entusiasmo, señor Fudge. ¡Espere, espere! Antes de entrar, por favor, queríamos entregarle un regalo.

–¿Para mí? –exclamó con falsa humildad–. No tenían por qué molestarse.

–Teníamos, teníamos. –Colocaron junto a Fudge una caja de madera de aproximadamente su altura, de medio metro de anchura. Le pidieron que la abriera a golpe de varita y mostrase su contenido a la cámara; un contenido, le advirtieron, que tendría una indecible trascendencia con relación a los acontecimientos futuros en la casa. El mago, adoptando una incómoda postura, alcanzó con un conjuro la tabla que hacía de tapa y ésta cayó. Una mujer de aspecto desagradable, gesto mohíno, peinado estrafalario, vestimenta pomposa, salió del interior–. ¡Dolores Umbridge! –desveló por fin el presentador. Un nuevo aplauso desganado arreció por parte del plató mientras la fea mujer se tocaba la punta de los pies con la nariz al inclinarse para saludar. Remus apareció corriendo desde la cocina y se detuvo boquiabierto frente a la pantalla del televisor–. Bienvenida a usted también, Umbridge. Según me han informado mis redactores, hace al menos dos años que ustedes dos no se ven. ¿No es así?

–Así es –respondió nerviosamente Fudge–. Desde mi dimisión y... su despido.

–En tal caso –prosiguió el presentador–, estarían deseosos de reencontrarse. Hagan el favor de brindarles a nuestras cámaras la cariñosa imagen de un abrazo.

Aunque a regañadientes, el hombre y la mujer se aproximaron el uno hacia el otro y se dejaron tocar por los livianos brazos del contrario. Pero a Remus no le pareció tan afectuoso como era de esperar.

–Perfecto, pues –exclamó vivazmente el presentador–. Ahora pueden entrar juntos en la casa. Espero volverlos a ver lo más tarde posible, que será síntoma de que han obtenido una alta posición. Mucha suerte y ánimo a ambos. –La imagen captó la estampa de los dos marchando en dirección a la puerta, silenciosos y sin dirigirse la palabra–. Un extraño dúo, sí señor. Pero, si me permiten opinar, mucho más peculiar es nuestra siguiente y última invitada, cuya identidad no debe suponer una incógnita para casi nadie. A pesar del celo con que hemos ocultado los nombres de los concursantes, se ha filtrado la noticia de que Ángela Fosworth sería una de ellos. –Tomó entre sus manos y enseñó a cámara las portadas de algunas publicaciones periódicas, en las que figuraban títulos como: «La cuñada del ministro desnudará su alma en televisión», «Ángela F., la última del clan lupino en ganar su fama» o «¡Ángela Fosworth!, el estandarte licántropo en televisión», que tenía por subtítulo «¿Publicidad subliminal en favor del ministro?»–. ¿Qué le parece toda esta publicidad en torno a usted, Ángela?

Se había acercado un instante antes de formular aquella pregunta a su mesa de entrevistas, donde ya estaba cómodamente sentada Ángela, que sonrió complacida a los aplausos que, en seguida, también se le ofrecieron a ella. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para responder.

–Pues puede hacerse una idea: desbordada... La verdad es que una no está acostumbrada a este despliegue mediático. He acompañado en ocasiones a mi cuñado, el ministro de Magia y el segundo mago más atractivo de Gran Bretaña según _Corazón de Bruja_, del que estoy muy orgullosa, por cierto, pero nunca es lo mismo. Piensas que esa presión no va contigo y que mañana, estés donde estés, a ti no te fotografiarán.

–Bueno, pero ¿sabe que eso va a cambiar completamente a partir de ahora, no¿Es consciente de todo eso, verdad? –le preguntó.

–Sí, lo soy. Pero, a decir verdad, no me molesta mucho. Sabré ponerme en mi sitio.

–¿Es consciente también de que es la concursante menos conocida¿Cree que eso puede afectarle de alguna manera de cara a la decisión semanal del público?

–Puede ser... Quizá la audiencia todavía no me conozca mucho, pero dudo que en otros países que no sea Gran Bretaña los demás sean muy conocidos.

–Según tengo entendido¿todavía no sabe quiénes son sus compañeros, cierto?

–Sí, así es. Me han tenido encerrada en una sala de espera hasta ahora. Sólo he podido ver a Cornelius Fudge y a Umbridge. –Involuntariamente, la expresión se le contorsionó al pronunciar aquel nombre–. Prefiero no opinar sobre ellos dos todavía.

–¿Qué opina si le digo –consultando su carpeta– que sus otros compañeros son Oliver Wood, Gilderoy Lockhart, Rita Skeeter, Ludo Bagman y Sybill Trelawney?

–¿Sybill Trelawney? –repitió al tiempo que estallaba en una sonora carcajada–. Mi sobrina se tiene que estar desternillando delante del televisor. Tú tranquila, cariño –dirigiéndose a la cámara–, que a ésa le vamos a dar para el pelo. ¡Ánimo! Es que fueron condiscípulas en Hogwarts, sabe. Hay mucho rencor si se escarba por ahí.

–Bien. Para que la conozcan un poco mejor aquéllos que no saben nada de usted, hemos preparado un excelente vídeo de presentación que dejará cualquier intriga satisfecha. ¡Adelante vídeo!

La primera imagen de que constaba éste era la del rostro de la propia Ángela, enfocado a bastante distancia. «–Mi nombre es Ángela Carney, pero, a raíz de que me he casado con un hombre maravilloso, la burocracia insiste en hacerme llamar Ángela Fosworth. Tengo 51 años y soy Escorpio. En la convivencia me considero una mujer madura, tolerante y arriesgada, pero no dudo que en la casa salga mi otro yo: gritona, malhumorada y esquizofrénica. Me gusta que las cosas estén en su sitio y que me dejen en paz cuando lo pido. Puedo llegarme a enfadar con bastante frecuencia si no me siento a gusto.» A continuación, Ángela, tomando el sol sobre una tumbona en la playa, dejó la revista que fingía leer y habló hacia la cámara: «–Me eduqué en los Estados Unidos de América, pero me considero totalmente anglosajona. Hasta contraer matrimonio con mi primer marido, trabajaba como cazadora de criaturas mágicas silvestres de importantes propiedades mágicas. Soy una experta.» Cogió un cangrejo de extraña apariencia que pasaba en esos momentos justo a su lado y dijo: «–¿Lo veis?, esto es un cangrejo de fuego, poseedor de un caparazón muy valioso.» Y lo tiró hacia atrás, cayéndole a una mujer gruesa que también trataba de broncearse, a quien el crustáceo no dudó en atravesarle la nariz con sus fieras pinzas. La imagen siguiente, según reconoció inmediatamente Remus, se debió de filmar en el jardín de la casa de Ángela. Había dicho allí ésta: «–La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad, aunque tiene cura: yo. Mi marido era _gay_ cuando yo lo conocí.» La imagen siguiente había tomado a un Sorensen serio, impertérrito, encogido de hombros delante del objetivo sin saber qué decir. Sonrió trabajosamente.

–¿Qué? –gritó Mark, que se había quedado a cenar en casa de sus tíos.

Matt se rio de él. No le importaba que su tío hubiese sido antes homosexual, ni le molestaba tampoco; pero le agradaba tener una sola razón para poder molestar a su primo. Su madre, no obstante, lo regañó. Mark, sin embargo, quería obtener una respuesta y, medio inundados los ojos de lágrimas, la reclamó gritando.

–¿Quiere lanzarle alguien a ese niño un maleficio para que se calle? –protestó el señor Nicked, terriblemente enojado.

–Calla, insensible _muggle_ –lo regañó a su vez a él la señora Nicked–. Deja al pobre, que se ha llevado una fuerte impresión. Y tráeme otra tarrina de chocolate, que con ésta no me he saciado.

–Sí, eso llevas diciendo desde la cuarta –discutió mientras se levantaba–. Y a mí sí me lanzabais maleficios de ésos antes. No es justo. O todos moros, o todos cristianos, que desde que te ha renacido la vena maternal esa...

La explicación de Ángela siguió así: «Pero lo cambié: me conoció y se enamoró de mí. Y yo sé que ahora sólo tiene ojos para mí. He sido su remedio de amor, su poción de deseo. Fruto de nuestra unión es nuestro hijo, Mark.» La imagen siguiente captaba a éste tumbado sobre su cama, jugando con su _Scalextric_, sobre el que planeaba una escoba tan apáticamente como él se hallaba. Al girarse y descubrir la cámara sobre él, se levantó de un salto y, gritándole, lo amenazó con el mando para que lo dejase en paz. «–Es un poco pillo», reconoció su madre riendo.

Así acababa el vídeo de presentación.

–Antes de que termine la entrevista, Henry¿le importaría que mandase un mensaje? –le preguntó Ángela con una franca sonrisa.

–No, por supuesto que puede. Iba a presentar a su defensor en plató, su marido Sorensen, pero puede mandar el mensaje ese. ¿Un saludo a la familia, imagino?

–No exactamente –contestó misteriosamente–. Esta más bien dirigido a un amigo. ¿Cuál es mi cámara? Ah, gracias. –Ésta la captó con exactitud al prolongar el _zoom_–. ¿Tacos no se pueden decir en televisión, no es así? –El presentador cabeceó anonadado, asustado de lo que aquella mujer podría decir–. Bien –ajustando un dedo amenazador por delante de su furibunda mirada–, ten muy clarito esto, Tim Wathelpun de los co... córcholis. Sabemos que estás por ahí, escondido, temiendo todavía dar la cara. Y más te vale seguir así. Te aseguro que, como se te ocurra levantar tan siquiera las cejas, una horda de aurores del ministerio se te va a echar encima y te van a despellejar ¡vivo! Mi cuñado está haciendo lo imposible para encontrarte y meterte en prisión antes de que hagas esas... ¡marranadas! que mi sobrina ha visto porque es una privilegiada. Así que... ¡tenlo muy claro!, guárdate de aparecer por aquí o yo misma te meteré una patada en el... ¡pompis! Sabe –dirigiéndose al atónito presentador–, es que mi hijo puede estar viendo esto. –Y prosiguiendo–: Una patada en el pompis, decía, con la que te mandó a Saturno cuanto menos. Mmm... ¡Cochino!... Ya está.

–Vaya, qué fastidio –exclamó Benjamin arrojando un par de galeones sobre la mesa–. He perdido la apuesta. No creía que Ángela fuese a ser capaz de decirlo. Remus, creo que vas a tener una excelente relaciones públicas en Ángela.

–Y espera que no diga también «me voy a mear en las bragas de la ilusión» cuando entre en la casa, como ha prometido –intervino la señora Nicked.

–Ge... genial –tartamudeó el presentador, incómodo–. Extraña relación la que tiene usted con sus amigos.

No excesivamente trascendente fue la restante entrevista que mantuviera con Ángela ni tampoco su entrada en la casa, durante la cual ya protagonizó algún encontronazo con Dolores y Trelawney; encontronazos que darán mucha materia de la que hablar en hechos sucesivos. Baste ahora quedarnos con la conversación que mantuvieron el desdichado Mark y el cómico señor Nicked. Éste halló a aquél llorando desconsoladamente sobre los primeros escalones que conducían al piso alto cuando salió con la tarrina para dársela a su mujer. Iba refunfuñando que era la última y que, si quería más, las pintara, porque él no pensaba volver a ir al supermercado de la esquina, que abría ininterrumpidamente.

–¿Qué te pasa, Markitos? –le preguntó entrañablemente el señor Nicked mientras le acariciaba el cabello–. ¿Por qué estás enfadado?

–¡No me toques! –golpeándole para que dejase de acariciarlo–. Déjame en paz.

El _muggle_ se sentó a su lado, cómicamente sobre un escalón con las piernas encogidas. Le dijo:

–Sé que lo que acabas de descubrir te ha... traumatizado, pero no debes dejarte arrastrar por las primeras impresiones. Tu padre es un hombre de los pies a la cabeza. Y, aunque hubiese sido mariquita en el pasado¿qué hay de malo en eso? No te tortures por eso ni lo tortures a él. Se dio cuenta de su error al conocer a tu madre, y tú naciste de ese encuentro. Creo que sólo eso es ya suficientemente significativo¿no lo crees? Como ha dicho tu madre en el vídeo, tú eres el fruto de su amor, un amor sincero y correcto que no conoce de pasados o pesares. No seas lelo, Markitos, y deja de llorar. Los niños-hombres como tú no lloran. –Le enjugó las lágrimas y el chico se dejó hacer.

–Perdóname –le susurró el chiquillo.

–¿Qué has dicho? –le inquirió el _muggle_ sorprendido.

–Que me perdones –musitó con el gesto torcido–. Por golpearte. Lo siento.

–No te preocupes, chaval. Tu tío es fuerte como un roble e inquebrantable como una muralla. ¡Qué chaval! Nunca te había escuchado disculparte por nada. Te has ganado algo y como sé que no eres de besos... A ver, a ver, qué te doy. ¡Ah, sí!, toma. –Le tendió la tarrina–. Cómetela. Le diré a mi señora que no he encontrado más o que se las ha comido Alby. Algo inventaré. Al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano por algo me iba a tener que regañar.

–Gracias –exclamó contento tirando del plástico para abrirla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como se percató inmediatamente Matt, toda la escuela se había hecho eco de la entrada de Trelawney en la casa de Gran Mago; se había convertido en el tema principal de todas las conversaciones. Mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts, sus oídos no dejaban de procesar comentarios al respecto. Incluso hubo un chico de sexto de Hufflepuff que, tomándolo del brazo, lo paró en seco y le preguntó:

–Oye. ¿Tú no eres el sobrino de esa tal Ángela Fosworth?

Respondió entrecortadamente y, acelerando el paso, se alejó de allí volviendo de tanto en tanto la vista atrás. Al llegar a su vagón, abrió la puerta bruscamente y se dejó caer al lado de Jude. Se quitó la túnica quedándose en manga de camisa. Además de Jude, los otros tres chicos que estaban con ellos, Richard Goldman, Michael Frizoll y Adrien Benton, lo miraban inquisitivos.

–La mujer del carrito ya no va a venir más –comunicó. Aquella había sido la razón por la que había recorrido todo el expreso hasta la cabina del conductor–. Esto es lo más que he podido conseguiros –indicó sacándose de los bolsillos unos puñados considerables de productos varios–. No tenía más y ha dicho que no iba a reponer.

–Es una rácana –exclamó Michael mientras se inclinaba hacia Matt para tomar su parte–. Tal vez sea hora de lanzarle otro maleficio cuando esté vuelta de espaldas¿no te parece, Ricky? –haciéndole provocativos gestos con las cejas a éste.

–En el tren no se habla de otra cosa que lo de Trelawney –dijo Matt.

–A mí eso ni me va ni me viene –torció el gesto Richard–. Es una chiflada. No sé cómo habéis tenido estómago suficiente para apuntaros a su asignatura.

–¿Tengo que recordarte que yo también presiento cosas? –le espetó Matt–. Si es en su clase donde puedo perfeccionar un poco mi poder, bienvenida sea.

–¿Quién creéis que enseñará ahora esa asignatura? –inquirió Adrien, un chico que portaba unas gruesas gafas, sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

–Según tengo entendido, no la daba Trelawney sola –le respondió Jude mientras Richard y Michael se desternillaban señalando algo que había llamado su atención por la ventanilla–. Hay también un centauro que se encarga de administrarla. Firenze, creo.

Matt asintió vehemente en señal de afirmación.

–Oye, Matt¿y qué clase de cosas eres capaz de hacer con ese poder tuyo? –le preguntó Michael sin perder todavía la sonrisa de sus labios.

–Presiento cosas –musitó–. Intuyo lo que va a ocurrir a veces. Pero no mola.

–¡Deja eso! –exclamó Richard propinándole un codazo juguetón en el costado a Michael, el único que compartía asiento con él–. Su otro poder es más interesante. El año pasado consiguió levitarle las gafas a McGonagall y ésta no se enteró de quién había sido¿recuerdas? –Todos rieron–. ¿Has progresado este verano, Matt?

–Pues... no lo sé –reconoció encogiéndose de hombros–. Hasta el año pasado sólo era capaz de levitar libros. No he tenido la oportunidad de practicar en casa; de lo contrario, me habrían expulsado.

–Y a punto ha estado –musitó riendo Jude, compartiendo una cómplice mirada.

–Pero ahora sí puedes –continuó Richard–. Ten. –Le tendió la copa vacía de Adrien, que, aunque no rechistó, abrió la boca para tapársela a continuación, asustado–. Veamos si no has perdido tus reflejos. Estoy deseando que seas capaz de levitar a la señora Norris con sólo mirarla. Así, Filch no se dará ni cuenta y no nos castigará.

–Este año podremos hacer más que eso –apuntó Jude con el pensamiento puesto sobre el Mapa del Merodeador, convenientemente guardado en el baúl de Matt.

Se hizo el silencio cuando Matt tomó la copa y la puso sobre la palma de su mano. Concentrándose, apretó sus facciones, entrecerró los ojos, arrugó el ceño. Pero la copa no tardó en girar sobre sí misma, flotando en el aire, delante de su rostro. Sus cuatro expectantes amigos lo aplaudieron. Sin embargo, Matt no relajó la expresión. La copa seguía girando ante su atenta mirada, cada vez más deprisa, tanto y tanto, que la luz proyectada sobre el vidrio describía sobre las paredes atemorizadores relámpagos de colores. Interpuso entre el objeto y sus ojos su mano derecha, sobre la que sintió el peso del cuerpo flotante. Nada más lo hubo hecho, la copa se deshizo quedando convertida a nada más que cristal líquido, informe. Los cuatro chicos dejaron escapar un grito de sorpresa. Matt, sonriendo satisfecho, perdió la concentración, y el vidrio sin forma se precipitó contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso? –le inquirió Richard contemplando atónito tanto al chico frente a él como los pedazos que su acción había ocasionado–. Progresas día a día, joder, chaval. ¿Os la imagináis, a la Señora Norris como sacada de una batidora?

–¿No estaréis insinuando que empleemos su poder para eso, no? –le espetó Jude encarándole–. Es peligroso. Matt debería tener cuidado con ese poder.

Las prevenciones del muchacho fueron rápidamente ignoradas, incluso por Matt, que se sentía atraído por su nueva capacidad. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Jude, visiblemente contrariado, fruncido el ceño, observaba con desdén nada en concreto a través de la ventanilla; los demás siguieron vitoreando a Matt por largo rato, y durante más aún hubieran proseguido de no ser porque el tren se detuvo y las voces de los prefectos los obligaron a bajar. Aunque todos los demás recogieron muy deprisa, Matt se quedó a esperar a su amigo Jude, que tiraba pesadamente de su baúl. Como viese que lo aguardaba, le sonrió. De ningún modo estaba enojado con él.

Por segundo año consecutivo, Matt se montó en uno de aquellos tenebrosos carruajes que parecían discurrir autónomamente. En el mismo momento en que cruzaron la verja de la escuela, nerviosos, sacaron el Mapa del Merodeador y, con gran asombro, observaron cientos de motas con nombres avanzar por el largo camino principal. Otro buen puñado serpenteaba sobre la superficie del lago. Entre exclamaciones de júbilo y emoción, descubrieron a McGonagall todavía en su despacho, a Hagrid cabeceando la compañía que surcaba las negras aguas, a Filch junto a su adorada gata frente a la puerta principal, ante las escaleras, etc. Si hubiesen seguido observando atentamente el pergamino, hubiesen descubierto que en el Gran Comedor ocurría algo anómalo: aparecía una mota de la que, en un principio, cabría decir que aquél no era su lugar.

Aquel año, como Matt descubriría en seguida al subir las escalinatas de acceso al ala principal del castillo, le depararía una doble y mortificante sorpresa.

Los alumnos, describiendo lo que parecían remolinos al entrar, se sentaron precipitadamente sobre las mesas de sus correspondientes casas. Matt estaba hambriento. Apenas tuvo lugar a pensar en otra cosa que en lo que le rugían las tripas. Sin embargo, su amigo Jude lo sacó de aquellos pensamientos cuando le propinó un seco golpe con el codo. Señalaba la mesa de los profesores, pero, como estaban sentados en los bancos más alejados, no conseguía ver bien y entrecerraba los ojos para agudizar su vista. Mirando hacia donde él, lo escuchó preguntar:

–¿Aquélla... Aquélla no es tu madre?

La nítida vista lobuna heredada de su padre consiguió apreciar claramente lo que a él le pasaba desapercibido o borroso. En efecto, su madre estaba sentada junto a Sirius, con el que charlaba animosamente, ignorando las intempestivas miradas que, frecuentemente, le lanzaba Snape. Boquiabierto, los ojos abiertos como platos, pronunció sin ningún empeño deíctico sino meramente exclamativo:

–¡Ay, mi madre¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? –estalló a continuación–. ¿Para qué diantre ha venido¿Qué se propone, dejarme en ridículo? Jude, pellízcame. Jo... ¿Qué hace aquí?, dime.

–Muy sencillo, imagino –respondió su amigo–. Sustituir a Trelawney.

–¿Sustituir ­­a Trelawney? –repitió–. ¡Genial!... Encima va a darme clase.

La adivina se percató de que su hijo estaba ya sentado bajo el estandarte de Ravenclaw y que la había descubierto a ella, con lo que, ignorando por un momento la conversación de Sirius, levantó la mano para saludarlo. Después se giró en redondo e intercambió una cruda mirada con Severus. La mujer frunció el entrecejo y se volvió.

Matt, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos, se pasó toda la ceremonia de Selección meditabundo y angustiado, el apetito ya perdido por completo. Paulatinamente, comenzaba a digerir que, con su madre dentro de los muros de la escuela, sería incapaz de emplear el Mapa del Merodeador o cometer cualquier travesura similar, entre otras cosas. Aunque en ningún momento había contemplado realizarle aquella bárbara sesión de tortura a la Señora Norris, llegó a sentir pena de no poder hacer ni siquiera aquello.

Tan profundamente hundido estaba en aquellas reflexiones, que no se percató de que había terminado la ceremonia, el Sombrero había sido retirado y la directora McGonagall se había puesto en pie, después que Severus, que desempeñaba su antiguo cargo como subdirector, retiraba el taburete. A tal efecto, Jude hubo de propinarle otro codazo, pues su amigo era el único que, en lugar de tener la vista puesta sobre la mesa de los profesores, la tenía vencida sobre su vacío cuenco de porcelana. Creyó que la señora Lupin se había percatado, por lo que trató de sonreír con dulzura, con inocencia.

–Bienvenidos, alumnos todos de Hogwarts, a un año más de vuestra educación mágica –habló la directora, a la que el cargo le había conferido un extraño aura de potestad–. El castillo os recibe a todos con los brazos abiertos, nuevos y antiguos, óptimos para el aprendizaje o desastrosos traviesos. Sed bienvenidos. Antes de que dé inicio el magnífico banquete, he de dar parte sobre dos noticias de importante y general consideración. La primera, como todos sabréis ya sobradamente, tiene relación con la profesora Sybill Trelawney, que ha abandonado momentáneamente la docencia para encargarse de labores... menos pedagógicas. Aunque Firenze asumió la responsabilidad de encargarse él solo de la impartición de la asignatura de Adivinación, antes de lo que la dirección de esta escuela creyó posible encontramos una sustituta ejemplar. Ruego deis vuestra más gentil bienvenida a Helen Lupin, la mujer del ministro de Magia, quien se ha tomado la molestia de pedir una baja temporal en San Mungo, donde trabaja, para suplir la... importuna carencia que las _vacaciones_ de la profesora Trelawney han provocado. –Cuando el aplauso se hizo más débil, la profesora McGonagall, que no se había sentado, esperando, volvió a intervenir–: No obstante, estimados alumnos, no es ésa la única baja que se ha producido en esta mesa, y me temo que la que estoy a punto de comunicar es, muy al contrario que la otra, definitiva. La señora Hooch, mal que nos pese a todos, va a abandonar la docencia para encargarse del cuidado de sus cuatro hijos y dos nietos, de manera que hemos tenido que hallar rápidamente un sustituto para las clases de Vuelo de primero, la optativa Claves para Sobrevivir a un Vuelo ante Condiciones Inestables ofertada en séptimo y el arbitraje de los partidos de _quidditch_. Por desgracia, me temo que se retrasa.

Las dobles puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron contundentemente.

–Si se está refiriendo a mí, señora McGonagall, le ruego perdón. ¡Mil perdones! –dijo la recién llegada, que dejó a todos los chicos con las miradas presas de su belleza–. Casi he tenido un accidente viniendo volando hasta aquí. Maldigo al que se le ocurrió la dichosa idea de plantar ese condenado Sauce Boxeador.

Matt se deslizó repentinamente de su banco cayendo de espaldas contra el frío suelo de piedra. A nadie pasó inadvertida su caída, ni a éste las risas. Jude lo ayudó a levantarse y a sacudirse el polvo de la túnica.

–No creo que sea hora de maldecir a Albus Dumbledore. Su influencia todavía pesa en muchos de los corazones de los aquí presentes, señorita Tonks.

Nymphadora Tonks, que ya había alcanzado la mesa de los profesores, se sonrojó frente a McGonagall, que, en lugar de apuntar nada en su contra, la colocó justo a su lado y, dirigiéndose hacia los estudiantes, les habló:

–Rápidamente advertida de la baja de la señora Hooch por el profesor Black, la profesora Tonks dimitió de su puesto de aurora para el ministerio de Magia. Ruego un elocuente aplauso por ella.

Los chicos habían quedado tan impresionados de su aspecto físico que ni cuenta siquiera se habían dado de que ni la habían aplaudido tan siquiera. Lo hicieron con tal ánimo y energía que el sonrojo de Matt, que no había pasado inadvertido para Jude, pasó a un segundo plano.

–Ahora sí que no voy a consentir que nadie me arrebate el puesto de guardián este año –susurró Michael al oído de Richard, que se sonrió malicioso.

Al término del banquete, Jude y Matt, seguidos de cerca por Adrien, que no quería quedarse solo con Michael y Richard, abandonaron el Gran Comedor con dirección a sus doseles en la torre de Ravenclaw. Jude no dejaba de instigarle a su amigo Matt para que le confesase si era aquélla realmente la Tonks de la que él no dejaba de hablarle. El chico, cansado al fin, se volvió para encararlo y, gritándole, le respondió que sí.

–¿Estás bien, Matt? –le preguntó Adrien mientras Jude le echaba un brazo por encima del hombro.

–Sí, perfectamente –ironizó–. Mi madre va a darme Adivinación y Tonks va a arbitrar los partidos de _quidditch_. Si consigo que el corazón no se me desboque y pueda parar alguna _quaffle_ me sentiré perfectamente. Hasta entonces no. Pero ¿qué digo?, si ni siquiera soy todavía guardián. Ahora sí que no voy a conseguirlo: estaré muy nervioso.

Al mismo tiempo que Matt abandonaba el Gran Comedor por la puerta principal, su madre abandonaba la mesa de los profesores y salía por la puerta trasera so pretexto de descansar un rato en la torre que pasaba a ser ahora su dormitorio. No había hecho sino recorrer un corto corredor cuando una grave voz, sobradamente conocida, la asaltó, pronunciando su nombre, y la hizo detener. Se volvió fríamente, con expresión hierática y ojos fulminantes.

–¿Qué quieres, Severus? –le preguntó mientras éste se aproximaba. En consecuencia, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Él los ignoró.

–No me has saludado, Helen. No me has dicho nada.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? –le espetó enfadada–. ¿Acaso eres tan cínico como para exigirme algo así, después que te has comportado tan mal con mi familia y conmigo? Te detesto, Severus Snape.

–No digas eso, Helen.

–¡No te acerques! O gritaré... Has intentado destruir a Remus varias veces, y estúpida de mí te lo perdoné todo. Pero intentaste destruir mi matrimonio, Severus, el amor que siento por Remus, que lo es todo en mi vida, y eso sí que no te lo consiento. No te acerques, por favor. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Snape cayó de rodillas frente a ella.

–Necesito que me disculpes, Helen. Estoy curado de mi enfermedad por ti.

–¿Te está molestando esta patética pantomima de mago, Helen? –Sirius apareció por detrás del recodo del corredor con la varita enhiesta apuntando hacia su ataviado de negro enemigo–. No trates de levantarte, Quejicus. Así estás mejor; eres patético, Severus. ¿Acaso no te ha dicho Helen que la dejes en paz¿Qué parte no has entendido? –Se rio–. Te levantas dos segundos después que nos deja Helen y ¿realmente crees que no me iba a dar cuenta de que ibas a atosigarla?

–Helen –prosiguió Snape ignorando al animago y la varita que tenía frente a sí–. Tienes que creerme. Usa tu Legeremancia y verás cómo ya no siento nada por ti; verás cuán arrepentido estoy de cuanto he hecho. ¡Perdóname, Helen! Necesito tu perdón.

–Adiós, Severus –dijo solamente ella y se fue.

–Eres patético, Quejicus –volvió a terciar Sirius cuando Helen se hubo marchado–. Pero ten cuidado, no voy a pasarte ni una. Voy a estar olfateando tu rastro –llevándose la punta de su varita a su nariz para golpearla con tacto varias veces–. Remus me ha pedido que te vigile atentamente y eso es lo que haré. No se fía un pelo de un rastrero como tú y hace bien.

Severus se puso en pie sin temor a la varita que lo apuntaba.

–Sirius... –habló–. Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que estás esperando una preciosa niña. ¿Me han informado mal? Qué lástima tan severa que crezca sin conocer a su padre por un encontronazo estúpido con su compañero de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras¿verdad?

Los dos hombres se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro enzarzándose en una brusca pelea que los llevó, zarandeándose y revolviéndose, de un muro a otro sin consideración. McGonagall, con un candil en la mano, apareció junto a ellos y, casi sin prestarles atención, les dijo:

–¿Habéis visto a Nymphadora? –No recibió respuesta–. Perfecto. Cuando dejéis de jugar, si la veis, me avisáis. Quiero hablar con ella. –Y alejándose–: Hay cosas que no cambian nunca por más que pase el tiempo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquella noche, según los turnos que habían establecido, les correspondía a Trelawney y a Ángela encargarse de lavar los platos sucios. La segunda siguió a la patosa adivina a regañadientes, sin mediar palabra con ella. Era innecesario: Sybill no cesaba de hablar y apenas dejaba lugar a que su compañera emitiese algún tipo de comentario. Aquel sistema satisfacía a Ángela, con lo que no repuso nada. La dejó hablar y hablar sin decir ella nada. Hasta que... Bueno, hasta que, estando ella secando la vajilla y colocándola en su sitio, mencionó la falsa adivina:

–Si eres la cuñada del ministro¿tienes que conocer a Helen Nicked, no es así? Bueno, Helen Lupin quiero decir –llevándose las manos llenas de espuma hasta las gafas, que se le habían deslizado hasta la punta de la nariz.

–Sí, soy además su tía –explicó sin ánimo.

–¡Qué fantástica coincidencia¿no lo crees? –exclamó extasiada–. Helen y yo fuimos excelentes amigas en Hogwarts. Asistió al Club de Adivinación que fundé y lideré yo misma.

–Sí, qué coincidencia –intervino desganada.

–Por desgracia no llegó a ser jamás una excelente adivina, a pesar de que apuntaba maneras. Estaba normalmente más entretenida en encontrarse con ese Remus... Bueno, con el actual ministro, y besuquearse en los pasillos.

–Mira qué bien –apuntó Ángela distraída. Parecía que la ignorase.

–Se lo dije muchas veces. Helen –como si la tuviese delante y la reprendiera–, tienes que espabilarte. Crees haber recibido un don y debes estimularlo. Pero no me hacía caso. Yo creo que estaba en el Club sólo para pasar el rato. A mi parecer, no era muy querida en Ravenclaw. Por esa razón no lamenté que lo dejase en tercer curso. Sally, Amy y yo nos las arreglábamos solas gracias a las pautas que nos marcaba la señorita Phoebe, que Rowling la tenga muchos años en su gloria. Me lo olía, sí: Helen no tenía ni una pizca de poder adivinatorio; detestaba el tarot, soslayó el estudio de la necesaria quiromancia, sabía leer más que deficientemente los posos del té y la bola de cristal se le resistía. Según decía, le bastaban unas... _visiones_ que aseguraba recibir, puedes figurarte. ¡Aunque a mí no me la pegaba!... El tiempo me ha dado la razón: Amy y Sally están trabajando como pitonisas en ferias _muggles_; yo, en Hogwarts como profesora de Adivinación, y ¿qué hay de ella? En San Mungo, recomponiendo huesos y obligando a la gente a beberse asquerosas y pestilentes pociones. Un trabajo nada digno para una verdadera adivina.

–¡Cállate de una puñetera vez, Sybill! –gritó Ángela arrojando el paño que estaba usando para secar los platos–. Llevo un rato aguantándome pero... Grrr. Eres insufrible. Un fastidio. ¡Cállate, cállate, mil veces cállate¿quieres? Cierra esa boba boca tuya y deja de soltar idioteces por ella. Nadie se mete con mi sobrinita. ¿Me has oído¡Nadie! Es mil veces mejor adivina que tú, por eso no tenía por qué codearse con tontitas colegialas _amateurs_ como tú. Ya desearías tú su don, _freaky_ farsante. Y ¿qué tiene de malo que se fuera a besuquearse con Remus, eh? Al menos ella ahora está casada, tiene una familia, hijos, y no está sola y amargada como tú. Pero, nunca jamás –amenazándola con un dedo enhiesto que, bizqueando, Sybill siguió atenta–, vuelvas a dudar de su don, seudoadivinucha; a insultarla. ¡Es la mejor adivina que existe en estos tiempos que corren! Y no tú. ¡No tú! Según me refirió ella misma, hasta la pitia de Delfos se ha sentido atraída por su poder. ¡Ja¿Qué tienes que decir ahora a eso?

–Pues... –con boquita de piñón.

–¡Nada!, no tienes que añadir nada, porque ni ves nada ni lo verás, cegata. Vuelve a mencionar a Helen, vuelve tan sólo a mentar su nombre, y yo te juro, te juro y te perjuro que te arranco esos estropajos que tienes por pelos y me hago una fregona con ellos. ¡Será inventora la tía!... Mi sobrina te da veinticinco mil vueltas como adivina, porque ella lo es de verdad, mientras que tú, simplemente, lo finges.

Y, lanzándole el paño, se marchó de a su lado muy ofendida. Mientras recorría el pasillo con los nervios en tensión, iba repitiendo con la sien palpitante:

–Qué fastidio de mujer, qué fastidio de mujer... ¡Qué fastidio de mujer!

Trelawney, apartándose el paño, que le cubría el rostro, preguntó a Ángela adoptando una expresión idiotizada:

–¿Te has molestado por mis inocentes comentarios¿Adónde vas?

–A ponerte a caldo en el confesionario –le contestó a voces–. Voy a pedirles una diana con tu foto para desahogarme un rato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La botella giraba sobre sí misma a la mayor velocidad que había alcanzado hasta el momento. Jude, al contemplarla, recordó el vaso fundido por Matt durante su trayecto en el expreso. Como lo hubo recordado así, tan de improviso, los ojos se le desviaron de la botella verde a su amigo, que estaba sentado cerca de él, fija la vista en el objeto. El cuello de la botella se detuvo apuntando a Shirley Isaacs, una chica rubia de aspecto entrañable y ojos encandiladores.

–Beso, verdad o atrevimiento –recitó Matt, que había sido quien había lanzado la botella. La chica, tímidamente, escondiendo sus hechizadores ojos tras sus párpados de suave seda, abrió sus elegantes labios para escoger la primera opción–. Bien. Deberás darle un beso a Jude.

Éste, vuelto todo escarlata, se quedó con la mirada inyectada en pánico y en rencor a un tiempo en Shirley y al otro en su amigo, que sonreía descaradamente. Sabía que a Jude le gustaba Isaacs, pero era tan tozudo que no le diría nada, a pesar de que ella mostraba habitualmente que el fiel de su corazón se había decantado por el simpático muchacho. El cuerpo de la joven mojigata saltó, puesta a cuatro patas, delicadamente por encima de la botella, mientras Jude, inmóvil, veía acercarse su fiera para hacerle presa. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la cálida sensación de calor que aquellos labios le proporcionaron le embargara, cubriéndolo todo el cuerpo cual un escalofrío placentero. Su primer beso, pensó complacido cuando hubo acabado.

Al lanzar la botella, Shirley miró con malicia a Matt, pues sobre éste había recaído en aquella ocasión la fortuna. Sin embargo, escogió éste verdad por librarse de una arriesgada prueba. No obstante, la pregunta que le formuló la chica no estaba falta de preparación y fingida perversidad:

–¿Por qué te has empezado a juntar con los cinco chicos de Slytherin?

Matt sonrió.

–No son malos tipos. Les pierde la fama. Eso ya me lo había preguntado Jude y le dije que no me quiero llevar mal con nadie. Si os tranquiliza, fueron ellos los que vinieron a mí solicitándome el alto al duelo. Todos los de Slytherin no tienen por qué ser villanos o psicópatas –se burló–. Los hay buenas personas. Y ellos lo son.

–Yo por si acaso no me fiaría mucho –intervino Jude.

–Pues yo sí me fío –repuso Matt abiertamente–. Me resultan simpáticos y pienso seguir encontrándome con ellos en ocasiones.

Cuando, transcurrido un rato, la botella cayó en manos de Richard, éste ni corto ni perezoso, al ver que ésta había escogido a Michael, y éste, a su vez, verdad, le preguntó:

–¿Verdad que te masturbas?

Las chicas se sonrieron, los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, entre tanto, no sabiendo si decantarse por la actitud general o por el bochorno que parecía dominarlo en sus rubicundas mejillas, Michael cabeceaba contundentemente negándolo.

–¡Mentira, mentira! –le gritó Richard señalándolo con la mano–. Eres un tramposo, Michael. ¡Eso cuesta prenda!... Yo lo oigo cuando se ducha. Qué digo... ¡Todos nosotros –refiriéndose a los chicos– lo escuchamos! No forma ruido ni nada, que parece que lo están matando. –Adrien rio tan escandalosamente que las gafas se le cayeron hacia delante–. Además, a mí me lo has confesado. –Se puso en pie y golpeó a su amigo con el cojín sobre el que había estado sentado–. Serás tramposo –lo ofendió riéndose.

Miriam Adler, una chica desenvuelta, de larga melena oscura, tomó la botella y la hizo girar violentamente. Michael le espetó que era su turno, pero ella, irritada, le indicó que estaban jugando decentemente y que ellos dos parecían un par de pazguatos salidos de una leonera. Era un secreto a voces que a Miriam le caían mal aquellos dos, pero que, en cambio, Matt era el rey de su sueño y de su vigilia. Fue, por tanto, una extraña coincidencia que el cuello acabase señalándolo a él. La chica se tomó un largo espacio de tiempo para pensar su pregunta, pues era aquello lo que éste había pedido.

–¿Qué es lo que más miedo te da en el mundo? –fue finalmente.

Matt también lo pensó largamente. Sonriéndose, le pareció demasiado patético confesar que el sótano de su casa. Cuando hubo caído en la cuenta, los ojos se le desviaron en varias ocasiones hacia Jude, quien intuía su respuesta.

–Que los demás puedan tener que pagar el pato por cosas de las que yo tal vez sea el causante –fue lo que terminó por responder. Jude sabía que se refería a aquel sacrificio que había presentido en sus sueños. Aunque lo había pretendido, no había conseguido sacarle aquella idea de la cabeza.

Después que se quedó un largo rato boquiabierta, Miriam, recomponiendo el gesto, adujo:

–No, esperad. Eso no era lo que quería preguntarle. Hay otra cosa que me intriga más. ¿Puedo hacerle la pregunta? –Como la mayoría se encogiera de hombros, Matt, expectante, escuchó sobrevenirle–¿Quién es Tim Wathelpun?

–Es verdad –intervino su mejor amiga, Samantha, de voz cándida–. Tu tía, Ángela, lo mencionó. Estaba viendo Gran Mago cuando pasó.

–Parecía poseída –comentó sin dudarlo Richard.

Como hallara todas las miradas puestas en él, Matt, aclarándose la voz, explicó:

–Tim Wathelpun es un hechicero que habrá de venir algún día, cuyo nombre, creo al menos yo, no se había pronunciado hasta hace bien poco más que en mi casa. Mi padre está poniendo cuanto puede de su parte para encontrarlo; pero la búsqueda desde el ministerio está resultado tan infructuosa que lo está conduciendo a la duda y a la desesperación.

–¡No tanto! –lo interrumpió Jude–. La primera vez que lo vi, el año pasado, me hizo prometer que no pararía hasta encontrar a ese proscrito aún desaparecido. Nos lo hizo prometer a ti y a mí. Me dijo que era valiente. Me preguntó para qué era apta mi varita y, cuando le respondí que para Defensa, se emocionó.

–Creo que el que la mía lo sea para Transformaciones le satisface más que a nadie a Sirius –musitó Matt.

–¿A Besa-Culos-Matt? –exclamó Richard–. Ese hombre es una pieza de museo.

–Pero ¡dejadlo! –protestó Miriam–, que os perdéis del hilo central. Sigue, Matt.

–Según se sabe, será mil veces peor que Voldemort. ¡Será terrorífico!... Mi madre me dijo que, según había podido ver ella, movería los mismos cimientos del mundo. Dejará miseria, cadáveres y tortura por doquier. Será como el Juicio Final. –Las chicas, el mejor auditorio que había tenido jamás, contuvieron exclamaciones y derramaron sentidas lágrimas, que habrían de multiplicarse en seguida–. Nada volverá a ser después de su paso. Aunque mi madre me haya contado todo eso, yo también lo presiento en mi interior. Sé que ya viene. Y lo peor... Bueno, lo peor para mí... Lo peor es que..., según los vaticinios, yo... yo... Veréis. Al parecer mi destino es expirar en las garras de Wathelpun.

Miriam dejó escapar un grito y se escondió la cara entre las manos para llorar.

–¿Vaticinios? –se burló Michael–. ¿Y quién se cree esas chorradas? –Matt lo miró inquisitivamente–. Quiero decir¿realmente piensas que vas a morir porque alguien, que a lo mejor quería timarte, lo ha vaticinado? Es absurdo.

–¡No es absurdo! –le encaró Matt–. Me lo aseguró una hirsuta luz que habita el sótano de mi casa. Y yo sé que dice la verdad. Además de que pude verlo en sus ojos, lo presentí: no mentía. Pero no me importa, lo tengo asumido. –Devolviéndole la mirada a Jude–: También yo me enfrentaré a él hasta que al que el destino le haya marcado sucumba.

–Destino, destino... –volvió a participar Michael, empleando un tono como de retahíla–. ¿Y cómo sabéis eso del Wathelpun ese, por vaticinios también? Patrañas.

Matt, enojado con él, se puso en pie y clavó sus ojos con furia sobre los del chico frente a él. La sala común de la torre de Ravenclaw se quedó un instante en silencio.

–¿Acaso estás tratando de decir que mi madre es una mentirosa? –le espetó furioso–. Ella es la que lo ha vaticinado todo. Y yo sé que es cierto, que pasará pronto.

–Solamente digo que ésas son tonterías, cuentos que se les dicen a los niños cuando se los llevan a la cama. Tonto tú que te lo has creído.

Las ventanas de la torre se abrieron repentinamente y un fuerte vendaval entró por ellas. El fuego de la chimenea se consumió y la noche, terriblemente oscura, se sumió sobre ellos. Sólo el rostro de Matt parecía encendido.

–Retira eso inmediatamente –gritó Matt.

–¿El qué? –le replicó Michael–. Déjame en paz, Matt. ¿Que retire qué? No creo en adivinos ni en encantadores de culebras. Si tu madre es una de ésos y tú crees haber heredado su poder, enhorabuena, mejor para ti. Pero a nosotros no nos vengas sermoneando ni vendiendo la idea de que "algo terribilísimo" está a punto de ocurrir.

–¡¡¡Retíralo!!!

–Si te molesta que alguien opine de forma distinta a ti, te jodes. Sabes, me da igual que te enfades. No tengo por qué creerte. No tengo por qué pensar que eso es cierto. Wathelpun es una barata mentira de la cuentista de tu madre. ¡Farsantes todos!

El ambiente comenzó a enrarecerse. El repiquetear de los dientes de Matt se convirtió en una monótona letanía que los cubría mientras Michael, tozudo, persistía en su idea de escepticismo en voz baja. Los flecos de la alfombra sobre la que estaban sentados comenzaron a bailotear movidos por aquella extraña ráfaga que se les llevaba los cabellos. Entre tanto Matt, apretada la quijada, le ordenaba al otro que lo retirase, el cuerpo de Michael comenzó a elevarse del suelo. Ninguno se dio cuenta hasta que el chico, gritando enloquecido, comenzó a agitar los brazos como un demente. Pronto estaba hierático, frente a Matt, completamente a su merced.

–Me haces daño –gritó Michael, que apenas podía articular palabra.

–¡Retíralo! –exclamó Matt–. Sólo retíralo.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del muchacho, que tan pronto como hubieron salido de sus ojos, se volatilizaron sobre su piel. Sin embargo, continuaba con la boca cerrada.

–Nadie insulta a mi madre –gritó Matt–. ¡Nadie!

Jude se abalanzó sobre su amigo y el cuerpo de Michael cayó de bruces contra la alfombra. Después de tratar golpear a su adversario en aquella pugna, cosa que fue impedida por Jude, que se interpuso, Michael echó a correr llorando y se perdió. Matt trató de incorporarse. Gritó varias veces el nombre del chico que huía.

–¿Estás bien, Matt? –le preguntó Jude–. Por un momento temí que lo fundirías como al vaso de cristal del tren. Matt, debes tener cuidado. Aún no eres capaz de controlar ese poder. Es peligroso. Pero ¿estás bien?, habla.

–Jude, dile a Mike que vuelva, dile que ha sido sin querer. No sé lo que me ha pasado –llevándose una mano a la dolorida cabeza–, no era yo. Era la rabia que sentía la que me ha impulsado. Por favor, Jude, pídele que vuelva. ¡Dile que lo siento!

–Olvídate de ese idiota, Matt –le dijo ayudándolo a levantarse–. Sabes que por mi parte se merece eso y más. El que me preocupas eres tú. Ese poder... ¡Es increíble! Sabe Rowling lo que puedes llegar a hacer con él. Pero aún no lo controlas, debes ser cauto. Y no usarlo contra personas.

Ayudado por su amigo, Matt se retiró de la sala común en dirección a los dormitorios. En tanto se dejaba conducir, sollozando, decía:

–No me he dado cuenta, Jude, de verdad. Pero ha insultado a mi madre. –El otro asintió–. Se me ha escapado de las manos. Tengo que pedirle perdón. Tengo que hacerlo. Me he extralimitado, lo sé. No quería hacerlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Me he enterado de que has discutido con Sybill –habló súbitamente la fría y calculadora voz sinuosa de Dolores Umbridge.

Ángela, que ocupaba previamente el sofá en que la otra acababa de sentarse, no apartó de su vista la revista que fingía leer con apático entusiasmo; es más, fingió que la repulsiva y sibilina bruja no se había acomodado a su lado ni que la miraba con ojos de interés. Sin embargo, Umbridge sí estaba horriblemente pendiente de su compañera, la mirada inyectada sobre su rostro, las uñas clavadas sobre el cojín aguardando ansiosa su respuesta. No pudiendo esperar más, la volvió a espetar:

–Me han dicho que...

–¿Qué demonios quieres, Dolores? –estalló Ángela apartando con frenesí la revista a un lado–. ¿Es que no puede leer una tranquila? Habla, di, qué quieres.

–Sé que detestas a Sybill. He estado hablando en secreto con Rita y ella también me ha reconocido que le resulta detestable. Ya somos tres, querida. Rita está de acuerdo: le he propuesto un pacto, que la votemos este jueves las tres para que salga nominada. ¿Quieres que Gilderoy Lockhart sea el otro nominado? Sé que el joven Wood te resulta simpático. Puedo hablar con Ludo para ajustar las nominaciones.

Una vez hubo finalizado su parlamento, Ángela, a quien se le había escurrido el puente de sus gafas a lo largo del tabique nasal, se quedó observando a su interlocutora fríamente, con los ojos bañados de escepticismo y desconfianza.

–¿Qué te parece, querida? –le inquirió–, responde.

–Que eres patética –adoptando una mueca nauseabunda. Y, recuperando su revista y hojeándola de nuevo, comentó despreocupada, como si no la tuviese en frente–: Nominaré a quien me salga de las narices, para que lo sepas. Ni Sybill me cae bien, ni mucho menos tú, ponzoñosa culebra, instigadora. Que a mí no me coacciona ni mi madre, para que lo sepas. –Y volviendo a arrojar la revista con ira y levantándose–: Me voy a lanzarle unas _quaffles_ al amable de Oliver, que al menos a él se le intuye corazón. Hasta la cena, dolorosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El último día de la semana, Matt ascendía presuroso la larguísima y curvada escalinata que lo conducía a una de las torres más elevadas del castillo: aquélla en que se impartía la clase de Adivinación. Mientras lo hacía, con Jude y Adrien siguiéndolo en silencio, sudorosos, pues llegaban tarde, fue recapitulando mentalmente los acontecimientos que, vertiginosamente, se habían sucedido durante aquella primera semana de clase.

Lo había meditado profundamente. No le importaba que su madre se encargase temporalmente de la asignatura que administraba la lunática de Trelawney. Los rumores sobre Helen Lupin, como profesora nueva que era y sujeta a insidiosos y experimentales comentarios, no habían tardado en florecer; pero Matt descubrió para su sorpresa, y para su orgullo también, que todos eran óptimos y aduladores. Los alumnos que ya habían tenido la oportunidad de pasar por su torre, por su clase, decían de ella que era tan buena que ojalá Trelawney se ahogara en la piscina de Gran Mago para no regresar jamás. Muchos que no habían sentido jamás interés por el estudio de la Adivinación proclamaban extasiados que, por ventura de Rowling, ojalá les hubiese sido concedido un poco de ese don para poder profundizar en los entresijos de la Verdad. Decían de ella que, a diferencia que Trelawney, dejaba ver que realmente sabía cuanto había que conocer sobre aquella materia tan metafísica.

Estos rumores, claro está, venían emparentados con los que se habían originado a partir de la discusión entre Ángela y Trelawney en la casa de Gran Mago. A estas alturas, nadie dudaba ya que Helen Lupin fuese realmente una verdadera adivina. Pero no fue sólo Hogwarts quien se interesó por aquel hecho: la noticia apareció publicada en grandes letras en _Corazón de bruja_ al día siguiente y no faltaba en ningún pasillo quien la estuviese leyendo entretenido.

Incluso se le llegó a preguntar a Matt insistentemente por ello. Con tal insistencia, en realidad, que cierto día tuvo que defenderlo Jude hasta que alcanzaron la cabaña de Hagrid, donde pudieron refugiarse. Para sorpresa del chico, Tonks estaba aprovechando la mañana para recordar viejos tiempos con el semigigante mientras tomaba una taza de té que éste le había ofrecido solícito. El barbudo hombre les concedió otra a sus adolescentes amigos y los invitó a apurarla con efusivo entusiasmo, como hacía siempre; en realidad, Jude y Matt eran reacios a beber de su té porque les desagradaba su sabor, pero acababan bebiéndolo igualmente, por no molestar a su amigo. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, Matt, ruborizado, se lo acabó derramando todo encima cuando Tonks le preguntó si iba a probar suerte aquel año para entrar en el equipo de Ravenclaw. La taza acabó cayéndose y haciéndose añicos, como su corazón.

Aunque en aquella ocasión pudo ponerle remedio a las atosigadoras preguntas bajo el amparo del temido guardabosques, el nombre de Matt también corrió de boca en boca con la velocidad que arde la pólvora. Se había filtrado la información de que él había heredado el don adivinatorio de su madre y conocía que aquello que Ángela Fosworth, durante la emisión de Gran Mago, había dicho concerniente a Wathelpun, era cierto. Pronto, el nombre del hechicero se mencionaba insistente, curiosamente, en los corrillos que se organizaban en los pasillos, en los terrenos o al acabar las clases. Pero no era de lo único que se hablaba: también había abandonado la oscuridad de lo secreto el involuntario ataque que había protagonizado el hijo del ministro contra uno de sus compañeros. Muchas hipótesis se ofrecieron en relación con los hechos, pues lo cierto es que las versiones de lo acaecido variaban según las casas y los cursos. Pero lo que no variaba, en general, era el paulatino temor que se había originado en torno a Matt; un temor que, por otra parte, le había beneficiado a éste para que, llegado un determinado momento, no se le volvieran a acercar para inquirirle con insistencia acerca del supuesto don de su madre. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos, se apartaban de su paso, cuchicheaban a sus espaldas o lo señalaban sin miramientos.

Él, en cambio, hacía caso omiso de los comentarios, y en ningún caso se dejaba influenciar o abatir por ellos. Sus cuatro compañeros varones lo hicieron en más de una ocasión, en tanto discurrían de aula en aula, vestir con una fina y extremadamente larga túnica oscura, tocada por un cubrecabeza que le otorgaba una pintoresca imagen. Iban gritando a lo largo de los corredores, con voz agónica:

–¡Apartaos, apartaos de su camino, criaturas mortales, si no deseáis morir bajo la hiriente hoja de su varita, rayo centelleante, espada deformadora! He aquí al más temido de los hechiceros del mundo, al mismo predecesor del temido Wathelpun, ante el que las naciones lastimarán sus hinojos. Apartaos, apartaos, decimos, o empleará contra vosotros el poder del que murmuráis a sus espaldas para heriros de muerte.

Pero Flitwick los descubrió representando aquella pantomima y los castigó.

No importaba. Pese a lo que pudiese campar en el exterior, Matt volvía a ser feliz en su cuarto de la torre de Ravenclaw. Michael había aceptado sus sinceras disculpas y se habían reconciliado, a pesar de la reticente oposición de Jude. Devuelta la normalidad al menos entre sus doseles, los poderes de Matt volvían a ser admirados y enaltecidos. Pero éste, en absoluto deseoso de que sus íntimos se hiciesen eco de los comentarios del exterior o fuesen los iniciadores de los mismos, cambió la dirección de sus elogios. Pero antes los obligó a guardar el secreto. Una vez lo hubo hecho, sacó el Mapa del Merodeador. Tal y como tanto Jude como él habían imaginado, la aparición y descubrimiento de las propiedades del viejo pergamino dejaron perplejos a sus compañeros. Fue, en consecuencia, una primera semana de abundantes paseos nocturnos. Sólo McGonagall los descubrió una cierta noche, sin que éstos pudieran escapar a tiempo de la mota que anunciaba su nombre.

–¿Se repite acaso la historia, mi querido Lupin? –le preguntó condescendiente antes de restarles una ínfima cantidad de puntos. Se marcharon aliviados de regreso a su dormitorio, conscientes de que la sombra del castigo había planeado muy próxima.

Pero, en aquellas ocasiones, solía transcurrir un largo rato hasta que Matt conciliaba el sueño. Oculto completamente bajo la sábana, examinaba el mapa con atención y melancolía, la vista sólo puesta en la inquieta mota que indicaba el nombre de su madre, que deambulaba de un lado a otro de su despacho. Al igual que él, parecía inquieta, poco dispuesta a conciliar el sueño. La noche anterior, con no poca sorpresa, la descubrió abandonando su estancia y el mismo castillo para vagabundear por los oscuros terrenos vacíos. No sabía adónde se dirigía hasta que la observó detenerse frente al sauce boxeador. Permaneció allí no supo cuánto rato, pues se durmió sobre el mapa y, al despertar, ya estaba recorriendo los pasillos en dirección a su clase. Jude y Adrien, que compartían con él Adivinación, lo despertaron y lo esperaron y ayudaron mientras se vestía y desayunaba. Llegaban tarde, evidentemente. Pero a Matt no le importó: la carrera lo despejaba. Intuía que el escaso sueño de su madre, entre otras razones, lo causaba él: desde que la viera en el Gran Comedor, no había vuelto a hacerlo ni lo había pretendido. Al principio tan sólo lo invadía el temor de que su madre estuviese en el castillo, de que lo vigilara. Pero, lentamente, fue siendo consciente de la estupidez de su comportamiento e, interiormente, decidió disculparse con ella en cuanto la viese.

No tuvo posibilidad con la celeridad que quería. Adelantándose a sus compañeros, llamó a la puerta. Helen, que abrió personalmente, sonrió carismáticamente a su hijo y los invitó a pasar.

–Creía que ya no venías –le susurró mientras les indicaba un asiento donde podían sentarse–. Perfecto, pues. Creo que ya estamos todos, que no falta nadie. Vosotros tenéis que ser Adrien Benton y Jude Clint¿no es así? –la clase entera emitió una ahogada exclamación, como si lo hubiese adivinado realmente; Helen se sonrió: aquellos ingenuos chicos no conocían que ella había repasado sus listas, que incluían fotografías, así como que a Jude lo había tratado durante todo el verano–, además de, claro está, Matthew. Muy bien. Estaba explicándoos que tanto Firenze como yo nos encargaremos de la impartición de esta asignatura. –Matt, al despegar la vista de su madre, descubrió que el centauro estaba presente, envuelto en sombras, detrás del escritorio–. Me he informado y, al parecer, la profesora Trelawney suele dividir los grupos; es decir, que de algunos cursos se encarga Firenze y de otros ella. Yo no lo prefiero así. He hablado con Firenze y, a pesar del incremento de horas que este cambio le supone, ha aceptado que colabore con él impartiendo clase en todos los cursos. No quisiera malgastar la infinita sabiduría que puede proporcionaros la exacta lectura astrológica de los centauros a los noveles alumnos de tercer curso. –Firenze sonrió halagado.

»Me he tomado la molestia, aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la profesora Trelawney –decía mientras se paseaba por entre las mesas entregándoles cuartillas de pergamino–, de prepararos un programa de contenidos. Por desgracia, somos incapaces de estimar el tiempo que estará enclaustrada en esa casa. Hay cuestiones que hasta a los adivinos nos cuesta percibir –mencionó sonriendo–. Pero no importa. Sea cuanto fuere, estaré gustosa de sustituirla y daremos hasta que podamos. Como he dicho, no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con la profesora Trelawney; esto, sin embargo, no impide que conozca su método de docencia, con el que no estoy de acuerdo y, por tal, he modificado ligeramente, como tal vez hayáis descubierto si habéis tenido la oportunidad de consultar los contenidos que ha impartido otros años.

Matt echó mano a su programa, que curiosamente Helen le había entregado del fondo. No había sido casual: el suyo tenía garabateadas en el margen las letras de su madre, que formaban un mensaje sinóptico que decía así: «¿No has tenido tiempo de venir a verme¿Acaso estás molesto por alguna razón? Ven a verme a mi despacho algún día, cariño.» Lo guardó en su mochila antes de que sus amigos lo descubrieran y le preguntaran por el contenido.

–Yo prefiero –prosiguió Helen– comenzar por unas nociones básicas, imprescindibles para el estudio de la Adivinación. Qué es la Adivinación, qué diferencias presenta con respecta a la videncia, quién goza de su don, si es posible que todos los magos alcancen sus premisas, los objetos relacionados con su práctica, etcétera. Firenze os entregará a continuación unas copias que hemos realizado y en las que podréis encontrar todos estos aspectos, que serán materia de examen, por cierto.

»Pero antes quisiera que debatiésemos sobre lo que vosotros mismos, antes de leer esos apuntes que os hemos confeccionado, intuís qué es la Adivinación, para qué sirve y todo eso. –Un elocuente silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, por lo que se sonrió divertida–. No me lo estáis poniendo fácil –bromeó–. Merlín decía de la Adivinación que era el arte que hacía a los jóvenes viejos y a los viejos dioses. –Esperó pacientemente por ver si se producía algún tipo de reacción entre sus oyentes–. Con mayor propiedad, también dijo de ella que era el arte a través del cual la mente y el Tiempo se fundían en una indisoluble comunicación no verbal que permitía a los ojos ser los túneles de la abismal Verdad. Eso, claro está, se pronunció en el siglo IV, y, aunque supone la base de muchas de sus definiciones, aún no habían nacido Einsplein o Broyd, importantes teóricos de la Adivinación contemporánea. Sin embargo, en realidad lo que a la mayoría de vosotros os preocupa es simplemente si a final de curso habréis aprendido lo suficiente como para _adivinar_ las preguntas del examen¿me equivoco? –La clase estalló en una carcajada general–. Me temo que la respuesta es "no" –con contundencia–. Me temo, igualmente, que muchos de vosotros no tendréis acceso a la... «abismal Verdad» no sólo durante este año, sino durante toda vuestra vida. A pesar de que Einsplein, usándose de unas complejas fórmulas matemáticas de escasa funcionalidad, adujo que los magos carentes del don de la Adivinación podían sentirse arrastrados momentáneamente por la energía intrínseca de la Verdad, mi opinión coincide con la medieval de Merlín: no es más que adivino el que así al mundo vino. –El pareado produjo una tímida sonrisa generalizada–. Sin embargo, los útiles de Adivinación (cartas de tarot, posos de té, etcétera) os servirán para profundizar en la realidad psicológica mágica interna del individuo y entender un poquito mejor la idiosincrasia de la complejidad de la magia; eso, claro está, si no habéis sido tocados por la varita del don y sois visionarios, cosa que iremos descubriendo lentamente a lo largo de estas interesantes clases. Pero, repito, no aguardéis descubrir sombras que se escurren en el interior de la bola de cristal o creáis que basta con memorizarse las infinitas figuras que pueden adoptar los posos de té. Si Merlín tiene razón y el mago nace, no se hace, dudo mucho de la efectividad de esta asignatura. Pero puede ayudaros a conoceros a vosotros mismos más de lo que imagináis, os lo aseguro. No consiste tan sólo en acertar lo que va a suceder, si va a salir tal número en la Magoloto o si va a llover mañana a mares; la Adivinación le permite a uno un exacto reconocimiento de uno mismo, un profundo análisis y unas conclusiones de relevancia. Dicho lo cual, y sin ánimo de preocuparos más, os dejaré que vayáis descubriendo esto por vosotros mismos. Lección primera. Qué es la Adivinación. Leedlo en voz baja y, después que alguien lo resuma en voz alta, Firenze y yo moderaremos un debate sobre lo que opináis al respecto.

La clase transcurrió sin mayores incidencias dignas de ser incluidas en estas memorias.

Una vez hubo finalizado la clase, Matt, esperando a que sus compañeros desfilasen y desaparecieran escaleras abajo, se acercó hasta el escritorio en el que, distraídamente, pues no le pasó desapercibido al chico el hecho de que su madre lo contemplara de reojo, ésta conversaba con el centauro. No hizo falta que llamase su atención; sobradamente lo vio venir. Firenze, educadamente, se apartó para comenzar a disponer las bolas de cristal, material que emplearían con los de quinto curso, que estaban a punto de llegar.

–Ya creía que ibas a pasar también de largo ante esta oportunidad de charlar, hijo mío –comentó la adivina con ternura–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–No tengo excusa –reconoció el muchacho cabizbajo–. Perdóname.

–Ni se te pase la idea por la cabeza, jovencito –habló pellizcándole amablemente una mejilla–; una madre jamás tiene que perdonar a su hijo. Nada hay tan grave que ésta haya olvidado que, un día, lo tuvo dentro de su ella. No importa, Matt. Tienes trece años. Aunque te parezca imposible, yo también he pasado por ellos y, créeme, también me hubiese forzado a no creerlo si mi madre se hubiese presentado en la escuela por sorpresa.

–No me avisaste –se quejó el pequeño–. Si me lo hubieras dicho...

–Quería darte una sorpresa, entiéndelo. Perdóname tú, hijo mío; he sido una egoísta. Debí habértelo dicho. ¿Estamos en paz? –Matt sonrió, complacido–. Perfecto, pues. Tengo clase, sí, pero, si te apetece, puedo invitarte a una taza de té en el Gran Comedor. Creo que a Firenze no le incomodará que le solicite que se encargue él solo de la próxima clase. ¿Qué dices, te apetece?

–Lo siento –replicó visiblemente entristecido–. Van a realizarse dentro de diez minutos las pruebas de admisión para el equipo de _quidditch_ de Ravenclaw. Quiero formar parte del equipo.

–¡Eso está muy bien! –exclamó con excesivo énfasis para ocultar lo defraudada que había quedado–. No importa, de verdad. Pero... ¿no será que no quieres que te vean conmigo, verdad? Si es así, no me molesta, la verdad –añadió enseguida. El chico, también apresuradamente, reconoció que aquello no le incomodaba. No le importaba quien lo pudiera ver–. Muy bien, mi pequeño. En tal caso, dado que tanto tú como yo estamos muy ocupados durante el día, pero terriblemente ociosos por la noche¿qué te parece si concertamos nuestra primera reunión materno-filial esta noche, a la orilla del lago? Tengo guardia y... sé que tú sabrás llegar.

–Pero no nos dejan vagar por ahí de noche –se excusó Matt.

–Sé que sabrás llegar –se limitó a decir, tocándole graciosamente la punta de la nariz–. Tú también eres adivino, Matt. No te tendría que extrañar que sepa de tus incursiones nocturnas de estas pasadas noches. Cuando vea a Harry ya le recriminaré que haya sido tan imprudente como para entregarte el Mapa del Merodeador. ¡Tan sólo eres un niño! –Pero recomponiendo el gesto–: A las doce me parece bien. Eres un niño, sí, pero cuando tu padre tuvo ese mismo mapa tampoco era mucho más maduro. Ahora vete, tesoro, si no quieres llegar tarde a tu prueba de _quidditch_.

Se despidió de ella, no sin antes darle un sonoro beso que hizo sonreírse al distraído centauro. Recorrió saltarinamente el espacio que distaba desde el escritorio hasta la puerta. Pero sus saltos se truncaron amargamente al ver aparecer el siniestro perfil de Snape bajo el umbral de la puerta. Las centelleantes miradas del profesor y el discípulo rivalizaron unos segundos. El hombre rechinó con rabia su dentadura y apretó con saña puños y quijada viendo que el chico no se apartaba de su camino. Lo detestaba tanto como aquél podía odiarlo a él. Pero su propio odio era tan irracional como pueril: se basaba tan sólo en el terrible parecido físico que existía entre Matt y su padre, que le recordaba con la sola presencia del primero las heridas aún no cicatrizadas del pasado.

–Has obtenido un dos en el trabajo que te encargué sobre los vampiros, Lupin –le mencionó mientras lo apartaba con brusquedad–. ¿Debo felicitarte?, es mucho más de lo que esperaba que obtendrías. Espero que con el de los licántropos te esfuerces un poco más. –Una pasajera sonrisa recorrió sus finos labios–. De lo contrario, me temo que este curso te estás buscando que te suspenda. Márchate ahora mismo de mi vista.

Girándose violentamente, se dirigió hacia el escritorio del aula, en el que Helen ordenaba unos papeles atentamente; tanto, que ni se había enterado de la repentina entrada de Severus ni de las mordaces palabras que había mantenido con su hijo. Sólo cuando lo tuvo delante de sí lo descubrió. Alzó los ojos parsimoniosamente y, en viendo su rostro serio, volvió a bajarlos disciplinadamente, diciendo tan sólo:

–Fui bastante clara, Severus. No quiero que me molestes, que me persigas, que trates de hablarme, de convencerme ni mucho menos que trates de invitarme a una de tus ridículas pócimas embriagadoras.

–Helen... –trataba de interrumpirla a cada momento el otro.

–Te lo advierto, Severus¡o me veré obligada a quejarme a McGonagall! –gritó.

El hombre se recompuso el cuello de la túnica resoplando. Apuntó enseguida:

–No hará falta, Nicked. No vengo a molestarte. Seré conciso. Como jefe de la casa Slytherin, considero injusto el castigo que has impuesto sobre mi alumno Emtuer. –La adivina levantó de nuevo la vista con gesto cansado. Su expresión parecía querer decir «así que era sólo eso», mientras hacía soplar con resignación unos cabellos que se le habían escapado del flequillo y que colgaban delante de sus ojos–. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que...

–Severus –repuso sin ánimo–, lo descubrí practicando maleficios sobre una traumatizada niña de primero en el interior de un cuarto de baño mientras su divertido compañero Eniodvastac le mostraba su «pilila». –El profesor quedó mudo, como si su información no concordase con aquélla–. Créeme que he sido muy benevolente en no coger a esos dos engreídos zoquetes tuyos de tercero y expulsarlos para siempre de esta escuela; pero, dado que todavía no había introducido su pequeñita «pilila» en el interior de la boca de la chica, como creo que era su intención, dejemos que sea el padre quien tome cartas en el asunto. Si no me equivoco, va a disponer acciones judiciales. ¿Algo que objetar al castigo, decías?

–Me han informado mal –repuso.

–Caso resuelto, entonces. Si no te importa, deseo terminar de corregir esto antes de mi siguiente clase –consultando su reloj–, que va a comenzar... ¡ya mismo!

–Sí, claro. Aunque, antes, como jefe de los Slytherins, debo preguntarte si, una vez hayan cumplido su castigo, podrás perdonarlos; quiero decir, si su actitud en esa... tan deprimente acción supondrá un inconveniente en el desarrollo de tus clases, de tu comportamiento para con ellos. Lo digo por tu... inexperiencia.

–¿Inexperiencia? –repitió con calma–. Sí, tal vez, en el campo de la docencia, pero te recuerdo que soy una profesional sanadora que ha tenido que curar a enfermos que la han desprestigiado, ofendido, atacado e incluso escupido. Ni te puedes imaginar lo mal que está la sanidad en los días que corren. ¿Mi comportamiento para con ellos? –Sonrió desganada–. Me considero profesional, Severus, y yo no voy a interrumpir mis clases por sus chiquilladas. Más te vale que, en lugar de preocuparte por esos menesteres, lo hagas por su actitud en mis clases, que deja mucho que desear.

Aunque no había sido la contundente respuesta que el profesor había deseado, apartando de un manotazo los folios de la adivina, le cogió el rostro a la mujer con ambos manos y, aproximándolo al suyo propio, le espetó con agresiva dulzura:

–Y si a ellos... –nerviosamente–. Y si a ellos sí puedes perdonarlos¿por qué a mí no? Dime. ¿Por qué a mí no? –Entre tanto, la mujer trataba de zafarse de sus manos, pero ejercía Snape tal fuerza que ni usándose de puñadas, arañazos, consiguió librarse–. ¿Acaso su pecado es más inicuo¿Acaso ellos más merecedores de tu perdón? Mírame a los ojos. ¡Mírame a los ojos, Helen Nicked!, y dime lo que ves. ¿Ves amor por ti? Ya no. ¿Ves resentimiento hacia Remus?... No... ¿Ves arrepentimiento, eh? Di. ¿Lo ves?...

–No basta, Severus –le musitó–. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Seré legeremántica, pero no estúpida. Jamás podré perdonarte lo que me has hecho a mí y a mi familia, digan lo que digan tus negros ojos. –Varias lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los profundos pozos de Snape–. Digan lo que digan, Severus... No puedo olvidar.

El hombre la soltó y se apartó. Se cubrió el rostro con un brazo entero por que la mujer no la viese. Esgrimió enseguida él:

–Tienes razón, Helen. La tienes, claro. Soy un bastardo, un estúpido, un...

–No me vas a dar pena, Severus...

–¡No te quiero dar pena! –le vociferó con los ojos anegados–. No quiero... ¿Por qué es tan difícil la vida, todo...? –Se dejó caer sobre una mesa, sentándose–. Siempre me enseñaron que había una solución para cualquier cosa. Pero no la hay. Sé que me he comportado como un cretino de un tiempo a esta parte... ¡Toda mi vida! Y quiero levantar cabeza, Rowling sabe que quiero; pero no lo conseguiré hasta que tú, a la que más ha torturado mi desgraciada actitud, me perdone. Quiero convertirme en un hombre nuevo, Helen. ¿Por qué debo yo perdonar a Remus y tú no a mí?

–Yo no te he pedido que lo perdones, Severus...

El hombre hundió el mentón en el pecho y, con los ojos cerrados, lloró amargamente. Sollozando, compuso las últimas palabras:

–Es cierto, nunca me lo has pedido. ¡Nunca! Pero tú lo amabas; lo amabas y lo amas. ¡Y yo te amaba a ti, Helen!, y el día que me iba a declarar os vi paseándoos junto al lago cogidos de la mano. –Levantó la cabeza y, mirándola, repitió–: Os... vi. –Su tono se había consumido de repente. No eran los ojos de Helen los únicos que lo contemplaban. Los alumnos de quinto curso de Hufflepuff, suspendidos confusos frente al profesor, lo contemplaban estupefactos. Helen, por detrás de todos ellos, mantenía hacia él una mirada fría.

–El profesor Snape ya se iba –dijo–. Ya ha terminado lo que ha venido a hacer.

–Sí –refutó aquél. Y, antes de marcharse, apuntó solamente–: Nunca me lo has pedido, es cierto. Pero tampoco que lo odie. Si yo soy el culpable de tu enfado¿por qué no puedo ser asimismo el "culpable" de tu perdón?

Y, sin aguardar respuesta ninguna, se marchó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Que conste que no quiero coaccionarte, que ya eres un chico maduro para tomar tus propias decisiones; pero... porfitas, no te vayas, Oliver. Si tú te vas¿con quién me dejas, eh? Hazte cargo. Soy vulnerable entre tanto buitre.

–No seas ridícula, Ángela –lanzándole la _quaffle_ para que volviese a disparársela–. Lo he decidido: esta noche voy a pedirles que me nominen. No quiero seguir, creía que iba a ser diferente. No lo digo por vosotros...¡no!, de verdad. Doy gracias al Cielo porque te he descubierto y he descubierto a una increíble mujer, pero no quisiera perder la tónica. Antes que este concurso está mi reputación como jugador de _quidditch_. No quisiera perder la forma. Con eso es con lo que me gano la vida. En estas pésimas condiciones no puedo entrenar. Y no te sientas ofendida, que tú lanzas estupendamente.

–No, si lo entiendo –repuso Ángela–. Creo que yo, en tu lugar, haría lo mismo. ¡Ah!, y gracias por el cumplido. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir cierta añoranza. Eres como mi niño aquí, al que tengo que cuidar de esos carroñeros. Sabes –adoptando un tono confidencial–, Dolores me ha pedido mi nominación para Sybill.

–Pobre mujer. Si las cosas siguen así, creo que al final va a salir nominada. Mira, pues conmigo. Se salvará, no te preocupes, porque el jueves le rogaré a la audiencia que me expulse a mí para que vuelva a los entrenamientos del estadio de Liverpool. Aunque algo de rabia sí que da, porque la que se merecería sentarse conmigo en la sala de expulsiones es Dolores. Aunque no quiero pensar en eso, sabes, no quiero entrar en el juego de odios y reproches. Me considero más fuera que dentro.

–Entonces¿está decidido?

–Está decidido.

–Oh, mi niño, que se me va a ir. Qué pena más grande. Ven aquí que te dé un achuchón, que aproveche, que ya mismo no te tengo a disposición. –Se abrazaron–. ¿Sabrás que te echaré mucho de menos, no?

–Sí, lo sé. Igual que yo a ti. Pero puedes venirme a ver cuando quieras. Da por hecho que te conseguiré unas entradas para tu familia el día de la final del campeonato. Imagino que a tu hijo Mark le debe de gustar el _quidditch_.

–Imagino, o espero, o ruego. Quiero decir, ojalá le guste algo. Es que es un poco vara perdida, pero tratamos de educarlo lo mejor que podemos. ¡Ay mi niño de Gran Mago! –apretándole los carrillos al joven jugador–. Lo que lo voy a echar de menos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt llegó tarde al entrenamiento. Maldijo la mala suerte que parecía imperar sobre él aquel día, pues no acertaba a llegar puntual a ninguno de sus compromisos. Jude y Adrien lo habían esperado pacientemente, no así Richard y Michael, que planeaban veloces describiendo círculos alrededor del campo, como los demás. Lo que sucedía, en realidad, es que Jude y Adrien no estaban realmente interesados en formar parte del equipo. Ni siquiera las escobas que llevaban eran suyas; se las habían tomado prestadas a Tonks. En consecuencia, seguido por los otros dos, Matt, con su Ígnea Estrella Fugaz sobre el hombro, se dirigió al puesto de ingreso, donde hicieron constar sus nombres. A continuación, les dieron la indicación de que volasen alrededor de los postes de gol a mayor velocidad cada vez; si no se chocaban entre ellos o contra los postes durante cinco minutos, debían bajar a que les asignasen una nueva tarea.

La prueba encomendada parecía sencilla, pensó pronto Matt. Aunque no debió de pensarlo así Adrien, quien, a los dos minutos de vuelo, se golpeó bruscamente contra el poste de la derecha e hizo astillas el palo de su escoba. Por supuesto, perdió el control de ésta y acabó empotrándose contra las gradas. Tranquilizó a sus dos amigos dejándose ver todo amoratado y cubierto de sangre, con las gafas incluso quebradas, pero gritando que se encontraba perfectamente, eso sí.

La prueba siguiente consistió en planear a distintos niveles y tratar de poner en práctica el amago de Wronsky. Después les arrojaron pelotas de diversos tamaños, formas y colores y habían de atraparlas. Seguidamente, debían planear a alta velocidad esquivando los maleficios que, desde abajo, les conjuraban. Jude cayó ante aquella prueba, pues fue alcanzado por un hiriente rayo que lo hizo saltar de su escoba y caer desde una altura aproximada de siete metros. Matt aterrizó para auxiliar a su amigo. Le habían salido unos feísimos forínculos en la cara que hicieron pertinente la pronta intervención de la señora Pomfrey. A fin de que no abandonara las pruebas, Richard, que también había sido eliminado a aquellas alturas, se encargó de acompañarlo a la enfermería. Entre tanto, Matt se encaró con el chico de séptimo que, como capitán, dirigía las pruebas por lo que aquél llamó «una despótica y salvaje prueba que no conduce a nada, sino tal vez a producir una pila de malsanos heridos en la enfermería». El chico lo amenazó con que lo expulsaría de las pruebas si no se callaba y Matt se alejó volando sobre su escoba, escondiéndose entre el grueso de los "supervivientes".

Esperó después pacientemente su turno. Los, como he llamado ya, "supervivientes" aguardaron a que se les llamara para realizar la prueba definitiva. Michael entró en la opaca carpa antes que Matt y salió decepcionado, de lo que éste se alegró en su interior. Si el puesto de guardián no había sido para Mike, a lo mejor él tenía posibilidades. Animado por aquella idea, se relajó. Pero, al escuchar su nombre, las piernas se le volvieron tan poco sólidas como gelatina y, respirando difícilmente, a duras penas pudo apartar la lona de entrada de la carpa. Si no se tranquilizaba, pensó para sí, no podría demostrarles de lo que era capaz.

–Hola... –saludo con voz aguda.

–¿Nombre? –le respondieron tan solamente.

–Matthew Lupin.

–Ah, sí. El hijo del ministro –le indicó a la chica que, junto a él, llevaba el listado–. Bien. ¿Cuál es el puesto que solicitas?

–Guardián –contestó con un hilo de emoción.

–¡Siguiente! –gritó el chico con malas pulgas. Entró ilusionado aquel _siguiente_ cuando Matt todavía estaba quejándose, preguntando, tratando de buscar una explicación lógica. ¡Él quería hacer la prueba!, pretextó–. Lo siento –adujo el chico de séptimo casi sin mirarlo–. Le prometí anoche a Crowther –señalando a un chico fornido, de cabellos rubios, detrás de él– durante la cena que le reservaría el puesto de guardián. No creo que haya nadie en la escuela que desempeñe esa función mejor que él, y menos un payaso de tercer curso. ¿Acaso no sabes que ha firmado un precontrato para jugar con _Manchester Quidditch Team_?

–Me da igual –protestó Matt tozudo–. Yo quiero hacer la prueba.

–Ve a quejarte a tu papaíto y déjame en paz. A ver, tú¿qué puesto quieres?

–¡Quiero hacer la prueba! O...

–¿O qué? –lo interrumpió el capitán malhumorado–. ¡Vete, pasmado!

A regañadientes, con las lágrimas a punto de caramelo, se marchó del campo de _quidditch_. Con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, estaba haciendo levitar ante sí su propia escoba, gracias al poder del que tanto hemos hablado a lo largo de este episodio. Cuando la cogió, el palo de madera estaba tan caliente que pensó que faltaba poco para que su dorado recubrimiento se derritiese. En absoluto resignado, profundamente enojado, le propinó un terrible puntapié a una botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla, la cual describió una perfecta parábola hasta desaparecer tras unos matorrales. Acto seguido, el muchacho percibió un ladrido que, misteriosamente, sonó extrañamente humano al término del mismo. Apartando el follaje con violencia y maldiciendo con graves improperios, salió al descubierto Sirius, que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro rascándose la cabeza. Al descubrir a Matt, corrió a su encuentro.

–¿Has visto quién ha sido el energúmeno que ha lanzado eso? –le preguntó.

–No –mintió–. Pero ¿qué hacías ahí escondido, bajo tu forma animal?

–¿Yo? Nada. –Sonrió–. Bueno, que quede entre tú y yo. Estaba espiando a Snape. Un encargo ministerial. Pero creo que a raíz del grito me ha descubierto. –Apreciando entonces la humedad de sus ojos–. ¿Te ha pasado algo, Matt, hijo¿Por qué lloras? –El chico, apartando el rostro, se hizo de rogar, como hacen todos los niños de esa edad–. ¿Te han pegado, te han lanzado una maldición, te han pegado un chicle en el sobaco?... Ay, dime, que me tienes en vilo. O, de lo contrario, te lo haré escupir por la fuerza –blandiendo ante su rostro su varita.

–El capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw –sollozó, no pudiendo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas–. No me ha dejado que haga la prueba de guardián.

–¿Montgomery? –estalló el animago–. ¿Que Montgomery ha hecho qué?

–Me ha dicho que el puesto de guardián se lo había reservado a un tal Crowther y no me ha dejado hacer la prueba. Me ha echado sin más.

–¡Mi pobre niño! Pues ¡ven! –tirando de él–. Esto no puede quedar así, no, no señor. ¡Digo yo que no y es que no! Hábrase visto. Tú no te preocupes, Matt, que sé yo de qué pie cojean tanto Montgomery como Crowther. Dos buenas piezas...; a ver si aprueban ya este año y se largan de una puñetera vez. Lo siento, querido mío, pero Ravenclaw esta mañana se va a quedar sin puntos. ¡Se va a quedar despeluchada!, ja.

–¡Siguiente! –gritó el capitán con poco entusiasmo–. Siguiente, por favor. –Al entrar Matt de nuevo, el chico arrojó la carpeta al suelo y se rasgó con enfado la túnica, exageradamente–. ¡Estoy harto de que me tomen el pelo esta mañana! Cuando digo siguiente es ¡siguiente! –La lona volvió a deslizarse y apareció bajo la carpa, frente a ellos, el profesor Black, que los miraba desafiante–. Señor Black.

–Señor Montgomery... Ha dicho siguiente¿me equivoco? He estado esperando ahí fuera largo rato; suerte que ahora puedo hacer la prueba. ¿O no? –enarcando las cejas. Pero, como el adolescente no apuntara nada, el hombre, vociferando, dijo–: Tamaño cretino. Montgomery, me tienes hasta... ¡hasta los pelillos de la nariz¿Qué es eso de que ahora reservas los puestos del equipo, eh? –El chico permaneció mudo–. Por desgracia, no soy el jefe de tu casa; pero te aseguro que, a menos que dejes que Matthew haga la prueba, comunicaré lo sucedido al profesor Flitwick.

Molesto, el capitán dio la orden de que se prepararan. Matt, no sin antes agradecerle la maniobra al que llamaba su tío, se montó sobre el palo de la escoba y dio una fuerte patada sobre el suelo, elevándose junto a los postes de gol que habían sido creados bajo la carpa. También Crowther se había elevado, ya que, a instancias de Montgomery, sería el encargado de lanzarle las _quaffles_. Un brillo malicioso serpenteaba en el interior de su mirada en tanto, con la pelota en alto y el brazo en tensión, esperaba encontrar al chico desprevenido. La primera pelota se coló por el aro de la derecha sin que Matt, nervioso y confundido, pudiera evitarlo. Una carcajada general estalló abajo. Sólo Sirius, los músculos en tensión, con las manos unidas en actitud de rezo, parecía desearle suerte; aunque no faltaron momentos en que se distrajo, dirigiéndose a los chicos del recién elegido equipo para castigarlos o sustraerles puntos.

–¡Ánimo, Matt! –le gritó con las manos a modo de bocina.

El chico inspiró fuerte. Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Crowther se propuso tirar la siguiente con mayor fuerza incluso que la anterior. Matt entrecerró los ojos. La bola roja salió despedida como un bólido, pero el chico, gracias a la vista de lince que había heredado de su padre, se lanzó sobre ella como un águila imperial y la recogió victorioso, señalándosela a Sirius, que saltaba y aplaudía entusiasmado. Crowther, herido en su orgullo, recogió la _quaffle_ y la volvió a lanzar enérgicamente, pero las veloces manos de Matt volvieron a suspenderla, frenando a tiempo su escoba antes de empotrarse contra un poste de gol. Acompañados de los vítores del profesor de Transformaciones y de las muecas desencajadas del equipo de Ravenclaw, el fornido Crowther, que lanzó muchas, no volvió a encajar una _quaffle_ por entre los agujeros que defendía Matt. El capitán, en consecuencia, lo sustituyó por Lewis, su mejor lanzador. Pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo; Matt se había confiado y protegía los aros con uñas y dientes.

–¡Lewis, un último tiro! –gritó desde abajo Montgomery meditabundo.

El cazador arrugó la frente, concentrándose. Matt lo imitó; sólo una tibia sonrisa rompió el carácter que dominaba sus facciones. Cuando la _quaffle_ salió despedida en dirección a un aro del extremo, él se arrojó heroicamente detrás. Conteniendo un grito de esfuerzo, comprobó que la pelota se le adelantaría, que no llegaría a tiempo para detenerla. Tan sólo alcanzó a rozarla con la yema de los dedos. Pero, sin embargo, la pelota se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros del aro. Matt, entre exasperado y contento, descubrió que tanto denuedo había puesto, que había conseguido detener la pelota gracias a su poder. Recogió la _quaffle_ antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta y descendió con ella al lado de Sirius, que lo felicitó mientras daba palmas.

–Vale, está decidido –habló Montgomery–. Crowther, tú vas a ser guardián, sí, pero de reserva. Bienvenido a bordo, Matthew.

El chico, tal era su emoción, no volvió a sentir rencor hacia aquel joven, que, posteriormente, conforme la confianza se fuese haciendo mutua, tan buenos consejos le daría para perfeccionar su técnica. Y parecía que, en aquel principio, el sentimiento era correspondido: el equipo de Ravenclaw en su totalidad, olvidando las recientes aversión y discrepancias, felicitó a Matt por su acción y elogió su juego, dándole golpes afables en la espalda. Sólo Crowther parecía molesto, pero ignorado también en grado sumo. Y ¿qué decir de Sirius? Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, que eran los próximos con los que tenía clase, hicieron correr el rumor de que estaba tan radiante durante su clase que parecía borracho.

Muy en contra de mi acostumbrado proceder, me veo obligado a romper la lógica sucesión cronológica de los acontecimientos que me fueron narrados en la cabecera de su sueño para relatar algo que pasó cuando Helen ya no estaba, pues Sybill había vuelto; aunque Remus, en cambio, sí se hallaba presente, pues había sido invitado por el mismo Flitwick. Me refiero, claro está, al primer partido de _quidditch_ de Matt, que tuvo lugar dos meses después de aquel viernes de triunfo. Tal y como había pronosticado el capitán, la pronta elección del equipo favorecería un entrenamiento mayor y más intensivo, lo que, a la larga, habría de repercutir en una mejora en el juego de Ravenclaw. A pesar de que Matt consideraba que, arbitrando Tonks, se sentiría tan nervioso que sería incapaz de jugar, lo cierto es que el día en cuestión no le fue marcado ni un solo tanto. Ravenclaw ganó por doscientos ochenta puntos frente a cero, lo que hizo más efusiva la fiesta de triunfo en la alta torre de los águilas: se descorcharon miles de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, se emborracharon miles de mentes con proyectos de copas y miles de brindis se realizaron en honor de Matthew, al que Montgomery llegó a reconocer como el promotor de la aplastante victoria. Aunque todo aquello hacía inmensamente feliz a Matt aquella noche de celebración, su mente, sin embargo, estuvo distraída y arrastrada por ensoñaciones: al término del partido, la propia Tonks lo había felicitado y, de paso, lo había invitado a tomar una taza de té con ella en su despacho.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutamos tú y yo de una agradable conversación –le había dicho–. Pásate cuando quieras¿de acuerdo, Matt?

Aquella noche el chico soñó con un ángel de cabello violeta que renacía como una princesa de azabache cabellera y albos vestidos, que volaba con alas de verdad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche, cerrada, plasmaba un opaco manto sobre las calmas aguas del lago. Sólo diminutas y blanquecinas estrellas destilaban en el firmamento, cuales miradas que pestañean, inconstantes, en busca de las patéticas criaturas que, desde arriba, contemplan en la Tierra. En aquel lugar, a aquella hora, sólo una les devolvía la mirada. Pero en absoluto era patética su mirada, su existencia, ella misma. Aunque las observaba distraída, sus ojos irradiaban una fuerza inimaginable, imprevisible, allí sentada sobre la roca, encogidas las piernas. Parecía que estuviese leyendo su textura uniforme, desentrañando sus secretos, pues sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a aquellas operaciones. Era, en efecto, Helen Lupin, sobre la que la pitia de Delfos había puesto sus certeras miras. Debían de ser las doce menos cuarto cuando una suave mano rozó su hombro. Sin embargo, la mujer no se inquietó; se volvió resueltamente, no alarmada, con sus brillantes ojos castaños sonriendo.

–Hola, Sirius –saludó–. No te esperaba.

El hombre se sentó junto a ella y observó igualmente concentrado el mismo paisaje.

–¿Te has enterado de la noticia? –la espetó–. Tu hijo ha sido nombrado guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw. ¿Debes de sentirte orgullosa, no? –La mujer asintió sin más–. ¿Ya lo sabías? –le preguntó.

–Claro –sonriendo desmedidamente–. Matt vino a contármelo nada más ocurrir.

Un mínimo espacio de silencio se extendió entre ellos dos.

–¿Tú también estás de guardia? –le inquirió el animago. La mujer asintió y él rio–. Pues qué bien estamos haciendo ambos nuestro trabajo, aquí sentados. –Cuando se hubo recuperado de la risa, le preguntó–¿Te encuentras bien? Con lo de Severus, ya me entiendes.

La mujer dirigió hacia el hombre un instante su clara mirada.

–Yo estoy bien –respondió–. Él, no. –Resopló–. En el fondo me produce lástima. Pero no puedo olvidar lo que nos ha hecho. –Antes de que Sirius la interrumpiera diciendo algo parecido a «es que no debes olvidarlo», la adivina apuntó–: Qué fácil era todo antes¿no? Cuando éramos jóvenes, con la edad de Matt. ¿Te acuerdas? –Rieron un momento–. Lo único que te preocupaba de Severus era pillarlo _in fraganti_ para darle la vuelta como a una croqueta. –El hombre rio, pero ella, seria, prosiguió–: Sé lo que estás haciendo por mí. Quiero decir, sé que lo vigilas constantemente. No tengo nada que temerle, Sirius, pero te lo agradezco sinceramente.

–No hay de qué, Helen –repuso el otro medianamente ruborizado–. Y sí tienes que temerlo. Te recuerdo que es el temido y legendario violador pocionero. –Ambos rieron sonoramente–. No bebas nada que él te dé. Entonces¿te produce lástima?

La mujer asintió con gravedad.

–Un poco sí –confesó–. Sé que ha cambiado. Sirius, es un hombre cuarentón como nosotros, pero sin amigos, sin familia... Solo. No puedo dejar de sentir un pinchazo en el pecho al pensarlo. No sé cómo me comportaría si yo también fuese así. ¿Y si la culpa fuese nuestra por no tenderle una mano amiga? –Sirius no respondió. Helen tampoco prosiguió aquella idea. Dijo a continuación–¿Recuerdas el día que, aquí mismo, James, Remus y tú fuisteis atacados por un tentáculo del calamar gigante?

–Oh, sí, lo recuerdo –riendo–. Todavía corre la historia a modo de mito entre algunos chicos de séptimo. Y también recuerdo a Lily... ¡Cómo lloraba! Suerte que tú tuviste más temple.

–Me hubiese enzarzado con él a patadas, puñetazos, mordiscos¡lo que fuese!, con tal de liberaros –reconoció.

–Un simple hechizo demoledor bastó. –Y tras una pausa–: Nosotros también hemos pasado por muy malos momentos, Helen. ¡Pésimos algunos! Y en ningún momento se me ha ocurrido fastidiarle la vida a nadie. No sé si Severus se merece todo lo que tiene, o lo que no tiene, pero tampoco él ha hecho nada para evitarlo. Ha dejado que la lápida se inclinase lenta, muy lentamente, hasta que lo ha sepultado. Nosotros también hemos pasado por malos momentos –repitió–. ¿O acaso te piensas que no echo en falta a James? –mirando con añoranza las estrellas–. Ni te imaginas lo duro que para mí resulta mirar a Harry a la cara y hablarle como si tal cosa, como si no pensase que es a su propio padre al que tengo delante. Y ya sé que Lily era para ti tu mejor amiga. ¿Dónde crees que estarán ahora, eh¿Por qué tú puedes verlo todo, pero no el Más Allá desde el que nos tienen que estar mirando y dando ánimos¿Por qué siempre los mejores mueren jóvenes? La vida es injusta, Helen. Y no creo que ninguno de nosotros haya nacido para impartir justicia con Severus.

–Lo sé, tienes razón, Sirius. Pero tampoco sé si injusticia. Digas lo que digas, no puedo dejar de sentirme cruel y despreciable por lo que hago. Severus... no tiene amigos. ¡Ni uno! Nosotros pudimos serlo en la Orden, pero no quisimos.

–Él no quiso...

–¡Nosotros no quisimos, Sirius! Él tan sólo se mostró agrio porque nosotros ya le habíamos vuelto la espalda. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Suplicarnos. Lo siento, Sirius, pero es inevitable que manifieste cierta lástima por él.

Sirius vislumbró entonces una figura que se movía desde el castillo y, dejando escapar una ahogada exclamación, dijo después, frotándose las manos:

–Hay un alumno fuera de la cama a estas horas. ¡Viene directo a nosotros!

–¡Tranquilízate! –le rogó poniéndole una cabal mano sobre el hombro–. No es más que Matt, guiado por el Mapa del Merodeador. Sí, Harry se lo ha entregado a él –respondió a su mirada atónita–. Le he pedido que baje a esta hora para que hablemos. ¿Te molestaría dejarnos solos? –Sirius respondió que no y se levantó presto. Saludó al chico con entusiasmo y se marchó en dirección al castillo–. Hola, hijo mío. ¿Cómo te encuentras¿Has asimilado ya la noticia de tu ingreso en el equipo de _quidditch_?

–Mis amigos me han preparado una fiesta en la sala común –explicó alegre–. Creen que soy algo así como un héroe –riendo–, porque el siguiente jugador más joven de mi equipo tiene casi dieciséis años. ¡Hasta me han apodado Benjamín! –Rio con amargura, puesto que aquel nombre le trajo a la memoria su trágico amor.

–Qué bien, cielo. Esta tarde, sabes, he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con tu padre y está muy orgulloso de ti. Seguramente mañana te llegue una lechuza suya. Ah, y otra cosa, aunque esto se supone que tiene que ser un secreto. ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho? –El chico cabeceó–. Que va a regalarte una escoba nueva por Navidad. –A Matt se le iluminaron las facciones–. La verdad es que me he pasado por casa. Tu hermano Alby ya ha empezado a articular sus primeras palabras. Hay que ver lo rápido que pasa el tiempo; hace nada eras tan pequeño como él. Y ahora estás hecho... ¡todo un hombrecito! Y dime. ¿Te gusta alguna chica? –Matt calló–. Miriam Adler me parece muy agradable. ¿A ti no? Aunque, si quieres, podemos hablar de otra cosa –viendo su mutismo.

Matt se preguntó, una última de tantas veces, cómo su madre, de la que todo el que la conocía decía que era la adivina más poderosa que habitaba la Tierra, no había adivinado todavía que de quien estaba él enamorado era de Nymphadora Tonks. Al pensar en aquello, otra idea lo asaltó y preguntó en consecuencia:

–Mami¿cómo sabías que Harry me había dado el Mapa del Merodeador?

–¡Ah, eso! –Rio–. Lo intuí –le susurró suspicaz–. Lo cierto, hijo, es que, de un tiempo a esta parte, puedo adivinar ciertas cosas si me las propongo. Sí, por mi cuenta. McGonagall me dijo que te había encontrado deambulando por ahí y el resto fue proponérmelo. Últimamente sé muchas cosas del destino, sabes. Pero... –su rostro se ensombreció–. Pero soy incapaz de adivinar todavía quién es Tim Wathelpun. Aunque tratemos esta noche temas más alegres¿no te parece? –le reconvino festivamente–. ¿Te habías dado cuenta de lo hermosas que son las noches en Hogwarts? Cuánto tiempo...

–El otro día estuve hablando con mis amigos de Wathelpun –recordó de pronto.

–Ya he oído algo por ahí –comentó sin atribuirle apenas importancia.

–Y no me creyeron –prosiguió, no obstante–. Pensaron que me burlaba. O, peor, que mentía. No creen en el destino.

–Y es normal, Matt. Mira, no me extrañaría que hasta tu padre me dijese que es irracional. No son adivinos, al fin y al cabo, como tú y como yo. Lo que has de hacer es callar, hijo mío. Callar. Me temo que, inexorablemente, Wathelpun acabará llegando y, entonces, se confirmarán nuestros vaticinios. Debemos callar. Ahora el mundo, gracias a tu tía abuela Ángela, sabe que existe. ¡En su mano está creer o no!, eso no me importa. Nosotros sabemos la verdad y estamos preparados. Eso, en cambio, sí, y mucho. Nosotros seguiremos aportando nuestro grano de arena para encontrarlo. Lo que diga la gente nos es indiferente. ¿No te parece? –Y acercándose un poco más a él–: Hijo, dime, ya que no hay nadie que pueda verte conmigo¿te avergonzaría darme un abrazo?

El chico la arropó candorosamente entre sus brazos.

–En absoluto –respondió.

–Ni te imaginas lo que me reconforta uno solo de tus besos frente a esos crueles pensamientos que provocan esas viles visiones mías.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sybill y Oliver cruzaron una tensa mirada, de muy distinto significado la de cada uno. La de ella revelaba inconformidad, deseo de permanecer, mientras que la de él, ansias por huir, desaparecer. Entrelazaron sus inquietas manos, sentados sobre el albo sofá de la oscura sala de expulsiones. Los focos de la habitación, dirigidos hacia ellos, parecían, en primera instancia, los causantes de las brillantes lágrimas de sudor que se derramaban por sus cabellos y frentes; pero era realmente el nerviosismo el que las propiciaba, gruesas y abundantes. Mientras se susurraban palabras de ánimo el uno al otro, Wood le decía a su compañera que él había pedido a la audiencia irse y que, en consecuencia, sería expulsado; que no tuviera nada que temer, por tanto. Pero la mujer, no obstante, temblaba desquiciada, acariciando con la mano libre un collar de cuentas de perlas que sobresalía de su faltriquera.

–¿Estáis preparados? La audiencia... –comenzó a recitar el presentador, Henry Miló, cuya imagen apareció en un televisor de plasma incrustado en el muro frente a ellos–... ha decidido... que debe... abandonar... la casa... –La pausa se hizo eterna, la tensión insoportable–... ¡Sybill Trelawney!

La adivina, que dejó escapar un desmesurado grito de sorpresa, se puso en pie de un salto, el cual provocó que el collar de cuentas se le cayera al suelo con gran estrépito; se rompió y las menudas bolitas rodaron en todas direcciones, pero la mujer no se preocupó de recogerlas. Abrazó a Wood con tristeza, sin ocultar las visibles lágrimas que pendían de sus ojos; pero éste, en cambio, yacía impasible, atónito. Sólo repetía, una y otra vez, que aquello no podía ser, que él tenía que irse.

–No, si yo lo había vaticinado –intervino ella berreando lastimosamente.

–¡Henry, Henry! –gritó Wood hasta que la imagen del presentador volvió a aparecer sobre el plasma–. Yo no puedo, no quiero seguir aquí. Me quiero ir con Sybill.

–¿Lo has meditado suficientemente? –le preguntó éste entristecido.

–Por supuesto. Lo llevo considerando casi desde que entré y por ese motivo les pedí a mis compañeros que me nominasen. No estoy a gusto. No es problema del programa o del formato, no os preocupéis; es problema mío. Necesito volver a los entrenamientos y retomar la temporada. No quiero perder la forma. No sé por qué han echado a Sybill –la mujer, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo, asintió profundamente–, cuando yo he reconocido en muchas ocasiones que me quería marchar. –El presentador insistió, pero la actitud de Oliver era clara–. Me quiero ir –concluyó–. Ya está pensado.

–Os espero, pues, en plató –sentenció Henry Miló.

Y ellos, en consecuencia, entrelazados los brazos, atravesaron la puerta posterior, que se acababa de abrir, cubierta de una densa niebla, y desaparecieron.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala de expulsiones aquella noche, nadie regresó. Nadie lloró la marcha de Sybill; nadie, tampoco, la de Oliver. Excepto Ángela, claro está, que se durmió abrazada al almohadón mientras reflexionaba en que se había quedado sola. Completamente sola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus abrió la puerta del claustro de profesores precipitadamente. Habían llegado hasta él unos rumores de los que, sin querer darles crédito, pretendía cerciorarse rápidamente. Incluso había dejado su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en suspenso, y a los alumnos al cuidado de Hagrid, que pasaba casualmente por el corredor cuando él abandonó el aula. Nada importaba, en realidad. Recorrió los laberínticos pasillos del castillo con un único pensamiento, activo y que lo martilleaba. Al abrir la puerta, todas las dudas se disiparon como una liviana niebla.

–¡Severus! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Me has echado de menos? Ya ves, aquí estoy ya, de vuelta. Creo que ha habido un complot en mi contra, pero no importa. Qué más da. Mi Ojo Interior lo intuía, a decir verdad. ¿A qué viene esa cara larga, hombre?

Era Sybill, por supuesto, que se había acercado hasta el mago ataviado de negro para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, cosa que Severus se dejó hacer sin participar en absoluto. Él, en cambio, más interesado que en saludar o en abrazar a Trelawney lo estaba en otear la habitación en penumbras.

–Helen... –titubeó–. ¿Dónde está?

Sirius, que estaba introduciendo unos libros de una estantería ruinosa en una mochila roja, lo miró desconcertado y, con voz ronca, le explicó:

–Se ha ido. Ha regresado a San Mungo, su baja concluía a partir del momento en que Sybill volviera. –El cetrino mago hundió la vista en el suelo–. Pero ha dejado algo para ti –prosiguió el otro enigmático. Le tendió un papel–. Me pidió que te lo entregara personalmente.

Severus recogió el trozo de pergamino con manos temblorosas, desliándolo y leyéndolo con avidez. Cuando lo hubo concluido, sonriendo, levantó sus ojos brillantes en dirección a Sirius, que lo contemplaba impertérrito. Éste apuntó:

–Una gran mujer, Helen. Lo he leído, Severus. No quiso ocultármelo. En mi opinión, no te mereces su perdón; pero ella está por encima de ti y de mí. Personas como ella hay pocas. –Severus asintió respetuosamente. El animago continuó hablando, sólo que a continuación no se dirigió exclusivamente a su adversario–: Bueno, me voy.

–¿Que te vas? –le espetó Severus con tono agrio–. ¿Adónde? –Parecía contrariado, molesto, incómodo. Si se me apura, y aunque sólo es una hipótesis, creo que en lo más íntimo de su corazón sentía la marcha de aquel hombre.

–He pedido la baja –explicó lacónicamente–. Será momentáneo, no te preocupes. Regresaré. Ahora mismo creo que mi lugar está en otra parte, no aquí. Voy a aprovecharlo. ¿Qué te pasa, Severus?, te veo contrariado. –Snape no se molestó en ocultar su extrañeza y, en cierto modo, pesar–. Volveré, chicos. Que os vaya bien sin mí. Hasta pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. He decidido que, en esta ocasión, no voy a poner fecha de actualización, porque... Bueno¡¡¡porque luego nunca las cumplo!!!, jeje (aunque no sea motivo de risa). En cualquier caso, trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible, confiad en mí. De todas formas, la mayoría tiene seleccionado el relato en la opción de alertas, con lo que se os notificará cuando actualice.

Avance del capítulo XII (**GRAN MAGO V.I.P.**)¿Quién sustituirá el lugar dejado por Wood¿Qué mago será lo suficientemente arrojado como para adentrarse en ese nido de culebras?... ¿Será ese mago capaz de solventar la soledad que Ángela empieza a experimentar? Cuando ésta vea llegar una moto derrapando por el jardín, lo descubrirá. La edición de Gran Mago más controvertida de la historia está a punto de finalizar. Y con terribles resultados. Toda Gran Bretaña temblará a consecuencia de lo que pasará ahí dentro: los pilares del Ministerio se tambalearán. Y, por último¿quién conseguirá coronarse vencedor de esta edición?... ¿Tendrán nuestros amigos alguna oportunidad entre tanto sucio concursante?... Lo comprobaremos en el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias, de nuevo, a todos por todo. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Hasta entonces, cuidaos de hacer nada malo, cuidaos vosotros y que disfrutéis de todo. Muchos besos y abrazos.


	12. Gran Mago VIP

**ISILLE**. Hola. Bienvenida a MDUL. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Bueno, espero que disfrutes con el relato y que nos veamos por aquí más a menudo. Un besote.

**LEONITA**. Hola, Ana. Bueno, ya tuve la oportunidad de decirte en nuestra conversación por _messenger_ de que me alegraba mucho de haber recibido un "review" tuyo, porque, cierto es, nos teníamos mutuamente olvidados. Por cierto, que espero que no te molestase la forma inopinada que tuve de interrumpir la conversación, pero hubo un problemilla con los ordenadores y ya me tenía que ir porque dieron las una, hora en que se terminaba mi reserva en la biblioteca. En fin, fue una suerte coincidir contigo. Yo también echo mucho de menos nuestros recíprocos largos correos en que nos contábamos todo y nada, pero es normal: tu vida sigue evolucionando, te estás aproximando a tu sueño laboral y eso, en un principio, te robará tiempo; la vida es así: si los jóvenes queremos progresar, tenemos que pasar del resto y limitarnos a eso, como borriquitos ciegos. ¡Pero no me descuides a Pepe! Espero que, cuando lo veas o le llames, le envíes saludos de nuestra parte, de Elena y mía me refiero. Y dile también que esperamos que no esté filosofando demasiado, que eso no puede ser bueno para la salud. Bueno, a ver si nos escribimos más de ahora en adelante, aunque sea un correíllo mensual en plan "¿te acuerdas de mí?" O lo que tú puedas, claro. Joder, estás hecha toda una señora de los secretos y escurridizos negocios del para-contribuyente. Besos. P.D. (escrita con posterioridad)¿A que no te imaginas qué? Bueno, claro, no te lo vas a imaginar a menos que te lo diga... Obvio. ¡¡¡He pasado cuatro días en Sevilla!!! Fue a finales de mayo, antes de comenzar los exámenes (no los llevaba del todo bien, pero me aventuré; ahora que ya sólo me queda uno, puedo decir que el tiempo empleado en la excursión no ha sido relevante académicamente). Me hubiera encantado haberte avisado y que quedásemos al menos un rato, cuando tú hubieras podido, pero organizamos el viaje deprisa y corriendo y no pude conectarme a Internet antes del viaje; además, como me habías dicho que habías sufrido un percance con el móvil y el número no era el mismo... En fin, ya habrá otras oportunidades, aunque me dio un tanto de rabia. Pernoctamos todos esos días en la residencia universitaria Los Bermejales, que no está del todo mal para unos cuantos días (aunque te ceban, te ceban...). Y lo vimos todo, como te puedes hacer una idea: la Catedral, los Reales Alcázares, La Macarena, el Parlamento... ¡Qué te sé decir yo! Por cierto¿trabajas en la Plaza de España? Porque hay un cartel indicando que allí se encuentran las oficinas de Hacienda y estuve tentado de entrar y preguntar por ti. Bueno, ya sí que sí me despido con un enorme beso. Hasta pronto.

**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Lo cierto es que es un grato placer encontrarte por aquí y que me dediques unas palabras que te voy a responder con tanto gusto. Tengo que agradecerte el que te interesaras por mí en el grupo de "hotmail" o, como yo digo, la página oficial de MDUL. Elena me pasó el recado. Y en modo alguno pienso consentir que te sientas mal por lo que yo haya podido decir referido exclusivamente a mí mismo: eso de desaparecer varios meses y etc. A ver si me explico. A vosotros no os puedo reprochar nada: libremente, os acercáis por aquí, leéis las tonterías que se me hayan podido ocurrir y, en lugar de quedar en eso, como hacen muchos, dejáis una crítica que me llena de orgullo, alegría y satisfacción. Sin embargo, yo tengo hecho un compromiso con vosotros. No puedo desaparecer así como así. Y, menos que menos, cuando tenía capítulos escritos; lo que no tenía ganas era de actualizarlos. ¡Dios!... Es bastante difícil de explicar, la verdad. Pero se agradecen mucho tus palabras de consuelo. Han sabido acertar, en parte, en el problema. Pero, reitero, no te des por aludido. Yo mismo sé que estás pasando por un mal momento y comprendo tus ausencias. Sé que otros muchos se van y no vuelven, pero Marce, cuando desaparece, es porque algo gordo ha sucedido o está realmente ocupado. Confío en ti porque me has dado motivos para hacerlo. Eso me basta y debería bastarte a ti también. Y, con estas palabras, espero que ambos encontremos nuestro rumbo; un rumbo, he de matizar, a la felicidad. Pues, como me dijo hace poco una amiga de la facultad con sabias palabras, el destino de todas las personas es la consecución de su felicidad personal. Empiezo ya a comentar tus valoraciones sobre el capítulo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que Matt va a ser malo por el mero hecho de que tenga un poder fabuloso? Simplemente he querido ofrecer la impresión de que no todos los poderes resultan sencillos de dominar en los primeros momentos de poseerlos. Y, además, hasta las personas más bonachonas tienen derecho a enfadarse hasta las últimas consecuencias; piensa positivamente que, después, el bueno de Matt se disculpó. Si en el fondo es un buenazo... Y sí, Sirius va ya camino de Gran Mago V.I.P. ¿Cuál será su papel allí? Tranquila, que enseguida lo descubrirás. En cuanto a Ángela, no te preocupes, que entre sus impulsos no se encuentra el de abandonar a Sorensen, eso tenlo claro. Lo ama demasiado como para hacerle algo así. Más bien, como para hacerse a sí misma algo así. Y Mark... Me temo que el pobre mío va a tener que madurar, aunque sea con golpes tremebundos como los que ha sufrido en el capítulo anterior, descubriendo la homosexualidad pretérita de su padre y etcétera. Pero... es ley de vida. El pobre se hará fuerte gracias a las adversidades. Bueno, y creo que eso es todo por esta vez. Está atenta, que ya mismo sale Tim Wathelpun. Es un adelanto que te hago para que estés sobre aviso. ¿Quién será?... ¡Ya mismo lo descubriremos todos! Besos, Marce, y, de nuevo, gracias por las palabras que me has dedicado.

**ALTHEA ELENEAR**. Hola, qué tal. Sabes, gracias a ti he releído ese pasaje que señalas, cuando Ángela increpa a Wathelpun en el plato de Gran Mago, y tengo que admitir que es cuanto menos jocoso. Ya no lo recordaba, a decir verdad. Si ella supiese que Wathelpun la estaba viendo pero que pasó de ella... ¡Ay!... En fin, la pobre Ángela. Bueno, espero que no te molestase mucho mi retraso, que fue monumental y sin ningún tipo de justificación, ya lo he dicho hasta la saciedad. Espero, simplemente, poder compensároslo en adelante. Es lo único que puedo hacer. ¿Así que has comenzado ya en el instituto¿Y qué tal te va este año? Tal como lo pintas, no muy bien, pero sólo hay que tomarse las cosas con ánimo y determinación para que lo que a uno le está saliendo mal le salga bien. Plantéatelo de ese modo, diciéndote a ti misma que eres capaz de sacar lo que te propongas adelante, y lo conseguirás. Sé que suena a consejo de revistucha adolescente, pero estoy recién comido y toda la sangre está en el estómago. Lo más que me falta es comenzar a dar cabezadas de sueño para que me tiren al vertedero. Sabes, también me ha hecho gracia que digas que lees minuciosamente los capítulos para que no se te escape ningún detalle. Me ha hecho gracia. Lo cierto es que la mayoría tratáis, acertadamente, de encontrar los vestigios de enigmas que dejo por aquí. Y es cierto, los dejo, conque hacéis bien. Y tienes razón, últimamente pongo a Harry más bien poco, he de reconocerlo. Trataré de cambiar eso, aunque he de reconocer que no será posible hasta que no haga un pequeño juego con el "giratiempo". Si dijera algo más, violaría completamente la intriga que dejo en vosotros y el argumento, con lo que guardo silencio. Dicho queda. Bueno, te dejo ya para que puedas terminar de leer lo que les aconteció en el término de Gran Mago... Espero que te guste. Un beso.

**LUZBELITA 16**. Hola. No me queda más que decirte que seas bienvenida a _Memorias de un licántropo_ y que espero que te sientas como en casa. No te prometo nada en relación a tu "fanfic", pues tendré que encontrar tiempo para leerlo; y eso es algo de lo que no me sobra ahora precisamente. Pero lo intentaré, te lo prometo. Y muchas gracias por los halagos dedicados a mi relato. Espero que te pases algún otro día y me des más noticias de ti: nombre, ubicación, etc. ¡Has pasado como un relámpago! Un saludo afectuoso.

**PUNKITTY**. Hola, Vero. ¿Cómo estás? Te advierto, para tu conocimiento, que verteré aquí también la respuesta a tu último correo, si te parece. Aunque hay un problema: no lo tengo presente conmigo, no pude copiarlo; pero lo leí atentamente y responderé a cuanto recuerdo. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por el envío del diccionario. Aunque no he podido abrirlo aún, la descripción que has dado de él me ha hecho estar ansioso por hacerlo. Es más, al decírselo a la chica que me incitó a aprender a tocar la guitarra, se puso a decir que si _qué chulo_, que si _qué guapo_ y esas cosas, ya sabes. Bueno, como espero que comprenderás, y casi desearás, no voy a retomar la cuestión del _fanfic_ secreto (qué nombre más enigmático para algo que es una verdadera gilipollez). Tampoco es gran cosa, porque no está sirviendo para lo que yo quería. Pero lo que yo deseaba realmente era terriblemente imposible, visto lo visto. En cualquier caso, veo que tú eres como yo, otro témpano de hielo sin sentimientos. ¡Al menos eso dices, ojo!..., que estas palabras no salen tal cuales de mi boca. Sabes, pero creo que en mi caso ocurre que esa circunstancia hace no sólo que sea incapaz de transmitir mis afecciones, sino, más allá, muchas veces me impide llegar a sentirlas, llegar a sentir las cosas como una persona normal. No quiere decir que no sienta, sino que a veces estoy deshumanizado. Pero dejemos ese tema: no quiero agobiarte con mis paranoias (aunque ya sabes que soy presumiblemente loco, jeje) y estoy disfrutando de un día lo suficientemente envidiable como para oscurecerlo con tales pensamientos. Espero que me disculpes. Ahora bien, en tu próximo encuentro conmigo (vía "review", vía correo...), coméntame cuanto te plazca, eh. Creo que hoy me apetece hablar un poco más de MDUL, tema que hemos tenido un tanto descuidado desde el anterior "review". Y sabes qué, estoy triste porque has decidido definitivamente retirarte... Ya no me vas a ofrecer tus teorías acerca de tales o cuales aspectos enigmáticos del relato: la luz violeta, Wathelpun, etc. Es cierto que se resolverán pronto (relativamente pronto: pueden quedar perfectamente quince capítulos o así, y eso que he hecho un corte. ¡Si no lo llego a hacer!...). Pero disfrutaba mucho leyendo tus apreciaciones, tus averiguaciones, y hasta en ocasiones acertabas, sólo que no podía darle demasiada importancia porque no deseaba que terminases extrayendo otras conclusiones. En cualquier caso, estoy convencido de que, aunque ésa sea tu intención o lo fuera en el momento de escribir, no la pondrás en práctica. Cuando vuelva a aparecer la luz violeta (que lo hará pronto, y llevará a Remus a un sitio donde es muy, muy probable extraer bastante información acerca de Tim Wathelpun) o cualquier otro, sé que tu cabecita comenzará a dar vueltas al respecto y bullirá con teorías. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para no vencerte. Ojalá en la página oficial de MDUL (el grupo) se participará más en la sección "Teorías de MDUL", porque, de ser así, os revelaría algún que otro secretillo que yo sólo sé (claro está). Me gustó que propusieras el tema de Ultra Witch, lo que quiere decir que estás atenta. Pero, si la gente no participa, no sirve de nada. Eh, que no estoy atacando a nadie. Yo soy el primero que no me puedo conectar por las consabidas razones y el que tiene el grupo más que olvidado.Sin embargo, si quieres discutir conmigo o polemizar acerca de algún aspecto de MDUL o alguna teoría que tengas, o simplemente quieras tener un poco más de información sobre lo que sea, ya sabes que no tienes más que preguntármelo. Por cierto¿y quién dijo que Sirius estuviera madurando?, jeje. No, es broma. Digamos que quiero poner las dos vertientes: en el trabajo tiene que ser un hombre competente, que puede llegar a serlo sin problemas. Pero reconozco que en Gran Mago V.I.P. volverá a sacar lo peor de sí mismo. Así son los merodeadores, qué le vamos a hacer. En cuanto a Fudge, mejor ni lo comento. Enseguida lo leerás y descubrirás porque dije lo que dije en cada momento. Este capítulo imagino que te gustará algo más que el anterior porque en él hay algo más de conspiración y aparecen todos esos elementos tan esenciales para resolver las incógnitas que he planteado en MDUL. Y, por último, el tema Snape... Sí, Helen es adivina y legeremántica, aunque Severus sabe Oclumancia. ¿No será que Helen lo perdona, sin más, porque tiene un buen corazón¿O quizá porque se siente en parte responsable de su carácter al negarse a salir con él cuando joven?... Sea como fuere, a mí Severus también me parece un personaje estupendo, con miles de pliegos que estudiar y que dan juego. Aunque más interesante me parece en la verdadera saga de Rowling, donde está adoptando un doble juego, un tira y afloja que me encanta. Sólo espero que, si Helen le da una oportunidad, todos seamos capaces de dársela, porque creo que al pobre le hace falta. Y, bueno, creo que voy a dejar esto ya, que casi va a salir más largo que el propio capítulo. Venga, te mando un beso enorme y espero que podamos conversar pronto. Hasta pronto.

**HERM**. Hola, Ana Paula. En plan recriminatorio... ¡Que sea la última vez que te quedas hasta tarde para escribir un "review", señorita! Es broma. Pero ¿no sabes que, si no duermes, no rindes al día siguiente y estás ya hecha todo un zombi? Bueno, más que nada, es que eso es lo que me pasa a mí ahora mismo y por eso no rijo, perdona. Es que hace un calor de muerte, para colmo he salido de un examen esta mañana y me he tirado toda la tarde a la maldita bartola. Luego me entran los terribles remordimientos por no haber hecho ni el huevo¿no?, pero en el momento no se puede resistir. En fin, no sé por qué te estoy contando todas estas cosas, aburriéndote en definitiva. Hay veces que pienso que cojo el teclado y parece que me han dado cuerda. En fin... ¡Parece mentira!: la mayoría se ha dado cuenta de por qué Sirius se va de Hogwarts. Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me hubiera sucedido otro tanto: yo tampoco me hubiera coscado; lo que pasa es que aquí hay gente muy espabilada que saca unas conclusiones de un peguillo que les pones... ¡Qué coraje!, jeje. No te preocupes, lo descubrirás enseguida. En cuanto a Snape, como tú dices, si Helen ha decidido darle una oportunidad, ella que es legeremántica, tratemos de dársela todos. Quizá nos decepcione. Quizá nos decepcione y aliente a un mismo tiempo su comportamiento, como una lucha constante que podría estar produciéndose en su carácter. No sé, quiero poner un lado más humano del pobre Severus, que parece que lo tengo... masacrado. Bueno, y antes de cerrar esto no puedo menos que decirte que espero que disfrutes la universidad. Sí, sí, me estás leyendo bien: que la disfrutes. Ahora, recién llegada, te parecerá horrible. En efecto, lo es, pero sólo si lo miras desde el punto de vista académico. Y, por fortuna, hay otros muchos puntos de vista desde los cuales observar ese periodo: planes, amistades, etc. Seguro que te aprovechan mucho a lo largo de tu existencia. Aprovéchate tú de las circunstancias y no las dejes pasar, te lo dice uno que ya lleva unos cuantos años como universitario y es un clavo ardiendo del que no se quiere separar. ¡Ah!, y, sin olvidar el tema de los exámenes, espero que tengas mucha suerte con ellos. Besos.

**DRU**. Hola, qué tal. Menos mal que dices que te alegras de mi regreso en tu "review", porque, por un momento, parecía que no te importaba si dejaba "fanfiction" o no. xD No, es broma. Sé que te importa. Y gracias por los halagos, aunque "fanfiction" sigue sin mí, de eso me he dado cuenta. Nadie es imprescindible en estos sitios, aunque siempre se es imprescindible cuando existan personas que te reclamen. En ese sentido me siento eternamente dichoso y rico. En fin, como podrás ver, en esta ocasión he actualizado relativamente pronto, para que no os podáis acordar de mi familia... xD Vaya, hoy me ha dado por este emoticono. Bueno, espero que te vaya inmensamente bien en lo que sea que esté ocupando tu vida en estos momentos y espero que nos reencontremos pronto, si los hados lo permiten. Un besazo enorme.

**SEIN LUPIN**. Esto... Eh... ¡BIENVENIDA A MEMORIAS DE UN LICÁNTROPO! Qué tal, Miriam. Las dos primeras interjecciones son broma, claro está. Sabía evidentemente que tenía que poner, en letras bien grandes, ese hermoso rótulo. Hacía tiempo que no lo decía con excitación porque hacía tiempo que no aparecía ningún nuevo lector por aquí, y menos que granjease en mí tan rápida simpatía. Lo cierto es que leí muy emocionado tu par de "reviews" por lo menos dos veces el día que lo descubrí y ahora otra vez, muy atentamente, para responderte. Y en absoluto tienes que disculparte por no haber dejado ningún "review" con anterioridad; no tenías ninguna obligación a hacerlo. Nadie suele hacerlo. Lo común es esperar al último capítulo publicado, como has hecho tú, y expresar la valoración. Y sabes, me has hecho muy feliz con ella, aunque es demasiado exagerada. ¡No creo que valga para escribir novelas en absoluto! xD Sólo hago esto por entretenimiento, como afición. Además, para mí escribir y publicar novelas es algo serio, y esto que hago aquí, como diría mi profesor de Literatura Contemporánea, es un "constructo de palabras". Hay que escribir a la maravillosa manera de Azorín o Baroja, y, en caso contrario, aparecer en páginas de forma relegada como lo hago yo aquí. Vaya, me estoy yendo por las ramas. En realidad tan sólo quería decirte que me siento muy feliz por tus palabras y porque te hayas atrevido a leerte la inmensa cantidad de capítulos que van publicados ya de MDUL; eso sí que tiene mérito, no hago más que reconocerlo. He de decir que es una absoluta coincidencia el que la compañera de Ravenclaw de Matt se llame Miriam, y es una pena asimismo el que decidiera ya que no interviniera más, pero ¿sabes lo que puedo hacer? Puedo crearte un pequeño personaje con tu nombre. No importa que aparezca otra Miriam. Porque tenía programado un nuevo personaje pero aún no le había puesto nombre. Y sí, ya sé que había prometido que ya no habría más personajes-lectores en MDUL II porque el argumento estaba finiquitado, pero ya te he dicho que me has causado muy buena sensación. Y me han encantado todos los apuntes que has hecho: las notas sobre los personajes, sobre tus capítulos favoritos, etc. Puedo decirte que yo también me divertía mucho escribiendo esas peleas entre Voldemort y sus mortífagos y la Orden del Fénix y Remus. Me monto cada película en mi cabeza. Con lo que te puedo asegurar que, pronto, muy pronto, habrá más y mejores peleas con Wathelpun y sus secuaces. Por cierto, he de anunciarte que no eres la única que piensa que Wathelpun es el hijo de Charlotte, la prima de Remus, y yo no voy a confirmártelo ni a desmentírtelo; es tu opción y ha de ser válida para ti mientras lo consideres oportuno y pertinente. Tan sólo te matizaré que una prueba irrefutable, por ahí oculta, en la que se revela claramente quién es Tim Wathelpun; tanto así que ya no es necesario que yo confirme o niegue nada, porque sólo entonces lo sabréis claramente. Hasta entonces, el hijo de Charlotte es una opción muy buena. Sin embargo, me ha causado gran regocijo el saber que tratas de ordenar las letras de los nombres de todos los personajes nuevos que aparecen, y eso me ha gustado, digo, porque es cierto que hay muchos secretos ocultos en MDUL, enigmas de los que dejo pistas para que podáis resolver. Quizá no necesariamente como anagramas, pero sí en otros modos, y el que seáis conscientes de ello me relaja. También coincido contigo (sólo que ahora...) que el Remus buen ministro que he puesto no es del todo una buena idea. Quería innovar, ofrecer algo distinto, y me parecía que el convertirlo en el mandatario máximo era algo sensacional. Tu opinión no es la única que he recibido al respecto, pero en fin... Me sigue gustando la idea de una Inglaterra liderada de un hombre lobo competente. ¡Suena tan a utopía! En cualquier caso, necesitaba que Remus estuviese cerca del sillón ministerial para los próximos acontecimientos que van a desencadenarse: Wathelpun, claro. Pero, bueno, lo cierto es que esto se está alargando para ser una mera bienvenida y una presentación por mi parte. Pero, ya te he dicho, me has causado buena sensación y quería dedicarte unas amplias palabras. Ahora, por último, trataré de explicarte lo mejor que pueda cómo puedes colgar tus relatos en esta página (todavía recuerdo, como si fuese ayer, cuando yo hice lo mismo preguntándole a Clau de Snape). En primer lugar, debes entrar en tres uves dobles punto fanfiction punto net (perdona que te ponga las direcciones de este modo, pero, al parecer, de no ser así "fanfiction" las elimina porque no permite publicitar otros espacios URL). Desde ahí puedes acceder a todos los relatos disponibles, como quizá ya sepas: pinchas sobre "Book" y después sobre la categoría deseada, "Harry Potter" en este caso. Seguidamente, escoges las opciones que quieras: idioma, personaje principal, categoría temática, etc. Sin embargo, para colgar tus propios relatos es completamente necesario el que te registres en "fanfiction". Fíjate en la parte superior de todas las páginas de "fanfiction". Aparecen dos botones: "Register" y "Log in". Pincha sobre la primera para registrarte. Ten en cuenta que han de pasar tres días, creo, para que puedas publicar tu primer documento. Después puedes publicarlos con la frecuencia que te plazca. Pues bien, una vez te hayas registrado, entra en "Log in", donde encontrarás todas tus opciones como miembro del portal y, claro está, los procedimientos indispensables para colgar un archivo. Éste puede provenir del formato que gustes de los mencionados, aunque te recomiendo Microsoft Word o su transformación en página web. En el menú que aparecerá a tu izquierda, pincha sobre "Document" y, abajo del todo, te aparecerán los botones indispensables para rastrear el documento y publicarlo. Seguidamente, necesitarás seleccionar el idioma y esas cosas, pero eso ya resulta muy sencillo. Tan sólo tienes que seguir las pautas que el propio "fanfiction" te indica. Te describiría esa parte con mayores garantías, pero no dispongo de Internet desde donde estoy escribiendo y soy incapaz de visualizar la página para describirte el procedimiento. Pero, hecho esto, es sumamente sencillo. Si no recuerdo mal, una vez hagas clic sobre el botón "Submit document" (o algo parecido), aparecerá la versión informática del archivo por si quieres corregirlo. Después te diriges a "Stories", donde tiene que aparecer una opción como "New story" o algo parecido. Pincha y sigue las indicaciones, que es muy sencillo. Después, para publicar más capítulos de esa historia inicial, sigue el mismo procedimiento subiendo el documento y, después, pinchando sobre "Stories", pincha sobre el vínculo del relato ya creado. Después te aparecerá una opción como "Content Chapters" y habrás de seguir las sencillas indicaciones. Te aseguro que así descrito parece un lío horrible, pero es mucho más fácil de lo que parece en un primer momento, te lo aseguro. Bueno, aquí sí que ya me despido. Te envío un fuerte beso y espero que tengas mucho éxito con esos "fanfics" que quieres publicar. Ánimo.

(_DEDICATORIA_. Pues os lo quiero dedicar a todos. ¿Me dejáis? Por vuestra constancia, por vuestra afabilidad... ¡Por todo! Pero especialmente a las dos nuevas lectores que han aparecido casualmente cuando MDUL parecía de capa caída. Espero que eso también signifique que esto va en remontada. A ellas especialmente les dedico este capítulo para darles la bienvenida a MDUL. Y también se lo dedico a Elena –Helen Nicked Lupin–, quien habla más de la cuenta últimamente. Saludos a todos.)

**CAPÍTULO XII (GRAN MAGO V.I.P.)**

Rita Skeeter tomó la cacerola, pero se quemó, con lo que la dejó caer estrepitosamente. Se quejó en voz alta hasta que, malhumorada, recogió las manoplas mientras maldecía y se las ajustó sobre sus blanquecinas manos. Llevó cuidadosamente el delicioso estofado que, a su parecer, había preparado hasta la mesa circular del comedor: lo hacía casi de puntillas, pausada, no fuese a ser que el caldo se le derramase o se le cayese entera la cazuela. No hubiera sido la primera vez, como amablemente le hubiera recordado Dolores Umbridge, quien se sentía inmensamente feliz de que Sybill hubiese sido expulsada. La marcha de Oliver, por su parte, no la había apenado; al contrario: había colmado su felicidad. Ludo Bagman, en tanto se aproximaba Skeeter con aquella vaharada de elocuente olor, se acariciaba el vientre mientras se relamía los labios. Gilderoy Lockhart, en privado, le había preguntado cómo podía gustarle la comida que preparaba aquella mujer, cuando a él se le antojaba insípida y falta toda de gracia; la respuesta del otro hombre, aunque no había explicitado nada al respecto, le había dado a entender que aquél sentía cierta atracción por ella. «He tenido la magnífica oportunidad de leer un avance de su novela», le había dicho, «y es una mujer excepcional, Gilderoy. ¿No lo entiendes? Ella cocina con las palabras. Y cocina como los ángeles.» A Rita le pasó desapercibida la enamoradiza mirada de Ludo mientras soltaba la cacerola con ingente ruido sobre la mesa. No faltó nadie de los que estaban alrededor que no se volviese.

–La comida –intervino en consecuencia Rita–. Ya está lista –quitándose las manoplas–. Dolores, tráeme los platos. Cornelius¿te importaría ayudarme a servir el estofado? Gilderoy, trae los cubiertos, anda, que están ahí al lado. Y... –mirando en todas direcciones–. ¿Y la mujer esta va a venir a comer ya de una vez o es que hoy tampoco piensa almorzar?

Se refería, claro está, a Ángela, la única concursante que estaba ausente en aquel momento en el comedor de la casa.

–Pobrecilla –dijo burlonamente Dolores–. Está afectada. La marcha de Oliver la ha dejado trastornada. –Rio maliciosamente–. No creo que dure así mucho tiempo.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Dolores? –le preguntó Ludo mientras Cornelius le dirigía intermitentes miradas en tanto sorbía su estofado en grandes cucharadas.

–Quiero decir –retomó– que esa mujer, Ángela, no está así en condiciones de seguir en el concurso. De ese modo, cuando el jueves la nomine, no me sentiré tan incómoda –sonriendo estúpidamente–. Creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer todos¿no os parece? Por el día finge que duerme y por la noche no pega ojo.

–Tan sólo hace dos días que Oliver se marchó –apuntó Gilderoy secándose las comisuras de los labios con pudor–. Tal vez se recupere.

–Yo no lo creo, Gilderoy –prosiguió Dolores, más atenta a coaccionarlos que a comer–. Y, aunque así fuera, si la indispone cada dos semanas la marcha de uno de nosotros¿qué clase de concursante es? Así no puede seguir. ¡O vuelve, o se va! Si no quiere aprovechar el tiempo aquí, pues se la nomina y Santas Magias, que nosotros sí queremos quedarnos. Así, dentro de dos semanas se va ella y no ninguno de nosotros. Es un pacto de unidad, de supervivencia, de comunión, entre nosotros.

–Yo antes de nominarla quiero hablar con ella –apuntó Ludo desganado de la conversación–. No me parece justo nominarla por sólo esas razones, Dolores, y si no te conociera pensaría que estás siendo maquiavélica con la pobre mujer.

–¡Maquiavélica no! –exclamó apuntando con la cuchara a su compañero–. Sensata. ¿Ella prefiere quedarse en la habitación y no disfrutar de esto? Pues yo sí. Y, si no quiere quedarse, pues que la expulsen y se largue. ¿Cómo podría estar la audiencia apoyándola desde fuera si lo único que ven de ella es lagrimeos y que no se mueve de la cama? Por el amor de Rowling, Ludo, sé sensato. ¿O acaso no la viste ayer? Se levantó para hacer la prueba y no pudo ser más torpe. Lo que hace la desgana. ¡Encontró nada más que dos bolas doradas enterradas en el jardín, pero, cuando Rita dijo que le recordaban a _snitchs_, la muy boba se olvidó de la prueba y se relajó! Si queréis mi opinión, eso es que no se encuentra a gusto. Y yo, inteligentemente, prefiero que, antes de que se vaya por decisión propia, la expulse la audiencia y de ese modo todos nosotros tengamos la posibilidad de aguantar una semana más. ¿Quién está conmigo?

–La gente puede pensar que somos pérfidos –masculló Rita–. Pero ¡me gusta!

–Yo sigo en mis trece, Dolores –repuso Ludo.

Dolores bufó, llegando incluso a golpear contundentemente la mesa con los puños.

–Ludo, no seas idiota –le recriminó–. Ángela no nos conviene a ninguno. No es como nosotros. Es una mujer grosera, inculta e insubordinada, y ¡no me cae bien! Pero es el tipo de gentucilla que cae bien en televisión, sabes, y eso nos puede causar problemas a todos. Decidir quitárnosla de en medio es una ventaja¡una prioridad!, antes de que venga el que tiene que sustituir a Wood. Sabes que soy una mujer razonable y que cuanto estoy diciendo lo he medido cuidadosamente. ¡Por favor, Ludo, no te comportes como ella y vayas contracorriente! Piénsalo bien. Uno de nosotros se tiene que ir. ¿Qué hay de malo en que sea ella? Di¿qué? –La mujer rio fanfarronamente–. ¿Acaso esperas que se vaya a levantar de buenas a primeras y nos sorprenda con una actitud renovada? Responde qué vas a hacer.

El hombre se quedó un instante en suspenso mientras meditaba, con la inquisitiva y punzante mirada de Dolores clavada sobre él. Justo cuando iba a responder, sucedió. Abrió la boca, pero no para responder. En realidad la mandíbula se le descolgó mientras los ojos contemplaban algo por encima de Dolores. Ésta, en consecuencia, se dio lentamente la vuelta y la vio, a Ángela puesta en pie mirándolos desde la puerta del dormitorio.

–¿Os ha sobrado de eso? –preguntó–. Tengo hambre.

–Oh, claro, querida –respondió apresuradamente Dolores tendiéndole la cacerola–. Tráete el cazo, que lo hemos dejado sobre el fregadero. ¡Y un plato hondo también! –Mientras Ángela lo recogía resueltamente y escurría bajo el grifo, Dolores se volvió hacia el grupo y en voz apenas audible dijo–: Amigos¿habrá pacto o no? –Cornelius y Rita pusieron rápidamente sus manos sobre la de Dolores cuando ésta la colocó sobre la mesa. Gilderoy, aunque dubitativo, dejó caer también la suya. Dolores tenía los ojos puestos sobre el hombre restante–. ¿Ludo?

–No cuentes conmigo, Dolores –respondió–. No contéis conmigo para algo así. En el caso de que la nominara, sería porque yo lo hubiese decidido, no porque tú me lo hubieras pedido. Ángela me parece agradable. No voy a nominarla, no señor.

Y se puso en pie atropelladamente, llegando a volcar incluso la silla en que había estado sentado.

–¿Adónde vas, Ludo? –le recriminó con voz reprobatoria Cornelius–. Termínate el estofado y no montes ningún numerito de los tuyos. Hablaremos después.

–Que te jodan, Cornelius. ¡Que te jodan, tío! –escupió–. Ahora no estamos en el Ministerio. Sabes, estoy hasta las pelotas de ti y de tus palabras que parecen bienintencionadas pero que no lo son. ¿Qué te piensas, que no sé que también habéis estado organizando un complot similar en mi contra? Sí, lo sé. ¡Soy el próximo! Pero me da igual. ¡Me resbala todo lo que podáis tramar Dolores y tú! Lo que os jode a vosotros dos es que sea leal a Lupin y que vuestros planes hayan fracasado. Os jodéis. Mirad, ya tenéis un motivo para nominarme a mí también. ¡Adelante! Pero os contendréis de hacerlo si no queréis que escupa todo lo que sé. Puede que mi información sea suficiente para que te expulsen del Gabinete de Sabios del Ministerio, Cornelius. –Se tomó una pausa–. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos ahora, eh?

Cornelius también se puso en pie.

–¿Crees que te tengo miedo, Ludo¿Crees siquiera posible algo tan ridículo?

Bagman, apretando la quijada, se marchó tan deprisa que su capa ondeó sobre la mesa y volcó su plato de estofado. Gilderoy permaneció un momento observándolos, hasta que, sin poderlo aguantar por más tiempo, también se puso en pie repentinamente y corrió detrás de su amigo. Cornelius, envuelto en una apariencia temible, se volvió a sentar lentamente. Antes de que recogiera de nuevo la cuchara y se dispusiese a comer, su mirada se alzó un momento y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Umbridge, la cual también lo contemplaba a él severamente. No dijeron nada, tan sólo se miraron.

Ángela se acercó con paso firme hasta la mesa, pero con la vista puesta sobre los dos hombres, que traspusieron hacia el dormitorio. Ocupó el asiento de uno de ellos e, introduciendo el cazo en la cacerola, colmó su taza, que apuraría gustosa y repetiría, a pesar de que era una de las que no congraciaba con el arte culinario de Skeeter.

–¿Adónde han ido Ludo y Gilderoy? –preguntó mirándolos por encima de las gafas Ángela.

–A reflexionar, espero –contestó con una hiriente sonrisa Dolores–. ¿Está bueno, Ángela? –La respuesta fue afirmativa–. Me alegro. Hay que aprovechar las comidas aquí –mencionó–. Nunca sabe uno cuántas pueden faltarle, si muchas o pocas.

–Me alegra que te guste, Ángela –intervino Rita–. Pero más aún que parezcas recuperada. ¿Estás mejor? Que sepas que la marcha de Oliver también nos ha dejado afectados a los demás –poniéndole una amable mano sobre el antebrazo–, pero no es bueno enclaustrarse de esa manera. Ya verás cómo mejoras el ánimo. Esta tarde, si te apetece, Dolores y yo te peinaremos. Podríamos organizar una fiesta esta noche. ¿Qué os parece?

Ángela, mientras agradecía los cuidados que le brindaban, sintió una punzada en el estómago. Cabe decir que no fue ésta debida al estofado de Rita, aunque pudo ser la causa por la que Gilderoy pasó toda la tarde encerrado en el cuarto de baño. «Suerte que es autolimpiable», repetía continuamente Dolores. En realidad, la punzada era de remordimientos. Era su conciencia, que la había hecho detenerse en un nuevo y atormentador pensamiento. Éste era que había sido injusta con aquellas mujeres, figuraos la inocencia de nuestra protagonista, que era como un albo cordero entre rapaces rapiñas.

Ángela había apurado su cuarto tazón de estofado y, como se había acabado, estaba a punto de preguntar qué quedaba en el frigorífico, cuando una inaudita lluvia de globos de colores se inició en el jardín. Dolores, Rita, Cornelius y Ángela salieron al exterior con no poca impresión. A la precipitación de globos le siguió una no menos sorprendente de confeti. Ángela recogió un globo del suelo y leyó la inscripción en letras luminosas que tenía en él: «La hora ha llegado». Rita, que lo leyó encaramándose por encima de su hombro, tomó otros tantos y en todos descubrió el mismo mensaje.

–¿Qué significa esto? –espetó Cornelius con el rostro desencajado.

–Habitantes de la casa –comenzó a resonar una potente voz que nadie supo decir de donde provenía, pero que, como parecía la de Henry Miló, a ninguno le extrañó–, como sabéis, vuestro compañero Oliver abandonó el concurso sin ser expulsado, así que, en consecuencia, su hueco debe ser restituido por un nuevo concursante. El suplente ya viene de camino a la casa de Gran Mago V.I.P.

La voz enmudeció, aunque la lluvia de confeti no se detuvo.

–Va a venir esta tarde –musitó Dolores dirigiéndose alternativamente a Rita y a Cornelius–. ¿De quién creéis que se tratará?

–A menos que sea algún enchufado –la mirada de Cornelius, mientras hablaba, se deslizó perceptiblemente hasta Ángela–, imagino que tendremos que conocerlo.

–¿Tiene que ser un chico, no? –preguntó Rita, a lo que le contestaron que sí–. ¿Harry Potter¿El heredero de Malfoy¿O tal vez ese Ron Weasley? Qué pena, la verdad. De no ser así, quizá viniera la misma Heidi Lupin.

–Helen Lupin –la rectificó Dolores. Rita se excusó pretextando que no leía la prensa del corazón desde que no publicaban más que pegos–. ¿Y por qué no Remus Lupin? –Cornelius le dirigió una voraz mirada–. ¿Por qué no? –persistió ella–. ¿Me negaréis que le gusta promocionarse? Me parece vomitivo cuando salen sus fotos en _Corazón de bruja_, con ese pecho lleno de pelos. –Hizo una mueca de horror y hasta fingió un escalofrío–. Sí, me gustaría que entrara, para que todo el mundo supiese realmente cómo es esa alimaña.

Aunque lo dijo en voz baja, Ángela terminó por escucharla. Volviéndose hacia ella como una fiera corrupia, le dio varios golpes en los hombros empujándola hacia atrás. Entre tanto gritaba:

–¿Qué estás diciendo tú de mi cuñado? Cuidadito, eh, cuidadito, que la lengua te la corto, deslenguada. ¡Para alimaña tu madre, corcho!

Pero un estruendoso ruido interrumpió la discusión. Se abrió una puerta del jardín que conducía a algunas dependencias administrativas del programa y que siempre permanecía cerrada, y entró en escena una enorme moto, una _Harley Davidson_. El hombre que la conducía vestía botas, tejanos, chaqueta de cuero y ocultaba su rostro con un brillante y negrísimo casco, cuya visera no dejaba pasar más miradas que la de los relampagueantes rayos del sol chocando contra ella. Dio varias vueltas alrededor del jardín forzando las revoluciones del motor, hasta que, con un indescriptible derrape que cubrió de barro las hortensias que con tanto primor había estado cuidando Dolores, se detuvo frente a ellos. Se apeó de un salto y, dirigiéndose hacia ella corriendo, abrazó a Ángela tan fuerte y con tanto ahínco que la levantó medio metro por lo menos del suelo. La mujer, sorprendida, llegó a gritar enloquecida. El motorista forcejeó con el enganche del casco, pero tanto le temblaban las manos que no acertaba a desabrocharlo. Nervioso, puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Ángela y le preguntó:

–¿Es que no me reconoces?

Pero la voz, amortiguada desde detrás del casco, era irreconocible. En consecuencia, prosiguió aquél forcejeando por quitárselo. Finalmente lo consiguió y, al retirárselo, Ángela soltó una exclamación de júbilo y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo y abrazarlo y colmarlo de la misma felicidad que la inundaba a ella.

–¡Sirius! –le gritaba, pues aquél era el animago–. ¡Oh, Sirius! Sirius... ¡Madre del amor hermoso, qué contesta estoy¿De verdad eres tú¿Qué haces aquí dentro?

–Voy a sustituir a Wood. ¡También yo voy a participar en el concurso! –explicó.

Los abrazos y los besos, acompañados de gozosas carcajadas, no se interrumpieron por largo rato. Ángela le preguntó cómo se encontraba su familia, cómo se encontraba su marido Sorensen, pero él no podía aportar ninguna información del exterior, según adujo. Como insistiera, tan sólo apuntó que se encontraban todos bien. A continuación, el animago se dirigió a los restantes concursantes, a los cuales saludó menos festivamente pero con formalidad. Un instante se detuvo frente a la hierática Dolores, dubitativo, pero finalmente también le alargó a aquélla la mano y ésta se la estrechó durante una breve fracción de segundo.

–Ven a que te enseñe la casa –lo apremió Ángela.

Su recorrido, el cual les permitió que Sirius fuese descubierto por Ludo y por Gilderoy, concluyó en el dormitorio, donde los dos solos deshicieron el equipaje del recién llegado. Ángela lo ayudó gustosa. Apenas podía dar crédito a la suerte que parecía acompañarla. Hasta entonces nunca había recapacitado en el afecto que profesaba por aquel hombre, pero en aquel momento, cuando se sentía tan sola, saber que compartiría su estancia con él y que sería el cayado sobre el que ella podría apoyarse la satisfizo enormemente. Entre tanto, como descubriría al salir, pues Sorensen estaba grabando en vídeo todas las emisiones de Gran Mago como recuerdo, se estaba produciendo en el comedor una apresurada reunión en la que Ludo y Gilderoy no participaron. Permanecieron éstos en el jardín, recogiendo los huevos plateados de las gallinas descabezadas y dándoles de comer.

–Debes tener mucho, mucho cuidado –la advirtió Sirius mientras la mujer lo ayudaba a guardar su ropa dentro de la cómoda que se le había asignado, interrumpiéndola, pues no hacía sino repetir lo contenta que estaba de ver una cara tan sobradamente conocida dentro–. Dolores no te quiere bien. Es una bicha mala. No puedo decir nada, ya sabes, de lo que he visto desde fuera, pero yo me pienso andar con cuatro ojos. Lo que no sabe esa mujer es quién ha entrado aquí dentro. ¿Te acuerdas de los huevos que se perdieron y de cuya falta te echaron la culpa a ti? Fuera han puesto los vídeos y se ha descubierto que se los comió ella. Se levantó en medio de la noche y se los zampó la muy insaciable.

–Pues estábamos pasando unas fatigas como para derrochar –se quejó la mujer–. No te preocupes, Sirius, que ya me he olido por dónde van éstos. El día menos pensado le suelto a la Dolores de los hue... un bufido que la dejo ni para acá ni para allá. Pero no por mí, no te creas, sino por Remus. Le tengo unas ganas a esa mujer que me parece una lástima que no podamos conjurar a nadie.

–Las reglas son las reglas –matizó Sirius–. Te expulsarían. Debemos ser inflexibles. ¿Qué te crees, que a mí me va a agradar compartir techo con esa intolerante e intolerable? Si he aceptado entrar, entre otras cosas, es para ayudarte a ti. –La mujer, sumamente agradecida, lo volvió a abrazar y besar–. Es cierto –recalcó–. Hay que ser fuertes. Ella quiere ganar, pero nosotros tenemos que usarnos de la misma astucia que ella y pararle los pies. Y Cornelius tampoco me agrada.

–Pero si Fudge ayudó a Remus a... –repuso Ángela extrañada.

–Sí, sí, ya lo sé –la cortó–. Pero incluso Remus está enojado con él. Hay algo, un no sé qué en su actitud muy desconcertante. Me he propuesto averiguar más. ¿A que no sabes lo que ha hecho Cornelius, eh? –La mujer cabeceó atenta–. Además de no avisar a Remus de que no iba a poder asistir a las reuniones del Gabinete de Sabios, designó él mismo a su suplente. Se presentó de improviso en el Ministerio. Pero eso no es lo peor. ¿Sabes qué más pasó? –La mujer no perdía palabra–. Remus, evidentemente, se interesó por él, y la información que recogió el Cuartel General de Aurores fue que tiene antecedentes en Nueva Zelanda y en Estados Unidos. Le dijeron, figúrate, que había matado con sus propias manos a un par de _muggles_ –Ángela dejó escapar una exclamación–; les había reventado los huesos a martillazos, los había mutilado y los había enterrado en un cementerio indio protegiéndolos con no sé cuántos sortilegios. Pero eso no era lo único por lo que figuraba en el fichero del Ministerio. También se le encontró en el Departamento de Misterios una noche del mes de mayo de 1998 con otros tantos. Todavía no se ha averiguado qué hacían allí. Como te podrás hacer una idea, Remus lo echó del Gabinete inmediatamente.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le espetó ella–. ¿Que Fudge...? No lo entiendo.

–No quiero decir que Fudge sea un asesino ni nada parecido –se apresuró a decir–. Pero tampoco me parece un hombre del que poder fiarme. Vale, de acuerdo, hizo que Remus fuese ahora ministro. Pero ¿por qué¿Acaso te has parado a pensar en eso alguna vez? –Arqueó significativamente las cejas–. ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Pienso averiguarlo. –Adoptando otra expresión–: Pero abandonemos ahora esos asuntos, Ángela. ¿Quieres? Salgamos afuera. Charlemos con el resto. No dejemos que piensen que estamos confabulando en su contra, aunque así parezca. Hagamos vida en la casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los mandamases ignoraron a Rita, y ésta, aunque inútilmente, se enfadó. Dentro del confesionario, con la varita en ristre, los amenazó diciendo que iba a hechizar a alguno de sus compañeros; pero, al salir, cauta, se contuvo. Quizá su conformidad fuese debida a que, gracias a aquel heroico gesto, le habían proporcionado tres botellas de hidromiel que enseñó displicente al grupo. Pero, como no se cansó de repetir a lo largo de toda la noche, lo que ella había pedido era una fiesta, no tres «botellas de asquerosa aguachirle», como ella misma las denominó, que, tal como predijo, se consumieron tan pronto como fueron descorchadas. Aunque la entrada de Sirius no fuese enteramente de su agrado y mirase a aquel hombre tan amable para con Ángela con ojos de felina celosa de su territorio, Rita la aprovechó para insistirle a la directiva, pretextando que habían de realizarle una celebración de bienvenida. Su petición fue desoída y, a las cuatro de la madrugada, harta de repetir el mismo sonsonete, volvió a sacar a relucir su negra varita y, cogiendo a Gilderoy, lo apuntó con ella para volver a amenazarlos. Suerte que aquél estaba ebrio y se lo tomó a guasa; pensaba que Rita pretendía violarlo, con lo que gritó hasta la extenuación que tomase mejor a Ludo mientras se reía divertido. No obstante, varias horas antes, por fortuna, Ludo abriría las cervezas de mantequilla que aún quedaban en el frigorífico. No dejó ninguna de reserva, por lo que Cornelius se quejó, con voz clara y sosegada, aunque los nudillos después los tuviese amoratados de rabia. Ludo lo ignoró. Tan sólo golpeó con su varita el tapón con algo más de contundencia y aquél salió disparado contra la frente del exministro, que se rascó la zona del golpe con gesto inafectado. Con sumo cuidado, Ludo alcanzó la mesa con los botellines, pues hubo de ir zigzagueando para evitar a Dolores, que bailaba en torno de ellos con una horrenda falda de cancán. La afectaba el alcohol, la justificó Cornelius contemplándola sin afectación, sino más bien con mirada hiriente o excesivamente fría. Ludo se sentó entre Ángela y Sirius, y le tendió a este último una botella. Las restantes las dejó caer sobre el centro de la mesa. Cornelius, dedicándole a Ludo una hiriente mirada, recogió una y se la llevó a los labios, dándole un largo sorbo que, posteriormente, se secó con la mano. Echándole un brazo por encima del hombro al animago, Ludo, riendo afablemente, le espetó:

–Black... ¡Cuéntanos de ti! He de reconocer que no sé nada de ti desde... bueno, desde tu encarcelamiento. Desde que saliste –riendo–, te he perdido el control. Cornelius sobre todo estará deseoso de que le cuentes cómo huiste¿verdad, Fudge? –El hombre correspondió a su mirada con una severa expresión–. No, tío, no hace falta que nos hables de eso si no te apetece –adujo súbitamente–; quiero decir, háblanos de lo que quieras. ¡Pero de ti, eh! Es para conocerte un poco mejor. Vamos, anímate.

–No hay gran cosa, a decir verdad –musitó al comienzo–. Cuando salí de Azkaban, anduve por un tiempo errante, como un nómada del desierto. –Como Sirius se percató enseguida, Fudge estaba pendiente de todas sus explicaciones, como si las encontrase sumamente interesantes después que él había sido quien había tratado de apresarlo nuevamente–. Permanecí un tiempo en Hogsmeade, otro en Londres, y llegué incluso a refugiarme en el extranjero. Pero aquello fueron pocos días, en realidad. Aunque suene paradójico, me sentía seguro en Gran Bretaña. Por suerte, mi amigo Remus Lupin, el actual y excelentísimo ministro de Magia –la mirada de Fudge tembló–, y su esposa no temieron acogerme. Ellos sabían la verdad; que yo era libre, quiero decir. Estuve en su casa todo el verano y fue entonces cuando tuve la genial oportunidad de conocer a esta graciosa mujer –señalando a Ángela, que se ruborizó–. Con graciosa no me refiero a que sea sólo simpática o divertida, que lo es mucho, como habréis tenido de seguro la posibilidad de descubrir ya, sino a que es una mujer virtuosa. Pero ¿quieres saber realmente, Ludo, por qué parecía que me había tragado la tierra y nadie me descubría¿Por qué no se supo nada de mí hasta recientemente, cuando recibí la Orden de Merlín? Porque así fue en efecto, fui tragado por la tierra.

–Cuéntame, amigo mío –insistió Ludo en vilo–. Ansío por saber más de eso.

–Ahora mi mejor amigo Remus Lupin me lo ha explicado mejor: el Velo no puede ni debe ser retirado del Departamento de Misterios, donde está a salvo de un uso inadecuado. Pero en otro tiempo pensaba que era un objeto sobre el que la incompetencia ministerial –las miradas de Fudge y del animago se cruzaron– era incapaz de ejercer control. No te haces ni una idea, Ludo, de lo que es ese Velo.

–Ni tiene por qué hacérsela –intervino cortantemente Cornelius–. Si ese tan buen amigo tuyo hubiese hecho bien su trabajo no tendrías por qué ni saberlo tú. ¡Para algo existen los desmemorizadores!... No se puede hablar sobre los secretos del Departamento de Misterios. Sólo los inefables...

–Bla-bla-bla –remedó el animago con sorna–. Gilipolleces. Yo hablo de lo que me apetece. Eso es lo bueno de mi amigo, sabe. Él no es estricto, como era usted. Él es... ¡flexible! –golpeando la mesa con el puño contundentemente, tanto que todas las botellas oscilaron. Advirtiendo que se había alterado, dirigió de nuevo la mirada a su amigo y prosiguió–¿Qué te estaba diciendo, Ludo? Ah, sí, el Velo... –Fudge bufó–. Es un extraño... artilugio que hay en el Departamento de Misterios. Absorbe las almas, sabes. Y a mí me atrapó. Estuve unos dos años más o menos. Hasta que mi amigo Remus, con un par (como debería ocurrir con todos los ministros) –Fudge hizo rechinar los dientes–, también se metió en el Velo para rescatarme.

–Siempre dije que Remus haría un buen papel –apuntó Ludo, aunque Sirius, que sonrió complacido, no sabía que el comentario no estaba dirigido a él.

–¿Se metió en el Velo?... –se aventuró a preguntar Cornelius en un susurro.

–Así es, Fudge –contestó categóricamente Sirius–. Era la única forma de salvarme. Salí –volviendo a dirigirse a Ludo– y ¡figúrate mi sorpresa!: mi amigo de toda la vida se había convertido en el ministro de Magia. Por fin un ministro decente, pensé de inmediato. Y así ha sido, a decir verdad; en dos años largos que lleva en el cargo ha hecho más que los anteriores en dos décadas. –Sonriendo descaradamente–: Lo cierto es que con el último no simpatizaba mucho. Debía de dársele mal la burocracia, porque tuvo en su poder un informe archivado como X-747487, que nunca revisó. –Fudge se contuvo de responder nada–. Lo cierto es que no había en él pruebas concluyentes de mi inocencia, pero, de haber mostrado un poco más de interés, hubiera podido confesarle que Pettigrew seguía vivo. Aunque hasta eso me daba igual, sabes, Ludo. Te tengo que estar aburriendo. –Clavando la mirada sobre Fudge–: Por desgracia, nos han enseñado que la política es aburrida.

–A mí no me lo parece, Sirius –repuso Ludo–. Yo mismo trabajo en el Ministerio. Pero, si quieres hablar de otros asuntos más personales, no me molestaría.

–Sí, tienes razón –contestó–. Pues verás. Hace cosa de un año ya conocí a una mujer, Karina, que se convirtió en mi novia, y con quien estoy esperando una niña.

–¿Estás esperando una hija? –lo interrumpió Ludo–. Eso es magnífico.

–Sí, sí –acertó a decir Sirius mientras su compañero le apretaba vehemente la mano y lo hacía zarandearse mediante golpes en la espalda–. Vendrá para febrero. La llamaremos Laura.

–Laura Black. ¡Es un nombre maravilloso! –exclamó–. ¡Enhorabuena! Te aseguro que no me había enterado de nada. Últimamente no leo _Corazón de bruja_, he de reconocerlo. Me abruma tanto... ¡fanatismo! –Rio–. Estarás feliz, imagino.

–Muy, muy feliz –confirmó–. Espero que así pueda pasar página al fin acerca de mi dramático y terribilísimo encarcelamiento en Azkaban –repitió, clavando su ponzoñosa mirada sobre Fudge, que lo observaba a su vez a él impasible–. No te imaginas, Ludo, lo que son doce años en prisión cuando te sabes inocente. Si el Ministerio hubiese hecho su trabajo convenientemente... No lo culpo de nada, la verdad, pero no me dio la oportunidad de ser juzgado, ni juzgó a los próximos mortífagos que encarceló, que sabían de mi condición y de la suerte tenebrosa de Peter Pettigrew. He sido tan desafortunado toda mi vida –se lamentó pesarosamente–. Suerte que parece ahora mejorar. Pero se lo debo todo a mi genial amigo Remus Lupin; en absoluto al lamentable y patético ministrucho Cornelius Fudge.

Aquél se puso en pie, con el rostro todo encendido de furia. Tenía los nudillos apretados de rabia. Sirius se sonrió para sus adentros. A continuación, sólo que más sosegadamente, también se puso en pie. Su aspecto era conciliador. Al tiempo que le tendía un brazo amigo a Fudge para infundirle calma, le dijo:

–Perdóname, Cornelius, haz el favor. He sido un poco áspero, he de reconocerlo. –El pequeño mago se acabó sentando a regañadientes–. Tienes que comprenderme, he pasado una experiencia difícil de olvidar. Brindemos por nuestra pronta amistad. –Fudge entrechocó con él su botella a desgana–. Perfecto. ¿Sabe?, como estuve enclaustrado en ese Velo del que, al menos supuestamente, no se puede hablar, tengo una pequeña curiosidad que sólo tú puedes satisfacerme. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Fudge aceptó serio y Sirius la formuló riendo–. ¿Por qué demonios tuviste a bien nombrar a un hombre lobo cualquiera como Remus como tu sucesor? Entre tú y yo, ahora que mi amigo no está presente, suena patético.

–Lo encontré... conveniente –explicó Fudge tranquilamente.

–Conveniente es una palabra ambigua, amigo mío –repuso. Le dirigía esporádicamente tensas miradas, pero, dado que fingía que se mofaba, sus ojos destellaban sonrisas. Por su parte, Ángela y Ludo, presentes a la conversación, observaban a uno y otro estupefactos, impertérritos–. ¿Conveniente para qué¿Conveniente para desempeñar el cargo¿O quizá conveniente para que la comunidad viese lo mal que lo hacía y pidiese tu regreso?

–¡Te recuerdo que yo mismo dimití! –estalló Fudge–. De haber querido continuar mi carrera política, no la habría abandonado personalmente.

Sirius hizo como que no lo había escuchado.

–Entonces... ¿conveniente para matarlo? –El rostro del exministro se tornó rojo de furia–. Sabes, Cornelius, no me cuadra –gesticulando expresivamente–. No, no me cuadra. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Lo que creo es que meditaste profundamente el asunto de tu sucesión, aunque no sé todavía por qué o con qué propósito. Remus me ha confesado que nunca lo toleraste hasta aquella mañana en que te volviste extrañamente afable con él. ¿Por qué? Me he propuesto averiguarlo. No creo que hayas cambiado en absoluto, Fudge. Considero que sigues siendo el mismo hombre despreciable de siempre. Te lo aseguro, lo averiguaré.

–Perfecto, pues, señor Black –habló Fudge sutilmente, poniéndose en pie–. Inicie sus pesquisas cuando guste. Dudo mucho que encuentre algo que fundamente sus sospechas, pero es libre de pensar lo que quiera. Dudo mucho, asimismo, que un peligroso presidiario, fugitivo para más señas, sea capaz de impartir justicia en este lobuno gobierno no regido por leyes de sensatez y cordura. Pero ¡adelante!, demuestre que me equivoco y ¡Santas Magias!, póngame en la cárcel. Si cree que le hice algún mal a su _genial_ amigo designándolo mi sucesor¡adelante!, denúncieme. Pero con pruebas –pronunció delicadamente cada una de aquellas últimas tres palabras–. Dudo mucho que Lupin lo crea. A fin de cuentas, me debe mucho.

–Lo que te debe es algo que, según te he prometido, pienso averiguar.

Fudge, haciendo rechinar su dentadura, le dedicó una última y furibunda mirada y se marchó de la mesa con gesto iracundo. La fiesta acabó para él aquella noche. Sirius, satisfecho de su reacción, se frotó las manos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–No deberías haber discutido con Cornelius, Sirius.

Ludo había permanecido excesivamente sumiso y escueto en palabras aquellos días, pero, mientras se relajaba en el interior de la piscina, reposando su cabeza sobre el borde de la misma, con Sirius a su lado, le pudo el instinto y no se contuvo de pronunciar aquel comentario. Tal fue la apatía inicial del animago que parecía como si no lo hubiese tomado en consideración. Sólo Ángela, que estaba muy próxima a ellos, sobre la arena, tomando el sol, reflexionó al respecto y terminó por refunfuñar algo inaudible.

–Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Ludo –repuso Sirius al cabo de un largo rato–. Ni más ni menos. Y creo que me dominé demasiado. Ángela, que conoce mi carácter, puede asegurarte que me contuve. Ni será la primera ni será la última disputa que mantenga con él. No me parece trigo limpio.

–No es trigo limpio –confirmó Ludo. Gilderoy, en ese instante, apareció desde debajo del agua justo a su lado. Había estado buceando ayudándose del conjuro burbuja de aire–. No, no lo es. Por eso no debes darle motivos para que se enoje contigo. No lo conoces.

–Créeme, lo conozco –repuso con suficiencia.

–¡No! –cortantemente–. Crees conocerlo, pero es más que eso. Simplemente, Sirius, no te estoy pidiendo que abandones ese propósito tuyo de buscar la causa de su dimisión, sino que tengas cuidado. Son arenas movedizas las que estás pisando.

–¡Bobadas, Ludo! –exclamó–. Si dices eso es que no me conoces. Soy un hombre muy capaz. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me enfrenté a lord Voldemort? Ya no se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. ¿Acaso Fudge es peor? Y olvidas que Remus es ministro. ¿Acaso Fudge es más poderoso que Remus? Y no digamos ya poder mágico. ¡Remus le da cien mil vueltas al enano pelón ese! Y que se atreva a tocarme un pelo, que... –Adoptó una graciosa expresión–. Eso si Helen no tiene una visión y me previene antes de un ataque. Ludo, ni te puedes imaginar lo bien organizado que hemos estado hasta el momento. No creo en los métodos, pero éste funciona. No temo a nada.

–¿Así que parece que Helen Lupin es realmente una adivina, no? –inquirió Lockhart sentándose en los escalones adoptando una amanerada pose–. Te escuché discutir con Sybill y tenía interés, Ángela. Nunca he creído en adivinos. Algunos son charlatanes. ¡Que no digo que tu sobrina sea...! Ya me entiendes.

La mujer asintió ensimismada. Ludo, observando a Gilderoy expectante, como si esperase o desease que preguntase algo más, como viera que callaba, se aventuró a preguntar él mismo:

–Entonces¿hay personas que son capaces realmente de predecir el futuro? Quiero decir¿es eso posible?

–Yo no sé si hay personas –contestó Ángela con desenvoltura–, pero mi sobrina lo ha demostrado repetidas veces. Ella lo es, quiero decir. –El mago quedó sumido en hondos pensamientos–. Pero no es un don. Lo más que ve la pobre mía son desgracias, día y noche. Tiene que ser frustrante. Lo del Wathelpun ese la tiene deprimida perdida. –Sirius, devolviéndole la mirada, asintió–. Mi pobre niña me ha asegurado más de una vez que el espinoso asunto ese le roba el sueño. Si pudiera hacer algo, sabe Rowling que lo haría.

–¿Wathelpun? –inquirió Lockhart. Ludo seguía ensimismado en sus cosas.

–Un villano por venir –explicó lacónicamente. Sólo entonces Ludo alzó la vista y, como viese Ángela que había captado su atención, prosiguió–: Se sabe poco. Que será más poderoso y destructivo de lo que fue Voldemort.

Ludo volvió a bajar la vista.

–En un caso así¿no se podría temer por el Ministerio de Magia? –preguntó.

–Sí... –respondió no muy convencido Sirius–. Con casi total seguridad. A Remus le preocupa eso, sí, pero no en exceso. Se está preparando para contrarrestar su venida.

–Entonces quizá no hayamos hecho mal –musitó tan bajo Bagman que nadie lo escuchó. Pero, en tanto decía para sí aquello, una nueva idea lo acometió, tan terrible y punzante que sintió su estómago empequeñecerse y encogerse su corazón–. ¿No estaremos gestando nosotros esa terrible amenaza?

–¿Has dicho algo? –le preguntó Sirius.

–No, nada. –Y, a continuación, volvió a sumirse en aquel punzante silencio de que había hecho gala hasta entonces. Sus meditaciones lo dejarían tan confuso que no le permitirían pegar ojo aquella noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Buenas noches, Sirius. Además de darte la bienvenida a Gran Mago, quería convertirte en el portador de una información sumamente importante de cara a las nominaciones que van a desarrollarse a continuación, esta noche –explicó el presentador, cuya faz aparecía en el televisor del confesionario–. Como portador de ella, podrás comunicar esa información a quien quieras, pudiendo aprovecharte así de sus ventajas. Ésta es tu recompensa por haber sido el ganador de la prueba semanal, así como, además, una estupenda cena que podrás compartir después de la gala con quien tú escojas, con la única condición de que sea un nominado. Dicho lo cual –frotándose las manos con fruición–, te doy esa interesante noticia, muy beneficiosa de cara a los cómputos y a los posibles pactos que podáis efectuar. Ha cambiado el sistema de nominación. –Sirius no dijo nada. Se quedó sólo pensativo–. Ahora me podréis dar un nombre más. Tres. Pero esos tres nombres o candidatos no tendrán la misma validez; es decir, nominarás a un compañero con tres puntos, a otro con dos y al último con un solo punto. De esa manera, al final, los tres concursantes con mayores puntuaciones serán los nominados de esta semana. Te repito, Sirius, que, como ganador de la prueba y portador de esta información, eres libre de transmitírsela sólo a los compañeros que tú desees. –Éstos serían Ángela, Ludo y Gilderoy–. Y ahora, antes de que te marches, aprovechando que ya estás ahí sentado, danos tus tres candidatos. Nomina.

Sirius se tomó el habitual preámbulo de recapacitación.

–De acuerdo. Con tres puntos voy a nominar a Cornelius. Esta primera semana me he dado cuenta de que es la persona con la que más encuentros he tenido y, además, es un mago con el que es difícil convivir. Es bastante prepotente. Tienen que hacerse las cosas a su manera y, básicamente, no comparto su política –se le escapó una sonrisa– de actuación en la casa. Los dos puntos, aunque a mucha gente le sorprenda, se los voy a dar a Rita. Con lo que se puedan sorprender algunas personas me refiero a que lo normal hubiese sido que hubiera nominado a Dolores¿no? Pero, como sé que Dolores va a salir nominada de sobra, evito así que Rita se escape de la nominación. No hay más motivo en ese caso. Así que, por último, con un punto, nomino a Dolores.

Umbridge se acomodó en el confesionario.

–Con tres puntos, a Ángela. Nos vamos tolerando, sí. Un poquito, vaya. Pero que ni por ésas, la verdad –gesticulando delante del objetivo exageradamente–. Es una prepotente y una chulesca. No tiene porte para dar ejemplo a la comunidad mágica en televisión. Es una tiparraca de calle, una barriobajera. No la trago. Con dos puntos, nomino a Ludo. Es un hombre simpático y no tengo ningún problema con él, pero esta semana ha habido algunas dificultades con respecto a él y no se ha comportado como se esperaba tratándose de una persona sensata y razonable. Por último, con un punto, nomino a Sirius. ¿La razón? Porque cojea del mismo pie que Ángela.

Gilderoy reparó en su traje antes de sentarse en el sillón del confesionario.

–Buenas noches –dijo–. Con un punto voy a nominar a Rita. La verdad es que no quería nominarla¿no? Ha sido un poco por exclusión. Es de los que me caen mal, o de entre los que no me caen tan bien, la que mejor me cae. Sí, ha sido por exclusión. Siguiendo ese mismo criterio, nomino con dos puntos a Dolores y con tres a Cornelius. Si tengo que dar alguna razón, basten las dichas: no tengo ningún problema con ellos, pero hay personas a las que no voy a nominar, y ésos son Ludo, Ángela y Sirius, le duela a quien le duela.

La voz del director dio la bienvenida a Rita, que acababa de llegar al confesionario y, con gesto afectado, se sentó en el sillón que dominaba la habitación.

–Con tres votos –explicó después de saludar a su familia y a su incontable lista de sobrinos– nomino a Ángela Fosworth. No me cae mal la pobre, pero ha estado muy afectada por lo de Oliver y creo que no le gusta lo de las expulsiones, con lo que opino que no está muy a gusto, aunque ahora esté Sirius... Vamos, que la nomino a ella. Con dos puntos voy a nominar a Ludo. A mi parecer, su carácter de esta semana ha cambiado un poco en relación con la anterior. No me gusta la gente así. Y, por último, con uno a Sirius. ¿El motivo? Mmm... Verás, ha sido el último en entrar y no me parece justo que ganase una persona con una desventaja de dos semanas. ¿Algo más?

Ludo se cruzó con Rita en el pasillo. También él había sido llamado para nominar. Le hizo a la mujer un gesto gracioso con el ojo para reclamar su atención, pero ésta hizo como que lo ignoraba y pasó adelante.

–Buenas noches –dijo nada más sentarse–. En primer lugar, con tres puntos, voy a nominar a Dolores. No tengo nada en contra de ella. Bueno, en realidad no tengo nada en contra de ninguno a los que voy a nominar, pero... Pero, bueno, es un poco por afecto, por encontronazos y esas cosas. ¿Qué decía? Ah, sí. Con tres a Dolores. Por eso, vaya. Con dos, a Cornelius. Aunque he tenido esta semana más tiranteces con Cornelius que con Dolores, creo que ella se merece más salir que él. Y, finalmente, con un punto, a Gilderoy, pero porque sé que no va a salir nominado. Es que a los demás no me hace gracia nominarlos, la verdad.

Cornelius fue el siguiente en nominar:

–Los tres puntos se los doy a Sirius. Me parece un hombre agradable y simpático, pero su carácter no concierta con el mío y prefiero nominarlo a tener con quien discutir. Ésa es la única razón, a decir verdad. Los dos puntos, siguiendo, se los pienso dar a Ludo. No me ha parecido... inteligente su comportamiento de esta semana. Con la entrada de Sirius se ha notado claramente que tiene una estrategia y que está tratando de manipular el orden natural de los acontecimientos. Lo cierto es que no me gusta el dúo que conforman el uno y el otro. Y, por último, mi punto es para Ángela. No creo que sea una buena concursante y que se merezca el privilegio de estar aquí. Eso es todo.

Ángela, que era la que faltaba, entró finalmente a nominar.

–Con tres puntos nomino a Dolores. No hace ni falta que diga motivos, porque cualquiera que haya seguido un poquito las cosas aquí dentro, en la casa, se habrá dado cuenta que tanto una como otra nos estamos enseñando las uñas constantemente. Rita no me cae tan mal porque no tiene tan malas ideas como la otra, pero, como la sigue en todo lo que dice, le voy a dar a ella los dos puntos. Y con un punto, para terminar, voy a nominar a Cornelius. Esta semana me ha parecido que se pica con demasiada frecuencia por cualquier menudencia y no estoy por la labor de soportar un carácter tan agrio como el suyo, la verdad.

Pasado un rato, Henry Miló apareció en la pantalla del televisor de plasma. Los integrantes de Gran Mago, sentados en torno al sofá, prestaron suma atención. Las noticias que iba a compartir con ellos de inmediato el presentador eran vitales:

–Ya hemos efectuado el recuento de votos. A continuación voy a referir la lista de nominados, atención. Ángela, estás nominada. Dolores, sí estás nominada. Sirius... No estás nominado. Cornelius, sí estás nominado. Ludo, no estás nominado. Gilderoy, no estás nominado. Rita, no estás nominada. –Se hizo por un instante un tenso silencio–. Bien. Por decisión _casi_ unánime, escogisteis el domingo pasado como patrón de la casa a Cornelius. De acuerdo, Cornelius. Sabes que una de la funciones de ese cargo es salvar a uno de tus compañeros, o incluso a ti mismo, de la lista de nominados. Te la recuerdo: Dolores, Ángela y tú mismo sois los candidatos. ¿A quién salvas de la nominación?

Cornelius apenas se paró a meditarlo.

–Aunque sé que puede quedar mal visto desde fuera –dijo–, todos aquí dentro somos conscientes de que esto es una batalla individual y nos aferramos con uñas y dientes a la mínima posibilidad que se nos presente de continuar. Sé que mis dos compañeras van a comprender mi decisión de salvarme a mí mismo.

–Perfecto, pues –exclamó Henry Miló–. En consecuencia, la lista de nominados ha variado notablemente. Procedo. Cornelius, no estás nominado. Ángela, sí estás nominada. Sirius, no estás nominado. Dolores, sí estás nominada. Gilderoy, no estás nominado. Ludo... ¡Sí estás nominado! Y Rita... ¡Sí estás nominada! Antes de cerrar la conexión, tengo que preguntarle a Sirius cuál ha sido de sus compañeros nominados el que ha escogido para que lo acompañe en la cena con que se le ha premiado. Dime.

Tampoco éste lo pensó mucho.

–Claramente, escojo a Ángela.

–Muy bien. Cuando termine la conexión, podréis dirigiros a la sala de expulsiones, donde se ha instalado el servicio. Buen provecho. A los demás me queda desearos suerte y deciros que os vaya todo muy bien hasta mi próxima visita, el próximo jueves con motivo de la expulsión. Mucha suerte y ánimo a los cuatro nominados. Hasta pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius volcó suavemente la botella de vino para rellenar la copa de Ángela, que, cuando la vio llena según su gusto, le hizo delicadamente un gesto con la mano para pedirle que lo dejara. El hombre, sonriendo, dejó la botella justamente a su lado y, tomando su propia copa, le pidió a Ángela que brindaran.

–Esto parece una cita¿no crees? –riéndose–. Falta que te hubiera regalado un bonito ramo de flores y que nos demos un beso cuando llegue el postre.

–Voy a tomarlo como un chiste y me voy a reír.

Así lo hizo, histriónicamente. Pero Sirius tenía razón, en parte: habían preparado de tal forma la sala de expulsiones que ésta había perdido su encanto terrible y había adoptado un aura de sensualidad envidiable; las paredes oscuras lucían una suave tonalidad rojiza; pendían ramilletes de magnolias de floreros redondos y planos que flotaban por encima de sus cabezas; habían instalado igualmente una elegante mesa en el centro de la habitación, cubierta con un delicado mantel de blanco lino, que sustentaba los más sabrosos manjares cuyo sabor Ángela creía haber olvidado ya.

El animago alzó su copa y Ángela lo imitó rápidamente. La figura del animago aparecía translúcida a través del rojo líquido que pronto besaría los labios de la mujer. Pensaron un momento, en silencio. Fue Sirius quien interrumpió primero su mutismo.

–¡Por el momento, por nuestra estancia, por la confortabilidad y por la paz!

–Qué demonios, Sirius –protestó ella–. ¡Por que se vaya Dolores!

Y sus copas castañearon sordamente, correspondiendo a sus deseos. Dejaron escurrir el dulce aroma de sus bebidas por sus sedientos cuellos y dejaron escapar un relamido suspiro de satisfacción. Ángela elogió el vino y Sirius acabó correspondiendo, con un asentimiento, a su comentario.

–No hemos brindado por que las cosas marchen bien fuera –apuntó Ángela–. Qué desconsiderados¿no te parece? –Callaron sus labios cuando un nuevo trago de vino los abrazó–. Ya sé que no puedes hablar de lo que pasa fuera, aunque... ¡Aunque no has hecho más que contarme cosas y los de arriba no se han quejado! Como lo del tipejo ese que quería sustituir a Fudge, por ejemplo... Podrías contarme algo más de la familia. ¿Qué te cuesta? –Se calló un instante–. ¿Está Mark, mi hijo, bien? –El animago se limitó a asentir–. ¿Y tu novia, Karina, cómo está? Espero que el embarazo le esté resultando llevadero. Me encantaría estar a su lado para apoyarla. –Sonriéndose–: Aunque sólo haya tenido uno, sé lo que es un embarazo. Mark fue un bebé tan cochino, sabes. Era muy revoltoso. Todo el día me estaba dando patadas y se movía como un torbellino. Sabía que iba a ser travieso. –Se calló un instante–. Así que Laura. –Sirius volvió a asentir–. Es un bonito nombre. Me gusta, sí. ¿No piensas decir nada hoy¿Piensas asentir a cuanto diga o haga? Qué pena que mi Soren no sea tan conformista –se burló.

–No es nada –dijo por fin–. Es sólo... –Se rio tontamente–. Te vas a reír. –Ángela le prometió que no lo haría–. Pensé que echaría a Karina de menos¿no?, pero tengo un... "algo" que me aprieta el estómago y que no me suelta. Es que... no quiero hablar de eso porque estoy sensible. No me gustaría que me vieses... llorar. ¡Hay cámaras!

–Oh, perdona, hombre –se mofó Ángela–. ¿Y qué problema hay en que te viesen llorando¿Es que sería deshonroso? Yo no encuentro nada más hermoso que un hombre llorando como un niño chico. La última vez que mi Sorensillo lloró fue porque se pilló la mano con la puerta del horno, pobre. Bueno, y, claro, cuando nos despedimos. Eres tan orgulloso, Sirius. –Cuando el hombre quiso darse cuenta, la mujer le había cogido una mano y se la acariciaba con ternura–. Es normal que estés ternucho, hombre. Tu mujer está embarazada y tú estás lejos. Tienes que echarla muchísimo de menos¿no es así? –El hombre asintió–. No te preocupes, Sirius. Ella te tiene que estar viendo y pensando...

–¡Calla, Ángela, por favor...! –exclamó Sirius llevándose un par de dedos a los ojos para restregárselos–. Que estoy bien, no me hagas que inunde los filetes. ¿O es que quieres verme llorando?

–Te mentiría si te dijera que no me haría gracia –confesó tranquilamente–. Por cierto¿de quién fue la idea del nombre de la niña¿Tuya?

–No, de Karina. Su madre se llamaba Laura también...

–¡Oh, es verdad! Ya lo recuerdo. La señora White, menudo personaje. Era lo mejor de mi hermana y lo mejor de mi cuñado en una persona. Aunque yo ya era mayorcita cuando la conocí, me trataba como a una colegiala. Creo que, en realidad, lo que temía era que fuese una mala influencia para su hija. Incluso trataba de coartarla para que no se juntase conmigo. Un verdadero caso. Te hubiera encantado tu suegra, Sirius, lástima que Rowling se la llevara tan pronto. Yo en el fondo la apreciaba y todo.

Calló un instante, durante el cual bañó sus rojos labios con el rojo líquido de su copa. Los vívidos ojos de la mujer analizaron el callado rostro de su compañero, que la observaba a su vez a ella con ojos apagados, con la copa sujeta en su mano sin ánimo.

–¿Para qué diantre me has invitado, Sirius? –le recriminó con sorna–. Estás tan hablador que me llegas a dejar dentro con Dolores y creo que me lo paso mejor y todo. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa esta noche? No has probado ni un bocado de tu plato, no has abierto la boca nada más que para decirme que estás apático como para hablar y que te da un no sé qué llorar... ¡Sirius!, no te reconozco. ¿Qué te pasa?, dime.

Los ojos del animago la esquivaron durante unos segundos. Por fin llevó su inerte copa a sus labios para silenciarlos. Al retirar el cristal, Ángela seguía observándolo atentamente, arqueando una ceja.

–Me vas a decir que estoy paranoico... –apuntó.

–¡Dime algo que no sepa y ya veré lo que te digo o te dejo de decir! –exclamó ella–. Sirius Black, por el amor de Rowling, que no te reconozco. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? Que me voy a empezar a preocupar y todo.

–Fudge...

–¿Fudge? –inquirió extrañada–. ¿Fudge¿Qué... diantre pasa ahora con él?

–¡Lo de siempre! –extendiendo los brazos con fastidio–. ¿Lo has visto hace un rato? Maldito cobarde. Ha preferido salvarse él mismo antes que ayudar a otro.

–Bueno¿y qué hay de malo en eso? Cobarde, sí. Pero podía hacerlo.

–¿Es un egoísta, no? –Ángela asintió lentamente, sin saber por dónde discurrían los pensamientos de su amigo–. Pues bien –exasperado–, no me imagino a un ególatra como Cornelius Fudge entregándole su cartera a un hombre lobo como Remus...

–¿Otra vez estás con eso? –le reprochó la mujer–. ¿No te cansas?

–..., al que, para más inri, le tenía hasta hace bien poco mucha, mucha manía.

–Las personas cambian, Sirius.

–¿Sí? Pues dime tan sólo una que haya cambiado tan de la noche a la mañana.

Ángela lo pensó un instante largo, al término del cual adujo con voz potente:

–Snape, por ejemplo. –Sirius le dirigió una vacilante mirada de reproche–. Helen me contó su historia, muy entrañable, por cierto. Él cambió.

–Mira, Ángela, en el hipotético caso de que lo de Severus fuese... cierto, lo que no le quita otras cuantas cosas que ha hecho después, no estamos hablando de él. ¡Estamos hablando de Fudge!, un gorrino que sabe hacer magia, un narcisista, un mírase-su-propio-ombligo¡un mal tipo, Ángela! La gente así no va regalando puestos de interés del Ministerio así como así. No sin una buena justificación. Y él no la tiene.

–Mira, Sirius –imitando burlescamente su tensión al explicarse–, Fudge no es un santo, lo sé. –Relajándose–: Pero... Tú no estuviste aquel día, Sirius. No sabes lo que aquello representó para cada uno de nosotros. –Sus ojos brillaron al evocarse en su retina imágenes del recuerdo–. Creíamos que íbamos a ver una mera entrega de premios, Sirius, pero nos encontramos con algo más grande y sorprendente. Algo inesperado. Fudge se comportó como un caballero. Dimitió por respeto a la comunidad. E hizo que Remus lo sustituyera por... dignidad, por limpiar su conciencia, no lo sé en verdad. Pero, fuese lo que fuese, tú no estuviste allí, Sirius; tú no fuiste capaz de... advertir el respeto y cariño que flotaba aquel día sobre el atrio del Ministerio. Creo que fue uno de los momentos más bellos que he vivido en toda mi vida.

El animago cabeceó lentamente. Dio un largo sorbo a su copa hasta apurarla y, después, limpiándose con el antebrazo, repuso:

–Estás equivocada, Ángela. Vale, no estuve aquel día, pero piensa que quizá es eso lo que me hace verlo todo con un poco más de objetividad¿no crees? Me encantaría poder demostrarte lo que siento, pero no es más que una intuición. Ojalá Helen estuviese aquí –melancólico–. Ella seguro que me entendería.

La mano de Ángela volvió a rozar con ternura la velluda del hombre. Los ojos de él se levantaron despacio hasta encontrarse con la tranquila sonrisa de la mujer.

–No pienses que dudo de ti, Sirius. En absoluto. También yo me considero intuitiva, pero ahora no percibo nada. Eso no me convierte en tu enemiga. Me convierte más bien en un obstáculo, en una pesada que te va a estar dando la lata hasta que te comas todo tu plato. –Consiguió despegar una sonrisa tibia en el animago–. Venga, vamos. Come algo. Te sentirás mejor. Además, no voy a dejar que me convenzas sobre nada con el estómago vacío. Sirius, por favor. –Los ojos del hombre centellearon–. Quiero creerte, créeme. Pero me cuesta.

–No te preocupes, Ángela –correspondiéndole el gesto–. Sí, al final va a ser que estoy paranoico de verdad. No me tomes lo que he dicho en cuenta. Estoy algo pesado y ya está. Es que me... Es que me preocupa que estés nominada. No me había dado cuenta de lo buena amiga que eres, no, no me había percatado.

–Anda, come. –Y mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca–: Qué tonto eres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_LA OPINIÓN PÚBLICA PIDE LA EXPULSIÓN DE UMBRIDGE_

_Los magos y brujas que hayan paseado últimamente por el callejón Diagon habrán apreciado la clara variación que ha padecido esta vía en estos últimos días. Y no me refiero, claro está, a los espectaculares cambios que ha experimentado la tienda de confección de Madame Malkin, así como a la línea estética que ha comenzado a expender desde su fusión con _El porte francés_, a la cual ya nos hemos referido en numerosos artículos publicados en esta misma revista. No, amigas. A lo que me refiero con "sustancial modificación" es al puesto ambulante anclado frente a Ollivander, regentado por la presidenta de la A.D.B.H. (Asociación en favor de los Derechos de la Bruja Honrada), la bruja Angelina Costanza. Orgullosas del cartel que pende en la parte delantera del puesto, «Abajo _la_ Dolores, abajo los rumores», sin miramientos legales aparcaron su puestecillo donde todavía hoy se encuentra el pasado viernes 29 de septiembre, tras conocer el resultado definitivo de las nominaciones de Gran Mago V.I.P. (más información acerca del concurso en páginas sucesivas). Desde entonces, su misión ha consistido, además de en convencer a los viandantes para que voten a Umbridge para que salga expulsada, en entregarles a los más participativos lechuzas que partidarios de la causa les han concedido para que emitan su voto._

_Hasta el momento, como nos ha revelado alegremente Angelina Costanza, han enviado más de quinientas lechuzas. «Estamos muy orgullosas», confesó a nuestra reportera. «Estamos muy afectadas por el comportamiento que manifiesta Dolores Umbridge en el interior de la casa y ésa es la razón por la que nos hemos movilizado. Ya sé que la gente está en contra y que piensan que deberíamos invertir nuestro dinero en asuntos más trascendentales, pero ¡es nuestro dinero, corcho! Con él podemos hacer lo que queramos. Abajo _la _Dolores.»_

_Aprovecho la redacción de mi artículo para felicitar la labor de Angelina, ya que yo estoy de acuerdo con su postura y me sumo a su importante labor. Ella bien conoce cuál es la opinión generalizada de nuestra revista en relación con los concursantes de Gran Mago V.I.P., así como todos nuestros lectores. Para finalizar, espero tan solamente que Dolores salga expulsada y Ángela y Ludo regresen invictos y gloriosos._

_Marta Skeearch (periodista de investigación y reportera canina)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El jueves de expulsión los alcanzó tan deprisa que ninguno se había percatado de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Aquella mañana neblinosa, en la que llegó a lloviznar incluso, Dolores se levantó muy temprano para cuidar de sus hortensias. Se obstinaba en no reconocer que la precipitación de barro ocasionada por el derrape de Sirius al entrar había dado al traste con su maravillosa plantación. Pero, como si lo intuyera o en su interior no pudiera mentirse a sí misma, maldecía al animago con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Al salir al exterior, Dolores descubrió a Ludo reclinado sobre una hamaca, despierto. No había despuntado el sol aún, pero la aurora brillaba ya con cierta intensidad. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Al siguiente, Ludo dio un salto y se apeó de la hamaca. Se proponía regresar al interior de la casa.

–Por mí no tienes por qué irte –escupió la lengua ponzoñosa de la mujer.

–No me voy por ti –replicó molesto Ludo–. Me voy porque tengo hambre y quiero desayunar.

–¡Ah! Vaya, me pensaba... Lo que quiero decir, Ludo, es que no te molestes conmigo. No quiero que te vayas esta noche enfadado conmigo. –Sus ojos irradiaban odio–. Porque ambos sabemos que el que se va a pirar eres tú. Te van a echar como a un perro.

Ludo no dijo nada. Se marchó disciplinadamente, conteniéndose, la cabeza gacha.

Dormían, mientras tanto, cuando Ángela, dando un brinco imprevisto que dejó a todos en suspenso, mal despiertos, y a Rita escupiendo gritos sin descanso por la sorpresa, salió disparada como un cohete en dirección a la puerta. Corrió la mujer del bibliotecario hacia el cuarto de baño, hasta donde su amigo Sirius la siguió, frotándose los ojos con desesperación y arrastrando con pesadez sus confortables pantuflas de pelo. Llamó varias veces a la puerta, cerrada como la de una muralla. Le preguntó si estaba bien, pero la mujer, desde dentro, no le respondió. Tan sólo la escuchó forzarse el vómito. Cuando salió, además de comprobar su lívido rostro, pudo preguntarle personalmente si se encontraba bien. La mujer respondió que estaba mareada, que sentía náuseas, sólo eso. La invitó a desayunar. Encontraron a Ludo dispuesto frente a la mesa, con el mentón apoyado sobre la mano, mirando nada en concreto. El animago le preguntó si tenía hambre y, como le respondiera que sí aunque no con demasiado ánimo, les indicó a sus dos compañeros que se sentasen, que él les iba a preparar el desayuno. Los forzó a apurar hasta la última gota un café bien cargado que había dispuesto para cada uno. Mientras sorbían de él con parsimonia, silenciosos, observándolos, Sirius determinó para sí que aquél día sería interminable. La refutación le llegó cuando Rita se levantó y, todavía no despabilada, se pilló un considerable mechón de pelo con la trituradora del fregadero. Sirius, volcando la silla, tuvo que acudir raudo para rescatarla. El resultado no fue muy atractivo para Rita, que acabó pasándose el resto del día contemplándose frente a un espejo y solicitando a la administración una peluca o un implante de pelo, pero consiguió despegar unas sonrisas en Ángela y Ludo. Aquello, pensó, no tenía precio, aunque fuese el pelo de Rita.

Fue la voz del director del programa la que, veinte minutos antes de la conexión con el plató de Gran Mago, les indicó que tenían que entrar definitivamente en la sala de expulsiones. Había caído ya la noche más oscura que Ángela recordaba en aquella semana. Se despidió con nostalgia de Sirius y los demás compañeros que se quedaban. Aunque no nostalgia por ella, en realidad. Como le había confesado a su sobrina en multitud de ocasiones, creía funcionar por medio de instintos, y en aquella ocasión su instinto le decía que ella no se iba a marchar. Pero su estómago no dejaba de darle brincos en el interior de su cuerpo y, a cada uno de ellos, se decía que algo iba a salir mal.

La sala de expulsiones era negra, aunque bien iluminada. Unos focos móviles alumbraban la estancia con un ritmo frenético. Aunque el mobiliario había sido muy distinto y mucho más atractivo la última vez que Ángela había estado allí, en aquella ocasión no había más que un mudo sofá blanco en el que se acomodaron como pudieron. Aguardaron pacientemente. Apenas intercambiaron comentarios entre sí: Rita dijo imprevistamente tan sólo que aquel mechón suyo le iba a costar caro a la organización del programa, mientras que Dolores, pidiéndole silencio, no hacía más que mirar la pantalla oscura del televisor en el que, en breve, aparecería el rostro dictaminador con su sentencia definitiva. Ángela temía aquel momento. Temía estar tan nerviosa que se le saltaran las lágrimas y se le empañaran los ojos, o que no acertara a articular sonido. Por eso, aunque el hombre no le dijera nada, agradeció que una de las manos de Ludo estrechara con cariño una de las suyas.

Entonces la televisión se encendió. Ángela no era capaz, minutos más tarde, de recordar sobre qué habían estado hablando. Como imágenes salteadas en su mente, le era posible rememorar que Henry Miló les había estado haciendo preguntas y que ellos las habían respondido. Incluso ella misma había participado en aquella conversación que, instantes más tarde, olvidaría. Tan sólo recordaba la frase clave:

–La audiencia ha decidido que debe abandonar la casa... –Se le heló la sangre, se le disparó el pulso. La mano de Ludo sudaba copiosamente. O quizá era la suya propia, no lo sabía con seguridad. Tenía los labios secos, sentía una profunda sed. Hubiera deseado poder levantarse repentinamente y gritar e interrumpir el programa; o largarse de la sala de expulsiones de regreso a la casa. Pero se contuvo de hacer nada, la vista fija en el impasible presentador–... ¡Ludo Bagman!

Soltó bruscamente la mano del hombre. Sus ojos seguían intensamente puestos sobre el presentador, que los miraba a su vez serio. Los deseos de gritar se esfumaron. Ahora tan sólo tenía ganas de golpear, de arañar, de patalear como una niña. Silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus pálidas mejillas, las cuales empañaron sus gafas. ¿Por qué no habían expulsado a Dolores?, pensaba mientras se levantaba de golpe para abrazar a su amigo. Había anidado durante toda la semana, contra su fatal instinto, aquel asomo de esperanza. El hombre la recibió en sus brazos y la apretó con igual cariño. Se esforzaba en constreñir los párpados, como conteniendo el llanto.

–Despídete de Gilderoy y de Sirius de mi parte –le rogó.

–¿Por qué tú?... ¿Por qué no Dolores? –sollozaba Ángela de rabia.

–Deja eso ahora, Ángela. Eso no importa –apretándola con mayor fuerza y apartándola unos metros de donde Rita y Dolores los miraban–. No me arrepiento de nada, Ángela. ¡De nada! Pero tengo que pagar lo que he hecho. Soy un traidor.

–¿Un traidor?... No te entiendo.

–Dile a Lupin, dile a tu cuñado, por favor, por el amor de Rowling, que pase lo que pase, que oiga lo que oiga o averigüe lo que averigüe, yo le fui fiel. ¡Siempre! Me conoces, Ángela. Sabes que al principio soy un poco... intrépido ¡o estúpido!, pero que me corrijo enseguida. No soy un mal tipo. Yo no quería hacerle ningún mal a nadie. No sabía en lo que me metía. Díselo a Lupin, prométemelo.

–Eso no importa ahora, Ludo –repuso–. ¡Qué rabia!... No quiero que te marches. No tú. Así es una batalla perdida. ¿Cómo puede haber caído Dolores mejor que tú?

–Conocen a mucha gente, Ángela. Son poderosos, muy poderosos. No me extrañaría que hubiesen alquilado la lechucería de Hogsmeade para mandar constantemente votos contra mí. No te preocupes por eso ahora. Ahora no. Ya es tarde. No hay vuelta atrás. Dile a Lupin... Dile a Lupin que la clave está en la Sala de las Profecías. Yo no la conozco, pero sé que hay una profecía que le explicará cuál es el motivo por el que él está en el despacho principal del Ministerio y Cornelius no. Dile que la busque. Y recuérdale que le fui fiel.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ludo? No te entiendo...

–Existe un complot, Ángela –bajando todavía más el tono de voz–. Uno en el que yo participé inconscientemente al principio, o estúpidamente, tómalo como quieras. Pero ahora he cambiado de parecer. Estoy del lado del Licántropo. Recuérdalo, la clave está en el motivo por el que Fudge abandonó el Ministerio.

–La profecía...

–Así es. Ésa es la clave. Pero ahora se piensa que puede ser falsa y Cornelius quiere recuperar el poder. El Ministerio está invadido de secuaces suyos que no dudarán en dar un golpe de Estado. Le he oído repetir muchas veces que quizá ésa fuese la amenaza con la que Gran Bretaña se iba a encontrar según la profecía.

–Pero ¿de quién es la profecía?

–No lo sé. No sé nada que tenga que ver con ella. Era un aliado, un secuaz más, nada más. No me hubieran confiado algo tan importante. Por lo que intuí, tiene que ser una mujer; al referirse al que la dijo sólo decían "ella". Pídele que busque su registro. Se hizo poco antes de que Cornelius dimitiera.

–Creo que deberías marcharte ya, Ludo –masculló Dolores remarcando ácidamente cada palabra. Tanto Rita como ella no habían escuchado una sola palabra de las dichas por el hombre. En silencio, impasibles, lo observaban cuchichearle al oído a Ángela. Pero Dolores sentía una corazonada y estaba intranquila.

–Díselo, Ángela. Sin falta. Que busque la profecía. Es la única forma de incriminar a Cornelius. Y recuérdale lo de que le soy fiel. Recuérdaselo, Ángela, por el amor de Rowling. Que lo haga sin demora o, de lo contrario, temo que la mitad del Ministerio se levantará tarde o temprano en su contra. Como te he dicho, hay otros muchos que están confabulados con Cornelius. El Ministerio ya no es seguro, Ángela.

–Ludo –resonó la potente voz del presentador del concurso–, tienes que abandonar la casa. Te espero en plató. Termina de despedirte de tus compañeros.

Ludo volvió a abrazar a Ángela y se marchó sin despedirse ni dirigirle ni una palabra a sus restantes compañeras. Había quedado desencantado con Rita cuando, días antes, había vuelto a discutir con Cornelius por una menudencia y aquélla se había puesto a favor de su adversario. Pidió que se abrieran las puertas que conducían al exterior y, dirigiendo una nueva y última mirada a Ángela, se esfumó, se perdió entre la niebla. Su ancha espalda quedó sepultada bajo la gris penumbra.

–Se lo diré, Ludo. Volveremos a vernos, tú tranquilo –elevó Ángela la voz.

Mentía, aunque sin saberlo. Cuando terminó la entrevista con Miló, Ludo suplicó a la dirección del programa que lo escoltasen hasta el hotel en el que pasaría la noche y que, a ser posible también, le concedieran un guardaespaldas hasta que pudiera conversar con el ministro para solicitarle protección. Nadie le hizo caso entonces. Creían que bromeaba, tal era su costumbre. Aquella conversación quedaría como una mera anécdota hasta que, dos días más tarde de su expulsión, saltase a la prensa. El cuerpo sin vida de Ludo Bagman había sido hallado en el interior de un contenedor de basura, casi irreconocible. El mismo Remus Lupin se apareció en el lugar para reconocer el cadáver y prometió entristecido que averiguaría las causas de tan terrible desenlace. Comenzó entonces a creer en las palabras que le había escuchado decir por televisión. Buscaría el registro de aquella profecía, de aquella enigmática clave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gilderoy, nada más levantarse, se recomendó a sí mismo, mientras se preparaba diligentemente un frugal desayuno, que tenía que ser fuerte. Culminó su particular y emotivo parlamento para con sus adentros con un «es lo que Ludo querría si siguiese dentro». Ángela y Sirius le resultaban amistosos y simpatizaba con ellos y con su compañía, pero Ludo había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero más íntimo, dentro de la casa, y aquello era algo que no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Mientras mordisqueaba sin apetito una tostada deficientemente untada de mermelada, muchos espectadores que seguían el curso del concurso en directo sintieron conmiseración por el pobre mago; si supiera que su amigo Ludo, por el que todavía tres días después de su marcha sentía una profunda añoranza, no había partido sólo de la casa, de su lado, sino físicamente del mundo¿cuánta más añoranza hubiera sentido, o padecido más bien¿No habría derramado negros cenagales por sus ojos y cubierto de culebras de su boca a los impíos asesinos, autores de tan cruel acto? Pero abandonemos los ensalzamientos y las maldiciones hasta el momento de su salida.

Rita se burlaba del pobre mago. Le decía que tenía que espabilarse y dejar apartada esa cara de pazguato, literalmente, que poca o ninguna relación podía tener con aquella otra que lo hizo merecedor de tantos premios. Y, por último, en un arrebato de bondad infinito y de extrañísima naturaleza, le reprochaba con voz cándida:

–Tienes que volver a sonreír, Gilderoy Lockhart. Aunque sea para encantar.

Dolores no tomaba por broma aquellos primeros reproches de Rita ya señalados. Creía que su amiga los profería cabalmente y, astuta como un zorro, le recriminaba su conducta con ojos de madre preocupada. Sus labios le confesaban, y repetían insistentemente, a Gilderoy que lamentaba la expulsión de Ludo, pero su corazón brincaba en su pecho de gozo y algarabía; tanto, que sus comisuras se dejaban arrastrar por aquella apasionada danza y acababan dejando traslucir una sonrisa hueca, vacía y endiablada. No lamentaba la suerte del hombre, como tampoco lamentaría, al salir, la más trágica suerte que le había deparado; pero tampoco su situación entonces favorecía el que se pudiera preocupar por la fatalidad de otros, puesto que su estrella tampoco brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Pero, de nuevo, me vuelvo a adelantar al curso natural de los acontecimientos.

Esta hipócrita actitud de Dolores había abierto un claro frente bélico dentro de la casa, en el cual Ángela y Sirius, lejos de mantenerse al margen, fueron parte activa. Podría asegurarse que, a excepción de en las comidas y en las pruebas semanales, los dos grupos que claramente se habían formado en el interior de la casa no se relacionaban en absoluto. Trataban, incluso, de evitar cualquier roce innecesario, cualquier cruce no indispensable en el pasillo¡cualquier cosa, por menuda que fuera! Hasta Sirius y Ángela (y Gilderoy, evidentemente, que los había seguido) habían adoptado la no gratuita postura de dormir todas las noches en el jardín al aire libre, disfrutando del buen tiempo que imperaba; no gratuita, digo, porque aquella determinación sería el detonante para el grupo contrario, que interpretó su gesto como un esputo que le acabaran de lanzar en medio de la cara. Dolores, de natural vengativo, sorprendió al día siguiente al incauto Gilderoy con una templada taza de café.

–Habrás pasado frío –le dijo con una bien estudiada sonrisa–. Ten, toma. Te reconfortará. –Y mientras se alejaba agradecido–: Te dejará como nuevo.

La había envenenado.

El pobre no lo descubrió –y ni siquiera entonces– cuando comenzó a sentir un extraño estertor en el pecho, sufrió insuficiencia respiratoria y acabó desmayado, cual un zorro abandonado y patético, sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar. Pasó dos días fuera de la casa, recuperándose en el Departamento de Sanidad que el concurso había habilitado en la misma casa, en unas dependencias anexas pero de entrada limitada para los participantes a menos que se produjeran situaciones de tratamiento especial, como aquélla. Aquella postura, evidentemente, impidió que Sirius y Ángela pudieran visitar a su maltrecho amigo, del que las voces superiores del programa dijeron que se hallaba bien. La explicación no era satisfactoria: Ángela amenazó con marcharse y, viendo que no surtía efecto, con destruir un cuadro. Su decisión parecía inflexible.

Sólo a media noche, hurtado en su más profundo sueño, con un escarabajo pelotero planeándole por encima de la nariz, Sirius fue despertado. Al escuchar que los promotores del concurso lo llamaban por megafonía para que compareciera en el confesionario, se sobresaltó. Apenas despierto, boquiabierto, andando maltrecho, arrebujado aún en una manta de cuadros rojos, atravesó el largo corredor hasta la susodicha habitación. Abrió la puerta por inercia y se dejó caer sobre el cómodo sillón orejero con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Instantes más tarde, completamente despabilado, zarandeaba a Ángela, que dormía a pierna suelta en el jardín.

–¿Qué quieres? –mascullaba ésta con un hilillo de saliva entre sus comisuras.

–Despierta, Ángela. ¡Despierta, vamos! –le gritó tirándola de los pies–. Podemos ir a ver a Gilderoy. Nos han dado permiso.

Mientras corrían por los inmaculados, estrechos y vacíos pasillos de las inmensas dependencias de administración, guiados por el director, que no abrió la boca en ningún momento, Ángela se ajustó una rebeca de punto. La noche había refrescado y tenía los huesos ateridos de frío. Gilderoy estaba despierto cuando entraron. El director les avisó que estarían tan sólo cinco minutos.

–Después regresaréis adentro –dijo de mal humor.

Ángela se sentó en el borde de la cama de su enfermo amigo. Nada dijo. Sirius se aproximó a continuación. Dejó su cálida mano sobre el frío y desnudo hombro de él para reconfortarlo. A pesar del ánimo primero y del esfuerzo que habían dedicado para conseguir aquel momento, frente a él no supieron qué decir. Los ojos de Gilderoy hablaban por sí solos, y no decían nada que resultase agradable de oír. Tal vez por ello, con el fin de postergar aquella revelación, guardaron silencio, esperando que fuese él quien lo confesase.

–Me han envenenado –acabó diciendo mientras sonreía pícaro.

Ángela se llevó una mano a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Sirius, escandalizado, no dejaba de proferir maldiciones:

–¡Qué cabrones! –gritó–. Se supone que te habían traído aquí para curarte...

–¡Ellos no, Sirius! –le rectificó–. Ha sido dentro... –susurró como si alguien pudiera oírlo. Ángela atravesó al animago con una hiriente mirada, como si aquello fuese obvio, y Sirius se dejó caer sobre una silla apartada, aún más abrumado–. Por fortuna no ha sido nada grave. Quienquiera que me lo haya hecho tragar, al menos no ha preparado una combinación mortal. –Rio amargamente–. Pero me ha dejado con un dolor en las costillas que... ¡Oh! –llevándose las manos a la zona lumbar y tratando de incorporarse.

–¿Quién ha sido, Gilderoy? –inquirió Ángela.

–¡Eso quisiera yo saber! –exclamó. Menos efusivo–: No lo saben. Ni yo lo recuerdo. Imagino que me ha hecho tragar también un ingrediente para desmemorizarme. Les he pedido que revisen las cintas, pero aseguran no haber encontrado nada. Bueno, sí: la noche anterior bebí muchísimas cosas, y de vasos diferentes, con lo que no pueden verificar quién ha sido.

–¿Hace falta? –Sirius se encogió de hombros–. La muy... Esa mujer es una bruja, nunca mejor dicho. Te prometo, Gilderoy, que le haremos pagar...

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. La cabeza del director se asomó durante una fracción de segundo, tan sólo lo justo para que se viesen sus labios y se entendieran sus palabras:

–Tenéis que regresar. Ya lo habéis visto –fueron.

De nuevo en sus cómodas hamacas del jardín, mientras se arrebujaban bajo sus gruesas mantas para vencer el fuerte relente de la brillante aurora que se alzaba, Sirius, en tanto sus cansados párpados se dejaban vencer por el sueño, no daba crédito a tanta maldad. Dormido, sus pensamientos fueron otros, más apacibles. Pobre de él... ¿Maldad? Nada queda dicho en este episodio que la refiera. Todo lo que de él falta, en cambio, sí.

Perdieron la prueba semanal. La ausencia de Gilderoy se dejó notar visiblemente en aquellos momentos. Pero otros muchos factores condicionaron la derrota: Sirius, sin poder fingir ni soportar por más tiempo aquella hipócrita actitud, mientras hacía levitar a Dolores (la prueba consistía en dominar una coreografía japonesa), la dejó caer estrepitosamente sobre el suelo de la terraza. Ni siquiera la auxilió. El encontronazo posterior fue muy virulento: mientras Rita empapaba la sangre de la pierna de Dolores, Cornelius salió al encuentro del animago con su varita desenfundada. Ángela lo observó atónita.

–¡No podían practicar magia contra ninguno de ellos! –pensó horrorizada.

Pensó en intervenir. Agarró su propia varita por el mango y, como si todo a su alrededor sucediese muy despacio, apuntó al exministro dispuesta a alcanzarlo. Pero, antes de que hubiera necesidad de hacerlo, una voz potente llamó a Sirius al confesionario. Cornelius, como despertando también de una ensoñación, de un sentimiento más profundo que la dominación racional, detuvo su andadura y bajó apesadumbrado la varita. Contempló al animago retirarse y, cuando lo perdió de vista, regresó al lado de su antigua compañera de trabajo. Sólo entonces se percató de que Ángela lo observaba fijamente y le correspondió el gesto.

La escena descrita no pareció influir al amplio y diverso público. Días más tarde, cuando los alcanzó la temida e inevitable hora de una nueva expulsión, pese a las apuestas que dentro de la casa, en silencio y bajo el amparo de muros de cuchicheos, habían hecho, el nombre que salió de los temidos labios de Henry Miló fue el de Rita Skeeter. Ésta se levantó con una extraña expresión en su rostro, mezcla de soberbia y de decepción. Tomó sus maletas de un tirón y se marchó como hubo venido, dejando en los que tenía a su lado un sabor agridulce en sus labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo el mundo esperaba ansioso aquel día. Algunos medios de comunicación, los más amarillistas, no cesaban de anunciarlo. Las más alocadas cabezas huecas, en su ir y venir por el callejón Diagon, reunidas en corrillos populares, comentaban el hecho como si de un importante acontecimiento se tratase. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurriría, aunque rumores no faltaban.

El día en que se desvelaría lo que con tanto celo y tanta intriga se había guardado y anunciado a un tiempo, ningún mago y ninguna bruja de Gran Bretaña, y también del resto del mundo, faltó a aquella ineludible cita con el televisor. El presentador, Henry Miló, consciente del ascenso en los medidores de audiencia, salió a plató con una radiante sonrisa. Tras las típicas palabras de guion fácil, paseó ante y entre los antiguos participantes, ya expulsados –a saber, Sybill Trelawney, Oliver Wood y Rita Skeeter–, con los que mantuvo alguna que otra frase. Claro está, no faltó el obligado comentario fúnebre en honor de Ludo Bagman, aunque, repuesto enseguida del fulgurante momento de nostalgia, prosiguió transmitiendo aquel vitalismo que lo caracterizaba. Cuando, después de otras muchas sentencias vacías de significado, alcanzó un clímax adecuado, de intriga absoluta y el _zoom_ de la cámara conseguía captar hasta la más oculta y aplastada arruga de su faz, la noticia fue desvelada, resuelto el misterio:

–Uno de ellos tres –dijo–, el que tú decidas –un dedo no amenazador, sino excesivamente pragmático, se interpuso un instante entre la cámara y su rostro–, volverá a entrar en la casa ¡esta noche! Nuestros apartados de correos están abiertos a partir de este momento y hasta las una de la madrugada para que vuestras lechuzas nos anuncien vuestro candidato preferido para volver a entrar. Llegada esa hora, procederemos al recuento y uno de ellos tres repetirá la experiencia; dispondrá de una nueva oportunidad.

La noticia fue rápidamente comunicada a los concursantes, para los cuales, aún ajenos a aquella expectante atención del exterior, aquélla no era otra cosa que una noche de nominaciones cualquiera. Pero el radiante rostro de Henry Miló apareció en el amplio plasma de la sala de estar antes de lo acostumbrado, con noticias mucho más sorprendentes que la lista de nominados. Cuando los hizo partícipes del secreto que ya sólo era para ellos, Gilderoy, confuso, se preguntó en voz alta por qué el presentador no había incluido a su amigo Ludo en la enumeración de expulsados. No hubo respuesta, ni dentro ni fuera. La terrible noticia del final de Bagman, habían determinado los directores del concurso, no sería revelada hasta la paulatina salida de cada uno. Así, habían argumentado, podrían captar de forma más fidedigna sus lágrimas en plató.

Después de anunciar los nominados de aquella semana (como era tendencia, todos salieron víctimas de los votos enemigos) y de pedir al patrón (a saber, Dolores) que salvase a uno de sus compañeros (a sí misma, como ninguno dentro dudó), Henry volvió a conectar con la casa cinco minutos más tarde. Nunca antes había aparecido ante los concursantes acompañado, pero aquélla era una ocasión excepcional. Trelawney sonreía con simpatía y saludaba mimosamente con la mano. A Sirius y a Ángela las mandíbulas se les desencajaron de sus sitios naturales, mientras que Cornelius, por su parte, se golpeó en la frente con una mezcla de decepción y gracia.

–Ésta volverá a ser vuestra compañera a partir de mañana –anunció el presentador llanamente–. Un cuarenta y ocho por ciento de la audiencia así lo ha decidido. Sybill –dirigiéndose a ella apaciblemente, quizá porque aquélla iba a ser la última vez que la iba a ver al menos por unas semanas–¿deseas decirles algo a tus compañeros ahora o solicitar algo que te podamos satisfacer?

–No –respondió medio avergonzada, con el color subido a las mejillas.

Se apartó delicadamente de delante del objetivo. Henry, riéndose entre dientes, se despidió de ellos y les deseó, como acostumbraba, suerte. Cuando la conexión terminó, los cinco participantes que permanecían en el interior de la casa cruzaron una cruda mirada.

Llovía cuando Trelawney entró. El cielo había amanecido plomizo con las primeras luces y, cuando las brumas de la noche desaparecieron en los confines del mundo, el firmamento lloró por su ausencia. El jardín bailó feliz con su llanto y el verde césped pareció espigar y crecer varios centímetros en busca de aquel ansiado maná de tristeza. Las gallinas descabezadas corretearon gozosas, golpeándose ciegas contra las paredes embarradas del cobertizo y zambulléndose en las gélidas aguas de la piscina. Dolores corrió un rato en pos de atrapar una. Como habían perdido la prueba anterior, no habían recibido presupuesto para realizar la compra, y Dolores se había empecinado tozudamente en que aquel día comerían algo de fundamento. Nadie pensó que fuese un plato especial para festejar el regreso de la adivina. En realidad, nadie parecía alegrarse mucho. La llegada de ésta se produjo antes de que Umbridge hubiese dado caza a la veloz gallina.

Venía tocada con una suerte de fular malva que hacía juego con unos horrorosos zapatos de charol que vestía. Se había ajustado una rebequilla de punto, a todas luces varias tallas más pequeña que la que le correspondía, por encima del estrafalario vestido que había escogido para tan importante momento. O al menos así debía de ser para ella. La maleta, de cuero sintético y por más decir de pésima calidad, se había decolorado completamente cuando la soltó sobre el piso, cubriéndolo con una fina capa de agua turbia que Ángela recogió más tarde enfurruñada. Trelawney se había sentado muy gozosa entre Cornelius y Dolores y les reclamaba que le contasen que habían hecho durante su ausencia.

Sirius y Ángela intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. La superioridad numérica que representaba su bando tras la expulsión de Rita había quedado repentinamente en suspenso. El regreso de Trelawney lo modificaba todo. Ellos lo sabían. La pseudoadivina jamás había entrado en la dicotomía de bandos opuestos, de batallas silenciosas y de pugnas domésticas por el triunfo. Su alma era tan sencilla, o su bondad tan infinita, que ante sus miopes ojos aquellas situaciones no tenían fundamento, pasaban desapercibidas. Trataba de llevarse bien con todos o era tan poco querida por ninguno que había sido rechazada para formar parte de aquellas rivalidades estoicas. Lo sabían: ahora Cornelius y Dolores podían aprovechar aquella situación para beneficiarse. Al fin y al cabo, desde su primera entrada, la relación entre el antiguo ministro y la mujer se había caracterizado por una extraña peculiaridad: era el único que fingía soportarla, que no respondía con reproches o maldiciones a sus excentricidades. En realidad, Cornelius trataba a Sybill como una bomba de relojería, como un delicado instrumento que pudiese explotar en cualquier momento. En el fondo parecía temerla.

Mientras los contemplaba, Sirius no pensó que aquella peregrina impresión suya fuese muy desacertada. Trelawney, sentada entre Dolores y Cornelius con absoluta confianza en el sofá, hablaba desenfadadamente con uno y otro. Dolores no rehusaba demostrar su disconformidad y desagrado para con aquella mujer escupiéndole injurias cuando se le presentaba ocasión o rechazándole la mano cuando aquélla se la solicitó para realizarle un estudio quiromántico. Cornelius, en cambio, accedía. Accedía, simplemente. Ni gustoso ni contrariado. No parecía amistoso ni lo opuesto. Contemplaba a aquella mujer con una mirada grisácea y opaca mientras ella le leía las líneas de las manos. Parecía satisfecha con la lectura de éstas, pero Sirius, mientras observaba la escena fregona en mano, sabía que la verdadera preocupación, o pensamiento, del hombre que le tendía la mano le era tan ajena como la faz de la luna al tierno niño que extiende ingenuo su brazo. El corazón de Cornelius era profundo, firme e impenetrable. Sus manos no reflejarían sus más profundos temores, por más que temblasen.

Pero ya sabemos, por la larga experiencia dejada en este abundante memorial, que Trelawney no era una buena adivina. No era ni buena ni mala, ya que para muchos ni siquiera era adivina. En realidad, era una suerte de extraño ser, excéntrico, como llevamos dicho, peculiar, misterioso, pero con arrebatos de grandeza. Sólo ocasionalmente, el Alma del Universo se introducía por su boca y hablaba el lenguaje de los hombres. Quizá no fuera adivina, no; pero a mi humilde juicio sí era intérprete, intérprete de un lenguaje ignoto, olvidado ya, que sólo pretende transmitirnos confianza, seguridad o, quién sabe, salvación. Los misterios de lo Desconocido son eso: misterios.

Lo que ahora interesa, a fin de cuentas, es que, gracias a todas las vivencias descritas anteriormente, sabemos que Trelawney no era una buena adivina. O, si el hipotético lector lo prefiere, ni buena ni mala. Sólo era intérprete al antojo del Alma del Universo, no al suyo propio.

Aquella mañana las estrellas de este cielo y los consecutivos no estaban alineadas con la desafortunada mujer. Al extender las cartas de Tarot sobre la mesa de haya, no verbalizaba el lenguaje del Alma del Universo, sino que se limitaba a superponer significados alternativos y casuales. El azar. Ninguno, por suerte, tomaba por verídico lo que decía, lo que le pronosticaba. De haberlo hecho, Cornelius se habría asustado realmente.

–¡El Diablo¡Y la Muerte! –exclamó la adivina compungida–. Mi paupérrimo Fudge. Lo siento, cuánto lo siento. Me temo... Me temo que eres el marcado de esta semana. El Destino te ha escogido a ti y yo, por medio de mis cartas verdaderas, así lo veo. No hay forma de eludirlo, mi pobretiño.

Al menos, el azar podría haber hecho que acertase. Al menos eso deseó Ángela el siguiente jueves, cuando, atribulada, se fue a la cama. El marcado se salvó y el salvado fue marcado por el Destino ineludible, que no el inventado. «No tienes de qué preocuparte», le había dicho sonriente en extremo. Pero sus cábalas y artilugios de adivinación no surtieron efecto: Gilderoy partió de camino al plató, desolado porque Dolores había sobrevivido dentro de la casa más tiempo que él. Al menos, mientras un auto hechizado lo conducía de camino a los estudios de televisión, una sonrisa se desplegó en sus labios. Le había venido a la mente la idea excitante de su reencuentro con Ludo. Estaba contento de que fuese su amigo. Más que contento: satisfecho, avivado. Jamás había tenido un amigo como aquél, pues la fama, que lo había acompañado durante demasiado tiempo, era una fiel servidora que acababa adueñándose del alma humana y de sus más intrínsecas pasiones.

La redactora de Lockhart, que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, vio la amplia sonrisa del concursante a través del espejo retrovisor. Revolviéndose en su asiento, le interrogó por la causa de tan feliz gesto. El hombre, visiblemente emocionado, se la expuso dichoso. Una sombra pasó por los ojos de la mujer y Gilderoy se percató de ello. Le insistió tan duramente que, finalmente, compungida y con un hilo de voz, la redactora acabó respondiendo:

–Ha muerto, Lockhart. Iban a decírtelo en plató, pero no quiero que pases ese mal trago delante de las cámaras. Ludo Bagman ha muerto. Lo asesinaron nada más salir de la casa.

Gilderoy, espantado, bajó la cabeza sumido en turbios pensamientos. Dirigió la mirada a continuación hacia la oscura ventanilla hasta que tiernas lágrimas empezaron a empañar sus ojos y, tiernos y reblandecidos, éstos se deshicieron en un llanto fino y silencioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, con un fuerte crujido, y Cornelius, que estaba solo en la habitación, protagonizó un respingo horrible. Trelawney asomó la cabeza mirando adentro y, al detectar al exministro en el interior, sonriendo, entró sin más. El hombre la observó fríamente.

–Me ha dado un susto de muerte –exclamó secamente.

La mujer se disculpó mientras entornaba la puerta. El resquicio, dado que los goznes de aquélla no encajaban bien, aumentó paulatinamente. Entre tanto, Cornelius retornó a sus ocupaciones. La mujer, curiosa, le inquirió qué hacía.

–Estoy desdoblando mi ropa –explicó sin ánimo. En efecto, ante sí tenía su maleta, la cual había sido infructífera, agradecido él, ya que no había salido expulsado–. Quiero recolocarlo todo antes de la hora del almuerzo.

–No se ha ido usted –repuso. Cornelius abandonó su tarea para quedársela observando entre divertido y exasperado. Aquella afirmación, al menos a su juicio, quedaba absolutamente fuera de lugar. ¡Él ya se había dado cuenta de aquello! Trelawney no prosiguió hasta que él reanudó su labor–. Quería decirle que lo siento.

–Nadie se alegra más que yo de se haya equivocado en una cosa así –repuso en tono tajante–. Eso se lo puedo asegurar.

La mujer quedó un instante largo callada, observando al político proceder con manos inexperimentadas pero hábiles. Su rostro reflejaba decepción. Había errado en su pronóstico y las únicas palabras de ánimo que le dedicaba aquel hombre por el que ella profesaba tanto respeto no eran otras que se alegraba de ello. Hipó unos segundos, como refrenando la impetuosa acometida de un llanto atroz. Cornelius la observó con una ceja arqueada. Cuando iba a decir algo, de pronto, la mujer obró una especie de salto patoso y, repentinamente animada, batiendo palmas, exclamó:

–Usted se alegra porque en esta ocasión le favorece, pero no siempre ha sido así. ¡No siempre! –El hombre se revolvió crudamente, con un calzoncillo ridículo colgando inerte de entre sus paralizadas manos–. Sabe que soy una adivina experimentada. –Impensadamente, la algarabía de la mujer se tornó en profunda tristeza y comenzó a llorar imparablemente. Se dejó caer sobre una cama próxima y se enjugó las lágrimas con las amplias mangas de su túnica–. ¡Usted lo sabe! No me puede recriminar de esa forma. Yo lo ayudé en su tiempo.

–¡Calle, estúpida! –gritó Cornelius mirando en todas direcciones.

–Cuando usted fue ministro –prosiguió, como si no lo hubiera escuchado–, recurría a mí con cierta frecuencia. Incluso llegó a apelarme como su más importante colaboradora. ¡Su consejera más visionaria!

–Momentos difíciles, Sybill –repuso–. En ellos uno recurriría hasta a llamar a las mismas puertas del Infierno para pactar con el Diablo. Pero calle... ¡Calle!, por amor de Rowling. La pueden oír –bajando el tono de voz–. Yo nunca he dicho que usted sea mala adivina. Rowling me libre –sentenció al fin, como si esperara que diciendo aquello la mujer se tranquilizaría.

–Lo ayudé –continuó–. ¡Y mire de qué forma más cruel me lo paga! Para un error que tiene una. –Los gritos y los sollozos de la desdichada, como temió Fudge, debían de estar escuchándose a lo largo de toda la casa. Así sería, como más tarde, muy lejos de allí y en muy diversa situación, le reconocería Umbridge–. Recurría a mí y yo lo ayudaba gratuitamente. Le echaba las cartas y leía las manos. Y no me lo agradece. Usted dijo el día que abandonó su puesto en el Ministerio que yo lo había ayudado mucho a tomar esa decisión.

Antes de que por la boca de Cornelius pudiese salir sonido alguno, un extraño e intempestivo crujido, proveniente de la puerta, los sorprendió, y a continuación un rumor de pasos le hizo blandir en su expresión un rictus de pánico indescriptible. Trelawney, como el hombre parecía asediado por una parálisis momentánea, se levantó pausadamente y, enjugándose las lágrimas, se acercó a la puerta. Volvió al punto diciendo:

–No era más que Sirius corriendo para el patio. Debe haberme oído llorar y se habrá interesado...

–¿Interesado? –exclamó entre indignado y furioso, agarrándola por los hombros–. Usted es mi ruina. ¿Lo sabe? Apártese de mi camino. Tengo que preguntarle qué ha oído. Sabe Rowling las disparatadas cosas que pueden estar rondando por la cabeza de ese estúpido.

Cuando se hubo marchado con igual prisa que el animago, Trelawney, que se quedó sola, adujo para sí en voz alta:

–¿Las cosas que están rondando por su cabeza? –Se rio penosamente–. Fudge en ocasiones me abruma, pobre hombre.

Fudge no encontró a Sirius. No sólo no fue tan rápido como él, sino que, además, Trelawney se equivocó con respecto al lugar al que éste se dirigía. Cuando el antiguo ministro, extasiado, alcanzó el patio, no encontró en éste mas que a Dolores llorando porque las gallinas descabezadas habían picoteado hasta la última de sus cuidadas hortensias.

Sirius había alcanzado a la carrera la puerta del confesionario y, como lo hallara libre, entró atropelladamente. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el rojo sillón y, dirigiendo su asustadiza y a un tiempo cargada de coraje mirada al espejo que actuaba de cámara, sintió la dulce voz de la psicóloga como proviniendo de otro mundo. Él respondió simplemente:

–Quiero decirle una cosa al ministro Remus Lupin y...

La mujer no lo dejó terminar. Su voz resonó al instante penetrante y totalizadora. Hubiera infringido miedo en otro hombre menos capaz, pero el animago no se achicó en absoluto. Menos cuando su propósito era tan encomiable.

–Las reglas del programa dicen... –protestó.

–¡Sé lo que dicen las puñeteras reglas del programa, joder! –estalló–. No quiero un vis a vis con él. Ya sé que no se puede. Tan sólo quiero dirigirle unas palabras y necesito que me prometan que se las harán llegar. ¿No entiende que lo que quiero es dirigirle un mensaje, mierda? –Guardó silencio un minuto y, como la voz no volviese a aparecer, más tranquilo, preguntó–¿Puedo?

La voz resonó frágil para dar su monosilábico consentimiento.

–Remus, amigo –habló al punto el animago–. No hay tiempo para saludos ni chorradas, aunque sabes las ganas que tanto tu cuñada como yo tenemos de decirte hola. Esto apremia. Si estuviste viendo la expulsión de Ludo, sabrás, como a mí me dijo Ángela después, que éste le dijo a ésta que hay una profecía que representa la clave para entender por qué Fudge abandonó el Ministerio y te lo cedió a ti. De acuerdo, tío. No sé si has empezado a buscar ya esa dichosa copia de cristal, pero tienes que hacerlo. Y ahora va a ser más fácil, porque sé quien la predijo: Trelawney. –Sus ojos se abrieron expresivamente al pronunciar el nombre–. Acabo de darme cuenta. Así que... ¡vamos!, no te quedes ahí parado y desempolva esa premonición. Espero que nos veamos lo más tarde posible. –Sonriendo–: Quisiera llegar a la final, no te lo tomes a mal. Cuídate, Lunático, amigo. Te echo mucho de menos. Mándale besos a mi mujer y a su hinchado vientre.

Se calló. Hasta que no hubo transcurrido un momento largo no sonó la voz:

–¿Eso es todo? –inquirió.

–Eso espero –respondió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Pase, pase, señor Lupin.

–Gracias, Peabody.

Cuando el ministro franqueó la puerta, el hombre sepultó su despacho. Abrió una puerta, abierta en el muro contrario, y se introdujeron en la enorme sala de las profecías. Anduvieron por largo rato, el señor Lupin oteando a su alrededor con cierta desorientación, el otro firme, como el zorro acostumbrado al desierto y que sabe leer en las arenas móviles el camino.

–Así que de nuevo buscando una profecía... –Peabody rio–. Cuando lo destituyan, escribirán muchos libros sobre su afición a la Adivinación, señor Lupin.

–En este caso es algo más apremiante. Quizá esté usted enterado de... las condiciones especiales del caso. El Ministerio no lleva la ventaja en este caso, sino la propia prensa. Yo mismo me he enterado por televisión.

–Sí, sí, estoy al corriente. Sé por qué busca esa profecía y lo que contiene, por lo que hoy tengo más helada la sangre que ningún otro día. Pero, si me lo permite, lo que realmente me preocupa es el propio Ministerio. ¿Cree que puede estar conectado?

–No lo sé, Peabody. Mis dudas tengo. Profundas y trágicas. –Suspiró–. Estoy desesperado.

–Lo comprendo, señor Lupin. Nunca había pasado una cosa así. ¿A cuál es al último que han detenido esta semana? Ah, sí. A Thomas de la planta cuarta. ¡Santa Rowling! Con lo buen chico que parecía el día que entró. –Se tomó una pausa, como esperando que el licántropo añadiera algo. Pero nada dijo–. He leído en la prensa que estamos preparando redadas entre los trabajadores del Ministerio. –Remus asintió lentamente–. Nunca había pasado una cosa así. ¡Nunca!... Oh, Rowling santa. ¿Cómo puede haber gente que esté planeando un golpe de Estado desde dentro?...

–No es realmente eso lo que me preocupa, Peabody. Más bien la implicación que en esta trama representa Cornelius Fudge. –Peabody bufó. A todas luces, Cornelius, bajo su humilde opinión, había sido una mancha en el historial de aquel memorable edificio–. De alguna forma sé que él está relacionado con esto. –Resopló hondo–. Ante mi mesa tengo cincuenta informes pormenorizados que inculpan a trabajadores subordinados de este Ministerio en acciones ilícitas contra su mantenimiento y seguridad. Sí, un golpe de Estado. Las detenciones proseguirán. –Miró el techo nostálgico con las manos tras la espalda–. Pero mi pregunta es por qué ha comenzado todo esto ahora, toda esta movilización de reaccionarios y, lo que es más preocupante, por qué desde dentro del propio Ministerio.

–Ha dicho que cree que Fudge...

–¡Fudge! –exclamó con rabia–. Nunca he sabido qué se traía entre manos, y aunque le hiciese engullir un litro de Veritaserum creo que jamás lo sabría. Creo que es él quien está dirigiendo todo esto. No sé por qué, es tan sólo una intuición mía. Ha entrado en Gran Mago y, casualmente, ha comenzado este desajuste en el Ministerio. Si me pide mi opinión, creo que se ha apartado del asunto para que otros se encarguen de él. Para apartar la atención de él.

–Él es el buitre que recauda los desperdicios –metaforizó.

–Sí, al mismo tiempo que el águila que lo dirige. Pero no hemos de ser demasiado inflexibles en nuestros juicios. Al fin y al cabo, ni a uno ni a otro nos cae bien Fudge.

–Era un hombre enigmático, incierto...

–Sí, pero era un ministro confirmado –repuso Remus con desolación–. A usted puedo confesarle lo que ronda por mi mente, Peabody. Sé que no tratará de hacerme cambiar de parecer. Voy a abandonar el Ministerio.

–¿Qué? –exclamó. El silencio de la Sala de las Profecías quedó roto de pronto y un clamor, un destello de cristal, un eco regresó absorbiéndolos.

–Lo que ha oído, Peabody –confirmó–. No valgo para esto. Y lo que está pasando ahora me rebasa. No me importa tener detractores, pero sí que libren una guerra porque un licántropo esté sentado en el despacho más alto.

–Señor, su licantropía nada tiene que ver. El problema es que está haciendo las cosas bien. No sabe cómo eran las cosas cuando estaba aquí Fudge. ¡Ni se lo imagina! Usted ha acabado con la traición y con los engaños. Quieren imponer de nuevo un Ministerio corrupto. No se puede ir, señor Lupin. ¡Desoiga esas ideas alocadas suyas! Si nos deja ahora... El Ministerio está limpio. No, señor...

–Lo siento, Peabody. Acometeré esos arrestos, solucionaré esta encrucijada de la profecía y anunciaré mi dimisión. Solicitaré un puesto cualquiera. Aquí por ejemplo, con usted. Otro cualquiera puede encargarse de la dirección del Ministerio mejor que yo.

–¡O peor! Piénselo con calma, señor Lupin. Lo hace ahora porque está tan sólo limitado. Se piensa que la maldad de esos condenados idiotas que han preferido aliarse con el enemigo está dirigida contra usted. ¡No! Su maldad está enfocada a destruir el Ministerio en general, Gran Bretaña y el alma colectiva de los librepensadores. No puede irse... No debe... –Remus iba a intervenir, pero Peaboy lo impidió–. Prometa que se lo pensará mejor. Prometa que reflexionará hasta que reciba una señal que lo llame a gritos para seguir. Porque el mundo se rige por señales. Y usted debe quedarse, lo sé.

Remus tuvo que prometerle que se lo pensaría, aunque lo hiciera a desgana. Caminaron por aquellos incansables corredores, de fin incierto, discutiendo sobre aquellos temas que tanto los preocupaban.

Al alcanzar el pasillo perseguido, Peabody se adelantó al ministro y oteó en una estantería polvorosa. Explicó que era allí donde se guardaban las pocas profecías verdaderas que, a lo largo de su vida, había realizado la señorita Trelawney. Pocas horas antes de su aparición, cuando lo avisara de la misma, el inefable se tomó la molestia de comprobar aquel dato minuciosamente.

–Todas sus profecías tienen que estar contenidas aquí –explicó Peabody serio. La noticia de la inminente dimisión de Lupin lo había dejado maltrecho.

El licántropo se aproximó inquieto. Alargó una mano, pero, reservado y práctico, la retiró antes de que sus dedos alcanzaran el frío cristal. Sus dorados ojos pasearon por encima de las etiquetas. Al instante, nervioso, se giró hacia Peabody.

–Dos –gritó–. Sólo hay dos.

–Así es. Las probabilidades son mayores de que sea una u otra. Ha habido suerte. Hay adivinos que se pasan toda su vida teniendo premoniciones.

–¿Suerte? –exclamó Remus exasperado. Su estampa se arruinó, desamparado–. Ya conocía estas dos profecías. Albus Dumbledore me las reveló –explicó desganado–. No es la que yo busco. Debe haber una tercera. –Buscó alrededor, por el estante–. ¿Qué hay de este hueco vacío? –preguntó señalando un amplio espacio entre las profecías, los ojos abiertos e iluminados.

Peabody consultó su fichero.

–Veamos –dijo–. ¡Oh!, mala suerte. No nos dio tiempo a registrarla. Hecha y robada. Nada más salió de los labios de su adivino cuando alguien la robó. Imagino que debía de ser algo importante. –Peabody lo comprendió al instante y preguntó–¿Cree que...?

–Por supuesto, por supuesto que lo creo. –Desolado–. ¿Y tiene constancia de cuándo se produjo su hurto?

–Creo... creo que sí –consultando de nuevo su fichero–. Ajá. Mayo de 1998, hace dos años.

Remus rio amargamente. Al preguntarle el otro la causa, respondió sin más:

–Quizá no lo recuerde, pero yo sí. Fue entonces cuando salí electo ministro de Magia. Creo que sí, ésa es la profecía que estábamos buscando –sentenció.

El licántropo llegó a casa entristecido. Depositó las llaves en el cajón del mueble de la entrada y deambuló por el corto pasillo hasta la sala de estar. Nathalie salió a recibirlo con un abrazo y un dibujo que había pintado ella misma. Las líneas eran grotescas y las ceras habían deformado las principales formas, pero, cuando le dijo que eran ellos dos a quienes había retratado, Remus no pudo menos que dejarse robar por una sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a acomodarla en la silla para que terminase su obra. La niña, antes de que el hombre desapareciera por la escalera, le preguntó si la iba a llevar al cine como había prometido, y él, fingiendo un gesto alegre, respondió que no deseaba otra cosa. Mientras concluía los últimos escalones, reflexionó que debía hacerlo, por muy mal o deprimido que se sintiese.

Helen salió rápidamente a su encuentro. Nada más hubo escuchado sus pasos, abandonó el dormitorio del matrimonio y lo asaltó con un beso. Aquellos labios trasladaron un atisbo de esperanza e ilusión en las sienes del licántropo, que se sintió fortalecido por el gesto.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó la mujer–. ¿Has hallado lo que buscabas?

En aquel momento, Remus deseó que su esposa fuese capaz de adivinar todas las cosas o de leer los pensamientos. Bajó la mirada. Sus labios permanecieron sellados. No tenía ánimo para abrirlos y confesar su desacierto y, ya de paso, su malestar. Deseaba que fuese su mujer la que los viese con el parpadeo tan sólo de sus brillantes ojos y que, con otro beso mágico de los suyos, consiguiese hacerle despertar de tanta penuria. En lugar de eso, lo tomó por las manos y le obligó a hablar.

Mas ningún sonido salió de su boca. Cabeceó sin más.

La adivina, que, aunque no pudo ver su desacierto, sí su malestar, le propinó un tierno beso en la mejilla que el hombre le agradeció infinitamente. Sin embargo, pensó amargamente éste al instante, la desesperación no lo había abandonado. Su corazón seguía marchito por una marea de dudas y de tensión que Helen pudo ver a través de sus ojos.

–No, no puedo adivinar todos los pensamientos del hombre –habló la adivina como si al fin sí hubiese sido capaz de leerlos–. Pero sí puedo adivinar muchas más cosas que años atrás. Apriétame fuerte las manos. –Ella cerró los ojos y él la imitó–. Piensa en la Sala de las Profecías y en la bola de cristal que no has visto. Yo haré el resto –prometió.

Él se concentró. Era difícil, dada su decepción. Pero, al instante, un temor mayor lo acosó desde el más oscuro fondo de su corazón. ¿Y si Helen era capaz de descubrir el secreto de Ánuldranh y la tragedia asociada a su anillo? Estuvo tentado de soltar sus manos. Pero, en lugar de ello, se concentró en lo que su mujer le había pedido. Cuando lo consiguió en verdad, el cabello de la adivina se erizó, se tensaron sus manos y sus brazos y sus ojos, abiertos súbitamente, aparecieron blancos. Su boca comenzó a hablar, pero no era su voz la que lo hacía, sino inexplicablemente la de Trelawney:

–La seguridad flaquea donde el mundo se agolpa, donde las puertas conducen al centro del Universo, donde los líderes se reúnen a discutir en secreto: el Ministerio peligra. Otrora seguro, vendrá el mago ungido con sangre pura para reventar sus muros y tirar sus puertas. Bajará su cetro el ministro vencido, partirá derrotado y destruido. Ojos de halcón desde lo alto de los cielos, rechinará la muerte hasta sus cimientos.

Helen parpadeó lentamente, recuperando sus ojos la normalidad. En su expresión se podía leer una inaudita sorpresa, pero también, reflejados en los espejos luminosos de su cara, el horror contenido del licántropo, cuyo rostro comenzó a serenarse muy lentamente. Cuando al final se hubo repuesto del horror al que aquellas palabras lo habían sometido, soltando delicadamente las manos de su mujer, dijo:

–No sé si creo en las señales, Helen, pero pronto ha venido la que me va a hacer seguir. –La mujer, a pesar de haber lidiado con enigmas más terribles, no lo entendió y le pidió que se justificara–. ¿Puede alguien abandonar el Ministerio cuando sobre él se cierne una amenaza tan poderosa? Sólo yo puedo hacerle frente porque sólo yo creo en ella. –Helen sonrió. A pesar del indecible temor que la propia profecía había despertado en ella, el valor creciente en el pecho de su marido la fortalecía también a ella–. Así que Wathelpun se alzará también con el poder del Ministerio... No si yo me opongo. –Para su sorpresa, el licántropo sonrió–. ¡Qué tipo! Tengo ganas de conocer a ese Wathelpun, sabes. Debe de ser un tipejo entretenido. Y no cabe duda de que nos vamos a divertir.

Helen permaneció seria y muda. Envidiaba la capacidad de su marido para tomarse a broma situaciones que para ella tan graves resultaban. Hubiera entregado su magnífico don para disponer de aquella no menos sorprendente capacidad. Al fin y al cabo, como sopesó al irse Remus con sufrimiento y lágrimas de desesperación que jamás le revelaría a él, su don, aquel regalo de los ángeles como su madre lo llamaba cuando era niña, no había hecho más que predecir cosas que casi nunca había podido enmendar. Se serenó reflexionando en su fuero interno que, al no haber sido ella quien lo vaticinara, quizá no tenía por qué producirse con el rigor descrito, pero su inteligente corazón le robó aquella esperanza asegurándole que sucedería tal cual. Tan sólo podía hacer fingir que lo dejaba en el cajón del olvido y no pensar en ello nunca jamás. Ello no resolvería nada, pero lo había hecho antes y sabía que era el único modo que tenía a su disposición para seguir adelante con su vida.

Remus se dispuso a bajar por las escaleras. Helen lo detuvo para preguntarle adónde iba.

–Le he prometido a Nathalie que la llevaría al cine –dijo–. Está muy ilusionada.

A ella no le pareció una buena idea.

–¡Eso puede esperar! –protestó–. Lo que acabas de descubrir es cien mil veces más importante. Debes irte al Ministerio y preparar una defensa adecuada.

Remus rio amargamente, pero con dulzura para que su mujer no se ofendiera.

–De nada serviría, Helen. Si Wathelpun apareciera mañana, no estaríamos preparados en manera alguna, dé el aviso o no lo dé. –Tras una pausa no breve–: Retomaré la dirección del Ministerio, pues así el Destino y sus señales lo disponen –estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas por él con cierta burla o desdén–, pero no volveré a descuidar a mi familia. Mañana empezaré a prepararlo todo, tranquila.

Y se marchó con la niña. Helen volvía a envidiarlo. Creía que era porque él era hombre por lo que su corazón no sentía miedo. Pero se equivocaba. El corazón del licántropo experimentaba el mismo miedo que el suyo. Pavor incluso. Pero la fuerza del amor lo acallaba y se refugió bajo aquel torrente de serenidad. En cambio, ella permaneció llorando y rezando en la casa mientras acunaba a su durmiente hijo menor entre sus temblorosos brazos. El amor no le funcionaba a ella quizá porque sus videntes ojos ya le habían mostrado retazos de aquel futuro más siniestro, más tenebroso, y sabía a lo que se enfrentaban. No le servía porque, a pesar de desearlo, sabía que todo esfuerzo sería inútil y que nada impediría el esplendor de aquella amenaza cuyo nombre, todas las noches, sueños impíos repletos de murciélagos y criaturas horripilantes le recordaban. Un nombre que había convivido con ella durante casi toda su vida, con el que había aprendido a coexistir y que acabaría resistiendo, para que las lágrimas no la hicieran sucumbir. Un nombre por el que experimentaría lo mismo amor que miedo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una doble puerta del jardín de la casa de Gran Mago se abrió repentinamente, aquella brillante mañana en que el sol no había hecho más que despuntar. Tan sólo era usada para el transporte y almacenamiento de objetos de elevadas dimensiones empleados para las pruebas, y siempre de noche y cuando los participantes dormían para que no pudiesen asistir al trajín de personal ajeno al concurso. Pero en aquella ocasión aquél no era el caso. Una veintena de hombres armados con el más innovador material bélico se desplegó a lo largo del cubierto de rocío césped. Sus rostros estaban ocultos bajo cascos negros, con miras electrónicas sensibles a la radiación de calor y sensores inteligentes que permitían que sus miradas atravesasen hasta los más anchos muros. Uno de aquellos hombres accionó un botón que sobresalía en su hombro izquierdo y se volatilizó al instante. Pero al parecer tan sólo se había vuelto invisible, pues la hierba bajo sus pies seguía doblegándose a su peso, y el césped mostraba fielmente el rumbo de sus pisadas. El hombre que avanzaba en la vanguardia del grupo, poseedor de un extraño instrumento dotado de cinco varitas interconectadas a un cilindro de metal que, de cuando en cuando, era recorrido por una descarga eléctrica que no lo afectaba, hizo un gesto con la mano al grupo para que penetrase en la sala de estar. Era el Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales.

Ángela volcó su café y Sirius sacó rápidamente su varita para defenderse cuando aquella turba de brujos armados y de actitudes amenazadoras irrumpió en el interior de la casa. El animago, sin más preámbulos, lanzó diestramente un maleficio contra uno de aquéllos, el cual, sin hacer nada, quedó protegido del mismo por un escudo dorado que se proyectó desde una de sus muñequeras. Trelawney, que estaba con ellos, se arrojó al suelo, parapetándose detrás de un mueble. Tiró de Ángela para que hiciese lo mismo, con lo que ésta se precipitó dolorosamente a su lado. Al mirarla recriminatoria, la adivina se descubrió a sus ojos con el chal desarrapado sobre su cabeza y unos grititos alocados de horror. Entre tanto, Sirius siguió asediando al recién llegado grupo. Ninguno de aquellos hombres, en cambio, lo atacó, ni tan siquiera para defenderse. El animago tan sólo se detuvo cuando el general del batallón, que como tal se presentó, alzó los brazos en señal de concordia. Viendo tranquilizado a su curioso oponente, le explicó de forma apresurada que no era por ninguno de ellos por quien los habían movilizado. Les pidió que se refugiaran en un lugar seguro y que no salieran, oyesen lo que oyesen, hasta que ellos se lo avisasen oportunamente.

Escuchado aquello, Trelawney tiró del grupo y lo condujo al cobertizo. La peculiar mujer, aparte de sus terribles y agudos gritos de terror, corría provocándose a sí misma la zancadilla y dando pequeños saltos en el aire entre zancada y zancada, tan horrorizada estaba. De haber sido otra la situación, Ángela pensó que se hubiera reído; pero, dadas las circunstancias, corrió a su lado con un rictus de preocupación similar al del hombre, que la agarraba de la mano con fiereza para tirar de ella rápidamente. Ocultos al fin en el cobertizo, Trelawney se retiró el chal de la cara, atrancó la puerta con un grueso taco de madera y se abalanzó sobre la húmeda y cálida paja como los demás. Un grupo de espantadas gallinas descabezadas salió volando a través de una ventana abierta. Percatándose de ello, Ángela se apresuró a cerrarla y volvió a enterrarse entre la paja junto a sus compañeros.

Sirius, en cambio, no lo soportó mucho tiempo. Se desenterró y se sacudió con dureza los restos de hojarasca que habían quedado prendidos de su pijama de cuadros. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y se propuso abrirla, pero Ángela se lo impidió. Discutieron ácidamente unos segundos:

–¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, eh, Sirius Black?

–Salir –contestó sin tapujos–. Ángela –le dijo agarrándola delicadamente por los hombros–, si esos hombres están ahí es porque Remus ha encontrado algo con lo que incriminar a Fudge y a Umbridge. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –A la mujer no le pareció argumento suficiente para salir y permaneció callada–. Tengo que ayudarles.

–¿A qué, tonto de remate? –le escupió enfadada–. Ellos son aurores especializados y tú, a su lado, no eres más que un moco con una varita. –Sirius abrió la boca para intervenir, quizá para alegar que él también era auror, aunque no ejerciera, pero Ángela no le dejó hablar–. Sí, sí –gritó–, ya sé que me vas a decir que tú fuiste de los que os enfrentasteis a lord... a lord... ¡A ése! Pero me da igual. De aquí no sale ni Rowling.

Sirius parecía dispuesto a discutir, pero la tensión verbal quedó en suspenso en aquel punto cuando, afligida, Trelawney se aventuró a preguntar:

–¿Creéis que le harán algún daño a Dolores y a Cornelius?

Se sentaron a su lado y, con infinita paciencia, usándose de sus mejores palabras, como quien explica un profundo y complicado concepto a un niño, le explicaron la situación, o cuanto de ella sabían. Mientras lo hacían, fingían no escuchar las fuertes explosiones que hacían vibrar las endebles paredes de madera del cobertizo. Sólo la adivina se encogía con visible espanto.

Fudge y Umbridge se habían refugiado en el dormitorio principal. Habían visto aproximarse cauteloso al Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales cuando salían a desayunar y, sin necesidad de que nadie les explicara que era a ellos a quienes buscaba, volvieron a introducirse en la habitación. Los aurores llegaron con cierto retraso: Fudge ya había hechizado la puerta para evitar su paso. Dolores, sin saber qué hacer, retiró un colchón de una de las camas y lo apoyó contra el hueco de la pared.

–¿Qué hacemos, Cornelius? –decía–. ¿Nos han pillado? Pero... ¡no nos pueden sacar a la fuerza de aquí!: estamos en mitad del concurso... –El exministro la miró absorto, como si aquello no importase mucho–. ¡Asilo político, solicito asilo político!

–Cállate, Dolores.

El colchón comenzó a oscilar terriblemente mientras fuertes estruendos provenían del exterior. Fudge aprovechó la resistencia lograda para probar todos los sortilegios que conseguía rememorar sobre la puerta. Entre tanto, ordenó a Dolores que hechizara algunos objetos cotidianos para que actuasen como instrumentos bélicos cuando la puerta se abriese. Sabía que no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, no fue la puerta la que no resistió, sino el muro próximo a ésta. Con un estrépito atronador, la pared reventó y los pedazos de hormigón y ladrillo salieron volando en todas direcciones. Fudge se parapetó de ellos mágicamente. No así Umbridge, que recibió numerosos impactos, uno de los cuales la golpeó contundentemente en la sien. Tuvo suerte de haber perdido sólo el conocimiento, diría horas más tarde al reconocerla un sanador; podría haber muerto. Fudge, bufando de rabia por no haber dispuesto de tiempo para embrujar los objetos así como por haber perdido a su aliada en el combate, se lanzó al encuentro del valeroso pelotón. El choque no fue en principio fructífero para éste, pues el antiguo ministro, si bien su ataque era pobre y lento, se defendía plausiblemente. Pero desde un rincón vacío provino un rayo imprevisto que Fudge fue incapaz de detener. Fue lanzado por los aires unos metros y cayó sobre una cama inconsciente. El general de la expedición se volvió hacia el espacio vacío y, como si a través de sus miras inteligentes pudiese percibir algo que los demás no, dijo sonriente:

–Buen trabajo, Curtiss.

El apelado mago volvió a accionar el botón de su hombro izquierdo y el estado de invisibilidad cesó.

No bajaron sus armas para aproximarse al cuerpo del exministro. Uno de aquellos hombres se adelantó para tomarle el brazo y comprobarle el pulso. Se volvió al resto y asintió. Lo mismo, entre tanto, había hecho otro con Dolores. Antes de atarlo, lo contemplaron en silencio. El rostro del ministro parecía sereno, como el del cadáver que descansa en la plenitud de su sueño eterno. Incluso en sus labios se había desplegado una enigmática sonrisa, calma, regocijante. Se podría decir que, en sueños, aquel desdichado pensaba haber triunfado en el duelo y celebraba con aquel sereno y amable gesto su victoria. Pero su destino había sido, y sería, otro bien distinto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El cubículo en que se hallaba era de muy reducidas dimensiones. En él todo era tinieblas y, durante el escaso tiempo que llevaba en él desde que se había despertado en su interior, había aprendido a valerse por sus restantes sentidos. El olfato no le hablaba más que de humedad y salinidad; el polvo, lo notaba, lo cercaba. El oído le traía el relajante romper de las aguas sobre un escarpado acantilado; pero, cuando aquel apacible sonido terminó también por crisparlo, fue consciente del rápido y temible rumor de las ratas, el eco de las voces torturadas y las manos asidas de por vida a los barrotes de muerte y senectud; el tacto, desesperado, serpenteando a gatas, le transmitía la sabiduría añeja de la dura piedra y le revelaba los grabados inmortales que valerosas uñas habían depositado mientras sus huesos se depositaban en lo más hondo de un rincón.

La puerta se abrió con gran estruendo de cerrojos y una luz impenitente se arrojó sobre la silueta desgarbada del pobre hombre. Despidió un desesperado grito mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos. Pero el grito no lo había causado tan sólo la luz: una silueta siniestra había aparecido bajo el marco de la puerta y el corazón del prisionero se había oprimido terriblemente. El dementor cerró la puerta cuando el hombre al que acompañaba penetró en el oscuro calabozo. Aunque la luz se consumió tras el grito del metal y el llanto de las llaves sobre las cerraduras, dos luceros siguieron iluminando el rostro adormilado del paupérrimo encarcelado.

–Azkaban... ¿Estoy en Azkaban? –preguntó con voz rota.

El de los ojos brillantes se acuclilló frente a él e, introduciéndose una mano bajo la gabardina, extrajo un cuenco que entregó solicitó al postrado. Aquél lo tomó con expresión taciturna y se lo acercó al rostro para olfatearlo. Acto seguido, arrojó el cuenco contra el muro de piedra. El hombre de resplandeciente mirada observó impertérrito cómo se hacía añicos y las dulces natillas se precipitaban lentas hacia el suelo.

–Debería ser más juicioso con esos regalos –dijo. La voz era la de Remus Lupin–. El rigor de la prisión en cuanto a alimentación es algo que Azkaban viene sufriendo desde su mandato, Cornelius.

–Quiero que me devuelvan mi varita.

–Después si acaso. Ahora tenemos que hablar.

–¡No tengo nada que hablar con usted, Lupin!

–Bien. Entonces me escuchará. Veamos, Cornelius. Extraños acontecimientos se vienen produciendo en el Ministerio desde su inopinado abandono del mismo. Sabe, a estas alturas una cuarta parte del personal del Ministerio ha sido detenida y expulsada de su función pública por estar relacionada con una misteriosa confabulación que ha ido despertando muy paulatinamente. Así es, un golpe de Estado. Alta traición, por supuesto. Claro está, el Cuartel General de Aurores detectó el brote antes de que hubiésemos de lamentarlo. ¿Se imagina qué horrible panorama? Usted, como ministro que fue en su tiempo, entiende y comparte, imagino, mis intereses por proteger la seguridad nacional. ¿Me equivoco? –El silencio que prosiguió a su breve interpelación fue un declarado intento de entablar diálogo con Fudge. Pero aquél, lejos de picar el anzuelo, devolvió la mirada a los dorados ojos que lo contemplaban sin decir ni hacer nada–. Lo realmente extraño, y en lo que requiero su participación, es que todos los implicados, sin falta, lo señalan a usted como el promotor de dicha maniobra. Dicen asimismo que planeaba recuperar el Ministerio antes de su salida de la casa de Gran Mago. De ese modo, no sé aún muy bien de qué forma, recuperaría el poder y el despacho que ahora, y todavía, yo ocupo.

–¿Y usted qué piensa, señor Lupin? –le inquirió con picardía.

–¿Yo? –Rio–. Que tienen razón. Pero necesito que lo confiese usted mismo. Aunque sea tan sólo para hacerme disfrutar.

–¿Por qué no usan la Poción de la Verdad? –adujo cauto–. ¿O no pueden?

Remus sonrió.

–Claro que no. Se las arregló para que el Gabinete de Sabios adoptase esa medida: no podemos emplearla para interrogarlo. Estoy seguro de que su incorporación al Gabinete no era gratuita: podría vigilarme e incorporar medidas que le beneficiaran tanto si su plan salía bien como mal. Pero no me importa, Cornelius: dispongo de bastante tiempo y paciencia. Además, he dado órdenes de que no lo liberen hasta que hable.

–No puede hacer eso.

–Oh, sí puedo. –Sonrió–. Créame, yo también escondo un as en la manga, hable o no hable. Y no voy a discutir eso con usted. Dígame¿por qué dimitió? Y lo que más me abruma e interesa¿por qué permitió que yo lo sustituyera? –Volvió a guardar silencio, esperando, en vano, que su predecesor satisficiera su curiosidad–. Cree que no lo sé, Cornelius, pero he oído hablar de esa profecía de Trelawney. Lo que no entiendo es los pensamientos que rondaron por su cabeza para actuar como finalmente lo hizo.

–Yo no hice nada –insistió Fudge tozudamente–. Soy inocente de ese supuesto golpe de Estado. Lo más que hice fue dimitir valientemente y entregarle el mando a un estúpido ingrato al que el poder se le ha subido irresponsablemente a la cabeza.

–Puede, puede ser. Pero yo que usted no seguiría por ese camino. Tengo medios para descubrir la verdad. Y sin recurrir a la Poción de la Verdad. Mi mujer, por ejemplo, es legeremántica. ¿Quiere que la traiga? –Fudge torció el gesto–. Es terriblemente intuitiva, créame. Pero es que ni hace falta, Cornelius –sonriendo pronunciadamente–; Dolores ha confesado. Sabe, la idea de una considerable reducción de la pena a cambio de una gustosa colaboración con nosotros la satisfizo enormemente. No dudó en vender su fidelidad por cinco años de libertad.

»No ponga esa cara, Cornelius. De Azkaban ya no lo libra nadie, pero no deseo que sufra. Sabe, la amistad basada en la traición es veleidosa, caprichosa siempre, sí. Cuando la suerte corre paralela a los intereses, siempre es fructífera; pero, cuando es adversa, te quedas solo. Entonces descubres, para tu sorpresa, que nadie estaba a tu lado, por ti, porque realmente te quisiesen. Esa amistad es la verdadera traición.

»Hablemos claro ahora. Y de lo que a mí me interesa. ¿Por qué se entregó en cuerpo y alma para que fuese yo quien lo sustituyera?

Fudge, después de contenerse unos segundos, acabó gritando como un animal furioso. El silencio se hizo extensible a su celda y a las vecinas cuando cesó.

–Tú no has oído esa profecía, Remus. Era mi aniquilación. Después de todo mi esfuerzo, mi sueño roto. –Se detuvo unos instantes para recordarla y, seguidamente, la recitó en voz alta. Remus no se lo impidió. La escuchó en silencio–. Bajará su cetro el ministro vencido, partirá derrotado y destruido –repitió–. La llamamos la Maldición del Ministerio. No iba a quedarme sentado, esperando consumirme bajo la maldición de un hechicero tenebroso. ¡Por eso dimití! Que fuese otro quien la sufriese, me daba igual. Pero no podía irme cabizbajo... ¡Derrotado y destruido! Permanecí como componente del Gabinete de Sabios para controlar la situación desde dentro y dispuse en torno a mí un número abundante de partidarios. Han sido ellos los que, llegado el momento y tras recibir mis órdenes, han ejecutado, fallidamente, la preparación del golpe de Estado.

»No me opuse a tu candidatura, ni a la de Harry Potter en un principio, porque ninguno de los dos sois portadores de sangre pura. ¡El Emisario de la Maldición portará sangre pura!, dice la profecía. Y por tus venas corren tres: mágica, _muggle_ y licántropa. Por eso, al principio, a pesar de mi animadversión hacia ti, te apoyé.

»Pero tu poder en el Ministerio se afianzaba sin que amenaza alguna ni atisbo de la Maldición te despojase, derrotado y destruido, de tu puesto. Me impacienté. Un terrible temor sacudió a los que conocíamos el contenido de la profecía. ¿Y si aquella amenaza, la Maldición, inconscientemente, habíamos sido nosotros mismos? El ministro, es decir, yo, había abandonado su puesto derrotado y destruido al menos metafóricamente. Mi conciencia estúpida, pensamos, era el mago ungido de sangre pura que echó abajo puertas y muros para abrir paso a los ojos de halcón y a la muerte: tú.

»Pero ahora lo sé. Y nuestro error fue tan irrisorio y absurdo que detesto haberlo cometido. No sé en qué forma, tú eres el mago ungido de sangre pura, el que me has despojado de honor, el que ha destruido mi carrera y mi imagen. Yo convoqué a la Maldición del Ministerio. –Fudge observó compungido cómo Remus estallaba en una sana y limpia carcajada–. Entonces no me percaté –prosiguió en un susurro–, pero ahora lo sé. El lobo... El lobo...

–¿Qué dices?

–De cuatro frases consta el vaticinio. Sus iniciales conforman esa palabra: el lobo... El lobo... Pero no me di cuenta. La profecía me avisaba.

Remus, haciendo caso omiso a sus últimos y balbucientes comentarios, repasó mentalmente la profecía y comprobó, con cierta sorpresa, que lo que había dicho era cierto. Estaba relativamente acostumbrado a aquella clase de fenómenos ocultos en las piezas de adivinación, pero no por ello conseguía dejar de sorprenderse en cada nueva ocasión.

Repuesto, se revolvió hacia Fudge y le habló en la siguiente forma:

–Me halaga que piense que soy digno de una profecía como ésa, pero lamento anunciarle que está equivocado. Conocía su contenido un poco antes de que me lo confesara ahora mismo. Un hechicero mucho peor que usted y que yo vendrá algún día. –Se incorporó y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta. La sombra de la desesperanza abrazó sus corazones: al menos un dementor se aproximaba–. Su nombre es Tim Wathelpun, recuérdelo. Algún día escuchará los gritos que provoque desde su celda. Él es la Maldición del Ministerio, me temo.

Varios crujidos anunciaron la inminente apertura de la puerta. Un nuevo torrente de cegadora claridad hizo bajar la vista del antiguo ministro, que contempló como divinizada la alta y robusta silueta del licántropo. Las palabras salieron entrecortadas de sus labios:

–Entonces... Entonces... ¿Qué harás?

–Lo que usted no fue capaz. Resistir. A pesar de que mi mujer me ha tratado de convencer de lo contrario, no abandonaré el Ministerio hasta haberme enfrentado al peligro. Si lo venzo, habré conseguido imponerme al Destino; si no soy capaz, al menos lo habré intentado...

–Pero... –balbuceó. Tan sólo consiguió decir al final–: Derrotado y destruido...

–Correré ese riesgo –fue su única respuesta.

El dementor pasó junto a Remus para dejar al lado del preso un plato de barro cocido con un mendrugo de pan duro remojado en agua turbia. El licántropo, sintiendo conmiseración, sacó delicadamente su varita del bolsillo interior de su gabardina y, agitándola, reparó el cuenco y obligó a las natillas derramadas a recomponerse en su interior.

–Se lo advertí –dijo tan solamente antes de salir, precedido del dementor, que cerró la puerta sonoramente.

Fudge se abalanzó sobre las natillas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquél era un jueves especial. Tras la reñida expulsión de Cornelius y de Dolores, la directiva del programa se había reunido para tomar una decisión sobre la evolución del programa. En consecuencia, habían determinado el adelanto de la ansiada final. Adujeron que los ánimos entre el equipo estaban lo suficientemente crispados como para no aventurarse a convocar a nuevos suplentes para sustituir las inevitables ausencias. Disponían de tres, al fin y al cabo, los tres finalistas, tres supervivientes, visto desde la perspectiva el catastrofismo vivido, y entre ellos se disputaría el reñido y anhelado premio.

La noticia le fue comunicada a la casa al poco de producirse. Los hicieron acomodarse en el ancho sofá de la sala de estar, frente al televisor de plasma, y, justo cuando comenzaban a impacientarse, una invisible voz surgió de las profundidades, de todas partes, envolviéndolos y comunicándoles la buena nueva. Ésta desapareció al cumplir su cometido. Sirius y las dos mujeres permanecieron un rato en silencio, sin decir nada. La final. Al fin. Parecía tan lejana, tan ausente y esquiva, impalpable, que no se habían detenido a reflexionar sobre ella. Aún quedaba mucho transcurso del programa, habían pensado todos ellos, y podían ser expulsados fácilmente antes de alcanzarla. Pero ya estaba allí. Habían conseguido alcanzarla. La aspiración al premio, la satisfacción de atisbar la meta, la proximidad del reencuentro con los seres queridos, fueron realidades de tan poderosa efervescencia que, además de robarles las palabras y aun el aliento, provocaron incluso en el animago que sus ojos se humedecieran. Claro está, éste lo negó rotundamente.

Aquel día, lo intuían, sería un jueves especial. Lo aguardaban emocionados, nerviosos. Intercambiaban pocos comentarios sobre él. En contrapartida, aumentaron los momentos de intensa y solitaria reflexión. Ángela, por ejemplo, que había sido una de las más inquietas durante todo el concurso, pasaba largos ratos tumbada, con los ojos cerrados, sobre el sofá. Otros, en cambio, los pasaba derramando lágrimas en silencio, mientras paradójicamente sonreía, observando las fotos de su marido y de su hijo. Las besaba antes de irse a acostar y permanecía largo rato sin conciliar el sueño, con los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en el oscuro techo. Trelawney la imitaba. Estaban nerviosas. Envidiaban a Sirius, quien, a pocos metros de ellas, roncaba indiferente. Sin embargo, lo que no sabían era que su al parecer profundo y feliz sueño estaba cuajado de sueños intranquilizadores y pensamientos en absoluto reconfortantes.

Así transcurrieron los cinco días que los distaban desde que fueron avisados hasta el de la gran final.

La casa amaneció impecable (pensaban ordenarla y recoger la cocina por la mañana, pero, al despertar, no encontraron nada para hacer, pues todo estaba hecho) y cubierta hasta el último rincón de globos y confeti. Al principio, cuales párvulos traviesos, aún en pijama, corrieron en pos de atraparse mientras se arrojaban grandes cantidades de confeti. Sin embargo, cuando la novedad los aburrió, abandonaron el juego y, arrastrando las zapatillas de andar por casa por entre aquella espesa masa de festín, se encargaron de otros menesteres más propicios. Desayunaron inquietos, esperaron al almuerzo con mayor desasosiego y apuraron éste sin intercambiar una palabra. Sólo Trelawney mostró algún tipo de sentimiento cuando, al ir a recoger el salero, lo derramó completamente a lo largo y ancho del mantel. Los tres se quedaron mirando el grueso montículo de sal encima de la mesa. Instantes después, la adivina se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar. No se dejó consolar, sino que salió corriendo a su habitación desesperada. Ángela se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba su confitura.

Estaban guardando su ropa y sus enseres en las maletas que el programa les había cedido cuando, por última vez, los llamaron a los tres, por turnos, al confesionario. Querían que hiciesen balance de su paso por el programa. Trelawney salió llorando; tanto Ángela y Sirius pensaron que el idiota incidente con el salero la había afectado profundamente. Posteriormente, tanto la mujer como el animago mencionaron las risas y los buenos ratos comunes, las sorpresas vividas, etcétera, pero, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ninguno mencionó para nada a Cornelius o a Dolores. Parecía que aquéllos no hubiesen existido.

Se vistieron para la grandiosa ocasión y, llegado el crepúsculo y asomado el oscuro manto de la noche, se sentaron en el sofá a esperar. Aquello no era lo que habían previsto. Intuían que el programa tenía que haber dado comienzo ya, pues hacía rato les habían impuesto que se sentasen allí y esperaran, mas nada sucedía. Tan sólo el rumor cansado de la larga espera y los diseminados comentarios inquietos. Ángela, sabia conocedora del programa y experimentada espectadora, imaginó que la situación en el plató habría de ser más optimista y festiva que la que ellos tres estaban viviendo. Sirius deseó la conexión en voz alta cuando el rostro de Henry Miló apareció, sonriente, en el plasma frente a ellos.

–Buenas noches, queridos concursantes –los saludó. Los tres, olvidando su reciente malestar, parecieron rejuvenecidos, despiertas sus almas por una llama de pasión y duda–. A causa de los últimos contratiempos que hemos padecido –sonrió–, no pude daros a tiempo la enhorabuena por haber llegado a la final. Os deseo que tengáis mucha suerte los tres y... que la audiencia decida. Bien, como acabo de anunciar en plató, quedan cinco minutos para que se cierren las ventanillas lechuciles para que los espectadores emitan sus votos. ¿Deseáis decir algo, unas últimas palabras, para ayudar a los rezagados a decidirse por alguno de vosotros? A ver, hagámoslo por razón de antigüedad. Ángela, empieza tú.

Ésta se sintió incómoda de pronto por tener que expresarse y no supo escoger las palabras adecuadas. Balbuceó terriblemente al principio, pero, más relajada, acabó diciendo:

–No sé. Creo que no he hecho... nada mal..., y siempre me he comportado tal como soy. No sé qué más decir, la verdad.

Cuando llegó el turno de Sirius, que era el siguiente, éste se mostró menos dubitativo y menos también parco en palabras. Lo que él dijo fue:

–No sé si me merezco ganar, pero, como ha dicho mi amiga Ángela, nos hemos mostrado tal y como somos. Nos lo hemos pasado bien y ése es un gran premio. Que decida la audiencia.

Al preguntarle Henry Miló a Trelawney, ésta rompió a llorar. Con las manos ocultándole el rostro y los sollozos derramándose de su boca, lo más que consiguieron comprender de su torpe y murmurante exposición fueron las palabras: "salero", "desgraciada" y "joder"... El presentador, como si lo hubiese comprendido todo perfectamente, asintió satisfecho. Sin añadir nada más, les anunció que volverían a hablar en unos minutos y su faz desapareció. Ángela trató de tranquilizar a la adivina, pero ésta, en un estado de nerviosismo inimaginable, no se dejó hacer. Sirius, como si con él no fuese la cosa, ignoraba a Trelawney, cuyos lamentos se habían recrudecido terriblemente.

En esta desesperada e infructífera misión les llevó el tiempo: al reaparecer el sonriente del presentador en el televisor, Trelawney seguía llorando, Ángela tratando de consolarla y Sirius, con expresión aburrida, ignorándola. Con las saladas perlas aún prendidas de sus pestañas y los sollozos soplando desde sus labios, obedeció, como el resto, las indicaciones de Henry: se pusieron en pie y salieron al jardín. Allí se les comunicaría quién sería el tercer finalista. La tensión era evidente. Se agarraron de las manos y contuvieron el aliento. La adivina, valiéndose de un último resoplido, empleó la mano que tenía libre para enjugarse los ojos. Los cerró; no quería conocer el resultado. En su lenguaje interno, rezó a los dioses paganos, a las estrellas y a las constelaciones del cielo, al Destino personificado, al infinito y sabio Universo... Todos rezaban, imploraban en silencio, pero ella era la única cuyos rezos se dejaban traslucir en el balbucear de sus torpes labios. Encogió las facciones con temor cuando la grave voz del presentador comenzó a resonar impertérrita sobre sus cabezas:

–La audiencia de Gran Mago V.I.P. ha decidido que el tercer finalista sea... –El silencio generador de intriga era de rigor. Les sudaban las manos. Aguardaban la respuesta, la rápida expulsión de uno de sus nombres. Esperaban la veloz sonrisa o las inevitables lágrimas. Sin embargo, el presentador carraspeó y volvió a hablar. ¡Pero no para anunciar el nombre! Los tres finalistas no contuvieron sus expresiones de impaciencia–. Vale, vale, vale... Vamos a hacerlo de otra manera. Ya estáis acostumbrados, por activa o por pasiva, a que sea yo quien os comunique todas las semanas los nominados y los expulsados. ¡Pues bien! –poniendo mucho énfasis–, esta vez no seré yo quien os lo diga, sino alguno de los otros inquilinos con los que habéis compartido todo este tiempo la casa. Atentos, repito. La audiencia de Gran Mago V.I.P. ha decidido que el tercer finalista sea...

En aquella ocasión no cerraron los ojos. Esperaban cualquier cosa, cualquier sonido, cualquier señal... En definitiva, algo. Estaban ansiosos y, sin ánimo de dañar a nadie, sólo por puro impulso irracional, se apretaban los unos a los otros las manos, con cierta inquietud. Ángela y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada y, no supo cómo, la mujer le dedicó una simpática sonrisa a él. Entonces ocurrió.

Tras un doloroso cacareo, una gallina descabezada salió volando por la ventana del cobertizo. Cayó de espaldas a los cuatro infelices que aguardaban, con lo que, en un primer momento, lo más que acertaron a decir es que llevaba un antifaz puesto. La condenada criatura, en un alarde de rebeldía, se quedó picoteando la verde y fresca hierba sin mostrarles más que sus huevonas posaderas. En consecuencia, una mano desde el interior del cobertizo apareció por la ventana blandiendo un largo palo. Con todas las fuerzas que consiguió reunir, le propinó un varazo al pobre animal, al cual el golpe le sobrevino tan sin esperarlo que emprendió una estúpida carrera en la cual su rastro era todo de blancas plumas. Sin embargo, al menos, consiguieron identificar que lo que al principio habían confundido con un mero antifaz no era sino una careta. Aquélla representaba el rostro de uno de ellos: el de Trelawney.

–Eres la tercera finalista, Sybill –anunció inmediatamente la voz del presentador por si quedaba algún retazo de duda–. ¡Enhorabuena!

Sin embargo, la pobre desdichada, en lugar de alegrarse, se llevó nuevamente las manos a la cara y reanudó el tierno llanto. Ángela fue a abrazarla ilusionada pensando que lloraba por la emoción. Pero, cuando la dicharachera mujer la abrazó contenta y, sin mala intención, provocó un grito justo al lado de su oído, la adivina la apartó bruscamente gritándole y maldiciéndola. Sirius y la rechazada la miraban atónitos, y sus ojos se cruzaban buscando algún tipo de solución. La mujer, entre tanto, tan sólo conseguía repetir malhumorada:

–La sal... ¡Maldita mi suerte! La sal... Ay...

No dejó que se despidieran de ella. Sufridora de unos estertores insufribles, Sybill se marchó pausadamente. Abrió la puerta y, sin decir nada, se fue. Los dos que quedaban imaginaron que tomaría la limusina mágica de camino al plató y se tranquilizaría durante el transcurso del camino. Se equivocaban: la adivina se desapareció frente al inaudito público que aguardaba ilusionado frente a la casa de Gran Mago. Aunque sea sólo un inciso que rompa el marco cronológico natural de la narración, permítaseme decir que Trelawney no dio señales de vida hasta un mes más tarde, cuando apareció de improviso por la chimenea de su torre de Hogwarts dispuesta a impartir su clase.

En un principio, Ángela y Sirius no comentaron nada. Se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, y se quedaron observando como traspuestos las negras cenizas de la chimenea apagada. Tenían que asumirlo todo: la proximidad del premio, la alarmante sensación de triunfo por haberse impuesto sobre sus rivales, la suerte de haber sido casualmente ellos dos quienes estuviesen allí... Digerido todo aquello, el animago se giró hacia su compañera y, con un amable gesto en el rostro, le dio la enhorabuena. Ángela, agradecida, hizo lo mismo, e, inexplicablemente, volvieron a sumirse en un intenso y acongojado silencio. Sin recuperarse de éste, hartos de la inflexibilidad del sofá, ambos se pusieron en pie y caminaron como almas en pena por la casa casi vacía. El tiempo parecía transcurrir lento. La revelación del ganador no llegaba nunca. La conexión con la casa no volvió a efectuarse por espacio de un rato interminable. Tanto uno como otro deseaban que se produjera la comunicación. No importaba quien ganase, pues ambos se estimaban recíprocamente, pero el misterio de la duda era un terrible halo de malestar que hacía encoger a sus corazones.

No supieron cuánto rato había transcurrido cuando, finalmente, el rostro de Henry Miló volvió a sonreírles. Se sentaron atropelladamente frente a él, en el sofá. Sirius, que había procedido al descorche de una botella de licor, abandonó la tarea e imitó a su compañera. El presentador sonrió más pronunciadamente al advertir los rostros de preocupación e intriga de los concursantes.

–Os veo ansiosos –fue lo primero que dijo. Ángela sonrió con relativa inquina. Sirius, por el contrario, no hizo nada–. Bien, en tal caso no demoraré más la respuesta. Tengo que pediros que salgáis otra vez al jardín, por favor. –La voz no volvió a hablarles hasta que lo hubieron hecho–. No os vayáis a pensar ni por un momento que es que estamos pedigüeños–rio–, sino que hace hoy una espléndida noche de luna llena que no podemos desaprovechar. Pues bien, dicho lo cual, os anuncio que estéis muy atentos a la redonda luna. –Instintivamente, tanto Sirius como Ángela alzaron las cabezas para contemplar la blanca faz del brillante satélite–. Ella os dará la clave esta noche. Será ella, y no yo, quien os diga quien ha ganado este año. ¿Está claro? –Asintieron–. ¿Y estáis preparados? –Asintieron menos contundentemente–. Pues bien. Por favor, Claudia, tráeme el sobre. Lo abro –fue explicando pues sólo podían oírlo– y empiezo a leer. La audiencia de Gran Mago V.I.P. ha decidido que el ganador de su ducentésima nonagésima nona edición sea...

Volvió a extenderse aquel molesto silencio, donde el más leve crujido de la hierba era amplificado por sus oídos en tensión. Ángela y Sirius, no contentos con estrechar dulcemente sus manos, se aproximaron el uno al otro, tanto así, que el animago dejó que la desfallecida mujer depositase su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras observaba la clara luna. Sólo entonces, como una nube velocísima, como un certero rayo desde la Tierra, la luna proyectó una imagen, un rostro, el de...

–¡Ángela! –anunció a un tiempo a voces el presentador del concurso.

Sirius, soltando una intempestiva carcajada, atrapó a la confusa y sorprendida mujer, que no acertaba a creérselo, y la alzó por los aires sobre sus fuertes brazos. La apretó tiernamente contra su pecho y la besó hasta que los dos torrentes salinos de la mujer inundaron sus labios de un sabor agridulce. Le dio muchas veces la enhorabuena, pero Ángela, horas más tarde, tan embebida había estado, no conseguía recordar el momento exacto de ninguna. En realidad, no conseguía retrotraer nada a su mente. Era como si no fuese ella quien hubiese vivido aquella experiencia.

El animago le dio otras tantas la enhorabuena y la besó antes de salir. Tuvo que ser en aquella ocasión el presentador quien lo apremiara para que el mago lo hiciese. La mujer lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le rozó hasta la punta de los dedos de las manos cuando tiraban de él para llevárselo a plató. No querían separarse.

Y Ángela se quedó sola, victoriosa, en la casa. Tantos pensamientos comenzaron a golpear con tal contundencia sobre su cráneo que prefirió desembarazarse de todos ellos. Pero no consiguió relajarse. Paseándose de un lado para otro con inquietud, las manos en extraña actitud de rezo, iba hablando para consigo misma en un casi inaudible susurro. Se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. No podía creérselo. Sólo cuando hubieron pasado diez minutos, la mujer se dejó llevar de nuevo por una tierna y lenta lluvia de lágrimas. La televisión del salón se encendió en aquel momento y Henry Miló, dedicándole una de sus más francas sonrisas, le inquirió:

–¿Por qué lloras, Ángela? –La mujer no acertó a responderle–. Enhorabuena –le deseó en vista a su silencio–. Disfruta de este privilegio sólo apto para ganadores: la casa vacía, la casa en silencio. –Se concedió unos segundos de margen antes de proseguir hablando–. Pero lo siento, ahora te tengo que pedir que la dejes. Tienes que abandonar la casa, Ángela. Te estaré esperando aquí, en plató.

La mujer asintió. Con cierta torpeza en el modo de caminar, así como desorientada en extremo, se movió por la casa. Llegó incluso a tirar de su maleta para llevársela con ella hasta que una voz impenitente resonó recordándole que se la harían llegar después. Ángela se disculpó sonriendo con disimulo. Se contempló en el espejo antes de afrontar el exterior. No se miró a sí misma, sino el miedo implantado en sus brillantes ojos negros, hasta entonces cuajados de coraje y denuedo. Se amoldó el largo flequillo y se envalentonó dirigiéndose una mirada cómplice. A continuación, asió el pomo de la puerta que conducía al exterior, al fin del concurso, de Gran Mago, y, antes de abrirla, acción que le llevó algunos segundos, volvió a dirigirse en silencio palabras de ánimo y valor. Con el corazón encogido, la abrió. No pudo ver nada: una luz cegadora le salió al encuentro y caminó parapetando sus ojos con una mano. Aplausos, gritos, chiflidos, la recibieron al paso. Gritaban su nombre. Sintió sobre su piel los engorrosos _flashes_ de las cámaras.

Aquello era nuevo para ella. Pero había perdido el miedo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, he aquí el final de esta amplia singladura por Gran Mago V.I.P. ¿Qué, sorprendidos? Bueno, no estoy muy acostumbrado a decir, como he leído en otros "fanfics" por ahí, dónde está el botón para colgar los "reviews" o a decir que los dejéis, pues ésa es cuestión personal que sólo os compete a vosotros. Pero estoy muy interesado, ya lo sabéis, en conocer vuestra opinión, conque mediante "review", mediante un correo¡mediante señales de humo si hace falta!, escribidme.

NUEVO DIBUJO DE ELENA: Imagino que Elena publicará enseguida el dibujo de este capítulo en que retrata a Sirius en calzoncillos y a Ángela riéndose de él. Ya sabéis que, como siempre, podéis encontrarlo en la página web oficial de MDUL (para mayor información, pinchad arriba sobre KaicuDumb). ¡Ah! Y os invito a participar en el panel de "Teorías sobre MDUL". Os puedo dar alguna pista interesante...

Avance del capítulo 13 (**GEORGE NICKED Y LAURA BLACK**): Conoceremos las novedades en materia de seguridad que ha adquirido el Ministerio de Magia. ¿Serán suficientes para impedir futuros ataques? Quizá eso explique porque brindan todos por Tim Wathelpun. Conoceremos una de las primeras desavenencias fuertes dentro del núcleo familiar. La vida de Hermione cambiará sustancialmente. Averiguaremos una de las ambiciones más secretas de Helen Lupin, que hará sonreír al infeliz de su marido. Rescataremos la relación materno-filial entre la señora Nicked y su hija. Y, por supuesto, nacerán dos bellas criaturas.

Hasta entonces, cuidaos. Un saludo.


	13. George Nicked y Laura Black

«"Lo hicimos. Lo hicimos. Lo hemos conseguido. Ya no cenas hoy." "No, no, no..." "Ya no cenas hoy." "No, no, no... Ya no cenas hoy. ¡Ya estás a dieta!" "¡Dori!"» (_Buscando a Nemo_.)

Respondo "reviews":

**SEIN LUPIN**. Hola, Miriam. Antes de decir nada, debo apuntar que has sido muy aguda; tanto que Elena (una vecina, amiga de la infancia, que inspira el personaje de Helen Lupin y me sugirió la idea de escribir MDUL, a ella se lo debo en verdad), o Helen Nicked Lupin como se hace llamar aquí, casi me descuartiza. Que si esto, que si lo otro. Bueno, su "review" está ahí por si alguien quiere las amenazas de que me hace objeto. Suerte que, al rato, pude quedar con ella y, de camino a un centro comercial, le expliqué la situación detenidamente, con los pros y contras. Y, dado que he comenzado explotando ese punto de tu "review", lo concluiré, pues no es bueno iniciar un tema y dejarlo inacabado con la promesa de que se proseguirá. Cierto, no lo digas muy alto no vaya a ser que se corra la voz, pero, si se reordenan las letras del nombre de Matt, y viceversa, aparece el nombre de Wathelpun. ¿Coincidencia?, te preguntabas. Sí y no. Ahora te pregunto lo mismo que le pregunté a Elena. ¿No se suponía que Matt iba a ser la primera víctima del hechicero, el primer muerto en sus manos según el joven vástago lupino intuía gracias a su don adivinatorio?... Recuerda, asimismo, que Matt es, y será, un heredero del clan de Ánuldranh, de su sangre; un poder tan grande no puede desperdiciarse, debe mantenerse en el mismo nombre. Ah, y yo no te dije en ningún momento que Tim, el hijo de Charlotte, no pudiese ser Wathelpun. Simplemente sembré la duda. Pronto (antes de lo que imagináis) resolveré la duda. He precipitado un poco los acontecimientos y Wathelpun está al caer. Entonces ya no habrá duda sobre su verdadera identidad. Va, dicho todo esto, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras de ánimo; sé, claro, que no te hubieras atrevido a leer todo esto si no hubiese sido porque, en el fondo, esconde algo de encanto, pero entiende que vuestra desinteresada participación para conmigo es tan grande, tan mayúscula, que yo no puedo hacer más que quitarle hierro para no caer en la tónica de emitiros un gracias continuo. Y ese gracias, en cierto modo, se traduce en muestras de afecto como entregaros personajes, a vuestra imagen y semejanza, que yo manejo en mis manos. Me reitero, habrá un personaje llamado Miriam, muy próximo a un personaje principal, sólo que durará poco tiempo, te aviso. Pero espero que te guste. Te aviso, eso sí, que necesito una descripción de ti, o bien una foto, y las características etopéyicas básicas que quieres que presente tu personaje. Cuando puedas, me resuelves esto, imprescindible para crearte el personaje, aunque aún faltan unos cuantos capítulos para que aparezca... Sí, en el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos... Oh sí, he dicho bien. Cuatro. Bueno, te deseo mucha suerte con tus "fanfics" y, ya sabes, si tienes algún tipo de duda o pregunta sobre cómo colgarlos, estoy a tu entera disposición. Muchos besos.

**PUNKITTY**. Hola, Vero, qué tal. En primer lugar, debo disculparme por mi profunda desconsideración: sé que es la segunda vez que dejo colgado, sin respuesta, el correo que me mandas como segundo "review" pretextando que le doy respuesta aquí, pero es que, aunque estoy de vacaciones, sigo bastante liado. No tanto ya por falta de tiempo, sino por falta de ocasión de conectarme a Internet. Aunque sé que eso terminará pronto. Por cierto, sólo como pura matización, estás en lo cierto: es "la" Ultra Witch (y Helen sí sabe lo que es, pero se lo toma a chiste y no quiere que nadie se ría de su revelación). Y es una pena que no tengas ninguna de tus teorías divertidas sobre la luz violeta; pero no desesperes, que ahora mismo estoy preparando un capítulo que casi parece pensado para ti: el XVI, «La rebelión de la luz violeta». Ahí tendrás luz violeta para rato. Y también una escena muy reveladora Snape-Helen, que parece venida al pelo después de leer tu comentario sobre Snape. Para mi modo de ver (a pesar de ser el autor del cobarde homicidio de Dumbledore) Severus es uno de los personajes más interesantes de la trama y, después de todo, defiendo la tesis de que no es completamente malvado. El tiempo me dará la razón o me la terminará de arrebatar. En cuanto a MDUL, y a esa escena de que te hablo con que se inicia el capítulo XVI (escena ya escrita, por cierto), te hará entender un poco mejor porque Helen lo perdona, después de todo, y también apreciarás en cierto modo su propia opinión sobre un aspecto que tu misma has tratado: el malo que lo es a causa del tormento de los malos (es una maravillosa definición de lo que diferencia a un personaje de un tipo). Por cierto, me has hecho muchísima gracia diciéndome que te pasas las horas buscando en los dos MDUL algún indicio que te permita atar cabos y etc. ¡Qué graciosa! Pero si vas a terminar sabiéndote la trama mejor que yo... Ni que decir tiene que, si necesitas algún tipo de puntualización, no debes dudar en preguntarme; bien para pedirme información por adelanto que te pueda suministrar, bien para preguntarme dónde se encontraba tal o cual pasaje, etc., lo que quieras: estoy a tu entera disposición. Ah, otra cosa. Por supuesto que Remus tomó la iniciativa de retirar los dementores de Azkaban, pues es mayor el daño hipotético que realizan de cara a la sociedad que el provecho que ésta recibe de aquéllos. Pero su retirada supone un proceso lento. Ten en cuenta que han de sustituirlos por medios lo suficientemente fidedignos como para impedir la huida de los allí encarcelados, muchos de los cuales tienen grandes poderes mágicos. Pero se terminarán retirando. O los dementores se retirarán solitos: llegado Wathelpun, no quedará criatura oscura del lado del bien, puedo adelantar. En cuanto al capítulo anterior, del que realmente habría de tratar yo mismo, lo cierto es que tu explicación alternativa merece todo mi respeto y, es más, debo decir que tiene una lógica aplastante que en aquel momento pasó de largo para mí: si ellos se convierten en los enemigos, a la hora de recuperar el poder, ya no se sentirían vulnerables. Es muy buena la opción, sólo lamento que ya sea tarde para hacer de ella una gran explicación con cabida en MDUL. Y muchas gracias por el apunte, me gusta que participéis en esa manera. En fin, con respecto a Bagman y Lockhart, como tú dices, mi mero interés era hacer unos bribones unos personajes entrañables, aunque no sé si he conseguido esto último. Hay personajes que, a mi modo de ver, se merecen una segunda oportunidad, aunque a Ludo le haya servido de bien poco. Y, en cuanto a Gilderoy, me temo que no va a figurar más en MDUL, eso me temo. Hacerlo aparecer como parte del movimiento revolucionario contra Wathelpun me parece casi pantomímico. Y, bueno, respondiendo someramente a alguna de tus dudas, Fudge no tiene nada, nada que ver con Wathelpun. Wathelpun todavía "actúa" en solitario, por así decirlo. Por eso, la revuelta ministerial es cuanto queda dicho, el anhelo de recuperar el estatus privilegiado por parte de unos seres despreciables y maquiavélicos que se pasarán una temporadita encerrados en Azkaban. Sin embargo, y sirva esto como mero apunte, la profecía de Trelawney no se refería realmente a este ataque, sino al... "verdadero ataque" al Ministerio. Éste ha sido un ensayo. Uno que ha permitido (ya lo leeréis enseguida) que Remus perciba que en el Ministerio hay que cambiar muchas cosas relacionadas, fundamentalmente, con la seguridad. Y eso es todo con respecto a MDUL que puedo contarte por el momento. En el próximo capítulo seguro que se desvela algún interesante aspecto más que nos tenga un tiempo entretenidos, ya verás. En fin, voy a dejar ya correr un tupido velo sobre algunas de nuestras notorias y sombrías conversaciones, iniciadas por mí, que mantenemos desde hace unas semanas. Aunque sé que la situación no es completamente perentoria, me encuentro resueltamente recuperado de algunos de los pensamientos que te expuse y no quiero caer en el error, al menos hoy, de invadir mi corazón con su sola mención. Me refiero también al "fanfic" secreto, que intuyo que no voy a proseguir. ¡Es una absurda idea de las locas mías! La vida me sonríe ahora mismo, no quiero estropearlo. Y ya que me preguntas por cómo me ha ido en los exámenes, te responderé que muy bien, que ya los terminé y todo eso. Sé que el mejor examen que me ha salido jamás (el de Morfología y Sintaxis Españolas) no me lo valorarán suficientemente porque la profesora es una... miserable _fashionable_ que entiende tanto de morfosintaxis como de física cuántica (bueno, no es que no entienda, sino que tiene tal lío en la cabeza que ni ella misma se aclara). Esa nota aún me falta. Pero con las que llevo estoy bastante satisfecho. No me gusta fardar de ello, pero es que este año estoy muy contento y no me puedo reprimir¡¡a falta de que me publiquen tres notas, ya tengo en mi haber cuatro matrículas de honor!! Es un desahogo, económicamente hablando, porque nunca me dan beca. Sólo en primero me dieron una deducción porque también obtuve un certificado de matrícula de honor en bachillerato. En fin, tal que cual Pascual (como diría una amiga mía, que es una muletilla andante). Te dejo por ahora, pero prometo escribirte pronto, aunque sólo sean unas líneas tristes. Porque... Sí, a ti sí puedo confesártelo. Porque este capítulo lo estoy actualizando desde casa. ¡Por fin tengo Internet! Viva. Después de esta salida de tono, muchísimos besos.

**HERMY EVANS**. Hola, qué tal, Mónica. No te preocupes en absoluto por el retraso. Hombre, no te voy a negar que me preocupa, más que nada porque eso me hace intuir que estáis liados, que si exámenes, cuestiones varias, pero no puedo exigiros que estéis puntualmente después de cada actualización. Siempre que volváis de vez en cuando y me digáis hola, me siento muy satisfecho. Vamos, que no es preciso que te disculpes. Y ¿qué ha sido?... ¿Exámenes? Yo ya terminé todos los míos, pero estoy como si no lo hubiera hecho. Sigo trabajando en la academia, sólo que ahora por la mañana, y la compañera que me auxiliaba se ha ido de viaje, con lo que he quedado solo. Ahora todos los niños que tienen que recuperar asignaturas en septiembre están a mi cargo y tengo encima bastante responsabilidad. Para colmo, quiero sacarme el carné de conducir durante estos meses, aunque, como los asientos del coche de la autoescuela sean de cuero, me quedo pegado de puro calor que hace aquí. Y no hago más que sacarme libros de la biblioteca porque, como es mi época de vacaciones, sólo quiero leer y disfrutar con aquellos libros recomendados que no he tenido la oportunidad de abrir hasta ahora. Ah, y también quiero repasar un poco mi inglés, mi francés, coger unas nociones básicas de esperanto (un sueño guion tópico guion utopía) y algunas otras de alemán. Después ya vendrán el italiano y el portugués. ¡Es que no me quiero quedar parado! Y eso, claro está, siguiendo escribiendo. Que me halaga mucho que digas que la intriga es lo mío, pero... el capítulo anterior no era más que un burdo proyecto de intriga. ¡Ay, Mónica, lo que os tengo preparados si aguantáis todavía un poquito más! Lo estoy deseando. No os hacéis ni una idea de las cosas asombrosas que habrán de pasar con Wathelpun y la luz violeta. Sé que soy un pesado repitiéndolo tantas y tantas veces, pero pronto pasará y me entenderéis y me preguntaréis qué pasará y etc. Bueno, y aquí ya te dejo al fin este capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes. Un beso muy fuerte.

**HERM**. Hola, Herm, qué tal. ¿Ya estás de vacaciones? Pues como yo. ¿En qué país vives: México...? Me parece que nunca hemos hablado del tema. Sólo espero que no estés pasando mucho calor, que yo aquí ya tengo para sufrir por los dos, no te creas. Bueno, espero que no te molestara el hecho de que ganase Ángela, en el fondo también se lo merecía. Pero, cierto, Sirius es más famoso y eso... Bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y más me alegra que estés de vacaciones. Disfrútalas. Y sí, lee más rápido, que eso será muestra de que yo también actualizo más aprisa. Besos.

**ALTHEA ELENEAR**. Bueno, hola, qué tal. Contigo concluyo las respuestas. Y concluyo con algo que también he dicho más arriba. He precipitado un poco los acontecimientos y Wathelpun está... más próximo de lo que todos os esperáis. Quién sabe, quizá un día os despertéis con su picudo rostro observándoos y apenas tengáis tiempo para evitar el avada kedavra... ¡Qué flipe tengo! No sé, que viene pronto, no te preocupes. Ha optado por el transporte público, más seguro, y ya viene de camino. Espero que para entonces estén todos tus sentidos activos y despiertos porque te aseguro la mejor trama que hayas podido ver en MDUL. O eso espero conseguir. ¡Y menos mal que hubo alguien que se alegró de que ganase Ángela! Ya creí que todos me odiabais por ese nimio detalle. La verdad es que la mayoría prefería al Canuto ese, pero... las cosas son como son. Quería que ganase una mujer del pueblo. Y sí, Fudge ya está entre rejas, el muy villano. ¡No le puedes hacer eso a Remus sin sufrir las consecuencias! Se nota que estoy desvariando un poco. Lo malo es que tú estás pagando las consecuencias de mi locura momentánea. Quizá lo más ético (en beneficio de tu salud mental) sea decirte que... adelante el capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes, que ya hablaremos pronto. Un besazo enorme. Y recuerda: Wathelpun ya viene.

**CAPÍTULO XIII (GEORGE NICKED Y LAURA BLACK)**

Cualquiera mal pensado habría considerado que Ken Fosworth, el controvertido primo del hermano de Remus, había querido sabotear el ponche. Lo cierto es que llevaba largo rato observándolo, entre intrigado y curioso. Los que acertaban a descubrir en él aquel extraño comportamiento, refiriéndoselo personalmente, obtenían por más respuesta que se había prometido a sí mismo que no bebería. Sin embargo, la tendencia general fue a creer que en realidad se lo había prometido a su mujer, Lafken, pues sus ojillos, cada vez que lo explicaba, se desplazaban acobardados, como los de un cervatillo indefenso, hacia los de ella, los cuales lo contemplaban a él a su vez firmemente y con dureza. Sonreía entonces, embarazado por la situación, y tomaba la suave cerveza de mantequilla que su mujer, solícita, le tendía. Fue Benjamin Lupin, abrazado como solía a su inseparable Tonks, el que indagó en la causa de tan extraño comportamiento por su parte. Lo que explicó Ken fue:

–Hemos viajado recientemente a Francia y... –rio– se me fue la mano con el mosto de Versalles.

La expresión cansada que se produjo a continuación en el meditabundo rostro de Lafken hizo pensar a todos que fue más que eso, más que un ligero contratiempo que hubiera de provocar en su protagonista una graciosa risita. En sus ojos, percibieron, aún brillaba el bochorno. Benjamin llegó a pensar que sobre el hombre imperaba el Juramento Inquebrantable, tal era el brillo mordaz que dirigía al cuenco del rojo ponche.

Por eso todos ellos, minutos más tarde, pensaron que su cobarde, o no intencionado si en verdad no tenía explicación, acto contra la mesa de las bebidas había sido producto de su arrinconada ansiedad. Un sabotaje. Llegó a alzarse una terrible discusión que el licántropo y otros, con buena voluntad pero espantados, trataron de aliviar de inmediato. Una actitud irreconciliable anidó a partir de aquel día entre las relaciones de muchos de aquellos hombres.

Pero, eso me temo, no estoy siendo fiel a la linealidad cronológica de estos apuntes biográficos que me ha sido encomendado plasmar, y, de buen seguro, el hipotético lector de éstos estará recriminando mi comportamiento como locuaz e infructífero. Me corregiré en consecuencia.

Sirius y Ángela estaban orgullosos y satisfechos con el recibimiento que les habían brindado familiares y amigos. Incluso el licántropo, que había de pasar el día siguiente al de la final en reposo a causa de la reciente y dolorosa transformación, no pudiendo acallar la felicidad inmensa de su corazón, abandonó la cama para felicitarlos y estrecharlos entre sus brazos. Otro tanto, aunque no comparable al gozo de reencontrarse con sus seres queridos, ocurrió con la prensa: ésta, extasiada, convocó un considerable número de ruedas con los tres finalistas y no pocos tinta y pergamino se emplearon en encumbrar las, según los protagonistas mal llamadas, hazañas de los tres. _Corazón de bruja_, por ejemplo, aprovechó el filón publicando junto a sus números semanales una serie de entregas adicionales que hicieron las delicias de fanáticos y seguidores. Ángela las coleccionó entusiasmada; algún día, soñaba para sus adentros, las rescataría del polvo del altillo y se las enseñaría a sus nietos, contándoles quién fue su abuela y lo que hizo.

Nada más amanecer el domingo, lo creyeron pertinente, organizaron una fiesta que se extendería desde la aurora hasta, como Ángela había exclamado en un ataque de hilaridad, que los cuerpos aguantasen. Sería un poco antes, pero por razones, claro está, ausentes completamente a su conocimiento previo. Allí se encontraban. La arena de la ensenada que se extendía a los pies del acantilado sobre el que se erigía la modesta casa de Ángela (sobre la que, según anunció, invertiría alguna porción del premio para ampliarla) despertó dorada, brillante, y con un destello rojizo causado por el incipiente y madrugador disco solar. Aquél lanzaba sus áureos dardos sobre las tranquilas aguas y se contemplaba presumido sobre el espejo ondulante del horizonte. Ningún _muggle_ merodeaba por la zona, mérito todo atribuible a Sorensen, que había encantado la zona con hechizos repelentes. No deseaba sólo privacidad, comodidad o no ser molestados, sino que, consciente de la efusividad que reinaba en todos los corazones, no dudaba que se produjese alguna que otra muestra de «artillería» mágica que, a toda costa, debía ser ocultada a los ojos de las gentes «no-mágicas». No estaba lejos de equivocarse.

Los primeros invitados no tardaron en presentarse. Se descalzaron para caminar más seguros por la arena y, en vista a la lentitud de Sorensen y Mark para repartir y preparar las mesas y demás objetos que utilizarían, no tardaron en añadírseles manos amigas y laboriosas. Alguien tiró de una firme y nudosa cuerda y un cartel gigantesco cubrió parte del acantilado de hito a hito; en él rezaba: «Ángela y Sirius: nuestros ganadores». Las dos últimas palabras, en un tamaño destacado con respecto al resto, cambiaban de color cada cinco segundos. La señora Nicked aplaudió la ocurrencia de tan llamativo letrero. Después, con una amplia sonrisa que cautivó la curiosidad de muchos y provocó que un grupo abundante la siguiese aunque fuese con la mirada, la hacendosa bruja se encaminó a la mesa principal. Con un pertinaz golpe sobre ésta, apareció una inmensa fuente de cristal labrado. En simple apariencia, su forma era semiesférica, pero, analizada con detenimiento, el fino vidrio se curvaba lentamente en pliegues suaves. La forma poligonal resultante era indefinible, pero hermosa en sumo. Acto seguido, sin perder aquel intrigante gesto suyo, agitó con suavidad su varita: como si ésta lo hubiese ingerido instantes antes, un abundante líquido rojo fue cubriendo con rapidez el interior de la fuente de cristal. Todos parecían desconcertados y curiosos; los que habían conseguido resistir la tentación previamente, al final, terminaron por aproximarse también. Cuando llegaron los últimos rezagados, la señora Nicked ya había terminado de vaciar su varita y había conjurado un sencillo cucharón de metal. Lo tomó y, llenando un vaso, se lo entregó a Hermione, una de las que con mayor suspicacia la miraba.

–Es una vieja receta familiar –explicó–. Ponche –riendo con naturalidad–. Tiene que estar destilando una semana entera, pero, cuando supe que tanto mi hermana como Sirius iban a estar en la final de Gran Mago, me pregunté: qué mejor ocasión para prepararlo. –Sorensen le arrebató, previo consentimiento de aquélla, a Hermione el vaso y lo olfateó. El aroma era excitantemente apetecible. En consecuencia, más intrigado que ninguno, le preguntó los ingredientes–. Oh, pilluelo. Es una antiquísima receta transmitida de generación en generación entre los Carney, ingenuo. Un experto cocinero de Londres me dijo una vez que había leído sobre una receta similar y que dicho libro ¡se remontaba a la Edad Media! Figúrate. El secreto sólo se lo revelaré a mi hija y cuando me plazca –su tono, aunque altivo, no era ofensivo–. Si quieres degustarlo con frecuencia, pídele a Ángela que te lo prepare. Nuestra madre intentó enseñárselo repetidas veces, pero la tozudez de mi hermana hizo inútil todos los intentos. –Tomó una pausa–. Andad, no os quedéis ahí parados. Bebed todo lo que queráis; si se acaba he traído más. Bebed vosotros que podéis.

Y, al decir esto, se llevó las manos a su abultado vientre. Su adelantado estado de gravidez, pues estaba a unas semanas de salir de cuentas, le hacía imposible esconder, cuanto más dudar, la gestación de su segundo, y que esperaba, último hijo. Helen gustaba de ponerle las manos a su madre sobre el vientre para sentir las fuertes patadas del feto. Éstas eran de tal magnitud que ninguna dudaba del fuerte talante de la futura criatura. Asimismo, en una de aquellas imposiciones suyas de manos, cual curandera de aldea que bendijese su redondo vientre, colmado de vida, los Cielos tuvieron a bien revelarle que el hermano que en aquel querido cáliz se gestaba sería un varón y nacería sano. Empañados los ojos por la felicidad, Helen besó aquella dulce mañana la barriga desnuda de su madre.

Otras muchas imitaron aquella mañana el natural y afectivo gesto de la adivina. Entre ellas, especialmente, Ginny y Hermione. La señora Weasley, con la alegría y el desparpajo que solía radiar desde que todos sus hijos se habían independizado, comentó en voz alta que, en vista de la ilusión de sus hijas, parecía que pronto sería abuela. La ilusión, en efecto, se plasmaba en los ojos de ambas muchachas. Especialmente en los de Ginny, que buscaba cómplice la mirada de Harry. Hermione, llevada siempre por un práctico e intenso sentido común, se permitía tan sólo fantasear, pues sabía que su corta edad y su prometedora carrera en el Ministerio hacían incompatible el nacimiento de un bebé de Ron y de ella. El muchacho, de haberlo sabido, hubiera agradecido enormemente la sensatez de sus pensamientos. Entre tanto, acompañado de Harry, comentaba el siempre extraño comportamiento del sexo opuesto.

La mayoría deambulaba ya por la playa o los alrededores cuando Ángela tuvo a bien despertarse. Su marido había intentado sacarla de la cama repetidas veces, pero en todas la obstinación y el profundo sueño de la bruja habían hecho que sus esfuerzos resultasen infructuosos. Evidentemente, la mujer no sabía nada de la espléndida fiesta que se preparaba abajo, con lo que, muy a su pesar, el bibliotecario, no consiguiendo rescatarla del dulzor de las sábanas, como no podía decírselo, la dejó dormir hasta que el sopor de Morfeo la abandonara. Entonces, pensó para contentarse, estaría todo dispuesto y la sorpresa sería mayor. Ángela, sin embargo, había dispuesto para ellos otros planes; planes, claro está, que desestimaría enseguida: pensaba coger a su marido y a su hijo e invitarlos a almorzar en un carísimo restaurante de la capital londinense, uno de aquellos pocos deleites que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de cumplir. Pero la noche anterior había sido invitada a una entrevista televisada, había acabado tarde y, en tales condiciones, era imposible despertarla. Mark, a quien las congregaciones de gente lo ponían nervioso, se recostó al lado de su madre y se contagió de su sueño. Al despertar, la dulce madre halló el delgado cuerpo de su hijo enroscado sobre el suyo propio, en un fiel abrazo que le causó una sencilla sonrisa. El día era despejado a pesar de ser el primer fin de semana de noviembre. Cuando la mujer fue a poner sus manos sobre la natural barandilla que el viento, la lluvia y otros fenómenos de erosión habían provocado en la cima del desfiladero, junto a su casa, a manera de excepcional mirador, y respirar la salina que la suave brisca matutina acariciaba por su rostro, al ir a abrir los ojos, una turba incontable la saludó y aplaudió desde la playa. Atónita, olvidando por completo el restaurante caro y todo lo demás, bajó corriendo los escalones también de roca natural (al parecer fabricados por el anterior propietario de la casa) que conducían a la playa y, a pesar de que aún vestía el camisón y, sobre él, una bata fucsia, salió al encuentro del gentío, al que saludó con detenimiento y pormenorizadamente, feliz.

Sirius, por su parte, había llegado poco antes de que despertase Ángela. Cogido de la mano de Karina, apareció sin llamar la atención, acercándose progresivamente, descubriéndose tan sólo a aquéllos que quería, como a Harry, a quien abrazó de inmediato y con no poco énfasis, pues no lo había visto desde que entrara en la casa de Gran Mago. Su mujer, Karina White, sin embargo, recaudó pronto tanta atención como el propio animago. Esto no se debía sólo al hecho de que, enigmáticamente, se hubiera vuelto tan popular como él en los medios de comunicación al haberlo defendido en el programa, sino al también avanzado estado de su vientre. Sirius lo acariciaba con ternura mientras la mujer, sonriente, explicaba que había alcanzado ya el sexto mes de gestación.

–Dentro de tres meses tendré por fin a mi hija Laura entre mis brazos –exclamó con los ojos iluminados, propios del padre primerizo e ilusionado.

Mientras Sirius se apartaba de su lado, las mujeres se arremolinaron en torno a Karina. Ésta les había explicado que difícilmente conseguía evitar las náuseas y que un punzante dolor de espalda la amenazaba día tras día a la caída del sol. A ninguna le extrañó: como primeriza que era, le dijeron, tenía que acostumbrarse; el primer embarazo era siempre el más duro y el más doloroso, pero también el más sensible y recordado. La señora Weasley fue una de las que puso especial hincapié en que no se preocupara.

–Mírame a mí –dijo–. Cuando tuve a Ginny, apenas si me enteré hasta el día previo al parto. Pero... ¿Charlie?... Ese demonio de crío me hizo acordarme de la santa madre que lo parió hasta el último día, créeme.

El animago se aproximó hasta la mesa de las bebidas. Seducido por el buen aroma del colorido ponche, colmó un vaso y regaló a sus labios con aquel sabor. Al pasar a su lado, propinó a Ken un fuerte golpe en el brazo, gesto de afecto y saludo deficientemente respondido por aquél. Saludó a otros sin detenerse mucho durante su andadura, hasta que, finalmente, alcanzó a Remus, a Sorensen y al joven Benjamin, a todos los cuales estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos porque era mucho el gozo que sentía al tener de nuevo a sus amigos junto a él.

Al principio la conversación que medió entre ellos fue trivial, de seguro a causa de que no eran los únicos que disfrutaban de ella. Pero, cuando se quedaron los cuatro solos, enseguida la conversación tornó por un derrotero que interesaba abundantemente al animago: el problema acaecido en el Ministerio y la solución adoptada. El aislamiento que había sufrido en la casa lo tenía en aquel sentido trastornado y deseaba informarse puntual y rápidamente de todo lo ocurrido en el exterior durante su enclaustramiento. Remus fue, por lo tanto, un excepcional informador en aquel caso. Dio cuenta a su amigo con toda la brevedad que pudo pero al tiempo siendo riguroso de la profecía de Trelawney, de la trama de Fudge, de las detenciones en el Ministerio, pero, principalmente, de la amenaza anunciada por el vaticinio: la mal definida Maldición del Ministerio.

–Desde que me echaste en cara si era un cómplice del tal Wathelpun –escupió Benjamin sin disimular un envolvente escalofrío general–, ese nombre me trastorna.

El licántropo apenas había mencionado el asunto con nadie hasta el momento, excepción hecha de su mujer, con lo que Sorensen estaba muy interesado con todo lo que relataba. No dejó de lanzarle preguntas y de formular estúpidas hipótesis que el tiempo iría precipitando mordaz contra su propio y confuso asombro. Pero fue su primo Ben, con gran tino, el que se preocupó por la seguridad que el Ministerio de Magia había decidido adoptar para su defensa.

Remus, antes de responder detalladamente a su pregunta, se tomó la licencia de exponerles que nadie le creía acerca de la Maldición del Ministerio y que pensaban que su absurdo gasto en favor de la seguridad del edificio era una irreverente e irreflexiva actitud causada por el reciente y traumático levantamiento de Cornelius. Pensaban que el licántropo estaba atemorizado de que los hechos volvieran a producirse. Y, en cierto modo, lo estaba, pero porque, de negarse a creerlo, se producirían efectivamente y con una magnitud mil veces mayor. Pocos se atrevían a no dudar cuando el licántropo se osaba a pronunciar el desconocido nombre de Wathelpun. Pero, como los que habían quedado en el Ministerio eran, sin excepción, fieles a ultranza del sensato hombre lobo, a pesar de la repentina excentricidad que suponía aquel gesto suyo, tan poco propio de su acostumbrada lógica y pulcro gobierno, le dejaron proceder sin apenas oposición más que la de los referidos rumores de rigor.

–Hemos adquirido un novedoso sistema de localización y neutralización de maldiciones, al parecer muy efectivo –explicó a continuación con la entrega del que conoce el trabajo bien hecho–. También, por supuesto, hemos aumentado la seguridad en las entradas al Ministerio. Se ha ampliado y duplicado el personal del Cuartel General de Aurores, que ahora se encuentran repartidos por todas las plantas. Hay cámaras de vigilancia repartidas por todo el edificio; cámaras, claro está, inteligentemente mágicas, que son capaces de detectar cualquier movimiento sospechoso por sí mismas. Pero lo más ingenioso está en mi despacho: lo han provisto de unos sistemas que lo hacen impenetrable. Por supuesto, y no os ofendáis, no puedo hablar de ello, ni tampoco de otros igual de novedosos que se han instalado en todas las plantas. Incluso en los ascensores. –Sonrió divertido–. Quien se atreva a insurreccionarse contra el Ministerio ahora no debe de ser muy listo.

O debe de ser muy poderoso...

Remus abandonó inopinadamente aquel tema de conversación aprovechando que la desprevenida Hermione Granger pasaba por allí. Con la confianza que le garantizaba el haber sido primero su profesor, después su jefe, pero siempre su amigo, la atrapó y lanzándole cual un lazo su brazo sobre el hombro, la retuvo a su lado. La chica se dejó hacer ruborizada. Entre tanto, el licántropo, mirando a sus compañeros de charla, explicó:

–Pero la que más se ha beneficiado de los desgraciados y recientes acontecimientos en el Ministerio es ésta de aquí. ¿Verdad, Hermione? –La joven asintió con las mejillas abrasadas. Entonces no disimuló su evidente deseo de zafarse del lazo que le tendía el licántropo. Pero éste, tenaz y amistoso, la mantuvo junto a él–. Su departamento es el que más detenciones ha sufrido. Todos sus jefes y superiores estaban confabulados con Fudge. Un desastre. –Pero, repuesto enseguida de los recentísimos sucesos, que lo habían dejado un instante trastornado, continuó sonriente–: Así que, como de la que más me fío es de ella, la he nombrado, a pesar de su juventud, directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. –Los tres hombres frente a ella, ignorando el rostro encendido de la chica, la felicitaron. Remus, divertido con la situación, la estrechó más evidentemente contra su flanco derecho amistosamente–. Lo hará magníficamente, no me cabe duda. Por eso, y aunque ella no lo sabe todavía, la he nombrado también integrante del Gabinete de Sabios. Algo así como mi consejera. No se deben desperdiciar las mentes brillantes.

Hermione, con los ojos iluminados por lo que pronto serían tiernas lágrimas, dejó de procurar librarse del brazo de Remus que la retenía. Muy al contrario, dirigiendo hacia él su gesto emocionado y agradecido, enterró su rostro en su pecho bondadoso y refugió sus lágrimas en el abrazo que, sin palabras, le brindó. El licántropo, acariciándole el rizado cabello, le dijo tan solamente:

–A dos clases de personas hay siempre que premiar: a las fieles y a las trabajadoras. Reúnes ambos requisitos.

La chica se despidió parca en palabras, con las mejillas a punto de sufrir una explosión, y se marchó extasiada, con un caminar cimbreante que hizo las delicias de los cuatro hombres, que sabían de su reciente algarabía.

Benjamin, sin embargo, más atento en otras cosas, esperó expectante la conclusión de la conversación que mantenían antes de la llegada de la tímida chica. Pero, ajeno a sus intereses, Remus soslayó su atención sobre el pobre Ken. Todos lo miraron. Los ojos parecían salírseles de las cuencas y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, su expresión era demente. Sorensen, dado que era su primo carnal y, junto con Remus, el que lo conocía desde pequeño, tomó aquel gesto suyo por una mueca pueril y fue el que más se rio, contagiando de su natural espontaneidad a su hermano. Ben, que no se había reído, interrumpió los nuevos derroteros de la conversación formulando la siguiente pregunta:

–Pero, a pesar de toda esa seguridad, Remus¿no sientes miedo?

Todos callaron un momento. Las miradas se deslizaron interrogantes sobre el más joven de los cuatro. Sin embargo, el joven Lupin no se intimidó. Su mirada siguió fija sobre Remus, que indagaba en sus ojos con naturalidad pero también minuciosidad. Finalmente, sonriendo, gesto que alivió la natural tensión que había surgido en derredor, respondió:

–¿Miedo?... ¿Quién puede pronunciar esa palabra sin sentirlo? –Fingió un atroz escalofrío por todo su cuerpo que hizo reír a sus amigos, incluido Benjamin–. ¿Miedo?... –repitió–. Sí, tal vez. Sí, no me cabe duda. Pero eso es lo que hace interesante la existencia¿no te parece? Correr riesgos y esas cosas. No deseo enfrentarme a Wathelpun, si es lo que subrepticiamente me preguntas, pero todo llega a su debido tiempo y es imposible apartarlo.

–¿Estás hablando del Destino? –preguntó ingenuamente su primo, acostumbrado a aquellas recurrentes salidas en sus conversaciones.

–No –respondió en cambio Remus–, sino de las obligaciones. ¿Acaso piensas que, cuando llegue Wathelpun, seré el único que me enfrente a él? Si es así, estás equivocado. Sirius mejor que ninguno recordará los tiempos de Voldemort. –Aquél asintió–. Nadie queda indiferente. Si Wathelpun me maldice por ser el ministro, su amenaza también os azotará a vosotros.

»Pero dejemos, si os parece, estos negros asuntos. No tengo intención de hablar de ellos en este momento. Bebamos algo; parece que el ponche de mi suegra tiene éxito y quisiera probarlo antes de que lo acaben.

Se dirigieron, pues, a la mesa de las bebidas. Sirius aumentó el ritmo de sus largas zancadas para alcanzar a su amigo Lunático, que se había adelantado visiblemente. Sorensen, que se había rezagado aposta, reprendió duramente a su primo. Le recriminó que hubiese asaltado al licántropo con aquellas absurdas preguntas y, más aún, que le hubiese hecho recordar las aciagas profecías que, todos sabían, tanto pesaban sobre su ya afligida alma. Benjamin, de natural bondadoso, se arrepintió enseguida y pidió pronto perdón al bibliotecario, que se lo concedió a regañadientes. El licántropo, sin embargo, cuando éste le dirigió sus excusas, fue más condescendiente: como si no recordase que hubiera sucedido nada, le espetó que era un pusilánime por pedirle perdón por aquella majadería. Y poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros en un cariñoso gesto, apartándose unos metros del resto, le susurró al oído que no había nada que pudiera hacerle que lo ofendiese, pues sabía que sus preguntas tan sólo revelaban su curiosidad.

–Sé –concluyó mirándolo directamente a los ojos– que, cuando el miedo me zarandee, tú serás el primero que pretenderás sobreponerme a él.

El humilde fotógrafo, aunque no había entendido muy bien sus sencillas palabras, llevado de una chispa que iluminó su corazón, abrazó a su primo con entusiasmo. El licántropo hizo otro tanto. Apartándose, tomó el cazo del ponche y llenó tres vasos, que brindó a sus tres amigos. Después colmó uno para sí. Lo levantó y sus compañeros lo imitaron.

–Por Tim Wathelpun –sentenció solemnemente–, que nos desvelará no sólo el significado de la palabra «miedo», sino también del de la «amistad».

Y sellaron el brindis con un «¡por Tim Wathelpun!» que nadie dejó de percibir. Todos los miraron, risueños o atónitos. Helen Lupin, por ejemplo, observó la escena con especial temor y se resolvió interiormente a reprender a la vuelta a casa a su marido. Pero, llegado el momento, percibió las motivaciones de tan extraño brindis y no dijo nada. Entonces se limitó, como todos, a mirar el revuelo. Los cuatro hombres tragaron la deliciosa bebida y, con no poco estrépito, soltaron los vasos vacíos sobre la mesa y se secaron las bocas con el reverso de sus antebrazos.

En aquel preciso instante pasó junto a ellos Ron, que hizo aparecer dos vasos de cristal a golpe de varita. Como el cucharón lo estaba utilizando el señor Nicked, se usó también de ésta para levitar el llamativo ponche hasta rellenar sus vasos. Los tomó con la mano y se aproximó a su grupo. Le entregó uno de ellos a su novia, Hermione, a la que besó en la mejilla con dulzura.

–Miembro del Gabinete de Sabios –musitó al hacerlo–. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –Pero, más pragmático, al punto exclamó extasiado–¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no? Que podremos comprarnos una casa en condiciones y dejar ese estrecho piso de alquiler.

La chica accedió, gustosa. Sus intenciones iban tan allá que, movida por el doble sueldo que recibiría en adelante, le propuso a Ron solicitar un préstamo en Gringotts. El chico dudó al principio, pero la inteligente bruja se lo expuso de forma tan ilustrativa y apetecible, que dispusieron viajar a Londres a la mañana siguiente para solicitarlo. La idea de una espaciosa casa donde convivir en adelante iluminó los verdosos ojos del pelirrojo. La pareja se abrazó. Interiormente, el más joven de los varones Weasley había albergado en su corazón una tirante envidia hacia su hermana pequeña, que había podido independizarse antes que ellos, de la mano de su cuñado Harry, trasladándose a una mansión lujosa y que él, en sueños, fingía que le pertenecía. Buscarían una similar, propuso a su novia: amplia, luminosa, con un extenso jardín por el que correteasen los críos...

–¡Para el carro, Ronald Weasley! –clamó Hermione–. Que he accedido a cambiarnos de casa, no a inaugurar La Madriguera II. ¡Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero...!

–Y tú ya sabes lo que pienso sobre que digas que mi madre es una coneja, Hermione –gritó a su vez encolerizado el joven muchacho.

El almuerzo lo prepararon el señor Weasley y el señor Nicked, que llevaban tan largo tiempo sin reencontrarse que pasaron toda la jornada bromeando y haciendo, en palabras de sus mujeres, el palurdo. No obstante, su expresión con los mandiles era simpática y ambas rieron fácilmente. No tan simpática resultó, en contrapartida, su maña con la barbacoa. En una simple palabra: nula. Provocaron no pocas risas a todos los que se detenían a contemplar su escasa habilidad con las paletas, su poca gracia al darle la vuelta a la panceta, y su mucha torpeza, en definitiva; torpeza, digo, porque catorce veces contabilizó la repantigada señora Nicked que su esposo se quemó al llevar sus torpes dedos involuntariamente contra la ardiente parrilla. Suerte que tenía ésta su varita a mano, pues, de lo contrario, el quejica _muggle_ habría pasado toda la tarde sollozando, contemplándose los dedos hinchados apartado en un recóndito rincón. Sin embargo, sí hubo uno que se alegró con su mal hacer con la barbacoa: Pluch, el perro labrador que pertenecía a Sirius Black. Fingiendo tranquilidad, remoloneaba cerca, a la expectativa, del incauto mago y del gracioso _muggle_. Así que, cuando una pieza de carne huía del abrasador infierno y, precipitándose al vacío, se empanaba en la dorada arena, sus fauces ya estaban allí y se apartaba disfrutando de su premio, que engullía satisfecho de su pequeña hazaña.

El almuerzo, al margen de los referidos, pasó sin mayores contratiempos. A pesar de la escasa habilidad que los dos hombres manifestaron en la preparación, no hubo quien se atreviera a afirmar que cuanto habían preparado no estaba delicioso; en realidad, el sólo hecho de que nadie se quedara sin repetir, de que los platos se vaciaran en un santiamén, fue prueba fehaciente de que, a pesar de los pesares, lo habían hecho bien. La señora Nicked, que se había relamido hasta la aceitosa grasa que le había quedado en los dedos, le espetó a su marido que tenía que ser él quien se encargase de la cocina en casa una vez que otra.

Ocurrió cuando el almuerzo hubo acabado. Iniciada la sobremesa, la señora Nicked repuso el ponche. Enseguida, como moscas expectantes sobre la carroña, un gentío incontable se abalanzó sobre la fuente para echar un trago sobre sus gaznates. De igual forma, Tonks sacó unos pastelitos que aseguró haber preparado ella misma. Confesó que no eran gran cosa y que, dado que su habilidad culinaria era escasa, su sabor dejaba bastante que desear al lado de las delicias que las otras amas de casa habían preparado. Sin embargo, su éxito no fue menor. Los buñuelos de Arabella Figg también causaron sensación. Pero no era esto a lo que me refería. Repuesto el dulce y delicioso ponche de la señora Nicked, mientras los demás participaban en tal o cual conversación o mordisqueaban con aprensión algún que otro extraño pastel que vociferaba y se sacudía la propia azúcar en polvo que lo recubría, Ken Fosworth volvió a acercarse cauteloso a la mesa de las bebidas, de la que, en honor de la verdad, no se había apartado gran cosa, como si esperase que tan sólo el olor que rezumara pudiera embriagarlo. Sumergió con ojos de avaricia el largo cucharón en la profunda fuente y extrajo el licor con la boca hecha agua. Lo derramó sobre un vaso sin perder la concentración, puesta toda ella en el cristalino sonido, el olor envolvente, el translúcido y embriagador color a través del cual todo su rostro se revelaba ávido. Sin embargo, poco duró aquel vaso en sus manos: Lafken, su mujer, se aproximó tan en silencio por detrás de él, que cuando le propinó un golpe seco en la mano y provocó que el vaso se cayera y derramara su contenido el desdichado hombre no había reparado en su presencia. Lamentablemente formuló una serie de patéticas excusas que la mujer escuchó malcontenta.

–Lo iba a destilar, cariño –le había dicho–. Le iba a quitar hasta la última gota de alcohol.

Lafken, después de discutir unos instantes, optó por creerlo y, aunque sin perderlo de vista, lo dejó hacer. Ken tomó una nueva copa y repitió la operación. Acto seguido, puesta aquélla con el ponche en su interior sobre la mesa, alzó su varita sobre su cabeza y pronunció una retahíla de palabras que ni su propia mujer consiguió entender. El rayo que produjo fue cegador. Golpeó el vaso y, durante unos segundos, no pasó nada. Sonriente, Ken se adelantó para recuperar la copa; no le pasaron desapercibidas las recelosas miradas de su inquieta mujer, que guardaba silencio en vistas del gentío que se había arremolinado en torno a ellos. Pero, antes de que el hombre la cogiera, comprobó que la copa oscilaba inconteniblemente y se quedó en suspenso observándola. Su temblor fue en ascenso hasta que, cuando todos creían que acabaría volcándose, estalló. Sí, estalló. El vaso se hizo añicos y el ponche se volatilizó. Hubiera quedado, no obstante, en una mera anécdota de no haber sido porque aquella pequeña explosión alcanzó a la fuente del ponche, que reventó igualmente. Los fragmentos de cristal salieron volando en todas direcciones. Un tonel de cerveza golpeó al señor Nicked en la nuca y lo dejó diez minutos inconsciente, hecho que, dado que pudo haber sido peor, tuvieron por suerte. La mesa, por finalizar la descripción del avatar, no sobrevivió al impacto: calcinada casi por completo, las patas se le habían quebrado e incluso una había llegado a aparecer a unos metros de distancia.

La señora Nicked, antes de descubrir a su desdichado _muggle_ boca abajo, con el cuello chorreante de sangre y sin conocimiento, corrió al encuentro de Lafken y su marido, e imprecó iracunda a este último:

–¿Qué has hecho, insensato¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí antes de hacer nada? El ponche este no admite ni un conjuro más. Ni uno solo.

Ken hizo esfuerzos por disculparse en público, pero antes de llegar a consumarlos, Harry, quizá con ánimo de suavizar lo férreo de la situación, se adelantó a todos y, puesto junto al culpable del suspenso que vivían, exclamó:

–Pero si no ha sido nada –riendo simpáticamente–. Disculpad al pobre Ken, que está un poco quemado; que por no poderse echar un trago a la boca nos impide que nos lo echemos el resto.

Los menos rieron la ocurrencia del joven estudiante a auror. Sin embargo, el que ni por asomo halló atisbo de gracia en sus palabras fue el propio Ken, quien, cuando el muchacho se volvió para estrecharle amistosamente la mano, en lugar de ello se revolvió y le propinó tan fuerte derechazo que lo tumbó en el suelo en un tris. Harry, ya en el suelo, y enseguida asistido por los más atentos y por su propia novia, Ginny, observó un instante asombrado al furibundo primo de Sorensen mientras su entrecortado aliento comenzaba a inundarse de la tibia sangre que bullía de la hemorragia causada en su nariz. Acto seguido, se puso en pie y se abalanzó sobre él como un obús. Se enzarzaron en una dura y reñida pelea que ni los sollozos de Ginny ni los de Lafken consiguieron sofocar; también en vano intervino el propio Remus, que recibió tan impactante golpe dirigido a Harry cuando se prestaba a separarlos y cayó de forma tan brusca, que se rompió la mandíbula. Suerte que Helen se la reparó al instante. Fue definitivamente Sirius quien detuvo la situación; literalmente: varita en mano, tanto Harry como Ken se elevaron por los aires boca abajo, colgantes las túnicas. Pero en aquella ocasión el maleficio no se prestaba a ninguna travesura ni artificio parecido. Su rostro era severo y no admitía réplicas.

–¿Qué cojones os pasa? –les espetó–. ¿A los dos? –añadió al ver la disposición de su ahijado por defenderse presto–. Tú, Ken. ¿Qué cojones te pasa?... –Realizó un movimiento de muñeca y los dos cayeron sobre la arena bruscamente–. Ya basta.

Ken, después de recomponer su túnica, se desapareció. Su mujer, que sorbía en silencio sus propias lágrimas, tirante el rostro, hizo otro tanto al instante. Harry, en cambio, no se movió un ápice: su novia corrió a su auxilio y, entre besos y achuchones, pidió ayuda a Helen y a su madre. Ésta, en cambio, no acudió solícita, como hubiera sido de esperar. Había encontrado a su triste esposo semienterrado en la dorada arena, tan inmóvil, que lo creyó muerto. No obstante, por fortuna, volvió en sí y el azaroso pecho de la embarazada mujer volvió a latir con tranquilidad.

De aquella forma, aquel apacible en principio domingo, concluyó el ágape que habían organizado en honor de dos héroes televisivos. Poco se supo de Ken Fosworth durante algunos meses. Su primo, del que provenía la mayor parte de las informaciones, aseguraba que estaba tan abochornado que se resistía a reunirse de nuevo con cualquiera que hubiera estado presente a su desfallecimiento moral, como él mismo lo llamaba, el día de la playa. Muchos, sin embargo, ya lo habían olvidado, y achacaban el mal humor del hombre a la reciente noticia (que para el resto no fue conocida sino hasta después de lo narrado) de que Lafken y él no podían tener hijos. Se habían sometido a un riguroso plan de fertilización que el hombre, malcontento de los esfuerzos inútiles, estaba pensando en dejar. Sea como fuere y sin importar lo que hubo sucedido, lo real y factible, y quizá lo que más importe a mi estimado lector, es que, gracias a aquel casual y extraño suceso, el innominado ponche de la señora Nicked dejó de ser anónimo; pasó a tener un nombre que el propio bibliotecario, en su despliegue de ingenio, ideó: "la bebida explosiva". Cierto es que no resulta excesivamente original, pero, reunión tras reunión, como suelen suceder estas cosas, el nombre fue imponiéndose por más imposición que la de la libre ventura que quiso que todos lo aceptaran. Y así, entre amigos y familiares, aunque años más tarde el acontecimiento casuístico quedara casi olvidado, no lo que importaba: la bebida explosiva y su peculiar nombre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hacía frío aquella noche. El fuego crepitaba dulcemente en el hogar y las rojizas tonalidades que despedía brillaban en las paredes de la estancia. Las ventanas estaban empañadas y apenas se veía nada del exterior, sino meras tinieblas de la noche cubiertas de esponjosa neblina. El pequeño y juguetón Alby, sentado en su alta trona, aguardaba impaciente a que concluyera la ingesta de papilla de aquella noche, que se había detenido inopinadamente. Entre tanto, alargaba sus menudos y rechonchos brazos de bebé para atrapar el sonajero, que había caído a sus pies. Nathalie, solícita a auxiliarlo, lo recogió y se lo tendió a su hermanito, que lo agradeció con una risita lerda y una secreción, involuntariamente imagino, de baba que se precipitó enteramente por su barbilla. La niña se la limpió con el reverso de la manga mientras Alby agitaba su juguete ansiosamente. Sin embargo, cuando la pequeña lo regaló con una caricia, el bebé le devolvió el gesto arrojándole el sonajero, que fue a caer a sus pies de nuevo. Con fastidio volvió a recogerlo mientras el pequeño pilluelo reía descaradamente.

–Joder, Alby... No seas malo –protestó Nathalie.

–Ya voy –rezongó el padre.

La lechuza que éste tenía entre sus manos ululó tristemente. La sujetaba con fuerza no por miedo a que se escapara, sino porque se revolvía con fiereza y en más de dos ocasiones había conseguido picotearle los dedos hasta provocarle que sangrase. Cuando consiguió inmovilizarla, le aplicó la pomada, que fue recibida por ésta con un tierno ulular y un entornamiento de ojos que el licántropo interpretó como síntomas placenteros. Como no había tenido lugar mejor ni peor por el que entrar en el hogar, la triste ave había tenido que penetrar en _El mirador_ por el humeante conducto de la chimenea, so grave riesgo de achicharrarse las plumas. Por fortuna, concluyó la poca maña del ministro en aquellos asuntos, sus quemaduras no habían pasado de ahí: de su pardo y hermoso plumaje. Terminado el proceso, abrió la ventana –un viento atroz e incluso algunos copos de nieve se colaron en el interior– y dejó libre a la lechuza, que ululó en su camino de regreso quizá para agradecer los cuidados de Remus o quizá también para maldecir el lugar donde se había chamuscado las plumillas del trasero.

–Ya estoy aquí –dijo a sus dos hijos cuando la labor sanitaria hubo acabado y consiguió cerrar de nuevo la ventana–. ¿Qué ha pasado? Y ¡ah!, jovencita, no quiero que digas palabrotas. En mi época se decía "cáspita", que era menos ofensivo.

Se sentó frente al más pequeño y prosiguió tendiéndole colmadas cucharadas del puchero casero que le había preparado. Instintivamente un sonsonete parecido al ruido que hacía un avión era el que sus labios producían cada vez que le alargaba un nuevo bocado, forma más conveniente de llamar su atención.

–O leñe. O jope –siguió hablando el licántropo a su hija, que se había vuelto a tender sobre la alfombra, junto al confortable hogar, mientras leía un cuento de hadas–. Pero no joder. Joder no. –Como no veía hacia donde movía la mano, aprovechando su despierto hijo aquel descuido, le mordió la mano–. ¡Joder! –La papilla se derramó sobre la alfombra. Sin embargo, lo que más incomodó a Remus fue la tirante mirada de su espabilada hija, que enarcaba las cejas con retintín–. Vale, Nathalie, has ganado. Puedes decirlo siempre y cuando no termines siendo una deslenguada. ¿Estamos? –La chica asintió complacida, como si hubiese ganado una batalla fundamental para el desenlace de la guerra–. ¿Y ahora qué quieres que hagamos?

Se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras Alby, que se había apoderado de la cuchara de su padre, la aporreaba contra la trona estridentemente.

–¿Quién te ha mandado la lechuza? –preguntó Nathalie mientras se aferraba del cuello de su padre para no caer.

–Tu hermano Matt –respondió concisamente Remus–. Quería compartir con nosotros su felicidad –sonriente–: ha ganado el partido que disputaba hoy contra Slytherin, y eso a pesar del viento que hacía. Dice que ha estado a punto de caerse de la escoba, pero que, aun así, no le han marcado ni un tanto. Es el tercer partido consecutivo en que Ravenclaw gana.

–¿Me la lees, papá? –preguntó a continuación cándidamente.

–Claro que sí, Nathalie. Pero cuando termine de darle de comer a tu hermano y después de arreglar el estropicio en la alfombra. Vaya por Rowling... –Y yendo hasta la cocina–¿Recuerdas lo que dijo tu madre a propósito de si Alby se quedaba con hambre? –La chica dijo que no–. Qué le vamos a hacer. –Mientras revolvía los estantes–. No, si era de prever. Con este niño siempre pasa algo. –Y vociferando–: Nathalie, haz el favor de entretenerme a tu hermano con cualquier cosa, anda, que éste es capaz de qué sé yo. Veamos, veamos... ¿Qué hay aquí?... ¿Piernas de mandrágora? Esto no me sirve. –Y lo arrojó hacia atrás–. Hojas podridas de eucalipto, saliva de trol... Hace tiempo que no olismeo por aquí, parece ser –se confesó a sí mismo con gracejo–. Helen tiene esto de tal forma que... ¿que no voy a poder dar de comer a un inofensivo bebé? Esto... ¡Verruga de hechicera! –leyó la etiqueta y arrojó igualmente el envoltorio sobre su hombro–. Esto más que una cocina parece una botica de aldea. O Helen deja de jugar a los inventores en el sótano, o aquí vamos a tener que empezar a comer orina de sapo y tarántulas hervidas en vinagre. –De pronto su mano fue a dar con algo–. ¿Qué es esto?

En el fondo del armarillo que escrutaba el incrédulo licántropo, tras los más recónditos botes de los más diversos contenidos, los dedos de Remus fueron a dar con una libreta de escolar. La abrió sin más hallándola escrita por la mano de su mujer, que se había entretenido no sólo en garabatear extrañas fórmulas, sino también en dibujar sinópticos conceptos a modo de criptogramas. Parecían recurrentes los símbolos de una copa, la luna y otros que no es momento ahora de referir. El licántropo, intrigado, hojeó el contenido de la libreta leyendo determinadas cosas en voz alta para sí:

–Proceso de batido más influjo de luna creciente igual a efectos negativos en la piel. El jugo de calabacín endulza la pócima pero provoca alopecia. ¿Posible contrarrestarlo con unas gotas de estrujón de pata de fauno? Tres de diciembre de 1999: el estado de ánimo o el pensamiento influyen (!) en la cuajadura de la pasta anti-lycos: si alegría o amor, efectos positivos; si temor o resentimiento, negativos (de conseguir mi primer objetivo, posible tema de investigación). Si la luna pasa junto a la constelación de Virgo, el voluntario sufre su transformación como si se tratase de la primera vez. ¿Esperar a Acuario (renovación del agua)? Cuidado con Tauro... Mezcla de la solución aglutinante con hidrato de sodio y sangre de gato hervida (idea de Snape): rechazo: la solución se pierde. ¿Destilarla antes del proceso? Resultados igualmente negativos. ???

Remus, sonriéndose para sus adentros, se detuvo cuando, en el margen de una de aquellas hojas, halló la siguiente menudencia: «TE AMO, TESORO». Depositó la libreta donde la había encontrado y, sin seguir rebuscando, cerró la puerta del mueble. Sabía de los inútiles (a su juicio, aunque nunca le hubiera dicho nada a aquélla) intentos de su mujer de que él fuese normal; es decir, de que dejase de ser licántropo para siempre. Nada que él le hubiera dicho hubiera bastado para que la dispuesta adivina hubiese abandonado su tarea. Pero Remus, en su fuero interno, reflexionaba para sí que, puesto que licántropo había sido toda su vida, licántropo moriría. Nada, ni nadie, por mucho amor que dedicara a remediarlo, conseguiría cambiar aquella situación.

Destapó el exprimidor y, rememorando los sabrosos y sustanciosos purés que su madre le preparaba cuando era pequeño, comenzó a depositar en su interior cuanto hallaba a su alcance: media manzana pelada, acelgas, el medio yogur que le había sobrado a Nathalie, unas lonchas de queso y, por último, pues nada más halló, un pequeño trozo de filete de ternera que pensó que le daría, junto al queso y al yogur, la ración de proteínas que todo niño que creciera sano y fuerte necesitaba. Cuando aquel mejunje quedó convenientemente revuelto y triturado, lo sirvió y, antes de llevárselo a su hijo, lo probó él mismo.

–Un sabor intrigante –concluyó cuando lo hubo probado, esbozando una expresión difícil de describir. Después sufrió un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies.

Alby, en cambio, menos comedido con las prácticas culinarias de su padre, escupió sin miramientos la papilla sobre el cuento que leía entretenida Nathalie en el suelo, que ya es acierto. Alby lloraba porque era la única forma de que su padre entendiera que su puré le había parecido una porquería y para que no lo asediara con más cucharadas ni fingiera que eran escobas voladoras que se le acercaban; estaba prevenido, pensó con su intelecto infantil: si vuelve a meterme ese mejunje en la boca, lo escupo. Nathalie, por su parte, indignada, también rompió a llorar. Conforme crecía el llanto de uno, más fuerte eran los berridos del contrario. Y Remus, impotente, los miraba a uno y otro con una cucharada colmada, infructuosa, en su mano, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente optó por tirar el puchero, calentar un biberón y hacérselo que bebiera, que era elección menos arriesgada y de más seguro triunfo; mientras que con Nathalie, a pesar de que no deseaba malcriarla, empleó la magia para arreglarle el libro; malcriarla, digo, porque tanto la adivina como el licántropo habían convenido que hacer crecer a Nathalie y a Alby en un entorno mágico sería contraproducente. «Es preferible que sepas solucionar las cosas por ti misma, que sepas que todo tiene una casuística, una lógica, una razón de ser, y que la magia es un don, un privilegio, no un derecho», le repetían con cierta frecuencia a la pequeña, cuyo corto pero incipiente raciocinio le permitía comenzar a reflexionar en aquellos asuntos. Pues bien, como decía, le enmendó la página con un simple conjuro y después volvió a importunarla con lo que la pequeña, en su corto pero agudo entendimiento, llamaba "las charlas aburridas de papá y mamá".

–¡Ay, qué graciosa es la jodida! –exclamaba el señor Nicked, entre histriónicos aplausos, cada vez que la oía decir aquello.

–Sí, ya sé, papá –dijo en aquella ocasión Nathalie–. ¡La magia, mala! –imitando a su abuelo. Y siguió–: Compórtate como una _muggle_ y después te regalarán una varita. Jo, qué suertuda.

El licántropo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar toda aquella retahíla de sentencias que el avezado lector ya intuirá pertenecen, irrevocablemente, a las duras y fantásticas mientes del alucinado señor Nicked, cuyos clichés no podían dejar indiferente a una muchachita del talento de Nathalie. Su padre era incapaz de ocultar el muchísimo amor que sentía por ella. Aquella noche, después que hubo exclamado aquello, la tomó entre sus brazos y jugó unos minutos con ella: la montó a caballo sobre su muslo, le hizo pedorretas de aire en el vientre –juego que llegaba incluso a hacerla hipar de la risa– y le pidió repetidas veces que le practicase lo que en la familia llamaban "corajes", gestos faciales de la niña imitando un enojo que provocaban en todos los que la veían, si no una estridente carcajada, una ternura infinita.

Tras pasado un corto rato, desvistió a Alby, que no ayudó en la empresa ni por un mero instante, y le puso, como pudo al menos, su pijamita azul de corte clásico. Entre tanto, Nathalie, que se vestía en su dormitorio, o se había estado vistiendo, apareció corriendo en el dormitorio de matrimonio. Remus depositó al bebé en la cuna junto a la cama y, con suma atención, atendió a la pequeña, que pegaba saltitos menudos y se mordía el labio con preocupación. Le preguntó qué le pasaba.

–Tormenta –exclamó–. He oído truenos. Truenos.

–Qué raro, yo no he oído nada.

Coligió pronto nuestro protagonista que los truenos no eran otra cosa que un ficticio pretexto para venirse a su cama y dormir con él. Era una práctica de relativa frecuencia cuando el horario de Helen la mantenía fuera de casa durante la noche. Sin embargo, cuando se introdujo bajo las mantas y colchas junto a él y le acercó los tibios pies, apreció que temblaba tanto que temió que hubiese sido otra la causa de su miedo. No le era desconocido que pululaban en aquella enigmática y regia casa fenómenos que eran suficientes para helar la sangre del más pintado: la luz violeta, pasadizos secretos que se desvelaban con artificio de lapislázuli... En consecuencia, volvió a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, si había visto algo que la hubiese asustado, un fantasma, cualquier cosa; pero la chica volvió a reiterar la idea de los truenos y Remus, vencido, prefirió no ahondar más.

–¿Me vas a leer ya la carta, papá? –preguntó la chica.

El licántropo la había olvidado casi por completo. La recuperó enseguida y la leyó con calma a fin de que su hija la entendiera completa. Entre tanto, Alby practicaba borbollones de saliva en la boca y emitía grititos ahogados de no sabe uno qué júbilo. Cuando hubo leído el último punto del pergamino, un resplandor eléctrico iluminó la estancia entera y, al mismo tiempo, un clamor atroz hizo temblar las mismas paredes. Un trueno.

–¿Lo ves? Te lo había dicho –le musitó Nathalie al tiempo que se abrazaba a su padre con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

Remus no dijo nada. Tan sólo se quedó mirando a su hija con expresión atontada mientras un segundo relámpago y un segundo trueno flagelaban con similar estremecimiento que el anterior el contexto de la escena. Pero ¿qué podía extrañar ya a nuestro pobre licántropo, que tantas cosas había visto a lo largo de su vida y que tantas cosas le habían sucedido? No se extrañó, no. Se limitó a coger a Alby, que había roto a llorar escandalosamente, y a introducirlo también en la cama a su lado. Formaban los tres, padre e hijos, una extraña estampa que a este mediador vuestro, ahora que nadie lo ve, provocó un par de lágrimas pasajeras cuando le fue relatado.

En el momento en que Alby se tranquilizó, sin que la tormenta hubiera cedido en su empuje natural y las ráfagas de lluvia hubieran detenido su lanzamiento de saetas, empezó a articular sonidos naturales que, si divertían al resto que lo oían, más a él que descubría en ellos un mundo nuevo e impracticado: ma-ma-ma-ma. Nathalie, cuyo rostro entero estaba enterrado en el pecho de su padre, lo levantó para formular la siguiente pregunta:

–¿Mamá se encontrará bien?

–¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? –le respondió él con una nueva pregunta–. ¿A que a ti la abuela te cuida muy bien cuando duermes en su casa, a que sí? Pues a mamá igual, cielo. –Y conociendo su real preocupación–: La tormenta pasará. Duérmete.

La cocina se inundó de aquel azul eléctrico cuando la mano de la adivina pulsó el interruptor. A continuación, la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Helen anduvo con cierta soltura; soltura, es preciso añadir, que se hizo menos firme cuando la mujer fue a dar contra un mueble, que retiró unos centímetros de su habitual ubicación, provocándose un indescriptible dolor en el muslo izquierdo. Atrapó a tiempo el retrato de sus padres gracias a que un segundo y providencial relámpago iluminó su alrededor en su auxilio.

–Helen¿estás bien? –gritó la señora Nicked–. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

–Nada, mamá, no te preocupes. Ya voy a acostarme.

Se llegó más en callando de lo que lo había hecho hasta el momento al cuarto donde su madre, panza arriba, antes de dormirse, practicaba los ejercicios respiratorios que en el cursillo preparatorio al parto le habían enseñado. Alzó la manta desde un extremo del lecho y se coló en el interior como una culebra que aspirara a ser planta enredadera: enlazó sus pies fríos con los ya tibios de su madre, y se abrazó a su cuerpo cálida, echando un brazo sobre el gravísimo vientre. La señora Nicked, abandonando sus respiraciones, le dio un beso a su hija en la frente.

Desde que conociera la noticia del inopinado embarazo de su madre, Helen había adoptado la nada despreciable costumbre de acompañar el sueño nocturno de aquélla en tanto durase su estado cuando el trabajo de su padre lo mantenía a éste fuera de la casa de noche. La señora Nicked, que sufría a causa del embarazo habituales cambios intempestivos de ánimo y, por lo general, pasaba varias horas al día adoleciendo de una caridad y una ternura inexplicables, que al propio señor Nicked confundían y traían enloquecido, agradecía el humilde gesto de su hija siempre que podía. Aquella vez no fue para menos: cuando la tuvo entrelazada entre sus pies, abrazada a su prominente vientre, volvió a hacerlo. Helen, como también solía, le restó importancia.

–No, hija –insistió la señora Nicked–. Déjame agradecerte el esfuerzo que estás haciendo. Anteayer vino a verme Emmanuelle y me confesó que estabas haciendo locos cambios de turno e incluso doblando para poder quedar libre estas noches. –La bruja guardó silencio mientras la adivina maldecía en broma a su simpática compañera de trabajo–. También me dijo que estaba saliendo con Tom, el de laboratorio. –Las dos rieron con el chisme–. Pero no estábamos hablando de eso. De verdad, hija, gracias.

–¡Mamá!... ¡Por favor!... Que no es para tanto.

En cierto modo, Helen había conseguido rememorar sus años de infancia: su padre se iba a trabajar en mitad de la noche y ella, que a propósito de esto no se había permitido conciliar el sueño, caminaba a oscuras hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre, bajo cuyas mantas se colaba cual polizón y dormía a su lado, creyendo que sería descubierta a la mañana siguiente cuando en realidad la señora Nicked cuanto hacía era fingir no haberla notado llegar. Después de recordar aquellos pasajes vagos de su memoria, Helen volvió a espetarle:

–No iba a permitir que te quedases sola... en tu estado.

–¡Mi estado!... –Rio la mujer–. ¿Es eso, no? Soy una recién estrenada sexagenaria con un niño entre pecho y espalda y temes que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. ¡Parece mentira, Helen, que no conozcas a tu madre!... –Después de la exclamación, se quedó un momento en silencio–. Sé que no te ha gustado que me haya quedado embarazada, lo sé...

–No es eso, mamá. Es que...

–Hija mía –la interrumpió la señora Nicked arropándola con un abrazo osuno–. Te conozco ya lo suficiente... No seré adivina como tú, no, pero no ha pasado día en que tu mirada me haya dejado de decir que soy una loca por traer un churumbel al mundo a estas alturas de la vida. ¡Y más cómo está tu padre!..., estarás pensando. Helen, Helen, Helen... No digas nada –la espetó al ver que le hablaba–. Por favor... ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo tuviste tu primera visión? –Helen asintió concienzudamente–. Me preguntaste por qué te había pasado a ti, qué significaba. Y yo te dije que aquello era un don de los ángeles. ¿Lo recuerdas? Pues esto igual. A los sesenta y un años de edad Rowling me ha bendecido con un hijo. No me importa que en las inoportunas tertulias del hospital se diga que soy una loca o una vieja inconsciente de las limitaciones de su edad. Ha sido un regalo de Rowling. Nada más ¡y nada menos! Me haría feliz que, después de todo, tú me entendieras. Aunque fueras la única.

–¡Pero si yo te entiendo! –exclamó.

–¿Qué entiendes por entender, que te has hecho al fin a la idea? –La adivina no sabía qué responder. No sabía qué significaba aquella charla de su madre. La achacó, como hacían últimamente con todo, a la revolución hormonal y la dejó proceder hasta que se descargase totalmente–. Sé que querrás a tu hermano, Helen, lo sé. Pero temo que pienses que he sido una loca hasta el día que me muera. ¡Que se vayan al diablo los demás!, pero, hija mía, tu opinión me importa mucho. –Riendo–¿Crees que no sé que te doy un hermano con cuarenta años¡Vaya desfachatez la de tu madre!... –bromeando–. ¿Crees que no sé que es eso lo que te jode¿Crees que a mí no me afecta saber que te estoy haciendo daño?

–¡No, mamá! –estalló la adivina al fin con lágrimas en los ojos–. No me importa lo que digan los demás, no; no me importa tener un hermano cuarenta años menor que yo, no; me importas... ¡tú! –Llegado este punto, las lágrimas corrieron en tropel por sus ojos–. Si tengo miedo o estoy susceptible por tu embarazo no es porque tema que seas débil para afrontarlo. Lo que temo en realidad es que, cuando llegue el momento definitivo, el de ponerle fin, éste sea mayor que tú, se demuestre entonces que no eres precisamente una veinteañera y seas incapaz de afrontarlo. ¡Tengo miedo de perderte, mamá!

La señora Nicked, dejando escapar un gemido de compasión, la abrazó con mayor fuerza y la consoló con sus besos y caricias. Nada más dijeron. Las lágrimas de las dos hablaron por ellas. Así, con los ojos empañados y las respiraciones entrecortadas, acabaron durmiendo la una pegada a la otra, hasta que lo inevitable acabase despertándolas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La puerta del despacho del ministro de Magia anglosajón se abrió después de que éste pronunció su contundente "adelante". El licántropo no conocía al hombre que apareció frente a él, a unos metros de distancia. Era alto y de robustísima complexión, tanto así que, de espaldas, podría ser fácilmente confundido con un roble de vestir una túnica parda. Estaba tocado con una capucha negra que se retiró lentamente. Al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto unas manos famélicas, huesudas, y pálidas que parecían accionadas como por hilos de marionetas. El inopinado visitante tenía la cabeza rapada. Su rostro no era más carnal; quiero decir, sus pómulos surgieron aguijoneados sobre sus mejillas pinceladas de malva; su mentón, saliente y cuadrado bajo unos labios tersos y muy finos; su frente, ancha y poderosa, ostentaba tan poco pellejo sobre ella que ningún pliegue la atravesaba, ninguna marca de debilidad humana, de gesto, de temporalidad hecha arrugas. Sus cejas eran apenas una línea desdibujada, un reguero de azufre en su prominente cráneo anterior. Sólo los ojos parecían rezumar algo de vida bajo aquella tenebrosa apariencia que, sin embargo, no infundió temor o sospecha en Remus; el licántropo se levantó resueltamente de su asiento y acudió a recibir a su invitado, al que estrechó la hueca y fría mano educadamente. Lo invitó a sentarse.

Antes de que el hombre acertara a presentarse, un lienzo junto al escritorio del ministro se abrió por obra, en principio, de sabe Dios qué clase de sortilegio y, tras él, apareció la alegre cabeza de Harry. Le dijo al licántropo que se había organizado inesperadamente una reunión ultrasecreta en el Wizengamot. El visitante respondió por él:

–No acudirá.

Harry, mirándolo de hito a hito muy serio, se encogió de hombros y volvió a cobijarse detrás del lienzo, cerrándolo tras él. Remus, sonriente, abrazándose las manos, le preguntó a su interlocutor la causa de su visita.

–Oh, muy sencillo –respondió aquél–. Quería comprar el Ministerio de Magia.

Remus rio.

–¡El Ministerio no está a la venta! –soltó a bocajarro, entre carcajadas.

–¿Qué dice, señor Lupin? –exclamó el otro tranquilamente, como si no lo hubiera escuchado–. Adelante, póngale un precio. Soy un comprador obstinado. Le aseguro que no me iré de aquí sin haber obtenido mi propósito. –Como viera que Remus dudara en sus siguientes palabras, terció–: Vamos, pruebe. Diga un precio, el que sea.

–Mi muy señor mío –repitió–, el Ministerio no está a la venta.

–¿Diez mil trillones de galeones tal vez? –El hombre sonrió mostrando un gesto negro, una boca podrida y desdentada–. ¿Sabe lo que podría hacer con diez mil trillones de galeones¿Sabe a los restaurantes que podría llevar a su mujer, a sus hijos¿Sabe la de polvos que podría comprar en un lupanar?, por si le interesa. ¿Sabe la de Ministerios de segunda categoría que podría comprar con diez mil trillones de galeones? Toda África podría ser suya. ¡Medio mundo!... ¿O prefiere veinte mil?

–Treinta mil estaría bien... –respondió Remus, mas en broma.

Sin embargo, el hombre aquel extrajo un saco enorme del estrecho interior de su túnica (ni qué decir tiene que debía estar encantado) y lo puso sobre la mesa. Remus quedó atónito.

–Treinta mil trillones –exclamó el hombre–. Ni un knut más, ni uno menos. Llame a los medios de comunicación, hay que dar una rueda de prensa.

–Mire usted –acabó interviniendo Remus con cierto descaro–, parece que no me ha entendido muy bien. Desde un principio le vengo diciendo que el Ministerio no está en venta.

El hombre se levantó de un salto y, sin que Remus se percatase, la varita de aquél apareció en su mano. La blandió y el cuerpo todo del licántropo salió despedido con una fuerza centrífuga inimaginable. En suspenso a unos metros de la cabeza del hombre que lo apuntaba con su arma, nuestro protagonista observó cómo los papeles de su escritorio volaban a su alrededor, las baldosas del suelo se resquebrajaban, los cajones de su escritorio estallaban, los protagonistas de los lienzos se sujetaban los sombreros... Un huracán negro y tórrido surgió en mitad de la estancia devorando cuanto encontraba a su paso. El lienzo de Dumbledore fue hecho astillas en un visto y no visto, y el clamor que Remus soltó no sirvió para que se salvara. Ann Thorny, la secretaria del licántropo, abrió la puerta para ver qué ocurría en el interior; pero tan pronto como lo hubo hecho un rayo de aquella negra y fortísima varita alcanzó su joven pecho y cayó con las cuencas de los ojos vacías. Algo similar le sucedió a Harry Potter: sus brillantes ojos verdes comparecieron un solo instante en el despacho, desde detrás del cuadro, cuando una veloz maldición atravesó su cicatriz y su cuerpo recorrió el despacho, sorteando los bártulos que levitaban y se dirigían contra el pequeño tornado. El hechicero comenzó a levitar y su cuerpo todo a estar invadido por un aura, por una brillante incandescencia que impidió que Remus lo mirase por unos segundos. Cuando consiguió hacerlo, su rostro ya no era el mismo, y él ya no conseguía recordar el anterior, el que había estado viendo hasta hacía un momento; ahora no era más que una calavera carcomida por la putrefacción que batía sus mandíbulas en una desencajada y fúnebre sonrisa.

–¡Treinta mil trillones de maldiciones recorrerán el mundo y será devastado por mi mano!... –exclamó.

–¿Wathelpun? –gritó a duras penas Remus, asfixiado por la fuerza centrífuga que lo mantenía inmóvil–. ¿Eres Tim Wathelpun?

El hechicero no hizo más que apretar un poco su varita y, después de que de ésta saliesen dos rayos: uno verde y otro plateado, el pequeño tornado que devastaba el despacho arrasó el techo y las paredes. La lámpara de araña que pendía cayó estrepitosamente y sus pequeñas cuentas ovaladas de cristal corrieron en todas direcciones, como una marabunta en fuga. La risa mortuoria, entre tanto, continuaba aguijoneando el cerebro del licántropo, que en vano se resistía contra la fuerza que lo oprimía. Cuando se percató, de aquellas fauces de terror, de pánico, de epidemias y flagelaciones seculares; de aquellas mandíbulas tersas y pulidas por el brillo de la corrupción; de aquéllas, digo, siseó una serpiente que serpenteó su cuerpo hasta quedar fuera: un símbolo que, para Remus, todavía quedaba demasiado cerca.

–El Ministerio de Magia caerá, lo tendré en mi mano y, cuando cierre el puño, lo aplastaré. –No hubo terminado de decirlo cuando las paredes del mismo edificio se sacudieron terriblemente, como sufridoras de un horrible seísmo–. Desde él ejerceré mi fuerza... ¡hacia el mundo!

La exclamación del hechicero proyectó un torrente de aire gélido que golpeó a Remus contra el lienzo del muro posterior, el que representaba la catarata. Aquél se rasgó con gran estrépito. El licántropo se sujetó como pudo a un cabo que quedó invicto a la desigual pugna. En lugar del habitual pasadizo que conducía a la ubicación secreta del conciliábulo, una masa intangible del universo se había abierto desde aquel portal improvisado: las galaxias y estrellas planearon rápidamente hasta observar desde el marco del ancho cuadro la Tierra en su inmensidad.

–Lupin... Creíste que podrías detenerme, que podrías vencerme. ¡Iluso!... Estúpido iluso... Tú no puedes hacerme nada. No eres más que un insecto en las redes de una araña, una hormiga frente a un poderoso escorpión. ¡Desde hoy se acaba el poder del conciliábulo y se inicia una nueva era!: la cismática Edad de Plata, el resquebrajamiento de tu casa y la casa de tus padres. ¡La Nueva Alianza!, nueva y eterna, que derramará sangre sobre tu cabeza hasta el día de vuestro juicio final. –Remus, reuniendo fuerzas para un último esfuerzo, se puso el anillo de Ánuldranh, que casualmente llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos, mientras se resistía a ser succionado por el espacio que se abría junto a él–. ¡Idiota! –gritó el hechicero–. ¿Es que no me has oído? Ninguna, ninguna digo, de tus malas artes servirán para detenerme.

El anillo comenzó a quemar el dedo de Remus y éste se lo retiró rápidamente. Pero con tan mala suerte que se le cayó y fue succionado por el portal, viajando, perdiéndose, a una velocidad irrepetible por el espacio.

–¡Nada puedes hacer contra mí! –gritó el hechicero, cuyas fauces se abrían irradiando odio contra el licántropo; su voz, como un aullido exagerado–. No puedes matarme.

Y la mano de Remus se escurrió, siendo atrapado en el portal, en la imagen del universo contenida en un lienzo roto, maldito. Un último grito ahogó la patética y maléfica carcajada de la calavera pulida.

Se despertó sobresaltado.

Alguien lo asía por los hombros y, al parecer, ahora todo venía a su cabeza nítidamente, lo había estado haciendo por un cuantioso espacio de tiempo sin éxito. En un principio, entre penumbras, pensó que era la pitia de Delfos: sus lechosos ojos, su sonrisa incierta... Pero, conforme sus dorados ojos se hicieron a la escasa luz, vio que no, que era su esposa, con rostro desencajado, la que le correspondía con la mirada. Vil imaginación óptica la suya, pensó. Mas luego, advertido de los muchos y extraños casos que a lo largo de su existencia había padecido, no le pareció imaginativo ni alocado que hubiese visto el rostro de la pitia reflejado en el de su esposa. Es más, pasados los días, llegó a pensar que aquel sueño había sido un aviso de la mística adivina, y que él, antes de que aquélla hubiese tenido tiempo a desaparecer por completo de su mundo onírico, se había reflejado en los ojos de otra adivina: su mujer.

–Helen... –musitó con la frente, los cabellos y el torso todo sudados.

–Remus. Mi madre se ha puesto de parto. ¡Ayúdame!

Los acontecimientos que se sucedieron a continuación no quedaron grabados en la mente del licántropo con nitidez. Sus recuerdos, a mi humilde ver, parecían un retorcido Kandinsky de negros borrones pero abundantes y esclarecidos huecos inmaculados; no mucho más que retrotracción de trazos y pinturas que, en un principio, un receptor cualquiera, en este caso: yo, hubiera malinterpretado rápidamente o hubiera considerado falto de conexión o unidad. En verdad, como una de las improvisaciones de aquél.

Se vistió como pudo. Creyó recordar que Helen lo zahería para hacerle apresurar y que, en consecuencia, el pequeño Alby se había despertado y roto a llorar en el clamoroso silencio de la sepulcral noche. La tormenta había cesado. Helen desapareció en una explosión de humo y polvo. Una zapatilla voló por el aire y aterrizó junto a Nathalie, que siguió durmiendo imperturbable. El amable Sirius Black se apareció en _El mirador_ vestido con un simpático batín, recogió a los dos pequeños vástagos del clan Lupin y se marchó nuevamente, no sin anunciar antes que su mujer y él acudirían a San Mungo tan pronto como les fuera posible. La casa de la señora Nicked parecía vacía. Confusos gritos. «Aguanta, aguanta...», una voz; y luego: «¡Remus, Remus! Por el amor de Rowling, ven.» La señora Nicked apareció a sus ojos, exhausta, como una torre derruida. La fortaleza que siempre había creído reconocer en ella parecía minada por lágrimas de sufrimiento y sudores de cansancio. Agarraron sus manos e, invitándola a acompasar el ritmo de su respiración, la cama en que yacía dejó de sufrir el peso de su cuerpo tendido. El primer viaje en traslador del viniente George Nicked. Remus avisó al señor Nicked; supo que el pobre _muggle_ le había gritado a través del auricular y que le había colgado sin despedirlo, pero minutos más tarde, cuando Helen le preguntó, era incapaz de recordar la conversación. Un círculo famélico de sanadores y enfermeros se hizo en torno de la señora Nicked. Se la llevaron. Helen pugnó por acompañarlos, pero una chica, Emmanuelle le pareció que la interpelaba, le dijo que era mejor que esperase. Sí, la sala de espera: una sala cuadrada, de blancas paredes, limpios rincones y ceniceros inundados de impacientes colillas; ningún cuadro distraía la vista de sus prisioneros, encarcelados sabía Dios por cuánto tiempo; tiempo que en aquella angustia se hacía eterno. Helen se había paseado de un extremo a otro cuarenta mil millones de veces cuando su padre hizo acto de aparición. Dio un par de gritos, exclamó otras tantas veces unas sandeces, pataleó y saltó como un párvulo y, definitivamente, después de llamar suficientemente la atención, una enfermera acudió, le preguntó si era el padre y lo hizo pasar al paritorio. La última imagen que el licántropo asimiló de él fue de aquél vestido con un estúpido batín verde, un ajustado gorro y una mascarilla blanca. Sudaba copiosamente. Pensó que aquella debía de ser su habitual apariencia en el hospital _muggle_. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Sorensen y Ángela aparecieron cogidos de la mano. Tic, tac. Helen comenzó a morderse las uñas. Remus le pidió que dejara de hacerlo, pero ella lo ignoró con una suave mirada de reproche. Tic, tac. «Es mi madre, coño.» Los bufidos de la adivina dieron paso a aquellas exclamaciones que, lejos de tranquilizarla, la pusieron más furiosa. «¿Es que no puede salir nadie a darnos una puta información, a decirnos siquiera cómo está?...» Tic, tac. Una enfermera se acercó al solitario brujo sentado frente a ellos y le susurró: «Un niño, enhorabuena. ¿Quiere verlo?» Cuando Helen le preguntó, respondió que nada sabía sobre su madre, que ella no estaba en el quirófano. La adivina, no supo por qué, dudó. Tic, tac. Remus recibió una lechuza de Sirius y de Karina interesándose al tiempo que escribía una nota al Ministerio para avisar de la eventualidad y de su consiguiente ausencia o retraso. Tic, tac. La misma enfermera de antes apareció en la sala y Helen volvió a asaltarla. «No tengo ninguna noticia, de verdad.» La desolada a la par que desinformada hija arremetió contra la pusilánime jovenzuela: «Pues ya puedes estar moviendo tu perezoso culo y volviendo con un informe detallado, si no quieres que me aparezca yo misma ahí dentro...» La enfermera se marchó refunfuñando no sé qué del amargo carácter de la jefa de sanadores de la planta de Criaturas, como vulgarmente llamaban a la planta. Tic, tac. Un sanador de apariencia afable salió al encuentro de las dos impacientes y consumidas de nervios parejas.

–¿Cómo está mi madre? –preguntó Helen hecha un amasijo de incertidumbre–. ¿Están surgiendo problemas?

–¿Es usted la hija de Helen Nicked? –preguntó a su vez–. Encantado. –Helen, cansada de formalidades, no respondió a su gesto amable más que con un mohín–. Podríamos estar mejor, a decir verdad. Estamos teniendo dificultades para que dilate. Si no lo consigue, tendremos que cortar. Además, la posición del bebé no ayuda en este caso: en lugar de aparecer boca abajo, como es lo habitual, está dando el trasero a la salida del útero.

–Pero... –habló nerviosa.

–No se preocupe, señora –adivinando sus pensamientos–. No hemos perdido un bebé en los cuarenta años que llevo trabajando para este hospital.

–Pero ¿y mi madre? –preguntó con un hilo de voz–. ¿Será fuerte para...?

–¿Fuerte? Permítame que me ría, señora. ¿Fuerte, ha dicho¿Conoce usted a su madre? Está sudando la gota gorda, sí señor, pero la madre de usted no tirará la toalla hasta que el niño esté respirando el aire del mundo o hasta que el hospital se le caiga encima. ¡No por ninguna otra causa! No como su padre. Temo tenerle que anunciar que está siendo atendido por una de nuestras compañeras en la sala de magiografías. No es nada grave, no se preocupe. Tan sólo se ha desmayado y lo hemos hecho tumbarse en una camilla con una mascarilla de oxígeno.

–¿Puedo pasar adentro en lugar de él? Tengo conocimientos de medicina.

–Él dijo que también los tenía –riendo–. Venga, acompáñeme.

La adivina desapareció detrás de él.

No seré más explícito en lo concerniente a las largas horas que el joven George Nicked estuvo luchando contra los que querían expulsarlo de su cobijo maternal, del único y cómodo hogar que había conocido hasta ahora. Pero sí, a pesar de que el señor Nicked volvió a entrar en el paritorio y volvió a desmayarse; a pesar de que la señora Nicked, en un arrebato de pasión, cogió por el cuello de la túnica a uno de los sanadores y, amenazándolo, le espetó que si no le sacaba aquel bebé de entre las piernas de inmediato lo denunciaba; a pesar de que la adivina, nerviosa, comenzó a canturrear una cancioncilla de cuna que su madre le había enseñado tanto para tranquilizar a aquélla como para atraer a su hermano, a pesar de todo ello, el pequeño George, que tenía la desgracia de ser hijo del más afamado _muggle_ y de poseer la sangre maldita de Ánuldranh, pero también la fortuna de nacer en uno de los núcleos familiares más sólidos moral y cívicamente del contexto mágico coetáneo, se interesó en fin por el mundo exterior y asomó la rala cabeza. Helen fue la primera en tomarlo en sus brazos después del sanador. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y, acercándoselo a su madre, lloraron ambas. La una, por descubrir que podía ser madre a edad tan avanzada; la otra, por descubrir que sus miedos habían pasado y que, como contrapartida, le habían regalado un hermano; un hermano que quizá treinta años antes hubiera considerado más oportuno, pero al que no habría podido rechazar por mucho que fuese su empeño. Pero fueron las manos del señor Nicked las que lo tomaron con mayor amor, con una ternura ignota en el _muggle_, y fueron sus ojos los que lo bautizaron mientras repetía cual el eco de las montañas su nombre. A los ojos de las dos mujeres, los cuales no habían permanecido inafectados al sentimiento compartido, creyeron reconocer en el hombre un deje de cordura mayor que la que habitualmente empleaba, un sentir que jamás expresaba; en definitiva, entregó su corazón a aquella criatura pequeña y graciosa. Ya no habría motivo para quejarse ni padecer nunca más: su pequeña princesa había sido sustituida por un hermoso príncipe, y la mente del pobre _muggle _comenzó a llenarse de sencillos anagramas que le enseñaría y de juegos que compartirían. Lloraba de emoción y rabia contenida, expulsándola a ésta de su cuerpo para siempre. Una senectud bendita.

Quinientas once veces había amamantado la señora Nicked al gracioso hijo tardío con sus pechos abultados de vida; trescientas noventa y nueve veces había sido acunado en los brazos de algún familiar o amigo, y cien veces menos había sido observado mientras dormía, estado en que se había hallado, hasta el momento, en medio millar de ocasiones; doscientos cuarenta y siete había sido el recuento de las veces que habían dicho su nombre; en mil doscientas ochenta y cuatro ocasiones lo habían besado, en fin, cuando los Black fueron bendecidos con igual fortuna: la niña que se gestaba en el seno de Karina, la que pronto recibiría el nombre de Laura y el don de la vida, comenzó a pelear por aquélla una noche cualquiera de febrero. Sirius dormía impávido mientras su mujer combatía un agudo dolor en el vientre; dolor que le impidió pegar ojo hasta que, finalmente, el pequeño diablillo que se retorcía bajo su carne quiso poner fin a su suplicio escapando de la caverna. El animago jamás había visto a una mujer romper aguas; su terror fue mayúsculo. Llamó a Anthony Dark, su mayordomo, a voces. Aquél acudió raudo, en pijama, aunque servicial como acostumbraba. Cuando le encomendó que trajese gasas empapadas, el hombre lo hizo sin rechistar. Entre tanto, sin apartarse del lado de su mujer, Sirius llamó a Helen. Cuando la cabeza entera del animago apareció en la chimenea de la mansión Lupina y despertó a la familia entera a base de clamores, la adivina le disculpó la irrupción, los gritos y la hora: intuyó rápidamente que Karina se había puesto de parto. Se apareció en la casa de los Black; para entonces la parturienta tenía cuatro gasas chorreantes de agua sobre la cabeza, el vientre abombado al descubierto y el fiel mayordomo, previsor, traía sábanas limpias.

–No sabía qué hacer –se disculpó entre lágrimas nerviosas Sirius–. No sabía a quién acudir. No sabía si llevarla a San Mungo o qué, Helen. Perdóname.

Helen se inclinó de inmediato junto a Karina.

–Tienes que controlar la respiración, Karina. Vamos, puedes hacerlo. Es muy sencillo. Inspira... Así, muy bien. Y espira. –Ayudándola–. Fenomenal. Sigue así. –La mujer comenzó a chillar agudamente y Helen, cogiéndole de la mano, la tranquilizó–. No te preocupes, es normal. Son las contracciones. –Volviéndose al mayordomo–: Anthony, haz el favor de traer una palangana de agua caliente, más gasas y sábanas o cualquier clase de trapo que no sirva. Que Rowling te dé alas, que urge.

El mayordomo corrió para obedecerla.

–Pero ¿qué vas a hacer, Helen? –le inquirió Sirius con la preocupación que es comprensible que padeciera.

–Karina se ha puesto de parto –le explicó apartándolo unos metros de Karina para que ésta no los escuchara hablar–. No hay tiempo para llevarla al hospital. Sirius, Laura ya viene de camino. –El animago estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando su amiga le dijo aquellas palabras–. Tienes dos opciones, Sirius: quitarte de en medio para no molestar e irte a casa con Remus, o quedarte aquí, asistir al alumbramiento de tu hija y auxiliarme en todo lo que te sea posible. Nunca he participado en un parto, aparte de los tres míos y en el de mi hermano.

–Ya tienes más experiencia que yo –musitó Sirius con la voz congestionada.

Decidió quedarse y ayudarla. La palangana llegó al instante. Helen se lavó las manos y ayudó a Karina a desnudarse y a vestirse una prenda más cómoda para la operación que iban a realizar. La hizo tumbarse nuevamente y no hubo tiempo para mucho más: Laura Black ya estaba allí, asomando su cabecita de pelo moreno y abundante. Sirius pegó un grito mientras Helen, seria, seguía dándole instrucciones a su amiga.

–No pares ahora, Karina –le decía–. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, sigue. Ya casi está. Un último esfuerzo, vamos. Que ya le estoy viendo la cabecita.

Cuando la cabeza hubo salido completamente, y siendo necesario un último y contundente empuje, el diminuto cuerpo ensangrentado de la pequeña Black salió completamente al exterior. Al sostenerlo entre sus brazos, Helen soltó una risotada de triunfo. Junto a ella, Sirius la imitó, empañada su risa de lágrimas felices. La adivina le tendió el bebé al animago, que lo cogió con manos inexpertas pero amorosas. Se acercó a la exhausta parturienta y compartió con ella su gozo y la criatura. Helen los felicitó y, a fin de concederles un poco de intimidad, salió a hablar con el amable mayordomo, al que agradeció la premura que se había dado en cada una de sus disposiciones. El anciano hombre dijo que aquél era su trabajo, pero la adivina lo felicitó igualmente. Cuando hubo pasado un rato y Sirius salió al encuentro de Helen, ésta le explicó al animago que ahora sí era momento de ir a San Mungo: tenían que comprobar que tanto la madre como el niño estaban bien.

Dejaré aquí el capítulo, mas no por otorgarle brevedad o concederle descanso a mi dolorida mano; sino porque, de hacer honor al título tan amplio que encabeza en esta ocasión este puntual episodio, muchos serían los hechos que podría relatar: muchos, en efecto, habrán de ser los acontecimientos, escenarios, eventos, en que de nuevo saldrán los nombres ya ilustres y proclamados de George Nicked y Laura Black, bautizados unas semanas más tarde del nacimiento de ésta en una ceremonia conjunta en la catedral de Londres. El acto fue realizado de noche para que los _muggles_ se percataran lo menos posible; pero, aun así, una marea incontable de periodistas y fotógrafos que acudió a retransmitir el suceso llamó su atención. De aquel modo fue su primera aparición en público: George y Laura, antes incluso de saber hablar, tendrían al día siguiente su primera portada de Corazón de bruja, compartida por supuesto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, qué. Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Pero prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho, mucho más interesante.

Avance del capítulo 14 (**EL DOCUMENTO CLASIFICADO**): Remus no podía ni imaginar qué iba a ocurrir cuando aquella mañana, no muy distinta al resto, se levantó para ir a trabajar. Cuando el ayudante del Departamento de Misterios le trajo los expedientes atrasados, no podía ni figurarse la intensa jornada que sucedería a aquel simple gesto. ¿Qué haría Remus si entre todos esos documentos encontrase uno, sólo uno, que lo afectase a él directamente? Un misterio en su pasado que nada ni nadie podrá resolver. Sólo un hombre. Un hombre que no hablará... fácilmente.

Hasta pronto, amigos. Cuidaos.


	14. El documento clasificado

**OTRO AÑO IGUAL... VAIS A DECIR: "LA MISMA CANTINELA..." BUENO, SABÉIS CUÁL ES MI POLÍTICA ACERCA DE LAS PUBLICACIONES INGLESAS DEL 7º LIBRO Y LOS SPOILERS. ME ENCANTARÍA PODER COMENTARLO CON TODOS AQUELLOS DE VOSOTROS QUE LO VAYA A LEER ANTES DE SU PUBLICACIÓN EN CASTELLANO, PERO... OS RUEGO QUE NO PUBLIQUÉIS EN LOS "REVIEWS" NINGÚN SPOILER HASTA QUE APAREZCA LA EDICIÓN CASTELLANA O, EN SU DEFECTO, AVISE QUE HE LEÍDO ALGUNA EDICIÓN VIRTUAL. Por favor, os lo suplico. ¡En ello me va la vida! No al spoiler, jaja. A ver si puede ser éste el año en que no me entere de nada a destiempo. Os doy las gracias por adelantado a todos. **

«Me permites mirarte a la cara... me derrites con tu mirada. Con uno solo de tus suspiros tendría aire suficiente para dar la vuelta al mundo volando, con uno solo de tus besos tendría fuerzas para levantar una montaña y si me dieras tu amor no sería capaz de abandonarte ¡jamás!» (cita rescatada por Piki, o la malagueña más simpática, Laura, que carece de autor porque así la ha encontrado, pero incluyo a pesar de esa grave carencia que deja a este pedazo de historia literario sin identidad paterna, xD . En cualquier caso, también, como se dice aquí desde un reciente programa que –¿cómo no?– emitió Telecinco, "¡Oído, cocina!", que popularizó esta frase; vale, _cappicci_!! La autoescuela puede que haya influido últimamente en mi carácter, aunque no lo creo, porque viene de antiguo, pero es cierto que ya ni dejo citas literarias, ni dedicatorias, ni nada, que os estoy descuidando. Vero, mi estimada Punkitty y la mejor guitarrista del mundo latino en breve, tú dudaste que algún día vosotros, mis queridos lectores, podíais vengaros de mi inconstancia aquella que parece hoy tan olvidada. Cuando las cosas se hacen mal, mal quedan hechas. Sufro los más bajos índices de "reviews" de los tiempos como también de "hits" en el capítulo, según he comprobado en mi "log in". Pero el ánimo no se vence. Pero esto es claramente culpa mía, asumo el mea culpa, me flagelo y etc. y lo que tenga que ser será. Ya decidí que no iba a dejar MDUL hasta que le pusiese un "fin" más grande que mi primer apellido, aunque me quedase solo y lo escribiese para mí mismo. Conque me lea alguno de vosotros, esta labor de escribir, de escribir para divertirme y divertir, está siendo satisfecha. Pero esta labor resulta insignificante cuando, además, a las personas que estáis os tengo una estima indescriptible. Sé que lo digo a menudo, pero... gracias. Es que sé que últimamente no os trato en la manera en que debo, no soy lo suficientemente considerado y etc. Debería escribir más, actualizar más a menudo, pero... ¡En fin...!, ya le pondremos remedio a esto.).

Respondo "reviews":

**SEIN LUPIN**. Hola, Miriam, qué tal. Antes de nada, espero que hayas resuelto ese pequeño percance que me has descrito en "fanfiction" a la hora de introducir tu "log in". Lo cierto es que no te puedo ayudar mucho al respecto, lo siento. No sé a qué puede deberse, aunque tengo varias suposiciones. 1) Normalmente, "fanfiction" impide que introduzcas tu "log in" durante los primeros tres días desde su creación, por cuestiones de administración o vete tú a saber. Quizá ya se haya solucionado, eso sólo podrás decírmelo tú. 2) Si el fallo sigue persistiendo, no queda otra: créate una nueva cuenta. Ten en cuenta, por si te sirve de algún consuelo, que yo me creé unas cuantas: fui Kaicu Dumbledore, Kaicu Albus y no sé cuántas más. Para todos, el comienzo ha sido un desconsuelo, pero pronto te habituarás a "fanfiction" y podrás colgar tus "fanfics". Estoy deseando que lo hagas, de verdad. Coméntame cualquier novedad. Volviendo ahora a temas menos virtuales, lamento tenerte tan apegada al ordenador, que tengas que estar consultando Internet cada cinco minutos. Créeme cuando te digo que lo siento realmente. xD Pero no puedo reprimir una carcajada, porque me ha aparecido una anécdota muy divertida. En cualquier caso, piensa que cuando esté operativo tu "log in" puedes escoger las alertas pertinentes y te avisan directamente en tu cuenta de correo cuando se actualiza una historia o cuando se publica una nueva. Vamos, que necesitas el "log in" como el agua de mayo. De todas formas, en adelante espero actualizar más a menudo. Como he dicho más a menudo, me he matriculado en una autoescuela y me he puesto tanto y tan rápido las pilas que en menos de una semana y media ya me habían apuntado para hacer el examen. Vamos, que ni en verano puede uno dejar de estudiar. Ahora vuelvo al tema de Wathelpun... (que, la verdad he de decirte, me rompiste todo el encanto desvelando el anagrama... Claro que es un anagrama, ya explicaré su función, valor y significado, pero, claro, cuando llegue su momento; sin embargo, no todo es blanco y en botella...). Cierto, Elena (Helen Nicked Lupin) me mataría si Matt se volviese malo, si a Matt le tocasen un solo pelo de su cabeza... ¡Jo, escribo bajo presión! Entre el tiempo que Vero me mandaba amenazas y casi matones cuando me retrasaba y esto¡qué estrés! Para tu consuelo te diré que Wathelpun vendrá pronto, he recortado los capítulos y le falta un suspiro. Es más, no te creerás que llegará hasta que te lo encuentres atacando lo que menos te esperarías que atacaría. La verdad es que estoy deseando escribir esas partes, creo que entonces seré más rápido. En cualquier caso..., sólo te digo, apostillando tu "review", que mi conciencia me perdonará cuanto haga, porque... los ases los escondo bajo la manga. Sobre la relación Wathelpun-Matt, también te digo que habrá una pequeña pelea entre ambos en el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos... ¿Cómo explicaremos eso? Aunque siempre escondo ases bajo la manga, he de advertir. Hasta el capítulo final de MDUL (¿cuándo llegará eso?...) todo habrá sido de una forma, cuando en realidad se descubrirá como otra. Ay..., cómo me encantaría hablar sobre cuanto hay en mi cabeza. Por eso a veces pongo tantas visiones de Helen, que lo que hacen es liar más que otra cosa, o capítulos como el que publico hoy, que es uno al que le tengo mucho cariño porque, a partir de aquí, podríamos decir que Wathelpun es un bebé que viene en camino; Remus ya ha partido en su busca. Y, por último, en cuanto a lo de tu personaje... veamos... En fin, supongo que, para mí, lo más sencillo es que el carácter lo trabaje yo, en cuanto a la trama de ese momento y etc. Sí, el carácter de Miriam lo pondré en relación con las circunstancias temporales del... Torneo de los Cuatro Magos. Sí puedes facilitarme tu aspecto físico (bien mediante una foto, que puedes enviarme vía correo electrónico o dejar en la web de MDUL, bien mediante una descripción personal que realices y puedes dejar donde gustes), los apellidos que quieres que tenga tu personaje (pues serás española, tendrás dos), tus gustos o aficiones para que el personaje se parezca más a ti, etc. No sé, cuanto se te ocurra vendrá bien. Y ahora te dejo. Ya me cuentas y me dices cómo van tus progresos en "fanfiction"¿vale?, que estoy intrigado. Muchos besos.

**HERMY EVANS**. ¡Hola! El otro día se nos fue la pinza con el tema de los Anti-Spoilers, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya está hecho. He creado la página, lo esencial; tan sólo hay que llenarla del pertinente texto, aderezo, y de gente, que sin eso nada puede funcionar, la verdad. Te tengo que mandar la dirección para que te pases y la veas, y, en cuanto estés dentro, te hago administradora. Aunque, si te parece que fue fruto de una locura transitoria, me avisas también¿vale? Aunque, no sé por qué¡a mí me pareció una buena idea!, razón por la que pienso que a veces se me va la cabeza... Por cierto¿te vas ahora de vacaciones de invierno?... Nada, entonces espero que lo disfrutes mucho y etc. Y que sea donde sea que vayas o estés no te fastidian y te enteres de algún spoiler malintencionado que haya sido creado para contaminarte. (Risas.) Bueno, pasemos ahora más propiamente a la parte "review". Veamos... Oh, parece que a todos os he asustado mucho con el sueño-pesadilla de Remus. Iba a decir que no es para tanto, pero me he pasado para releer esa escena y sí es para tanto. Lo cierto es que parece terrorífico. Vamos, yo tengo una pesadilla así y salgo corriendo fuera de mi casa en pijama o en cueros gritando que no quiero que aparezca jamás Wathelpun (tranquila, prontos así todavía no me han dado). Lo peor es que quizá penséis que, como es un sueño, ha quedado terriblemente exagerado y que Wathelpun jamás llegará con ese potencial. Bueno, por lo del dinero es cierto, no lo voy a poner multimillonario. Pero, vamos, estoy deseando escribir su primera aparición en público. ¡Una perla el muchacho!... Ah, y tranquila, que nadie, nadie, ni yo, ve a Helen con un hermano a los cuarenta años. Ni a Helen como hermana ni a la señora Nicked como madre ni nada de nada. Pero son de esas gracias que se te ocurren cuando estás bajo no sé qué efectos nocivos de una mala digestión, fijo, y después el razonar no te quita la idea de la cabeza. Qué le vamos a hacer... De todas formas, ha quedado medianamente gracioso¿no? En fin, quién sabe, a lo mejor George Nicked es el súper malvado Tim Wathelpun... Yo lo dejo todo ahí y quien quiera recoge los balones. Bueno, por hoy te voy dejando, espero que te lo pases bien en tus vacaciones y que desconectes, que siempre viene bien para vuelve al curso con ganas y ánimo. Te mando un fuerte beso y nos mantenemos en contacto¿vale?

**PUNKITTY**. Hola, Vero, qué tal. Déjame que, antes que nada, resalte una frase de tu "review": "No sé, divagues"... Sí, vale, parece demasiado insustancial descontextualizada, ahora así vista parece carente de significado, lo sé; pero, leído todo el "review", es la frase que peor lo resume. Me explico. Después de abrirme sin tapujos todas tus hipótesis, acabas terminando con un "no sé, divagues", cuando, en realidad, das en la tecla más de lo que tú crees, sólo que hay muchas veces que ni tú misma quieres admitirlo. Pero dejemos eso para el final. Lo primero de todo es recordar esa tarde tan divertida que pasamos, como el ratón y el gato, buscándonos y huyéndonos; tu "messenger" tiene algo del divertido Peeves, he de reconocer. Todavía recuerdo lo que me reí tratando de darte alcance, que no sé cuántas veces abrí la ventana del privado que manteníamos y no sé cuántas veces escribí la misma frase, que nunca llegabas a ver. Suerte que a los pocos días sí que pudimos al final mantener una conversación digna. Ahora paso a cosas más terrenales, como tu recital. Lo cierto es que la actitud de tu profesor, reservada y con cautela, parece la correcta; pero si es así continuamente, es cierto que tiene que crispar un poco, la verdad. Yo, vamos, a estas alturas ya lo habría cogido del pescuezo y le habría dado doce buenos zarandeos hasta hacerle ver que quiero actuar yo (menos lobos, Caperucita...). No sé qué decirte, la verdad, pero tú tranquila, que algún día llegará ese glorioso día en que subas a lo Damien Rice (perdona, no me ha salido otro referente. ¿Se nota que lo he estado escuchando hace nada?). El hombre esperará a tenerlo todo atado y bien atado. Aunque, si de verdad ardéis en ganas de salir al escenario, no sé, presionadlo, decidle que necesitáis experiencia sobre las tablas y que, a menos que pongáis en marcha esos proyectos, él no va a facilitaros y que el mundo esté muy complicado ahí fuera y etc. etc., que esos discursitos siempre suelen cautivar a los corazones inocentes. En cuanto a la guitarra, he de admitir que yo la tengo algo aparcada... ¡No me pegues! Desde que estoy de vacaciones, entre que estoy algo desganado, la autoescuela, etc., no encuentro tiempo para nada. ¿No tienes esa terrible sensación de que, en ocasiones, 24 horas son pocas? Yo, últimamente, tengo muy a menudo esa terrible impresión. De todas formas, mi nivel era bastante bajo y malo, mi rudimentaria forma de tocar parecía empeorar por momentos y mis dedos estaban cada día más asustados con las cuerdas, como si temiesen que ellas los rasgasen a ellos en lugar de al contrario. Vamos, un desastre. Ahora sólo estoy pensando en los cuestionarios de la autoescuela, como sabes, en vías preferentes, en restricciones de velocidad, en señales de tráfico, mecánica, etc. ¡No me gusta nada el coche!, y menos me va a gustar. Es una lata. Pero no se me ha dado mal esto de aprenderme el reglamento, es una pequeña chorrada. Bueno, tengo la horrible sensación de que, para no variar las costumbres, me estoy enrollando como una persiana. Volvamos al principio. Veamos, si has descubierto la identidad de Ultra Witch¿qué te hace pensar que no estás muy cerca también de descubrir la de la luz violeta¿O que ya lo has hecho? Es cierto que mucha gente opina que es Nathalie, quizá es que haya fundamentos suficientes para pensar que es ella, venida del futuro. En cuanto a la mixtura de ella y su madre, ciertamente, lo veo una posibilidad más descabellada. En cualquier caso, he de rectificarte en una cosa, no porque estés equivocada, sino, simplemente, porque he escrito sobre ello en un capítulo recientemente (aún no publicado) y quiero contártelo. El destino es inalterable, cierto, ése es el eslogan de la pitia de Delfos, que ha mantenido su potestad sobre toda la comunidad mágica durante milenios gracias a esa idea. Sin embargo, la luz violeta, la sucesora de la actual pitia en el oráculo de Delfos, no tiene la misma idea. Veamos, cuando ella, la luz, vino desde el futuro, cambió el pasado. Sin ser consciente de ello, ella provocó el nacimiento, la creación o la generación de Wathelpun, de la amenaza (por decirlo de alguna manera). Ella sabe que, haciéndolo del modo adecuado, el destino se puede alterar, porque ella ha sido agente y víctima de ese destino alterado. Podemos decir que pondrá toda la carne en el asador para hacer que las cosas bailen en su agua. Además, el mensaje definitivo que quiero entregaros en MDUL es que nosotros somos conscientes y llevamos las riendas de nuestro destino, no la idea final de un destino definitivo y perecedero al que estamos sujetos y no podemos cambiar. Prefiero pensar que mi vida está en mis manos, sujeta a mis propias decisiones, y que cuanto yo haga, únicamente yo, mis decisiones y las decisiones de mis allegados (pues sabemos que todos los destinos están interrelacionados), puede alterar mi destino. Pero dejemos esta idea, que me voy a poner demasiado reflexivo y ahora, es cierto, estoy escribiendo en una hora tan tarde como tú. No sé si te dije que la idea de Greyback seguía adelante, que ella había sobrevivido al capitulicidio y que pronto la escribiría. En cualquier caso, vuelvo a hacerlo, porque es una idea que, aunque no suponga un elemento trascendental para el argumento, sí es algo importante que te debo a ti, que me hiciste que brillara la idea en mi cabecita. Y, finalmente, te doy las gracias por decir que el capítulo anterior también fue entretenido para tu gusto. Yo también soy consciente de que hay que combinar capítulos de acción con capítulos de intriga y de humor y etc. Pero, evidentemente, los más amenos de escribir son los primeros y cuyos "reviews" aguardo con más ansias, porque son las escenas que más tiempo he calibrado en mi mente. Bueno, esto se está pasando de largo, con lo que lo voy a dejar¿vale? Te mando muchos besos y a ver si coincidimos por el msn otra vez antes de mi retorno. Besos.

**PIKY**. Hola, Laura, qué tal. Bueno, aquí me tienes al fin. No creía que resultaran tan emocionantes de leer mis respuestas, pero... se agradece. En cualquier caso, lo que sí resulta extraño es que ¡tu "review" ha desaparecido! Me ha ocurrido en un par de ocasiones. Cuando he entrado en una tercera o cuarta ocasión, ha aparecido al fin y he podido rescatar la cita para el comienzo de este capítulo, pero, después de eso, nada de nada, ya no aparece. Seguramente tú me dirás o estarás pensando ya "bah, no ponía nada importante", pero eran unas cuantas palabras que me habías puesto con gusto y siempre es bueno conservarlas. ¡"Fanfiction" siempre me está jugando malas pasadas! Además¿acaso esperabas que no te fuese a seguir comiendo la cabeza por aquí con el tema de la autoescuela? xD Que a ti, por cierto, te monto por mis narices, porque has llegado a dudar de mi capacidad de conducción. Ya sé que es broma, pero no voy a parar hasta conseguir montarte en el asiento del copiloto y poner el vehículo a 200 por hora. Vale, ya sé que sólo se puede a 120 por autopista y eso si no hay restricciones específicas... Si en el fondo voy a ser un conductor muy cauto. Bueno, lo cierto es que esto no va a tener mucha consistencia: he perdido tu "review" ("fanfiction" me lo ha robado) y me estoy limitando a enrollarme como una persiana. En tal caso, me limitaré a decir que me alegro mucho de que ahora, gracias a que tengo Internet, podemos encontrarnos más a menudo y charlar con más frecuencia. ¡Es un verdadero gustazo! Y nada más, la verdad, ahí está todo dicho. Sólo una cosa más antes de mandarte una piara de besos y abrazos: guárdame el secreto ;-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaya, a pesar de tener menos "reviews" que nunca, he escrito la misma cantidad de siempre. ¡Estoy condenado a no callarme ni debajo del agua!, qué le vamos a hacer. En fin, no quisiera mendigar por vuestros "reviews", porque nunca ha sido mi estilo ni he estado muy preocupado por ellos, pero sí que me agradaría seguir recibiendo vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios, que sabéis que tanto me ayuda a continuar en tal o cual dirección y me hace muy feliz. Además, de lo contrario, a menos trabajo, menos tendré que responder y, en consecuencia, actualizaré más rápido (creo que este silogismo no ayuda mucho a la idea que quieres plantear, Quique O.o ), con lo que las personas que muy frecuentemente me dicen que no se ponen al día a causa de lo largo de los capítulos, menos posibilidades van a tener.

¡Ah! Por supuesto, me encantaría que me comentaseis cualquier cosa de la película. Yo ya la he visto y me ha parecido muy buena, sin contar los múltiples fallos y desapariciones del argumento, cosa a la que ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados. El trabajo del director me parece muy bueno y la fotografía es una maravilla. El toque del director, volviendo a lo mismo, es mucho mejor que en otras películas, como la cuarta, en la que, aunque el argumento está muy bien plasmado, puede resultar un poco plana artísticamente. Y, como han señalado en algún foro, hay saltos de escena no muy bien justificados.

Y, volviendo a lo de antes, si no me dais trabajo contestando "reviews", me temo que encontraré tiempo para escribir, o traducir más bien, dos "fanfics" que me gustan mucho porque tienen ese toque psicológico que tanto me agrada y porque tratan también de la vida de Remus desde sus orígenes: "Morsure fatale" y "La vie d'un loup". Hasta el título de la segunda parte parece parecerse al título de MDUL, qué coincidencia. Ya tendréis noticias mías al corriente de esto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(DEDICATORIA: Porque se lo merece, y porque va con retraso, a PIKY, Laura, porque me ha enseñado, o ha tratado de hacerlo, la importancia que también tiene para el lector una dedicatoria a tiempo. Besos. Desde aquí te dedico todo mi apoyo, a horas de la operación, para con esa persona a la que velas con tu compañía y con tu pensamiento.)

**CAPÍTULO XIV (EL DOCUMENTO CLASIFICADO)**

–¡Impedimenta!

Remus se revolvió sobre sí mismo. Aquella aparición endemoniada serpenteaba en torno a él y se sumergía por detrás de los cuadros de su despacho, ocultándose, como con vida propia. Al tratar de alcanzarla con un nuevo maleficio, el cuadro que representaba al predecesor de Cornelius Fudge ardió. La sombra maligna, que adoptaba la confusa forma de un informe halo brillante, como una luz, de color verde, se enredó entre la túnica del licántropo y saltó de ésta con agilidad. Entonces fue cuando Remus pudo alcanzarla, pero sin conseguir nada: la luz escudó su propio conjuro devolviéndolo contra él. Suerte que pudo agacharse a tiempo de esquivarlo. El cuadro de la vívida catarata, como si realmente discurriese agua por él, al caer el maleficio en su interior, expulsó una corta humareda como de agua en ebullición. Remus dio un grito. La puerta se abrió, pero se cerró de inmediato porque el ministro le ordenó a su secretaria que la cerrara ipso facto, temiendo que la escurridiza aparición escapase. Entonces creyó adivinar en ella una apariencia casi antropomórfica: como un cuerpo de varón, alto y delgado, con amplia túnica. Pero fue sólo un momento. Quizá lo había imaginado, pensó rápidamente.

No era el único que la había visto, aunque sí la primera vez. Otros muchos hablaban de la extraña aparición de un fenómeno mágico inexplicable que, en ocasiones, adoptaba la forma de un hombre. Principalmente los vigilantes nocturnos. Cuando el Ministerio apagaba sus luces y sólo los miembros de seguridad discurrían por sus largos pasillos, un extraño hombre de forma incierta y color verde paseaba por el atrio del Ministerio de Magia. Las cámaras de seguridad habían conseguido incluso captarlo, y el ministro había observado con detenimiento aquellas grabaciones, pero ahora era la primera vez que el fenómeno _poltergeist_ se le aparecía a él, en exclusiva. Y, al contrario de lo que había venido sucediendo, su aparición no había sido pacífica; había intentando estrangular al licántropo por la espalda.

En un rápido movimiento, la aparición se sitúo por delante de la puerta y se quedó inmóvil, como a la expectativa. El licántropo, respirando entrecortadamente, adoptó una apresurada postura de duelo y lanzó, cual una culebra envenenada, su último maleficio contra aquel ser informe y desquiciante. ¿Quién iba a esperar aquello? La puerta se abrió velozmente y alguien recibió el maleficio en lugar de la forma de luz verde; quienquiera que fuera, su cuerpo salió despedido y cayó sobre el escritorio de Ann Thorny, inconsciente. La muchacha pegó un grito.

–No ha sido nada, no ha sido nada –exclamó Remus corriendo a su encuentro. Ya se había percatado de que la aparición había desaparecido–. Lo he alcanzado sin querer.

Era el señor Ollivander. Entre el ministro y su secretaria lo reanimaron como pudieron. Cuando ya lo estaba completamente, aunque con un deje frenético de vez en cuando y un tic nervioso en el labio que Remus culpó al maleficio, el señor de las varitas entró riendo en el despacho del ministro invitado por aquél. Al mirar en torno de sí y descubrir papeles por el suelo, los lienzos volcados, las sillas también, los pasadizos al descubierto, el señor Ollivander soltó una risotada.

–Veo que se estaba divirtiendo, señor Lupin. El mío no parece ser el único entretenimiento que ha tenido esta mañana.

–Le pido mil perdones, señor Ollivander, en serio que lo siento. –El anciano fabricante le restó importancia de nuevo–. Lo que ha pasado en realidad es que... –Recolocó las sillas de su escritorio y lo invitó a sentarse–. Algo se ha aparecido aquí dentro y me ha atacado. No sé cómo catalogarlo... Mis compañeros lo llaman "el fantasma del Atrio".

–¡Oh, sí! He leído algo sobre el asunto en El Profeta. Un asunto, por cierto, espinoso. –Declinó la invitación a café que le hizo Remus–. Yo, por mi parte, tengo mis ligeras sospechas. Y, por otra parte, no sé de qué se extraña; yo ya le había advertido que podía pasar algo así.

–¿Algo así?... ¿Algo como qué?

–¡Como esto, mi querido señor Lupin! No se ofenda, pero parece un párvulo _muggle_ hablando de lo que ellos llaman parapsicología. Según me dijo el pobre de Albus antes de dejarnos, usted está muy familiarizado con estos temas, con esta clase de apariciones... ¿No es así? Y sabe, es gracioso; fue usted quien me dijo que no había nada que temer, que estaba bien protegida. Parece ser que se han cambiado las tornas: el que está ahora asustado es usted. Yo ya le previne.

–¿Me previno de qué? –Remus no conseguía entenderlo.

–Del peligro que corría llevándome la contraria. –Sonrió–. Hay... ciertas cosas que ni los más potentes escudos mágicos pueden proteger. –Echándole un fugaz vistazo al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore y descubriendo que no estaba allí–¿Cree que una maldición asesina conseguiría detener el espíritu de su mentor en el cuadro?

–¿Está tratando de decirme que sea lo que sea lo que me ha atacado hace sólo un instante era un espíritu? –inquirió el licántropo.

–No se ofenda, mi querido amigo, pero uno de los mayores defectos que tiene usted es el de estar constantemente formulando preguntas. –Se sonrió–. No es un mal hábito, no me malinterprete; es la única forma que existe de aprender. Pero es descortés para con uno mismo formular preguntas cuyas respuestas ya se conocen. Usted, señor Lupin, sabe de este tema muchísimo más que yo; tan sólo que no se atreve a darse cuenta de ello. Finge no darse cuenta.

–Yo no estoy fingiendo, se lo puedo asegurar, señor Ollivander.

–Tú no. Pero tu espíritu sí. Se niega a trabajar y a ofrecerte las conclusiones que puede extraer de la información que posee, que es mucha y muy privilegiada. Y, al igual que esto, con otros muchos temas más. –Consultando su reloj de bolsillo–: Pero ahora es tiempo de que me vaya. El minutero no descansa. –Se levantó–. Agradecería unos minutos de conversación con usted y el café que tan amablemente me ha ofrecido, pero tengo que regresar a la tienda dentro de media hora o el repartidor pasará de largo al ver el cartel de "cerrado". Si me requiere para alguna pregunta más –se sonrió pícaramente–, estaré en el Atrio. Quizá no lo recuerde, pero hoy se cumplen tres meses de mi última inspección a la varita de Quien–A–Pesar–De–Estar–Muerto–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, en la Fuente de Dumbledore.

Tiempo atrás, lo recordaba, le había ofrecido al fabricante de varitas la posibilidad de que inspeccionara periódicamente la varita del hechicero derrotado a fin de que, como habían decidido conservarla, él diese su visto bueno a modo de garantía.

–Cuando termine de revisarla, antes de irme, me pasaré nuevamente por aquí para darle mi impresión –explicó–. ¿Quedamos, pues, en eso?

El ministro estuvo conforme. Cuando lo despidió, recogió diligentemente el despacho y reanudó el trabajo. Sobre su escritorio (una de las pocas cosas que la aparición no había conseguido tirar al suelo, quizá debido a su tamaño), una carpeta lo aguardaba impaciente. Sobre ella, una etiqueta verde que decía lo que sigue: «Informes catalogados del Departamento de Misterios. No resueltos. Obtener permiso para desclasificación y desarchivación». Remus sabía su cometido con aquellos papeles múltiples: dado que llevaban demasiado tiempo acumulando polvo en las estanterías del Ministerio sin que pudiera aportarse sobre ellos ninguna nueva idea o pista que los solucionase, debía estampar su visto bueno para que pudiesen ser eliminados. Entonces abandonarían los ficheros del Ministerio y, desclasificados, pasarían a conocimiento público.

Comenzó a hojearlos desganado. Leía párrafos cualesquiera y, como no conocía muy bien el tema que trataban, los abandonaba enseguida. Consultó la hora. Tenía que apresurarse: había concertado una cita con Thomas Peterson, joven inefable, para entregarle los documentos. En consecuencia, comenzó a hojearlos sin mayor detenimiento. Apenas era preciso: conocía la labor del Departamento de Misterios y no le pasaba inadvertido que, si aquellos documentos se encontraban en aquel momento en sus manos con aquella propuesta, debía ser porque era lo que habían encontrado pertinente. Sin embargo, a razón de esto, pudo haber dejado los informes y darle a su llegada la aprobación sin más. Pero algo lo empujaba a hojear todos aquellos apergaminados folios. Quizá porque, en el fondo, sabía que encontraría un documento como aquél. Lo dejó tan contrariado que hasta la respiración se le detuvo durante unos segundos. El título, imposible más contundencia, era éste: «La niña y el lobo. 31 de agosto de 1983».

Separó aquel informe del resto y, levantándose (no podía permanecer sentado), lo leyó en voz alta mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de su amplio despacho.

–La niña y el lobo. Treinta y uno de agosto de mil novecientos ochenta y tres. En el vestíbulo del restaurante-hostal "La alameda", la tarde de la mencionada fecha tuvo lugar una aparatosa aparición mágica de ignota casuística. Versión de los testigos _muggles_ (camareros) antes de ser desmemorizados: «Estábamos tan bien, recibiendo a los huéspedes del hostal, cuando, de pronto, sentimos como una explosión. Y un destello fucsia, sí. La explosión no la escuchamos, pero la sentimos. No sé cómo explicarlo. Era algo así como una fuerza centrífuga que nos despidió hacia atrás. Y, al mirar hacia arriba, descubrimos a un joven y a una niña que descendían del techo, planeando lentamente. Uno de ellos, el más alto, llevaba una máscara blanca y vestía una túnica negrísima. En las manos tenían algo que echaba unos rayitos de color, cómo explicarlo, plateados y dorados también. No consigo recordar más; creo que me desmayé»; «yo estaba detrás del mostrador. Estaba atendiendo a la señora Hawke, una clienta habitual del hostal, que está ahora mismo en el Hospital Central con un ataque al corazón, cuando lo vi. Al principio no quise ni creerlo. Pensé "estoy delirando, esto es una paranoia mía"; pero no, era cierto. Pulsé la alarma antirrobo, qué podía hacer, y he estado todo este tiempo escondido detrás del mostrador. Sólo he escuchado voces y gruñidos. ¿Que cómo eran? Ya le he dicho que los vi sólo durante un instante. Eran dos: una niña y un joven enmascarado. La niña podía tener unos trece años, cabello moreno y ojos castaños. El pelo a la altura de los hombros. Vestía de una forma muy peculiar. Parecía asustada. El otro, aunque no le vi la cara, tenía una expresión terrible. Sus ojos eran lo más negro y lo más horripilante que he visto en toda mi vida. Era un chico, sí; ya le he dicho que no le he visto la cara, pero el cuerpo era el de un chico alto, fuerte. ¡Ah!, de lo que sí me di cuenta es que llevaban los dos unos palitos secos y retorcidos en las manos. De nada más»; «sí, yo también los he visto. Estaba atendiendo en el banquete nupcial del salón principal del restaurante. He salido y me he encontrado con dos... personas. No me creerá, agente, pero se disparaban rayos de colorines; algo así como rayos láser. Decían palabrejas raras, sobre todo la chica, y les salían rayos láser. ¿Que por qué sobre todo la chica? No lo sé... Al otro no le he escuchado decir ninguna palabreja de ésas. Sólo a la chica. El otro, sí, iba enmascarado. Era una máscara blanca que dejaba al descubierto los ojos y la boca. Después se la ha quitado. Claro que puedo recordar su rostro. Era... diabólico. Cejas picudas, ojos demacradamente negros, pelo castaño y revuelto, ojeras... Fue lo único que vi, la verdad; fue sólo un instante. La lanzó al aire, la atravesó con uno de esos rayos láser de los que le he hablado y la máscara se adhirió al rostro de la chica, que no pudo quitársela. Después... Oh, después. No me creerá, pero el chico se abalanzó sobre la chica y, durante la caída, se ha transformado en lobo. ¡Nunca he visto una cosa igual! Creía que enloquecíamos. ¿Que si hablaron algo¿Que si hablaron? (El sujeto ríe). ¡No callaron!... Se hablaban con familiaridad, como si se conociesen de antes. Déjeme a ver qué recuerdo... En un momento dado mencionaron no sé qué de un príncipe postizo o algo así. El chico amenazaba a la chica constantemente: le decía que la iba a matar por entrometida¡por haber intentado salvar a su hermano!, eso es lo que le dijo»; «estaba cambiando el disco del hilo musical y ¡ya ve!, ahora está todo destrozado. Si quiere que le diga la verdad, ha sido un acto terrorista: llevaban armamento; el que llevaba la máscara alcanzó el tocadiscos con un no sé qué que parecía un destello verde y mire en qué estado ha quedado todo. (El sujeto nos muestra los destrozos). Lo que yo vi fue eso, que aparecieron un chico enmascarado y apenas una cría peleándose de un modo como yo no he visto jamás a nadie. Se disparaban una especie de misiles pequeñitos con no sé qué clase de artefacto; lo más que puedo decirle es que han montado, como ve, un jaleo impresionante. ¿Qué dice? Ah, no; no, yo no he visto que se quitara la máscara. Tuvo que ser en el momento en que me agazapé. Es que, verá, el techo parecía que se nos iba a venir encima; los misiles golpeaban el techo y éste se ha resquebrajado, como ve, por un montón de sitios. Lo que sí vi, al volverme, es que el chico se había ido, había un lobo y que la niña se había puesto la máscara del que se había pirado. Después apareció otro que también lanzaba misiles y en ese momento la fiera atrapó a la chica y, como se lo cuento, se esfumaron. ¡Plas! De golpe. Ahora que me lo pregunta, sí recuerdo haber oído algo. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos; pero la niña especialmente; ya le digo, era muy pequeña. Tenía una voz especialmente aguda y estaba dando muchas voces, la muy loca. En un momento se dirigió al otro y le dijo algo así como "ahora sí que puedo impedir que te salgas con la tuya". (El sujeto responde a las preguntas que le hacemos sobre el tercer mago que, según su testimonio, interviene en el duelo). No recuerdo más que lo que le he dicho. No recuerdo ni quién es, ni cómo era...¡nada! No recuerdo nada de él. (Intuimos que el implicado número tres debió de desmemorizar lo justo al sujeto interrogado; por otra parte, no queda constancia en las cuentas del restaurante de estacionamiento de ningún mago o bruja: pudo haberlas robado). Es lo único que recuerdo, lo siento.» El director del restaurante, después de asegurarnos que no vio nada, nos entregó la cinta de seguridad del _hall_. La visualización de la misma nos lleva a las siguientes premisas: una: el implicado número uno no aparece transformándose en ella (imposible precisar si se trata de un licántropo o de un animago); la implicada número dos perdió la varita (sin embargo, a pesar de las intensas búsquedas, ésta todavía no ha sido encontrada); tres: el destello fucsia de que habla el interrogado número uno parece pertenecer a un grado de magia elevadísimo (constatación de los magos actuales que podrían lograrlo: Albus Dumbledore y Quien–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado); cuatro: su aparición no parece desmentir la teoría de la alteración de los _swivels_; cinco: como atestigua el último interrogado, es cierto que aparece un tercer sujeto con poderes mágicos, el cual no consigue alterar ni en lo más mínimo la disputa entre los dos sujetos principales (posible resultado de la alteración de los _swivels_). Las pesquisas in situ nos llevan a la conclusión de que, como ya ha quedado apuntado, se produjo a la hora señalada en el _hall_ del restaurante una alteración de los _swivels_; esto es, una movilización de los ejes cronológicos estables en la línea espacio-tiempo. En conclusión, los implicados números uno y dos (por confirmar tres) no pertenecen a nuestra época: han efectuado un viaje desde el pasado o desde el futuro. El análisis de los _swivels_ por parte de los expertos ha determinado que, en base al eje, los implicados son individuos del futuro, lo cual explicaría su repentina aparición y desaparición, el que el Ministerio no tuviese constancia del uso de la magia por parte de la menor, etcétera. Indispensable para el desarrollo de la investigación: identificar al individuo número tres y hallar la varita de la niña.

Cuando el licántropo se hallaba enfrascado en la decimocuarta lectura del detallado informe, el mismo Thomas Peterson llamó a la puerta y la franqueó aprisa. Sin embargo, más aprisa lo asaltó Remus, que, lanzándose sobre él como un energúmeno con el papel en la mano, comenzó a gritarle intempestivamente, tanto que Ann Thorny brincó en su asiento:

–El tercer implicado soy yo. ¡El tercer implicado soy yo! Yo soy quien practicó el hechizo contra el lobo, quien los vi, sí. Fui yo. Estaba celebrando mi boda en el restaurante "La alameda". Sí, yo me casé el 31 de agosto de 1983.

El inefable, de expresión simpática, se quedó un instante en suspenso. A continuación, adoptó una afable expresión adusta. Pero, por último, sonrió.

–¿Sabe qué? –dijo–. Eso reabre el caso.

–¿Cómo que reabre el caso? –inquirió indignado el licántropo al tiempo que lo acompañaba a sentarse en su escritorio–. Pues¿quién lo ha cerrado? Toma asiento, Peterson. ¿Un café, un té...¿Una tila? –El inefable declinó la invitación pretextando que aquélla le vendría mejor a éste que a él–. Da por aprobada la desclasificación de los restantes documentos, pero no de éste, Petersen. –Con gesto inquisitivo–: Necesito saber quién es esa niña.

–¿Por qué, señor Lupin?, si me permite que se lo pregunte.

–¿Por qué? –repitió–. Pues... verás, porque, aunque sólo le vi los ojos... –Se quedó un instante meditabundo, reflexivo–. Sí, sólo le vi los ojos. ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que a veces determinada gente te habla con la mirada? –le inquirió intempestivamente, a lo cual el inefable cabeceó–. Claro, eres demasiado joven. ¡O será que no has pasado media vida con una adivina medio chiflada que te contagie! –chanceó–. Aquellos ojos, Petersen, me conocían. Y se asombraron de verme.

–Perfecto –apremió el inefable–. En ese caso, descuide, el caso queda reabierto, o, como prefiere usted, abierto sin más. A ver, déjeme recordar –lanzando la mirada al vacío–. El documento "La niña y el lobo"... Sí, sí. ¡Ah!, por supuesto. –Y, proyectando un haz plateado de la punta de su varita, apareció sobre el escritorio del ministro una cinta de vídeo corriente y un libro de lomo dorado–. _Voilà!_

El licántropo tomó el segundo entre sus manos y acarició el delicado artesanado de las filigranas áureas con sus dedos llenos de la emoción propia del que teme abrir, descubrir lo que se esconde, temiendo que la realidad sea menor de lo que la espera, la intriga, le ha hecho imaginar a uno.

–Buena pieza –intervino para quebrar el silencio el inefable–. No hemos conseguido aún descifrarlo. Es muy escueto. Parece un código o qué sé yo. Pero parece que no cabe duda de que viene del futuro.

La cubierta, además del trabajado artesanal en dorado, era escarlata. Era llamativo en general. Al fin, con dedos titubeantes, Remus lo desplegó. La primera hoja estaba vacía y su corazón dio un vuelco atroz. ¡Quizá no esté escrito!, pensó. Sin embargo, la causa estribaba en que el tomo aquel había sido concebido como un libro cualquiera, y aun las mismas hojas de salvaguarda habían sido dejadas al comienzo de él. En efecto, cuando hubo pasado ésta, con brillantes letras carmesíes, apareció el título, que vino a producir en el licántropo tanta impresión como excitación. «Cuaderno de bitácora de la Orden del Lobo». Pasando la hoja, descubrió que apenas había sido iniciado, que sólo cuatro frases mal contadas se habían plasmado sobre él. La decepción fue mayúscula en Remus, quien esperaba que aquel diario fuese más explícito que muchas de las premoniciones que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida. Pero el escaso contenido le vino a demostrar, a pesar de su parquedad, que no eran inexactas muchas de las cábalas de magnificencia que, cuales castillos de naipes, había elevado en los preliminares de su sueño. La letra, manuscrita, fue también un dato que tuvo largo tiempo a nuestro protagonista reflexivo: el meditado trazo, bella caligrafía, le resultaba confusamente familiar, como si en su inconsciencia se mezclasen ya el pasado y el futuro y viviese en un estado sempiterno de _déjà vu_. Pero mi agitado lector se estará revolviendo ya en su asiento preguntándose qué era lo que el licántropo, con ojos devoradores, leía sin prestar atención a la inquisitiva mirada del curioso inefable. Esto era: «30 de enero. 10 horas, 30 minutos: Sorensen confirma el estallido de una guerra civil entre los tritones y las sirenas del Pacífico. 10 horas, 50 minutos: Ariadna vuelve de su corto viaje (respuesta negativa). 11 horas: Helen tiene una visión; asegura haber visto un fulminante estallido de luz violeta y dos voces clamar un rayo único.» Y nada más. Ninguna expresión manifestó en sus facciones Remus. No parecía excitado en excesivo de haber encontrado los nombres de su familia plasmados en aquel intrigante tomo. Parecía apático. Se limitó a leer aquellas concisas y sencillas frases hasta que las hubo retenido en su memoria y, con gesto vago, depositó de nuevo el voluminoso diario sobre el escritorio. No le pasó inadvertida la mirada constante del muchacho frente a él y la inocente pero bucólica sonrisa de sus labios. Su atención recayó a continuación en la cinta de vídeo. Elevando cansados los dorados ojos a su interlocutor, le preguntó:

–¿Qué es esto?

–Una casete de vídeo.

–¡Sé lo que es! –le espetó–. Me refiero a qué es, qué contiene.

–Es la cinta de seguridad del restaurante, señor Lupin. Es la más completa fuente de información que tenemos sobre el caso. Y ahora que usted dice que estuvo presente... ¡quizá le diga más que a nosotros! Sólo existen dos problemas, uno de ellos, gracias a Rowling, subsanado: que la grabación es en blanco y negro y que no tiene sonido; pero, como le he dicho, este último está subsanado: Peabody ha inventado un conjuro para aportarlo, aunque no fuese grabado. ¡Ni se figura lo bien que nos ha venido ese conjuro para otros casos! –El licántropo asintió con intensidad–. Los estúpidos _muggles_ se creen que las palabras no sirven para resolver los casos, sólo las imágenes. ¡Necios!... ¿Quiere que lo proyectemos?

La mirada ávida de Remus le respondió afirmativamente. En consecuencia, el inefable dio una palmada y la estancia quedó en penumbras. A continuación, arrojó la cinta de vídeo al aire y con la celeridad del relámpago la atravesó con un rayo de color marfil que pareció desintegrarla. El licántropo, sorprendido, dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Pero lo que consiguió con ello el joven Peterson fue proyectar las imágenes sobre el blanco testero del despacho. Los cuadros, como si supiesen que estorbaban para la correcta visión de las imágenes, se apartaron sin que nadie se lo mandara.

Remus aguardó impaciente, consumido de nervios. Lejos, casi olvidada, quedaba ya la reciente experiencia con el haz de luz verde. Ahora tan sólo importaba el importante paso al frente que iba a dar en pos de solucionar aquel intrigante misterio que, todavía, recordaba con escalofríos y sin comprender. Ansiaba conocer la identidad de la niña, la esencia del lobo, la causa de su aparición... Y se propuso conseguirlo.

El vídeo era una de aquellas habituales grabaciones de escasa calidad de las cámaras de seguridad: visión no muy pulcra, tomada a saltos, etcétera. Pero otra veloz intervención del inefable solucionó aquella menudencia, como él la llamó. Allí estaba de nuevo, pensó Remus con el pecho galopando en sus entrañas; la recepción en que había descubierto los ojos que, después de los de Helen, más le habían transmitido. Unos ojos que, sin esforzarse, podía rememorar fácilmente si cerraba los suyos propios. Allí estaba el hermoso _hall_ donde se desencadenó la tragedia mágica. Y Remus, aunque esperanzado en averiguar la causa última de ésta, anhelaba reencontrarse con aquellos ojos, indagarlos, preguntarles. Peterson debió de notar su intranquilidad, ya que le dijo:

–Tranquilícese, señor Lupin. Esa niña no va a salir de la imagen de la pared.

–¿Cuánto queda para que aparezca? –inquirió Remus para cambiar de asunto.

–Viniendo del futuro¿quién sabe? –La mirada que le dirigió el licántropo fue suficiente para darse cuenta de su yerro y enmendarlo con una risita boba–. ¡Ah, en la cinta! Poco, poco. –Consultó la hora que constataba en la misma imagen–. Un minuto, segundo arriba, segundo abajo. Pero fíjese en los trabajadores. No vemos cómo aparecen los dos magos, pero sí sus caras de espanto. ¡Ahí está, fíjese!

La imagen se había quedado un instante en suspenso, envuelta en un estallido blanco, en un reflejo inmaculado que, a pesar de ser una grabación, incomodó a los ojos de los dos hombres. La explosión de luz se deshizo tan rápidamente como se hubo formado y, tal y como había anunciado el inefable, en verdad, los camareros corrían despavoridos u observaban la horripilante escena con pavor. A Remus le hubiera gustado que aquella aparición fortuita hubiera quedado registrada por la cámara, pero ésta estaba dirigida hacia otro punto.

–Al igual que has podido integrar el sonido –intervino Remus–¿no tenéis ningún otro conjuro por ahí que permita ver esto en color?

–Oh, sí. Pero no aporta nada relevante. Ahora bien, que si gusta de...

Y, sin decir nada más, volvió a atravesar la cinta de vídeo con un hechizo que la hizo estremecerse. Ésta seguía suspendida en el vacío, flotando en medio de la estancia, proyectando la imagen como un cinematógrafo. El inefable rebobinó la cinta a instancias de Remus y el instante de la aparición volvió a proyectarse, repitiendo con él el restallido molesto a los ojos de intensa luz, sólo que...

–¡Violeta! –exclamó el licántropo dando un brinco en su asiento–. La luz es violeta...

–Así es –confirmó el inefable extrañado del apunte del ministro. Sin embargo, éste asociaba a aquel color el misterio, la intriga en sí, la incertidumbre y lo paranormal; aquel color, pensó, no era casual–. Pero no es trascendental. Será el efecto mismo de la modificación de los _swivels_. Lo cierto es que, como no hemos podido reproducirlo, somos incapaces de confirmarlo.

El ministro le rogó silencio a su acompañante ya que había escuchado un grito agudo; aquél tenía que ser de la niña. Una voz varonil y que demostraba ser de alguien mayor, aunque joven, le espetó: «¿Qué has hecho¿Dónde nos has traído?» Remus tragó saliva con desesperación. La niña apareció al fin en el espacio de grabación de la cámara de seguridad, aunque gateando al tiempo que emitía agudísimos y puntuales alaridos; aquellos se debían a las eventuales maldiciones que el hechicero, cuya imagen todavía no había aparecido, le lanzaba pero evitando darle. Taladraban el suelo en derredor de ella, con lo que más parecía pretender asustarla que herirla. «Pero ¿qué has hecho? No puedo ni desaparecerme. Devuélveme a...» La niña se volvió con los ojos todo brillantes. A Remus le comenzó a palpitar el pecho con fiereza; había algo en su rostro que le sonaba familiar. «¿Sabes dónde estamos?», le preguntó la chiquilla. Su voz, entre asustada y febril, nació como un finísimo hilo salpicado de puntuales risitas colegiales, acongojadas también. «¿Hace falta que te diga quién se casó aquí?» Y dando la espalda al hechicero: «Tan sólo tengo que...» El hechicero se adelantó. Al fin apareció en la grabación. Remus, agarrado vehementemente a los bordes de su escritorio, sentía ánimos de traspasar la imagen y golpearlo. Era alto, pero desgarbado, pero con ese desgarbo propio de los jóvenes que, aunque fuertes y atléticos, aún no se han desarrollado completamente. Vestía una túnica opulenta y, como señalaban todos los testimonios, su rostro lo ocultaba una máscara blanca. Se adelantó, como digo, y agarró a la niña del cuello. La levantó cerca de veinticinco centímetros del suelo. El inefable se percató de que el ministro estaba clavando las uñas en la madera del mueble. «Estúpida entrometida. ¡Ya no es tu hermano!, deja de hacer como que lo salvas. Es el Príncipe Mestizo. Haz eso que dices y te mataré.» La soltó pero arrojándola con fuerza de él. La niña, tan pronto como se hubo afirmado en el suelo, arrojó un maleficio contra el hechicero. ¡Desmaius! «Creía que ya habías intentado matarme hacía un minuto». El chico lo interceptó. «No quería matarte, al igual que a tu papaíto...» «¡No hables así de él!», estalló la niña al tiempo que le lanzaba otro maleficio. «Pero (prosiguió el hechicero) ¡no me dejas otra alternativa! Sabes que en todos estos años no he hecho otra cosa que protegerte. Pero, si os oponéis a mí, os liquidaré. Y ahora que sé que estamos en otro tiempo que no nos pertenece (habiéndole lanzado una intempestiva mirada a un calendario no muy lejano de su posición), ven aquí, malcriada, que te llevaré de vuelta al puto agujero del que has salido.» «No sin hacer antes lo que es necesario para que te jodan, so engreído y chulo de mierda. Cuando les cuente lo que pasará, harán lo imposible por cambiar el futuro, aun a costa de...» «¿Cambiar el futuro? (Se quitó la máscara, Remus maldiciendo que la cámara lo pillara de espaldas, y, como queda explicado más arriba, la incrustó en el rostro de la niña, que cayó hacia atrás de la violencia con que le llegó. En vano trató de zafarse de ella.) Tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible. Parece mentira... ¿De eso te sirve haber hablado tanto con la puta vieja chiflada esa? Me has decepcionado.» Y, saltando sobre ella, como también queda referido, se transformó en una gruesa masa lobuna que aplastó a la pequeña, que, por el susto que se llevó, no se esperaba aquella intempestiva metamorfosis.

–¡Detenlo! Detenlo un momento –gritó Remus.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Mira, mira bien. ¿Lo ves?

–¿El qué?

–No es un lobo corriente, normal¡vamos!, un lobo. Es... un hombre lobo. Todos los rasgos mórficos son los de un licántropo. No es un animago..., sino...

–Pero... ese día... no... ¡Sin luna llena, señor Lupin!

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ninguno desconocía las preocupantes noticias que, durante las últimas semanas, había explotado el diario El Profeta acerca de mordidos por licántropos que reconocían haberlo sido bajo la abrasante luz del mediodía o en el crepúsculo o al amanecer o a media mañana, pero no en luna llena. Nadie dudaba de la veracidad de aquellas aseveraciones; menos dudaba Remus, a quien la propia adivina se las confirmaba, pues era ella quien se encargaba de las puntuales curas en San Mungo. Pero, en caso de ser así, algo nuevo, anómalo, estaba aconteciendo; algo que Remus no podía entender, ya que él mismo, que era un licántropo, seguía su calendario lunar con normalidad. Sería, meses más tarde, en su primer encuentro con Fenrir Greyback, cuando entendería la cuestión.

–Si ya parece que algunos pueden, señor ministro¿quién nos niega a usted y a mí que en el futuro ustedes, los licántropos, puedan... transformarse a placer?

–Tal vez tengas razón... –Se arreboló un instante en un halo sentimental y meditabundo, buscando una explicación razonable a aquella serie de acontecimientos que, a su entender, estaban interrelacionados. De pronto lo recordó–. Pero... ¡Oh, mi madre! El chico ese mordió a la niña delante de mis ojos. La mordió en una pierna, la arrastró y se desaparecieron. ¡Ahora también ella debe serlo! Si eso va a ser así, en cualquier momento, cualquiera puede... No quiero ni pensarlo.

–Así que la niña será licántropa también –sopesó el inefable–. Pero eso a nosotros no nos ayuda en nada. No podremos encontrarla antes de eso porque se convertirá después de la venida al pasado. ¿Me entiende?

–Sí, te entiendo. Pero ¡no es sólo encontrarla!, Peterson, sino ayudarla, evitárselo.

–No entiendo mucho de esas cosas, pero... ¿no se supone que ya ha ocurrido, que ya ha estado aquí y que, por lo tanto, ya ha pasado, que es irremediable?

–No lo sé, en verdad no sé nada. Pero él es un licántropo... y la mordió. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta en su momento de que lo era? Quizá hubiera podido evitarlo. –Aunque insatisfactoriamente, se consoló recordando que no había conseguido detener al animal cuando le lanzó un maleficio cualquiera–. Pero era de día y no pensé... ¡Licántropos a todas horas, cualquier día! Peterson¿sabes lo que supone eso? –Soltó la risa ahogada propia del afligido y consumido desgraciado–. Yo pensaba que con la poción de matalobos nuestra especie estaba condenada, gracias al Cielo, a la exterminación. Pero me temo que hay entre nosotros lunáticos decididos a impedirlo. Por Rowling... Aunque... ¡Aunque él será un licántropo antes de viajar al pasado! Si analizamos detalladamente y periódicamente todos los hombres lobo que rezan en el fichero de la Oficina de Servicio de Apoyo a los Hombres Lobo, tal vez... ¡Claro! Le pediré a Peet que me entregue una copia de todos los ya archivados y que me haga llegar otra de todos los que lo sean en adelante. Varón, joven, con una descripción medianamente detallada...¡no puede haber muchos así! Y con total seguridad coincidirás conmigo en que por el acento parecía inglés. Sí. No tendré que solicitar ayuda de los Ministerios vecinos; me bastará la información que me suministre la División de Seres. ¿Lo ves, Peterson? –irradiando algarabía–. Al parecer sí vamos a sacar algo en claro de todo esto.

–¿Sigo? –preguntó al punto entonces el simpático inefable señalando a un tiempo su varita y al otro la cinta de vídeo suspendida.

–No. No –confirmó el licántropo con ademanes nerviosos–. Lo que sigue ya me lo conozco. Recuerda que aparecí y demás. –Acariciándose la poblada barbilla–. Ni siquiera pensé que era un hombre, Peterson. Creía que era un lobo feroz, y ya está. ¿Cuántos licántropos magos puede haber?

–Pocos aparte de usted –contestó–. Leí que dos en Francia.

–¡Me refiero en Inglaterra! Recuerdo que una vez coincidí con una tal Deborah Humans, pero era mujer y, claro está, tendrá tantos años como yo.

–¿Y un metamorfomago? –opinó el inefable.

–Sólo pueden adoptar apariencias antropomórficas y...

–¡Y es a eso a lo que voy! No digo que se transforme en lobo por su poder, sino que sea un metamorfomago licántropo y que haya adoptado otra forma para despistar, la de un joven con acento inglés. ¡O poción multijugos!, quién sabe.

–No, no lo creo... –concluyó el licántropo después de reflexionar intensamente por un instante–. Si te das cuenta, todo le coge por sorpresa; no hubiera tenido tiempo para preparar la poción. Y... ¿de qué le sirve la máscara si puede mutar su apariencia?

El joven inefable comprendió que tenía razón. Ahondando en aquella misma línea, exclamó apagado:

–Pero sabían que usted estaba allí. ¿Qué podían querer de usted?

–Pues, no lo sé. Quizá no de mí y sí de mi mujer: ella es la adivina, la que habla con el futuro y esas cosas. No lo sé, Peterson. Aunque... aunque la niña me buscó con la mirada. Es sólo una percepción, pero creo que me lo hubiera contado a mí, a mí más que a ella. Como si yo pudiera creerla más que mi mujer.

–Quizá tenga razón, señor Lupin. –Los dos hombres quedaron meditabundos unos instantes, cuando, transcurridos, el inefable dio un brinco en su asiento y, todo excitado, apuntó–: La niña y el lobo tienen que estar relacionados con usted. Por eso se ocultaban. –El licántropo le pidió que se explicase mejor, que no le entendía–. A ver. El joven le lanzó la máscara a la niña para ocultarle el rostro e, inmediatamente, él se transformó en lobo. La niña no puede descubrirse y él está a salvo bajo su forma zoomorfa. ¿Sabe lo que pienso? Que el chico tenía miedo de que los descubriese.

–¿Quiere decir que los conoceré antes de que ocurra... eso? –El joven asintió y Remus resopló lánguidamente–. Pero ¿cómo?

La respuesta quedó en el aire. Llamaron a la puerta y el licántropo contestó adelante con tono cansado aunque audible. Ollivander se adentró en el despacho unos pasos y anunció con voz firme:

–Ya he terminado, Lupin. Venía a despedirme y a decirle que la varita de Quien–A–Pesar–De–Estar–Muerto–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado reposa en los brazos de mi viejo amigo en buen estado. No he hallado, muy a mi pesar, ninguna anomalía que aconseje su retirada inmediata. Pero me gustaría que se replantease lo que le he dicho. Una varita sin dueño es más peligrosa que en manos de un desalmado. Con lo dicho, buenos días y hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, Lupin. Adiós –dirigiéndose al joven inefable.

El licántropo lo despidió afablemente y se levantó para cerrarle la puerta con educación. Al volver junto al chico, se sumió de nuevo en una espiral de reflexiones interiores, en silencio, que le llevaron en aquel estado varios minutos.

–El Príncipe Mestizo –musitó Peterson–. ¿Usted no estaba interesado en esa profecía de Merlín hace un tiempo, señor Lupin?

Pero aquél no lo escuchaba. El comentario del anciano fabricante de varitas lo había dejado más impresionado que el del joven trabajador del Departamento de Misterios. Se atusó la perilla mientras aquél lo observaba impactantemente, esperando que le respondiese, pero lo más que el licántropo acertó a decir, los ojos dorados brillantes de emoción, con voz chillona, fue:

–¡La varita! Eso es.

–¿Eso es qué? –preguntó el inefable.

Fue entonces cómo si Remus recordase que el hombre estaba allí, sentado frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su infinita e inminente sorpresa incontenible y, con una sonrisa ladina, lo invitó a dejarlo solo, pretextando que había recordado que tenía una reunión con un antiguo consejero del Gabinete de Sabios. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta excusándose e invitándolo a que continuasen aquella interesante conversación otro día. «¡Retomaremos el debate (le dijo)! Te enviaré un pensadero con mi recuerdo y lo discutiremos.» Lo despidió con efusividad y le cerró la puerta, como instantes atrás había hecho con Ollivander.

Al quedarse solo, divagó de un lado a otro de su despacho, hasta que, decidido al fin, golpeó con los nudillos el lienzo vacío de su mentor: Albus Dumbledore. El viejo mago apareció segundos más tarde en él, sonriendo ampulosamente y pasándose de un carrillo a otro lo que parecía un caramelo _muggle_.

–Hola, Remus. Cuánto tiempo¿no? –le saludó con la boca hecha un amasijo de letras apenas inteligibles a causa del caramelo.

–Sé lo que es la luz violeta –le escupió sin saludarlo siquiera.

Dumbledore, endureciendo el gesto, escupió el caramelo y se remangó. Se dejó caer sobre la base del lienzo y le dijo a su ahijado:

–¿Cómo iba a esperar yo que me llamaras para tener una conversación de tú a tú? No, qué va. Lo que quieres es extorsionarme con un sacacorchos hasta dejarme vacío de información. Y no digas que no te revelo nada –adelantándose a lo que el licántropo, abriendo ya la boca, iba a decir–, porque ya te expliqué que tenía mis motivos para hacerlo. Adelante, dilo. Tengo hasta curiosidad; no en vano la última vez me sugeriste la posibilidad de que la luz violeta era el mismo poder de Ánuldranh –rememoró con cierto hastío–. ¿Qué es?

Remus dudó. Temía equivocarse nuevamente. Pero el ímpetu fue mayor.

–La luz violeta la produce la varita que hay escondida bajo la tabla suelta del sótano, la varita de la niña que, aunque no estaba invitada a mi boda, se presentó desde el futuro, y la perdió. ¿Recuerdas? Yo la recogí y la guardé en el sótano. Tú lo sabías. Es más, me pediste que la conservara... hasta que vinieran a recogerla. ¿Quién?

–¿Quién? –repitió Dumbledore–. Pues, la niña. ¿Quién iba a ser? Estás muy fino hoy –sonriendo–, así que, si has sido capaz de descubrir la causa de la luz violeta¿por qué no intentas averiguar la identidad de su dueña, eh, Remus? Yo no...

–¡Ya sé que tú no me vas a decir nada! –protestó el licántropo–. Vas a dejar que todo se vaya a la mierda, que se insurreccione Wathelpun a pesar de lo prevenidos que estamos, que...

–Si te digo todo eso, morirás –le confesó al fin, y Remus, que en ningún modo podía haber imaginado aquella salida de tono, callado al principio, le espetó que explicase mejor a qué se refería–. Remus... –Tomó aire–. La pitia de Delfos –«¡dichosa pitia!», masculló Remus– me hizo jurar que no contaría nada a nadie. O mi hijo moriría. Imagino que es porque tú tienes los medios para cambiarlo. Sí, los tienes. Pero no conviene. Todo eso tiene que suceder porque la niña y el lobo han estado ya aquí, nos han demostrado que el futuro es terrible, que habrá dolor, tragedia..., sí; pero, si lo cambiamos ahora, ellos se perderán en la inmensidad del cambio, caerán en el limbo, no estarán ni en el pasado ni en el futuro ni en el presente. Dejarán de existir. Y tú no querrás que dejen de existir.

–Pero... –musitó Remus con espíritu más tranquilo.

–Sí, es duro, hijo mío. Lo sé. Pero más duro es tener que callar lo que en tu pecho salta y te aflige y consume. Si fuera mi vida, Remus, la que se hubiera perdido... Pero no voy a poner en peligro la tuya. Tú tienes que guiar a esa niña hasta la varita.

–¿Por qué vino, Albus? –le preguntó.

–¿Que por qué? Ya lo sabes¿no? Para alertaros. Para sacrificarse; estaba dispuesta a morir, o a no morir jamás sino dejar de ser. ¿Cómo vino? Pues, no lo sé. Según intuyo, porque ya había estado aquí. Alfa y omega, principio y fin. ¿Cuándo? Ya ha nacido, Remus. Y descuida, sabrá llegar a ti para que le devuelvas su varita. ¿Qué más deseas preguntarme? –Remus quedó callado, demasiado confuso como para atinar a formular una cuestión única que recogiese la esencia del torbellino de interrogantes que invadía su cabeza–. Hablé con la niña poco después de su venida. Con su reflejo, claro. Las varitas perdidas o sin dueño emiten una luz autónoma, de colores diversos (malva o violeta en la que nos atañe), que, en determinadas ocasiones, es capaz incluso de adoptar la forma misma de su dueño. Ésa es la poderosa razón que lleva a mi amigo Ollivander a querer deshacerse de todas estas varitas, y aun de la de lord Voldemort; aunque ésta, me temo, al igual que la que reposa bajo tu sótano, no debe ser destruida sino que debe permanecer a buen recaudo aquí. Pues bien, hablé con su reflejo: con la niña. Ya sabes que me dijo muchas cosas; cosas que la pitia de Delfos me ocultó por suceder en un tiempo que no me pertenecía: después de muerto. Por eso, y no por la pitia, sé quién es ella, quién el lobo, lo que hacían aquí, lo que sucederá... Y me ha ayudado en ocasiones varias. Al principio parecía actuar con resentimiento aún, con cierto grado de malignidad: ella fue la causa de que Matt llegase hasta a ti en mitad de la noche durante una de tus transformaciones. –Remus tan sólo soltó un chillido agudo, de impresión, y se propuso invadir a su mentor con una retahíla de porqués que el buen anciano atajó con un gesto atinado, aunque contundente–. Eso hizo. Pero no por maldad, sino con sensatez abundante. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, y aun habiendo fracasado su intento, se arrepintió largamente y mis palabras no supieron consolarla. No me mires así, Remus. La chica tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. ¿O acaso no quieres tú adelantarte a tu tiempo y evitar lo que sabes que te sobreviene? –le espetó–. Pues igual ella. En eso es clavadita a ti: una tozuda. Desoirá a cuantos se le opongan con tal de llevar a buen puerto sus objetivos.

–¿Y por qué quiso que yo mordiera a Matt¿Es que no le basta con su desgracia, con ser ella licántropa, que quiere que mi pobre hijo también padezca su suerte? –inquirió, si dijera malhumorado me quedaría corto.

–No descargues sobre mí tu enojo, Remus –le reprendió tranquilamente–. Ni sobre la pobre luz. Está descarriada, perdida en otro tiempo que no es el suyo, sin más ayuda que la que este torpe anciano le ha podido brindar. Y me temo que la pitia de Delfos me ha revelado. –Remus volvió a proferir una maldición contra la anciana vidente–. Yo no hago otra cosa que responder a tus preguntas. Bien podría hacer esconderme y declinar tus cuestiones, pero no, aquí me quedo. –Consiguió que el licántropo acabara disculpándose–. Lo hizo porque, al igual que tú, se piensa que cambiando las pequeñas cosas cambiará el destino de los hombres.

–Mordiendo a mi hijo, claro... –masculló Remus por lo bajo.

–Y no sé de dónde te has sacado la absurda idea de que la niña es una licántropa también –le espetó el anciano–. Yo no te lo he dicho, ni creo que nadie que tuviera mínimamente conocimiento de la situación lo haya hecho.

–El lobo era un hombre lobo en realidad. Cuando lo he vuelto a ver lo he descubierto. Y la mordió, Albus. La ha marcado con su mordedura, la maldición de mi especie.

–¿La maldición de tu especie? –Dumbledore se sonrió como disculpándolo–. Ella no es licántropa. –Remus iba a intervenir con una disyuntiva, pero el mentor no le dejó hacerlo–. No lo es, Remus. No. ¿Licántropos? Del tiempo en que viene ya no existen los licántropos. Existen criaturas licomórficas que mutan a placer y afectados sensatos que se guardan de hacerlo. Lo primero ya lo sabes¿no? Yo también leo la prensa. La niña, en efecto, provendrá de un mundo de licántropos. ¿Dónde está tu olfato, Remus; dónde tu instinto¿Puede un viejo chocho, además de muerto, darse cuenta de esas cosas apartado en los confines de su lienzo, y un licántropo que otea el cielo y las estrellas, los signos del devenir marcados en los astros, no? Sólo un defecto temible he encontrado en ti mientras te educaba: tu excesiva preocupación por el futuro, por adelantarte a tu tiempo y conocer los senderos de la Vida, me temo que auspiciada por la relación con Helen y por el aliento que yo mismo te concedí con el vaticinio de Merlín. –Tomó aire afectadamente–. La vida es más sencilla si existe una mano invisible que ahogue tu voluntad y, revelándote las consecuencias, te permita escoger _a priori_, sí. Sin embargo, ésa no es tu postura; la tuya consiste en perpetuar la armonía conseguida, en robarle al Destino su poder para cambiarlo todo, creyendo, memo de ti, que puedes hacerlo, cuando el Destino lo haces tú con cada uno de tus actos. Hasta los más nimios e involuntarios darán su poder a Tim Wathelpun; hasta los más nimios e involuntarios lo han puesto ya a éste en situación de privilegio para lanzar lo que vosotros, vulgarmente, llamáis la Maldición del Ministerio. ¿Podrás evitar que la Vida siga su curso y detener los torrentes que se avecinan sin conocer su curso? Levantas diques en terrenos desérticos porque atiendes a las profecías que han sido concebidas para confundirte, y no te detienes a analizar tus propios actos, los ladrillos de ese palacio diabólico que para ti es el Destino. En ellos está la esencia de Wathelpun. Cada una de tus acciones, de los que te rodean, de los del presente, configuran ese futuro terrible y hediondo que parece inevitable. Lucháis contra el futuro lanzando cantos menudos al inmenso mar, pero el riesgo está en la playa, donde os apostáis vosotros. ¿Por qué no te has parado a pensar qué papel juegas tú en el orbe de Wathelpun¿Por qué no te has detenido a reflexionar por qué no pudiste herir al lobo, supuesto licántropo, cuando lo atacaste en el restaurante? Tus miras, hijo mío, están demasiado lejos de analizar lo que verdaderamente tienes a tu disposición. ¿Por qué allí, aquel día –poniendo especial énfasis en aquellas últimas palabras–, para que tú los vieras? Y, mientras no lo hagas, estarás ciego y no te darás cuenta. ¿Descansaría en paz aquel centinela troyano que, en mitad de la noche, oteaba el mar en busca de la supuesta amenaza helénica y a lo mejor le decía a su compañero "a caballo regalado no le mires el diente" mientras la amenaza se fraguaba dentro¡Los signos no los traen adivinos, ni luces violetas ni fantoches enmascarados! Remus... La Verdad es autosuficiente, accesible... Y, si sigues sin darte cuenta de esto, seguirás arrojando cantos sobre tu propio tejado y maldiciendo futuribles cuando Wathelpun camina lentamente entre vosotros. Respóndeme con honestidad¿a que pensabas averiguar el modo en que la niña y el lobo habían viajado al pasado para reproducirlo y atravesar la línea prohibida hasta aparecer en el futuro? –Al licántropo le costaron algunos segundos reconocer que cuanto le prejuzgaba era cierto–. ¿Lo ves?

–Pero ¿qué tiene que ver Wathelpun en todo esto?

Dumbledore arrojó una carcajada seca, podrida.

–¿Acaso lo dudabas? –Pero no se le había olvidado el tema que mantenían con anterioridad a aquel comentario–. Pues bien¡hazlo! Sí, halla el difícil modo de atravesar la línea y deléitate con el panorama. Descúbrete desterrado del Ministerio, con medio mundo en tu contra, con la sangre de los tuyos derramándose por el Lobo, con las verdades expuestas todas al fin, resueltos los misterios y, si sobrevives al impacto, resuélvelo todo. Evita que el mundo se encolerice, que Helen enloquezca, que las calles se cubran de tinieblas, que Londres no sea más que una ruina dominada por la sombra de la torre negra, que...

Calló de pronto, como si se acabara de percatar de que había hablado en demasía. En su boca quedó una última palabra: Matt... Pero el licántropo estaba absorto en pensamientos más tremebundos como para percibirlo.

–¿Es eso lo que sucederá? –le preguntó Remus humildemente.

–¿No es eso lo que dicen las profecías que has coleccionado con tanto ahínco? –le rebatió magistralmente.

El licántropo se apartó unos pasos y se dejó caer sobre un sillón orejero con aspecto apesadumbrado, como fuerte torre derruida al fin. Dumbledore sintió conmiseración de él y pensó que, quizá, sus palabras hubiesen sido demasiado duras.

–Lo siento –dijo–. En mi deseo de apartarte de ese camino me he comportado de una manera cruel, vil y despreciable. No tengo perdón.

Remus levantó los ojos tristemente.

–Es tu cometido –musitó–, y lo haces muy bien.

–No es mi cometido, Remus. ¿Qué crees que vas a ganar averiguando todas esas cosas? Lo que realmente quiero es que aproveches estos años de transición y te olvides de lo que habrá de venir. Haz eso que los latinos llamaban _carpe diem_ y deja de afligirte antes de tiempo; no puedo apartarte ese cáliz, hijo mío, pero sí sugerirte, recomendarte, que lo ignores. Acude al futuro con mil preguntas bajo el brazo y enloquecerás; descubre de forma impactante lo que el tiempo te tiene reservado a su debido tiempo, gradualmente, y nunca más levantarás cabeza. No tendrás tiempo a preguntar _por qué sí_ o _por qué no_: dudo que reúnas fuerzas suficientes para regresar. Aun descubriéndolo ahora, no harías nada para evitarlo¿tendrías tú el coraje de arrojar a tu hijo contra una criatura de la noche para cambiar un único destino?... El día de mañana es travieso y enigmático, confuso y en absoluto espejado: las sombras se habrán alzado donde la claridad reinaba, y donde había sombras, la oscuridad campará sin riesgo, a los más caros las tinieblas habrán invadido y tú te hallarás en medio de todo eso. Si lo averiguas todo hoy, la tristeza te consumirá; si aguardas aún los pocos años que te separan, podrás afrontarlos y vencerlos. No hay posibilidad de que venzas el mal, Remus. No es él superior a ti, sino que te sobrepasará; serás incapaz de detener a Tim Wathelpun si no sabes antes por qué ha venido aquí.

–¿Qué pasará después, cuando venga la niña? –preguntó Remus para ocupar el locuaz silencio que su mentor había provocado–. ¿Le entregaré la varita sin más y...?

–La luz violeta desaparecerá –explicó el anciano en tono firme–. Y la niña jamás sabrá lo que ésta averiguó, ya que no era sino un reflejo de ella misma que no volverá a aparecer a menos que la pierda nuevamente. No obstante, habrá ganado una de las varitas más poderosas de la comunidad mágica. No en vano, ha sido conservada en la legendaria sala, sede del trono de Ánuldranh. Y, después, imagino, cumplirá su destino.

–¿Que es...? –lo tentó Remus.

–Que es –repitió Dumbledore– reencontrar al supuesto licántropo que la mordió y... Y sabe Rowling lo que sucederá después, Remus. ¿Sabes? Ojalá todo salga bien y mis infundadas sospechas sean ciertas. No te mereces sufrir más. Despreocúpate, lo que haya de ocurrir, ocurrirá. Y no temas equivocarte sobre a quién has de devolver la varita; como te dije, llegado el momento, no habrá duda.

–En el cuaderno de bitácora que han encontrado ponía que los tritones y sirenas habían chocado en una revuelta –adujo el ministro.

–Sí, tritones y sirenas, pero también dragones y thestrals, hadas y troles... Vampiros y licántropos. –La mirada del anciano se acentuó durante la larga pausa que provocó, como si quisiese decir con ésta lo mismo que antes había hecho en palabras: "¿dónde está tu instinto, tu olfato?"–. ¿El cuaderno de la Orden del Lobo, verdad? Guárdalo también tú; puede que también tengas ocasión de devolvérselo a su dueña.

»Sé que ahora mismo me detestas, me desprecias por no querer, o no poder, ayudarte. Crees que no te entiendo porque a cada momento que te ayudo a vislumbrar un atisbo de ese cierto futuro me muerdo la lengua y me retraigo, Remus. Pero, en verdad, cuanto hago es concederte esa felicidad que ahora te mereces y que estás desperdiciando. Ódiame, Remus, ódiame. Cuando Wathelpun venga, volverás a mí y me dirás «tenías razón en todo, punto por punto».

El licántropo se levantó y, deshaciendo el nudo que largo rato tenía hecho en la garganta con un tropel de lágrimas secas, se dejó caer sobre el rudo tacto del lienzo, como abrazándolo. Entre sollozos contenidos, musitó:

–No puedo odiarte, papá. ¡Aunque lo intente!, no puedo... Tengo tanto miedo. No por mí. Por Matt, por Nathalie, por Alby... Por Helen... Por todos. Quiero protegerlos.

–Lo sé –dijo Dumbledore adoptando una postura de abrazo. Lamentó la distancia irreal que los separaba, la ficticia realidad de su propia esencia que no podía abrazar ni a sus seres queridos, y, con duras lágrimas también derramándose por sus mejillas carcomidas por los años, le confirmó solamente–: Y me consta que lo harás. Me consta que lo harás. Te quiero, hijo mío, y tan sólo quiero hacerte bien. No me lo tengas en cuenta. Pronto lo entenderás. Pronto lo entenderás.

Y en aquel abrazo vacío, en aquel lazo roto por la distancia apenas de un lienzo e infinita de la muerte, los dos hombres, rotos por dentro y por fuera en una explosión de lágrimas amargas, permanecieron largo rato, repitiendo aquellas palabras huecas como sentencias de muerte: el uno no podía odiar al que le ocultaba una verdad que valía su peso en oro (so pena de que éste fuese muerto al instante); el otro no podía encaminarlo a descubrir por él mismo los secretos del más allá cronológico (so pena de que éste enloqueciera). Y uno y otro, en acuerdo tácito, se aceptaron y comprendieron. No muy tarde libremente podrían hablar de todos aquellos casos y el uno daría al otro buenos consejos que éste no despreciaría. Lo entendería, sí: dentro de muchos años, evocando aquella escena, Remus comprendería a su mentor; de haberlo sabido a destiempo, el exceso de información lo habría hecho enloquecer. No habría sobrevivido a la sorpresa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Quién es la niña, quién el lobo?, son preguntas que, de seguro, os estaréis formulando ya. Pues dadle vueltas al coco, porque éstas son apariciones de un "más allá" que está a punto de sobrevenirnos.

Avance del capítulo 15 (**EL **_**MUGGLE**_** EN DULCE AGONÍA**): Matthew Nicked... ¡El pobre no gana para sustos!... Sin embargo, éste es un susto que a todos nosotros nos hará reír mucho. Desde hace tiempo inmemorial, Paula Yemeroly me propuso escribir una escena en que explicase cómo se conocieron los señores Nicked. He aquí mucho más¡una especie de "Memorias de un _muggle_"!, que nos permitirá saber qué ha hecho que el pobre sea como es en la actualidad. Os aseguro que con este capítulo las risas están aseguradas.

Hasta aquí la actualización. Disfrutad, que no sé cuándo vuelvo, pero seguro que será pronto, ya lo veréis. Sed todos buenos hasta mi regreso y acordaos de mí en algún momento, que, seguro, antes de que vuelva, me habré examinado del teórico del permiso de conducir. Qué miedo. Hasta pronto, amigos.


	15. El muggle en dulce agonía

Respondo "reviews":

**SEIN LUPIN**. ¡¡¡Hola!!! Ya ves, esta vez he sido un poco más rápido actualizando. ¿No?... Pero, antes de seguir con otra cosa, tengo que puntualizar, tengo que corregirte, diciéndote, advirtiéndote, que ninguno de tus "reviews" puede, podrá, llegar a aburrirme jamás, así que ni lo menciones siquiera, los leo con sumo gusto. Es más, Miriam, te estoy muy agradecido por muchísimas cosas. Muchísimas. Por haber reanimado en mí una parte que, aunque latente, se apaga y se enciende conforme al estado anímico en que se desarrolla. Lo cierto es que no dejas de sorprenderme apareciendo a la velocidad del rayo y dejándome esas respuestas que, lo he de reconocer, no hacen demasiada justicia de mí mismo porque... al fin y al cabo, estamos pirateando una historia y no hacemos otra cosa que escribir en Internet. (Le quito hierro a lo que hacemos, pero me flipa...). En cualquier caso (creo que me estoy yendo por las ramas), simplemente quería agradecerte tu dedicación y tus palabras de ánimo. Estás empezando a formar parte de esa relación de lectores-amigos de los que no me puedo olvidar y que dejan profunda huella en mi ser (no mencionaré a ninguno porque ellos saben quiénes son, por supuesto). Quiero decir, me animan mucho tus palabras, son como un bálsamo reconfortante en estos tiempos en que, algo desanimado, hasta ha rondado por mi mente la idea de abandonar MDUL y pasar a otros asuntos (no me mates!!!!, esa idea absurda está completamente desterrada de mi pensamiento ya). El imaginarte yendo una y otra vez a sólo por ver si MDUL había sido actualizado me hace ver que... en el fondo, no escribo en vano. Aunque sí, como tú, si algún día llegara en que no recibiera ningún "review", seguiría actualizando, porque ya no puedo vivir sin MDUL. Alguien llegaría, supongo, y lo leería, y, de no seguir publicando, le mutilaría su posibilidad de continuar ese hilo de pensamiento que tú has creado y concebido para tu diversión y la suya. ¡Un hilo de pensamiento al que tan difícilmente, como dices, se le puede poner un rotundo final! Mi idea con respecto a MDUL es la siguiente: el final de la segunda parte, tal y como lo tengo planeado hasta el momento, deja las cosas un poco al aire, un poco bastante al aire; así deja oportunidad a los que lo lean de imaginarse el resto, pero también me permite a mí, en caso de verme con fuerzas, iniciar una tercera entrega de "Memorias...", que en esta parte no se puede revelar quién es el narrador omnisciente y otras muchas cosas que estaban preparadas para el momento de la muerte de Remus. Pero para eso queda tanto tiempo que... no sabe uno lo que va a pasar, la verdad. En fin, volvamos a lo de antes, que muchas gracias en definitiva. Y sin definitiva, porque no me pienso hartar de repetirlo. En serio, me considero un personajillo muy influenciable por las circunstancias de mi alrededor y tú eres una "circunstancia" terriblemente agradable. Muy reconfortante leerte y sentirte cerca. Te deseo todo lo mejor en tu andadura por estos lugares. Ya verás cómo la opinión de tus lectores (te recomiendo que los interiorices en tu ser y acabes considerándolos amigos más bien: eso ayuda a que tus respuestas se tripliquen en longitud...) es muy importante para uno y ayuda a que encare la labor de redacción con una nueva cara. Por cierto, por supuesto, recibí tu correo y te estoy asimismo muy agradecido por la información que en él me hiciste entrega. Ahora lamento tan sólo que la aparición del personaje que te tengo preparado sea tan corta, pero creo, por otra parte, que no te defraudará. Espera al Torneo de los Cuatro Magos, ya te alerté. Y hablando de correos: podrías mandarme a través de uno de ellos, y sucesivamente quiero decir, tus sugerencias que no quieras revelar por medio de "reviews". Es cierto que muchos otros utilizan este sistema para que yo sólo me entere de sus hipótesis sobre esto y aquello de MDUL y que se las pueda responder sin que se corra el riesgo de que nadie más lo lea. Esto lo dejo a tu entera libertad. Pero hacedme partícipe de vuestros pensamientos, hallazgos, etc., que siempre me divierte mucho leerlos, a decir verdad. ¡Ah!, por cierto, muchísimas gracias por el "review" en "La vida de un lobo". Pronto, en cuanto termine de traducirlo (lleva su tiempo) publicaré el segundo capítulo: "La familia Lupin: entre el Bien y el Mal". Me reí mucho cuando leí que lo comparabas con MDUL, si Morghana lo leyera... (es la autora original, en francés). Pero, en fin, el traductor soy yo y lo agradezco igual, jeje. Y vaya, esto ya se está alargando más de la cuenta. ¡Luego te quejas de tus "reviews", que si son largos! Es que, con lo pesado que soy, que no hay quien me calle, cualquier tiene qué contestar. Además, seguramente tendrás interés en leer ya el capítulo que publico en el día de hoy. Cierto es que no depara intriga ni muchas posibilidades de seguir barajando hipótesis sobre la trama, los archienemigos, lobos, etc., pero yo suelto tiritos de esas cosas donde menos os lo esperéis, no tengáis cuidado. En cualquier caso, me reafirmo: muchas gracias. Y hasta pronto, Miriam. Por cierto, me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre la peli si ya la has visto. Un besazo enorme.

**PUNKITTY**. Hola, Vero. ¿Qué hay? Jo, cuánto tiempo. En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por enviarme el libro por correo electrónico. La verdad es que, rompiendo con lo que es en mí, una tradición, en esta ocasión me lo voy a leer así, informatizado, sin esperar a la publicación del libro, porque los "spoilers" son en esta ocasión más numerosos y venenosos. A los tres días ya sabía demasiadas cosas como para soportar una larga espera de meses con esa molesta plaga pululando por doquier. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Y en segundo lugar, pero no por ello menos importa (más bien todo lo contrario; si lo he dejado para el segundo lugar es para explotarlo de gordo el tema), es... ¡¡¡fenomenal, ya has dado tu conciertazo!!! Como imagino que sabrás, y si no te estarás enterando ahora mismo, he estado de vacaciones y ésa es la razón por la que he estado fuera de cobertura, por decirlo de algún modo, y no pude mandarte ningún correo de respuesta ni nada. Pero leí tu correo y estuve muy pendiente aquel día, el sábado, pensando en ti y demás. Oh, ojalá hubiera podido estar allí, entre el público, deseándote suerte, ánimo y escuchándote tocar como los ángeles. ¡Hubiera estado chulísimo! Pero, bueno, a mi manera, aunque lejísimos, estaba contigo, deseándote todo lo mejor y esperando que, por lo menos, te lo pasases súper bien. Y me contaras, estoy deseando que me relates tu experiencia y etc. ¿Ves cómo tu profesor, a fin de cuentas, si lo hace con lentitud es porque quiere dejarlo todo atado? Peores son los impacientes que lo hacen todo de cualquier manera y después el espectáculo está mal concertado y demás. En fin, qué pena que no te pudiese ni mandar ni un correíllo para desearte suerte siquiera, espero que me lo perdones algún día. Pero que sepas que ese día estuve pensando mucho en ti y hasta la misma brisa parecía traerme notas de guitarra que se me antojaban punteos de sirena (sí, es que estaba en la playa y la cabeza, por fuerza, se me tenía que ir de su sitio). No omitas ningún detalle, eh. Pues yo, la verdad, estoy un poco descolocado con la guitarra, no sé en qué punto de mi evolución estoy. ¿-1 ó -2 vale? Jaja. No sé, no veo ningún avance aunque sí conocía la notación americana o inglesa que me pasaste, ésa de G para do, B para la, si mal no recuerdo... Si la teoría se me da bien. Ahora bien, pasar a la práctica... Ups. Hablando de teoría y práctica... ¡al final aprobé el teórico! Jo, no me lo podía creer. Lo miré en Internet y no había cometido ni un fallo, a pesar de que me permitían como máximo tres. Estaba que se me saltaban las lágrimas, la verdad. Ahora, a comienzos de septiembre, iniciaré las prácticas con el coche. La verdad es que no estuve tan nervioso a la hora de hacer el examen como esperaba; cuando entré en el aula de la Jefatura Provincial de Tráfico estaba mucho más tranquilo que el resto de mis compañeros de la autoescuela. Bueno, las chicas sobre todo eran las que estaban desquiciadas. Mis compañeros Álvaro y Juan, como yo, estaban bastante relajados. A mí lo que realmente me mata es la incertidumbre, la impaciencia... Pero en el momento en que tengo que hacer algo, lo hago y punto. Es más, cuando tuve el examen delante de mí y lo leí hasta me eché a reír de lo fácil que me pareció. Es, por decirlo de algún modo, una técnica para rebajar tensión. Pero estaba tan relajado... que terminé soltando una pequeña carcajada y todo. Por cierto, y me vas a matar, pero no sé en qué carpeta metí tu foto y no la encuentro. Me acuerdo perfectamente de tus facciones, pero, a la hora de describirte, no sé si podré hacerlo con suficiente minuciosidad. Si puedes, mándamela de nuevo o, de no poder, no disponer, etc., no pasa nada, que me acuerdo. Era un mero apunte. Es que... ¡tu personaje va a aparecer ya mismo y tengo que prepararlo todo! Lo que no hemos hablado nunca es del nombre que quieres que tenga tu personaje: nombre y apellido, claro, porque tiene que sonar a la inglesa, por supuesto, y Verónica no sé si lo hace muy bien. Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso; tiempo tenemos: todavía quedan unos tres capítulos para que aparezcas, coincidiendo, como iba a ser para menos, con la primera bromita de Tim Wathelpun. Estoy deseando escribir eso, por todo, por tu aparición, por la de él. En fin, pero tiempo al tiempo. Bueno, y ahora, antes de que me vuelva loco escribiendo y escribiendo, pasaré a comentarte algunas cosas sobre tu "review": por ejemplo, Dumbledore no quiere que Remus averigüe nada porque... ¿Y que pensarías si te dijese que Remus, dentro de unos años, tampoco desearía haber averiguado nada? No sé, esa pregunta que me has hecho creo que tendrá su puntual respuesta en el próximo capítulo ("La rebelión de la luz violeta"), donde Remus descubrirá que no es Dumbledore el único que le dice que está perdiendo el tiempo desperdiciándolo en esas pesquisas. Pero si lo que quieres es una respuesta concreta, Dumbledore, a su manera, quiere, sí, que aproveche el tiempo de que dispone. Y me encanta que hablemos con este concepto de por medio: el tiempo... Qué pronto desvelaré todas mis cartas. Y sobre los dos personajes, el lobo y la niña, qué puedo decir... La verdad es que soy bastante malo mezclando personajes: licántropos, Derek, Wathelpun, con lobos, para mezclar la confusión. Digamos que el lobo tiene que ser, por fuerza, alguno de ellos. Pero, si fuese Wathelpun¿es un licántropo? Aunque hay una posibilidad que no tienes en cuenta: simplemente, la magia... Que se transforme en lobo no porque sea su condición de mordido o similar, sino por medio de la magia... Sea como fuese, es una de esas opciones, claro, y pronto se resolverá. En cambio, con la luz violeta siempre estás más fina, mucho más fina. Pero no, descuida, no le voy a sacar ninguna hermana olvidada a Remus. La luz violeta es quien dices que es y punto. Simplemente hablan del "Príncipe Mestizo" porque... Oye, y ¿si hubiese otra posibilidad? Quiero decir¿y si hablan sobre alguien que creen que es el Príncipe Mestizo pero en realidad no lo es realmente? Y si no supiesen realmente que es Remus sino que creyeran que es otro. Al fin y al cabo, Ánuldranh es un absoluto misterio para todos, excepto para Remus y Sorensen, que conoce el secreto. ¡Ah! Y, aunque parezca mentira, Alby no está olvidado de todo. En ese capítulo se le menciona, aunque sea en una forma tan subrepticia que nadie, salvo yo, que conoce cuanto va a pasar, pueda saberlo. Pero en fin..., esto es demasiado lioso, lo reconozco, como para darle más vueltas. Todo llegará a desvelarse en algún momento, mientras tanto sólo nos queda tratar de ir arañando en pos de averiguar algún pequeño detalle. Por hoy lo dejo, Vero, agradeciendo tener un pequeño ratuelo para escribirte unas cuantas líneas y eso. Ojalá me mandes nuevas y felicias noticias con lo de tu concierto e interesantes anécdotas. Seguro que te saqlió de fábula porque eres una guitarrista en potencia, un portento musical... Te deseo todo lo mejor, pequeña. Nos vemos pronto. Muchos besos, que te los mereces y te los deseo.

**DRU**. Hey, Drucilla, pues sí que hacía tiempo que no te veía el pelo. La verdad es que sí te echaba de menos, para que nos vamos a engañar. Estoy completamente de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho sobre los "spoilers" y etc., tanto que unos cuantos flipados, visionarios, revolucionarios, llámalo equis, nos hemos organizado y hemos creado una comunidad que se llama Los Anti-Spoilers. Sí, sí, te doy permiso para que te rías libremente. No obstante, está bien. Hemos conseguido cazar algún que otro "spoiler" obligando a su autor a que lo elimine de la zona en que lo tiene expuesto o que lo señalice mejor. La verdad es que la gente no tiene consideración. Y, teniendo en cuenta que es el último libro, a la mayoría ya le da igual. Quiere hacer tristemente apología de los valiente caídos sin importarles un bledo que pueda haber quiénes aún no conozcan su identidad. Yo, como tú, también he sido víctima de alguna que otra información que no debiera haber caído en mi haber, y eso me ha fastidiado bastante, por lo que, rompiendo con la tradición y con lo que viene siendo en mí una postura irreconciliable, he terminado acudiendo, muy a mi pesar, a una versión pirata que me estoy leyendo. De lo contario¡me van a fastidiar todo el libro!, es insoportable. Ojalá pudiera esperar, pero hay gente que parece no estar dispuesta a dejarte, y el inglés... pues como que no es mi fuerte, a pesar de que en veinte mil ocasiones me he dicho que me tengo que poner y sacar un poco más del conocimiento medio que tengo, que no te saca de ningún sitio. Pero dejemos el asunto de los "spoilers", que se me enciende el ánimo. Siguiendo con tu "review", sólo voy a hacer dos mínimos apuntes a cuanto has comentado sobre la posible identidad del lobo que aparece en el capítulo anterior a éste: a) quién sabe, claro que puede ser Derek Howlsteel, las apuestas están hechas; pero mucho tiene que cambiar ese chico para que, después de haberlo conocido en forma tan entrañable, aparezca convertido en un ser tan abominable; b) todos tomáis como referencia la mención de "el príncipe mestizo" hecha por el lobo y pensáis que Remus puede tener una hermana secreta (¿otraaaa?) o que quizá el Príncipe Mestizo sea otro y Dumbledore no estuviera fino en sus deducciones. Pero ¿y si el lobo se equivoca al considerar a alguien el Príncipe Mestizo, otorgándole un título que él le cree propio pero no le pertenece? Con esas ideas revoloteándote te dejo por hoy, esperando saber pronto de ti. ¡No me tardes tanto, que me preocupo!, xD Muchos besos.

**PIKI**. Hola, Laura. xD Espero que no me pegues, pues verás que hoy he escrito bien tu nombre: PikIIII... Me estoy desenganchando de las íes griegas. ¡Ostras!, ahora que releo tu "review"... ¡Vaya vergüenza! Se me había olvidado poner aquí que había aprobado el teórico... Bueno, ahora, si no se me va otra vez de la cabeza, lo pondré por alguna parte. Ups. En primer lugar, me hizo mucha ilusión, lo interpreté como un regalo mañanero, el levantarme y lo primero que descubrí en el ordenador fue tu "review", que olía como a recién salido del horno, pero con ese toque sabroso de la frescura y de la originalidad que sólo tú puedes darle. La verdad es que sí parecía escrito mientras estabas envuelta en sábanas y con un aura mítico, algo que sólo ciertas palabras saben transmitir y que, te parecerá una bobada, pero parecía estar ahí, escrito. No sé, fueron unas cuantas palabras, pero realmente exquisitas. Tuyas. Con eso basta. La verdad es que me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, Laura (ups, esto parece una despedida, como si fuera a dejar MDUL aquí...). Ahora que tengo Internet, es una verdadera gozada conectarme y encontrarme cada dos por tres (esto es, siempre... ¿Es que tu ordenata no descansa?) con tu "u" sonriente y contigo dispuesta a conversar de una manera agradable. No te lo creerás, pero el otro día, mientras estaba en la playa, me hizo una ilusión galopante ver que había recibido un mensaje tuyo en que me contabas simplemente aquello, que te habías leído el libro y etc., era como saber que tenía un huequito en tu corazón, y eso bastara. Pues que sepas, Laura, que pase lo pase (ups, esto ha sonado demasiado a "Moulin Rouge"¿no?: «Come what may»), me tendrás ahí para lo que quieras, para lo bueno y para lo malo, y tendrás que soportarme porque pienso estar ahí para darte la tabarra. Y pienso hacerlo hasta el día en que me muera (y se dice que bicho malo nunca muere). Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, acabo de venir de Málaga, te estoy escribiendo esto, sí, pero sé que tienes que estar en el msn y no puedo hablarte (es condición que me he puesto, no conectarme; mañana temprano tengo que estar listo para salir con unos amigos de acampada a Cádiz y me he obligado a mí mismo a publicar un capítulo antes de hacerlo), y me encantaría poder saludarte y etc. En fin, cuánta más sea la espera, más ganas tendré de que me digas "malvado" y todo eso. Eres un personaje imprescindible, Laura Black. Muchos besos, guapa. P.D.: Espero que me perdones que esto sea tan breve, pero, teniendo en cuenta que hablamos casi a diario, no hay mucho de nuevo que te pueda decir¿no es así¡Ah!... Y que no me importa que digas en tu "review" que vas a ver los Pokémon, Bola de Dragón Z o los Power Rangers... Nada de lo que digas podrá estropear un "review" tuyo. Besos otra vez. Y besos a Mavi, que hace que no la veo ya y la echo en falta con sus chistes y su simpatía desbordante. Me alegro un huevo de que me la presentaras.

**ZRYVAN**, **MELINA **(Perdona, hasta ya he olvidado cuál era el nombre que preferías que utilizase en lugar de Zryvan... Qué memoria la mía). ¡¡¡Hola!!! Como ves, no te guardo ningún rencor por haberme desvelado la muerte que más me temía (tranquilos, compis lectores, no pienso decir nada aquí..., por si alguno queda que no se haya enterado, jaja). Pero te lo he perdonado sólo porque has dicho que crees que MDUL es mejor que el último libro de JK. xDD No, es broma. Aunque eso no lo puedo precisar yo todavía porque aún no he terminado de leer la versión pirateada del libro que me han pasado. En cualquier caso, te agradezco el cumplido, me ha puesto muy, muy, muy sonrojado, pero en realidad te lo disculpo porque, después de ti, ese "spoiler" ha caído en mis manos veinte mil veces. Y yo en plan "que ya, ya, ya me he enterado". En fin, te tengo demasiado aprecio como para enfadarme por una tontería como ésa. Aunque, eso sí, hasta que no te diga que lo he terminado, no me digas nada más, por fi. Pasando a otro asunto, en verdad, no sé cuál ha sido el dato desconcertante sobre la luz violeta que te ha descolocado todos tus esquemas. Sea el que fuere –riéndome para mis adentros–, ése es mi cometido, en cualquier caso: haceros dudar hasta el último momento. Y hablando de sospechas y etc., me encantaría saber cuáles son tus sospechas sobre Tim Wathelpun. Anda, envíame un día, si se te antoja, algún correíllo y me dices cuál es tu opinión sobre su identidad y lo demás; hacerlo aquí, como "review", es muy arriesgado porque podría caer en las manos de algún otro lector y desencadenarse una sesión de pánico. Y bueno, sin más ni más (sin apuntar media palabra más sobre esa idea tuya sobre la supuesta relación paterno-filial entre Dumbledore y Snape... xDD ), me despido por hoy para dejarte ya con la lectura del capítulo. Es cierto que no depara muchas intrigas (por no decir ninguna), pero ojalá os riáis mucho, que ésa era mi intención cuando lo redacté. Espero que lo disfrutes. Muchos besos, _lapaccini_.

**BRENDIS**. Te dejo aquí este pequeño mensaje por si, de casualidad, te pasaras por aquí y lo leyeras. He leído tu correo, por supuesto, pero no voy a tener tiempo para contestarlo. La verdad es que casi consigues que se me salten las lágrimas con él. Tan pronto como vuelva de Cádiz, que voy a estar pasando unos cuantos días, te enviaré uno y seguiremos hablando, por supuesto. Te pongo sólo esto aquí para que veas que no me olvido de ti y porque no sé seguro si te pasarás por aquí y lo leerás; no se si has leído ningún capítulo más allá del de Gran Mago V.I.P. En fin, ya hablaremos. Besos.

(**DEDICATORIA**: Teniendo en cuenta que... ¡¡¡he aprobado el teórico!!!, debería dedicarme el capítulo a mí mismo, jeje... Pero no. Aunque hace años de luz que no sé nada de ella, fue _Paula Yemeroly_ la que me dio la idea de escribir la escena de cómo se conocieron los señores Nicked para "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?" Ya entonces había dejado un poco aparcada la redacción de ese pequeño y de pocas pretensiones "fanfic", pero aquella idea me pareció tan original, con tantas posibilidades, que no pude resistirme a encontrarle la manera de hacerla aparecer en un capítulo de MDUL. Aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces, ha llegado el momento: las vivencias todas, de cabo a rabo, del más gracioso _muggle_ de la comunidad no mágica.)

**CAPÍTULO XV (EL **_**MUGGLE**_** EN DULCE AGONÍA)**

Helen abandonó inmediatamente su labor en San Mungo cuando recibió aquella llamada. Su mensaje era inopinadamente trágico: su padre había sido ingresado en un hospital _muggle_ en profundo coma. Los médicos que lo habían trasladado en la ambulancia habían hecho constar en el informe que, al menos espasmódicamente, elevaba la ceja izquierda cada cinco minutos. Los que habían presenciado el accidente habían atestiguado, sin variar la versión entre unos y otros, que el señor Nicked había cruzado la calle sin mirar previamente a ambos lados después de volver de la panadería y, cuando en ello estaba, el formidable Mercedes de su envidiado vecino se le echó encima y frenó en seco. Todos aseguraron que el coche no rozó en lo más mínimo al desgraciado _muggle_, pero barras, _baguettes_, molletes, panes de molde, chapatas, de migas, teleras, floreados e integrales, planearon por los aires y se precipitaron contra el suelo como en un cuento de hadas, empanado, mientras el hombre, los ojos vueltos, caía en redondo entre aquella lluvia de harina y migajas.

La habitación, inundada de luz que penetraba por el ancho ventanal, también lo estaba de personas: la señora Nicked, dos médicos, un joven en prácticas y Ángela ya habían llegado para cuando Helen lo consiguió. Su padre, desprovisto de ropa en el torso y arropado con una inmaculada sabanilla hasta lo que la prominente panza le permitía, pues se le resbalaba, se presentó a sus ojos cubierto de tubos y sondas que envolvían y penetraban en su cuerpo. La adivina, como hija amorosa, se dejó caer de rodillas junto al cuerpo frío e inerte del pobre _muggle_ y, llorando, lo abrazó y besó. ¡Cuántas no fueron las lágrimas que derramaron las otras mujeres en viéndola!...

–Era tonto, sí –musitaba Ángela–; pero en el fondo tenía buen corazón.

Con la frialdad propia de los que asisten rutinariamente a aquellos dramáticos espectáculos del ser humano, los doctores mantenían, en voz de cuchicheo, una conversación paralela, al margen, a la que el pobre joven en prácticas ansiaba incorporarse. De ésta, los agudos oídos de las tres brujas tan sólo consiguieron recuperar retazos: «coma profundo», «ha sufrido un infarto con anterioridad», «a este tío no le ha rozado el coche y mira cómo está», «qué tontería» y cosas por el estilo. Acto seguido, una vez hubieron pasado revista de forma tan peculiar a su también peculiar enfermo, sin mediar con la familia más que un tímido saludo, salieron por donde hubieron entrado, y sus batas de color fulminante se volatilizaron en la inmensidad del claro pasillo.

Helen inundaba el pecho velludo de su atontado padre con lágrimas del tamaño de puños. «Se va a morir, se va a morir», se repetía interiormente. Todavía quedaba cercano el recuerdo, el amargo recuerdo, de su padre agonizante a causa del infarto que había padecido; de su madre filtrándole a través del suero las pociones que preparaba en casa. ¿Cómo dudar que en aquella ocasión no haría lo mismo? Pero de nada serviría, pensaba pesimista. Moriría. Moriría... Esto era lo que pensaba la adivina, en efecto. Sin embargo, como no deseo que mi admirado lector me tilde de cruel, a él tengo a bien adelantarle que se equivocaba: el _muggle_ no moriría. Despertaría y retornaría a su ser. Había sido tanta la emoción vivida en los últimos tiempos, tanta la de saber que sería padre de nuevo, que el pobre hombre no tuvo otro modo de descansar del éxtasis continuo. A Helen, mientras le lloraba como difunto en vida, como a momia cuyas vendas aún son pellejo, carne y sangre verdaderos, le pasaba desapercibido esto; le pasaba desapercibida la media sonrisa grabada en los finos labios de su moribundo padre, que disfrutaba, qué duda cabe, su dulce agonía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La señora de Nicked acudió rauda a la puerta cuando se percató de que acompasados pero rotundos golpes iban a echarla abajo. Se secó las manos en el mandil en tanto se dirigía a abrirla. No le hizo falta ni mirilla para descubrir quiénes eran las autoras de aquellas puñadas sobre la vieja madera que iban a despertar a su pipiolo: era ésta tan vieja y tan numerosas sus grietas que ni se precisaban aquellas recientes sofisticaciones que disfrutaban las casas solariegas o en la ciudad; la mujer había discutido con su marido, un hombre de guerras, como se le llamaba en la villa por haberlo visto acudir a muchas y regresar de todas intacto, en numerosas ocasiones al respecto de aquella puerta que maleantes y ladrones habrían podido tumbar de una patada. Pero el rudo soldado tan sólo era solícito para las cuestiones bélicas, amén de las corporales, a las que no hacía ascos noche ninguna. Las descubrió, en efecto, pues miró a través de una de aquellas grietas. Las dos mujeres que aguardaban fuera, cubriéndose del frío con sendos ropones y calentándose el espíritu con mamporros de nudillos, de haber prestado más atención a la puerta misma que a sus aldabones arietados, habrían descubierto el ojo de la benévola señora de Nicked abrirse exageradamente de la sorpresa al hallarlas, y, si cabe, su ceja arquearse como el arco de un violín; benévola, digo¡no, santa!, porque, a pesar de conocer la fama que precedía en cada puerta, en cada casa, a la visita inopinada y pérfida de aquellas dos damiselas de moral enlodada, a pesar de no serle desconocidos los torrentes de murmullos que aquellas dos harpías impenitentes a su paso despertaban, abrioles la roñosa puerta y las invitó a pasar con el ánimo propio de la fingida animada.

Aquellos espantajos ávidos de noticias nuevas no tardaron, como era de prever, en descubrir la cuna ornamentada con lazos y doseles rosas. Los señores de Nicked habían aguardado durante los nueve meses de embarazo una niña; los riesgos de confiar ciegamente en la palabra de una curandera que había practicado sobre el vientre grávido de la mujer un mejunje que olía a amapolas y miel. Pero lo más que salió fue un chicuelo, encogido como un gorrinillo, que lloraba estridentemente: Matthew Nicked. Aquél tenían frente a sí las dos mujeres: de frente arrugada, pelo abundante y muy moreno, nariz chata, patillas de cabritilla, el bebé despertó simpatías y compasión en los pechos malévolos de las dos harpías. Pero, pronto, cuando se hubo asentado en sus estómagos el té que, solícita, la anfitriona les había preparado, sus lenguas bífidas segregaron el ruin veneno a que tenían acostumbradas a las benditas almas que las soportaban.

–La nariz, los ojos y la frente son igualitos a los de su padre –dijo una.

–Ojalá salga éste menos vago –alegó otra.

–¡Mira cómo mueve las patitas el condenado! Parece que quisiera escapar.

–¿Lo has llevado al doctor a ver si tiene artritis? Y tan flacucho...

Las dos mujeres se inclinaron sobre la cuna para observar nuevamente con sus ojos mordaces de nuevas víctimas aquélla a cuyos rigurosos criterios sometían ahora. El chicuelo, que dormía, despertó inopinadamente y, cual descortés poseído, expulsó la papilla que tan mala le había estado aquella mañana sobre los rostros bien enjabonados de aquellas empolvadas damas. Como era de prever, nadie supo jamás de aquel suceso por boca de ninguna de las afectadas, que huyeron escandalizadas del hogar profiriendo alaridos; pero la señora Nicked se ocupó de difundirlo: en el mercado, en la plaza, en la pila que hacía de mentidero, todo el que oía la buena nueva profería tal carcajada, que los gorriones que poblaban los alrededores partían en desbandada de tal o cual haya. Desde aquel día, y por algún tiempo, el joven Matthew adquirió el sobrenombre de _El Mesías_ por haber expulsado de casa de paz a aquellas demonios de criaturas, sustituyendo así el que heredaría de tiempos de su tatarabuelo: _el Cabezón_, cuya explicación me parece innecesaria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen abrazó vehementemente a su marido cuando éste entró por la puerta. El licántropo preguntó por su madre y, solícita, la adivina respondió que ella misma le había ordenado a su tía que se la llevara a la cafetería para que se relajara. Al hombre no pasaron desapercibidos las escarlatas y amargas improntas que las lágrimas habían levantado a su paso a través de las mejillas de su mujer. Le regaló un nuevo beso por ver si aquél mejoraba el estado de sus pómulos surcados, pero Helen lo ignoró; sólo ojos tenía para su moribundo padre, en vida cadáver. Le apretaba la mano que con cariño infinito le sujetaba y se la besaba de cuando en cuando, como queriendo comprobar con sus labios que aún estaba caliente, que aún latía vida por sus venas. El _muggle_, claro está, ignoraba todos aquellos cuidados, y su rostro impasible, inafectado, provocaba nuevas lágrimas en la cuitada mujer. Remus, presintiendo el tropel salino que se avecinaba, se sentó sobre el brazo del sillón que su mujer ocupaba y la rodeó con sus fuertes y tranquilizadores brazos lobunos. Como se temía, al sentir su cuerpo cerca del de ella, la mujer descargó el agua de sus ojos y volvió a refugiarse en el calor del pecho de su marido.

–Se va a morir, Remus. Se va a morir...

–No digas eso, Helen. No es verdad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la edad de cinco años, comenzó a hacer honor a su recién adquirido sobrenombre, _El Mesías_: lo nombraron monaguillo de la parroquia de la comarca. Mas la elección no se había debido a la leyenda exorcista que en torno a él se había configurado, sino a la mera eliminación: sólo tres niños más habrían podido ser aptos para tal labor: el uno, de seis años, era ateo y, aunque se habían movilizado familias enteras para convertir a la suya, nada había variado, el pecado seguía sobrevolando sus cabezas y el demonio conjurando; el otro era un señorito terrateniente, que se jactaba de heredar no sabía uno qué sangre noble (él, a decir verdad, tampoco), por lo que su padre le dijo al párroco que se fuera por donde había venido y que se quitara de la cabeza esa loca idea de disponer de su hijo para lanzar padrenuestros y actos de contrición; y el último contaba con sólo tres años en su haber. Pero se prefirió a éste antes que al joven Matthew Nicked, del que se decía que, cuando no iba a clase, partía de mañana y volvía con la noche ya cerrada con comadrejas, sapos reventados y si había habido suerte hasta con algún zorro colgados de su zurrón; se decía que _El Mesías_ estaba endemoniado y hablaba con las brujas que, según los mitos, habitaban las cavernas de allende el horizonte. Pero la madre del de tres añitos también dio al párroco con la puertas en las narices, con lo que a éste no le quedó más remedio que ver cómo, día tras día, al finalizar las clases, el feúcho Matthew mal aparcaba su bicicleta morada frente a la fachada del templo y se vestía la sotanilla blanca sobre su delgado cuerpo.

Las habladurías sobre el endemoniado cesaron y se reanudaron los beatíficos comentarios sobre aquel angelical muchachito, tan servicial y dispuesto para con la Santa Madre Iglesia. Era raro el momento en que no se hallaba a San Zoilo, como algunos ancianos lo conocían en sus charlas de _petit comité_, adecentando el confesionario, embarnizando los asientos del coro, abrillantando los utensilios, ordenando las sotanas de su superior y, claro está, colaborando en la ceremonia de la eucaristía junto al sacerdote. ¡Ay, pillo!, mas ¿cuánto hacías que no era visto ni presentido? Espiaba los pecadillos menores que confesaban las devotas feligresas; robaba las manzanas del huerto, fruto de perdición, para luego compartirlas con sus amigos; descorchaba las botellas de vino que habrían de ser más tarde la sangre de Cristo y les daba él unos trinquis que hora y media las pasaba mareado y vomipurgativo, aunque después las rellenaba con agua corriente para que no fuesen descubiertas sus malas artes; se limpiaba las heridas que las habituales chiquilladas provocaban con agua bendita, pero no sanaban ni más rápido ni mejor; y, en cierta ocasión, se le achacó el que apareciera un perro muerto en la sacristía, pero aquello, en todo caso, era _peccata minuta_.

No obstante, ninguno de aquellos pecados hubo él de confesar ni requirieron de expiación. Pero, conforme fue él creciendo, perdió el ingenio, desbordó sus actos pecaminosos y _manchó_ su reputación. En efecto, perdió la inocencia del casto monago y se convirtió no más que en un hombre _manchado_ por el pecado: sí, despertó en él la hombría y afloraron sus atributos y sus apetencias. Como en casa temía ser descubierto, Dios, que en aquella otra vivía, lo halló no pocas veces sumido en aquellos ejercicios espirituales con los que tantos éxtasis había alcanzado. Las ancianas, que desconocían la natural desviación de los jóvenes de su sexo opuesto, no creyeron sino que el muchacho se aficionaba a las cuestiones teológicas: arrodillado en la banqueta más apartada, las manos bajo la sotanilla imaginaban que en actitud de orar, el chiquillo era descubierto a diario sumido en aquellas reflexiones de profunda naturaleza, por las que, de vez en cuando, soltaba algún que otro suspirillo como si acabara de percatarse de la impenitencia que reinaba en el orbe.

–Hay que ver lo religioso que se ha vuelto _el _Matthew este –decían unos.

–Sustituirá a don Emiliano, ya lo veréis –replicaban otros, asintiendo.

Un día, la ama de llaves, que hacía las veces de lavandera, lo agarró por la oreja y se lo llevó a la sacristía. Lo reprendió con palabras graves que el muchacho no entendió en un principio: «pecado incorregible», «fuego del infierno», «tus actos van en contra de la santa naturaleza de la procreación», «¡cochinada!», y le enseñó algunas de sus sotanillas que había sacado del cesto de la colada sucia, manchadas todas por el mismo sitio. Después de darle algunos azotes que no le correspondían, pero que estaba deseosa de arrearle, le aseguró que pondría aquel asunto en conocimiento del señor cura, que lo expulsaría de sus actividades eclesiásticas.

Aunque el miedo que padecía el pobre adolescente era terrible, mayor era el fuego que hervía en su pecho, y no puso fin a aquella práctica que, aunque entendía ya que tanto mal hacía a su alma, hacía en cambio tanto bien a su cuerpo. Pero después de aquel providencial aviso en boca del ama de llaves, parecía que Dios también se hubiese posicionado en su contra: cuando lo intentó detrás del manzano del huerto, los gatos le maullaban y, además, como si le siguiese, don Emiliano aparecía al poco, pues era aquél, en aquellos momentos, su lugar preferido para la meditación; cuando lo probó en medio del inmenso campo, envuelto en la arboleda, siempre aparecía un cazador, un pastor, que, después de reírse, le decía que se quedaría ciego o que le saldrían pústulas en las manos; cuando hizo el último intento en el cobertizo de _el Veleta_, una bandada de cinco gallos arremetió contra él para defender su territorio. Donde halló más seguridad fue en el coro, al que sólo él subía puesto que el acceso era tremebundo, arriesgado, y en ningún caso habría soportado el excesivo peso del ama de llaves, o la artrosis del cura su empinado ascenso. Al rosario de las cuatro, cuando él tocaba las campanas con excitante jolgorio, acudía no poco gentío: viejecillas de paso corto y medido que llamaban con sus bastones a las puertas del Cielo con arrepentimiento tardío. Entonces daba Matthew comienzo a su particular misal, del que llovían siempre gemidos ahogados, blasfemias y alguna que otra sorpresa, que las devotas confundían con goteras o con el agua bendita que, coincidiendo, el sacerdote arrojaba sobre sus cabezas.

El ama de llaves, como hubo prometido, reveló aquel anómalo comportamiento del loco muchacho al párroco, que le restó importancia al asunto. Sin embargo, tanto insistió la pobre mujer y tanto clamó al Cielo y tan hondamente le suplicó, que el cura le prometió que hablaría con el chiquillo para apartarlo de la vereda del error y reconducirlo al rebaño de salvación. Don Emiliano citó al muchacho después del canto del rosario de las cuatro. El muchacho bajó del coro, donde había estado, según pretextó, estudiando hasta que su señoría, como le hacía llamarlo, requiriera de sus servicios. El cura le soltó al chiquillo un sermón de los sentenciosos desde el púlpito que funcionó en Matthew como un suave narcótico, pues lo dejó medio atontado. Aprovechando la coyuntura, tan esperada por el siervo de los Hombres, bajó éste las persianas y se desnudó. El chico, vislumbrándola gracias a un mínimo resquicio de luz, acertó a descubrir la extraña larva de turgencia creciente que se le aproximaba y, como tenía a mano el cirio cuaresmal encendido, la achicharró con saña y la torturó impenitente. A razón de los alaridos que aquélla profería, más que larva había de ser cría de elefante, por lo que, como sintiera más miedo, con más arrojo le atizó.

El urólogo que atendió a don Emiliano le reveló a éste que quedaría impotente de por vida, pero que, dada su condición de humilde pastor de mansos, aquél era un mal menor en su caso. Craso error fue el del cura al disponerse a denunciar al muchacho. Mal hilada tenía su coartada ficticia y no le dejaron salir de comisaría. Cuatro costillas le partieron en el calabozo, por pederasta, mientras Matthew, en las alturas del coro, con los ojos vueltos, no se acordaba del cura.

Cara le costó a éste su confesión: más de cuatro años de penitencia en que no recitó padrenuestros ni credos ni glorias, no; penitencia que transcurrió en más penosa cárcel que la del cuerpo. El clero lo desterró para siempre de su selecto círculo pretextando que «no era tolerable tan contra natura divina obra». Así, sin saber cómo sí ni cómo no, desde el rosetón del coro que coloreaba la fachada y las eucaristías estivales, Matthew espió la llegada del nuevo párroco, al que el ama de llaves recibió con mucho entusiasmo. Lo que jamás olvidaría de aquél sería el traslado de su formidable biblioteca, que instaló en los bajos del templo, como un horror suburbio o infernal que éste hubiera de tragarse. Aunque la biblioteca estaba sellada con llave, tal era el buen humor del advenedizo y su confianza para con el joven Matthew, que le permitía entrar a ratos y empaparse con su lectura; el joven, paulatinamente, abandonó las prácticas ascéticas en el coro y coronó los sótanos, paseándose entre anaqueles. Por más que buscó, descubría siempre tomos de poca ortodoxia; dejó después de buscarlos: ni empeño latía ya en su pecho. Descubrió que le deleitaba más la lectura de _Vampiros o una leyenda rústica_, _Los duendes habitan entre nosotros_, _Diez motivos básicos para creer que la magia existe_ o _Las noches que nos visitan los extraterrestres_. Años más tarde, cuando perdiera la venda de la inocencia pueril y fuese estigmatizado por los cánones preestablecidos e inamovibles de la sociedad, de rencillas ideológicas y órdenes estipulados por el real decreto de la murmuración, se percataría de que aquellos pocos pero intensos meses que convivió con don Haeretico habían estado dominados por la aproximación a lo oculto, al misterio: a lo esotérico. Algo que, mi caro lector entenderá enseguida, marcó al influenciable muchacho de por vida. El amable párroco se convirtió en su mejor amigo, y el muchacho se convirtió en un hijo espiritual del párroco, al que moldear a su antojo e infundir los nuevos alientos que los librepensadores más allá de los estrictos cortes de la antigua ciencia fomentaban. Era don Haeretico un hombre de pensamientos en batiburrillo: en todo creía y, en su inteligente percepción, todo lo mezclaba y confundía; creía en Dios, en la Naturaleza, en las prácticas esotéricas, en fantasmas y etc. Cuando debatía aquellos asuntos a que tan poca importancia suele prestarse, robándole al chico, muy voluntarioso éste por otra parte, tiempo de estar con sus amigos, concluía siempre en tono casi confidencial:

–Matthew, ten en cuenta que ¿qué somos nosotros para descubrir las verdades insondables, profundas y antiquísimas de este nuestro Universo? Todo lo que dicen estos libros es cierto. ¡Alguien ha tenido que verlo o sentirlo para creerlo y ponerlo por escrito! Yo creo, Matthew, que el Cielo existe, que la redención nos asiste, pero no del modo en que nosotros lo hemos cristalizado. La Iglesia está envejeciendo, amigo mío. ¿Qué tal si son dimensiones, universos paralelos, a los que subirán nuestros espíritus cuando nuestras cadenas carnales se deshagan¿Y si Dios no es Dios sino un mero regulador de este Cosmos?...

Y en esto daba a ver que era un cura progresista.

Pero hasta grietas parecía que tenía aquel recóndito y sumergido sótano de confidencias y anhelos espirituales y existenciales, pues la noticia de lo que allí se ponía en práctica atracó en el llano pueblo; el cual, lejos de comprender lo que Matthew ya comenzaba a atisbar con sus ojos de fantasía, puso el grito en el Cielo. La respuesta fue inmediata: hasta los ancianos más enfermos, los que meses llevaban postrados en cama, se pusieron en pie para aporrear el portón del templo. No se extrañó el párroco de ver que los enfermos a los que había él asistido recientemente se habían levantado y andado hacia él; el fervor de la fe concedía a los bañados de su gracia esos favores. Nuevos lázaros e hijas de centuriones que emprendían nueva cruzada contra el infiel enemigo: el hereje. _Yihad _islámica más bien le pareció al asustado Matthew, que acertó a descubrir en algunos azadas, hoces, bieldos y aun antorchas humeantes, y se le figuró todo aquello una conspiración macabra como extraída de un cuento de algún siglo pasado. Aunque habían partido robustos muchachos en busca de algún tronco macizo que les sirviera de ariete, de más ayuda les fue el ama de llaves, que, haciéndoles titilar el juego de llavones, se alió del lado que, a su juicio, menos llevaba las de perder; sin embargo, don Haeretico más fue de la opinión de que aquel vil acto suyo respondía a la constante negativa que se había visto obligado a darle a ciertos servicios que quería procurarle y que, según pudo extraer de sus palabras, don Emiliano le ofrendaba hasta los viernes de guardar. Con esas, aunque el revolucionario gentío quería echar abajo la puerta de la parroquia y entrar con gran estrépito, el ama de llaves cedió la cerradura y no hubo más que hablar. ¡Ya tendrían entretenimiento con el cadáver de aquella pantomima de sacerdote que los había deshonrado!, pues hasta una pira inquisitorial habían erigido en mitad de la plaza del pueblo. Pero don Haeretico había escapado ya. El encolerizado grupo no encontró más que a un temeroso Matthew, bajo la alta nave central, que se había hecho pis en lo alto y que lloraba amargamente. En vano había tratado de huir junto con su mentor, ya que éste no se lo consintió. Creyó que buscarían extraterrestres, los misterios subterráneos y el origen del alma humana; pero don Haeretico, clavándose de hinojos frente a él, le había dicho que su lugar era su pueblo, junto a su familia; que jamás olvidase lo que había aprendido y que no lo olvidase a él. Y se fue. Ya nunca pudo devolverle la enciclopedia de prácticas médicas milenarias que bajo la cama de su dormitorio escondía por que no la encontrase su madre. Su incipiente sueño de convertirse en alguien especial, importante, se vio desolado ante aquel torrente de mediocridad que arremetía contra él.

–¿Dónde está el pagano ese que te ha estado enseñando cosas del Diablo? –le atizó un viejo de muy mala uva. Los comentarios se multiplicaron: «¿Dónde se ha escondido ese pastor de cabras, ese generador de aquelarres y de maldiciones?» o «¡cuando le eche el anzuelo!...; no que este año no me ha espigado el trigo por su mal de ojo» o «¿No decía de sí mismo que era nuestro leal servidor? (Y lo que se añade a continuación lo dijo como si creyese que al que buscaban estaba escondido no muy lejos.) ¡Tú que escuchabas nuestros pecados y nos los perdonabas todos, sálvate a ti mismo si puedes y, si eres hombre, ven aquí y enfréntate a esta muchedumbre!»

–Ya no está aquí –repuso Matthew con muy mal carácter–. Se ha ido. –Aquellas palabras elevaron entre la turba un número incontable de cuchicheos–. Dios ha enviado una corte celestial de ángeles y se lo ha llevado a las Alturas.

El incontable gentío apostado frente al apocado muchacho creía que se burlaba de ellos. Le enseñaron los puños, lo amenazaron, le escupieron; pero el chiquillo siguió escudado en aquella barata invención suya, milagro de poca creencia. El acalorado y vengativo pelotón, cual la corte de fariseos o saduceos o, más allá, la misma del Sanedrín, como deseara saciar su sed de violencia, arremetió contra aquel corderillo, contra aquel inocente, y lo vejó: lo azotaron sin conmiseración, le desgarraron la sotanilla y las ropas que vestía, lo arrastraron del cabello e, improvisando una cruz con unas vigas mal colocadas, lo ataron de pies y manos a ellas completamente desnudo, cual un Cristo viviente. Una anciana improvisó una corona con unos jazmines y se los colocó en la cabeza. Otra, la de más edad, que rondaba los noventa y muchos, riéndose como una bobalicona, se acercó al pobre muchacho y le pellizcó los testículos; había sido solterona toda su vida, y casta como la Virgen, así que la imagen de aquellas frutas maduras y colgantes del tronco del muchacho le ocasionó no poca algarabía. Mas suma incontinencia fue el error del pobre muchacho, que, presionado por la situación, por el malestar de la postura y el miedo que padecía, relajó el esfínter y bañó su rostro arrugado con su poco erótica lluvia dorada. Aquello fue el renacer del instinto asesino, del ánimo de venganza, pues la masa al completo se lanzó en pos del chiquillo, cediendo a su peso la viga, que fue a dar contra el suelo. Y en eso quedó, poco más o menos, aquella soberana paliza tan propia de los pueblos de tan atrasada cultura de entonces, y aun hoy, que trataban a los muchachos en menos que a animales domésticos. Sin casi andar por su pie, todo roto y amoratado, salió Matthew de su particular Pasión, de la que, cual arrepentida Magdalena, lo resucitó y curó el ama de llaves, que lo tuvo bajo su cuidado varios días a fin de que los padres de Matthew no conocieran lo sucedido. Cuanto quería, sin embargo, la de Magdala era cobrarse las retribuciones carnales atrasadas desde la marcha de don Emiliano; y al ver al muchacho desnudo pensó que, además de debérselo, suficiente maduro estaba ya como para poder concedérselo, que a tanto lleva la necesidad. Y así, sin saberlo, entre sueños de morfina diluida y agonía de pasajero perecer, perdió Matthew la virginidad, violado por su curandera.

A pesar de todas aquellas adversidades que sufrió el pobre muchacho, siguió desempeñando magníficamente su labor de monaguillo. Y muchos fueron los ministros de la Iglesia que pasaron mientras ejercía aquél su humilde cargo, pues, ido uno, ido un ciento; que ya por beodos, agnósticos, nocturnos violadores de femeninas almas descuidadas, mafiosos, ladrones, y dejo de citar porque la lista es muy larga, la Iglesia fue retirando una a una las almas corrompidas, los lobos vestidos de cordero que hasta aquella recóndita aldea paraban.

Fue con el último, que a todos daba a ver que era un santo («algo esconderá», decían los ya alerta vecinos de aquella parroquia), cuando aconteció en el santo suelo de aquel templo un suceso que dividió la opinión pública del pueblo; durante los días que se debatió la suerte del desafortunado Matthew Nicked, los unos decían que era como si se hubiera disputado una batalla entre el Bien y el Mal, entre un ángel guardián del Señor y un demonio; los otros, en cambio, pinchaban aquellos asomos de misticismo de sus convecinos pretextando que el endemoniado que años atrás visitaba brujas y cazaba zorros se había vuelto a manifestar. «¡No ha sido un Caín contra Abel! (gritaba un apasionado vejete en una tertulia de sobremesa entre dominó y dominó), sino un Satanás contra Lucifer, que de estas cosas entiendo yo un rato». Los que lo escuchaban se preguntaron cuál de aquellas azufradas criaturas correspondería a Matthew, cuál al Chonis, desde aquel día su mortal enemigo.

El Chonis era un muchacho respetado en las aldeas de en derredor por lo irrespetuoso de su carácter. Achacaban todos la mala vida que llevaba a que no había tenido madre, o que nunca se le había conocido ninguna. Se decía que lo habían abandonado al nacer en un monte de las cercanías y que lo había criado una liebre, porque lo que era en rasgos faciales el muchacho tenía un aire conejero. También se decía que vivía en una cueva, porque en más de una había sido pillado durmiendo la siesta por geólogos aficionados. No frecuentaba amistades y era siempre visto, aparte de con gran pavor por parte de las mujeres en general, en soledad, abrazado tan sólo a su fiel rubia: una litrona a la que le introducía la lengua hasta la garganta y que, una vez usada, arrojaba desapasionado. No había quien dudara que aquel amor cervecero había sido fruto de una mano muy larga; sus tirones eran providenciales para los golfillos que lo idolatraban, que hasta en las mayores sandeces hay émulos. Las jovencitas, como se ha dicho, lo temían y huían de su lado, pues sus miradas eran lujuriosas y devoradoras; pero nunca se le había conocido encuentro, forzado o sin forzar, con una mujer. Como también se ha dicho, nunca lo habían visto con nadie. Hasta se decía que podía ser mudo. Pero su irascibilidad era legendaria en millas a la redonda. ¿Cómo sospechar Matthew aquella apacible tarde que sería objeto de ella?

Limpiaba el monaguillo los crucifijos con la piedad que correspondía al acto; su fe era escasa, pero, cuando tocaba con sus dedos trémulos aquellas figuras de plata y bronce, sentía la tentación de murmullar alguna oración. Se dio la vuelta; un chico, de rodillas, oraba hacía largo rato. Parecía unos años mayor que él y, como no le pudo ver la cara, también de aspecto agradable, más por la fingida actitud en que lo veía que por otra cosa. Llevado de su infausto instinto, se aventuró a acercársele para intimar y ofrecerle una copita de vino para consagrar, que, aunque había abandonado algunos vicios bajo aquellos techos, aquél lo había multiplicado. Cuando ya era tarde para huir, con el rostro contorsionado de horror nuestro pobre protagonista, el Chonis levantó el suyo cruzado de cicatrices (que las malas lenguas decían que se profería a sí mismo) y sacó una navajilla que llevaba en un bolsillo. Se puso en pie y lo apuntó con ella. No abrió la boca, pero Matthew era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que el pillo venía por la recaudación de la sacristía. De buen grado se la hubiera dado, pero el demonio de chico aquel venía dispuesto no sólo a llevarse el botín, sino a dejar también sangre tras él. Arqueó la espalda, agachó los hombros, flexionó las piernas...; se disponía a lanzar su temible ataque contra el desvalido monago, que lo miraba con terror. De nada le servían ya las recientes oraciones susurradas... No había solución posible si el diablo se le había aparecido y amenazaba con abrirlo en canal como a un puerco de matanza. Pero, cuando el animal se echó sobre él con grito desolador, machete en mano, más pudo el ánimo de supervivencia que el pánico, y le azotó tan fuerte con la cruz de plata que portaba, que se temió por la vida del cruel muchacho durante dos días y tres noches.

Para el terrible desconsuelo de los que apostaban que _el Mesías_ volvía a manifestarse en el contrahecho y falto de gracia cuerpo de aquel muchacho, Matthew fue expulsado de sus labores. Lo sustituyó un joven pasado en años, de más de veinte, con más afán de medro que religiosidad. Pero, como a nadie era desconocido que el nuevo era más que medio gilipollas, dejaron estar las cosas y nadie se quejó.

Apenas hubo falta. Dos días más tarde, coincidiendo con el alta médica del Chonis, la iglesia despertó al alba envuelta en fuego y humo. Sobre aquella suntuosa mansión envuelta en recientes y abundantes pecados, _peccata minuta_ sí, pero pecados, había descargado su ira Dios; como el Zeus griego, habría atravesado su techo con un rayo divino y atroz y lo habría convertido en pasto infernal de culebras y fieras. Pero, como aquélla era gente sencilla para las que las explicaciones metafísicas sólo servían según los casos, achacó unánimemente el crimen al furioso Matthew, furioso imaginaban por haber sido derrocado, y levantaron contra él nueva y multitudinaria asechanza. Su familia y él hubo de trasladarse a un nuevo hogar, lejos de pasados monacales, con reminiscencias de pirómano, ataques en defensa y etc. Lejos, por supuesto, de gentes bárbaras que lo querían ver muerto con sólo que dijera esta boca es mía; y en eso muchos veían que era éste en verdad _el Mesías_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Había entrado por error, pero mayor error fue el haber entrado allí por equivocación. Aun el médico de guardia hubo de acudir hasta aquella habitación para solucionar el desarreglo («la del rollizo calvorotas», la conocían entre sí, tal desprecio le tenían a los que en ella velaban por el enfermo –«son gente rara», y se asentían los unos a los otros– y aun a su propio trabajo). No importó que el cura terminara reconociendo que se había equivocado de habitación, que no era aquél el enfermo al que él tenía que administrar la extrema unción; Ángela siguió zahiriéndolo y llamándolo no sé cuánto número de cosas que no me atrevo a publicar aquí. La señora Nicked, por su parte, más que resentida contra aquel hombre de bien, lloraba amargamente y señalaba a su pobre marido, postrado en cama, con el pequeño y cabritillo George Nicked gateando encima de su senil progenitor; lo señalaba como queriendo explicar mímicamente que ¿no era aquél aún un muerto vivo, o un vivo muerto, que no respiraba su pecho, que no latía vida en sus arterias?... Pero aquellas puntuales y mudas explicaciones de la apenadísima bruja quedaron sobradamente solapadas bajo los nada velados empujones de la enfurecida Ángela, a la que hubieron de amenazar con amonestarla para que cejara en su empeño. El cura, dando menudos saltitos y con la Sagrada Escritura medio desvencijada en su mano, se alejó de allí por el largo pasillo sin casi mirar atrás.

Quedaron solos de nuevo, en silencio. Remus los miró a todos; ninguno a él. Las miradas, gachas, oteaban algo de esperanza en aquella suerte de mugrientas losas; algo de esperanza, de vida, de éxito. Pero lo más que acertaban a descubrir era temor, impaciencia, sentimiento de muerte, vacío en sus senos. Vacío y latir mortecino. Devolvió la mirada al impávido señor Nicked, el cual volvió a mover espasmódicamente un dedo, señal que al principio los tuvo excitados, como si fuese síntoma de una rápida recuperación. Aquel lugar, aquel sombrío hospital, tan sólo rezumaba blando olor a muerte y desesperación; un malestar general que hurtaba las palabras y laceraba las paredes del estómago a base de latigazos sentimentales, de crudas imágenes, de estertores infernales provenientes de tal o cual habitación. Se respiraba en el ambiente una gélida brisa a muerte.

El licántropo acarició con su delicada diestra el hombro de su mujer, que respondió al gesto con una expresión indiferente. George soltó una carcajada estridente mientras jugaba impasible sobre las rodillas de su yaciente padre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La muchacha llevaba largo rato esperándolo. La luna llena que gobernaba el imperio celestial bañaba sus rubios cabellos de destellos de plata. Más abajo, en el pie del desfiladero en cuya cumbre ella aguardaba, la aldea, rociada de aquel baño grisáceo dormitaba en silencio. Sólo un par de inmisericordes perros quebraban la paz que reinaba. Miró una vez más el feo reloj de pulsera que vestía. Sus facciones se recrudecieron. No era de aspecto agradable: su rostro nada tenía de atractivo y los dones de su carácter, agrio y de fácil cólera, no hacían sino resaltar aquellas escasas virtudes que la naturaleza le había concedido, o negado por ser más fiel a la realidad. De escaso gusto en el vestir, despreciaba la incomodidad de la elegancia prefiriendo las alhajas de la holgura campesina; cubría su rugoso cuerpo, como cubierto de escamas de serpiente, aquella noche con los mismos trapos que había usado en las labores agrícolas de la mañana. Y no la afeaban aquellas manchas que lucía cual una banderola de negra bienvenida.

Apareció al fin. Su figura se recortó entre los estertores lumínicos de la luna en lo más hondo del camino sinuoso que ascendía hasta la romántica cumbre donde la había citado. Su corazón dio un brinco, jubiloso, cuando la descubrió ya allí, recortada su silueta ante la inmensa luna; como la Chipriota con su rubio cabello al viento y las manos, delicadas y blanquísimas, cayéndose sobre sus caderas de ternura y erotismo, mientras de sus pies preciados, perlas del mar profundo, estallaban sal y almejas. En tanto lo arremetía aquella, por otra parte no desacostumbrada, imaginación iconográfica suya, aceleró el paso y entre carreritas de escolar, saltos de párvulo y latidos de infancia pasada, se plantó a sus pies, no desnudos y como de perlas, como los había imaginado, sino con unas botas pardas y manchadas de barro que afeaban el panorama romántico que él se había imaginado.

–¿Para qué me has hecho venir a estas horas, eh, Matthew? –le inquirió sin pausas trágicas de novela decimonónica la impaciente muchacha, que se cruzó de brazos con ademán furioso.

Matthew Nicked la observó una vez más. Ella, por su parte, respondió al gesto con un proceder en los mismos términos. No entendía cómo las chismosas del pueblo podían decirse unas a otras, durante sus impertinentes corrillos de cacareos, que ella tan sólo podía aspirar a enamorar el corazón de Matthew Nicked y él, asimismo, tan sólo el de ella. El muchacho, aunque alto y decían que inteligente, era más feo que picio. Unas gafas horribles afeaban su rostro de ignoto atractivo, cubiertas todas sus facciones de rojas y feas pústulas de acné. Comenzaba a asomar sobre el labio del infeliz una finísima pelusilla que tenía al muchacho emocionadísimo, como síntoma preclaro que era de una madurez pronta y viril, y en consecuencia la dejaba crecer para que reluciera su hombría; lo más que lucía, sin embargo, era un bigotillo estrecho y ridículo de pubertad inconclusa, muy lejos del ostentoso que luciría en su edad madura. Aunque alto, como he dicho, su porte era de capa caída: hombros caídos, postura curva..., y su constitución distaba mucho de la de un muchachito casi desarrollado de dieciséis años, aunque él se jactaba de practicar doscientas noventa flexiones cada noche antes de irse a la cama; era, en verdad, su cuerpo no mucho más que pellejo y huesos, todos éstos marcándose en los pliegues de su cuerpo, en las costuras de sus carnes, transparentando sobre la ropa una adolescencia larga y tediosa que alejaría al muchacho de apetitos carnales correspondidos por su mal ver.

La chica le repitió la pregunta.

Matthew, seguro de que las informaciones de su buen amigo Charles eran ciertas e indudables (¡qué menos!), se arrojó sobre la rubia presa cual el borracho sobre la cerveza y la abrazó con sus flacuchos brazos al tiempo que le estampaba un beso que dejó larga huella en el corazón de la muchacha. Pero por asco. Se revolvió como pudo, pues, aunque más fuerte y ruda que él, aquél sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza para retener el tiempo y la miel pegada a sus labios. Y, cuando al fin consiguió desasirse, le partió el labio de un derechazo, amoratado le dejó siete días el ojo izquierdo de no sé sabe qué clase de magistral golpe y, para finalizar, de un rodillazo en la entrepierna, dejó allí malparado al pobre y desilusionado muchacho, que difícilmente pudo recuperar en una semana parte de sus capacidades orgánicas ni aun la movilidad de su miembro viril.

–¡Te has equivocado de chica, Matthew Nicked! –gritó la chica como publicando a los cuatro vientos, a las puntas de la rosa náutica, la deshonra a que había sido sometida–. No te denuncio porque me das pena.

Y se marchó dejando al desganado chico tirado por tierra, doblado el cuerpo de dolor; el alma, de angustia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Mira por dónde vas, cuatro ojos! –le espetó un muchacho fornido cuando aquél, mientras caminaba torpemente, se fue a dar de bruces contra él.

–Per... Perdón.

Y se alejó de allí casi corriendo.

La universidad no le había cambiado mucho la vida, a pesar de las esperanzas que en ella tenía puestas. De nada le había servido dejar crecer sus cabellos a la usanza de los nuevos vientos _hippies_ o haberse dejado impunes unas señoras patillas, aquellas ausentes que tanto anhelaba durante su adolescencia. Nadie lo respetaba. Los que no lo conocían lo tomaban por un _pringao_, y los que lo conocían lo trataban con la punta del pie. Sólo los miembros del Comité de Ciencias lo respetaban como miembro honorífico que era: había obtenido cinco Matrículas de Honor en el último curso y un Premio Extraordinario en el trabajo presentado en la Junta, lo cual le había garantizado una serie de concesiones de cara a sus compañeros empollones. Pero Matthew no quería que saliese a la luz el que él participaba en las plomizas sesiones del Comité: aquello hubiera puesto trabas en su «vida sentimental», así la llamaba. Pero lo cierto es que, a la edad de veintiún años, aún no se había comido una rosca, a pesar de que todos los viernes se dejaba caer por la fiesta de alguna Casa de Hermandad, aunque nunca fue invitado a ninguna, y se dejaba emborrachar por los cuatro estúpidos jugadores de fútbol de siempre, a los que llamaba amigos enseguida, y que lo dejaban colgado de cualquier rama, medio desnudo, tan pronto como comenzaba a delirar contando chistes osados.

Sólo parecía existir una persona que se fijara al menos un poco en él: Charles, su compañero de habitación. Todos decían que era bastante rarito, comentario que el propio Matthew no ponía en duda; pero su preocupación aumentó cuando comenzó a divulgarse el rumor de que se la cascaba delante de él mientras dormía. Pasó dos noches en vela, esperando verlo venir, pero no ocurrió nada. Los compañeros del Comité le propusieron que tuviera relaciones sexuales con él, a ver si por casualidad se enamoraba y podían estudiar científicamente un caso de homosexualidad; y, en caso de no ser así y caer terriblemente horrorizado, a lo mejor causaba tremenda impresión en su compañero y conseguía convencerlo para que se dejase practicar unas pruebas por ellos.

Por inverosímil que parezca, el Comité le acababa de hacer aquella propuesta. Y Matthew, ni corto ni perezoso, acababa de abandonarlo, su única vía de escape de aquel mundo ruin y abominable que lo despreciaba. Después de caminar un rato largo sin rumbo fijo, se detuvo al fin para sentarse en un banco cualquiera del campus y, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, le imploró a Dios en silencio que lo ayudara, que no lo abandonara a su suerte, que le concediera una vida digna, plena de amor y felicidad, que lo respetaran; largo rato estuvo hablándole; largo rato estuvo repitiéndose que no podía seguir así.

–Perdona –susurró una voz inesperada frente a él–. ¿Sabrías indicarme dónde está el aula diecinueve? Hace rato que la estoy buscando –riendo como disculpándose–, pero esta facultad distribuye las clases sin orden ni concierto.

Matthew levantó los ojos lentamente para descubrir el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca. Su cabellera parecía desdibujarse en el aire como un mortal abrazo de Medusa, mientras que su mirada cautivaba e invitaba al abandono del propio raciocinio. Sus caderas, oh sus caderas, pensaba el desdichado viéndola allí, tan cerca de él. Y sus pestañas...

–¿Me has escuchado? –volvió a increparle la chica detenida frente a él, al tiempo que volvía la vista atrás y descubría la graciosa estudiante alemana, en la cual su interpelado tenía fija la vista y desprendida la baba. Sólo entonces acertó a ver que había estado observándola por encima de su hombro en lugar de escucharla a ella. Haciendo un gesto vago e impreciso con la mano–: Bah, déjalo, ya me las arreglaré.

–No, espera¡espera!... –Se apresuró a enmendar su descortesía el torpe _muggle_–. ¿La clase diecinueve has dicho? –Mirándola detenidamente descubrió que aquélla también estaba de buen ver. Se atusó las patillas y el pequeño bigotillo que lucía ya y le sonrió descaradamente–. No tengo ningún problema en decirte dónde está. ¡Qué decirte! Te acompañaré. Sólo si a ti te parece, claro.

La chica se dejó hacer de buen grado. Era nueva y no conocía a nadie. Hacía dos años había solicitado una beca en su centro y, después de no poco esfuerzo y mareos burocráticos, se la habían concedido para su tranquilidad: no soportaba a su madre y deseaba quitársela de la vista durante algunos meses. Hacía dos días que había llegado a Londres y se había instalado en su apartamento: una torre de Babel; compartía cuarto con una canadiense, cuarto de baño con una japonesa, sala de estar con una finlandesa y cocina con una simpática nigeriana que repetía a todo con un encogerse de hombros muy extraño. Matthew advirtió al instante que la chica dominaba el inglés a la perfección, e incluso que tenía acento anglosajón, lo cual acrecentó su interés por aquella chica de rasgos marcados, expresión dulce aunque firme y desenvoltura decidida.

Cuando la hubo llevado hasta la puerta del aula que le había solicitado y consultó el profesor que le correspondía, tal fue la cara que blandió el expresivo _muggle_ que la chica se asustó. Le dijo que era un "hueso", y que lo mejor que podía hacer era, o bien cambiarse de asignatura tan pronto como pudiera, o bien asistir lo menos posible si no quería acabar con una depresión. La muchacha, aplicada, resolvió que le era imprescindible conocer el contenido de aquella asignatura. Pero Matthew insistió:

–Un día es un día. Es más¿qué van a hacer hoy? Te darán el programa de la asignatura y te mandarán a tu casa y adiós buenas. –Aquél día se comenzaban a impartir las asignaturas del segundo semestre–. Si te parece –haciendo uso de la mejor voz melosa que pudo–, bien puedes venirte conmigo a la cafetería y dejarte que te invite a tomar algo. Yo te puedo enseñar mucha medicina¿sabes?...

–No lo dudo... –apuntó la chica dejándose arrastrar.

De aquel modo, mientras los otros se mordían las uñas y se desesperaban porque aquel ogro los dejase salir de su clase, aquellos dos bribones se lanzaban miradas furtivas en la cafetería. La chica dijo puntualmente, cuando aquel le trajo el té que le había solicitado:

–Gracias por haberme invitado. No conozco a nadie. Lo cierto es que me siento un poco... desplazada. Éste no es mi... mundo, a pesar de que cursé la asignatura de Estudios... –Se interrumpió bruscamente–. Simplemente, gracias.

–No hay para qué darlas. Tan sólo te había invitado porque estás de buen ver. No, es broma, es broma –se apresuró a rectificar viendo la expresión que adujo de pronto. La chica lo creyó no sólo por ser de natural confiado, sino porque adivinó en aquel chico un punto cómico desde el principio que la satisfizo–. ¿Y por qué se te ha ocurrido de buenas a primeras venirte a Londres¿Dónde estudiabas antes?...

–¿Que dónde...? Esto... en... Tenía una beca de investigación en los Estados Unidos. Ya está. Oh, vaya, no te he dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Helen Carney.

–Matthew Nicked, mucho gusto. Pero llámame Matt.

–Muy bien, Matt. Medicina¿eh? –No sabía qué decir. Estaba un poco nerviosa desde aquellos últimos comentarios. No se había parado a pensar en que era muy probable que alguien le preguntara por su formación anterior y no tenía ningún recurso con que fingir lo que, por cuestiones ya por todos consabidas, había de ocultar. Lo cierto es que, aprovechando unos recientes programas de becas de investigación concedidos por el Ministerio de Magia, Helen Carney, en tanto preparaba su tesis doctoral, había dispuesto de unos meses en contacto directo con los procedimientos de curación _muggles_ que iluminaran su escasa bibliografía al respecto.

–¡Qué curioso! –estalló repentinamente Matt cuando hubieron traído sus tostadas, rompiendo aquel gélido y ruidoso silencio que se había establecido entre ellos a partir de la confusión repentina de la bruja–. ¿No te parece magnífico? Míralas –señalándole las tostadas–. Parecen ovnis. –A continuación le explicó que hasta hacía bien poco había estado profundamente interesado, e involucrado, en el campo de investigación de los objetos voladores no identificados, así como todo lo que conllevara un halo indescifrable de misterio, a lo que Helen sonrió con ironía burlona. El chico le explicó, a medias claro está, su relación con el sacerdote Haeretico y su contacto como puro observador, como puro ilusionado, con el Más Allá. Después de una larga arenga, sin considerar ni remotamente la idea de poderla estar aburriendo, le preguntó–¿Tú qué opinas al respecto?

–¿Que qué opino? Que tienes razón, por supuesto –sonriendo descaradamente–. Si me apuras, creo que hay personas que nos ocultan esas cosas; que en serio existen hadas, duendes, ogros y brujas agachapadas junto a sus calderos. Que hay algo que no se puede explicar bajo los presupuestos de la Ciencia y que no podemos ver con nuestros propios ojos sin asombrarnos. Sí, me gusta el esoterismo... Y creo que la Magia existe. Una Magia en mayúsculas. Y que todos, corra por nuestras venas o no, disponemos de ella.

Matthew estaba enamorado de sus palabras, y es muy probable, casi seguro, que fuera en aquel momento cuando se dejara arrastrar por el torrente inflamable y terrible del Amor (también en mayúsculas); un amor, cabe decir, que se vio indeciblemente incrementado cuando aquél descubrió que el ángel de sus ojos era en realidad una bruja, episodio que, como os podréis hacer una idea, no puedo ignorar en este momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen Carney, la futura señora Nicked, estaba representando en su interior una verdadera batalla campal: de un parte, aquel extraño _muggle_ la desagradaba y, de otra, contraria y confusa, se sentía intensamente atraída por él. Descubría en él una inocencia y una libertad hasta entonces ignota que la cautivaban. Después del día en la cafetería, se vieron otros muchos más, solos en principio, y, más tarde, las indiscretas miradas de las estrellas los contemplaban con avidez. Ellas fueron quienes presenciaron su primer beso y se retorcieron en los cielos llenas de regocijo; ciento cayó en forma de meteoros, como si se hubiesen derretido de placer. Cuando Helen dejó de retorcer su naricilla contra aquel bigote menudo, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo. El _muggle _la contemplaba embobado, como a una criatura de otro mundo. Helen le correspondió el gesto como pudo.

–¿Sabías? –le espetó aquél–, nunca me habían besado.

Ella, enternecida, le tomó el mentón con manos cálidas y le estampó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Las orejas del pobre hombre se encendieron al instante y la bruja estalló en una carcajada que pronto le contagió. Cuando el fuego de la risa hilarante dejó al fin a su corazón discurrir con raciocinio, vio que todo estaba bien, pues al fin era feliz. Libre y feliz. Y, aunque reconocía en la mirada frente a la suya un profundo pozo de excentricidad, un pozo sin fondo, era aquél un pozo que no la ahogaba sino que la refrescaba. Libre y feliz, sí. Sonrió. Adelantándose, volvió a rozar los labios de Matthew. Aquella noche, las estrellas no durmieron de alborozo.

Ya no podía separarse de él. Sentía que lo amaba. En los días sucesivos se confirmaron aquellos pensamientos que intuyera después del primer beso y que condujeron irremediablemente al segundo. Sentados frente a un helado doble, el uno junto al otro viendo una película cualquiera, sobre un mantel de cuadros en el césped del campus, los ojos de él le transmitían el complemento que toda su vida había esperado. Contemplándolos, se sentía realizada al fin. Lo amaba, sí; amaba a aquel loco _muggle_ que le pellizcaba los muslos cuando se distraía.

Lo había invitado a cenar. Estaba nerviosa. No hacía más que mirar el reloj mientras lo inspeccionaba todo desquiciada. Un toque de varita y las velas que se habían apagado con sus paseos de un lado a otro se reencendieron; otro más y los cubiertos se colocaron en su sitio. Soltó una exclamación apurada. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado sobre el fuego el caldero con el que había preparado el elixir?, se inquirió. Lo recogió entre saltos y carreras y se reajustó el escote frente al tocador. Todo había de salir perfecto aquella noche. Se guardó la varita bajo el calcetín del pie derecho y miró a su alrededor en busca de algún retazo delator de magia. Todo había de salir perfecto.

Llamaron al timbre. Presumiblemente, imagino, era Matthew. Corrió a abrir la puerta. Antes de girar el pomo se recogió frente al espejo del vestíbulo los mechones de cabello que se le habían salido del tocado magnífico que lucía. Abrió. El _muggle _entró tímido, alabó la hermosura de la bruja y pasó adentro, donde ésta le sirvió una copa de vino. Brindaron. Se besaron tímidamente y se sentaron uno frente al otro, sin más mediador que el de las velas titilantes. La conversación discurrió plácida, aunque Helen parecía distraída y Matt, acongojado. La muchacha sirvió el primer plato. Delicioso. El _muggle_, con la servilleta puesta a modo de babero, alabó el arte culinario de su novia. Aquella palabra le sonó extraña a ella: nunca antes la había usado en su presencia. Pero era cierto, eran novios. Aún rezumbaba el vocablo en sus oídos, como un presentimiento agorero, como un sentimiento cálido; como un temor, como un soplido de sangre en su seno. Se levantó, recogió los platos y traspuso con ellos hasta la cocina, donde volvió al instante con el segundo: una trucha especiada por dentro de inmejorable apariencia. Pero su mirada quedó fija en Matt unos instantes, en suspenso, y los platos fueron a precipitarse contra el suelo con violencia. El _muggle _se levantó al instante, solícito, presto a ayudarla. Recogió los pedazos con sumo cuidado y le pidió a Helen que le trajese un cepillo, pero la bruja parecía suspendida en medio del aire, impertérrita.

De improviso, alzando al _muggle_, lo apartó de la catástrofe gastronómica y lo abrazó con inmensa fuerza, enlazando su roja lengua con la de él: sus bocas, al instante, se fundieron como un único cuerpo. Sus brazos, tentáculos devoradores, se perseguían con la juventud de la inexperiencia y, entre tumbos de la pareja abrazada, más platos y vasos cayeron con estrépito al suelo: toda una sinfonía para su efusivo encuentro. La mujer tomó las asustadas manos del _muggle_ y las colocó sobre su seno, que se hinchó con una profunda inspiración.

–Ámame, Matt. Ámame, por favor –le pidió con dulce voz.

En el dormitorio de la chica desnudaron sus cuerpos y mostraron sus apetencias sin escándalo ni pudor. En aquella habitación, entre gemidos excitados, pegaron sus cuerpos, sus vientres húmedos y, al calor de sus bocas, de sus besos, se amaron. Matt sudaba copiosamente; ella lo miraba enternecida mientras clavaba sus uñas en su pecho. El tiempo parecía en suspenso. Con blancas miradas, fingieron existir sólo ellos dos en el universo. Sólo ellos dos.

La puerta de la entrada del apartamento de Helen se abrió. Dio un respingo, asustada, con el peor de los tumores anidando de pronto en su pecho junto con la excitación. Había convencidos a sus compañeras de piso para que no viniesen hasta pasadas, por lo menos, las cinco de la madrugada y, para asegurarse, había corrido el pestillo. Pero el pestillo parecía no haber hecho efecto y la puerta, inexplicablemente, se abría.

–¡Por Rowling...! –gritó Helen descendiendo del cuerpo caliente y desnudo del _muggle_–. ¿Qué demonios...? Tienes que levantarte. ¡Vamos, levántate, Matt!

–Pero ¿qué...? –mientras cogía su ropa interior.

–No hay tiempo para eso, métete en el armario.

–¿En el armario?

–¡En el armario!

–Pero...

–¡En el armario he dicho!... –mientras le daba empujones por que acelerase el paso.

–Helen, querida¿estás en casa? No hay ninguna luz encendida. ¿No estarás durmiendo?... –la voz le sonó a Matt huraña y de mujer de malas pulgas, con lo que se introdujo a toda prisa en el armario, tropezando con perchas y prendas a medio colgar–. Mira que la ocurrencia de meterte a vivir en un piso sin chimenea.

–Mi madre... –musitó Helen, vuelta toda blanca de pronto.

–¿Qué ocurre? –masculló Matt sacando la cabeza entre un abrigo y un jersey de rombos.

–¡Mi madre, mi madre, Matt!... Mete ahí la cabeza y no hagas ni un ruido, por tu madre. Métete ahí y calla.

Tuvo el tiempo justo para cerrar la doble puerta del armario cuando un haz brillante de luz la sorprendió. Agarró lo primero que tuvo a mano, una manta acertó a advertir segundos más tarde, y se cubrió de la desnudez con ella.

–¡Madre!... –le gritó reprendiéndola–. ¿Qué hace... Qué diantre haces aquí?, sin avisar... No es buena idea. Mis compañeras de piso podrían... ¡Madre!... Estoy desnuda.

–Pues vístete –le sugirió autoritaria–. Tan sólo quería hacerte una visita. ¿Es ésa poca razón para que una madre se desplace desde tan lejos? –Dio un golpe con su varita y la habitación, al instante, quedó rodeada de una luz reconfortante. Paulatinamente, en consecuencia, el brillo que procedía de su varita fue disminuyendo. La apariencia de la señora Carney era en todo similar a cuanto se ha descrito en esta historia con anterioridad: sus rasgos eran más jóvenes, lucía menos arrugas su rostro, pero el rencor almacenado en la cuenca de sus ojos no había variado en absoluto–. Pero vístete si quieres.

–¿No prefiere que le prepare un té, madre?... –dudando.

–He dicho que te vistas. El té puede esperar. ¿No querrás ir en cueros por ahí, verdad? –Sus palabras se atropellaron en ese instante–. ¿O ésa es de la clase de costumbres que estás adquiriendo aquí, señorita¿Para eso me he tirado yo todos estos años tratando de educarte, eh¿Eh? Responde. –Pero no le dio opción para que lo hiciera–. Oh, Helen. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte... con esta gente?

–¿De qué gente me estás hablando, mamá? –intervino muy nerviosa–. No vuelvas a sacar el tema, por favor. No... ¡No debería haber venido, madre! Ahora no vivo sola. ¡Y presentarse aquí a estas horas!... No es...

–¿No es qué? –la interrumpió–. ¿Es que no te alegras de verme, hija mía? Cualquiera diría que yo soy tu madre y tú, mi hija. Vamos –forcejeando con la manta que la cubría–, vístete y vayamos a discurrir a la sala de estar. Pero ¡adecéntate!

Se apartó de la puerta del armario sin dejar de farfullar y rebuscó debajo de la cama: allí estaba su ropa interior. También descubrió los pantalones de Matt, que arrojó lejos de inmediato.

–Te has vuelto desordenada sin mi vigilancia –apuntó la señora Carney meticulosa–. Antes no eras así. ¡Vamos!, sácate cualquier trapo del armario y vayamos a tomar el té.

–¡No!, espere. –Sudaba–. Creo que me he desnudado por aquí –tanteando.

–No aguanto más –resoplando. Abrió la puerta del armario y el rotundo grito de Helen no sirvió de nada, ella lo hizo igualmente. Sin embargo, el _muggle_ se había ocultado tan bien en el fondo del armario, tras las voluminosas prendas, que su presencia pasaba desapercibida. La joven bruja respiró tranquila–. Vamos a ver qué tienes por aquí. ¡Qué mal huele aquí¿no? Huele a... sudor de hombre. ¿No compartiréis la casa con un hombre, verdad? –Helen negó con rotundidad–. Gracias a santa Rowling que está en los Cielos... Suficiente deshonra has cometido ya juntándote con este inculto gentío _muggle_, que hay que ver qué ideas locas tienes tú en la cabeza. Vamos a ver qué veo por aquí que te pongas. –Metió la mano algo más adentro y su mano fue a dar con la mano de Matt, que la apartó al tiempo que soltaba un chillido agudo. La señora Carney dio un respingo y, varita en mano, apuntó amenazadora el armario–. ¿Quién hay ahí¡No te muevas, hija mía!, he sentido a alguien.

–Te lo habrás imaginado, mamá... –trató de enmendar el error.

–¡No!... Cuidado, Helen, no vayan a ser los mismos demonios que atacaron a tu padre.

–¿Demonios? –exclamó el _muggle _sorprendido.

–Sal de ahí, bellaco, si no quieres que te vuele la tapa de los sesos con una maldición –ordenó–. ¡Sal de inmediato! Y pon las manos donde pueda verlas...: nada, en consecuencia, de bolas de energía. Tranquila, Helen –dirigiéndose a su resignada hija–, sospecho que no será más que un _boggart_. ¡Sal!

Matthew obedeció al fin, dejándose ver medio desnudo, con los horribles calzoncillos de corazones rojos sobre estampado blanco a medio poner. La bruja soltó un horroroso grito. El _muggle _se los subió a toda prisa y, nervioso, saludó a la señora Carney con inocencia.

–¿Quién eres tú? –inquirió la bruja de mal humor.

–Es mi novio –respondió resignada Helen–. Matthew Nicked, mamá.

–Encantado –dijo el _muggle _alargándole una ingenua mano para que la estrechara. Ésta se la quedó mirando sorprendida.

–¿Nicked? –preguntó–. ¿Te referirás a los Nicked de Boston, verdad¿A qué familia de magos perteneces, muchacho?...

–¿Familia de magos?... –repitió él atónito.

Volviéndose a su hija iracunda:

–¿_Muggle_? Pero... Pero, hija mía¿tú estás loca¿Tú estás...?

Volviéndose con furia hacia el joven, descargó sobre él un maleficio que le impactó de lleno. Al instante, su cuerpo se fue encogiendo y retorciendo, al tiempo que se volvía de un color entre pardo y verdusco. En tanto se daba el proceso, la señora Carney no dejaba de soltar improperios audibles, y Helen, por su parte, mientras recriminaba el comportamiento de su madre, se dirigió en pos de Matt, que se había terminado por transformar en un sapo de apariencia agradable.

–¡Mamá!...

–¡Ni mamá ni forúnculos en vinagre! Dámelo, Helen. Dámelo para que lo pisotee y lo estruje contra el suelo. Por encima de mi cadáver una hija mía va a emparentarse con un _muggle_. La pureza de sangre, Helen... ¡La pureza! Una bruja decente debe casarse con un mago. ¡Dámelo! Pero... ¿es que no me daba ya suficientes quebraderos tu hermana Ángela como para que tú también, hija mía?

Helen, que había recuperado su varita, devolvió a su forma al _muggle_, el cual, después de un momento de vacilación, soltó en voz en grito a los cuatro vientos su acostumbrado ¡magnífico!, que dejó a la señora Carney patidifusa.

–Márchate, Matt, después te lo explicaré todo. –Pero aquél no se movió de lugar. Dirigiéndose a continuación a su madre–: Me da igual lo que tú opines, me da igual lo que tú ordenes o consideres mejor para mí. ¡Es mi vida!... Yo tomo las decisiones. ¡Yo!... Matt, te he pedido que te marches..., por favor.

Pero el _muggle _no obedeció.

–Sí, claro, y me pierdo esto. Pero ¿no te das cuenta, Helen?... ¡Estaba en lo cierto!: la magia existe. ¡Existe de verdad! –y gritó de júbilo entre magnífico y magnífico.

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –lo recriminó.

Y, apuntándolo con su propia varita, lo hizo desaparecer. Apareció, no supo cómo exactamente, en medio de una calle cualquiera. La euforia le duró poco al descubrir que estaba semidesnudo, la gente lo miraba sorprendida y se estaba muriendo de frío. Así que, como pudo, anduvo mal parado hasta alcanzar su casa, donde apenas consiguió conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

Trató de buscar a Helen los días sucesivos, pero no aparecía por la facultad, sus compañeras de piso aducían no haberla visto en varios días y la misma faz de la tierra parecía habérsela engullido. Matt, que no había confesado a nadie aquel mortal secreto (nadie lo creería), esperaba reencontrarla pronto. En un principio, quizá algo egoístamente, lo anhelaba para que pudiese hablarle de la magia o demostrarle más conjuros; sólo más tarde, descubriendo en su interior el sentimiento con mayúsculas, sintió que la necesitaba junto a él por una razón más profunda e inexplicable con palabras. Pero no volvía. Y él no estaba dispuesto a olvidar: por muchos motivos, no podía. Sin embargo, ella parecía sí haberse olvidado de él...

Hasta que, súbitamente, apareció una mañana lluviosa de domingo bajo la puerta de su casa. Estaba empapada y Matt, nervioso, la invitó a tomar algo adentro. Estaba tan preocupado que ni se le ocurrió preguntar nada relacionado con la magia, cosa que Helen agradecería en ese momento y más adelante. En verdad hablaron más bien poco, todo se lo dijeron con miradas, como que Helen ya no se apartaría más de su lado. Aunque hubo algo que no pudo decirle sino verbalmente:

–Matt –principió–, estoy... Estamos esperando un bebé.

La cafetera comenzó a hervir estrepitosamente, silenciando las palabras del buen hombre; jamás sabremos, en consecuencia, si fueron en principio palabras jubilosas o no. Pero, acto seguido, abrazó a la bruja y, estrechándola entre sus brazos, cuanto preguntó solamente fue si ese bebé tendría magia también.

–Sí, Matt. Nuestro hijo también será una bruja o un mago.

–¡Magnífico!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se casaron sin demasiada ostentación. Prepararon una boda sencilla, rápida, y pronto quedaron declarados marido y mujer. No eran aquellos tiempos todavía en los que se aceptara fácilmente el nacimiento de un bebé fuera de un ámbito familiar consolidado, lo que aceleró el proceso, que gozó, por esta única e imperiosa razón claro está, con el apoyo de la señora Carney, que a regañadientes les dio su bendición. La joven Ángela, más picante y atrevida que como la conocemos, radiante con su novio recién presentado en sociedad oficialmente, Ryan Simmons, conocía el secreto que se gestaba en el seno de su hermana, lo que hizo que aquella íntima celebración fuese especialmente emotiva para ella. Sólo su madre y ella conocían, en verdad, que, en cuanto pasasen ocho meses, Helen Carney (que aquel día abandonaba aquel apellido para adoptar un nombre sucio y pestilente, según reconocía abiertamente su madre) daría a luz a la tercera generación de los Carney: Helen Lupin, por supuesto, la futura esposa del ministro de Magia. La señora Carney lo tenía todo preparado: por grande que partiera su nieta a conocer el mundo, mentirían a familiares y conocidos afirmando que se trataba de una sietemesina, para que nadie sospechase que Helen Carney, su hija, la atolondrada hija de una sangre limpia que se había casado con un _muggle_, se había casado de penalti. Y así fue cómo nadie supo jamás de la verdadera historia de aquel amor, a excepción de Ángela y la huraña suegra; un amor que enlazaba tres almas, no sólo dos.

Matthew estaba apartando amorosamente una aorta e introduciendo un extraño utensilio plateado en el tórax de un hombre abierto en canal como un gorrino en una matanza, cuando un enfermero, mascarilla en rostro, entró atropelladamente en el interior del quirófano. Todos elevaron los rostros para observar el sujeto de la intromisión, a excepción de Matthew, que estaba demasiado atareado, y el anestesista, al que siempre le ocasionaba efectos colaterales su especialidad. El enfermero venía extenuado, como si acabase de recorrer corriendo medio hospital.

–Doctor Nicked –dijo–. ¡Doctor Nicked! Una mujer ha aparecido en medio de un pasillo de la planta de quirófanos. –Sólo entonces el enfermero consiguió recabar la atención del esforzado _muggle_–. Nadie dice haberla visto entrar. Es como si... Bueno¡da igual! Lo importante es que... –recuperando el aliento visiblemente–... es que dice ser su cuñada y que... que...

Antes de que concluyese, le pasó la pinza a su compañero y salió corriendo de quirófano. Sin embargo, aquél no sujetó a tiempo el utensilio y éste cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

–Joder –exclamó el médico al que había ocurrido el incidente–. ¡Mierda, Nicked! Ya podría ser más cuidadoso. ¿Son maneras esas de irse de un quirófano? –En verdad estaba molesto por su torpeza dejando caer el material.

–¿Lo desinfecto, doctor? –lo interrogó una amable enfermera, aproximándose.

–¿No hay otro, Caroline? –preguntó extrañado.

–No, doctor. Parece que el resto lo tienen en el quirófano dos.

–Joder, vaya día –replicó–. Da igual, Caroline –introduciendo de nuevo el utensilio bajo la aorta–. Ni que éste se fuera a enterar. Además, por unas motitas de polvo de nada –extrayéndolo de nuevo y soplándolo cuidadosamente, no sin que salpicase un poco de sangre, sin pretensiones malignas, entre sus compañeros.

Matthew halló a su cuñada como le habían anunciado: plantada en medio de un pasillo en el que toda persona ajena al hospital tenía prohibida la entrada, nerviosa, mordiéndose las uñas. El _muggle _comenzó a inquirirle desde mucho antes de encontrarse frente a frente. A su vez, una meticulosa enfermera en la que todos los médicos estaban hartos de cagarse lo seguía gritándole:

–Doctor Nicked. ¡Doctor Nicked! Tengo que especificar en el informe que ha salido. Hágame el favor de firmarme. ¡No corra!...

–¿Quién es la pava esa? –le preguntó Ángela al _muggle_ cuando al final éste llegó a su encuentro–. ¿Te está molestando?, porque, de ser así, puedo mandarla de un varitazo a que se lo firme su madre.

–No es tiempo de eso, Angie –le reprochó–. ¡Burocracia, sólo es estúpida "burrocracia"! Pero dime¿está...? –Ángela asintió sin más–. Entonces ¿qué carajo haces hablando ahí parada? –tomándola de la mano y metiéndola en una habitación vacía–. Llévame a San Mungo, corre.

Cuando la enfermera alcanzó el cuarto por el que habían transpuesto el doctor Nicked y su cuñada, lo encontró vacío. Al principio no dio crédito a sus ojos. Instantes después, asumiéndolo, decidió que el trabajo duro le estaba pasando la factura y decidió abandonar la labor para tomarse un café.

_Muggle_ y cuñada corrían despavoridos, como almas llevadas por el diablo, a lo largo del luengo corredor del hospital mágico. La señora Nicked estaba de parto. Su hija, a la que pondrían su mismo nombre, Helen, estaba de camino. Había decidido adelantarse unos días. Nada de esto sospechaba la señora Nicked, que tomaba el té tranquilamente con su hermana y Ryan, el marido de ésta, en una terraza del callejón Diagon. Los dolores le habían sobrevenido tan de repente que no había tenido tiempo de preparar un traslador que la condujese a San Mungo y, de no ser por Ryan, que supo templar los nervios, Ángela hubiera sido incapaz de conjurar uno en aquellos momentos.

Dejaron pasar al _muggle_ en el paritorio, donde su esposa pugnaba con las contracciones y el deseo vivificante y opuesto de abrazar a su hija entre sus brazos y rendirse a causa del dolor. Le tomó la mano y la alentó con palabras de amor y ánimo. La bruja, que a pesar de sus fuerzas había estado a punto de desfallecer, se sintió animada con aquellos susurros confortadores e impulsó con todas sus fuerzas aquel ser que salía de su interior. Al fin la pequeña Nicked, redonda y blanca como una perla, como un cascabel lloroso, cayó sobre los brazos del sanador. Extenuada, la señora Nicked se rindió finalmente y se desmayó, con gran susto para el pobre _muggle_; no era fácil, en verdad, traer a este mundo a un heredero de Ánuldranh, y aquélla era la heredera que habría de traer la consumación de la sangre real, aunque estas cosas, claro está, no las sabían entonces ni las sabrían nunca. En suma, la pequeña Helen fue a caer en los brazos de su padre, el primero en tomarla y aproximarla a su tierno corazón. Fueron los primeros sus ojos en derretirse y bautizarla con un amor incipiente pero profundo.

–Mi pequeña...

Nacía, así, la más extraña y curiosa relación paterno-filial que se haya visto ni verá nunca. Pero también la más entrañable y cariñosa. Pues, mientras calmaba su desconsolado llanto la pequeña Nicked en los brazos de su padre primerizo, éste le auguraba un prometedor futuro de anagramas y juegos sin fin a su lado. La querría sin límite y la protegería con su vida hasta el fin de sus días. Y su firma, su juramento, fue el sonoro beso que le estampó. El primero de muchos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Venga, papá! –exclamó Helen con impaciencia–. Sólo uno más.

–Ya has oído a tu madre –repuso el señor Nicked, igualmente molesto, pues, si de él fuese, se tiraría las horas y horas jugando con su pequeña princesita–. Vamos, a la cama.

–¡Pero no es justo! –replicó Helen–. Aún es temprano. Quiero quedarme un rato más contigo resolviendo anagramas.

La señora Nicked, blandiendo el mandil, entró por la puerta desde la cocina. Se puso las manos en las caderas y Helen la miró suplicante.

–Os habéis tirado toda la santa tarde resolviendo esos crucigramas¡por el amor de Rowling! Y son más de las once, jovencita, así que ¡a la cama! Vamos... –la espetó riendo–. Necesitas dormir. ¡A la cama! Ay, esta niña... –comentó en voz baja a su marido mientras la veía subir lentamente la escalera camino de su dormitorio–. No sé qué vamos a hacer cuando se vaya a Hogwarts... Francamente, no lo sé.

–Ni yo tampoco –replicó el señor Nicked–. Si te digo la verdad –plegando el periódico muggle–, desearía que no tuviese que irse nunca. ¿Sabes qué? –Sonrió el muggle–. Ha habido momentos en que pensaba que se quedaría aquí, que iría a una escuela normal y haría todas las cosas propias de una niña corriente.

–Pero no es una niña corriente... –Suspiró la señora Nicked, viendo cómo corría el tiempo de ligero y se le escapaba de entre las manos como el agua de un grifo.

–¡No, en absoluto! –exclamó el muggle–. Eso ya nos lo dejó bien claro tu madre¡ese demonio de mujer!

–No hables así de ella, Matthew –lo reprendió la bruja–. No es que sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo. Voy a ir a darle las buenas noches a Helen y te estaré esperando en la cama¿vale?

–¡Vale! –exclamó el señor Nicked radiante–. ¡Oye!, podríamos buscar la parejita¿qué te parece?

La señora Nicked lo miró petrificada, con los ojos muy abiertos, blancos...

–¿Qué? –El hombre se acobardó al verla–. ¡Oh, cállate, Matt! Hace cinco años que me tomo la pócima del día después. Ya hemos tenido una niña, y no quiero más churumbeles en casa, y menos a esta edad.

Subió la señora Nicked hasta la primera planta, recorrió el pasillo y se situó tras la puerta de la habitación de su hija, entreabierta, y por cuyo resquicio se dejaba ver una luz amarillenta y raquítica.

Llamó y la chica, desde dentro, dijo que se podía pasar.

–¿Ya te has acostado, mi vida? –preguntó la señora Nicked.

–¿No me ves? –inquirió sonriendo la pequeña Helen.

La bruja se sentó en el filo de la cama y acarició el suave pelo de su hija, negra cabellera de hilos ensartados de lino.

–¡Venga, mamá! –exclamó Helen–. ¡Dime un anagrama de "casa"!

–¡Huy, Helen! No... ¡Mira que yo no entiendo de esas cosas!

–¡Venga, que es muy fácil! –exclamó la pequeña, desarropándose y casi pegando saltos de regocijo sobre el colchón.

–No sé... –Pensó la señora Nicked–. No sé. ¿Edificio?

–No, mamá –negó Helen sonriendo–. Eso es un sinónimo.

–Ya te he dicho, Helen, que yo de esas cosas no entiendo.

–¡Pues "saca"! –resolvió la pequeña Helen–. Anda que no era fácil ni nada. ¡"Saca"! Te dije que era muy fácil.

–Sí, muy bien, muy bien –respondió rápidamente la señora Nicked para callarla–. ¡Venga, a la cama, señorita¡A la cama he dicho! –Cuando se hubo metido–. Pero qué lista eres, mi amor. Te quiero mucho.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

Fue a apagar la trémula luz de la lamparita de la mesilla de noche, cuando Helen, con voz apagada, le confesó:

–Mamá, tengo miedo.

La bruja se volvió lentamente, con la boca abierta.

–Pero... ¡Ay, mi niña! –Se sentó de nuevo en el filo de la cama–. Pero ¿de qué?

–De ese colegio al que me vais a mandar en septiembre –explicó–. No quiero ir. Tengo miedo.

–Pero ¿de qué, mi princesita? –preguntó con amor la señora Nicked–. ¿Qué puedes temer?

–Yo no quiero ser una bruja... –respondió avergonzada–. Tengo miedo de empezar de nuevo. ¡Yo ya tengo aquí a mis amigos!

La señora Nicked le sonrió, no porque le gustara ver a su hija así, sufriendo, sino porque veía que en su interior maduraba como el fruto en el árbol; y pronto caería, desarraigado, y viviría su vida. Exhaló un suspiro.

–Ya verás, Helen, cómo todo irá bien. A mí me pasó lo contrario que a ti –confesó–. ¡Yo estaba deseando ir a Hogwarts!

–Mamá, sé que lo estás diciendo sólo por animarme –­musitó Helen.

–¡No! –exclamó la señora Nicked–. Estoy hablando completamente en serio. Ya verás cómo aquello te gustará. Habrá niños como tú, magos y brujas, y aprenderás muchas cosas sorprendentes. Además, ya te hemos comprado tus libros, tu varita y todo el resto de cosas... –Señaló una caja que había en un rincón–. ¿Acaso no tienes ganas de descubrir qué enigmáticos secretos guardan, eh? –Le dio un cariñoso toque con el dedo en la nariz–. Y en cuanto a lo de hacer amigos¡no te preocupes, mi vida! Los harás, aunque ahora creas que vaya a suponer un mundo. Los harás...

Helen se quedó mirando a su madre con los ojos brillantes. Faltaba un mes para el uno de septiembre, y estaba asustada. ¡No quería ir!

La señora Nicked abrazó a su hija y ésta se infló bajo su abrazo, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se iba sintiendo un poquito mejor.

–Buenas noches, tesoro –dijo la bruja, y apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

Las preocupaciones de Helen se fueron disipando en la oscuridad, y sus ojos acabaron siendo vencidos por el sueño. Se durmió.

Se durmió...

Entre las tinieblas de su mente dormida apareció un árbol; no un árbol cualquiera: un sauce que blandía las ramas amenazadoramente. A sus pies había un viejo hombre, de barba larga y plateada, que lo miraba sonriente.

–Esto bastará para que los estudiantes no se acerquen –dijo.

Y se alejó, andando despacio hacia la figura oscura de un enorme castillo de altas torres.

La noche fue dando paso al día, y la luna, entera y brillante como una esfera de luz, se consumió en el horizonte. En el este, una bruma rojiza anticipó el amanecer.

De entre las raíces surgió una figura alta y desgarbada, un chico que, para tener diez años, era más fornido que el resto de adolescentes. Estaba despeinado, ojeroso y cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

Helen, con los labios secos, preguntó su nombre, pero el chico salió de su escondite sin reparar en ella, pues ella no estaba.

–¿Quién eres?

El chico ojeroso avanzó entre los terrenos sin volverse para mirarla.

–¿Quién eres? –repitió.

–Papá.

El joven muchacho avanzaba hacia el castillo. Helen lo vio alejarse, pero no pudo hacer nada. Se convulsionaba.

Despertó, pues el señor Nicked la estaba zarandeando.

–¿Qué haces, papá? –pregunta la chica con voz de sueño.

El señor Nicked la miró con una ceja levantada, preguntándose si la pregunta de qué hacía era, a su vez, una pregunta retórica. ¡Era obvio! La había estado viendo, más bien escuchando, soñar, moverse en su calentita cama, y no podía verla así. Creyó que era una pesadilla. ¡Cuán equivocado!

–¿Con qué soñabas, Helen? –le preguntó el señor Nicked.

–Un árbol, un viejo, un chico... –respondió, haciendo memoria.

–¿Qué, un chico? –inquirió el señor Nicked con el rostro morado–. ¿Cómo que un chico? Que tú eres muy chica para estar pensando ya en chicos... ¿Por qué no puedes estar soñando con muñecas, con "nancies" o "barbies", que son más cucas porque son articuladas, eh?

Helen lo miró con una mirada que lo traspasaba.

–Papá... –dijo observándolo aprensivamente–. El chico también era articulado...

–¿¿¿Qué??? –inquirió el señor Nicked a voces–. ¿Articulado¿Articulado el qué? En qué estarías soñando, madre del amor hermoso y la hermandad del puño divino.

Corriendo, tropezando con las paredes de la prisa que llevaba, apareció por la puerta, despeinada, con el rostro contorsionado, la señora Nicked. Entró precipitadamente en la habitación, preguntando si estaban locos o qué, pegando gritos a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

–Tu hija –contestó el señor Nicked–. Que está soñando con chicos. ¡Con chicos! Que es muy pequeña para que sus sueños ya estén catalogados con dos rombos, joder.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó confusa Helen.

–¡Que tu padre es subnormal perdido, hija! –respondió desmoralizada la bruja–. ¿En qué estarás pensando ya? Que a ti te preguntan «¿adónde vas?» y respondes «manzanas traigo». ¡Y que te gusta más un chisme que a un muggle como tú una varita!

–Pero que no... –dijo Helen, interrumpiéndolos–. He visto un chico, salir de un árbol...

–Sí –dijo el señor Nicked dándoselas de listo–, y yo una ardilla del cuarto de baño, no te fastidia.

–Es un sueño –repuso la señora Nicked–. ¡Oh, cállate, Matt! Que tú lo más interesante que has soñado nunca ha sido que te hacías pipí en la cama.

–No lo soñé –respondió el muggle–. Me había hecho pis de verdad.

–¿Me queréis escuchar de una vez? –gritó Helen–. Vamos. Que para una vez que tengo un sueño y reúno a toda la familia en mi cuarto...

–A ver, Helen. –Su madre se sentó en el filo de la cama–. ¿Con qué has soñado?

–Pues eso... –Se preparó–. He soñado algo muy raro. He visto un árbol, un hombre viejo con una barba que casi le llegaba al suelo. ¡Y al fondo había un castillo enorme! Y del árbol, de las raíces, salía un chico... Un chico... Era mono.

–¿Mono? –inquirió el señor Nicked tirándose de los pelos–. Pero ¿quién te ha enseñado esas cosas, eh, Helen? Voy a tener que lavarte la boca con vinagre.

–Cállate, Matthew Nicked –exclamó la bruja enojada–. Que a ti te voy a abrasar la lengua con aceite hirviendo para que la dejes hablar. –Se volvió a Helen–. Muy bien, chiquita, muy bien. No ha sido nada. Sólo un sueño. Aunque un hombre mayor... Y un castillo... Descubrirás las cosas a tu tiempo, por ti misma. En eso consiste la madurez. –Helen la miró sin comprender–. Recuerda tu don. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Buenas noches.

Empujó a su marido para que saliera de la habitación, aunque éste se fue refunfuñando, hablando a voces con su mujer. La señora Nicked se volvió un instante y le dijo a su hija, antes de cerrar la puerta:

–Que sueñes con los angelitos.

Y Helen supo, arrellanándose entre las mantas, que iba a soñar con ellos. ¡Sí que iba a soñar! Con uno en particular... Lo intuyó.

Y soñó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los señores Nicked aguardaban impacientes en la estación de King's Cross.

–¡Cuánto tarda esta niña¿no? –exclamó el señor Nicked revolucionado–. ¿Vendrá ya?

La esposa lo ignoraba, avergonzada de sus voces, de sus paseos impacientes, de sus bufidos que sobresaltaban a las demás personas de su alrededor. En un momento, cuando lo pilló desprevenido y al resto de la gente ignorando lo que hacían, le propinó un collejón en la nuca sin darle explicación ninguna. Sin embargo, no por ello consiguió que el pobre muggle se estuviera quieto o dejara de hacer ruido.

–Eres un caso... –musitó–. ¡Oh, cállate, Matt!

El muggle se sentó en un banco vacío, con los codos apoyados sobre los muslos y el mentón sostenido sobre sus manos. Consultó la hora no menos de diez veces hasta que, harto, se puso en pie, paseando de un andén a otro, nervioso, la señora Nicked mirándolo histérica.

–¡Ya vienen, ya vienen! –exclamó la bruja a media voz para que el resto de muggles no la pudiera escuchar.

Desfiló un grupo de chicos, de once a trece años. Iban riendo, charlando; cruzaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos con total tranquilidad. Aguardaron unos minutos, expectantes, hasta que vieron surgir a Helen Nicked, de aspecto radiante. La abrazaron y besaron.

–¡Qué grande estás ya! –dijo su madre mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con atención–. Me tienes que contar por qué no viniste a casa a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua.

–Claro –respondió sonriente.

–¡Huy, la niña bonita! –Rio el señor Nicked–. ¡Qué quince años más bien puestos! Trae para acá ese baúl.

El muggle tomó el asa y lo arrastró con evidente esfuerzo, derramando numerosas gotas de sudor por su frente.

–¿Por qué no pides un carrito? –le sugirió su esposa.

–Eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer –mintió.

Salieron de la estación de trenes londinense y recogieron el coche del señor Nicked, que estaba aparcado en sus aledaños, bajo un frondoso árbol. El matrimonio se sentó en los asientos de delante, mientras que Helen, una vez el baúl fue acomodado en el maletero, se situó detrás, con los codos apoyados en los respaldos de sus padres, asomada como una ratilla entre el resquicio que ambos asientos conformaban.

–Ahora nada de magia. No se te olvide –le reconvino su madre–. No vaya a ser que nos vuelva a pasar lo mismo del año pasado. Te expulsarían...

–Guarda cuidado –dijo Helen sin apartar la sonrisa–. Este verano guardaré la varita en el lugar más inaccesible. No haré magia, te lo prometo. Esto...

–¡Tenía yo unas ganas de verte! –exclamó el muggle al frenar bruscamente ante un semáforo que acababa de iluminar el disco rojo–. ¡Unas ganas locas! Esta noche te vienes a dormir a nuestra cama, como cuando pequeña.

La señora Nicked lo fulminó con una mirada de la que el pobre hombre no fue consciente. Helen se limitó a sonreír incómoda.

–Y he estado guardando todos los periódicos de estos meses para ponernos a hacer anagramas como locos –prosiguió.

–Oh... Gracias –respondió fingiendo una sonrisa que su padre admiró gustoso por el espejo retrovisor.

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –chilló la señora Nicked incorporándose sobre su asiento, que chirrió. El semáforo se puso súbitamente en verde y el auto arrancó con brusquedad, golpeándose la cabeza la bruja con el respaldo–. ¡Oh! Ten más cuidado. Conduces peor que los del Autobús Noctámbulo. ¡Uf! Y deja a tu hija de tonterías. ¿No ves que ya no le interesan vuestros aburridos anagramas?

El muggle se achicó en su asiento.

–No pasa nada, mamá... –participó Helen.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del interior del coche. Helen, entretanto, se quedó mirando por la ventanilla: veía pasar a los demás coches a una velocidad de infarto a su lado, pero lo cierto era que su padre sentía miedo a pisarle al acelerador. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la extensa pradera azul del cielo y se acordó, no supo por qué, de Remus. Había llegado el momento...

–Mamá, papá...

–¿Sí, Helen? –Se volvió hacia ella su madre.

–Tengo algo que contaros.

–¿Qué? –inquirió el señor Nicked manejando con rudeza el volante.

–Bueno, esto... Yo... Esto... ¿Os acordáis por casualidad cuando estaba a punto de entrar a Hogwarts de un sueño que tuve?

–¿Un sueño? –inquirió el señor Nicked.

–¿Al entrar a Hogwarts? –concluyó la señora Nicked–. No, no me acuerdo.

–Sí –exclamó Helen avivando sus mentes–, un sueño en el que veía un chico saliendo de un árbol. Os desperté a los dos.

–¡Ah, sí! –recordó de pronto la bruja–. ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada... –se intimidó–. Es que ya lo he conocido.

–¿Ah, sí¿Y cómo es?

–¡Oh! Es muy simpático¡y muy guapo!... –El señor Nicked le lanzó una cruda mirada a través del espejo–. Es... simpático.

La señora Nicked se volvió hacia delante y nada dijo. Helen, pensando que el tema se iba a enfríar, respiró hondo y asintió para sí.

–¡Estoy saliendo con ese chico! –exclamó a toda prisa.

El señor Nicked, sorprendido, blanco como la harina, dio un volantazo tan violento que se metió en la acera y a punto estuvo de arrollar a una viejecita de piernas delgaduchas, paso corto y ayudado de bastón y pelo blanquecino.

–Sinvergüenza –gritó la anciana alzando el cayado cuando el muggle, recuperado del susto, regresó a la carretera.

–¿Estás loca? –gritó el señor Nicked–. Tienes quince años. ¡Quince años! Si yo a tu edad era monaguillo. Y de los buenos¿eh? Vives en el pecado, hija. Helen, por favor, sujétame un momento el volante –le pidió a su mujer.

Ésta se apresuró a cogerlo, porque el muggle lo soltó sin aguardar su respuesta, se metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, se sacó un pañuelo de tela de él y se secó el sudor de la frente y la cara.

–Madre mía, madre mía –iba diciendo por lo bajo.

–No sé qué tiene de malo, Matt –dijo la señora Nicked cuando su esposo retomó el volante y ella se apartó, con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Que qué tiene de malo? –gritó apartando la vista de la carretera–. ¡Helen!

–¡Matt! –lo remedó–. Yo a su edad también salía con un chico de la escuela.

A punto estuvo el señor Nicked de dar otro volantazo.

–¿Qué¡Ay, ay, ay! –Se apretó el pecho–. ¡Ay, Helen¡ay, Helen! –Soltó el volante y la señora Nicked tuvo que cogerlo a toda prisa, porque se desviaron peligrosamente hacia la derecha–. Helen... ¡Ay, Helen!

–¡Oh, cállate, Matt! –le reprendió–. Deja de hacerte el peliculero. ¡Y coge el volante ya de una vez, leche, que me voy a doblar la espalda! Y pisa los pedales, que nos estamos frenando...

Los coches que los seguían apretaron con irritación el claxon.

El señor Nicked, mirándola con los ojos entornados, la obedeció. Fue refunfuñando un rato hasta que exclamó:

–Pero ¿es que es ése el ejemplo que das a tu hija¡Lujuria, lascivia!

–¡Oh, cállate! Pero ¿te escuchas lo que dices? Estás enfermo. Ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando lleguemos a casa. ¡Qué bochorno!... Con razón tu hija no ha querido pasar con nosotros las vacaciones de Pascua. ¡Con el padre que tiene...! –Se volvió hacia su hija, sonriente–. ¿Y cómo se llama?

–Remus Lupin –respondió radiante de felicidad, pues aguardaba con impaciencia el momento en que se reanudara la conversación al respecto.

–¿Y es... guapo?

–Mucho.

El señor Nicked refunfuñó por lo bajo.

–Pero será también inteligente¿no? No nos irás a traer ahora un trol¿verdad?

–No... Es un chico muy aplicado.

–¿Y cuántos años tiene?

–Los mismos que yo. Está en mi mismo curso, aunque él está en Gryffindor.

–¿En Gryffindor? –inquirió con alegría la señora Nicked–. Un valiente, qué bien. Me llegas a decir Slytherin y... Bueno, no todos son malos, ya, pero cría fama... Pero, a ver, descríbemelo.

–Pues, veamos... Tiene el pelo castaño, así corto –le hizo una indicación con la mano, señalándole por encima de la oreja–, es alto, un poco más que yo, de figura atlética y con los ojos dorados. Espera, creo que aquí tengo una foto suya. –Se sacó la cartera del bolsillo con tal precipitación que algunos knuts se perdieron bajo el asiento de su padre; pero valía la pena para entregar aquel recorte amarillento que el agradable chico le había entregado días atrás para que, cuando ella se sintiera sola, lo mirara con esperanza, a poder ser bajo la luz de la luna–. Ten.

La señora Nicked la recogió intrigada y largo rato estuvo observándolo sin decir nada. Su marido, por su parte, sin perder de vista la carretera, lanzaba de cuando en cuando insidiosas miradas sobre aquel pergaminucho grisáceo del que no conseguía ver nada. Lo que encontró su mirada, en cambio, fueron los furibundos ojos de su mujer, recriminatorios.

–Es mono, sí –acabó sentenciando la bruja, y el corazón de su hija botó en su pecho feliz. Su madre, lejos de percatarse de ello, seguía atenta a la instantánea, aproximándosela más y más–. ¿Dorados? –preguntó la señora Nicked–. ¿Has dicho que tenía los ojos dorados, no?

–Sí, dorados –confirmó.

–Qué raro. ¿Es metamorfomago?

–No...

–Qué raro. ¿Y desde cuándo lleváis saliendo?

–Desde mediados de noviembre.

El señor Nicked dio otro pequeño volantazo.

–O sea, que va en serio... –lloriqueó.

–¿Y no has sido ni para contárnoslo desde entonces? –inquirió enfadada su madre.

Helen se sonrojó.

–Me daba vergüenza –reconoció tímidamente–. En Navidad no os lo dije porque me sentía tirante. Y me daba reparo contároslo por carta. Prefería hacerlo en persona.

–¡Ah!, eso está bien –la apremió la mujer, con tono triunfante.

–¿Qué bien ni bien? –escupió el señor Nicked–. Ahora mismo, cuando llegues a casa, lo llamas por teléfono y le dices que _arrivederci_, que si lo has visto no te acuerdas.

–No seas antiguo, Matthew –lo reprendió su esposa–. La niña ya es mayorcita para tener sus primeros novios. Además, ha dicho que es un chico aplicado. ¡Y que tampoco va a presentarnos a sus padres mañana!... –replicó.

–No tiene padres –confesó Helen irreflexivamente. La señora Nicked la miró lívida–. Su madre está muerta y su padre está en paradero desconocido. Lo persigue Quien-Tú-Sabes.

–¡Oh, pobrecillo! –se lamentó–. Qué pena, solo en la vida desde tan pronto. ¿Y con quién vive? Si vive en un orfanato, se podría venir a casa... –sugirió mirando a su marido de reojo.

–¿Estás loca? –gritó al dar un nuevo volantazo.

–No es necesario –respondió Helen–, vive con Dumbledore.

–¿Con Albus Dumbledore¿Y eso?

–Era amigo de la familia. Ahora se ha hecho cargo de él.

–¿Has oído? –comentó la señora Nicked a su marido–. De Dumbledore. Ese chico es buena pieza, te lo digo yo.

–Sólo hay un inconveniente... –habló la chica con voz melosa, arrastrando las palabras con su dulce tono adolescente–. Aunque no es realmente culpa suya. El pobre no lo ha podido evitar nunca. Y se siente muy desgraciado por ello. Me da pena.

–¿Qué le pasa?

–Es un hombre lobo.

Al señor Nicked se le volvió a ladear el automóvil y chocó con un Seat rojo, rompiéndole los faros traseros. El coche de las brujas se detuvo en seco y, a los cinco segundos, apareció el airbag del asiento del piloto, oprimiendo al muggle.

–¡Esto era lo que me faltaba! –dijo con el plástico en la boca–. Ayúdame, Helen.

Se apeó del coche y bajó a solucionar el papeleo con el otro conductor. La señora Nicked, aparentando calma, se volvió lentamente hacia su hija y le tomó una mano. Le habló con dulzura maternal:

–No quiero darle la razón a tu padre, hija, pero... Lo siento.

–No, mamá –respondió apresuradamente–. Es una persona excepcional. Y yo lo quiero.

–Pero, hija mía...

–Mamá, por favor, tú también no... Por favor... Lo amo. ¿Qué culpa tiene él de haber sido mordido¿Acaso alguien le pidió permiso? Mamá... Dijiste que mi adivinación era un don del cielo. ¿Por qué la suya iba a ser una maldición? Tampoco pudo escoger. Y yo lo quiero.

La señora Nicked, al verla tan convencida, asintió. Se volvió hacia delante, sacó un espejo de la guantera y se retocó las comisuras de los labios. Al terminar lo guardó y miró a su hija a través del espejo retrovisor. Le sonrió. Sin añadir ni una palabra, le asintió y paseó la mirada vagamente por la ventanilla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«¿Padre¿Padre yo¿A mi edad? –Las dudas asaltaban al pobre _muggle_, incapaz de relajarse reclinado en el sofá–. Me carcomen, a un mismo tiempo, la alegría y la duda. Pero ¿por qué? Debería ser más que feliz: un retoño que viene a endulzar mis tristes años de senectud y a paliar la soledad que acompaña a la presbicia, la alopecia y las canas... Sí, es eso. Soy un pobre _muggle_, chocheando ya, y temo no vivir lo suficiente para disfrutar de sus primeros pasos, sus primeros y graciosos balbuceos, su primer día en el colegio, su primer ligue, su primer hechizo... Padezco del corazón; sí, temo no poder darle un padre que lo quiera y lo proteja. –Suspiró profundamente–. Temo no vivir lo suficiente. Temo convertirme en un absoluto desconocido para él.

No debería temer mientras lo acurruque entre mis brazos.»

Y apretó fuertemente al dormido George contra su pecho. El bebé respiraba tranquilamente, como envuelto en la sensual paz que confiere la envoltura de una nube. Su padre lo besó tiernamente en la frente y, embelesado, lo contempló dormir mientras desterraba aquellas cuitas de su mente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«Pero ¿Por qué duermes aún? –La voz sonaba en el interior de su cabeza, como sonido de ensueño–. ¿Vacilas aún en si debes cruzar la luz o retornar junto a los que te quieren? Oh, Matthew. Eres el descendiente de una larga sucesión de hijos de Merlín, _muggles_ todos, que nacieron de un _squib_ que podía interpretar el futuro. El poder de tu hija, que también heredará el pequeño George, proviene de ti, no de Helen. También hay poder dentro de ti, aunque te niegues a creerlo, aunque te niegues a aceptarlo. Estabas destinado a estar aquí, en este momento, en estas circunstancias... Tendrás ocasión de demostrar tu valor, pues tu hora no ha llegado. Vivirás aún largos años. Verás incluso obrar a Tim Wathelpun y, a tu manera, demostrarás tu valor salvando a los tuyos. Despierta. Eso es, abre los ojos. Lenta, muy lentamente. Recibe la luz de la Vida, que aún abrazarás durante largos años. Despierta y cumple tu Destino, _muggle_.»

–¡Mira, tía Ángela! –gritó Helen–. ¡Papá se está despertando!

–¡Avisa a tu madre, por el amor de Rowling! –increpó ésta a su vez a su sobrina–. Ha ido a la cafetería a por un bollo para mí. ¡No, déjalo!, ya voy yo.

Y salió corriendo de la habitación. Helen, entre tanto, agarró la mano de su padre y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de aliento mientras las lágrimas le rodaban estrepitosamente. Era tanta la alegría contenida que el torrente fue en aumento. Su padre había vuelto, había retornado del coma, a su lado. Le estrechaba la mano con fuerza mientras se la empapaba de lágrimas y besaba con furia, como si la fuese a perder para siempre y necesitara apresarla una última vez.

–Helen... Helen... –musitó el fatigado _muggle_–. ¿Dónde estoy?

–Estás bien, papá, no te preocupes. Estás en el hospital. Te pondrás bien.

–¿Dónde está ese tremebundo _muggle_ que me ha dado un susto de muerte¡Apartaos, apartaos! –Era la señora Nicked, arrolladora, que venía clamando por los pasillos. Al llegar–: Matthew... Mi Matthew. Qué susto me has dado, miserable. Oh, cuánto te amo, condenado. Cuánto te amo...

–Quiero... Quiero... –gimoteó en la frontera entre los dos mundos.

–¿Qué quieres? Dime, cariño mío.

–Quiero... comer. Quiero... Quiero... pan.

–Oh, por Rowling –exclamó tía Ángela entre indignada y divertida–. A este hombre no lo cambia ni un puñetero coma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ea, otro capítulo que c'est fini. Sí, sí, el de las risas. Que espero que os hayáis reído mucho. Bueno, antes de pasar a otra cosa, os voy a mencionar una pequeña idea que he tenido y que, a mi manera, ya he puesto en práctica: como sabéis, desde hace algún tiempo, para no rayar en la impuntualidad y etc. (aunque ahora que tengo Internet no creo que fuese tan posible, la verdad), decidí no ofreceros una fecha de próxima actualización. Aunque ahora me fuera posible, como he dicho, por tener Internet, lo cierto es que las reservas de capítulos está disminuyendo a una velocidad increíble: ya sólo voy dos capítulos por delante de vosotros. Con esto quiero decir que lo que he decidido es que, cada vez que termine de escribir un capítulo de la reserva, actualizaré. Ahora, por ejemplo, acabo de ponerle fin a "En las entrañas del mundo o cópula lobuna" y ése es el motivo por el que actualizo. Tendríais que haberme visto en las vacaciones: al caer la noche, media hora antes de acostarme, me ponía el mp3 con la música de la banda sonora de Van Helsing (no es que mis gustos cinéfilos sean tan poco exquisitos ni que considere sus piezas musicales de entre mis favoritas, pero lo cierto es que me inspira los encuentros entre vampiros y licántropos... Y hasta aquí puedo leer) y tomaba papel y boli para hacerme esquemitas de la escena final del capítulo para, en cuanto llegase, poderlo terminar en un suspiro. Y voilà!!! Pronto lo podréis leer, paciencia. Ahora toca...:

Avance del capítulo 16 (**LA REBELIÓN DE LA LUZ VIOLETA**): Sirius y Helen enfrentarán sus diferencias crudamente; el motivo: Severus Snape. Después de muchísimo tiempo, por fin¡¡¡reaparecerá el personaje de Derek Howlsteel, el pequeño mordido por licántropo!!! Conoceremos interesantes datos sobre Fenrir Greyback que nos permitirán adentrarnos más y mejor en la guerra vampírico-licántropa. Y, finalmente, lo que da nombre al capítulo, sabremos de la rebelión de la luz violeta: como ha dicho en uno de sus "reviews" alguno de vosotros, «se viene, se viene...» Nuevos, más y mejores datos de interés para vuestras pesquisas, porque haremos un viaje..., un viaje que enfrentará a Remus consigo mismo.

Un saludo a todos y cuidaos hasta mi regreso.


	16. La rebelión de la luz violeta

Quizá un poco más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero he vuelto, que es lo que importa a fin de cuentas. No sé si voy a poder ser tan extenso como me gusta acostumbrar (eso dependerá del momento y el tiempo que disponga, en verdad), pero... ahí va:

Respondo "reviews":

**SEIN LUPIN**. ¡¡¡Qué tal, Miriam!!! Bueno, imagino que al darle al botón para colgar este capítulo, el chip que dices que tienes en la cabeza (llámalo el inconsciente colectivo) se activará y te conectarás enseguida, con lo que podré disfrutar de tu mensaje próximamente. No apareces todavía como usuario registrado en lo que no sé si es cuestión de pereza a la hora de dejar un "review" o que todavía tienes problemas. Me parece muy grata la idea de que escribas para ti. Es la mejor manera de que aprendas a valorar tu propio relato, de que aprendas a interiorizarlo. Yo empecé de ese modo MDUL, y es el único que mantengo ahora en vivo, vamos, que continúo escribiendo. Y sí, por extraño que parezca, hubo una época en que estuve pensando incluso en dejar MDUL, dejarlo inconcluso me refiero, porque no me encontraba con ganas de casi nada y... la verdad es que este es un relato muy exigente y no le veo todavía el final. Pero le dedicaré el tiempo que sea necesario porque últimamente me estáis alentando de una manera que no os podré agradecer nunca. Por eso, desde la experiencia, te digo que nunca te desanimes con tus relatos; déjalos madurar, que es algo que sienta magníficamente. Haces bien en no presionarte. Hay personas que por publicar rápidamente en "fanfiction" escriben cualquier cosa. Bueno, ya escribiré un capítulo sobre eso... (y hablo completamente en serio, habrá un capítulo sobre "fanfiction"). Tienes toda la razón del mundo..., la infancia del señor Nicked es caso aparte. En algunos episodios creo que me he pasado un poco y, como ha señalado Melina muy acertadamente, mis objetivos morales han brillado por su ausencia. He tratado de hacer reír a toda costa y he olvidado algunos principios... Pero bueno. Lo que quería, simplemente, era hacer ver cómo ha llegado el señor Nicked a ser lo que es: porque toda personalidad es fruto de las circunstancias vitales que ha sufrido, y no podía dibujar un valle de rosas. De cualquier forma, quizá le haya quitado hierro con un humor excesivamente agrio, pero... Hay temas sobre los que es mejor hacer humor. Tranquila, yo no te haré ningún comentario sobre el séptimo libro, aunque me lo he leído hace muy poco... y ¡deseo comentarlo con todo el mundo! Sólo te diré que esperes con tesón y que ojalá que no encuentres ningún "spoiler", porque, a mi juicio, es un libro fantástico. ¿No he dicho nada sustancial, verdad? La película... No sé, tiendo siempre a decidir que mi película favorita es la última que veo, porque me parece más emocionante, atractiva, dichosa, que la anterior. Pero es que creo que ésta reúne todas esas características. Siempre va a faltar en el guion algo con lo que nos tiremos de los pelos... Pero yo creo que ésta ha estado bien resumida, y todo ha quedado perfectamente claro. Me ha encantado el final: esa batalla entre la Orden del Fénix y los Mortífagos es sencillamente... ¡magnífica!, como diría el simpático señor Nicked. Es que esa música que le han puesto es soberbia. La batalla entre Voldemort y Dumbledore también es de lo mejorcito... Aunque sin música (por eso no aparece en mi banda sonora); me recuerda al duelo entre Saruman y Gandalf en la primera entrega de "El Señor de los Anillos". La actriz que da vida a Dolores es, sencillamente, un _crack_, porque... ¡Dios!, no me he reído yo nada con esas sonrisitas suyas. La verdad es que estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado. Y volviendo un instante a MDUL, sé que queda aún mucho para tu personaje... El verdadero. Pero apareció otro, una vampiresa, y no sabía qué nombre ponerle. Se me ocurrió llamarla Seina Miriama en tu honor, aunque no tenga nada más. Pronto leerás su aparición, en un capítulo terriblemente triste. Y no te preocupes, siempre tendré capítulos con que sorprenderos. Me despido por ahora, un beso enorme.

**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. Un "review" corto pero encantador. Gracias. Antes de comentarlo sucintamente, me gustaría disculparme porque algunas veces, en el msn, he visto que me habías hablado, pero al estar "No disponible", no había podido decirte nada, y cuando aparecía, ya te habías ido. Siento haber parecido tan descortés en esos momentos, pero soy una cabra loca por Internet. Bien, volvamos al lío. Estás en lo cierto en muchas cosas y en otras, por el contrario, equivocada. Es lo que tiene la vida. Pero decir esto ya es mucho. Quiero decir, sabes que algo de lo que intuyes ha dado en el clavo, y eso debería ser un pensamiento muy alentador. No quiero decirte qué es para no desmontarte las restantes de tus hipótesis... El tiempo hará ese trabajo por mí. Y es cierto, la vida del señor Nicked es más triste que feliz, en verdad siempre pensé que debía de haber sido. Un hombre tan dichoso en su propio mundo, ajeno de las horrendas realidades que tenían lugar fuera de él, sólo podía haber sido criado en un mundo que le fuera adverso, y aquél debía de ser su caparazón para sobrevivir. Un caparazón que había sobrevivido con los años. Tenía que haberos alertado: el señor Nicked puede ser gracioso, pero su vida no necesariamente tenía por qué serlo. Pero es un pensamiento alentador suponer que, gracias a ese caparazón, ha sobrevivido hasta nosotros. En cualquier caso, sólo he tratado de ofrecer una imagen retrospectiva de la idea que yo tengo sobre el señor Nicked, de lo que debió de pasarle para que terminara convertido en el ser que es, carismático y risueño, gracioso en exceso: todo un personaje. En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Sé que nos volveremos a encontrar pronto de un modo u otro, porque suelo encontrar agradables mensajes tuyos por todos los grupos de msn por los que frecuento. Espero que te vaya muy bien en todo lo que sea que lleves entre manos ahora. Y te me cuidas, vale. Muchos besos.

**PUNKITTY**. ¿Qué se cuenta mi guitarrista favorita? Me alegro un montonazo de que el otro día hubiéramos coincidido en el msn, algo que parecía hasta ahora imposible, y que pudiésemos hablar por extenso sin interrupciones. ¡Es todo un lujo!... Pero no me contaste nada de tus experiencias musicales, de tus recitales. Sabes que siempre tienes una cita conmigo para contarme tus maravillosas experiencias, eh. Bueno, como te dije en el correo que te mandé, en éste te hablaba de temas más generales para dedicarme en la respuesta al "review" a las cuestiones más propiamente de MDUL. Y con qué mejor que empezar que la propia sinopsis ( XD ). Bueno, lo de drama, inglés y etc., fueron unos cambios que no tengo ni idea cómo se produjeron, porque un día no estaban, al siguiente sí, pero en fin..., gracias a vuestros avisos lo dejé todo nuevamente ordenado. En cuanto a la sinopsis en sí, el resumen del relato... ¡Qué pícara eres!, cómo te has dado cuenta. Hombre, en realidad no quería decir que fuese una exacta continuación de la saga de JK (a legua se ve que no lo es), sino que, como ya no hay nada más que leer sobre Harry Potter de la pluma de JK, ofrezco una alternativa, donde se verá una continuación algo más extensa. Pero vamos, que en todo hay picaresca, ya entiendes, y el que no mama no come... ( XD ). Y veamos..., en el capítulo anterior quería dar la impresión de que era el propio señor Nicked el que, como en sueños, trances durante el coma, tenía aquellas especies de ensoñaciones que eran como capítulos de su vida. Así que, en verdad, ese narrador era un narrador omnisciente que nada tiene que ver con el real que tengo pensado para MDUL, porque accede a unos pensamientos que sólo el señor Nicked conoce. Pero la naturaleza de estos pensamientos es ésta que te he dicho. En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por felicitar la forma de encauzar el humor de este capítulo. Lo cierto es que cada vez me resulta más difícil mantener ese tono desinteresado, porque... ¿será que cada vez me vuelvo más serio? Eso me ha llevado a plantearme lo mismo que te has planteado tú¿insertaré escenas de humor cuando aparezca MDUL? No te creas, me he parado a pensarlo muchas veces. Por una parte, el ambiente se va a enrarecer una barbaridad; pero por otra parte siempre he defendido que hay que mantener el equilibrio entre la intriga y el humor para no aburrir al personal. No sé cómo lo voy a hacer. En cualquier caso, el señor Nicked siempre será el señor Nicked, con Wathelpun o sin él. Pero intuyo que los momentos con verdaderas risas quedarán claramente mermados. Pero vaya, que hasta que no lo escriba, eso no lo tengo nada seguro. Bueno, retomando lo del capítulo anterior... ¡La verdad es que tienes un ojo, que das miedo! Sí había una escena que ya había aparecido anteriormente publicada, sin apenas cambios a como la presente esta vez: fue en el "Remus Lupin ama a Helen Nicked¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" La escena en cuestión es aquélla en que, estando en el coche del señor Nicked de camino a casa, Helen les dice que está saliendo con un hombre lobo. Ya lo había publicado, sí, pero me parecía una escena que no podía faltar, además de que mucha gente dijo que le había gustado. Tenía que incluirla en MDUL. Y, en fin, esto es lo que creo que han dado de sí los comentarios de MDUL... Espero que en adelante, y con algunas pistas que se vierten en este capítulo, tengas dispuestas algunas de esas hipótesis tuyas que sabes que con tanto gusto te ayudo a analizar. Pronto descubriremos la verdad. Por cierto, aún no le he encontrado apellido a tu personaje, estoy siendo algo descuidado. No te preocupes, al final tendrá uno, claro está. Pero, bueno, para que sepas cuando apareces y no te coma la incertidumbre, te adelantaré que apareces en un capítulo titulado "El hurto de un gran poder" de momento. Si le cambio el título será en una palabra o a lo sumo dos, pero llevo mucho tiempo pensando que es el mejor título para ese capítulo. Bueno, un beso, guapetona. Y espero no haberte aburrido mucho con esta sarta de comentarios sin causa.

**DRU**. Hola, qué tal. Me has hecho reír muchísimo con eso de que tu hermano es un "spoiler viviente". En fin, ya he terminado de leer el séptimo libro. Me ha llevado demasiado tiempo porque había perdido la costumbre de leer frente al ordenador y porque la vista se me cansa con demasiada frecuencia. Pero ya lo acabé y, a mi juicio, es un libro sensacional, un digno cierre para la saga. Y ya no te diré más. Hasta aquí puedo leer. Supongo que te gustará. Pues mira, yo pensaba que te ibas a reír con lo de la idea de la Liga de los Anti-Spoilers, porque yo mismo me reí cuando se nos ocurrió la idea a dos locos conversando por el msn. Lo cierto es que lo tenemos un poco descuidado todo, quizá porque todos los administradores hemos leído ya el séptimo libro y los ideales hayan muerto, o quizá porque ya no recibimos avisos de "spoilers" mal clasificados y no tengamos trabajo que hacer. Pero por un tiempo fue una tarea muy entretenida y muy grata he de añadir, porque hubo mucha gente que nos apoyó ante la adversidad y nos dijo que estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Eso siempre anima. En fin, espero que tu hermana no te cuente nada y te animo a que continúes tu espera. A mí me hubiera encantado (ya eran muchos los "spoilers" que me asaltaban, no podía esperar) aguardar a la publicación de la edición en castellano. Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo leído así, aunque haya roto mi tradición. Pero a ti sí que te animo. Un beso muy fuerte, Dru.

**MELINA**. ¡Hola! En primer lugar, muchas gracias por reenviarme el cuestionario contestado. Has sido muy amable en todo lo que has dicho sobre mí, pero exageras notablemente. ¡Yo no puedo ser tan buena persona! En segundo lugar, te mando todo mi apoyo y me confraternizo con la desgracia ocurrida en tu país. Hemos estado atentos al evento por los telediarios, pero... creo que la sacudida se ha sentido, al menos emocionalmente, en todo el mundo. En cualquier caso, también tenía que aclararte que no soy mexicano como supones, sino español. Vivo en la ciudad de Córdoba (Andalucía), bastante cerca del punto más cercano de Europa con el norte de África. Pero, bueno, en cualquier caso me alegro de haberte conseguido despegar alguna sonrisa de tu amable rostro. Y eso aunque digas que ha habido aspectos con los que no congracias en absoluto. Y, después de pensarlo detenidamente, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Tienes razón. He pretendido crear tantos chistes que han terminado por volverse hirientes... Por eso me repatea que no me digáis abiertamente vuestras críticas. Quiero decir, que no hacía falta tanto preámbulo de "espero que no te molestes" y etc. ¡Yo nunca me molestaría por algo así! En caso de no estar de acuerdo, sería tu opinión y ya está. Pero, bien pensado, tienes razón. Además, si no pudieseis expresar libremente lo que juzgáis sobre lo que leéis¿qué sentido tendrían los "reviews" si no?... Vamos, que en adelante digas lo que se te antoje sin temor a que me pueda sentar mal. Como has visto, en esta ocasión no ha sucedido así. Acepto que tienes razón. Hombre, lo de la brújula literaria y etc., como que me he sonreído, porque no creo que yo pueda enseñar mucho a nadie a través de esto; quiero decir, que nadie pueda adquirir algún conocimiento aprovechable leyendo las tonterías que se me puedan ocurrir en una noche de verano. Pero te agradezco, aún así, la mención. Por cierto, he quedado muy interesado con el tema de las mandalas (no sé si lo he escrito bien), y me encantaría recibir información por correo (parece que me estuviera suscribiendo a un catálogo...). Será casualidad seguramente lo de las coincidencias con el significado de colores y etc. Nunca he creído que fuese muy sensitivo en cuestiones de ese tipo. Aunque durante un tiempo tuve algunos encuentros con una chica árabe con la que nos comunicábamos en un extraño inglés chapurreado toscamente, una chica que sabía muchísimo de muchísimas cosas, había estado en no sé cuántos países y tenía ciertas capacidades psicológicas o... no sé describirlas, pero la cuestión es que me dijo que había sentido que yo era espiritualista y que tenía que encontrarme para encontrar a los demás. A veces el Espiritualismo ha venido a mí, pero siempre lo dejó pasar porque... bueno, no sé, hasta que llega otra época en que viene de nuevo a mí por circunstancias inesperadas. Bueno, me estoy enrollando. Vamos, que si quieres puedes aprovechar el correo electrónico y me mandas todo eso, que yo lo leo gustoso. ¡Ah! Y mi cumpleaños es... (mira que no quería tener que decírselo a nadie, jaja) el 31 de agosto. Vamos, a un tiro de piedra. Voy a cumplir veintiún tacos, qué viejo. Bueno, y eso, y ya aprovechas el correo si quieres para comentarme todo sobre HPandtheDH, que antes de leer tu "review" ya lo había terminado, conque ya sabía lo que pasaba con el espejo y la varita esa. Pero eso, mejor me lo comentas por correo, que todavía hay personas que no lo han leído, me consta, y no quiero que lean nada por equivocación, me sentiría terriblemente mal por ellos. Además, con muchos de los que me dejan "review" mantengo largas conversaciones por correo electrónico y me pregunto por qué no podría hacer contigo otro tanto. Es más, hasta no me importaría leer esas disparatadas hipótesis previas tuyas sobre el séptimo libro, jeje. En fin, te dejo. Cuídate mucho y besos.

(DEDICATORIA: A todos los que leáis MDUL, que en este momento no tengo una dedicatoria clara. Pero especialmente a todos los que me endulzáis últimamente con vuestros simpáticos comentarios, así que vosotros mismos os daréis por aludidos. Gracias.)

**CAPÍTULO XVI (LA REBELIÓN DE LA LUZ VIOLETA)**

–¡Estoy por aquí!

La indicación fue expresada en apenas un susurro difícilmente audible. Pero fue suficiente, no obstante, para que Helen diese con el camino exacto en aquel corredor oscuro repleto de aulas vacías a un lado y otro, cerrada la noche, y la figura, toda envuelta en suaves confecciones negras como acostumbraba, de Severus Snape apareció ante ella como un fantasma envuelto en brumas. Un fantasma, cabe matizar, que sonrió contento de verla. Adelantó su mano y la mujer la estrechó con dulzura, como si fuesen, simplemente, dos viejos amigos que se reencontraran después de una larga ausencia. Las estrellas que espiaban desde lo alto no presenciarían una cita romántica ni un beso hurtado cuando ya no había tiempo que dilatar, Severus había entendido eso mucho tiempo atrás. Y se conformaba. Ahora la tenía frente a sí y la idea de escucharla, hablarle, se hacía más grata que la perentoria de poseerla y terminarla perdiendo.

–Hace una noche extremadamente cálida –intervino Helen.

–Pronto arreciará el calor –matizó Snape atreviéndose a dar los primeros pasos, pronto acompañados de los de la adivina, que se le unía en la improvisada marcha por el castillo–. ¿Remus está bien?, leí en la prensa lo del vampiro.

–Sí, sí, está bien. Gracias. –Le sonrió afectuosamente.

–Quise haberle mandado una nota para interesarme. –La puntualización siguiente la articuló ligeramente avergonzado–. Pero no sabía cómo se la tomaría.

Fue Helen quien detuvo el paso, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre. Le puso una mano sobre el brazo y, sonriéndole, le replicó:

–Es un licántropo, Severus. No un monstruo. En mi casa todos te respetan. Y, a su manera, te quieren. En ella nunca serás mal recibido.

El mago sólo supo responder a aquellas amables palabras con un vago gesto facial que pretendía, en principio, emular una tibia sonrisa. Reanudaron el paso. Severus pareció precipitarse de pronto introduciendo su mano derecha en su faltriquera. Extrajo una poción que mostró a la adivina, la cual no mostró apenas interés, extraño proceder en ella. Aquello distrajo al pobre hombre, que no supo articular las primeras palabras e inició su parlamento tartamudeando:

–He realizado algunas precisiones sobre la anterior muestra. Descubrí que el anterior índice...

–No te molestes –lo interrumpió sin pretensiones maleducadas–. Ya está casi lista. Pronto haré la noticia pública.

Severus no apuntó nada. La seguridad de Helen lo dejaba sin palabras. Era la única persona que conseguía silenciarlo. La observó unos instantes mientras caminaba en silencio, y ella hubo de percatarse, pues alzó el rostro hacia él, sin detenerse, y le sonrió.

–Helen... –empezó a decir, pero ella no le dejó hablar.

–Desde hace unas noches estoy inquieta, Severus. –Tomó una pausa, esperando a que su acompañante se interesará por la casuística de su malestar. Sin embargo, el hombre no parecía dispuesto a interrumpir su parlamento, como un canto de sirenas, con palabras inquisitivas que evidenciaran una prisa inexistente; no quería que el tiempo corriese aquella noche de luna llena–. Estoy inquieta –prosiguió–, como si una amenaza invisible nos fuese cercando. Siento dentro de mi corazón un murmullo constante, como de voces que me avisan. He rezado pidiendo una visión, pero los Cielos no están de parte estos días de los que imploran. Están de parte de los que maquinan y traicionan. –Los ojos de la bruja, sin intención malévola ninguna, se posaron como garras de águila sobre los negros zafiros de Snape, quien sintió el suelo hundirse bajo sus pies y el estómago encogerse en sus entrañas a causa de aquel inocente gesto–. Siento que la hora señalada por los oráculos se adelanta. Alguien quiere destruir la realidad que conocemos. Y la intuición me dice que engañarán a Remus para conseguirlo.

–Tu intuición es buena, no en vano eres adivina, pero no han sido estas noches creadas para buenos pensamientos –trató de tranquilizarla Snape deteniéndose ante el vano de un ventanuco alargado. Se asomó, apoyando firmemente los brazos sobre el alféizar, y obligó a la bruja a acompañarlo–. Hasta yo percibo una sombra mefítica que ahoga esas hermosas estrellas que nos observan más allá del control de aquélla, demasiado lejos para avisarnos del peligro.

–Siempre has sido un hombre intuitivo, Severus –sentenció la adivina–. No es extraño que veas aquello que los demás desean negar.

Callaron súbitamente. El mago aprovechó aquella ocasión para desatar su lengua y dar rienda suelta a los pensamientos que, instantes atrás, la adivina había dejado impelidos bajo una revelación de la que Snape se sentía sumamente agradecido, como si nada pudiese negar ya una evidente amistad entre ambos.

–Helen... No sé cómo puedo agradecértelo. –La mujer lo dejó terminar sin interrumpirlo, aunque la intrigaba desconocer qué era aquello por lo que él tenía que agradecerle nada–. Todos lo piensan, y yo lo pienso aún. Después de lo que os hice, de lo ruin que me comporté, disfrutar aún de tu compañía, de tus amables palabras... Helen, eres demasiado benevolente. –Aquélla sonrió para sustraerle importancia al halago–. Es cierto. Ni siquiera puedes confiar en tu Legeremancia; conozco la Oclumancia y tus ojos jamás podrán penetrar en los míos.

Aquella analogía dejó en suspenso las palabras de Snape, que sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si realmente desease que los ojos de ella se posasen sobre los suyos, sólo que en modo bien distinto al que acababa de describir. Aquel descanso fue aprovechado por Helen, que apuntó al cabo:

–De igual modo que el psicólogo sabe reconocer el carácter de su paciente por el rostro, mucho antes de que le haya preguntado, ya igual hago yo. Sin necesidad de hacer uso de mi Legeremancia, creo reconocer cuando me mienten. Y cuando no. Imagino que tú podrás hacer otro tanto, Severus –su tono se iba consumiendo conforme avanzaban las palabras–. Quiero decir, tu don de la Oclumancia te ha enseñado a mentir de modo que ya ni precisas cerrar tus ojos para que no lean tu alma. –El hombre parecía dispuesto a intervenir, corregirla, pero Helen no se lo permitió–: No tienes nada que agradecerme, Severus, es absurdo. El rencor que te guardé durante un tiempo, si bien no injustificado, está de más. Sabes que no soy así.

–Me siento muy avergonzado por mi comportamiento de aquellos días...

–Y ya hablamos de ello... –lo interrumpió Helen–. Déjalo. Lo pasado, pasado está. Te lo dice una adivina. –Ambos rieron la gracia–. Tu desconsuelo, tu mortificante conciencia, es tu mejor aval, créeme. Pero créeme también que no hay necesidad de mantener una situación insostenible por más tiempo. Somos personas adultas.

–Gracias... –acertó solamente a concluir Snape.

–No hay de qué –respondió ella–. Y ahora debería irme. Remus está a punto de salir de su... Despertará en breve –concluyó con una mueca bucal que el profesor de Pociones supo interpretar correctamente.

–Sí, yo también debería seguir mi guardia –apuntó él–. Ha sido un verdadero placer reencontrarme contigo. ¿No quieres visitar a tu hijo?, por cierto. Creo que la dama del cuadro de entrada todavía te dejaría entrar.

–Oh, no –sonriendo–. La luna llena está en declive, tengo que irme a prepararlo todo. Los años de Remus nos pesan a todos, a él más que a nadie, y sus reconversiones humanas son cada vez más dolorosas. Estoy deseando que acabe esta pesadilla –sonriendo descaradamente, como quien quiere hacer pasar de largo un pensamiento sombrío–. Imagino que Matt estará dormido, no quiero despertarlo. ¡O quizá esté preparando su baúl!, sabes cómo es de desordenado. En tres días lo tendré que sufrir en casa a diario –dijo en broma, pues no era aquél el verdadero sentimiento de la amantísima matriarca–, dejémoslo disfrutar todavía un poco más de sus amigos y de la intimidad.

El hombre la sujetó del brazo para impedir todavía que se fuese.

–Aguarda –dijo. Helen sintió un vacilante miedo por un instante–. Te enviaré una poción reconfortante para Remus tan pronto como llegue a mi despacho. Sé que su elaboración no se te da muy bien.

–Gracias, Severus. –Y alejándose–: Te llamaré un día de éstos para tomar un refresco. A menos que me digas que estás ocupado.

El hombre no apuntó nada. Dejaría que se marchara con el suave susurro de su voz aún produciendo eco en sus oídos. Nada le impediría el reencuentro, eso era claro.

Cuando iba a torcer el corredor en dirección al Gran Comedor, en cuyas chimeneas podría hacerse desaparecer, proveniente del opuesto, un brazo envuelto en sombras la agarró fuertemente y tiró de ella hacia la oscuridad. Estuvo tentada de gritar, pero la mano que no la aprisionaba le impidió aquel natural gesto taponándole los labios. Sólo se tranquilizó cuando un haz de luz rodeó el rostro de Sirius, que observaba a la adivina con un brillo furibundo en la mirada.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó la mujer desasiéndose de su lazo.

–Buena pregunta, pero ¿no crees que soy yo el más indicado a hacértela¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Por el amor de Rowling¿estás loca? –Tras un instante, como si considerase que la aclaración era necesaria–: Te he visto llegar gracias al Mapa del Merodeador. Se lo tuve que requisar el otro día a tu hijo por... Bueno, lo tengo yo por unos días, eso es todo. –Y retomando el tono mordaz–¿Qué hacías con Severus? Al principio pensé que venías a encontrarte con tu hijo, con McGonagall, incluso conmigo, pero... pero ¡él¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hizo en el pasado¿Acaso has olvidado ya que fue el causante de que tu matrimonio casi se fuera a la mierda?

–No, no lo he olvidado, Sirius. Y, si te empeñas en recordárnoslo siempre, ninguno podrá olvidarlo nunca.

–¡Como tendría que ser, en verdad! Joder, Helen, que pareces nueva. ¿No ves que no te puedes fiar de él?

–Vaya... –Su tono era irónico–. Sabes, y yo que me pensaba que de un tiempo a esta parte, desde que sois compañeros en Hogwarts, Severus y tú habías dejado al margen algunas de vuestras idiotas diferencias.

–¡Eso no viene al caso! –recriminándole el que consideraba un golpe bajo–. En el fondo nadie se puede fiar de Severus. Y tú menos que nadie. ¿O es que no lo ves claro? Esta noche te ha hecho venir para flirtear contigo.

–¡Oh, por favor...!

–Ni por favor ni nada. ¡Helen, entra en razón! Es Severus. Por Rowling bendita. ¿Es que no tienes consideración? Es luna llena, Remus las está pasando canutas y tú pasándote vuestro matrimonio por la piedra viniendo a ver, a escondidas, al hombre que casi hunde vuestro amor a la altura del betún.

–Sirius, eso sí que no te lo consiento. Cierto, es Severus. No he venido a ver más que a un amigo que, como tú, también se equivoca de vez en cuando y sólo reclama, más de lo que debiera, ser perdonado. La diferencia entre él y tú, sabes, es que su error, su pecado, fue amar, y el tuyo, odiar. Él me amaba a mí y, ciego, hizo lo impensable, con graves consecuencias para la conciencia de sí mismo. En cambio, tu error, tu pecado, es odiar, odiar a Severus con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón. Severus es cuanto es por tu miserable culpa, Sirius; por tu miserable actitud de niñato insolente, de chulo, que no has perdido aunque ya no tienes quince años. James y tú convertisteis a Severus en lo que hoy es, un ser que se desprecia a sí mismo porque siempre se supo despreciado de todos por vuestra culpa, vosotros, que os creíais más gallitos que nadie por patearle el culo a un Slytherin que...

–... Un Slytherin que no era manco precisamente, Helen –la corrigió–. Era un defensor de las Artes Oscuras.

–Cierto. Y tú, con quince años, muy preocupado por la defensa del colegio y de sus integrantes, exponías a Severus a vergonzosos actos públicos no por orgullo propio, no para demostrar tu hombría con juegos de escaso gusto, no; hacías todo eso para salvarnos de las terribles garras de un mortífago en potencia. –Con evidente ironía–: No sé, Sirius, cómo no te han puesto todavía una estatua en medio del callejón Diagon. El letrero diría: «Al chulo que no sabe perdonar a los demás porque ni sabe reconocer sus propios defectos.»

Y, con pasos acelerados, se alejó del animago, evidentemente desarmado después de las postremeras y fulminantes palabras de su amiga. Ésta, no contenta al parecer con el resultado, aún tuvo a bien lacerar el discurso con la siguiente epifonema:

–Puede que sea cierto eso de que Severus es un tipo despreciable. En eso no ha de diferenciarse mucho del resto de los mortales. La diferencia está en si tú, al contrario que él, careces de la humanidad suficiente para admitir tu propia repugnancia, tus propios defectos, para saber ponderar con exacto metro los de los demás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llevaban los niños largo tiempo sin encontrarse, y aquello, como en todas las relaciones de causa y efecto, resultó la causa imprescindible para un reencuentro de los que los de sensibilidad superflua tildan de emotivo. Nathalie y Derek Howlsteel se abrazaron, como dos adultos de cuerpos diminutos. El muchacho mostró sus nuevos juguetes a su amiga, como joyas de un tesoro milenario que sólo los ojos infantiles sabían valorar. Se sentaron en el suelo y participaron de ese intercambio verbal tan característico de los niños, tan falto de contenido pero tan lleno de forma, de expresividad. Pronto se revolcarían por entre la hierba del jardín, buscando orugas, ayudando a las hormigas a salvar distancias imposibles en pos del hormiguero y observando las informes nubes del azul del cielo, que para ellos eran, ni más ni menos, barcos de magos piratas que surcaban los firmamentos en busca de la auténtica libertad. Le mostró también el chico su pelota nueva, con algunas propiedades algo distintas a las _muggles_ que no trataremos aquí en este momento, y chutaron a sus padres, unas veces con más acierto y otras con menos, pero siempre risueños. Finalmente, se besaron, se dieron ese beso tan cauto y pueril en los labios que agrada más a los padres que los ven que a los pobres niños que son, a un tiempo, agente y paciente, pues su corta edad todavía les oculta el verdadero valor de tan simple y complejo gesto.

–No es preciso que después vengas a recoger a la niña. Si quieres, yo misma puedo alargártela a casa a la hora que me digas –le dijo la señora Howlsteel.

Cuando, después de haber comprobado que los niños estarían seguros, sin alejarse mucho, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al porche, Remus dijo al fin:

–¿Cómo fue? –Sin más. Parecía el retazo restante de una conversación truncada, tiempo atrás. Pero no era así. En verdad, más bien era una conversación pendiente, una conversación de la que tanto uno como otro conocen los preliminares, absurdos preámbulos en los que no se van a entretener–. ¿Estáis todos bien? –concluyó.

–Sí y no. Nunca lo he pasado peor en mi vida, Lupin. Bueno, a excepción del ataque que sufrió Derek –se corrigió la señora Howlsteel, que hablaba con apenas un hilo de voz–. Apenas fue un momento. Era una criatura enorme, horrible, mostraba con rabia los afilados colmillos y sus ojos centelleaban en la incipiente oscuridad de la noche, así lo describió mi marido. Él fue quien lo descubrió. Lo alcanzó con una maldición cuando se aventuró dentro del jardín, pero erró el tiro. El licántropo salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo. –La consiguiente pausa provocó que se intensificase el valor de la pregunta consecutiva–. ¿Qué demonios quieren de él?

–Iniciarlo –contestó Remus francamente–. Los licántropos necesitan numerarios que compongan las filas de sus huestes. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Hay otros licántropos por hoy, recién mordidos también o con cierta antigüedad ya en esto de las transmutaciones nocturnas, pero nadie ha pasado a reclamarlos. No sé por qué el caso de Derek es distinto.

–¡Es por mi hermano, ya se lo dije! –exclamó rompiendo a llorar al fin–. ¡Mi hermano Fenrir tiene que estar detrás de todo esto!

–¿Fenrir? –la increpó Remus–. ¿Fenrir Greyback?

La mujer asintió lentamente mientras se sorbía las lágrimas. Remus pensó que era un estúpido por no haber caído antes en la cuenta. Claro, ahora lo veía claro. Cuando hablaron de él, la señora Howlsteel lo llamó Fen. Era el diminutivo que utilizaban en el ámbito familiar. Ahora, en aquellos oscuros tiempos que corrían, toda la comunidad mágica conocía su nombre, no el simpático y monosilábico que escuchase por primera vez, sino el tremebundo y sentencioso de Fenrir Greyback, que ya había llenado algunos rótulos de periódico en las últimas semanas. Su sola mención provocaba hasta en los de corazón menos cobarde arrebatos próximos al pánico, y había sustituido al sacamantecas, al hombre del saco y otros muchos títulos legendarios en los relatos que las abuelas contaban a sus nietos para disuadirlos de tal o cual actitud o comportamiento; si no obedecían, les esperaba una dentellada horrible y segura.

–¿Fenrir Greyback? –volvió a decir Remus, más hablando para sí que preguntándolo.

La señora Howlsteel, relativamente repuesta de sus recientes sollozos, apuntó:

–Creía que ya le había hablado de él, señor Lupin. Sí, él es mi hermano. Greyback era mi apellido de soltera. Doy gracias al Cielo por estar ahora casada y por que todos me conocen como Howlsteel; de lo contrario, hasta piedras me tirarían por las calles. –Hizo una pausa. Remus estuvo tentado de decirle «no exageres», pero no lo encontró oportuno y calló–. Creo que es mi deber decírselo, Lupin, creo que fue mi hermano Fenrir quien lo mordió. –La expresión de Remus fue suficiente, no hacía falta ya que de su boca expirase un «¿cómo?» o «¿qué» que en nada vendrían a reforzar lo que sus músculos de la cara, tensándose, habían dicho ya–. Desde hace unos cuantos meses estoy convencida. Hace un tiempo leí la biografía que se publicó sobre usted, me la regaló una vecina que... Bueno, la cuestión es que la leí. Y comprobé algo que me horripiló. Yo misma encontré a mi hermano Fenrir la mañana que sucedió a la noche en que lo mordieron. Era la costumbre. Mis padres hubieran preferido que muriera por ahí, indefenso, antes que lanzarse a su búsqueda. Yo era la única que lo quería aún, aunque él no era capaz de advertirlo y mucho menos de correspondérmelo. Lo hallé a las afueras de Hogsmeade, no muy lejos de donde vivíamos nosotros. Estaba más débil que nunca, como si hubiese realizado un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Todavía estaba despierto cuando lo hallé. Se limitó a decirme: «Anna, un nuevo orden se impone. Un orden licántropo. ¡Todos seremos ahora inmortales!» Y se desmayó. Como pude, lo trasladé al inmundo cobertizo en que se resguardaba de las inclemencias del tiempo desde que mi padre lo echara de casa. Allí, de cuando en cuando, le dejaba comida, se la dejaba en la puerta y me iba; él nunca llegó a saber, o eso creo, que era yo gracias a la que ocasionalmente podía comer caliente. Mis padres me riñeron por haber salido sola en su busca, por haber salido en definitiva. Era muy pequeña, tendría sólo doce o trece años, y creían que mi hermano no respetaría parentesco ni amistades, como así parece que es en efecto. Días más tarde saltó la noticia de que habían mordido a un niño muy pequeño. Mi padre estuvo tentado de matar a su propio hijo, despellejarlo vivo. No podía recordar el nombre, pero, después de leer la biografía y comprobar la fecha de su mordedura, no cabe duda...

–No es posible –la interrumpió Remus, que, no obstante, había escuchado el resto de la historia por curiosidad–. A mí me mordió otro hombre. Mi padre lo mató nada más hincarme el primer colmillo. El licántropo que me mordió no sobrevivió a aquella noche.

–No sé. Quizá las coincidencias sean sólo eso, coincidencias –habló la mujer con relativa contrariedad–. Pero no olvidemos lo esencial, Lupin. –El mago cabeceó como queriendo otorgarle la razón, pero no apuntó nada. La dejó hablar a pesar de que su información al respecto era más rica que la de ella, téngase en cuenta que es la cabeza de un Gobierno y nada se conoce que no pase por sus oídos. Quizá fue ésta la verdadera razón por la que no la interrumpió durante el primer momento, para recibir de ella toda la información posible, pues la suya ya le pertenecía y de nada le servía, para sus propios intereses, repetirla–. ¿Recuerdas¡Apenas se había puesto el día! Todavía no puedo entender cómo estaba allí. No cabía duda, ya estamos acostumbrados a reconocer las diferencias entre un lobo y un hombre lobo –dijo con cierta acritud en el tono–. Y aquél era un licántropo sin duda. No tengo la menor idea de cómo, pero sospecho que algunos licántropos –observó detenidamente a su interlocutor, como preguntándole si era pertinente el uso del indefinido o quizá podía utilizar un totalizador– han encontrado el modo de transformarse en su forma lobuna a placer.

–Así es –confirmó Remus con voz perentoria–. El Ministerio lo sabe desde hace algún tiempo, los ataques no dejan lugar a las sospechas. Se han multiplicado los ataques licántropos, las muertes, los avistamientos, todo, y el Ministerio desconoce cómo o por qué es posible este hecho. Sólo saben lo que yo, en calidad de licántropo, puedo decirles: que no es un hecho natural, un accidente evolutivo, que yo no puedo transformarme a mi antojo. Y eso nos ofrece una idea aproximada de la magnitud del conflicto al que nos enfrentamos. Ha nacido, por así decirlo, una nueva licantropía, sabe Rowling de que más es capaz. Esto es –apuntó con tono grave– una guerra, señora Howlsteel.

–Sí, sí, no me cabe duda. Leo los periódicos. Transilvania, como era de esperar, se ha convertido en un vertedero de sangre de lobo y vampiro. Si continúan a este ritmo, una de las dos especies quedará exterminada. –En el tono que empleara no se apreció una mínima nota de acritud o pena ante el pensamiento que acababa de exponer.

–No todos vamos a participar en esa guerra injustificada, sólo generada por odios pretéritos y rencores transmitidos cuidadosamente de generación en generación –comentó Remus con un deje divertido en la voz, como si se estuviese imaginando a sí mismo en medio de la batalla, al frente de una numerosa hueste, arrancando a bocados las alas quejumbrosas de un vampiro joven.

–Comprendo. Pero quizá sea la guerra la que acabe llegando hasta usted. Ya se sabe el dicho, si Mahoma no va a la montaña... –El gesto del licántropo se endureció, como si pensase que las palabras que emitiera ésta sin pensar quizá demasiado en las consecuencias estuviesen más plagadas de verdad de lo que nadie imaginaba–. También leí en El Profeta el ataque del vampiro.

–Un asunto desagradable. Y no está claro que sean vampiros los que están detrás de él.

–Pero... ¡Pero apareció un vampiro dentro de una caja dirigida a su despacho y usted aseguró a los medios que, de no haber sido por la intervención de su secretaria, lo hubiera mordido!

–Sí, sí, así fue en efecto. Pero el vampiro no llegó allí por su propia voluntad. Y dudo mucho que sus congéneres lo hubiesen camuflado en un embalaje de cartón, a punto de la asfixia, sólo para sorprenderme en mi despacho, rodeado de guardias. El vampiro me creyó una amenaza, sin duda me reconoció o reconoció mi condición licántropa por mi mirada, se lanzó sobre mí en su forma animal y, por suerte, mi secretaria Thorny lo alcanzó a tiempo de evitar lo inevitable. Todavía recuerdo su mirada. Aquel murciélago, después de recibir el maleficio, cayó al suelo en su forma humana. Era una mujer atractiva, de dulce gesto aunque contrariado. Se asustó cuando me acerqué a ella y le tomé la mano. Se desintegraba, por supuesto. La incidencia del sol la consumió en unos segundos, pero suficientes para ganarme con mi gesto su confianza y para que me dijese, en un estertor mortífero: «Perdóname. Los tuyos...» –Tomó una larga pausa–. Fue una lástima que muriera, ahora no puedo comprobar si son ciertas mis sospechas. Creo que la pobre vampiresa no era más que una presa de guerra para los licántropos, que se aprovecharon de ella para fingir un ataque vampírico. Largo tiempo hace que sé que desean mi participación en la guerra, la contribución ministerial de Gran Bretaña para arrasar a las hordas vampíricas. No había malicia en los ojos de aquella vampiresa; tan sólo terror y disculpa. Además, portaba la insignia de colaboración de la vampiresa-jefa de Transilvania... –dijo finalmente, como si aquélla fuese excusa suficiente para liberarla de todas las culpas.

–En cualquier caso, esa guerra, esa guerra que en un principio no parece atañernos ni a ti ni a mí, a ambos nos ha llegado. Comprende que no puedo seguir así.

–Apostaré aurores en las puertas, en las...

–Ya los pusiste, ya los doblaste en número, y no surtieron efecto. –Su voz había denunciado cierto malestar. Pero, como seguía agradecida por el interés que aquel hombre mostraba por la seguridad de su familia, le sonrió amablemente, demostrándole que, junto a su desesperanza, seguía albergando cariño hacia él–. No se puede hacer nada, Remus. Mi hermano, por las razones que fueren, quiere a mi hijo... Tú tienes tres hijos, Lupin. ¿Qué harías tú en mi situación? –El silencio de él fue la respuesta que ella aguardaba–. Tenemos que huir, huir lejos, donde no nos encuentren.

–Huir no es la solución –replicó Remus disuadiéndola.

–Mi marido ya ha pedido el traslado –confesó y fueron aquellas palabras con las que deseaba terminar de disuadir al licántropo, impedir que retomara un discurso, en vano, con que tratase de convencerla a obrar de modo contrario al que ya tan interiorizado tenía–. Pasaremos una temporada en el extranjero. Al menos hasta que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce. –La mujer, resuelta, puso una mano sobre la de él–. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Remus. Esta familia jamás podrá devolverte todo lo que has hecho por ella.

Pero no sabía que llegaría el día en que todo sería devuelto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Cobarde!

El insulto golpeó el espejo y fue devuelto por el reflejo a aquella que lo profiriera. La luz violeta ocultó sus ojos con sus manos translúcidas y dejó que un mar de lágrimas violáceas se derramara por ellos, como un vino amargo que ninguno puede beber sin sentir la desazón de los ojos que lo lloraron. Entre sollozo y gemido, revuelta en furia y desazón, golpeó el propio espejo en que contemplaba su propia imagen, tirándolo por los suelos y destrozándolo en añicos incontables. El ruido, sin embargo, del destrozo, apenas alcanzó el piso superior, o quizá fueron los múltiples lamentos de la entristecida luz, que seguía insultándose y profiriendo a voces su desgracia, los que lo amortiguaron.

–¡Cobarde¡Malnacida! En mala hora –se decía arrojando objetos que iban a dar contra las paredes y salían rebotados con furia, como por arte de magia–. Te odio, te odio y te desprecio. Ojalá no hubieras nacido nunca, insolente. –Trataba de infligirse a sí misma daño, pero las garras de una luz apenas dañan al rayo. Cayó de rodillas, desolada, las mejillas surcadas de velos morados, como un arándano podrido–. Sola en el nido de la serpiente. Si tuvieses el valor necesario, harías lo correcto.

–¡Cállate ahora mismo! –Los ojos de la pitia aparecieron furibundos en el rincón más umbroso del oscuro sótano. A continuación, lentamente, el resto de su ciego cuerpo–. Calla, niña, o habré de sentir vergüenza de ti. Te elegí mi sucesora y como tal te habrás de comportar.

La luz violeta se levantó lentamente del suelo. Irradiaba su mirada un furor, una luz, que la pitia, estupefacta, descubrió enseguida. Rebelión. Afirmó en su mano la anciana su cayado milenario y lo apuntó hacia la luz, como preservándose de un ataque o presta a ser la autora del que se lanzara, pues se dice que la mejor defensa es siempre un buen ataque.

–Niñita... –intervino con voz almibarada–. Somos protectoras de un legado mayor que nosotras mismas, de un don del que no nos servimos sino al que hemos de servir. Podríamos hacer tantas cosas... ¡Tantas! Pero entonces ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí, pues no existiría el destino. Delfos sería un prado donde pastarían las ovejas de Apolo y yo vería y tú, que eres la luz, estarías ciega. Ciega –su tono comenzaba a recrudecerse–, ciega te quedarás si no me obedeces.

–¿Qué habré de obedecerte, anciana alcahueta? Obedeciéndote he estado todo este tiempo, confiando en tu propósito y en tus consejos, y uno y otros son los que me han conducido a mi funesto sino. Tú, bajo tu viejo y triste árbol en Delfos¿qué has de temer o esperar? Pero ¿y yo? En medio del temporal me has puesto, en la enemiga de todos me has convertido, y nada puedo hacer porque, según tus proverbios milenarios, el futuro, el destino, es inexorable. –La pitia asintió–. ¿Cómo lo es, vieja druida, si yo dispongo en mi mano del arma con que puedo alterarlo, alterarlo todo, por y para siempre?

–¡No te atreverás, insolente! –exclamó la pitia fuera de sí–. Eres discípula mía, pupila del Destino, conoces a lo que te expones.

–También conozco a lo que me expongo si no le cuento cuanto sé al hombre que está ahí arriba –razonó cabalmente–. Por supuesto sé a lo que me expongo si no terminó diciéndole también a él el nombre de la amenaza en ciernes, si no le doy los ardides necesarios para hacerle frente.

–¡Insolente! –gritó irascible–. Tus labios están sellados. Como futura pitia que eres prometiste no revelar el futuro a aquellos que disponen los medios para alterarlo. –A unos pasos de ella apareció su principal guerrera, Dysis, que parecía por la actitud presta a lanzarse a un combate inexistente, al menos inexistente más allá del plano verbal. La pitia, a la que, aunque sin ojos, nada pasaba desapercibido, le recriminó su presencia–¿Qué haces tú aquí¿No habrías de estar en la casa de aquélla cuyo bajo techo te guareces hasta que llegue la hora en que a esta casa seas convocada?

–Presentí el peligro, mi señora.

La pitia, exasperada, pasó a desahogar su frustración con su subordinada. Aprovechando el descuido de ambas, la luz violeta encaró el camino hacia las escaleras de ascenso. Dysis, atenta, le lanzó un rayo que golpeó terriblemente el muro. La luz violeta, con mayor tino, produjo una órbita lumínica que cegó por un instante a la guerrera y terminó lanzándola, sin sentido, contra el muro detrás de ella. Mientras la luz violeta proseguía su camino corriendo, la pitia, como si nada temiera, siguiéndola a marcha de paseo, sonriendo cínicamente, iba susurrándole:

–No puedes traicionarme, niña. Lo hiciste, lo juraste. Tus labios están sellados. Remus Lupin seguirá ciego en la luz que tú irradias. No han llegado los días en que se desvele la incógnita; no han llegado los días en que los que sabemos lo venidero podamos hablar con libertad. Conoces tu sino si lo haces. El futuro está en los astros, guardado desde tiempos milenarios, y nada, nada ni nadie puede modificarlo. Así han sido las cosas, así las ha marcado la tradición, y ¡así deben seguir por los siglos de los siglos! Nosotras protegemos el futuro, chiquilla, no a los hombres, que hoy nacen y mañana han de morir. Nosotras preservamos nuestra causa y mantenemos nuestra supervivencia. ¡El destino es inalterable, me oyes¡Nada podrá modificarlo jamás! No eres más inteligente que los astros. ¡No derrocarás el poder del Oráculo de Delfos!

–Yo no soy como tú, vieja harpía –refunfuñó entre dientes, para sí, la luz violeta, en tanto terminaba de ascender el tramo de escalera–. Una a una echaría abajo las piedras del Oráculo de Delfos para salvar a mi familia. Cuando yo alcancé este tiempo, cambié el futuro de que venía. ¡No me digas que el destino es inalterable! No me digas que nada puedo hacer. No lo digas puesto que todo está en mi mano. Si pude cambiarlo una vez, para catástrofe de todos, repetiré la hazaña, aunque con ello derroque el poder milenario de una adivinación decrépita como la tuya.

Cuando aquellas últimas palabras se consumieron en su boca, la pequeña luz violeta había alcanzado el piso principal de la casa de los Lupin. Como si la hubiese estado esperando, como si presentiera que había de llegar en su busca, Remus estaba en suspenso en medio de la sala de estar. Sus miradas se encontraron durante un instante largo. Luego, lentamente, como si el licántropo pensase que no podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad, se acercó hasta la luz, presentada en su forma semihumana, al tiempo que le hablaba:

–¡No, no te vayas! –La luz violeta, sin embargo, no mostró en ningún momento intención de retirarse. Quieta, como una estatua que irradiara una luz maravillosa, propia, lo miraba directamente a sus ojos, ocultando con su brillo cegador las facciones de su bello rostro–. Tienes que ayudarme¡tú eres la única que puedes hacerlo! Tienes que revelarme todo aquello que sí pudiste decir a Albus Dumbledore. ¡Tienes que decirme quién es en verdad Tim Wathelpun!

La luz violeta habló con una mesura impropia de alguien que hubiese estado discutiendo acaloradamente hacía solo un instante.

–No puedo decirte nada. –El rostro de Remus reveló su compungimiento. Pero aquel estado duró poco: terribles y poderosos pasos se escuchaban ascender por la escalera que conduce al sótano. Dysis, repuesta del fortuito ataque, apareció con rostro sereno y, deteniéndose en seco, lanzó una nueva ofensiva contra la luz, cuyo parlamento se aceleró–. Pero ven conmigo –extendiéndole la mano–. Sé de un sitio en el que todos podrán decirte lo que quieres oír. –Mostrándole su propia mano con ahinco–¡Date prisa!

El licántropo la agarró firmemente al tiempo que Dysis lanzaba con ambas manos un ataque fulminante; un ataque, cabe decir, que desapareció en el momento en que el mago tomó aquellas cándidas manos, como desapareció la misma Dysis, la habitación toda, la casa. No quedaba nada de cuanto había estado hacía un momento a su alrededor. Ni tan siquiera la luz violeta. Sólo un remolino violáceo que parecía oprimirlo con dureza mientras el peso terrible de los años semejaba caer sobre él.

Fue apenas un instante, una fracción de segundo, pero en su inconsciente el proceso fue mucho más luengo y arduo. Cayó rendido en el suelo cuando el mundo pareció estabilizarse nuevamente. Suelo firme al fin, pensó con cierto malestar en la boca del estómago. «¿Qué había pasado?», se dijo asustado. Seguía en la sala de estar de su propia casa. Ni rastro de la luz violeta. No entendía en qué podía consistir aquella broma de mal gusto de la luz. Apretaba los dientes con rabia, creyendo que se habían burlado de él, cuando alguien apareció en el hueco de la escalera y su voz le sobresaltó:

–Tú no deberías estar aquí. –Era Nathalie–. Todavía no.

Los ojos de Remus parecían querérsele escapar de las cuencas. En efecto, era Nathalie, su hija. Sólo que había crecido cinco o seis años por lo menos. A pesar de lo corta que era su edad, había prendido su varita mágica del cinto. Mientras el hombre se debatía entre gritar exasperado de la confusión y detenerla para preguntarle dónde estaba, qué pasaba, la pequeña pasó junto a él con tono altivo, como con autoridad. Encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina y, asomándose tan sólo un poco, preguntó a los que debían estar dentro:

–¿Habéis visto a Tétix?

–No –era la voz de Sirius–, pero más le vale a ese escuchimizado y paliducho estar a la sombra, o su madre le dará un buen par de sopapos. ¡O irá a recogerlo con la escoba!

–No, no lo hemos visto. –Ahora quien hablaba era Sorensen–. Cuando hemos llegado ya era de día. ¿No has probado a mirar en el sótano? Quizá esté refugiado allí.

La chica, sin apuntar nada más, abandonó el resquicio de la puerta. Haciendo caso omiso de la recomendación de su tío, salió por la puerta principal hacia el exterior sin reparar mayor atención en su padre que una mirada de soslayo, en esta ocasión mucho más simpática. Incluso el licántropo habría asegurado que, antes de cerrar la puerta, ésta le había guiñado.

Remus se dejó caer sobre el sofá pesadamente y sopesó sus posibilidades. Evidentemente, no sabía en qué modo, la luz violeta lo había trasladado a un futuro incierto, pues no sabía en qué fecha se encontraba. Sin pensar en lo terrible de su situación, sin medio asegurado para retornar, recordó las palabras que la causante de su traslado temporal pronunciara, que lo llevaría a un lugar donde sí habría quién podría decirle cuanto ella era incapaz. Y allí estaba, con la sabiduría del discurrir diacrónico a su disposición. Tembloroso, la sola idea de averiguar en breve cuanto, durante tanto tiempo, a él y a los suyos les había hurtado el sueño lo dejaba incapaz de pensar, menos de reaccionar. Pero había de ser cauto. No podía presentarse ante los hombres que estaban en la cocina, su hermano Sorensen y su amigo Sirius. Si, por la razón que fuera, a éstos se les ocurría la graciosa idea de interrogarle sobre cualquier punto que él, por el desfase temporal se entiende, desconociera, sospecharían enseguida de él. Lo considerarían un mortífago y daría con sus huesos en Azkaban, si es que ésta seguía en pie si era cierto que Wathelpun ya andaba por ahí. Cualquier comentario a destiempo, cualquier actitud anómala, podría hacerlos desconfiar, puesto que la desconfianza es la única moneda con que se ofrendan las almas en los tiempos oscuros. No podía arriesgarse, se limitaría a escucharlos, a espiarlos en la penumbra, a atisbar retazos de su conversación hasta conseguir lo que había venido a buscar: una pista, un indicio, un nombre...

Pero, de momento, los dos hombres permanecían callados. Imposibilitado como estaba de asomarse a la puerta a mirar, de haberlo hecho habría hallado a ambos con las miradas fijas en sus desayunos a medio consumir, con un letargo más propio de las almas afligidas que de los cuerpos soñolientos. Remus, harto de esperar, sin tiempo que perder, se lanzó por la habitación en la búsqueda de no sabía qué. No podía intuir cuándo retornaría la luz violeta para llevárselo, porque su mente se relajaba pensando en que no podía haberlo abandonado en aquel tiempo, pensando en que volvería, y quería que el trabajo estuviese resuelto para entonces. Tardó largo rato en caer en la cuenta de la existencia del revistero, después que había comprobado las notas junto al teléfono, oteado bajo los cojines del sofá y un largo etcétera que no voy a enumerar; tan sólo voy a precisar que, a pesar de su evidente impaciencia por hallar la más mínima huella, todo fue hecho en el mayor silencio posible para no llamar la atención de los dos hombres que apuraban sus desayunos a escasos metros de distancia. Se lanzó sobre las revistas y recortes de periódicos como una hiena hambrienta a la que el alimento le fuese sido sustraído durante largo tiempo, pero en el sigilo que empleó no le ganaba una pantera. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Los números allí conservados eran recientes, recientes, claro, para el tiempo en que vivían aquéllos, no él. Sus dedos pasaban trémulos las hojas. ¡Nada, nada en absoluto! El licántropo se impacientaba. El diario El Profeta parecía más preocupado en publicar menudencias como inauguraciones de locales, moda en pasarelas, que en informar acerca de los nuevos movimientos y acciones de un hechicero perturbado ávido de poder.

–Silenciado, sin duda –masculló Remus.

Estaba a punto de devolver malhumorado el trozo de pergamino a su sitio cuando dio con una noticia que llamó su atención. El titular decía así: «Nueva York, recuperándose lentamente», mientras que el subtítulo, más concluyente: «George Sullivan, ministro de los Estados Unidos de América, solicitará la expulsión del Reino Unido de la Alianza de Northumbría».

Cuando iba a leer el resto de la noticia, los dos hombres parecieron abandonar su mutismo al fin, y el licántropo, depositando con cuidado el periódico, se aproximó a la puerta para escucharlos mejor:

–Aunque sé que vas a defender a tu hermano a ultranza, creo que Remus se ha equivocado esta vez. –El tono de Sirius era recriminatorio, molesto en definitiva–. ¡Mira que acompañarse de esos filosofastros cuadrúpedos!... Nosotros podríamos haberle servido de mucha más ayuda. Aunque sólo tengamos dos patas...

–Si Remus lo ha hecho así –participó Sorensen–, es porque lo ha encontrado conveniente.

–¡Que sí, que sí!, la misma cantinela de siempre. ¡Defensa a ultranza!, ya lo dije yo. No, si sus razones tendrá –con ironía–, a lo mejor se traen un venado esta tarde a casa y podemos cocinarlo con esencias del bosque, no te jode, Soren. Parece mentira. Ni son magos ni son nada. Remus debería habernos dejado acompañarlo, nosotros sí que podríamos haberle echado una mano en caso de necesitarla.

–Olvidas que habrá magos y brujas de la Orden al pie del patíbulo. –Su tono de voz, al contrario que el de aquél, era calmado. Resignado más bien–. Y olvidas lo más importante, que Remus no desea que nadie conviva con él en momentos así. Nadie, quiero decir –matizó presintiendo su consiguiente queja– enlazado con él afectivamente, en cuyos ojos vea el horror del primer asesinato cometido. No quiere compartir con nadie la carga de su sufrimiento; piensa llevarla solo.

–Joder, Soren. Se va a volver loco. ¡Se está volviendo loco ya! Tú y yo lo sabemos, o esto acaba pronto, o la situación los superará a Helen y a él.

–Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Remus no hace más que repetirse, aun cuando nadie lo está escuchando, me he percatado ya, que él va a cambiarlo todo, que su misión es ésa, que no debe desfallecer. Pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros, eh, Sirius¿Qué más podemos hacer aparte de lo que ya llevamos hecho? Esto nos sobrepasa a todos.

–Te aseguro que como esto no se solucione, soy capaz de plantarme en el Ministerio y coger a uno que me sé y retorcerle el pescuezo.

–Pero ¿tú crees que aún tiene solución? Ni delante de Remus o Helen somos capaces de fingir tanto optimismo que digamos, o incluso creamos, que habrá un día en que todo esto se olvide, Sirius. Esto es peor que una condena, recluidos en un sótano mágico, conscientes de que, si no nos mata, es porque aún no quiere. –Tras una pausa–: Vamos a volvernos todos locos.

–Sí, eso creo yo también. Yo, desde lo de Nueva York, apenas concilio el sueño, ya no duermo igual. Karina dice que murmuro cosas raras en sueños.

–Esta familia va a acabar pudriéndose de inanición. Es que todavía no lo entiendo...

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio tenso. Remus estaba cada vez más nervioso. Ansiaba conocer y aquellos dos parecían hablar usando un código que sólo ellos supiesen descifrar. Las revelaciones a medias que conseguía entender le hacían que anhelase con mayores empeños aún la información que todavía desconocía. Pero el silencio de aquéllos se extendía ya excesivamente, estuvo tentado de carraspear.

–Y esa Ultra Witch... –habló repentinamente Sirius. Remus sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, como si la esperanza fuese una llama que se le avivase–. ¿Quién cojones crees que es?

–No sé. Durante un tiempo pensé que podía ser Thorny, pero...

–¿Thorny? –repitió–. ¡Tú lo flipas, no¿Thorny? Qué va, hombre. Es demasiado seria para hacer una cosa así. Tiene que ser otra a la que le falte una tuerca. O dos. ¡O una caja entera! Vamos, que para mí Tonks tiene todas las papeletas de serlo.

–Puede ser. ¿Le has preguntado?

–Claro. Pero me lo ha negado. No puedo fiarme. –Resoplando–: Es la hora de mi clase. Hoy flota una extraña sensación en el ambiente, pero imagino que los niños seguirán yendo puntuales. ¿Tu Mark viene? Pues espero que hoy se porte mejor que el otro día, que vaya diablo tienes por hijo.

Uno de los dos se levantó atropelladamente. El ruido que produjo arrastrando la silla tras su paso sobresaltó al licántropo, que pensó que había de huir a no más tardar. Sopesó, cabalmente, que el verdadero Remus, el que pertenecía a aquel tiempo, había partido a una misión de la Orden del Fénix, y, en caso de verlo allí, le preguntarían. Tenía que huir, ni tan siquiera era capaz de responder qué tipo de misión era aquélla a la que se suponía que había ido. Sin ser visto, se dirigió rápidamente en dirección a la puerta principal, por donde hacía un instante se había marchado su propia hija. El proceso mental fue rápido: en el sótano podía haber al menos una persona conocida por el nombre de Tétix; dudaba mucho que las estancias del piso superior estuviesen completamente vacías, nunca lo estaban; su única escapatoria era el mundo exterior, la libertad sin fronteras, donde podría preguntar cuanto quisiera sin temer ser, a su vez, objeto de nuevas e intrigantes preguntas que no supiese responder.

Antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió con significativa violencia. Uno y otro Remus se miraron y, caso extraño, el reflejo en ambos iris fue similar. Sólo uno no parecía sorprendido de la doble presencia: claro está, el Remus de aquel futuro, que, hacía tanto que apenas había pensado en ello más, se había visto en aquella situación ya, frente al Remus de otro tiempo, que había sido él por supuesto. Aquel Remus, que llamaremos en adelante del futuro, cuyo rostro denunciaba un profundo malestar, una furia incontenible por más tiempo, descargó su ira contra él mismo, contra el Remus de nuestro presente, al que tumbó en el suelo de un puñetazo. El ruido de la puerta y del golpe provocó que Sorensen y Sirius se precipitasen en la estancia, donde encontraron la extraña situación.

––¿¿¿Qué es esto??? –preguntó fuera de sí Sirius–. ¿Quién ha suplantado tu aspecto, Remus?

–Mejor dicho –lo corrigió Sorensen–¿quién es Remus de los dos?

–Ambos –respondió el Remus del futuro–. Éste es yo mismo, que ha viajado en el tiempo –mientras se frotaba el puño dolorido. El Remus de nuestro presente alzó la vista y descubrió detrás del Remus del futuro a Snape, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y a un grupo de centauros enfurruñados–. ¿No podías quedarte quieto, verdad? –le increpó a su propia imagen, todavía arrastrada por los suelos, demasiado confuso él como para levantarse–. No podías hacer caso de los consejos que unos y otros te daban. Pues ¡ea, ya estás aquí! Éste es el futuro del que tantas cosas querías conocer. ¡Pues más te valía haberte quedado allí donde vas a volver, sabes! Sí... Hoy te irás sin resolver tu cometido, sin saber quién es Wathelpun. Detén tu ansia, amigo, porque cuanto encontrarás no va a ser en absoluto de tu agrado.

–No –gritó Sorensen–. Remus –dirigiéndose al de aquel futuro–, no seas tonto. Ésta es una oportunidad única. Si le dijéramos lo suficiente como para que... lo solucionase, entonces...

–¡Claro, Remus! No lo desaproveches. Ya que ha hecho el viaje...

–¡No, no!... –gritó el Remus del futuro mientras el nuestro presente observaba con amplia expectación–. ¿Cuándo demonios os va a entrar en la cabeza? Soy yo, yo, no otro, el que lo va a solucionar... ¡esto! Tenéis que confiar.

Una confusa sensación de ardor comenzó a rodear al Remus de nuestro presente. Todos lo miraban aún, aunque pronto pasó a un segundo plano. Todos comprendían lo que él tardó unos instantes más en percibir: se desintegraba; mirándose las manos con estupor, éstas iban desapareciendo. Antes de desvanecerse completamente, aún tuvo tiempo de oír cómo Sorensen le preguntaba al Remus del futuro sobre la misión a la que había ido.

–Lo siento, lo siento mucho. –La voz era la de la luz violeta. Había en ella algo que Remus encontró, justo en aquel momento, misteriosamente familiar. Miró a su alrededor, sus propias manos, y todo volvía a ser cómo había sido en un momento. Había vuelto a su presente, a su momento–. Lo siento –volvió a decir. Su voz delataba que había padecido un terrible enfrentamiento; un enfrentamiento no personal, en que enfrentara sus propias opiniones, como pensara quizá el lector de este relato, sino un encarnizado enfrentamiento con la pitia en que la madurez y la antigua adivinación habían vencido. La luz había tenido que retirarse, y había de arrastrar con ella a Remus–. No ha llegado el momento de que esas cosas sean desveladas –apuntó–. Ya llegará el momento. Lo siento.

Y, sin apuntar nada más, se desvaneció ella también.

En efecto, llegaría el momento en que todo fuese desvelado. Pero ese momento no formaba parte de lo que la pitia llamaba "destino". La luz violeta dormía ahora, concibiendo en silencio su plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avance del capítulo 17 (**EN LAS ENTRAÑAS DEL MUNDO O CÓPULA LOBUNA**): La guerra entre vampiros y licántropos se vuelve cada vez más cruenta. Y Remus trata de evadirla a toda costa. Aunque no siempre es fácil. La verdadera historia de Greyback saldrá a la luz, y Remus conocerá al fin la trascendencia de buena parte de sus últimos actos. La guerra habrá llegado a su corazón. Y éste sangrará por donde menos uno se lo espera.

Mucho he velado en este resumen lo que va a pasar, pero sé de buena tinta que éste es uno de esos capítulos con que os vais a quedar entre maldiciéndome y pidiéndome más. O eso espero. Pero... ya sabéis, tengo que terminar otro capítulo para volver. Espero que sea pronto. Un saludo, hasta entonces.


	17. En las entrañas del mundo o cópula lobun

«Es una lástima que a tan corta edad ya tenga un destino tan oscuro como la noche, a la que odiará siempre. Pero mientras tenga unos padres que lo quieran nada saldrá mal.» (_MDUL 1.ª parte_, cap. I). «–Sólo hay un inconveniente... Aunque no es realmente culpa suya. El pobre no lo ha podido evitar nunca. Y se siente muy desgraciado por ello. Me da pena. –¿Qué le pasa? –Es un hombre lobo.» (_MDUL, II.ª parte_, cap. XV).

(Sí, sé que actualizo demasiado rápido en esta ocasión... Pero ¡no puedo resistirlo! En verdad, acabo de terminar de escribir otro capítulo –muero de ganas de escribir la primera aparición de Wathelpun– y no podía dejaros en puertas ese capítulo tan interesante, el que hoy publico, con el que espero sorprenderos. Disfrutad de la lectura, amigos.)

Respondo "reviews":

**MARCE**. Hola, Marce. ¿Qué tal? En verdad, como estuvimos hablando hace dos días por el _messenger_, casi exploté todo cuanto te podía decir por aquí. En fin... Si no soy muy extenso es sólo por ese motivo. Pero me alegra que, gracias a eso, tuvieras por un rato alguien con quien charlar sobre _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Me encantaría añadir aquí, para disfrute general, algunos de mis comentarios, pero no me atrevo porque, por mucho y muy bien que lo señale, no me perdonaría que alguien leyese un "spoiler" por mi culpa. Por eso me abstengo. Pero, en cualquier caso, seguro podremos retomar la conversación en algún otro momento. Oportunidades habrá. Por cierto, aunque no lo creas, sí estoy de acuerdo en que la trama, la necesaria llegada de Tim Wathelpun y todo eso, se está alargando más de la cuenta, por eso advertí que había hecho unos cambios de última hora, unos reajustes en el argumento y, tras un tijeretazo de consideración, todo se sucedería más rápido. Es más, creo que ya no leerás ningún otro capítulo en que adelante ningún acontecimiento; serán los propios acontecimientos los que se comiencen a adelantar ellos. Sólo espero no haberte aburrido demasiado en estos últimos capítulos. En cualquier caso, éste, el anterior, el capítulo en que Remus con la ayuda de la luz violeta viaja al futuro¡era un capítulo más que necesario! No tanto porque Remus descubriera algo o yo os diese alguna pista para prever más cosas. No... Era necesario en cuanto sí. Ya lo entenderás. Y, dicho esto, me despido por hoy. Te mando un fuerte beso y espero que coincidamos pronto.

**SEIN LUPIN**. ¡Hey¿Qué tal? Bueno, publico por fin el capítulo en que aparece ese personaje improvisado, pero no por ello menos importante, de Seina Miriama. La verdad es que no hacía tanto que lo había escrito, que te avisé, y ya lo estoy publicando. Curioso... Bueno, dejemos los inicios_ in media res_ y entremos en el meollo de la cuestión, de un modo más ordenado. En primer lugar, me encanta poderte dar la bienvenida a la gran familia de "fanfiction", pues ya he visto que me has unido a autores favoritos, o a alertas, no sé, y eso es síntoma de que ya has conseguido abrirte la cuenta. ¡Enhorabuena! El siguiente paso es publicar tu historia, aunque haces muy bien en dormirla y reflexionarla todo el tiempo que creas necesario en solitario. Te deseo mucha, mucha suerte. Y mucho éxito. Aunque recuerda: éxito no es sinónimo de "reviews". No te preocupes por ellos, que, si van a llegar, llegarán. Preocúpate de merecerlos. Pero, como creo ya conocerte, si bien no sobradamente, algo bastante bien, sé que vas a tener un papel excepcional en este lugar. (Cambio de tercio.) ¿Has estado en Portugal? O quizá el tono adecuado sería¡Has estado en Portugal! No sé, consten los dos. En fin, eso representa un poco más cerca de mí, aunque mi "chip", como tú dices, que el pobre está un poco atrofiado y no sintoniza tan bien como el tuyo, no notó nada distinto, la verdad. No importa que no fueses la primera en dejar el "review", aunque debo reconocer que, al recibir el mensaje de alerta en mi correo, me imaginé de inmediato que se trataba del tuyo. Pero todo lo haces con un acierto endiablado¡has sido el "review" número cien al fin y al cabo!... Parecía premeditado. Bueno, como dices que soy "el Rey del Suspense" (suena a producto de marketing), no te voy a endulzar el pastel diciéndote cosas. Lo dejaré en producto de la intriga y me seguiré desternillando de la risa en tanto tratáis de descubrir cosas. Hombre, no, tan malo no soy, no tanto como me pinto, claro. En cualquier caso, este capítulo que publico hoy, si bien a mi parecer no tiene mucho de intriga, sí puede que os deje con ganas de más, con ganas de saber qué le sucederá a un personaje que queda ligeramente mal parado. Pero... es cierto, no sé por qué, cómo sí o cómo no, siempre estoy atado a esta intriga de la que no os libero. Creo que es una forma, aunque no lo haga conscientemente, de hacer MDUL atractivo de cara a vosotros, sus lectores. Otros jugarán con la baza de un humor que yo no tengo, o etc., pero a mí me ha dado por esto. Y descuida, aun cuando aparezca Wathelpun y sepamos quién es, todavía tengo episodios en que la intriga seguirá siendo mi aliada. Pero no voy a decir mucho más, que tengo muchas ganas de que leas este capítulo. En general, todos, porque lo que en él sucede ni Helen lo ha visto en sus profecías: es algo insospechado. También puedo decirte, cambiando diametralmente de rumbo, que sí, que ya he escrito incluso ese capítulo en que realizo una especie de parodia de "fanfiction" (que lo haya terminado propicia que pueda actualizar hoy). No ha resultado tan satisfactorio, ni tan extenso, como quizá en un principio hubiera deseado, pero es cuanto he hecho. Lo leerás dentro de poco, espero. Y sin más ni más te abandono por hoy, que estoy deseando que te encares a la lectura de este capítulo para que averigües al fin lo que en él tiene lugar. Por cierto, no tienes que dudar de que vaya a decirte algo, lo más mínimo, del séptimo libro, porque no lo voy a hacer, estate segura. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, que espero que remitas pronto.

**MELINA**. ¡Hola! En primer lugar, muchas gracias por felicitarme. La verdad es que fue terriblemente ocurrente que, días antes, me preguntaras por mi fecha de nacimiento. Ocurrente o casual. Por cierto, me hizo muchísima gracia que añadieras a tu correo esa frase, porque yo también la suelo emplear mucho: la casualidad no existe. ¿Coincidencia, "casualidad"? Por cierto, espero que no te importe que te responda aquí tanto al "review" como al correo; no he tenido mucho tiempo y, como quiero responderte, aprovecho para hacerlo por aquí. Pero esto no es óbice para que puedas seguir empleando el correo a tu placer. Es más, todo el asunto de mandalas y temillas paranormales, quizá por discreción, sería mejor que lo bombardeáramos fuera de este contexto. Bueno, como decía, muchas gracias por felicitarme. Sigo intrigado con el asunto de que se pueda sacar algo provechoso de MDUL, y más desde que añadiste que con leer a la señora Carney bastaba para darse cuenta, pues considero que se puede aprender de cualquiera, hasta del pobre _muggle_, antes que de ella. En cualquier caso, tus razones tendrás. Y no te suponga ningún inconveniente decirme cuanto quieras comentarme sobre MDUL, sea para bien o para mal, que para eso tienes toda la confianza del mundo. Muchas personas no entienden (espero creer que yo sí) que los "reviews" no sólo están para que te digan estupendo y qué bien lo haces, sino también para que, de vez en cuando, te desmonten un poco tu estructura narratológica y te hagan un comentario constructivo. Vamos, que los recibo de buen agrado. Quizá puede que no esté de acuerdo, pero, claro, eso pasa hasta en las mejores familias. En este caso, no obstante, ya he dicho que te doy la razón, no sólo por cortesía, sino porque es una verdad como la copa de un pino, pero es que últimamente mi humor no da para mucho más, he de reconocerlo. Bueno, cambiando diametralmente de tema y retomando los anteriores, debo agradecerte que te hayas tomado la molestia de realizarme el estudio numerológico, que ahora pasaré a comentar, y que me mandases una información introductoria sobre los colores y las mandalas (lo demás ya ha venido por mi cuenta navegando por la Red). La verdad es que en mi vida había tenido constancia de nada de eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas parece que hubiese venido a cosa hecha para MDUL. Y me parece muy interesante que tú misma lo utilices como símbolos o intertextos cromáticos en tus historias. Sólo me ha asustado (en broma, claro) ver que el rojo es un color con ese significado, pues a mí de pequeño me solía maravillar el rojo (no en vano decía que yo era el Power Ranger rojo, flipadas de párvulo). ¿Significará eso que soy malo?... En cuanto al análisis numerológico, debo reconocer que siempre me había gustado la numerología desde ciertos papeles que leí, y quería profundizar más en el tema, aunque nunca lo hice realmente. Nunca es tarde, la verdad. Pero no conocía que se pudiera aplicar sobre una persona. No sé cuáles serán las pautas para decidir que rigen unos números y no otros, pero, bueno, te comentaré mi experiencia personal con el análisis de mí mismo. En líneas generales, tiendes a relacionarte con lo que se dice de ti, pero, claro, pone cosas tan generales, o tan positivas, que quizá quieras verte reflejado donde no lo estás realmente, ésa es la duda. De cualquier modo, muchas cosas se refieren a acciones o estados futuros, por lo que estoy a la expectativa. Pero son datos interesantes y a tener en cuenta. Bien, me gustaría tener contigo una conversación mucho más detallada de esas experiencias tuyas... ¿Cómo decirlo para que sólo me entiendas tú si quieres que no explote aquí el tema? Esas experiencias de ultratumba. Lo siento, quizá la discreción no sea lo mío. Yo no he tenido nada que se le parezca; bueno, sólo una y... la verdad es que ni siquiera sé si se puede considerar experiencia o qué. Pero eso no me impide creer en lo que no veo. Simplemente porque lo siento. En verdad, nunca he sido nada sensitivo para nada de nada (en ninguna de sus posibles acepciones). Ni tampoco muy sensible, haciendo un sencillo juego de palabras. Por eso me extrañó terriblemente que la chica árabe que te comenté dijera lo que dijo. En verdad, me tenía el respeto totalmente perdido. Nos reuníamos cuatro, ella y dos chicas más, para hacer un intercambio de inglés y español, porque había estado viviendo un tiempo en los Estados Unidos. Con eso de que yo era el único chico, pues como que la situación se distendía, ya me sigues, en los chicos sois así o asá, bromeando claro, y ellas, en mayoría, pues como que siempre ganaban. Era una relación muy distendida, aunque sabíamos que era especial, pero nosotros manteníamos un contacto cercano y humano. Ese día, sin más, le dio por poner en práctica no sé qué tipo de juego o llámalo equis y, cogiéndonos de las manos, nos decía lo que sentía de nosotros. Ya te dije que averiguó cosas que nunca ninguno le habíamos dicho. De mí también, claro. A algunos les dijo que cuanto les había dicho no lo revelaran, no sé por qué motivo, y no lo han hecho; a mí no me dijo nada, pero tampoco lo he andado contando por ahí porque no se qué diría nadie. Pues eso, con ese trato que nos teníamos, más informal que otra cosa, no me esperaba que me fuese a decir nada como aquello, ni siquiera en el modo tan serio en que me lo dijo. Es que, en verdad, me dijo que estaba destinado a ser un guía espiritual. Quizá será porque ahora mismo estoy algo distraído en ese sentido, pero hoy por hoy no estoy tan seguro. Sin embargo, la seguridad y claridad con que me lo dijo, todavía hoy me asustan. Guía espiritual nada más y nada menos. Y ya con guiarme a mí mismo tengo bastante (XD). En cualquier caso, ya no sé ni por qué te estaba contando esto, he perdido el hilo. Bueno, servirá para dar pie a futuras conversaciones, imagino. Siento haber sido tan plomo hoy, que te vas a aburrir de leer todo esto, pero me he levantado parlanchín. Bueno, ya charlamos. Como te he dicho, no te cortes de utilizar mi correo para lo que quieras. Es más, yo me veré fuertemente agradecido. Un abrazo.

**PUNKITTY**. Vero... Vero... ¡Me tienes frío! Hola, por supuesto, las buenas maneras que no se pierdan. Pero... Pero es que leer tu "review" ha sido todo un puntazo. ¡Ni te imaginas lo certera que has estado en alguno de tus reflexivos comentarios!... Tanto que miedo me has dado y todo. Si es que cuando te viene la inspiración, te viene. Pero dejemos eso para un poco más adelante, porque todavía estoy maravillosamente improvisado. ¿No te estará filtrando Elena los capítulos de MDUL por publicar?... (XD) En fin, a lo que iba, sí que me habías comentado algunas anécdotas de tus conciertos, pero yo quería más, más, más... Además, me dijiste que habíais programado un tercero, pero no recordaba la fecha exacta. En cualquier caso, me alegro muchísimo de que todo te vaya viento en popa y, lo más importante, de que lo estés disfrutando como una cría. Seguro que cada vez que te subes a un escenario ahora, ya como toda una artista en potencia, qué digo en potencia, toda una artistaza, lo haces con mucho más reposo y todo suena mejor, como a silbido de ángeles. Pues yo no he iniciado aún las clases de coche, estoy esperando a que me llamen para darme el pistoletazo de salida, aunque mucho no puede faltar ya. Lo cierto es que tengo una extraña mezcla de ilusión y pánico, porque, como creo haber dicho ya, soy terriblemente malo en el manejo de cualquier tipo de máquina. De lo que no tengo ganas, bajo ningún concepto, es de iniciar las clases. Aquí las retomamos en septiembre. Para colmo de desgracias, como paso a ser alumno de segundo ciclo, mis clases serán por la tarde ahora... ¡Vamos, una gracia menuda! En cualquier caso, a todo se acostumbra uno, qué me vas a decir tú, que también has tenido líos menudos con los horarios. Y ya, sin más dilación, después de haberte puesto el cuerpo malo, la tensión en cada uno de los músculos de tu cuerpo, paso a comentarte los aciertos y desaciertos de tu último "review". Aunque, a decir verdad, debería omitir bastante, porque ha habido cada acierto... Por ejemplo¿por qué te ha dado por decir a ti que Tétix (cierto que suena a videojuego) es un vampiro?... Qué sé yo¿no podía ser un centauro? El nombre de Tétix, ya que lo preguntas, lo tomé de una de las traducciones de mis clases de griego de primero (es decir, que lo tengo guardadito para ese personaje desde hace tres años, qué mortal paciencia), con lo que tiene un intrincado significado mitológico detrás. Si mal no recuerdo, su traducción es "cigarra", y es que hay una historia sobre una cigarra que se enamora de la luna o algo así. Vaya, le he quitado todo el _glamour_ a la explicación porque encima parece que se me ha olvidado absolutamente todo. Bueno, creo que todavía queda mucho por averiguar si solamente digo que Tétix es un vampiro. Pero ¿qué hace un vampiro en casa de los Lupin?... Que, por cierto, me ha encantado el comentario de que hasta Umbridge podría ir a tomar el té sin que sonase sospechoso. No sé yo, eh... Luego están todas tus reflexiones sobre el tiempo, que si bien pueden tener interpretaciones muy dilatadas, no vas nada mal, nada mal, nada mal desencaminada. Ya lo he dicho tantas veces (tantas que puedo hasta rayar en la pesadez) que el tiempo era uno de los conceptos claves con los que iba a jugar. Hombre, hay que limar algunos conceptos, porque debo advertirte de que Remus no va a tener nada que ver, por mucho que vaya al futuro en una ocasión o miles, él no va a cambiar nada; él se lo va a tragar sin quererlo ni pretenderlo. Pero es alrededor del concepto "tiempo" donde se pueden hacer buena parte de las más divertidas hipótesis sobre MDUL. Y para eso hay que tener en cuenta, por supuesto, que la luz violeta está muy indignada con el proceder de la pitia de Delfos; ésta quiere que las cosas sigan el orden natural, el que marcan las estrellas, mientras que ella no está por la labor de ser la causante del destrozo de su propio presente. Su consigna es que, si ha cambiado el curso de la historia en una ocasión¿por qué no lo va a hacer en otra? Tan sólo hay que buscar los instrumentos indispensables. Y esos instrumentos bien pueden ser personas. Retomando otras cuestiones: la señora Howlsteel sospecha que Fenrir Greyback, su hermano, mordió a Remus, no a su hijo. Wathelpun está relacionado en parte con Nueva York, pero por una circunstancia que sólo más adelante desvelaré. Un antes y un después, por así decir. Y Sullivan... ¿De qué lado estará Sullivan en ese momento? Quizá esté limpiándose la mierda de encima. Y sí, con otra cosa, lo de la travesura de Matt en labios de Snape, como bien has dicho tú, sólo es un aderezo del relato, nada consistente, aunque con los antecedentes que tiene quién no va a sospechar que sea otro caso como su padre. La verdad, hablando del siguiente asunto, es que más adelante a todos se les va a ir un poco la pinza, pero eso es casi para bien, no creas. Y todos saben quién es Ultra Witch porque Ultra Witch, aunque Helen tuviese la visión, no es algo privado, sino algo público, a lo que muchas personas tendrán acceso. Pronto, pronto... Aunque digas lo contrario, dudo mucho que, después de obligarte a leer todo esto, no deba creer realmente que te he aburrido una barbaridad. En fin, se me van los dedos escribiendo, ya sabes. Como bien llevas la cuenta (eres un as con el calendario), hace un año que nos conocemos y eso se merecería una fiesta y todo. Un año en que has demostrado ser una de las personas más constantes que he conocido. Gracias. Y quizá también tengas razón, tú has visto de una sentada de varios días, leyendo, esa evolución, una evolución que yo sólo he disfrutado conforme ha ido surgiendo y quizá por ello no la haya podido valorar en consecuencia. Dices que el estilo, la gramática, la oscuridad del relato, todo, se ha visto notablemente modificado, no sé si para bien o para mal, pero así es. Quizá la falta de humor sea una consecuencia de esa evolución, tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa. Pero te agradezco que estés a mi lado esperando a ver qué ocurre. Eres un gran apoyo. Espero pronto recibir noticias tuyas. Un besazo. P.D.: Y perdona por no haberte mandado correo en esta ocasión. Hasta pronto. P.D.2: Me tienes que explicar eso del as del marketing, aunque ya me hago una idea. Pillina... O pillín yo, tal vez.

(_DEDICATORIA_: Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Sein Lupin por haberse convertido en el "review" número cien, que es algo que se valora, aunque siempre digamos, y yo lo haga, que los "reviews" son secundarios. Pero nos referimos al número total. Los que los escribís sois los más grandes. Por eso, igualmente, quiero dedicarlo a Marce por ser el "review" número noventa y nueve, Melina por ser el "review" número ciento uno y Punkitty por ser el "review" número ciento dos; Laura por ser ese "review" tan agradable que sabes que te llegará cuando menos te lo esperas; HPeta por ser ese "review" que llega por otros cauces. Y a Druida Cliodna, por haber iniciado la lectura hoy mismo de MDUL I.ª PARTE, esos "reviews" que tanto te hacen recordar el día en que comenzó uno su labor en "fanfiction".)

(Aquí os dejo un capítulo que hacía tiempo deseaba que leyerais. Espero que disfrutéis los que le suceden, porque... ¡esto se pone feo!... Me consta que, como me han dicho, estoy alargando demasiado el suspense y etc., pero os puedo asegurar que es, en buena parte, deliberado y que ya poco queda para resolverlo en grueso. Disfrutad la lectura.)

**CAPÍTULO XVII (EN LAS ENTRAÑAS DEL MUNDO O CÓPULA LOBUNA) **

El cuentagotas le temblaba en la mano. La gota, la última, de un cálido color grana, pendía asustada de él, como el mismo pánico se reflejaba en los ojos que se desfiguraban a través de la gota misma, unos ojos blandos clavados en ella por largo tiempo. Partió al fin, se precipitó, fundió su destino con el del caldero en ebullición. Una pequeña explosión de humo blanco hizo que la bruja emitiese un pequeño chillido. La superficie del contenido del caldero comenzó a tornarse de color plateado. Una sonrisa cansada terminó dibujándose en los labios de la autora de la poción al tiempo que el sol salía trémulo venciendo a la noche.

Eureka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El viejo batel, cuya madera se podría por instantes, cortaba las negras y serenas aguas que escondían las rocas. El hombre que empuñaba el largo remo esbozaba una patética sonrisa en sus feas facciones. Vestía de forma indecente, como si se hubiese puesto encima, para cubrir su oronda desnudez, lo primero que hubiese encontrado en un contenedor de basura cualquiera. Una barba rala y un pelo extremadamente encanecido para su juventud eran sus restantes atributos. Su expresión distaba mucho ya de la simpática y juvenil que sus allegados conocían hacía solo unos años. Ahora era un proscrito, solamente un maldito proscrito. La sombra de las rocas de la gruta lo protegía, era consciente de ello, con lo que acentuó su media sonrisa, signo de mal agüero. Ya estaba a salvo en la guarida. En el cuartel general. Profirió un largo y agudo grito para anunciar su llegada, un grito que sonó a desgarrado aullido.

En oyéndolo, muchos fueron los rostros que reveló la oscuridad de la gruta. Hombres y mujeres muy similares en aspecto al descrito que portaban ristras de ajo colgadas del cuello o estacas en la mano u objetos de función similar. El movimiento del batel se detuvo. El ambiente de la gruta se congestionó repentinamente, todos sabían que él debía de estar allí. En efecto, los hachones de las paredes se incendiaron concediéndole a la gruta suficiente luz y, en medio de ellos, a un paso de la negra agua, el robusto Greyback observaba al licántropo del bote.

–¿Y bien? –lo apremió.

–Muerto –contestó sucintamente, con una mueca que tanto podía significar desagrado como extremo placer.

Greyback se puso en camino hacia el fondo de la guarida. La oscuridad había desaparecido por completo: las antorchas iluminaban y proporcionaban calor en el interior de la fría y húmeda galería, revelando, a un lado y otro, prisiones de durísimas rejas excavadas en la misma piedra. Los gritos provenientes de ellas eran tristísimos, consumidos, como murmullos que la muerte va venciendo lentamente hasta hacerlos desaparecer por completo. Otros, a los que todavía el odio y la rabia concedían fuerzas suficientes para rebelarse contra la decrepitud, mostraban fieros sus afiladas garras por entre las rejas o sus colmillos salientes en tanto mostraban muecas de profundo odio. Los licántropos que seguían a Greyback, éste sin inmutarse por cuanto sucedía a su alrededor, dirigían igualmente gruñidos a los presos, y alguna garra cayó incluso cuando algún hombre lobo descargó sobre ella un zarpazo impropio de un humano.

El licántropo que había llegado recientemente por el agua se acercó a Greyback cuando advirtió una señal de éste que lo invitaba a hacerlo. Aproximó su rostro al de su amo y señor, pues le habló en un susurro apenas audible:

–¿Qué hay sobre el pequeño Howlsteel?

El otro, terriblemente acongojado de pronto, negó con la cabeza.

–Nada, señor. Como si la tierra misma se lo hubiera tragado.

Greyback no dijo nada. Tan sólo prosiguió su paso en calma, la vista al frente. Se detuvo cuando alcanzaron el término de la gruta. Allí, pendiendo de grilletes que laceraban sus muñecas, tobillos y cuellos, dos mujeres de aspecto derruido levantaron cansadamente la vista. No cabía duda, eran vampiresas. Alrededor de sus cuellos habían colocado ristras de ajo para impedir su transmutación en murciélagos. Al descubrir ante ellas al atemorizador Greyback y sus súbditos, como si lo tuviesen concertado así, bajaron simultáneamente los rostros hundiéndolos en una maraña de negros cabellos grasientos. Sabían que su fin estaba próximo, lo sentían hervir en sus entrañas. Toda su vida, su segunda vida, habían sido Ángeles de la Muerte, y aquellos pequeños detalles no les pasaban desapercibidos. Los grilletes de Greyback serían sus alianzas de fenecimiento.

–Hoy hablaréis. No abuséis de mi misericordia –habló Greyback–. ¿Dónde se esconde Ileana?...

Y, adelantándose, tomó el mentón de una de las vampiresas para alzarle el rostro. Ésta mostró iracunda sus larguísimos colmillos y sus ojos grises, furiosos, a punto de salírseles de las cuencas. Comenzó a revolverse como una endemoniada en su sitio al tiempo que vociferaba, y la caverna hacía reverberar:

–No os diré nada, maldita escoria de una sola noche. Por mí podéis podriros en el infierno, asquerosas bestias pulgosas. ¡Ganaremos esta guerra! La noche caerá sobre vosotros y mi espada de plata os atravesará como a ganado.

–La reina de Transilvania no tiene ninguna intención de intervenir en esta guerra. Al igual que vuestro jefe, el Licántropo.

Greyback se dirigió, calmado, en primer lugar a la que había hablado en segundo. Sus ojos irradiaban la tranquila rabia de aquél que, de antemano, se sabe vencedor.

–Remus Lupin no es nuestro jefe. Yo soy el Licántropo. –Y dirigiéndose a la otra–¿A quiénes llamabas «maldita escoria de una sola noche», eh? –Chasqueando los dedos, hizo un gesto a un par de licántropos junto a él. Éstos, echando manos de un pequeño frasco que portaban en sus cintos, bebieron hasta apurar cuanto contenía. El sabor no había de ser muy agradable, pues ambos se encogieron asqueados–. De un modo u otro, sabes, ésta es la Era Licántropa.

Los hombres que habían bebido se comenzaron a transformar, con gran dolor y estrépito, en lobos. Rasgaron sus vestiduras hasta quedar totalmente desnudos y, rápidamente, el lobo que residía en ellos tomó el control de sus cuerpos. Parecían prestos a abalanzarse sobre ambas vampiresas para destrozarlas, pero un gesto de Greyback los contuvo; esto es, eran conscientes de cuanto ocurría a su alrededor, habían mejorado la fórmula. Sólo por prevenir, un joven y delgado licántropo, aunque de fuerza y vigor increíbles, sujetó a ambas bestias por las cadenas que rodeaban sus cuellos. Todos a excepción de Greyback lucían cadenas de eslabones dorados firmemente apretados a sus gaznates, como símbolo de la sumisión que le debían a aquél. Con otra señal, otro licántropo, envuelta en telas, le aproximó una brillante espada de filo puntiagudo y doble hoja que tomó con cuidado. Separó las telas y la agarró por la plateada empuñadura. El contacto con el metal le hizo daño al principio, le abrasó la piel de la palma, incluso llegó a humear, pero Greyback no la despegó de su tacto. Mostró a la vampiresa enloquecida la que fuera su arma y le dijo:

–¿Era ésta la espada con la que nos ibas a matar a todos como ganados?

Gritando, repitió que sí. Greyback no dio oportunidad a nada más: el brillante filo de plata rebanó la cabeza de la vampiresa separándola del cuerpo, que cayó fláccido hacia adelante, sin vida. La sangre salpicó las paredes de la cueva y al conjunto de los licántropos, los cuales, en su mayoría, aullaron satisfechos. El joven vigoroso soltó al fin a las dos bestias, que se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo caído y comenzaron a desgarrarlo.

–¡Buen provecho! –gritaban unos–. Quien come los ojos y el corazón de un vampiro gana los poderes de su enemigo –sentenciaban otros mientras batían palmas.

Greyback, en tanto duraba el jolgorio de sus hombres, se dirigió a la vampiresa que restaba, la de porte calmado, y apoyó sobre su costado derecho la punta de la espada. Aquélla vio que la mano le temblaba terriblemente, que su mucha fuerza apenas era suficiente para permitir soportar una espada de plata pura. Sin embargo, haciendo acopio de fuerzas inexistentes, la increpó:

–Habla.

El interrogatorio se interrumpió cuando, desde lo lejos, una voz grave y ronca se abrió paso a voces:

–¡Señor, señor!... Nuestros contactos nos han advertido que en el Hospital... –Greyback lo chistó y el licántropo aquel, cohibido, calló. El primero acercó lentamente su rostro haciéndole ver que era preferible que sólo él se enterase de los detalles. Así estuvieron unos segundos, durante los cuales el correveidile le relató todo el asunto o cuanto conocía de él.

Greyback se separó de la vampiresa y, con gran malestar, terminó soltando la espada, que cayó en el suelo con tremendo estrépito. El arma le había dejado un surco de ampollas y sangre coagulada que el hombre observó unos minutos impertérrito. Después, con rabia, apretó el puño y la sangre comenzó a caer por su antebrazo en abundancia.

–Hay trabajo por hacer. Nos vamos a Londres. –Esbozó una feísima sonrisa–. En esta ocasión, será a la mujer del Licántropo a quien le enseñaremos dónde tiene que meter las narices y dónde no. –Poniéndose en movimiento, los otros lo siguieron–. ¡Haceos con más poción!, necesito muchos licántropos contra una bruja poderosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¿Dónde se supone que me llevas, Helen? –preguntó Remus.

–Espera un momento y lo descubrirás –fue su única respuesta.

El licántropo estaba intrigado. Aquella noche de luna llena, imprevistamente, Helen lo había hecho salir del cuarto de invitados, donde habitualmente solía convertirse lejos de la adivina, vestido tan solamente con una gabardina que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Le había colocado una venda alrededor de los ojos y había consentido que lo condujese aquélla donde fuese su gusto. Con los pies descalzos –no había tenido tiempo de calzarse sus zapatos– sentía la hierba fresca de la noche bajo sus pies.

–Ya puedes quitarte la venda –dijo al fin la adivina–. ¿Y qué?

Remus miró en torno a él con cierta incredulidad.

–Oh, menuda sorpresa –ironizó burlonamente–. Qué casualidad, no hace mucho estuve aquí. ¡Qué ilusión!... Sí, fue dando un paseo con Nathalie, porque, si no te has dado cuenta, esto está a doscientos metros de la casa.

Estaban bajo un frondoso y solitario árbol desde el cual se podía divisar el Desfiladero de las Brujas, como lo llamaban en el pueblo, la línea de afiladas colinas y el manto estrellado naciendo desde detrás de él. La imagen era hermosísima: brillante, la Vía Láctea surgiendo de ella como un hechizo multitudinario. Remus, después de las últimas palabras dedicadas en broma a su mujer, y tras haberle dedicado unos segundos a la contemplación de dicho paraíso, se tornó hacia ella muy serio:

–Le queda poco a la luna llena –constató.

–¡Cierto! –se apremió a sí misma Helen. Sacó su varita y, sin mediar palabra, practicó con ella sobre Remus un hechizo desilusionador. Acto seguido, rescatando un frasco de la diminuta cartera que había traído consigo, se lo entregó a Remus obligándolo a bebérselo sin rechistar–. Es la última dosis.

–¡No me refiero a eso! –protestó Remus antes de bebérsela. Sin embargo, como ella le apremiase, bebió y después siguió hablando–: Helen, no sé por qué haces esto. Sé de buena tinta que no te gusta presenciar mis transformaciones, no tienes por qué...

–El que no me guste ver cómo te transformas –terció ella– no impide que sí quiera disfrutar con mi marido de una noche de luna llena. ¿No te parece?

–No seré tu marido; seré un lobo...

La mujer no dijo nada. Se sentó y, apoyándose contra el grueso tronco del árbol, invitó a Remus a que la acompañara. Por una vez, fue ella la que echó el brazo por encima de su marido y, permitiéndole que apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho, acarició su rostro pinchante, sus rectangulares patillas, su torso desnudo.

–Te quiero. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Él la miró embelesado.

–Yo estoy enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te vi, Helen. Eres la compañera ideal. Soy el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra.

Callaron, callaron por largo rato. Apoyados el uno contra el otro, vieron pasar las horas y desplazarse las estrellas a lo largo del negro óvalo. Sólo cuando un brillante y plateado resplandor comenzó a coronar la hilera de colinas, Remus entendió que el momento había llegado, la luna alzaría pronto su frente y el lobo se apoderaría de su cuerpo. Se levantó de al lado de su mujer y esperó resignado. Le dedicó algunas palabras de cariño; incluso volvió a insistirle en que se marchara para que no tuviera que sufrir la terrible imagen de su espantosa transformación.

Pero Helen permaneció. En sus labios se extendía una media sonrisa enigmática. Una sonrisa que sólo ella sabía descifrar.

–Ya viene... –musitó Remus al descubrir el primer atisbo del disco argénteo–. Helen, no tienes por qué mirar.

Pero la mujer no apartaba la mirada. Es más, sus ojos parecían, obsesivamente, fijarse sobre el cuerpo de su marido. Aquél, encogido, esperaba de un momento a otro que se iniciase la dolorosa mutación que diese con su cuerpo en tierra y lo obligara a retorcerse produciendo espantosos alaridos de terror. En tanto duró aquella eterna espera, ambos guardaron silencio.

Al fin, después de un rato extenso de dura espera, sudoroso por el temor a lo inevitable, por el dolor, Remus abrió sus dorados ojos. El brillo plateado iluminaba su rostro, su expresión atónita. Instintivamente, observó sus manos y descubrió que eran... ¡humanas! Se volvió de un salto a su mujer y la descubrió riendo. El licántropo empezó a balbucear una retahíla de sonidos incomprensibles, pero acabó callando cuando la adivina, poniéndose en pie, se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó.

–Pero ¿cómo...? –fue cuanto consiguió decir él.

–Te dije que un día lo terminaría consiguiendo –respondió ella, tan emocionada que no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas que se agolpaban detrás de sus ojos–. Oh, Remus, me dolía tanto ver cuánto sufrías. Por fin lo hemos conseguido. Tomando la poción que te he administrado estas últimas semanas, no tendrás que preocuparte más por el lobo que hay en ti.

–Helen... –musitó Remus, con los ojos dorados iluminados de amor y alegría.

Se besaron. Se abrazaron y besaron. Y entonces, bajo aquel brillante disco de plata que Remus ya no recordaba haber mirado frente a frente con sus propios ojos, despojándose de sus ropas, los dos cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. Hicieron lentamente el amor bajo aquella marea de plata, reverberando en sus cálidos cuerpos aquella luz fría y brillante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido una pesadilla. Dormían aún a cubierto bajo el árbol, con la luz de la luna acariciando sus pies descalzos. La gabardina les había servido para protegerse del intenso frío que empezaba a levantarse. Bastó con que Helen la encantase con un conjuro calentador para que la prenda fuese bastante, como un puñado de mantas en su cama calentita. Remus, observando a su mujer, la cubrió delicadamente hasta cubrirla por entero. También ella estaba desnuda ahora, pero un hechizo desilusionador había bastado para que durmiesen tranquilos de ser descubiertos por nadie. La adivina se revolvía inquieta en su lecho de hierba y Remus, atento, desbordando aquella noche un intenso amor más puro si cabe todavía, la agarró de la mano para tranquilizarla.

Aquel gesto, no obstante, trajo sus consecuencias.

El licántropo se encogió y un torbellino de imágenes inundó su cabeza.

"Sabía que al final lo harías. –Era la voz de Dumbledore, que le hablaba sonriente desde su cuadro–. No tienes remedio." "La capital del mundo _muggle_ –La voz era siniestra". A continuación vio los negros ojos de Wathelpun a través de los orificios de su máscara. Había lanzado contra su adversario una maldición asesina. "Por un momento pensé que estabas muerto –dijo–, y he de reconocer que he sentido pena. Pero ahora soy yo el que va a matarte." Seguidamente, al instante, todo se volvió de color violeta a su alrededor. Y los ojos malvas lo ocuparon todo, como si todo lo pudiesen ver y todos los que pudiesen ver sólo pudiesen verlos. "Te dije que volvería –le dijo, y Remus, instintivamente, supo que le hablaba directamente a él." Pero, cuando la voz se extinguió, los ojos malvas dieron lugar a unos ojos oscuros, unos ojos en los que él mismo se veía reflejado, en los que veía todo su mundo. Pero todo aquello que se reflejaba en su iris cayó en un torbellino desesperado al tiempo que el brillante color se volvía como de oro.

Remus consiguió al fin desasirse de la mano que sostenía de su mujer y la visión se esfumó de su mente. A su alrededor volvía a estar cuanto le era tangible, y prefería que fuera así. Se sentía mareado. Cuando consiguió recuperarse, se dirigió a su mujer, la cual seguía moviéndose incansablemente en su sitio. Remus supo sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera que el poder de la adivina era tal, que su inconsciente era capaz de vaticinar el futuro; era como si Helen ya supiese cuanto iba a pasar. Al menos la Helen no consciente. Que una parte de ella almacenaba los profundos secretos que los acechaban y que perseguían con desesperación.

Pero lo que no podía Remus entender era cómo él había conseguido penetrar esa sólida barrida de su inconsciencia, como había conseguido conectar él con su mujer, atravesar su mente y observar cuanto se dibujaba en su interior. Fue sólo un segundo, claro está, lo que duró aquella intrigante pregunta. Cuando volvió a tumbarse sobre su espacio de hierba lo tuvo claro. Menos brillante que la última vez que lo vio, el resplandor de lapislázuli que conducía al pasadizo secreto donde se almacenaban los viejos recuerdos de Ánuldranh, iluminaba intensamente su casa. Aquello lo dejó confuso. La última vez que lo vio (que también resultó ser la primera), aquel efecto lo provocó un eclipse lunar. Intrigado, se incorporó para observar la luna. En efecto, a ésta le había sido mermado un pedazo, suficiente para que la antigua sede del poder de Ánuldranh descubriese tímidamente su inmenso poder. Y, por segunda vez aquella noche, Remus intuyó con éxito que había sido Ánuldranh el culpable de que la mente y la visión de su mujer se conectasen con su propia mente.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pequeña almohada pensando en cuanto acababa de ocurrir a su mujer y cuanto seguía sucediéndole a Helen, creyendo que, con todo aquello revoloteando sobre su cabeza, sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño otra vez. Sumido en aquellos pensamientos, el brillante resplandor azulado que asociaba con Ánuldranh y su influencia se fue apagando, lentamente, como un fuego de llamas azuladas que hubieran dejado consumiéndose. Remus sabía que el cese de la fantástica luminaria lo provocaba el fin del eclipse.

–¡El eclipse...! –gritó Remus levantándose de un salto y despertando a Helen en el acto, la cual, inmediatamente, olvidó cuanto su mente había estado proyectando.

Tan pronto como estuvo en pie, cayó nuevamente al suelo, derrotado. La luna llena se había vuelto a formar en lo alto del cielo y su influencia, como si de un nuevo amanecer lunar se tratara, hizo completa mella sobre el licántropo, cuyos quejidos de dolor eran insoportables.

–¡Remus¡Remus no! –gritó Helen auxiliándolo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras la transmutación se completaba. Las lágrimas inundaban el cuerpo cambiante de Remus–. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?...

–El... eclipse... –consiguió articular Remus antes de que un profundo aullido naciese de lo más hondo de su garganta.

El eclipse había roto los efectos de la poción. De haberlo sabido, Helen debía haber aumentado la dosis. Pero había estado tan excitada con la expectativa de disfrutar de Remus durante una luna llena que había olvidado consultar un calendario lunar. Teniéndolo sobre sus brazos, llorando amargas lágrimas, mientras balanceaba al lobo que aullaba en voz baja lamentándose del dolor que la transformación le había causado, pronunció como si de una maldición se tratase:

–No dejaré que esto te suceda nunca más, amor mío. Ésta será, para el recuerdo, tu última noche como licántropo.

Pero aquella idea no conseguía detenerle las lágrimas ni borrarle el amargo y reciente recuerdo de su marido haciéndose añicos mientras se transformaba en una criatura que ahora se le antojaba, sobre sus brazos, entrañable.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen estaba muy satisfecha. Acabada la rueda de prensa, realizadas las fotografías pertinentes que a la mañana siguiente serían la portada de media comunidad mágica a menos que hubiese una noticia más apremiante (que la habría), se proponía retirarse a descansar en su despacho. Pronto, la "Gaceta Científica del Mago y la Bruja" revelaría la receta de la poción de mata-matalobos, como habían terminado por denominarla, y todos los licántropos de Gran Bretaña y del mundo entero desterrarían de sus cuerpos, siempre que la tomasen con los cuidados necesarios, aquella maldición que en todos ellos se había instalado: la maldición del redondo ojo de plata. Y todo se debía a su incansable esfuerzo, aunque ella le restase importancia a su labor involucrando, más de lo que era estrictamente cierto, al equipo que había colaborado con ella en el laboratorio de San Mungo. En efecto, éstos eran motivos suficientes para estar satisfecha, muy satisfecha.

Recibió con mucho gusto la enhorabuena de su madre, de Emmanuelle, de sus compañeros de trabajo y del mismo director del hospital, que le reconoció que aquella hazaña se merecía una Orden de Merlín. La recibiría, por supuesto, y de primera clase, pero en modo muy distinto al que se acostumbra a la hora de entregar estos premios: Helen jamás fue a recoger este premio.

Se hizo acompañar de Louise, que le pidió que saliesen un momento para fumarse un cigarro. Helen había advertido que hacía semanas que estaba nerviosa y fumaba más de la cuenta, o de lo acostumbrado en ella; pero en aquella ocasión su modo de obrar superaba cualquier nerviosismo: rayaba la histeria.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la adivina–. ¿Cómo va todo con Johny? –La otra la miró sin entender–. ¿Con tu marido? –siguió Helen.

–Ah, oh, bien, bien –contestó sin dar más información al respecto, como si no tuviese mucho interés en hablar. Revolvía en su mano la caja de los pitillos con impaciencia, deseando alcanzar la puerta de emergencia para encender uno y descargar sus pensamientos como exhalaba el negro humo de sus pulmones.

Casi habían alcanzado la puerta. Llegaba un olor nauseabundo. Helen intuyó que debía provenir de los contendores allí situados. Era aquél un estrello callejón al que iba a parar buena parte del material clínico empleado, a unos contenedores en los que se degradaban, bien cabe la expresión, por arte de magia.

–Entonces¿el divorcio con Johny está saliendo bien? –siguió preguntando la adivina.

La otra volvió a dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva, indescifrable.

–¿El divorcio?... Ah, no tan bien. Ese cabrón me está chupando la sangre de las venas y está acabando con mis fuerzas, el muy hijo de puta.

Helen se detuvo. Jamás había oído a su compañera hablar en aquel tono. Siempre había tenido de ella la idea de que era muy respetuosa y educada.

–Louise –le dijo–, confía en mí si tienes cualquier problema, eh. No estás sola en esto. Somos amigas y las amigas estamos para esto, para ayudarnos.

Y, para confortarle o infundirle mayor ánimo, aquel tipo de ánimo que no confieren las palabras sino tan sólo los gestos, le puso la mano sobre el brazo para mostrarle una señal de afecto. Al hacerlo, se encogió. Fue sólo unos segundos, pero bastó, fue suficiente. El rostro con que se dirigió a Louise ya no mostraba afecto alguno; más bien sorpresa, confusión... Pero Louise, atenta, la tomó a su vez del brazo y, tirándola al suelo, la lanzó con una fuerza impropia de una chica enclenque hasta rebasar la puerta de emergencia. Rasguñada, alzó el rostro para observar al hombre al frente de cuyas rudas botas se había detenido. Su aspecto era descuidado.

–¿Qué, ya has visto lo que te va a pasar, bruja? –le preguntó.

Era Greyback.

Helen, enderezándose a medias, observó a su alrededor: media docena de hombres se repartía por el estrecho callejón, unos en cuclillas sobre el contenedor, otros sujetando gracias a unas gruesas cadenas de latón unas fieras criaturas babeantes que parecían dispuestas a saltar sobre la adivina: licántropos. Helen parecía más sorprendida de verlos convertidos en su forma animal a plena luz del día que de ver tal cantidad reunida: habría otra media docena, aproximadamente, de lobos furiosos: sobre la cornisa que se extendía sobre la puerta de emergencia, a su lado, junto al contenedor... Estaba literalmente rodeada, lo sabía.

Medio incorporándose, giró la cabeza hacia la puerta que había cruzado deslizándose por el suelo. Louise franqueaba con una sonrisa siniestra su paso. Estaba encendiéndose el cigarro cubriéndose con una mano la llama que brillaba de la punta de su varita.

–¿Desde cuándo, Louise?...

–¡No te confundas, adivina! –exclamó con una mueca que difícilmente hacía entender cuanto decía. Después, expulsando la primera bocanada de humo, se retiró el pitillo de la boca–. Esa puta está en el cuarto de mantenimiento de los celadores, maniatada y amordazada. –Dirigiendo con ambas manos para indicarle su cuerpo–: Poción multijugos. Esa idiota debería ser más precavida en los aparcamientos para escobas voladoras o ¿es que no ha oído hablar de los violadores, de los psicópatas...? La muy zorra, más caliente que las perras, casi me quita la ropa antes de llegar al cuartucho ese. Pero, claro, yo sólo necesitaba uno de sus pelos. Seguro que la he dejado cachonda y con ganas.

Los licántropos en su forma humana alrededor de Helen estallaron en una carcajada general que se extendió durante varios segundos. Incluso los licántropos parecían reírse, como si fuesen conscientes, como si cerebro humano latiese bajo su forma animal. Cuando aún no se había extinguido la risa, Helen, esbozando una expresión de repugnancia, le gritó:

–¡Me das asco!, no puedo entender cómo un mago apoya a los licántropos.

–Bruja –se dirigió a ella Greyback con una voz ronca que asustaba, pero hablando en un tono extremadamente frío y pacífico–, no es él el que se ha casado con uno.

La risa, ya casi consumida, se reavivó nuevamente. Helen hizo ver su intención de ponerse en pie, pero Greyback, que no se reía de su propia gracia, la aplastó contra el suelo y, con un gesto de manos y reconviniéndola con un chasquido de lengua, la obligó a permanecer en la incómoda postura en que se encontraba.

–¡No, bruja! –le recriminó–. Tienes que escucharme. Hemos hecho un largo viaje para hablar contigo. Quizá intuyas con qué intención...

–¡Jamás!... –gritó Helen, pensando que, tal vez, elevando el tono de voz haría que alguien acudiese en su ayuda.

–Sé lista, estúpida bruja. Mientras exista esa poción de mata-matalobos que has creado, te aseguro que nadie a tu alrededor estará a salvo: tus hijos, tus padres...

–La poción impedirá que se conviertan en hombres lobo –terció haciendo como si no le importase su suerte–. La poción ayudará a muchísima gente. No pienso ceder a vuestro chantaje porque una panda de lunáticos como vosotros considere que esto es un atentado contra su propósito de vencer a los vampiros.

Greyback, apartándose de ella, le hizo al mago una señal que sólo aquél sabía descifrar. Seguidamente, aquél elevó su varita sobre el cuerpo en tierra de la adivina y la maldición _cruciatus _se extendió por todo su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica difícil de contener. Apenas duró unos segundos, con los que Greyback parecía satisfecho porque volvió a inclinarse junto a Helen para inquirirle:

–¿Y bien?

Helen no dijo nada. Estaba concentrándose para tratar de enviarle una visión a Remus, una capacidad que había demostrado ser muy provechosa en su juventud pero que llevaba largo tiempo sin practicar. Quizá, aquella circunstancia y el hecho del reciente dolor aún cebado en cada remoto rincón de su cuerpo, impedían que se concentrase cuanto era necesario.

–¡Bruja, te estoy hablando! Contesta.

Helen abrió los ojos con rabia, sabiendo que sería incapaz de enviarle una visión a su marido en aquellas circunstancias. Resignada, y tan rápidamente como fue capaz, extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su bata. En ese instante, todo sucedió aprisa a su alrededor. Los licántropos saltaron encima de ella, los hombres huyeron en estampida. Creyó haber conseguido alcanzar a alguno antes de que sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos oscuros, se cerrasen para siempre. Como frías cuchillas de plata, las mordeduras de aquellas feroces criaturas se cerraron sobre sus miembros. Y todo se desvaneció.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sanadora, sin intención de fingir la expresión atónita que la invadía, levantó el párpado caído de Helen mientras lo observaba atentamente bajo el haz luminoso de su propia varita. No cabía duda, y, absorta por aquel descubrimiento insospechado y en absoluto feliz, dejó huir un resoplido más profundo de lo normal; el otro sanador, que practicaba a la velocidad del rayo numerosos hechizos recuperadores sobre sus miembros destrozados, detuvo un instante su labor para observar a su compañera: los ojos de la adivina estaban perdiendo su tono oscuro y, por contra, iban adquiriendo un tono miel que pronto desembocaría en dorado; un color mucho más mítico y acorde con su capacidad visionaria. Ambos pensaron que aquél era un revés de ésos que hacen decir a las gentes eso de las ironías de la vida: nadie podía pensar, hacía tan sólo un rato, que aquella poción de mata-matalobos que Helen había presentado a los medios de comunicación y a la comunidad atajaría la que iba a ser próxima, y perpetuamente, su maldición.

Ambos sanadores, los que ahora la atendían, habían estado con ella entonces, acompañando a una Helen radiante de felicidad que, a pesar de su maravilloso don, parecía ajena a lo que el jocoso Destino le deparaba. La adivina se había mostrado divertida y ocurrente durante la rueda de prensa y había bromeado incluso con aquellos periodistas que le habían preguntado si es que necesitaba más noches con su marido y ésa era la razón que la había impulsado a inventar la fórmula. El hospital entero parecía haberse detenido para observar, al menos durante unos minutos, a Helen departir y sonreír cándidamente desde el escenario del salón de conferencias. El vivo aplauso que se le dedicó, al término de la exposición, pareció sobrepasar los muros del recinto, elevarse como un gas contagioso hasta la alta cúpula y extenderse como una tormenta de felicidad.

¡Nadie entonces podía prever que la radiante sanadora entraría por el servicio de emergencia minutos más tarde, sangrando intensamente y con marcas que evidenciaban un ataque licántropo! Ni siquiera la propia Helen.

Había sido descubierta por un par de sanadores que rondaban por allí haciendo compañía al guardia de seguridad, fumando los tres un pitillo ignorantes de la terrible situación que tenía lugar a pocos metros de ellos. Cuando dieron con ella, atraídos por alaridos y gruñidos, Helen estaba a punto de ser devorada y destrozada por los licántropos. Las maldiciones silbaron en el aire. Varias impactaron contra algunos de ellos, que ahora se estaban recuperando en el mismo hospital, a poca distancia de Helen, con vigilancia policial en sus puertas. «Helen Lupin... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!... ¿Estás bien? Responde», dijo el primero que la hubo reconocido. «¡Ayuda¡Ayuda! Ha habido un ataque».

El licántropo entró precipitadamente en la habitación en que estaban practicando los pertinentes servicios sanitarios a su mujer. Con dos grandes zancadas, cubrió el escaso espacio desde la puerta a su cabecero y se acuclilló a su lado, visiblemente nervioso y preocupado.

–¿Cómo está¿Cómo se encuentra¿Se recuperará? Digan algo, por el amor de Rowling.

La sanadora, impasible, como quien hace un trabajo rutinario, lo invitó a salir, agarrándolo fuertemente para acompañarlo, diciéndole:

–No puede estar aquí, señor ministro, lo siento. Tiene que salir. No puede estar en una habitación de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos fuera del horario de visitas.

–¡Es mi mujer! –protestó el licántropo zafándose de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Recurrió a su varita. Estaba tan nervioso, tan alterado, que, de haber mantenido su declarada oposición a su presencia, no se sabe qué uso habría hecho de ella–. No puedo dejarla, entiéndanlo. No quiero... que se muera.

El sanador, encogiéndose de hombros, hizo que la otra fuese más condescendiente con el desolado hombre, que terminó cayendo de rodillas a los pies de la sencilla cama, llorando amargamente. No sabía por qué lloraba exactamente, si por el temor de perderla, si por el temor de recuperarla con su misma maldición, con sus mismos miedos, con su misma traba (una traba en forma de bestia mensual). Lo cierto era que lloraba, y nada, nada de cuanto se dijese, podría haberlo consolado, por lo que los sanadores guardaron silencio mientras realizaban minuciosamente su labor. En tanto, como ausente, Remus declamaba sentencias a cientos, como si su mujer no estuviese inconsciente y lo escuchase realmente:

–No te vayas, Helen. No podré soportar la vida sin ti. Todo será muy complicado entonces. ¡Helen!... Esto es culpa mía¡todo culpa mía! Vuelve en ti, vuelve en ti y lo solucionaré. Te quiero, Helen. ¡Helen¿Helen? –Y balanceándose de delante atrás–¿Y por qué han hecho esto¿Por qué a ti?... ¡Malditos condenados hijos de puta!... Los estrangularé con mis propias manos. ¿Hermanos licántropos¡¡¡Hijos de puta!!! Me habéis robado lo que más quiero. ¿Helen? Helen, despierta, por el amor de Rowling¡despierta¿No me oyes? Estoy aquí. Tienes que despertar. Tienes que despertar...

Cuando hubo transcurrido bastante rato, los sanadores dejaron sus instrumentos a un lado y, acercándose a Remus, le pidieron que saliera con el pretexto de hablarle.

–¡Yo no me muevo de aquí! Yo no me muevo de su lado –fue su única respuesta.

Los dos sanadores, obligados por las muchas voces que profería, admitieron hablarle allí mismo, en el interior de la habitación, fuera de toda costumbre y rutina. Quizá se pueda pensar que este consentimiento tácito era debido al rango ministerial ostentado por Remus. Muy lejos de la verdad. Las lágrimas de aquel hombre que consideraban de hierro los habían conseguido ablandar, a pesar de que sus rostros estaban ya tan acostumbrados a la barbarie que eran incapaces de ofrecer una expresión que no fuese impertérrito y indolente.

–Se recuperará de las heridas superficiales –habló el sanador. El hincapié que puso en la última palabra, lejos de tranquilizar a Remus con aquella noticia felicísima, lo había dejado más trastornado–. Señor ministro, usted sabe de esto tanto casi como yo. O quizá más. Sabe a lo que me refiero. Ahora Helen es...

–¡No! No lo diga –le gritó.

–Lo siento, señor Lupin.

–¡Está mintiendo! –volviendo a llorar. Agarró la solapa del sanador y lo sacudió con rabia–. Algo se podrá hacer. ¡No, ella no! Ella no. ¿No lo entienden? Ella no...

–Lo siento. De veras que lo siento.

–No, ella no...

–Ahora hay cura, señor ministro. Gracias a ella –participó la joven sanadora para tranquilizarlo–. Toda maldición tiene una bendición, y viceversa.

Remus parecía destruido, más viejo de lo que realmente era. Las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas negras, se dejó caer sobre un sencillo taburete que a punto estuvo de dar con él en el suelo. Los sanadores trataron de auxiliarlo. Se desplazaba como un anciano, tropezando con las cosas, con la mirada en lo infinito, balbuciendo incoherencias en las que tan sólo se apreciaba con nitidez el nombre de su mujer, repetido una y otra vez.

–Ella no...

–Lo sentimos mucho, señor Lupin –volvió a terciar, lastimeramente, el sanador–. No puede quedarse aquí por más tiempo. Tiene que esperar afuera. Son las normas.

–¡Por favor, no! –Suplicante, a punto estuvo de ponerse de rodillas para que lo dejasen quedarse a su lado, velándola–. No me separen de su lado, por favor. Ahora no. Tenía que haber estado pendiente de ella, tenía que haberla... ¡cuidado¿Qué mal puedo hacerle yo ahora? Necesito estar junto a ella, junto a su cabecera, vigilándola. Por favor...

Los sanadores optaron por no discutir más el asunto y dejarlo dentro, como rogaba. Quizá lo hicieron porque era el ministro de Magia y no querían tener problemas con el más alto dirigente gubernamental de la comunidad mágica; o quizá lo hicieron porque sus lágrimas terminaron convenciéndolos, ablandándolos, y no pudieron resistirse a la patética súplica de un hombre destrozado. En definitiva, lo consintieron. Como habían de marcharse, lo dejaron solo junto al cuerpo pálido y frío de su esposa y al pergamino flotante a su lado que, cual un sismógrafo _muggle_, marcaba sin necesidad de pluma ni tinta las constantes vitales de la bruja. Remus, volviendo a caer de rodillas, hundió su rostro en el pecho de su mujer, que acogió sus muchas lágrimas con el solo movimiento de una respiración lenta y mortificante.

–No voy a poder perdonármelo en la vida –se dijo Remus entre sollozos que en vano trató de ocultar–. En la vida. Os he metido a vosotros, mi familia, en una guerra que es sólo mía. Sólo mía. He tratado de huir de ella como el condenado a muerte que huye de su suerte... Pero nadie escapa a su suerte. Ni siquiera yo.

Levantando el rostro, le tomó la mano. Aquel gesto instintivo le ofreció una idea que le hizo brillar los ojos. Miró el rostro inanimado de su mujer, los ojos cerrados que nada veían... Nada veían del mundo que tenía ante ella. Él sabía, lo intuía, que aquellos ojos cerrados, en tinieblas, estaban viendo más que los de cualquiera; veían lo que sólo algunos privilegiados estaban capacitados para conocer a destiempo. Le besó aquella fría mano que sostenía entre sus manos con ternura.

–Perdóname, Helen, por lo que voy a hacer. Pero necesito saber... Necesito hacerles pagar lo que te han hecho. –Volvió a besarle la mano. En un susurro–: Invoco el poder de Ánuldranh. –Una brisa de desconocido origen consumió por un momento las velas de la habitación, que se reencendieron al instante–. Revélame el emplazamiento del escondrijo de esa rata lobuna. Hazme ver, como la otra noche, lo que ven tus hermosos ojos, Helen.

Remus sintió la visión penetrar por entre las venas de su brazo. Era como un escalofrío eléctrico que lo fuese invadiendo, que se fuese apoderando de él, enredándose por entre sus miembros como una planta silvestre hasta alcanzar sus brillantes y dorados ojos, que brillaron un instante antes de quedar sumergido por la penetrante y nítida visión. Lo veía, veía el cuartel general de Greyback. Ante sí, como si él mismo estuviese inmerso en la escena, tenía a la cuadrilla de licántropos bajo sus órdenes. Era sólo una visión, pero él, iracundo, se adelantó para atrapar a uno de ellos.

No lo alcanzó, por supuesto. La visión se desvaneció con un súbito temblor y, para su sorpresa, al volver en sí, descubrió a Helen convulsionándose sobre la cama del hospital. Remus le soltó la mano inmediatamente, consciente de que había sido el poder de Ánuldranh el que había producido aquella circunstancia. Seguidamente, cuando la primera impresión y los nervios y el renovado llanto se lo permitieron, auxilió a su esposa. Sin embargo, sus cuidados no pasaban de palabras tranquilizadoras al oído que no producían efecto alguno. Y el estado de Helen no remitía: al contrario, el ataque de que era víctima iba en aumento, terminando por escupir espuma por la boca.

–¡Un sanador! –acabó gritando el licántropo asomándose al pasillo–. ¡Que venga alguien! Rápido.

Los que la habían atendido hacía unos minutos, y que aguardaban tranquilamente en el pasillo conversando con algunos colegas, entraron atropelladamente en la habitación. Prestos, tomaron las riendas de la situación y, usándose de las herramientas adecuadas, trataron de paliar el repentino ataque.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la sanadora con voz chillona–. ¿Qué le ha hecho?

–Yo... No... no... no sé –contestó Remus.

–No puede seguir aquí dentro, señor ministro –lo invitó a salir el otro–. Debe irse fuera. ¡Ahora! Tenemos que trabajar. Hablaremos con usted en cuanto terminemos.

Remus, obligado por los empujones de aquél, fue expulsado al pasillo, desde donde siguió observando con los ojos empañados de lágrimas a su mujer convulsionarse. Observó cómo le aplicaban el desfibrilador y lo descargaban sobre su pecho, cómo vertían pócimas de extraño color sobre el suero al que estaba conectada y practicaban otros procedimientos que eran extraños al conocimiento del licántropo. La sanadora, advirtiendo que Remus seguía observando a través de la ventana del pasillo, corrió rauda a correr la cortina. A pesar de eso, Remus prosiguió unos segundos frente a la ventana opaca, observando cómo sus propias lágrimas iban transfigurando su vista. Se giró de espaldas a la pared y, después de darse dos pequeños cabezazos contra ésta, se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo, maldiciéndose en su fuero interno.

Sacó lentamente su varita de su bolsillo y se apuntó con ella al pecho. La dentadura le castañeteaba produciendo un quejumbroso sonido que atrajo pronto la atención de las restantes personas que quedaban en el corredor. Se la apretó con fuerza, como si desease atravesársela. Después, apoyándose rudimentariamente contra la pared, se puso en pie sin dejar de apuntarse con su varita mágica. Los magos y brujas que lo observaban quedaron desconcertados doblemente: en primer lugar, por el terrible grito que emitió y que debió escucharse varias plantas por encima de ellos; en segundo lugar, por haber sido el mismísimo ministro de Magia el emisor de aquel desgarrador gruñido que sólo entenderían, a la mañana siguiente, al leer la noticia principal que traería El Profeta. Y así, con aquel grito espantoso y miserablemente humano, la garganta inundada de lágrimas, la varita frente a sus ojos, la figura del mago se desvaneció como la niebla ante los primeros rayos del sol.

–Te estábamos esperando, _hermano_.

Ante sus ojos volvía a alzarse la penumbrosa galería rocosa que servía de guarida secreta para Greyback y sus licántropos, sólo que, en aquella ocasión, de Greyback no había ni rastro. Solamente un sinnúmero de licántropos de apariencia irónica y burlona, formando un círculo cerrado en torno a Remus, sin transformar la mayoría, en pie unos y otros en cuclillas, le daba aquella jocosa bienvenida. Era uno de los licántropos sin transformar, en cuclillas, el que había pronunciado aquella sentenciosa salutación que con tan poco gusto fue recibida por nuestro licántropo, que alzó su varita contra él y descargó con toda la furia que pudo contraer un maleficio atroz.

Nada. Ése fue el resultado. El sortilegio golpeó contra un obstáculo invisible y se deshizo en un haz de chispas que terminaron cayendo, indefectiblemente, sobre el confuso Remus, que hubo de cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse de ellas. El círculo de licántropos prorrumpió en escandalosas carcajadas que enfurecieron más aún a Lupin, el cual volvió a blandir, concentrando sus facciones, su varita. La maniobra no aportó, en aquel caso, ninguna novedad: chispas multicolores se precipitaron sobre Remus nuevamente en tanto que los hombres a unos metros de él se reían burlándose.

Remus dedujo que un escudo transparente se alzaba entre los burlones licántropos y él. No podía imaginarse aún cómo lo habrían conjurado aquellas zaparrastrosas criaturas de aspecto desdeñable, apariencia poco higiénica y modales que distaban mucho de parecer siquiera humanos; quizá alguno de ellos, pensó para sí, además de un licántropo, sería un mago o una bruja. Y, sonriéndose para sus adentros, mientras levantaba la varita por encima de su cabeza, sabía que aquello no representaría un obstáculo insuperable para él. Dibujando una media sonrisa por su comisura derecha, interpretó aquello como un reto que superar en aquel momento en que dejaba atrás tantos presupuestos asumidos de pacificación y fraternidad. Su varita comenzó a vibrar en su mano, como si portase en ella un antena que estuviese rastreando la señal. La vibración era cada vez más potente. Hasta el punto de convertirse en un viento endiablado que soplaba en el interior del escudo invisible y removía los cabellos y ropas de Remus sin que éste alterase en demasía su expresión impertérrita. El círculo de licántropos, por supuesto, había cesado de reír en aquella loca manera suya y observaba la situación con una mezcla de curiosidad y pánico: el escudo invisible había dejado de ser una mampara invisible para revelarse como una semiesfera bajo la cual Remus parecía encarcelado; iba adquiriendo un tinte grisáceo conforme el viento en su interior golpeaba sus paredes internas con furia imparable. Cuando el viento parecía estar a punto de querer filtrarse por entre el suelo rocoso e invadir también el exterior de la cúpula, Remus realizó al fin una floritura con su varita y el escudo se resquebrajó proyectando cortantes pedazos en todas direcciones que se deshicieron en un humo blanco y aparatoso al proyectar contra las paredes o incluso contra el atónito círculo de licántropos, ya completamente roto.

Tan pronto como el escudo protector cayó, Remus alcanzó al hombre lobo que le había hablado, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia. Los licántropos corrían despavoridos, gruñendo y chillando como una manada salvaje a la que se le estuviese exterminando mientras los maleficios les llovían por donde menos lo esperaban. Inesperadamente, un mago hizo acto de aparición, presumiblemente el que había conjurado el escudo impenetrable, y se encaró contra Remus Lupin, ofreciéndose a un duelo de fácil resolución: la frente de aquél estaba empapada en sudor y su varita temblaba en su mano mientras Remus, consciente de su superioridad, adoptaba una expresión tranquila. Dejó que aquel mago lanzase el primer ataque, que despejó con terrible facilidad. Entonces fue su turno. Ayudándose del hechizo que sus amigos de infancia habían empleado frecuentemente en Hogwarts, alzó al mago en el aire, boca abajo, y de este modo lo dejó unos instantes. Sin previo aviso, lo desarmó y lo lanzó contra el agua turbia, donde al poco rato estaba hundiéndose como un pelele sin vida. No obstante, Remus no tenía intención de matar a nadie: cuando parecía a punto de fenecer, de sucumbir bajo las negras aguas serenas, lo levitó y lo hizo planear hasta la orilla más distante de él.

Volviéndose, tuvo la intención de reanudar su ataque contra la furibunda jauría que lo rodeaba. Pero no hubo ocasión para ello. El círculo que volvía a dibujarse en torno a Remus se rompió, dejando pasar a un hombre que caminaba indolentemente. Deteniéndose a unos metros de nuestro licántropo, habló:

–Ya basta, deja en paz a mis hombres. –Era Greyback, por supuesto–. Fui yo el que ordenó el ataque. Es a mí a quien quieres, _Licántropo_. –Remus, sin necesidad de un instante de reflexión, elevó su varita contra él y a punto estuvo de maldecirlo cruelmente–. ¡No! –sin embargo, le gritó su contrario, y aquella voz fue suficiente para suspender la mano de Remus, que no emitió más que rojas chispas de su extremo. Remus jamás supo por qué no lo había atacado, por qué no se había lanzado contra él con la misma ira que había demostrado con los otros. Pero aquel hombre, sus palabras, parecían hipnotizarlo–. No –volvió a decir, más relajado–. La magia no es suficiente para matarme –explicó con sorna, como orgulloso de cuanto decía–, no serías el primero ni el último que intenta matarme con una varita. No. Acepto el duelo, Lupin, lo acepto. Pero un duelo de honor. –Abrió una mano señalando a un licántropo detrás de él, que hasta entonces había pasado inadvertido para Remus, que sostenía sobre sus manos un baúl lleno de frascos de vidrio–. En igualdad de condiciones. ¿Aceptas?

Remus bajó la varita. En otra circunstancia cualquiera, frente a otro adversario, jamás se habría desembarazado de su varita. Pero las palabras de aquel hombre, a pesar de la animadversión que le provocaba, le inducían a una extraña e inexplicable sensación de obediencia, de respeto. De cualquier modo, tenía de su parte una baza, un poder inigualable, Ánuldranh, que le facilitaría el empleo de magia sin necesidad siquiera de blandir su varita.

Remus se adelantó hasta alcanzar a Fenrir y al licántropo del baúl de los frascos, pero quedó suspendido a unos metros de ellos. No había desviado su mirada de los fríos y resplandecientes ojos dorados de su contendiente, que le devolvían el gesto con una subrepticia sonrisa pícara.

–¿Pociones? –inquirió Remus–. ¿Ése es el modo en que piensas matarme?

–Suelta tu varita –ordenó Greyback, a lo que Remus, casi sin pensarlo, respondió arrojando su instrumento a varios metros de distancia de él. Uno de los licántropos del círculo disuelto se acercó ligero y la atrapó, apartándola del terreno en que tendría lugar el duelo–. Cómo puedes pensar que voy a matarte con pócimas –se burló Greyback, contestándole al fin–. Por si lo has olvidado, Lupin, somos licántropos: ésa no es nuestra forma de matar. A los desertores de nuestras filas, y a los traidores, los retamos a un duelo. Un duelo a muerte.

Y, diciendo estas palabras, tomó uno de los frascos que le tendía el subalterno a su lado, apurándolo de un ruidoso sorbo. Remus, que sentía humillado su orgullo y, a su vez, la necesidad de demostrar su coraje ante aquel imponente hombre, adelantó los pasos que le restaban hasta llegar al hombre de los frascos, le tomó uno de mala gana y lo apuró de igual modo, arrojando el recipiente contra el suelo. La pócima sabía a rayos, pero su expresión no mostró un ápice de repugnancia. Se sentía confuso: días atrás Helen había jurado que aquélla sería su última transmutación licántropa; pero allí estaba ahora: transformándose a placer, no por necesidad, para batirse en un duelo en el que, sin magia mediante, no ofrecía ninguna ventaja sobre su rival.

Greyback, con rudos movimientos, se deshizo de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. Remus sabía que su licantropía era culpable de su pilosidad corporal, no anómala por otra parte, pero aquel hombre no le iba a la zaga: el vello cubría, hasta ocultarlos, sus inmensos brazos, y brotaba en sus hombros y espaldas, el doble de anchos que los de Remus. Era, en definitiva, un ejemplar descomunal, temible, pero Remus no experimentó la menor sensación de cobardía. Imitándolo, se arrebató sus ropas con furia y, arrojándolas a un lado, como su varita, esperó; no sabía cómo había de hacer uno para transformarse en licántropo después de haber ingerido aquella pócima hedionda.

Fue Greyback quien, sin articular palabra ninguna, lo instruyó: inclinándose hacia delante, adoptando una postura casi en cuclillas, contrajo todos los músculos de su cuerpo hasta emitir un alarido desgarrador. En ese instante, las venas de sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a hincharse, síntoma de una activación del bombeo sanguíneo superior a la normal. Su cabeza toda se estremeció y su mandíbula se rompió hasta aparecer aquella hocicuda protuberancia cuajada de afilados colmillos. Remus, en viéndolo, lo imitó, y la transformación, la primera que acometiera mientras brillaba la luz del día, se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, invadiéndolo un dolor más intenso que el que jamás hubiera experimentado. Transcurridos unos escasos minutos, dos lobos extenuados, pero terriblemente irascibles, se observaban el uno al otro, de frente, dirigiéndose crueles miradas que pronto darían lugar a los primeros zarpazos.

Los cuerpos se encontraron en el aire, y los primeros colmillos hendieron en la carne, después de impulsarse sobre sus cuartos traseros para saltar. El tamaño considerablemente superior de Greyback dio con Remus en el suelo, el cual cayó en tierra de espaldas y terminó siendo revolcado bajo las patas de su adversario, que seguía buscando su cuello con su poderosa mandíbula. En aquella postura, Remus apenas podía defenderse siquiera, menos lanzar un ataque; cuanto trataba era de ponerse en pie lo más aprisa posible y encararse nuevamente al otro. Pero la fuerza de Greyback era inigualable: hundiendo sus dientes sobre la gruesa piel del costado de Remus, lanzó al licántropo a varios metros de distancia. El aullido de dolor de éste fue un agudo quejido lamentable que produjo la primera excitación del apasionado público, que vitoreó la acción, aplaudió y silbó.

Greyback, sonriendo incluso bajo su forma lobuna, le concedió a Remus unos segundos para que se pusiera en pie. Éste lo hizo muy lentamente. El cuerpo todo le dolía y sentía la sangre caliente bullir a borbotones por su flanco herido. Sin embargo, puesto ya en pie, mantuvo fríamente la mirada impenetrable del licántropo frente a él, esperando que fuese éste quien se le abalanzase encima. Y, ciertamente, observando su impasibilidad, Greyback se puso en movimiento, dispuesto a lanzarse nuevamente sobre él. Pero Remus, más ágil y mejor en reflejos, realizó un quite que obligó al otro licántropo a frenar en seco. Los restantes hombres lo abuchearon, pero el licántropo no se encogió; más bien todo lo contrario, alzó el cuello con majestad y siguió observando detenidamente todos los movimientos de Greyback, que ya no sonreía.

Andaban describiendo círculos, alejándose continuamente el uno del otro pero quedando siempre a una distancia regular, sin apartar sus intensas miradas, gruñéndose como con intención de acobardarse respectivamente. De tanto en tanto, amagaban un salto que quedaba en una finta que obligaba al contrario a flexionar las patas esperando realizar cualquier maniobra. Remus, que luchaba consigo mismo tratando de relajarse, estudiaba detenidamente a su enemigo: aunque fuerte y de movimientos terriblemente poderosos y dañinos, sus movimientos eran más lentos y menos audaces que los suyos propios, y era en aquella cualidad donde había de poner todo su empeño. De forma que, cuando Greyback tomó la iniciativa y arremetió contra él, él se apartó velozmente de su trayectoria y, girándose en seco, atrapó con su poderosa mandíbula una de sus patas traseras y penetró sus colmillos hasta que la sangre caliente golpeó su garganta. Greyback le atizó con la pata trasera que le quedaba libre una coz que acertó sobre Remus, que hubo de liberarlo, y cayó inmediatamente de costado, profundamente dolorido. Pero no permaneció en aquella postura mucho tiempo, pues la pugna estaba en el punto más terrible; de haber demostrado el menor asomo de debilidad, Remus se habría arrojado sobre él sin compasión. Así que, apoyando la pata destrozada, se puso en pie otra vez para encarar a Remus al tiempo que éste le embestía. El Licántropo, que no esperaba que se alzase de nuevo, recibió duramente el golpe que le propinó con el hocico y que lo hizo rodar varios metros, tal era su fuerza.

Remus cayó en mala postura, respiraba intensamente, no realizaba su cuerpo otra señal de vida aparte de ésta. Greyback se acercó lentamente hasta él, disfrutando de la inminente victoria. Gruñía con rabia mientras se aproximaba a su víctima tendida. Lo desgarraría vivo y le extraería sus entrañas mientras todavía estuviesen calientes. Pero Remus, en realidad, no había quedado malparado ni del golpe ni de la caída; tan sólo lo fingía. Cerrados los ojos, aguzando los oídos, sentía a su adversario aproximarse lentamente, pisada a pisada hacia él, y entonces estaría preparado. Greyback no lo esperaría: pensaría que estaba realmente inconsciente. Por fin, el ingente lobo alcanzó a Remus y puso una de sus patas sobre su costado herido, del que había cesado de salir la sangre. Paseando la mirada por sus simpatizantes, elevó la cabeza y aulló. Aquella distracción fue aprovechada por Remus, que se revolvió veloz y dio con Greyback en el suelo, cuyo aullido quedó relegado a un gemido al caer. Sin embargo, revolviéndose aprisa, soltó varias dentelladas que alcanzaron a Remus. Éste, impasible al dolor, sabiéndose dueño de la situación, no lo dejó levantarse: lo golpeó fuertemente con sus patas delanteras y clavó sobre él sus colmillos tan profundamente como pudo. Su intención era tratar de inmovilizarlo, una tarea complicada. Los aullidos y gruñidos se sucedían entre babeantes mordeduras envenenadas. Finalmente, Remus consiguió atrapar de él el pedazo suficiente con su fuerte mandíbula para levantarlo y lanzarlo unos metros. Greyback acogió el golpe con un gruñido desesperado. Y, antes de que se levantase o tuviese oportunidad de revolverse para realizar un movimiento cualquiera, sintió la fría dentadura de Remus cerrarse sobre su garganta. El lazo, ahora sí, lo tenía completamente inmovilizado. Greyback lo sabía y, por eso, gruñía con profunda rabia. Rabia que terminó dando lugar a una infinita vergüenza cuando el hombre, revolviéndose, volvió a adoptar su forma humana: tenía la pierna izquierda casi completamente destrozada, chorreando sangre en abundancia, y en el resto de su cuerpo las señas evidentes de la lucha que acababan de mantener. Un hilo de sangre escarlata le resbalaba por el cuello, desde donde Remus aún mantenía firmemente unida a él su poderosa mandíbula.

–¡No, no lo hagas! –exclamó Greyback usándose de un tono patético–. Yo no quiero matarte. Sabes, nunca he querido matarte. Nunca ha sido mi intención. Es más, fuiste el primer hombre lobo al que tuve intención de reclutar para el ejército que ya entonces tenía en mente formar. –Riéndose–: Para ser francos, tú fuiste la razón por la que quise crear un ejército licántropo. El viejo brujo que te adoptó debía saberlo todo y me alertó sobre mis intenciones: una noche, inesperadamente, se presentó sin avisar en mi casa, pasó adentro sin que yo lo invitara, se preparó un té a golpe de varita y me habló. –Remus, escuchándolo, liberó la garganta de Greyback para que pudiese hablar con más desahogo. Con sólo desearlo, abandonó su forma animal y, padeciendo un inmenso dolor, recuperó su forma humana. Manifestando un reparo que lejos estuvo en ningún momento de demostrar Greyback, recuperó al menos su pantalón y se lo vistió–. Me dijo que se me fueran esas ideas mías de ir a por ti, porque no me lo pensaba permitir. Por supuesto, sé que él había estado detrás de todas las veces que había ido en tu busca. De un modo u otro, aunque estuvieras solo en casa, una barrera mágica me cerraba el paso. El viejo mago debió de conjurarla contra mí. Como te he dicho, sé que él sabía qué era lo que yo buscaba.

Observó un instante la expresión idiotizada de Remus, que no comprendía, surcada de heridas sangrantes en su rostro.

–Lo que tú conoces –añadió con sorna– no te ayuda a entenderme para nada. No mientras alguien no te cuente la verdad. ¡Todo son mentiras!... Y ese alguien mismamente puedo ser yo. –Riendo–: Nunca nadie te ha contado la verdad, nunca; te han mentido siempre. La verdad que yo voy a contarte se remonta la mítica noche en que entraste a formar a parte de la hermandad licántropa. Horas antes de la salida de la luna llena, Peet llamó a mi puerta pidiéndome que le sacase las castañas del fuego.

«¡Tienes que ayudarme, Greyback!», gritó Peet nada más aquél le abrió la puerta. Greyback, que lo conocía suficientemente, empujó la puerta para cerrarla, pero Peet interpuso la mano impidiéndolo. Greyback se apartó de la puerta, volviendo al interior, en un claro gesto de desdén. «¡Greyback!» Éste, levantándose del sofá sobre el que se acababa de tirar, empujó al pusilánime licántropo, que tropezó y cayó, y cerró la puerta de su chamizo con gran estrépito. «¡Lárgate de aquí, idiota! –le espetó desde dentro–. No me molestes, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.» Los frenéticos golpes sobre la puerta, no obstante, no cesaron. «¡Greyback! Por el amor de Dios, tienes que dejarme entrar. El zoológico y medio Ministerio me están buscando. ¡Tengo que esconderme en alguna parte!...»

–Pero el pesado de Peet podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo cuando quería.

Cuando Greyback abandonó la cabaña medio derruida en que vivía, encontró a Peet esperándolo, sentado, apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol. Al verlo, se puso repentinamente en pie y, suplicándole, le siguió hablando en los mismos términos. «¿Te vas, Greyback¿Te vas?... Por lo que más quieras, Greyback, si te vas, déjame que me meta en tu casa y me transforme dentro. Si el Ministerio me descubre... Si el Ministerio llegara a descubrirme... –sollozó–, me cortarán la cabeza.» «¿Crees que me importa lo más mínimo, Peet?», le soltó a bocajarro, amagando un puntapié para que aquél soltase el cabo de su camisa que le estaba manuseando. Ante la negativa de Greyback, Peet no se amedrantó: lo siguió insistentemente, llorándole y suplicándole que le ayudara.

–Su cantinela monocorde me hizo compañía hasta que alcanzamos el lindero de Hogsmeade. Tenía miedo de penetrar en el pueblo, pero finalmente lo hizo, sólo para seguir dándome por culo, claro está. De nada servía que le dijese que aquella noche, a pesar de la luna llena, no estaba para tonterías: todavía estaba conmigo cuando llegamos a la casa de tus padres. Oh, sí, tu casa. ¿Curioso que estuviese yo allí aquella noche, no? –Rio con suspicacia–. No tan curioso, en verdad; tenía un asunto pendiente con tu padre.

Días antes de que apareciera Peet, Greyback recibió otra visita también inesperada: Julius Lupin. Al abrirle la puerta, Greyback halló su varita enhiesta frente a sus ojos, su rostro iracundo devolviéndole una mirada atroz. «Así que un purgoso hombre lobo vive por aquí, eh. Eso es lo que dicen... –Le dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo–. ¡Pues ya puedes estar recogiendo tus malditas cosas, endemoniada bestia, si no quieres que te salte la tapa de los sesos de una maldición! No me gustan las criaturas de tu calaña a mi alrededor, sabes. Apestas a güisqui barato y a asquerosidad. Quedas avisado, leproso e insignificante malnacido.»

–Un hombre encantador, tu padre. Por supuesto, aquella no iba a quedar así. Ésa es la razón por la que, a la siguiente luna llena, fui a hacerle una visita. Claro está, no tenía previsto que Peet me acompañara, pero el pobre idiota resultó ser más una ayuda que un estorbo, a fin de cuentas –riendo nuevamente.

«Vete de aquí antes de que lo arruines todo, miserable entrometido», le gritaba aún Greyback mientras se aproximaban a la casa de Julius Lupin. Peet lo seguía aún a corta distancia, temeroso de que el otro se volviera iracundo sobre él y lo destrozara a golpes. Seguían discutiendo, por supuesto. «Aún estamos a tiempo, Greyback –le rogaba–, dame un techo donde cobijarme. «¿Qué hay de toda esa mierda de la recíproca ayuda entre los hombres lobo, la cooperación fraternal y etc.?» Harto al fin de él, Greyback la emprendió a puñetazos contra el pobre, pero ni por ésas consiguió desembarazarse de su presencia: Peet no se apartó de su lado, tan sólo se separó un poco más, siguiéndolo a prudencial distancia. No intercambiaron ni una palabra más hasta que llegaron a la morada de los Lupin, desde donde esperaron el lento triunfo de la corona de plata: la luna llena los sorprendió escondidos detrás de los setos, lugar en que acometieron sus dolorosas transformaciones. Hundidas sus conciencias en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos, el uno se abalanzó sobre el otro y pelearon como hienas, desgarrándose los miembros a fuerza de dentelladas. En uno de aquellos lances, el débil de Peet cayó bajo las garras de Greyback, que apartó su cuerpo inerte con rabia. Estaba muerto. En ese momento la puerta del porche de los Lupin se abrió repentinamente, apareciendo en escena el pequeño Remus. Greyback adoptó una expresión cazadora, aguardando el lento paso de su presa. Sentía, a lo lejos, la rápida respiración del crío, sus murmullos en voz baja. Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, se lanzó por encima de él y penetró sus afilados colmillos por entre su blanda carne, desgarrándola. Su sangre salpicó sus encías, y los dorados ojos del lobo se inyectaron. Aquella caliente y dulce sangre cayó en su estómago como un delicioso maná, como un elixir que penetrara por todo su cuerpo de forma irremediable. Mientras experimentaba aquella inefable sensación, alzó los ojos para encontrar al padre del crío con la varita alzada, el cual le proyectó una maldición que lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Pero la maldición no lo mató. Todo lo contrario, la contundencia del rayo asesino sobre su pecho, lejos de acabar con él, le activó su consciencia humana por unos minutos, como si hubiese ingerido poción de matalobos. En aquel estado, Greyback se alejó de la masacre de que era autor.

–¿Estás queriendo decir que fuiste tú quien me mordió? –le espetó Remus–. ¿No Peet?

Greyback rio burlonamente.

–¿La verdad, hijo¿Qué más daba la verdad¿Te la contó nadie alguna vez? Tu padre se contentó con el triunfo de haber cazado a Peet. ¿Qué más daba que las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo no las hubiese producido la magia? A él eso le importaba un comino. Tenía el honor de haber cazado al licántropo que te mordió, de haber atrapado al fugado del zoológico de Hogsmeade, y a ti también te vendió esa historia. Pero no, Lupin, así no fue. No sé por qué, el morderte me hizo superior, invencible: la magia ya no puede hacerme ningún mal. Y veo por tu cara –mientras reía tontamente– que no te asombra nada de lo que te digo. Tú, al igual que el viejo mago que te adoptó, sabes a lo que me refiero. Ambos somos criaturas excepcionales, Lupin: ésa fue la razón por la que traté de ganarme tu favor durante tanto tiempo.

Remus le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse. La historia encajaba. Con la sangre de Ánuldranh fluyendo por sus venas, cualquiera que lo hubiera mordido no hubiese sucumbido a la maldición asesina de su padre. En consecuencia, la sangre del clan real también fluía ahora dentro del corazón de Greyback, un pensamiento nada alentador.

–Pero mi interés por ti ha pasado. Ya no eres un hombre lobo como nosotros. En verdad, nunca lo has sido. Sabe nadie las locas ideas que ese viejo mago te metió en la cabeza. Te has vuelto un petulante pretencioso que se esconde bajo su disfraz de mago para ocultar a los ojos del mundo su rareza, que tanto presume de defender y proteger la causa licántropa. Mírate: engalanado en tus ropas perfumadas y olorosas, te avergüenzas de lo que eres. Te tengo pena. Lo de tu esposa, amigo mío, ha sido sólo un pequeño aviso. Ahora, desprotegido, sin magia, terminaremos lo que hemos empezado: serás sacrificado.

Greyback se había puesto en pie para formular aquellas últimas palabras y parecía dispuesto a ingerir otra poción transformadora para atacar a Remus. Otros licántropos, uniéndose a él, cerraron nuevamente un círculo en torno al licántropo para atacarlo con violencia. Sin embargo, Remus miraba a uno y otros con total tranquilidad. Finalmente, habló:

–El hecho de que me mordieras te hizo especial. ¿Verdad, Greyback? –Guardó una pequeña pausa–. ¿Quién diablos no te asegura a ti que yo lo pueda ser aún más? –Y, elevando su diestra, suspendió a Greyback en el aire frente a él, inmovilizándolo y medio estrangulándolo, y chascando la otra mano, proyectó hacia lejos a unos cuantos licántropos que se aproximaban ya demasiado–. Que no me haga falta blandir una varita para hacer magia, por ejemplo.

No hubo terminado de decir aquello, cuando una bandada de negros murciélagos hizo acto de aparición en la boca de la gruta. El hecho de que una oleada de aquellas criaturas voladoras arremetiera inesperadamente en el seno de una caverna rocosa no le pareció, en primera instancia, un hecho especialmente anómalo a nuestro protagonista. Sólo cuando uno de los hombres lobo alzó la voz y gritó: «¡Vampiros¡Han descubierto nuestra posición!», la tesitura cobró para él su verdadero significado.

–¡La defensa! –clamó Greyback con un hilo de voz, aún suspendido a causa del sortilegio que sobre él tendía Remus–. Que alguien la active.

Alguien hubo de obedecerlo, puesto que, a continuación, se percibió un griposo ruido de poleas en acción y, acto seguido, desde el interior de las negras aguas, como impulsadas por un hechizo, aparecieron propulsadas oscuras estacas que con un zumbido mortal penetraron en el enrarecido aire de la gruta hasta clavarse en su techo de piedra. Una docena de murciélagos quedó clavada entre las estacas y la roca, muertos ya para siempre. Sin vida, sus cuerpos se transformaron hasta adoptar sus apariencias humanas y, como lluvia embarrada, fueron deshaciéndose en polvo hasta no quedar nada de ellos en las improvisadas estalactitas. La visión horrorizó a nuestro mago, quien en verdad nunca había sentido mucho aprecio por los vampiros; pero la triste suerte en que habían acabado aquéllos lo sacudió con un golpetazo de fría sangre en la boca del estómago. Sintió náuseas, pero el momento no era en absoluto propicio para mostrar la más mínima muestra de debilidad.

Los primeros vampiros alcanzaron el suelo rocoso y, transformándose rápidamente, blandieron sobre sus distraídas víctimas sus espadas de plata. Los mandobles penetraban en la carne, amputaban miembros y derramaban la sangre licántropa. El ataque había sido tan imprevisto que el exterminio no tardaría en sacudirlos a todos. Pero algunos, veloces, pronto echaron mano de las cabezas de ajos, de los crucifijos y fundamentalmente de las estacas, y la defensa estuvo pronto lista a hacerle frente al enemigo. Remus, al que no le pasaba desapercibido que pronto se vería envuelto en una lucha de la que había tratado de escapar hasta aquel día, aflojó la tensión sobre la garganta de Greyback e, impulsando el brazo hacia adelante, arrojó su cuerpo contra la fría pared de la caverna.

Fue a tiempo. Porque, en ese instante, un murciélago lo envolvió con su vuelo tenebroso, cubriéndolo de tinieblas, y repentinamente la sombra de un vampiro armado se alzó sobre él, presto a descargar su espada sobre su cabeza. Era una chica de rostro furibundo, los ojos inyectados en sangre. El licántropo, ágil, interpuso su brazo y el restallido de la magia sin varita que practicó inmovilizó la cuchillada que le sobrevenía. Apretando los dientes con rabia, soportó con estoicismo la fuerza que la vampiresa imprimía sobre el golpe. Cuando pudo extender el brazo que tenía libre, su varita salió planeando hasta alcanzar su mano y la punta de ésta amenazó terriblemente a la vampiresa que trataba de hundir su espada sobre el licántropo. En viendo la varita sobre su mano, apuntándola, la vampiresa dejó caer su espada plateada al tiempo que retrocedía. Emitió un chillido espantoso, desgarrador, como quien espera una cruenta muerte, al tiempo que su mandíbula aumentaba de tamaño exhibiendo unos amenazadores y afilados colmillos. Cayó en el suelo, gateaba, pues Remus no apartaba de su mirada fría su varita enhiesta. Continuaba dedicándole al licántropo aquella suerte de espantosos sonidos con que trataba de amedrentarlo.

Remus terminó descargando su varita, pero no sobre ella. Retuvo a un hombre lobo que se aproximaba a una velocidad endiablada en pos de la vampiresa en tierra y lo hizo retorcerse unos segundos antes de proyectarlo contra la pared. La mujer lo observó unos segundos con sus grandes ojos negros abiertos de par en par, atónita. Ya no producía sonido alguno. Tan sólo contemplaba a Remus con toda la extrañeza con que se puede mirar a otra persona; una persona de la que se espera odio, crueldad, tortura, jamás ayuda. El licántropo no tuvo tregua. Una vez se hubo deshecho del hombre lobo, el mago al que se había enfrentado minutos antes le salió de nuevo al paso. Estuvo seguro de que no había reparado en él, pues se lanzó endiablado contra la vampiresa que protegía, pero Remus interceptó hábilmente la maldición que aquél había descargado sobre ésta. Entonces sí supo que la atención del ministro recaía sobre él, sus redondos ojos abiertos lo revelaban. Trató de ser temerario en el ataque que le lanzó, pero sus movimientos torpes y hechizos pusilánimes delataban en él un hombre de escaso potencial. Valiendo la comparación, a Remus le recordó mínimamente a Colagusano: rastrero, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, prestando sus servicios al mejor postor con tal de estar camuflado bajo la capa que mayor cobijo le proporcionara. Quizá fue el recuerdo del que había traicionado a sus amigos; quizá fue una renovada oleada de furia que le subió desde el asiento del estómago; pero fue suficiente para que el licántropo arremetiera sin piedad contra el mago y, esquivando sus sortilegios, lo alcanzara otra vez hasta desarmarlo.

Cuando se hubo enfrentado a aquél, un vampiro lo sorprendió por detrás tirando por tierra al licántropo. Éste perdió la varita, que se le escurrió de las manos, y tan repentino fue el asalto, que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de revolverse usando un conjuro sin necesidad de ella. Todo parecía resuelto para su perdición cuando el voraz vampiro alzó su brillante espada por encima de su pecho. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad: la vampiresa saltó por encima de su congénere, haciéndolo rodar por tierra y desarmándolo. Puesta encima de él para inmovilizarlo, mostrándole con fiereza sus largos colmillos para arredrarlo, le habló con un rotundo acento del este:

–No. Aprende a diferenciar enemigo de amenaza.

Remus se puso en pie y recuperó su varita. Todo a su alrededor parecía envuelto en una mefítica niebla de sangre, ajo y plata. Las sombras vampíricas se desplazaban de un lado a otro, envolviendo a los furibundos licántropos en latigazos de tinieblas. Las dentelladas de plata restallaban a diestra y siniestra, amparadas en sus muchos refulgores. El licántropo buscó con la mirada a Greyback, no había rastro de él.

Pero no disponía de mucho más tiempo para encontrarlo. El mago de las hordas licántropas había recuperado su varita y la blandía amenazadoramente, no contra Remus ahora, sino contra el techo. El licántropo se temió lo peor y empuñó con fuerza la suya, resuelto a alcanzarlo en cualquier momento. Pero el otro hechicero fue más rápido.

–¡Lumos solem! –gritó.

Y los vampiros próximos al mago se deshicieron como la cera bajo la llama. Estallaron en humaradas de polvo mientras sus espadas, sin dueño que las alzase, caían con gran estrépito sobre el suelo, extinguiendo su brillante refulgir de sangre y muerte. Remus, con un vozarrón potente, conjuró a su vez:

–¡Eclipso!

Y hasta las llamas de las teas oscilaron al paso de su sortilegio. La luz y las tinieblas se enfrentaron, como se enfrentaron aquellas dos magias. Pero el poder que imprimía Remus sobre su hechizo era tal, que la varita del otro salió disparada de su propia mano. Victorioso, el licántropo alzó sobre él la suya y lo inmovilizó con unas cuerdas que se anudaron en torno a su cuerpo. Después, dirigiéndole otra vez su varita, lo dejó inconsciente.

Una vez hubo maniatado al mago y dejó de representar para él una amenaza en potencia, Remus descubrió que, a poca distancia de él, una fatigada vampiresa, colgada de sendos grilletes que pendían del techo e inmovilizaban sus muñecas, era asediada por una compañía de cobardes hombres lobo que procuraban despedazarla. Bastó con un par de maldiciones para alcanzar a algunos y alejar asustados a otros cuantos. Acercándose hasta ella y apoyando sobre los eslabones de sus cadenas el extremo de su varita, la liberó, recogiéndola sobre sus brazos para que no cayera directamente sobre el suelo. La depositó con cuidado en el suelo. La vampiresa no parecía capaz de ponerse en pie, como si sus piernas hubiesen olvidado su oficio. Agradecida, levantó el rostro para reconocer a su valedor. Su sereno rostro, de hermosas facciones, se deshizo en incredulidad al tropezar con los ojos dorados de Remus; ojos que revelaban, indefectiblemente, su condición de licántropo. La mujer se revolvió, como si aún temiese por su vida, pero Remus trató de apaciguarla.

–¿Un licántropo ayudando a un vampiro?

–Yo no soy un licántropo –contestó Remus con humor–. Yo soy _el licántropo_.

La vampiresa lo observó incrédula.

–¿Remus Lupin, el Licántropo? –inquirió, espantada–. Había oído hablar de tu honestidad, pero jamás pensé que apoyarías a los vampiros en esta guerra.

–Ésta no es mi guerra, yo no participo en ella. Tan sólo trato de ajustar cuentas pendientes con un viejo conocido.

Y, dicho aquello, se levantó para proseguir en la busca de Greyback. No pensaba cesar hasta matarlo. Gritó su nombre un par de veces, elevó su varita dispuesto a convocarlo, pero todo aquello se vino abajo cuando la dulce voz de la vampiresa lo requirió por segunda vez. Sencillamente, le pedía que no lo hiciera.

–Ésta tampoco es mi guerra, Lupin. Como tampoco la de mi emperatriz, a la que sirvo y protejo: Ileana. La venganza, como la guerra, es propia de los espíritus cobardes y primitivos. La Dama de la Noche, justa y benévola, otorgará bienes a los piadosos y devolverá crueldad a los crueles. Mi nombre es Seina Miriama, centinela de mi señora emperatriz. –Tratando de incorporarse–: Ya me has prestado un servicio, Licántropo. Te estaría eternamente agradecida si me permitieras reunirme con Ileana, lejos de esta guerra que ni a uno ni a otro nos concierne.

Remus corrió en su auxilio y la ayudó a levantarse, apoyándose sobre su brazo. Se disculpó por no poder ayudarla más allá de lo que le era posible, pretextando su torpeza en el uso de la medicina mágica. Pero sí podía conjurarle un traslador con el que regresar a Transilvania. Seina sonrió agradecida.

–Será suficiente. –Tomando la piedra que el licántropo había conjurado–: No sé cuáles habrán sido las horribles ignominias a las que han sometido a tu mujer. Sólo llegué a escucharles lo del ataque que le tenían previsto. Pero sea lo que sea, no dejes que el odio, que el ánimo de venganza, manchen tus manos puras de negra sangre. Recuerda –tomándole la mano–: la Dama de la Noche... Ella convierte el bien en bien y el mal en mal. –Apretando la piedra en que iba a desaparecerse a continuación con fuerza–: Ileana sabrá de esto, tenlo por seguro.

Y, sonriéndole agradecida, se desapareció ante sus ojos. La vampiresa más hermosa que el licántropo hubiese alcanzado a ver nunca se deshizo ante sus ojos, pero en aquella ocasión no muerta, no en un estallido de polvo corrosivo, sino más llena de vida que nunca. Una vida que había conseguido transmitir con sus palabras a Remus. Apretó con furia en su puño su varita. En su pecho, aún inflamado, latía con insistencia la venganza que trataba de liquidar sobre Greyback. Pero en su interior también sentía que, hiciese lo que hiciera, nada le haría estar bien de nuevo consigo mismo. Sólo estar al lado de su esposa. En consecuencia, alzó su varita y desapareció, huyendo de su oído aquellos quejumbrosos alaridos, aquel entrechocar de aceros y aquel lamento a muerte; pero antes tuvo a bien convocar el baúl de las pócimas transformadoras, con el que se desapareció.

Caminó por el largo pasillo de San Mungo hasta alcanzar la habitación en que reposaba Helen. Al paso, de frente, les salieron la profesora McGonagall y Matt, su hijo, los cuales parecían haber abandonado el castillo para visitar a la adivina. La bruja dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo al licántropo para observar sus raídas ropas y, después, con todo el disimulo de que fue capaz reunir, preguntó:

–¿Có... có... cómo se encuentra Helen? No nos han dejado pasar. –Remus no dijo nada. Tan sólo besó a su hijo y se puso al frente de la comitiva, caminando a un paso endiablado–. Oh, por el amor de Rowling bendita, Remus¿qué demonios te ha pasado¿Dónde has estado, que vienes de ese modo?

Remus tropezó con la puerta cerrada de la habitación en que estaba Helen. Giró el picaporte, pero estaba cerrada por dentro, donde aún la atendían los sanadores que probaban a socorrerla del colapso nervioso en que el poder de Ánuldranh la había sumido cuando el licántropo había tratado de introducirse en sus visiones inconscientes. Volviéndose con los ojos enrojecidos, derrotado, el amante padre se dejó caer sobre los brazos de su primogénito. Lo abrazó fuertemente mientras se le deshacía en lágrimas.

–Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, Minerva –habló entre sollozos–. Sólo yo. Por creer que podía tratar de huir de una guerra a la que estaba obligado. Mi sangre, la maldita sangre que fluye por mis venas, no me dejará tranquilo hasta que me vea bajo tierra. Albus ya me lo previno.

–Tú no tienes la culpa, Remus... –murmuró apenas audiblemente McGonagall.

–Todos los que quieran a partir de ahora el poder de Ánudranh –habló para sí, con la mirada puesta en ninguna parte– se las verán conmigo. Conmigo y con nadie más. ¡Ha llegado la hora de que asuma mis responsabilidades!...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avance del capítulo 18 (**SACUDIDA EN SAN MUNGO**): San Mungo se volverá un lugar inhóspito durante algunos días y sólo campará la desigualdad entre sus trabajadores. Al mando de esta pugna verbal, nunca otra que la señora Nicked, siempre dispuesta en el frente de batalla... Un capítulo que nos enseñaré que San Mungo es, o puede ser, mucho más de lo que conocíamos de él. Pero es el hallazgo final, la última escena, muy lejos de San Mungo, la que verdaderamente hará que se sacuda todo el mundo.

Un saludo a todos.


	18. Sacudida en San Mungo

(Pillado en un momento en que no sé, después de haberlo pensado unos instantes, qué cita colocar a la cabecera de este capítulo. Estoy espeso... Es temprano mientras escribo esto y el tiempo ha cambiado bruscamente. Además, acabo de coger el coche por cuarto día consecutivo y no me he estrellado contra un todoterreno aparcado porque Dios no lo ha querido. ¡Pero me encanta conducir!... Conclusión: que no sé qué cita poner, que estoy espeso. Mira que me enrollo...)

Respondo "reviews":

**HELEN NICKED LUPIN**. A ti no te pongo nada, que ya hablamos demasiado todos los días. xD Además, no tengo ni la certeza de que lo vayas a leer, porque hay capítulos por los que te pasas y otros por los que no. Eres un pelín inconstante. En cualquier caso, qué más da: los capítulos los lees en mi casa... Esta noche, cuando nos veamos, acordamos hora para mañana para leer el nuevo capítulo. ¿Vale? Adiós, fea.

**SEIN LUPIN**. Hola, Miriam. Ya te di la bienvenida al maravilloso y cada día más amplio mundo de "fanfiction", pero no me resisto a hacerlo de nuevo, porque no me acostumbro aún a ver tu nombre rubricado de azul o morado, según, al modo de un hipervínculo. Espero que te hayas puesto al día ya con los vericuetos de tu _log in_ y hayas descubierto, por ejemplo, cómo permitir que los lectores anónimos te dejen "reviews" también. Hay escritores que sólo consientes que les respondan los lectores registrados, pero a mí eso me parece innecesario: hay mucha gente que entra aquí más que con ánimo de leer y, si quieren dejar un "review"¿para qué vamos a tener nosotros que obligarles a registrarse? De lo contrario, se les quitarían hasta las ganas y todo. En cuanto a tu "fanfic", y antes de pasar a otra cosa, no te desmoralices, los principios siempre son difíciles. Yo recuerdo que, al principio, no me leía nadie pero nadie. También porque cometí una bárbara estupidez. Como tú, tenía un buen puñado de capítulos escritos antes de que me decidiera a publicarlos en la página, pero lo que hice, al contrario que tú (me pudo la ansiedad), es colgar once o doce, o quizá trece, no lo recuerdo, de golpe y porrazo. Claro, la gente debió de ver trece capítulos y, al lado, cero "reviews" y debieron pensar que MDUL era un piñazo de los de campeonato. La gente no se debería fijar tanto en los "reviews" como índice de calidad, pero lo hace. Pero, poco a poco, la cosa fue mejorando, iba entrando alguien, le gustaba, lo leía, y me pasaba lo mismo que a ti, que, como iba tan adelantado en la historia y mi estilo había cambiado tanto, sabía que aquellos primeros capítulos eran muy distintos a lo que entonces hacía y pensaba que a la gente le podía decepcionar. Pero poco a poco las cosas van saliendo bien. Por eso te digo, te pido que tengas paciencia. De todos modos, cuatro "reviews" para tan poco tiempo y dos capítulos solamente no es un mal síntoma. Verás cómo tienes éxito, es sólo cuestión de paciencia. Me alegra que te haya gustado el personaje de Seina Miriama. Es que apareció repentinamente en mi mente la idea de concederle mayor protagonismo a aquella vampiresa. En un principio, iba a aparecer y desaparecer, y no se iba a saber más nada de ella, pero lo que ahora he decidido es otra cosa: reaparecerá. Y claro, como no tenía nombre, y después pensé que el personaje que te había concedido a ti tiene una "vida" tan corta, pues aparece sólo en tres o cuatro capítulos, me decidí a improvisar este ajuste. Cierto, es como Remus: obligada a lidiar en una guerra que cree que no le pertenece. Pero, tarde o temprano, esa guerra se extenderá a todo el mundo mágico. Llegará un momento en que todos tengan que decidir entre un bando u otro, pero la imparcialidad no existirá. Antes de ponerle a esto un punto y aparte, quería volverte a agradecer que me dedicases el primer capítulo de "Noches de luna llena", es todo un detallazo. Y ahora ya sí que sí me despido, que te vaya bien. Besos. P.D.: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, que se me había olvidado: mi amiga Elena, de la que me hablas, vive a escasos veinte metros de mi casa, con lo que nos vemos casi a diario. Y ella hasta muy al día de lo que pasa MDUL, quiero decir, que no espera a que salga publicado el capítulo en Internet, sino que, conforme escribo uno, se lo leo para así poderlo yo corregir simultáneamente y que me lo comente, para así tener una primera impresión en vivo con alguien que lo perciba desde fuera. De ese modo, ella leyó el capítulo pasado hace ya varias semanas, y, de todas formas, siempre tiene información privilegiada y sabía lo que le iba a pasar a Helen, porque hay muchas escenas que las trabajamos juntos para enfocar puntos de vista. Ahora me está sugiriendo una con Matt y Mark que estoy a punto de escribir; es que dice que MDUL está perdido ese punto guasón que tenía al principio. Bueno, era sólo para que lo supieras, subsanando así tu duda.

**PUNKITTY**. ¡Hola, Vero¿O debería llamarte a partir de ahora Vero la Guitarrista (por cierto, vale que quieras comprender lo que es el talento, pero ¿encontrarlo?, si lo tienes a toneladas)? La verdad es que te tendríamos que ir buscando un nombre artístico. Perdona que no te haya contestado al correo electrónico, pero es que he estado liadillo; y así, de todas formas, me coges con más ganas. Por cierto, que lo del "as del marketing" lo había pillado, en plan gracia porque estoy cambiando la sinopsis cada dos por tres y vendiendo gato por liebre (aunque en realidad lo que quería decir no es que fuese una continuación de la saga de Rowling, sino que, como ya no hay más saga de Rowling¿qué vas a leer, sino MDUL?... xD ). A todo esto, tía, me has halagado un huevo con todos los comentarios que me has dirigido en el "review". ¡Dios!, no creo que sea para tanto. Cierto que se viene, se viene (es una muletilla ya, sí, pero una muletilla con mucha razón). Tanto que ya he escrito la primera escena con Tim Wathelpun rondando. Tenía un poco de miedo a pifiarla, pero, en el fondo, creo que sigo generando intriga y etc., con lo que no creo que haya salido del todo mal. Es que acabo de terminar ese capítulo, "El hurto de un gran poder" (razón por la que hoy actualizo éste) y aún tengo la cosa de cómo habrá salido porque todavía no ha podido leerlo nadie. Esperemos a ver. Y sí, por supuesto, ya he escrito las andanzas de Alessandra Gleeson, tu personaje. No soy muy bueno buscando apellidos, con lo que, si quieres alguno en especial, dímelo antes de que cuelgue el capítulo en cuestión y te lo cambio. Es que Gleeson no significa nada, pero lo he puesto porque alguno tenía que poner. Por eso te digo, que si tienes especial interés por alguno... Que, bueno, que a lo que iba, que me han halagado mucho tus comentarios, eso de que estos capítulos te están gustando realmente, que son interesantes y de que has tenido que leerlo a diez centímetros de la pantalla (¡chiquilla, cuida la vista!). La verdad que es lo que pretendo, pero muchas veces no sé si lo consigo. Y en ese capítulo tenía muchas esperanzas puestas porque iban a pasar muchas cosas que ni se sospechaban y se iban a descubrir otras no menos interesantes. Sí, tienes razón: la historia de Greyback es todo mérito tuya. Al fin y al cabo, si se me ocurrió, fue a raíz de ciertos comentarios y posteriores conversaciones contigo. Así que, después de todo, tenemos un grave problema: Fenrir fue quien mordió a Remus y, por eso, su sangre discurre por sus venas, una sangre más mágica que la de muchos magos: Ánuldranh (entiendo que sea difícil de escribir). Pero, bueno, donde me quedo enteramente asombrado contigo es con Tétix... Cierto, la verdad es que las evidencias fueron unas cuantas para hacer creer que era un vampiro, como en efecto es. Pero va a ser un vampiro muy, muy especial. Puedo asegurarte que tiene mucho en común con Remus. Pero, claro, si le quitas hierro al asunto diciendo que lo has descubierto gracias a los comentarios de Sirius y de Sorensen, después me saltas con la pregunta de qué edad tiene Nathalie en esa escena y me quedo frío. ¿Qué pinta Nathalie en todo esto? Bueno, yo sé que mucho, demasiado, casi todo, con ese chico especialmente, pero, claro¿cómo puedes saber tú eso? Algo de adivina, como Helen, sí que tienes. Pues espera que haga cuentas, pero es un cálculo aproximado, eh. Tendrá doce años o así, estará cursando su segundo año en Hogwarts. Y, por cierto, me encantaría conocer todas esas teorías que le deparas al vampirillo este, por descabelladas que dices que sean. Pasando diametralmente a otro asunto, lo cierto es que ya he digerido que el miércoles empiezo la facultad y tendré que reanudar una rutina que me fastidia, aunque este año las clases sean por las tardes y tenga que cambiar mi ritmo de vida. Quizá sea agradable, después de todo, eso de llegar de noche y no tenerte que preocupar a la hora de irte a la cama de si pones el despertador a las siete o qué. En cualquier caso, hasta febrero sí estaré bastante liadillo porque me he cargado de asignaturas, pero en el segundo cuatrimestre me veré mucho más libre, con cinco días libres a la semana, gracias a lo cual tendré mucho más tiempo libre para escribir, y estudiar, aunque tengo intención de coger una beca para trabajar en una biblioteca universitaria. En cualquier caso, la vida sigue y yo no puedo detener su curso. Y ¿sabes qué¡Ya he empezado las clases con el coche! Hace tan sólo dos horas acabo de aparcarlo (lo he hecho fatal, no en vano era la primera vez) y me he venido aquí, a escribir esto. Hombre, es que entiende, no calculo las distancias todavía con los espejos y el juego de pedales es... ¡uff!, tela de difícil. Pero me estoy empicando. Pero es eso, lo que peor se me da es maniobrar con los pedales, porque no estoy acostumbrando a hacer grandes cabriolas con los pies y no sé cuándo tener que pisar el embrague para retener y hacer la curva en condiciones, así que todavía hago las curvas que parezco un coche de _rally_. Pero es divertido, ya te iré contando. No creo que para la próxima vez que actualice tenga ya el carné, lo que tendré es un puñado de divertidas anécdotas. Ya me lo ha dejado por autovía y eso de conducir rodeado de camiones (a esa hora, por la carretera, sólo había camiones), como que dio un poco de pánico. Pero, vaya, todo es cuestión de irle cogiendo el tranquillo a las cosas, y mi hermana me ha bajado unos pedales que tiene para un juego de la _playstation_ de Fórmula una, de Fernando Alonso, y me ha dicho que haga el movimiento de pedales siempre que esté sentado delante del ordenador, para que así llegue un momento en que lo haga mecánicamente, sin pensar que lo estoy haciendo, y me resulte más fácil: es que hay que pensar en miles de cosas cuando estás al frente del coche: el volante, la palanca de cambios, los pedales, la velocidad, no chocar... ¡Uff! Paciencia. Bueno, que me embalo, y no con el coche, sino escribiendo, conque voy a ir cerrando aquí. Que con nada que sepas qué tal con los conciertos me avisas, eh, y todavía estoy esperando que me mandes una grabación o algo por correo electrónico o msn para que pueda disfrutar, a mi manera, en la distancia, de uno de tus maravillosos conciertos. Un besazo, Vero. Y a ver si hablamos pronto otra vez.

**MELINA**. Ey, qué tal. ¡Dios!, nunca había recibido (no lo recuerdo al menos), un "review" tan extenso. He de reconocer que todavía no he hecho los deberes y te doy todo el consentimiento del mundo para que me regañes, porque realmente estoy interesado pero no he tenido suficiente tiempo para curiosear aún: me refiero al asunto de los índigos y de los cristales. Lo cierto es que, haciendo mención de uno de los últimos comentarios que aludes, sí que me quedé en colapso cuando terminé de leerlo entero. Pero también me pasaba con la chica árabe que te mencioné y sólo más tarde, cuando realmente pensaba en ello y trataba de darle un significado que realmente representara algo en mi vida, es decir, que tratara de interiorizarlo como si fuese fruto de la experiencia, de mi propio razonamiento, entonces lograba comprenderlo o vislumbrar una especie de pasillo al entendimiento. Lo que quiero decir es que no importa que haya cosas nuevas de las que digas que me sorprendan: poco a poco haré de ellas una experiencia o una realidad. Lo que sí me fastidia una barbaridad (estoy hablando completamente en broma) es que me hayas hecho ver, o hayas querido hacerme ver, que con MDUL hago una especie de... trabajo de enseñanza... Sigo diciendo que, para mí, aunque sólo sea inconscientemente, no deja de ser un juego de mundos alternativos que coexisten en mi cabeza y a los que trato de dar forma mediante palabras. Pero ahora, desde que intercambio impresiones contigo, me detengo a analizar cuantas escenas incluyo (o al menos eso he hecho en el nuevo capítulo que he escrito): me decía por qué, por qué de esta forma y no de aquélla, qué pretendo transmitir, cuál es el mensaje profundo, etc. Y quizá tengas razón con que se exteriorizan conceptos o ideas de mi vida mediante personajes, etc.: la pitia de Delfos, Helen, etc. Lo curioso de todo es que, en un principio, MDUL no era así, quiero decir, no era tan místico, pero quizá haya empezado a serlo conforme yo he ido madurando, no lo sé. En cualquier caso, dejemos de hablar de mí o del relato y vayamos concluyendo: me estás haciendo que le dé vueltas a la cabeza siempre que me pongo frente al ordenador a escribir, y supongo que eso tiene que ser bueno y provechoso de cara al resultado final. Quiero decir, es como si fuese cada vez más consciente, como tú dices, de que esto, aunque no nos queramos dar cuenta, comporta un mensaje, como todo cuanto leemos, vemos por la televisión, escuchamos en la radio, hacemos con nuestros amigos, comporta un mensaje que nosotros aceptamos, vamos aprovechando en nuestro interior, y termina formando parte y resultado de nuestra personalidad. Sin embargo, sigo en mis trece de que creo que estoy viviendo el momento menos místico de toda mi vida. No sé por qué. Bueno, sí sé por qué, en verdad: estoy tratando de buscar el pragmatismo de esta existencia que parece que a veces, más de disfrutar, padecemos, y tratando de encontrar modos de resolver ciertas cosas caminando con los pies sobre el suelo; pues, de lo contrario, ya estaría en las nubes otra vez. Quizá siga siendo lo que te dije en mi anterior conversación y que te provocó tanta gracia: que primero tengo que guiarme a mí mismo y después darme cuenta de si estoy realmente guiando a los demás o no; saber lo que es la luz para enseñarla. Es lo que tú has dicho: Paulo Coelho (del que he leído algunas cosas sublimes y me ha encantado) y Deepak Chopra (del que no tenía noticia, pero cuyo nombre he apuntado rápidamente para ver qué puedo aprender de él) no sabrían en un momento dado en qué estaban deviniendo, pero seguro que, fuera lo que fuera que fuese, seguro que había pasado primero por su experiencia personal para poderlo transmitir. Caso concreto de Paulo Coelho, el único de los dos que conozco: sus escritos reflejan una íntima reflexión personal (llamémoslo sabiduría por el momento, aunque hemos decidido todavía no ponerles muchos nombres a las cosas) que sólo parece factible porque ha debido ponerla en práctica en su propia vida. O son deducciones (casi filosóficas) que deben partir de su propia experiencia. Ya entiendo lo que dice J.J. Benítez, un escritor y periodista español, de que las palabras son el primer gran obstáculo para explicar con claridad este tipo de cosas: se nos quedan cortas. Y más hoy, que estoy especialmente espeso y quizá te esté aburriendo como una ostra. Pero tal vez tú me hayas entendido ya. No obstante, sigo interesado en todo ese aparato... paranormal (hemos decidido no darle todavía etiquetas a los conceptos de difícil clasificación...) de cosas: por ejemplo, semanalmente veo un programa que transmite un canal de difusión española (el programa en cuestión se llama "Cuarto milenio" y lo conduce Iker Jiménez, un periodista de lo misterioso: si quieres más información, podrías consultar, qué sé yo, www (punto) ikerjimenez (punto) com (barra) portada (barra), y si así no sale, introduce la palabra clave "Cuarto milenio" como búsqueda en "Google" y es una de las primeras páginas que sale; es un programa que me hace reflexionar mucho: te recomiendo que leas el apartado "Los «mensajes» del agua", descubrimiento científico de Masaru Emoto que es indescifrablemente significativo), programa que trata de estas cosas y con el que trato de reflexionar, o leo cuanto cae a mis manos al respecto. Pero nada de eso sirve hasta que te conviertes en un verdadero sensitivo (a la manera en que yo lo entiendo: empático, no es preciso haber adquirido ningún tipo de capacidad supranormal), y todavía no me considero hecho de esa pasta porque, como tú misma dijiste, todos nosotros estamos hechos de paz y amor, y ésa es principalmente la razón por la que yo tengo que buscar mi propio camino antes de plantearme siquiera si estoy disponiendo alguno para otras personas. Y, antes de cerrar esto, tenía que mencionarte que, por supuesto, me ha llamado muchísimo la atención lo de tu amiga peruana. Por supuesto, creo en que la mente, en contadas ocasiones, y en contados individuos, demuestra ser capaz de desarrollar unas capacidades asombrosas. ¿Cómo lo llamaremos: evolución de la especie (los cambios suelen producirse sólo en individuos contados, paulatinamente), habilidades sorprendentes concedidas como un don al azar...? Ése sí que es un misterio. Lo que no sé qué pensar es sobre eso de que, ciertamente, hayamos dispuesto de otras vidas en el pasado y que nuestra alma se vaya reencarnando constantemente. También es lo que pensaba Muna (la chica árabe). Pero choca frontalmente con las ideas que aprehendí desde la infancia y quizá no pueda analizarlo con objetividad ese punto (si es que cualquiera de éstos puede ser tratado con un mínimo de objetividad...). ¿Qué entiende ella por "otras vidas"? Yo (bueno, es que suelo pensar que quizá la única verdad que realmente será cierta para ti es aquella que nace de tu propia experiencia, de tu propia reflexión, y me apoderó de la más que repetida frase de J.J. Benítez que dice «quizá todos tengamos razón» y que –ya no es literal porque no recuerdo exactamente– la verdad sea como un diamante con un gran número de caras) creo que lo que nos espera después de la muerte es una sucesión de planos hasta que alcancemos el Estado Supremo, la verdadera naturaleza de nuestro ser, de lo que tú dices que estamos hechos, y será un viaje que conlleve más o menos tiempo según la preparación y la aptitud individual. Pero no concibo una realidad personal e íntima anterior a esta vida que ahora disfruto porque soy incapaz de mantener siquiera un mínimo recuerdo. ¿Quizá eso sean los _déjà vu_? Recuerdo entre risas la discusión que mantuvimos un día algunos compañeros de clase y yo sobre qué eran en realidad los _déjà vu_. Y yo dije la primera chorrada que se me pasó por la mente (pero, como he dicho, lo de la verdad, el diamante y demás): que, si en el fondo todos teníamos alma y éramos un poco dios en ese aspecto, porque el alma es como su reflejo, el hilo que nos conecta a él¿no podríamos disfrutar en ocasiones de atisbos de ese plan universal que puede que haya confeccionado y que en MDUL a mí me gusta llamar destino (aunque pronto introduzca el _leit motiv_ de que la vida es enteramente nuestra y el destino sólo es el camino; las decisiones, en cambio, las tomamos nosotros)? (la verdad es que así dicho, tan emperifollado, queda un tanto extraño). En cualquier caso, a lo que quería llegar es que es extremadamente curiosa y singular la capacidad de tu amiga y que tienes mucha suerte de que te siga impulsando en este mundo de experiencias (por lo poco que me has contado de ella, en algún sentido, me ha recordado a Muna). Bueno, voy a ir poniendo punto y aparte a estos comentarios, porque se está saliendo de largo hoy, je. Además, no tengo una idea clara de lo que te quiero sugerir, o comentar, y por eso da esa sensación de tan espeso todo este comentario que te he dirigido, espero que lo leas sin odiarme mucho. Por cierto, yo también me alegro mucho de poder conversar contigo de estas cosas, que, aunque algunas parezcan en un principio una locura, o fuera de lugar (como mi comentario sobre el _déjá vu_), siempre pueden ser instructivos, y te leo con gusto. Un beso muy fuerte y espero que todo te vaya bien hasta que tengamos la oportunidad de volvernos a hablar.

**PIKI**. Hola, Laura. Bueno, hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar en un par de ocasiones desde la actualización del último capítulo y creo que en estos momentos sobran las palabras. Si te tuviera delante te miraría directamente a los ojos, con sinceridad, y terminaría sonriéndote. Y, después, si te portas bien, quizá te diera un beso para animarte. Me alegra que lo consiguiera con el correo que te mandé, aunque tú sí que me animaste a mí con el mensaje. Inesperados, sorpresivos, emocionantes, tus mensajes son siempre bien recibidos. Y sé que ahora estás pasando por un mal momento y nada de lo que yo diga puede servirte de ayuda, pero sabe, como ya te dije, que, para lo que necesites, aunque lejillos, yo estoy ahí. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y escribir un "review" en esos momentos, pero, si te quieres tomar un alto hasta encontrarte recuperada anímicamente, lo entenderé. Lo más importante eres tú, Laura. Y sí, ya he empezado las clases prácticas del coche, estoy por decirle a mi profesora que si me deja un día que lo lleve hasta Málaga. Lo dudo, aunque por la autovía se me da mejor que en medio de la ciudad. Soy todo un peligro al volante. Anímate, mi malagueña favorita, y a nada que necesites algo, alguien con quien charlar incluso, ya sabes dónde encontrarme: estoy cien por cien disponible para ti. Besos. Y que te vaya bien el inicio de curso; anda que este capítulo viene en bien momento, tienes que estar asqueada completamente. En fin... Besos.

**PAULA YEMEROLY**. ¡Eyyyy! Anda que no me has puesto un nombre largo ni nada, pero yo lo he acortado, espero que no te importe, porque así fue cómo precisamente te conocí y todavía te recuerdo: Paula Yemeroly. Ha sido toda una espectacular, y gratificante, sorpresa el que te hayas vuelto a poner en contacto conmigo. ¡Ya no estás tan perdida!..., jeje. Muchísimas gracias por las palabras de cariño que me diriges en relación con MDUL. No me ha quedado muy claro si has conseguido ponerte al día o qué en relación con su lectura, pero eso es lo de menos; lo que importa es que, en unas semanas, he conseguido hablar dos veces contigo y eso es todo un logro. Y una noticia estupenda. Por cierto, muchas gracias por el correo que me mandaste con tan bonitas palabras. Muy bien aprovechado el cuento de _El principito_. Besos y hasta pronto.

(_DEDICATORIA_: Bueno, este capítulo os lo dedico a todos los que habéis tenido la paciencia de leer y esperar este tiempo sin matarme por la intriga que haya podido generar o por los indicios que he ido desvelando y que no he resuelto aún. Y esto lo digo porque, por fin, he escrito el capítulo en que aparece por vez primera Wathelpun: será el capítulo 20, "El hurto de un gran poder", que, sólo cuando lo he terminado, he podido colgar éste, como prometí un par de actualizaciones atrás. Pues eso, a todos. Pero especialmente se lo quiero dedicar a **Piki** porque sé que no está pasando por un buen momento. Muchos besos, guapa.)

**CAPÍTULO XVIII (SACUDIDA EN SAN MUNGO)**

Helen se dejaba llevar obedientemente, como el ciego que confía plenamente en su lazarillo, un brazo apoyado sobre su muleta y el otro dejado caer sobre la estoica Emmanuelle, a la que un día, largo tiempo atrás, había recibido como su pupila en una de aquellas habitaciones. Ahora era, como ella, toda una sanadora; una que se había desembarazado de sus funciones para hacer compañía a la desgraciada Helen Lupin, práctica que había convertido en aquellos días en un hábito. Todos compadecían a la pobre adivina. Había corrido como la pólvora el rumor de que aquella no era la primera desgracia que sobrevenía sobre el clan Lupin y, cuando la bruja atravesaba los pasillos durante sus paseos matutinos acompañada de Emmanuelle, todos abandonaban lo que fuese que tuviesen entre las manos y, sin disimular su curiosidad, observaban a la adivina hasta que se perdía de su vista. Las dos sanadoras alcanzaron el ascensor y aguardaron pacientemente a que las recogiese uno. Emmanuelle soltó a Helen: quieta, puesta en pie, no corría el peligro de caerse. La adivina la miró un instante agradecida, al siguiente furiosa, con la expresión del rostro desencajada, e incluso se lanzó sobre ella amagando un feroz mordisco que nunca consiguió dar, cayendo al suelo sobre Emmanuelle, que trató en vano de retenerla. Desparramadas ambas mujeres por el suelo como una bolsa de coles sin dueño, rompieron a reír escandalosamente: primero Helen y, acompañándola, su amiga.

–Deberías contener tus impulsos licántropos, Helen –le dijo la otra al fin–. Tienes que luchar contra ellos.

–¿Impulsos licántropos?... ¡Emmanuelle! Estaba bromeando –pretextó riendo–. ¿De verdad piensas que, de buenas a primeras, me voy a lanzar sobre ti y arrancarte la nariz de cuajo? –Rieron nuevamente–. Tendrías que ver la cara de susto que has puesto.

–Y tú tendrías que haber visto la cara de flipada que tenías.

Cuando el ascensor alcanzó la planta en que estaban, fueron descubiertas en aquella forma tan extraña. Los sanadores y enfermeros que ocupaban el ancho cubículo se apearon rápidamente de él, no sin antes retenerlo en aquella planta pulsando un botón cualquiera, y socorrieron a Helen y a su lazarillo, que entre la risa y el lazo que habían organizado en torno a ellas, difícilmente conseguían ponerse en pie. Gracias a su ayuda, finalmente lo consiguieron y pudieron subirse al ascensor con pretensiones de alcanzar el vestíbulo para tomar un tentempié que dejase a la adivina mejor sabor de boca que el frugal desayuno que un tímido celador le traía cada mañana.

Nadie hubo en el ascensor que no se interesara por su estado. Las miradas se dirigían indistintamente a sus ojos, ahora dorados, y a su pierna escayolada, que cubría las heridas hasta que las cicatrices pudiesen ser disueltas mediante magia.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien –decía por más respuesta a unos y otros.

Pero lo que más impresionaba, en verdad, era que siempre lo decía con una cándida sonrisa impresa en sus labios, como si hubiese olvidado al hacerlo que había sido mordida por un hombre lobo y que, en consecuencia, ahora ella sería uno por el resto de su vida. En realidad, eso no parecía importarle. Y San Mungo se había hecho pronto eco también del envidiable humor que acogía la adivina. Desde que hubo recuperado la consciencia el día del ataque, rodeada de la familia y los principales amigos, Helen no había dejado de sonreír. Algunos propusieron que el _shock_ le había provocado amnesia; otros, que la estaban drogando para que no se cortara las venas cuando menos se lo esperasen. La verdad era que la gente no podía aceptar que el ataque sólo hubiese dañado su cuerpo, no su alma, no su corazón. Buscaban excusas ilógicas con las que sumaban los minutos en los corrillos y las reuniones improvisadas.

Helen, por supuesto, era absolutamente consciente de cuanto le había pasado unos días atrás. Aún recordaba, y la sangre se le helaba al hacerlo, los ojos amarillos de aquella terrible criatura abalanzarse sobre ella; unos ojos que, más con curiosidad que con horror, ahora le devolvían la mirada cada vez que se miraba en un espejo. Se sentía como si fuese otra la mujer que la observaba desde el otro lado. La primera vez en el cuarto de baño, mientras observaba su nueva expresión con malsana curiosidad, se retiró lentamente las gafas y las depositó con cuidado sobre el lavabo, observando a todo esto su madre pacientemente la escena. «Ya no las necesito más», habló Helen con una tranquilidad abrumadora. Y era cierto: cuando las llevaba puestas, todo le resultaba borroso; pero, al retirárselas, el mundo adquirió una nitidez que jamás había experimentado. Siempre meditaba allí, sola, frente al espejo, como si su nueva apariencia la reconfortara, le recordara que todos los logros necesitaban una porción de sacrificio. ¿Que cuál había sido el suyo?... Acabar convertida en un licántropo para salvarlos a todos; bueno, a todos aquéllos que deseaban ser salvados, en verdad. El recuerdo de la fría expresión de Greyback no huía de la mente de la adivina, abrumándola con sus ojos impenitentes. Aunque cerrara los suyos insistentemente, su rostro parecía ganar fuerza en las tinieblas dentro de su cabeza. Se lavaba entonces la cara arrojándose violentas cantidades de agua, se observaba nuevamente ante el espejo y la resolución que había adoptado en la duermevela, cuando el sueño huía de ella con la misma facilidad con que los intolerantes de los híbridos, se le antojaba más necesaria, temerosa y con coraje a un tiempo, y sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. No sucumbiría a la amenaza, al terror, a la barbarie. La única razón por la que el ataque no parecía haber hecho mella en su ánimo era porque sabía que podía ponerle remedio: el brebaje que ella y su equipo de investigación habían elaborado y había abierto un nuevo horizonte a un sinnúmero de personas que, como la informaron rápidamente, ya estaba solicitando el producto en todas las farmacias de medio mundo. Aquella maravillosa fórmula había sido su sueño durante tanto tiempo, su ilusión, su vida..., que no podía, ahora que tan sólo parecía acariciarla con la yema de los dedos, dejarla pasar, hacer como que nunca hubiera existido, por la actitud prepotente de unos chantajistas fanáticos. Tenía miedo, por supuesto, pero eso a un tiempo la hacía sentirse viva, sentirse capaz. Protegería a sus hijos como protegería la poción, obra y prolongación de ella que era también. Quizá fuese la incipiente loba que nacía dentro de ella, pero era consciente de que no podía rendirse, de que había de plantar cara a la adversidad. Y, mientras se arrojaba más agua a la cara para despejarse y borrar en lo posible las feas ojeras que el poco sueño le había producido, no necesitaba convencerse de que aquello no eran simplemente frases hechas que el sentido común se pronunciaba con un afán de envalentonarse a sí mismo; su voluntad era tan firme y valiente como la de la criatura que iba cobrando fuerza dentro de ella. Y, secándose con la toalla, sabía que ahora estaba preparada para hacerle frente a cualquier peligro que le saliese al paso.

Relajada, sin apenas acopio de florituras verbales, todos aquellos pensamientos iba transmitiendo a su amiga, que la escuchaba sin pestañear siquiera, mientras Helen apuraba cuatro bollos rellenos de crema, una media tostada untada con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa y un revuelto de huevos y beicon. La otra la observaba atónita mientras bebía delicadamente su café bombón y mordisqueaba con disimulo su diminuto cruasán; realmente debía estar hambrienta. Cuando finalizó el relato de sus pensamientos en los últimos días, cruzando las manos bajo el mentón, la adivina aguardó los oportunos comentarios de su compañera, que la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin saber qué responder.

–Bien, supongo que está bien –terminó diciendo al fin, plantando los ojos sobre su taza de café–. Imaginábamos..., imaginaba que harías algo así: tú nunca te has rendido. Pasara lo que pasase.

–Ahora soy un licántropo –masculló Helen impertérrita, como si tratase de hacerle ver que aquello era un terrible _handicap_, pero, al mismo tiempo, ella no lo creyese para sí.

–Sí, pero... ¿Cómo se dice: "hombre loba" o "mujer lobo"?

Helen se la quedó mirando un instante confusa. Después, repentinamente, ambas estallaron en súbitas carcajadas. Entre tanto, el encargado de la cafetería en persona se acercó para interesarse por el estado de salud de Helen, la cual estuvo hablando unos minutos con él y aprovechó la ocasión para pedirle la cuenta de cuanto habían pedido. El hombre, cabeceando, le contestó:

–Aunque viendo la de migajas que tienes ahí creo que me voy a arruinar, Helen, mientras estés hospitalizada aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarte. Es la mejor manera que conozco para hacerte ver que... te apoyo.

–Eso ya lo sé, Xavier. Pero muchas gracias, de verdad, eres muy amable.

Y el hombre, retirándole la silla, la ayudó a salir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Magnífico¡Realmente, terriblemente magnífico! –gritó el _muggle_ tan excitado que los dedos le temblaban y apenas podía sostener los pergaminos que acababa de recoger.

–Sí, magnífico, magnífico... –le remedó su mujer con desdén, prestándole apenas atención, mientras iba de un lado para otro recogiendo cualquier cosa y la guardaba en un bolso enorme que colgaba de su hombro y ordenaba otras con una prisa abrumadora–. ¡Tan magnífico que pareces abrumadoramente tonto, hijo mío! Si lo llego a saber, te trae el crucigrama Rita la Hechizadora. Con el lío que tengo y tú ahí observando las sopas de letras como un pasmadote.

–¿Sopas de letras? –repitió el señor Nicked volviéndose hacia ella–. ¿Quién quiere sopas de letras cuando se tienen... anagramas? –La boca pareció derretírsele, como si un placer que la gente común no pudiese apreciar acabase de colmar de felicidad al sencillo _muggle_.

–Anagramas, sopas de letras... ¡Qué diferencia hay!

–¿Que qué diferencia? Pues mucha. Los hebreos ya los practicaban para sus cábalas... ¿Cuántos hebreos has visto tú haciendo sopas de letras, eh?, a ver, dime.

–Oh sí, ponte con tus aburridos anagramas y déjame en paz, Matthew, que con lo que tengo que hacer hoy lo que me hacía falta era que me provocaras un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Has visto la chapa con mi nombre para la solapa de mi bata? –le preguntó a los pocos segundos, cuando ya el _muggle_ se había sentado en el sofá y, lápiz y papel en mano, se había puesto a resolver los anagramas que contenía el pasatiempo que la señora Nicked le había regalado. En vista de la aburrida negativa de su marido, la bruja recurrió a su varita y convocó la chapa. El señor Nicked diio un respingo del asiento porque aquélla salió volando justamente desde él–. ¡Tremendísimo _muggle_! Menester es que no me ayudes tanto. Escapada estoy contigo. Espero que a George le eches algún vistazo más; y a tus nietos también. –Como viera que el hombre apenas parecía dar síntomas de estarla escuchando, mascullando añadió–: Espero que Matt cuide de sus hermanos, porque con su abuelo... ¡apañados! Ah, y no olvides que, en algo así como una media hora, Sirius te traerá a Laura. Ya están necesitados los Black de una niñera para dejarla contigo, acabáramos.

–¿Laura? –repitió automáticamente el señor Nicked–. Pero ¿es que ellos no tienen mayordomo?

–Sí, pero el hombre se toma sus días libres y esas cosas, Matt. No es un elfo doméstico. Sirius y Karina son nuestros amigos y nos han pedido un favor, haz el favor de no quejarte continuamente por todo. Al parecer, no sé qué de que Karina tiene mala a su abuela y... y... Bah, qué más da. Que te encargues también de la pequeña Laura.

–Una más para instruirla en el apasionante mundo de los anagramas –masculló entre dientes, excitado, el _muggle_.

–¡Matt! George y ella no tienen ni dos años, por favor... Entretenlos como haría un abuelito normal, de los de toda la vida, con sus nietos. Como te estaba diciendo, los Black se están portando muy bien con Helen, yéndola a ver todos los días, y es lo menos que podemos hacer¿no te parece? Con lo que compórtate, no me des otra vez motivos para avergonzarme¿quieres? Los pobres estaban muy avergonzados: no querían dejarme a la dulce de Laura por todo lo que nos ha venido encima, lo que le ha pasado a tu hija y eso..., ya sabes. Así estarán de apurados. Santa Rowling, sólo han mordido a la desgraciada de nuestra hija, qué mala pata tiene. Se creen que eso provoca que tenga más quehacer en casa, pero la verdad es que...

–¡Claro, cómo no lo he visto antes! _Brujo y más gas_ es en verdad _magos y brujas_.

–... ¡la verdad es que lo que lo provoca es que tú no muevas ni un solo dedo, Matt! Escúchame bien: cuídalos, cuídalos a los cinco: a George, a Matt, a Nathalie, a Albus y a Laura, que no los encuentre con el más mínimo rasguño, una cicatriz, un chichón, marcas de pelea, nada... Tu labor como abuelo es, simplemente, vigilarlos. ¿Has visto qué cosa más fácil? –Vistiéndose la bata–: Volveré tarde. Voy a acompañar a tu hija, que le van a practicar una analítica, y después tengo reunión interdepartamental. No me esperes a comer. Tu almuerzo lo tienes en una fiambrera, dentro del microondas. A los niños prepárales un bocadillo de jamón y queso. ¿Crees que podrás? –Acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la frente–. Pórtate bien, Matt. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, eh. –Y dirigiéndose a la ventana que daba al porche–: Niños, adentro. Jugad un rato ahora dentro. Cuidad del abuelo, eh. A ver, dadme un beso, que la abuela se va. George, dame tú otro, gandul, no te me escapes. Matt, anda, toma, hijo, llámame al móvil tú si pasa algo, cualquier cosa; y si el abuelo se queda durmiendo…, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer: los petardos están en el segundo cajón a la derecha. Ya sabes que tiene un sueño muy profundo.

A continuación, introduciéndose dentro del hueco de la chimenea, se desapareció engullida por las verdes llamas de la Red Flu.

–Estupendo, estupendo –habló el _muggle_ cuando se hubieron quedado solos–, venid aquí, sentaos conmigo, veamos qué podemos hacer. –Matt, que había estado vigilando en el porche al menor de sus hermanos y a su primo George, acabó tomando asiento junto a su abuelo–. Bien... ¿Os apetecería que hiciésemos anagramas? –Ante la curiosa pregunta de su nieta, el señor Nicked explicó–: Tienes un anagrama cuando, variando el orden de las letras de una palabra o frase, obtienes otra sin que falte ni sobre ninguna. ¿Sabéis una cosa¿Sabes tú, Matt, que eres el mayor? Hasta el nombre de Lord Voldemort es un anagrama. ¿A que no lo sabíais? Me lo dijo Harry Potter en persona, un día que coincidí con él. En verdad se llamaba Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, que, si lo ordenamos debidamente, sale... ¡Soy Lord Voldemort! Ajá. –Rio, como si acabase de realizar algún truco de magia o algo parecido. Los niños en torno a él, en cambio, no movían un solo músculo–. Veamos..., a ver si hay algún anagrama sencillo para vosotros. ¡Oh, qué magnífico! –dando un pequeño bote en el sofá–. Pero si tiene una sección de anagramas infantiles. Oh, pero qué sencillos son. Mirad éste, qué fácil es. _Oca sobrevolada_. Pensad, pensadlo bien. –Se levantó y repartió hoja y papel a todos exceptuando su hijo, que comenzaba a dormitar feliz en su trona; incluso le dio a Alby, que los empleó para garabatear–. Es sumamente sencillo. ¡Magníficamente fácil, vamos! –Hojeando la revista de pasatiempos–: Busquemos otro más satisfactorio... ¡Oh! Escuchad, escuchad. _Logo Lord musgoso Angloamericano_. ¡Suena divertido!

Sus dos nietos de mayor edad lo miraron con una expresión que venía a decir que ellos tenían una idea muy distinta de lo que era divertido y de lo que no lo era.

–Tengo una palabra –habló, después de todo, Nathalie–. He formado la palabra...

–¿_Me aburro_, tal vez? –le preguntó Matt, y rieron.

–No, he formado la palabra _balada_ –puntualizó.

–Muy bien, muy bien, Nat, sí, pero no es así, muy mal, muy mal... Sin que sobre ni falte ninguna letra. Os daré una pista –sonriendo con suspicacia–: Matt tiene una y yo... jo, querría tener otra, pero no puedo usarlas.

–¿Una varita? –le espetó Matt olvidándose por completo del anagrama.

–¿Una varita? Qué varita ni ocho cuartos. Bueno, también, pero no es una varita, no. ¿Queréis prestar atención al anagrama en cuestión y dejar de decir tonterías? –El señor Nicked le señaló a Matt a su propia hermana, que estaba reclina ya sobre el papel y escribía endiabladamente–. Más difícil es el mío y no me veis diciendo lo primero que se me pasa por la mente.

–¡_Escoba voladora_! –gritó Nathalie.

–¡Magnífico! –gritó el _muggle_ fuera de sí–. Lo has conseguido. Claro está que os he dado una pista que no tiene precio. A ver qué os parece éste: _Sol y masa Weber_. ¿_Sol y masa Weber_? –Tomó unos apuntes en su propia hoja, estuvo unos instantes mordisqueando el lápiz hasta que, casi al punto de lanzar un "eureka", dio otro bote en el asiento y dijo–: También éste está chupado. Lo sacáis con la gorra, vamos. Bueno, un poco más complicado, pero...

–Pero ¿podemos hacer otra cosa, abuelo? –preguntó Matt, aburrido.

–¿Es que no te gusta hacer anagramas? Mira a tu hermana, está encantada.

–Sí, lo que nos faltaba es que se nos pareciera ahora a ti... –masculló entre dientes.

–¿Has dicho algo, hijo? –El otro cabeceó apresurado–. Oh, qué anagrama más complicado el que yo tengo entre manos. ¿Sabéis que una vez ayudé a vuestra madre a resolver un anagrama crucial? Tuvo una visión en forma de anagrama. ¡De anagrama! Suerte que me tenían a mí cerca, que soy todo un experto, que, si no, no sé qué habría sido del pobre de Harry Potter... ¿_Logo Lord musgoso Angloamericano_? Oh, necesito un bocado de atún para alimentar las neuronas. ¿No podrías llamarlo con tu varita, Matt?

–No, no puedo –contestó mientras fingía que le daba vueltas en la cabeza al anagrama que tan ansiosamente ahora estudiaba su propia hermana–. Todavía no puedo hacer magia durante las vacaciones.

–Oh, qué pena. Tendré que levantarme. –Pero no lo hizo durante un rato, demasiado embebido a causa de los anagramas–. ¿_Logo Lord musgoso..._¿_Angloamericano_?

–Abuelo... ¿En serio quieres que pensemos que eso te divierte?... –dijo Matt.

–¡Ya lo tengo! –Nathalie rio ilusionada–. _Sol y masa Weber_ es _Bromas Weasley_.

–¡Muy bien, Nathalie¿El oro...¡El oro mágico! Creo que el mío empieza por _El oro mágico_.

Nathalie tendió una mano hasta su papel y, después de echarle un vistazo, concluyó:

–_El oro mágico lo guardan los gnomos_, claro.

Matt y el señor Nicked se la quedaron mirando atónitos. En aquella ocasión ya no hubo felicitaciones que valiesen. Ahora, a ambos, Nathalie parecía un repelente engendro de inteligencia sobrehumano: a uno porque se interesase por aquel entretenimiento tan poco entretenido; y a otro porque fuese ganando notoriedad en un terreno donde él tenía toda la potestad.

–Muy bien, Nat –terminó diciendo a regañadientes–. A ver, probad con este: _Suplir menú_. A ver... ¡Oh, qué divertido! Con éste os vais a reír mucho. –La mirada que Matt le dedicó venía a significar que lo dudaba mucho–. Muchísimo, diría yo. Es un nombre propio. Y lo conocéis, vaya si lo conocéis.

–¿_Remus Lupin_? –participó Matt tímidamente, como si entrase en una cueva de risueñas hienas–. ¿Es papá?

–¿Lo ves¿A que es divertido?

–Tan divertido que... ¿No podemos hacer otra cosa? –intentó otra vez Matt.

–Vale, vale, tú ganas. Hay un parchís por... por alguna parte. Anda, búscalo. Mientras tanto, nosotros dos resolveremos este otro. _Bi Moiséis guía ir desmantelamiento_. –Riendo tontamente–: Éste tiene pinta de súper complicado. ¿Lo encuentras, Matthew? El parchís, pues vaya... ¿Y qué, Nat, sacas algo en claro? –Llamaron a la puerta–. Aguarda un momento, ésa tiene que ser Laura. –Volvió al poco, después de haber intercambiado unas palabras con los padres, con la pequeña en brazos. Venía llorando y el _muggle_, sin éxito, trataba de consolarla. –No pasa nada, verás a tu mamaíta dentro de un rato. No llores, tonta –le decía. Pero los ojos de la bella niña no dejaban de derramar lágrimas, lágrimas que el señor Nicked se veía incapaz de hacer contener. Sólo cuando fue colocada al lado de George, con el que sentía una gran afinidad, Laura soltó un chillido de alegría y sus lágrimas se fueron y sus mejillas se encendieron alegres–. Bien, así está bien. ¿Y el parchís, Matt? Va a dar lugar a que tenga que ayudarlo a buscarlo. –Pero, en lugar de ello, se sentó pesadamente junto a su nieta y recuperó la atención sobre el complicado anagrama–. ¿Has descubierto algo?

La chica cabeceó desilusionada.

–¡Lo he encontrado! –exclamó Matt volviendo al punto con el tablero bajo el brazo–. Juguemos.

Nathalie abandonó los anagramas y los pequeños, gozosos, fueron unidos al juego. El _muggle_, a regañadientes, con tal de imponer orden, se animó a participar en el juego, pero siempre y cuando jugasen a la oca, que, bajo su punto de vista, resultaba mucho más sencillo. Le dio la vuelta al tablero y los más pequeños recibieron el cambio con excitación, ya que aquella parte del mismo estaba coloreada con llamativos motivos que los atrajeron enseguida. El señor Nicked les explicó a los que no las conocían las reglas del juego y lo moderó al tiempo que participaba en él, no sin dejar de lanzarle vistazos frecuentes a los apuntes de su cuaderno de notas. Tanto era así que, cuando Alby cayó en la casilla de puente y aquél le preguntó qué tenía que hacer, su abuelo le respondió que el puente no significaba nada, que tirara otro, pues no quería perder tiempo explicándoselo; creía tener la solución de aquel complejo anagrama muy cerca. Matt, bufando de impaciencia, le explicó en verdad a su hermano lo que significaba la casilla de puente y siguieron jugando, aprovechando el _muggle_ aquel paréntesis para garabatear sobre sus notas como un energúmeno.

–Abuelito –dijo Nathalie con su voz más tierna–, deja eso. ¿Juegas o resuelves anagramas? Además, no me puedo creer que te tires media hora para resolver uno tan tonto. ¿Era _Bi Moisés guía ir desmantelamiento_, no? Entonces... Moisés... guía... desmantelamiento... ¡Claro! _El Ministro de Magia está buenísimo_, está claro.

El _muggle _alternaba las miradas de su nieta a su cuaderno y de su cuaderno a su nieta. Cuando comprobó que la resolución que había realizado del anagrama era correcta, arrojando sus apuntes lejos, dijo:

–Seguro que esto lo ha escrito alguien de _Corazón de bruja_. Estos anagramas tan sensacionalistas no... me gustan. –Y dirigió finalmente una mirada a Nathalie con la que parecía taladrarla de hito a hito.

Matt, inesperadamente, se levantó abandonando el juego.

–¿Tú también lo dejas? –le espetó su abuelo con una vez excesivamente aguda.

Matt asintió. Su rostro había perdido casi todo el color, como si el frío se hubiera apoderado de él. Incluso el corto vello de sus brazos y piernas se le había erizado, y el de la nuca se le encrespaba produciéndole escalofríos que le traspasaban de un lado a otro sin descanso.

–No me apetece seguir jugando –dijo, y la voz apenas le salió del pecho al hablar.

Y se acodó sobre el alféizar de la ventana que comunicaba con el porche, distraído. La retina de sus ojos reflejaba la calle frente a él, el rápido tránsito de coches, peatones, pero todo eso parecía suspendido en su corazón. Veía sin ver nada, sus manos temblándole ligeramente bajo el mentón. Poco a poco fue recuperando el calor conforme la brisa le golpeaba en el rostro. Las voces y risas adentro, en la habitación, eran apenas un murmullo inaudible que, como traídas por la suave mecida de la marea, lo conectasen con una realidad, con un mundo que ahora le parecía tan lejano. Así permaneció duramente algunos minutos, pero aquel tiempo fue para él insufriblemente largo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La señora Nicked miraba inquietantemente desde el otro extremo de la mesa al director de San Mungo, que parloteaba incansablemente, mientras los otros encargados y dirigentes convocados a la reunión dormitaban visiblemente. Steve Edwards, jefe de la sección de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, dio una corta cabezada, dejándose caer hacia delante, al tiempo que emitía un sonoro ronquido. Consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se movió inquieto en su asiento, reponiéndose, se disculpó y, al instante, su cabeza se ladeó hacia otro lado hasta que pronto la escena se repitiera. El director de San Mungo sonrió descaradamente; la señora Nicked, sólo que con más recato, también sonrió. Ella era la única, aparte del hombre que hablaba y del que no quitaba la vista de encima, que no parecía aburrirse de estar allí, que mantenía erguida la cabeza sobre los hombros. A decir verdad, su mirada era desafiante. Cuando la del director se apartó un instante para señalar una gráfica detrás de él, rápida, la señora Nicked tomó la taza de té que tenía ante ella, y que no había probado, y la vació dentro de su bolso, cuyo interior había previamente impermeabilizado. Al posar de nuevo sobre ella sus fríos ojos el director, la figura de la señora Nicked parecía no haberse movido, sonriendo indolente, con la taza vacía frente a ella. Pero ahora su sonrisa era de triunfo. Tan pronto como saliese de la sala de reuniones se dirigiría al laboratorio, donde pediría que examinasen la muestra y le revelasen si, además de té, contenía algo que ella debiera saber. No era la primera vez que todos se quedaban parcialmente dormidos, como extremadamente cansados, durante una de las exposiciones del director de San Mungo en la sala de reuniones; como si una maldición cayese sobre todos en aquellas circunstancias. El director se mofaba de sus historias, asegurando que todos permanecían bien despiertos y participativos (demasiado, añadía con picardía) durante las reuniones que él mismo convocaba. Pero lo cierto era que durante algunas de ellas habían discutido importantes asuntos como las finanzas del hospital y, al término de la junta, nadie recordaba nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, sólo casualmente, la postura adoptada beneficiaba, y en qué forma, las acciones que el director tenía aseguradas en San Mungo.

En definitiva, que todo aquello olía a chamusquina, y la señora Nicked se había propuesto desenmascarar la verdad. En cualquier caso, ya había reconocido la fuente de sus fortuitos sueños, pues todos los demás, a excepción de ella, habían probado el té y se habían dejado llevar por el antojo de Morfeo.

–Y ahora pasemos a otro asunto –habló el director de San Mungo balbuceando ligeramente al tiempo que le dedicaba a la señora Nicked unas miradas asustadizas a intervalos. Entre tanto, pareció ordenar durante unos segundos tanto sus papeles como sus ideas–. Se me... esto, tengo constancia de una serie de irregularidades en la administración de San Mungo que... por supuesto, no... No pueden pasarse por alto. –Su mirada se había posado, definitivamente, con cierta arrogancia, sobre la de la única mujer que lo observaba fijamente–. Me estoy refiriendo, por supuesto, a la primera planta...

–¿Qué le pasa a la primera planta? –gritó la señora Nicked poniéndose violentamente en pie. Steve Edwards, que se había vuelto a quedar dormitando, dio un fuerte respingo, como si alguien hubiese hecho restallar un látigo ante sus pies. La señora Nicked bufaba como un búfalo al que estuviesen a punto de ejecutar, al que estuviesen a punto de herirle a la menor de sus crías. La primera planta era a la que correspondían los cuidados de heridas causadas por criaturas mágicas, y la encargada de dicha planta era su hija. Cualquier inconveniente que tuviesen sobre su administración recaería directamente sobre sus hombros–. ¿Hay algún problema en la planta que dirige mi hija¿Algo lo suficientemente importante para tratarlo cuando ella no está presente, cuando no puede siquiera defenderse?

El director parecía nervioso. Movía los brazos torpemente, invitando a la señora Nicked a sentarse. Finalmente, como con intención de recobrar el respeto que se le debía, también él se puso en pie. Adormilados, los restantes reunidos miraban con cansancio a aquellos dos titanes arrojarse chispas con la mirada, cada uno a un extremo.

–Las irregularidades de la planta de Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas Mágicas son ya... ¡intolerables! –habló al fin el director–. A mí conocimiento ha llegado... una serie de... informes que... La administración de esa planta no funciona bien, las quejas son reiteradas... Se trabaja a disgusto.

–¡Si eso fuese cierto, alguien se lo habría dicho a Helen!

–Si no se lo dicen es... ¡porque le tienen miedo! –adujo a voces. La disputa iba alzando el tono conforme la señora Nicked creía herido su orgullo, y el director, lejos de bajar los humos, dejaba encender su ánimo con irreparable fuerza que la bruja se veía capaz de contener–. ¿Quién quiere tener problemas con... la mujer del Ministro de Magia, eh? –Aquello último lo pronunció en un tono de voz mucho más bajo, como asustadizo–. Es la última siempre en entregarme los informes de planta..., como si... pensase que esta... sobreprotección..., que esta... aura que le otorga su... maridaje con el Ministro¡la hiciesen invulnerable! Pero eso no es lo peor, Nicked, no... Las muchas quejas que han llegado a mi conocimiento y al buzón de sugerencias no son lo único, no. También... sí, también tengo constancia de que Helen Lupin ha estado... sisando en el cuarto de medicinas de su planta. –La señora Nicked aporreó con su puño la mesa, irritadísima–. Entiendo su indignación, pero... ¡no infravalore la mía propia! El registro de medicinas de la primera planta, me he dignado en comprobarlo yo mismo en persona, lleva largo tiempo sin ponerse al día y presenta numerosas... ¡irregularidades!

–¡Esto es el colmo! –bramó la señora Nicked.

–Ni que lo diga –continuó el director, sin oírla–. He estado muy contento siempre de la labor de Helen Lupin, pero... Pero esto no puede seguir así, oiga. ¡No puedo consentirlo! Me veo obligado a...

–¿Cómo?...

–¡Me veo obligado –siguió– a relegar a la sanadora Lupin de su puesto de encargada de la primera planta!... Y, en consecuencia, a retirarle sus responsabilidades sobre el laboratorio y el sueldo que...

–¡Calla, calla ya! –gritó la señora Nicked fuera de sí–. ¡Deja de decir sandeces, por las Reliquias Benditas! –Miró en torno a ella, pero los demás parecían sumidos en sueños demasiado placenteros, parecían suficientemente cansados como para participar en la conversación en su favor. Tomó aire en una amplia bocanada y volvió a la embestida–. Por las barbas del viejo Merlín, esto sí que es intolerable. ¿Así se toman las decisiones en este maldito hospital?... Pongo la mano en el fuego..., la mano, la pierna y el cuello, por que mi hija no ha hecho nada de nada de lo que la estás acusando. Por el amor de Rowling, Charles... ¡Maldito bobo! Mi hija ha estado trabajando aquí durante... ¿cuántos años?

–Y desde hace cuatro es la mujer del Ministro de Magia, y se pavonea por estos pasillos como si fuesen suyos –respondió yendo a la carga.

–¿Que se pavonea¿Quién se pavonea, eh? Insolente. Y ¿pensabas que firmáramos su expulsión del cargo con estos peleles durmiendo tan ricamente, verdad? Eres un cretino, Charles. Mi hija no ha hecho nada de eso de lo que la acusas. Y, si no, ofréceme pruebas convincentes. Dame algo que justifique su despido improcedente. –El director tartamudeó una retahíla de frases incoherentes, pero la señora Nicked no le dio cuartelillo–. ¡Calla, calla ya!... Nada, no tienes nada. ¿Quién te ha dado esa información¿No será que te la estás inventando?

–¿Cómo puedes...?

–Que te calles he dicho –bramó al tiempo que golpeaba contundentemente de nuevo la mesa–. Llevaba trabajando en este hospital veinte años cuando apareciste tú, flagrante y ambicioso. Y vi cómo todo lo que era bueno y útil en este hospital se desmoronaba en favor de tu soberbia y tus ansias de galeones. Y nunca he dicho nada porque, ante todo, siempre te he tenido respeto. ¿Sabes tú acaso lo que es eso? No hace falta ser un lince para ver lo que pasa aquí, no... Todavía recuerdo cómo tratabas a mi yerno antes de que se convirtiese en Ministro de Magia.

–Eso no viene al caso...

–¡Sí que viene! Eres un licántrofobo. No soportaste a Remus hasta que no tuviste más opción, porque... ¿quién tendría las agallas de enfrentarse al mismísimo Ministro de Magia? Tú no. Pero ahora que Helen... bueno, ha sufrido este percance..., no quieres trabajar con ella, no quieres que ostente ningún puesto de importancia... Eres patético.

–Estás sacando conclusiones deliberadas... –protestó.

–¡Que te calles, maldita sea! –Mientras bordeaba la mesa y se acercaba paulatinamente a encararse al director–: Puedes tratar de tocarme a mí un pelo de la cabeza, pero a mis hijos... ¡Ay del que toque a mis hijos! –Sin embargo, terminó girándose hacia la puerta y la abrió para salir–. Pagarás caro tu atrevimiento, Charles...

Y cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpetazo.

–¿Y quién me lo va a hacer pagar: tú...? No me hagas reír. –Sin embargo, afligido, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sillón, aplastando una de sus mejillas con una de sus manos, cuyo brazo acodó sobre la mesa, y su mirada se extendió meditabunda–. Demonio de bruja.

Pero en su corazón sólo galopaba ahora el miedo, no el atrevimiento, ni el arrojo ni el coraje de hacerle frente. Temía a la señora Nicked, la conocía sobradamente y sabía de cuánto era capaz. Sencillamente, sintió miedo.

El paso de la señora Nicked era decidido, grave, a través de los anchos corredores, como el de un elefante en cuyo interior barritara la más solemne de las venganzas. Su palpitación parecía un murmullo que le susurrase aliento al oído. Entró atropelladamente en la sala de reunión de los enfermeros del hospital, sacó su varita en medio de la sala, algunos creyeron por el rictus de sus facciones que iba a maldecir a alguno, pero su rayo sólo alcanzó el tablón de anuncios. Inmediatamente apareció un folio, que quedó clavado con cuatro chinchetas mediante otra sacudida de su varita y, gracias a una tercera, la tinta comenzó a impregnar la cara visible del pergamino.

–«Recogida de firmas para exigir al Ministerio de Magia que se adelanten las elecciones de la Dirección de San Mungo –leyó uno de los enfermeros que más cerca al tablón estaba–. Razones: inestabilidad, mal funcionamiento del hospital, etc. Para más información, preguntar a Helen Nicked, Jefa del Servicio de Enfermería.» –Y abajo se adjuntaba una tabla para agregar los nombres y las firmas–. ¿Y esto, Helen, de qué va?

–Se acabó el que pasen por encima de nuestra cabeza –contestó todavía de mal humor–. Enseguida os lo explico. –Y salió otra vez, con la intención de hacer aparecer aquel pergamino en cada uno de los tablones de anuncios del hospital, en salas de reunión y en los pasillos de todas las plantas.

Aquel día se sufrió la primera gran sacudida de San Mungo.

La noticia del despido improcedente de Helen corrió como la pólvora. A la caída de la tarde, la noticia era una constancia en la quinta planta, en la Sala de té para visitas, y hasta los mismos familiares de los enfermos conversaban sobre ello mientras bañaban en sus tazas sus pastas glaseadas. «¿Helen Lupin, la mujer del Ministro?» «Pero ¿ésa no había descubierto una poción recuperadora para los hombres lobo hacía poco?...» «El mundo está patas arriba –participó una viejecita entrañable que venía a menudo porque aquél era el único lugar donde le cobraban el té y las galletas a tres sickles–. Creo haberla visto alguna vez por los pasillos... ¡A mí me pareció una chica muy eficiente, la verdad¿Yo también puedo firmar para apoyaros, queridas?» Y hasta aquella entrañable anciana estampó su nombre y firmas en las únicas dos casillas que tenía la tabla del tablón de la Sala de té. Tan pronto como lo hubo hecho, el pergamino absorbió la tinta con que había escrito y se mostró vacío, dispuesto a que alguien más la imitara, y era en el interior del papel donde las firmas se guardaban, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

La noticia en la primera planta se recibió con una fuerte convulsión. Algo así como una segunda sacudida. Sanadores, enfermeros, celadores, incluso algún herido leve ya de aquella planta, todos subieron al despacho del director para exigirle que no destituyera a Helen de su puesto de encargada. «Estamos muy contentos con ella. No puede hacerle eso, hace su trabajo mejor que ninguno de nosotros.» «Mire, lo conozco de hace poco tiempo –intervino Emmanuelle–, pero, si... despide a Helen, usted es tonto. ¡Con perdón, claro! Y, si lo hace, yo me largo.» «Y yo.» «Y yo.» «Y yo también», participó excitado uno de los enfermos, apoyado sobre una brillante muleta. El conjunto de alegres revolucionarios salía ahora decepcionado, los ojos cabizbajos. Al alcanzar la sala de estar de su planta, resoplando, Emmanuelle no dudó en firmar sobre el pergamino que había hecho aparecer la señora Nicked sobre el tablón de anuncios. Todos la imitaron.

–¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Helen? –le espetó asqueado, los ojos salteados de odio, el director del hospital a la señora Nicked cuando la alcanzó en un pasillo cualquiera. La bruja se sobresaltó cuando vio que la agarraba del brazo con fuerza–. ¿Qué pretendes demostrar, eh? Esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

–Pues no te rías. Que el que ría el último, reirá mejor.

Y se alejó, cimbreando las caderas para regodearse ante sus ojos.

La tercera sacudida, terribilísima, dejó al director de San Mungo horriblemente abochornado, aunque no lo reconociera en parte alguna más que en su fuero interno, y aun allí con muchas reservas. Era un hombre profundamente orgulloso, es normal que se comportara así. Fue Emmanuelle la que, sin advertir a nadie, alertada por el aviso de la señora Nicked, había iniciado las pesquisas en la primera planta de San Mungo. Se había propuesto desenmascarar al verdadero ladrón de las medicinas por si la estrategia de la señora Nicked no tenía éxito. Practicó un alto sinnúmero de hechizos espiatorios sobre las estanterías del almacén de la primera planta y se apostó ella misma en las inmediaciones, observando cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Pero fue finalmente el chivatoscopio que llevaba oculto en uno de los bolsillos de su bata el que la delató: cuando Louise entró en el cuarto de medicinas, Emmanuelle entró furtivamente detrás de ella y cerró la puerta tras su paso. Louise dio un salto, asustada, cuando escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al ser cerrada y, al volverse, descubrir la varita erguida de su compañera dirigida hacia ella. Como paralizada, todavía tenía las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos, donde había introducido ya una cantidad considerable de frascos. Uno de aquellos frascos tembló en sus manos y cayó. Todo fue muy rápido. Emmanuelle no lo vio precipitarse, tan sólo oyó el crujido del cristal al romperse e inmediatamente, sin pensárselo: «¡Desmaius!», Louise cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

La evidencia que Emmanuelle le traía era mucha más que la que el propio director podía aportar. Observó minuciosamente a la joven sanadora, con rabia, pero con voz apenas conmovida por sentimiento alguno terminó diciendo: «Muchísimas gracias por descubrir al culpable, señorita Brown.» La despertaron para realizarle el pertinente interrogatorio, y, para su terrible sorpresa, descubrieron que obraba bajo el influjo de la maldición _Imperius_. «¿Quién?», inquirió Emmanuelle con voz chillona. Una vez el mago que trabajaba para los licántropos había conseguido zafarse de los sortilegios que sobre él había descargado el Licántropo, días atrás, cuando se hubo descubierto que Remus Lupin había robado la mayor parte de sus reservas de poción transformadora, retornó a San Mungo bajo sólidas órdenes de Greyback. Las órdenes consistían en conseguir el mayor número posible de ingredientes para rehacer las pociones. El mago liberó a Louise de la prisión temporal en que la había dejado anteriormente, el cuarto de los celadores, pues había necesitado suplantar su imagen mediante poción _multijugos_ y no le era favorable que alguien pudiese constatar que existían dos Louise en San Mungo al mismo tiempo. Trató de tranquilizarla mientras la desataba y, después, le lanzó la maldición imperdonable. Desde entonces, Louise había mandado con lechuzas todo cuanto robaba al nuevo cuartel general de Greyback, todo lo cual era aprovechado por los científicos de la causa licántropa para reelaborar la pócima. «Así que... Helen Lupin no es... la culpable», apuntó el director fingiendo mostrarse sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que apenas se atrevía a observar la reacción de Emmanuelle. «¡Tenemos que avisar a las autoridades inmediatamente! –gritó la chica excitada–. ¡Hay que alertar a todo el mundo!» «¿Alertar a todo el mundo¿De qué diablos estás hablando tú?... Esto debe quedar entre tú y yo», apresurándose a correr el cerrojo de la puerta y a practicar algún hechizo de insonorización sobre su despacho. «¿Entre usted y yo?...», repitió la otra con ingenuidad. «Por supuesto. ¿No querrás que los hombres lobo se enteren y nos ataquen aquí como han atacado a Lupin, verdad? No... Nadie se enterará. Levantaremos la maldición _imperius_ de Louise, pero se seguirá haciendo lo de los mandados por lechuza, como si ninguno nos hubiésemos enterado de nada en absoluto. No quiero que...» «Pero... ¡no podemos acobardarnos por las posibles contingencias! No podemos...» «¿Sabrás tú acaso cómo se hacen estas cosas? Esto es tan complicado como sacar adelante la dirección de este hospital. Sé que en estos últimos días todos os habéis puesto en plan expertos, y todos creéis que podríais hacerlo mejor que yo. Oh sí, los rumores me han llegado. ¡Pero las cosas se harán como yo las mandé!, y ésta es la única manera de que nadie salga perjudicado.» «Claro, agachar las orejas...», masculló Emmanuelle por lo bajo. Al salir, mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido recientemente con la adivina en la cafetería, se percató de la diferencia abismal que separaba a aquellos dos hombres: Helen se enfrentaría a los licántropos mientras que el director prefería fingir. La decepción que la embargó al salir del despacho es casi indescriptible.

–¿Crees que vas a conseguir cambiar en algo las cosas? –preguntó Charles, el director de San Mungo, al entrar atropelladamente en el despacho de la señora Nicked en el Servicio de Enfermería, un día cualquiera. Ésta elevó el rostro con total tranquilidad, como si lo esperase llegar incluso, y cruzó las manos con infinita paciencia. Lo observó unos instantes, mientras el hombre se rehacía y se colocaba la capa, y hasta que recobró el aliento para continuar–. ¡Ni en sueños! No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. No es la primera vez que paso por esto.

–¿Por mi despacho, te refieres? –habló la señora Nicked con total tranquilidad–. No sé a qué te refieres, con lo que te agradecería que fueses más al grano. Tengo quehacer.

–No te hagas la timorata conmigo, Helen, que bien sé de qué pasta estás hecha. ¿Qué te crees, que no sé que has conseguido adelantar las elecciones a la dirección de San Mungo porque se lo has pedido personalmente a tu yerno?... Imagino que así no debe costar mucho trabajo hacer los trámites.

–Supongo que no –le respondió sin devolverle siquiera la mirada; la tenía puesta sobre el informe encima de su escritorio. Sin mirarlo tampoco le extendió con desgana un largo pergamino enrollado–. Pero supongo que esto ha influido notablemente.

–¿Qué...?

–Setecientas firmas, Charles. Setecientas personas que han pensado que quizá no esté de más que se realice una nueva votación para la dirección. Ahora.

–No me hagas reír, por favor, Helen. Diez votaciones¡diez!, he vivido en este hospital. Y nunca¡nunca!, en ninguna de ellas, nadie ha conseguido recaudar más votos que yo. Hay mucha gente que me respalda.

–Y otra mucha que te detesta, qué le vamos a hacer. Quizá lo único que necesite esa mitad del hospital es un candidato en condiciones.

–¿Estás tratando de sugerir que tú eres ese candidato ideal? Oh, por favor, Helen... Eso es absurdo.

–Absurdo es pensar que todos los que hacemos algo por el bien de una comunidad pensamos al mismo tiempo en los propios beneficios. Oh no, Charles, no todos somos como tú. Yo no quiero tu sueldo... ¡Estoy bien como estoy! –riendo.

–Bien pensado, Nicked... No creo ni que te votasen tus íntimas del servicio de lavandería aunque pudiesen hacerlo. –Rio a carcajadas–. Lo más inteligente es que una persona se conforme con lo que tiene cuando esto, ya de por sí, la supera.

Al poco de abandonarla el director, la señora Nicked dejó su despacho. Avanzó por los pasillos como una fiera a punto de despedazar a su presa. Incluso parecía que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, tal era la fuerza que parecía imprimir sobre sus titánicas pisadas. Estampó contundentemente sus dos manos al apoyarse sobre el mostrador de recepción, en el vestíbulo, y de su apariencia felina ya sólo quedaba una respiración entrecortada, vehemente, como la de un toro a punto de la embestida. La recepcionista le preguntó a la matrona si quería algo, y ésta, después de tomar aliento, le preguntó:

–¿Tú tienes los papeles que hay que rellenar para apuntarse a la votación de la dirección, Clarece, verdad?

–¡Oh, te vas a apuntar!... –La chica parecía un poco pava. Revolvió inútilmente un sinfín de carpetas y portafolios hasta que, después de haber tenido en impaciente espera a la señora Nicked, le entregó un pergamino de color rosa, otro amarillo y finalmente uno blanco–. Tienes que rellenarlos los tres. Éste lo mandaré al Ministerio de Magia, éste me lo quedaré yo y éste es para ti. Oh... Si pudiera votar, ten por seguro que te apoyaría.

–¿Me dejas una pluma, Clarice? –La chica, servicial, corrió a auxiliarla. Observó pacientemente cómo la señora Nicked rellenaba con letra clara y legible los tres pergaminos de distintos colores. Tan sólo le extrañó que, de tiempo en tiempo, mascullara sentencias por lo bajo que difícilmente conseguía entender–: Me va a matar... Es por el bien del hospital, tiene que entenderlo... ¡Estoy loca, rematadamente loca! Que sea lo que Rowling quiera...

Le tendió los tres papeles y Clarice, resuelta, les estampó el sello del hospital. Después, les echó una ojeada para comprobar que todo era correcto. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si pensase que no podía haber noticia más agradable aquella mañana que saber que Charles tendría que enfrentarse a la mismísima Helen Nicked.

–Muy bien, muy bien... –dijo–. He, espera. Creía que te apellidabas Nicked, no Lupin. ¿Tú también estás emparentada con el Ministro de Magia, Helen?

–No seas boba, Clarice. No soy yo la que me presento a las elecciones, sino mi hija. ¡Yo claro que me llamo Nicked! Soy la señora de Matthew Nicked. Es a mi hija a la que he inscrito. –Clarice titubeó, y la señora Nicked se temió que, de un momento a otro, le fuese a decir que aquello no estaba permitido, por lo que improvisó rápidamente–. Por supuesto, Helen, como sabes, está de baja, y apenas puede moverse. –La recepcionista estuvo tentada de decir que la había visto hacía pocos días pasearse con Emmanuelle de camino a la cafetería, pero la señora Nicked no le dio oportunidad–. Me ha pedido que yo la inscriba por ella –mintió–. Imagino que yo, como madre suya que soy, estoy autorizada para hacerlo. ¿Me equivoco?

–Sí, sí... Supongo.

–¡Perfecto, entonces!...

–Si quieres, lo que puedo hacer es llevarle yo misma estos papeles y...

–¡No, ni se te ocurra molestarte! Yo se los llevaré. ¿Con mi firma basta, verdad? Pues bien, me vuelvo al trabajo. Muchísimas gracias, Clarice. –Y, al alejarse, añadió para sí misma–: Cuanto más tarde se entere Helen del fregado que le he montado, menos posibilidades tendrá de escapar de él. Y peor será su venganza sobre mí, me temo.

«Helen, han llegado los resultados.» La señora Nicked recogió excitada el sobre que le tendió un chico muy majo que acababa de contratar. Mientras salía de su despacho, la bruja se le quedó observando el trasero con mal disimulada atracción. Acto seguido, tomó el abrecartas y la rasgó de hito a hito. El informe cayó sobre su escritorio y la mujer, con manos ávidas, lo recogió y leyó vorazmente: «Helen: Supongo que conocerás de antemano el asunto por el que me pongo en contacto contigo. Estabas en lo cierto. He mandado una carta a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Comisión Reguladora notificándoles el sorprendente hallazgo. El té contenía una toxina altamente potente, conocida como Somniumilimina, con la que se trafica en Colombia, que provoca prolongados estados de aletargamiento: las personas con mayor capacidad muscular, y por lo tanto menor bombeo sanguíneo, tan sólo sufren una visible alteración de la capacidad consciente; en cambio, en otros magos cualesquiera, podría producirles un sueño instantáneo. Tomada con frecuencia o en altas cantidades, podría dejar al que la ingiriera en estado de coma. En cambio, es altamente mortal con los _muggles_. Es una de las razones por la que no se comercializa con ella en la comunidad mágica. Su posesión y uso se castiga con prisión en Azkaban. Pero convéncete de que no podemos hacer nada contra Charles, Helen. He consultado a mi abogado y no podemos aportar pruebas de que él fuese realmente quien vertiera la Somniumilimina en vuestro té. Sabe que tienes mi laboratorio a tu entera voluntad para todo lo que necesites. Atentamente, Gleeson Tena.» La señora Nicked estaba absolutamente irritada por no poder hacer nada contra el director de San Mungo a pesar de haber descubierto aquel dato apabullante. Arrugó la carta enfurecida. Pero, instantes después, más tranquila, comprendió que no debía dejarse arrastrar por la penalidad de las circunstancias: la dificultad haría la victoria mucho más satisfactoria. Desarrugó la carta, aplastándola con ambas manos, y, apuntándola con su propia varita, borró la firma de su colega. Acto seguido, la luz que emitió su palo de madera barrió de parte a parte la carta, repitiéndose durante largas horas, hasta que su despacho estuvo cubierto de pergaminos.

A la mañana siguiente, San Mungo había despertado al alba empapelado con las fotocopias que, durante toda la noche, la señora Nicked había pegado hasta en el último rincón. Sanadores, enfermeros y celadores se arremolinaban en torno a los pergaminos y se tapaban las bocas con sorpresa. «Yo trabajé una vez con Somniumilimina –dijo un viejísimo sanador que no se jubilaba por temor a la soledad–, cuando todavía los Ministerios no ponían restricciones ni paparruchadas. El enfermo se me murió en la mesa de operaciones...» «Entonces¿Charles es un traficante?...» «Esto me huele a varita podrida.» «¡Hasta fotocopias de ésas hay aquí dentro!... Hace diecisiete años o así –comentó una desarreglada limpiadora que abandonó su tarea en los retretes para unirse a la cháchara de los sanadores–, yo sólo lo oí, no sé si es cierto o no, un sanador muy preparado se iba a enfrentar al actual director en otras elecciones como las próximas, pero tuvo un fatal accidente. Se cayó de la escoba cuando volvía de un viaje a Tanzania. Estuvo a punto de morir. Lo llevaron inmediatamente a la planta baja, la de Accidentes Provocados por Artefactos. Lo atendió Helen Nicked, la madre... Por entonces llevaba también aquella planta. Recordad que era el tiempo de los despidos, de las bajas, de las desapariciones causadas por el Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado–A–Pesar–De–Haber–Muerto, y muchos de los sanadores hacían dobles turnos. Pues bien, Nicked casi lo cura. Iba a darle la baja, estaba perfecto. Pero aquella mañana despertó fiambre. Nicked, se dijo, sospechó que lo habían envenenado, que le habían introducido no sé qué sustancia por el suero mágico. Pero el actual director no dio su consentimiento para que lo examinaran. Alegó no sé qué cosa de que tenían más trabajo del que podían hacer como para inventarse más...» «¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?», preguntó uno de los enfermeros que la había estado escuchando. «¿Yo? Nada...» Y, recuperando la fregona, que hasta entonces había estado haciendo sola el trabajo, se alejó. «¿Habéis oído lo nuevo? –comenzó a rumorearse por otras plantas–. Helen Lupin, la de Heridas causadas por criaturas mágicas, vamos¡la mujer del Ministro!, se ha presentado a la dirección del hospital». «¡Qué desfachatez! –decían unos–. ¿Es que se han propuesto esos dos hacerse con toda la comunidad mágica en unos años?» «Y luego nos van previniendo por ahí de un tal no sé Waterdum». «¡Wathelpun, idiota! Tim Wathelpun. –La que hablaba era Emmanuelle, terriblemente enojada–. Y ay del que se atreva a decir media palabra de Helen Lupin. ¡Me lo cargo!... Si no quieres que sea la directora de San Mungo, no la votes y punto, pero deja de soltar pestes por esa boca.» «He oído que Helen Nicked, su madre –participaban en la cafetería–, ha pedido que nadie la moleste con si la dirección esto, la dirección lo otro.» «¿Sabes lo que dice Willy, el de mantenimiento? –le preguntó en respuesta uno de los que lo escuchaba–. Que eso es que Lupin no sabe nada de nada, que es una artimaña de Nicked, de su madre. Date cuenta que es ella la que está moviendo el cotarro todo el tiempo.» «¿Tú crees?» «Estoy convencido.» «¿Y tú a quién tienes pensado votar?» «¿Yo?... No me desagradaría un cambio en el hospital. Además, conozco a Lupin personalmente y sé de buena tinta que es una trabajadora excelente. ¡Haría mucho más por este hospital que ese director de pacotilla que tenemos ahora¿Has oído lo de la Somniumilimina?... Es patético.» «Sí, patético. ¡Sabe Rowling que más locuras habrá hecho hasta ahora! Sí... Sí... Creo que yo también votaré por Lupin, aunque no la conozca mucho. Al fin y al cabo, ella ha hecho cosas como la poción de mata-matalobos y eso; para bien o para mal, es una sanadora de la que se escucha hablar.» «Sí, no deja a nadie indiferente.» «Lo malo es que, aunque todos votásemos a Lupin, si el encargado de nuestra planta, Kraven, sigue empeñado en darle su apoyo a Charles... ¿Qué más da? Nuestros votos valen una mierda. El que irá a las reuniones y dará el voto definitivo es él.» «Por eso se rumorea que Helen Nicked ha ido a su despacho a convencerlo de que cambie de aliado.» «¿A ese hueso duro de roer?»

En efecto, la señora Nicked había concertado un encuentro con el jefe de la planta de Envenenamientos Provocados por Pociones y Plantas.

–Imagino que sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí, Kraven.

–Puedo hacerme cargo, Nicked. Pero... antes de que sigas, querría decirte que voy a apoyar a Charles, como he hecho todos estos años.

–Sí, lo había supuesto. Pero imaginé, quizá tonta de mí, que podías llegar a ser no tan estúpido como para desperdiciar tu voto una vez más. ¿Qué hay, además, de la opinión de los sanadores a tu cargo?...

–¿No me digas que tú realmente le vas a preguntar a tus enfermeros y a tus sanadores de Ginecología lo que opinan y ésa va a ser tu opinión, Nicked? Estoy más que convencido de que, tanto en un caso como en otro, vas a votar a tu hija indefectiblemente. Yo creía que la opinión de los demás sanadores no era muy importante. Al fin y al cabo, nosotros somos los jefes de las plantas.

–Sus representantes, preferiría yo. Porque, además de ser sus jefes, deberíamos velar por sus derechos e intereses. Seré muy, muy breve, Kraven. –Le soltó un portafolios apergaminado sobre su escritorio, y el hombre se incorporó hacia adelante–. Tienes delante de ti el programa de actuación de Charles durante los dos próximos años. De salir elegido otra vez, claro.

El hombre le echó un vistazo, serio.

–¿Cómo lo has conseguido?...

–Digamos que lo dejó olvidado en la cafetería. Como podrás ver, no hace falta que convenza a ninguno de mis chicos de la enfermería para que vote a Helen, porque... sencillamente, a ninguno le agrada la idea de que se reduzca a la mitad la plantilla del Servicio. Ni tampoco ha agradado a nadie la reducción de fondos para la mejora de infraestructuras técnicas. Los celadores han quedado muy disgustados cuando han sabido que se les iba a mermar el sueldo. Pena que ninguno tenga derecho a voto. Y había creído escuchar, la campaña anterior, que Charles iba a habilitar el ala sudeste como asilo para magos y brujas ancianos y sin recursos. No entiendo cómo, si ha decidido instalar un restaurante de comida típica que incrementará la economía del hospital, la financiación de infraestructuras técnicas se verá interrumpida. Y la guardería... ¿Es que no hay medios económicos y humanos para que esté abierta las veinticuatro horas del día, como hasta ahora?

–¡Ya basta, Nicked! Ya lo leo.

–No, no es bastante, Kraven. Tu planta, en cambio, no sufrirá ninguna modificación, negativa por lo menos. ¿Qué dices del equipo de escupe–pociones?

–Lo necesitamos...

–Y mi hija, en la primera planta, también necesita medios adecuados, Kraven. Si no estoy equivocada, tienes dos hijos pequeños y tu mujer trabaja en el Ministerio, a veces a jornada completa. ¿Qué harás cuando la guardería esté abierta sólo ocho horas¿Hablarás con Charles para que solucione ese problema en perjuicio de... qué sé yo, mi Servicio de Enfermería, el de Pediatría, etc.? Supongo que reflexionarás sobre lo que te he dicho.

Y, sin añadir nada más ni intercambiar con el serio mago una despedida siquiera formal, abandonó su despacho. No volvió a verlo hasta, días más tarde, cuando se celebró en la sala de reuniones la votación definitiva. Estaba sentado a la derecha del director de San Mungo, que sonreía nerviosamente e intercambiaba con la señora Nicked miradas de soslayo; las de ésta eran mucho más firmes y pétreas. Su corazón no se aceleraba, al contrario que el de él. Temía perder, pero confiaba todavía.

–¿Comenzamos la votación? –sugirió un mago bajito y de aspecto gracioso que administraba la planta baja. Todo el mundo asistió. Unos cuantos, carraspeando, aprovecharon para echar un sorbo de agua de la jarra común. La señora Nicked se resistió a hacerlo a pesar de tener la garganta seca, vívido todavía el recuerdo de la Somniumilimina–. Bien. ¿No me equivoco al creer que el voto de la primera planta, de la sección de Heridas Provocadas por Criaturas, es para Helen, verdad?

La señora Nicked asintió vehementemente.

–Por unanimidad –matizó con gravedad.

–Perfecto –cacareó con voz firme el sanador que hablaba–. ¿Y para quién es el voto de las secciones que usted administra, Nicked?

–También para Helen –contestó firmemente.

–Bien. En tal caso, Helen dos votos, Charles cero. Su turno, señora Stringfield. ¿Qué han decidido los sanadores bajo su cargo, de las áreas de Urgencias y las Unidades de Vigilancia y Cuidados Intensivos?

–Por la inverosimilitud de haber convocado nuevas elecciones cuando no han pasado ni seis meses de las últimas, Charles.

–Gracias –prosiguió el mago bajito–. ¿Cuarta planta, señor Wyle¿Cuál es su voto?

–Mi voto también es para Charles, señor Edwards.

–Ajá. Dos y dos. –Comenzó a sudar copiosamente, con lo que se extrajo del bolsillo un pañuelo de tela con el que se secó el sudor de la despoblada frente. Miró a su alrededor, temeroso del resultado final y de los votantes que aún quedaban por emitir su juicio–. Es el turno de la planta segunda, de la de Virus Mágicos. ¿A quién da su voto, señorita Cardellin?

–Charles.

–Ah, oh, gracias. –Miró a Kraven, junto a él, el único que restaba por votar. Pero su nominación era clara. Su corazón era inamovible–. Charles tres, Helen dos. Retomo el empate –dijo con seriedad, pasándose nuevamente el pañuelo por la humedecida frente–. La planta que yo administro, Accidentes Provocados por Artefactos, ha escogido votar a Helen. Tres a tres. Sólo uno queda ya por votar. ¿Kraven?...

Charles, triunfante, sonrió a su aliado. Kraven le devolvió el gesto extasiado. Después, volviéndose al sanador Edwards, que parecía a punto de romper a llorar, dijo:

–Mi voto, el voto de la planta tercera, es para Charles. –El señor Edwards, derrumbado, enterró el rostro en los pergaminos frente a él. La señora Nicked se mantuvo inamovible, lo suficiente para ver cómo el rostro de aquel impresentable de expresión siniestra, sonriendo, le dirigía una mirada de indescifrable significado–. Esto es lo que habría dicho –prosiguió– en otras circunstancias cualesquiera. Hace unos días me hicieron ver que no hay que hacer siempre lo que se espera de uno, sino que hay que hacer lo que se considera que es correcto. –La señora Nicked, halagada por el guiño que le dedicó aquel hombre que consideraba tan frío, sonrió–. Mi voto, y la dirección de este hospital, es para Helen Lupin.

–¡Pero Kraven! –gritó Charles. Y en voz baja–: Me prometiste...

–Eso es lo mejor de Helen –lo interrumpió el otro–, que ella no me ha pedido nada a cambio.

Minutos más tarde, una multitud enfervorizada, asaltaba la tranquilidad de la habitación de Helen Lupin, donde ésta trataba de dormitar un poco hasta la llegada del almuerzo. Un centenar de personas se peleaban por entrar en la habitación y estrechar la mano de la nueva directora cuando ya una veintena había conseguido, atropelladamente, entrar dentro. Otros muchos quedaban saludándola desde la ventana del pasillo. Helen dio un respingo en la cama y se incorporó en el lecho mirando a todas partes con incredulidad. Preguntaba qué pasaba una y otra vez, pero lo más que le respondían era:

–¡Felicidades! Sabíamos que lo conseguirías. Apostamos por ti. Esto era lo que necesitaba San Mungo. ¡De verdad, muchas felicidades! Enhorabuena.

–Pero ¿de qué demonios estáis hablando todos? –preguntó Helen desquiciada.

Emmanuelle se abrió paso entre la multitud alegando que, como sanadora al cargo de Helen, tenía que vigilarle no sé qué cosas y no podía tolerar todas aquellas personas gritando y hablando a un mismo tiempo; pero, una vez hubo alcanzado la cama de Helen y estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ser oída, chilló echándose sobre los brazos de su amiga:

–¡Enhorabuena, tía! Bueno, quiero decir, Helen. Felicidades.

–Pero ¿felicidades por qué? Ya puedes estar diciéndome lo que está pasando.

–¿Pasando? Pero qué tonta que eres. Bien que lo sabes. Sólo que quieres que te regalemos el oído¿eh?... ¡Directora de San Mungo, tía!, esto..., Helen. ¿Estarás contenta?

La expresión de Helen reveló su estupefacción. No realizó ningún movimiento durante algunos instantes.

–¿Directora de... qué¿Cómo?... Emmanuelle... –Mirando en torno a ella, pareció que los ojos se le abrieran repentinamente a la verdad y, soltando un chillido lo mismo de sorpresa que de terror, le gritó a su amiga–: Dime qué es lo que ha hecho mi madre. Emmanuelle... ¡Dile a mi madre que venga! La mato, la mato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt volvía de un largo paseo en que se había hecho acompañar de su amigo Jude, compañero de casa y curso en Hogwarts, y ambos traían la misma expresión que si hubiesen encontrado un cadáver en medio del bosque. Todavía no habían alcanzado el lindero de _El mirador_, la casa de los Lupin, cuando Matt optó por lanzarle una nueva mirada a su amigo, como deseando que apreciase que necesitaba que relanzara la conversación que habían dejado en suspenso camino atrás.

–Sigo diciendo que no es posible –habló Jude al punto–. Es lo que hemos sabido siempre: que vas a ser alguien de vital importancia para Wathelpun y que, quizá por eso mismo que has hecho ahora, te vas a convertir en una molestia para él y necesita liquidarte. Aunque yo no quiero que suceda eso, amigo –añadió poniéndole amablemente una mano sobre el hombro–. Sabes que, para lo jóvenes que somos, ya has demostrado ser un mago talentoso y con poder. No me extrañaría que un hechicero sin escrúpulos tratara de arrebatarte eso de la manera que fuese. Haciendo vacilar, por ejemplo. No sé.

–No, Jude, no estás en lo cierto –dijo en respuesta Matt–. Las señales son claras. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, he descubierto quién es Tim Wathelpun. Y nada en absoluto puede hacerse contra eso. Ahora no.

–¡Tienes que hablar con tu padre...!

–No metas a mi padre en esto, Jude. Tú y yo siempre supimos que a quien quería Wathelpun realmente era a mí. Pues bien, yo ahora sé quién es él en verdad. Y ahora tendré que hacer lo que esté en mi mano para sobrevivir.

Matt reanudó la marcha y Jude lo siguió apesadumbrado. Para él, comenzaba aquel día una época de luces y tinieblas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avance del capítulo 17 (**FICCIONES DE FANES**): _Corazón de bruja_ acaba de sacar a la venta un número especial en su revista con el fin de publicar las historias que las admiradoras del ministro y su familia escriben sobre él. Las mujeres se reunirán para comentarlos y quién sabe, quizá alguna termine escribiendo alguno. Cualquier posible coincidencia con la página "fanfiction . net" es pura coincidencia. O no.

Un saludo a todos. Y que os vaya bien.


	19. Ficciones de fanes

¡Qué injusto!... Desde el 21 de septiembre no habéis tenido noticias mías. Desde el 21 de septiembre nada. He desaparecido. La noche, la negra oscuridad, se ha llevado mis palabras, ha ahogado mi voz. MDUL ha perecido durante tres meses y algunos días. Tres meses y diez días que, no sé a vosotros, a mí se me han hecho eternos.

Pero MDUL, cual el fénix, renace de sus cenizas...

Me había prometido que publicaría antes de que el año acabase. Y cumplo mi promesa, doblemente. Cumplo mi promesa, sólo que tarde, en el límite. Pero cumplo mi promesa. Espero que no me guardéis mucho rencor, pues ya es suficiente con el que yo me tengo. MDUL tenía que volver una vez más en 2007; MDUL tenía que volver durante las Navidades; MDUL tenía que volver con dos capítulos para compensar la ausencia; pero MDUL tenía que volver, más que nada, por vosotros. Porque vosotros siempre habéis sido la esencia de esta historia, la sal y la pimienta, la canela que lo aromatiza. No me cansaré de decir que MDUL no es nada sin sus lectores... Se puede pensar que MDUL no es nada sin su autor, porque, cuando éste desaparece, MDUL nada es; pero sus lectores sois constantes, me despegáis sonrisas que mal sé responder, y MDUL sigue floreciendo en la oscuridad de la caverna, iluminado por la aurora bañada de rocío de vuestras sonrisas. MDUL sois vosotros. Y por vosotros he vuelto, arañando tiempo de donde no lo tengo. Vuestra larga espera, vuestra infinita paciencia, se merecen mejores dones, pero el único que tengo a mi disposición para entregaros es éste: doble capítulo de MDUL, como regalo de Navidad, por haber sabido esperar; porque la intriga, aunque lentamente, continúa. Porque, básicamente, os lo merecéis.

Y bien, ahora vienen las justificaciones. En las que me extenderé un poco (quizá más de la cuenta, robando muchas palabras a los comentarios individuales que siempre os regalo), porque seguramente muchos tendrán listas las guadañas, empuñadas las sierras mecánicas, abrillantadas las azadas, y me vendréis a perseguir hasta que me canse de correr y deis con mi cuerpo, y saquéis sangre de debajo de la piel y con mi muerte vuestra sed de venganza quede saciada. No os faltaría razón, por otra parte. Tres meses y diez días, ya lo he dicho. Y no es ni siquiera la primera, lo cual no sé si es un pretexto en mi favor o en mi contra.

Para calmar a los pocos que se preguntan por mí (y respondiendo explícitamente a la pregunta de Punkitty o SeinLupin), estoy vivo –eso ya se demuestra con sólo ver que utilizo mi cuenta, cuya contraseña sólo yo conozco, y que he actualizado dos capítulos de MDUL–. Para seguir calmándolos, estoy de maravilla. En otras ocasiones he podido ausentarme por otros motivos muy distintos y acaso muy desagradables, pero ésta no es la razón ni la será. Mi desaparición ha coincidido con la reanudación del curso escolar y mi rehabilitación en "fanfiction" ha coincidido con las vacaciones de Navidad (¿coincidencia?). Como muchos sabíais, se me avecinaba un curso difícil, uno de los cursos más acaparadores de toda mi especialidad según dicen, y ahora yo puedo ratificar que así es. Por desgracia, tenía que ir a clase por las tardes, y, por tanto, estudiar por las mañanas, y quien haya pasado por esto sabrá que las mañanas se le van a uno en un suspiro y que nada queda más que para estudiar. Para colmo de males, o de imbecilidad, solicité el programa de "alumno colaborador" con mi profesora de Historia de la Lengua y me lo han concedido. Conque me he estado preparando extra para facilitar exposiciones en clase y demás. Y, por si esto no fuera poco, he solicitado un puesto de trabajo en la facultad como "alumno colaborador en la implantación de los créditos europeos", lo cual me roba algunas mañanas. En verdad me siento pletórico, lo que hago me satisface, me llena, pero el tiempo no me acompaña, y aún no se han inventado los días de veintiocho horas.

Tenía sólo dos capítulos de reserva (ahora sólo uno, el que acabo de escribir, cuando publique estos dos), pero, en un principio, me oponía a romper mi pacto de sólo subir un nuevo capítulo cuando hubiese terminado de redactar otro. La composición de éste, por los motivos anteriormente aducidos, se retrasaba. Sabía que me demoraba. Me impacientaba. Y, conforme más me impacientaba, peor era lo que salía de mi teclado los pocos ratos que me ponía frente al ordenador. Pero ahora, por fin, después de mucho, escrito está, un nuevo capítulo que aparecerá próximamente, y, para compensar, son dos los que publico. También es cierto que podría haber dejado un "review" para dar señas de que estaba vivo, pero no me parecía honesto dejarme un "review" a mí mismo. Así que a algunos, si los encontraba en el msn o por las circunstancias varias que fueran, les decía que estaba vivo, que MDUL iba lento y que más lento iba yo.

Sé que esto no me disculpa ni estoy pidiendo que me perdonéis. Sólo expongo cuanto hay. Ojalá dispusiera de más tiempo para más poder escribir (porque también por esta parte Elena va a terminar decapitándome algún día), pero hay que valorar el poco tiempo que se tiene y emplearlo como buenamente se pueda administrar.

Quisiera agradeceros a muchos el que os hayáis interesado por mí, no sólo por MDUL, y que hayáis antepuesto esta preocupación a la de la falta del capítulo. Eso me ha hecho sentirme muy orgulloso de las amistades que en vosotros tengo. Cierto que no las correspondo como debería, pues os he tenido abandonados, y mentiría diciendo que voy a enmendarme en lo venidero, pues sé que el tiempo va a seguir siendo escaso cuando las vacaciones acaben, pero sabed que os sigo leyendo, me seguís apoyando en la distancia y os guardo un gratísimo aprecio.

Espero que esta larga explicación os satisfaga. No serán, en cambio, tan largas las respuestas que uno a uno os iré dedicando, me temo. Básicamente por lo mismo: falta de tiempo. Espero esto también me lo sepáis perdonar. Lo único que deseo es que próximamente, si no largas, sean más frecuentes.

Por fin: Respondo "reviews":

**SEIN LUPIN**. ¡Quique volvió! Esta frase se ha convertido casi en algo así como un "leitmotiv": llegué a reírme cuando la vi seguida en tu último "review" y en el último también de Punkitty. Si te sirve de consuelo, eso me sirvió de aliciente (entre otras cosas) para ponerme las pilas y terminar de escribir el último capítulo (para colmo estaba quedando demasiado largo, me impacientaba, salía mal, brrrr!!). Y no, no trataba con esto ni mataros ni dejaros con la intriga. Son avatares que suceden, que ocurren sin pensarse, y que fastidian, por supuesto, pero contra los que no se puede luchar. Espero que me disculpes, porque tú opinión me vale mucho y no quisiera que te molestases. ¡En verdad has sido la que más "reviews" me has dejado reclamándome!, algo impaciente sí que tenías que estar. Pues ya ves, volví, vivo, aunque no lo parezca. Falló tu "chip", pero sólo porque soy un cafre que se ha tomado tres meses para actualizar. Espero que no me guardes demasiado rencor, y, si me lo guardas, viviré con ello porque la culpa es mía, enteramente mía, lo sé. Lo siento, Miriam... A más ver, cuídate.

**PUNKITTY**. Pues a ti te digo lo mismo. ¡Volví! Estoy deseando ver cuáles son las palabras que me dedicas. Seguro que tan sarcásticas como acostumbras. Deseo que tú, entre tanto, hayas tenido la ocasión de encontrar el talento, aunque ya te he dicho muchas veces que tu búsqueda es vana porque lo tienes delante de las narices. No sé si puse suficiente hincapié en ello, pero me hiciste inmensamente feliz cuando, de improviso, me enviaste las grabaciones. Todavía recuerdo ese gesto, y esas notas que me regalaste, con una sonrisa. Es, sin duda, una de las sorpresas más gratas que me han dado durante el 2007 que ya se acaba. Como dices tú: «Como estuvo este 2007 que se va...» Espero que el 2008 que entra sea para ti tan satisfactorio como ha resultado éste para tus proyectos musicales. Nada me haría más dichoso, aunque desapareciese por mil años y tú me vinieses persiguiendo por detrás. Cuídate mucho.

**MELINA**. Hola, qué hay. Al final no me mandaste el correo que prometías, pero ¿acaso puedo reprochar yo algo?... O quizá te hartaste al ver que no daba señales de vida. En cualquier caso, Melina, espero que no estés muy molesta, y que podamos retomar nuestras profundas conversaciones algún día. En este... paréntesis, he tenido tiempo para leer algunas cosillas y hasta me gustaría que, de poder, me permitieras contactar con esa amiga tuya que dices que reconoce tus vidas anteriores. Bueno, creo que ya voy surtido, espero volver más a menudo y que no me guardes rencor, cuídate.

**JOANA.** ¡Aquí me tienes¿A que parece mentira?... Yo tampoco me lo creo, pero aquí estoy, al fin. Debo reconocer que tus comentarios me obligaron, de alguna manera, a ponerme las pilas y acelerar el proceso de redacción. Me dije: «Pero si, Quique, te quedan unas cuantas escenas. ¡Escríbelas y punto!, aunque sea quedándote sin dormir». Y también tienes la culpa un poco de que actualice con dos capítulos, que no quiero que te quedes con las ganas tú que has tenido la oportunidad, o suerte, de catar antes que nadie. Así que espero que los disfrutes¿vale? Y ya me cuentas cómo te va en la universidad¿va? Cuídate.

**PIKI**. ¡¡¡Cuánto tiempo!!!... Sí que hace que no nos hablamos. ¿Cómo has acabado tu primer trimestre de Bachillerato? Y tranqui, que no beberé, que soy un conductor muy cauto: sí, ya he leído tu comentario en el grupo de MDUL y tengo que reconocer que me reí de lo lindo. Y sí, también vi el enlace al "blog" que me enviaste, lo leí y me pareció precioso que me dedicaras unas palabras así, tenía que decirlo. Tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero entre unas cosas y otras se me ha ido de la cabeza. Pero ahora no pierdo la oportunidad. Y lo siento si te tenía que dejar una firma rubricada por ahí, por algún lado, pero no soy muy avezado en materia de "blogs" y eso, espero que me disculpes. Y también espero que me disculpes por todas las ocasiones en que no hemos podido charlar por el msn: ayer, sin ir más lejos. Lo dejé encendido porque iba a estar haciendo unas cosas alrededor (por eso puse lo de "no estoy. toque y vengo", pero no lo verías), pero, para cuando me acerqué, ya no estabas conectada. La verdad es que lo lamenté profundamente. Pero ya tendremos oportunidades de charlar en el futuro. Lo importante es que sigas bien¿vale, guapetona? Te me cuidas, besos.

**VALITA**. ¿Que si me acuerdo de ti? Pues claro, Valentina, qué tal. Ya creía que te había tragado la tierra, que habías dejado de leer MDUL o lo que fuera. ¿Cómo te ha ido la vida? Bueno, ya veo que de maravilla. Hombre, nos podrías haber avisado que te ausentabas (mira quién lo dice...), pero es por una buena casa. ¡Nada menos que en Nueva Zelanda!, te lo tienes que haber pasado en grande. ¿Quién se hubiera podido poner en tu lugar?, básicamente porque mi conocimiento de inglés sigue siendo muy normalito. Así que, Valentina, me alegro muchísimo de haber podido volver a saber de ti; no es necesario disculpar nada porque no has hecho nada malo, has hecho algo muy interesante como es un viaje de estudio, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y ya me seguirás contando tus peripecias allí. Tenemos mucho tiempo, muchas anécdotas, perdido que recuperar. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, pequeña. Cuídate mucho.

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS**

**CAPÍTULO XIX (FICCIONES DE FANES)**

–¿Y Hermione, no iba a venir? –preguntó Tonks, que lucía hoy una rizada melena rubia hasta que Ángela, sin pelos en la lengua, le dijo que aquel tono no le favorecía y con ironía le añadió que qué tinte había utilizado, y la profesora de Vuelo en Hogwarts, que la cogió al vuelo, sin ofenderse, recuperó su habitual tono rosa chicle.

–Me ha avisado de que al final cree que no va a venir –contestó Ginny. Cuando la señora Nicked le preguntó extrañada el motivo, la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, agregó–: Ni idea, sólo dijo que estaba indispuesta. Y lo dijo llorando. –E inclinándose hacia delante para tomar uno de los números iguales de _Corazón de bruja_ que había sobre la mesa baja de la casa de Ángela, dijo–: Pero creo que es esto quien tiene la culpa.

Y leyó:

–«Hermione estaba muy obsesionada desde que comenzara sexto curso, aunque a nadie hablaba sobre aquel asunto. Más aún de lo que venía siendo habitual, Hermione se encerraba durante horas en la biblioteca, custodiada por pilas de libros que la ocultaban a la vista de los demás.

»Harry y Ron no lo sabían, pero a la una de la mañana bajaba puntual a la sala común de Gryffindor todos los días, donde, con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño, volvía a imbuirse en la lectura de aquellos gruesos volúmenes y hacía extraños movimientos con la varita que nunca parecían fructíferos.

»Aquella noche Hermione estaba más nerviosa de lo acostumbrado, pero se concentró más que nunca. Dejó el libro de doradas tapas sobre la mesa y cogió la varita con determinación; hizo una nueva floritura al aire y pareció quedar satisfecha. Enseguida, se dijo para sí:

»–Creo que estoy preparada... No debe ser difícil ahora... Probemos.

»Y apuntándose a sí misma con su varita, cerró los ojos y pronunció un complicado encantamiento. De la varita surgieron miles de rayos de luz, de varios colores, y una nube de humo que envolvió a Hermione por completo. Cuando aquella nube se retiró, al transcurrir unos lentos segundos, Hermione comenzó a inspeccionar su alrededor y también a sí misma.

»Todo era enorme ahora. El sillón en el que había estado sentada hacía tan sólo un instante ¡era ahora tan grande como una montaña¡Y no lograba ver el final de la alfombra¡El fuego, que crepitaba dulcemente en la chimenea tras que lo hubiese conjurado al bajar, era colosal!

»–¡Me ha salido! –profirió con voz aguda–. ¡Soy una animaga!

»Hermione sonrió satisfecha de sí. A continuación pasó a examinarse, ansiosa por saber en qué animal se habría transformado. Debía ser pequeña, auguró en un principio al ver las inmensas dimensiones de los objetos que la rodeaban. Miró hacia abajo y comprobó que tenía varias patas delgadas de color marrón; arriba, inquietas, un par de antenas tan parecidas a sus patas, que de no haber estado sobre la cabeza, las habría confundido irremediablemente.

»–¡Dios santo! –exclamó boquiabierta–. Soy una cucaracha.

»En ese instante sintió el suelo temblar y dos voces que resonaban en el aire resquebrajándolo como un trueno. No tuvo tiempo sino para esconderse; intentó volver a su forma humana, pero era costoso: requería algo de paciencia y tranquilidad tratándose de la primera vez. Las formas humanas se dirigieron hacia el fuego, quedándose a un paso de él para calentarse.

»–¡Ah¡Una cucaracha! –gritó Harry al ver a Hermione.

»–¡No, chicos¡Soy yo! –gritaba exasperada Hermione, aunque de poco le valía.

»Ron, quitándose una zapatilla, se propuso aplastarla.

»–Yo la cazaré con la varita –propuso Harry, considerando aquello un juego entre su amigo y él.

»La sacó entonces y comenzó a echar rayos contra Hermione, que corría sollozando delante de Ron, quien amenazaba con la pantufla en alto.

»–¡Chicos¡Que soy yo! –les gritaba Hermione, en vano.

»–Cucaracha éxime –conjuró Harry.

»–¡Ah! –Hermione pudo burlar el encantamiento justo a tiempo, pero al bordear el rayo fue acorralada por Ron, quien le dijo con voz trémula:

»–No tienes escapatoria... –¡Plaf!

»Al irse a acostar de nuevo dejaron a su amiga Hermione aplastada en el suelo.»

–¡Santa Rowling del Cielo! –exclamó horrorizada la señora Nicked–. ¿Quién ha podido escribir una cosa así?

–¿Esto? Una tal que se hace llamar_ La verdadera Sra. de Ronald Weasley_... –leyó Ginny mientras cabeceaba entre indignada y divertida–. No me extraña que, con ese nombre, le tenga ese odio a la pobre de Hermione.

–¡Odio es decir poco! –participó Helen–. Ha dado a entender que es una cucaracha, que la prefiere muerta... Por las barbas de Merlín¿puede existir gente así?...

–Al parecer, sí –terció Tonks sonriendo incrédula–. Todavía no has leído nada, Helen –la previno–. Yo ya he leído algunos y... ¡son como para caerse muerta! –Ángela negó con la cabeza, como si no estuviese de acuerdo con ella. Al parecer, la tía de Helen ya había tenido la oportunidad, antes de que ésta llegara, de discutir con Tonks las ventajas e inconvenientes de aquella literatura folletinesca, por entregas, que estaba a punto de sobrevenirles–. Hay que ver lo que se inventa _Corazón de bruja_ con tal de sacar un número extra. ¡Ficciones de fanes! O _fanfictions_, como han preferido algunos llamarlas. La vida de Remus Lupin y de su familia puesta al descubierto.

–No necesariamente –opinó la señora Nicked–. Se supone que son sólo relatos fabulosos sobre nosotros. ¿No es así?

–A mi juicio es ahí donde más ataca el peligro –terció Tonks chascando la lengua sonoramente–. Las mujeres a una cierta edad, y las de una cierta condición –la mirada se le desvió, subrepticiamente, hacia Ángela, que estaba despistada hojeando un número con excitación mal disimulada–, son propensas a escribir muchas locuras. Piensa lo que puede inventar una mujer cuarentona, con demasiado tiempo libre para pensar, y de qué manera más mala, y lo que puede hacer con esas invenciones suyas si alguien, como _Corazón de bruja_, le da alas para escribir sus fantasías eróticas...

–¡Exageras! –protestó Ángela. Molly Weasley se sonrió cuando Tonks, a la que se le volvió el pelo súbitamente rojizo, se volvió hacia ella irritada.

–¿Cómo que exagero? Ángela, por el amor de Rowling, que ya hemos hablado de esto. ¿No te parece exagerado que una haya descrito a Remus en un ambiente polígamo con el solo fin de pintarlo con sesenta y nueve concubinas, a cual más estrambótica¿O que una haya escrito que está viudo porque Helen fue devorada por los licántropos y ahora está en una solicitada lita de espera de una agencia matrimonial? Eso sin contar lo que...

–¿Que qué? –exclamó Helen–. ¿Quién y qué ha escrito sobre mí?

–Una tal _Kakano_ –explicó Tonks resueltamente–. Bueno..., retoma el ataque de los hombres lobo en el hospital y... simplemente, te mata. Si enemigos tiene una hasta donde no los sabe.

–¿Y qué más ibas a decir, Tonks? –la animó la señora Weasley–. Estabas diciendo no sé qué de sin contar qué.

–Sí, eso. ¡Eso sí que tiene mandangas! –exclamó medio ruborizada, Ángela adoptando en ese momento una postura en jarras, creyendo imposible lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, y Karina, al lado de Ginny, negando medio indignada para ratificar las palabras de la metamorfomaga–. No contentas con eso, pues..., bueno, algunas han puesto a nuestro viril Remus un poco... mariposilla.

–¿Algunas? –repitió Ginny con sorna.

–Bueno, vale, la extensa mayoría –aceptó Tonks–. Se han puesto de acuerdo en clasificarlos en una sección llamada _slash_, pero, para mi gusto, es más bien "puaj".

–¡Criticona!... –la insultó Ángela encarándose con ella–. ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre la literatura del siglo veintiuno? Eso es lo que se lleva ahora, la literatura _gay_ y todas esas cosas, el pitiminí, aunque a costa de nuestro pobre Remus, me temo. Y más aún de nuestro pobre Sirius –añadió cuando la mirada de Karina White, la mujer de aquél, se clavó sobre ella.

–Le advertí de que no se acercara a la revista, de que no leyera los _fanfictions_ –habló Karina con una voz que parecía cuajada de lágrimas en lo más hondo de su garganta–. Pero no me hizo caso. Al poco rato, cuando volví de hacer la colada, lo encontré agachapado, escondido detrás del tiesto del vestíbulo, con los _fanfictions_ a sus pies. Al acercarme a hablarle, huyó de mí pidiéndome que no lo tocara. Me dijo no sé qué cosas de que se sentía un perro sucio y de que olía a lobo. ¡Creo que el daño que le han causado las historias que haya leído es irreversible! –Terminó por romper en un llanto pausado pero tristísimo–. Entre Anthony y yo lo cogimos a pulso para meterlo en el coche. ¡Estaba rígido como una estaca! Y blanco como la harina. Y no hacía más que decir que si las truchas por aquí, las gambas por allá... Lo hemos llevado al psicólogo. Me ha dicho que nunca había visto una cosa como ésta, que tardara semanas en recuperarse. ¡Ahora que casi habíamos conseguido superar lo de la eyaculación precoz!... Hemos interpuesto una demanda, por supuesto. Por daños y perjuicios.

–Ya está, pequeña. Ya está. –Corrió a auxiliarla la señora Nicked, que la estrechó entre sus brazos con apariencia y cariño maternales.

–No te sulfures, Karina –dijo Helen, que también se había acercado a ella para enjugarle las lágrimas–. Al menos a Sirius, al contrario que a mí, no lo han asesinado –tomándoselo con el mayor humor con que pueden tomarse estos asuntos.

–¡Helen, Sirius ha leído no sé qué _fanfic_ en que se enrollaba con Severus Snape!

Todas las mujeres, a excepción de Ángela y Tonks, se encogieron y, llevándose sendas manos a las bocas, reprimieron no sé cuántos gritos y exclamaciones de pavor.

–Pobrecillo... –comenzaron a decir–. Si no me extraña que esté así. ¡Eso es trauma ya para toda la vida!... Con Severus Snape nada menos; si hubiese sido con su antiguo elfo doméstico Kreacher, creo que le hubiera jodido menos.

–¡Panda de exageradas! –las espetó Ángela insubordinada–. No habéis leído nada y ya estáis criticando como unas cosacas. Claro, que no me esperaba menos de vosotras. Es literatura hecha metáforas de carne y sudor. –Tomando la revista–: Os leeré uno para que podáis hablar con propiedad, veréis cómo os gustan. Si es lo mejorcito que se ha escrito desde la Daniel Steel esa y el Corín Tellado, vamos. A ver, a ver. ¡Huy, éste era muy sensual! También es de la _Kakano_ esa, se titula _Stand by me_.

–¿En inglés? –inquirió la señora Weasley frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí, hay muchos que los han titulado en inglés –habló Tonks–. _Another side of the Moon_, _Travel to the Moon_, _Little red hood_, son algunos que recuerde ahora mismo. Sí, creerán que así suena más... ¡«cool»!, no sé. Y luego lees lo que han escrito y te caes de espaldas, que algunas le dan cada patada al diccionario que parecen haber aprendido su lengua materna en una academia de japonés.

–No tenéis ni idea –estalló Ángela–. _Stand by me_ es el título de una canción.

–Pero Tonks tiene razón, señora Fosworth –participó Ginny–, que hay cada historia que parece haberla escrito un párvulo.

–¿Me vais a dejar leer o qué?... –terminó diciendo Ángela, asqueada–. Como he dicho, se titula _Stand by me_. –Carraspeó–. Que voy, eh.

» «El agua recorría su débil cuerpo mientras el artilugio _muggle _volvía a hablar. "... Bienvenidos a _¿Cómo lo llevas?_, el programa que os acompaña cada mañana de nueve a una del mediodía, poniendo color a vuestra vida con la música que más os gusta..." Mientras el locutor pronunciaba las últimas palabras, la primera canción del programa empezó a sonar. Ya la había oído otras veces, pero nunca prestó tanta atención como aquel día.

»_When the night has come_

»_And the land is dark_

»_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

»_The Moon_... Esa antigua compañera que tantos problemas le traía... Recordando viejas carreras con un perro negro, un ciervo y una pequeña rata por las llanuras del bosque de Hogwarts, su rostro esbozó una sonrisa. Nunca dejó de doler, pero al menos no era tan triste, tan austero.

»_No, I won't be afraid_

»_Oh, I won't be afraid_

»_Just as long as you stand_

»_Stand by me_

»No, claro que no tendría miedo. Nunca tuvo miedo con ellos al lado. Con menos años siempre destrozaba y hacía daño en sus transformaciones. Pero no con ellos. No con ÉL allí. Le quería como no quería a nadie en el mundo. Era lo que más amaba, y lo que menos ansiaba perder. Mientras cogía su champú [Nota de la autora: Herbal Essences con extracto de vainilla, canela y choco y lo expandía por su pelo, pensó en modificar un poco la letra de la canción.

»_So, Paddy, Paddy, stand by me_

»_Oh, stand by me_

»_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_

»Una enorme carcajada salió de su boca. Impresionado por lo que acababa de hacer, se la tapó mientras ponía los ojos como platos. Nunca había reído así (a no ser que estuvieran juntos). Acababan de finalizar el séptimo curso en Hogwarts y ya se habían matriculado. Habían comprado un pequeño pisito que compartían. Alguien llamó a la puerta en el preciso instante en que volvía a sonreír como un tonto por el recuerdo de alguna trastada.

»–Err... ¿Sí?

»–¿Estás bien? Escuché algo...

»–Sí, no te preocupes, fue... la radio.

»–¿La qué?

»–El objeto _muggle_ que me trajiste, Paddy.

»–Ah... qué cosas más extrañas tienen esos _muggles_... ¡Hay que ver...!

»_If the sky that we look upon_

»_Should tumble and fall_

»_Or the mountains_

»_Should crumble to the sea_

»Sí, claro que hubieron problemas, discusiones... Pero nunca llegaron a dejar de amarse. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro llegó a ser incluso más fuerte que su orgullo, y cuando permanecían separados durante poco tiempo, algo les hacía volver juntos, sin tener que perdonarse mutuamente, sin tener siquiera que hablar.

»_I won't cry, I won't cry_

»_No, I won't shed a tear_

»_Just as long as you stand_

»_Stand by me_

»Lloró. Muchas veces se sentía desgraciado, pero como en los demás temas, su pensamiento volvía al mismo lugar. Lloró, pero siempre con su amado Paddy al lado. Y se agradecía, pues no muchas veces había tenido un hombro (o un cuerpo entero [Nota de la autora: Kakano se derriteeeee... ) para soltar lo que sentía sin sentirse incómodo.

»_So, Paddy, Paddy stand by me_

»_Oh, stand by me_

»_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_

»_So, Paddy, Paddy stand by me_

»_Oh, stand by me_

»_Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_

»_Whenever you're in trouble_

»_Won't you stand...? Stand by me, oh stand by me_

»Y le ayudaría, claro que sí. Siempre lo haría. Estaría con él en todo momento, sin dejarlo escapar. Le apoyaría en todas sus decisiones, en todos sus pasos. Porque él siempre había estado ahí. Siempre, y nunca lo olvidaría.

»"Después de esta magnífica canción llamada _Stand by me_, les ofrecemos otro clásico..."

»De repente, al cerrar el grifo, una mano veloz retiró rápidamente la cortina de la ducha. Allí estaba él, con esos ojitos grises... Se moría de ganas de besarlo. Y lo hizo, porque pensó que tenía que aprovechar cada momento con él, aunque su presencia ahuyentara el sentimiento de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Mientras permanecían abrazados, uno dentro y el otro fuera de la ducha, Sirius susurró:

»–Moony¿no crees que esa canción que escuchabas tiene ritmo? Me gusta.

»Y esta vez sí que rio, rio como nunca lo había hecho, y su risa era tan sincera, tan profunda, tan cálida... tan de todo que hasta Sirius se contagió con ella sin saber de qué reía... Y la imagen fue bonita, con sus dos cuerpos abrazados, moviéndose, convirtiéndose en uno... Simplemente aprovechando cada instante juntos.»

»Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? –preguntó sin darles cuartelillo–. ¿No es lo mejor que hayáis leído nunca, con Remus metido dentro de la ducha y ese abrazo tan masculino?... ¿Eh? Oh bueno, hay intercalados unos cuantos simpáticos emoticonos que, claro está, no he podido leer, pero... ¿Qué, es que no vais a decir nada?

–A mí creo que me ha gustado la canción –habló la señora Nicked muy rígida–. Solamente la canción.

–Y los diálogos son un poco, bastante, lineales –participó la señora Weasley.

–¿Y a qué viene eso de las notas de autora? –prosiguió la señora Nicked–. Son ridículas: «Kakano se derrite...» –adoptando una voz de adolescente despreciable–. Por las barbas de Merlín, que parece haberlo escrito en un calentón. ¡Caca no!

–¿Y qué hay de eso de _Padfoot _y _Moony_?... –intervino Tonks–. Vale que todo el mundo sepa ya que Sirius y Remus, en plan colegueo, se llaman Canuto y Lunático. ¿Es que vuelve a ser más «cool» buscar una traducción simpática antes que ponerlo en tu idioma, en el de toda la vida, en el que hablas para pedir el pan?... Perdonad que suba el tono, pero es que me sulfura. Si demuestran ese poco aprecio por su propia lengua¿qué diablos hacen usándola para escribir?... Así lee una lo que lee.

–¿Y alguien me puede explicar a qué conclusión hemos llegado con el relato que has leído, Ángela? –les inquirió la señora Nicked, mirándolas a todas–. Quiero decir, que qué quería transmitirnos, cuál era el propósito, la moraleja y todas esas cosas.

Ninguna dijo nada.

–Dejaos de tonterías –gritó Helen–. Lo que yo no puedo creer es que una jovencita calenturienta me mate a mí y se imagine a mi marido en la ducha pensando en guarradas mientras escucha la radio. ¡Eso sí que no es para consentirse, hombre! Y menos que después imagine que llega Sirius y que le da un abrazo desnudo. ¡Por favor!

–¡Homófobas, más que homófobas! Ay, de tu madre me esperaba esto, pero ay de ti no, de ti no, sobrina mía –habló haciéndose la terrible ofendida Ángela–. Lo que os pasa a todas es que no sabéis leer entre líneas. _Kakano_ habla del amor puro, del amor fraternal...

–¿Qué amor puro ni qué amor fraternal? –la interrumpió su hermana visiblemente contrariada–. Ángela, por el amor de Rowling, no me seas de tu pueblo. De lo que habla la tal _Kakano_ es de los calentones vespertinos, cuando te vas a meter en la cama y no hay nadie que te caliente los pies, y el hervidero de hormonas es lo único que te pone a cien. Aquí homófoba no hay ninguna, todas respetamos lo que cada cual quiera hacer con su vida sin meternos ni nada. –Alguna que otra asintió–. Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué a la gente le ha dado por escribir esas cosas.

–Ni yo tampoco –intervino Molly–. Ya ves lo que le han causado al pobre de Sirius, qué lástima que me ha dado el pobre. Si al menos transmitieran un mensaje claro, pero el erotismo por el erotismo... –Cabeceó, dando a entender su disconformidad. La señora Nicked asintió, haciendo ver que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su amiga, como si ésta hubiese terminado por ella la frase.

–Ogh, en verdad no entendéis nada de nada –escupió Ángela–. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con que antes mi Soren fuese... ¡un bala perdida! Os leeré otro para que caigáis en vuestro error. –Cuando Tonks le preguntó si iba a leer otro _slash_, Ángela asintió resueltamente–. Es éste, leo.

» «La lluvia salpicaba los cristales de la torre de los Gryffindors, los relámpagos hacían aparecer sombras espeluznantes, cuando Remus y Sirius abandonaron las duchas y se reencontraron en la sala común. Lucían tan sólo una toalla que cubría su desnudez de cintura para abajo, sus trabajados torsos aún mojados, como sus largos y brillantes cabellos olorosos, que derramaban sus gotas sobre sus anchos y viriles hombros. Calzaban sendas pantuflas, con formas de animales, el uno con la cara de un lobo en la puntera, el otro la de un perro...»

–¡Ya, ya basta! –la interrumpió la señora Nicked–. ¿Es que en todos los relatos que te gustan, Ángela, salen Remus y Sirius de la ducha?... ¿Y a qué viene el detallito ese de las pantuflas?... ¡Abominación¿Hace falta que estén desnudos para que entendamos eso del amor fraternal¿Es que no hay relatitos de esos normalitos?

–Bueno, también hay una sección de _fanfics_ en que Remus se lía con Tonks –aseguró Ginny sonriendo pícaramente.

La metamorfomaga se sonrojó. Terminó asintiendo, y después dijo:

–Oh sí, es cierto. No sé por qué les ha dado por ahí –riendo tontamente–. Ni me imagino lo que diría Ben si los leyese. ¡Ni Remus!... Al menos no son tan explícitos, algo bueno tenían que tener.

–Sí, bueno –siguió hablando Ginny–, pero siguen siendo la inmensa minoría. El noventa coma nueve nueve nueve periódico por ciento son _slash_.

–Vale que sean _slash_ –habló la señora Nicked–, el _slash_ de por sí no tendría que ser nada malo, pero es que... ¿no hay _slash_ buenos? Quiero decir, todos lo que me habéis leído hasta ahora son un poco... ¡subidos de tono!, ésa es la expresión. ¿No hay ningún _slash_ bueno escrito por ahí?

–¡No tenéis ni idea de nada! –se quejó resoplando Ángela–. "Bueno" dice...

–Ángela, no seas cerrada de mollera y haz el favor de entenderme. Mira, piénsalo por este lado, pero piénsalo antes de contestar ninguna burrada¿qué crees que diría un verdadero homosexual si leyese esas bazofias¿Tú crees que se vería... reflejado de alguna manera?

–Pues... sí.

–¡No!

–¿Tú quieres que se lo lleve ahora mismo a mi Soren, que él pasó por eso y sabe un rato, y nos saque de dudas?... –replicó desafiante.

–No, Ángela, pero nada más que para evitarte el bochornoso ridículo, pues Sorensen es mucho más sensato que tú para responder que eso refleja siquiera mínimamente a un homosexual de verdad. Eso no es más que literatura sensacionalista, no me extraña que sea de tu agrado, hermana. Parece escrito por una panda de féminas lujuriosas en medio de una guerra de hormonas; vamos, que te define de maravilla. ¿No hay relatos, aunque sean..., esto, _slash_, que sean algo mejores? Quiero decir, aunque pinten a nuestros Remus y Sirius _gays_, que ya de por sí me cuesta imaginarlo¿no hay relatos que hayan sido construidos con un fin?... ¿Reflejar un amor verdadero, una pasión sincera, un sentimiento cotidiano...? Reflejar la vida cotidiana, que es lo más hermoso que hace la buena literatura, imbuirte en sus palabras porque eso que te transmite, eso mismo podrías experimentarlo tú. –Ángela la observó un instante por encima de sus gafas de montura dorada, como si no creyese posible que su hermana pudiese ser tan carca de hablar así–. Lo que quiero decir es que no todas las mujeres estamos pensando en cuerpos húmedos salidos de la ducha. ¿O sí?...

–Pues no –contestó por todas Tonks–. Pero no desesperes, Helen, que también hay _slash_ medianamente normales. Incluso interesantes. En lugar de ser tan... expresivos, son relatos más de tipo ¡psicológico!, ésa es la palabra. Tengo aquí uno, _Adiós_ se titula, que, si queréis, lo voy a leer. Dice así:

» «Hace tiempo que mis ojos se han acostumbrado a esta penumbra, que mis labios a esta sed sempiterna, que mis entumecidos dedos a esta humedad constante que me zahiere como a un náufrago. Hace tiempo que dejé de contar los días que llevo pudriéndome en esta angosta prisión. Tantos... Hace días que lloro sin lágrimas y hay veces que no sé ni por qué estoy llorando. ¿Mi sino? Mi destino es un conglomerado de ocurrencias déspotas, de tragedias que se han sucedido como las notas en una cítara; y yo me encuentro mareado desde mi humilde cuchitril observando la luna llena que parece asomarse por el ventanuco de mi celda y que se me antoja siempre sonriéndome. Y yo, entonces, concibo una pequeña sonrisa, pues recuerdo aquellos momentos en que fui feliz, por remotos que parezcan ahora, y éstos hacen mi decisión más ardua: las llamas dominan mi garganta y el papel se moja, no sé si por las goteras del techo o por mis propias y abundantes lágrimas.

»¿Cuánto habré tenido que insistirles para que me trajesen estas cuartillas zaparrastrosas? Incluso ya lo he olvidado. Mucho habrá sido, sin duda, ya que al final han concedido mi deseo; y a una de estas siniestras criaturas han delegado para que, junto al habitual aperitivo deleznable que ellos imaginan suficiente almuerzo, me trajese las cuartillas y la pluma, todo viejo y usado. Y aquí están, frente a mí, tanto esfuerzo han provocado, y mis palabras fluyen por mi boca sin orden ni concierto, temeroso de que con su punto y final sea a otra historia a la que se ponga término.

»Suspiros... Suspiros del alma que de mí pretende huir y a la que yo en esta prisión carnal retengo sin causa. ¡Vuela libre, Canuto¡Vuela ya!, quisiera decirle. Y volar es lo único que ahora mismo yo quisiera; lejos, alto, muy lejos, y llegar hasta la luna y rozarla con mi mano otra vez. Pero no puedo; la luna me mira allí, en lo alto, y yo la estoy mirando desde aquí, desde lo más hondo que nadie imaginarse pueda. Pues de ancha piedra son mis muros y de grueso hierro son mis rejas y alimentadores de los sesos sin conciencia son los guardias de mi puerta. ¿Qué otra escapatoria hay, pues?

»Y, en viéndola, redonda, brillante y plateada, como una corona de estrellas¿quién no iba a recordar el día aquel? Pues entonces también brillaba, aunque menos intensa que hoy. Lupin había bajado a la enfermería a acometer por primera vez en la escuela su transformación, una primera de tantas que, finalmente, nos harían averiguar su condición licántropa. Y allí estaba él, solo, acobardado, mirando a todos con recelo y ojos enrojecidos mientras se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. Su nombre no lo sabía; Peter Pettigrew me dijo. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo no haber mantenido aquella conversación? Saberlo es imposible, conque ¿por qué atormentarme más sin ventura?

»James lo bautizó como "Pet", nuestra tierna mascota, pequeña y quebradiza, y aquél fue un apodo que nunca le hizo justicia. Entre carcajadas, lo vestimos con una túnica blanca de lino que habíamos recortado aposta para que le quedase corta, y en forma tan ridícula lo hicimos bajar a la Sala Común, donde James lo bautizaría derramando sobre sus pajizos cabellos un mejunje de calabaza e hígado de dragón triturados que habíamos hurtado de la clase de Pociones, que luego a Remus le correspondería ayudar a lavárselo. Nos contó que, bajo la ducha, mientras le aclaraba el pelo, lloró, tan desconsoladamente como puede uno imaginarse, pues el bochorno que le habíamos hecho padecer delante de todos no había sido en absoluto de su agrado. Pero al verlo, cuando nos encaminábamos a ofrecerle nuestras más sentidas disculpas, sonreía¡nos sonrió! No nos guardaba rencor. Ahora me pregunto en qué medida nos lo guardaba, cuán severos eran su mente y su corazón, cuánto tiempo fue cobrándose nuestras burlas de adolescentes.

»Tardía fue su venganza, pero a James tiene muerto, a Remus abandonado y a mí confinado en esta prisión de la que, lo sé, sí, ya lo sé, saldré muy pronto, por más que mi sentencia, en injusta proclamación, diga lo contrario. (...)»

–¡Me aburro!... –El relato no había terminado ahí, pero la exclamación de Ángela obligó a Tonks a levantarla del número de _Corazón de bruja_. Ángela, con una pierna cruzada, la otra golpeando con el pie repetidamente el suelo, se observaba las uñas para después hacer como que las mordisqueaba–. No me miréis todas así. ¿Es que alguna se está enterando de lo que sea que ese tal... _KaicuDumb_ –leyó– ha escrito? Que parece que se hubiera tragado un diccionario y lo estuviera escupiendo a bocanadas.

–Hombre, no te voy a negar que resulte un poco cargante –salió por un instante en su defensa la señora Nicked–. Más para ti cuando, ya de pequeña, tenías serias dificultades para entender el cuento del _Boggart con botas_ aun con ocho años. Sí –quitándole a Tonks la revista y echándole por lo alto un vistazo al relato–, el tono es muy pesado todo el tiempo. Pero quién sabe, a lo mejor ésa es la idea que quería dar. –Ángela puso los ojos en blanco, como si pensase que aquélla no era la mejor forma de dar idea a nada–. Pero preferible es esto a que me pinten a dos hombres desnudos y... ¡eso!..., que una ya no tiene edad para tenerse que estar imaginando esos cuadros. Al menos aquí ha tratado de profundizar en la mente de...

–Sirius –acabó por ella la frase Tonks–. Viene a ser un relato en primera persona de cuando estuvo en Azkaban. Supuestamente, está enamorado de Remus y, como cree que esté está enfadado con él porque cree que es el que traicionó a...

–¿Por qué no pasamos a otro _fanfiction_? –sugirió Helen, entristecida–. Ése toca unos cuantos puntos que no... El recuerdo de Lily aún me hace entristecer.

–Y a todos los que la conocimos, querida –la consoló la señora Weasley.

–Vale, vale, pasemos –aceptó la señora Nicked–. Pero dejadme al menos que antes le haga ver a mi hermana que esto es preferible a que me pinten a los dos medio desnudos abrazándose... ¿Qué me enriquece eso como persona? De entrada, nada. No es que esté censurando los abrazos en la literatura, ojo, sino que, si el propósito de un relato es sencillamente ése, no le encuentro razón. ¿No hay más _slash_ de esos psicológicos, como ha dicho Tonks?

–Acaba de aparecer uno –apuntó Ginny, que estaba pendiente del número extra de _Corazón de bruja_. Al parecer, la revista se actualizaba automáticamente cuando un nuevo _fanfiction_ se publicaba–. Tiene buena pinta. Se titula _Aullido de hombre maldito_, por una tal _Linger_. En el resumen dice que está indignada con los _slash_, que la vida no se parece en absoluto a eso y que, por esa razón, ha escrito un _fanfiction_ en primera persona, para reflejar lo que un _gay_ viviría realmente.

–¡Buena pinta tiene! Léelo en ese caso –solicitó la señora Nicked.

–«Las ondas que se abrieron sobre las negras aguas desdibujaron sus facciones apenadas y cubrieron de marchitas fronteras las saladas cuencas de sus mejillas. Se secó los ojos con las mangas cuando unos chicos de quinto curso se aproximaron a la orilla del lago para bañarse; no quería que lo viesen llorar. Estaban acostumbrado a verlo solo, meditabundo, pero nunca en tal estado de excitación; sólo dejaba que aquellas corrientes amargas se precipitaran desde sus ojos cuando, caída la noche, aplastaba su rostro contra la almohada y ahogaba sus jadeos, sus tristísimos gemidos, con la suave tela cubierta de lágrimas; gemidos que el inocente de James, el último en dormirse, confundía con los suaves y apacibles ronquidos de Colagusano. Aquel rostro se desahogaba ahora sin muro de contención, sin suaves diques de lino y almohadas que morder con rabia, mientras se contemplaba, entre tanto, en el mecido reflejo de las aguas del lago. Aquellos ojos suyos, estrellas solitarias de un universo frío y oscuro, le transmitían la imagen de una realidad, de una realidad física: un aspecto alicaído y una expresión patética, que él ya conocía sobradamente; pues, cuando los cerraba, más mordaz era cuánto veía y sentía: negros prados, yermas campiñas, arrasados montes.

»Una última lágrima convirtió en aureolas esféricas el rostro del muchacho, un rostro contorsionado por sus demonios internos.

»El tiempo era agradable e invitaba, como hizo, a desprenderse de la ropa y zambullirse entre las negras aguas del lago. Al descubierto dejó un cuerpo atlético y atractivo, viril, extrañamente viril, con el que las chicas soñaban en sus confesiones nocturnas de sábanas mojadas. ¡Pena y paradoja infernal que ninguna fuera a haber en él parte! Se introdujo entre la líquida negrura, sorteando los guijarros, y hundió la cabeza en las entrañas del lago. Muchas noches, antes de que el sueño lo venciera, había pensado en abandonar la fría cama, recorrer el gélido castillo y desembocar en el lago, sobre el cual conduciría sus pasos hasta hundirlos en sus profundidades, muerte más romántica que se le había ocurrido; se convertiría, no sin llanto y desesperación, en una nueva Dama del Lago, una que, cuando un caballero andante solicitara sus servicios, le entregaría su espada mermada. Era en aquellas noches, cubierto de aciagas lágrimas, al dejarse al fin vencer por el sueño, cuando soñaba que sorteaba los riscos nevados y ascendía hasta la lechucería, desde la que se arrojaba, y su cuerpo desnudo e inmaculado caía sobre la blanca nieve; pero, instantes antes del mortal encuentro, brotaban de su espalda angelicales alas y volaba al fin, volaba libre, volaba lejos. Aquellos sueños, aquellos regalos divinos, dejaban en él una inefable sensación de felicidad, una paz en su alma que se desvanecía tan pronto como el sol lo despertaba y la cruda realidad se materializaba en un nuevo día.

»Rompió su rostro la calma y dorada por el sol cara del lago. Su cabello corto se le pegó a las sienes y las últimas gotas rezagadas resbalaron por su rostro imberbe, mientras que, con boca entreabierta, apresaba unas últimas bocanadas de la cálida brisa que le erizaba la nuca. Tenía cerrados los ojos. Y detrás de ellos no había nada: sepulcral silencio. Negrura... Demencial vacío... ¡Pausado latido de muerte!, como voces que cesaran sus gritos tras escándalos ininterrumpidos para recuperar aliento y remeter con más dureza. Aquellos instantes de abstracción, de paz hueca, latían en sus sienes como escapadas de su atormentado espíritu, como adelantos anhelados de una muerte prematura y vital. Pero, en volviendo el espíritu, en volviendo a descubrir la mente en su contrario atributos tan erróneamente entregados, regresaba también el feroz latido que devoraba sus inocentes pensamientos. Mascullaba entonces maldiciones sin freno que un nudo en la garganta detenía imprevistamente. En aquella ocasión, como en tantas otras, apoyó el suave mentón sobre su blanco pecho y dejó que aquel fuego lo consumiera desde dentro. Contuvo como pudo las lágrimas que volvían a florecer desde su marchita caverna.

»Retozantes, pasaron a su lado cuatro jovenzuelos que, haciendo honor a su entusiasmo y a la algarabía propia de la edad, se salpicaban entre sí y retozaban hundiéndose y alzándose cuales tritones con cuerpos de sirenas; y él, con ánimo ya completamente naufragado, apartó la cansada vista de sus cuerpos lozanos, en los que en otro tiempo tanto se hubiera deleitado, y se marchó apesadumbradamente, camino de la orilla. ¿Qué amor era aquél que sólo se regocija en la vista¿Qué alma era aquélla que permitía a ésta posarse sin disimulo sobre la materia de almas que nunca habían de corresponderle¿Qué Demiurgo, qué sabia Madre Naturaleza lo condenaba a desviarse por senderos tan contra natura? Al alcanzar la orilla, muchas eran las parejas que demostraban su amor con pícaros besos bajo la cortante luz diurna; y él, nuevamente, apartó la vista de ellas, pues no era cáliz que había de beber. Desobedientes, de sus mandatos se apartaban sus ojos y anhelaba con ellos aquella naturalidad tan para él desconocida; deseaba para sí aquellos besos que no se hurtaban de sueños ni de ilusiones dementes sino que provenían de un amor puro, sincero y natural; aquellas manos que se buscaban en el silencio de miradas cómplices y susurros alambicados. Deseaba, en definitiva, cuanto no tenía, y despreciaba, en conclusión, cuanto le había sido dado, ignorando el porqué de atribución tan caprichosa. (...)»

–Oh, por Rowling, qué cosa más empalagosa... –chilló Ángela–. Mira, decid lo que queráis, pero yo prefiero que me alegren el día endulzándomelo con un poquito de cuerpos salerosos a que me duerman con... ¡eso! Por las barbas de Merlín, qué cosa más soporífera.

–Pues está muy pero que muy bien el relato este –musitó la señora Nicked, como hablando para sí en voz alta–. ¿Y no ha escrito nada más la muchacha esta, _Linger_?

–Déjame que mire –dijo Ginny–. Pues no, sólo tiene una historia.

–¡Qué desperdicio de ingenio! Pues, Ángela, éste es el _slash _que se debería escribir. Esto es lo que construye y vivifica a las personas, lo que les enseña nuevas cosas y a vivir experiencias que, en otro caso, no podrían tener. Ésta es la literatura que deberían escribir, constructiva, qué más nos da que les chorree el agua por el pelo así o asá. ¡Eso sí que es desperdicio de ingenio!, si es que a tanta hormona se le puede llamar así.

–Yo estoy enteramente de acuerdo contigo, Helen –la animó Tonks, envalentonada–. He de admitir que los _slash_ no me han gustado mucho, pero, bueno, están ahí. Pero hay _slash _y _slash_. Vamos, que si la cordura fuese digna de mérito, se premiaría antes un _slash_ inteligente, reflexivo, instructivo como tú has dicho, como es ése que ha leído Ginny, antes que los otros, que parecen un caldeado desfile en ropa de baño.

Ángela cabeceó indignada.

–Yo también estoy de acuerdo –apostó Molly–. Lo siento, Ángela –riendo–. Parece que no te apoya nadie, que te has quedado sola.

–En absoluto –contestó Tonks–, ya quisiéramos. Mirad, mirad. La gente puede dejar sus opiniones, y estás se quedan reflejadas en la revista. La mayoría adora los _slash_: las brujas de Gran Bretaña están locas.

–Si se parecen en algo a mi hermana, mucho –intervino risueña la señora Nicked–. En cualquier caso, creo que ya habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que los _slash_, de por sí, no son malos. ¡Que la gente se imagine lo que quiera! Ahora bien, ya que Sirius el pobre sí se ha enterado, a ver si conseguimos que al menos Remus no; que tiene mejor pronto, pero que la gente se imagine esas cosas de uno... ¡yo no sé cómo le puede sentar a nadie! Que, como decía, los _slash_ no son malos, no tienen por qué serlo. La homosexualidad, aunque muchos retrógrados se obstinen en pensar y hacernos creer lo contrario, es algo natural. Lo que no me parece natural, ni ético, es que haya personas que utilicen esas circunstancias... ¡para mojarse las braguitas! –Helen miró a su madre con sorpresa, como si hubiese esperado que cualquier otra emitiese aquel juicio antes que ella–. Y el problema no es tanto por quienes lo escriben, sino para quienes lo leen, que a lo mejor, incautos, les cae el relatito en sus manos y se comienzan a hacer unas ideas muy equivocadas de muchas cosas. Por eso me ha gustado el último que has leído, Ginny, jovencita, porque el _slash_ no debería ser cuerpos desnudos. Debería ser psicología.

–¡Psicología!... –se mofó Ángela.

–Sí, psicología –mantuvo firme su idea la señora Nicked–. Pero no esperaba que lo fueras a entender, descuida. Por esa misma razón, lo que a ti te gusta preguntarle a tu marido es qué tipo de cosas hacía con Sam, su novio de la adolescencia, cuando en lo que realmente pensamos todos los demás, aunque no se lo lleguemos a preguntar por discreción, es si fue feliz, si se sintió desplazado, si aquello le ha marcado en algo su vida. ¡Psicología, Ángela, psicología! Y temo que muchas personas puedan leer esos _slash_ y, por su culpa, parecerse en algo a ti, creerse que todo es sexo y farándula. Esos _slash_, convéncete, no educan para bien, no. Lee atentamente el del "Aullido maldito" ese, hasta enterarte, y entenderás lo que te digo.

–Sí, seguro –masculló Ángela.

–Sí, Helen –la corroboró Molly–, lo que quieres decir es que los otros _slash_ son... ¡demasiado surrealistas! –La señora Nicked chascó la lengua, como si hubiese acertado.

–¿Surrealistas? Pues aún no habéis leído nada. –Rio entre dientes Karina–. Mirad éste. Sólo miradlo._ El día en que Remus Lupin violó a Harry Potter_, escrito por un tal... _Nuindae_, creo. –Todas las mujeres, incluso Tonks y Ángela, que ya habían leído algunos de los relatos, dieron un respingo en sus respectivos asientos. Sólo la señora Nicked soltó un «¡esto era lo que faltaba!» tan alto, que el suelo entero tembló–. Pues... pues no lo encuentro –pasando las hojas con desesperación–. Ah, aquí está.

–Si hasta tiene una foto –apuntó Helen con desagrado que no se esforzó en disimular–, la cara de salido que tiene el condenado.

–¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba!... Al parecer, se han quejado y se ha visto obligado a retirar algunos _fanfictions_. Mirad, leed esto. Lee, Helen –tendiéndole a ella especialmente la revista–. Una hasta le desea que le manden dementores para buscarlo y termine de escribir sus obscenidades en Azkaban. Es que tendríais que haberlos leído. Violación... Harry Potter... cuando... bebé... Muere... Porquería... –fue lo más que escuchó Ginny, ya que su madre le tapó los oídos–. Y con mi marido igual, otra guarrería. Zoofilia: se lía con el hipogrifo ese...¡Buckbeak! Y cuando no hay centauros alrededor mirando y masturbándose es otra cosa peor.

–¡Oh, Karina! Ya vale, ya nos hacemos una idea –gritó exasperada la señora Weasley–. No expliques más, que tengo el vómito en el asomo de la garganta.

–Sí, mejor será que pasemos a otra cosa –sugirió la señora Nicked, hablando con voz melosa, como si no le quedase más consuelo que la resignación–. Ves, Ángela, a cosas como éstas me refería. Y la gente las leerá y se deleitará y todo –decía triste.

–Vale, dejemos aparcados los _slash_ –terció Tonks–. Hay otros _fanfictions_, vaya si hay. ¿Por qué no leemos cada una alguno que nos entre por un ojo¿Por qué no pruebas a escoger tú, Molly? Ten, coge la revista. Uno, el que sea, por el título.

–Éste me ha hecho gracia. ¿Puedo leerlo, no será muy aburrido? –Tonks la animó asintiendo vehementemente–. Se titula... _El evangelio según San Remus_.

–¡Oh, qué sacrilegio más endiabladamente divertido! –sugirió la señora Nicked.

–Pues leo, que dice así:

» «_EVANGELIO SEGÚN SAN REMUS. EL APOCALIPSIS_

»PRÓLOGO

» En el principio existía la Magia

»y la Magia estaba con el Lobo

»y la Magia era el Lobo.

»Ella estaba en el principio con el Lobo.

»Todo fue hecho por él

»y sin él nada se hizo

»cuanto ha sido hecho.

»En él está la magia,

»y la magia es la luz de los magos;

»la luz luce en las tinieblas

»y las tinieblas no la sofocaron.

»Reverberaba el llanto desconsolado de un alma que había olvidado la paz y el consuelo del cielo; un bebé que, en medio del infierno, hacía llover sobre las manos amorosas de su madre un segundo diluvio de desesperanza como el que a ésta había acometido con gran fuerza. Pero ella no permanecía impertérrita: temblorosas las manos que sujetaban el hatillo humano, la mujer gimoteaba en silencio, postrada contra el muro gris, lamentándose, maldiciendo; las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos dejaban surcos negros, en sus mejillas arañazos sus sacudidas.

»Al punto, cuando una intensa y cegadora luz blanca surgió al término del túnel oscuro, la mujer se puso en pie y corrió hacia la salvación informe para postrarse ante ella y suplicarle, unidas las manos, que la ayudara. El hombre bajó la varita que mantenía aún un leve brillo albar y, tomándola de las manos, la ayudó a levantarse. Vio entonces la desdichada mujer que era aquél un hombre vigoroso, alto, de complexión fibrosa, rostro dulce, fina barba, crecidos cabellos y ojos agradables que la miraron por largo rato casi sin parpadear; fue en aquéllos donde la mujer por largo tiempo prestó su atención, hechizada, sorprendida de la fuerza y humildad que despedían. Pasó a continuación a contemplar las manos, que aún la asían, y, después de reponerse de la admiración, las besó con muchos aspavientos mientras le rogaba al hombre desconocido que la ayudase. Éste, apartando las manos de sus labios con humildad, preguntó la causa de su tristeza con voz tan honda y comprometida que dejó a la mujer unos segundos en suspenso.

»–Mi hijo, señor –dijo–, se ha escapado. ¡Ha salido ahí fuera!

»El hombre protagonizó un rictus de dolor que enseguida se borró de sus facciones, recuperando éstas la calma que les correspondía. Apartándose unos metros de la mujer, movió su varita de tal modo que la tapa de la alcantarilla más próxima salió despedida, inundando el maloliente túnel subterráneo en que se hallaban de tonos rojizos que provenían de la abertura. Se aproximó hasta la escalera de mano y, volviéndose por última vez, alentó a la mujer diciéndole que, si tenía fe, le devolvería a su hijo con vida. Ésta, creyéndolo así, apretó al que tenía entre sus brazos contra su pecho y despidió a su salvador con gozo en su seno.

»El hombre se cubrió los ojos al alcanzar el exterior. La última vez que había contemplado aquel panorama, antes de confinarse en las profundidades de la tierra con el resto de supervivientes, no le resultó muy distinto que aquélla: los árboles y plantas habían sido aniquilados: no quedaban de ellos sino raquíticos troncos marchitos que publicaban su desnudez y vulnerabilidad; las calles, desiertas, habían sido corrompidas como asaltadas por un innumerable ejército: las calzadas se habían resquebrajado, las aceras se habían hundido, los coches se multiplicaban chocados unos con otros...; los edificios, calcinados, yacían impertérritos, mudos, mostrando cuales mártires las grietas de su piel, las mutilaciones de su cuerpo, la ausencia de toda vida en ellos. Pero era al observar el cielo cuando todo aliento de todo ser acababa: la pureza del azul turquesa había terminado por dar en escarlata anaranjado. (...)»

Ángela interrumpió la lectura cuando, al ir a alcanzar su copa de licor, la derramó involuntariamente sobre el ejemplar de Tonks, que se preocupó enseguida en secarlo mágicamente. La mirada de todas se desplazó rápidamente hacia la nerviosa bruja, como si ninguna creyese posible que aquel desliz hubiese sido involuntario.

–¿Qué es, que no te gusta, no? –le preguntó su hermana pacientemente.

–No, si sí me gusta. Mucho. –Sonaba fingido, por lo que la señora Nicked acentúo la mirada que le dedicaba–. ¡Vale!, vale, tú ganas. No es que me parezca una pura mierda, pero casi... Muy bien, a vosotras no os gustarán los _slash_, pero ya me diréis cuál es la finalidad de ése. Yo no me estoy enterando de papa. ¿Quién es ése¿Qué diablos hacen bajo las alcantarillas?... Pero éste sí que está bien pero bien¿verdad, hermana? Seguro que transmite no sé cuántos valores y su moraleja es profundísima y ahora me dirás que lo tengo que hacer es leerlo de nuevo atentamente.

–Hombre, pues... quizá. No te voy a negar que resulta un poco imaginativo, pero... estoy convencida de que todo es una alegoría. Si siguiéramos leyendo, sabríamos en qué concluye. Aunque... ¡por las pantuflas del Druida! –tendiéndole su propia revista–, escoge tú misma un _fanfiction_ de ésos y léelo sin interrupciones. ¿Estamos de acuerdo? Y con la condición de que no sea otro _slash_, claro.

Ángela tomó el número de _Corazón de bruja_ a desgana y comenzó a hojearlo desinteresadamente. Sin embargo, se detuvo en una página cualquiera y, dando un bote en su asiento, miró a todas señalando el título que había escogido.

–Mirad qué pasada. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Es como para mearse de la risa. Esperad, esperad el título y veréis qué hartada de reír. _Remus Holmes y Sirius Watson. Thriller policíaco_. Éste promete, chicas, promete. ¿Lo leo, no?

»Sepulcral silencio... Callaba la noche. Negra y vacilante. Ninguna estrella en su oscuro manto. Tan sólo unas mortecinas nubes, como finísimas hebras de algodón desprendidas de una rueca rota, reflejaban la amarillenta luz de una luna incipiente. Hebras rotas, alargadas, que semejaban un desierto de dunas en el firmamento. Redonda la luna. Redonda y amarilla, alzaba su dorada frente, como foco indolente en medio del coliseo, tiznando de reflejos de podredumbre las yermas tierras desde oriente.

»Crujido de hierba húmeda. Murmullo de cadenas y gritos inclementes de purgatorio que reclamaban la sangre toda derramada. Erguíanse las sucias lápidas, entre mortales desperezos, en busca del renaciente brillo de la lunar luz regeneradora. Luna llena. Sepulcral silencio en derredor del cementerio, sólo roto, a intervalos, por el tímido ulular de un búho caprichoso y las almas angustiadas del Infierno. Se levantaban las sombras y vagaban entre los álamos y sauces, bajo el rayo amarillo. Trepaba con angustioso gemido la enredadera por entre los pilares de la verja del camposanto. Confluyeron, como cada noche, ambos mundos y la nueva alma quedó condenada por toda la eternidad. Alzó el vuelo el búho. También la irascible brisa nocturna, que removió los cabellos y robó el rubor del rostro de porcelana dormido. Silencio, sepulcral silencio. Mudo llanto. La roja aurora, el amanecer sangrado, despertaría pronto, y aún descubriría la rojísima sangre cayendo, gota a gota, sobre el rostro aquel hermoso y aterrado; cayendo desde la placa de bronce de la verja; placa en la que podía leerse:

»Como la brisa que la sangre orea

»sobre el oscuro campo de batalla,

»cargada de perfumes y armonías

»en el silencio de la noche vaga

»símbolo del dolor y la ternura

»del bardo inglés en el horrible drama,

»la dulce Ofelia, la razón perdida,

»cogiendo flores y cantando pasa.

»–Es la cuarta en lo que va de mes –sentenció Sirius mientras observaba tranquilamente el cadáver, una vez fue descubierto–. El _modus operandi _se repite, viejo amigo. Me temo que nos encontramos ante un caso claro de psicopatía. –Y aduciendo una expresión infantil conforme se alejaban de la verja del cementerio–: Me encanta.

»–Me alegra observar, Canuto, que tu viejo olfato para con los casos complejos no ha perdido un ápice de su morbosa afición por nuestro trabajo –respondió resueltamente Remus–. Pero, a menos que encontremos al asesino en breve, no será la última que hallemos bajo una sentencia lapidaria. –Doblándose un momento sobre sí mismo para observar de nuevo el inerte cuerpo mientras se retiraba cuidadosamente los guantes–¿Se la ha podido identificar ya?

»–Pues lo cierto es que sí –contestó Sirius indiferente al tiempo que tomaba un papelillo que instantes atrás le había hecho llegar una lechuza y que había guardado, cuidadosamente doblado, en uno de los bolsillos de su levita–. Keira Turner, de veintiocho años. Denunciaron su desaparición hace dos días. ¿Te encargas de darles la noticia a los padres?

»–¿Te encargas de resolver el asesinato? –le rebatió el otro con humor.

»–De acuerdo, tú ganas. Iremos juntos a comunicárselo.

»–Buenos días –saludó serio el licántropo cuando los señores Turner les abrieron la puerta–. Les traemos noticias sobre Keira.

»El matrimonio se abrazó nervioso.

»–Pero ¿qué es? –intervino ansioso el señor Turner–. Hable, señor Holmes. ¿De qué se trata¿Han encontrado a Keira¿Está bien?...

»–Lo siento, señor Turner. Lo sentimos mucho –participó Sirius.

»La mujer rompió en un inconsolable llanto con el rostro hundido en el pecho de su afligido marido. Batiendo el hombro de éste con golpes menudos y desesperados, clamó:

»–¡No puede ser!... ¡No puede ser!... Nuestra hijita, nuestra hijita... ¡Oh, Dios mío¿por qué?... ¿Por qué?

»–Discúlpennos, señores –habló con voz más firme el padre de Keira–. Aún guardábamos esperanzas de que... De encontrarla con vida.

»–¡Era tan joven!... –terció ininteligiblemente la madre entre gemidos.

»–Nos hacemos cargo de su dolor, señores Turner –los consoló Remus–. Pero ahora mismo necesitamos su colaboración para encontrar al asesino de su hija. ¿Nos permitirían que le echásemos un vistazo a la habitación de Keira?

»–No es preciso que nos acompañen –puntualizó Sirius–. Permanezcan aquí abajo y tranquilícense. Les aseguramos que haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestras manos. (...)»

Sin previo aviso, Ángela interrumpió la lectura del relato. Las restantes mujeres, que no le habían quitado la vista de encima, atentas, intensificaron ahora sus miradas sobre ella.

–¿No os apetece tomar alguna cosa, otra copita de licor? –les ofreció Ángela.

–Oh, por el amor de Rowling –exclamó la señora Nicked sin ocultar su desazón–. ¿Qué le pasa ahora a éste, eh, Ángela?

–Nada¡que he recordado por qué nunca me han gustado las novelas policíacas!... –Sólo Ginny rio ante la ocurrencia de Ángela, que no dejaba que se leyera entero ningún relato–. Oye. ¿Qué os parece si escribimos nosotras siete un _fanfiction_?... Sería la caña. Si mezcláramos las opiniones de mi hermana y las observaciones de Tonks con mis pedazo de ocurrencias...¡sería fabuloso!

–No te ofendas, hermanita, pero casi que mejor que no. Sabéis, todavía estoy pensando en la historia que hemos leído al principio, la de Hermione. ¿Cómo dijiste que se titulaba?

–No lo dije –contestó Ginny–. Si mal no recuerdo era _La inesperada muerte de Hermione Granger_.

–Sí, ésa, la de la transformación en cucaracha –prosiguió, poniendo los ojos totalmente en blanco–. No sé, quizá penséis que estoy medio tonta, pero yo creía que la gente nos respetaba, que les caíamos simpáticos y todo eso. Vamos, que nos querían. Pero, después de la mitad de las cosas que hemos leído, no sé qué pensar. Cualquiera diría que parecemos un objeto de burla, que no nos respetan.

–¿Qué dices? –le espetó Ángela–. ¡Nos idolatran! No se cansan de decirlo.

–Pues no basta con decirlo, también hay que llevarlo a la práctica. Que mucho hablar pero poco obrar. Ahí está Hermione, que no ha venido y está seguro hartándose de llorar en su casa; y Sirius, que de tanto quererlo casi lo traumatizan. No somos bufones para que cualquier... ¡colgado! escriba sobre nosotros lo primero que se le ocurra. ¿No os parece? Ésta es, de lejos, la peor idea que se le ha ocurrido nunca a _Corazón de bruja_, y no voy a ser yo quien le dé coba a sus absurdos proyectos. Pensadlo tranquilamente, si nos quisiesen más, si en verdad nos tuviesen idealizados como dicen, nos respetarían. Y el respeto es lo primero que nos han perdido como individuos y como personajes.

»Después están las consideraciones literarias. Como bien ha dicho Tonks todo el tiempo, ninguno parece preocuparse mucho de lo que escribe. Quiero decir, que han dejado la formación a un segundo plano, y cualquiera, hasta el menos capacitado, se ha sentado, pergamino y pluma en mano, a fantasear con nosotros. Y así ha salido cada cosa que ha salido. No digo ya que tengan que ser ases de la literariedad, pero bien podrían escribir sin comerse las letras o cosas por el estilo, que pasando las páginas he visto eso y cosas peores. Es lo malo de estas cosas, que no se diversifica, que todo el mundo puede escribir sin pasar un filtro previo, y así te encuentras lo que te encuentras, que te da miedo y todo. Y así el oro está enterrado entre el fango.

»Y a hablar de lo que es o deja de ser literatura no voy a entrar, porque no soy una experta en la materia, y ésa es tarea de críticos. Pero al menos deberían emocionarnos estos _fanfictions_ sin caer en los fáciles recursos del erotismo hormonal ni la descalificación personal. Será sólo mi manera de ver las cosas, pero un escritor tan sólo resulta interesante cuando resulta provechoso, cuando los personajes tocados por su mano cobran vida. Y sólo pueden cobrarla cuando terminan haciéndose con los personajes, con sus vivencias, conociéndolos como si estuviesen vivos a través de ellos. Y crear seres dotados de inteligencia sólo lo pueden hacer los seres inteligentes, pues requiere su tiempo interiorizar vivencias y experiencias ajenas. Por eso, a mi modo de ver, la literatura, la buena literatura, es otro modo de filosofía. Y la filosofía no está quizá en el cuerpo desnudo de dos hombres atractivísimos, sino, por qué no, en los más sencillos detalles de la vida cotidiana. No todo es matar a Vol... Voldemort, como también he visto por ahí. ¿Os imagináis que alguien nos dibujase aquí a las siete, en este salón, no haciendo otra cosa que leer?... –Rieron la gracia–. Pues ahí habría mucha filosofía. Y mucha literatura. Pero en la variedad está el gusto, dicen.

Apuntando con la varita el hueco de la chimenea, a pesar de que aún era verano y el calor apretaba con relativa fuerza para el tiempo habitual de la región en que vivían, un cálido fuego, repleto de tonos anaranjados y cobrizos, bañó la habitación. La señora Nicked, sin pensárselo dos veces, arrojó su propio ejemplar de _Corazón de bruja_ a las llamas.

–Ya hemos tenido suficientes _fanfictions _por hoy –dijo–. Menos voy a participar yo en uno.


	20. El hurto de un gran poder

Y aquí va otro...

**CAPÍTULO XX (EL HURTO DE UN GRAN PODER)**

Remus se despertó sobresaltado en mitad de aquella fría noche, con los pies completamente congelados. Helen dormía apaciblemente a su lado. El brillo plateado de la luna llena que entraba a través de la ventana del dormitorio caía de forma hermosa sobre ella. Remus se llevó una mano a la sien y, mientras se la palpaba y movía incansablemente los pies para hacerlos entrar en calor, masculló no sé qué cosas en un tono de voz muy bajo. Desesperado, se desarropó y puso en pie. Se levantó con todo el cuidado que le fue posible para no despertar a su mujer, la cual sólo se revolvió dulcemente bajo las mantas.

Al hacerlo, una extraña sensación lo invadió, dejándolo varios segundos en suspenso. Un _déjà vu_. Como si un resorte mecánico trajese aquellas palabras desde lo más profundo de su cerebelo, interiorizadas y asociadas al fenómeno a fuerza de escucharlo y repetirlo en cada nueva ocasión, se dijo en silencio «esto ya lo he vivido yo». Helen decía, medio en broma medio en serio, que, como adivina que era, los _déjà vu_ sólo le competían a ella; que eran retazos de futuro que hasta los que no eran adivinos podían presentir. Remus, en cambio, los consideraba una señal de mal agüero. Y, en aquella ocasión, cuando un fortísimo escalofrío lo recorrió de hito a hito, se dijo para sí que aquél era aún peor.

Se acomodó en el más confortable sillón de la sala de estar, donde volvió a reparar, palpándosela, en su sien. La cabeza le dolía insistentemente desde las últimas horas del día anterior, y ahora, a pesar de haber dormido unas pocas horas, parecían haberle servido de bien poco: todavía se sentía como si la cabeza le fuese a estallar cuando menos lo esperara. Pensó en levantarse y buscar un analgésico que le remediara en parte el dolor, pero una pereza a la que no estaba acostumbrado se apoderó de sus miembros; una pereza que, por extraño que resulte al decirlo, le pareció totalmente ajena a sí mismo. Y allí, sin moverse, tocándose tan sólo la sien con insistencia, esperó, pues en el fondo sabía que algo había de esperar.

No la sintió llegar. Ni siquiera la vio al principio, como si todavía no se le quisiera mostrar. Pero, cuando su voz sonó tan cerca de su oído que habría asustado al menos pintado, él ni se inmutó. En ese momento supo que la había estado esperando todo el tiempo, que siempre la había estado aguardando en aquella hora y en aquel lugar. Y la sensación fue mucho más intensa comparada con todos cuantos _déjà vu_ había experimentado a lo largo de su vida. Y ese tipo de sensaciones no se recompensan con pánico sino con conocimiento, infinito conocimiento.

–Te dije que volvería. –Era la luz violeta. En aquel momento su voz le sonó más familiar que nunca al licántropo, al margen de que hubiese tenido ya varios encuentros anteriormente con ella, y el hombre tan sólo se dejó impresionar por aquella absurda e infundamentada impresión–. Sólo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para regresar, ella me ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo. También fue ella la que me obligó a hacerte retornar el día que te mandé al futuro, no era mi intención. Al parecer, no quiere que te ayude. Lo siento.

Al fin, cubriendo el oscurecido rostro del licántropo de un tímido fulgor violáceo, la luz violeta compareció ante él. Su apariencia no había cambiado en nada. Sólo su expresión, durante algunos segundos, se mostró diferente, como si en verdad sintiera el haber tenido que hacer regresar a Remus de aquel futuro al que lo había mandado y la sola idea la abochornara horriblemente: sus mejillas aparecieron adornadas por un rubor carmesí que bien podía confundirse con el destello púrpura de su mirada.

–¿Quién es ella? –inquirió Remus interesado–. ¿Quién no quiere que me ayudes?

–Tú la conoces: la pitia de Delfos.

–¡La pitia de Delfos!... –exclamó elevando durante un momento la voz. Enseguida se percató de las altas horas de la noche en que estaban y, ligeramente abochornado, aunque a la luz violeta no le hubiese importunado en lo más mínimo, solicitó perdón–. ¿Y por qué¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene la dichosa manía de fastidiarme si quiero, si tengo la imperiosa necesidad de descubrir quién es Tim Wathelpun?... ¿Por qué no estarás tratando de decirme que la pitia es mala, no?

–¿Mala? –repitió la luz violeta con cierta extrañeza–. No, no es mala. Ni buena. No hay nadie completamente bueno ni completamente malo. Todos tenemos ese equilibrio natural entre esas dos fuerzas imprescindibles, todos necesitamos mantener la maldad en nuestros espíritus para potenciar nuestras acciones buenas. Hasta las luces y reflejos que nacemos de varitas abandonadas. Hasta Wathelpun tendrá ese equilibrio. Después de todo, tampoco él será ni bueno ni malo enteramente; me temo que él será la primera víctima de sí mismo. Lo mismo le ocurre a la pitia de Delfos. Ella cree que actúa correctamente, actúa según lo que conoce y juzga, y los que piensen del mismo modo que ella dirán que hará el bien; el mal, quienes estén en contra de sus propósitos chiflados. ¿Quién habrá lo suficientemente atinado para saber decidir qué hacer con la fina línea que separa uno y otro? Yo..., bueno, en realidad la dueña de la varita de la que soy fruto y reflejo, soy la natural sucesora de la pitia de Delfos, y, en consecuencia, llegará un día en que el Destino de todos los hombres estará en mi poder, colgando con nostalgia de mi mano. Sin saber cómo seré entonces ni cómo procederé, no puedo morder la mano que me da de comer. Para la pitia el Destino está escrito, y actúa tan desinteresadamente como hace la Muerte esgrimiendo su guadaña. Se limita a velar por sus propios intereses.

»Pero, para mí, que aún no estoy tan ciega como para no ver lo que tengo a mi alrededor, el Destino lo escribo yo, palabra a palabra, acto a acto, y siento que él depende absolutamente de mí. Por eso yo velo por mis propios intereses.

–Pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –preguntó al punto Remus, el cual, con tan larga exposición, comenzaba a perderse un poco, aunque lo achacó enseguida al sueño atrasado.

La luz violeta sonrió. No parecía molesta en absoluto por la interrupción.

–Nada –reconoció–. Y todo –añadió al punto–. Marido de adivina, padre de adivinos, el futuro siempre ha jugado en tu vida un papel crucial, lo hayas querido ver así o no. Pues yo soy el futuro. Yo soy una burbuja de tiempo pasado, tiempo presente y tiempo futuro que presta su ayuda al mejor postor. –El licántropo esbozó una expresión adusta, poco conciliadora, cuando la luz violeta empleó aquella palabra. Ésta, entendiendo, se sonrió divertida. Sus facciones, que apenas podían intuirse, se relajaron–. La vida es lo mismo que una partida de naipes, Remus: las cartas pueden ser tu mejor aliado o tu peor enemigo, pero nunca resultarán neutrales en tu vital guerra. Yo soy el naipe que necesitabas, tú eres mi mejor postor. Ha llegado la hora de aliarnos, de luchar juntos o de perecer. Tú me necesitas a mí y yo te necesito a ti. Ayudémonos mutuamente.

Aspiró profundamente.

–Remus... ¿Sabes lo que es el _alfa y omega_? El principio y el fin, el generador y el apocalipsis. –Su hermosa y brillante cara comenzó a llenarse de pálidas gotas de violeta agua que brillaban como estrellas peregrinas. Remus intentó tranquilizarla, consolarla, pero no había consuelo posible. Sólo existiría consuelo si él accedía a lo que ella le pedía–. Yo. Yo soy el _alfa y omega_, el principio y el fin, el generador y el apocalipsis. Yo. Yo he sido quien ha dado principio a esta guerra nonata; yo, quien ha despertado la bestia; yo, quien he apuñalado el mundo que conocía. Yo, Remus, yo. Entenderás ahora por lo que no comparto la idea de que el Destino está escrito. ¡Yo lo he escrito, maldición! –Y bajando el tono, relajándose, respirando suavemente–: Y, si lo he hecho una vez¿por qué no iba a poder hacerlo otra? Por eso ella me teme. Por eso ella me ha estado vigilando constantemente hasta ahora. Pero teme romper la varita que escondes bajo la tabla suelta del sótano, porque el ciclo del _alfa y omega_ aún no ha concluido. El tiempo..., gracioso concepto que nunca llegamos a comprender del todo y que nos asombra de la forma más insospechada. También el tiempo es _alfa y omega_. Y esa varita perdida, sin dueña. Y yo, sobre todo yo. Cuando llegue la hora, cuando llegue la terrible hora en que los rayos se encuentren, tendré que volver a hacer lo que ya hice, y el ciclo se cerrará. ¡Estoy obligada a ello!, porque ya lo hice una vez. El tiempo..., ya lo entenderás. Entonces se perderá la varita, pero al mismo tiempo se encontrará: veinte años habrán sido nada. Y la luz que duerme despertará a la sombra. Y... –Expiró un largo suspiro–. ¡Oh Remus! Si no hubiera traído a la niña y el lobo... ¡Pero estaba obligada! Lo estaba porque ellos ya habían estado allí, porque yo ya existía y eso era una prueba irrefutable. Rowling santa, el _alfa y omega_...

La luz violeta comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Remus, poniéndose en pie, la arropó con sus brazos y trató de abrazarla sin sentir su cuerpo violáceo rozando el suyo. Tan sólo sentía su ardor, su cálido aroma, emanando de cada centímetro de su piel y envolviéndolo como un aura benévola. Quizá se hizo entonces el milagro que después no supo cuándo, pero ya nunca más tendría la oportunidad de conversar con ella como para preguntárselo.

–Debes tranquilizarte –le dijo como le dice el amante padre a su hija–. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, lo que sea estés haciendo, no es tu culpa.

–¡Yo soy la culpable de que Tim Wathelpun sea una realidad!

Unos segundos le costó a Remus decir lo que dijo, pero terminó diciéndolo porque era cuanto sentía, porque era lo que veía en los púrpuras ojos clavados sobre él.

–¡No es tu culpa! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, me escuchas. Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, tú no puedes ser culpable de nada. ¿Me oyes? Sabes... Bueno¿cómo no lo vas a saber tú? Todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros hace tiene consecuencias, un camino lleva a unas y otro a otras, pero nunca podemos preverlas. Al igual que mi licantropía era mi maldición, la tuya es ver, saber, que eso que haces te conduce a esto y a aquello. Pequeña, tú eres la que más me ha ayudado a desenmascarar a Wathelpun... Si eres culpable de algo es de ser leal a tus principios. Pero todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos en un momento dado.

La luz violeta clavó su mirada directamente sobre sus ojos dorados.

–No es una equivocación, Remus. Es una equivocación cuando el error recae únicamente sobre ti, sólo sobre ti, y eres tú quien se aprovecha rectificando. Pero ¿quién se aprovecha cuando de tu error sale perjudicado otro? Ésa es mi maldición, ésa es la maldición del otro. ¿Lo ves?, el ángel y el demonio compartimos nuestra maldición. Así es como ella, la pitia de Delfos, nos llama de vez en cuando. El ángel y la bestia. Pero no somos tan distintos después de todo. Al fin y al cabo, sobre nosotros pesa la misma maldición: el peso del tiempo, el _alfa y omega_.

»Cierto, soy la que más te ha ayudado a desenmascarar a Wathelpun. Pero no por el hecho en sí de desenmascararlo, sino por el hecho de desenmascararte la verdad, la profunda y enrevesada realidad. Y sólo con la firme intención de que me ayudaras a cambiarla. Imagino que aún estamos a tiempo. El tiempo... –Se sonrió cuando miró el reloj de cuco colgado en la pared. En aquel momento, casualmente, se movió ruidosamente el minutero–. Curioso concepto.

–¿Por qué es un curioso concepto? –indagó Remus terriblemente intrigado.

–Porque las cosas que no entendemos siempre nos suelen producir curiosidad –respondió resueltamente–. El tiempo puede ser causa de cosas horribles, lo sé. Por eso es hora de invertirlo, de devolverle al Mal el Bien, de perpetuar nuestro particular _alfa y omega_. Y para hacerlo necesito tu ayuda. –La luz violeta hizo una pausa extremadamente larga, o quizá al licántropo le pareció extremadamente larga, pues a mitad estuvo tentado de preguntarle cómo. Pero la luz antropomorfa prosiguió enseguida–: Necesito que vuelvas al futuro. Indefinidamente.

–¿Al futuro? –repitió Remus más que asustado–. ¿Indefinidamente?

–Así es. Suplantarás al Remus del futuro y vivirás lo que él, las mismas circunstancias, en las mismas condiciones. Pero la ventaja es que tú no serás él. Lo que te propongo, Remus, es mostrarte todas las señales, todas las claves, que te permitan, una vez seas devuelto a este tu tiempo, hacer lo que es oportuno hacer para detener la tormenta. Mientras yo, mientras la varita bajo la tabla suelta del sótano esté aquí, a buen recaudo, podrás ser devuelto. Lo haría por mí misma, pero, ya sabes, los ojos que no ven me vigilan intensamente... Sin embargo, una vez tú hayas sido enviado, una vez hayas sido enviado esta vez, ella no podrá hacer nada para evitarlo. Ya ha muerto «el Destino está escrito». Si accedes, tú y yo podemos reescribirlo. Nuestra es la vida, y nuestro es nuestro destino.

–Pero... Pero... yo... ¿Qué... qué tengo que hacer?

La luz violeta rio ante la vacilación del hombre plantado, tembloroso, ante ella.

–Nada, absolutamente nada. Serás un mero espectador y partícipe, sin hacer ni más ni menos que lo que harías si mañana mismo llamará Wathelpun a tu puerta. Lo que voy a hacer es tan sólo adelantar un poco las manillas del reloj. Para que puedas ver lo que le sucederá a esta hora de intrigas y vaticinios. Para que, en el momento en que seas devuelto, sepas hacer lo oportuno para interrumpir esta amenaza. En verdad bastaría con que yo te lo dijera todo para que le pusieses término, pero, si algo me ha enseñado esta pitia de Delfos, es que sólo la propia experiencia nos permite comprender las cosas, por qué las hacemos y en qué desembocan. Vivirás lo que ellos hasta que averigües el último de los detalles, y seas entonces capaz de ponerle a todo remedio.

»Nos han hecho creer, a ti y a mí, que no había esperanza. Pero sí la hay: tú eres mi esperanza, Remus. –Sonrió cándidamente–. Eres la esperanza de la comunidad, eres la esperanza de tus hijos. Gracias. –Pasos en el piso de arriba obligaron a la luz violeta a levantar el rostro con la vista fija en dirección a la escalera. No había aparecido nadie, pero los pasos seguían, cada vez más audibles. No tardaría en aparecer alguien. La luz violeta no se inmutó, como si tuviera todo aquello bajo absoluto control–. La vida sigue, para ambos. Aunque el tiempo ya no vaya a ser lo que era. –Asintió–. Una vez devuelvas la varita a su legítima dueña, no hagas daño a Wathelpun. Mis ojos no alcanzan a ver qué pasará después de que la varita abandone la tabla suelta. Pero ten fe.

Y esto último lo había dicho mientras se difuminaba en el espaciado aire de la noche. Su figura se desvanecía lentamente mientras unos pies ocupaban los primeros escalones de la escalera; su imagen se diluía mientras Remus, ahogando un grito en un tono mayor, le reclamaba que permaneciera a su lado, que no se fuera. Aún no habían consumado el pacto. Extendió la mano para apresarla, para retenerla junto a él, pero la luz violeta, sonriendo, se volatilizó completamente, y no había manos ni ojos que pudiesen atravesarla ya. Se había ido definitivamente. El licántropo no podía creerlo, miraba atontado el espacio ahora vacío que hacía un momento había ocupado el brillante ser lumínico. Lo devolvió al presente la cálida y en un susurro voz de su mujer, que en silencio se había plantado a su lado.

–Conque estabas aquí, eh. ¿Por qué no me has avisado? Habría bajado a prepararte cualquier cosa. ¿Estás mejor? He oído voces. ¿Hablabas con alguien?

–¿Yo?... No. Quizá en sueños, no sé. –Estaba tan confuso que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Habría apostado un brazo a que, de saber su mujer el contenido de aquella conversación con la luz violeta, habría montado en cólera escandalizada. Apartó la vista subrepticiamente mientras la engañaba, deseando que sus ojos no revelasen lo que su boca callaba–. Habré dado una cabezada de esas raras.

Remus estaba aún perplejo. Por un momento creía que todo estaba resuelto, que había encontrado por fin alguien que le ayudaría a descubrir cuanto desconocía y ansiaba saber sobre Tim Wathelpun. Y la idea de instalarse en un momento futuro indefinidamente, aunque le embargaba el pecho de terror, también de una emoción próxima al delirio que no había experimentado desde que vagara con sus tres amigos en Hogwarts por los pasillos de noche, una vez al mes. Aún sentía la adrenalina caliente fluirle desde lo más hondo de su alma. Pero ahora la luz violeta se había ido: y con ella toda posibilidad de huir de aquel presente escurridizo y de cambiarlo. La adrenalina que fluía en sus venas, impaciente, mientras departía con la luz violeta, se le había congelado toda ahora dentro de su corazón. Se preguntaba si volvería a verla; si, de no ser interrumpida por Helen en otra ocasión, volvería a formularle la propuesta. De no ser así, se propuso en su más profundo fuero interno buscarla, remover cielo y sótano hasta dar con ella.

El reloj de cuco marcó las tres en punto. Remus desvió la mirada hacia él, sintiendo que aquel gesto era algo que nunca había dejado de hacer.

–¿Aún te duele la cabeza? –le preguntó la adivina acuclillándose frente a él.

Remus, que no había prestado apenas atención a su achaque mientras hablaba con la luz violeta, sentía ahora su cabeza inundarse nuevamente de un dolor incluso más potente. Defraudado como estaba, se rindió sobre aquel dolor. Asintió esforzadamente.

–Enseguida te prepararé una pócima o algo para que te mejores y puedas volver a la cama –le sugirió atentamente su mujer.

Un jaleo de pisadas y carreras hizo a Helen ponerse repentinamente en pie, con el ceño fruncido. Nathalie apareció en el resquicio de la escalera, apoyando la cabecita, la barbilla, en la barandilla. El pelo le chorreaba alrededor de la cara, en pequeños rizos risueños, como una aureola.

–Papá, mamá. ¡Alby acaba de entrar en mi cuarto, se ha montado encima de mi cama y me ha tirado del pelo para despertarme!

Helen comenzó a regañarla por pelearse con su hermano menor, por hacerlo a tan altas horas de la madrugada, prometiendo que cuando pillara al pequeñajo lo rebanaría de pies a cabeza. Remus, por su parte, fue incapaz. Al levantar el rostro, su propia hija se le mostró dos pulgadas más alta a como la había visto hacía tan sólo unas horas. ¡Era imposible!, pensó para sí incapaz casi de reaccionar, de mover un solo músculo.

–¡No es cierto, mamá! –adujo Alby, que apareció también en el resquicio de la escalera, colocado al lado de su hermana, a la que fulminó con una mirada terrible–. Ha sido ella la que me ha despertado a mí. Estaba diciendo no sé qué cosas, tonterías, en sueños y yo sólo he ido a decirle que me dejara en paz.

–¡Es mentira, renacuajo, yo no hablo en sueños!

–¡Sí es cierto! Estabas diciendo no sé qué chorradas de una pitia, el tiempo y el destino. ¡A pleno pulmón!... Y me has despertado.

–¡Ya basta! –gritó su madre exasperada–. ¡Ya basta vosotros dos¿Me habéis oído? Dejadlo ya. Que vais a despertar a vuestro hermano. ¿Qué te pasa, Remus?

Éste se había levantado del sillón de forma bastante escandalosa, dando un terrible salto y tropezando y derribando cuanto encontraba a su paso. Una silla cayó a su lado y, topándose con ella, también él cayó al suelo, aunque se repuso de inmediato. Al hacerlo, el jarrón de porcelana de encima de la mesa estuvo a punto de precipitarse contra el suelo, pero el licántropo, de ávidos reflejos, lo atrapó a tiempo. Entre tanto, Helen seguía preguntándole, inquieta, asustada, mientras caminaba decididamente hacia él, y Remus, llevándose a la boca las manos en innumerables ocasiones, exclamó no sé cuántos Rowling benditas y demás.

–Por las barbas de Merlín, Remus¿qué diablos te ocurre?

–Tarde, mamá. –La voz era de Matt. Remus se detuvo repentinamente, aquella voz lo había impresionado profundamente. Volvió la vista al hueco de la escalera, donde sus ojos encontraron al mayor de sus hijos haciendo compañía a los más pequeños. Una voz grave que había dejado a su padre ligeramente conmocionado–. Ya estoy despierto. Resulta que tus gritos exigiendo silencio no son muy efectivos para mantenerme durmiendo. –Mirando en torno estupefacto y clavando finalmente los ojos sobre los dorados de su padre–¿Qué está pasando aquí? Papá¿estás bien?...

Remus no articuló palabra. Sólo miraba a sus tres hijos con expresión idiotizada.

–Por Rowling bendita... –masculló al fin.

No sólo Nathalie parecía haber crecido repentinamente. También Alby y Matt. Pues allí, uno al lado de los otros, Remus no podía dejar de pensar que aquello era un terrible milagro, una imagen asoladoramente increíble. Los ojos se le habían empañado de lágrimas, pero habían de ser lágrimas más transparentes de lo habitual, pues su rostro sólo quedó inundado por una luz evanescente. Una luz hecha de felicidad. Alby debía tener ya unos seis años; había crecido una barbaridad, casi alcanzaba a su hermana a pesar de que ésta le sacaba dos años; y ahora hablaba con mucha más fluidez que antes. Matt, por su parte, no había crecido tanto, acaso sólo unas pulgadas, pero parecía haber ganado en madurez; madurez que no sólo reflejaba su voz grave, o su cuerpo que había evolucionado rápidamente al de un hombre, sino la expresión de sus facciones, que reflejan las profundas preocupaciones que todos los chicos han de hacer cargo a la edad de dieciséis años. Cuando se acercó a él y le tomó la cara con las manos para acercársele y darle un beso, gesto que no supo interpretar Matt a cuento de qué venía a aquellas horas, cuando estaba que se caía de sueño, sintió la barba incipiente en sus mejillas, la quijada dura y cuadrada, confiriéndole a su rostro apariencia de madurez. Y al abrazarlo sintió que estaba más fuerte que la última vez, que sus hombros se habían ensanchado ligeramente, y agradeció por haber visto que sus hijos iban a crecer tan fuertes y sanos. Volvió a mirar a los pequeñuelos y esta vez el rostro sí se le llenó de lágrimas. La mirada se entretuvo en el mayor, en quien, como queda dicho, comenzaban a adivinarse los atributos del hombre que pronto terminaría siendo.

–Papá¿se te ha ido la perola? –preguntó Matt al ver todos aquellos prontos suyos.

Después de todo, la luz violeta había hecho su trabajo, reflexionó Remus agradecido. Sonrió cabeceando de un lado a otro al recordar que, hacía tan sólo unos minutos, pensó que nuevamente lo había abandonado. Se había sentido humillado y traicionado. Pero todo aquello había sido dejado atrás. Ahora sabía lo que era dejar de ver a los hijos de uno por un tiempo y reencontrarlos crecidos, distintos, aunque en su caso no se hubiese hecho imprescindible separación alguna.

Sin embargo, el ataque de histerismo del licántropo no había pasado. Cuando todavía no había corrido al encuentro de sus hijos, esto es, cuando todavía andaba de un lado para otro tropezando y haciendo caer las cosas, y cuando Matt no había hecho aún más que alcanzar el primer tramo de la escalera para echarle en cara a su madre que sus gritos también lo habían despertado, Remus se puso en pie y comenzó a trastear entre los objetos varios de las estanterías. Helen lo observaba entre impresionada y asustada.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó–. ¿Qué demonios te pasa esta noche, Remus?

Al fin la mano del licántropo dio con un pequeño calendario que hasta entonces no había visto nunca. Representaba su propia efigie, sentado en su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia. Abrió los ojos atónito. Hacía una semana que su asesor de imagen le había sugerido la idea de expedir gratuitamente unos. Pero el proyecto les llevaría algo de tiempo. Más que estupefacto, comprobó cómo su idea de encontrar un calendario para averiguar en qué fecha se hallaban lo había catapultado a otra nueva: el tiempo había pasado, y en qué forma en su contra: sabía nadie la de cosas que había hecho durante aquel tiempo, tiempo que debía constar en su vida, pero no en su memoria. Pero era en el número de cuatro cifras rotulado en dorado en la parte superior del calendario que aún sostenía entre las manos en lo que realmente pensó durante unos segundos, lo que ciertamente hizo que su mente se vaciase de cualquier otro pensamiento, como si hubiese quedado extasiada ante la nueva revelación.

–No puede ser... –masculló el licántropo–. No puede ser. 2004... Yo estaba en el 2002.

–¿De qué narices estás hablando, Remus? –intervino preocupadísima la adivina–. ¡Estás empezando a asustarme! Habla más alto, por el amor de Rowling.

–Papi. –Era la tierna Nathalie, que había descendido hasta donde su padre y tiraba del extremo de su manga para reclamar, en silencio, su atención–. Estamos en el 2004. Ya es el trece de agosto de 2004.

«¿Trece de agosto de 2004?», se repitió Remus para sus adentros. «¿De 2004? Aún no puedo creerme que esté aquí. Tamaña locura. ¿Quién me asegura a mí que esto saldrá bien? La luz violeta. ¿La luz violeta?, ésa te ha podido estar mintiendo desde el principio. ¿Y si lo único que ha hecho ha sido quitarme de en medio? No. No, Remus, bien sabes que no. Lo que pasa es que ahora estás un poco descolocado. Duerme un rato y mañana verás todo con un poco más de claridad. No sólo me ha mandado a donde puedo averiguar quién es Tim Wathelpun, sino que me ha asegurado que todo eso se olvidará si averiguo el modo...» Pero se había quedado mirando a Nathalie, embobado, mientras repetía sistemáticamente:

–Pero si era el trece de agosto de 2002. De 2002. –Pero los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza hicieron finalmente presa de él y, girándose violentamente hacia Helen, le preguntó–¿Ya lo sabes, o lo sabemos¿Se sabe ya quién es Wathelpun?

–Pero ¿de qué narices estás hablando hoy, Remus¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué? Matt, ayuda a tu padre a volver a la cama, que muy bien el pobre no está, mientras yo le preparo lo que sea para quitarle ese dolor de la cabeza y la tontería tan grande que le ha entrado. A ver si dejas de decir ya tantas incoherencias, Remus, que me tienes preocupada perdida. Anda, Matt, por favor, hijo. Y, vosotros dos –dirigiéndose a sus otros dos hijos–, caballeretes, vais a volver en silencio cada uno a vuestra cama, sin montar follón. Será escucharos y ponerme de una mala leche... ¿Entendido? Ahora voy a daros un beso de buenas noches. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!, ya estáis tardando.

Remus, obedeciendo el improvisado y colectivo mandato de su mujer, obedeció y se dejó llevar por su hijo, pues volvió a descubrir que el dolor de cabeza, que en delirantes ocasiones le remitía, le golpeaba a la siguiente con una fuerza mayor que hacía un instante. Cuando cayera en la cama instantes más tardes lo agradecería con todas las fuerzas que le fuese posible reunir, forzándose a no pensar en los recientes acontecimientos que habían modificado por completo el mundo que conocía. Pero, antes, antes de dejar a su hijo en el resquicio del dormitorio del matrimonio, el licántropo retuvo a su hijo mayor agarrándolo del brazo y, mirándolo fijamente, le preguntó:

–¿De verdad no se sabe aún quién es Tim Wathelpun?...

La pregunta debió pillarle de improviso al pequeño vástago del clan, porque lanzó primero una mirada confusa a la mano que lo agarraba por el brazo y, después, se la devolvió con ojos penetrantes a su padre. Un intenso silencio se extendió durante algunos segundos, en los cuales Matt miraba a su padre atónito, como si no lo reconociera. Terminó cabeceando cabizbajo, retirándole la mirada cansado y diciendo finalmente:

–Mejor me voy a la cama, papá. Tengo sueño y mañana será un largo día.

–Sí, hijo mío, buenas noches. Que descanses. –Y antes de que traspusiese por la esquina del pasillo, lo chistó para decirle–: Te quiero, hijo mío.

–Y yo, papá. Y yo.

Y así fue cómo Remus regresó a la cama aquella noche, siendo el único hombre que se había levantado en el 2002 y se había vuelto a acostar en el 2004, aunque, en realidad, para él sólo hubiese pasado un corto rato. Cuando Helen subió con la pócima preparada, el licántropo ya había caído en un profundo y calmante sueño del que ella no quiso despertarlo. Tan sólo le revolvió amablemente el cabello como si de un crío se tratase. En el rostro de su marido se había dibujado una enigmática pero placentera sonrisa. Quizá se debiera a que soñaba con la reconfortante idea de que al fin estaba haciendo algo provechoso, algo con lo que, antes o después, con ayuda de la luz violeta, podría ponerle un freno al ataque imparable que, según las profecías que le habían precedido, Wathelpun sobre sí desplegaría. Pero el día de mañana sería un día terrible, terrible en muchos sentidos, mucho sería lo que tendría que averiguar sobre la vida que durante dos años había llevado sin saber para que nadie sospechase sobre lo ocurrido. Por eso está bien que ahora sonría, aunque sea en sueños, porque mañana no tendrá ocasión.

–Esperemos que mañana te encuentres ya mejor, Remus –le dijo su mujer al acostarse a su lado. Aún la embargaba la preocupación que sólo del amor podía proceder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No supo cómo alcanzó, a la mañana siguiente, su despacho en el Ministerio de Magia habiendo conseguido que nadie se percatara, al menos más allá de la pura apariencia, que no era el mismo hombre del día anterior. Bueno, sí lo supo: a duras penas. Afortunadamente, ni Helen lo había advertido. Había tenido que recurrir a las respuestas monosilábicas y a no meterse aún en ninguna conversación aunque fuese reclamado. Cuanto menos dijera, menos oportunidades tendría de meter la pata. Se sentía extraño en un mundo completamente desconocido, aunque fuese su entorno habitual. Pero él era como un forastero en una tierra nueva. Había pasado un terrible bochorno cuando, en el atrio del Ministerio, lo había asaltado un jovenzuelo de expresión avispada que le preguntó «señor¿ha supervisado ya el informe sobre los presupuestos que le envíe hace dos días?» y a él se le había escapado «¿de qué presupuestos me estás hablando?» Temía que tarde o temprano alguien se fuese a dar cuenta. En verdad, pensó que era una soberana estupidez el no decirle a nadie quién era en verdad y de dónde venía. Ni siquiera a la pobre de su mujer. Pero pensó que lo beneficiaría el que aquello lo supiese el mínimo de personas posibles, esto es, cero. Según la luz violeta, el futuro debía correr su curso ininterrumpidamente, y el licántropo pensó que, tal vez, de informar que en verdad era un viajero entre tiempos venido a cambiar las cosas, éstas, las cosas, ya no se desarrollarían como habrían de ser. Por estos motivos, principalmente, decidió guardar silencio.

Pero hasta los mismos silencios son reveladores, cuando no se dice nada o se dice algo que termina siendo una soberana estupidez. Pues terminó habiendo alguien que desenmascaró a nuestro Remus; alguien que, se puede decir, lo conocía si cabe mejor que él mismo.

Fue cuando entró en su despacho. Esperó hallarlo solo, un refugio donde poder aclarar sus ideas y lamentar el no haber escrito nunca un diario donde vertiera todas sus vivencias. Quizá rebuscara entre todos sus papeles almacenados para tratar de averiguar cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, o tal vez fingiera ante su secretaria Ann Thorny una amnesia repentina para extraerle algo de información. Pero, como se aprecia, esto eran ideas pasajeras, que se desvanecieron enteramente cuando abrió la puerta, después de haber saludado a su simpática secretaria, y encontró a Harry Potter esperándolo de pie.

–Harry. –El tono era, claramente, de sorpresa–. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Remus advirtió que la figura de uno de los cuadros se revolvió violentamente, aunque en un principio no supiese de qué cuadro se trataba.

–Pues yo, esperándote. ¿Qué querías que estuviese haciendo? –El tono también evidenciaba sorpresa. Pero la de Harry, clavando su mirada escarlata sobre las doradas estrellas del licántropo, se debía al tono enigmático que su mentor había empleado para con él–. Acabo de llegar. Si no tienes nada para mí, iré al Cuartel General de Aurores. Hay bulla. Aunque estaré pendiente, claro.

–Pero ¿es que has venido de visita o qué?

Harry soltó una estruendosa risotada.

–¡De visita!, dice. Bromista te has levantado hoy, eh. Me voy, Remus. Avísame cuando vayas a tomarte el café, que te acompaño. Hoy me toca invitarte a ti.

El joven se dirigió a la puerta, Remus lo siguió con la mirada. Entonces se percató de que el cuadro alerta era el de Albus Dumbledore, que lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules clavados sobre sus retinas. Dolía mantener aquella mirada.

–Estaré pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesites, Remus –apuntó antes de abrir la puerta Harry–. No tienes más que llamarme.

Remus no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir. Cuando finalmente el muchacho la abrió, una chica joven apareció al otro lado. Tenía el puño cerrado en alto, como si hubiese estado a punto de golpear para llamar. Pero, visto abierto el obstáculo, entró decididamente. En efecto, parecía resuelta, joven de apariencia, no más de treinta años. Una larga y de finos cabellos melena morena le caía por encima de los hombros. Sonreía abiertamente. Sus facciones eran agradables y su mirada irradiaba frescura, talento espontáneo; su brillante y oscura mirada invitaba a corresponderle la sonrisa. Llevaba un grueso paquete en la mano.

–Buenos días, Harry, encanto. ¿Qué tal¿Algún ataque mortal en el que hayan sido indispensables tus servicios? –preguntó en clave de humor. Harry se limitó a sonreírle–. ¡Hombre, buenos días, señor ministro¿Qué tal nos hemos levantado hoy, eh, Remus? Helen me ha mandado una lechuza temprano esta mañana y me ha pedido que te vigile muy atentamente. Dice que anoche estabas un poco descolocado. Y esta mañana, no hace falta más que verte: estás paliducho como el _boggart _de mi abuela. –Dedicándole una atenta mirada al despacho todo–: Hombre, Albus, pero si está usted hoy aquí, no en Hogwarts. ¡Buenos días también a usted! –exclamó felizmente–. Como iba, Remus, te voy a estar vigilando la tensión cada dos por tres, y Helen me ha pedido que te dé a beber unos frascos que me ha mandado con la lechuza.

–¡Alessandra! –bramó Ann Thorny, apareciendo por encima del hombro de Harry con una expresión ferocísima en el rostro–. ¿Quieres volver a tu trabajo y dejar en paz a Lupin? Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo...

–Sí, sí, ahora voy. Toma, Remus –continuó como si tal cosa–, esto es para la adivina –sonriendo francamente–. Son unos pasteles. La receta es de mi madre, pero yo no tengo su toque. Espero que no me hayan salido demasiado dulces. ¡Ya me diréis! Dile de mi parte que de verdad siento mucho no haber podido irla a ver el domingo, como habíamos acordado. Esto –señalando el paquete– es en recompensa.

–¡Alessandra! –gritó desde el despacho adjunto Ann Thorny.

–Ya voy –poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Qué humor, tiene que tener el hígado hecho un poema. Dile a Helen que me puede venir a visitar ella a mí si quiere.

–Señorita Gleeson –la interpeló el cuadro de Dumbledore. Aquél era el apellido de la chica, Alessandra, que se volvió afablemente hacia él–, harías bien en acompañar a Thorny en el papeleo antes de que saque la fiera que hay en ella –sonriendo cómplicemente–. Y tú, Harry, hijo, vete ya. Si Remus te necesita, te llamará. Ahora quisiera hablar con él. A solas. Adiós.

Obedientemente, los dos chicos se fueron y cerraron la puerta.

–Alessandra Gleeson, tu subsecretaria. Hacía tiempo que no se ocupaba ese puesto. Desde Dolores Umbridge, si mal no recuerdo. Thorny y ella se llevan como el perro y el gato, no hay más que verlas. Y esos pastelitos huelen a... ¡vainilla con canela! Creo que a Helen le encantarán. Es gracioso lo rápido que ha congeniado con tu mujer. Es una chica muy despierta y fresca, tú ya lo sabes¿no? Por eso la contrataste. Y ésa fue la razón por la que simpatiza con Helen. Desde que se conocieran en el último encuentro de empleados del Ministerio. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que se lo pasó Harry? –Rio–. Creo que es una de las mejores elecciones que has hecho últimamente. Canciller de tu Guardia Personal. Cumpliste tu promesa: dijiste que tan pronto saliese de la Escuela de Aurores lo contratarías en el Ministerio, y así lo has hecho. Es un mago talentoso –en tono bromista–, no por otra cosa derrotó a no sé qué hechicero tenebroso. –Se tomó una pequeña pausa, durante la cual inspiró aire.

»Me has sorprendido, Remus. ¡Eres un maldito cabezota! Un cabeza hueca, sí. Te dije que no hicieses nada, que esperaras el momento, que ya entonces verías o sabrías lo que se podría hacer. Pero tú... ¡nada! –Aunque el tono fuese ligeramente más alto que en las anteriores palabras que había pronunciado, no parecía en absoluto irritado. Sonreía y todo–. ¿Cómo lo has hecho, condenado testarudo¿No habrás empleado el poder de la sangre de Ánuldranh para adelantar el tiempo?

–¿Adelantar el tiempo¿Cómo lo has sabido?

–Estaré muerto, hijo, pero no he perdido un ápice de mi perspicacia. Sólo hay que verte la cara: estás como perdido, Remus. Y sólo a ti se te podría haber ocurrido usar el anillo de Ánuldranh para trasladarte en el espacio-tiempo.

–No, no he utilizado Ánuldranh –replicó Remus. Recordando el reciente ataque que la fuerza de su sangre había causado sobre su mujer cuando acababan de morderla los licántropos–: Ya he decidido que no lo voy a usar nunca, nunca más. No ha sido cosa mía. Anoche me visitó la luz violeta y hablamos y lo hizo.

–¿Nat... Na...? No... No puedo creerlo. No... No... ¡Ella no puede hacer algo así!

Su tono era ahora completamente distinto. Su sorpresa era mayúscula.

–Al parecer, sí puede. Al parecer, quiere solucionar esto tanto como yo. Es bueno saber que alguien me ayuda una vez que todos los que podíais me habéis dado la espalda.

–Sabes que eso no es técnicamente así. Te lo conté: yo no puedo contarte nada porque la pitia de Delfos me lo impidió. –Remus resopló ante la mención de aquel nombre. Ciertamente estaba cogiéndole manía a aquella anciana a la que creía inofensiva e imparcial–. Y creía que la luz violeta también estaba obligada a guardar silencio por mandato de ella.

–Técnicamente –explicó Remus–, la luz no me ha dicho nada. Me ha traído aquí para que lo descubra por mí mismo. Nadie, ninguno, queréis decirme nada. ¡Y empiezo a tener miedo!... Miedo a descubrirlo. No es la primera vez que la luz me envía al futuro. Sólo que la primera vez el resultado fue ¡un absoluto desastre! Me topé conmigo mismo, en el futuro, y me pregunté –le sonaba extraño contarlo de aquella manera–, me pregunté a mí mismo quién era Wathelpun. ¿Y sabes lo que mi yo del futuro me hizo? Me arreó un puñetazo. –Dumbledore no parecía sorprendido en absoluto–. ¡Un puñetazo!...

–Curioso, terriblemente curioso –participó Dumbledore, que parecía más divertido que intrigado o sorprendido–. Espero que te diera que pensar el hecho de que ni tú mismo, en otro tiempo, quisieras decirte nada. Es curioso eso de los viajes temporales, el poder del tiempo en la palma de tu mano; no lo había estudiado tanto hasta que le concedimos a Hermione el giratiempo, el año que tú diste clase en Hogwarts. Tenía miedo de haberle entregado a Hermione, más que un instrumento, un arma. La luz violeta tiene ese poder. Tú no. Ella lo controla, pero tú eres su víctima. Somos criaturas hechas de tiempo, sometidas a él, espero que aprendieras algo de tu primera incursión al futuro: nada, nada de lo que hagamos, será más fuerte o poderoso que el propio tiempo. El tiempo es la sabiduría, el hilo del planeta. No puedes hacer que sea más veloz cuando es tedioso ni detenerlo cuando se disfruta, no somos dueños del tiempo, es él el que nos controla a nosotros. Somos hijos del Tiempo. Pero piénsalo por un instante: el hecho de que Hermione pudiera estar en dos lugares en un mismo tiempo, salvar a Buckbeak cuando éste ya estaba muerto, la misma existencia de la luz violeta o incluso tú ahora aquí, son síntomas de que hay instrumentos, hay personas, hay circunstancias, en que hasta los mismos hijos del Tiempo podemos domeñarlo. ¿No te da eso qué pensar?... –Remus terminó negando con cara de circunstancias, sin saber exactamente adónde lo conducían los razonamientos de su mentor–. El tiempo es un terrible y abrumador concepto, Remus. No existe. ¿Y si no fuésemos hijos del Tiempo sino sus padres¿Que el tiempo sólo existiera por y gracias a nosotros?... Nosotros le daríamos forma. Si en verdad el tiempo es una solución continua, lineal, donde sólo se llega a un punto cuando se ha superado otro, irrecuperable éste¿cómo es posible, no sólo mágicamente¡lógicamente!, que una persona esté en dos tiempos a la vez? El tiempo¡el espacio!, serían conceptos subordinados al género humano, dependientes de su capacidad de interacción, imposibilitados de sobrevivir sin seres que les den forma, vida y continuidad. El tiempo estaría sujeto a nuestra carcasa carnal; una vez liberados de ella, consecuentemente, podríamos pasar al no-tiempo y al no-espacio. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Si los muertos nos diéramos cuenta a tiempo, podríamos regresar a este lado. –Rio–. Pero ninguno lo hacemos. Si no, imagínate. –Dumbledore advirtió al fin que la cara de Remus era, como se dice informalmente, todo un poema. Sonriendo, añadió–: Bueno, qué quieres. Soy un pobre hombre confinado en un cuadro. ¡Es normal que no tenga otra cosa en qué entretenerme que en pensar en esto y aquello! Tú también lo harías si fueses yo. Es más, ni siquiera tengo por qué estar en lo cierto; son conjeturas de bombero... Mejor eso que haber estado desperdiciando no sé cuánto tiempo con un hombre que ha desaparecido de pronto y me lo han suplantado por otro muy parecido, pero completamente obsoleto. –Remus rio. Claro está, se refería a él–. Todo ese tiempo que he dedicado en hablar con él, que ahora parece haberlo olvidado, porque lo ha olvidado todo, lo podría haber dedicado en... ¡conjeturar sobre el tiempo! –riendo–. Al fin y al cabo, la luz violeta y tú estáis jugueteando con él, estáis haciendo cosas que no había hecho antes nadie. ¡Sabe Dios la que podéis estar liando! Y... ¿Y si tú ahora haces algo que lo cambia todo y mandas al traste la misión?

El licántropo no había caído en la cuenta de aquello, pero repuso enseguida:

–A eso he venido precisamente, a cambiarlo todo. ¡Todo!

Dumbledore puso un instante expresión de profunda reflexión. Después dijo:

–Quizá yo no esté enterado de hasta los mínimos detalles. En efecto, ésos no los sé. Pero... ¿y si, fuese lo que fuese que pasase, no hubiera forma de cambiarlo, Remus?

–¿Ves? Eso es lo que me asusta de vuestra actitud¡de mi misma actitud cuando también lo sabía, en el futuro¿Por qué no voy a poder cambiarlo¿Qué es tan terrible? No importa, da igual. La luz violeta me dijo, me aseguró que me dejaría aquí hasta que conociese los últimos detalles, para después con ellos hacer lo conveniente...

–Detalles... Sí, detalles... –masculló Dumbledore, pensativo.

–Pero, para que esto salga bien, para no meter la pata, Albus –con tono piadoso–, tienes que ayudarme. Ya que tú te has dado cuenta, qué le voy a hacer. Pero, ahora que lo sabes, puedes serme de mucha ayuda. –La figura del cuadro enarcó las cejas entre divertido y fingiendo una sorpresa que no correspondía con su actitud amable–. Tengo miedo de abrir la boca delante de alguien, ya me has visto con Harry o con esa chica, Alessandra, he podido pifiarla a la mínima oportunidad. No recuerdo nada, ni las cosas más importantes, de lo que ha ocurrido en mi vida en los últimos años. Es como si hubiese estado en coma todo este tiempo y despertara de pronto. Pero lo peor de mi caso es que tengo que aparentar, aparentar que sé cuanto no sé, que soy alguien que... en verdad no soy.

–Pues si con todo el mundo te has comportado como con Harry y Gleeson, apañados vamos –bromeó Dumbledore–. No tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudarte.

–Gracias, muchísimas gracias, Albus. No voy a saber cómo agradecértelo como te lo mereces. –Se acercó al cuadro y le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sobre el lienzo. El anciano se sonrojó–. ¡Siempre tienes una solución oportuna debajo del sombrero! De mayor quiero ser como tú –entre bromas–. Venga, vamos, dime todo lo que sepas que haya pasado en mi vida, o a la gente de mi alrededor. Todo lo que te haya podido contar. De lo demás supongo que poco a poco me iré poniendo al día. Supongo que no será tan difícil; durante un tiempo quedaré en todos mis círculos de idiota, pero... Vamos, vamos, cuéntame. Piensa que estamos haciendo algo para cambiarlo todo.

–Cambiarlo –habló Dumbledore como hablando para sí–. Cambiarlo, sí... –Y dirigiéndose al licántropo–: Claro que sí, te diré todo lo que sé o recuerdo. Espero que sea suficiente. Coge un sillón y lo acercas, hijo, que estarás más cómodo.

Remus hizo como le había sugerido. Al acercarse a su escritorio para tomar el de las visitas, se percató de un fajo de pergaminos de llamativos colores que había revuelto entre sus informes ministeriales. Enseguida le llamó la atención. Lo atrapó con un violento gesto, haciendo que una docena de pergaminos de amarillento rancio volaran por el despacho y cayeran al suelo.

–¿Qué es esto? –mostrándoselo al cuadro de Dumbledore.

Era un ejemplar de _El quisquilloso_ en el que una de sus fotos, que no recordaba que le hubiera sido nunca tomada, en una pose espectacularmente sensual, pero cubierto afortunadamente de ropa, ocupaba por completo la portada. Sobreimpreso en una fuente y color atrapante cuanto menos, el titular decía «Exclusiva: El mago más famoso de Gran Bretaña, Remus Lupin, se practica la depilación total». Con manos furiosas, pasó las páginas hasta encontrar el desarrollo del reportaje sobre él, el pie de foto que le hizo descubrir que había sido su primo, Benjamin, quien había tomado la foto, y, entre tanto, Dumbledore le decía:

–¡Detalles! No son más que detalles –riendo. Remus, sin dejar la revista, se desabrochó unos cuantos botones de la camisa para observarse, pues no recordaba haberse prestado mucha atención aquella mañana cuando se vestía. Respiró aliviado al encontrar su habitual vello. Incluso, con cierto recato, dándole la espalda al cuadro de su protector, se miró por encima del pantalón. Y también entonces respiró aliviado, suponiendo nosotros lo que debió haber encontrado–. No, no te has depilado nunca, o al menos que yo sepa –respondió cuando el licántropo le preguntó sobre aquel punto–. Lo más que sé es que ayer recibiste ese número, te lo envió tu hermano desde la biblioteca, y te reíste una barbaridad. Dijiste no sé qué de que Lovegood siempre sacaba las cosas de contexto y concertaste una cita con él. Amistosa espero. No sé para cuándo, lo tendrás apuntado en tu agenda, imagino.

–Cuenta, cuéntame más cosas que hayan pasado últimamente –le suplicó Remus soltando la revista donde la había encontrado y tomando asiento frente al cuadro.

–Bien, bien, déjame que piense. Cosas que hayan pasado últimamente... Como podrás imaginar, han pasado muchas. Demasiadas. Y yo ni siquiera las conozco todas. Tenías un poco descuidado a este pobre cuadro hasta el día de hoy. Menos cuando Gleeson me enceró el marco anteayer, que bien te burlaste de mí –poniendo expresión mohína–. Cosas que hayan pasado últimamente... Cosas, así, importantes. Déjame pensar. ¡Ah sí, claro! Sabes qué, se ha descubierto una cura para la licantropía –Remus asintió enérgicamente–, Helen lo hizo. Sólo que... –hablaba con tiento– la mordieron después por ello. Los licántropos. Greyback y...

–Lo sé, todo eso lo sé –atajó el ministro impacientemente–. La esperaron en un callejón, fuera de San Mungo, y la mordieron. Y, poco después, la han elegido directora del hospital. Sí, todo eso lo sé. Es de ahí precisamente de donde vengo. Hace una semana, para ser más exactos, firmé el primer informe evaluador que Helen envió al Ministerio. Así que cuéntame cosas que ocurrieran a partir de ahí. ¡Todo lo que recuerdes!

Dumbledore parecía haber ordenado durante la interrupción medianamente sus pensamientos, pues apenas se tomó un espacio de tiempo para retomar el hilo.

–Meses después del primer ataque, Helen sufrió un segundo. Greyback –resolvió lacónicamente–. Te pusiste furioso. Estaba paseando con los niños, con Nathalie y el pequeño, por el callejón Diagon. Aquello era lo último que ninguno, menos los viandantes que nadie, podía esperar.

–¿Los han mordido a ellos? –inquirió Remus nervioso–. ¿A mis hijos?

–No, tranquilo. Aunque ellos parecían ser sus objetivos. Como iba diciendo, era lo último que muchos de los que se paseaban por allí podían haber esperado: hombres lobo apareciendo a docenas bajo la abrasadora luz del mediodía. Mordieron a varios, por supuesto: un gnomo de Gringotts, que murió en el acto, y tres magos que quedaron convertidos, uno de los cuales se quitó la vida a los pocos días, o al menos eso me leíste. Pero Helen y los niños pudieron refugiarse a tiempo en el interior de la biblioteca de tu hermano. Fue éste quien impidió que los licántropos entraran. Entre tanto, fuera, se había desatado algo parecido a una batalla campal: la gente le hizo frente a la horda de licántropos que se le habían echado encima. Muchos de ellos murieron aquel día. Otros se pudren hoy en Azkaban, desde que fue aprobada la ley que propusiste en el Gabinete. La ley orgánica de admonición y hostigamiento a los enemigos del Estado y sus habitantes. Los declaraste a todos enemigos de la Comunidad Mágica. Y a Greyback, la mayor amenaza que ha padecido el Reino Unido desde la caída de lord Voldemort, según tus propias palabras. ¡El condenado te ha hecho desbancar a aquél que hasta te roba el sueño!... –apuntó burlonamente, refiriéndose sin lugar a dudas a Wathelpun–. De este modo, todo el que vea un licántropo sobre el que pese la pena de admonición estará obligado a comunicarlo al Ministerio de Magia con la mayor brevedad posible. En caso contrario, toda persona no dispuesta a colaborar será considerada cómplice de sus delitos y el Ministerio adoptaría las medidas oportunas. Una ley polémica, no me cabe duda. Pero el Gabinete la aprobó por unanimidad cuando la expusiste. Y hay que reconocer que, desde entonces, el sistema ha funcionado adecuadamente.

»Quizá demasiado adecuadamente –prosiguió con pesadumbre–. Tanto así que los vampiros nos han debido considerar la nueva Suma Inquisición y, me temo, la guerra entre especies se ha extendido hasta nuestro país. Saben que los licántropos mejor organizados están en Gran Bretaña y deben pensar que nuestro cerco los beneficia. Se está haciendo casi imposible ocultar sus destrozos a los ojos de los _muggles_: casi a diario, una pelea vandálica termina siendo, para nosotros, un baño de sangre licántropa o vampírica. Por suerte, la comunidad no-mágica piensa que esto se debe a un incremento de la violencia juvenil. ¡Toda una suerte! Sin embargo, la luna llena de abril, el cielo todo de Londres se tiñó de sangre: el Ministerio no dio abasto a recoger los cadáveres, limpiar las calles de sangre... Nunca antes se habían enfrentado sobre suelo urbano. Ni nunca antes una batalla entre ambas especies había sido tan cruenta. El secreto de la Magia estuvo en el filo de la navaja aquella noche, pero condujiste el percance con mano de hierro. Y todo nos fue favorable. Cierto es que algunos laboratorios consiguieron hacerse con algunos cadáveres de hombres lobo y que ciertas fotos aparecieron en la prensa, pero ésa no parece, actualmente, una gran preocupación para el Ministerio. Evitar que la guerra, la guerra final, la que acabe por exterminar a una de las dos especies, tenga lugar al menos sobre suelo británico es tu prioridad ahora.

–¿Qué hay de Greyback? –preguntó Remus con tono ácido.

–Escapó, por supuesto. El día en que atacaron a tu esposa y a tus hijos, claro está, él no participó, él no expuso su propio pellejo para que le hiciesen cueros. Los falsos líderes siempre son cobardes, una farsa, incapaces de plantar cara ni para apoyar los sucios valores que defienden. –Tomó una pausa en que su rostro se reveló indignado–. Cuando la biblioteca quedó a salvo, Sorensen salió al exterior a auxiliar a la partida de aurores que se había aparecido en mitad del callejón. La batalla estaba ya ganada y los pocos lobos que quedaban, en estampida. Fue tu hermano el único que lo vio, envuelto en una capa roja que ondeaba al viento y que le ocultaba medio rostro, sobre el tejado de la librería, sonriendo descaradamente. Le disparó un puñado de maldiciones, pero escapó. Sabes que la puntería nunca fue su fuerte. Quizá si le hubiese dejado el trabajo a los aurores profesionales... Pero lo cierto es que, para cuando éstos quisieron alzar el rostro hacia donde tu hermano apuntaba, Greyback ya se había ido. –Se tomó una pausa corta–. Desde entonces no se le ha visto más. Magos que intervinieron aseguraron que participó en el fortísimo enfrentamiento que te he mencionado de abril. Y también se ha llegado a decir que se le ha visto rondando Hogwarts.

–¿Hogwarts?

–En efecto, el colegio –corroboró el antiguo director de aquella legendaria escuela–. Pero nadie conoce sus actuales intereses. Por supuesto, desde lo de la ley de admonición y hostigamiento, ha tratado de que no se le vea ni el pelo. Y lo está consiguiendo. Y los que quedan en Azkaban prefieren que los bese un dementor antes que decir donde se esconde.

–¿Azkaban sigue custodiado por dementores? –exclamó Remus atónito–. ¿Después de todos los esfuerzos que he estado haciendo para impedirlo, dos años más tarde, todavía no hemos conseguido retirarles el poder de la prisión?

–Sí, claro –respondió el anciano como si le pareciera obvio–, hace meses que los dementores están fuera de Azkaban. Era una manera de hablar, hijo. La mayoría de los Ministerios de Magia han reunido sus esfuerzos para convertir la prisión de Azkaban en el penal más seguro del mundo entero aunque no haya dementores custodiándolo. Apenas nadie sabe qué hay ahora dentro. Pero yo sí –apuntó con cierta vanagloria personal–. Ten en cuenta que la mayoría de las reuniones tuvieron lugar en este mismo despacho y, al fin y al cabo¡sólo soy un cuadro!, no puedo hacer nada como para que me metan en la cárcel. Pues hay –comenzó a explicar cuando el licántropo le preguntó al respecto– centinelas autómatas apostados en cada puerta o miles de sensores que se activan al percibir el más leve síntoma de uso de magia por parte de los reclusos. Después, estos mismos sensores los reducen. ¡Ni el bueno de Sirius Black conseguiría escapar hoy en día! Pero, si aún existiese algún valiente capaz de superar todos estos obstáculos, le quedaría uno, definitivo, peor incluso que el Beso de un dementor: todos los pasillos conducen mágicamente a una misma sala, la cual no se puede franquear sin previa y garantizada autorización por parte del Ministerio. –Cuando Remus le preguntó qué contenía aquella sala, Dumbledore, poniéndose serio en el cuadro, contestó–: El Vacío. Nada más. –Y riendo a continuación–: La idea fue tuya, conque no te asombres. Aunque yo te ayudé un poquito con los conjuros, el mérito es tuyo. Pero todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Azkaban y su actual custodia está archivado en un portafolios que todavía guardas por ahí.

»El problema con Azkaban, resumiendo mucho, está totalmente resuelto. No tanto el de los dementores. Aunque se les haya retirado el control de la prisión, el Ministerio aún tiene mucho por hacer con ellos. Reagruparlos, dominarlos, someterlos. Muchos viven ahora en manadas salvajes atacando sin compasión a los _muggles_ que se encuentran a su paso. Un asunto que deja atrás en importancia al de los centauros, inconveniente que se heredó de la política de Fudge. Aunque no lo recuerdes, es necesario saberlo, se te ha criticado mucho, al Ministerio en general, por cómo se ha conducido la cuestión de los dementores. Pero no ha pasado un día sin que te preocuparas de buscarle una solución. Y espero que así siga siendo.

»Pero no todo ha sido así. Quiero decir, han pasado cosas buenas también. A ver, claro, déjame que piense. ¡Sí!, poco después de la elección de Helen como directora de San Mungo, Hermione se quedó embarazada. De Ron, por supuesto –respondió sin inmutarse el anciano cuando Remus formuló aquella estúpida pregunta–, de quién si no. Es una pena que no recuerdes la cara de Molly –riendo–¡todo un poema!... Se lo tomaron bastante mal, se sorprendieron mucho más bien, aunque, teniendo en cuenta el número de años ya que llevan juntos, no me parece en absoluto un disparate. Los casaron, por supuesto. Molly no hubiera tolerado ninguna otra forma de actuar, se habría opuesto decididamente. Así que ahora viven juntos, en un pisito de mala manera, porque no les llegaban los ahorros. Pero supongo que son felices. Ah, la criatura está a punto de cumplir un año y se llama Hugo. ¡Sí, Hugo!... –aclaró con voz susceptible cuando su ahijado repitió su nombre frunciendo el ceño–. No sé cómo es que les dio por ahí, por ponerle ese nombre. Creo que fue cosa de Hermione, ya sabes.

»Hablando de embarazos, debes ser muy cuidadoso los días tres de cada mes. –Remus le preguntó inmediatamente la razón por la que había de serlo–. Hace cosa ya de un año o así, Ángela se quedó embarazada –el rostro del licántropo se iluminó–, pero abortó a las siete semanas. Estaba tan ilusionada. El tres de octubre fue. Ni Sorensen ni Mark han conseguido que lo supere. No notarás nada anómalo hasta el próximo día tres, en que volverá a estar mucho más alicaída, como acostumbra. Yo no la he visto, pero tú me lo has contado: lleva una muñequita vestida de rosa esos días colgando del bolso y, si no se es especialmente cuidadoso con las palabras que se usa delante de ella, es probable que rompa a llorar. Creo que tu suegra se ha visto obligada a castigar en más de una y de dos ocasiones al pobre de Matthew Nicked –trayendo a colación una nota de humor para relajar el ambiente que se acababa de enrarecer a causa de sus palabras–: le da un par de collejas y lo manda a su cuarto sin postre. Eso cuentas.

»Y unos que han estado a punto de casarse han sido tu primo Benjamin y Tonks –riendo–. Sí, sólo a punto, a punto. Lo tenían todo organizado, la ceremonia, el convite¡todo!, pero a Tonks –continuó mientras no dejaba de reír a ratos, como si le hiciese gracia lo que relataba–, de buenas a primeras, a una semana del gran día, le dio por darse cuenta de que no necesitaba casarse con él para amarlo, que ellos habían nacido para ser una pareja rejuntada, como se dice en los tiempos modernos que corren. –Estalló en este punto en una hilarante carcajada–. Es una pena: me parece que no pudiste devolver el regalo. Unos que sí, pero sí de la buena, han pasado por la vicaría han sido tu amigo Sirius y Karina. Pero da igual que no lo recuerdes ahora, porque en realidad no tienes nada que recordar. Se casaron en el más profundo de los secretos, en una isla perdida del Caribe, muy romántico, sí, pero hay que ver el rebote que se cogió Helen. Poco más y se matan tu mujer y él.

»¡Ah!, tu hijo ha suspendido Pociones. Por segundo año consecutivo.

–¿Todavía está así Severus con Matt? No lo entiendo. Es irracional que pague con nuestros hijos lo que nosotros le pudiéramos hacer en la escuela. Primero con Harry y ahora con el pobre mío. Voy a tener que llegarme un día por Hogwarts para tener unas palabras con él.

–En realidad ya lo has hecho –atajó Dumbledore–. Cuando finalizó el curso pasado. A la vuelta no me quisiste decir nada, así que no te puedo ayudar a ese respecto. Pero sí tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Severus a través de mi otro cuadro en el colegio y, después de reprocharle su actitud, me dijo que únicamente sobre él recaía la competencia de valorar las aptitudes de sus alumnos en materia de pociones y brebajes mágicos. Ya conoces cómo es Severus de obstinado. Trató de sugerirme que Matt no era apto en Pociones y que quien quisiera ver más allá de esta obvia realidad era un fantasioso. –Remus arrugó la frente–. Quizá esto te ayude a... Bueno.

–¡Severus es un elitista! Tampoco yo era bueno en Pociones. Y sé que Matt tampoco lo es, a eso ha salido a mí, no a su madre. Le gusta más una varita que a un _muggle_ una piedra y la idea de encorvarse delante de un caldero en ebullición no le hace mucho tilín. Eso no puedo reprochárselo, lo entiendo como si lo estuviera viviendo yo en persona.

–Matt tiene otros talentos –apuntó Dumbledore–. Sirius asegura que es un excelente mago, pero, claro¡qué va a decir Sirius! Y Tonks dice también que Matt es el mejor guardián que haya visto nunca. Pero, con lo joven y olvidadiza que es, no creo que haya visto ni recuerde muchos –riendo disimuladamente–. Sabes que Matt es un buen muchacho, revoltoso, curioso, como vosotros, como tú, pero inteligente y con talento. Sospecho que no lo abroncarías por ese nimio detalle del suspenso en Pociones.

–Ya... Espero.

Un leve tintineo, como de piedras de delicioso sonido que entrechocaran entre sí, obligó al licántropo a azuzar el oído. Dumbledore parecía no haber escuchado nada, porque prosiguió hablando como si tal cosa. El ruido iba en aumento. Tanto que el anciano, confuso, después de haberse percatado de que su ahijado le prestaba apenas atención, también se dedicó, con la mandíbula ligeramente descolgada, a buscar el origen de aquel suave repiqueteo. El sonido iba en aumento. No parecía más que una dentadura, aterida de frío, que entrechocara, castañeteara, una quijada contra la otra; pero aquel solo sonido, por nimio que parezca, había conseguido captar la atención y embaucar tanto a uno como a otro. El tintineo parecía crecer, aumentar por momentos. Y el silencio lo envolvía todo como una bomba a punto de estallar. Hasta que Remus lo descubrió, halló la causa, y, señalándosela a Dumbledore, éste levantó la mirada.

Era la lámpara de araña que pendía del techo. Las brillantes perlas que componían su figura semiesférica vibraban y chocaban unas contra otras, como nerviosas.

–Debe de ser un terremoto –conjeturó Remus, serio, sin despegar la vista de ella.

Dumbledore meneó la cabeza con las cejas totalmente arqueadas. Pena que Remus le diera la espalda para contemplar el temblar de las piezas de la lámpara, pues, de lo contrario, habría visto un Dumbledore nervioso, con los ojos totalmente abiertos de sorpresa, que apenas podía articular una palabra a causa de la emoción. Cuando consiguió al fin reponerse, masculló a media voz:

–El Ministerio está embrujado para no dejar sentir los movimientos de tierra del exterior. –Y tragó saliva.

Y, en el instante en que acababa de decirlo, la lámpara se sacudió con una fuerza y un tambaleo inesperados. Cuando, a causa del balanceo, la lámpara chocaba por un costado y por otro contra el techo, la estructura de la misma comenzó a deshacerse y muchas de sus perlas se precipitaron sobre el suelo. Éste y aun las paredes, al mismo tiempo, rompieron también a temblar con una fuerza insospechada que obligó al propio Dumbledore a sujetarse al marco de su cuadro para no caer estrepitosamente. Remus se puso en pie de un salto, aunque de poco le valió en verdad la valentía, pues el temblor del suelo hizo que estuviese a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer también. Se mantuvo en pie aferrándose al respaldo de su propio sillón, indagando con la mirada, con sus dorados ojos ávidos, la causa de aquella sinrazón. Dumbledore parecía, con la expresión de sus facciones, hacerse la misma pregunta, cuando el despacho entero seguía aún sacudiéndose hasta el punto de parecer estar a punto de sumirse en lo más hondo.

La campanilla que colgaba por encima de la puerta de acceso a su despacho, de la que nunca había escuchado campanada alguna, de la que Fudge le advirtió que mejor era no oírla, pronunció una atronadora campanada. A pesar de que el despacho se había sacudido terriblemente durante algunos segundos, la campana, como embrujada, no se había hecho oír hasta que lo quiso por su propia voluntad. Y su tañido fue grave y solemne. Era imposible pasarla por alto: mientras repetía una y otra vez su tañido autoritario, balanceándose su badajo de un extremo a otro con gravedad, emitía un luminoso y oscilante resplandor rojo al uso de una sirena _muggle_ de alarma.

En el justo instante en que la idea de abandonar su despacho y ver qué estaba ocurriendo fuera dejó de representar para Remus precisamente eso, una idea, y terminó por convertirse en una imperiosa necesidad, en una acción que iba más allá del imperativo de la simple curiosidad, un chasquido justo a su lado lo hizo estremecerse. Lo habían cogido del brazo. Se volvió violentamente. Era Harry Potter, desencajado.

–¿Adónde te crees que vas, Remus? –No le dio tiempo a responder–. Han asaltado el Ministerio. ¡Los he dejado en el Atrio! Tengo que llevarte a casa –empujándolo en dirección a la chimenea–¡rápido!, antes de incomunicarla con la Red Flu.

–¿Qué es eso de que han asaltado el Ministerio? Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

Atropelladamente, por la puerta que daba acceso al despacho contiguo, Ann Thorny y Alessandra Gleeson aparecieron también, la primera con los ojos llorosos y la segunda con la varita dispuesta en su mano. Enseguida rodearon a Remus.

–¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Remus? –preguntó Ann.

–¿No has escuchado la alarma? –intervino Alessandra mirando hacia todas partes.

–¡Tienes que marcharte enseguida!... –exclamó con voz chillona Ann.

–Eso es lo mismo que le estaba diciendo yo –apuntó Harry impaciente–. Vamos.

–¡Yo no me muevo de aquí! –se negó en rotundo el licántropo.

–¡Esto no es una negociación, Lupin! –se envalentonó, enfadada, Alessandra–. Están echando abajo la primera planta y no tardarán en bajar aquí. Tu vida está en peligro. Y mucho depende de ti, si llegan a capturarte, si llegan siquiera a entrar en este despacho...¡no quisiera ni imaginarlo!

–¡Yo también soy auror! –protestó Remus–. Puedo defenderme. ¡Puedo contraatacar! –Trató de encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero lo detuvieron nuevamente–. Harry –dirigiéndose exclusivamente a él–, si nosotros te hubiéramos dicho alguna vez, si te hubiéramos impedido enfrentarte a lord Voldemort¿tú lo habrías consentido? –El rostro del joven auror se ensombreció–. No podéis esconderme... No quiero –susurró.

Harry había enmudecido. Incluso el licántropo advirtió que la mano suya que lo había estado sujetando todo este tiempo se relajó un poco.

–¡Ya basta de discusiones! –exclamó Ann, a quien la voz le traicionó y a punto estuvo de romper en lágrimas–. Remus, vas a hacer lo que te digamos. Entiéndelo, si llegan hasta este despacho, todo se habrá ido a ¡la puta mierda! –Las lágrimas ya corrían imparables por sus mejillas abajo–. El Ministerio ya no será nuestro, tendrían vía libre a la sede de la Alianza de Northumbría, del conciliábulo secreto... Vamos a hermetizar el despacho y, después, te dejarás llevar por Harry al refugio.

Remus clavó su cálida mirada sobre la brillante y esmeralda del chico, que se la devolvía sin apenas pestañear, y entre ellos, en el espacio de pocos segundos en que la mantuvieron, se entendieron. Remus parecía sereno; Harry, decidido.

–¿Las llevaras a ellas al refugio, verdad? –le preguntó al chico y éste asintió.

–Después volveré a revivir viejos tiempos. –Una sonrisa pícara lo traicionó–. A defender este pilar de nuestra comunidad, quiero decir.

–De acuerdo, entonces –prosiguió Thorny más tranquila–. Alessandra, ve al escritorio y activa la puerta blindada. –La chica se movió en aquella dirección–. Remus, después desaparecerás por la chimenea, y nosotras también. Harry, la desactivarás de la Red Flu y te desaparecerás de aquí enseguida, después de haberlo dejado todo atado y más que atado. Embruja el suelo para que nadie pueda aparecerse dentro. ¿Está, Alessandra?

La muchacha levantó el dedo pulgar tan solamente mientras curioseaba el escritorio del ministro, cuya cubierta había levantado por completo, como si se tratase del pupitre de un alumno americano. Los papeles que tenía Remus encima estaban ahora desperdigados por todo el suelo. Alessandra, con absoluta decisión, presionó un grueso botón rojo y un macabro ruido provino de la puerta.

Remus aprovechó el descuido de su secretaria, mientras miraba a su compañera, para echar a correr en dirección a la puerta. La muchacha se volvió sorprendida, pero más aún lo estuvo cuando Harry la agarró firmemente para impedir que saliera corriendo detrás de él o cogiera su varita para detenerlo.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le conminó–. ¡Se supone que eres su asistente personal de seguridad¿Cómo lo dejas escapar así¡Alessandra!

La otra, ni corta ni perezosa, echó a correr también en dirección a la puerta, consiguiendo franquearla antes de que el grueso escudo blindado impidiera el paso por completo. Sólo entonces Harry soltó a Ann Thorny, que le dirigió una mirada muy poco agradable. Sin titubear en el tono de voz que empleó, el muchacho le pidió que abandonara el despacho por la chimenea, asegurándole que emplearía toda la magia que conocía para proteger aquel despacho antes de desaparecerse, de camino de nuevo al frente de resistencia, plantas más arriba.

–Harry... –habló cuando se introdujo en el espacioso hueco de la pared–. Todos confían en ti porque eres la persona que destruyó a Ya–Sabes–Quien. Pero que te quede bien claro que, si nos estás traicionando, yo también puedo llegar a ser muy mala.

–¿Traicionando dices, Thorny? –participó Dumbledore desde el cuadro riendo–. Si hay una persona de la que puedo estar completamente seguro de que no nos traicionará nunca, Ann, ése es Harry.

La secretaria dirigió una mirada más relajada en dirección al cuadro que le había hablado. A continuación, las altas llamas verdes la engulleron y su rostro contorsionado por el mal humor se deshizo como la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Entre tanto, fuera, Remus corría como alma llevada por el diablo por los corredores del Ministerio, que todavía se estremecían crudamente. A lo largo y ancho de ellos se habían apostado decenas y decenas de miembros especializados del Cuerpo de Seguridad Antiterrorista, los cuales portaban armamento especializado de defensa para detener al atacante en caso de que se aproximara peligrosamente al despacho del ministro. Ninguno se esforzó en ocultar su sorpresa, repentinamente, al verlo a éste correr entre ellos, serpenteándolos para abrirse paso, pero ninguno se atrevió a impedirle continuar. No corrió la misma suerte su subsecretaria, Alessandra, la cual, al ir a dar contra la barrera más próxima al despacho, que sería el último obstáculo humano que encontraría el hechicero de haber conseguido abrirse paso hasta allí, fue detenida sin contemplaciones.

–Lo siento, señorita –dijo el alto cargo, de voz ruda y gestos milicianos, que la había agarrado del brazo impidiéndola seguir corriendo–, no puedo dejarla que siga yendo por aquí. Los trabajos en el Ministerio se han suspendido eventualmente. Lo mejor ahora es que vuelva a casa, o que se refugie en un lugar seguro. Esto es trabajo de aurores.

Mientras Alessandra se había dejado caer, derrotada, Remus había alcanzado los ascensores. Un alto auror, de color negro y anchas espaldas, lo llamó a larga distancia y el licántropo se detuvo para recibirlo. El otro llegó hasta él y, alegrándose de verlo a salvo, lo agarró afectuosamente por los hombros, para después recrudecer el gesto y preguntarle ácidamente qué hacía allí, en medio de toda aquella porquería, y no en un lugar bien lejos. Una pared se estremeció más de lo normal antes de que el licántropo pudiera responder, y una cortina de humo gris cayó a pocos metros de ellos.

–Yo no voy a ninguna parte. Cuando el barco se hunda, yo lo seguiré capitaneando¿está claro? –El auror frente a él, al tiempo que sonreía, asintió vivamente, orgulloso del hombre que había al frente del Ministerio–. ¿Quién demonios está haciendo esto?

–No lo hemos podido identificar aún. Pero el Atrio está tomado, señor.

–¿Tomado? –repitió sintiendo un extraño y frío sudor cayéndole por la espalda. El auror de color asintió–. ¿Cuál es el plan de defensa que estáis programando?

–La mitad de mi equipo está ayudando a evacuar al personal que lo solicita o está herido. Sin embargo, hay una buena parte de la plantilla que está solicitando colaborar y ayudando a formar barricadas de lanzamiento. Ahora mismo va a bajar la otra mitad al Atrio por los ascensores para tratar de reducir a los asaltantes; el corredor secreto que conduce desde el Cuartel hasta el Atrio, al parecer, está bloquedo.

–¡Me apunto! –exclamó decididamente el licántropo–. Voy con vosotros.

El techo dio otra sacudida tremenda que los cubrió de polvo.

No había manera de convencer a Remus para hacer lo contrario. Estaba dispuesto a tomar aquel ascensor con aquel grupo de aurores que, serios, varitas en mano, estaban listos y convenientemente cualificados y organizados para hacer frente a cualquier adversidad. Remus, con disimulo, paseó su mirada por muchos de aquellos rostros. En el fondo, detrás de aquellas facciones graves, de aquellos ojos oscuros e impenetrables, reconoció un poco de miedo. Miedo a lo inesperado. Miedo a la muerte. También lo miraban a él, con sorpresa, y aquello hacía más fácil que Remus les devolviera el gesto.

De pronto, el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente. Algunos aurores, ante las cortas pero inesperadas turbulencias, perdieron el equilibrio y tuvieron que apoyarse sobre algunos de sus compañeros, que, aunque se movieran de un lado a otro, aguantaron el tipo. «¿Qué ha pasado?», preguntaban algunos. Los botones del cuadro de mandos comenzaron a encenderse alternativamente y un molesto pitido a zumbar.

–Han debido interrumpir el movimiento de los ascensores –le sugirió el auror con el que instantes atrás había hablado el licántropo.

Remus, resoplando hondo, ni corto ni perezoso, solicitó a unos cuantos que lo ayudaran a auparse. Muchos lo miraron extrañados; otros lo ayudaron solícitos, sin mediar preguntas ni miradas siquiera. De ese modo, enseguida, dispuso de muchas manos de que se sirvió como estribos para alcanzar el techo del ascensor, pudiendo así levantar una tapa para salir al exterior de la cabina. Muchos aurores, desde abajo, cuando se puso en pie sobre el techo externo del ascensor, alabaron con miradas que compartieron entre unos y otros su osadía. Serio, el licántropo se montó sobre la tapa de acero que acababa de retirar de su sitio para poder salir del ascensor y, sobre ella, practicó el conjuro de levitación. Para su alegría, notó cómo su cuerpo todo ascendía en el aire unos centímetros. Al instante siguiente, sintió la voz del auror de color a su lado; lo habían ayudado a subir también, y pronto no sería el único que lo hiciera.

–¿Qué te propones, Lupin? –le inquirió–. ¿Por qué no me dejas ir primero a mí?

–No importa, está bien así –contestó resueltamente–. Tan pronto como llegue arriba extenderé unas cuerdas lo más deprisa posible para que podáis subir.

Y, dirigiendo de nuevo la punta de su varita hacia la lámina de acero bajo sus pies, volvió a elevarse en el aire, a lo largo del estrecho espacio por el que discurriría normalmente el ascensor.

–Hay que ser valiente para hacer esto –dijo uno de los aurores más jóvenes–. Eso de subir arriba como si cualquier cosa. Imaginaos que el ascensor se pone en marcha otra vez.

–¡No seas agorero, Morrison! –le espetó malhumorado su superior, el auror negro–. Y vete preparando, porque tú vas a ser el siguiente en subir. Cuando alcance lo más alto, Lupin nos va a extender unas cuerdas para que las escalemos. –Su mirada se dirigió hacia aquél, para contemplar su lento ascenso–. No es sólo valentía, Morrison, es ser un ministro con un par como un toro.

Tan pronto como Remus alcanzó la primera planta, se aproximó al espacio que hacía las más de las veces de puerta, aunque en aquella ocasión pareciera una simple ventana de luz en medio de la oscuridad, y, después de asegurarse que la lámina de acero sobre la que se sustentaba se mantendría en el aire una vez apartase de ella su varita, apuntó ésta sobre las rejas que normalmente impedían el paso hasta que los ascensores hubieran alcanzado la planta correspondiente y la obligó a abrirse con un chasquido grave. Pasó adentro y se apeó del tablón de acero. Obligándose a no echar una mirada hacia el conjunto del Atrio, conjuró las cuerdas, que anudó fuertemente en la reja, para que el equipo de aurores pudiera subir lo más rápido posible, resultándole extraño el no escuchar el zumbido de las maldiciones restallando de un lado a otro.

Lo supuso antes de girarse: los hechiceros ya no estaban en el Atrio. Quizá los hubieran expulsado o quizá hubieran conseguido abrirse paso. Remus ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el monumental destrozo que tenía ahora ante él. Cuando fue a apoyarse contra una columna, desolado, ésta se vino abajo hecha añicos y él tuvo que dar un salto para no ser aplastado. Una pared se había venido por completo abajo asfixiando la hilera de chimeneas que albergaba en esa parte. Decenas de personas se revolvían por los suelos, quejándose de algún mal. Mientras caminaba entre ellos, se alegró de no haber visto ningún cadáver aún. Cuando los aurores terminaron de escalar a través del conducto de los ascensores, ordenó a unos que auxiliaran a los heridos transportándolos hasta San Mungo y a otros que peinaran el resto del Ministerio por si el hechicero, quienquiera que fuera, había conseguido seguir adelante.

Sus pasos lo condujeron hasta la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, donde, desde su elección como ministro, lo más que se alzaba era una estatua toda en dorado de Dumbledore, con brillantes zafiros azules en los ojos. Lo miró resignado. Aquellos ojos ya no estaban, ahora eran huecos. En su lugar, desde ellos, unos surcos de brillante azul, como verdaderas lágrimas, le recorrían la cara de parte a parte. Pero cuando verdaderamente se dejó llevar por la sorpresa fue cuando descubrió que la caja que había tenido hasta ahora sobre las manos había desaparecido. La cara se le desencajó por completo.

–No puede ser –masculló para sí–. Pero si yo mismo la conjuré...

Pero allí estaba la caja de vidrio, a pocos metros de él, hecha añicos desparramados por el suelo. Vacía, por supuesto. Aquella evidencia le sentó a Remus como si acabara de recibir una patada en la misma boca del estómago.

–La han robado, señor. No pude protegerla ni a ella ni a mi mismo. –Remus se volvió para descubrir a Eric, el encargado de seguridad, que se había arrastrado hasta él. Se acuclilló para escucharlo mejor–. La varita de El–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, la han robado, señor.

–¡Que alguien auxilie a este hombre! –gritó Remus.

Y, una vez estuvo bien atendido, se alejó de él después de asegurarle, veinte veces por lo menos, que todo iba a ir bien. Se lo había prometido, en efecto, pero no había promesa alguna que aflorara en aquel momento en su corazón cuando la pesadumbre campaba en él libremente. Se retiró cabizbajo, observando con tristeza los destrozos ocasionados. «Ollivander tenía razón: tendría que haberme deshecho de la varita antes de que ocurriera algo como esto. Sabe nadie lo que puede hacer una varita como ésa de caer en malas manos.» Y la imagen de su despacho, de la puerta de éste cerrándose con la mampara blindada cortándole el paso, repentinamente, le vino al recuerdo. Fue algo instintivo.

Y, sin saber por qué sí ni por qué no, echó a correr. Alcanzó una pequeña puerta que pasaba desapercibida justo en un rincón, detrás de una cortina cursi que parecía puesta allí con poco acierto, y la abrió. Era un estrecho cuarto de la limpieza repleto de escobas y palos de fregona, pero, aunque encogido, al licántropo no le importó encerrarse dentro. Al cerrar la puerta tras él, una luz cegadora le obligó a cerrar los ojos por espacio de unos segundos. Para entonces la sala había cambiado por completo: era ahora una sala de inmaculado blanco, casi celestial, con una gruesa palanca en medio. Se acercó hasta ella y la activó, tirando de ella hacia él. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, como si conociera lo que fuese a tener lugar: un enorme agujero se abrió bajo sus pies y cayó en el vacío durante unos instantes, hasta que sintió una fría y lisa superficie por la que se escurría. No era otra cosa sino un tobogán en rizo que le permitiría bajar un buen número de plantas sin necesidad de ascensor. Hogwarts no era el único lugar mágico en Gran Bretaña dotado de pasadizos; pero los del Ministerio de Magia, por motivos de seguridad, se mantenían en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Al alcanzar el término del tobogán, se sintió frenar en seco. Las pocas veces que había tomado aquel atajo, siempre realizaba el tramo final con los ojos cerrados, aunque se había obligado en algunas a abrirlos; por eso no sabía por qué razón terminaba siempre en pie. Pero en aquella ocasión no se detuvo a preguntárselo. Le bastó agradecerlo porque aquella sencilla eventualidad le había permitido seguir su camino hacia su despacho más veloz. Sabía que, desde donde lo había dejado el pasadizo, hasta donde estaba su despacho, mediaba sólo un par de pasillos; un par que esperaba encontrar, como antes, saturado de aurores que le cerrarían el paso. Tal vez pensasen que era el hechicero que había usado poción multijugos o un hábil hechizo recomponedor facial.

Pero no. Nadie le cortó el paso. Todos los aurores habían caído inconscientes. No quedaba uno siquiera que se moviese lo más mínimo, pero todos estaban vivos. Nervioso, saltó entre ellos para correr veloz hasta alcanzar su despacho. La puerta blindada, destrozada, como una bola de papel acartonado, había sido aplastada contra los escritorios de sus dos secretarias, y el camino aparecía abierto sin obstáculos. Remus entró inquieto, aunque excitado, lentamente, dentro de su despacho. Pero tropezó con algo: al volverse descubrió que lo que había pisado había sido la mano de su subsecretaria, Alessandra, que yacía en el suelo con evidentes síntomas de haber sufrido un mortal ataque. Se acuclilló junto a ella y comprobó, con manos temblorosas, si estaba bien, pero no le encontró el pulso. Apesadumbrado, fijó su atención en su despacho: todo en él había sido revuelto y algunos cuadros, descolgados, seña de que por él había pasado alguien, quizá en busca de algo. Pero de quienquiera que hubiera pasado por allí no había ni rastro ya. Ahogando un grito, Remus corrió hasta el cuadro de Dumbledore cuando, al pasear la mirada, descubrió el lienzo en él todo carbonizado.

–No puedo escucharte bien, Remus, hijo –gritaba Albus desde el otro lado cuando, con tremendas voces, el licántropo lo requirió–. Esto quema, joder. ¡Joder! Si me necesitas, estoy en mi otro cuadro en Hogwarts. Y tú también deberías irte de ahí, por si acaso.

Pero Remus aún tuvo el aliento bastante de aproximarse hasta su propio escritorio. Desde lo lejos había descubierto sobre él algo que no recordaba que estuviese allí antes. Fue mucho el tiento con el que se acercó, como si temiese que, fuese lo que fuese que hubiera, pudiera explotar. No era más que un trozo mal cortado de pergamino y una chapa. El trozo de papel decía: «Nos volveremos a encontrar», mientras que la chapa: «Tim Wathelpun, conquistar el Ministerio de Magia», y tanto uno como otra los estrujo en su mano hasta que tuvo que parar por el dolor que se causó.

Quizá el tiempo se hubiese acelerado. Quizá demasiado: ya había empezado todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, así que no pondré fecha ninguna para luego no poder cumplirla. Espero que me comprendáis. Y aquí va el resumen del capítulo siguiente:

Avance del capítulo 20 (**ENTRE DEJARSE CAER Y SOBREVIVIR**): La casa de los Lupin quedará inundada de magia no autorizada: el sótano y duelos. Los cuerpos quedarán al descubierto, desnudos. Wathelpun cometerá sus primeros asesinatos. Y otra vista discutirá si expulsar a un nuevo alumno de Hogwarts.

Cuidaos mucho, no me guardéis apenas rencor. Saludos, abrazos. Feliz Navidad, feliz año nuevo, que sea muy próspero, etc. Os deseo todo lo mejor.


	21. Entre dejarse caer o sobrevivir

«(EL POEMA) Y ahora, aquí está frente a mí./ Tantas luchas que ha costado/ tantos afanes en vela/ tantos bordes de fracaso/ junto a este esplendor sereno/ ya son nada, se olvidaron./ Él queda, y en él, el mundo/ la rosa, la piedra, el pájaro/ aquéllos, los que al principio/ de este final asombrados./ ¡Tan claros que se veían/ y aún se podía aclararlos!/ Están mejor; una luz/ que el sol no sabe, unos rayos/ los iluminan, sin noche/ para siempre revelados./ Las claridades de ahora/ lucen más que las de mayo. Si allí estaban, ahora aquí;/ a más transparencia alzados./ ¡Qué naturales parecen/ qué sencillo el gran milagro!/ En esta luz del poema/ todo, desde el más nocturno beso/ al cenital espendor/ todo está mucho más claro.» (Pedro Salinas, _Todo más claro_.)

¿Qué puede decir uno para justificarse cuando veintiuna teas inflamadas y ardientes se alzan vengativas contra él; cuando el tiempo no ha conseguido aminorar el ardiente anhelo sino avivarlo; cuando no hay palabras que puedan reclamar perdón, entendimiento, cuando no hay palabras?... En verdad, no tengo nada diferente que decir con respecto a las anteriores ocasiones, es el mismo caso de siempre, las mismas circunstancias y la misma impotencia. Sólo os puedo pedir comprensión. Ojalá pudiera pedirme a mí mismo más participación, más involucración, pero –como ya se sabe– no puede pedírsele peras al olmo, no obran los milagros entre la gente común y sencilla. No está uno donde tiene que estar o donde quiere, ni cómo ni cuándo ni con quién. Hay cosas que no se pueden escoger. Sabéis que durante muchísimo tiempo –muchísimos años– MDUL ha sido el proyecto de una vida, casi la razón exclusiva por la que uno respiraba, la que vertebraba su pensamiento y sus ensoñaciones... Pero llega un instante en que los proyectos de una vida se multiplican y nada se puede hacer, no existen elecciones, ni prioridades..., sólo hilos que te gobiernan cual una marioneta y te dejas arrastrar en esta fría ensoñación de gris púrpura. Quisiera disculparme, pero –a mi entender– la disculpa implica un grado de arrepentimiento, una voluntad de cambio, que yo no puedo ofrecer enteramente, porque, por una parte, no es enteramente mi culpa, y, por otra, sé que hay circunstancias ya inamovibles que controlan mi existencia.

Antes de seguir adelante en un comunicado que será muy, muy, muy breve, porque las circunstancias de que hablaba también lo exigen, quería principiar con la dedicatoria. Se lo quería dedicar en esta ocasión a tres personas solamente; tres personas que, en este tiempo, en esta ausencia, me dieron alas a que escribiera, me ofrecieron ese empujón que me faltaba y que me hizo sentir menos solo a como me siento acostumbrado últimamente cuando llamo a Remus Lupin a que me inspire sobre sus hazañas: a Vero (Punkitty), porque su correo electrónico con mensajes invisibles consiguió despertar en mí una sonrisa muy amplia; a Joana, porque su incansable pregunta cuando me encontraba –en las raras ocasiones en que me conecto– en el msn era siempre un aliciente positivo; a Laura (Piki), quien consiguió hurtarme las palabras una noche con un mensaje de texto que jamás olvidaré.

No sé si con acertado criterio, no os responderé en esta ocasión a los "reviews" que vuestro tiempo os tomasteis en escribirme. Y lo hago con el solo fin de que ello os enoje y os conduzca a no escribirme una sola línea en esta ocasión, acompañando a este capítulo, pues no lo merece. Quiero agradecer, simplemente, a Punkitty y a Sein Lupin que os tomarais la molestia de escribirlos la vez anterior. Tanto a una como a otra os deseo que os vaya todo muy bien. También a todos los que leyereis este panfleto impuntual.

Ahora viene la noticia que, tarde o temprano, había de producirse y es la siguiente: no quiero teneros en ascuas esperando una resolución en torno a MDUL que difícilmente yo mismo sé cuándo va a poder producirse. Por ello os adelanto que es muy probable que MDUL no sea actualizado hasta el verano (según mi hemisferio). Porque me parece deshonesto por mi parte ofreceros una fecha, o teneros esperando, cuando es muy probable que no pueda escribir. Si escribiera y actualizara, sería una sorpresa para vosotros y para mí, para todos. Pero, de no hacerlo, lo habríais sabido de antemano y yo no me sentiría tan mal por ello. Así que espero sea en verano, cuando disponga de más tiempo libre, cuando pueda volver a vosotros. Entretanto, sabéis que formáis parte de mí y que os quiero. Saludos. Ahí va mi regalo atrasado de hoy:

**CAPÍTULO XXI (ENTRE DEJARSE CAER O SOBREVIVIR)**

Instantes después de haber descubierto el pergamino y la chapa con el mensaje de Tim Wathelpun, Remus se desapareció de su despacho impacientemente. No lo hacía por temor a un enfrentamiento con el que debía de ser un gran hechicero, pues nadie, ni siquiera lord Voldemort, había conseguido, había osado siquiera, adentrarse en el Ministerio y superar todos sus obstáculos y defensas hasta penetrar en su corazón: el despacho del ministro de Magia. No... Con aspecto derrumbado, como el único superviviente de una lucha cruenta y feroz de las guerras que ya no se estilan, lo hacía para regresar a su casa, bajo el amparo de aquellos ojos también ahora dorados junto a los que, exclusivamente, se sentía a salvo. La adivina parecía haberlo estado esperando por largo tiempo, con el corazón palpitante y la mirada puesta, insistentemente, sobre la chimenea. Cuando el hombre se apareció justo a su lado, junto al sillón, la mujer soltó un terrible grito y dio hasta un salto en el asiento.

–¡Me has asustado!... –le recriminó echándose sobre él y golpeándole suavemente el pecho con los puños. Él la dejó hacer, la apreció nerviosa. Hasta que, finalmente, echándose a gimotear, lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas de que se vio capaz de reunir–. ¿No quedamos en que nada de apariciones en medio del salón?... –con tono como de disculpa–. Estaba preocupada. No preguntes por qué, estaba preocupada –mirándolo con nostalgia directamente a los ojos–. Tenía un pellizco en el estómago.

La mirada del licántropo se reblandeció, la voz se le interrumpió. No deseaba cargar a su mujer con más tribulaciones, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo extendiéndole la mano que contenía, en el puño cerrado, la chapa de color rojo con el nombre de su archienemigo, ya toda sudada, caliente. La mujer la tomó nerviosa, callada, sosteniendo la respiración. Las manos le temblaban: la tensión de que hacía gala su marido, sin decirle nada pero diciéndoselo todo, le daba a entender que aquello que le enseñaba era relevante, más relevante y significativo que cuanto pudiera decirle con palabras. En tanto lo cogía, titubeaba.

–¿Ves algo? –le preguntó Remus cuando al fin lo tuvo en sus manos.

Su mujer no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando la chapa estremecida, soltando de cuando en cuando grititos que se ahogaban en lo más profundo de su garganta. Las miradas comenzaron a desplazarse, intermitentemente, de la chapa a los ojos de Remus, y así durante algunos segundos. No acertaba a decir nada. Hasta que el licántropo la socorrió volviendo a formularle una pregunta:

–¿Has tenido cualquier clase de visión al darte la chapa?

–Wathelpun... –musitó al fin–. Remus, es de Wathelpun –observándolo atónita.

–Sí, sí, es de él. –Y, a continuación, con toda la extensión que se permitió teniendo en cuenta el estado de nervios en que se encontraba y que, de manera veloz, estaba transmitiendo a su mujer, le relató el ataque al Ministerio de Magia–. Esto lo ha dejado Tim Wathelpun o uno que se ha hecho pasar por él. No... ¡No!, la luz violeta me trajo... Bueno, debo estar justamente aquí por alguna razón, ¿no? Es él, es Wathelpun, estoy seguro. –La agarró suavemente por los hombros para distraerle la atención del reciente comentario que había realizado sobre la luz violeta–. Es de Whatelpun, claro que sí. ¡Y está cargada ahora mismo de toda su energía!, la ha tenido en su mano. Si consiguieras ver algo, tener una visión, decirnos quién es... ¡Helen! ¿En qué piensas?

La adivina se desentendió del par de manos que la tocaban y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, recogió su bata de sanadora, su estetoscopio...

–Pero ¿qué haces? –le preguntó el licántropo boquiabierto, siguiéndola.

–Si dices que ha habido un duelo multitudinario y que mucha gente ha resultado herida, los estarán trasladando rápidamente a San Mungo. Y estarán sobresaturados. Tengo que ir a echar una mano. –Y acercándose hasta él entrañablemente–: Estoy asustada, Remus, así que tengo que hacer algo que sea de provecho, entiéndelo. –Acariciándole con ambas manos las mejillas de él–: Te dije ya que, desde hace un tiempo, no he tenido ninguna visión, ninguna... Es como si el Destino ya no tuviese interés en que cambiemos las cosas –dijo con resignación–. Desde hace dos años.

–¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que ahora eres licántropa? –le preguntó cuidadoso.

–No, después de eso llegué a ver cosas. Ya te lo dije. Pero, desde el verano de hace dos años, nada de nada. –Devolviéndole la chapa–: Ahora somos dos hombres normales, un ministro y una mera directora de hospital, que simplemente tienen miedo a lo que se les viene encima, pero que ya no pueden hacer nada para remediarlo. –La voz comenzó a quebrársele y las lágrimas estaban a punto de resbalarse por su inmaculado rostro–. No me pidas más visiones, Remus. Por favor. Ahora ya no tengo ningún don. Ninguno.

Y, dándole la espalda, se encamino hacia la chimenea. Pero Remus no la dejó continuar: suavemente, extendió un brazo y la retuvo agarrándola. Ella se giró veloz y una lágrima cayó entonces por su cara.

–Lo siento –le dijo Remus–. Últimamente..., soy incapaz de recordar hasta las cosas más importantes. –Helen sonrió mientras sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas–. ¿Puedo ir contigo al hospital?... Yo también necesito hoy sentirme... de alguna ayuda.

Y la mujer sencillamente asintió.

Como la sanadora había previsto, la actividad en el hospital parecía en constante ebullición: celadores corriendo de acá para allá trasladando camillas con hombres inconscientes, enfermeras exigiendo a voces que algún sanador les prestase su ayuda... Remus lamentó entonces haber tomado la determinación de acompañar a su mujer: hasta aquel momento había creído que el resultado del asalto del Ministerio, al menos en el plano individual, había sido mucho menos dañino; pero ahora veía pasar junto a él, transportados por los celadores en camillas, a muchos hombres que ni lo reconocían, que sólo gritaban escandalosamente a causa del profundo dolor o por influencia de algún tipo de maldición; hombres y mujeres cuyos rostros ensangrentados, mientras fruncía el ceño espantado, reconocía; hombres y mujeres a los que se les había mutilado brutalmente ciertos miembros. Remus se llevó una mano a la boca mientras observaba desfilar tanto horror justo a su lado, una mano que le temblaba muy perceptiblemente mientras él se preocupaba de no romper en exclamaciones desenfrenadas.

–¡Señor ministro, señor ministro! –le gritó un tipo que lo agarró firmemente de un extremo de la levita mientras los celadores lo empujaban, hasta que se vieron obligados a parar–. Yo lo vi... ¡Lo vi! –Sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente, como si estuviese demente–. Su mirada era negra como la noche, ¡negra!, e irradiaba fuego, fuego como el que disparaba su varita. ¡Era el diablo, señor Lupin! –mientras gimoteaba–. ¡Y nos ha confinado en su Infierno! –chilló. Entonces el licántropo descubrió que, debajo de las sábanas, el hombre ya no tenía piernas–. Su varita... –Y apoyó pesadamente la cabeza sobre el camastro.

–¡Corre! –le gritó un celador a su compañero–. Éste acaba de entrar en parada.

Y desaparecieron a todo correr.

Helen había estado observando todo aquel tiempo a su marido. Así que, cuando éste se volvió todo apesadumbrado, los dorados ojos de Helen lo miraban insistentemente; tanto que Remus no pudo ni supo soportar aquella intensa mirada y terminó retirándola, con una expresión de terrible desfallecimiento moral en sus facciones.

–Remus, preferiría que te fueses a casa –le sugirió complaciente.

–¡No! No. No... Quiero quedarme aquí. Ayudarte. –Despegando la vista del suelo sus ojos fueron a dar con otro rostro conocido siendo transportado en una camilla–: ¡Alessandra! –Helen, al escucharlo, corrió detrás de él. La adivina se mostró preocupada de verla allí, mientras que, al contrario, su marido dichoso–. Te di por muerta cuando entré en mi despacho.

Retirándose la máscara de oxígeno, la muchacha intervino con voz rota:

–Ya quisieras tú librarte de mí, Remus –riendo a duras penas–. Soy dura de pelar.

–¿Qué tiene? –inquirió Helen a los celadores que la trasladaban. Ambos se encogieron de hombros, aduciendo que cumplían órdenes de un sanador cualquiera–. ¿Y su historial? ¿Lleváis su historial? –En aquella ocasión respondieron que también aquél lo tenía consigo.

–Estoy bien, adivina –la tranquilizó Alessandra. Helen le tomó la mano mientras luchaba consigo misma por no romper de nuevo en llanto. Tan sólo la barbilla, que le temblaba, la delataba–. Tan sólo estoy cansada. Pero entera.

–No hables, no digas nada –le aconsejó Helen volviéndole a colocar sobre el rostro la máscara del oxígeno–. Estarás bien. Ahora sólo tienes que descansar.

–¿Es que me has visto cara de marmota o qué? –volviéndosela a retirar–. Remus –dirigiéndose a él–, lo siento. –Lo apesadumbrada que sonaba ya de por sí su voz hizo que el hombre, emocionado, tragase saliva ruidosamente, sin saber por el momento qué responder–. No pude impedir que entrase en tu despacho, ha sido culpa mía. Salí en tu busca para protegerte y, después de todo, no conseguí siquiera lo que Ann y yo pretendíamos que tú hicieras: proteger tu despacho. Lo siento.

–No hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte, Alessandra –le aseguró Remus–. Has sido muy valiente. Otros más fuertes, más capaces, han caído.

–Eso no la va a consolar, Remus –participó Helen poniéndole a su marido una mano sobre el hombro–. Parece mentira que no la conozcas. –Éste sonrió.

–Remus... –Alessandra peleaba con la máscara de oxígeno, como si ésta la tuviera tomada con ella. Su voz, lentamente, iba enronqueciendo a causa del esfuerzo y los primeros síntomas de tos asomaron terribles a su garganta–. No, debía haber hecho mucho más y no lo hice. Debí haberlo detenido. –Remus trató de convencerla, de hacerle ver que ella no habría salido triunfante donde tantos hombres habían sido incapaces; pero poco a poco iría descubriendo el carácter de aquella simpática mujer que nunca, nunca jamás, se rendía–. Pero era demasiado fuerte para mí. Hiciese lo que hiciera, sus hechizos eran, con diferencia, mucho más poderosos que los míos. Ni siquiera he podido verle el rostro: llevaba puesta una máscara blanca con una expresión totalmente indiferente, pero aterradora. ¡Me recordó a la de los mortífagos! Lo que sí sé es que su pelo es castaño con tendencia a ensortijarse y sus ojos negros, con una mirada completamente aterradora. No me habló en ningún momento, pero parecía joven, alto. Soy incapaz de recordar nada más –rompiendo a llorar y a temblar–: me lanzaba con tanta fuerza contra las paredes. Como si no le costara nada. ¡Nunca antes había pasado tanto miedo en mi vida! –tapándose la cara con las manos para que no la vieran llorar.

–No te preocupes, Alessandra –la consoló Helen–. Ya ha pasado todo. Ahora estás bien. Ponte la mascarilla de oxígeno y respira tranquilamente. Así es, muy bien.

–Helen, si no te importa –intervino Remus en voz baja para que Alessandra no pudiera escucharlos–, me gustaría acompañarla. Parece tan asustada, y frágil, que me siento en la responsabilidad de estar junto a ella. Tranquilizarla.

–¿Frágil? –riendo la adivina–. Pero sí, sí, claro, me parece bien. Ve.

Y el hombre hizo de aquel modo, no sin antes haberse despedido de su mujer. Cuando hubo pasado un rato, el licántropo tomó la mano de la chica sobre la camilla, la cual lo miró con ojos cansados sin decir nada, sin despegarse en aquella ocasión la mascarilla. Sentía no recordar nada de ella, nada de lo que fuera que hubiera hecho durante aquellos dos años que habían sido eliminados de su vida. Pero era tal el coraje que había demostrado poseer, que Remus tuvo a bien desear volver a conocerla.

–Remus... –La chica se había vuelto a retirar la mascarilla, aunque el celador forcejeaba con ella para que volviera a ponérsela y callara–. ¿Nadie ha conseguido detener a ese energúmeno, verdad? –Remus respondió que no, pero la consoló diciéndole que no había decidido tomar el Ministerio, sino que había abandonado el despacho sin más después de invadirlo. «Como si lo más que hubiese hecho es demostrarnos lo fuerte que es y de lo que es capaz», apuntó meditabundo–. Pues, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a él, te prometo que le daré una zurra para que se acuerde para los restos. Una vez vale, pero dos no me dejo pisotear. De haber una segunda vez, estaré preparada. Le haré caso a mi tía Isobel y me apuntaré con ella al cursillo de Duelo.

Remus se limitó a sonreír mientras la chica yaciente a su lado no hizo otra cosa, hasta que alcanzaron la habitación en que permanecería un par de días, que hablar y hablar sobre lo que haría y dejaría de hacer cuando se topase cara a cara con aquel que había ultrajado, según decía ella, su dignidad. Pero dejó de sonreír cuando pensó que, de existir un segundo enfrentamiento, después de lo que había visto hoy, no sabía si existiría alguien que consiguiese detenerlo, si ni siquiera él sería capaz.

Y eso que aún no se había organizado el Comité Evaluador de Daños en el Ministerio, que terminaría abriéndole los ojos al licántropo de la terribilísima amenaza en ciernes que les sobrevenía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Desmaius!

El rayo de Matt fue a dar contra la pared, donde se escindió en haces de luz y chispas; su contrincante se había agachado justo a tiempo de impedir que el maleficio le alcanzase de lleno en el pecho. Corrió unos metros, con el tronco completamente agachado y las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, a lo largo del tenebroso sótano mientras Matt le lanzaba sin descanso maleficios y maldiciones, sonriente. Se parapetó detrás de un par de cajas alineadas unas sobre otras. Matt debía de haber errado el tiro a propósito: no solía tener tan mala puntería. Al ver a su adversario escondiéndose de él, caminando hacia las cajas tras las que se ocultaba, abriendo los brazos con expresión amable y sonriendo, exclamó:

–Menudo duelista estás hecho si a la mínima de cambio te escondes en vez de plantar cara –riendo–. ¿Quién era el que decía que me iba a patear el culo?

Una mano se asomó desde detrás de las cajas, apuntando con una negra y larga varita, y una voz grave que terminó inflexionando, como la de un adolescente, gritó «¡Petrificus totalus!». Matt, sin inmutarse apenas, extendió relajadamente su propia varita en dirección a las cajas, de donde el nuevo rayo procedía, y una esfera de brillante plateado apareció, estrecha, en torno a él, protegiéndolo. El rayo chocó contra ella y, sólo entonces, Matt bajó la mano que sostenía el arma, sonriendo.

–¡No es justo! –se quejó una nueva voz que provino de detrás de las cajas. Finalmente asomó asustadamente la cabecita al tiempo que blandía nerviosamente una banderita blanca que había hecho aparecer del extremo de su varita. Era Mark, el hijo de Ángela y Sorensen. Sólo cuando su primo abrió los brazos con aspecto conciliador, haciéndole ver que aceptaba su rendición, el otro salió con apenas miedo–. ¡No es justo! –repitió–. ¡Has tenido que estar practicando por tu cuenta! Y dijimos que nada de magia hasta tenernos el uno al otro a tiro. ¡Has mejorado un huevo!

Matt rio, halagado. Respondió a renglón seguido:

–No habrá sido para tanto –sonriendo con descaro–. Soy bueno por naturaleza –fanfarroneó burlón, a lo que su primo respondió aduciendo una expresión mohína y propinándole una suave colleja en la nuca–. No te sulfures, Markitos: no tienes nada que hacer, es verano; podrías haberte venido todas las veces que te hubiera venido en gana. Además, no es cuestión de conocimientos, o rapidez, o reflejos, sino habilidad, adelantarte a los movimientos de tu contrario. Así que prepárate –adoptando una postura propia de ataque–, que voy a volver a no darte ni tregua.

–¡Prepárate tú! –le escupió Mark enarbolando una amenazadora expresión y apuntándolo con su varita–. Te voy a enseñar lo que un verdadero Slytherin puede llegar a hacerle a un idiota Ravenclaw como tú. –Y le disparó el primer maleficio, que falló.

–¿A quién llamas idiota? –le espetó Matt al tiempo que esquivaba el rayo hostil–. No me hagas mucho caso, pero todo lo que sabes hacer creo que te lo he enseñado yo.

–¿Que me vas a haber enseñado tú?... ¡Presuntuoso!

Y así permanecieron unos minutos, atacando y defendiendo, poblando los muros del sótano de la casa del mayor de los silbantes reflejos de sus sortilegios, mientras no cesaban de dirigirse palabras de menoscabo con las que, en mayor o menor medida, trataban de desconcentrarse el uno al otro o avivar los fuegos de una ira ficticia que hacía el duelo más interesante. No obstante, en éste Mark siempre llevaba las de perder: su escasa experiencia (acababa de cursar segundo) puesta en balanza contra la maestría que parecía haber adquirido su primo hacía que aquélla quedara en nada. Pero Matt lo tenía por un buen discípulo: jamás cometía dos veces un mismo error; avispado como siempre, aprendía de modo tan veloz, y tan pícaramente, que Matt se regocijaba pensando a veces que él había sido el ejemplo, el modelo, del que su primo se había aprovechado.

Decidieron al rato tomarse un descanso. Matt separó las cajas detrás de las que hacía un momento se había escondido su primo, colocándolas en el suelo, y se sentaron sobre ellas. Golpeó en la espalda a su primo para después felicitarlo por su actuación, y el chico se sonrojó lisonjeado. El mayor sonrió al verlo al otro así, tan cohibido, más cuando no le era desconocido que su primo seguía siendo todo un granuja, casi un proyecto de delincuente, capaz de sacarle los colores a él, que era mayor que aquél en edad y (suponía, debía de ser evidente) en madurez.

–Qué guay –exclamó repentinamente el menor girándose imprevistamente hacia el otro, que a punto estuvo de dar un bote en su asiento–. Ya mismo vas a poder hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. ¡Qué envidia!... –dándole un golpe seco, y supónese que también amable, en el hombro con el puño cerrado–. Ojalá fuese a cumplir yo pronto los diecisiete años. ¿Has pensado ya cuál va a ser el primer hechizo que harás?

Matt lo observó unos instantes con expresión pasmada.

–Llevo haciendo magia todo el verano, no creas que es algo que me quita el sueño. Además, cuando cumpla diecisiete ya llevaré varios días en la escuela, haciendo magia, con lo que ni me va ni me viene. –Mark, en cambio, puso cara de ensoñación como si, para él, aquello sí fuese algo realmente trascendente, con lo que soñar a diario–. Además, lo del Rastro es un engaño para meternos miedo a los menores de edad, mi padre me lo explico un día: lo que hacen en realidad es detectar la magia que parece defectuosa y deducen que la ha realizado un menor de edad. ¡Lo mismo puede pasarle un día a una ancianita, vete tú a saber!, y ésta tendría de menor de edad lo que yo de... hechicero tenebroso –riendo–. Estoy convencido de que yo ya podría usar magia por la calle sin que el Ministerio no se diese ni cuenta. Incluso a veces tú. –Mirándolo mejor–: Bueno, tú no... –Temía que se fuese a tomar sus palabras demasiado en serio, hiciese magia, lo apercibiesen y, para variar, terminara cargando el muerto él. Asintió, aquello quedaba así bien dicho y su primo, en consecuencia, advertido.

–Levantémonos –dijo Mark y puso en práctica su propio mandato– y pongámonos manos a la obra. Te voy a dar una paliza –esgrimiendo su varita– que te van a tener que llevar hasta San Mungo. No te va ni a reconocer tu madre. –Picado en su orgullo, Matt, sin apuntar nada, sólo sonriendo amenazadoramente, se puso en pie, haciendo lo propio–. Algún día seré mejor mago que tú y haré que te cagues las patas abajo. Y ese día también seré tan fuerte que le haré frente a Wathelpun (¿lo has oído, verdad, lo del ataque?) y entonces...

–¡Expelliarmus! –gritó Matt sin apenas inmutarse. La varita de su primo salió disparada de su propia mano y éste se la quedó contemplando con expresión idiotizada, como si no lo creyese posible. Después a Matt. Y otra vez la mano vacía. Y así durante algunos segundos–. Y entonces... –terminó con sorna por él la frase– espero que no chapes tanto o se te va a ir toda la fuerza por la boca, primito. Adelantarte a mis movimientos –le dijo rotundamente, abriendo exageradamente los ojos, como si le diese a conocer una gran verdad–, no ponerte a hablar como una cotorra. No sé qué te piensas que es un duelo. ¿Un debate?...

Mark aprovechó el que su primo lo sermoneara, sin intención al parecer alguna de atacarlo hasta no tenerlo armado frente a él, para retirarse, con el ceño fruncido, a recoger su varita. Volvió iracundo, extendiendo el brazo en que sostenía la varita de una manera exagerada, casi antinatural, y Matt terminó resoplando al verlo: sabía que la ira en un duelo jamás era aconsejable: nublaba la mente.

–No deberías... –empezó a decir el mayor.

Pero Mark, con un humor de perros, lo mandó callar y, sin mediar más palabra que una mirada fría y asesina, le disparó un maleficio, uno de los más poderosos que se había atrevido a emplear hasta aquel momento, tan certeramente que, si no llega a ser porque el pobre de Matt tropezó y cayó hacia atrás, lo habría alcanzado de lleno. El impacto lo dejó aturdido unos breves instantes, pero se hubo de recuperar aprisa, porque Mark, por encima de él, volvía a apuntarlo. El rayo laceró el suelo de madera porque Matt empezó a rodar hacia un lado para evitar ser alcanzado.

–¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, tarugo? –gritaba Matt.

Cuando dejó de rodar, contagiado de la furia de su joven pero influenciable adversario, ágil en reflejos, ya tenía su varita lista y apuntada hacia él, y sin mediar apenas un suspiro, con ella, lo hizo alzarse unos metros en el aire hasta que golpeó dolorosamente contra el techo. Su grito debió de escucharse en toda la casa. No había pretendido ser tan brusco en su ataque, pero el terrible que había desplegado contra él su primo había propiciado que perdiese por un instante el norte. Retiró su propia varita cuando Mark se golpeó contra el techo, con lo que el muchacho cayó de manera seca contra el suelo, de culo. Matt aprovechó aquellos breves segundos para ponerse en pie. Más relajado, pensaba dirigirse hacia donde su primo y ayudarlo a levantarse, incluso pedirle perdón si era necesario. Pero Mark se puso en pie de un salto, sin ayuda de nadie, y no parecía haber decidido que el duelo hubiera terminado allí:

–¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto, maldita nenaza!

Y el rayo que salió del extremo de su varita parecía el doble de feroz y temible, alimentado por la rabia que alimentaba el pecho del muchacho. Matt tan sólo extendió su propia varita, al principio parecía no estar haciendo nada, no haber conjurado ningún hechizo. Pero el maleficio de Mark parecía discurrir como en suspense, lentamente, sin llegar en ningún momento a alcanzar al contrario.

–¿Qué coño estás haciendo?, maldita sea –gritó Mark a pleno pulmón–. ¡Estoy harto de que emplees magia avanzada, de que juegues con ventaja! –Y agarró con firmeza su varita con ambas manos y el rayo que emitía pareció avanzar un trecho, muy lentamente.

–¿Quieres dejar de gritar? –masculló a su vez Matt, que hizo otro tanto con su varita y el rayo de su primo volvió a detenerse frente a él. Pero tan pronto como lo pensó aquello le pareció insuficiente: podrían permanecer así durante horas. Con lo que se concentró cuanto supo sobre el extremo de madera que continuaba a sus brazos y sintió un torrente de magia fluir por ellos. A continuación, la cabeza de un lobo verdoso de cuerpo difuminado y fauces feroces surgió de su extremo engullendo su rayo. La varita de Mark le temblaba en las manos. El lobo aumentaba de tamaño conforme ganaba terreno, con lo que pronto parecería engullirlos a ellos dos incluso. Mark cerró los ojos; Matt abrió la boca, como desencajada, esperando que su primo interrumpiera su maleficio. Pero no parecía dispuesto a ello.

–¿Que demonios estáis haciendo vosotros dos? –Era Helen, que había aparecido imprevistamente en las oscuras escaleras que conducían al sótano, atraída por el inmenso ruido que estaban provocando.

–¡Mamá!... –exclamó su hijo asombrado de verla. Y la sorpresa hizo que relajase la concentración y la tensión de los brazos que tenía puesta sobre su varita, con lo que el lobo de color verde se empequeñeció, como en implosión, y el rayo rojo de Mark ganó terreno, unos metros, para terminar fusionándose con la masa de luz informe que quedaba del lobo y que, hasta hacía unos momentos, había estado engulléndolo. De nada sirvió que la adivina les previniera de que se agacharan, puesto que, para cuando la masa ahora entre verdosa y rojiza parecía a punto de ebullición, ellos seguían en pie, Mark mirándolo con rencor y Matt aturdido por la bronca que les esperaba ahora. Para cuando los retazos de sus sortilegios explotaron produciendo una pequeña onda de humo caliente, ellos seguían en pie y salieron despedidos hacia atrás, cayendo.

–¿Qué demonios os habéis propuesto vosotros dos? –mientras corría hacia uno y otro para comprobar si estaban bien, no por ello menos irritada. La explosión había derivado en un decreciente en intensidad anillo de fuego que los había alcanzado y había sido el causante de que su ropa se incendiara en pequeños focos. Sólo una vez consiguió apagarlos, siguió hablando, empleando un tono irreconocible de voz–. ¿Estáis tontos o qué? Haciendo magia fuera del colegio... ¿Qué diantre os proponéis, que os expulsen de allí? –Matt trató de intervenir en aquel punto, pero su madre no les pensaba dar tregua–. No, no digas nada, jovencito. Ya tendrás oportunidad de justificarte cuando venga tu padre y se lo digamos todo. ¡Se lo digas! Después de todo lo que está pasando, ¡que todos estamos pasando!, por culpa del asalto al Ministerio... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Hijo mío, no te reconozco. ¡Sabes que es la segunda vez que utilizas la magia siendo un menor y que te podrían expulsar! Y a ti tampoco te reconozco, Mark, espera a que se lo diga a tu madre. –Tomó una pausa, pero volvió a hablar aprisa cuando Matt parecía decidido a rebatirle–. ¿Es que estáis tontos o qué? Todavía no me entra en la cabeza que podáis llegar a ser tan inconscientes. ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez, por qué os habéis peleado que hayáis tenido que llegar al punto de usar vuestras varitas?

–No nos estábamos peleando... –respondió Matt aprisa, antes de que pudiera interrumpirle.

–Permíteme que dude de eso que dices –le espetó su madre malhumorada.

–Es cierto –replicó–, no es la primera vez que nos venimos aquí abajo a hacer magia. ¡Es para practicar!...

–¡Santa madre del cordero! –exclamó Helen aplastándose la cara con las manos al llevárselas al rostro para dibujar una expresión de súbita sorpresa–. Explica eso, joven.

–El año pasado Mark estaba aquí precisamente, en el sótano –echó una mirada de soslayo a su primo reclamándole su colaboración a la hora de contarle la historia, pero aquél parecía haber enmudecido–, escondido, porque estaba jugando al escondite con Nat y Alby, cuando hizo magia sin querer. Pero, aunque estaba asustado, no recibió ningún aviso del Ministerio. Por eso no os lo contamos, porque temíamos que nos pudieseis regañar o impedir que bajásemos aquí. Desde entonces lo hemos venido utilizando en verano, porque, al parecer, aquí abajo el Rastro no nos detecta. Es un lugar seguro para hacer magia durante las vacaciones. No te enfades, mamá –con voz suplicante–, no... Nuestra intención no era del todo mala.

–Tu padre me dijo una vez que Dumbledore le había asegurado que este sótano era lo más parecido a Hogwarts que existía en ninguna parte –hablando como para sí, con tono introspectivo, pensando seguramente que cuanto pudiera decírsele sobre aquel sótano no podía ya apenas sorprenderla–. ¿Que no me enfade, jovencito? –meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como despertando de una ensoñación–. ¿Que no me enfade dices? Eso es imposible –con los brazos en jarra–, porque ya estoy muy enfadada. Me importa un comino que hayáis encontrado un sitio donde hacer magia sin ser detectados. Si la ley dice que no podéis hacer magia, no podéis. Punto y pelota. Tú, Matt, estás castigado; ya veremos tu padre y yo qué hacemos contigo. Y tú, Mark... Hablaré con tu madre en cuanto venga dentro de un rato y ella sabrá qué hacer contigo. ¡Haciendo magia a hurtadillas, a vuestra edad!... –masculló chasqueando la lengua. Y echando un vistazo a sus ropas medio calcinadas, que se habían agujereado un poco donde el fuego más se había cebado con ellas, y a los negros churretes de sus caras y brazos, añadió–: Ahora idos inmediatamente a cambiaros antes de que me entren unos terribles arrebatos asesinos. ¿Entendido? Matt, dale a Mark algo que haya en tu armario que le pueda quedar bien. Y daos unas buenas friegas hasta quitaros las marcas de mugre, tunantes. –Y, antes de que pasaran por delante de ella, extendiendo muy erguida una mano, dijo–: Las varitas. Dádmelas.

Mark hizo obedientemente así, dejando su propia varita sobre la palma abierta de su tía. Matt, en cambio, no. Con la mandíbula apretada y en tensión, mirando directa y crudamente a su madre a los ojos, se guardó la suya en uno de sus bolsillos y pasó por delante de la mujer tranquilamente. Sólo cuando ésta se la reclamó verbalmente, él, girándose, le respondió:

–No soy tan idiota como para hacer magia fuera del sótano, ya sé a lo que me arriesgo. La ley dice que no puedo usar magia, sí, a menos que esté en peligro. Así que la varita se queda conmigo –dándose un par de suaves golpes sobre el bolsillo del pantalón donde la guardaba.

–Jovencito, dame la varita –ordenó su madre sin bajar la mano y comenzando a dar golpecitos secos con uno de sus pies sobre el suelo de madera–. Nadie está en peligro bajo mi techo, conque dame esa varita.

–¡La varita se queda conmigo! –protestó sin dejar de caminar en dirección a la puerta–. Ya te he dicho que no soy tan tonto como para usarla una vez salga por esa puerta. Y tú no puedes prever ya, por ejemplo, si Wathelpun viene de pronto y me quiere secuestrar. Creo que con dieciséis años, once meses y una semana tengo derecho, al menos, a llevar una varita en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. No tendré derecho a usarla, pero creo que con esa edad soy lo suficientemente responsable como para saber cuando debo y no debo hacerlo.

–¡Pues hasta el momento no has sido muy responsable, Matt! –alzó la voz su madre porque los dos muchachos acababan de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Cerró el puño sobre la varita de su sobrino, que emitió un puñado de chispas verdes–. Dichosos críos. Cuando venga Remus le buscaremos un castigo ejemplar. –Y mirando en torno de ella, hacia las paredes–: Hombre, ocurrentes son. ¿Quién iba a descubrir esas cosas sino ellos? –riendo ahora–. Vaya par de granujas que están hechos. –Y, al salir, rozando una de las paredes de la amplia y oscura habitación como con afecto–: Ea, pues una cualidad más que tiene este sótano de las maravillas. Estoy por patentarlo.

Entre tanto, los chicos hablaban de camino a los dormitorios, por las escaleras.

–Eres muy previsible –abrió el fuego el mayor–, un maleficio incendiador... –Reía.

–Y a ti ya te vale –le rebatió enseguida el otro–, que me podrías haber avisado al menos que tu mono de feria era potencialmente inflamable. –Resoplando como quien se libra de un peligro o lo ve ahora más cerca–: La cara de tu madre...

–Ya se le pasará... –aseguró convencido.

Una vez en el dormitorio de Matt, éste le entregó a su primo algunas prendas viejas que creyó le quedarían bien. Su primo las observó minuciosamente durante unos segundos y, después de criticarlas, cosa que el mayor sabía no había de faltar, decidió ponérselas. Mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda y organizaba su propia ropa sobre la cama, Matt le pidió a su primo que no se girara.

–¿Qué es, que tienes miedo de que te vea la colita? –le espetó fanfarrón su primo, a lo que Matt, casi volviendo los ojos y poniéndolos en blanco, respondió que no era eso–. Sí, sí es eso –siguió mientras se desnudaba lanzándole a su primo mayor secretas miradas de reojo. Éste se había quitado ya la camiseta y la doblaba sobre la cama. Siguió a continuación con los pantalones agujereados–. Tienes miedo de que te pueda ver la colita –riendo burlón–. Eso es porque tienes un _micropene_.

–¡No tengo ningún _micropene_, idiota! –girándose instintivamente para recriminarle el comentario. Al verlo vuelto, exclamó sulfurado–: Pero ¿por qué miras?

–¿Que por qué miro qué?... –habiéndose vuelto–. Tranqui, tranqui, primito. Pero, vamos –siguiendo picando–, que, si no quieres que mire, es porque algo tienes que esconder. Estoy seguro de que yo la tengo más grande que tú.

–¡Que lo vas a tener tú más grande que yo! –rebatió riendo–. ¿Tú lo flipas o qué?

–Hombre –mientras se levantaba el calzoncillo Mark y se miraba por lo alto–, pues para la edad que tengo muy chica no creo que la tenga. Y además, a mí, al contrario que a ti, no me da canguelo enseñarla. Eso es que no tengo nada que esconder.

–Yo no tengo nada que esconder –protestó Matt volviendo a mirarlo de reojo, por si acaso el otro lo miraba–, pero no voy a enseñártelo a ti ni muerto.

–Eso es porque la tienes pequeñísima. Del tamaño de una alubia.

–¡Tú sí que lo tienes pequeño, renacuajo! Que, además, tengo cuatro años más.

–Me apuesto lo que quieras a que yo la tengo más grande que tú veinte veces –se creció bravucón–. Mira, mira si no me crees. –Y, volviéndose totalmente, se bajó los calzoncillos. Matt lo había mirado de reojo para ver solamente si lo había hecho de verdad, pero, medio escandalizado, cogiendo la nueva muda, exclamó–: No seas absurdo. ¿No pensarás que voy a hacer yo lo mismo para comparar? –riendo. Y echando un rápido vistazo otra vez–: No tienes tú fe al creer que lo tienes más grande que yo.

–¡Ea!, pues demuéstralo, que por la boca muere el pez. –Mark se acercó hasta donde su primo a trompicones, pues tenía los calzoncillos a la altura de sus flacuchas rodillas, y, agarrándole la ropa que había de ponerse, se la quitó de las manos. Matt forcejeó unos momentos con él, pero la cruda imagen de su miembro desnudo le hizo reír imprevistamente y el otro aprovechó para darle un fuerte tirón y quitársela–. ¿Es que no tienes huevos o qué? Mucho charlar pero se lo va a creer tu padre. Eres una maricona, tío, un cagado. ¿Es que no tienes huevos o qué, eh?

–Por lo que se ve –apuntó riéndose–, bastantes más que tú.

–No me hace ni mijita de gracia. ¡Te lo estás inventando fijo, petardo!...

–¿Inventando? –Soltó una carcajada–. Pequeñín, lo que no quiero es asustarse. Que te tengas que comer de pronto todas tus palabras y te avergüences de lo ridículo que puede llegar a ser tu... ¡aparatito!

–Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¡Eres más fantasioso!...

–Luego no digas que no te lo advertí –apuntó finalmente, y dio suavemente con sus calzoncillos en el suelo. Mark, con el ceño fruncido, clavó su mirada sobre la entrepierna del muchacho, que quedó rápidamente cohibido, sonrojado, pero tuvo atino bastante para apuntar aún–: ¿No te lo había dicho o qué? No te preocupes, pequeñín –dándole palmaditas en el hombro–: te crecerá y todas esas cosas. ¡No tienes más que doce años!... Tiempo al tiempo. Aún puede parecer –sin poder aguantar las ganas de reír, mientras lo miraba a él– un pene medianamente decente.

Mark no apuntó nada. Tan sólo, irritado, empujó fuerte a su primo hasta tumbarlo sobre la cama y, seguidamente, tiró bruscamente de sus calzoncillos hasta extraerlos por completo de sus piernas, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Matt se puso en pie de un salto, más que furioso, y corrió tras él para recuperarlos, pues el pequeño, aun con los calzoncillos a la altura de las rodillas, corriendo ridículamente, iba saltarín de un lado a otro con el brazo en alto y la ropa interior azul de su primo como bandera. De nada servía que Matt le pidiera a voces que se los diera: Mark hacía caso omiso.

Se detuvieron bruscamente, manteniendo aún las poses de carrera, como si la fuesen a relanzar en cualquier momento, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin más. Los ojos de los dos chicos se abrieron como platos. En un principio pensaron que era Helen, pero quien había bajo el umbral de la puerta no era otro que el pequeño Alby, con un dedo pulgar dentro de la boca y la otra mano sosteniendo aún el picaporte.

–¡Largo de aquí, enano! –le gritó Matt azuzándole con los brazos–. ¡Fuera, vete!

Alby los miraba muy fijamente, sin sonreír ni decir nada. Fueron unos segundos tensos en que los dos chicos, ni por pudor, se cubrieron sus zonas pudendas. Debieron de pensar que con Alby no era ni necesario. Así que el pequeño debió de ver aquello como algo natural, espontáneo: con un movimiento veloz, incluso ágil, descorrió su cremallera, desabrochó su botón, y dio con sus pantalones en el suelo. Después, lentamente, cerró la puerta otra vez, caminando a pasitos cortos porque el pantalón le estorbaba. Dejó a Matt y a Mark nuevamente solos, mirándose el uno al otro boquiabiertos. Seguro que, de haberse encontrado en otra situación, hubieran estallado en risas, porque, instantes después, un grito se dejó escuchar y la voz de Nathalie rumiando:

–¡Mamá! ¡Alby me está apuntando con su pito! –Y más bajito–: ¿No me irás a hacer pis encima, verdad, cochino?

Pero la guerra entre los dos chicos no había acabado como para relajarse con el solaz de la risa. Como autómatas programados, a un mismo tiempo, reanudaron la carrera, el uno sujetando los calzoncillos del otro y aquél reclamándolos. Sólo cuando Mark saltó por encima de la cama de su primo para alcanzar más rápidamente el otro lado, Matt recordó que había dejado su varita junto a su ropa y la tomó. Mark se paró en seco al ver que ya no era perseguido. Pero lo que se le detuvo en verdad fue el corazón cuando advirtió que su primo le apuntaba directamente hacia sus zonas íntimas.

–¡Dame los calzoncillos de una vez por todas!... Joder.

–¿Es que piensas utilizar la magia contra mí o qué? –le preguntó en respuesta a su orden–. ¿Qué hay de lo que le has dicho a tu madre? –Parecía bastante preocupado.

–Me da igual lo que le dijera a mi madre –respondió irritado–. He dicho que me des los calzoncillos y punto. Ya te dije que, si hago cualquier conjuro, nadie se va a enterar, conque juego con ventaja. Dame los calzoncillos ya. –Mark no hizo ningún movimiento. Sólo apretó las facciones como si esperase que su primo fuese a descargar cualquier maleficio sobre él–. Tú lo has querido.

Y así fue. O, por lo menos, eso pareció en un principio. En realidad Matt sólo estaba empleando un conjuro convocador para apoderarse de los calzoncillos de su primo. Pero éste, con los ojos cerrados, sólo sintió la poderosa presión de su propia prenda en las rodillas, con lo que emitió un terrible chillido; un chillido que debió de escucharse a lo largo y ancho de toda la casa. Cuando las costuras del calzoncillo del menor cedieron, rompiéndose, éste salió disparado hacia Matt, y el otro, abriendo los ojos, se percató al fin de lo que había ocurrido. Antes de que la prenda de su primo acabara en sus manos, Matt dio con su varita un latigazo y los calzoncillos volaron a través de la ventana. Instantes más tarde descubrirían que, en el jardín, caerían exactamente sobre la cabeza del despistado señor Nicked, que se quedó mirando el cielo como impresionado.

–Pero ¿qué has hecho, gilipollas? –le espetó Mark.

Y, ni corto ni perezoso, aquél hizo del calzoncillo de su primo un liote como con forma de pelota y también lo lanzó por la ventana, con tal acierto que fue a dar contra los morros del señor Nicked, quien a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Lo desplegó hasta descubrir que era un segundo calzoncillo. Corriendo con él en la mano llegó hasta donde su mujer estaba, con el primero todavía encima de la cabeza, ocultando media calva.

–Palomita –gritó–. ¿Las carrozas qué, están pasando por alguna calle aquí cerca o qué? –Claro está, la mujer, poniendo caras, le preguntó enseguida por aquéllas–. ¿No es hoy el día del orgullo _gay_? –preguntó más que convencido.

–Pero qué tonto que eres –decía entre tanto arriba Matt a su primo–. ¿Qué te crees, que no tengo más ropa interior aquí arriba? Por si no te has dado cuenta, éste es mi cuarto –dijo sin apartar de su miembro su varita.

Mark debió caer en la cuenta de que estaba ya en absoluta desventaja, porque apuntó enseguida:

–Vale, vale. Tú ganas. La tienes más grande, más gorda que yo y todo lo que tú quieras. –Matt puso los ojos en blanco al apreciar las expresiones de su primo, que en un principio le parecieron tan vulgares–. Dejémoslo ya. Vistámonos y punto.

A Matt le pareció una buena resolución, porque dejó su varita sobre su mesilla de noche y se acercó a su primo, próximo éste al armario, para coger más mudas. Bruscos pasos subiendo la escalera, cerca de la puerta, los alertaron. Una mano llamó a la puerta, pero Alby debió de haberla cerrado con apenas fuerza porque, con el sólo golpear de los nudillos, se abrió. Matt, a punto de soltar un grito de aprehensión, empujó a su primo dentro del armario al tiempo que se metía él también. Aunque su propiedad mágica era algo diferente que la de su padre, también supo extender el brazo y uno de los cojines de encima de la cama voló hasta él, usándolo para cubrirse sus vergüenzas. Antes de que el inoportuno visitante entrara dentro, él tuvo tiempo de cerrar las puertas del armario.

–Habría jurado que estaban aquí dentro –era la voz de Helen–, cambiándose.

–Y el grito venía de esta planta –apuntó una voz que, indudablemente, pertenecía a Ángela, con lo que Mark a punto estuvo de soltar un grito, suerte que Matt le tapó la boca a tiempo. Revolviéndose el menor de los muchachos, obligó al otro a que compartiera el cojín para cubrirse.

–¿Es eso una erección lo que estás teniendo? –masculló Matt por lo bajo al observar el miembro de su primo aumentar peligrosamente de tamaño.

–Chist, calla –lo reprendió el otro–. Es que –abochornado– nunca había estado en una situación tan comprometida. Es por todo, la tensión. Ya me entiendes. –Matt le dedicó una mirada extraña, con una ceja en alto mientras que la otra no, como si realmente no lo entendiera–. Pero trae para acá el cojín para que me pueda tapar, jolines.

–Chist, chist, chist. ¡Calla! Que nos van a escuchar. Y deja de moverte, mierda, que nos van a pillar. Estamos en un armario, maldición: coge cualquier cosa para cubrirte, el cojín lo he pillado yo. Coge unos calcetines de ahí al lado o qué sé yo.

–Sí, claro. ¡Te he pedido algo con que taparme, no un preservativo!

Las voces fuera habían cesado. Matt pensó que se habían ido, pero no estaba seguro.

–¡Déjame el cojín! –forcejeando Mark con los dientes apretados.

Repentinamente se hizo la luz, las dos puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par en un instante y las figuras, recortadas por la inmensa luz que en el armario faltaba, de Helen y Ángela, con los brazos en jarras, aparecieron frente a ellos. Entonces Matt y Mark se pegaron el uno al otro más que nunca, y aquel pequeño cojín que no pensaban compartir en un principio fue su única salvación. Las tensas poses de las dos mujeres se relajaron al observar el panorama, sus brazos cayeron, se miraron pasmadas, y sus ojos terminaron descendiendo hasta quedar clavadas en el cojín con una _quaffle_ bordada en medio. Los chicos estuvieron tentados de vociferar que se largaran, pero lo más que salió por su boca fueron sonidos inarticulables. Mark se encogió, de lo cual sólo Matt, a su lado, se dio cuenta, como si la turgencia en su entrepierna hubiese aumentado considerablemente. El mayor hubiera deseado haberse podido distanciar de él, pero el hecho de tener que compartir cojín convertía la idea en un imposible. De ese modo, cabizbajo, el muchacho aguantó estoicamente, doblemente avergonzado.

–¿Se puede... saber... qué... ¡demonios!... estáis haciendo... vosotros dos... como ¡nosotras dos! –señalándose a ambas– os trajimos al mundo? –preguntó Helen.

–Esto... Esto... La verdad... –comenzó a mascullar Matt.

–¡Fue idea de Matt! –gritó Mark aparatosamente, tanto que el cojín a punto estuvo de caer por tierra–. Yo no sé si me quería violar o qué. Hasta los calzoncillos me los ha tirado por la ventana –explicó señalándola.

–¡Pero serás cabrito! –le espetó el otro, defendiéndose–. ¿Cómo puedes decir que la idea ha sido mía? Ha sido ¡tu! idea, no la mía, la que nos ha llevado a esta estúpida e incómoda situación. Eras tú el que querías que nos comparásemos los penes.

–¿Compararse los penes? –repitió Helen escandalizada mientras Ángela reía como una bobalicona–. ¿Compararos los penes habéis dicho? Pero, pero, pero ¿qué idea más tonta es ésa? –«Además de tonta es una idea morbosa», le susurró al oído su tía, que parecía bastante divertida por lo imprevisto de la escena–. Primero lo de hacer magia a escondidas y ahora esto. Mark, sin ofender, pero estas ideas suelen ser marca registrada tuya casi, con lo que, Matt –el chico estaba a punto de asentirle a su madre agradecido hasta que dijo aquello–, también sin ofender, y sin... ambigüedades, te la han colado.

–Es curioso esto –intervino Ángela sin poder sofocar la risa floja de que era víctima–, pero eran los dos últimos hombres desarrollados del clan Lupin (Alby no cuenta), bueno, aparte de Benjamin –hizo una breve pausa en la que pareció despistarse, como si su mente se diluyera intuyendo los músculos y las formas masculinas del atractivo fotógrafo–, a los que no había visto desnudos. Bueno, ¿y qué tal han ido esas comparaciones? –preguntó dedicándole una intensa mirada al cojín de la _quaffle_.

Mark y Matt le reprocharon a un mismo tiempo la pregunta, gritando el uno «¡Mamá!» y el otro, «¡Tía!» Helen no se quedó atrás, que también dijo:

–¡Ángela! –recriminatoriamente–. No creo que sea momento para indagaciones.

–¿Indagaciones? –repitió atónita–. ¡Sólo he hecho una pregunta inocente! Son ellos los que están en pelota picada dentro de un armario oscuro. A ver, la curiosidad no mata. Sólo quería saber si, con el cacharro colgante que tiene su padre, _el _Matt también nos ha salido bien cargado de munición. –El muchacho no pudo menos que terminar sonrojándose hasta más no poder–. Y, hablando de cacharros, ahora sí que me han entrado ganas de aceptar ese chupito de aguardiente. A ver, sobrina mía, es que eres una seca. A tu madre estás saliendo después de todo, qué disgusto. Los hemos encontrado desnudos midiéndose los pitillos: ¿qué vamos a hacer, colgarlos del pellejo del pirindolo? Ay, qué cosas, hija mía. Si esto es natural como la vida misma: leí no sé dónde que los chicos suelen tener sus primeras experiencias sexuales entre ellos, con sus primos. ¿No es morboso imaginárselos midiéndose los bajos? –Helen, boquiabierta, enarcó una ceja lenta, muy lentamente, como si su concepto de morboso, erótico, distase mucho de imaginarse a su propio hijo comparándose el pene con su sobrino–. Mira a tu hijo, a Matt, qué gracioso –señalando el cojín, con lo que éste se puso terriblemente nervioso–, con pelusilla de la negra ya debajo del ombligo. ¡Un hombre, todo un hombre está hecho ya!

–¡Mamá! –exclamó el mayor solicitando su ayuda.

–Sí..., sí..., Ángela..., lo que tú digas –participó Helen, casi sin voz–. Lo mejor creo que va a ser que nos vayamos para abajo, para la cocina, nos tomemos esos chupitos, uno muy cargado para ti, y los dejemos terminándose de vestir. O empezando. O midiéndose los pitos o lo que quieran. Vistiéndose mejor. ¿De acuerdo? –mirando a los dos chicos, tratando de que su vista no cayera hacia donde el cojín. Sonrió tensa–. Después estaremos todos muchos más tranquilos –lo decía fundamentalmente por los arrebatos inesperados de su tía– para hablar esto con calma.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta y Matt comenzaba a respirar relativamente tranquilo, el señor Nicked, como desorientado, apareció por la puerta. En la mano llevaba los dos pares de calzoncillos, los cuales se quedaron mirando las mujeres como si los reconocieran en el acto. La gracia estuvo en Ángela, que al ver el calzoncillo de su hijo en manos de su chiflado cuñado no pudo menos que reír.

–Hija mía –dirigiéndose a Helen–, dice tu madre que estos calzoncillos tienen que ser de tu hijo. Que es que no os lo vais a creer, pero es que me han llovido del cielo. Éste está roto, pero no he sido yo –señalando el de Mark, un _slip_ aderezado con varitas. Enseguida se percató de que los dos muchachos estaban dentro del armario, como una Virgen de Lourdes asomando desde el risco de rocas, completamente desnudos–. Oh –exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca, totalmente asombrado–. ¡Vuestros hijos!... ¿Los habéis visto? Serán... –poniendo expresión de enfado–. ¡Han sido vuestros hijos! Primero me tiran los calzoncillos y después se esconden en el armario para que no los encuentre.

–Menudo detective estás hecho, papá –habló Helen poniendo los ojos casi en blanco.

–Matthew, que no te enteras –dijo Ángela propinándole un fuerte pero divertido palmotazo en la espalda–. Que lo que estaban haciendo los muchachos era medirse las colitas.

–¿Quién estaba haciendo qué? –interrogó Nathalie, que acababa de llegar atraída por el tumulto. El señor Nicked parecía digerirlo lentamente, porque al rato exclamó:

–¡So pedazo de tremebundos cochinos! –fuera de sí–. ¿Cómo recurrís a encerraros en un armario para mediros los churrillos que cuelgan? Y ya os vale, que me podrías haber llamado, que, si os habéis apostado dinero, fijo me lo llevaba yo, que aquí abajo tengo colgando unas cosas tan grandes que valen su peso en oro.

–¡Mamá! –protestaba Matt casi al punto del llanto–. Llévatelos de aquí. Llévate a Nathalie. Idos todos, esto no es un circo. ¡En maldita hora te hice caso! –a Mark.

–Sí, eso es cierto –intervino muy serio el señor Nicked, el dedo índice en alto, como imponiendo la potestad que por edad le debía corresponder–. Esto es una reunión de caballeros. ¿Qué hace aquí tanta dama? Fuera, fuera. Largo. Y, vosotros dos, fuera ese cojín, que entre hombres no debería haber vergüenzas. ¿Qué tengo que hacer, tirar mis calzoncillos por la ventana? ¿Es una especie de rito de iniciación o qué?

Suerte que Helen lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él hacia fuera, porque el _muggle_ estaba en un tris de dar con sus pantalones en el suelo. Entre tanto, Nathalie hablaba con Ángela:

–¿Queréis decir que se estaban midiendo los pitos? –poniendo expresión de repugnancia–. Qué asco, qué par de guarros.

–Huy, hija –le respondió su tía–, ahora te parecerá grosero, pero dentro de unos años... Ya me dirás dentro de unos años.

Mientras las voces de Matt se sucedían exigiéndole a su madre que sacase a toda aquella gente de su cuarto, en el momento en que más avergonzado se sentía de toda su vida, Helen lo hizo tan pronto y eficazmente como pudo, no sin dejar de sentir cierto resquemor por la absurda situación. Pero fue cuando entraron, atraídos por el bullicio, la señora Nicked y Sorensen cuando el muchacho ya no pudo soportarlo más. Sin emplear las manos, porque las tenías ocupadas agarrando el cojín, y sin necesidad de varita, que estaba sobre la mesilla, Matt hizo que las puertas del armario se cerrasen estrepitosamente; tanto que Mark gritó de puro miedo, por no esperarlo.

–¡Creía haber dicho nada de magia, jovencito! –gritó la adivina fuera de sí.

Desde dentro del armario comenzaron a escucharse ruidos propios de lo que podríamos denominar un desalojo, pero hasta cinco minutos más tarde, cuando ya no quedaba absolutamente nadie desde hacía rato, no se atrevieron a salir por no tentar a la suerte. Entonces se vistieron en silencio, sin apuntar nada ni mirarse siquiera ni una sola vez. Aquel episodio estaba censurado para ambos, aunque el resto de la familia, en especial Ángela y el señor Nicked, se esforzasen sistemáticamente por recordárselo. Pero antes de abandonar definitivamente su habitación, escucharon que Ángela se había acercado a su sobrina y le había hablado:

–Oh, no te sulfures, Helen –había empezado–. Tiene ya casi diecisiete años y da gracias a que en esta situación sólo haya dado un portazo, que de haberme visto yo en su lugar lo último que tiraba era la lencería por la ventana, que todos vosotros ibais delante. Y lo otro, lo del sótano, son cosas de niños. –Su voz se escuchaba cada vez menos nítida, como si se alejaran–. ¡Es que tú has tenido una infancia muy _light_! Vamos, que yo, teniendo un sótano así, lo iba a dejar pasar. ¡Ja! La de veces que hubiera maldecido a mi madre. –Y se marchó riendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–Lo que hay que hacer es aumentar, y notablemente, la seguridad –comentó uno.

–¡Pues claro que había que aumentar la seguridad! –dijo rudamente un mago rollizo varios asientos más allá, levantando una mano como con indiferencia, volviendo el rostro con acritud como si aquello le pareciera terriblemente obvio–. Lo que hay que hacer es encontrar a ese Waterclo... –«Wathelpun», lo corrigió tranquilamente Remus, que presidía la mesa–. Bueno, Wathelpun o como diablos sea, y meterle un puro de ésos de cágate y no te menees.

Lupin volvió los ojos hasta casi ponerlos en blanco. Aquello era el Comité Evaluador de Daños, que se estaba celebrando en la sala de reuniones del Gabinete de Sabios mientras Matt y Mark, en casa, evaluaban sus propias competencias. La alargada mesa de dicha sala era insuficiente para albergar al elevado número de aurores, especialistas en seguridad relativa al Ministerio, testigos y demás personas que el propio Remus había convocado a la reunión, con lo que muchos permanecían de pie, hacinados contra las paredes. Uno de ellos era Harry, canciller de la Guardia Personal del ministro, muy tenso apoyado detrás en el respaldo de la alta silla de aquél. Y sus dos secretarias estaban cada una a un lado: Ann, a su izquierda, tomando a sucio apuntes de cuanto se hablaba y Alessandra, a su derecha, mirando a todos con tensión mal disimulada y con un brazo en cabestrillo. Pero aquélla no era la clase de comité que Remus había imaginado, razón de su desesperación: se llevó una mano a la frente y con ella sostuvo el peso de la cabeza, el codo apoyado en uno de los brazos del sillón, y Harry, en viéndolo en aquella actitud derrotada, le preguntó si estaba bien. Remus asintió sonriendo a medias. A continuación, se puso en pie con los brazos medio extendidos en alto reclamando silencio y atención, consiguiendo enseguida ambas cosas.

–Ya basta, caballeros. Ya basta. –Todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando extrañado, aunque no había motivos puesto que no había ni elevado el tono ni su voz había sonado autoritaria o engreída–. Por desgracia, todos somos conscientes a estas alturas de que el Ministerio necesita reforzar su seguridad. Si sobra tiempo, trataremos ese punto ahora después. Pero el Comité Evaluador de Daños no se ha organizado sólo para eso. He aquí –extendiendo el brazo y señalando a muchos de los hombres y mujeres en pie– a buena parte del Cuartel General de Aurores, con el que deseo que todos nosotros colaboremos. Hace tres días, el Ministerio de Magia sufrió uno de los peores ataques que se recuerdan en su historia, y os encontráis aquí los principales testigos, algunos distinguidos personajes que nos podéis ofrecer respuestas y expertos en Seguridad Mágica y en Terrorismo Tenebroso. –Bajando el tono de voz–: Es una cuestión de seguridad de Estado. Hay que averiguar quién era el enmascarado y dar con él, apresarlo.

–Era Wathelpun –intervino el encargado de seguridad del Atrio, Eric, que aún tenía el rostro todo amoratado–, señor, Tim Wathelpun.

–Ése no era su verdadero nombre –repuso el licántropo tranquilamente–. Lo que quiero saber es todo lo relacionado con él, cuanto dijo, cuanto hizo, desde que llegó hasta que se largó. –Remus sentía envidia de muchos de los presentes, pues ellos ya habían tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a aquel despiadado hechicero, algo con lo que él llevaba soñando desde hacía años–. Y también, claro está, cómo consiguió hacerse con la varita de lord Voldemort. –Aquélla era otra duda que pesaba sobre el espíritu de nuestro protagonista. Lentamente, volvió a posar sus posaderas sobre el asiento y, sólo entonces, señalando a Eric, el que acababa de hablar interrumpiéndolo, le dijo–: Tengo entendido que tú fuiste el primero que tuvo ocasión de hablar con él.

–Así es –habló–. Apareció en la cabina roja, solo de momento. Fingía cojear, con lo que no lo tomé por una gran amenaza, pero sí que me extrañó que llevara puesta una máscara blanca que le tapara toda la cara. Me dijo que sufría una enfermedad mágica degenerativa, provocada por una maldición en mal estado que le estalló en la cara, y que por eso ocultaba sus malformaciones.

–¡Eres idiota, Eric! –estalló el mismo hombre rollizo de antes–. Y seguro que tú te lo creíste –apuntó de mal humor, sonriendo con picardía y sarcasmo.

–Pues ¡claro que lo creí! No tenía... ¡motivos! para dudar de él, de su palabra.

–Sí tenías, por las barbas de Merlín –exclamó una mujer cerca del vigilante–. Un motivo como una máscara blanca de grande.

–¡Por los gayumbos de Merlín!... Vosotros no hablasteis con él, hablé yo. En mi lugar, sabe Rowling lo que hubierais hecho el resto. –El mago rollizo bufó, como si tuviera claro que habría hecho cualquier cosa distinta a él–. ¡Su voz!... –mirando a Remus–. ¡Era su voz! Sonaba tan joven, tan dulce, que me inspiró confianza. Me aseguró que no escondía nada y que no iba a ofrecer resistencia para que inspeccionara su varita. ¡Llegó a entregármela incluso!

–¿Cómo era? Su varita, ¿cómo era? –preguntó Remus nervioso.

–No... No sé. –Eric vaciló–. No soy ningún experto en varitas. Ni siquiera sé de qué árbol era su madera. No pude ni colocarla sobre el lector de varitas. En ese momento aparecieron los otros, sus compinches, que parecían abejorros, apareciéndose aquí y allá. Entonces el muchacho, con la palma abierta, me propinó un golpe en toda la cara. –Se señaló las marcas del rostro, como prueba indudable–. Me llegó a romper la nariz. Y supongo que después me quitaría la varita y saldría corriendo, no sé.

–¿Cuántos eran sus cómplices? –preguntó un mago alto que había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento.

–En aquel momento no se sabía –explicó Harry, quien también había tenido la oportunidad de lidiar en el enfrentamiento–: lo mismo podrían haber sido diez que ochenta, tan rápido se movían. Pero ahora, después de analizar las distintas voces de la cabina de teléfonos _muggle_, sabemos que fueron cinco.

–¡Cinco! –exclamaron más que atónitos el hombre que había formulado la pregunta, Remus y aun otro muchos. Continuó Remus sin abandonar el rostro de circunspección y sorpresa–: Cinco... ¿Cómo pueden sólo cinco personas, y Wathelpun, dejar K.O. a medio Ministerio y llegar incluso hasta entrar en mi despacho?

–Suponemos que es ahí donde juega un papel fundamental la varita de Aquél–Que–A–Pesar–De–Haber–Muerto–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado –sugirió alguien.

–Pero eso no es lo peor de todo, señor ministro –intervino tranquilamente una bruja con aspecto relajado–. Como bien ha señalado el señor Potter, se desplazaban tan rápidamente que, en un principio, lo mismo podrían haber pasado por diez que por ochenta. Tan pronto como bajaron por la cabina telefónica, su _modus operandi_ fue aparecerse y desaparecerse aquí y allá, sin permanecer más que unas décimas de segundo en un punto concreto. Ésa es la razón por la que los aurores no pudieron reducirlos, a pesar de que fuesen cinco, ¡seis!, y de que, aun siendo tan pocos, causasen tantos destrozos.

–¿Y qué tiene eso de particular, señora Roberts? –le espetó Remus–. Cualquiera en el lugar de esos canallas habría hecho otro tanto.

–Sí, señor, no me cabe duda –prosiguió–. Pero no me refería a eso, tan sólo le estaba introduciendo. Lo realmente sorprendente, y una de las pocas bazas sobre las que estamos trabajando en la actualidad en el Cuartel General de Aurores, es que algunos de ellos parecían no saber ni desaparecerse. –Remus abrió lentamente los ojos, con sorpresa–. Un par de ellos, según los testigos oculares, no se desapareció ni apareció en ningún momento; se dejaban arrastrar por dos de sus compañeros enmascarados, agarrados a sus antebrazos.

–¿Qué está tratando de sugerir, señora Roberts? –inquirió Remus lentamente.

–Que, o bien era parte de su plan que sólo se encargasen de lanzar maleficios, o bien, señor ministro, como ha apuntado Eric, eran jóvenes, tan jóvenes que algunos no tenían la experiencia suficiente aún ni para desaparecerse. –Remus, al igual que otros muchos que no se dejaron de sorprender por aquellos nuevos e inesperados comentarios, exclamó en voz baja una larga retahíla de sentencias–. Estamos trabajando sobre la hipótesis de que algunos de los atacantes pudieran ser menores de edad. –El mago rollizo que hacía unos instantes la había tomado con Eric, la emprendía ahora bufando contra el discurso de la señora Roberts, la cual lo miró un segundo fríamente, impertérrita–. Hemos transmitido parte de la información no sólo a la Maginterpol, sino a la mayoría de los ministerios de Magia de Europa, esperando que algún Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia haya podido detectar el empleo de la misma por menores compatriotas suyos en nuestro territorio. Claro está, el hecho de que no supiesen desaparecerse no es óbice para que sí empleen el resto de magia en condiciones, lo cual sería un grave impedimento para continuar por esa línea de investigación. Pero aun así tenemos fe.

–Entonces, señora Roberts –apuntó una bruja cercana a ella–, ¿está apuntando la más que probable seguridad de que los atacantes no sean británicos?

–Eso es algo que no podemos descartar –respondió rápidamente Remus en lugar de ella–. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que abordemos el problema desde todos los puntos de vista posibles. Cualquiera puede llevarnos hasta la solución. Cinco más Wathelpun, quizá menores de edad –resoplando con la mirada perdida, como si aquello superase cualquier expectativa, por fantástica y terrible que tuviera, a cuantas había tenido. Si habían conseguido lograr todo aquel desastre en aquellas circunstancias, Remus temía lo que podían llegar a ser capaces con más edad, más experiencia y quizá un grupo más numeroso de adeptos que los secundaran–. El Ministerio parece bajo en defensas. Pero hay cosas que no puedo ni llegar a entender. –Se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo la chapa que había encontrado en el escritorio de su despacho con el nombre de Tim Wathelpun. Después la hizo rodar a lo largo de la extensa mesa de roble hasta que casi alcanzó el centro, desde donde muchos podían contemplarla–. Esto estaba en mi despacho justamente después del ataque. «Tim Wathelpun». Misión: «conquistar el Ministerio de Magia» –recitó de memoria el contenido de aquella chapa para quienes no alcanzasen a verla desde donde estaban–. Ésa fue la chapa que se le expidió a Tim Wathelpun en la cabina de teléfonos _muggle_ que da acceso a este Ministerio. ¿Qué seguridad estamos exigiendo –preguntó retóricamente dejando que su tono sonase mínimamente exaltado– si, cuando ha reconocido que venía a asaltarnos, la cabina de la entrada lo más que ha hecho ha sido despedirle esa chapita y abrirle el paso?

–En teoría, la cabina podría haberlo detenido siempre que... –intervino uno.

–¡Pero no es "en teoría" lo que realmente importa, señor McFly, sino la práctica! –exclamó Remus, ligeramente emocionado. Enseguida, reponiéndose–: Perdonad. A ver, Wathelpun no se ha hecho con el control del Ministerio porque no le ha dado la real gana. Pero no cabe la menor duda de que podría haberlo hecho de haber querido. Os he interrogado a muchos de vosotros, a Alessandra, mi secretaria –señalándola a su lado–, que fue la última persona que se enfrentó a él, y de todos vuestros comentarios he sacado una conclusión: que sería uno, pero terriblemente poderoso. Y el Ministerio, bajo ningún concepto, debería irle a la zaga.

–Yo jamás he visto cosa igual –intervino Alessandra, su subsecretaria, a pesar de que no le hubiese sido concedida la palabra–. Nunca he sido muy buena en los duelos, pero, claro, lo vi allí, frente a mí, con aquellas cinco hilarantes hienas detrás de él y supe que tenía que hacerle frente. ¡Estaba como un flan!, si había llegado hasta allí era porque había derribado a todos los demás. Pero ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Levanté mi varita, pero el que les daba las órdenes, tomándose aquello como una especie de juego divertido, mandó a uno de sus subalternos a hacerme frente. Era un patán, lo derribé a la primera oportunidad. Y así hice con otro, tanto que llegué a crecerme un poco y todo. Wathelpun no hacía otra cosa que ladear la cabeza, poner los ojos en blanco y chasquear la lengua, mirando con divertido desagrado a sus matones por tierra. Les dirigía miradas y sonrisitas cómplices a los otros, que pensaba que también me los iba a azuzar a mí. Pero el tercero en enfrentarse conmigo fue él. Y entonces no tuve nada que hacer. Me sacudió como una simple bolsa de patatas, de un lado a otro, hasta que caí desarmada. Entonces los otros tres se lanzaron sobre mí propinándome puntapiés y puñadas hasta que perdí el conocimiento. Pero, antes, pude ver cómo la puerta blindada que impedía el acceso al despacho de Lupin cedía. ¡No lo podía creer!... Lo cierto es que tardó un rato hasta que consiguió destrozarla, pero no creía que nadie pudiera hacerlo. De su varita salían dos chorros de luz increíbles que se fusionaban, nunca he visto cosa igual. Y, después, volviéndose hacia donde yo estaba, escandalizado, preguntó si aquél era modo de comportarse con alguien que ya había sido reducido y que además era una señorita.

–Encuentro hasta comprensible, ¡razonable!, lo que te hizo –intervino un auror de pelo castaño que no miraba a nadie al hablar–, el modo tan veloz y sorprendentemente eficaz en que lo hizo, quiero decir, después de todo lo que yo vi: mis compañeros volando por encima de mis cabezas y todo eso. ¡Parecía invulnerable!...

–Era invulnerable –apuntó alguien–. Debía de serlo.

–Pero... –volvió a hablar Alessandra como ida, sin apenas prestar atención en nadie o siquiera en lo que decía, como si sus palabras cayeran de su boca libremente–. Sentí algo raro cuando se dirigió hacia mí, ¡no al atacarme!, sino cuando pidió a sus matones que me dejaran en paz. ¡Sé que os va a sonar a paja mental!, pero... es que era como si un galán defendiera a una dama. Era su voz, era su actitud... Si no hubiera sido él el que me hubiera tirado por tierra, ahora tendría la idea de que es un ser más que súper agradable. Como si debajo de la máscara hubiera alguien realmente humano.

–Eso no quita todos los destrozos que ha hecho –apuntó otro–. ¡Es un salvaje!

–Hay constancia de que Wathelpun –comenzó a hablar pausadamente la señora Roberts– tan sólo es autor de los principales destrozos materiales. Buena parte de las mutilaciones o daños individuales menores que se han sufrido los han causado sus secuaces o han sido consecuencia de caídas de muros o similar.

–¿Y eso lo convierte en inocente? –estalló a su lado un mago enfurecido.

–En inocente no, señor Gates –replicó tranquilamente–. Pero, a la hora de colgarle a un individuo el sambenito de verdugo, deberíamos ser cautos y analizar por qué crímenes se le atribuye.

–Presupongo –continuó hablando el hombre a su lado– que no ando desencaminado al suponer, señora Roberts, que usted estaba confortablemente mecanografiando en su despacho cuando se desencadenó el ataque, que no fue usted la que salió volando por los aires, gracias a Rowling entera, pero volando. Menos dos, todos mis hombres han tenido que pasar por el hospital, magullados, inconscientes, con traumatismos leves, pero ¡todos! El intento de ocupación de un Ministerio de Magia debería de ser, señora Roberts, el mayor y peor crimen, para el que no existiesen excusas de conmiseraciones baratas. La varita de ese hombre provocaba más estragos que los que trae aparejada cualquier maldición.

–De ahí que muchos nos decantemos por suponer que no era su propia varita, sino la de Aquél–Que–Aún–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado, la que blandía –apuntó una aurora cualquiera–. Soy sobrina de Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas, así que creo saber lo que me digo. En muchas ocasiones, demasiadas, me ha explicado ya que las varitas abandonadas poseen poderes, capacidades, que desconocemos, y me ha repetido que a la de Aquél–Que–Aún–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado se le debería echar más vistazos de los que en verdad se le echan.

Precisamente en aquel instante, cuando se le había hecho mención, como si el mundo estuviese plagado de casualidades que difícilmente podían explicarse con el mero uso del raciocinio, el fabricante de varitas hizo acto de aparición en la sala de reuniones del Gabinete de Sabios con rostro circunspecto y expresión de pocos amigos. Anduvo varios metros hasta que el borde de la mesa le impidió continuar más allá, quedando frente por frente de Remus, que lo miraba directamente a los ojos grises. Había sido él, el ministro, quien lo había invitado a comparecer a la reunión para resolver cuantas dudas pudiesen surgir con respecto a la desaparición de la varita, que en mala hora, pensaba ahora el licántropo, había deseado conservar. El anciano mago extrajo un dorado reloj de bolsillo de su faltriquera y, tras examinarlo con una mirada gélida, apuntó escuetamente:

–Disculpen la tardanza. –Y poco después–: Asuntos de los que no me he podido librar hasta hace unos minutos me han retenido. –Y su mirada tornó a Remus, que dijo:

–Señor Ollivander. Creo que conoce la gravísima naturaleza de los acontecimientos por los que se ha hecho más que necesaria su presencia aquí.

–Oh, sí, una leve sospecha tengo –apuntó con tono agrio–. Al parecer mis sospechas se han hecho ciertas: esa infernal varita ha sido robada. Pero, claro, nadie me hizo caso cuando todavía podía hacerse algo. Señor Lupin, su obstinación en conservar esa... ¡guadaña de Satán!... ¡Deberíamos haberla destruido cuando tuvimos ocasión!

–La varita de lord Voldemort había sido protegida mágicamente excelentemente.

–¿Oh, sí?, a la vista de todos. Se debe encontrar inmediatamente a Tim Wathelpun para arrebatarle su nueva varita y destruirla para siempre. Sabe Rowling en qué manos más horribles que las anteriores estará ahora.

–Eso es imposible –habló Eric, el guardia de seguridad del Atrio, y todas las miradas se dirigieron rápidas hacia él–. La varita fue destruida.

–¿Qué has dicho? –le espetó Remus echándose hacia adelante en su asiento.

–Eso mismo –explicó lacónicamente–, que la varita del Lord Cadáver ese es historia. _Arrivederci_! _Bon voyage_! ¡Pum! A ver, no me tiré todo el rato inconsciente. Cuando desperté, Wathelpun estaba abriendo la caja de cristal de la Fuente de Albus Dumbledore, fijaos en mi sorpresa, e hizo algo, no sé qué, con la varita. Fue en un visto y no visto, la verdad. Después arrojó la varita de Lord Cadáver al aire y, con la suya, la hizo estallar.

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Remus. La mirada de Ollivander también era ansiosa.

–Segurísimo.

–Yo también –apuntó uno–. Y yo –le siguió otra–. También yo –aún otro–, sí, la varita estalló, pero creo que antes la abrió o algo raro hizo con ella. La manipuló de algún modo o con algún fin.

Todos miraban ahora al fabricante de varitas, que replicó cabeceando:

–No puedo entender para qué.

–Señor ministro. –Se acercó hasta su posición un mago, vestido con una negra túnica, de aspecto riguroso, a la legua un inefable, que se hubo de abrir paso entre la muchedumbre–. Una cámara de vigilancia registró el robo de la varita –apuntó serio.

Y, a continuación, apuntando con su varita en el centro de la mesa, apareció una imagen cónica, como naciente desde un punto único y concreto de la tabla de madera, pero que se veía en tres dimensiones, permitiendo a todos los asistentes a la reunión ver las imágenes. En ellas, Wathelpun aparecía de espaldas, enlutado, tocado con una medio caída capucha que le otorgaba una expresión siniestra. Parecía alto y ancho de hombros. Tras él aparecía la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, con la efigie de Dumbledore asomándose temible sobre la negra silueta del hechicero, del cual, rápidamente, con gran estrépito e increíbles destellos de luz, surgió un rayo que fue a dar contra la caja de vidrio que sostenía sobre sus brazos. Aquel primer rayo pareció fallar, por lo que Wathelpun se concentró más aún y arrojó un segundo, sosteniendo la varita con ambas manos. Después fue despegando lentamente la izquierda, cuando el sortilegio ya parecía unido a fuego a la caja de cristal, y la fue orientando en el aire hasta dar mayor viveza al conjuro. El punto de inflexión, donde la caja y el rayo maldito parecían una sola cosa, desprendía terribilísimas ondas de viento que hicieron ondear la larga capa del mago. La luz y el calor parecían aumentar mientras el hechizo se recrudecía y conseguía que la caja se alzase sobre los inmóviles brazos del viejo director de Hogwarts. Los ojos de éste, las hermosas piedras azules que brillaban sobre el extenso dorado de su cuerpo, comenzaron a derretirse lentamente, semejando lágrimas que cayeran por su rostro, hasta que en sus ojos sólo quedó el hueco vacío de la muerte y en su rostro, azules surcos brillantes. La caja había llegado ya al fin a las manos del hechicero, que vació el contenido y arrojó inmisericorde la caja al suelo, donde se hizo pedazos.

La sala entera ahora del Gabinete de Sabios pareció inquietarse, deseosa de que Wathelpun se moviera, pues la imagen sólo ofrecía un plano que captaba su espalda. Se intuía por el movimiento repetido de sus brazos que estaba haciendo algo con la varita, pero nadie, ni Ollivander, podía sospechar a ciencia cierta el qué. Finalmente se volvió, se giró repentinamente, tan repentinamente que muchos aun en la asamblea gritaron, y su rostro, sólo su rostro, su blanca máscara de indiferente expresión y sus negros ojos, negrísimos, quedó clavada en la imagen, como paralizada, como aumentada en tamaño, como pillada en aquel instante y detenida para siempre.

–Hasta aquí registró la cámara de vigilancia –explicó el inefable–. En ese preciso instante dejaron de funcionar, se vino abajo el sistema electromagnético que nos proporciona energía, se detuvieron los ascensores... Fuera lo que fuera que hiciese, que lo estamos estudiando, eso sí que es hoy por hoy un absoluto misterio.

–Sí –apuntó tímido otro mago cualquiera–, yo estaba en el Atrio cuando entraron a la fuerza y comenzaron a desaparecerse y a aparecerse repetidamente. Me dio la impresión de que no era tan buen mago hasta que robó la varita. Algo tuvo que hacer. Yo no creo que la varita de Ya–Sabéis–Quien esté destruida, la tiene él.

–Está más que destruida, Paul –apuntó Eric en voz baja.

–Pero ¡no puede ser! –exclamó Remus al fin, que había asistido a aquellos últimos comentarios con la mirada perdida, como inmensamente meditabundo, y revolviéndose el cabello al pasarse una mano en actitud de reflexión–. No puede haberle resultado tan fácil. ¡No podía ser tan fácil! Yo mismo conjuré la varita para que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudiera robarla, ni siquiera cogerla sin mi permiso. ¡Sólo yo podía tocar la caja de vidrio! Repelía cualquier otra mano y cualquier otro rayo que no fuesen los míos. Y estoy convencido de que no había contramaleficio posible, o lo suficientemente fuerte, para romperlo. Yo mismo lo conjuré, y empleé poderes que no os podéis hacer ni una idea. –Se refería a Ánuldranh, por supuesto, pues, cuando conoció la asombrosa ascendencia de su sangre, empleó aquel poder para mejorar la protección de la varita, cuando todavía se atrevía a emplearlo. Estaba convencido de que, en aquellos dos años, aunque fuese incapaz de recordarlos, no habría levantado aquellos hechizos. De ahí la terrible desolación que aumentaba en su espíritu minuto a minuto.

–Pues debió de encontrar algún modo, Remus –apuntó someramente Ollivander–. Debió de encontrar algún modo de, o bien superar tu hechizo, o bien imitar tu tacto.

–Y, si los ascensores estaban detenidos –habló Remus cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, o hablando precisamente para conseguir ese objetivo, borrar ciertos pensamientos desmoralizadores de su cabeza–, que buena constancia tengo de ello, ya que yo mismo me quedé encerrado en uno, ¿cómo se entiende que llegara a mi despacho?

–Por los pasadizos secretos –intervino de nuevo la señora Roberts.

–¿Qué? –estalló escandalizado el licántropo y aun otros muchos.

–Tenemos constancia de que emplearon varios para bajar más rápido, y también, después, en el momento de la fuga, para subir sin ser advertidos. No cabe duda de que el ataque había sido muy bien planeado. Sobre todo cuando sabemos que más de un noventa por ciento de nosotros ni siquiera conoce esos pasadizos. Alguno de ellos, si no todos, se conocían el edificio al dedillo.

–Pero ¿cómo ha sido todo eso posible? –llevándose Remus una mano a la frente para reposar la cabeza en actitud de introspectiva meditación. Después de unos segundos–: Muy bien, caballeros –como con energías renovadas–, los que os advertimos de la pronta llegada de este tipejo, Wathelpun, nunca dijimos que esto fuese a ser fácil. Las visiones de mi mujer no se habrían tomado la molestia de ser tantas si este asunto fuese una chorrada. Pero hasta el futuro más negro se puede cambiar, sí... Y este Ministerio no va a repetir los errores del otro día. No cabe duda de que nos enfrentamos a uno de los peores hechiceros de la Historia de la Magia, así que vamos a reunir todas nuestras fuerzas para hacer de este Ministerio un lugar seguro e impenetrable.

Y la reunión se extendió aún por espacio de algunas horas, durante las cuales se discurrió sobre materia de seguridad y defensa. El ministerio debería revestirse de las mejores tácticas y el armamento más sobresaliente para no repetir errores pasados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando el licántropo consiguió llegar a casa, lo último que deseaba era verse enfrascado en una nueva reyerta donde él fuese el encargado de poner los puntos sobre las íes. Inocente, había pensado sentarse, relajarse cuanto pudiera, y, si había ánimo y la ocasión daba pie, relatarle a su mujer los últimos descubrimientos con respecto a Tim Wathelpun. Pero, como ya queda esbozado, un asunto más apremiante se le adelantó. Helen blandía un cucharón de madera del que, de no ser por su punta redondeada, Remus esperaba ver aparecer un conjuro en cualquier momento, con tanto frenesí lo apuntaba a uno y otro. Matt, cabizbajo, fingiendo no escucharla, fingiendo importarle un comino el negro curso que adoptaba la conversación, hacía como que escribía en un papel, sobre la mesa de la cocina, cuando en realidad lo más que en él hacía era garabatearlo. Remus, por su parte, trató de reclinarse en la incómoda silla de madera de la estancia, extender las piernas, echarse las manos sobre la nuca, pero temía que las voces de su mujer se desviaran intencionadamente hacia él en cualquier momento.

–¡Remus, no te lo vas ni a creer! ¿Ésta es la educación que les hemos dado a nuestros hijos? Estoy muy, muy disgustada. Te dije que lo hablaríamos con tu padre y así es. ¿Piensas contárselo tú o lo tendré que hacer yo? –Pero sin darle lugar a que respondiera–: Sé que Mark es una mala influencia para ti, Matthew, pero creía que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que te conviene y lo que no. ¿O no? Magia, Remus; ha hecho magia. ¿Que dónde? ¿Que cómo que no le han mandado la carta?... ¿Eh, eh, eh? –mientras el mango se le aproximaba peligrosamente–. Pues porque el muchachito es ya súper chachipiruli y sabe hacer magia demasiado bien, demasiado como para creer que las leyes de restricción de magia en los menores de edad lo afectan. ¡Y porque tenemos un sótano que es la plaza de la picaresca!... Remus, tenemos que hacer algo. Y algo muy gordo. No quiero un castigo ejemplar. O sí... Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que... (podrías ayudar un poco, cielo) que esto se ha acabado, Matthew. No sólo queda prohibido hacer magia bajo este techo, sino que... ¡pienso conseguir la manera de que te sea imposible, jovencito!, que estás demasiado rebelde como para obedecerme, eso lo sé. Vamos, aunque sea, te parto la varita, ¿me has entendido? ¿Y tú qué, Remus, no piensas decir nada?

Salvado por la campana. La cabeza de uno de los oficiales del Cuartel General de Aurores apareció imprevistamente en la chimenea de piedra de la estancia (la cuchara de madera escapó de la mano de Helen y fue a caer sobre la cabeza de Matt, que se levantó acariciándose la nuca con dolor).

–Hay novedades, Lupin. Importantes novedades. –El licántropo se arrodilló frente a él–. Hemos dado con uno de los intrusos del Ministerio. –En un instante, Remus lo bombardeó a preguntas–. No hay tiempo. Necesito que vengas ya. El Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia ha detectado rastros de magia inmadura en el ataque por todos sabido y, rastreando las muestras, conocemos que uno de los embozados es Pete Ratgrew.

Matt dejó escapar un gemido.

–¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó su padre.

–Sí –dijo asintiendo más que con la voz–. Es un Slytherin de mi curso. Yo... No...

–Lupin, hemos apostado aurores cubriendo todo el perímetro de la casa de los Ratgrew. Es preciso que te persones allí mismo inmediatamente y que des la señal de entrada.

–Ahora mismo voy –le dijo. Y volviéndose hacia la adivina–: No tengo más remedio.

–Ya sé que no tienes remedio, cariño. Qué vamos a hacer contigo también.

Finalmente, ella le hizo un gesto apremiante para que no perdiera el tiempo en conversaciones vacuas. Matt también se volvió hacia su madre y, con tono imperativo, le preguntó:

–¿Yo también me puedo ir o vas a delegar mi caso a Azkaban?

Helen no respondió nada. Y él no esperó a que nada le fuera dicho. Con rabia contenida hacia el que consideraba un enfado injusto por parte de su madre, salió dando un portazo.

La casa de los Ratgrew estaba rodeada de aurores del Ministerio, semiocultos entre los setos, encaramados a las ramas de los árboles, varitas en mano, dispuestos a lanzarse como el equipo más cualificado de la S.W.A.T. _muggle_ y reducir al enemigo. A los pocos segundos de aparecerse Remus en el perímetro de la casa, también lo hizo el oficial con el que acababa de hablar por la chimenea. Le terminó de relatar los detalles.

–¿Están dentro? –preguntó el licántropo.

–No cabe duda –respondió uno de los aurores, de alto rango, que estaba próximo y atento a la conversación–. Hay actividad térmica en la casa.

–Lupin –intervino con tono áspero el oficial–. Pete es el responsable. Sus padres...

–¡Pete es un crío! –exclamó Remus a media voz.

–Sus padres –repitió el oficial ofuscado de que lo hubieran interrumpido, aunque hubiese sido el mismo ministro– son, de momento, inocentes. Nos los llevaremos para el interrogatorio, pero no deben ir a Azkaban.

–Ya, ya, lo supongo –respondió meditabundo el ministro–. Bien, a mi señal vamos a entrar todos ahí dentro. Cuando digo todos, digo todos –anunció severamente a la vista de que el oficial iba a protestar porque él interviniera–. El sector uno derribará la puerta del porche de atrás; el dos, reducirá las barreras protectoras que circundan la casa; el tres, cuando haya superado este obstáculo el dos, se aparecerá en las estancias del piso superior; el cuatro, en las estancias del piso inferior; el cinco se diseminará a lo largo del perímetro y...

El estruendo le impidió seguir. Todos los aurores se agacharon, asustados, cuando una precipitación de cristales sobrevino por encima de sus cabezas. Era como si el corazón de aquella casa hubiera reventado de pura rabia. Un luminoso haz de luz verde había hecho estallar los ventanales y los cristales comenzaron a caer como finos copos de nieve en tanto la luz verde, intensísima antes, se extinguía.

Remus se adelantó a todos echando a correr en dirección a la casa. Sacó su varita y convirtió en gelatina los filos cortantes de vidrio, amenazadores, que quedaban adheridos al marco de la ventana; como las espinas de rosa que impiden al que la ve cogerla, aquellas dagas de cristal parecían desear alejar a cualquiera del espectáculo horrendo que ocultaban. Los que quedaron fuera relataron más tarde cómo, en ese mismo instante en que los más intrépidos entraban, una figura, entre plateada y dorada, salía por la chimenea.

–¡Es una uve doble! –gritaron los más–. ¡Miradlo bien, es una uve doble!

–Y en sus dos extremos, miradlo, tiene sendas cabezas de lobo –se decían entre sí, atónitos–. Ha tomado el emblema de Lupin y lo ha incorporado en su propio signo. ¡Bastardo!

–Un lobo bueno. Y un lobo malo –sentenció un auror de todos apartado, todavía subido a la copa más alta de todas, que observaba el progresivo alejamiento de la "W".

Habían muerto. Los tres habían sido asesinados. El clan Ratgrew había sido fulminado como la mariposa que se aproxima, golosa, a la llama. Remus observó espantado el rostro de horror de Pete, que debía haber sido sorprendido almorzando por la situación en que aún se hallaba. Su rostro desencajado, sus ojos fuera de sí, una mano agarrando la barra de pan y la otra...

–Le han cortado el brazo –dictó a un subalterno el oficial para que tomara nota.

Remus se giró hacia éste y lo observó unos instantes sin esconder su pesar.

–Era lo único que teníamos –habló–. La única clave para desenmascarar a Wathelpun.

–Ha debido de ser él –dijo el oficial señalando la chimenea, que ardía jovialmente. Pero sus llamas eran malignamente rojizas, y desprendían vaharadas de humo que parecían uves dobles cargadas de emblemática lobuna, pues lobos también parecían dibujar las lenguas de fuego en sus vaivenes–. Se nos ha adelantado, Lupin. Pero ¿cómo podía saber que habíamos dado con Ratgrew?... Lupin: mañana por la mañana, temprano, me reuniré con usted en su despacho. Espero que, para entonces, haya pedido la ficha personal de todos los trabajadores del Ministerio a Administración. Sabe, creo que Wathelpun está oculto entre nosotros en el Ministerio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las tinieblas extendían sinuosamente su oscuro imperio, cobijando a ratas y a rateros, donde la mayor sombra se escondía bajo la tierra. El anhelante pecho, cargado de impulsos sanguíneos, habría sentido temor envuelto en aquellas penumbras. Pero eran muchos, muertos en vida, espíritus errantes, los que acudían al mausoleo de la hechicería, y los últimos rescoldos del tenebrismo, pequeñas vaharadas de carbones prontos a apagarse, no dejaban de ser juegos intrépidos, en que demostrar la valentía, en que jugar con fuego. Aprendices de rateros. Alientos mefíticos. Sombras desamparadas. Y, entre ellos, tres adolescentes que jugaban con lo que no juega, con la realidad más severa y certera. Los carbones de sus corazones comenzaban a tiznar sus cuerpos, sus pechos infantiles, abrasándolos con el fuego que mata, abrasándolos con el fuego que enciende. Sus manos, entre la inocencia y la culpabilidad, se desplazaban detrás del vaso de cristal. Aquellas manos pronto sólo servirían para empuñar varitas asesinas. El tablero de madera parecía una pista de patinaje por la que discurrían sus preguntas anhelantes de maldad; por la que deambulaban los enigmas del más allá. Los ojos negros fijos en la ouija. Primero una "E", después una "S", al instante "T" y "A". Parecía haber adquirido una rapidez vertiginosa, pero ésta se suspendió un instante. Sólo un instante. "A", "Q", "U", "I". Los tres chicos miraron en torno a ellos, asustados. Sintieron crujir un muro y alguno llegó a estremecerse. Otro se rio de la estupidez de su asustadizo compañero. «¿Cón quién hablamos? –preguntó uno–. ¿Eres nuestro idolatrado Señor de las Tinieblas rescatado del Inframundo para iluminarnos?» «¿Quién es? –preguntó a su vez el muchacho que había temblado ostensiblemente–. ¿Quién viene?» Y el vaso volvió a ponerse en rápido movimiento. Tanto que el vaso comenzó a calentarse y parecía a punto de estallar. "W", "A", "T", "H", "E", "L", "P", "U", "N".

Y, al llegar a esta última letra, el vaso explotó. Al mirar a su alrededor, descubrieron a Wathelpun, que transportaba un brazo chorreante de sangre, con la varita enhiesta, apuntando al tablero. Éste salió disparado contra la pared y se hizo astillas. El muchacho que había temblado antes, quizá haciendo acopio de una valentía entonces inexistente, o quizá con ánimo de huir, se puso velozmente en pie.

–Pero si tú eres... –gritó antes de:

–¡Avada kedavra!

–No nos hagas daño, por favor. Haremos lo que tú quieras, cualquier cosa que nos ordenes –le suplicó otro.

–¡Avada kedavra!

El último que quedaba, poniéndose de rodillas y en actitud humilde, habló:

–Soy tu más dócil y fiel servidor, Amo y Señor mío. Te obedeceré en todo lo que me pidas, pues mi único mandato será servirte hasta la muerte. Mi signo, mi sino, es la Hechicería, Señor. Si me eliges, jamás te arrepentirás.

Wathelpun bajó la varita. En contrapartida, extendió el brazo libre y, acercándose, le tendió la mano para que la tomase y pudiera ponerse en pie. Al tomarla, el chico sintió la mano más cálida que había tocado jamás. Tan caliente que le quemaba. Pero, cuando quiso soltarla, ya no pudo. Y los negros ojos que tenía frente a él no le correspondían con amistad o vasallaje. En aquellos negros ojos vio su muerte. E, instantes después, estalló.

El joven parecía distraído. Dejó caer el brazo de su súbdito, que se incendió por influjo de no sé qué magia, y miró en torno a él con ojos tristes. Tristes no por haber matado a Ratgrew; no sentía ningún tipo de aprecio por aquél. Tristes porque él era así, un personaje cargado de afecciones, incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo ni de controlarlas a éstas. Había matado a Ratgrew. Y ello había sido como abrir una puerta hasta entonces cerrada. Su alma ya no temía matar. Se había convertido en un asesino. No recordaba cuándo, ni en qué manera, ni cuál fue el impulso que lo llevó a hacerlo. ¿Quizá la supervivencia? ¿Se sintió amenazado? Indagó en su pecho: no existía ni rastro de remordimientos. Se preguntó si aquello era lo que siempre le habían dicho que era la maldad, si aquel sentimiento, o aquella ausencia de éste, era aquello que llaman maldad. «¿Soy vil? ¿Soy ruin?» «¡¡Eres poderoso!!», sentenció una voz dentro de su cabeza, y su espíritu se alentó con lo que lo empobrece.

Se aproximó Wathelpun al muro. Ahora, que sus ojos la miran, podemos ver más clara la inscripción: «AQUÍ YACEN LOS HUESOS DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, AQUÉL–CUYO–NOMBRE–NO–DEBE–PRONUNCIARSE–NI–AUN–MUERTO». Y en letras de menor tamaño: «La vileza contaminará el corazón del puro. La destrucción inundará la Casa de los Grandes. Los Espíritus del Mal permanecerán aquí, mientras los del Bien regresen al Hogar, para devolverle al Bien con Mal, para inundar el corazón del puro y contaminar la Casa de los Grandes. Muera Harry Potter.»

No bien hubo terminado de leerla cuando Wathelpun comenzó a experimentar terribles estertores que se extendieron por espacio de unos minutos. Una vez cesaron, sus ojos parecían más negros, y, cuando abrió su boca, más grave su voz, como si ésta procediera de un pozo hondísimo.

–Levanta de tu tumba.

Y un viento huracanado hendió la piedra de la inscripción hasta que una sombra huidiza fluyó por él. Perdida la fuerza, el cuerpo de antaño, aún infligía temor, pero su poder se había volatilizado. Wathelpun observaba sin pestañear el espíritu de Lord Voldemort, al que acababa de conjurar.

–¿Me reconoces? –le preguntó.

–¿Para qué me has hecho volver? –habló con voz de ultratumba, lejana, el espíritu–. Fracasarás como fracasé yo, si es lo que quieres saber.

–Te equivocas, Señor Tenebroso. Es la vida de otros la que pongo y pondré en juego. Te he hecho volver para que contemples como finalizo tu obra, aunque será mi nombre, y no el tuyo, el que se rubrique por los tiempos y los tiempos.

–El Licántropo te detendrá nuevamente. Debiste aprender algo del estado en que ahora yo me encuentro: el Bien siempre se impone. Las sombras desaparecen cuando llega la Luz. Estás destinado a fracasar.

–Mírame bien. Se impondrá, claro. Soy una parte de Bien, y una parte de Mal. Ahora ya no soy sombras. Soy el Poder Supremo.

–Siempre te pudo la soberbia. Y nunca dudaste en arriesgar tu propia sangre. Te estaré esperando en el otro lado. Seré yo quien te reciba cuando fracases y será mi risa la que te acompañe durante toda la vida. Yo seré quien te despierte en los equinoccios recordándote tu fracaso. Las fauces del Licántropo –riendo– se cerrarán en torno a tu garganta y, al cerrar la mandíbula, ya no tendrás sangre que derramar.

El espíritu se volatilizó. Wathelpun lo había hecho desintegrarse a golpe de varita. Sólo desintegrarse en aquel espacio. Por ello la risa de Lord Voldemort seguía reverberando en los sombríos muros del subterráneo. Alzó el puño diciendo:

–¡¡Soy Tim Wathelpun, dueño y señor de los espíritus y de las carnes!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus le tendió unos papeles a su hijo mayor y le pidió que los firmara.

–Tú fírmalos y ahora después te explico –le contestó cuando aquél, cabalmente, indagó que para qué era todo aquello.

A Matt todo aquello le olía a chamusquina, pero no quiso desobedecer a su padre. Para él era como firmar a ciegas. Sabía que el documento estaba escrito con tinta invisible –él mismo había comprado algún que otro frasco en Zonko para gastarles algunas bromas a sus compañeros de Ravenclaw– y que tan sólo se revelaría su contenido cuando firmara. Pero, aun así, estampó su rúbrica y le tendió rápidamente los pergaminos a su padre, que los tomó sonriente.

–¿Puedo saber ya que he firmado? –inquirió reticente.

–Perdona la jugarreta, Matt, pero tu madre y yo éramos conscientes de que, si sabías lo que pretendíamos, no hubieras firmado. –Matt enarcó una ceja. «No es un preámbulo alentador», masculló–. Verás, Matt, acabas de concederle al Ministerio de Magia el pleno derecho a que te supervise hasta que cumplas diecisiete...

–¿Que qué?

–¡Matt!, tendrás que reconocer que lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien. Tenías a tu madre muy enfadada. Es la mejor solución. Si haces magia, el Ministerio lo sabrá como si fueses un menor de edad más. Al fin y al cabo, son sólo unas semanas. Volverás a Hogwarts, donde podrás hacer magia con libertad y, para cuando vuelvas en Navidad, ya habrás cumplido la mayoría de edad. No lo consideres un castigo, sino una prevención. –El rostro de Matt evidenciaba un fuerte enfado, pero no abrió la boca para decir absolutamente nada–. Porque el verdadero castigo (y me habrás de reconocer que es lo más suave que hemos podido inventar) es que te quedarás el viernes por la noche cuidando de toda la tropa (por supuesto, no vas a salir): Ángela, Sorensen, Benjamin, Tonks, Sirius, Karina, tu madre y yo vamos a ir a cenar por ahí y quiero que te quedes cuidando de tus dos hermanos, de Laura y de Mark. Por supuesto, no quiero un solo intento de duelo con Mark. ¡Ni siquiera en el sótano! Como allí el Ministerio no tiene competencias, ya me encargaré de poner sensores o algo parecido. Si Mark quiere hacer magia, ¡adelante!, ¡bien por él!, pero a ti ni se te ocurra, jovencito. O te capo. ¿Te ha quedado claro, hijo?

Asintió a regañadientes.

A quien no le debió quedar tan claro es a Mark, que tan pronto como conoció aquel viernes el castigo al que había sido denigrado su primo y su negación a enfrentarse contra él en un duelo, buscó nuevas formas de diversión, las cuales, traducidas a nuestro lenguaje, eran nuevas formas de fastidiar a Matt. Éste lamentó no poder utilizar la magia porque, siendo así, no podía transformarlo en una tranquila mecedora y sentarse sobre él, única y segura forma de domarlo. Estuvo tentado de sacar su propia varita –que guardaba aún en el pantalón, como la manzana prohibida en las manos de Eva– y amenazar a Mark, pero supuso que el riesgo de blandir su varita y emplear magia era demasiado elevado ante cualquier provocación de su estúpido primo. Creyó que había conseguido tranquilizarlo cuando rescató de un armario un juego de mesa con el que, por otra parte, también consiguió entretener a sus dos hermanos. Creyendo solucionada la noche, se acomodó en un sillón, retomó a Laura sobre sus brazos y prosiguió la lectura de uno de los cuentos de los hermanos Andersen. La pequeña de los Black lo escuchaba atentamente, con sus grandes ojos resplandecientes y su pequeña boca de piñón abiertos expectantes. «Es mucho más lista que Mark –pensó Matt–. Aunque tampoco es que eso sea muy difícil: Mark no es precisamente un lumbreras en ningún sentido». Y se rio. Laura, dicho sea de paso, también rio, imitándolo.

Pero, como ya queda apuntado, aquello sólo fue una breve tregua que se le concedió al pobre Matt para soportar estoicamente los acontecimientos que le sobrevenían. No bien hubo pasado media hora, cuando escuchó gritos, llantos y golpes. Meneando la cabeza con pesadumbre, dejó de preparar la cena y salió con el fin de resolver el enfrentamiento. Nathalie trataba de sujetar a Mark, que se abalanzaba como un hombre poseído sobre el pequeño Alby. Según Mark, éste había hecho trampas y aquello era causa más que justificada como para propinarle una buena somanta de palos. «No ha hecho trampa –gritaba en vano la pobre de Nathalie–. ¡El que has hecho trampa has sido tú, so fullero!» Laura lloraba. Alby se revolvía endiabladamente para zafarse del brazo que le tendía el matón de su primo, pero, conforme más lo intentaba, mayor era el lazo que entre ambos se extendía. Un fuerte capón fue el primer detonante para que Alby, ya de natural tunante de por sí, se girase y embistiera contra su primo. Golpes de un lado a otro, golpes salvajes, que, claro, alguno hubo de recibir la pobre Nathalie, que sólo quería separarlos. Acabó llorando. Matt, que había estado llamándolos al orden, alzando la voz paulatinamente, viendo que sus mandatos eran desoídos, caminó el corto espacio que seaparaba el marco de la puerta, bajo el cual estaba, al centro de la sala de estar, donde discutían, y propinó tan fuerte empujón a Mark que lo tiró contra el suelo estrepitosamente. Se levantó rápidamente para replicarle también a su primo con el único lenguaje que conocía bien, el de los puños, pero Matt, enojadísimo, se le adelantó extendiendo el brazo y propinándole una bofetada en la mejilla que al muchacho le recordó a las mejores de su madre. En un instante todo fue silencio en la estancia.

–A ver si ahora ya podemos tener la fiesta en paz –habló severamente. Y agarrando a su primo por el hombro–: Mark, lo siento. No era mi intención, pero...

–¡Tampoco era mi intención!...

Y le propinó tan fuerte patada en la entrepierna que Matt cayó al suelo derrumbado. Mark salió corriendo. Nathalie, recuperando los sollozos, se acuclilló frente a su hermano mayor y le preguntó si estaba bien. Aquél respondió como pudo.

–¡Hielo! ¡Trae hielo! –chilló la niña a Alby. Laura volvía a llorar.

–¿Hielo?... ¿Hielo para qué?... –iba preguntándose mientras caminaba, sin ninguna prisa, en dirección a la cocina, encogiéndose de hombros. Y mientras examinaba el interior de la nevera–: Lo que necesita es un par de huevos nuevos –tanteándolos–. Lo que pasa es que no están congelados... Pero, ¡vaya!..., si le ponemos hielo, en verano se le derretirán y tendrá que volverse a poner. –Encogiéndose de hombros–: Nat sabrá.

Cuando el dolor hubo cesado y Matt, no sin esfuerzos, consiguió ponerse en pie, tuvo la osadía de preguntar dónde se encontraba Mark.

–¿Mark? ¿Mark? ¿Dónde estás, Mark? –empezaron a vocear todos cuando advirtieron que ninguno lo sabía–. Aparece aquí inmediatamente, maldito energúmeno –gritaba Matt–; no voy a cargármela por tu culpa, demonio de crío. ¡Markitos, Markitos! –gritaba Alby–, ¿dónde estás, primito? La paliza que se va a llevar cuando lo pille –cuchicheó con su hermana riendo.

–No está –concluyó al fin Nathalie–. Se ha ido de la casa.

–¡Me va a escuchar ese mocoso cuando lo pille! –bufó Matt–. Nathalie, ve a por un jersey para ti y otro para tu hermano. Y trae una linterna. Vamos a salir fuera a buscarlo.

–Pero mamá dijo que... –empezó.

–¡Ya sé lo que dijo mamá, Nat! Pero no pensarás que vamos a dejar a Mark perdido por ahí. De esto ni una palabra a nadie, ni a papá ni a mamá. Esta noche seremos nosotros los que ajustaremos cuentas con ese malcriado.

Se internaron en la noche, oscura y fría. La linterna apenas dibujaba un haz luminoso delante de sus pasos. Matt abrazó a Laura contra su pecho para que no cogiera frío; a pesar del abrigo que le había hecho vestir, la niña había comenzado a tiritar. Si Sirius llegara a enterarse de que la había hecho salir a la intemperie en medio de la noche, no importaría mucho lo de «Besa–Culos–Matt»: lo habría capado sin miramientos. Eso si, claro está, no caía enferma y terminaban descubriéndolo todo; ante aquella perentoria idea, más fuertemente estrechó a la desvalida niña contra él y más nefastos iban siendo los planes de venganza que contra su primo fraguaba en su cabeza.

–¡Mark!, ¿dónde estás? –gritaba Nathalie con su voz infantil. Todos la seguían.

La linterna, como ellos, comenzó a dudar, y la luz, al principio tan brillante, principió a refulgir intermitente hasta consumirse por entero en la oscura noche. Todo era tiniebla a su alrededor. «Mierda –masculló Matt aun con la niña entre sus brazos–, verás cuando lo pille. ¿No traeremos pilas por casualidad?». Laura comenzó a temblar asustada y, después de soltar un gritito, la luz se rehizo. La linterna volvía a emitir candorosa un brillo más intenso si cabe que hacía un momento. Todos rieron y aplaudieron el milagro.

–Creo que ha sido Laura –explicó Matt satisfecho, olvidando por un momento la causa que los tenía fuera de la calma hogareña–. Se ha asustado y ha hecho su primera magia.

–Vayamos a la casa del río –propuso repentinamente Nathalie, como si la inundación de la linterna también la hubiera invadido a ella–. Donde el molino y la noria.

Matt encaminó los pasos del grupo hacia allí sin dudarlo. La casa del río era un ruinosa construcción en piedra, cuyos cimientos besaban el agua fluvial y su ribera y que se elevaba sobre el negro curso de la corriente. Cuando la divisaron a lo lejos, les pareció fantasmagórica, temible: el sitio idóneo que habría escogido Mark para asustarlos. Matt pidió a Nathalie que apagase la linterna. Pretextó que era para reservar la batería de vuelta a casa cuando ésta le preguntó, pero la pequeña descubrió que, en verdad, su hermano no quería ser advertido desde lejos por su primo. Rodearon el muro buscando por donde entrar. «Será mejor que te quedes cuidando de ellos, Nathalie –le dijo Matt–. Voy a entrar yo solo. Y no pienso discutirlo.» La chica asintió. La verdad sea dicha, estaba asustada. Todos estaban asustados, Laura a punto de estallar nuevamente en lágrimas. «Si os asustáis, gritad». Nathalie estuvo tentada de decir que aquello no era sólo una forma de avisarlo, sino un efecto evidente del susto mismo, pero se contuvo de decirlo. Asintió sin más. Y los tres pequeños contemplaron, acongojados, cómo el mayor se internaba en la espesa niebla de tinieblas del interior, retorciéndose de rabia por no poder pronunciar _lumos_ con su varita en alto o lanzar un maleficio contra su primo, al que estaba deseando atrapar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡Qué bien nos lo hemos pasado! –exclamó Ángela acomodándose en el sofá de la sala de estar de sus sobrinos–. Lo de esta noche hay que repetirlo más a menudo, antes de que me entre la menopausia y empiece a ir al bingo. Aunque la próxima vez podríamos pagar al niñero –sugirió riendo–. El pobre se ha portado.

–¿Ya los ha a acostado a todos? –inquirió Benjamin.

–Sí, así que no hagas ruido –lo conminó Tonks–. Cuánto silencio.

Helen bajó las escaleras precipitadamente.

–¡No están! –gritó–. ¡Ninguno está en su cama! Y ni rastro de Matt. ¡Se han ido!

El nerviosismo cundió rápidamente.

–Tranquilicémonos –habló Ángela usándose de una seriedad inacostumbrada en ella–. Estarán en el porche de atrás. Estarán en la piscina, qué sé yo. Busquémoslos antes de darlos por perdidos. Andando, aprisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los ojos de Matt se habían acostumbrado extrañamente aprisa a la penumbra de la casa de la noria. Era como si sus ojos dispusiesen de una visión nocturna, cualidad que sabía herencia de su padre. Se contuvo de chillar cuando una rata pasó brincando por entre sus pies. Cuando ésta salió huyendo, seguramente más asustada que él, se retiró la mano de la boca y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. La brisa levantó las nubes del cielo y el corto resplandor de la luna bañó de zafiro las roídas paredes de piedra. La silueta de Mark se dibujó en el término de la fantasmagórica sala.

–¡Gilipollas! –gritó Matt abalanzándose sobre él, la varita en alto.

–¡Cuidado no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería! –avanzando hacia atrás–. O te expulsarán.

–Al que voy a expulsar yo es a ti. ¿En qué demonios pensabas, criajo de mierda? Estoy harto de tus gracias sin gracia. ¡Estoy harto de ti, mocoso!... A ver cuándo maduras, so pedazo de imbécil. Si me sigues tocando las narices yo...

–¡Alby! –la voz de Nathalie sonaba particularmente cerca–. ¡Alby! –La niña apareció en la sala bañada por el triste rayo de luna, portando a Laura sobre sus pequeños brazos–. Es Alby. Ha echado a correr y no sé dónde está.

–Otro que tal baila –bufó Matt, acercándose a su hermana y recogiendo a Laura de sus brazos cansados–. Encontrémoslo y vayámonos de aquí. Hablaremos en casa.

No bien hubo dicho aquello, no bien hubo dado la pequeña Nathalie un parvo paso, cuando toda ella fue a dar de bruces en el abismo. El grito desgarró la noche y la luna, asustada, se escondió de nuevo bajo su manto esponjoso, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad. «¡Nathalie! ¡Nathalie! ¿Qué te ha pasado?» Gritos desgarrados por única respuesta. «¿Estás bien?» Laura lloraba. «Di algo, por el amor de Rowling.»

–He tropezado en una zanja –respondió al fin, sollozando–. No consigo veros, todo está oscuro... Me duele una pierna; creo que me he golpeado contra una piedra.

–¡Una zanja! –repitió Matt sin reprimir una exclamación desconsolada. Gateando alcanzó a tocar los límites del agujero, embadurnados en barro, por el que había caído su hermana. Miró a través de las sombras. Sus ojos tan sólo acertaban a descubrir, a mirarse íntimamente en los de su hermana, tan asustados como los suyos propios–. Te voy a sacar de ahí. –Volviéndose hacia Mark, le tendió su propia varita cuidando de sujetar bien a Laura para que no se cayera–: Ten. Utiliza un encantamiento. ¡Te doy permiso para que lo hagas!

–¡Me expulsarán! –retrocediendo–. No pienso hacer magia.

–¡Toma, hazlo! –gritó, a medio camino de la súplica–. Estamos en una situación de peligro; nadie te expulsará por rescatar a una niña de un pozo en el que ha caído.

–Pues hazlo tú en ese caso –rebatió enfadado.

–¡No estamos para discutir, Mark! Yo lo tendría más crudo porque a mí ya me advirtieron en una ocasión, ¿recuerdas?, cuando estábamos de acampada y te ataqué sin querer. –«Pues te jodes», fue la única respuesta que le dedicó su primo, alejándose aún más–. Maldito mocoso. Maldición de papel el que hube de firmar... Rápido, Alby –éste acababa de aparecer atraído por los gritos–, agarra a Laura. Ya hablaremos en casa.

Un grito como de ultratumba de Nathalie los puso sobre aviso.

–¡Algo se me ha enroscado alrededor de la pierna! –bramó–. ¡Ayudadme, aprisa!

Matt se puso en pie, blandió con entereza su varita y un torrente de clara luz nació de su redondeada punta. Nathalie pestañeó ante su inmensidad.

–Es sólo una raíz retorcida, Nathalie. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

–No, me duele todo.

–Pues... ten cuidado de no moverte. Podrías golpearte. ¡Wingardium leviosa!

Y, con sumo cuidado, la elevó desde las profundidades del pozo hasta tenerla justo a su lado. La abrazó como si llevara años sin verla y hasta derramó sentidas lágrimas de alegría que Nathalie correspondió, agradecida. La pierna derecha le sangraba.

–No te preocupes, Nathalie. Mamá te lo curará cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? Anda, con cuidado. Apóyate sobre mi brazo. Salgamos de aquí. Afuera conjuraré una rama para que se deslice por el aire y puedas ir montada sobre ella. Vamos, todos, salid. Cuidado con no caer ninguno más en el pozo. Andad despacio, así. Vámonos. Vamos, vamos, salgamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

–¡No están por ninguna parte! –lloraba Helen.

–Accio nota. Accio nota. –Sirius bajó su varita, derrotado–. Pues no, no han dejado nota alguna. ¿Dónde diablos se han podido meter?

–Yo que vosotros no me preocuparía –intervino Ángela tranquilamente, saboreando la copa de coñac que se acababa de servir y mientras le daba las últimas caladas al último cigarrillo de la noche–. ¿Quién no se ha escapado alguna vez de noche aprovechando que sus padres no están? –«¿Hasta con Laura y Alby?», inquirió Tonks a su vez–. Volverán. Y habrá una explicación coherente. Y no sé por qué me huelo que es mi hijo el que tiene la culpa. ¡Los vuestros son todos unos ángeles, unos santos! En cambio, el mío...

–No te ofendas, Ángela –le susurró Benjamin sentándose a su lado–, pero ¡normal que te haya salido tan... diablo el chico! ¿No crees que eres un poco laxa con él? Como ahora... ¿Cómo le puedes estar quitando hierro al asunto?... Son las doce y los niños no están.

Una lechuza entró por la única ventana abierta que quedaba y fue a posarse sobre la cabeza de Remus. Agachó la cabecita hasta tenderle una carta, estampada con el sello del Ministerio de Magia. Una vez la hubo cogido, el ave reemprendió el vuelo. El licántropo abrió la carta lentamente y más lentamente la leyó, frunciendo más y más el ceño.

–Es del Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia en los Menores de Edad –dijo, severo el rostro–. Ya sé dónde están.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando abandonaron la casa del río, la luna había vuelto a desnudarse para conocer el desenlace de aquella aventura suya. Matt alzó sus negros ojos para contemplarla, pero la halló salpicada de negras motas que ganaban en tamaño.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó malhumorado.

Sus padres aterrizaron magistralmente sobre el prado anexo y agarraron las escobas para que nadie por los alrededores las viera flotar. Matt, a quien tanto le había sorprendido su aparición, tuvo la impresión de que iban a emplearlas para azotarlo. Se dejó arrastrar por lo inevitable: había sido cazado y ahora vendría la bronca. Era ley de vida. Sus padres lo ignoraron al principio al descubrir que Nathalie tenía una pierna sangrante y que andaba cojeando. Corrieron hacia ella. También Sirius y Karina corrieron para coger a Laura y Ángela y Sorensen, en dirección a Mark, al que empezaron a reñir sin conocer la gravísima causa por la que debían hacerlo.

Por ahora dejemos estar aquí esta escena, pues algo más importante, que obliga a que nos desplacemos aprisa, se estaba produciendo no lejos de allí y nos reclama. Apenas lejos que podemos seguir contemplando la escena sólo que atisbándola en la distancia. El protagonista de esta nueva a la que asistimos esto hacía, pero no era un mirón cualquiera: sus ojos atravesaban la espesura con la agudeza del búho; apreciaban sus oídos hasta los pasos más apagados, hasta los pulsos más acelerados, hasta los más encendidos. Envuelto en la noche, oculto tras su negra capa, parecía una mera extensión de la oscuridad, de no ser por sus ojos, negros, lo más vivo que en él habitaba. Aquellos ojos no retiraban la vista de la familia Lupin y sus amigos, apenas parecían pestañear. Entre tanto, pulsos dilatados en su oído, se sobreentiende que ajenos. Una tibia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Elevó las manos, aproximándolas a su boca como si su aliento pudiese caminar sobre sus palmas. Y habló, proyectó la voz en la fría noche, como si las manos encauzaran el curso de sus palabras y el viento las condujera a su correcto destinatario. Y esto no es sólo fruto de mi imaginación aventurada, que, en verdad, una suave brisa arremolinada nació de él y entre él y, como si de él su impulso naciera, arrastró sus palabras a lo lejos.

–Lo he encontrado. No hay duda de que él es el heredero. Advierto en sus vástagos su misma sangre. La sangre real. Puedo olerla desde donde estoy. Rejuvenecido el clan. Hemos vuelto a dar con el linaje de Ánuldranh. Con su heredero. –Sus ojos se clavaron, no se sabe si con aprecio u odio, sobre los del licántropo–. Seguiré su huella.

Y, habiendo terminado de decir aquellas palabras, una bandada de murciélagos de una cueva próxima lo cubrió con su espantoso y negro vuelo huidizo. Pero él ni se inmutó. Se internó en la noche, confundiéndose con ellos, viendo en sus ojos ciegos sus mismas alas, su misma piel, sus mismos miembros, y graznó hasta que el día despidió los últimos efluvios de sangre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus había llegado temprano aquella mañana al Ministerio de Magia. Le había solicitado a Ann Thorny un café muy cargado y se había sentado a degustarlo mientras leía el periódico. Pronto lo dejó, no pudiendo concentrarse en su lectura.

–No entiendo cómo puedes estar nervioso, Lupin –habló imprevistamente su secretaria–. Al fin y al cabo, la idea de la vista ha sido tuya.

Era cierto. El licántropo conocía que no podía expulsar a su propio hijo, menos sabiendo las excepcionales condiciones en que se había producido el hecho. Pero él nunca había sido un hombre al que las justificaciones le bastaran de pretexto: le había prometido a Matt que lo escarmentaría en caso de que repitiera su comportamiento y, más allá de la caída de Nathalie, el haber hecho magia era innegable y sería escarmentado. La vista, no obstante, era sólo una pieza de teatro con la que meter miedo al joven Lupin. Remus sólo esperaba que su hijo, al margen de conocer que era improbable lo expulsasen, no le guardara rencor.

Sumido en estos pensamientos se hallaba cuando Eva Rodríguez, la ministra de Magia de España, llamó a la puerta. Remus salió a recibirla impresionado: no tenía constancia de que fuera a visitar su país. Después ésta le explicaría que había sido una visita improvisada, fruto de inconvenientes de última hora. Remus trató de actuar de anfitrión lo mejor que pudo: la acomodó y le sirvió una copa de té, la única bebida que no desdeñó.

–No vengo aquí atraída por los recientes acontecimientos –comenzó a explicar la ministra– ni mi Ministerio ha podido aportar ninguna prueba que incrimine a ninguno de los menores de edad sujetos a nuestro cargo. Vengo por el Torneo de los Tres Magos...

–De los Cuatro Magos –la corrigió Remus sentándose frente a ella–. Pensaba notificártelo enseguida. Como sabe, el antiguo ministro de Bulgaria ha dimitido, y el recién electo presenta un programa de política internacional bastante satisfactorio. Tal es así que, en nuestra última cumbre, la señora Bousquets, ministra como sabe de Francia, y yo decidimos ofrecerle a Durmstrang la posibilidad de reintegrarse en el Torneo. Disculpe que ninguno se lo hayamos mencionado con anterioridad. Pero, bueno, en cualquier caso, ¿qué era lo que me querías comentar, Eva?

–Como estarás al tanto, Remus, este curso era a España a quien le tocaba dirigir el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y, como manda la tradición, el país sede se encarga de reunir el total íntegro del premio. Pero el Ministerio de España apenas puede hacerse cargo hoy en día de sus propios asuntos como para reunir mil galeones. Quería ofrecerte un pacto, Remus. Intercambiamos los papeles, Gran Bretaña se hace cargo excepcionalmente este año del Torneo de los... Cuatro Magos, y, a cambio, yo pondré a tu disposición íntegramente a mi Cuartel General de Aurores para que, desde nuestra base en Madrid, rastreemos la pista de Wathelpun. ¿Aceptas?

–Eva, no hace falta ningún trueque para que me convenzas a acoger el Torneo en casa. Si estáis pasando por un bache económico...

–¡Sabía que dirías eso! Claro, sabía que no te negarías. Por eso precisamente, para no hacerme sentir culpable, pensé en ofrecerte algo que pudiera recompensarte. Y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta. Es mi manera de darte las gracias.

–Bastaba con que dijeras gracias. No hacía falta nada más.

–Es también mi manera de mostrarte mi apoyo y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

–Eres un cielo, Eva.

–Has sido tú el que me ha ayudado a mí primero. Gracias.

–Pues bien, este año el Torneo de los Cuatro Magos tendrá lugar aquí, en casa. ¿Otro té?

**CAPÍTULO XXII (EL TORNEO DE LOS CUATRO MAGOS)**

(Próximamente)


End file.
